An Arc to the Past
by Takeshi1225
Summary: A terrible future. One in which no one wants to live in. Especially Jaune Arc. Robbed of his family, his loved ones, his future, he takes a once in a lifetime chance to go back to a past where he can gain everything he desires and stop the horrors that were fated to happen. Guided by a sentient crystal and a will to live, Jaune will suffice in creating a new era. That he promises.
1. Shot Straight Into the Past

An Arc to the Past

Okay, I first want to say, thank you for choosing to read this. Second, for anybody who read my first RWBY story, Arc to D'arc, I'm letting you know now, Jaune will not have the semblance he unlocked there in this story. It will be completely different, but still dangerous to his enemies.

Anyway, here we go.

 **Chapter 1: Shot straight into the past**

The world was in shambles. All of it was grey. Rubble everywhere. No trees. No sun. A world with no life.

A true dead wasteland.

The only life left was this man under a pile of rubble and another waiting for him to rise.

"Jauney~… Jau~~~ney… wake up Jauney. I'm not done with you yet." A voice spoke.

The rubble moved as then coming out of it was a man, tall, a mop of blonde shaggy hair on his head, cobalt eyes and slight stubble across his jawline. He wore a white grey long coat with two golden crescent moons on the back and a black letter J on the right shoulder, a black sleeveless armored shirt with a black choker attached with a gold buckle, black pants and black boots that went up to the knees, along with a black belt with a gold belt buckle and black fingerless gloves.

He held a sword that was long and thick. The blade was pure white with a gold cross lining along the blade in the center of it along with a long hole starting from the tip of the blade along down the center of the golden cross to a few inches before it met the guard. The cross guard was golden while the handle was black in color. On his other arm was a special sheath. The Crocea Mors. Although nowadays it's only used to carry around easy and transform into a shield.

Attached to the belt of the blonde was a holster where a silver pistol was being carried in.

The blonde panted a bit as he glared at his adversary.

 **(For this part, I'd listen to 'When it Falls' from Volume 3's album. Just saying.)**

"Oh~, you look tired." The voice spoke as a metal foot slammed down atop of a rock, crushing it into dust. "Can you even continue?" The man asked.

The man wore midnight blue hefty knight armor, armored shoulder guards with spikes protruding out of them and royal blue cape. His skin was fair and he had black spiky shaggy hair with blue frosted tips at the end of the strands of his hair, and he had a scar over the right end of his right eye.

His sword was a giant black blade, considered a broadsword, but seemed more like a hunk of iron. (Basically like the Buster Sword from Final Fantasy VII)

Jaune glared at the man in front of him.

"I'm not going to fall until you die first." Jaune said with a dark, disdainful tone. His foe grinned as he then spun his sword around before aiming the tip at Jaune, then used his free hand to gesture the blonde to make the first move.

Jaune firmly tightened his left hand as something was in his grasp.

'It's a bit of a risky gamble, but if I can get close I can finish this for good. No way could anyone survive this.' Jaune thought with gritting teeth.

Jaune slammed the tip of his long sword down onto the ground as he then charged at the armored knight with his sword creaking sparks as it ran along the ground.

Jaune made an upward slash that clashed with the giant broadsword, causing sparks. Jaune sent slashes that were blocked, before spinning and slamming the handle into his foe's chest plate, then took out his silver pistol and shot a few bullets into the armor, before having to kick his foe away as he tried doing the same, but Jaune was faster.

Jaune's sword then retracted the blade as it transformed into a shotgun as then Jaune sprayed bullets at his foe, who spun his large sword windmill style, deflecting the bullets, then it transformed into a Gatling gun as he started shooting lightning fast bullets at Jaune.

Jaune ran forward as his gun transformed back into a long sword, and started parrying the bullets, before taking out his silver gun and shooting a few of the Gatling's barrels, jamming it. Jaune ran forward at high speed, as his foe unjammed his gun with a switch that sent pressurized air out from the barrels, sending all bullets, including the ones that Jaune shot, flying towards the blonde knight. Jaune rolled under as he then took out a silver bar that had a scythe blade extended out as Jaune sliced up, cutting the armor, and then spun as he went for a slash across the mid-section, but the armored knight grabbed the blade and head-butted Jaune, before kicking him away.

"You're getting slow Jaune." The armored knight said before breaking the scythe in half.

"So are you." Jaune said with a glare, before he vanished, appeared before him, kicking him in the chin, before appearing above him and shooting both his silver gun and shotgun at the man's face, causing him to roar in pain, before he landed behind him, took out a piece of what looked like a cylindrical metal piece that he connected to his shot gun, transforming it into a new gun, but then suddenly a hatch closed over the barrel of the new gun as then electricity started to spark. Jaune fired electricity as the armored knight, electrocuting him.

Then enemy made his way to Jaune, ignoring the pain, but then Jaune spun around and slammed something against the chest plate, kicked him away, and fired the bullets his silver gun at the chest plate. The armored knight looked down only for his eyes to widen in shock as he noticed a red blinking bomb plastered onto his chest plate, before the bullet hit as it consumed him in an explosion.

Jaune dismantled the added piece to his shotgun as it transformed back into his sword, as the armored knight charged straight at him with his giant broadsword ready to cut him down. Jaune blocked the sword with his own, only for it to be parried back from the force, then the armored knight went for a spin and slash, but Jaune leaped up fast before getting cut, but the armored knight grabbed him by the leg and slammed him into the ground, before stabbing his sword down at Jaune, but Jaune surrounded his hand in aura as he grabbed the tip of the blade with all his strength.

Jaune sent a slash from his sword at his foe, but the armored knight slapped it away with his armored forearm that was covered in dark aura. Then he grabbed Jaune by the neck, attempting to strangle him, but Jaune's sword transformed into a gun as he shot his foe in the face, making him roar in pain, allowing Jaune enough time to toss the broadsword's tip away from his face, having it stabbed into the ground, before Jaune wrapped his legs around the armored knight's other arm, grasped it firmly with his hands before kneeing his elbow, making his arm bend the wrong way.

The armored knight gritted his teeth in anger, ignoring the pain, he released his grasp on his broadsword, grabbed Jaune by the face and started charging forward, skidding Jaune across the ground with a rut following, made a U turn, ran back to where they were, stopping next to his broadsword, tossed Jaune up as he used his other hand to grab the handle of his broadsword then slashed at Jaune, sending him flying far.

Jaune's aura glowed brightly as it tried healing his wounds. Jaune flipped in the air as then he landed against a wall hard, feet first, using his aura to land on the surface safely, leaving a cracked crater on the wall. Jaune then aimed his silver gun forward and shot at the armored knight, who was just using his broadsword to slash away the bullets effortlessly.

"It won't work Jauney. I'm able to keep going with more energy because I'm feeding off your anguish, anger and despair. You can't even summon much of your semblance, only enough to speed pass my attacks. Then again, not much sun to feed off of." The armored knight said with a grin.

'You never shut up. I've always hated that.' Jaune thought with a narrowing glared, before he shot forward and clashed blades, struggling to fight back his foe's larger sword. Jaune surrounded himself in aura as his blade then glowed golden. Jaune then started slashing faster, his foe trying to keep up, but Jaune was superior in speed as he slashed away at his foe's armor, shredding and tearing it along with causing new wounds to appear from within as it cut deep.

Jaune's blade left golden afterimages of slashes as he slashes faster and stronger, cutting into his foe, before stabbing straight into his torso then pressed a trigger on his handle, spraying bullets inside his foe, sending him flying.

The armored knight skid back, causing ruts as his feet slide across the ground, before halting. Holding his torso, the armored knight glared at Jaune.

"Try as you might, my aura is as vast as yours and I can heal from this like you easy." The armored knight said with a grin, but as he took a step forward he felt a new sensation inside him. His eyes widened as he fell to a knee. "What… what's happening?" He wondered as he held his now cold stomach.

"Ice dust ammo. A shot of it introduced into your bloodstream and the liquid inside is going to freeze you from the inside out." Jaune said as he slashed his blade down before bringing it up to rest against his shoulder. His foe gritted his teeth and glared forward as he sent his dark aura to his wound and into his body. "It's not going to work. Your aura will only prolong the inevitable. Only a special surgery can remove that stuff, but you killed all the doctors." Jaune said.

"My aura will be enough to hold me until I clone the DNA I collected with the Kuron (Japanese for clone)." The armored knight said with gritting teeth and a glare.

"You're going to hold it all the way to the Deadlands? After all the damage we did to each other, I don't see it happening. Besides, what are the chances that the one of DNA that you collected will be that of a doctor's?" Jaune questioned.

"Because I'm not stupid Jaune. You on the other hand, if this battle turns in your favor, all of humanity will be extinct. Only I know where all the DNA is. Only I can resurrect humanity and restart life with a new clean slate." The armored foe said.

"You, giving the world a new clean slate. Don't make me laugh." Jaune said shaking his head a bit before his sword radiated with golden aura. The armored foe's aura flared as he was surrounded in a black aura while Jaune was surrounded in gold.

The two charged forward at a high speed as they then clashed. One blade trying to slash down on their counterpart, but their other hands grabbed hold of the blades, holding them in place. Both of the two glared at each other with gritting teeth as they struggled to slice their blades through the other's hand.

Suddenly then jumped back then shot forward as they slashed, causing their blades to clash with golden and black sparks to shoot out from the clash. They met more slashes of their weapons together, before spinning away from each other, then started slashing as their blades shot shockwaves of golden and pitch black energy.

Then they switched their blades into guns, with Jaune putting in a new piece to his shot gun, then the two shot bullet for bullet at one another, their bullets hitting one another as they tried to get pass their enemies barrage to land a hit. Then suddenly Jaune shot a grenade from a barrel below his now rifle's barrel, sending a bomb at his foe causing it to explode upon contact. His foe jumped high into the air with his broadsword ready, but Jaune then spun at a high speed as he rose up into the sky in a golden spiral as his blade then clashed with the broadsword and then he kicked his foe away.

As his foe flew towards the ground, Jaune roared as his body exploded with aura, growing a pair of golden wings as he then dived down towards his foe and started slashing at him with golden aura enhanced slashes, reaching deep into the skin, but then his foe exploded with dark energy, causing a small shockwave of energy to send Jaune back a bit, but then he slashed at Jaune's side, sending him flying away.

Jaune flipped and landed on the ground as he held his pained side. Jaune glared ahead as his foe did the same. They then charged at high speed, clashed blades, then spun up into the air, becoming clashing golden and dark spirals, before pushing away, then they started to fly in the air as they clashed blades, shot back then clashed.

This went on for a few times, before they clashed one last time then shot back. Their auras ready to be depleted down to red zone.

They landed on the floor and glared forward at their opponent.

"For my Family!" Jaune cried as he charged forward.

"For the Future!" The armored knight shouted as he charged forward as well.

The two came closer and closer, until they clashed!

The earth remained silent. No sound whatsoever was heard.

There in the middle stood Jaune and his foe. The tip of the broadsword was stabbed into Jaune, blood seeping down his gritting teeth, his hand covered in aura holding the blade from going any deeper. His long white and gold sword stabbing into the ground.

The armored knight grinned as he stared at Jaune with crazy happy narrowed eyes.

"I win." The armored knight said with a calm victorious tone in his voice.

Suddenly he was stabbed straight into the neck as Jaune then kicked away from him. Jaune laid back onto the ground, sitting up a bit as he saw his opponent moving back, trying to grab what was in his throat. Touching it, the armored knight's eyes widened as he knew what was stabbed within his jugular.

A dust crystal.

"Have fun with Cinder, Vlad." Jaune said as he aimed his silver gun at the dust crystal in Vlad's neck then took the shot as the bullet then caused the crystal to explode into a fiery explosion. Now Vlad fell to the ground, headless, finally defeated.

Jaune panted as he held his torso. He breathed in through his nose, closing his eyes as he focused his aura to his wound. Once it was healed, he leaned back as his back then hit the ground. He looked up into the sky, the dark grey sky. Jaune's eyes were tired as he stared into the dark clouds. Breathing in and out, his chest rising and falling, Jaune thought of all the things before this horrible war. The lives lost. His friends. Family. All died in horrid ways.

But now it was all over.

Suddenly Jaune's eyes twitched as light hit them. Wait… light?

Jaune noticed that after so long, the sun was finally shining once again. The clouds separating to reveal the beautiful golden ball of light in the sky.

Jaune looked at it with shocked eyes. It's been so long. The sun hasn't been out since this war had started.

Jaune's eyes started to water.

Now he knew it was all over.

"It's over. We finally won guys!" Jaune cried out to no one as his tears shed. "I've won."

Jaune panted as he then closed his eyes and dreamed.

!

 **('Cold' feat. Casey Lee Williams.)**

Jaune stood in front of a stone. So many names on their.

A few in particular that Jaune stared at.

He found this stone back when he was younger. He didn't know why he was drawn to it, but when he found it, he carved a simple name on it.

Pyrrha.

This was a stone that he had made as a memorial stone for those who had lost their lives.

People had followed his ideal and carved people that they loved and lost into the stone, although they respected Jaune's space and allowed it to be free. Who would have thought that he actually needed that space? He stared at all the names written in it.

Pyrrha.

Weiss.

Neptune.

Sun.

Taiyang.

Qrow.

Winter.

Blake.

Ironwood.

Glynda.

Ozpin.

Nora.

Ren.

Yang.

Penny.

Angel.

Eon.

Summer.

Ruby.

These are the names of all the people Jaune knew personally and lost.

What cruel fate that he was the last one standing.

The last man on Earth.

Literally.

Jaune stared at the stone with a somber look on his face. His hands were in his coat pockets. He stayed silent as he silently prayed to his friends and family.

He stayed there for what seemed like hours.

Finally deciding to move on, he pulled out a white carnation and placed it in front of the grave. Bowing his head one last time as his hands were in prayer position, Jaune let a tear flow. He then turned and walked away.

The carnation remained in front of the stone. The air silent.

The flower had given a small glow of golden energy.

!

Jaune walked in silence. The whole planet was unrecognizable, but somehow Jaune knew his way back.

Back to the only place that held a little bit of life to him.

Jaune looked down to his feet, the ground was grey. He never thought that he'd see a grey ground before. What he'd give for it to be brown covered in green grass.

All of Remnant was now just a grey barren wasteland. No life whatsoever could look like it could exist on this huge rock. The only thing that didn't seem dead was the sky as the sun shined. Wonder how long that will last?

Jaune was truly alone in the world. Were there even any Grimm left in the world? Who cares? Guess Jaune's the only one around to have the liberty to care. He sighed as he was getting closer to home, or what's left of it.

Jaune then stopped in the middle of… I guess what was supposed to the road, as he then turned towards some debris. He didn't know why, but it interested him. Suddenly he noticed a glow within. Jaune made his way towards the rubble and dug into it. After a few moments, Jaune found a sun golden crystal. Jaune took it into his hand and examined it.

"I've never seen something like this before." Jaune said.

" _What's your wish?"_

"Huh?" Jaune said with wide shocked eyes.

" _I asked 'what is your wish?'"_ The crystal spoke as it glowed. Jaune stared at it with wide eyes. _"Would you like to start over? Go back to a time when the planet was green? Brimming with life? Or maybe meet a loved one you had lost once again? I can help."_ The crystal spoke as it glowed.

"… A talking crystal. Sure, why not? I've seen some crazy crap. Might as well put this on the list." Jaune said with a frown and dull eyes.

" _Jaune Arc of the Arc family. Original leader to Team JNPR. A member of Team RNJR. Partners of both Pyrrha Nikos and Ruby Rose. Married to Ruby Rose, having three children. Two daughters, Angel, the oldest, Summer, the youngest and a son, Eon, the middle child."_

"What the hell!?" Jaune exclaimed with shock.

" _I can help Jaune."_ The crystal said. Jaune stared at it with wide eyes, but then they narrowed.

"What are you?" Jaune asked.

" _Believe it or not, I used to be a human being. I have been granted great power that seemed only imaginable, but at the cost of being the being you see before you."_ The crystal spoke.

"You used to be human? Damn, that sucks." Jaune said now feeling bad.

" _It could have been worse. I could have been consumed with power and become just like Vlad and the rest of the Black Arms."_

"That's true." Jaune said scratching the side of his head with his finger. "Wait, so, what do you mean by 'start over', 'going back to a time when the planet was green' and all that stuff?" Jaune asked with a raised eyebrow.

" _It's as it sounds Jaune. One power that I have been granted with is to restart time at a certain point. Creating a new timeline in the process. Everyone you love will be alive in the new timeline. You can prepare for the war, even finish it before it could even start, but be warned, it will cause new consequences. It's a risky gamble."_ The crystal warned.

"It can't be worse than literally being the last person on Remnant." Jaune said.

" _How true. I never said we shouldn't try."_ The crystal said. Jaune stared at it with silence.

"So I can see my family again?" Jaune asked for confirmation.

" _Well… not your children, but-"_

"What do you mean not my children!?" Jaune shouted.

" _Your first born was born a few years before this bloody war. Not enough time to prepare for the Black Arms invasion. I need to send you back when your body was still… technically fresh to being a Huntsman, but at the same time strong enough to wield a good chunk of the skills you possess now."_

"So I'll be… going back to Beacon?" Jaune questioned with shocked eyes.

" _That's correct. Is that a problem?"_ The crystal spoke. Jaune thought it over and shrugged.

"Doesn't sound too bad. The worse I have to deal with is Cardin, but with the skills I'll be taking back, I'll be wiping the floor with him." Jaune said.

" _Remember, you'll still have to train that body to adapt to your aura and skills better. You won't be able to just go back and be able to slice a Dragon in half like you could with your semblance."_ The crystal warned.

"Got it. So what are we waiting for?"

" _Well that's the downside. In order to work, the body you possess here must… expire."_

"I have to kill myself?" Jaune questioned with wide shocked eyes.

" _In order to transfer your soul from one body to the other, this one must cease to exist in this timeline. I'm sorry."_ The crystal said with an apologetic tone. Jaune stared at the crystal before smirking and giving a small chuckle.

"What do I got to lose?" Jaune said as he closed his eyes. Jaune then pocketed the crystal and continued on.

!

Inside a wooden cabin, Jaune sat at a table, tying the crystal to some wire.

"There." Jaune said as he lifted the barb wire connected to the crystal, making a necklace. "Sorry about putting a hole in you." Jaune apologized.

" _Don't worry about it. I barely feel anything."_ The crystal said. Jaune then put the necklace over his head, now wearing it around his neck. Jaune took the crystal in hand and stared at it for a few moments.

 **('All Our Days' by Casey Lee Williams. Trust me. Listen to it now.)**

Jaune stood up and went to a drawer. Atop of it were picture. Pictures of his family.

A picture of Team JNPR's team photo. One of both JNPR and RWBY together. Back when they were young. Oh the times. Now he looked to pictures of team RNJR, comprised of Ruby, Nora, himself and Ren. Then he looked to a picture of RNJR and the other members of Team RWBY together. Then one of him and Ruby on their first date, which they said was not a date, taken by Nora who jumped them. He then looked to his wedding pictures of his and Ruby's wedding day. He remembered the food fight that Nora and Yang started. Boy was that a fun hectic day. Then pictures of Nora and Ren's wedding, where he was best man.

Then his eyes went to pictures of the family he started with Ruby.

Angel. His little girl. His princess. She looked just like her mother, expect she wore blue and had a white hood cape that was like her grandmother's. She was a prodigy. Then again she did take after Ruby a lot. She was perfect. She had a bright future to be a great Huntress. Maybe even better than her own mother.

This made Jaune frown. He wished he could have seen it.

Eon. His son. Blonde golden hair that was shaggy like his but a bit spikey, with his same eyes. He was kind of a bumbling dork as Yang would put it, just like his old man. That made Jaune laugh. He had heart though, just like him. The kid was determined to prove his worth. He remembered how he used to punch and tackle trees as a form of training. All those cuts. Ruby kept stressing over them. Not to say Jaune didn't, but boys and men are prone to get some bruises, cuts and burns here and there, so he didn't go overboard like Ruby did. Jaune showed him some skills and he excelled at them. A prodigy filled with determination. That's his boy.

Summer. The baby girl who was only a few months old. She was taken away before she even had a real chance at life. Jaune wished to see her grow. He wanted to hear her say her first word. See her first steps. See her off when he sent her to school. He'll never get that opportunity now. At least not in this timeline.

His eyes then fell on Ruby. She grew into a real beautiful woman. Her hair grew a bit longer. She sported a dark red corset and white shirt underneath with poofy shoulder pieces and frills at the end of the sleeves with red inner frills underneath the white outer ones, and a dark red long skirt, a black belt with the silver rose pendant on her right side, silver cross on her left and sniper ammo on both sides, dark red stockings and red with black laced boots. She still wore that red caped hood. Who would have thought his first real friend would be his wife and mother of his kids? It was crazy, but he would never change that. In fact, he would make sure that they would be together in the new timeline, but then he remembered something else.

Pyrrha. She's in love with him too.

'Ah hell.' Jaune thought with worried eyes as he rested his elbow against the drawer. He looked to a picture on the drawer. It was a family picture of him, Ruby, Angel, Eon and Summer in Ruby's arms.

Yang actually managed to photo bomb the picture by sliding in and managed to pull of the classic lying on your side pose with her cheeks resting on the palm of her robotic hand and pulling off a peace sign as she grinned her usually toothy grin.

Jaune laughed at the sight.

"Dammit Yang." Jaune said with a smile.

Yang Xiao Long.

Ever since he got together with Ruby, he hanged out with her more. They went on missions together, they joked, she flirted, but he always shot her down since he was Ruby's hubby, they enjoyed fighting Grimm together. She became a sister to him. He was happy to have her by his side. Even if she should some interest in him despite his heart belonging to her sister. He stared at the robotic arm she had.

Penny. Hard to believe the android had gotten converted into a robotic arm for Yang. The two worked in tandem though. They were a perfect team. Plus Yang became even stronger thanks to Penny. He still remembers when Yang used Penny to punch Adam a new one. He had never seen someone blow chunks like that before, and he has a bad case of motion sickness.

Jaune smiled at the picture. He couldn't let it go. He opened the frame and pulled out the photo. He then noticed writing on the back, turning it, he saw Ruby's handwriting written in it.

 _Nothing is better than family. Thank you for giving me a great one._

 _I love you Jaune_

 _Ruby_

Jaune's tears slid down from his eyes. He stared at the handwriting. He can never part with this picture. Jaune brought it close to his chest as he smile.

"I feel the same way, Ruby." Jaune thought with a sad smile as he shed more tears.

Jaune put the picture inside the inner pocket of his long coat. He looked down to a special doily that Weiss made for him and Ruby. In the center was a shield with two golden crescent moons on it with a large red rose under the crescents and more surrounding the entire shield and a knight's helmet above the shield, being in between it and the roses. Jaune grabbed a hold of it and smiled.

"Lancaster. What an inventive name." Jaune said with a smirk as he put the doily away inside his long coat's inner pocket. Jaune looked around the place. It was the last piece of not just home, but of his family. The memories he's had. His time with Ruby. Cooking with and for his family. Giving his kids baths. His kids jumping on the beds, furniture and running around the house, Ruby shouting at them to stop and getting him involved. He stared at the couch in front of the T.V. It was long and spacious, able to fit the entire family. He remembered how he and his family huddled up to watch television and then they all just fell asleep, but he remained away. He remembered seeing each of their sleeping faces, and smiled at how precious they all looked.

' _I'm never letting go.'_ Jaune's voice from the night ran in his head. "And I never will." Jaune said.

He will miss this house, but without his family to be with him, it's just a husk of its former self. A former self that was filled with love and a welcoming aura, but now was just an empty place filled with memories, never to gain new ones.

Jaune's tears shed, but he groaned with annoyance as he wiped them away.

"Haven't I cried enough for one day?" Jaune said with annoyance.

" _It's fine Jaune. You've lost much. No one will blame you or judge you. Besides… you will be leaving all of this behind. It's fine for you to take you time."_ The crystal said.

Jaune looked to the crystal before scanning the interior of his home once more. He decided to see a few more things before he left.

He went to his kids' rooms. Angel and Eon shared a room and it was messy. Not just of toys, but of weapon magazines and parts. They inherited their mother's obsession with weapons alright. The thought made him smile. Just remembering when they were trying to build their own weapons. Amateur as it may be, they did better than any other six and four year olds. He truly was proud of them.

He found a knight toy with a shield that had the Arc family insignia on it. It was Eon's favorite toy. He always said he wanted to be like the knight and like his father. Brave, strong and heroic. He also saw a small bracelet with a silver rose and gold shield charms on it. Another charm in between was of a white shield with a red rose insignia in the center of it. Jaune smiled at it. It was Angel's.

Jaune put them both away in the inner pocket of his long coat before walking out of his room.

He walked into a room with a baby crib in it. The room was colored white and pink. This was Summer's room. Everything was neat, seeing as he and Ruby cleaned the room's little mess whenever Summer went to sleep. He walked over to the crib and leaned over the railing, looking down at the pink blankets with puppy design on them. He remembered watching Summer sleep in this little crib. He reached his hand in to caress a cheek that wasn't even there.

He remembered when Ruby was pregnant with Angel. He was freaking out because he wasn't sure if he'd be a good parent. Ruby said that he was going to be a great parent, but he had his doubts. When Angel was born and he was busy taking care of her, feeding her, burping her, playing with her, he remembered laying her to bed and then next thing he remembered, Ruby smiled at him and said 'I told you so~. You make a great parent'. Jaune smiled at the memory.

He then noticed something in the crib. It was a handheld corgi toy. Kind of reminded him of Zwei, except it squeaks when squeezed. In fact that's why Ruby bought it for Summer. Jaune took it into his hand and squeezed it, getting a squeak from the toy making him smile, but also shed a tear. Jaune put the toy inside his long coat and walked out of the room.

His final stop, his and Ruby's room. He slowly opened the door to see the room. Inside was a queen sized bed with drawers on each side with their own unique lamps. His side had a knight with the light switch being pressing a button on the shield while Ruby's was that of a woman holding a large rose with a center bud being a button to turn on the lamp.

What can he say? He liked knights and she liked roses, and so did their kids. Is that really so weird?

Jaune looked down at the red carpet in front of the bed that had the same design as the doily he picked up earlier. Also a present from Weiss. In fact she paid for a lot of nice things they had. It was her way of bribing her way to be Angel's godmother. Which was a success, but they were going to name her the godmother anyway. After all, she was Ruby's BFF.

Jaune looked to the side of the room to find a long mirror. He always stood in front of it to examine himself. He always had gotten new wounds and scars from him many adventures, so he decided to keep check on each one. It was a weird hobby of his.

He remembered how Ruby would come up behind him and wrap her arms around his tall form. He smiled. As he stared into the mirror, he wished her arms would come up behind him any second now. They didn't.

He walked over to a large drawer. He looked to this box, opened it to reveal a silver necklace with a red rose pendant attached to it. He got it for his and Ruby's first anniversary. She never took it off ever since. Along with her ring.

He reached into his pocket and took out Ruby's ring. Taking off his glove to reveal his own he stared at the two with a sad expression. Tightening his hold on her ring with the hand that had his ring on, he brought them close to his heart as he shed a single tear. Guess he was just as emotional as ever.

Taking the necklace, he pocketed it with Ruby's ring and then put his glove back on.

Jaune walked out the room and headed back to the living room.

Jaune took a seat, placed it in the center of the house, ripped out a piece of wood, used his aura to spark flames on it, then burnt the drapes, the furniture then threw in on the rug as then the whole house started to blaze.

Jaune sat on the seat in the center of the room, took out his sword and stabbed it deep into the ground as he then closed his eyes and let things take their course.

The whole house was on fire. The place was ablaze with flames and it was collapsing.

" _You could have chosen an easier way. This will make you suffer."_ The crystal spoke.

"I didn't want to leave this behind." Jaune said. The crystal understood. This cabin is the last piece of Jaune's family and he did not want to leave it in a world with no life. To him, it would be like abandoning his family. An action Jaune would never want to take.

The crystal respected him for this.

' _You never changed Jaune. I'm proud.'_

The whole house then collapsed in on itself and burned away into ash. Taking everything inside of it with it.

Now the world was completely devoid of life.

'Life will find a way. When one vanishes, another will appear soon enough.'

!

The sound of an alarm clock ringing was heard throughout the room. Jaune groaned as he hugged his pillow close to his face.

"Honey, could you hit the snooze button. I just need five more minutes." Jaune groaned.

"Wake Up Jaune!" A voice screamed as someone jumped onto Jaune's bed, causing him to scream as someone continued to jump up and down his bed.

"Yo! Quit it Nora!" Jaune shouted, but then his eyes widened as he looked to see Nora in her pajamas on top of his bed grinning at him. Jaune couldn't believe it. It's Nora. Granted the young one he went to Beacon with, but it's her!

Jaune sat up as he looked around to find Ren yawning as he sat up from his bed. His eyes widened as he stared at him. It's the younger him, but it's still him.

Jaune's heart then stopped as he remembered who else he shared a room with. He turned his head to find Pyrrha, dressed in her long orange shirt and white with black trimming short shorts. Jaune's heart stopped as he stared at her.

Pyrrha noticed Jaune staring at her.

"Morning Jaune." Pyrrha greeted him with a smile.

Jaune then got out of bed, swinging his legs to the side which led to Nora falling to the floor, then he stood up and walked over to her. Pyrrha was surprised that he was making his way to her. Jaune extended his hand to her and touched her cheek, surprising her.

Jaune stroked her cheek making her blush.

"It really is you." Jaune whispered.

"O-of course it's me. Jaune, are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost." Pyrrha said with concern.

"… Something like that." Jaune said.

"Uh, Jaune." Ren spoke.

"Yeah?"

"Where did you get those clothes?" Ren asked.

"Huh?" Jaune turned his head to see Ren and Nora staring at him. Jaune and Pyrrha looked down to see what Jaune was wearing.

It was the clothes he last had from his original timeline.

'What the hell!?' Jaune thought with wide eyes. He then felt inside his coat pockets to feel the ring and necklace he gave to Ruby. He's actually wearing his original adult clothes. 'I don't freaking believe it.' Jaune thought in shock.

"Oh~, they look cool! Where'd you get 'em?" Nora asked leaning closer to inspect the clothes.

"I have no idea. Did someone spike my drink last night?" Jaune questioned as he held his head while Nora poked his long coat. "Nora."

"Hm?"

"Please stop." Jaune asked with dull and annoyed eyes. Suddenly there was a squeak making everyone stop what they were doing and looked to Jaune with wide eyes while the blonde had his own wide eyes. Jaune took a step back from Nora, reached into his long coat, grabbing what he knew had to have squeak and pulled it out to reveal the small corgi toy.

Everyone stared at it with blinking eyes.

"Okay." Ren simply said.

Jaune looked at the little doll as he then started to remember Summer. He remembered when she would crawl over to it and then started gnawing it. Her teeth hadn't come in so she would gnaw on it with her gums. It was always the cutest thing. Jaune could help but smile as he remembered his littlest ball of sunshine.

"Oh~, it's so cute! Can I have it?" Nora said as she reached for the corgi toy.

"No!" Jaune shouted as he pulled the toy away. Everyone looked at him with shocked wide eyes. "Uh… I wanna keep it. It's important." Jaune said as he put it back into his long coat with a squeak being heard when it was put in the inner pocket.

"How is it important?" Ren asked.

"Because I woke up with it. Which means it's mine… and I like corgis." Jaune said with a calm expression.

"Jaune, do you remember anything from last night?" Pyrrha asked with concern.

"No, none at all." Jaune said touching the top of his head. 'Except that I woke up after finishing a war, visited the stone memoriam of my deceased friends, with some of them being you guys, and finding the crystal that helped me get back to this time after burning myself alive in my own home.' Jaune then remembered about the crystal. He looked down to see the golden crystal still wrapped around his neck. At least he won't be going through this alone.

"Hey Jaune, you also have something in your bed. It looks large and heavy." Jaune turned around to see Nora looking at something under his covers.

'No… it couldn't be.' Jaune thought with wide eyes as he made his way to his bed. Jaune stopped at the side of his bed and grabbed the covers. Calming his breathing, Jaune pulled the covers to gasp as he saw that not only did his clothes come back with him, but his weapons as well. "Excalibur!" Jaune exclaimed with wide eyes and a grin.

"You know that weapon?" Ren questioned.

"Not really, but it looks like the one I read in the book when I was a kid." Jaune said. 'Nice work Jaune.' Jaune congratulated himself at a quick successful lie.

"Oh~, gimme gimme." Nora said as she as extended her hands to the sword.

"Nora, let Jaune hold it." Ren said.

"Why~?" Nora whined.

"Look at him." Ren said. Nora looked to Jaune to see he was eyeing it like a predator, wanting to get his claws on it. Nora sighed in defeat.

"Okay~." Nora whined.

Jaune quickly grabbed the sword's handle and tried lifting it, but he was having problems. He forgot that Excalibur is heavy and back when he wielded it, he had muscle.

"Monty damn chicken boned body." Jaune cursed with gritting teeth. Suddenly through his emotions, his aura resonated shocking his friends as now he was able to lift Excalibur in one hand, lifting it over his head.

"Jaune… your aura." Pyrrha spoke. Jaune panted with an open mouth grin as he felt joy in still being able to wield Excalibur, albeit with the help of his aura. He then remembered the person who created it for him. And he was here at Beacon!

"Now I remember. Someone here at Beacon made this for me last night! A student!" Jaune exclaimed.

"A student? Really?" Pyrrha asked in shock and amazement.

"Yeah. He likes to be called Reebok. He's rather shy and likes to surround himself in working on weaponry and other inventions. I met him after trying to hide from Cardin once. He's a shy guy, but cool when you get to know him." Jaune explained. 'I should visit him, but how am I going to explain the whole I'm from the future thing?'

' _I could help with that.'_

Jaune's eyes widened as he heard the crystal's voice.

'Crystal?'

' _Yes Jaune. I'm communicating with you telepathically. I can help with filling Reebok in on everything.'_ The crystal spoke telepathically.

"Hello~, Jaune~. Remnant's calling!" Nora called out as she waved her hand in front of Jaune's face.

"Huh? What?" Jaune looked to Nora.

"You kind of zoned out there." Nora said.

"Is everything alright Jaune?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah. Just need a nice hot shower to lighten the weird feeling in my head." Jaune said as he placed Excalibur to the side. A thought then came to mind. Jaune reached to his holster and took out his silver gun, surprising the others.

"I'm guessing he made that for you as well." Ren said.

"Oh~, let me hold it." Nora said with a grin as she reach for it, only to push the trigger as a bullet hit the ceiling making everyone jump as debris fell from the ceiling. The all looked to the ceiling with wide eyes, the NPR of the team blinking their eyes before looking at the gun.

"If Goodwitch finds out about this, I'm throwing you under the bus." Jaune said earning a dull look from Nora. "Well I better get out of these clothes."

"Yeah, you smell like you were in a fire." Nora said, but then sniffed his clothes. "A forest fire. Were you near Hazel wood?" Nora asked with surprised eyes. Jaune sniffed his long coat to find that Nora was correct.

"Good nose." Jaune complimented earning a grin from Nora. Jaune then put his gun away and walked towards the bathroom. "Nora, don't touch Excalibur. Ren, make sure she doesn't touch it. Pyrrha, be ready to help Ren if Nora gets rebellious." Jaune gave commands like it was nothing as he entered the bathroom.

The rest of team JNPR stared at where Jaune left with blinking surprised eyes.

"Something had to have happened." Pyrrha said.

"Yeah, but did you see how Jaune was when he gave orders. So confident." Nora said with a smile.

!

Inside the bathroom, Jaune had discard the clothes as he was taking a hot shower with a cloud of steam filling the whole room.

Jaune had his eyes closed as he let the water hit his skin.

'Crystal. I need to know. This power you have…'

' _I'm afraid that this is your only chance to make things right Jaune. To perform this feat had taken a lot of my power. I'm afraid I cannot use this ability again until I've fully recharged the needed amount.'_ The crystal said.

'How long?' Jaune asked.

' _Can you live for the next hundred years?'_ The crystal asked.

'Damn.' Jaune thought with wide eyes. "Better make it count then." Jaune said to himself. He then looked down to the crystal and grabbed it. 'I've been thinking… I should give you a name. How about C?'

' _It's just a letter, but it will do.'_ The crystal said.

Jaune then cleaned himself with the soap and water before turning the shower off and walking out taking a towel to clean himself off. As Jaune walked over to the sink, butt naked, he started brushing his teeth, but then in mid brush he remembered something. If Ruby's ring and necklace, along with Summer's corgi toy and his gun were in his possession, then that means…

Jaune spit out the gunk he had in his mouth as he turned to his long coat. Walking over he bent down, reached inside for something important until he felt what he was looking for. With wide eyes, Jaune slowly pulled out the item to reveal it was his family photo. Him, Ruby with Summer in her arms, Angel and Eon with Yang photo bombing, they were all there. Now Jaune won't have to worry about forgetting his kids.

Jaune smiled as he started shedding tears.

A thought had suddenly come to mind making his eyes widen. Jaune immediately ran out of the bathroom, went to his diary- uh, journal under his pillow, taking it out he then heard a scream making him turn to see his team mates staring at him in pure shock, with the girls' faces turning red; Nora covered her eyes while Pyrrha remained frozen.

Jaune looked down to see he ran out of the bathroom completely exposed.

"Oh Jeez!" Jaune shouted as he covered his piece and ran back into the bathroom.

Everyone stayed silent for what felt like an eternity with Nora thankfully breaking the ice.

"It was behemoth size."

Well that changed the atmosphere.

Ren just hung his head in shame while Pyrrha fell to the ground back first.

Back in the bathroom, Jaune took out the pen that was kept in the journal and wrote down dates inside and times on a page.

"There." Jaune said as he looked at the dates which were scheduled for the future. "Just need to do it at these specific times and dates. Then I'll have my kids back indefinitely." Jaune said with a smile.

" _You… recorded these?"_

"I remembered them. I could never forget how it all started for each of them." Jaune said with a smile.

" _Interesting…"_ C said feeling both impressed and slightly disturbed. _'I could just help him get his kids back when the times come. By then my powers will be stronger and it will be easy to assist in bringing them into this timeline. At least it's good that he remembers.'_ C thought.

Suddenly there was a knock at the bathroom.

"Jaune, who are you talking to?" Nora asked behind the door.

"My conscience." Jaune answered.

"Okay." Nora said cheerfully before skipping away.

" _Good one."_

"What can I say, I know Nora." Jaune said with a shrug. Jaune then wrapped a towel around himself and left the bathroom as Nora zoomed right pass him. "New record."

"Thanks!" Nora called out cheerfully.

Jaune hummed a tune as he walked over to his drawer, took out some underwear, put it on under his towel, before letting the cloth fall as his boxers were now on.

"How long does it take Nora to take a shower? You know with her unique energy and all." Jaune asked Ren as he turned his head towards him.

"Usually it ranges from-"

"Done!" Nora cheered now fully clothed as she went to the kitchen.

"That long." Ren finished.

"Ren, make pancakes!" Nora called out.

"I'll be in the shower." Ren said.

"Ren, be a gentleman. Pyrrha goes first." Jaune said gesturing for Pyrrha to go ahead.

"Oh. Well thank you Jaune, but I don't want to take Ren's turn." Pyrrha said with a blush.

"Ren~!" Nora shouted making her old friend that she wasn't together-together with sigh.

"Go on ahead." Ren said as he stood up and headed for the kitchen.

"I'm gonna go help with breakfast." Jaune said.

"I didn't know you could cook." Pyrrha said in surprise.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me." Jaune said as he then spun around Pyrrha and moonwalked away.

"You can dance too?" Pyrrha exclaimed with surprise and amazement.

"The benefits of living with seven sisters." Jaune said with a smirk as he vanished into the kitchen.

"Wow, your mother must have been strong and busy." Nora said.

"Seriously Nora?" Jaune said. Pyrrha couldn't help, but giggle. Jaune may be acting different, but he is still Jaune; she is happy with that.

Jaune examined the fridge to find any breakfast material. Other than bread for toast, not much.

"We don't even have bacon." Jaune said as he closed the fridge and checked the pantry to find baking powder, sugar, flour, baking soda and baking mix. "Do all we have are ingredients for pancakes, waffles, toasts and cakes?" Jaune questioned.

"Um, duh~. All Ren ever makes is pancakes." Nora said.

"I can make more than that." Ren said.

"We need more stuff. Like bacon, eggs, ham, steaks, oatmeal, fruits." Ren and Nora pointed at the bowl of fruits on the counter. "Bigger fruits. Sausages. Potatoes for hash browns."

"Hash browns!" Nora shouted with new excitement.

"Crepes!"

"I didn't know you knew about crepes." Ren said.

"Breakfast is important, and now I got the feeling to make more than just pancakes, like home fries and delicious, delicious croissants, especially the chocolate chip covered kind. Mm~." Jaune smiled as he remembered his favorite type of baked good.

"I didn't know you liked croissants Jaune." Ren said.

"You know Ren, we don't really know much about each other. We should change that." Jaune said with a smile. Ren blinked as his eyes looked side to side.

"Okay."

"What's your favorite breakfast?" Jaune asked.

"Grapefruit with iced tea." Ren answered as he flipped the pancakes from his pan.

"I didn't know you liked that." Nora said.

"I'm so busy cooking for you and training, I never have the time to buy them." Ren said.

"Then I'll go buy them." Jaune offered. "Um, what day is it?" He asked.

"Sunday." Nora answered.

"I'll go buy them on my way to the city. I was thinking of going out to shop today anyway." Jaune said.

"Shop for what?" Nora asked.

"The necessities." Jaune said as he took an orange, a knife and then expertly peeled it in record time before cutting out a slice and eating it. He then noticed Nora looking at him with surprise and amazement while Ren was just surprised at his quick hand movement. "What?"

"Jaune, you forgot your clothes in the bathroom." Pyrrha called out making Jaune's eyes widen.

!

After taking his old clothes, Jaune got dressed for the day in his old gear before hanging up his old clothes in the dorm room's wardrobe. He took out the picture a bit, giving it one final look as he sighed but smiled at it.

"What's that?" Nora asked from behind Jaune, who quickly put the picture in the coat before she could make out what was in it.

"Nora, respect personal privacy." Jaune said with dull eyes.

"Sorry, but I'm just so excited to see what else is inside there!" Nora exclaimed with a grin.

"No!" Jaune exclaimed as he closed the wardrobe before turning to Nora, surprising her and sort of scaring her with that stern look in his eyes. "Listen to me now Nora. You are not allowed to touch that long coat without my supervision or unless I need it delivered to me at Nora express speed, understood?" Jaune spoke with a calm yet firm tone.

"Yes sir." Nora said with a salute.

"Good. Thank you for respecting my decision." Jaune said with a calm smile before walking away.

"When did he get so confident?" Nora questioned with her arms crossed.

"You know you didn't have to be that harsh with Nora." Ren said.

"I have to. She can get grabby. I mean I've woken up to find her rummaging through your clothes, including your underwear drawer to find something." Jaune said as he took his wallet from his night stand.

"What? Nora, have you been trying to find the emergency money?" Ren questioned looking to his partner.

"No… maybe." Nora said looking to the side.

"I'm heading out. See ya Ru- Pyrrha, love birds." Jaune said as he exited the room.

"We're not together-together!" Nora called out. Jaune chuckled to himself as he was about to close the door behind himself, but he stuck his head back in and spoke. "Hey Pyrrha." Jaune spoke getting his partner's attention. "You look nice today." He said in a soft tone before leaving and closing the door behind himself.

Pyrrha blushed at the comment, but then smiled.

"Oh~, a compliment. Looks like Jaune's finally showing some interest." Nora teased with a grin.

"Nora, please." Pyrrha said, but she still remained smiling with her cheeks blushing red as she then pulled some strands back behind her ear.

Jaune was about to walk down the hall, but stopped as he was in front of Team RWBY's dorm door. Jaune looked at the door, remembering all the crap they had all went through together. Even to this day, in his existence that is, he was still shocked that the hyperactive, childish, but powerhouse of a young leader of the team became his wife. Life really is funny.

Now the question was, since he's back in the past and not married to Ruby, how will he earn her affection now?

Suddenly the door bust open as out came out Weiss who fell on her bum. Jaune looked down at her. She was still in her nightgown, which meant she had just woken up. Jaune then sensed something in coming, so he brought his hand up, managing to grab what was thrown at him, which was a pillow.

"Quit being childish!" Weiss yelled as she glared inside the dorm. She then noticed a hand offered to her making her look up to see Jaune.

"Pillow fight?" Jaune asked rhetorically.

"Hmph." Weiss scoffed as she hesitantly took Jaune's hand, allowing him to help her up. Jaune then offered her the pillow back which she took.

"So who started it? Wait, let me guess. Yang."

"It should have been obvious." Weiss said.

Suddenly someone came flying out the room from a pillow to the face. Jaune managed to catch the person, who was none other than the girl he was thinking of.

"Sorry Jaune, but thanks for the save." Ruby said looking up at the blonde. Jaune blinked at her as his cheeks had a tint of pink, forgetting how cute she was when they went to Beacon together.

"No problem." Jaune said with a soft smile. Weiss noticed the small blush and softness in his eyes and smile, which got her suspicious. Jaune looked to see Yang trying to hit Blake who kept using her semblance to avoid Yang's attacks. Jaune noticed that Yang's right leg shook a bit, making him remember something. "Say Ruby."

"Yeah." Ruby looked up to him.

"You remember how Yang seemed a little slower the other day during combat class?" Jaune asked with a smirk. Ruby nodded as then Jaune gave her the pillow that hit her before. "Go for the right leg, trust me." Jaune said with a devious smile. Ruby and Weiss blinked at him in surprise, but something told Ruby to trust Jaune's intuition, so she nodded, sneaked back inside and with a strong throw, she got Yang in the right leg, making her fall flat on her back.

"Yes! Thanks Jaune!" Ruby cheered as she grabbed another pillow and slammed in onto Yang's face.

Jaune chuckled with a grin, but then he noticed the suspicious look on Weiss' face.

"May I help you?" Jaune asked with a raised eyebrow.

"How did you know that would work?" Weiss demanded an answer.

"I just saw Yang's leg shake and told Ruby to go for it. Figured that's why she was a bit off the other day." Jaune said. 'And it helps knowing around which date I've been sent to. Don't need to worry about the tragedy of the Vytal Tournament for a while.' Jaune thought. "Anyway, see ya." Jaune said as he left with a wave goodbye.

"Where are you going?" Weiss questioned.

"Shopping!" Jaune called out as he spun to her with a grin and his hands up before he made another 180 turn. Weiss blinked her eyes as Ruby, Yang and even Blake poked out their heads as they stared at Jaune's retreating form.

"He seems different." Ruby said. Weiss cupped her chin with her index and thumb as she narrowed her eyes at Jaune.

Jaune was walking down the hall, however before he was free to shop, he had to meet with someone before he left.

!

Down in a forging room, a young man around Jaune's age was tinkering with his inventions.

He had dark hair with tint of green, bangs over his forehead and some spikey strands protruding from the nape of his neck. He wore a white a long sleeved dress shirt with a black tie and a green sweater vest, black slacks and black with white sneakers. He had protective glasses that doubled as ones that helped as a sort of scope that allowed him to see the bits and pieces inside his inventions.

Suddenly the door opened making him turn to see a tall young blonde man.

"Uh, hello… can I help you?" The young dark headed teen said.

"The names Jaune. Jaune Arc." Jaune greeted himself as he made his way towards the teen.

"Of the Arc family. Nice to meet you. I'm Reebok." The young man said extending his hand to shake Jaune's hand with his other hand taking off his glasses to reveal his emerald eyes.

"Oh trust me, I know who you are." Jaune said as he shook Reebok's hands. "By the way, I want you to hold this." Jaune said taking off his necklace and gave Reebok the crystal.

"Hm?" Reebok raised an eyebrow, but then it shined as he suddenly saw a crazy vision blast through his eyes. Jaune watched as Reebok's wide eyes gold golden. After a while, Reebok's eyes turned back to normal as he gasped, almost dropping the crystal. "What the hell was that?" Reebok questioned as he looked up to Jaune.

"We need to talk." Jaune simply said.

!

Jaune and Reebok were sitting together as they had finished discussing what was to come.

"Dear Monty. So that's the future." Reebok said with sad fearful eyes.

"Not if we do everything to make sure it never happens." Jaune said.

"But why did you tell me?" Reebok asked.

"Because I've always trusted you. I know the kind of guy you are and with your gift, it'll make taking down the Black Arms easier." Jaune explained.

"You think it'll be enough?" Reebok asked.

"With your help, it's a big start." Jaune said with a smile. Reebok smiled but then got teary eyed as he wiped away a tear.

"I never had anyone really believe in me before." Reebok said with a happy tone.

"Well then, I'm glad to be the first." Jaune said with a smile. "By the way, the sword I mentioned, Excalibur."

"Right. I'll see what I can do. You said you needed add ons for it. I can do that, but are you sure you're going to wait to wield it again? You did say you can do it with you aura."

"True, but in a fight that would waste my energy, so I need to get physically stronger. So until then, I'll be using Crocea Mors." Jaune said.

"Well, I'll still assist with the add ons. It'll be interesting to make a few mods powered by dust in them." Reebok said with a smile.

"Thanks man." Jaune said bringing up his fist. Reebok looked to it before bumping his fist into Jaune's. "I'll be seeing you later. I need to get some supplies." Jaune said standing up from his seat.

"Okay. Later Jaune." Reebok said with a wave.

"Later Reebok." Jaune said putting his first two fingers to his forehead and pushing it off a bit. (I guess you could call it a two fingered salute.) Jaune then left the forge room to go by his supplies.

"Add ons for a weapon I made in a different timeline. Now isn't that some crazy science fiction irony." Reebok said as he went to work on the add ons.

!

Jaune had went out and bought so extra food for the fridge, because there is no way he was going to eat pancakes every morning and going back to eat dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets.

Jaune was now carrying bags of food, when he had come across From Dust Till Dawn. Jaune had actually learned a new trick from the future that a lot of people, even Veterans like Goodwitch, Qrow, Raven and Ironwood did not know about.

" _Thinking of getting some dust crystals?"_ C questioned rhetorically.

"Yep." Jaune answered.

" _It'll all be heavy with the bags you're carrying."_ C said.

"Then if you have any ideas to help, I'll gladly listen." Jaune said. Suddenly C glowed as the bags of food vanished from Jaune's hands. "What the… how'd you do that?" Jaune questioned with wide eyes.

" _It's one of my many talents."_ C said.

"Okay. By the way, why did all my stuff come back with me?" Jaune asked.

" _Well in your final moments, your aura surrounded you constantly along with your weapons since Reebok had fixed them to connect to your energy. Seeing as they were all shrouded in your soul, I was able to bring them along."_ C explained.

"But wait, shouldn't that be impossible since I should have ran out of aura before burning alive?" Jaune asked.

" _Actually your body was constantly pushing itself to keep up the aura, and since you have come back from a fight that still brought the stress of pain, your heart stopped from over exhaustion before the fire could kill you."_ C explained.

"Great, so I actually died out of some form of heart attack." Jaune said. "Oh well, better than leaving it to burn." Jaune said as he entered the shop.

After buying some crystals, luckily at a reasonable price, Jaune made his way down the street.

'Okay, question. When my heart stopped shouldn't that have been when my aura died out as well?' Jaune asked C telepathically.

' _Actually your soul was stronger than you originally thought. It was able to last longer than your heart.'_

'Seriously? That's… that seems impossible. Especially with Excalibur, my family's possessions and Silver Eye. I mean I'm glad that they came with me, even though… okay how the hell could you send inanimate objects from one plain of existence to another?'

' _Actually thanks to your aura, I was able to create copies of them that connect from this timeline to the former. They're kind of bridges between both timelines, one of each here and the other in what remains of where your house and deceased body once lived.'_ C explained.

'Wait, there's two of each!? And that timeline still… uh, my head hurts.' Jaune thought as he grabbed his noggin that felt dizzy from the pain of overthinking things.

' _Best not to think about it. Even I'm not a hundred percent sure of the ability to travel from one timeline to another. I just know that it was possible. Time is fickle. Not everything is set in stone.'_ C explained.

'I'll just consider this a 'Just accept it' moment.' Jaune thought.

' _Best option at this moment.'_

Jaune continued down the street, but then he stopped as he looked up to find a place he remembered.

Hot Sweets.

!

 _It was after Vale was taken back from the Grimm, Jaune was walking with Ruby down the streets of the newly constructed city, when they noticed a bakery._

" _Oh! Jaune, let's eat here!" Ruby cheered._

" _Hot Sweets? Has this always been here? You know before-"_

" _Let's go!" Ruby shouted as she grabbed Jaune's arm and dragged him inside._

!

'This is the place that made Ruby's favorite cookies. Well, next to her mother's own. Guess it really has always been here.' Jaune thought as he looked up at the sign. Jaune then cupped his chin with his index and thumb as he then went inside. 'I think a break will be in order.'

!

A bullhead came landing at Beacon's landing pad. Once the hatch opened up, Jaune ran out and vomited in the trash can. After a few moments, he pulled back panting as he took out a small cartridge of mints he bought earlier and took a bunch to freshen his breath.

"No matter how strong or mature I've become in whatever timeline I exist in, motion sickness is still my greatest weakness." Jaune said with a long frown.

"That's a weird way of saying… something." Jaune looked up to see Yang staring at him.

"Sup." Jaune greeted her with a nod as he stood up straight.

"Were you the only passenger on that?" Yang questioned, pointing at the bullhead.

"Apparently." Jaune said.

"So Jauney boy-"

"Don't call me that." Jaune said with a dull glare.

"What did you get?" Yang asked curiously.

"Hm~, now why would the lovely Yang Xiao Long ask about what I, Jaune Arc, had bought?" Jaune said as he started slowly walking pass her.

"Can't a girl be curious?" Yang asked as she followed with a smirk, enjoying the lovely comment.

"Do you by any chance, believe I went to buy something for a girl?" Jaune asked.

"Maybe~." Yang said looking to the side.

"I didn't buy anything for Weiss." Jaune said.

"I'll be the judge of that." Yang said as she took away his bags.

"Hey!" Jaune shouted as he tried to get the bags back, but Yang held him at bay with a single hand. "Curse this boney body!" Jaune cursed his old build.

"Try lifting weights." Yang said glancing at him.

"Oh don't worry, I will. And then it will take every ounce of effort for you to push me back." Jaune exclaimed.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Yang smirked.

"Oh you will." Jaune promised as he narrowed his eyes.

"Wait a minute." Yang reached into the bags and found dust crystals. "You bought dust crystals?" Yang said in surprise.

"See. If I went to get something for Weiss, it wouldn't be something she could get from one little call from daddy." Jaune said with his arms crossed as he leaned back and had half lidded eyes.

"Okay, you got me there." Yang said as she put the crystal away. She then noticed a bag of sweets and opened them. "Are those cookies!?" Yang exclaimed.

"Yeah." Jaune said. Next think he knew, Yang had one halfway in her mouth and one in each hand. "You could have asked." Jaune said as Yang ate the rest of the cookie in her mouth.

"Why'd you buy so much?" Yang asked.

"I figured Ruby would want some. I ate these cookies and they blew my mind so I figured she'd want some. I'm sure she would be able to smell the scent of chocolate chip from my breath." Jaune answered.

"Yeah, she can do that. It's a weird superpower." Yang said before eating one of the cookies from her hand. "And you made a good call. These cookies are great! There almost as good as mom's." Yang said referring to Summer when she said mom. "By the way, what's with the crystal?" Yang asked.

"I woke up with it this morning. I think I had some crazy episode last night. Someone probably spiked one of my drinks last night." Jaune said.

"Remember anything from it?" Yang asked putting in the other cookie into her trap.

"Just that I got a friend of mine to build me some badass weapons." Jaune said with a cocky smirk.

"Really~?" Yang questioned sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"Wanna see one of them?" Jaune asked with a smirk.

"Sure. Where is it?" Yang asked.

"It's in my pants." Jaune said with a smirk gesturing to his pants, more specifically his front. Yang just looked down with wide eyes, but then Jaune burst out laughing. "You should have seen your face!" Jaune laughed which led to Yang laughing.

"Okay, that was a good one." Yang said as she held her stomach from laughter. "When did you become so funny?" Yang asked as she stood up and wiped away an imaginary tear.

"I always have been. I guess I just never showed it because I was a bit… well-"

"Socially doomed?" Yang said with a smirk.

"If I was doomed, that joke about my junk wouldn't have happened." Jaune said as he then pulled out Silver Eye.

"Whoa~, what? Is that one of those weapons?" Yang questioned.

"Yep." Jaune said with a smirk.

"What's it do?" Yang asked.

"Makes peppermints. What do you think?" Jaune said as he then aimed it at a tree's branch, fired and the branch came right off from the power behind the bullet.

"Damn~. Who made that?" Yang asked in amazement.

"My good friend Reebok. He's a student here at Beacon and a genius when it comes to weaponry." Jaune said as he put Silver Eye back.

"Nice. Maybe I should see what he can do with Ember Celica." Yang said.

"Uh, he's kind of… well you know, so don't go flirting with him, he just might pass out from one comment." Jaune said.

"Okay, I've got to ask. What's with you?" Yang questioned.

"What do you mean?" Jaune asked.

"First, from what Ruby told me, you saw my leg was a bit out of whack, which helped her beat me in our pillow fight, then when I saw you walk away, it was different from your usual walk."

"My usual walk?" Jaune questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. You usually walk like you're nervous, but try to be brave and macho for others, but now you walk with confidence." Yang explained.

'She can tell that from a walk.' Jaune thought with wide eyes.

"Now you're actually fun and cool. Who are you?" Yang said with narrowed eyes as she leaned in. Jaune looked at her with blinking eyes, but then he leaned in closer until their faces were an inch apart.

"I'm a man who's done with kid gloves." Jaune said with a calm yet strong tone.

They stared at one another for what felt like forever, but was a few moments before they then crack smiles as they leaned back and laughed.

"You're not half bad dork." Yang said as she playfully punched Jaune in the shoulder causing him to rub it to ease the pain, but he still retained a grin.

"Thanks hot head." Jaune said.

"Watch it." Yang warned.

"Nope." Jaune said with a cocky smirk. Yang narrowed her eyes but then smiled as she crossed her arms. "So what were you doing out here?" Jaune asked.

"I was going to head out to the Emerald forest for training. Figured killing a few Grimm would help." Yang said as she stretched her arms over her chest.

"Sweet. Can I come?" Jaune asked.

"Sorry Jauney boy-"

"Stop calling me that 'Cardin'." Jaune said with a dull glare.

"Ugh." Yang said getting shivers from being called the dumb jock's name. "Anyway, you're cool, but still… green. Better if you stay here." Yang said.

"Oh come on, I just might surprise you." Jaune said.

"I think you surprised me enough." Yang said.

"What? Afraid to get a heart attack when you see me in action?" Jaune teased with a smirk as flex both of his biceps. Yang giggled with a hand over her mouth.

"Later Vomit Boy." Yang said as she ruffled Jaune's mop of hair before leaving.

"Hope she never shares that with my future kids." Jaune said to himself. 'Like she did before.'

"New goal for the future!" Yang called out.

"Oh Monty dammit!" Jaune cursed as Yang laughed at his fit of rage. Jaune just grabbed his things and went back to his dorm, on the way he passed by Glynda Goodwitch.

"Hello Ms. Goodwitch. Lovely day isn't it?" Jaune said with a smile.

"Uh, yes it is." Glynda said, surprised at his friendly behavior towards her. She always thought he was afraid of her like many other students.

"You look good today." Jaune complimented with a smile and nod.

"Oh. Thank you Jaune. So do you." Glynda said with a nod.

"Well I won't be keeping you. Being headmistress, you have got to be busy. See you later." Jaune said with a smile as he walked away.

Glynda stared at Jaune, still in disbelief, but then she had a small smile before walking away, bring up her scroll.

Yang actually managed to see what he did, and she was shell shocked by what she saw.

"Uh… wha… how did he do that?" Yang wondered with shocked wide eyes.

!

After placing all his items in his dorm, thankfully his team wasn't there so whatever magic C used the crystal was free to put the stuff he held somewhere into the dorm, Jaune then went to see Ruby. He figured these bags of cookies would be a great way to start out building their relationship to be more than friends.

Standing in front of the door, Jaune took a deep breath in through his nose and exhaled out his mouth. He was about to knock on the door, when suddenly it burst open to reveal Ruby.

"Cookies." Ruby said as she then looked to the bag in Jaune's hands. "Are those cookies?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah. Chocolate chip. I wanted to see if you wanted to share them with me." Jaune said.

"Of course!" Ruby cheered as she took the bag, but then she realized her mistake. "Oh… sorry Jaune." Ruby said extending back his bag. Jaune smiled, happy to see Ruby's child-like innocent, but sweet behavior again.

"Don't worry about it. You can hold onto them." Jaune said.

"Really?" Ruby asked with wide eyes and a hopeful smile, earning a nod from a smiling Jaune. "Yah!" Ruby cheered as she jumped into the air. Jaune's smile widened as he watched Ruby cheer and smile as she opened the bag and ate some cookies.

"I love…" Jaune stopped himself as Ruby looked to him. "I love how beautiful the sky is today. You wanna hang out in the courtyard?" Jaune asked, quickly saving him slip of the tongue.

"Sure!" Ruby said with a new happy smile. Jaune couldn't help but return the smile as three simple words came to mind.

'I love you.'

"You!" Jaune looked up to see Weiss making her way to him. "What is with you?"

"Pardon?" Jaune questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"You had seen me in my nightgown and not blushed this morning, your behavior is more confident, and now you're asking Ruby out to spend time with you, like you want to date her."

"Uh…" Jaune's cheeks reddened along with Ruby's.

"What is with your personality change!?" Weiss demanded answers from Jaune.

Jaune had Ruby, Weiss and even Blake, whose eyes moved away from her book, staring at him. Jaune remained calm as he came up with a quick lie to save him.

"I had therapy." Jaune said with half lidded eyes and his hand to his chest. The RWB of the team RWBY were staring at him with wide eyes. "So you coming Ruby?" Jaune asked.

"Sure." Ruby said shrugging off her surprise as she walked away with Jaune by her side.

Weiss stood there in shock. She was actually expecting any other answer except that.

"I'm surprised that you're accepting this." Blake said.

"I'm just… purely shocked by such an answer." Weiss said.

"Therapy's a normal thing for people." Blake said.

"Yes, I know, but… I was not expecting such a logical answer." Weiss said as she just went back inside the dorm and closed the door.

!

Jaune and Ruby were walking across the courtyard, Ruby holding the big bag as she ate the cookies inside, Jaune taking one here and there.

"So where did you get these cookies?" Ruby asked.

"There's this bakery I was passing by called Hot Sweets. I tried one and I knew you'd love it." Jaune said.

"You have got to take me there someday." Ruby said with a smile.

"Well… I was thinking about it, but knowing you, you might eat their entire supply." Jaune said with his index and thumb holding his chin.

"Please~." Ruby pleaded with shining wide eyes and her cute pout. Oh that pout. Jaune could never stay strong whenever she used it, but it is adorable.

"Alright, but I'm paying." Jaune said with a smirk as his thumb to himself.

"Yes!" Ruby cheered as she jumped into the air. "You're the best Jaune!" She said as she then immediately hugged Jaune, surprising him. Jaune smiled as his eyes softened and became a bit teary. He wrapped his arms around her as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the embrace.

'Only for you.' Jaune thought as his smile widened.

"Um, Jaune."

"Yes Ruby?" Jaune asked still staying in his position.

"You're still hugging me." Ruby said.

"I know." Jaune said, but then his eyes widened as he knew what was wrong, so he immediately pulled back. "Uh, I mean, sorry, I just like hugging cute girls." Jaune said as he rubbed the back of his head while a blush was on his cheeks, but then he realized he had phrased his sentence wrong. He looked to Ruby's face to see she was blushing red. "I mean, I don't do that a lot, with other girls I mean. I mean this is the first time I did it with someone not from my family, I mean you don't have to be from my family for me to hug, and you don't have to be cute either, but-but that doesn't mean you aren't cute! You are, along with pretty, sweet, a good person, lovely and you smell of chocolate chips and strawberries with a hint of roses." Jaune reminisced on his wife's scent with his hands interlocked and his cheek resting against the back of one of them, but his eyes widened as they slowly looked back to Ruby whose face was even redder. "Why am I still talking? I am such a spazz." Jaune said with a nervous smile and shrug.

Ruby remained silent for a moment, but then her lip squirmed a bit as she then burst out laughing. Jaune blinked is eyes in confusion as he stared at her laughing.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry *laugh*, but that's the most I've ever heard you talk in a conversation and it's just so funny where it went!" Ruby said as she continued laughing. Jaune couldn't help, but smile as he watched her laugh with joy and delight.

"Well then, I am happy to have made your day, by looking like a fast talking dork." Jaune said with a smile and gentleman's bow.

"Why thank you good sir." Ruby said with a smile as she grabbed the edges of her skirt and gave a curtsy. The two laughed. Jaune was happy. He was building a relationship with Ruby, and from the way it was going, things are starting out great. Now to seal the deal.

"Say Ruby, want to see something cool?" Jaune asked.

"Cool how?" Ruby asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, not Yang's definition of cool."

"Oh thank goodness." Ruby said with relief.

"More along the lines of yours." Jaune said as he pulled out Silver Eye. Ruby's eyes shined as she stared at the shining silver gun.

"What is that?" Ruby asked.

"Silver Eye. Named her myself." Jaune said with a smirk.

"Where'd you come up with a name like that?" Ruby asked.

"Oh you know, its silver and can create one hell of a bullseye with one of its bullets." Jaune said bring the gun close.

"Of course." Ruby said with a smirk.

Actually Jaune named his gun after Ruby because every time he looked to it, he would always think of Ruby's silver eyes.

"Can I see it?" Ruby asked as she leaned closer.

"Sure, but let's go sit down first." Jaune said as suddenly Ruby used her semblance to speed her way to a nearby bench, sitting upon it, leaving a trail of rose petals behind as her trail. Jaune chuckled and shook his head at Ruby's enthusiasm.

Once making his way over, he let Ruby hold Silver Eye, which made her eyes shine as she held it in her hands and examined it. Jaune couldn't help but let his smile widen as he stared at Ruby. He's always admired Ruby's personality. She was always so energetic, although luckily more reserved than Nora, she always walked around smiling, she was so innocent, she was tough, strong, a great leader, understanding, brave, quick on her feet and even if she has a hard time making friends, she is great at keeping them. There's so much more he could think of too. She truly is one of a kind. Jaune felt lucky because now, he has a chance to fall in love with her all over again.

"Jaune." Jaune was snapped out of his trance as he saw Ruby staring at him. "What's with this light?" Ruby asked pointing at the yellow light on the left side of Silver Eye.

"Oh that." Jaune took back Silver Eye. "Well you see this dial?" Jaune said pointing to the dial below the light earning a nod from Ruby. "Check it." Jaune turned the dial down making the light turn white. "It changes you ammunition and the light represents each one of the four modes. White is for blanks." Jaune then turned the dial up causing the light to go back to yellow. "Yellow is for the normal ammo." Jaune explained. 'That reminds me, I'm going to need to have Reebok give me new ammunition when I see him again.'

"What are the other two?" Ruby asked. Jaune dial it up again to orange.

"Orange is for Overdrive. A large concentrated quantity of energy that shoots out, becoming a large ball of energy that can consume an entire being." Jaune explained.

"Whoa~." Ruby said as he eyes sparkled in amazement, her legs up as now she was sitting on the bench with her knees. "Then the next is red. What's that do?" Ruby asked as she leaned in closer.

"That's Maximum Overdrive. A last resort." Jaune said as he stared at Silver Eye, remembering when he used that setting.

"So what's that like?" Ruby asked, even though she believed she wasn't going to get an answer.

Jaune remained calm as he remembered a memory.

!

 _Grimm had attacked the borders of Vale._

 _A young Jaune, in his early twenties, was fighting them off. He used his sword to slash at an Ursa, he then blocked a claw strike with his shield and then he spun jumped as he sliced the Ursa's head off._

 _Jaune panted as he landed. They have been at this for almost an hour. It sort of looked like there would be no end to it, but thankfully he was wrong as the Grimm numbers had been depleted to zero._

" _Good work men." Ironwood said._

" _Um… sir." A soldier spoke up as he pointed up into the sky as they all looked only to gasp as they saw a whole flock of Nevermore and Griffons. "What do we do?" The soldier asked. Ironwood had a thought pop into his mind._

" _Arc." Ironwood called out gaining Jaune's attention. "It's time for tat test run." Ironwood said._

" _But it might not be powerful enough to kill the whole flock." Jaune said._

" _I figured, but as long as it decreases the numbers that'll be enough. Now do it!"_

 _Jaune stayed silent, but he gave a nod as he reached to his holster, pulled out Silver Eye and dialed it up until the light flashed red._

" _They're diving!" A soldier shouted as they all readied their weapons. Ironwood turned to Jaune to see him point Silver Eye at the flock._

" _Delay fire! Get Down, Now!" James shouted as he and his men took cover._

 _Jaune aimed Silver Eye carefully as the end of the barrel started to produce electricity and shined as it then travelled down Jaune' hands to arms to the rest of his body, surrounding him in electricity as his hair stood up and the ground below his feet cracked like it was carrying something extremely heavy. Jaune ignored the intensity as he focused on his targets._

" _Maximum Overdrive."_

!

The memory faded as Jaune remembered the devastation to the Grimm he caused that day.

"It's crazy. First it started spewing out electricity as the end of the barrel glows red, then the electricity surrounds your body, making you feel heavy. It connects to your aura so you and the blast are one in the same. The blast itself… is devastating. It's a huge blast that can consume a horde of Goliaths, Death Stalkers and Nevermores. It's amazing, but to think having that power in your hands is kind of… overwhelming at times." Jaune explained. He then looked to Ruby who was staring at him with stars for eyes and her mouth agape.

"And you have that as you weapon? Jaune… you are so~ cool!" Ruby said with pure amazement and admiration as she grinned. Jaune blinked his eyes before he rubbed the back of his head as he gave bashful grin and blushed, looking to the side.

"Well, I wouldn't call myself cool, but-"

"Doofus is more like it." Jaune paused as he looked to see the bane of his existence when he was back in Beacon.

Cardin Winchester.

"Cardin Winchester. We meet again." Jaune said with a calm, dull eyes that held annoyance from within.

"Jauney boy, I'm surprised that you managed to land a date, but with a girl that age. You must be tweaked." Cardin said with a smirk as his team, Team CRDL laughed at his comment. Jaune's eye twitched at the Jauney boy comment.

(Is it just me or is it weird that they're named CRDL? I mean I get Cardin, Russel and Dove, but Sky? I know that they got the L from his last name, Lark, but I have never seen any other Team from RWBY do that. That's just… strange. Oh and for those who will say they do the same with Ren, my rebuttal is he's Asian and in their culture they have their last names first, opposed to how we do it in America. Your move Sherlocks.)

"Well I guess I should take tips from someone like you since you have your girlfriend right there. Though between you and me, I don't like the Mohawk." Jaune said while whispering the last part loudly so his whole team could here. Cardin and Russel then got mad at this comment. Ruby couldn't help, but laugh at the comment.

"You little…" Cardin then went to take Silver Eye away. "I don't see how a dork like you could have something like this. It should be in the hands of a professional." Cardin said as he looked over Silver Eye.

'Why do you think I have it?' Jaune thought with dull eyes.

"Hey! Give it back!" Ruby ordered as she stood up from her seat.

"Or what?" Cardin said with a smug grin. Ruby then brought out Crescent Rose as she was ready to take on Cardin.

"Or I'll make you." Ruby threatened as she narrowed her eyes.

'That explains where she ran off to before we exited out to get into the courtyard.' Jaune thought.

Team CRDL readied their weapons, except Cardin who played with the dial on Silver Eye, until the light on it went red.

"Oh~ I think I like this setting. Let's see what it does." Cardin said with a grin as he pointed Silver Eye at Ruby and Jaune.

"No! Don't!" Jaune shouted with new fear while Ruby gasped with wide eyes as she saw the light was red.

"Maximum Overdrive." Ruby said with new fear.

"Ah~. I like the sound of that. This should teach you losers your place in the pecking order." Cardin said with smug confidence, but suddenly there was a beeping sound, making everyone stop as their eyes widened. "What's that?" Cardin questioned.

"I tried to warn you." Jaune said with a shrug. Suddenly the beeping sounded like it was counting down.

"What the hell!? What is this!?" Cardin shouted.

"That red light becomes a bomb after the first ten seconds when it's activated. Should have taken the shot, now it's over heating until, Boom." Jaune said with his hands up and opened up at the boom part. Cardin tried to change the setting, but the beeping was still heard. "It's too late. Once the beeping starts, there is no turning it off." Jaune said.

"We're gonna die!? I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Russel screamed as he, Dove and Sky ran off in fear for their lives.

"Uh, uh…" Cardin was sweating bullets as he didn't know what to do and the beeping increased as if ready for the final moments. So he threw the gun to the floor and ran off in the same direction as his team.

"Um, Jaune." Ruby said the blonde's name, who stood up from his seat. The beeping then went to a rapid count. Ruby was about to use her semblance, but Jaune picked up the gun nonchalantly. "Jaune! No!" Ruby ran to him and tried to grab silver eyes but the moment the beeping changed into the sound of an explosion, she immediately hugged Jaune with her eyes closed, however, feeling the lack of burning skin and excruciating pain made her open her eyes as she noticed that they were safe. She looked up to Jaune to see him smiling down at her.

"Thanks for sticking with me." Jaune said with a smile as he put away Silver Eye.

"How… how come we're not dead or at least burning alive?" Ruby questioned as she released Jaune and looked down at her hands.

"Easy. I lied. No way was I going to bother giving Cardin the satisfaction of riling me up, and no way was I going to risk your safety, so I lied about the bomb thing to get the monkey off our backs." Jaune said with a smirk.

"Then what was that beeping?" Ruby asked.

"Easy. It's my scroll's alarm clock." Jaune said showing off his scroll that had a time bomb-like timer in the center of it.

"Wow Jaune, that was really smart." Ruby complimented with a smile.

"Thanks. I am pretty good at thinking on my feet." Jaune said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"That's why your Team JNPR's team leader!" Ruby said with a grin.

"Yeah." Jaune said with a smile, but then he remembered his old friends. How they were all taken away from the world. Pyrrha's death was bad, but Nora's became heart wrenching and Ren's was horrible. Jaune's gaze then became more intense as he tightened his fist and swore that no one he had lost before was going to die again!

"Um, Jaune… are you alright?" Ruby asked feeling concerned.

"Ruby. Having a Maximum Overdrive loaded gun pointed at you, I mean you in general, has brought a new drive into me." Jaune said as he looked to the sky while Ruby's eyes blinked. "I swear that no matter what… even if I lose a limb, my life and/or soul, I will protect everyone I love!" Jaune shouted as he shot his fist forward into the sky.

"Jaune…" Ruby looked to him with wide eyes, but then she blushed as she saw the sun shine down on him. He looked like a knight from the stories Yang read to her as a kid, promising to put his life on the line for others. Ruby managed to shake herself out of her trance as she continued. "That's sweet, but you shouldn't make promise where you're willing to give up your soul." Ruby said.

"If it's for you, I'm willing to give every ounce up." Jaune said as he turned to Ruby.

"But that's not smart or right." Ruby argued.

"I don't care! I love you!" Jaune quickly said as he grabbed her shoulders. Ruby looked at him with wide shocked eyes. Jaune realized his mistake. "Like… how I love the others. Like Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, Yang, Weiss and Blake. I don't want to live a life without you… or them." Jaune said as he released her and looked to the side.

"Oh." Ruby said as she blushed a bit. They both remained quiet, but then Ruby smiled. "Then I'll promise the same!" Ruby exclaimed.

"What? No, you can't do that." Jaune said with wide eyes.

"Too late! I promised it. Can't break it now." Ruby said with her hands to her hips.

"Yes you can. Change it. I don't want you to promise your soul like that." Jaune said.

"Well I felt the same with you a moment ago, but you didn't listen so I'm doing the same." Ruby said with her arms crossed and turning to the side. Jaune opened his mouth, but he could only sigh. Next thing you know he smiles at her.

"You're something else, you know that?" Jaune said. Ruby just turned and grinned to him.

"I'm the one and only Ruby Rose." Ruby said with a twirl.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." Jaune said with a smile.

"And I wouldn't have you any other way either." Ruby said with her own smile.

The two stared at each other as his hand slowly was reaching for her own.

"And I wouldn't have either of you any other way either." Nora said as she suddenly appeared behind the bench causing the blonde and red to jump and shout in surprise. "So~, what are you two doing? On a date?" Nora teased with a grin.

"No! Of course not! We're just friends!" Ruby exclaimed as she waved her hands in embarrassment as she blushed.

'Stay strong Jaune.' Jaune thought as he felt his heart wrench a little at the just friends comment.

"Jaune~?" Nora turned to him with a grin.

"Uh…" Jaune looked around, feeling a bit hesitant to answer. He wants to be together-together with Ruby again, he just wants to say yes, but he might worry Ruby, causing things to get awkward between them.

"I'm not hearing a no~." Nora chimed with a teasing smile. Ruby was blushing red, wondering why Jaune was so hesitant. "Oh, cookies!" Nora reached for the bag still on the bench.

"No! Mine!" Ruby immediately said as she used her semblance to grab the bag and hold it close like it is the most precious thing in the world to her.

"You sure can pick 'em, boss." Nora said with a smirk.

"Say Nora, between you and Yang, who do you think is the strongest?" Jaune asked.

"Duh. Me." Nora said with a prideful smile and jabbing her thumb into her chest.

"Excuse me?" They all turned to see Yang making her way to them. "There is no way you are better than me." Yang said.

"Please, I can make my muscles stronger and they're super crazy strong already." Nora said.

"Oh, you wanna see crazy strong? I'll show you crazy strong." Yang said as her eyes glowed red. "I can smack you to Vacuo and back."

"I'll Break Your Legs!" Nora shouted as she jumped over to Yang.

"Back away slowly, then go on a full on retreat." Jaune whispered to Ruby who nodded in agreement.

The two slowly walked back as to not make noise, but when Jaune broke a stick in half, the two bolted before the two powerhouses of their teams could notice.

!

The two head for their dorms, deciding to call it a day. Narrowly avoiding death not once, but twice by almost getting in the crossfire of a full on battle between the brawler and hammer wielder really took a lot out of someone.

"Well today was really interesting. Thanks Jaune." Ruby said with a smile.

"No problem. I always know how to make the day a little less dull." Jaune said as he held his chin into his hand.

"That's for sure." Ruby said with a grin. "By the way, you still have to bring me to that place where you got all these cookies." Ruby said.

"It's a date." Jaune said with a smile.

"Yay!" Ruby cheered as she hugged Jaune, snuggling into him making him smile, but her eyes widened as she realized what she was doing and the word 'date', so she separated herself from him. "Yeah, but not like a date-date, because that would be weird, right? I mean, you know, uh…" Ruby looked to the side with a red blush on her cheeks as she twiddled with her fingers. She then noticed Jaune's fist up making her look to his smiling face making her smile as she fist bumped him. "Great!" Ruby cheered. The two the stopped in front of her dorm door. "Well, I'm here. Thanks again Jaune." Ruby said with a smile.

"Any time." Jaune said with a smile and his hands in his pocket.

Ruby opened the door, and then reached into the bag, only to find that there was only one cookie left.

"Oh jeez, I guess I ate more than I thought." Ruby said feeling a little bad. She then took out the cookie and turned to Jaune as she extended it to him. "Here, you can have the last one." Ruby said.

Jaune gripped the end of it, but then he suddenly broke it in half shocking Ruby.

"There. Now we're both happy." Jaune said with a smile. Ruby smiled at him with a tint of pink on her cheeks. She then noticed some strand over her right eyes so she tried blowing them up, but suddenly Jaune brought them down to the side, as his fingers gently brushed against her skin, before he brought his index and middle to his forehead to give a two finger salute. "Catch you later, Ruby." Jaune said with a smile that made Ruby's toes curl as her cheeks reddened.

Jaune walked down the hall with Ruby watching his retreating form. Ruby stared at him with shimmering eyes as her cheeks remained red. Suddenly someone clapped their hands in front of her making her jump a bit as she turned to see it was her lovely sister Yang.

"Sorry. Were you enjoying the view?" Yang teased with a smirk.

"Shut up." Ruby said as she walked back inside with Yang following her, that's when they noticed the wide eyes of Weiss and Blake.

"What just happened!?" Weiss exclaimed with disbelief.

"Jaune got skills. I'm shocked too." Yang said with a smirk while Ruby groaned. "You gonna eat that?" Yang asked as she pointed at the cookie in Ruby's hand. Ruby slowly turned to Yang with a glare on her face. "Never mind." Yang said with a nervous smirk.

Jaune came back after Ruby and Yang went back in their room, because he forgot that his dorm was across from theirs, and he stopped at his dorm room, turning to see there was no one staring at him, so he was free to do what he wanted to do at this moment.

Give a victory dance.

Jaune suddenly danced, moving his feet to an imaginary beat.

'You're my PYT. My Cherie amour. One look at you and my heart starts to soar.'

"Jaune." Jaune stopped dancing in mid move with one foot out and hunch down with a finger pointing up when his head slowly turned to see Ren had opened the door to their dorm. "Am I interrupting something?" Ren asked.

"No, no, I'm sure I got it all out of my system." Jaune said as he remained in mid dance move. "How are you?" Jaune asked.

"Goo~d." Ren answered. "I wanted to say thank you for buying more ingredients and getting grapefruits and iced tea mix."

"No problem. What are friends for?" Jaune said as he remained in mid dance.

"I also see you have gotten weights, martial arts books and dust crystals. Anything you need to talk about?" Ren asked.

"It's just… well staring at that sword just inspired me." Jaune said as he entered the dorm. "Just looking at it and then feeling it in my bare hands, just made me want to become stronger. So I've decided… I'm going to train myself to the limit and beyond!" Jaune said as he tightened his fist and stared forward with a strong determined gaze.

"Okay. So is there anything you need? I can make you something." Ren said.

"… Can you make chocolate chip croissants?"

!

Jaune stared at his onesie that was in his hands. He had dull eyes as he stared at the blue with bunny logo on chest complete with bunny slippers onesie pajamas.

'I seriously wore this?' Jaune asked himself. He couldn't believe that he was okay with wearing this to bed. No wonder Yang gave him that look when he passed by her line of sight on their first night in Beacon.

"Jaune, you've been staring at that for five minutes. Are you going to wear them or not?" Nora asked.

Jaune blinked his eyes twice before he suddenly ripped the top off, then the bunny slippers, shocking the others as he then grabbed a piece of rope that Nora had brought to the dorm in case in the emergency of a fire and the door was locked they would escape out the window with it, but then she realized that they, mainly she, can bust the door down if need be, he then dropped his jeans and put on his new blue pajama pants that had tears at the bottom sleeves and where the waistline meets and then tied the rope around his waist, now acting a belt to keep his pajamas in place.

"There." Jaune said with a smile.

"Uh… any reason you thought of this Jaune?" Pyrrha asked.

"My therapist says that it's best to take chances on those impulses that you have, and I just had the impulse to tear that bunny outfit up. I just felt that it seemed a little… opposite when it comes to the team I play for." Jaune said.

"What are you talking about? Those PJs just- oh~." Nora got what he meant.

"Jaune, it's like you're a completely different person." Pyrrha said.

"What do you mean? I'm just not as goofy and socially awkward as I usually am, or was in this case. I just had a breakthrough is all. From now on, I'm going to be a better Jaune Arc than the one of yesteryear!" Jaune exclaimed with his index held up high.

"That's good." Ren said.

"And I'll start being a better man by working on these weights." Jaune said as he sat down on his bed and grabbed the fifteen pound dumbbell, but as he started lifting he was feeling gravity doing its work. "Seriously? I'm having some trouble with holding fifteen pounds?" Jaune questioned with disbelief and disappointment.

"Remember Jaune, you're using one arm. You shouldn't feel upset. It's progress." Pyrrha said to comfort him.

"Thanks Pyrrha." Jaune thanked her with a smile. A thought had come to mind. Pyrrha liked him, or at least he thinks she does at this point. That… might be complicated. Suddenly he heard humming as he saw Nora dance around like a ballerina as she balanced fifty pounds with one finger. Jaune sighed as he glared to the side, looking at Excalibur.

'This is going to take a while.'

!

Suddenly the alarm rang, Jaune moaned as he held his pillow close.

"Ruby, please shut that alarm off." Jaune mumbled. Suddenly he heard giggling, making him smile. "Mm~, now what's with that little sound, my Cherie amour?" Jaune asked with a smirk.

"You like Ruby~." Jaune's eyes fully opened as he turned to see Nora grinning at the side of his bed. Nora then poked his nose and said. "Boop." Jaune shouted a bit as he sat up from his bed. He looked around as he remembered where and when he was.

'Right. The past.' Jaune thought with somber eyes. 'What I'd give for that damn war and right now to be a dream.' Jaune thought. Suddenly his nose was poked again.

"You like Ruby, you like Ruby, you like Ruby." Nora sang as she moved around the room.

"And you like Ren." Jaune said with a smirk.

"What?" Nora fell over as he face hit the floor. "Ren and I aren't together-together."

"So, you don't like him." Jaune said.

"No, I do." Nora said as she stood up.

"Then why aren't you dating?" Jaune asked.

"Because, uh, um… we're just not." Nora said getting flustered.

"Then why don't you?" Jaune asked with his index to his chin.

"Because, um… uh~…" Nora looked to the side as she felt embarrassed talking about the subject.

"I get it. Shy. Need a little push. Your lovable leader is here." Jaune said with a smirk as he placed a hand over his heart. "Hey Ren! Nora wants to tell you something." Jaune called out making Nora flinch as Ren groaned, looking at the two.

"What is it?" Ren asked.

"It's nothing!" Nora quickly said with her hands out in defense.

"It's about the both of you." Jaune said causing Nora to blush red.

"Uh, what about us?" Ren asked with a raised eyebrow. Jaune got out of bed and patted the flustered Nora on the shoulder.

"Have fun." Jaune whispered before he headed to the bathroom.

"Uh…" Nora couldn't really speak as her cheeks reddened.

Jaune made it to the bathroom door, when suddenly Pyrrha opened it, dressed only in a towel.

"Oh, hey Pyrrha." Jaune greeted the red head.

"J-Jaune." Pyrrha said his name with a blush as she held her towel tighter.

"You're looking good this morning. Not that you never looked good before, I was just making the compliment that you're beautiful." Jaune said.

"Oh. T-thank you." Pyrrha said as she looked away with a smile and red blush.

"Um, sorry to get in your way." Jaune said as he moved to the side.

"Oh, it's no trouble." Pyrrha said as she moved passed Jaune. "Well, the bathroom is all yours." Pyrrha said as she gave a curtsy then left.

"Hey, Pyrrha, maybe we can train together later." Jaune said making her stop in her tracks as she turned to him and smiled.

"That would be lovely." Pyrrha said with a nod and smile before walking away. Jaune smiled as he then went into the bathroom.

!

After taking his bath, Jaune was helping Ren cook some breakfast. Ren dealt with the pancakes, shocker there, while he took care of the bacon, eggs and crepes.

"You know, you could put on some pants." Ren said.

"Sorry. I got too hungry to think, so I came here first." Jaune said with a smile.

"Mm hm." Ren went back to cooking the pancakes, but when he saw Jaune turn his attention back to the crepes, he was surprised to see Jaune prepare them so well. "How did you learn to make crepes so well?" Ren asked.

"Let's just say, there are advantages to having seven sisters and a loving, but fierce and slightly overprotective mother." Jaune said. Ren just decided to accept the answer and went back to cooking the pancakes. "We should make cream cheese squares next time." Jaune said.

"I agree." Ren said with a nod.

"Are you guys done yet?" Nora asked as she peaked her head into the kitchen.

"No." Jaune and Ren said simultaneously.

After finishing breakfast, Jaune and Ren set up the table, placing all the utensils, plates of food, cups and the carton of orange juice, bottles of apple and grape juice and a pitcher of iced tea; and can't forget the salt and ketchup. Once they were down, the two turned towards each other and bowed to one other.

"Breakfast is ready!" Nora cheered as she went to her seat.

"Jaune, could you now please put on some pants?" Ren asked.

"Sure." Jaune said as he left to put on some more clothing, passing by a blushing Pyrrha. She then noticed the breakfast on the counters.

"Jaune made some of this?" Pyrrha asked.

"He actually made everything, except for the pancakes." Ren said as he brought over a grapefruit and sat down next to Nora. Pyrrha sat down as she noticed Nora was about to eat some bacon and Ren cut his grapefruit in half.

"Aren't we waiting for Jaune?" Pyrrha asked.

"He's in the other room, I'm sure he'll be fine with us eating first." Nora said as she chomped on her bacon as he eyes widened. "Oh my gosh, this is great!" Nora cheered as Jaune came back, now wearing jeans. Pyrrha had some eggs as her eyes widened too.

"Jaune, these eggs are amazing." Pyrrha said as he sat down next to her.

"Thanks." Jaune said as he ate some crepes.

"How did you make them taste so good?" Nora asked.

"Just added some extra spices and a swig of some cooking juice." Jaune said.

"Well it sure makes the meal fantastic." Pyrrha said with a smile as she ate more.

"Thank you for buying some grapefruits and the iced tea mix Jaune." Ren thanked his leader with a smile.

"Anything for my team." Jaune said with a smile as he ate some of his eggs. 'Now if only my family was eating with me.' Jaune thought as he remembered how his kids would wait patiently at the table as he and Ruby cooked their meals.

!

After breakfast, the team got dressed in their school uniforms. Jaune examined himself in the mirror, adjusting his coat and rubbing his chin.

"Ready to go Jaune?" Pyrrha asked.

"Pyrrha, do you think I should shave?" Jaune asked.

"Why? You don't have any hair on your chin."

"Exactly." Jaune said, confusing Pyrrha. "You need a good shave to grow some hair faster on ya." Jaune said as he walked away.

"Oh… I did not know that." Pyrrha said.

"Well you don't have time for that. And you don't have a razor." Ren said, but then Jaune pulled out a razor, surprising Ren.

"Bought it yesterday." Jaune said as he placed the razor down on the nightstand.

"Do you even know how to use one?" Pyrrha asked.

"Sure. My old man taught me how to shave. It was a very, very painful lesson." Jaune said as he opened their dorm's door. "Ladies first." Jaune gestured with a small bow.

"Oh, why thank you Jaune." Pyrrha said as she and Nora left the room.

"Such a gentleman." Nora said with a smile.

"Would you like to go first my dear good friend?" Jaune asked Ren.

"After you." Ren said gesturing Jaune to go forward.

"Why thank you." Jaune said with a smile, closed eyes and a bow with his fist to his heart. Jaune then exited out of the room with Ren behind him and closing the door when Team RWBY exited their room. "Hey Ruby, what is good in the hood?" Jaune said with a smirk and two fingered salute. Everyone looked to him, a little surprised by his greeting.

"Good in the hood?" Yang questioned as she laughed.

"Yeah, you know… because she wears a hood. It's my way of saying what's up." Jaune said as Ruby giggled.

"I like it." Ruby said with a smile making Jaune smile.

"So what's our first class?" Jaune asked, forgetting his old schedule from Beacon.

"Professor Port's class. What else?" Yang answered.

"Aw hell." Jaune cursed.

"Yep." Yang agreed.

!

Teams RWBY and JNPR walked into professor Port's class. Jaune noticed Ruby taking a seat and by instinct, he quickly sat beside her making her look at him, as he gave her a grin and two fingered salute making her grin back.

The rest of the teams made their way to their seats. Weiss was actually happy with Jaune's intrusion, because now she could sit beside Pyrrha and finally have a normal chat with her.

"Grimm! Dark soulless creatures that people like myself, tend to call prey." Professor Port announced as he started class.

Jaune remained silent and bored as Port delivered his lecture. It's not like what he says isn't important, when he's not talking about the many stories of his youth, it's just that since Jaune was in his early thirties before committing suicide… he has just realized how messed up that sounds, but anyway, Jaune has travelled around Remnant, and even into the Deadlands which is the outer regions of the four kingdoms where the Grimm reside, being their home territory, he knows all there is to know about the Grimm. Hell he's seen Grimm that he's sure none of the professors at Beacon have ever seen.

Like a Kraken.

'Ugh… Krakens. Giant dark slimy bastards freak me right the hell out.' Jaune thought.

"Psst." Jaune looked to the side to see Ruby bring up a little doodle she made of Professor Port that said Professor Poop, as she then made a fart noise. Jaune quietly laughed, but then he put up one finger as he started to draw his own doodle. Ruby leaned over to see wat he was drawing, until he showed it to her, revealing a doodle of a bunch of scared Grimm running away from Professor Port who was saying 'Come back! I have more stories of my youth to tell!' Ruby had to cover her mouth with both her hands as she almost burst out laughing, although a few giggles managed to escape. Jaune couldn't help, but grin at the fact that he made her laugh.

"Mr. Arc. Ms. Rose." The blonde and red head looked to see Port looking at them. "Is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Port asked as all eyes were on them.

"Um~…" Ruby came up with nothing.

"Uh, yes sir. Could we get into some real action and take about the really deadly Grimm, like those giant apes." Jaune said making everyone laugh.

"Ah~, you mean the Beringel." Professor Port said, impressed that Jaune knew of the beasts.

"Yes sir." Jaune said with a grin. Everyone looked to Jaune in surprise.

"Well that's something I save for students of the second and third year, and in my advanced class, but seeing as I can see that you all are now interested in this matter, I see no harm in teaching you of this advanced Grimm." Port said with a smile underneath his magnificent mustache.

"Good save." Ruby whispered.

"Thanks. And we get to learn about an advanced Grimm in the process." Jaune said with a smirk.

"How did you know about those Berry, uh, Ber-"

"Beringel. And I actually read a few books in the Vale city library. I learned of a few ones that not even forth years heard of." Jaune said with a proud smirk and nonchalantly checking his nails.

"Really now!" Port exclaimed as he appeared next to Jaune, surprising the blonde. "Well then you wouldn't mind giving me an essay on the ones you know." Port said.

"Easy. I know about Goliaths, Griffons, Furcifers-"

"Furcifers. Amazing Jaune. That's an advanced Grimm. I look forward to reading your paper. Everyone, this young man is the pinnacle of knowledge of being a Huntsman, but in order to back that up, you need skills on the battlefield. Mr. Arc, how about you face off against our Grimm of the day." Port said.

"Uh…" Jaune looked around to see all eyes on him. He looked to see Ruby staring at him with shining hopeful eyes. "Well, I wouldn't want to disappoint. I accept." Jaune said as he stood up making his team gasp.

"Wonderful! Get dress and come back to face our beast. Be quick about it." Port said as Jaune then headed out the door.

!

Jaune came back dressed in his battle gear. He had Crocea Mors equipped.

Jaune walked down the steps of Port's class as he cracked his knuckles.

"Well Mr. Arc, now that you are battle ready, are you prepared to show your skills to the class?" Port asked.

"If he has any." Cardin said with his hands behind his head. Jaune ignored the comment as he continued down until he stood across from the cage holding the ferocious Grimm.

"Are you ready Jaune?" Port asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Jaune said as he stood across from the cage.

"Then, let's begin!" Port exclaimed as he used his mighty boomstick battle axe (I think that's what it is) to chop off the lock, releasing the boarbatusk.

The boarbatusk charged at Jaune. Jaune remained calm and just side stepped away as the Grimm ran pass him. The boar monster turned around and charged back at him. Jaune put his hands in his pockets as he just back walked away, keeping away from the monster's tusks. He then spun away as it almost ran into professor Port, who sidestepped himself to avoid the beast.

The boarbatusk made angry oinks when it was suddenly hit with a pencil making it turn to see Jaune waving at it with a smirk on his face.

"Hey! That was my pencil!" Russel whined.

The boarbatusk charged and jumped at Jaune who jumped away. He turned around to find ink, paper and cologne on Port's desk, which made him smirk. Jaune brought his index and middle to his lips and whistled gaining the beast's attention.

"Here piggy. Come here. Good piggy. Sooie!" Jaune taunted as he bent over and clapped his hands together lightly and gestured with a hand for the pig to come over.

The boarbatusk's eyes glowed red from anger as it gave an oinking roar which made everyone cover their ears.

"Oh ho! You really have him riled up now." Port said.

The boarbatusk charged forward at high speed, but Jaune rolled away towards Port's desk, avoiding the attack. Jaune stood up and took the ink, paper and cologne.

"Did he just take the Professor's things?" Weiss questioned pointing at the scene.

The boarbatusk charged at Jaune. Jaune quickly uncorked the bottle of ink and tossed the liquid into the eyes of the beast, blinding it before he jumped onto the desk and jumped off, over the boarbatusk who crashed into the Port's desk.

"Note to self. Buy new desk." Port said.

The boarbatusk turned around and sniffed out Jaune as it then charged towards the blonde who was busy crumpling up the paper.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha and Ruby called out the blonde's name with fear.

Jaune quickly sprayed the paper ball with Port's cologne, causing the portly man to raise an eyebrow, as then Jaune threw it away, and sidestepped as the boarbatusk skidded to a halt. The boarbatusk's snout was raised into the air as it smelled for the new scent. It changed direction and charged at the ball of crumpled paper only to hit a ball. Jaune took the chance as he took out his sword, jumped, landed onto the Grimm's back and stabbed it straight through the beast's neck causing it to cry as it had a sword through its throat, but then Jaune pulled out Silver Eye and shot it right through the skull, killing it instantly.

Jaune got off the boarbatusk and walked away with his sword placed over his shoulders with Silver Eye in his other hand. The boarbatusk fading into ashes.

'Cake.' Jaune thought with a smirk, but then his eyes widened a bit as he noticed the looks of shock everyone was giving him. "Uh… ta da." Jaune said with a shrug.

"Woohoo! Way to go Jaune!" Ruby cheered as they everyone minus Weiss and Cardin cheered.

"Exceptional!" Pyrrha cheered as she clapped her hands.

"Well, well, I am impressed Mr. Arc!" Professor Port said clapping his hands as he then slapped his hand onto Jaune's back, making him move a bit. "Tell me, how did you know to make the boarbatusk's greatest strength into its greatest weakness?" Port asked.

"Well I read in a book at Vale's library-"

"Nerd."

"Cardin, I will come over there! Don't think I won't roast two pigs today!" Jaune shouted pointing his sword to Cardin making everyone laughed and Cardin glare at him with disdain and rage as he gritted his teeth. "Anyway, I read that the boarbatusk tend to use their noses to not just find prey, but also navigate. When blind they tend to search for the closes scent to guide them and to help them find their next prey, but when they come across a very powerful scent like your cologne, they tend to immediately go after it, believing it to be a much bigger prey." Jaune explained.

"Excellent Mr. Arc! That's a lesson I hadn't planned to teach until near the end of the school year. I am impressed!" Professor Port said with a smile as he patted Jaune's back. "You may return to your seat."

"Thank you sir." Jaune said with a bow before leaving the room to change. After changing, Jaune came back only to hear a story being told by Port about his young days.

"So the moral of the story is, put your all into everything in a fight. It is never wise to underestimate an enemy, but make sure to never overestimate them as well." Port said.

"That's a good moral." Jaune said as he sat down next to Ruby.

"Don't tell me you're going to turn into him." Ruby said with a bored face and her hand to her cheek.

"What? Of course not." Jaune said looking forward while Ruby continued to look at him with a bored expression. "I can barely grow a beard, you think I could grow a mustache like that?" Jaune said. Ruby blinked at him before the two then started laughing.

"Is something the matter?" Port asked.

"Oh, we're just laughing at how a Furcifer can actually be more deadly than a Beringel." Jaune said.

"Oh, yes! That is funny!" Port said as he laughed at what he thought was a funny joke.

"Great save." Ruby whispered.

"Yeah. I seem to be getting better at them." Jaune said with a smirk.

!

Combat class.

Everyone had dressed in their battle gear as they sat down watching selected students battling. Jaune was kind of bored watching the fights. Honestly after reaching his level in his own timeline, these battles just seem… slow now.

Suddenly he was hit in the back of the head by a spit ball making him produce a dull glare.

"Like I need to turn to know who that is." Jaune said as he was hit in the back of the head again by Cardin. Jaune decided to retaliate by taking out a piece of ice mint chewing gum that he kept in his pocket for departures from the dreaded bullheads, chewed on it then spat the gum wad high into the air, letting it fly before it dive down onto its target.

"Ow, my eyes!" Cardin exclaimed. Jaune chuckled with a grin on his face.

"Mr. Arc. Mr. Winchester." Glynda spoke getting their attention.

"Present." Jaune said.

"Seeing as you both have the energy to fool around, I believe it is fitting for the both of you to be our final match of the day." Glynda said.

"Yes." Cardin said with a grin as he slammed his fist into his palm.

"Oh come on, seriously?" Jaune whined as he turned his head to the grinning Cardin. "Can't I fight somebody with some real skill, like Yang?" Jaune asked making everyone laugh while Cardin glared holes in the back of the blonde knight's head.

"I'm for it!" Yang called out with a grin as she raised her hand.

"No." Glynda said with a stern gaze.

Jaune and Yang groaned in disappointment.

'Oh well, at least this will give me a chance to flex my muscles.' Jaune thought as he made his way down the stairs, but instead of taking the usual route, Jaune stepped up to the ledge that led to the arena and just walked off surprising everybody and making Pyrrha gasp, but Jaune landed on his feet safely with a bored look on his face. Cardin picked up his pace to catch up, and when he did he purposely bumped Jaune's side roughly, but it didn't even faze Jaune. 'Oh what joy.' Jaune thought as he continued forward.

' _Remember Jaune, just because you have the advantage in experience and technique, doesn't make this an easy match.'_ C communicated telepathically.

'I figured. I mean with this body, my swings won't be as powerful as they used to. Especially since I'm wielding Crocea Mors.' Jaune thought back as he turned and stopped across from Cardin.

 **('I May Fall' is the song I had stuck in my head when writing this. Trust me, the song makes the fight fun.)**

"Both combatants be ready." Glynda spoke.

'By the way C, what's the status on my semblance?' Jaune asked through thought.

"Begin." Glynda proclaimed. Cardin charged with a battle cry and his large mace held high.

' _It's locked.'_

'The Fuck You Say!?' Jaune thought with wide eyes before jumping back to avoid a mace to the back of the skull. Cardin roared as he charged and went for a swing, but Jaune batted the mace away with his shield and then spun as he slashed Cardin across the waistline, making the taller of the two bend forward where Jaune head-butted him. 'Are you kidding me!?' Jaune thought as Cardin double back from the blow as Jaune then sent fast slashes at Cardin's torso, shocking everyone at his blade work. 'Are you telling me that I can't use my semblance anymore!?' Jaune thought as he then delivered a shield uppercut to Cardin's chin making him double back once more.

' _I said it's locked, not lost.'_ C responded.

Cardin raised his mace, ready to send a shockwave at Jaune, but Jaune dashed forward and upward slashed Cardin's armpit and shoulder making him cry in pain as he lost momentum, before Jaune shield bashed his face. Cardin felt dizzy and couldn't see straight. 'That's just great!' Jaune thought as he took advantage of the situation as he then slashed at Cardin's torso a few times, kicked him in the knee making him bend to the side, before Jaune spun and back shielded him (shield version of a backhand!), then slashed at his torso, right arm, legs and then kicked him in the stomach, making him double over again, bending over and then Jaune jumped up and slammed his shield down on the back of Cardin, slamming him into the ground.

Everyone, even Ms. Goodwitch, were shocked to see the beating Jaune had laid upon Cardin.

"Holy Monty! Jaune's already got Cardin in the orange!" Nora shouted pointing at the screen above that showed Cardin was nearing the red.

"What?" Ren said in shock.

"No way!" Yang shouted in shock and amazement.

"Impossible." Weiss said in pure disbelief.

"Jaune… I… amazing." Pyrrha said with wide eyes.

"Woohoo! Go Jaune!" Ruby cheered with Blake right next to her in so much shock, she dropped her book.

Jaune walked away from Cardin, ignoring the groaning teen as he was having a mental talk with C.

'I have to reawaken my semblance again!? Do you know how hard it was to awaken it before!?' Jaune shouted within his mind.

' _I'm aware.'_

'So now I have to go through all that bullshit again!? Monty I was in the red!'

' _Jaune, your semblance is locked, but it's not as difficult as before. Since you awakened it in the previous timeline, it will be less difficult for you to unlock it. The only reason it's locked is because of your young body.'_

'Once again, Monty damn this body!' Jaune thought with gritting teeth.

"Jaune!"

'So what, build it up? Is that all or is there more professor?'

' _I haven't been called that in a long time.'_

'What?'

' _Also your emotions will help you unlock it. Good thing you're very used to displaying them.'_

'So get pissed.'

' _Not what I mean, but it will help greatly.'_

'Then that'll be easy. I got a shit load of pent up anger beating in my soul.'

' _True, but don't focus on using that as your only emotion in battle. Focusing on anger too much will lead to grave consequences.'_ C advised. _'Also your friends have been calling for your attention.'_

"Jaune! Wake up!"

Jaune looked up at his friends seeing some waving their hands at him to get his attention.

"Move Vomit Boy!"

"You're about to get crush!" Nora screamed.

Jaune just side stepped away as Cardin slammed his mace down where he once stood.

"Oh. I guess he's got it covered." Nora said.

Cardin swung his mace up, trying to clock Jaune in the chin but Jaune just walked back. Cardin tried hitting Jaune, but the blonde just walked back, to the side and spun around Cardin's attacks.

"Go Jaune! Break his legs!" Nora cheered.

"Keep a firm grip on your sword!" Pyrrha called out, noticing Jaune loosened his hold on his sword.

"Smack him with your shield again!" Yang cheered.

"Hit him Jaune! Kick his butt!" Ruby cheered.

"Looks like your girlfriend is cheering her heart out. Too bad she's cheering for the wrong team." Cardin said.

"What?" Jaune said with gritting teeth, but then he had to move to the side as Cardin swung his mace, managing to nick his cheek. Jaune walked back as Cardin grinned at him.

"What? Don't like how I'm talking about Little Miss Rose? You got weird taste man." Cardin said.

'Why you son of a-' suddenly Jaune was hit in the face with Cardin's mace sending him flying, causing everyone to gasp, but Jaune flipped in the air and landed expertly onto the floor. Jaune roared as he and Cardin charged at each other. They clashed weapons as they then started repeatedly clashing, sword meeting mace, but Jaune was attacking ferociously at an impressive speed. Cardin was actually worried as he was being pushed back, so he resorted back to his method of pissing Jaune off.

"Then again, it wouldn't hurt to steal her away from you." Cardin said with a smirk.

That did it, Jaune, along with Yang, were pissed as hell. Jaune roared as he held his sword high as it glowed white and brought it down, but Cardin managed to move to the side before it came down, stabbing into the floor and creating cracks. Jaune turned to Cardin and ran at him, Crocea Mors sword sliding across the floor, creating sparks as Jaune then sent a fast strike across Cardin's chest. Cardin bear through the pain as he sent his mace over as Jaune reared his sword back, managing to send it flying out of his grip.

Cardin thought he had the advantage now, but suddenly Jaune slammed his elbow up to his chin, making him double back from the force behind it, no doubt helped by his aura. Jaune then sent a punch across Cardin's cheek, then across the other cheek, then an uppercut and finally he jumped into the air and sent a flying roundhouse kick across Cardin's face, causing the jock to make an 'oof' sound with his eyes wide as he doubled back, but suddenly Jaune grabbed his arm. Cardin looked down only to gasp as Jaune was glowing bright white.

"What?" Cardin said before Jaune actually managed to throw him over his shoulder, sending him flying, shocking everyone.

"Yes Jaune!" Pyrrha cheered with a huge grin as she immediately stood from her seat.

"Kick his butt Jaune!" Yang cheered standing up as she pumped her fist. Suddenly all his friends were cheering, but Ruby; she was staring at him with wide sparkling eyes. She knew from the look on his face. He wasn't fighting Cardin just to beat him or for a good grade, he clearly showed he didn't care before, but instead he was now fighting for her honor. He's fighting for her, like a knight from a fairytale.

Cardin rolled across the ground. He panted. He was actually panting! This shouldn't even be possible! Cardin looked up to see Jaune dashing forward. He noticed that Jaune was heading towards his sword. Refusing to let Jaune gain equal footing once again, he made a mad dash forward and when he was close enough, he brought his mace down, but immediately, Jaune sent his shield up.

Suddenly both Crocea Mors shield and Cardin's mace were flying into the air. Everyone looked to the weapons, and saw the shield fall to the floor.

"Oh no! Jaune's defenseless!" Ruby cried with new worry.

"He couldn't get his sword in time." Yang said.

However, as Cardin's mace came down, Jaune raised his hand as he grabbed it by the handle and rest it against his shoulders.

"No. Jaune wasn't aiming to get his sword. He was after Cardin's mace!" Blake exclaimed shocking everyone.

"Uh…" Cardin took a step back as he gulped in new fear. He was actually afraid of Jaune. The angry glare the blonde gave him just sent him shivers.

Jaune then charged and started beating Cardin with his own mace, smacking him across the face, getting him in the ribs, and upside the chin. As Cardin was now wobbling in a daze from getting the tar beating out of him, Jaune then surrounded himself in shining gold aura as he then rapidly spun in place then jumped as he then hit Cardin in the face, performing a successful rising spinning mace attack, sending Cardin into the air with him.

One's face was bruised and beat up with saliva flying from his mouth as he had a completely daze face while the other had a fierce expression, gritting teeth as he was surrounded by aura and his eyes flashed gold for a second.

' _The first lock has been dealt with.'_ C thought with an imaginary smile.

Jaune landed onto the ground on one knee while Cardin fell onto his back, defeated.

Everything was silent. The room devoid of sound. Everyone, the students and Ms. Goodwitch stared in shock and disbelief with gaped mouths.

Jaune slowly rose from his position and released Cardin's mace. Jaune stayed silent as his remained unmoving for a few moments, but then he immediately turned towards Cardin.

"DON'T EVER TALK LIKE THAT ABOUT RUBY AGAIN OR I'LL BREAK YOUR JAW NEXT TIME BRAT!" Jaune screamed with a mad face and pointing at Cardin.

"AND HIS LEGS TOO!" Nora shouted.

"Winner… Jaune Arc." Glynda said, managing to regain her voice, as everyone then cheered.

"That was the coolest fight I have ever seen in this class!" Yang shouted with a grin.

"That… really was something else." Blake said with a smile and clapping her hands. She then noticed that Weiss was frozen in place, still in disbelief. "Weiss?" Blake said her friend's name as she placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Woohoo! Go Jaune! That's our leader!" Nora cheered.

"He sure was impressive." Ren said with a smile as he clapped.

"Impressive? He was awesome! Woohoo!" Nora cheered as she bounced up and down.

Down in the arena, Jaune went over to get his shield and sword Crocea Mors.

' _Congratulations Jaune. You seem to have gotten real into it.'_ C said.

'Thanks.' Jaune said as he sheathed his sword and reattached his shield as it then folded. Jaune then made his way to the area's exit when Ruby suddenly embraced him out of nowhere.

"You did it Jaune! I'm so happy!" Ruby cheered with a big proud grin. Jaune looked down to her in surprise, but then he smiled as he hugged her back.

"Well, I couldn't let someone who bad mouths you like that get away without a clock to the jaw." Jaune said with a smile. Suddenly he was embraced again by another person. He turned his head to see it was his partner. "Pyrrha…"

"I'm so proud of you Jaune. You truly are a great warrior." Pyrrha said with a wide, proud and joyous smile.

Jaune's eyes widened a bit. He then realized that he was being hugged by the only two girls he's ever had a relationship with. He smiled as he hugged them both.

"I'm happy." Jaune said making Pyrrha and Ruby's smiles widen.

"Group Hug!" Nora cheered as she suddenly appeared to them and actually managed to hug all three and lift them into the air.

"Nora… too tight." Jaune said as he, Pyrrha and Ruby were feeling the pain of Nora squeezing them in her embrace of friendship.

The rest came down and joined them, albeit not increasing the group hug, but were there to congratulate Jaune.

Glynda stared at Jaune with calm, but suspicious eyes. Those moves. His coordination. The way he displayed his skills in the fight. It was the skills of no ordinary student. It seemed that Jaune was holding back a great strength. She looked down to see his aura levels. Somehow his levels went back to a hundred. Now she was shocked. This was unheard of. Glynda observed the battle carefully. From the way Jaune fought, it was the skills of a man of experience. It was almost like he was a veteran Huntsman, but in a body that couldn't really give the desired effects.

If Jaune's body was more developed than would have wiped the floor with Cardin in just two moves. Something was off. She'd have to inform Ozpin. She stared at Teams JNPR and RWBY. The blonde male of the group was being congratulated. Even Weiss gave him a compliment, albeit it seemed with some effort since she did not want to believe the fight she had seen. Although when she saw Jaune's face. She had never seen someone so happy, although it did not seem he was happy about his victory, but from… just being surrounded by his friends.

His eyes. They showed an emotion of great joy yet sadness. It was like… he had not been with everyone together in a very long time.

Glynda decided to leave Jaune alone for now. The bell rang and everyone went for the exit. Except team CRDL who came to help up their leader.

"Jaune, where did you learn to fight like that?" Ruby asked.

"I'm also curious." Pyrrha said.

"Oh, just training in the forest. Plus I met a guy who helped me out a bit." Jaune said keeping it vague.

"What kind of things has he taught you?" Blake asked.

Jaune immediately had a flashback.

!

 _A young adult Jaune stood in the middle of a forest, for a day of training._

 _Standing across from him was Qrow, Ruby and Yang's uncle._

" _Alright Jaune. Today is very special."_

" _Because it's the first day of you training me?"_

" _Nope. Because today you're going to learn how to survive." Qrow said with a smirk._

" _Huh?" Jaune questioned with slightly wide eyes._

" _Drop your weapons." Qrow ordered. Jaune, not liking this, obeyed as he dropped Crocea Mors. Qrow then made his way to a tree, sliced a thick branch off and tossed it to Jaune._

" _Um, why are you giving me this?" Jaune asked._

" _That's going to be your weapon." Qrow said as he then took Jaune's sword and shield._

" _What?" Jaune questioned._

" _See you in a week." Qrow said, patting Jaune's back and walked away._

" _A week!? What!?" Jaune turned only to see Qrow gone. He looked to the sky to see Qrow flying away in his crow form. "You're leaving me here!?" Jaune screamed. Qrow then faded out of view. "Oh no, oh no, oh no." Jaune panicked as he held his branch close. "How is a stick going to help me?" Jaune questioned. Suddenly he heard growling which made his eyes widen with fear. "Oh no."_

!

Jaune had a frown and a glare as he remembered that horrible week. Deemed the worse week of Jaune's young life.

"Jaune."

"Hm?" Jaune turned toward Pyrrha who looked concerned.

"Is something wrong?" Pyrrha asked.

"No. I was just remembering some brutal and sadistic methods of training." Jaune said as he looked ahead and picked up the pace. "Damn that guy, leaving with just a stick." He grumbled while his friends watched his retreating form.

"A stick?" Ren questioned as everyone was wondering what kind of brutal, sadistic training would require a stick.

!

Both teams were enjoying their lunch in the cafeteria.

"How did you convince the cafeteria staff to give you steak?" Weiss questioned with shock. Usually she had the privilege because of her name as a Schnee and the fact that she was loaded so she could buy it if she wanted to, but giving it to Jaune?

"Sweet talk. All I had to do was talk to the women." Jaune said with a smirk.

"You? Sweet talking and succeeding in getting steaks? Who are you and what have you done with the real Jaune?" Yang questioned.

"Oh he's still here. He's just staying quiet so as not to make himself look like a fool." Jaune said with a smirk as Yang gave one back.

"But seriously, what's with you succeeding in sweet talking?" Yang asked.

"I called my dad to elaborate on that confidence thing. My uncle picked up instead and helped me out. He always did have better luck with the girls. Although I felt like I was going to throw up my heart while I was doing it."

"Gross~." Nora said as she and some of the others laughed.

Jaune then heard familiar laugh making him turn to see a familiar sight. Team CRDL bullying Velvet. Jaune frowned as he glared at the team.

"Ugh, him again." Yang said.

"Don't worry about it Jaune." Pyrrha said, although she was disgusted with Cardin's behavior as well.

Jaune groaned as he glared down at his steak, picking at it. He heard the Dumbass Brigade laugh as they messed with the second year faunus. Jaune was getting pissed as he heard it all. He's always hated not doing anything. Just staying on the sidelines while people got hurt just boiled his blood to great degree.

"Ow! My ears." Velvet cried.

That did it.

Jaune slammed his hands on the table, shaking it, surprising his friends as he then stood from the seat and walked towards Team CRDL.

"Jaune." Pyrrha reached out and grabbed his arm, but he pulled away. Nothing was going to stop him.

Cardin laughed as he pulled on Velvet's bunny ears.

"See, I told you they're real." Cardin said as he laughed. Suddenly his wristed was gripped tightly, fingers pressing into certain spots in his wrist forcing him to let go. "Ow, ow, ow!"

"Hasn't anyone ever told you never to touch without permission? Especially when it comes to women?" Jaune said as he held Cardin's wrist away from Velvet. "Go on Velvet. I can take it from here." Jaune said.

"J-Jaune, please don't do anything hasty. I don't want you to get in trouble." Velvet said.

"You better listen to her if you want to live." Russel, the Mohawk dagger wielder of Team CRDL said, but one turn of the head and glare from Jaune and he leaned back cowardly.

"Trust me, I'll be fine. Go find Coco, or just sit with my friends over there. They're nice, trust me." Jaune said giving Velvet a warm smile. The bunny faunus blushed at how kind Jaune was, but she managed to nod and head over towards Team RWBY and JNPR's table.

"You just like to poke your nose into other people's business, don't you Jauney boy." Cardin said with a glare as he tried taking his hand back, but Jaune actually had a firm grip.

"It's a habit, but I can't help myself whenever I see someone getting hurt I refuse to stay on the sidelines." Jaune said with a firm gaze. 'I won't go back to that.' Jaune thought as he remembered how he just sat by and let Velvet get bullied in his old timeline. Jaune then released Cardin who growled at him as he rubbed his wrist to ease the pain.

"You really think you're so hot because of one little win! Well you're not!" Cardin shouted.

"Please Cardin, if I wanted to I could kick your ass without even touching you." Jaune said as he turned away and walked back to his table. Cardin narrowed his eyes as he saw red.

"Let's test that." Cardin whispered as he grabbed his mace, charged at Jaune and sent it down on him, but Jaune spun away from the attack that left a large crack on the floor. Jaune moonwalked away as he stared at Cardin, seeing the attack coming. Cardin swung at Jaune who leaned back, Cardin then sent a kick, but Jaune spun around it easy. "Hold still!" Jaune then did a few dance moves which confused Cardin and the others. "What the hell are you doing!?"

"Oh sorry, I confused you for someone smart. This is what society calls getting served." Jaune said with a smirk as he stopped mid dance. Cardin growled with anger at being made fun of, by Jaune of all people, and it didn't help that students were laughing. Cardin charged and swung down, breaking apart the floor as Jaune danced away. Cardin kept swinging at Jaune with anger, but the blonde kept dancing around his attacks and moonwalking away from them as well. Jaune then flipped to the side as Cardin slammed his mace down, creating a fiery shockwave. Jaune landed on a table, lying on his side with a hand on his cheek while his other was on his hip. "You seem stressed." Jaune said with a cool smirk.

Cardin roared as he sent a swing down on Jaune, but the blonde side flipped away. Cardin's mace slammed into the table causing to tilt over at a fast pace, sending lunches that slammed into Cardin, covering him in food like mas potatoes, gravy, ketchup and other kinds of messy meals.

Everyone laughed at the sight of Cardin earning what he deserved.

Cardin was boiling angry. Jaune just stared at him with a smirk and his hands in his pockets. Cardin couldn't stand it! Jaune had made him look like a fool and was just acting all cool, like Cardin was just a joke. Cardin grind his teeth as he looked to his team.

"Well? What Are You Waiting For!? Go Mess Him Up!" Cardin yelled as he pointed at Jaune with his mace.

"R-right!" Russel said as he, Dove and Sky got their weapons ready.

"Four against one. Mm, not much, but it is challenging without fighting back." Jaune said with his index held across his chin and a shrug.

Team CRDL charged at Jaune while the blonde stayed still for the moment but then started making his way towards them, shocking everyone. Jaune limbo under Cardin's swing, spun around Russel when he went for a slash, then he twisted his body back to avoid Dove's sword slash, slid away from Sky's halberd, and then leaped over Russel who tried slashing him with his daggers in a bisect move. Cardin grinned as he ran over and swung, aiming for Jaune's head, but Jaune stuck his finger out, surrounding it in shining aura as then it pressed against the tip of the mace and bounced off it, shocking everyone as he flipped away and landed across behind Cardin.

Everyone looked at Jaune, making sounds of amazement while his friends and Team CRDL stared at him with shocked expressions.

"How… how did you do that?" Cardin questioned with shock.

Jaune just smirked at Cardin, leaned over a bit and just gestured with his finger to bring it.

Yang and Ruby noticed that Jaune's taunt was a lot like their uncle's.

Cardin growled as with new anger as he pointed at Jaune with his mace and roared as he and the rest of his team charged at him.

Jaune moved to one side to avoid Cardin's mace, then back the other to avoid Dove's sword, then spun jumped over Russel and then slid under Sky's halberd, knees first. The group stopped and turned to see Jaune moonwalking back and flipping them the twin birds. The charged at him with anger. Jaune just kept moonwalking back, before flipping back to land on the table as Russel bumped into it. Dove jumped onto the table and tried slashing at Jaune, but the blonde kept back peddling back, then he sensed trouble from behind, so he limbo back as Sky stabbed his halberd forward, narrowly missing Dove in the process. Jaune stood up straight as he then started dodging their simultaneous attacks, while moving his feet and hands to an imaginary groove.

Russel jumped onto the table, jumped up, making a battle cry as he threw some daggers at Jaune. Jaune smirked as he spun around Sky, and moved away as the halberd wielder and Dove moved back to avoid the daggers. Jaune noticed Cardin charging in hot and was ready to swing at the table's edge, so he flipped over before Cardin hit the edge of the table with his mace so hard, it launched his teammates into the air where they hit the wall, fell off and hit the ground, except Russel who ended up in a garbage can. Jaune landed onto the ground as Cardin made his way to him.

"Some leader you are." Jaune said with dull eyes. Cardin ignored his comment and charged at Jaune. For while Jaune just dodged Cardin who was destroying everything in his path every time he missed. Tables, benches, the floor; he was going at Jaune like a bull seeing red. Jaune then flipped back as Cardin swung down, hitting the floor as Jaune ended up on one side of the bench. "Seriously, calm down." Jaune said.

Cardin roared as he charged. Jaune flipped back as Cardin slammed his mace down on the bench, making it tilt as the other end was high up. Jaune landed on the high end, sending it down which caused the other end to send Cardin's mace to fly out of his hand. Jaune looked up to see the mace flying his way while Cardin used his strength to even the bench, so Jaune jumped back off the bench when Cardin climbed on the other end, then when the mace landed where Jaune was, it caused the bench to go seesaw again, only with the force delivered by the mace, it came up fast and Cardin got hit by the other end right between the legs.

Once Jaune landed on the ground he and the other men reeled back and gritted their teeth in pain as they hissed when they saw Cardin get it in the family jewels.

Yang laughed her ass off at the scene while Ren held his package out of instinct.

"Okay, I did not mean to do that, but that was good karma." Jaune said pointing to Cardin who fell over to his side.

Everyone clapped and cheered for Jaune. Jaune looked around and just shrugged as he walked over towards his table where his friends waited, cheering for him.

"Way to go Jaune! Now go back and break his legs!" Nora exclaimed.

"You're free to do it yourself Nora." Jaune said as he turned towards Velvet. "How're your ears feeling?" Jaune asked.

"Better. Thank you Jaune." Velvet said with a smile.

"Way to go Vomit Boy. Didn't know you could dance." Yang said with a smile.

"Get to know me Yang, you might like what you see." Jaune said with a smirk as he sat down.

"Okay! What is with you!? First you start off as a no skilled underachiever and now you've become some sort of prodigy! What's with you!?" Weiss exclaimed as she narrowed her eyes at Jaune. Now all eyes were on him.

"I just met a guy who turn me from zero to hero." Jaune said with a calm tone.

"Who?" Yang asked.

"Just some old fart." Jaune said. Yang then noticed Cardin was up and charging at Jaune, before she could warn him, Jaune picked up a grape from his plate and flicked it behind himself, and once Cardin came close, he slipped on the grape as Jaune then ducked under the table as Cardin came flying. Luckily Yang ducked in time as Cardin then flew over her head and fell on a group of students' lunches. Yang and Jaune then came back up with Jaune having a coin in his hand. "Must be my lucky day." Jaune said as he pocketed the coin.

Cardin then got off the table and came over, pushing Yang as he slammed his hands on the table.

"You think your hot shit!?" Cardin shouted.

"I wouldn't say that." Jaune said.

"You should stop being calm, because when I'm done with you, you'll look worse than what I did to this lunchroom!"

"Uh, Goodwitch is behind you." Jaune pointed out.

"Don't bother using that hag as an excuse!" Cardin shouted with gritting teeth.

"Hag, am I?" Cardin's blood ran cold as he had a shocked and horrified look on his face. Low and behold behind him with an extremely pissed Glynda Goodwitch.

"M-Ms. Goodwitch! No, I didn't mean hag as in an ugly old woman, I meant the French word which means beautiful." Cardin quickly said with a nervous grin.

All the while Jaune continued to eat his steak as he enjoyed the show.

!

"Oh man! Fifty detentions and a twenty page term paper on the laws of the kingdoms. Man that is harsh." Yang said as she and the others made their way to class.

"It's what he deserves for causing such a ruckus." Pyrrha said.

"Technically Jaune caused the ruckus." Weiss said with her arms crossed.

"Started it, yes, caused collateral damage and call Glynda a hag, not at all." Jaune said.

"You know, this means you're on Cardin's hit list. As in he won't leave you alone." Blake said.

"He tried shooting me with my own gun, hit me with spit balls, insulted Ruby and bullied Velvet just because she's a faunus. If that's the price of doing the smart thing, then so be it." Jaune said with a shrug.

"I wouldn't call it the smart thing, but I'm happy you put him in his place." Blake said with a smile.

'I can tell she means she's happy that I defended Velvet. Faunus look after one another after all, although it sucks that Blake didn't do a thing to keep her identity as one a secret.' Jaune thought.

Suddenly something came speeding their way.

"Excuse me, pardon me, step aside." Oobleck said as he dashed down the halls towards the group, forcing them to split up so Oobleck could speed pass them.

"Lay off the caffeine!" Jaune called out.

"Never!" Oobleck shouted back as he ran around the corner.

"That guy's an addict." Jaune said.

"What was your first clue?" Ren said as they all continued on to Ms. Peach's class.

!

The final class of the day, and it was Oobleck's class, and like last time he was asleep. Jaune was having a very nice dream.

!

" _Give it up Vomit boy."_

" _Never!"_

 _An adult Jaune and Yang were sitting at kitchen table of Jaune and Ruby's home having an arm-wrestling match, using their left arms, seeing as if Yang used her right robotic one, then Jaune would be forced to use his aura and Ruby was not going to have any of that in fear of their table getting ruined again._

" _Go Auntie Yang!" Angel cheered on the sidelines._

" _Yeah, you can do it!" Eon cheered while Summer, sitting in her high chair was clapping._

" _Some love for their father." Jaune said with a groan. He was coatless so his muscular arms were exposed._

" _Boom!" Yang cheered with a grin as she slammed Jaune's hand down._

" _BOOM!" The kids cheered._

" _Darn it!" Jaune cursed._

" _Don't be a sore loser Jauney boy." Yang said with a superior grin and her arms crossed._

" _Don't call me Jauney boy." Jaune said with a dull glare._

" _Finally done?" Ruby asked as she walked into the room._

" _Yep. I won." Yang said with a smirk as she pointed to herself with her thumbs. "Hey kids, who wants to go out and get ice cream?" Yang asked._

" _Yeah!" The kids cheered._

" _Can we go with Auntie Yang?" Angel asked._

" _Please~." The eldest and the middle children pleaded with grins._

" _Hm~, I don't know." Ruby said with a smirk and her index over her chin._

" _Come on sis, all they want is to spend time with their favorite aunt. Just let them go for the next half hour or so." Yang pleaded with her niece and nephew._

" _Well… alright. But don't stay out too long." Ruby said with a smile._

" _Yay~!" The kids cheered as a grinning Yang took Summer out of her seat._

" _We won't be long." Yang said with a smile._

" _Yes we will!" Angel cheered as she ran out the door with Eon following._

" _I'm getting butterscotch and chocolate!" Eon cheered as he ran after his sister._

" _Kids wait! Don't run off too far!" Yang shouted as she chased after her niece and nephew with Summer in her arms as she closed the door behind her._

 _Ruby sighed with her arms crossed._

" _You know we're going to have to deal with sugar rushes and tummy aches when they get back." Jaune said as he walked up next to her._

" _Yep." Ruby said. "Well, at least we have time alone together." Ruby said with a smile._

" _That's true." Jaune said with a smirk as he had devious eyes. Jaune then quickly scooped Ruby up bridal style._

" _J-Jaune!"_

" _Let's make the most of that time." Jaune said with a smirk as he headed back to their room with a giggling Ruby in his arms._

!

Jaune smiled as he slept in class.

"Mr. Arc."

"Mm~, your skin is so soft my Cherie amour." Jaune said as he slept.

"Mr. Arc!" Jaune screamed as he sat up with wide eyes. Jaune looked around to see people laughing at his reaction while Oobleck was staring at him. "Thank you for joining us. I wanted to ask the question on what tactic aided the faunus' against the Grimm invasion on their home."

"You mean the one with the Goliaths? They used fire dust crystals to their advantage. A cheetah faunus scout pinpointed where they were marching towards, used his speed to travel to his fellow faunus in time for them to set up a trap." Jaune said.

"Very good Mr. Arc, but what was the trap in particular that was used with fire dust crystals?" Oobleck asked.

"They used them to cover an entire passage with them. It was kind of like a rocky tunnel. They attached them to the roof, but made sure to make a minefield of them in the center of the long passage so when the lead Goliath stepped on it, I caused the rest to react and they all were buried alive." Jaune elaborated.

"Excellent Mr. Arc. I'm shocked and amazed by your knowledge. You may go back to your dirty dream." Oobleck said causing everyone to laugh while Jaune glared at him the green haired professor, I mean doctor, with a blush on his cheeks.

'Damn you Oobleck.' Jaune thought with annoyance.

"Oh and I'm surprised you know French. To think you know what Cherie Amour is." Oobleck said as he zipped back to his desk to drink from his thermos.

'Oh Monty I want to hit you!' Jaune thought with narrowed eyes. He is pissed.

"Now children I'd like to ask a very confidential question if you'd let me." Oobleck said earning everyone's attention. "Why is it that you all decided to train to be a huntsman and huntress!?" Oobleck shouted catching everyone off guard. "Xiao Long! You first!" Oobleck shouted as he pointed towards the blonde powerhouse.

"Oh, um. Well I want to be a huntress for the thrill and adventure, but I also think it'll be cool to help people along the way. It's a win, win" Yang said.

"Too prideful! Next!"

"Hey! I-"

"Prideful! Next! Ms. Belladonna!"

"There's too much wrong in this world to stand by and do nothing. Inequality, corruption. Someone has to stop it."

"Very well. How?"

"Um… hm…"

"Next! Mr. Winchester!"

"Duh, to be the best."

"Prideful again! Next! Ms. Valkyrie!"

"I just want to go on a lot of adventures and break legs."

"… Quite." Oobleck said as he took a sip of coffee. "Ms. Rose!"

"Huh?"

"Why do you want to be a huntress?"

"Well…" Ruby looked to the side with a blush on her cheeks.

"Come now, don't be shy." Oobleck said.

"Well… the truth is… I wanted to become a huntress to be like those heroic characters from those fairytale stories." Ruby confessed. Everyone was quiet for a few moments, before the room erupted into laughter.

"Enough! Enough!" Oobleck shouted as Ruby sunk back into her seat with an embarrassed red blush. Suddenly a loud gunshot was fired, silencing everyone as they flinched, with the bullet fired hitting the ceiling. Everyone slowly turned to see Jaune had Silver Eye out, aiming towards the ceiling with his eyes closed. Jaune then pocketed the gun as he gestured for Oobleck to continue. "Um… thank you Mr. Arc." Oobleck said now feeling intimidated by the blonde knight. "Anyway, that is nice Ms. Rose, but the world isn't like a fairytale with the ending always being happy." Oobleck said.

"Well… that's why we're here." Ruby said.

"… Do us all a favor Ms. Rose… do not let go of that belief." Oobleck said making Ruby smile as he took a sip of his coffee. "Now, Mr. Arc… seeing as you have made a one eighty turn of a personality change, I'd like to know your reason for your goal of being a huntsman." Oobleck said as all eyes were on Jaune.

Jaune's eyes were slightly wide as he looked at everyone staring at him.

"Well… honestly I just want to be a hero and this is my best bet." Jaune said. Everyone just stared at him in silence.

"Really? That's it? Just to be a hero? Preposterous!" Oobleck exclaimed.

"What'd you say!?" Jaune shouted.

"I said preposterous! Is that really all?"

"What else do I need!? I want to be a hero! I was always weak! I've always been on the sidelines as I saw people get hurt! Families lose their homes to those fuckers! And a beowolf cutting out a girl's eyes making her blind!" Jaune shouted making everyone gasp in horror. "I've seen things… horrible things… and I wanted to do something about them. I didn't want to be the weak person watching all those horrors happen and not being able to do something about it. Grimm… criminals… even people who work with the Grimm." That last one shocked everyone to the core.

"What was that last one?" Oobleck asked now getting serious. Jaune stared at him with a stern, serious stare.

"People working with the Grimm." Jaune repeated causing everyone to whisper.

"And why would they do that?" Oobleck asked.

"Honestly… I've always asked myself that same question. Why would they work with those things? Why would they side with beasts that have no souls, whose only instinct is to kill?" Jaune said to himself as he narrowed his eyes down, remembering Cinder Fall and Vlad. "I've only heard… that they want a clean slate on life." Jaune said causing everyone to stare at him with some fear and sadness. "That… That Just Pisses Me Off!" Jaune screamed as his fist was surrounded in aura and he slammed it into his part of the long desk row in front of him, cracking it and causing everyone to flinch in surprise and new fear. Jaune then suddenly stood up from his seat with a new determined look on his face. "I don't just want to be a huntsman! I want to be the best there is! So when the time comes, I can face those kinds of maniacs without fear! With the strength to protect all I care for! Friends, family and the family I will have! I'll gained the strength to protect them all!" Jaune yelled with passion and a strong resolve.

Suddenly Oobleck started to clap and then the whole class followed surprising Jaune. Hell, even Cardin and his team were clapping.

"Mr. Arc… I've heard of many reasons, and despite how cliché your reason sounded, the fact that you are willing to go far to face such odds is inspiring. Though sadly what you have said is also completely true. There are people who choose to work with the Grimm." Oobleck said.

"But why professor? Just for this clean slate?" Weiss asked.

"Doctor. I didn't earn my PhD for fun. And maybe so. Who truly knows? However the fact that there are people out there is what gives huntsman like myself and the other faculty members, including headmaster Ozpin more worries than many other Grimm can deliver. Everyone… use this as a motivation to push yourselves beyond what you believe to be your limits. You never know if you may ever encounter people like Mr. Arc had the misfortune of meeting." Oobleck spoke. Then the bell rang. "Well, that's it for today. You may all go! Except you Mr. Winchester, I have something to discuss with you."

Everyone, except Cardin, left class.

"Nice speech Jaune." Velvet said.

"Oh… thanks." Jaune said.

"I didn't even know there were people like that in this world." Weiss said.

"Sadly there are." Jaune said with sad eyes.

"Well, if we ever meet them, we'll take them on together!" Ruby said as she grinned at Jaune while Pyrrha placed her hand on Jaune's shoulder and offered him a smile. Jaune smiled at all of them.

"I love you guys." Jaune said surprising everyone as they looked at him with surprised eyes. "What? A man can't say he loves his friends?" Jaune questioned making everyone laugh.

"Hey Jaune!" They all turned to see Reebok waving at Jaune from afar. "Come by later! I finished some add ons for Excalibur! Bring it over too!" Reebok called out before he left leaving a smirking Jaune while everyone else blinked their eyes in confusion.

"Uh, who was that?" Yang asked.

"Reebok. He's a friend." Jaune said.

"What was that about Excalibur?" Blake asked.

"Excalibur is Jaune's new sword that he sleeps with at night." Nora said.

"I don't sleep with it, I just got too hungover that I fell asleep with it on my bed." Jaune corrected.

"You have a new sword!?" Ruby cheered with sparkling eyes.

"You got hungover?" Weiss questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I think someone spiked my drink that night." Jaune said before he leaned over and whispered. "I think it was Yang."

"Hey! I haven't spiked any drinks!" Yang argued, only to get a dull look from Jaune. "This week." Yang said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"This week?" Ruby questioned as Yang chuckled nervously.

!

Once making it to the dorm, Jaune, now dressed in his battle gear, send his aura to his arms and picked up Excalibur.

"Well, I'll see all of you later." Jaune said as he rested Excalibur on his shoulder and left the room.

"Careful not to poke someone's eye out." Nora said.

"I'll do my best." Jaune said as he opened the door of his room.

"Hey guys! Check out Jaune's new sword!" Nora called out as Jaune left the room.

"New sword!" Ruby cheered as she ran out the room only to gasp as she looked at the long, strong and powerful new sword. "Wow~." Ruby said with stars for eyes.

"Holy mother of…" Weiss said as she, Yang and Blake stared at the sword.

"Not bad, huh?" Jaune said with a proud smirk. Oh don't get him wrong, he wasn't proud of himself, although he is proud of the man he has become, but his pride rested more in Excalibur. The sword was made for him. It is an extension of himself.

"Compensating for something, are you?" Yang teased with a smirk.

Well that brought a whole new meaning to 'an extension of yourself'.

"Trust us, he's not." Nora said with a red blush.

"Nora!" Pyrrha shouted with her whole face turning red, while Ren sighed as he hung his head in shame and Jaune glared at her. Team RWBY's collective jaws dropped as they stared at their sister team.

"No… way…" Yang said with wide eyes, but then she got an excited grin. "Tell me everything!" Yang said with new excitement.

"Close the door." Jaune ordered getting a nod from Nora, who slammed it shut. Yang zipped by and tried to open it.

"Nora, let me in!" Yang ordered.

"No! Leader's orders!" Nora exclaimed as she held the door shut.

"Jaune, tell her to open the door."

"For my own benefit, I say nay." Jaune said as he walked down the hall.

"Jaune!" Jaune turned to see Ruby twiddling her fingers. "Um… do you mind if… I come with you." Ruby asked looking to the floor with a blush. Jaune smiled at her.

"Sure." Jaune said as he gestured with his head for Ruby to follow. Ruby had a wide happy smile as she quickly sped up to Jaune's side. "Want to see something cool?" Jaune asked rhetorically as he then changed Excalibur into shotgun mode.

"Whoa~. So cool~!" Ruby said with shining eyes making Jaune smile.

Weiss and Blake stared at them, but their mouths were agape as they saw the blush on her cheeks and a certain smile on her face. Weiss and Blake blinked in shock.

Does Ruby have a crush on Jaune?

"Nora! I mean it! Open up or I'll break this door in!" Yang yelled.

"You do that and I'll break your legs!" Nora shouted back from behind the door.

!

Jaune and Ruby entered the forging room where Reebok was.

"Awesome, you made it!" Reebok cheered, but then noticed Ruby. "And you brought your girlfriend."

"We're just friends!" Ruby quickly shouted with an embarrassed blush, surprising Jaune and Reebok.

"… Okay." Reebok said. "Anyway, I made those add on pieces for you." Reebok said as he took out some extra pieces for Jaune's shotgun. "One shoots fire, one shoots ice, one shoots air, I even made one shoot projectiles of earth." Reebok said.

"Oh my gosh~." Ruby said with sparkling eyes as she stared at the add ons.

"That's good, but what about-" Suddenly Reebok slammed down an add on onto the table.

"Electricity." Reebok said with a smirk.

"Excellent." Jaune said with a smirk.

"It took some time, but I managed to finish these five in two hours." Reebok said.

"You made these in two hours!? Are you a super genius!?" Ruby exclaimed with new amazement.

"He's the best there is." Jaune said with a smile.

"Aw, jeez. I mean, the privilege to create these were more than enough. You don't have to give me praise." Reebok said with a blush and rubbing the back of his head.

"When a person does something grand, they deserve to earn praise Reebok." Jaune said.

"Thanks Jaune. A-anyway, I made this harness for you to hold these bad boys." Reebok said as he gave Jaune a brown harness. Jaune smirked as he took off his armor, placed the harness over his torso and put the add ons onto his back before putting back on his armor.

"Fits perfectly." Jaune said with a smirk.

"It can also fit Excalibur, although when the blade is retracted a bit and in gun mode, because let's admit it dude, that thing is huge." Reebok said as he pointed to the large sword in question.

"So, do you make anything else?" Ruby asked.

"Well I make lots of new weapons and ammunition, along with some tech here and there, but I've been so excited to build these things that I'm already halfway done making a new one! Soon enough, Jaune will be shooting out rounds of plasma!" Reebok said with an excited grin.

"Plasma! So~ cool~!" Ruby cheered with her own excited grin.

"Plasma. That's going to go great." Jaune said with a grin.

Suddenly a little flying device that had the head of a semi oval sphere with grass green markings on it along with two grass green circles and a long bottom piece that kind of resembled a handle to grip in your hand flew by next to Reebok's head.

"It's dinner time sir." The device said in a British-like tone, kind of sounding like a butler.

"Thanks you Seymour." Reebok said with a smile.

"Oh~, what's that?" Ruby asked with shining eyes as she stared at the flying device.

"This is Seymour. He's my personal helper. I usually get so caught up and excited over new ideas that pop into my head that I forget to eat, go to class and do other things, so I made Seymour to help me out and look out for my health." Reebok explained.

"Amazing~." Ruby said as she stared at Seymour.

"A pleasure it is to meet the both of you." Seymour said as he tipped forward as his way of bowing.

"Well, looks like we should let you get to eating. You know one of these days you got to eat with us and our teams." Jaune said.

"Well, I don't know, I mean… sitting at a table surround by pretty girls. I'd feel awkward." Reebok said with an embarrassed blush and frown as he scratched the back of his head.

"Join the club." Jaune said with a smirk as he extended his fist forward. Reebok smiled as he bumped Jaune's fist, then Ruby quickly bumped Reebok's fist with a grin on her face, making Reebok's smile widen. "We'll catch you later man." Jaune said as he and Ruby headed.

"Later!" Reebok called out as he waved them goodbye.

"I'm happy you made friends sir." Seymour said as he flew away and used a tractor beam to levitate Reebok's dinner over to him.

"Thanks Seymour, but you'll always be my first." Reebok said with a smile as his meal was presented in front of him.

"And it's an honor I am glad to have been given." Seymour said.

!

Jaune and Ruby were walking along the courtyard. Jaune decided that since they had the time seeing as it wasn't curfew yet, they'd just take a walk and enjoy the night.

"So you got a new sword. When are you going to use it properly?" Ruby asked. "Not that I'm saying that you wouldn't wield it properly! What I mean is, is, well, you know, use it in a fight is all." Ruby said as she rubbed the back of her head with a nervous grin on her face. 'Calm down Ruby. You've talked to Jaune a lot of times before. This shouldn't be different.'

"Actually I was thinking of building my strength first." Jaune said.

"Your strength?"

"Yeah. So far I can only wield it by sending aura to my arms, but I don't want to rely on that. Too much of a waste. So I'm building up my muscles so I can wield it properly. I already bought the weights." Jaune said.

"Oh. I see." Ruby said as she then thought of a muscular Jaune which made her blush. 'Calm down Ruby! Why are you… but oh~.'

"You okay?" Jaune asked.

"Uh, yeah! I was just wondering why not just carry it around in its gun form? It looks easier since the blade gets retracted a bit and changes." Ruby said as her cheeks were red.

"True, but it's still heavy. Plus I want to wield it proudly! I want to carry it around in its weapon form so everyone will know who walks into the room! I mean a huntsman and huntress are defined by their weapons, am I right?" Jaune said.

"Totally! Whenever I take out Crescent Rose, I want people to know who I am just by the sight of it." Ruby said proudly with a proud smile and her thumb pointed to herself.

"You're going to go far Ruby. I know it. When you blossom into a woman, people around Remnant are going to remember Ruby Rose before Crescent Rose or anyone else and their weapon." Jaune said with a smile.

"Aw~ shucks Jaune. People will remember you too. I'm sure you'll be better than me." Ruby said with a smile and her hand interlocked. Jaune cupped his hand with his chin as he pretended to think it over.

"Hm~, nah. I'm okay with being No. 2, so long as you're No. 1." Jaune said with a suave smile.

"Jaune~, that's really sweet." Ruby said with a blush and bashful eyes as she looked to the side as she held her arm with her hand. "But-"

"No buts." Jaune said as he leaned in closer to Ruby, surprising her and making her cheeks redden a bit. "You're going to be the best. Better than anyone before you. I know it in my heart, and just by looking into your eyes." Jaune said with a loving smile. If Ruby's cheeks weren't red before, they sure are now. She stared at Jaune, shocked by how much confidence he had in her. He looked like he believed in her more than herself, Yang, her father, uncle, more than just about anyone.

"Jaune… I…" Ruby couldn't form words. She took a step forward to him. Jaune noticed this and did the same, but before anything else could happen, they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. They turned to see Goodwitch.

"Mr. Arc, I need you to come with me. Ozpin would like to see you." Glynda said.

"Uh… really?" Jaune asked. Glynda just stared at him. "Well my hands are tied." Jaune said with a frown before turning to Ruby. "Sorry Ruby."

"No, no, it's okay. Go see Ozpin, I need to head back to my dorm and study anyway." Ruby said.

"Well then… I'll see you later." Jaune said.

"Yeah. See you." Ruby said as she looked to the floor, but then suddenly she hugged Jaune, surprising him, but he then smiled. Sadly Ruby pulled back before he could return the hug. Ruby ran off, but managed to wave back at him with a smile on her face. Jaune smiled and waved back, but then he saw a silhouette of his Ruby surrounding the one walking away.

"You're my fairytale." Jaune whispered with a loving yet sad smile.

"Mr. Arc."

"I'm coming." Jaune said as he then followed Goodwitch. 'I hope this doesn't have to do with those fake transcripts. Wait, that can't be it. They never found out! Or did they? What's this going to be about?' Jaune wondered.

!

In Ozpin's office, Ozpin sipped his coffee as he waited for the two blondes he expected to arrive. Suddenly a ding was heard as the elevator opened up to reveal Jaune and Glynda.

"Good to see you Mr. Arc. Nice sword." Ozpin said.

"Thanks, but what is this about? Glynda Goodwitch tracking you down isn't really something to be calm about." Jaune said earning a look from Glynda.

"Well, I'll give you that." Ozpin said earning a glare from Glynda as she stopped next to him. "There's something that I wanted to discuss about."

"What's that?" Jaune asked.

"Your apparent new performance. Just the other day you couldn't defeat Mr. Winchester and yet today you had completely overpowered him." Ozpin said.

"Well that's not completely true. I mean he did disarm me." Jaune said.

"After he insulted Ms. Rose. It's interesting because from what I've heard she hasn't peaked such a certain interest in you like Ms. Schnee had done." Ozpin said.

'Oh crap, that's right, I had a thing for Weiss when I was young. Stupid, stupid Jaune.' Jaune mentally cursed himself.

"And also, you seem more confident now." Ozpin said.

"What? I wasn't confident before?" Jaune questioned with his arms crossed and a raised eyebrow.

"No. No you weren't." Ozpin bluntly said. Jaune stared at him with slightly wide eyes.

"Well I'll give you points for honesty." Jaune said.

"So I call you here to ask. Why are you a completely different person?" Ozpin asked sounding a bit serious.

Suddenly Jaune and Ozpin were in a stare down with serious eyes. Glynda looked between the two. She was surprised at Jaune's behavior. She now knew something was wrong. This is not the same Jaune Arc that had come into Beacon. This is a completely different Jaune Arc. Confident, strong, powerful, quick witted, a professional, and dare she say, interesting. Just who is this person standing in front of them.

" _Jaune. I believe we should tell them the whole story."_ C said shocking Glynda and Ozpin.

"What in the-"

"Safe to say I've never seen this before." Ozpin said.

"Well… if you think so C." Jaune said as he grabbed a hold of C. Jaune then stared at the two educators with a dead serious gaze. "Ozpin, Glynda… I have a lot to tell you."

End of Chapter 1

30K words. Not bad for a first chapter. Just letting you all know, I am a man who despises short chapters of really good stories, so when I write a story I like to make the chapters long. Sorry if you hate it, I'm glad if you like it.

Anyway, I bet you people are wondering on the add ons. Well I based Excalibur's gun mode on Jak's Morph Gun, with its default mode being a shotgun and the extras or add ons as I call it, are based on the mods for the morph gun, but each are based and powered by dust. It just came to me one day and I decided to go with it.

Anyway I hope this first chapter was a good start for everyone.

Since people are liking the idea of this story and the other two, I'll be working more on them. Hope you enjoyed yourselves.

Takeshi1225, out!


	2. New Changes

An Arc to the Past

Welcome to the Second Chapter! Enjoy!

 **Chapter 2: Sharing the Secret**

Jaune sat in the chair in front of Ozpin's desk with Ozpin sitting behind his desk and Glynda standing next to him.

"And so, I died in the fire with my family's home collapsing on top of my corpse and then I woke up here in this body with my adult clothes, weapons and everything else on me that my aura covered before I kicked the bucket." Jaune finished explaining.

Glynda looked to be extremely shocked as expected, but Ozpin still had a calm straight face, although you could tell from his eyes that he was having a hard time taking in the new information.

"This has to be a joke." Glynda said.

"If it was I wouldn't be here in this stupid weak body." Jaune said as he glared at his body.

"How are we supposed to believe you?" Glynda shot back.

"How about some info that I shouldn't know about? Ironwood has cybernetics, Penny is a synthetic humanoid who has the ability to use aura, Blake is a cat faunus, Summer Rose is the mother of Ruby and vanished under mysterious circumstances on a mission, Salem is the mother of all Grimm and the original Winter Maiden, and Amber the Fall Maiden is in a comatose state down in the vault and you guys plan on merging her soul with Pyrrha." Jaune said as he glared at the two professors.

Glynda's mouth was agape while her eyes were wide while Ozpin remained calm.

"I believe him." Ozpin said. "So the world meets its end at the hands of a group called the Black Arms. Here I thought Salem would be the greatest threat to Remnant." Ozpin said.

"Oh, and I almost forgot. I know of the Silver Eyes." Jaune said.

"That should go without saying. After all you are married to the last known wielder." Ozpin said.

"Was." Jaune said with sad eyes.

"Jaune, you do realize that because of your travel, you've changed things just by coming here."

"Oh I know."

"For all we know, you might not marry Ruby and your kids will be a faded memory." Ozpin said. Jaune didn't take that lightly.

"Watch your mouth four eyes!" Jaune shouted as he stood up from the chair with anger written all over his face.

"Jaune! Don't ever talk to the headmaster that way!" Glynda shouted with a disapproving glare.

"Calm yourself Glynda. The wounds of the past, or of another, are still fresh. No one can blame Jaune." Ozpin said. Glynda still didn't like what Jaune did, but she guess she could understand.

"How old?" Glynda couldn't help, but ask.

"Angel, my little angel, was six. Eon, the little knight, was four. Summer… my princess… she was just a few months." Jaune said with a hurt voice as he shed tears. Glynda's eyes were wide. Now she could understand. Jaune lost his kids before their lives could actually really start. "Ozzy. I need help. One man can't stop a war, even before it begins." Jaune said. Ozpin chuckled.

"I've never been called Ozzy before. I'll help in any way, but I do have problems now as you know." Ozpin said.

"Three people. Mercury. Emerald. Cinder Fall. They'll be here posing as students from Haven. Mercury likes to kick and has gun boots, and dark grey colored hair. Emerald is a dark skinned young woman with emerald hair, red eyes and her semblance is illusions. She was a real pain in the ass. Made Yang look like a merciless fighter and tricked Pyrrha into tearing Penny apart. Cinder… good looking woman with dark hair and amber eyes. She already has half of Amber's power. She plans on an invasion in the upcoming Vytal tournament. She already has Roman Torchwick and the White Fang on her side." Jaune explained.

"Why are you explaining this so soon?" Glynda asked.

"Because I want to get rid of Cinder as soon as possible. She's nothing compared to Vlad." Jaune said.

"That bad, huh?"

"The man took out the whole Atlas Kingdom on his own. After he killed Ironwood, everyone lost the will to fight and became Grimm food." Jaune said shocking Glynda.

"And yet you were able to defeat him." Ozpin said.

"It was a hollow victory. I was the last man on Earth. The alternative would have been a cloned world ruled by the Black Arms, or Vlad in that point. No way had I wanted a world like that to exist." Jaune said.

"Understandable. So this C you have with you. Has he explained to you what exactly he is?" Ozpin asked.

" _Believe it or not, I was once human. Some events… led to myself earning new abilities at the process of becoming this."_ C explained.

"Who were you before?" Ozpin asked.

"Yeah, who were you C?" Jaune asked.

" _I was the man sitting in front of you."_ C said. The other three were shocked by C's answer.

"Wait, wha… Ozpin!?" Jaune exclaimed as he grabbed a hold of C or Ozpin in this case. "But, how? I mean I saw you-"

" _That was then Jaune. Now we are in a different timeline."_ C Ozpin said.

"Uh… I… wha…" Glynda couldn't even form a full sentence anymore.

"Well, I have had my share of strange experiences before, but this sure does take the cake." Ozpin said.

"Um… I need to lay down." Jaune said as he stood from his seat. "Oh, one more thing. Qrow needs to know." Jaune said. Both professors actually were surprised by this notion.

"Why is that?" Glynda asked.

"He was my teacher. In the other timeline that is. I at least need him to know. Plus I have this alibi that I met someone that made me the badass I am right now. Qrow being that guy will both make that statement believable and it's technically true as well." Jaune explained.

"Alright then. I'll inform him to come over." Ozpin said.

"Thanks." Jaune said as he started heading for the door.

"Jaune." Jaune turned back. "The knowledge you have, you must be careful. In choosing to change an event will be a great risk. It can lead to different outcome that could lead to a grand consequence in the future." Ozpin said.

"I figured." Jaune said as he thought about what could happen now that he's changing the future. "Talk to you later Ozpin, Glynda." Jaune made his way to the elevator and pressed the down button. "Oh, wait. There is something that's been bugging me." Jaune said as he turned back towards the two. "Did you both… know about my, um… transcripts being… fake?" Jaune asked. He was rewarded with silence. "A silent Ozpin and look from Glynda means yes." Jaune said as the elevator doors opened. "Well then, good night, see you in the morning and ciao." Jaune said as he stepped inside and the doors closed.

"Well… safe to say I never expected this from him." Ozpin said. He then noticed the look Glynda had as she looked to the floor. "Something on your mind?"

"It's just… I never expected that to be your fate." Glynda said with sad eyes.

"For all we know it might not be the same in this timeline." Ozpin said.

"It's still hard to believe." Glynda said.

"I agree."

!

Jaune made his way back to his dorm, but his mind was plagued with thoughts.

He hadn't thought about it before, but now that he brought it up to Ozpin, what was he going to do when the Vytal tournament came. Cinder was out there preparing for war. Jaune knew of the events that were to come. What will he do when he sees Cinder? Will he attack her on sight? Kind of an impossibility without his semblance.

Either way, Jaune's main focus was on the Black Arms.

He had to defeat them, no matter what the cost. For the family he lost.

Jaune then slowed down to a stop as he thought about his family. Tears were shed. Jaune groaned as he punched a wall beside him. Jaune stayed silent for a moment, but then he walked towards a place he remembered he hanged out at back in his first time at Beacon, unaware that he was being watched.

Jaune made it out onto the balcony that he and Pyrrha hanged out on. He stood near the edge of the balcony as he stared ahead.

"Jaune."

'Well I'll be damned.' Jaune thought as he turned to see Pyrrha. "Hey."

"Hello." The two remained silent for the time being. "I… saw you having a hard time in the halls." Jaune chuckled a bit with a grin.

"Something to admire about you Pyrrha. You always put people you love before anything else, including yourself." Jaune said with a grin as he turned back towards the edge, missing the red blush on Pyrrha's cheeks from the phrase people you love. Pyrrha made her way over towards Jaune's side.

"So how long have you been searching for me?" Jaune asked with a smirk.

"What? I, no, I wasn't, um…" Pyrrha could only stare ahead as she blushed red. "What is wrong?" Pyrrha asked, changing the subject.

"Nothing much." Jaune said.

"Leaving a nasty scar on a wall isn't what I call nothing." Pyrrha said.

"Oh… you saw that." Jaune said.

"Mm hm."

"I was just… pissed about something… personal." Jaune said.

"What?" Pyrrha asked.

"Don't worry about it." Jaune brushed it off.

"Jaune, I'm your friend. If there is anything you need to talk about I'm here." Pyrrha said as she grabbed a hold of Jaune's arm. Jaune looked to her. Great. Now he had to come up with something to tell her. Luckily he had the perfect alibi thanks to his previous life.

"Could I borrow Milo for second?" Jaune asked surprising Pyrrha.

"Uh, sure." Pyrrha said as she handed Milo over to Jaune. Jaune then extended Milo into spear mode, flipped it to its flat side, walked over closer to the cliff then whacked it down over the edge, smacking someone who went 'ow'.

"Quit spying!" Jaune shouted as then the closing of a window followed. Jaune turned back towards a surprised Pyrrha. "Cardin."

"Ah." Pyrrha said as she took back Milo.

"Anyway… the truth is… I never made it here to Beacon on a legitimate basis." Jaune confessed.

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha asked.

"I… used fake transcripts." Jaune said getting a gasp from Pyrrha. "It's been driving me crazy since I got here. I felt unworthy. I wanted to come to Beacon so bad just so I can be a hero." Jaune said.

"But Jaune, you are a hero. You're improving immensely." Pyrrha said.

"That's the thing. I had gotten help from someone, but… I don't feel I deserve his training." Jaune said.

"Jaune, from what I've seen you have benefited from his teachings. Even if you made it here under unorthodox circumstances, you still matured through the experience, taking what you've learned and making it your own. That proves that no matter the method taken, you deserve to be here with us, your friends." Pyrrha said as she placed a hand on Jaune's cheek.

Jaune's eyes became teary as he remembered how Pyrrha had always been there for him. And now she's right here, still comforting him. Still by his side. He was grateful.

"I missed you." Jaune said, letting it slip. Pyrrha blushed red but she smiled as she looked down to the side.

"Jaune, we haven't been apart that long." Pyrrha said with an embarrassed smile.

"R-right." Jaune said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Hey, how about a spar?" Jaune asked.

"A spar?" Pyrrha questioned with a raised eyebrow, surprised by the sudden offer.

"Yeah. I got Excalibur here and I want to see if I'm any good at using it." Jaune said, gesturing to his weapon in shotgun form that he took from the back of his harness.

"Are you even sure you can wield it?" Pyrrha questioned with a smirk and her arms crossed. Jaune changed Excalibur into sword mode.

"I got enough aura." Jaune said with a smirk. The two got in position, getting in their stances as they stood across from each other.

They narrowed their eyes at one another, and from the sound of an imaginary ref, they charged forward and clashed blades, with Pyrrha actually skidding back from the force. Pyrrha was shocked at the strength and force behind Jaune and his weapon. Jaune didn't allow her time to make a move. He pushed Milo away and sent a downward slash that Pyrrha managed to block it with Akouo, but the force actually caused the ground beneath her to crack.

Using her semblance, Pyrrha made Excalibur slide off Akouo, but Jaune immediately transformed it into shotgun mode and shot at Pyrrha. Pyrrha continued to use Akouo to block the shots, but the rounds were so powerful that she was skidding back bit by bit.

Pyrrha immediately transformed Milo into its javelin mode and threw it. Jaune transformed Excalibur back to sword mode, parrying the javelin, sending it flying, then dashed forward, readying a swing. Pyrrha used her semblance to bring Milo back, while using Akouo to block the sword strike, but Jaune instead flipped over Jaune with Excalibur going shotgun and shooting down at Pyrrha who quickly blocked it with Akouo. Jaune landed behind Pyrrha, transformed Excalibur back to sword and sent a spinning slash. Pyrrha fortunately got back Milo and blocked Excalibur, but she was sent flying back.

Pyrrha tried to gain back her footing, and when she did, she was forced to block more strikes with Milo and Akouo, but the swings were so powerful that they were being sent away. Pyrrha was then left open. She figured Jaune would slash at her, giving her a good opportunity to use her semblance, but he instead kicked her in the torso as he switched to gun mode and shot her, sending her flying back. Pyrrha rolled onto the ground and when she got on one knee, Jaune was already over her with Excalibur ready to come down on her, but she used her semblance to send Jaune flying back.

Jaune rolled back, but he skidded to a stop, then charged forward with the tip of Excalibur trailing against the ground, causing sparks to follow. Pyrrha transformed Milo into rifle mode and shot at Jaune, but the blonde parried all the bullets with Excalibur. Transferring aura to his legs, Jaune leaped towards Pyrrha so now he was in front of her. Excalibur was coming for a horizontal slash across Pyrrha's torso, but Pyrrha jumped back and used her semblance to push it away a bit, but Jaune smirked as changed Excalibur into shotgun mode in mid swing, shocking Pyrrha as he then took the shot, sending her flying.

Pyrrha rolled onto the ground and stopped as she lied on the floor, front first. Pyrrha groaned as she tried getting up, but then she felt the tip of a blade at her neck. Pyrrha looked up to see Jaune looking at her with a smirk. Pyrrha quickly examined her scroll to see she had lost about half her aura. Pyrrha sighed as she put away her scroll.

"I yield." Pyrrha said shocking Jaune. Jaune retracted Excalibur's blade as he then put it on his harness. Jaune offered a hand to Pyrrha making her smile as she took it. "That's a very powerful weapon." Pyrrha said as Jaune helped her up.

"Reebok's best work." Jaune said with a smirk.

"I'll say. Two shots and I still feel the vibrations." Pyrrha said with a smile. "By the way, I noticed those extra pieces on your back."

"Oh these?" Jaune grabbed one of the add ons. "They're just add ons that Reebok gave me a while ago." Jaune said.

"Add ons?"

"They're extra pieces that I can add to Excalibur's shotgun mode. Consider them mods in a way. Each are powered on an element produced by dust. I can change this thing into a rifle with them that shoots each element, or my favorite, into a spreader that shoots electricity. Reebok said he is now working on one that'll allow me to shot plasma at my foes." Jaune explained.

"That's amazing." Pyrrha said with shock and awe clearly in her tone and written on her face. "But… why didn't you use them?" Pyrrha asked.

"I wanted this spar to be on equal grounds. Just our weapons as they are, nothing else. Plus I didn't want to first test them on a friend as great as you." Jaune said.

"Oh. I see." Pyrrha said with a blush.

"Well… we better get back before Nora runs through the school to find us." Jaune said as he headed for the door.

"Jaune wait." Pyrrha spoked. Jaune stopped and turned back to his partner. Pyrrha then walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek, surprising him.  
"A promise is a promise." Pyrrha said with a smile and blush. Jaune blinked but then smiled at her.

Suddenly the door slammed open making them turn to see Nora.

"There you guys are! I've been looking everywhere for you! Dinner's ready, so hurry up!" Nora shouted as she then speeded back to their dorm.

"When she said looking everywhere, I wonder if she meant it literally." Jaune said making Pyrrha giggle.

"Come on. Let's go enjoy our meal." Pyrrha said as she headed for the door. Jaune just shrugged with a smile as he followed. No doubt today was a pretty exciting day.

!

The next day, in the morning Jaune was doing pushups while the others were still asleep. He woke up early to do some basic exercises to build up his body. Although not only was it difficult, it was also annoying. It's all because of his body. Sure he bitched about it a lot, but could you blame him. After years of being put through harsh training from veteran huntsman and huntresses, his body really bulked up, but now he's got to start from the ground up again, and it was obvious he wasn't the athlete type, despite possessing his family's prized weaponary.

Suddenly the alarm rang. Jaune saw Nora burst out of bed, and hopped on Ren's bed, then Pyrrha's, then Jaune's.

"Wake up! Wake u- oh, you're awake." Nora said looking down to see Jaune doing pushups.

"Yep." Jaune said.

"Wow. You're really dedicated to this workout." Nora said with a grin.

"Yep."

"You know you should do the same thing Ren. One day you might turn out to be the weakest if Jaune keeps this up." Nora said.

"Low blow." Jaune said as Ren sighed.

"Yep." Jaune said. Pyrrha stared at Jaune, happy see his progress, but she also blushed a bit as she saw his sweating body. For some reason, nowadays Jaune was just sleeping without a shirt and just seeing his body made her blush red at the sight. Pyrrha then sensed someone near her making her turn her head, only to flinch to see Nora's grinning face.

"Enjoying the show?" Nora teased making Pyrrha turn away.

"Well, I'm off to take a shower." Ren said as he walked away.

"Then I'll start making breakfast." Jaune said as he stood up from the floor and heading for the kitchen.

"I'll join in later." Ren said as he and Jaune left the bedroom.

"They seem to be getting a bit closer now." Pyrrha said.

"Yeah~. I never thought those two would have more than one conversation with one another." Nora said. "I kind of like it." Nora said with a grin with Pyrrha nodding in agreement.

!

Later on in combat class, teams RWBY and JNPR were talking, ignoring the battles in play.

"You should really try Jaune's cooking! His steak and eggs are delicious." Nora said.

"Since when could you cook Vomit boy?" Yang asked with a grin.

"When you live with seven sisters and a bit of an overprotective mother, you tend to learn a few things." Jaune said.

"Seven sisters? Are you the only boy?" Ruby asked.

"Yep." Jaune said.

"And you stunk at talking to girls before because?" Yang asked with a smirk.

"None of them wanted me to succeed and become a father before twenty one." Jaune said. Suddenly the others laughed, but they all were silenced as Glynda cleared her throat and glared at them.

"Do any of you know what kind of battles we were doing today?" Glynda asked.

"Um… the same as always." Nora said making her team sigh.

"No. Team battles. In fact, how about Team JNPR go up next?" Glynda suggested as she typed in Team JNPR's name in the next roster. "Now, who will-" suddenly Cardin raised his hand. "Team CRDL. Are you volunteering?" Glynda asked.

"Yeah." Cardin said.

'Oh no, not again.' Jaune thought with his head hanging with annoyance. The two teams stood up from their seats and went downstairs as they were already dressed in battle gear. "Why did they volunteer?" Jaune whined, not wanting to deal with Cardin again.

"Well, Cardin is pretty sore over both you and Pyrrha beating him before." Ren said.

"Yep. What a sore~ loser." Nora said with a smile.

'I think I remember this. Cardin came at me because I was the weak link. Guess he might do the same. Better prepare for anything.' Jaune thought. 'Now that I think about it, for calling me a 'friend' he really came at me with no mercy.'

"Hey Jaune, how come you didn't bring Excalibur?" Nora asked, noticing he had Crocea Mors' sword instead of the mega sword.

"I still don't have the proper strength to wield it. Plus I don't want to use it on other students, or in this case waste it's luster on Cardin." Jaune said.

"Makes sense." Nora said as Team JNPR got in position in the ring.

Pyrrha looked to Jaune. She was the only person to face Jaune wielding Excalibur and he was amazing with it. Just two hits from the shotgun mode were enough to deplete her aura greatly. If Jaune did decide to use it then he could win against many of his opponents, especially with his type of tactic for fighting. Although she could understand Jaune's decision. To use aura to wield your weapon, protect yourself and heal your wounds at the same time would put you at a disadvantage, especially for someone with vast aura reserves like Jaune.

Team CRDL had taken some time getting to the arena. Jaune and Pyrrha had thought that they had made a quick strategy before they came down. Team CRDL and JNPR were now standing across from each other.

"Ready on both sides?" Glynda questioned. Both teams got into fighting position.

Jaune glared at Cardin who had a grin on his face. Now he knew he was after him specifically.

"Start!" Glynda shouted.

Cardin and Jaune charged at each other and clashed weapons. Jaune sent aura to his arm and pushed Cardin's mace away and then did a low 360 spin slash, getting Cardin's legs then stood up and kicked Cardin in the torso and, sending him stumbling back towards his team while Jaune jumped back to join his.

"Woohoo! Go Jaune!" Ruby cheered.

"Nora, split them up!" Jaune ordered.

"Got it." Nora said as she changed Magnhild into grenade launcher mode and shot numerous smoking grenades that formed a heart of pink smoke following them.

"Holy-"

"Move!" Cardin shouted, interrupting Russel, as they all then scatter.

"Ren, you take Russel. Nora, watch his back. Pyrrha attack Cardin." Jaune ordered.

Ren charged towards Russel, shooting rounds at the Mohawk student, who was doing his best to block and parry all the bullets, but he was then hit in the shoulder, making him flinch. Ren charged and sent a kick, sending Russel away.

Sky came at him with his halberd, but Nora slammed him into the ground with Magnhild, then swung at him croquet style, sending him into the wall. Dove came at her, but Jaune ran and slid, cutting the back of Dove's legs, causing him to trip over, rolling in front of Nora, who took the opportunity to slam Magnhild onto him.

"Thanks Jaune!" Nora called out with a wave.

"Behind you." Jaune called out. Nora then spun 360, as she hit Sky, who tried to sneak up on her, sending him flying.

"Thanks again!" Nora cheered as Dove tried to get up, so she then hit him back into the ground.

Jaune charged towards Pyrrha and Cardin. Once Pyrrha parried Cardin's mace away, she spun it Milo around and changed it into rifle mode, shooting Cardin, making him double back. Jaune then leaped over Pyrrha and slashed down on Cardin, then slammed his shield into Cardin, making him double over. Pyrrha then flipped over Jaune as Milo changed into Xiphos mode and slashed at Cardin. Once Pyrrha landed, Jaune grabbed Pyrrha's hand as he sent a horizontal slash with his sword, then spun, spinning Pyrrha with him as she then kicked Cardin making him double back.

Jaune released Pyrrha, as he ran over to Cardin with his aura surrounding the blade, as he then sent an upwards slash, sending Cardin into the air.

"Pyrrha, up!" Jaune said as he made himself a platform with his shield, allowing Pyrrha to jumped on it, then used he semblance to go up high into the air, then she suddenly grabbed Cardin, as she then used her strength to slam him into the ground, then did a somersault kick that sent him flipping momentarily into the air as he then fell to the ground.

"Not bad." Yang said with a grin.

"I'll say." Blake said with a small smile.

Cardin groaned as he got up on his hands and knees. He glared at Jaune, but then he looked to Russel. Russel noticed his leader looking at him and received a nod, making Russel grin. Jaune noticed the nod as he then turned in time to see a dagger flying his way. Jaune slid to the side to dodge it, but Russel just grinned as he pulled an unnoticed wire from his hand, sending the dagger spinning back.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha shouted, but it was too late. Jaune was then stabbed in the back by the dagger making everyone gasp.

"Now!" Cardin shouted as he got his mace.

Dove ran at Jaune and slashed his legs, making him bend to the side, where Sky slashed at him, spinning around as he then sent him towards Ren and Russel. Ren was about to run over to catch Jaune, but Russel jumped over him and sent a slash across Jaune's torso, followed by Cardin slamming him down into the ground. Cardin grabbed Jaune and threw him across the arena where Dove slashed at him, followed by an upwards slash by Sky's halberd, sending him into the air, where Russel was over him, pulling the wire to take back his dagger before he dove down, sending a double slash at Jaune's body, sending him to the floor, but Cardin charged over, spun and sent a hard blow to Jaune's face with his mace, but then energy exploded from the weapon as Jaune was sent flying, until he hit the floor, sliding to a halt where he laid beat up.

Everyone stared in pure shock as they saw Jaune, now brutally beaten with a bloody lip, cut chin, swollen cheek and some blood stained on his clothes, lied on the floor with his aura officially red, now meaning he was out.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha shouted as she ran to his side along with Nora and Ren. Cardin laughed.

"Finally put you in your place!" Cardin said before turning to Team RWBY. "See that Red? Fine place to put your trust in!" Cardin said with a grin making Yang growl. "Real dumb decision!"

'Dumb?' Jaune's mind echoed as new emotions spiraled into him.

"Like this wimp can protect you or any of his future brats from anything!"

'Brats? Can't protect!?' Jaune gritted his teeth.

"You'd have a better chance being with manure." Cardin laughed with superiority.

Team RWBY and the rest of JNPR were angry as they wanted to leave a thrashing on Cardin. Glynda was now angry, but she could not do a thing as a teacher. However she then noticed that Jaune's aura spike a bit, bringing him back from red, shocking her.

"I'm gonna break his legs." Nora growled as she tightly gripped Magnhild, but then she noticed that Jaune was getting up from the floor, now on one knee. She would have shown joy, but instead she had a nervous look on her face. "Jaune?" Ren and Pyrrha looked only to be shocked as Jaune was surrounded in a golden flame-like aura, gritting his teeth as his iris glowed golden, along with a vien throbbing on his neck.

"You… dare…" Jaune growled with pure rage and anger.

Suddenly Jaune's aura on the meter spiked all the way back up to a hundred percent.

"What?" Glynda said with pure shock and disbelief.

Suddenly Cardin was hit hard in the side of the face, with a hard golden glowing fist slammed into him by Jaune.

"Don't you dare say that to her! YOU RAT BRAINED PRICK!" Jaune screamed with pure anger and rage.

Suddenly a shockwave emanated from Jaune's fist, as Cardin was sent rocketing into a wall faster than the eye could see, creating an enormous crater onto the wall of the arena, creating cracks that extended far. Jaune immediately grabbed Cardin's mace that had fallen before, and roared as he spun, swing it, hitting Russel in the stomach, which led to slamming into Sky and finally Dove, as all three were being carried by the mace's momentum and then sent flying straight towards Carding, slamming into him one by one, and while they were still in the wall, Jaune threw the mace like a javelin, slamming into Russel's stomach as a shockwave followed, causing the four to become deeper indented into the wall, creating an even larger crater.

Jaune panted, his hair was pointed up as his eyes glowed gold, but then his aura faded as his hair and eyes returned to normal.

' _The second lock has been destroyed. Now only one remains.'_ C Ozpin thought as Jaune fell to one knee, exhausted.

Jaune panted with sweat going down his brow, but then he noticed everyone's reaction to his actions. Everyone, even Glynda, Team RWBY and his own, stared at him with wide eyes and hanging jaws as they stared at him with shock, disbelief and amazement.

"Um~…" Jaune looked over to Team CRDL to see they were still indented into the wall as the mace finally fell to the ground. "Oh…" Jaune didn't feel too proud of the damage he had caused. Glynda blinked as she finally shook her head, freeing herself from her daze.

"Uh, V-victory: Team JNPR." Glynda announced.

The whole room literally screamed with cheers, and some people along with Yang were marching their feet against the floor with excitement. Jaune was surprised by the cheers. He had just left a team, battered and bruised into unconsciousness in a brutal fashion, and yet people were cheering for him. School was even crazier than he remembered. Parents would be appalled by this. Then again they are teenagers. Violence and hormones were basically what entertained them.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha screamed as Jaune stood up, then suddenly she glomped him in a tight hug. "You were amazing!" Pyrrha cheered.

"Yahoo!" Nora cheered as she charged in and hugged the two tightly.

"Nora." Jaune choked at he was being crushed by Nora and the Spartan.

"You were awesome!" Nora cheered as she released them.

"Well done Jaune." Ren said with a smile as he walked up to them.

"Thanks." Jaune said with a smile, but he still felt he was a bit in the wrong, despite Cardin deserving a beatdown. He then noticed Pyrrha was still hugging him with her eyes closed and a wide smile on her face.

"Oh Pyrrha~." Nora chimed. Pyrrha opened her eyes as she realized she was hugging Jaune for quite a bit of time.

"Sorry." Pyrrha said as she pulled back with a red blush and nervous smile, rubbing her arm.

"No worries." Jaune said with a smile.

Suddenly an excited scream was heard as Ruby tackled him into a hug, sending them both down to the ground.

"I'm so proud~!" Ruby cheered with a happy grin. Jaune smiled as he then lifted the both of them up and hugged her back.

"Like I said last time, I couldn't let someone badmouth you without a clock to the jaw." Jaune said with a smile. 'Or our kids.' Jaune mentally added, remembering his children. 'I won't fail any of you again.' Jaune thought.

"You're my knight!" Ruby cheered, shocking everyone including herself. "I mean… well… you know you're cool." Ruby separated from him with a fist to the side of her face as she blushed and looked away with an embarrassed smile on her face and one of her feet twisting in place.

'I'm her knight?' Jaune thought with shock, but then smiled wide. 'I'm her knight!' Jaune mentally cheered. Suddenly he was put in a headlock.

"Someone's cheery." Yang said with a grin.

"Is it you?" Jaune asked dulled as the side of his face was hitting Yang's breasts.

"Nice job clocking those dolts. Although you couldn't ease up on them so I could get my few punches in later?" Yang said still grinning.

"Sorry. Instinct just took over." Jaune said as he tried to pull himself out of the headlock.

"By the way, nice fireworks. Was that your semblance?" Yang asked as she loosened her hold, allowing Jaune to break free.

"I… I guess." Jaune said, although he lied as he looked to his hands. 'That was my semblance. Arc Light.'

"It was so cool! It was just like Yang's! Only her eyes glow red." Ruby said.

"Welcome to the kickass club." Yang said with a grin as she wrapped her arm around Jaune's neck.

"Great. Two blondes with anger management problems." Weiss said.

"Hey!" The two blondes in questioned shouted.

"I don't have anger issues, I'm just… emotional." Jaune said.

"Good one." Yang said with an agreeing grin and her hand on his shoulder.

"Like I've never heard that one before." Weiss said as she then walked away.

"Who have you heard that from before? Oh tell me, Ms. Empress." Jaune said as he followed along with the others.

Glynda watched the two teams walk away, but stared at Jaune, still in shock at his power. Never had she seen such a power. To raise your aura levels to great heights, even from red, is a feat that was so unique and powerful. Whatever Jaune's semblance was, it's a power to be both feared and respected. She then walked over to Team CRDL and used her crop to take them off the wall so they could fall to the floor before she completely reformed the wall back to normal condition.

Team CRDL groaned from the floor, but Glynda just walked away as the bell rang.

"You all better change." Glynda said using her words in a double meaning as well.

!

In the lunchroom, Teams RWBY and JNPR were sitting down and enjoying their meals. Well, all but one. Jaune said he needed to bleed the lizard before eating.

Too much information.

"So can we go back to Jaune kicking butt in class? Because I can't get my mind off of what he did." Nora said.

"I know right!? I didn't even think he had it in him! I've seen some beatdowns and have delivered my fair share, but that was without a doubt one of the most brutal I have seen so far." Yang said with a smirk.

"I don't understand what semblance that was. It was so brief I couldn't even comprehend what it was, let alone have time to think what it could be." Weiss said.

"What are you talking about? It made Jaune stronger. What more is there?" Nora said with a smirk.

"Not necessarily. If none of you had noticed before, Jaune's aura had spike all the way back to a hundred percent. Honestly I think there was more than what the scroll was able to show." Blake informed.

"So his aura literally increased beyond its normal capacity? That's impossible!" Weiss exclaimed with shock and belief. She couldn't believe it. It just seemed so impossible on how Jaune Arc, Beacon's goofball became one of the best students to be under its tutelage.

"Anything can happen I guess." Blake added.

Pyrrha was thinking over things with Jaune. Things have changed so much. Jaune did explain before he met someone who helped him advance in his studies, but something just felt off. Like there was more to Jaune that no other can truly explain, but himself.

"What's on your mind Pyrrha?" Ruby asked.

"Oh nothing. Just thinking about Jaune's new skills." Pyrrha said with a smile.

"Speaking of new skills, I really wish I could have seen Jaune use that big sword he has back at the dorm." Nora said.

"I actually sparred with him last night. He used Excalibur in our battle." Pyrrha mentioned making some of the others gasp, mainly Ruby, Nora and Weiss.

"How was it? Was it super strong?" Ruby quickly asked.

"Very much so. It was without a doubt the most powerful weapon I had ever clashed with in my life." Pyrrha said, surprising the others. "Look." Pyrrha said as she took out her scroll, and showed off something.

"Your battle records?" Yang questioned.

"This one is from my fight with Jaune." Pyrrha said pointing to the battle record. Everyone gasped when they stared at the record.

"A minute and forty seconds!? And he had reduced your aura to half!?" Yang exclaimed with pure shock and disbelief.

"This isn't possible. I refuse to believe it!" Weiss shouted.

"It happened. Jaune truly is an amazing warrior. Especially with Excalibur in hand." Pyrrha said with a smile.

"So how was he?" Nora asked.

"Well for one, Jaune constantly takes control of the fight. He uses much offense with Excalibur, which is understandable. He didn't allow me much breathing room. Every thought had to count."

"He's relentless?" Weiss questioned with shock.

"In a sense, yes. Although what made the style so effective was Excalibur itself. In just two shots in its firearm form, my aura went down to half." Pyrrha said shell shocking everyone.

"You're serious! Two clean shots?" Yang questioned.

"That's what it took." Pyrrha said.

"Dang. I'd hate to think what a swing would do." Blake said.

"Liar. You totally want to see it like the rest of us." Nora said with a grin.

"Did he use the add ons?" Ruby asked gaining the others' attention.

"No. Just his regular shotgun. He didn't bother using those extra pieces." Pyrrha answered.

"Excuse me. Add ons? What in the world are those?" Weiss asked.

"I refuse to expose anymore secrets about Jaune's awesome weapon." Ruby said with her arms crossed and her head held up high.

"I probably already had spoken too much about it to begin with." Pyrrha said as she looked to the side with some self-disappointment. Weiss wanted to get answers, but Yang spoke up.

"Leave it be Weiss. Ruby won't go blabbing about her knight's skills." Yang said/teased.

"Hey!" Ruby shouted as Yang laughed.

Suddenly a whole flock of girls went running making them turn to see Jaune had finally made it into the lunchroom, but a whole crowd surrounded him.

"That was amazing what you did back in combat class!"

"What kind of semblance do you have?"

"How strong are you really?"

"Was that whole 'being a total dork and bad at fighting' just an act the whole time?"

"Are you in love with Ruby?"

"Ladies… and gentleman, I need to eat. I can't do stuff like that on an empty stomach." Jaune said as he grabbed his plate. The group still hadn't moved, but one look from Jaune half lidded eyes and they dispersed, not wanting to envoke Jaune's anger. Jaune finally made his way to his team and Team RWBY's table. Once he sat down, he was about to take a bite of his chili, but he then noticed everyone looking at him. "What?"

"You sure became popular." Yang said with a smirk.

"Really? I thought people were just curious on the zero to hero thing." Jaune said.

"Well that too." Yang said.

"Some girls are looking at you." Nora said. Jaune turned to see some girls looking at him, but once he noticed them they turned away with blushes as they laughed a bit.

"Weird." Jaune said as he turned back and went to take a bit of his chili, but Yang wrapped her arms around Jaune's neck, stopping him from his feast as she brought him close to her.

"Looks like you're popular with the ladies. They got good taste. Now how come I didn't see this type of man before?" Yang flirted with seductive eyes.

"Thanks for the attention Yang, but you're not my type." Jaune said shocking everyone, but Yang more than the others.

"What!?" Yang shouted in disbelief as she let go of him, allowing him to move back.

"Oh~~~! Boom! You got Jauned!" Nora exclaimed with a grin as she pointed both finger at Yang as she stood up.

"I think Arced works better." Ren said with a smile.

"Well, safe to say I didn't see it coming." Blake said with a smile.

"I… actually now have some respect for you." Weiss said with a smile. Jaune was now frozen with his mouth hanging as his spoon was halfway to meeting his mouth, the chili falling from the utensil.

"Well… now I know I have shook the foundation of this place." Jaune said as he put the spoon down.

"So Jaune~… how was it like using your semblance?" Ruby asked with a smile.

"Yes! How was it to wield such a power?" Pyrrha asked excitedly. Who could blame her? Ever since she unlocked Jaune's aura, she has been dying to know what kind of semblance he would gain with a massive amount of aura level he has.

"Well… it felt… tingly… yet warm… and was like I was packing more than that…" Jaune said as he thought over how to explain his semblance to the others. Everyone just continued to stare at him.

"Yeah, and?" Nora asked wanting more details along with everyone else. Jaune's eyes looked side to side as they all leaned in to know more. Jaune sighed and just went with the best answer he could come up with.

"You guys ever wondered what it would be like to have the sun inside your body?" Jaune questioned. Everyone just looked at him with super wide eyes. "Yeah, that's the best I could describe it." Jaune said as he returned back to his meal, but right when his spoon full of chili was raised, someone interrupted him once more.

"Jaune!" Reebok came to the table bumping into the side.

"Oh sweet chili, why must they keep us apart?" Jaune whispered with sad eyes and a frown.

"I got something new for you!" Reebok exclaimed. Now Jaune was interested. "Check it!" Reebok placed gloves that seemed similar to Jaune's brown fingerless ones, but they had armor on the back of it with it extending for the forearms and they hard carvings on them that sort of resembles the thorny stems of a rose.

"What are these?" Jaune asked.

"Seismic Gauntlets!" Reebok exclaimed standing up proudly with a proud smile, gaining nearby people's attention.

"No~." Jaune said with wide eyes.

"Try it out." Reebok said. Jaune quickly took off his gloves and put the new ones on as they then glowed gold, intriguing Jaune and the group. "Punch this." Reebok said with a smirk as he pulled out an iron handheld ball. He then tossed it in front of Jaune, who immediately did as instructed and punched the ball, causing a shockwave to explode from his fist as the ball rocket out of the window, leaving a large hole; definitely more damage created than normally should have.

Everyone's jaws were hanging as they saw the damage. Jaune looked to his gauntlets as he they started to laugh and cheer.

"Oh man! This is great! Now I can break the jaws of Grimms right off their hinges!" Jaune cheered as he stood up from his seat. He then brought Reebok in a one arm hug. "I love you man!" Jaune said with a grin.

"Aw, think nothing of it. What are friends for?" Reebok said with a smile, but he did like Jaune thanking him.

"That… is… the coolest thing I've seen!" Ruby cheered.

"You have got to build me something like that! I need to punch harder!" Yang exclaimed as she stood up from her seat and went around Jaune to talk to Reebok.

"How did you make these? These are amazing technology! Are you from the advanced class?" Weiss started to ask as she made her way to Reebok.

"Make Magnhild more deadly!" Nora exclaimed with new desire.

Suddenly Reebok was getting a lot of attention, being praised and asked about his technology and earning requests to build new tech for people. It felt like he was in Shangri-La.

Goodwitch and Ozpin had seen the iron ball fly through the window and into the sky, making them enter the lunchroom to see Jaune with new gloves with his arm wrapped around another student, that the two definitely recognized as Alexander Hephaestus Willard or commonly known as Reebok; why? No one had a clue. They pieced things together which led to Goodwitch having an annoyed glare and her arms crossed while Ozpin smiled.

"Just let it slide this time." Ozpin said, happy to see Reebok finally having friends and being praised for his achievements. Goodwitch sighed as she used her crop to reform the window. She wouldn't admit it aloud, but she was also happy for Reebok. Despite causing the damage, she was at least happy he was earning praise for something he had ingeniously created. "Glynda, would you like some coffee?" Ozpin asked.

"No thanks. I've seen what it's done to Oobleck." Glynda said as she started to leave the cafeteria.

"Fair enough." Ozpin said with a shrug as he followed her out the room.

Sadly no one knew a certain group was hearing about Reebok's skills.

!

"Please, please, please, let me see you use Excalibur." Ruby begged as she walked beside Jaune.

"I don't know. I still feel like I need to build up my strength to use it properly." Jaune said.

"Is it really that heavy?" Ruby asked.

"Believe it or not, no. Even though it's pretty large, it can be wielded without having to gain super strength. I'm sure someone like Blake can wield it. Maybe with two hands though. I'm not completely sure how physically strong Blake is, but I know she's definitely stronger than Weiss." Jaune explained.

"Excuse me. You two are not exactly alone." Weiss said with an annoyed glare and her hands to her hips as she was referring to the two leaders' teams following behind them.

"So when will you be able to wield it?" Ruby asked.

"Unbelievable! They're ignoring me." Weiss complained.

"I don't think that's unbelievable." Blake said earning a glare from Weiss.

"Not sure. Because I never really had the motivation to gain muscle-"

"Impressing girls wasn't enough motivation?" Yang questioned, teasing with a smirk.

"Mom always said personality is the key, not body." Jaune immediately said with a nonchalant tone.

"He told you." Nora said with a smirk as Yang rolled her eyes.

"I'm obviously not physically strong, but I'm working on it." Jaune said with a smirk.

"It's true! He's been using dumbbells, doing push-ups, and all that stuff!" Nora backed Jaune up.

"Just give me a month." Jaune said.

"Oh~, wait!" Nora then got next to Jaune, grabbed his arm and poked his bicep, gasping at the touch. "Oh~, you're already showing!"

"It's only been two days." Ren said.

Jaune on the other hand was shocked. His biceps were growing. He could only think of one answer. Arc Light. His semblance had increased his muscle mass a bit. Although probably not much, and his muscles won't get bigger by his semblance alone. Actually it did help, but so far Jaune felt he wasn't able to activate and use his semblance at an extended time like he used to.

"No~, I mean it Ren! Look!" Nora exclaimed as she pulled Jaune and showed him the bicep.

"Wait a minute, your muscles have increased? How?" Ren questioned.

"Probably from that explosion of power he had." Yang suggested. She wasn't wrong.

"You keep this up, you'll be using that sword in no time!" Nora said with a grin.

"I hope so." Jaune said as he got his arm back.

"Hey Ruby, how about try feeling them?" Yang whispered to her sister making her sister blush.

"Hey Ruby." Jaune spoke up.

"Yeah!?" Ruby exclaimed, sounding louder than she intended making the others flinch at her loud vocals, which made her blush even more in embarrassment.

"I might not be able to wield Excalibur properly yet, but how about I make it up to you by taking you to that bakery you wanted to go to." Jaune suggested with a smile. Ruby gasped with joy as she then suddenly grabbed Jaune arm and ran down the hall, dragging him at high speed.

"Ruby! We still have class!" Weiss called out.

"Don't care!" Ruby shouted before turning the corner and vanishing with Jaune. The others stayed silent as they stared down the hall where there leaders had gone.

"Well… safe to say Jaune has an influence on Ruby." Blake said.

"Yep." Nora agreed as they all stood around in silence. "So when do you think they're going to be together-together?" Nora asked with a smile causing the other to look at her in shock.

!

Ruby was using her semblance to speed through the halls, knocking people in her way. All the while Jaune was having severe motion sickness. And he thought a bullhead was bad.

They were close to the exit, but Glynda suddenly came in and stood in their way, forcing Ruby to skid to a halt. Ruby looked up at Glynda, who narrowed her eyes at her, worrying the young reaper.

"And where exactly are you going?" Glynda questioned.

"Um… out to get some fresh air." Ruby said timidly.

"Then why are you dragging him along?" Glynda pointed to Juane, who laid on the ground, groaning as he had swirls for eyes.

"Uh…"

"Get to class." Glynda said as she glared at Ruby.

"Yes ma'am." Ruby said as she sped off again, dragging Jaune along with her. Glynda sighed as she shook her head.

"I hope she does mature when she gets older. Otherwise I'm not sure how Mr. Arc can keep up with her." Glynda said shaking her head.

Once making it to Oobleck's class, Ruby positioned Jaune on a seat and sat down next to him.

"Ruby." Ruby turned to see Pyrrha up on a higher level of seating. "Is Jaune okay?" Pyrrha asked with concern. Ruby looked at him to see Jaune groaning and moaning as some drool came down the side of his lip.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Ruby said, although she wasn't completely confident in her words. Jaune moaned as he held his head, but then he noticed Cardin giving him a sly grin, which made him stare at him seriously. The bell then rang as Oobleck sped in front of Jaune.

"Mr. Arc, eyes forward." Oobleck ordered as he then sped away. Jaune faced forward, but he couldn't help, but feel something was going on with Cardin.

!

After class, everyone was finally free.

"Jaune, let's go!" Ruby exclaimed as she started jumping up and down.

"Um, do you mind if we change out of our school uniforms? I don't feel like going in my school uniform and battle outfit." Jaune said.

"Oh… then what are you gonna wear?" Ruby asked.

"You'll see." Jaune said.

"So~, are you two going out on a date then?" Nora teased.

"No." Ruby said quickly.

"Yeah." Jaune instantly said without thinking. The others looked at him as he walked away, but then he stopped and turned to them. "What?" Jaune questioned with a shrug as everyone stared at him. "Call it what you want, I'm getting changed." Jaune said as he waved it off and walked away. Suddenly Yang and Nora laughed while Ruby's entire face was red. 'Damn instincts.' Jaune thought with annoyance.

' _Just shows how much you love her.'_ C Ozpin responded telepathically.

'True, but that might scare Ruby since we're still in the early stage.' Jaune responded, but then something sped pass him along with rose petals. Jaune stayed still as he stared at where Ruby left towards. Suddenly Yang placed her arm around Jaune's neck.

"Well looks like you better hurry and get ready." Yang said with a grin, but then she got serious. "If you dare try anything or hurt her in any way, I'll hunt you down." Yang threatened her fellow blonde as she pressed her finger against Jaune's nose.

"Uh… does she consider this a date?" Jaune asked; the threat laying no effect on him. Yang looked at him with blinking normal eyes.

"I dunno." Yang said with a shrug. "Go get ready." Yang pushed him forward. Jaune sighed as he hurried down the hall.

"I'm surprise he wasn't afraid of you." Blake said.

"Oh no, he is." Yang said with a smirk and her fists to her hips.

"I'm pretty sure he's not." Ren agreed.

"Well you'll be if you keep talking." Yang said.

!

The rest of Team RWBY made it to their dorm and once they opened the door, they saw Ruby looking in the mirror, checking out her looks. She wore a red top with red lapels, a white undershirt, a black with red trimming corset that wrapped around her stomach, a red skirt with black frills underneath, dark stockings, a pair of black boots with spikes at the bottom and a pair of fishnet arm bands, and of course she still wore her red hooded cape.

Ruby then attached a silver rose pendant on the right side of the bottom of her corset.

"There. Perfect." Ruby said with a smile. She then noticed the rest of her team gawking at her. "You guys don't think it's too much, do you?" Ruby asked, showing off her clothes.

"Um~…"

"Thanks! Oh you guys are the best!" Ruby said happily with a wide smile as she then sped pass them with her semblance.

"She actually considers this a date." Weiss said.

"Okay… this is shocking." Yang said as she held the side of her head.

"You're the one who teased about this before." Weiss said pointing at the blonde.

"Yeah, but I never imagined things would go this route so fast." Yang said.

"Isn't that how you usually like it?" Blake questioned.

"Oh~~." Weiss was impressed.

"Well played. Except I'm not the one going on the date." Yang said with her fists to her hips.

"Jaune~! I'm ready!" Ruby said as she repeatedly knocked on Team JNPR's door. The rest of Jaune's team came in time to see Ruby knocking on their door.

"She definitely thinks this is a date." Nora said with a smile, but then she noticed the small frown on Pyrrha's face. Before she could say anything to the Spartan, their door opened to reveal Jaune.

Jaune was dressed in a red shirt and black jeans with black shoes, and an unbuttoned white shirt over the red shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, and C wrapped around his neck.

"Whoa, Jaune." Jaune heard Nora's voice as he looked to see everyone looking at him, surprised by his good looking attire.

"What?" Jaune said with a shrug. He really didn't understand what was with them lately. I mean, sure he's said and done things that he wouldn't have said before, but come on, it's just a change of clothes. How could that give someone such pause? Jaune then looked to Ruby, only to gawk at her. "Whoa, Ruby, you look great!" Jaune complimented with a smile. Ruby blushed and looked to the side. Yeah… he 'didn't' understand why people would gawk at clothes. "Shall we?" Jaune offered his arm to her.

Ruby smiled as she wrapped her arms around his and then they walked away.

Their teams watched as they walked away.

They had numerous thoughts on the brain regarding the two. The main thing being, do they have feelings for each other?

It all started with Jaune, but if he did have feelings for Ruby, when did it start?

"So… does anyone know where Jaune got that necklace? Because I've see him wearing that all the time lately." Yang wondered.

"He just woke up with it with the rest of his cool clothes." Nora answered.

"What clothes?" Yang asked. Nora grinned as she dashed to the wardrobe and took out the clothes by the hanger they were on.

"This one!" Nora said gesturing to the clothes she was holding by the hanger. The rest of Team RWBY stared at the clothes in surprise and interest in how good it actually looked. Nora then noticed that there was something in the pocket within the coat. It looked like a photo. Nora was about to reach in and grab it, but the clothes were immediately taken away by Ren.

"Nora, Jaune said do not touch." Ren said as he put the clothes back in the wardrobe.

"Sorry~, but they look so cool! Plus there are things inside the pockets. Aren't you curious? ~" Nora said with a grin as she leaned closer to Ren.

"You want to get Jaune mad at you?" Ren asked.

"Well… he has gotten a bit… scary now." Nora said looking side to side.

"I rest my case." Ren said as he closed the wardrobe.

!

"Well, this is it." Jaune said as he and Ruby were in front of Hot Sweets.

"Let's go!" Ruby shouted as she sped inside, holding onto Jaune's arm, dragging him in.

'Déjà vu.' Jaune thought. Ruby immediately went to the cashier, luckily no one was on line or she would have sent people flying with her speed like the first time in the other timeline.

"Four Dozen chocolate chip cookies, and a glass of milk please!" Ruby ordered, surprising the cashier. The cashier looked to Juane who held his head from the dizziness, but then shrug at the cashier. Taking the order down, Jaune paid the cashier, knowing the proper amount from his timeless visits to this store back in his original timeline.

"Ruby you go get a table, I'll wait here for the order." Jaune said.

"Okay!" Ruby quickly sped off to find a table.

"You able to carry all that by yourself?" The female cashier asked.

"I have my ways." Juane said.

After getting the order, Jaune made his way to Ruby, sitting at a table.

"Hey Jaune, where are the cookies?" Ruby asked, noticing that Jaune had nothing in his hands.

"Hey look, a cookie mascot!" Jaune exclaimed pointing in a random direction.

"Where?" Ruby turned her head, allowing C to glow as their order appeared on the table making Ruby turn back to see the cookies and milk in front of her. "How did you do that?" Ruby asked.

"Personal secret." Jaune said with a proud smirk as he gingerly held C, as a way to thank the crystalized being, before sitting down across from Ruby. "You know, I figured you'd order more than this." Jaune said.

"I didn't want you to lose all your money, because of me." Ruby said as she grabbed a cookie.

"You want to come back here with me as soon as possible, don't ya?" Jaune asked rhetorically with a smirk.

"Maybe~." Ruby chimed as her eyes looked to the side playfully. She then took a bit of the cookie, causing her eyes to widen as they sparkled. She then gave a noise of joy as she floated in the air for a second, before she started chowing down on the other cookies at a fast pace. Jaune smiled as he shook his head, before taking a cookie and biting into it.

'They still make the best cookies. Well, next to Ruby's.' Jaune thought as he remembered the cookies Ruby used to make when they were married. 'Married…' Jaune looked to Ruby who was enjoying herself with a gleeful smile. 'I was once married to this girl. To me it's nothing new, but I forget that to her it would be the craziest thing ever. She's not the same Ruby I married, but she's Ruby nonetheless. Someone I fell in love with, or at least will in this timeline.' Then Jaune thought of something. 'Or… am I alluding myself to believe I am falling for this Ruby?' Jaune thought as he stared at his cookie.

"Hey Jaune."

"Hm?" Jaune looked up at Ruby.

"You okay?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, just thinking is all." Jaune answered.

"About what?" Ruby asked.

"Just… the future I guess." Jaune said.

"What kind of future?" Ruby asked.

"Just… about when we grow up."

"Oh! You mean when we final become hunters! That's going to become great! We could travel around the world and help everyone!"

"You know… the guy who's been teaching me says being a huntsman isn't going to be all that easy. We'll have to make decisions we'll regret. We won't be able to save everyone Ruby." Jaune said.

"Maybe… but that's why I have people like you. You'll always have my back, right Jaune?" Ruby asked with a hopeful smile. Jaune stared at Ruby, looking at her smiling hopeful face with hoping eyes. He couldn't help, but smile back at her.

"Always." Jaune said with a smile. Ruby smiled as she then held a cookie and extended it to him. Juane grabbed it and the two broke it in half together.

"To the future!" Ruby cheered with a grin. Jaune's smile widened.

"To the future. Our future." Jaune said as he ate his cookie, although he missed the blush on Ruby's smiling face.

!

After… a few more rounds of sweet chocolate chip goodness, the pair left the bakery. Jaune suggested going for a walk in the park, which Ruby happily agreed to.

"Ugh, I'm so stuffed. Those cookies really were filling." Ruby said as she held her stomach. Jaune looked down at her stomach as then an imaged of a larger, rounder belly appeared. He was remembering those times where Ruby was pregnant with their kids. He looked to her face to see an image of her older self, the one he remembered growing up with.

"Jaune." Ruby spoke in her light, beautiful voice. Jaune blinked his eyes as the image faded, as now all he could see was her young self. "Why are you staring at me?" Ruby asked.

"Just thinking how pretty you are." Jaune said genuinely. Ruby looked surprised and when Jaune turned his head forward, Ruby turned her own away, pressing her fists against her cheeks, as they became red. "Wanna lay on the grass?" Jaune asked.

"Uh, sure!" Ruby exclaimed with a new smile and red cheeks. Jaune and Ruby walked over to the grass and lied down, sighing. "Now this feels better." Ruby said with a smile as she placed her hand on her belly, but then she gave a small burp, making her cover her mouth. "Sorry."

"Don't mention it. It's natural." Jaune said with a smile as he had his hands behind his head.

"Say, um… Jaune."

"Yeah."

"I can understand the whole becoming stronger and cooler from meeting this guy, who by the way are you going to tell me who it is?"

"Where would the fun in that be? There are so few surprises in life. Best to have a few more for good measure." Jaune said making Ruby sigh.

"Fine. Anyway, what I was getting is, well… why do you want to spend more time with me?" Ruby asked with a tint of pink on her cheeks.

"Because I want to. Isn't that enough?" Jaune said with a smile.

"I-I know, but I wanted a reason behind it, you know?" Ruby said as she twiddled her fingers.

"Well… I never get to spend enough time with you. You're the first friend I made at Beacon, and you help me out when you can, but… at the same time… I feel like I don't know more about you than I should. After that day, you know where I showed you Silver Eye? I just… wanted to spend more time with you. Is that reason enough?" Jaune looked to Ruby who turned her body to the side.

"Yes. That's more than enough." Ruby said as her whole face was red.

"I'm happy." Jaune said, catching Ruby off guard.

"Huh?" Ruby turned to the blonde.

"I'm happy you wanted to go out with me. That brings me more joy than… actually being a huntsman or a hero." Jaune said with a smile as he looked up into the sky. Ruby sat up with her knees to her chest as she stared at Jaune with wide eyes and a completely red face as little hearts danced around her head. "Hey Ruby." Jaune turned his head to her.

"Yeah?" Ruby flinched as the hearts popped away and she fought off the blush she developed.

"Besides being a huntress… what's your dream for the future?" Jaune asked.

"Oh. Um… I never thought of it… you?"

"Start a family, get a few kids, watch them grow, hopefully become stronger than myself, and retire with my beautiful, funny, yet slightly childish wife." Jaune said looking up to the sky with a smile. 'That was the plan.'

"Wow… that's sweet Jaune." Ruby said with a smile. "Wait… childish?" Ruby questioned.

"I just think someone who still has a little innocent charm is cute." Jaune said with a shrug.

"I see." Ruby said, but then turned her head and had a huge smile. 'I have that!' Ruby then turned to the sky, smiling, but then Jaune brought his hands down, with his being over Ruby's. They looked to their hands and looked back to each other.

"Sorry." Jaune said taking his hand off.

"No, no… it's fine." Ruby said looking to the side with a smile as she rubbed her arm bashfully.

Jaune looked to the sky along with Ruby. Both admiring the great blue above. They stayed silent for a few moments.

"You brought Crescent Rose, didn't you?" Jaune asked rhetorically since he knew the answer.

"Yep. You brought Excalibur?"

"Yep." Jaune simply answered. "Wanna go get some exercise?" Jaune asked turning his head to Ruby.

"What kind of exercise?" Ruby asked.

"Mm~, maybe kill some Grimm." Jaune said with a smile. Ruby smiled widely with new joy and excitement.

!

Jaune was walking down the halls of the dorm room level with Ruby on his back, being carried piggy back style.

"Okay, your turn." Jaune said.

"Um~… Your favorite hobby." Ruby said.

"Playing guitar, write some stories and drawing. I also make comics sometimes." Jaune answered.

"I didn't know you played guitar." Ruby said.

"My sisters always tried to make me the 'perfect man' since I was the only boy. Sometimes I wonder if I was their own personal doll." Jaune said remembering the memories he had with his sisters. "Alright, now my turn. Hm… worst fear." Jaune said with a smirk. Ruby then blushed as she looked to the side.

"Promise you won't laugh?" Ruby asked.

"I promise." Jaune said with a soft smile. Ruby stayed looking to the side with an embarrassed blush.

"Spiders… the fake kind." Ruby said. Jaune stayed strong and not to laugh. It was easier since he was her husband in the previous timeline.

"Why exactly?" Jaune asked with a smile.

"I don't know. I mean real spiders are icky, but to me the fake ones… are just so much creepier when they're lifeless." Ruby said as she tightened her hold on Jaune with her head resting deeper into his neck. Jaune laughed a bit. "Hey! You said you wouldn't laugh!" Ruby whined.

"I'm not laughing at your fear, trust me. Now if you said you were afraid of slinkies, then I wouldn't hold back." Jaune said, managing to get Ruby to smile. "Listen, how about I tell you something about myself that I know people would laugh at." Jaune said.

"Okay. What?" Ruby asked. Jaune looked around to make sure no one was around to hear what he'd say.

"You know the hoodie I usually wear?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah."

"… It may have… Pumpkin Pete's head on the chest." Jaune said with a small blush. Ruby blinked for a moment, but then she burst out laughing.

"You mean *laugh* you have *giggle* a little bunny on your hoodie?" Ruby laughed.

"Yep. Cost me fifty box tops." Jaune said. Ruby then burst with even louder laughter. Jaune sighed, but he smiled. He was happy to make Ruby happy.

"Okay… okay… I'm sorry, that was way funnier than I thought it would be." Ruby said as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Well glad you got your kicks." Jaune said with half lidded eyes and a smile. "By the way, it's your turn." Jaune said.

"Oh, right. Um~… place you want to live when you grow up." Ruby asked with a smile.

"Patch. It's a great place to start a family. Plus, I think it's beautiful." Jaune said with a smile.

"Yeah." Ruby smiled as her cheeks blushed. "I think so too." Ruby said as she snuggled into Jaune's neck with closed eyes and a smile. Jaune blushed as well as he looked to her with a smile.

Jaune then stopped in front of Team RWBY's door.

"Well, we're here." Jaune said, earning a moan of disappointment from Ruby. "What? You wanted to spend more time with me?" Jaune teased a bit with a smirk.

"… Maybe." Ruby said looking to the side with an embarrassed blush. Jaune laughed a bit.

"I'll always have time for you. Just ask." Jaune said with a smile. Ruby smiled back at him.

"Okay." Ruby said with a nod. Jaune then lightly kicked the door a bit.

"You girls decent?" Jaune called out.

"Come in!" Yang called back.

"Got my hands full!" Jaune called back.

"Hold on." Yang said. The door then opened a moment later, but when it was wide open, a flash illuminated, hitting Jaune and Ruby's vision, making them go wide eyes in surprise as they saw Yang grinning with a camera in hand. "Aw~, you guys look so cute~." Yang teased.

"Only you Yang." Jaune said with a small smirk and dull eyes.

"Yep." Ruby said, matching his expression. Jaune walked in a few steps and waited for Ruby to get off, but she stayed on.

"Having too much fun to let go, huh?" Yang teased with a grin. Ruby blushed red as she then got off Jaune's back.

"Thanks for today Jaune. It was nice." Ruby said with a smile and blush as her hand over the other, pointing down.

"I had fun too. Remember, if you want to hang out, just come to me any time." Jaune said with a smile.

"I-I'll do that." Ruby said as she looked to the ground. Suddenly she got on her tiptoes and kissed Jaune's cheek, surprising the blonde and shocking her fellow roommates. Ruby looked to the side with a red blush and bashful smile, while Jaune's smile widened and he held his cheek, where Ruby kissed him.

"Okay Casanova, go get a move on. Girl time." Yang said as she pushed Jaune out the door then closed the door. Jaune blinked, but then sighed with a smile as he had his hands in his pockets and walked off.

Inside Team RWBY's dorm, Ruby sat on her bed; her legs hanging off the side. Yang walked over and looked up to her sister with a grin and her fists to her hips.

"So~, how'd it go?" Yang asked.

"Honestly. It was one of the best day I've had so far. We ate some cookies, walked in the park, laid on the grass and even fought some Grimm together." Ruby sighed dreamily as she remembered her day. "Jaune looked so cool fighting off the Grimm. He's gotten so strong." Ruby said as her eyes shined. Her team looked to her with wide eyes, with Weiss' mouth agape. They turned to one another, before they looked back at her, with Weiss' mouth still gaped and Yang grinning.

"Sounds like you had a great day." Yang said with a toothy grin.

"Yang…"

"Yeah?" Yang now sensed her big sister senses tingling.

"Um… question." Ruby said looking to the side as she twiddled her fingers.

"Shoot."

"How… how do you know when you're in love?" Ruby asked.

Her team stared at her with wide shocked eyes and their jaws dropped.

!

Jaune decided to go visit Reebok and see how he was doing before settling back to his dorm room. Once walking in, he saw the shorter teen working on something.

"Yo Reebok, how you been?" Jaune greeted with a wave. Reebok flinched and hit the invention underneath a tarp and turned to Jaune with a welding mask on.

"Hey Jaune, how's it going?" Reebok greeted his friend.

"Uh, why keep the welding mask on? I can barely hear you." Jaune said.

"Uh, I like how it feels on my face." Reebok said.

"I thought you hated them, because they make your face sweat a lot." Jaune said.

"Uh… I changed my mind." Reebok said. Jaune frowned.

"Take off the mask." Jaune said.

"Uh, no, I'm fine." Reebok said. Jaune walked over to him, but Reebok back away. Suddenly the welding mask was pulled off by Seymour's tracker beam to reveal a black eye and busted lip.

"What in the!?"

"Seymour!" Reebok shouted.

"I'm sorry Master Alexander, but he needed to know." Seymour said.

"Who did this?" Jaune asked with a stern expression

"It was-" but before Seymour could finish, he was shut off and caught in Reebok's arms.

"I'm sorry… friend." Reebok said with a frown and sad eyes.

"Dude, what the-"

"You should go Jaune." Reebok said turning away.

"Reebok, tell me who did this! I'll take care of-"

"I don't want trouble! I don't want you to get involved in this Jaune. I don't want a friend risking his future here over me." Reebok said.

"Alex… let me help." Jaune said with pleading eyes and his hand extended. Reebok frowned with sadder eyes as he set down Seymour and took the welding mask back on and resumed work on the weapon, with the tarp still hiding it from Jaune.

Jaune frowned. He had a gut feeling who beat up Reebok, but he needed exact proof to take matters into his own hands. Jaune walked out of the room, leaving a sad Reebok.

"I'm sorry Jaune." Reebok said with remorse.

Jaune was walking back to the dorms. There was one person who he knew could help him.

!

Jaune knocked on the door of Team RWBY's dorm. Waiting patiently, Yang opened the door.

"Couldn't get enough of my sister, huh?" Yang teased with a smirk.

"I need to talk to Blake." Jaune said surprising Yang. Yang opened the door more as Jaune walked in. "Blake, I need a favor." Jaune said as the secret cat faunus looked up from her book to see Jaune's stern expression.

!

How did she agree to this?

Well Jaune was making no room for argument as he gave her Reebok's schedule so she could spy on him. He said with her 'ninja skills' she could check on Reebok in between classes without detection and be able to make it to class on time. He wasn't wrong.

Right now she silently followed the young genius, who was carrying a large load in his arms. Rounding the corner, Blake picked up the pace as she then hugged the wall and peaked her head toward the corner to see Reebok standing in front of Team CRDL.

"I got your special Mace finished Cardin. Along with your teams other weapons." Reebok said with a frown.

"Thanks 'little buddy'." Cardin said with a smirk as he took the new mace with his team taking their new weapons. "Let's see how Jauney boy can defend against this." Cardin said as he pressed a button, causing the tip of his mace to open up and fire a concentrated sphere blast of heated energy that scarred the wall. "Good work, 'friend'." Cardin said, slapping Reebok on the back, making him fall.

"Ow." Reebok said as Team CRDL laughed. Reebok sighed with sad eyes and a frown.

Blake felt her blood boil. She would go and take care of this right now, but he knew Jaune would do a better job, seeing as Cardin isn't even considered a threat to him in any form, until now.

!

Cardin had showed off his new mace in Combat Class, which amazed everyone. Cardin had grinned sadistically at Jaune who stared back at him with disinterest. Right now, Blake was telling the others what she had found out about Reebok and Team CRDL.

"And that's what I saw. I don't know what Cardin did to get Reebok to agree, but I've got the feeling it wasn't about earning more beatings." Blake explained. The table, consisting of Teams RWBY and JNPR were boiling with rage. Reebok was a nice, socially awkward, young genius and now Cardin was using him, treating him badly.

Out of all of them, Jaune remained silent as he looked down at the table.

"Thank you Blake." Jaune said, but his tone actually brought a sense of worry to him.

"Jaune… don't do something hasty." Weiss said.

"Thanks for the concern… but I need to help my friend." Jaune said as he stood up and started walking over to Team CRDL's table. Everyone noticed Jaune making his way over, which brought them feelings of concern and excitement about a possible new fight to happen. Once Jaune was close, he heard Cardin boasting.

"That new mace is gonna come in handy." Cardin said with a superior smirk.

"Can't believe it was easy to get that stupid kid on our side by threatening to burn those blueprints." Russel said with a smirk, but as he and Cardin laughed, Dove tapped his shoulder and pointed to the newcomer, arriving behind Cardin, worrying them with new fear.

"I know right? What a nerd!" Cardin exclaimed with a grin.

"That nerd… is my friend." Jaune said making Cardin's eyes widen. Jaune then suddenly grabbed the back of Cardin's head and slammed Cardin's face straight into the table, breaking it in half and slamming Cardin's face into the floor, shocking everyone and making the rest of Team CRDL back away with new fear.

"Ugh… Jauney boy?" Cardin said, but then Jaune lifted his head up and slammed his face back into the pavement.

"Don't… call me… **that**." Jaune growled with gritting teeth. "I've had enough of your shit Cardin. I honestly don't care if you keep coming after me for the rest of my life, but you stay away from my friends!"

"You think… you could call all the shots."

"I make all the shots when I decide to get involved in stuff like this. I'm not warning you Cardin, I'm telling you, if you come after my friends again, treating them like dirt, I will make sure you never even think of looking in mine or any of their general direction. Leave Reebok alone, now." Jaune said as his aura glowed around his body. Jaune then glared up at the rest of Team CRDL who were cowering. "That also goes for you three. You think Cardin's scary? You have never seen me extremely… pissed… off." Jaune said as his eyes glowed gold, scaring them. "Enjoy the rest of lunch." Jaune said as he released Cardin and walked away.

Everyone looked at Jaune with amazement and admiration. Jaune just keeps proving that he is not just a worthy huntsman, but a person in general. Strong, confident and good hearted, but not afraid to get his hands dirty. He's the kind of guy they all want to become.

Once Jaune made his way over to his table, he noticed Glynda at the door with her arms crossed.

"I think I'm in trouble." Jaune said as they all turned to see Glynda.

"Well you did just assault someone and broke a table in half with their face." Ruby said.

"Yeah, I did. Catch ya later." Jaune said as he gave a small fist bump to Ruby before walking over to Glynda. "You got here quicker than usual." Jaune said.

"There's someone who wants to see you." Glynda said. Jaune blinked his eyes, wondering who it was.

!

Jaune and Glynda took the elevator to Ozpin's office. Both standing there in silence, with Glynda having her arms crossed. Jaune picked his right ear as the Headmistress stood at his left side.

"So, uh… is there something between you and Ironwood, or you and Ozpin?" Jaune asked looking to the Headmistress. Glynda just looked at Jaune with her usual stoic yet intimidating eyes. "Just asking." Jaune said with a shrug.

"I can see how you're his student." Glynda said.

"You mean Qrow, right?" Jaune said. Suddenly the doors opened as they were now in Ozpin's office. Jaune's eyes went wide as he saw person they were just talking about in front of Ozpin's desk.

"So this is the Wonder brat, huh?" Qrow questioned.

"Rather be a brat than a drunk." Jaune said out of instinct.

"You don't know me to say that." Qrow said.

"You've got a flask in your hand." Jaune said walking in with Glynda as he pointed at the flask in Qrow's hand. Qrow looked down at the flask and shrugged.

"Touché." Qrow said as he took a chug of his flask.

'Monty, I missed this.' Jaune thought with a smirk as he stared at his old teacher.

"Alright. So why did you ask me to come here?" Qrow asked as he put his flask back inside his coat pocket.

"Heads up." Jaune tossed C, over to Qrow, who caught it, only to see images go through his mind faster than light, yet he was able to process all of it. Qrow gave a small yell as he dropped C, but C glowed and levitated before he hit the ground and came back towards Jaune.

" _You really ought to be careful Qrow. Then again, collateral damage was kind of your thing."_ C said as Jaune grabbed him and put him back around his neck.

"What did I see? And Did That Damn Thing Just Talk!?" Qrow shouted, demanding answers as he pointed at C.

"We have a lot to talk about… teach." Jaune said.

!

"Okay… let me see **if** I got this straight. You're from a timeline, where Beacon and Vale get their asses handed over to Salem's forces, led by a young woman whose going to pose as a student here during the final day of the Vytal Tournament, but in the end after a long time you guys managed to beat them with Ruby using her Silver Eyes, to beat Salem, and then you all lived happily ever after, with you marrying my niece, and having kids, only for all that to be taken away by this new group called the Black Arms, who finish Salem's work, but you managed to kill the last one, even though that made you the last man on Remnant. And then after finding Ozpin here, who's a freaking crystal now, you were able to travel back into this time to fix everything." Qrow said, trying to register what the blonde knight, who apparently is his student from another timeline, had just explained to him.

"That's exactly it." Jaune said.

"And I take over as Beacon's Headmaster." Qrow added.

"Yep." Jaune said with a nod. Qrow just stared at the knight, before turning to Ozpin.

"You wanna just hand over that mug now. It's practically your key to the office." Qrow said.

"Take this seriously Qrow." Glynda said.

"He's just breaking the ice. It's a lot for him to take in." Jaune said.

"Kid knows me, but I'm still not convinced." Qrow said as he took out his flask and twisted off the top.

"In my timeline, you told me that you were in love with Summer, so you filled her locker with roses on Valentine's Day. You never told anyone about it before in your life." Jaune said, shocking Qrow, causing the drunk to look at him with wide eyes as he had the opened top of his flask in his mouth.

"Okay, now I believe him." Qrow said as he brought the flask down.

"You were in love with Rose?" Ozpin questioned.

"… Maybe." Qrow said. "So why did you want to tell me this… nephew?"

"Because your one of the only people that I trust." Jaune said.

"More than Ironwood?" Qrow questioned.

"More than Ozpin." Jaune said surprising Qrow and Glynda. "No offense you guys."

"None taken/ _None taken_." Ozpin and C Ozpin said, waving it off. (If only C had the hands to wave at all.)

"Alright. At least I won't have to worry about getting Intel since we have our very own little cheat here." Qrow said with a grin.

"I'm not a cheat. I'm just… an old man with experience." Jaune said with a stoic frown and his arms crossed. Qrow laughed, slapping his knee.

"I love this kid!" Qrow exclaimed with a grin as he wrapped his arm around Jaune's neck.

"Okay, okay, no one likes a kiss ass." Jaune said with a smirk.

"Cheeky brat." Qrow said with a grin.

"I can see inherited traits." Glynda said with her arms crossed.

"You a drunk?" Qrow asked.

"People keep it away from me the best they can. They say I'm… more emotional when drunk." Jaune said.

"You mean more temperamental." Glynda said.

"If you don't want to sugar coat it." Jaune said.

"Well with that out of the way, you two may go. Qrow, I expect you to be ready when the time comes." Ozpin said.

"Now that I know what's coming, I'm probably going to hang around Vale more often." Qrow said, releasing Jaune.

"And Jaune, if there is anything else more to discuss, please do not hesitate to visit." Ozpin said.

"Of course. Although, if I ever see Commander Ironwood, then I'll have to keep my trap shut. I don't want him using the knowledge I have to start an all-out war, before it's even begun." Jaune said.

"Kid's smart. Then again I did teach him." Qrow said as he took a swig of his flask.

The master and student walked toward the elevator and went down to the main level.

"He's not wrong about James." Glynda said.

"I know." Ozpin said.

!

"So you joined Ironwood's fleet, eh?" Qrow said as he and Jaune walked out of the building.

"Only to get stronger. Honestly you weren't wrong about wanting to shoot yourself half the time." Jaune said.

"And that's why I'm the master." Qrow said taking a swig from his flask. "Want some?"

"Maybe a sip." Jaune said taking the flask.

"Don't drink all of it or I'll beat your ass." Qrow said.

"Knowing you, that's a promise." Jaune said as he took a swig from the flask.

"Jaune!" Jaune heard Reebok's yell making him give back the flask to Qrow and gulp the liquor in his mouth. He saw Reebok with his team and Team RWBY following, as they ran over to him. "Jaune, you idiot! You didn't have to do that for me!" Reebok shouted as he stopped in front of the blonde. Jaune knocked gently on Reebok's noggin.

"What are you? A fool? That's what friends do for one another." Jaune said with a smile as Reebok smiled back.

"Thank you for your help Master Jaune." Seymour said flying in between the two.

"Hey Seymour, your back online! Great." Jaune said with a grin.

"What the hell is that? A flying saucer?" Qrow questioned.

"Uncle!?" Yang exclaimed with surprise.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby suddenly tackled his arm and hugged it. "Hi." Ruby greeted with a smile as he lifted his arm and her off the ground. "Oh~, it's so good to see you. Did you miss me? Did you miss me!?" Ruby asked excitedly.

"… Nope." Qrow said with a smirk as he then ruffled Ruby's hair and let her down as Yang then dashed to him and hugged him in a strong hug that caused a few cracking noise as Qrow gritted his teeth.

"I can't believe you're here!" Yang cheered.

"And I can't believe you're strong enough to break my spine." Qrow said as Yang released him, allowing him to breathe again and relax.

"So what are you doing here?" Yang asked.

"Oh nothing. Just came to visit Ozpin and see my student." Qrow said.

"Student?" Ruby questioned. Qrow grinned as he grabbed the top of Jaune's head and moved it around.

"Okay, quit it. I think they get the point." Jaune said with a dull look. Ruby then squealed with joy as she immediately hugged Jaune.

"We're the same! Qrow taught me too!" Ruby cheered with a happy grin. Jaune smiled as he hugged her back. Qrow chuckled at the sight.

"Excuse me, but do you mind tell me how you two came to meet?" Weiss asked.

"I know you. Your Ice Queen's little sister." Qrow said surprising Weiss.

"You know Winter?" Weiss questioned.

"You mean the uptight girl with white hair who works under Ironwood? Yeah, I do. And to answer your question, I saved this dead beat from a group of Ursai in the Emerald Forest."

"Who are you calling dead beat, drunk bum?" Jaune said.

"Who do you think?" Qrow said with a grin as he flicked Jaune's forehead.

"Well I can see who helped with Jaune's personality, but why were you interested in Jaune?"

"Personally I just help, then leave, but the kid asked me to get him stronger. Being the Good Samaritan that I am, I decided from the bottom of my heart that I'd help him to become more than a novice." Qrow said with a smile and his eyes closed with a hand over his heart.

"Was that before or after helping you in girl hunting?" Jaune questioned with a smirk. Qrow then put him in a headlock and started giving him a noogie. "Ow! Hey! Quit it geezer!"

"Learn to respect your teachers, toddler." Qrow said with a grin as he continued on. Yang and Ruby laughed at their uncle's antics with the others giggling and grinning. "Well, it was nice to stop by, but I'm off. Don't forget what I taught you kid." Qrow said.

"Depends, are we talking Grimm hunting or how to charm a woman into paying for your drinks?" Jaune questioned with a grin. Qrow laughed as he let Jaune go. "Catch you later twerp." Qrow said giving Jaune a fist bump.

"Later howler." Jaune said with a smirk.

"You think I look bad, check yourself in the mirror." Qrow said with a grin.

"Later uncle Qrow." Yang said as she was about to hug her uncle again, but he stopped her and went for a fist bump. Yang just shrugged and bumped his fist, hard, causing him to wave his hand to ease the pain. Suddenly Ruby tackled him into a hug.

"Visit more often!" Ruby exclaimed with a smile.

"I'll try." Qrow said with a smile. "Hey Jaune, keep a good eye on her, alright?" Qrow said pointing to Ruby.

"You know I will." Jaune said with a smile as he gave Qrow a double finger salute. Once Ruby and Qrow separated, Qrow leaped high into the air, transforming into a crow and flew off.

"Cool semblance." Jaune said with a smile looking up at crow Qrow.

"Yep." Ruby said with a smile as she watched her uncle fly off.

"Mm~, mine's better." Nora said.

"Qrow's still stronger." Jaune said as they all walked off.

"Let's see you say that when we graduate." Nora said with a smirk.

"So you endangered yourself in the Emerald Forest." Weiss stated.

"It was to get stronger." Jaune said shrugging.

"It was a foolish decision." Weiss said.

"Hey, I still put up a decent fight. And I used my head to create an avalanche to kill most of them." Jaune defended himself.

"Still foolish." Weiss said with her head held up high.

"What? Can't a good looking blonde put up a good fight and use their head?" Jaune questioned with his arms crossed.

"Well?" Yang questioned, joining Jaune's side of the argument to defend her fellow blonde. "We're not just pretty faces you know."

"I was not saying that. I was just merely saying Jaune in general is foolish." Weiss said.

"And that is why around here you are known as the Ice Queen." Jaune said as he and Yang high fived while Weiss glared at him.

!

It was nighttime. Jaune was in his PJs lifting his dumbbells. Despite the short period, he has been gaining muscle, but that's mainly thanks to his semblance. The best to describe it is that it's kind of like Nora's semblance, but works on a different source of energy.

Jaune was able to use twenty pounds, but at the rate he was going, he'll be able to lift more in a few days. Probably around twenty five to thirty.

"Hey Jaune, you think Cardin might try something tomorrow?" Nora asked, sitting cross legged on her bed, holding her feet as she was dressed in her PJs.

"What's tomorrow?" Jaune asked.

"Duh. Our field trip to Forever Fall." Nora answered. Jaune stared at the ground with narrowed eyes.

"Yep. He'll try something. Even when I promised to beat him down worse than his own mother ever could. That guy just never gives up." Jaune said shaking his head.

"Ugh~, he's the worst." Nora said as she fell back on her bed, kicking her legs up for a moment before then fell back down.

"I'm sure so long as we'll be on our guard, we can handle anything Cardin throws at us." Pyrrha said.

"How about some rapier wasps on your jelly covered body?" Jaune mumbled to himself.

"What?" Pyrrha asked.

"Nothing." Jaune said nonchalantly.

"I thought I heard jelly covered body." Nora said with a grin as she sat back up.

"Nora, keep your weird, weird fantasies to yourself." Jaune said.

"I didn't say anything. You're the one who said it." Nora said.

"Have that in writing?" Jaune questioned.

"I don't need it in writing, because I heard you." Nora argued with her bottom lip out and her fist to her hips.

"Pyrrha did you hear me say something?" Jaune asked.

"Um… no?" Pyrrha was confused on what was happening.

"See." Jaune said.

"She's confused! She doesn't even know what we're discussing." Nora said.

"Could you guys please go to bed? We need rest for tomorrow. The Forever Fall is filled with Grimm. I heard there are also some Ursa Majors inhabiting the area." Ren said lying on his bed.

"Oh~, maybe we'll get lucky and find a few." Nora said with a grin.

"We might only be lucky to find one." Jaune said as he put his weight down and started doing pushups. Pyrrha stared at Jaune. She was impressed by his change just by meeting Qrow, who she had heard is a well-known, strong huntsman. However she was staring at his body longer than necessary. Nora leaned her head close to Pyrrha making the red head looked to her to notice a teasing grin, making Pyrrha blush red with wide eyes as the Spartan quickly pulled the covers over herself making Nora giggle.

!

Jaune yawned as the class walked through the Forever Fall. It was definitely a beautiful place. It was red… like roses… Ruby's favorite flower.

'Man, I have too much of her on the brain.' Jaune thought. 'Eh, I was her husband. Who could blame me?'

"Here you go Jaune." Ruby said as she extended a jar to Jaune.

"Oh right, sap collecting." Jaune said as he took the jar from Ruby's grasp.

"Say, um, do want to, maybe… collect some sap with me?" Ruby asked with a hopeful smile and blush as she looked to the group with her foot twisting side to side. When she looked back up at Jaune, she saw him staring at something, or more like someone, as she turned to see Team CRDL with a box with the letter W on it. "Ugh… them." Ruby said with annoyance. Jaune then started walking over, but Ruby grabbed his arm. "Wait, where are you going?" Ruby asked with concern.

"I got to see what they're up to." Jaune said with a calm, yet firm look.

"Please no fighting~. You're always getting in trouble." Ruby said with worry.

"Everything will be fine." Jaune said to reassure her.

"Please promise me you won't fight unless necessary! No. **Strictly** absolutely necessary. Just dance around them like you did at the cafeteria." Ruby said. Jaune sighed, but smiled, happy that she was concerned for his sake.

"I promise." Jaune said with a smile.

"Swear it! Swear it on your heart!" Ruby ordered. Jaune rolled his eyes, retaining his smile, as he then placed a hand over his heart and raised the other hand.

"I, Jaune Arc, of the Arc family, so solemnly do swear that I will not fight unless **strictly** absolutely necessary, as to honor the great Ruby Rose's request she has laid upon me, and if I break this vow, let a Geist take my soul away and Ursai chew on my very corpse. So swear I Monty." Jaune recited an oath he was so used to giving Ruby whenever she wanted him to promise something.

"That's right!" Ruby exclaimed with a smile and victorious eye smiles and her fist out with her other fist against her hip. Jaune chuckled at the cute sight.

"I'll be back." Jaune said with a smile as he went to follow Team CRDL, but Ruby zipped to him, giving him one final hug, before leaving to help the others in collecting sap. Jaune smiled one last time before leaving.

Ruby sighed as she regrouped with her team.

"So, why isn't Casanova with you?" Yang asked.

"We saw team CRDL with a box and leaving, so Jaune decided to see what was up." Ruby said dejectedly.

"Ugh, he never learns." Yang said with annoyed, dull eyes.

"Who? Cardin or Jaune?" Weiss questioned with dull eyes.

"That's a good question." Blake said.

"Don't worry, I made Jaune swear on his life that he would not fight Cardin unless **strictly** absolutely necessary." Ruby said with closed eyes as she held her head high and a finger up.

"Oh really?" Weiss said.

"Yep. He swore with a hand over his heart and I quote, 'I, Jaune Arc, of the Arc family, so solemnly do swear that I will not fight unless **strictly** absolutely necessary, as to honor the great Ruby Rose's request she has laid upon me, and if I break this vow, let a Geist take my soul away and Ursai chew on my very corpse. So swear I Monty'. So now he won't fight unless he really has to." Ruby said, but then she noticed the looks of shock on her team's face. "What?" Ruby asked with a raised eyebrow. Suddenly Yang pulled her in a bone crushing hug.

"Oh~, I'm so proud of you my baby sister! You have him wrapped around your finger." Yang said as she pulled back a bit.

"What?" Ruby questioned with a red blush.

!

Team CRDL was up a hill looking down at Pyrrha, who was collecting sap from a tree.

"Um, Cardin… you know I don't want to question you, but… Jaune did say-"

"You think Jauney boy really would do something that horrible? Yeah right." Cardin said.

"Well he did slam your face right through the table." Russel mumbled.

"What was that?" Cardin questioned with narrowed eyes.

"Nothing. I'm just being a big wuss about what Jaune said." Russel said.

"Man up. Because of his nerd friend, we have new badass weapons, so we can take on him in a fight any day." Cardin said with a grin.

'I'll believe it when I see it.' Russel thought, still not liking the idea of crossing Jaune's words. After all, Jaune has proven to be a force Team CRDL together cannot handle; Cardin was just too stubborn to admit it.

"Give me the red sap." Cardin ordered. Dove handed the red sap to Cardin. Cardin grinned down at Pyrrha, raised the sap over his head, but suddenly something shot the jar, causing the red sap to cover Cardin's body. Cardin growled as he then turned around to see the guy he hated the most. "Jaune… Arc." Cardin growled with new anger and rage as he glared intensely at the blonde knight who had Silver Eye out.

"Now, now, Cardin, I thought I made it clear yesterday to leave my friends alone." Jaune said as he put Silver Eye away.

Cardin shook with pure anger as he then grabbed his mace that extended as the spikes on the end extended with a sphere in the middle of them glowing orange with some electricity coursing through it.

"You're… dead." Cardin growled.

!

Team JNPR had heard the gun shot close by them.

"Say um… you guys don't think that was related to…" Nora didn't finish as she had a feeling they all knew who fired that gun.

"Is Jaune here!?" They turned to see Team Ruby run up to them.

"No, he isn't." Pyrrha said with a frown.

"Sounds like he got into another fight with Cardin." Blake said.

"No. He couldn't have! He promised! He swore!" Ruby cried with new worry. Ruby then sped off with her semblance.

"Ruby!" Yang cried out.

!

Jaune slid back as he glared up at Cardin who was panting with rage. Cardin roared as he slammed his mace down, sending a large erupting stream of fire to charge at Jaune. Jaune jumped away, but then placed his hand firmly on the ground and bounced off as an orange blast sphere Cardin shot from his mace came flying.

Once Jaune landed again he glared up to see Cardin roaring as he swung at Jaune with his mace glowing orange and fiery as he swung at the blonde knight. Jaune spun around Cardin, but had to jump away from a pair of daggers Russel threw his way, but they suddenly started spinning back toward him, like boomerangs.

Jaune bent back low as they went over him. Cardin took the opportunity to jump and send a diving strike with his mace, but Jaune took out Excalibur shotgun and fired a powerful shot in one direction that sent himself flying from the force behind it, successfully avoiding Cardin's dive bomb, where his mace caused a fiery shockwave upon impact, also creating a crater.

Jaune rolled against the floor, but when he stood up, he was hit by a blast of a tornado coming from Dove's sword. Jaune fought against the raging winds, but suddenly Sky's halberd's edge glowed as then lightning shot from it and hit Jaune square in the chest plate, sending him flying. Jaune's feet skid against the floor as Jaune managed to stay on his feet. Glaring ahead, he noticed Cardin swing at Jaune. Jaune only had time to block, so he brought his arms up (Makunouchi Ippo style) and took the blunt fiery force of the attack, sending him flying into a tree.

Ruby managed to make it to see Jaune get sent flying, with the others arriving to see Jaune get back up.

Jaune growled as he gripped Excalibur tightly as it went into its full blade mode, scaring the RDL of Team CRDL, while Cardin's eyes narrowed. Ruby was worried about Jaune. She was gonna help, but Pyrrha grabbed her by the shoulder to hold her back. Ruby looked to the red head to see her shake her head. Ruby turned back to see Excalibur glowing from Jaune's rage.

'You swore.' Ruby thought.

Jaune glared angrily at Team CRDL, but he then remembered his promise. Looking to Excalibur, he sighed as he retracted the blade and put it away.

"Giving up already?" Cardin boasted.

"I made a promise to someone very special to me, and an Arc never breaks their word, especially to someone so important to them." Jaune said with a firm frown.

Ruby gasped with joy as she smiled at Jaune.

"Stupid." Cardin said.

"Chivalry." Jaune said. "You know, this is why you will never get a girlfriend."

"Why you son of a-" suddenly there was the sound of stomping making them turn to see an Ursa Major come behind Team CRDL, roaring with new hunger.

'Oh… I almost forgot about him.' Jaune thought as he stared at the giant bear Grimm.

"Ursa!" Russel screamed as he, Dove and Sky ran off.

"Cowards!" Cardin shouted.

Cardin turned over to the Ursa Major with a glare, but his mouth quivered a bit; he was nervous. Cardin roared as he fired anergy blasts at the Ursa, who blocked them, but had its fur and skin burnt. Now it was angry. The Ursa Major roared so loud, he forced everyone minus Jaune to cover their ears. The Ursa charged over and head-butted Cardin away. Cardin groaned as he tried getting up, but the Ursa Major, came, bit his leg and tossed him away. Cardin lost his grip on his mace, and hit a tree. Cardin groaned, but as he looked up, the Ursa Major roared as it was ready to claw at Cardin.

Cardin's eyes widened with fear. This was it. His end. As the claw came at him, Cardin immediately regretted the stupid idea of the prank since it led to this moment. However, the Ursa Major's arm got cut off, falling to the ground, turning into ash.

The Ursa Major roared with anger, but when it looked down to see the perpetrator, it immediately went silent as it saw the strong, and frightening glare Jaune gave it.

"Get." Jaune said with a firm tone. The Ursa Major took a few steps on its hind legs back, but then it turned and ran away the best it could on three legs.

Cardin stared at the retreating Ursa with shock, before looking to Jaune, who was glowing gold, but the glowing stopped as Jaune turned to Cardin and offered his hand to him. Cardin stared at Jaune for a moment, but then took his hand as the blonde helped him up.

"Jaune, that was…"

"Don't… attack my friends again, Cardin." Jaune said. Cardin remained silent as Jaune walked away, but he then came back with Cardin's mace in hand and extended it over to him. Cardin looked at the mace, then back at Jaune before taking it.

"Thanks." Cardin said.

"Now what in the world happened here?" They turned to see Glynda with the rest of Cardin's team. "I heard that there was an Ursa here, but with you two, I keep thinking that this was actually the result of a fight." Glynda said with her arms crossed.

"We actually had to take on it together. Then a few more Ursa came and, well… we got a little weapon happy." Jaune said as he gestured to the mess of the area.

"Together?" Glynda questioned with a raised eyebrow. Jaune nodded in confirmation. "… Alright then. Just finish the assignment. I'll give everyone fifteen minutes." Glynda said as he walked away.

Russel, Dove and Sky jogged over to their leader while Jaune walked away.

"You alright Cardin? We got Glynda to help, but it looked like you had it all taken care of." Russel said. Cardin looked at them, but then looked to Jaune who gave him a two fingered salute before walking over to his friends.

"Yay!" Ruby cheered as she sped up to Jaune with her semblance and hugged him. "I'm so proud of you!" Ruby said with a grin as Jaune smiled and hugged her back.

"You let Cardin off the hook?" Blake questioned.

"If he keeps getting in trouble, there won't be any good coming out of it. He'll leave things be. Trust me." Jaune said.

"Well, I have to say something that needs to be said." Yang said as she walked over. She put Jaune in a headlock. "That was the coolest thing ever! I didn't even know it was possible to scare an Ursa away!" Yang exclaimed with a grin as she gave Jaune a noogie.

"And an Ursa Major at that too." Ren added.

"Way to go Jaune! I guess you can join me on my training days." Yang said with grin.

"Okay. Let go."

"Say uncle."

Jaune then slipped out of her hold and put her arm behind her back.

"You say uncle." Jaune said with a smirk.

"Oh, you don't want to start something with me." Yang said with a smirk.

"Try me." Jaune said as he leaned closer with Yang getting out of the hold and leaning closer to him herself.

"Please don't start a fight." Weiss said as everyone laughed.

Cardin stared at them, more specifically Jaune.

How does someone who started off weak and socially inept like him get all this? He guessed it didn't matter, but… he felt a sense of… respect for him.

"Uh… Cardin." Russel spoke.

"Let's go." Cardin said as he walked away. His team just looked to one another and shrugged as they followed their leader.

!

The next day in Combat Class, our two favorite teams watched as Cardin fought against a student. His new modified mace was impressive, but then again it was made by Reebok. Cardin slammed his weapon onto the ground, creating a fiery shockwave, sending his opponent flying into the wall.

"Winner: Cardin Winchester." Glynda said.

Some people clapped for the fight more than Cardin, but then something shocked them. They wouldn't believe it if they weren't seeing it. Cardin Winchester was offering to help up his opponent.

The student looked to Cardin's hand in surprise.

"You gonna take it or do you wanna lay there?" Cardin said, getting annoyed by having all attention on him like this. The student stared at his hand and then took it, as Cardin helped him up.

"Did he actually just help someone up?" Yang whispered.

"Well… Jaune could change… I guess even people as infuriating as Cardin can as well." Weiss said.

Jaune smiled down at Cardin who headed out of the arena.

Guess things were changing for the better after all.

!

The next day, Jaune and Reebok decided to take a walk and see the preparations for the Vytal Festival.

"So, we're still talking about Cardin Winchester. The guy who gave me a black eye a few days ago, right?" Reebok questioned.

"Yep. I was just as shocked as you are. By the way, nice coat." Jaune said, complimenting Reeboks dark green long coat.

"Oh, thank you." Reebok said with a smile.

"And is that white case you're carrying what I think it is?" Jaune questioned.

"The Commander In Chief. My best weapon, finally finished." Reebok said lightly tapping the case. Suddenly Seymour flew out of the case.

"You ran Sir Alexander?" Seymour asked.

"No Seymour. Just showing Jaune the C.I.C." Reebok said.

"Understood sir." Seymour said, tilting forward as his way of bowing.

"I see it's also like a bullhead for Seymour." Jaune said.

"Yup. It's convenient for anything. In fact, how it works is that I have thing special chip inserted into my neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

"Uh, Reebok?" Jaune looked to his friend who was staring at something with wide eyes. Jaune waved his hand in front of Reebok's face, but he was still in a trance. He looked to see someone he remembered from his old timeline. Although the last time he saw her, she was an arm. "Hey, it's Penny." Jaune said with a smile.

"That's Penny?" Reebok questioned with shocked wide eyes.

"Yep. Oh that's right, you never saw her in her synthetic android form, even in my timeline." Jaune said.

"She… she's so… pretty." Reebok said with a blush and smile.

"You do know she's an android, right?" Jaune said.

"Huh? Oh sure Jaune, we'll get there when we get there." Reebok said waving off what Jaune said. Jaune blinked at Reebok.

"I don't think he heard me." Jaune said to Seymour.

"I'm afraid he's in her clutches now, and she does not even know it." Seymour said as Jaune laughed.

"Stop!" The three then saw a blonde with a monkey tail running from some cops.

"Hey, it's Sun!" Jaune said with a smile. Sun managed to sprint pass Penny with the cops trying to catch up, but the monkey faunus ran down a corner and then climbed a building effortlessly. "So that's how he got away." Jaune said. Suddenly they heard impact making them turn to see Weiss had bumped into Penny, making her fall. "And that happened." Jaune said with half lidded eyes.

"Oh my gosh!" Reebok ran over.

"He got away." Weiss whined.

"Uh, Weiss." Yang pointed out the girl Weiss bumped into who only smile as Weiss back away.

"Oh, sorry." Weiss said.

"Salutations!" Penny greeted the group. Suddenly some skidded next to them, Penny in specific.

"Are you alright?" Reebok asked as he knelt down.

"Yes. Thank you for asking." Penny said with a smile.

"Allow me to help you up." Reebok said with his hand extended toward her with his other hand on his heart.

"Why thank you." Penny said with a smile as she grabbed Reeboks hand.

"Soft." Reebok whispered, but then he noticed the others staring at him. Reebok gulped as he quickly helped Penny to her feet, who remained erect the whole time as she was lifted up. "There. Are your systems functional?" Reebok asked with a smile, but then all the girls stared at him in surprise, while Penny's eyes were in shock. "I-I mean, that's what I like to call people's body and their conditions you know?" Reebok quickly said looking to the side.

"Yeah, he's a nerd." Jaune said as he walked over with Seymour flying by him.

"Jaune!" Ruby cheered as she sped over and hugged her blonde crush with a cheery smile.

"N-No I'm Not!" Reebok exclaimed, feeling embarrassed to be called a nerd in front of Penny.

"It is nice to meet your acquaintance. I am Seymour. Master Alexander created me as his personal helper." Seymour introduced himself with a bow.

"It is nice to be acquainted. I am Penny Polendina." Penny introduced herself with a curtsy.

"Seymour, remember I said you're my friend. You don't have to call me master." Reebok said.

"Sorry sir. Habits are difficult to get over, especially for automatons." Seymour said with a bow.

"You… consider him your friend… a creation of yours?" Penny questioned with surprise.

"Uh, yes. Seymour's always looking out for me and honestly, I can't imagine my life without him. He's one of my greatest friends along with Jaune here." Reebok said as he gestured over to the blonde knight. Jaune gave Penny a two fingered salute, with the enthusiastic teen giving a salute and grin in response.

"What's your full name?" Penny asked Reebok, making him blush that she was interested.

"Oh, um, my name is Alexander Hephaestus Willard. Although people call me Reebok. Don't know why though." Reebok introduced himself with a boy.

"Well it is nice to meet you Alexander." Penny said with a bow. Reebok blushed and smiled.

"Wow… no one's called me that in a long time. Well besides Seymour. Usually people go with Reebok." Reebok said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"But isn't Alexander your given name?" Penny asked.

"Yeah, it is, and it's nice to hear it." Reebok said with a smile.

"Then I am happy that you are happy." Penny said with a smile. Reebok stared at her with a wide smile and blush as he felt light on his feet.

"Love at first sight." Jaune whispered to Ruby who giggled.

"We're leaving." Weiss said.

"Aw~." Ruby whined. She just bumped into Jaune and they already have to say goodbye. Jaune was in the same boat as her.

"I'll catch you later." Jaune said with a smile. Ruby then hugged him as he hugged her back.

"Bye Jaune. Bye Reebok, Seymour, Penny." Ruby said.

"Farewell." Penny said with a smile as she and Reebok waved at her.

"See ya friends." Ruby said as she followed her team. Reebok then noticed Penny's surprise expression.

"Are you alright?" Reebok asked, but then Penny sped away faster than the eye could see. "Whoa." Reebok said with wide eyes. He then heard the other girls yelp making him, Jaune and Seymour turn to see Penny was in front of them.

"What did you call me?" Penny asked.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't think you heard me." Yang said while Weiss turned back to where she stood then looked back at her with confusion and shock.

"Not you." Penny then walked up to Ruby, leaning to her, making the Reaper lean back in surprise as her personal space was invaded. "You."

"Me?" Ruby squeaked, feeling uncomfortable. "Um, I don't know, I, uh…"

"You called me friend. Am I really your friend?" Penny asked with hope.

"Uh..." Ruby looked to her team who were shaking their head and waving their hands for her to answer 'no', but then she looked back to Jaune and Reebok who smiled and gave a thumbs up as their answer. "Yeah, sure. Why not?" Ruby said with a smile, trusting Jaune's intuition. Her team fell to the floor comically at her response.

"She chose to listen to her love instead of logic." Weiss muttered.

"Sensational!" Penny cheered as Team RWBY stood back up. "We could paint our nails, try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like your boyfriend over there." Penny said making Jaune and Ruby's eyes widen as they blushed, while Reebok and Yang giggled at her choice of words.

"Oh~, was this what is was like when you met me?" Ruby asked Weiss, as the heiress was dusting off the dirt from her clothing.

"No. She seems far more coordinated." Weiss said.

"So~, what are you doing here in Vale?" Yang asked.

"I'm here to fight in the tournament." Penny answered.

"Wait… you're fighting in the tournament?" Weiss questioned.

"I'm combat ready!" Penny said with a salute.

"Forgive me, but… you hardly look the part." Weiss said.

"Says the girl wearing a dress." Blake said with her arms crossed.

"It's a combat skirt." Weiss corrected with her arms crossed.

"Yeah." Ruby agreed, sliding next to Weiss as they low fived each other.

"Wait a minute. If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey tailed… rapscallion?" Weiss asked.

"Oh boy." Jaune said with a frown.

"Were you girls chasing him?" Reebok asked.

"Yep." Ruby answered.

"Why?"

"Weiss wanted to meet the newcomers so she could find some things out to use against them in the tournament." Yang explained.

"Wow that's… low." Reebok said, but then Weiss turned her head to him as she glared at him and growled. Reebok, in fear of the heiress, hid behind Jaune.

"Don't worry. She scares us all so you are not alone." Jaune said, patting Reebok's head.

"Ignore them. Answer me." Weiss said.

"Who are you talking about exactly?" Penny asked.

"The filthy faunus from the boat!" Weiss said as she brought up a crude doodle of Sun.

"Why do you keep saying that!?" Blake shouted.

"Huh?"

"Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!" Blake exclaimed making her way over.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like me to stop referring to the trashcan a trashcan? Or this lamp post as a lamp post?" Weiss questioned sarcastically.

"I think we should leave before things get ugly." Jaune said.

"Agreed." Reebok said.

"We'll see you girls later." Jaune said as he and Reebok headed out with Seymour flying by.

"Bye Jaune!" Ruby exclaimed as she waved goodbye.

"Lucky jerks." Yang muttered.

"Goodbye Jaune. Goodbye Alexander." Penny said goodbye with a wave. Reebok immediately stopped causing Jaune and Seymour to stop and looked to him to see him blushing red. Reebok gulped as he felt his cheeks heat up, but then his eyes became hard as his fist shook with determination. Reebok then turned and ran back toward Penny at high speed, stopping right in front of her, surprising Penny, Ruby and Yang.

"Can I please have your number!?" Reebok exclaimed earning all of the girls' attention, and shocking Penny, same with Jaune and Seymour.

"Damn… guy's got more guts than he lets on." Jaune said, earning a nod from Seymour, which seemed like a quick tilt down then up.

"Oh, I would, but I don't own a scroll." Penny said.

"Oh." Reebok said with his head hanging dejected.

"You don't?" Ruby questioned.

"My father says it would be pointless for me to have one." Penny said.

"That's… weird." Yang said, seeing no logic in that.

"But I'll still be in town for a while, so I hope to see you again Alexander." Penny said with a smile. Reebok looked to her in shock, seeing that her smile was genuine, making him smile.

"Okay. Great. Maybe we could do something next time we meet." Reebok said with a wide happy smile.

"You mean you wish to spend time with me? You wish to become my friend?" Penny asked with shock.

"Well… I'd like to be…" Reebok then gulped as his whole face turned red. "Y-yes! I'd like to be friends!" Reebok said quickly as he stared into Penny's eyes. Jaune grinned while Penny, Ruby and Yang stared at Reebok with shock, the latter two knowing what was with Reebok while Penny was oblivious to his attraction to her.

"Sensational!" Penny cheered as she then hugged Reebok. Reebok's face glowed red as his body wiggled from the sensation of Penny hugging him. He knew she was a synthetic life form, but he didn't care. He really likes Penny, despite just meeting her.

"Aw~." Ruby said with a smile while Yang grinned cheekily.

"Don't get too excited." Yang teased as Ruby elbowed her.

"Yang, you're going to make him pass out." Ruby whispered.

"You are so ignorant!" Blake shouted.

"How dare you!" Weiss shouted.

"They're still going at it?" Jaune questioned with surprise.

"I think we should go." Yang said with a frown.

"Where are we going?" Penny asked as she popped up next to Ruby, allowing Reebok to fall to the floor. Jaune sighed as he shook his head, then helped Reebok to his feet.

"We'll see you girls later." Jaune said as he supported a woozy Reebok from falling to the floor.

"B-B-Bye, Penny~." Reebok said with a smitten smile and dreamy eyes as he weakly waved goodbye to the android who returned one of her own with a normal smile.

"He was nice." Penny said as Yang and Ruby looked to each other, surprise at how oblivious Penny was to Reebok's sudden attraction to her.

"You gonna be alright?" Jaune asked a dazed Reebok.

"Yeah… I'll be fine." Reebok answered with his smitten expression never leaving.

"We better go find a place to sit so you can cool down." Jaune said with a smile, but then he stopped making Reebok and Seymour look to him to see him staring up which they followed his line of sight to see the monkey faunus hanging from a light pole from his tail. "Ditched the cops, huh?" Juane said.

"They were easy. I was more worried about the girl in the skirt and white hair." Sun said with his arms crossed and a smile.

"You should be. She's kind of tenacious." Jaune said.

"I can see that." Sun said with a toothy grin.

"So what'd you do to piss the cops off?" Reebok asked. Sun's tail loosened its grip as the monkey faunus flipped down to the floor and landed in front of them.

"Nothing. Just borrowing a ride on a boat." Sun said.

"Stowaway, huh? Wouldn't it be easier to get on a ship legally?" Reebok questioned.

"Yeah, but where would the fun in that be?" Sun said with a shrug and grin.

"I hear ya." Jaune said with a smile.

"He's just like you Jaune." Reebok said.

"Hey, I get where he's coming from, but I'm not like that. Yang on the other hand-"

"Hi Yang." Reebok said as he turned his head back.

"What!?" Jaune exclaimed with worry as he turned around only to see no one there. Reebok laughed as Jaune dully glared at him, but then let him go, letting him fall.

"Not cool." Reebok said as Jaune smirked. Sun laughed at the two's antics.

"Oh man, you two are a riot!" Sun said as he hunched over a bit. "By the way, the name's Sun. Sun Wukong." Sun introduced himself with his hand extended.

"Jaune Arc." Jaune introduced himself as he shook Sun's hand.

"I'm Alexander Hephaestus Willard. People call me Reebok though. Don't know why." Reebok introduced himself with a finger up. "And that little robot helper levitating by us is Seymour, my personal helper." Reebok introduced Seymour, pointing to the little bot.

"A pleasure to meet you." Seymour said with a bow.

"Cool, a flying saucer! Neptune would love you." Sun said with a smile. "Hey, you guys wanna get some pizza and sodas?"

"I'm down." Jaune said.

"Same here. Both literally and metaphoric." Reebok said with his finger pointed up.

!

The three were sitting on a bench with a fresh slice in one hand and soda in another, while Seymour hovered next to Reebok, although Sun was crouching on the back rest of the bench. The Commander In Chief was leaning on the side next to Reebok.

"So you are fighting in the tournament." Jaune said.

"Yep. I'm the first of my team to come here. They wanted to wait until a vacant boat could bring them here, but I was too pumped to wait, so I hitched a ride." Sun said with a grin as he bit into his pizza.

"What's your team named?" Reebok asked.

"We're called, Team SSSN. Spelled with three S's and an N."

"Clever." Jaune said.

"You guys?"

"Well team is called JNPR. I'm the leader." Jaune said.

"And what about you Ree-man?" Sun asked with a smile.

"Great, a new nickname. At least I know how I got this one." Reebok said with a smile. "Anyway, I'm not sure about my team. My team is called REDR. R-E-D-R. Although they're tough, I don't think I could help at all. I don't even think my team thinks I could handle a real fight." Reebok said with a frown.

'So that's it. They didn't enter last time because of Reebok. He doesn't believe in himself, yet he made the mother of all weapons and is an ace in weaponry. He probably thinks less of himself because of his record in Combat Class.' Jaune thought, but then his eyes became determined 'I won't have it!'

"Dude, you shouldn't think little of yourself." Sun said.

"Sun's right. You're a genius and you made the Commander In Chief." Jaune said, referring to the long white case leaning against the bench next to Reebok. "That thing can literally change into any kind of weapon. Sniper, Grenade launcher, Bazooka."

"It can even convert into a jetpack." Seymour added.

"No… way… dude that is awesome! I wish I had something like that. Although Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang are wicked in their own right." Sun said with a smirk as he patted his nunchaku that was tied to his belt.

"Reebok… if you want people to respect you, the respect and even praise that you deserve, you have to show people you can take a stand. Enter the tournament." Jaune said with a serious tone and expression.

"But… I'm not that skilled." Reebok said.

"Seymour?" Jaune asked the flying bot.

"He's talking crap." Seymour answered.

"Seymour!" Reebok shouted.

"Sir Alexander, I have seen you use the Commander In Chief and even sir Jaune would have trouble facing you, even with Excalibur in hand." Seymour said.

"See! Even Seymour agrees and he doesn't lie when it comes to your skill." Jaune said with a smile.

"Yeah, machines never lie." Sun said with a grin.

"Well, I would lie to protect Sir Alexander, but in this case, I speak truth. By my estimation, he can defeat a whole horde of Grimm on his own without breaking a sweat. Unless he guess nervous of course, but in skill wise, he's impressive." Seymour explained.

"Can't beat numbers." Sun said.

"Reebok. Enter the tournament. Seymour, Sun and I believe in you, so please return the favor by believing in yourself." Jaune said with a calm, confident yet caring tone.

Reebok stared at the ground for a moment, before looking at the three with him.

"You all… really believe in me that much?" Reebok asked.

"I'd be stupid not to." Jaune said with a smile.

"I've taken a lot of chance, risky ones too, and this one is no different, but it's worth it." Sun said with a smile.

"You can do much more than you think Sir Alexander. I know deep down in this soul that you gave me." Seymour said as he glowed green.

Reebok looked to them with slightly wide eyes, before smiling.

"Alright. I'll enter, and I'll meet you in the finals Jaune." Reebok said with a new confident smile.

"You better polish on those skills, because I'm gonna work my butt off to match you." Jaune said with a smirk and pointing at Reebok.

"I'll look forward to it." Reebok said with a grin and his fist up.

"I'll see you both there too. Although you'll be getting a major beating by yours truly." Sun said with a smirk and his thumb jabbed to his chest.

"My ass! You haven't seen Excalibur in action!" Jaune shouted.

"Well the same can be said with you and my Ruyi and Jingu Bang." Sun said back.

"… Touché." Jaune admitted.

"And like that I take first victory." Sun said with a cocky smirk.

"Wait a few months. I'd like to see you still smirking after the tournament." Jaune said.

"Oh you'll see it… all over the internet." Sun said with a smirk.

"Sting." Reebok said with a smile and giggle.

"More like burn." Sun said with a grin.

"You're both a pair of jackasses." Jaune said shaking his head with a smile as he took a bite of his pizza.

"Anyone desire music?" Seymour asked.

"I could go for a tune." Sun said.

Suddenly Seymour started playing a tune.

"Oh no way! Jeff William's Not Fall in Love with You! I love this song!" Jaune cheered with a grin.

"Ah yes! I knew there were others!" Sun said with a grin as he and Jaune high fived.

Jaune then started to sing the lyrics.

(Best to listen to this song or skip this part.)

Jaune - You are my star

You are the one

You make me smile when the world's come undone

You are the one who sweeps me off my feet~.

Yeah~.

Sun - You totally rock

You're crazy and cool

Everything's all that I love about you

Reebok - Girl of my dreams you would make my life complete~

Together – Oh, but you're a distant dream to me~!

Then I know and I know, yeah I know that you're out of my~

Oh~, you're out of my league

How could it ever be? ~~

What am I supposed to do? ~

Just sit here and not fall in love with you? ~

Can I do anything to conceal it?

Can I lock up my heart and not feel it?

Try to hide from the fact

That there's no turning back

I'm in love~~

Jaune couldn't help but love this song. It's one of the two songs that makes reminds him of Ruby. How he fell in love with her. Hell, he remembered that Sun felt the same way about Blake when it comes to this song. Guess there was a reason why this song is so popular.

Together – You leave me weak

You make me strong

All that I need is to know I'm not wrong

If love is blind how do I make you see~~ me? ~

Jaune - You're my PYT

My Cherie Amour

"Sing it!" Sun exclaimed.

Jaune – One look at you and my heart starts to soar

No other girl could compete with your esprit ~

Sun and Reebok – Oh and if your heart would just agree~

Together – And I know and I know and I know that I can be

Oh I could believe!

Jaune and Reebok - You're all that I ever need~~

Together – What am I supposed to do? ~

Just sit here and not fall in love with you? ~

Can I do anything to conceal it?

Sun - No!

Can I lock up my heart and not feel it?

Reebok – Heck No!

Try to hide from the fact

That there's no turning back

I'm in love~

Jaune and Reebok – And like the autumn leaves

I just can't help myself…

I'm falling there's no doubt…

It's you and no one else.

Reebok - Is there any~ chance

For this dream romance?

Should I just give up?

Jaune and Reebok - What's a fool to do?

Could you fall for me~

Like I fell for you? ~

Jaune slap Reebok on the back and gave him a supportive smile that Reebok couldn't help but smile back at. Sun just couldn't stop grinning.

Jaune – What am I supposed to do? ~

Together – Just sit here and not fall in love with you? ~

Sun – Oh~, how could I not fall in love with you?

Jaune – Can I do anything to conceal it?

Sun and Reebok – No!

Jaune – Can I lock up my heart and not feel it?

Sun and Reebok – Heck No!

Jaune – Try to hide from the fact

That there's no turning back

I'm in love~~

Sun – I'm in love!

I'm in love!

Together – What am I supposed to do? ~

Just sit back and not fall in love with you? ~

Reebok – How could I not fall in love with you?

Can I do anything to conceal it?

No!

Can I lock up my heart and not feel it?

Heck No!

Try to hide from the fact

That there's no turning back

I'm in love~~~~

Suddenly there was cheering and clapping, surprising the three as they noticed people cheering for them.

"Huh… I guess we were that good." Sun said with a shrug, looking to the two.

'I only remember having these sort of cheers after getting drunk and singing.' Jaune thought as the people went back to their normal activities.

"I very much liked your performance." They turned to see Penny.

"P-P-P-Penny!" Reebok exclaimed her name with shock. "I-I-I…" Reebok then hid his face behind his pizza.

"Smooth~." Sun said with a smirk.

"Shut up." Reebok said with embarrassment as his face blushed red.

Suddenly there was the sound of a high pitch sound of excitement as Jaune was tackled into a hug by Ruby.

"Hello, where did you come from?" Jaune said with a smile.

"Across the street." Ruby said with a smile.

"Ah ha!" They turned to see the rest of Team RWBY making their way to them. "Finally caught you!" Weiss said pointing at Sun.

"You forgot to say riff-raff." Sun said with a smirk.

"Wha- you! You told him, didn't you?" Weiss shouted as she pointed at Jaune.

"You insulted him and I felt he deserved to know." Jaune said with a stern look.

Blake smiled and crossed her arms. She was happy that Jaune actually had the decency to look after others, no matter who or what they are.

"So Jaune told me you were after me. What for?" Sun asked with a smile.

"Um…" Weiss stared silently.

"You actually didn't think you'd get this far, did you?" Jaune asked with a humorous smile.

"I demand you tell me your skill set!" Weiss ordered.

Jaune and Sun looked to each other before bursting out laughing, confusing the others, but Reebok who giggled.

"This guy wasn't afraid to run from the cops and from what he said, throw a banana peel in one of their faces! You really think he'd answer to you?" Jaune said as he and Sun continued laughing as Weiss burned red with anger and embarrassment.

"He does have a point." Yang said as she giggled while Blake smiled, earning a glare from the Schnee.

"I'm gonna head out before things get ugly." Sun said as he got off the bench's back rest. "Later Jaune, Reebok." Sun said as he fist bumped Jaune and Reebok's fists.

"Don't be a stranger." Reebok said with a smile.

"I'll do my best." Sun said with a shrug as he then walked away, but not before winking at Blake, who blinked in surprise.

"Wha… wait! After him!" Weiss ordered, but no one followed her order.

"You're free to go on yourself." Jaune said with a wave and his chin rested on his hand.

"Oh you would want that, wouldn't you?" Weiss said narrowing her eyes at him. Jaune just shrugged and smiled. "What did he tell you?"

"Only that his team name is SSSN, three S's, and that he loves Jeff Williams." Jaune said nonchalantly.

"We have to catch him." Weiss said.

"No! That is enough! Why won't you leave him be!?" Blake argued.

"Would you!? He broke the law!"

"And we're back to this." Jaune and Yang said in unison. The blondes looked at one another while Ruby and Reebok looked surprised and weirded out.

"Weird." Ruby said.

"How was it weird?" Penny asked.

"People consider being on the same wave length simultaneously to be odd seeing as our minds are the only ones we hear." Reebok explained.

"Oh. Thank you Alexander." Penny said with a smile. Reebok chuckled nervously as his cheeks blushed red and his smile was timid. Ruby, Yang and Jaune stared at the two arguing for a few more minutes.

"How long will they go at it?" Jaune questioned.

.

.

Jaune laid on his bed with his hands behind his head as he could still hear Blake and Weiss' arguing from across the room.

"That long… and still going." Jaune said with a frown. "Welp." Jaune got out of bed and grabbed Crocea Mors. "Might as well train." Jaune said as he left the room. Jaune walked down the hall, but then he heard a door opening making him turn to see Blake walk down the hall. "Hey Blake, you alright?" Jaune asked, but she passed by him. Jaune watched he walk away with a sad frown.

.

.

Blake walked toward the school's fountain, angry at what had happened, but then she frowned, feeling depressed. Blake then took off her bow to reveal her cat ear, silently sighing as she stared down at the bow. She then heard footsteps making her turn to see Jaune.

Jaune stared at her silently with a stoic expression, all the while Blake was afraid he'd reject her or call her a liar for hiding her ears. The area was silent as the two stared at each other.

"Honestly, I'm not surprised." Jaune said.

"What?" Blake questioned.

"You did fight Weiss tooth and nail for a faunus you never met before… plus Seymour, you know the little flying saucer, he pretty much scans everybody and told us about you." Jaune said.

"So are you…"

"No. Everyone has their secrets. Even people like Ozpin. It's not like you're a leader of a criminal organization." Jaune said.

"And how would you know that?" Blake questioned.

"You would have clocked Weiss this morning if you were." Jaune said with a shrug. Blake then giggled with a small smile. "There's a smile." Jaune said with a smile.

"… Why'd you come after me?" Blake asked.

"You look like you needed a friend." Jaune said. Blake had somber yet touched eyes as her lip quivered. Blake then hugged him, surprising the blonde.

"Thank you Jaune." Blake said as Jaune returned the hug. 'Now I see why Ruby loves you so much.'

"Huh… you know I knew she would look better without the bow." Jaune and Blake looked to see Sun.

"Hey monkey man, whatcha doin' here?" Jaune asked.

"Nothing. Just came, because I'm curious." Sun said with a shrug.

"I think he's talking to you." Jaune whispered to Blake.

"I'll deal with this." Blake said as she made her way to Sun. Jaune watched as the two spoke to one another. "Jaune… I'm going to spend some time with Sun, okay?" Blake said.

"I get it. Remember you still got me, Ruby and Yang if you need anything." Jaune said with a smile.

"I know. Thank you." Blake said with a smile. Jaune then left, heading for his and Pyrrha's favorite roof to train, leaving Blake in the care of Sun.

'She'll be fine.' Jaune thought.

.

.

Jaune walked down the hall, but when he was passing by he heard the door open up.

"Jaune." Juane turned to see Ruby. "Did you… did you see Blake?" Ruby asked with concern.

"She'll be fine. I caught up with her, and talked it out. She feels a little better, but now she needs some time." Jaune said as Yang joined.

"So you left her alone!?" Yang exclaimed.

"I never said that. She wanted to spend time with someone else, talk things that I have nothing to do with. She'll be fine. If she doesn't come back, we'll look for her in the morning, but for now, let her relax with a friend." Jaune said calmly. Yang sighed as she walked up to Jaune and lightly punched him in the arm.

"Thanks for looking out for her." Yang said with a smile.

"No problem. That's what friends do. No matter what happens, a friend should be willing to accept and support." Jaune said.

"Yeah…" Ruby walked up to Ruby and hugged Jaune. "Thank you Jaune." Ruby said with a smile.

"Anytime." Jaune said with a smile as he hugged Ruby back.

All the while Weiss heard what they said as frowned.

.

.

Jaune and Reebok were walking through the city once again, talking. Reebok carrying The Commander In Chief in hand.

"So tonight there's going to be a raid from Torchwick and the White Fang, huh?" Reebok questioned.

"That's what Ruby told me." Jaune said with his hands in his pockets.

"This Ruby or…" Reebok couldn't finish that sentence.

"Blake will be there. Right now we need to talk about more important things. With the Vytal tournament coming, Beacon is going to be a haven for Grimm, unless we do something. I've been thinking about this and what we need are strong numbers." Jaune said.

"And how do we attain them?" Reebok asked.

"How good are you at building armed forces?" Jaune asked.

"I'm already thinking some blueprints now. However I don't know how good they'll be against a large quantity of Grimm. I'm confident, but I'm not that confident Jaune." Reebok said.

"You gave a bit of your aura to Seymour, right?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah. That was the final touch." Reebok said.

"Then how about I give some of my aura. My semblance is feared by Grimm."

"That strong? What kind of semblance do you have?" Reebok questioned with shock.

"I call it Arc Light. Even among huntsman it's unique. I remember Ironwood wanted to weaponize it." Jaune said with a smirk.

"That strong?" Reebok questioned with shocked eyes.

"With one touch, a Grimm would be completely vaporized." Jaune said.

"Jaune, that's… that's amazing!" Reebok exclaimed with pure shock.

"Crazy, right?" Jaune said.

"But, how? I mean… what kind of semblance is it? I've never heard of such a semblance? How does it work?" Reebok questioned.

"It's actually quite surprising, even to me despite having it for nearly two decades. It-"

"Jaune!" The two turned to see the RWY of Team Ruby. "Have you seen Blake anywhere?" Ruby asked.

"No. She didn't come back, huh?" Jaune said.

"Who didn't?" Penny asked popping up behind Jaune.

"Whoa, what the!?" Jaune jumped, startled by Penny's unexpected arrival. "Jeez woman, you're gonna kill me."

"No I wasn't." Penny said.

"Uh, eh, uh…" Reebok was tongue tied at seeing Penny.

"Hello Alexander, great to see you again." Penny said with a smile.

"Uh… see you, too." Reebok said as his cheeks got hotter.

"What are you all up to?" Penny asked.

"We're looking for our friend Blake." Yang said.

"Oh~, you mean the faunus girl." Penny said.

"That's the one." Jaune said.

"Wait… how did you both know that?" Ruby asked, getting suspicious.

"Uh, the cat ears." Penny answered.

"Seymour scans everyone and told us." Jaune said.

"Okay, the flying saucer I get, but what cat ears? She wears a… bow…" Yang said as the rest of Team RWBY realized what Penny meant as a tumble weed rustled by.

"She does like tuna a lot." Ruby said.

"Where did that tumble weed come from?" Reebok questioned.

"So, where is she?" Penny asked.

"We don't know. She's been missing since Friday." Ruby said.

"That's terrible!" Penny said as she grabbed Ruby's arms. "Well don't you worry Ruby my friend! I won't rest until we find your teammate." Penny said with a grin and her fists to her hips.

"Uh…" Ruby looked to Jaune.

"The more the merrier." Jaune said. Ruby then turned to Weiss and Yang, only to see they weren't there.

"S-S-So, um… how do we split up? Me and Penny form a team and you and Ruby go together?" Reebok asked as his cheeks turned red.

'Sneaky devil. Trying to end up with his crush. Although I wouldn't mind the team arrangements.' Jaune thought with a smile.

.

.

Jaune and Reebok were walking down the street, with the dark haired of the two pouting.

"Look if you wanted to go with Penny, you should have just spoken up." Jaune said.

"Well you wanted to go with Ruby." Reebok retorted.

"True, but I let her go so she could be closer with Penny. Penny was a good friend to Ruby and I want her to have a chance to have that friendship again. Besides, it wasn't up to me, you brought it up so you should have spoken up instead of letting Penny decide."

"Says the old man from another timeline." Reebok said with a pout.

"Exactly." Jaune said. Reebok then took out something from his long coat, earning Jaune's attention.

"What's that?" Jaune asked.

"It's a… it's a necklace… for Penny." Reebok said with a blush as he showed Jaune the necklace. It was silver with a long green glowing jewel that glowed a bit.

"Aw~, so that's for your girlfriend? ~" Jaune teased with a smile.

"Bite me." Reebok said with a dull glare.

"Why is the jewel glowing?" Jaune asked.

"I… I filled it with my aura." Reebok said with a red blush as he looked away.

"Seriously?" Jaune said with wide eyes.

"Well I did the same with Seymour." Reebok said. Seymour then came out of C.I.C.

"You called sir?" Seymour asked.

"Oh that's right. Say, I never got the chance to ask before, but when did you make him?" Jaune asked.

"About six years ago when I was eleven. I gave him my aura when I was finished assembling him." Reebok said.

'Holy hell, he's a bigger genius than I thought. He successfully made an artificial intelligence possessing aura before he even became a teenager. What Atlas would do to get their hands on him?' Jaune thought with amazement.

(I just edited this, 11/7/2016, 12:51, because a reviewer kindly told me a bit of a flaw here, but now it is fixed. Thank you zorro99.)

"Hey!" They turned to see Yang and Weiss. "Did you guys find Blake yet?" Yang asked.

"Nope." Reebok said, shaking his head.

"I'm guessing you guys have no luck as well." Jaune said.

"Sadly. I don't know about her, but I really want to find her." Yang said.

"I do want to find her. I'm just afraid of what she might say. The innocent don't run." Weiss said with her fists to her hips.

"But the scared do. And she had plenty of reasons to be afraid." Jaune said.

"And how would you know?" Weiss argued.

"Jeez, I don't know, maybe because you accused a faunus you didn't even know, who's a damn nice guy by the way, of being linked with the White Fang, even though he just did a small offense that Yang and myself would do." Jaune argued back.

"He's got you there." Yang said to the Schnee,

"It doesn't matter!" Weiss shouted.

"Oh right, I guess I shouldn't question a prideful, cold blooded Schnee who considers people like us her lesser, or more specific, bugs." Jaune said shocking everyone.

"Jaune!" Yang shouted.

"Oh~, you're entering some dangerous territory man." Reebok said.

"How… dare you! I am not such a vile person!" Weiss shouted.

"Oh I'm sorry, would you not like me to call the hydrate a hydrate? Or the book store a book store?" Jaune said, making the others realize his point.

"I know what you're doing. You're-"

"What? Point out what you are through the most known source when you hear Schnee, via your father?" Jaune said. Weiss opened her mouth, but then realization struck her, as she then looked down with shame. "Think about it." Jaune said as he turned to leave.

"She already is. That's enough." Yang said with a glare.

"I mean what she's going to say to Blake when we finally find her." Jaune said as he turned to them then walked away with Reebok and Seymour catching up to him.

Yang frowned as she looked to Weiss. Despite not wanting to see her sad, she knew what Jaune said had to have been said.

Jaune and Reebok walked down the streets with Seymour floating next to Reebok.

"So… what now?" Reebok asked.

"To the pier. If the White Fang are showing up wherever dust supplies are arriving to, then that huge shipment is where they'll be, and where Blake will confront them." Jaune said as the two and robot headed for the pier, but unknown to them, someone had listened to the tidbit.

.

.

Ruby and Penny were walking down the street, looking for Blake. Well they were actually talking… more like Ruby answering Penny's questions. She really wished she could have spoken up and went with Jaune.

"So… Blake is your friend?" Penny asked as Ruby sighed.

"Yes Penny." Ruby dully answered.

"And you are mad at her?"

"Yes… well I'm not, Weiss is."

"Is she friends with Blake?"

"Well that's kind of up in the air right now." Ruby said.

"But why?" Penny asked as Ruby sighed again.

"Well you see, Blake might not be who we thought she was." Ruby said. Penny gasped.

"Is she a man?"

"No, no Penny. She's… *sigh* I don't know what she is. She didn't exactly talk to us, before she ran off."

"I don't have a lot of friends, but if I did, I would want them to talk to me about things." Penny said.

"Me too." Ruby said. "Although… Jaune went to talk to her when she left."

"Is he friends with Blake?" Penny asked.

"Well… they never really… talked before… alone… but he did go after her to make her feel better. I wish I did the same, but… I'm happy that Jaune was there. Even though she wanted to go with Sun."

"The monkey faunus? Are they friends?"

"Well from the other day, it looks like it. I mean if Jaune trusts him, then I do too." Ruby said with a smile.

"You really like Jaune, don't you?" Penny asked.

"Yeah. He's the best." Ruby said as her smile widened.

"Are you his girlfriend?" Penny asked making Ruby blush red.

"What? Me? No~! We're, um… we're just friends." Ruby said with a frown.

"But… do you want to be his girlfriend?" Penny asked.

"Well… yes." Ruby said blushing as she twiddled with her fingers.

"Then why not ask him to be your boyfriend?"

"Well, because… it's not that easy Penny. I mean, Jaune was the first friend I made at Beacon, and I don't want to ruin the friendship by, well…"

"From what I've heard, all relationships between a boy and a girl start as friendships." Penny said.

"Well, yes, but Jaune is my best friend and-"

"So wouldn't that be better? If Jaune is your best friend, what do you have to fear? He will always be there for you either as a friend or as a boyfriend no matter what, right?" Penny said. Ruby then stopped walking as Penny stopped with her.

"Yeah… yeah, he would." Ruby said with a small smile.

"How is it like having a boyfriend?" Penny asked.

"I don't know… I never had one before." Ruby said.

"If I had boy who liked me, I wouldn't know what to do." Penny said.

"Well… I think Reebok likes you." Ruby said.

"You mean Alexander?" Penny asked with shock.

"Yeah. You know I think you're the only one who calls him by his real name. I think he likes that." Ruby said with a smile.

"What should I do if he likes me?" Penny asked as she leaned closer to Ruby making the dark haired girl lean back.

"I… I don't know."

.

.

Jaune, Reebok and Seymour were hiding in the shadows waiting for the White Fang to strike.

"Good idea stopping by that burger place and drug store to get some food and junk." Reebok said.

"I figured they wouldn't come here for a while." Jaune said.

"So what about Blake?" Rebook asked.

"Seymour?"

"She's atop the building right over there." Seymour answered Jaune's questioned as he created a holographic hand that pointed towards the building. "Wait… I also am detecting new faunus signatures coming this way via bullhead."

"They're here then." Jaune said as he grabbed the handle of the retracted Excalibur.

"You really think these guys are worth using Excalibur over?" Reebok asked.

"I want to end this quickly. Especially with Roman Torchwick arriving as well." Jaune said.

"Roman Torchwick is coming?" The three then jumped as they saw Penny behind them with Ruby.

"Jaune… how do you know this?" Ruby asked.

'Aw hell.' Jaune thought.

"Seymour found out." Reebok spoke up. "A while ago he picked up Blake's scroll signal and managed to find her."

"Yeah, she was with Sun and they were talking about the White Fang being here, so we discreetly followed." Jaune added.

"We got a little curious on the situation, so Seymour did some digging up through numerous scroll devices and found some conversation histories between the White Fang and spoke about Roman Torchwick showing up here tonight." Reebok said.

"That's amazing!" Ruby cheered with amazement.

"And illegal." Penny said making Reebok look away with shame. "But efficient. Well done." Penny said with a smile making Reebok smile.

"They're closing in. they will be here in fifteen seconds." Seymour said.

"Show time." Jaune said as he readied Excalibur.

The four got ready, but then Reebok extended an add on to Jaune.

"I forgot to give this to you with all the excitement happening lately." Reebok whispered. Jaune took the add on and observed it a bit.

"Plasma?" Jaune asked getting a nod from Reebok. "Alright." Jaune said with a grin.

Suddenly the bullhead arrived, opening up to reveal the White Fang.

"That's them alright." Reebok said. Ruby got out her Crescent Rose and was about to move in, but Jaune stopped her.

"Nobody make a move. We've got to be patient. Reebok… can the Commander In Chief transform into a sniper rifle?" Reebok grinned as his long white briefcase transformed into a white and silver sniper rifle. "Get ready. Wait for my signal." Jaune said.

"He's a really good leader." Penny whispered to Ruby.

"I know." Ruby whispered with a blush and smile.

"So what are we waiting for?" Penny asked.

"First Roman, then Blake. She might do something rash, so a long distance sneak attack will help her out in case things get to hairy. When Reebok opens fire, we jump in." Jaune said.

"Hey! What's the hold up!?" They all looked to see Roman Torchwick walk out of the bullhead. "We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment. So why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?"

'I forgot how annoying he was.' Jaune thought with dull eyes. 'Still, at least he's better than Tyrian. Stupid hyena laughing nut job.' Jaune thought remembering the crazy guy who came after Ruby when they were part of Team RNJR. Now that Jaune thought about it, will Team RNJR ever be assembled in this timeline?

' _Focus Jaune.'_ C Ozpin said telepathically.

"I still don't understand. I thought the White Fang would never work with a human, especially Torchwick." Reebok said.

"Desperate times, or maybe something bigger." Jaune said.

"Bigger? You mean… Torchwick and the White Fang might be working for someone else?" Ruby asked.

"Would make sense. I could never see Torchwick or the White Fang working together willingly." Jaune said.

"No! You idiot! This isn't a leash!" Roman shouted at a White Fang member. Suddenly he was grabbed from behind with a katana to his neck. "What the? Oh for-"

"Nobody move!" Blake shouted as the White Fang aimed their weapons at her.

"Blake." Ruby said.

"Hold." Jaune said.

"Whoa ho~, take it easy there little lady." Roman said.

"Do I have to? Torchwick is so annoying. And this is the first time I've ever seen him." Reebok said with a frown.

Blake then took off her bow, revealing her cat ears.

"Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum!?" Blake exclaimed.

"Sheesh, I have feelings." Roman joked which earned him Blake's blade coming closer to his neck. Roman just chuckled. "Oh kid, didn't you get the memo?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together."

"Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation." Blake threatened. Suddenly more bullheads arrived.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation." Roman said.

"Now?" Reebok asked. Jaune stayed silent. Suddenly Torchwick aimed his cane down, close to Blake and fired, sending Blake flying back.

"Blake!" Ruby shouted with fear for her friend.

"Now!" Jaune shouted. Reebok shot all the White Fang members, knocking them out.

"What the-" suddenly Roman was shot in the head, but his aura protected him from death, but he still fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Jerk." Reebok said.

Ruby then ran off to help Blake with Penny following, and Sun appeared running towards Blake.

Jaune fully erected Excalibur, as the blade then glowed golden. Jaune then sent a slash that sent a blade of golden energy flying at one ship, hitting it as it then went coming down. Jaune and Reebok then rushed over with Reebok changing C.I.C. into a rocket launcher as he then fired a rocket at one of the thrusters of the other bullhead, bring it down as well.

"So I'm guessing these others are not your friends." Penny said as she joined them.

"No they are not!" Jaune said.

Some of the White Fang managed to jump out in time before the crash and went to fight, but suddenly an orange sphere of energy came hitting the ground they stood, sending a shockwave, which sent them all flying into cargo.

"What the?" Jaune questioned.

"I know that blast anywhere." Reebok said with shock.

Some of the White Fang got up, but one was then hit in the face by a mace, and then the mace created another sphere of energy from the tip and blast it at the others. The person who did this was none other than Cardin Winchester.

"Cardin!? What's he doing here!?" Jaune questioned with shock.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Reebok said.

"Is he your friend?" Penny asked.

Ruby ran to Blake's side and crouched down to help her up.

"Are you alright Blake?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby… what are you doing here?" Blake asked.

"Duh, I came because you're my friend. Plus I had some help." Ruby said gesturing to Jaune who joined them.

"You looked like you needed some friends." Jaune said with a smile and shrug. Blake smiled at Jaune.

"You still need this?" Sun asked as he crouched down and extended to Blake her bow.

"Thank you. All of you." Blake said as she took her bow and looked to everyone, but then she noticed Cardin. "What's he doing here?"

"I dunno, he just showed up." Jaune said with a shrug.

"I heard these two idiots talk about kicking some White Fang ass and I wanted to join." Cardin said.

"Of course." Blake said.

"Look out!" Sun shouted as a rocket sent by a new bullhead came their way, but a blast of energy hit it before it could come close.

"Looks like we made it just in time." They turned to see Yang with Weiss. "What's Cardin doing here?" Yang asked.

"They're all trying to hurt us, aren't they?" Penny asked, gesturing to the bullheads arriving on the scene above them.

"Yep." Jaune said.

"Then allow me to handle this." Penny said as her back opened up as swords came out and floated behind Penny.

"What?" Cardin questioned.

"And how?" Yang questioned.

"I'm combat ready." Penny answered.

The swords pointed to the sky as they all then spun around in a circle formation, as then a concentrated green blast of energy shot towards the bullheads, sending them down. One of the bullheads were trying to take a tank of dust away, but Penny's swords stabbed into it and brought it, crashing down.

"So is that it?" Weiss asked, but then a new bullhead showed up, but a blue sphere of blue energy shot at it, causing it to explode, but the White Fang inside managed to fall out and fall into the ocean. Everyone turned to see a giant pair of mechanical white arms were attached to Reebok's back with holes on the palms with one steaming out smoke from blasting the sphere.

"Now it's over." Reebok said with a smile as the arms transformed back into C.I.C.

"How can I get one of those?" Sun asked with a smile.

Roman moaned, as he picked up his head, holding the side of it as he felt his head being a bit dizzy, but he saw that all the White Fang were defeated, with the bullheads being destroyed and the do-gooders still standing. Roman growled as he glared at them, more specifically the red dressed young teen who was always there mucking up his schemes. Roman aimed his cane, Melodic Cudgel, as Ruby and was ready to fire.

Jaune noticed Roman aiming his weapon at Ruby. He instantly became furious, growling as his body burst with golden aura as he then instantly appeared in front of Roman, slashing Melodic Cudgel in half, and then aiming the tip of Excalibur to Roman's neck, shocking the crime boss and the others.

"What are you, Red's Knight in Shining Armor?" Roman joked as he glared at Jaune. Excalibur then changed into its shotgun form as the barrel of the gun glowed, readying a charged shot.

"Damn straight." Jaune said with a glare as he was about to release the trigger. Roman's eyes widened as he thought that this was it, but then he noticed high above.

Reebok noticed Roman's eyes looking up so he did so, only to look in pure shock and fear.

"Jaune! Above you!" Reebok shouted. Jaune then looked up, only for his heart to stop.

Above him was a large black ball of dark energy, forming something.

'No… no, it can't be.' Jaune thought with wide eyes. Suddenly it gave a small explosion, as a giant being came down towards Jaune and Roman. Jaune vanished via golden flash, while Roman screamed as he quickly crawled away, but then some blur grabbed him before a giant being slammed into the ground. Jaune skidded back as he looked up only for his eyes to widen in pure shock.

"Jaune… i-i-i-is that a…" Reebok was shivering with new fear.

"A Bloater." Jaune said with wide eyes.

The Bloater was a tall, giant monstrous Grimm, that had no legs, as it's body and arms was used to balance it up, kind of like a Walrus' body, but its arms were long with white long claws, and it had a long neck with the front of it being grey from its torso, to its neck all the way to its mouth, with a Grimm mask covering the top of its head, it also had sharp teeth.

The Bloater gave a roar which sounded like a loud brachiosaurus cry from that movie with the dinosaurs being used in a theme park.

(We all know I mean Jurassic Park, but with the World of RWBY using the name Spruce Willis to be the RWBY equivalent of Bruce Willis, I figured stray from using official names that aren't related to RWBY. The people who sing the albums are fair game.)

Cardin then flicked the side of Reebok's head.

"Hey nerd, Port may talk too much about himself in classes, but I don't ever recall hearing Bloater once in those classes." Cardin said.

"And that goes without question. Knowledge on Bloaters are reserved for late third year students and above! We're out of our league here!" Reebok shouted as he stared at the Grimm with fear.

"It doesn't look **that** tough. It kind of looks slow." Yang said.

"A Bloater's strength doesn't lie in its speed or weight. Its strength is its lungs." Reebok said with fear.

The Bloater's mouth then opened, with the bottom half expanded far down, creating a wide mouth hole.

"Everyone scatter!" Jaune screamed.

Suddenly with a loud wail, the Bloater then started sucking up a huge quantity of air, creating a vacuum, trying to suck up the young teens. The ones with bladed weaponry stabbed their weapons into the ground to stay in place. Unfortunately for those like Yang, Cardin, Reebok and Sun, they were being sucked in, but Blake managed to grab Sun's hand.

"Please don't let me go!" Sun cried.

Yang and Cardin screamed as they were being sucked in, but suddenly they were both grabbed by the hands as they all saw that Reebok was flying with a jetpack on his back.

"It can transform into a jetpack!? Awesome!" Yang cheered.

Reebok flew up to a large tank and landed on it. Yang immediately sent shotgun blast with Ember Celica while Cardin sent a sphere blast from the tip of his mace, but they didn't do anything to the Grimm.

"Don't bother. The Bloater's body is composed of strong muscles, so any attack on the outside will have no effect." Reebok said.

"Dammit!" Yang cursed.

Roman was tossed to the ground behind the Bloater and looked up see a young woman with brown hair, tied in a spike ponytail with spikey bangs over her forehead and emerald eyes. She wore a long dark coat, with a black shirt, belt, black gloves, cargo pants and boots.

"So who is my guardian angel of the day?" Roman joked.

"You have two choices. Either stay, or come with me." The girl said.

"Are you with 'her'?" Roman asked. The young woman just stared down at him, stoic and silent. "Shy, are you?" Roman said as he stood up. "Fine. Anywhere but here is perfect right now." Roman said.

Jaune gritted his teeth as he stared at the Bloater, but then he noticed Roman running off, but the young woman with him shocked him to the core. The girl stared at Jaune for a moment, making eye contact.

"You!" Jaune shouted. The young woman just walked away nonchalantly. 'How could this be!? She shouldn't- she can't- she… what's going on!?' Jaune thought with pure shock and confusion.

Suddenly Crescent Rose lost its hold on the ground, as then Ruby went flying.

"Ruby!" Weiss screamed out the red's name. Jaune's eyes widened as he saw Ruby fly pass him and towards the Bloater's mouth.

'No. Not like this!' Jaune thought with narrowed eyes and gritted teeth as his body then exploded with golden aura as a pair of golden wings came from his back. Jaune then flew towards Ruby, grabbing her bridal style as he then flew back towards the others. Everyone stared at the sight in shock. Ruby looked up at Jaune with wide sparkling eyes. He came and saved her again.

Like an angel knight.

Jaune panted as he felt beads of sweat down his brow.

"Penny! Catch!" Jaune shouted as he threw Ruby towards Penny, who managed to grab her and keep her in her hold to keep her from being sucked back towards the Grimm. Jaune stabbed Excalibur back into the ground as his aura vanished, but he panted, tired from using the burst of energy. Jaune was losing his grip, so he had to think quickly. "Weiss! I'm sorry." Jaune shouted.

"No Jaune! You were right to act that way before! I was being the fool! I judged others poorly, leading to a friend running away! I'm the one who should feel sorry!" Weiss shouted back.

"Not about that!" Jaune said as he took out Silver Eye. "I'm going to need to borrow some of your father's dust." Jaune said as he shot the lock of a tank filled with dust off, as dust came out, mainly fire, and started getting sucked into the Bloater's mouth. Jaune aime Silver Eye back at the Bloater, but it slipped from his grip. 'Dammit!' Jaune thought with gritted teeth. Jaune pulled Excalibur out of the ground, letting the vacuum take him. Jaune quickly changed Excalibur into shotgun mode and shot forward as the force sent him flying faster towards the Bloater's mouth, but he managed to grab Silver Eye, and turned the dial to orange. Jaune aimed Silver Eye towards the mouth of the Bloater as the dust continued going into its mouth. "Overdrive!" Jaune screamed as the barrel of Silver Eye glowed orange and then a large blast of orange energy rocketed towards the Bloater's mouth.

Once the Bloater sucked in the blast, it suddenly exploded, sending Jaune flying away and hitting the side of a tank filled with dust. Jaune groaned as he fell down to the ground.

"Jaune!" Ruby shouted the blonde's name as she got out of Penny's hold and ran towards the blonde knight. Jaune groaned as he felt his head throbbing, but his thoughts were plagued with the woman just a few moments ago.

'It doesn't make sense. Why was she here? The Black Arms doesn't form for years. What happened?' Jaune thought.

"Jaune!" Ruby exclaimed as she got down next to him. Jaune moaned as he sat up rubbing his head. "Are you alright?" Ruby asked as she grabbed his shoulder, keeping him sitting up.

"Yeah. Nothing a little aura can't fix." Jaune said as the others joined.

"That was awesome!" Yang cheered with a grin.

"That was the stupidest thing I have ever seen anyone done!" Weiss shouted.

"Yeah, but still awesome." Yang said. Ignoring the blonde female, Weiss walked to Jaune's side, knelt down and rested a hand on his other shoulder.

"Good work though." Weiss said with a smile.

"Thanks. It's not easy killing a Bloater." Jaune said.

"I heard that." Reebok said. They all then heard the sounds of sirens. "Well, the cops are finally here."

"About time. Where have they been this whole time?" Cardin complained with his arms crossed.

Jaune groaned as he got up to his feet, only to fall over, but Ruby caught him.

"Thanks." Jaune thanked the young reaper.

"Dude, what happened to you?" Sun asked.

"Seymour." Reebok spoke as the small bot floated next to Jaune and scanned him.

"Incredible! Your semblance has been forced to awaken!" Seymour said.

"You mean that angel thing was Jaune's semblance?" Sun questioned with shock.

"Yes, but in forcing it to activate it greatly fatigued Sir Jaune's body. His muscles have been torn some, his stamina low and his cells jittered a bit. Seems there was more power than your body could handle." Seymour said.

"I guess that's to be expected." Jaune said as he panted a bit with sweat coming off his brow.

"Freeze!" The cops came, aiming their guns at the teens.

"Calm down, we're not the enemy." Jaune said as he looked to the police.

"Put your hands in the air and get down on the ground now!"

"I SAID CALM DOWN!" Jaune shouted with a deadly glare and authority in his tone, causing the cops to flinch and have them be the ones who had their hands in the air. His fellow trainees looked to him in shock.

"Whoa~." Yang said.

"Someone explain what's going on. My heads throbbing so much I might lash out at these guys." Jaune said as he grabbed his head to ease the pain.

"Dude, you sound like an old man." Cardin said with his arms crossed. Jaune narrowed his eyes at Cardin with annoyance, unnerving him a bit. "Uh, I mean…"

"Quit while you're ahead." Yang said to Cardin.

"Allow me to explain. This is Schnee business after all." Weiss said.

!

The group were with the police, sitting on boxes with some standing up. Jaune groaned holding his head as he sat down on a box. Ruby placed her hand on his shoulder making him smile at her that she gladly returned.

"Jaune!" They turned to see the rest of Team JNPR ran over.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune spoke as the red headed warrior brought him into a tight hug. "Ow!" Jaune shouted.

"Oh, sorry." Pyrrha said as she separated from Jaune. "What happened to you?" Pyrrha asked with concern.

"You should have seen it! Jaune awoken his semblance and saved me!" Ruby exclaimed shocking Team JNPR, minus Jaune of course.

"You finally awoken your semblance?" Pyrrha asked breathelessly.

"Yeah. I'd show you, but I kind of forced it and my body can't take the blunt power just yet." Jaune said.

"No, that's fine!" Pyrrha exclaimed with a smile as she then kissed Jaune on the cheek, shocking the others as she then hugged him. "I'm so proud of you." Pyrrha said with a smile. Jaune smiled as well… he really was happy to have another chance to have Pyrrha with him again. He swore this time he was going to save his best friend. Although it still brought up the dilemma of both her and Ruby. Suddenly Ruby hugged him too, which shocked the others.

Ruby blushed with her eyes closed, hugging Jaune tightly. Just seeing Pyrrha hug Jaune like that just made her feel… jealous? The only time she felt jealous was when she saw a weapon that made Crescent Rose look… less special. Ruby hugged Jaune as tightly as she could, feeling like he could vanish somehow.

Jaune looked between the two with surprised blinking eyes. Two of the most important people in his life are hugging him. He then noticed Sun grinning and giving him a thumbs up while Yang was grinning and Cardin nodding and giving him a thumbs up.

Well that last one was surprising.

"So what are you even doing here?" Weiss questioned Cardin.

"I heard that there would be some faunus ass to kick. I didn't come to help Jaune." Cardin said as he then walked away. They all looked to the tall warriors retreating form.

"He's lying." Seymour said earning everyone's attention. "When people lie, their heartbeat increases a bit along with the circulation of their blood. I believe he was here to help Sir Jaune."

"Whoa, whoa, Cardin Winchester wanted to help Jaune Arc? That just sounds… wrong." Yang said.

Jaune watched Cardin's retreating form, surprised that Cardin actually wanted to help him.

Guess things really are changing drastically from what he experienced in his own timeline.

"Blake, I need to talk to you." Weiss said.

"Weiss, I'm not a part of the White Fang anymore. I once was, but not anymo-"

"Twelve hours. We have been searching for you for twelve hours, and in those twelve hours, I had a lot to think about this, along with a bit of some annoying help from an unnamed blonde."

"Here's a hint. It wasn't me." Yang whispered, but loud enough for the others to hear. Blake looked back to Jaune with a smile and shrugged.

"And I've realized that, I don't care. Whatever you were before, I don't care. I only care of who you are now. But I do care about these big things you go though. So if you ever have a problem, I expect you to come to your teammates first, instead of… somebody else." Weiss said as she looked to both Sun and Jaune.

"Of course. Thank you Weiss." Blake said with a smile.

"It's like a person, who will remain unnamed said, no matter what happens, a friend should be willing to accept and support." Weiss said.

Jaune chuckled a bit as Ruby grinned, remembering who originally spoke those words. After all, he is sitting next to her.

Reebok smiled at the scene, but then he noticed Penny's absence. He looked around to find her walking over to a hearse. Reebok ran after her.

"Penny!" Reebok called out making the teenage girl turn around to see him stop in front of her. "Where are you going?" Reebok asked.

"Uh. That is on a need to know basis person I have never met before." Penny said aloud. Reebok looked to the hearse behind her as he developed somber eyes.

"You're leaving us, aren't you?" Reebok asked. Penny's frown and eyes looking down to the side was all the answer he needed. "Will I ever see you again?" Reebok asked.

"I… I… I want to, but they…" Penny rubbed her arm.

"I… I want to see you again." Reebok said, surprising Penny. Reebok then reached into his long coat and took out the necklace he made for her and extended it to her. "I… I made this! For you!" Reebok said as he sweated a bit with his heart beating faster.

"For me?" Penny asked as she then took the necklace.

"I… I wanted to, um…" Reebok looked to the ground with a blush.

"Why is the jewel glowing?" Penny asked.

"I… I put in some of my aura inside it." Reebok said.

"You did? Why?" Penny asked.

"Well… whatever is important to me, I want there to be a piece of my soul within it, like Seymour." Reebok said.

"Seymour has your aura?" Penny questioned with shock, earning nod from Reebok. "So… this necklace is important to you?"

"Only because… I wanted you to have it." Reebok said as he looked to the side with a blush. Penny blinked in shock, but then she smiled as she suddenly hugged him, shocking the dark green haired teen.

"I'll treasure it forever." Penny said with a smile. Reebok's eyes widened as his face was red, but he managed to smile and hug her back. Once she separated from Reebok, she put on the necklace as it then glowed a little brighter for a second. "I hope we get to meet again Alexander." Penny said with a smile.

"I… I hope I get to see you again too… Penny." Reebok said with a smile and blush.

Penny nodded as she then turned back to the hearse and got in the back seat as the car then drove off. Reebok watched as the car drove off. He couldn't help, but wave goodbye. Penny smiled and waved back. She hopes she can see him again someday.

'I wonder… is this what they call… falling in love?' Reebok wondered to himself. He then felt a hand on his shoulder making him turn to see Jaune smiling at him, which he returned.

!

Roman growled as he slammed his fist onto the table. He managed to get back to one of his hideouts thanks to his new 'friend'.

The young woman was behind him with her arms crossed. Roman took a deep breath in through his nose and turned to her.

"So who might my little savior be?" Roman asked.

"I'm also curious." A voice spoke. They turned to see three new people walk into the hideout.

"Cinder Fall, I'm guess." The brunette said staring at the hazel eyed young woman.

"And how do you know my name?" Cinder questioned as her hand sparked flames.

"He told me." The young woman said pointing her thumb to behind Roman. They all turned to see two new young men walking out of the shadows.

One had silver hair with a long spikey pony tail, alabaster skin, and wearing clothes similar to the girl, but with fingerless black gloves.

The other was a very tall young man, probably still a teenager, seventeen at the most, had fair skin, black spiky shaggy hair with blue frosted tips at the end of the strands of his hair, and he had a scar over the right end of his right eye. He wore a long black long coat with grey lining down the zipper area, black pants, black long boots with steel toed finish, two silver belts tied diagonally around his waist and a black shirt with a white outline of a large cross on the front of the torso, along with black fingerless biker gloves. He also possessed a pitch black crystal attached to a necklace wrapped around his neck. His choice of weaponry was a sword that was a giant black blade, considered a broadsword, but seemed more like a hunk of iron.

"In case you're wondering, she's referring to me." The tall teen with the giant sword said with a smirk.

"Well, you look like you're compensating for something." Roman said with a smirk.

"Oh ho, you are a riot. Makes me contemplate whether to let that Griffon eat you or not." The tall teen said with his own smirk as he walked pass Roman.

"What? Wait a minute, what Griffon!?" Roman exclaimed.

"It's an honor to meet you, Cinder Fall." The tall teen said with a hand over his chest, an arm behind his back and a bow.

"Who are you?" Cinder asked, a bit wary of this man.

"My name is Vladimir Alucard. You can call me Vlad." Vlad said as he stood back up with a smug smile on his face.

!

Once getting back to Beacon, Jaune headed over to Ozpin's office to talk about the experience at the docks.

"You finally awoken your semblance. Congratulations." Ozpin said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Thanks, but there's something that's freaked me out. Right before the Bloater popped up, a large black ball of energy was above me. It looked like… a power I've come to fear. And what made it worse was the girl who helped out Torchwick. She may have been younger, but I know for a fact who she is. Chary Corday. She's a high ranking member of the Black Arms from when I was still back in my timeline. She was one of two of Vlad's closest officers. The fact that she was there, when history dictated that I would never cross paths with her until after the downfall of Atlas. The Black Arms first and more devastating plan of attack." Jaune explained.

"That is troubling. It seems events are changing more drastically than anticipated." Ozpin said.

"You don't think… it has to do with me, do you?" Jaune asked, feeling a bit paranoid as he thought about the young woman.

"No. Things would not drastically change this much with just your presence alone. There must be an unforeseen element that has caused this new outcome. So far the best we can do is prepare for a new threat on the horizon." Ozpin said.

Jaune slammed his fists down onto Ozpin's desk, but luckily the elder man had his coffee off the table and up to his lips before Jaune shook his table.

"Dammit! And just like that I'm back to knowing nothing!" Jaune cursed.

"You know that's not true." Ozpin said.

"I know, but…" Jaune walked around a bit, before stopping and turning back to Ozpin. "I can't do this again Ozpin. C can't use time travel again for another hundred years, but besides that, I don't think I can survive losing everything again. I don't want to waste this chance." Jaune said as his eyes were tearing up.

"And you won't. I'll make sure of it. Along with Qrow and Glynda." Ozpin said as he stood up from his seat. Jaune sighed as he looked to the ground. Ozpin walked over to Jaune and rested his hand on the blonde's shoulder making him look to him. "Get some rest Jaune. We'll discuss this another time, but until then, enjoy the life you are making for yourself." Ozpin said.

"I… I'm worried." Jaune said with a frown.

"We all are, but we must not let ourselves become obsessed. I trust you understand." Ozpin said.

"Yeah. Benefits of being an old fart." Jaune said with a small joking smile and Ozpin chuckled.

"Goodnight Jaune." Ozpin said with a smile.

"Night Ozpin." Jaune said as he walked to the elevator, taking it down.

Ozpin sighed as he walked back to his desk, took out his larger scroll and text Qrow to come over for new word on the situation.

!

Jaune walked back to his dorm, but when he made it to the door, he stopped and stared at it. This whole time travel thing gave him some jitters at first, but he got used to it… sort of. Although now with the appearance of Chary. He couldn't help, but feel on edge.

Everyone from the Black Arms were dangerous in their own right and Chary was no different. There was only one person he knew who could always give her trouble, and luckily he had her as a close friend, but with both being young versions of the ones he knew… well he didn't know what'll transpire anymore.

Jaune took in a deep breath through his nose and out his mouth as he reach for the handle, but he froze before touching it.

Why was he so afraid?

Did he really think things were going to turn out worse than they've ever been because of the appearance of one random person from a time he left behind?

He just didn't know, but the fact that she was there made his blood ran cold.

She reminded him of that future he left behind. That… end to all things and people that he loved. All thanks to one man. That one man who assembled the troops and led the world to its downfall.

"Vlad." Jaune whispered.

"Hey Jaune." Jaune jumped as he turned to see Ruby in her pajamas.

"Oh, Ruby, uh… you look great." Jaune said. Ruby blushed as she rubbed her arm. Jaune blushed realizing the situation and his choice of words.

"So who's Vlad?" Ruby asked, trying to change the subject. Jaune sighed as he looked to the ground with a mad glare.

"Just a person I… wish I never met." Jaune said as he tightened his fist. Ruby stared at him with somber eyes.

"Want to talk about it?" Ruby asked.

 **(All Our Days by Casey Lee Williams.)**

"Not much I want to lay on you." Jaune said with sad eyes as he rested his back against the wall and slid down, sitting on the floor. Ruby then sat down next to him.

"Try me." Ruby said. Jaune sighed.

"Ruby… have you ever felt that you were meant to fight one person in your life that would be different from any other?" Jaune asked.

"Mm~, nope." Ruby said.

"Figured not. It really isn't something people around here think of." Jaune said looking to the ground.

"… So I'm guessing Vlad is this, one person?" Ruby asked.

"Sadly." Jaune said as he remembered the man who was his greatest and most deadly opponent in his life in both timelines.

"What did he do?" Ruby asked.

"He…" Jaune looked to her, only to remember the horrors that happened in his timeline… especially to his family. Jaune started becoming teary eyed as he turned away and glared at the floor. "He hurt people I held close to me… people I love with all my heart." Jaune said as his voice cracked a bit and his fist tightening.

Ruby stared at Jaune with wide shocked eyes and a slightly gaped mouth. She had never seen anyone someone in so much pain before.

"I just… I just wish I saw it all coming." Jaune said.

"Well…" Ruby sighed. "We can't see everything coming Jaune." Ruby said looking down to her lap.

"… I know. I just wish I could. So it would never happen again." Jaune said with a frown. Ruby didn't know what to say to make him feel better.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to help you to make you feel better, but I just made you feel worse." Ruby said with a frown.

"Ruby… you are making me feel better." Jaune said.

"How?" Ruby asked looking to him. Jaune then rested his hand atop of Ruby's hand, making her eyes widen as she looked down to his hand over her own.

"Because you're here." Jaune said, shocking Ruby. "You being with me is all I'll ever need." Jaune said as he stared ahead.

Ruby looked at him with wide eyes and a blush across her cheeks. Ruby then looked down to her lap, staying silent. Ruby then moved her hand, under Jaune's, a bit so she could then interlock her own with his. The two stayed silent for a few moments, before Ruby then slowly rested her head on Jaune's shoulder.

The two stayed silent, sitting like that for what felt like hours.

Jaune's tears cascaded down his eyes as he relished in feeling Ruby's warm head resting against his shoulder. He missed these moments. Just resting with Ruby was all he ever needed in his life. This was no different, despite the Ruby with him not the one he spent twelve years married to, this was still all that could make him feel better. About his moments. About his feelings. About his future. Their future.

This was enough.

Jaune then heard some small snoozing making him turn his head to see Ruby had fallen asleep, with his shoulder being her pillow. Juane smiled at her, thinking she looked beautiful.

Jaune expertly got out of the position without disturbing Ruby as he then picked her up bridal style. Jaune smiled softly as he looked down at her peaceful face. Jaune watched her chest rise and fall at a calm rhythm as she snoozed cutely. It brought him peace to hold her again. To feel her warmth against his own. Jaune then remembered his Ruby and the future they planned to have. The one they hoped for.

Jaune then leaned his head down and rested it against Ruby's; their foreheads touching.

"I promise… I will not lose you this time. I'll protect you… and we'll have that future together. An Arc doesn't break his word." Jaune whispered to the sleeping Ruby as he then kissed her forehead.

Jaune then turned to Team RWBY's door, but he completely missed the smile on Ruby's face.

End of Chapter 2

Well that end was a tear jerker. I know I immediately left Volume 1 in two chapters, but I didn't want to focus too much in it. I just wanted to deal with the whole Cardin situation mainly for it, but now we are going into Volume 2 territory so things will get better and hopefully I won't rush pass it, despite the Volumes not being that long. From what I heard, the first three are considered one whole season. I can buy that.

Oh and that Salem being the Winter Maiden thing. That's a personal theory of mine. She just looks like the Winter Maiden gone bad to me.

Also Jaune's semblance was something I made up a long time ago. A little after I started reading RWBY fanfics. I read this fic called Burning White by Azure megacyber, that had a similar semblance to the one I came up with, just letting you all know for the future in case people call me unoriginal, although I don't think Jaune grew wings made from his aura in that one.

Also if people say Excalibur is unoriginal for a weapon given to Jaune, well then I don't believe so since Gravenimage did the same, albeit with a less… proportional sword than the one in this story, but it's still good!

And speaking of Gravenimage. If you all want to read a great time travel fic staring Jaune, getting the affections of Ruby and Pyrrha (also Yang if you want her interested in Jaune, which I find great, but I don't think I'll put it in this story), then Gravenimage's The Alternate Path. It's a great story and I support it all the way, and I hope you all do the same. There hasn't been an update since September 1st (date of current chapter's publication 11/7/2016) and I feel he needs a little more support to continue on with the story. Authors lose passion with certain stories sooner or later and it usually takes a little support from fans to inspire them to continue on. He's a really great author and I wanted to bring his story to your attention.

And for you all who read Team RAIJ before this, yes the Reebok of this and RAIJ are the same character. I just like him so much, despite being an OC. And for those who read Team RAIJ and are wondering if I'll bring in the other OCs from that story like, Leon 'Agni' Kai, well I'm not sure. I'm still debating it.

Anyway, thanks for reading this.

I hope you all enjoyed these pair of chapters I wanted to write for your entertainment and to post together.

Now I'll continue with Arc to D'arc, Team RAIJ and the continuation of this story, along with a few other stories that aren't related to RWBY.

Thank You All!

Takeshi1225, Out!


	3. A Week in the Forest

An Arc to the Past

So first off, Happy New Year!

Second:

So funny thing… I learned the 'at' symbol, you know those ones between a name and the site of an email address, won't pop up in fanfic stories. I used those symbols before the exclamation point to separate parts from one another. It's the damnedest thing. Some symbols on the keyboard, usually the ones on the number pads, won't show up on fics despite them being in the original writing material.

It's strange.

I just wanted to bring this up, because I'm sure people have complaints that they have to notice certain pieces as a way to separate one scene from another. I remember those ones that have that grey line to help break one scene from another, but I can't for the life of me figure out how to do that.

Anyway, now I will be putting two exclamation points to separate scenes.

Well besides that…

Welcome to Chapter 3!

Andale!

 **Chapter 3: A week in the Forest**

Jaune was sleeping in his bed, enjoying a nice dream.

!

!

 _An adult Jaune Arc, was fighting off a legion of Grimm. He cut a Boarbatusk across the face, cutting off its tusk and blinding it, before shooting it in the face with Silver Eye, then he spun away from a pair of fists slamming down from a Beringel, and then sliced off the Grimm gorillas' head off, before leaping over its body to avoid a long tongue that tried to grab him._

 _He then shot an Alpha Beowolf in the face with Excalibur shotgun mode, blowing its head off. Then he dashed with sword mode Excalibur and sliced off a Creep's leg off before he took out a fire add on, changed Excalibur to gun mode, put the add on, on and fired a large concentrated blast of fire, melting the Creep._

" _Oh come on, is that it?" Jaune cockily asked rhetorically as he then vanished before a Death Stalker's stringer impaled him, then slammed down atop the beast's head, stabbing Excalibur straight through its head and then a burst of golden energy came from the sword, exploding the head. "A Seer would give me more problems than you!" Jaune exclaimed with a grin as he brought his arm up and grabbed a long tongue, the one from earlier, pulled on it and then sliced an invisible being in half, causing it to become visible to reveal a chameleon Grimm._

" _Pansies." Jaune said as he shot an Ursa Major's face off with shotgun Excalibur and shot down a Griffon with Silver Eye, simultaneously._

(If you haven't noticed yet, this Jaune is like Dante from Devil May Cry 3 & 4 in battle.)

!

!

Jaune smiled as he dreamt about killing so many Grimm, but sadly that had to end.

"Wake up!" Nora shouted as she jumped on his bed. "Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up~!" Nora chanted in a singing tone.

"Ren, why does Nora keep doing this to me? ~" Jaune whined.

"Honestly, she's a really good alarm." Ren answered as he pulled the covers over his head.

"Come on you pair of lazy bones! Only the weak sleep through the morning!" Nora exclaimed.

"Not true. The strong can work hard all night and sleep all morning." Jaune calmly argued as he kept his eyes closed.

"Maybe, but can the strong face Glynda if they miss out on an entire day while sleeping in bed? I heard she has a pet peeve about people sleeping throughout the morning." Pyrrha questioned with a smile as she headed to the bathroom.

Jaune and Ren groaned with annoyed, half lidded eyes open as they pushed off the covers and got out of bed.

"Yay~! Now go make breakfast!" Nora ordered with a smile, still standing on Jaune's bed, pointing towards the kitchen doorway.

The two sighed as they headed for the kitchen.

"Women will always be slave drivers. No matter what time or world you go to." Jaune said with a frown and tired tone.

"The horror." Ren added with the same frown and tone.

!

!

Team JNPR got through their first half of the day and were now enjoying lunch at the dining hall.

Jaune was just enjoying his tomato soup with a burger on the side and mash potatoes. Nora was tossing grapes at Yang, who was eating each on thrown at her. The others were just enjoying the day in silence.

"So Jaune, since no one else is asking, how is your semblance?" Weiss asked. Jaune just stared at her in surprise. "What!?"

"Nothing. I'm just surprised you were the one that asked." Jaune said earning narrowed eyes from Weiss who had her arms crossed. "Honestly, it's not good. The power is amazing, but I need to bulk up if I want it in tune with my body." Jaune said.

"How is that bulking up working for you?" Yang asked with a smirk as she rested the side of her head against her hand and ate an incoming grape sent by Nora.

"Fine. I'm finally showing muscle, so that's an improvement. My semblance is also helping with tightening my muscles a bit, but I still have a ways to go." Jaune said.

"Good. Maybe I can examine your progress if you need an opinion." Yang said with a grinning smirk.

"Nice try Yang." Jaune said as he had some soup.

"What? I'm just saying a little opinion could help." Yang said with a grin.

"If I need the opinion of a female powerhouse who knows a thing or two about boys, I'll ask Nora." Jaune said pointing his thumb at his ever so energetic teammate.

"Yes!" Nora cheered. A pouting Yang flicked a grape at Nora that bounced off her forehead, earning her a growl from the Valkyrie.

Suddenly Ruby came slamming a large binder filled with papers down on the table that said 'Best Day Ever Activities!' alerting everyone.

"Hey Ruby, what is good in the hood?" Jaune greeted the younger teen with a two finger salute.

"A lot actually." Ruby said with a smile with her fists to her hips. Ruby then cleared her throat. "Sisters, friends… Weiss."

"Hey!"

"Fourscore and seven minutes ago, I had a dream."

"This ought to be good." Yang said as she then caught a berry thrown by Nora in her mouth.

'Oh Monty, today's the day of the food fight.' Jaune thought with his hand to his cheek.

"A dream that one day the four of us together will come together as a team, and have the most fun anyone has ever had… Ever!" Ruby exclaimed with excitement.

"Did you steal my binder?" Weiss questioned as she noticed the familiarity of the large binder in front of Ruby.

"I am not a crook." Ruby said with two peace signs up.

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked, confused on what's going on.

"I am talking about kicking off this school year with a bang." Ruby said with a smile.

"I always kick off my years with a Yang." Yang joked, laughing while the others were annoyed at the lame joke. "Eh? Guys? Am I right?"

"Boo~." Nora said as she then sent a large fruit to her head, bouncing off her forehead, ticking off Yang.

'I'm still debating whether that was her worse joke or that one with her calling a fight with a Nevermore a Grimm situation.' Jaune thought as he drank some of his beverage. 'And my kids bust a gut every time she tells a joke. Curse you Yang. You poisoned their heads.' Jaune thought with a dull glare.

"Look guys, it's been a good two weeks." Ruby started.

'Still can't believe it's only been that long. Or at least for the Jaune before me.' Jaune thought with a frown.

"And between more exchange students arriving."

'Exchange students!?' Jaune's eyes widened. 'Cinder. She'll be coming. If I could-'

' _It would not be wise to attack her on sight.'_ C said telepathically.

'I figured, but knowing that she'll be here… that she'll… when's the Vytal tournament?'

' _Like Ruby said it's at the end of the year.'_

'There's a lot to do! I got to stop her! I have to stop the invasion! I have to make sure Yang isn't made into a dangerous combatant, and… Pyrrha… I have to kill Cinder.' Jaune thought as his hand squeezed his glass, causing hairline fractures.

' _Jaune, calm down. We must think things over. We need to make a strategy.'_

'What we need is an army, and Atlas is out of the picture, unless we want James to go nuts on this whole situation. I know just the man who can help.'

' _Safe to say it's the man who made Excalibur for you.'_

'You know it.' Jaune thought with a smirk.

Unknown to him, Pyrrha had noticed his moment of anger, and his treatment to his glass, but then noticed the smirk on his face. She wondered what went through Jaune's head. She wondered if she should confront him about it.

Yang took the binder and skimmed through the pages with a dull look.

"Nope. Don't see a 'have a romantic kiss with Jaune' in this." Yang said making Ruby's face turn red.

"Yang!" Ruby took back the binder and bopped Yang on the head with it.

"What? You were all thinking it." Yang said.

Team JNPR, with Pyrrha blushing red with embarrassment and a little bit of jealousy, looked to Jaune to see him looking to the side, drinking the rest of his drink.

'Dammit Yang. And I'm even blush at this like some teenager… Oh Monty dammit.' Jaune thought.

"I'm not sure whether to be proud or scared for what you have in store." Weiss said, referring to Ruby's ideas of the 'Best Day Ever'. Yang took the opportunity to throw a green apple back at Nora, but it wizzed pass her and Ren's heads.

"Hey!" Ren exclaimed as the apple hit something.

"My soda!" Russel, from Team CRDL, cried.

"I… think I might sit this one out." Blake said.

"Sit out or not, I think however we spend this last day, we should do it as a team." Weiss said.

"I got it!" Nora exclaimed as she took out a pie, ready to throw it.

"Nora, don't." Jaune warned.

"Oh, lighten up a bit Jaune, and get the bee out of your boxers." Nora said.

"Do you ever truly understand what she says sometimes?" Jaune whispered to Ren.

"I've had years of practice." Ren said. Nora then threw the pie right as when Weiss stood up.

"I for one, think that-" then she was suddenly hit in the face with the pie. Team RWBY then turn to Team JNPR, to see Nora pointing at Ren, who had his hand over his eyes, while Pyrrha had hers over her mouth and Jaune had a hand over one of his ear.

"I tried to warn her." Jaune said.

"Oh that's it!" Yang said as she and Team RWBY got ready with food in hand.

"You're on!" Nora said as she grabbed food too. Ren sighed as he and Pyrrha then looked to Jaune.

"Do it if you want to." Jaune said dully. Ren and Pyrrha looked to one another and shrugged as they grabbed food in hand and stood up.

"Come on Jaune, help out." Nora said.

"No thanks. I'd rather not become a piece of abstract art." Jaune said as he slurped some soup.

"Huh?"

!

!

Sun was walking to the lunchroom to greet his new friends, but he also had one of the friends from his team by his side, Neptune Vasilias.

"Man that sounds harsh. I mean a Bloater! I didn't even know such a thing existed." Neptune said.

"Yeah, I know. She was fast and skilled, like a ninja."

"Well don't you have a crush?" Neptune said with a smirk.

"Don't say something stupid. I like these guys, oh and she's a faunus too!" Sun said, but then he remembered to keep that little tidbit a secret. "But that's a secret okay?"

"Got it."

"And not talking about an 'I'm going to tell Scarlet the second Sun turns his back' secret. I'm talking ' **secret'** secret." Sun said leaning closer to emphasis his point.

"Whoa, chill out man. I got it." Neptune said with a smile. Sun stopped and stared at him. "I got it." Neptune said again to show he means it.

"You better." Sun said.

"Pfft."

"I just don't want to screw this up, you know? The people here are the coolest!" Sun said as the two had not noticed the food splatters on the windows and people starting to run. "No offense to you guys."

This time however Jaune wasn't sent flying face first into the window, courtesy of Yang.

(I know we never see who threw Jaune at the window in the episode Best Day Ever, but I know we all had a sneaking suspicion it was thanks to Yang.)

"None taken." Neptune said.

"Oh and one more thing, there's this guy named Jaune. He's really cool. At first glance he looks kind of dorkish and lanky, but really he's a badass. Like, more badass than Sage's sword badass. Heck, even more badass than me." Sun said.

"Really? Wow. And you never call anyone more badass than you. Plus Sage does have an awesome sword." Neptune said with wide eyes. "Either way I'm not convinced."

"He defeated the Bloater in two moves." Sun said.

"Two moves!?" Neptune exclaimed with shock.

"Yep. Made it eat fire dust and then shot a huge blast into its mouth. The whole thing exploded from the inside out. Thank goodness those things turn to ash or we'd be sprayed with guts." Sun said with a grin. "Oh and when he yelled at the cops to calm down, they put their hands up in the air." Neptune stared at Sun with wide eyes and his jaw dropped in disbelief.

"Okay… badass." Neptune said still trying to shake off the shock, until a new thought came to mind. "But what about his luck on the ladies?" Neptune said with a charming yet cocky smirking grin and half lidded eyes.

"He's got two after him. One of them Pyrrha Nikos." Sun answered.

"Shut up! **The** Pyrrha Nikos wants him!?" Neptune exclaimed with pure shock.

"Oh yeah. Hugged him, kissed on the cheek, you should have seen it. Her tone just spoke I want you. He also got the attention of the youngest student to ever attend Beacon. She's two years younger, but cute. A real prodigy from what Blake told me." Sun said.

"Two prodigies are after him?" Neptune questioned with shock, now feeling respect for a person he hasn't even met yet.

"I only known him for two separate days and already I consider him a legend." Sun said with a grin.

"Well when you beat a high ranking Grimm in two moves, have the interest of two prodigies and actually intimidated the cops- did they have guns?"

"And they ordered us to do the usual procedure twice, before he yelled at them." Sun said with a smile.

"Instant legend." Neptune admitted defeat with his hands up.

"Anyway, right through here. I'm really excited for you to meet them. So be cool okay? You're going to be cool right?"

"Dude." Neptune crossed his arms and grinned a shiny grin.

"Good point." Sun said as the two entered the lunchroom. When they walked in, students ran out. Neptune looked in shock while Sun grinned as he saw the scene as an audible laughter from a mad girl was heard throughout the room.

"I'M QUEEN OF THE CASTLE! I'M QUEEN OF THE CASTLE!" Nora cheered. She stood at the top of a fort of tables with a barricade of soda vending machines, with Pyrrha standing on a lower table, while Ren was on a soda machine.

Ruby stomped her foot on a table causing food on it to fly into the air, while Ruby had a small carton of milk in her hand with a straw already stabbed in it.

"Justice Will Be Swift! Justice Will Be Painful! It Will Be Delicious!" Ruby screamed as she crushed her carton of milk and the rest of her team cheered.

"Off with their heads!" Nora exclaimed as she jumped down to lower level.

'Oh boy. This is going to get ugly.' Neptune thought, but then he noticed a blonde teen just plainly eating a soup. "Dude, there's a guy over in the middle of this chaos." Neptune said.

"That's him. That's Jaune." Sun said with a grin.

"That's him?" Neptune questioned as he pointed to Jaune. "Well he sure is confident." Neptune said with his arms crossed.

Jaune slurped his soup, but then he brought out his sword of Crocea Mors, slicing a watermelon in half, before it made impact.

"Come on Jaune! Join in so we could kill them!" Nora exclaimed.

"Figuratively!" Ren shouted to make Nora's sentence clearer. Last thing he needs is for Jaune to get annoyed.

"No thanks." Jaune said as he finished off his mash potatoes.

"Turkey ahoy!" Ruby shouted as Yang threw one of three turkeys.

Jaune brought a hand up, catching the turkey, tore off the leg and tossed it towards Nora, who had a watermelon hammer, hitting the turkey, sending it rocketing towards Yang, who rolled and punched her fists into the other two turkey's, forming makeshift gauntlets, but failed to see the third turkey coming her way, so she got hit in the gut with the turkey, sending her flying back.

Neptune stared at Jaune with shock to see him eating the leg without a care in the world, and then slapped away a fruit with his shield.

"Dude, is this guy real?" Neptune questioned.

"Of course he's real." Sun said with a grin.

"But he acts like… he's like… he's like a licensed huntsman! It's like this is nothing special to him! And he's in a room where the most epic food fight is being fought! That girl has turkeys for fists and he's looks bored." Neptune exclaimed, pointing at Yang who got back into the fight.

"Legend." Sun said with a smirk and arms crossed.

"Cocky." Neptune said with dull eyes.

"Who's cocky?" They turn to see Jaune in front of them with a bottle of soda in hand making Neptune yelp in shock and flinch back. "Hi Neptune." Jaune said bring up his soda for a second as a sort of greeting.

"How does he know my name?" Neptune whisper to Sun, but then Jaune appeared in front of Neptune with his face close to him.

"I can read your soul." Jaune said with dull eyes. "So you're afraid of water, huh?"

Neptune squeaked with fear. How does he know about his dark secret?

Jaune then leaned back and laughed.

"Just kidding. Sun told me." Jaune said.

"Pfft! Hahahaha! Oh man that was priceless!" Sun said as he held his gut.

"Dude! Not cool!" Neptune exclaimed.

"I'm sorry *laugh* I'm sorry. Good to see you Jaune." Sun said as he and Jaune high fived. "So how did this start?" Sun asked as Jaune stood next to him and watched the fight with his fellow blonde and the blunette.

"Yang told a bad joke."

"Hey!" Yang shouted, but that cost her as she was then hit by an upward swing from Nora's watermelon hammer, sending her flying straight through the roof.

"Nora displayed her distaste. War broke out." Jaune said as they stared at the new hole in the ceiling.

"I can see that." Sun said. "Oh, see the girl using the link sausages as a weapon? That's her." Sun said pointing towards Blake who used the link sausages to smack Nora into the soda vending machines, denting it and making soda come out.

"Hm." Neptune said nodding his head. "By the way, who was the girl using a Marlin-

"That's a Swordfish." Jaune corrected.

"As a weapon and is now unconscious?" Neptune finished.

"That was Weiss. Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company." Jaune answered.

"Oh~." Neptune said with wide eyes, surprised that someone so important came to this school.

Suddenly Pyrrha used her polarity to command the soda cans to shoot towards Blake, hitting her with a current of exploding soda cans.

"How is she doing that?" Neptune asked.

"The power of believing. What do you think? It's her semblance." Jaune said. Sun put his fist to his mouth as he tried to stifle his laughter.

"The power of believing." Sun said with a smirk.

"So I'm guessing that also means clapping won't bring a fairy back." Neptune said with a frown making Sun and Jaune burst with laughter, which made him smile.

Suddenly Reebok and Seymour came in to see Jaune.

"Hey Jaune, I wanted to tell you that Tukson made it to…" But then he noticed the epic mess. "I'll just wait outside." Reebok said as he and Seymour left. Neptune blinked his eyes as he saw the two leave.

"Was that a flying saucer with him?" Neptune asked pointing to the door they left through.

Ruby then got in position, in a runner's position, before she sped forward at a blurring pace, creating a vacuum in which the food and soda cans followed her in a sort of storm. Ruby gave a cry as she then jumped and spun rapidly, becoming a thin red spiral thanks to her cloak, going pass the three members of JNPR that participated, as they then flew from the ground and were spinning in the vacuum. Ruby skidded as she stopped before hitting the wall, but the force she accumulated with her speed slammed into the wall, creating a large cracked crater that the NPR in Team JNPR slamming into the cracked wall. Ruby then jumped high into the air as the food came slamming into them and the wall.

Food also came Jaune, Sun and Neptune's way. Jaune just twisted off the cap of his bottle of soda as he then took the opened top into his mouth and tilted his head back as he started drinking the soda. Jaune immediately took out Excalibur, having it extended into its long sword form, making Neptune's jaw drop, as then Jaune spun Excalibur in front of him in a propeller blade motion and speed in front of him as he took out Silver Eye and shot every food and soda coming Sun and Neptune's way, while food hitting Excalibur got shredded into oblivion, all the while he was calmly drinking his soda.

Once the last of the food was destroyed and the rest splattered against the rest of team JNPR and the cracked wall, Jaune retracted Excalibur and put it and Silver Eye, as he then spit the bottle out, flicked the cap towards the only standing garbage can behind him, took out his phone as the empty bottle feel behind him as he kicked it towards the garbage can and took a picture of his teammates, now made into modern art, before the bottle fell in the trach can.

Neptune stared at Jaune with wide eyes and dropped jaw, disbelief written all over his face, as Jaune put away his phone.

"Legend." Sun whispered to Neptune with a grin.

Reebok then popped his head through the door.

"Uh, guys…" Suddenly the doors burst open as Glynda walked in as Ruby landed onto the ground. "Glynda's here." Reebok said with fear as the headmistress stared at the mess with disapproval.

"So that's what Jaune meant when he said we'd become art." Nora said as she, Pyrrha and Ren fell off the wall.

Glynda sighed as she then waved her riding crop as everything floated into the air and went back into place and every damage, like the cracked wall, restored.

"Children, please… do not play with your food." Glynda said with a glare and pushing up her glasses.

The two teams stood across from one another, not daring to talk back, but then Nora burped loudly making everyone look to her, and then Yang rejoined the others via falling through the roof and landing next to her team. Don't worry, she stood right back up, dusted herself off and gave a thumbs up and grin as everyone laughed.

Glynda growled as Ozpin joined her and she then looked to Jaune.

"Couldn't you have controlled your team?" Glynda questioned.

"You're only young once." Jaune said as he cracked open a soda that somehow appeared in his hand.

"If that's true then why didn't you join?" Nora questioned with her hands to her hips. Jaune just showed them the picture of the abstract art that is known as Team JNPR.

"He showed you." Yang said as they all laughed.

Glynda, still wasn't happy. Shocker.

"Let it go." Ozpin said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Glynda sighed.

"They're supposed to be the defenders of the world." Glynda said.

"And they will be, but right now they're still children. So why not let them play the role?" Ozpin said.

"And what is he?" Glynda questioned jabbing her thumb at Jaune's direction. "Technically this is his **second** time being young." Glynda said.

"True, but he has lived a number of years and he understands the importance of… living it up before things get too serious." Ozpin said. Glynda looked to Jaune was chugging his soda, but then he noticed Glynda staring at him. He waved to her while still having the soda can lid against his lips.

"He reminds me of Qrow too much." Glynda said to Ozpin.

"A Qrow who had a family of his own." Ozpin said to Glynda.

"Hey, me and the old fart are right here." Jaune said as he pointed his thumb towards Qrow who was standing beside Reebok and Seymour with his arms crossed.

"Well that stinks, I wanted to surprise you." Qrow said with a grinning smirk.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby cheered with a grin and her hands up.

"How long have you been here?" Reebok asked.

"Since I grabbed the turkey." Jaune answered.

"Well that was just said." Qrow said with a smirk.

"Oh, is that supposed to be some sort of innuendo?"

"It could be." Qrow said with a smirk as everything then became silent.

"You suck." Jaune said with dull eyes.

"Now that is one."

"You saw them playing with their food and did nothing?" Glynda questioned with a disapproving glare.

"Uh, Ms. Goodwitch, um… it's Qrow." Jaune said getting nods of agreement from Ruby and Yang.

"I realized how dumb it sounded when I remembered who I was talking to." Glynda said with her eyes closed.

"You make it sound like I'm a bad influence." Qrow said. Jaune and Glynda stared at him dully. "I do good things. I donate to charity." Qrow said.

"Since when?" Jaune questioned since this is the first he's heard of it.

"Since now." Qrow said flipping a quarter to Reebok. "Don't spend it all in one place."

"I can't even buy rusty nails with this." Reebok said with a frown. Team RWBY and JNPR, along with Sun and Neptune laughed at the sight.

"I'm really disappointed with you Jaune." Qrow said.

"Why?" Jaune asked with a shrug.

"You didn't join." Qrow said like it was obvious.

"To be fair, if he did, the whole thing would have ended in ten seconds." Reebok said.

"Good point. Good job Jaune." Qrow said.

"Well this was the best way to start the best day ever!" Ruby said with a smile.

"To start?" Weiss questioned with new worry as she then moaned with worry.

"At least I didn't get my uniform dirty." Jaune said as he dusted off the left sleeve of imaginary dust, but Qrow walked up right next to him, took out a fry and wiped it on a ketchup stain on Jaune's right sleeve that Jaune didn't notice he gained in the fight. "I hate you." Jaune said with dull eyes.

"Love you too kid." Qrow said grabbing the top of Jaune's head and moving it around in circular motions.

"Qrow, we'll meet you in my office to discuss the usual." Ozpin said as he and Glynda left. Once gone, Ruby dashed up to Reebok.

"Did you get them?" Ruby asked with hope.

"I put them under Weiss' bed." Reebok said.

"Yay!" Ruby cheered as she sped out of the room.

"Wait, what? What's Under My Bed!?" Weiss shouted as she made her way to Reebok, causing the green haired.

"Uh, I have been sworn to secrecy by Miss Rose and if I speak anymore of this arrangement, I shall-" Weiss growling at him with gritted teeth and a glare was enough to break him. "Fireworks." Reebok said as he leaned back with scrunched up eyes in a frightened look.

"Fireworks!?" Weiss shouted with shock and disbelief while everyone either looked in shock or amazement. "Ruby! No! Stay Away from my bed!" Weiss shouted as she, Blake and Yang ran out the door.

"Alright!" Yang cheered.

"Fireworks!? I want some!" Nora cheered as she ran out the room in a lightning pace.

"Nora! No!" Ren shouted as he and Pyrrha ran out the door to stop her from going crazy with dangerous tools.

"See, told you they were cool." Sun said to Neptune.

Qrow bellowed with laughter as he, Jaune and Reebok with Seymour left the lunchroom.

"Fireworks? Really? You're even bolder than Jaune and I." Qrow said with a grin.

"It's not my fault. She used those puppy eyes." Reebok said. Jaune and Qrow stopped and looked at him with wide eyes, before looking to one another.

"How long did you last?" Qrow asked.

"I stayed strong for twenty seconds." Reebok said with shame and looking to the ground with a pouting lip. Qrow whistled with amazement as Jaune then put his hand on Reebok's shoulder.

"You did better than we can ever hope." Jaune said. Now Reebok didn't feel so bad. "But you would die if you saw Angel's puppy dog eyes. I swear, instant surrender." Jaune said as he remembered his daughter's little pouts and puppy eyes.

"Damn." Qrow said.

"How did that food fight start by the way?" Reebok asked.

"Yang made a lame joke and Nora just tossed a fruit in response." Jaune said.

"Ha! She always did have the worse puns." Qrow said.

"Tell that to my kids." Jaune mumbled.

"Huh? Wait, don't tell me your future offspring think Yang is funny." Qrow said.

"Sadly." Jaune responded. Qrow and Reebok looked to each other with wide eyes before looking back at Jaune.

"What? You dropped them on their heads when they were kids?" Qrow questioned.

"Hey don't look at me! Ruby and I did everything right, they just somehow thought everything she did was awesome." Jaune said.

"Well around here Yang is considered super cool, even though we all did come from combat class." Reebok said.

"Not me." Jaune said with a finger up.

"I mean just imagine little kids and toddlers." Reebok said.

Qrow then stopped as he realized something.

'Toddlers. They took them away before their lives really began.' Qrow thought with narrowed eyes and tightened fists.

"Hey Qrow, you alright?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah. Just thinking on what new development Ozpin wants to talk about." Qrow said.

The two teens and robot who had been staying silent the whole time knew he was lying, but chose not to voice it.

"By the way Reebok, what did you say about Tukson before?" Jaune asked.

"Oh, Tukson made it to safety and is now far away from any troubles relating to the White Fang and Cinder's Faction. At least for now anyway." Reebok said.

!

!

 _Jaune and Reebok were walking down the street and stopped in front of a book store called 'Tukson's Book Trade'._

" _You sure he gets attack?" Reebok asked._

" _I remember it from the news back in my old timeline." Jaune said._

" _Then let's warn him." Reebok said as he grabbed the handle of the door. "And remember, keep it subtle." Reebok said before walking into the store with Jaune._

 _A tall, strong looking man with dark clean cut hair and sideburns that could be mistaken for a unique beard without a trace around the mouth and chin area, and he had hairy muscular arms._

" _Welcome to Tukson's Book Tra- oh Willard, what's up?" Tukson greeted the young genious._

" _Tukson, you have to run, they're going to kill you!" Reebok exclaimed with worry._

" _What?" Tukson questioned with shock and confusion._

" _Subtle." Jaune said as he then walked towards the counter. "Listen Tukson, the White Fang want you dead, so they're sending two people, one with Emerald hair and mocha skin, and one with grey hair who likes to kick things and be an ass, to come here and kill you."_

" _How… how the hell do you know that?" Tukson asked._

" _I'm pretty close with a very skilled huntsman who hears some things. Reebok got worried so we came down here to tell you to leave before they show up." Jaune said._

" _Well… truth be told I do plan on leaving with the White Fang showing up here. Although I can't leave my books here."_

" _I'll call a truck." Jaune said._

" _How can you call a truck?" Reebok asked._

" _I've made some connections." Jaune simply answered._

!

!

"He managed to safely get out of Vale. Now I think he's running book trade overseas." Reebok said.

"How can he do that?" Jaune asked.

"Not that this conversation isn't interesting, but could we move on to something else." Qrow said. "By the way, I heard you awoke your semblance. Show it to me."

"That's easier said than done. Jaune's semblance is powerful, but his body can't take it." Reebok said.

"Well that goes without saying." Qrow said.

"Hey! I've really bulked in the few days I've been here." Jaune said as he flexed his biceps.

"You still seem like a chicken bone to me." Qrow said nonchalantly earning a glare from Jaune. "Look, if building physical fitness is going to help you use your semblance than I know the perfect exercise for you."

"Which one?" Jaune asked. Qrow just smirked at him and like that he instantly knew what exercise he meant. "Oh no. Not that one. Hell no am I-"

!

!

"Spending a week in the Emerald Forest!?" Pyrrha exclaimed as she, Nora and Ren stared at Jaune, who just got back to their dorm. Nora had a giant human sized firework in her grasp that Ren tried to retrieve but their attention was now on their leader.

"Yep. Qrow's orders." Jaune said.

"Well excuse me for saying this, but your teacher seems a bit… unorthodox." Pyrrha said.

"That's Qrow." Jaune said with a shrug and his hands in his pockets. "Either way this could help me build up my body to use my semblance properly."

"What about school?"

"Qrow already discuss things with Ozpin so I'm allowed a week off to train. Plus I'm already kind of ahead in things."

"He's not wrong." Ren said.

"But… but…"

"Pyrrha." Jaune placed his hand on her shoulder as a sign of comfort. "It's alright. I'll be fine. I am pretty skilled."

"I know that, but… just the thought of you being alone in a forest infested with Grimm… I can't help, but shake so long as I'm not there with you." Pyrrha confessed.

"Don't you mean, so long as **someone** is not there with you." Nora said with a teasing smile making Pyrrha blush red.

"Well yes, I do, but I mean, well…" She really put herself in a corner here.

"I'll be fine." Jaune said with a smile. Pyrrha still wasn't buying it, so he decided to calm her nerves by giving her a hug, surprising her, but then the read head smiled and hugged him back.

Nora then dashed to the door, opened it and yelled.

"Ruby! Jaune's going to be gone for a whole week later tonight! Better say your goodbyes early!" Nora exclaimed.

"WHAT!?" Ruby screamed.

"Oh jeez Nora." Jaune said with a tired expression while Nora grinned a wide toothy grin.

!

!

Later that day, the gang were at the library, readying to study for their classes. Or at least Ren and Pyrrha were.

Jaune was reading a comic, while Nora was sleeping with her head rested against the table and a snooze bubble coming from her nose, and Team RWBY were playing the greatest game ever conceived, Remnant: The Game. A board game where cunning and strategic choices along with the right set of cards lead to victory.

Reebok then suddenly came over and slammed a large stack of books next to Jaune.

"What's this about?" Jaune asked.

"I came up with a new pet project I want to try out." Reebok said with a smile and his fists to his hips.

"Take that!" Yang shouted.

"No~!" Ruby cried.

Reebok turned to see they were playing Remnant: The Game.

"You know, I never understood that game." Reebok said.

"Possibly because it takes a tactical mind to lead yourself to victory." Weiss said.

"No, actually it confuses me that since it's a game where the objective is to be the last kingdom standing, then why are your soldiers all Grimm?" Reebok questioned. Everyone then looked to one another, surprised by the question.

"That's… a legitimate question." Blake confessed.

"And here's my legitimate answer. Who cares?" Yang said. Jaune walked over to them and looked at Weiss' hand. Jaune then took three cards and placed them in a certain order on the board. "What the!?" Yang looked with wide eyes to see what Jaune did. "You monster! You destroyed my army!" Yang shouted.

"And mine and Blake's! I thought we were friends Jaune!" Ruby exclaimed with anime tears.

"All's fair in love and war." Jaune said with a shrug.

"Exactly. It's only natural to ally myself with someone with a cunning and strategic mind." Weiss said with a smug smile and her eyes closed.

"The fact that you consider Jaune your ally is unusual." Yang said.

"How dare you!? I'm not that shallow!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Sup losers!" They all turned to see Sun grinning at them with a peace sign.

"Hey Sun." Ruby greeted the monkey faunus.

"Ruby, Yang, Blake, Ice Queen."

"Why does everyone keep calling me that!?" Weiss exclaimed.

"I never got a chance to formally introduce you to my old friend." Sun said as he turned to Neptune.

"Uh, aren't libraries for reading?" Neptune questioned.

"Thank you!" Ren shouted with his hands up.

"Pancakes!" Nora exclaimed as she picked up her head.

"Shut up, don't be a nerd." Sun said to Neptune.

"Intellectual, okay? Thank you." Neptune corrected. "I'm Neptune."

"So Neptune, where are you from?" Weiss asked, actually interested in this intellectual.

"I'm from Haven." Neptune said as he walked around the table towards Weiss. "And I don't believe I caught your name, Snow Angel." Neptune said as he put on the charms.

"Dude, Jaune told you during the food-"

"Ah tatatata." Neptune interrupted Sun with a finger up.

"Charming." Jaune said with his arms crossed.

"Um, I'm Weiss." Weiss said with a smile.

"Pleasure to meet you." Neptune said.

"Pfft! *laughing*." Jaune laughed holding his gut.

"Uh, excuse me, but you're being rude." Weiss said with a glare.

"You are lucky she finds you cute." Jaune said with a smile pointing at Neptune.

"Excuse me?" Neptune questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"The last person to call her Snow Angel was stuck in a wall courtesy of Pyrrha's weapon Milo." Jaune said with a smirk making Pyrrha blush red in embarrassment.

"Who was the last guy?" Neptune asked.

"Me." Jaune said nonchalantly with a dull look. Yang then laughed as Weiss blushed red, now remembering that time before the initiation.

"Oh wow, that's a new level for you Weiss." Yang said as she slapped her hand on the table as she laughed.

"Shut up! He was lame back then!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Thanks for the sweet compliment." Jaune said.

"Stop making me the bad guy!" Weiss ordered pointing at Jaune.

"Wouldn't that be girl?" Jaune questioned.

"Stop that." Weiss ordered.

'Hm, I do like a girl with some fire and authority.' Neptune thought.

"So there was a day that Jaune was lame?" Sun questioned in surprise.

"Oh yeah. No talent whatsoever before Uncle Qrow trained him." Yang said.

"So he was un-dateable?" Neptune asked.

"Personally he still is with that attitude." Weiss said with her arms crossed and turning her head while Jaune looked at her with a dull look.

"I'd date him." Yang said nonchalantly surprising everyone. Jaune and Ruby were definitely surprised by this.

"I would too!" Ruby shouted as she stood up from her seat and raised her hand. Everyone looked to her in surprise while Yang had a teasing grin. "I mean, I would if he asked… me… to…" Ruby's said timidly as her entire face turned red, then she turned away in embarrassment. "Shut up Ruby." Ruby whispered, scolding herself.

Sun, Yang and Nora laughed while Jaune blushed red, and Pyrrha moaned with some distress in having competition with Ruby; she didn't want their relationship to get strained in anyway.

'Wow… Sun was right. The guy's got skills.' Neptune thought.

Jaune coughed a bit as he turned to Reebok as his cheeks were still heated and red.

"So um, what were you talking about a pet project before?" Jaune asked Reebok.

"Oh well it's an amazing project he had just started earlier today." Seymour said as he flew up to Reebok's side, carrying a few books with his tractor beam.

"The flying saucer. And it talks? With a British accent!?" Neptune questioned with shock.

"So much for just reading." Ren said with a hand to his cheek.

"My name is Seymour. I am Master Alexander's personal assistant." Seymour said.

"Helper, really." Reebok said as Seymour released his hold on the books, letting them fall to the table.

Jaune took one of the books and read the title.

"Quantum Physics? Where'd you get this? This looks professor level." Jaune questioned.

"Tukson sent them over. I told him about my little project and he sent them here. I plan to give them back once I'm done. Once it's done it'll make delivering them back easier." Reebok said with a smile.

"What is it?" Jaune asked as he leaned over the table with his hands resting against them. Whatever Reebok made was always badass.

"Seymour, show them." Reebok said.

"Understood!" Seymour exclaimed, clearly excited. Seymour got in position as he then glowed blue and then he disappeared and appeared next to Sun and Ruby making them yelp in shock and jump back.

"Wha… what?" Weiss questioned with shock.

"Warp drive! I even made this portable prototype." Reebok said as he took out a semi-oval shaped device and remote with dials and buttons on it, sticking the semi-oval device on a book then aimed the remote to the table where Remnant: The Game was on, then pressed a button on the remote as the book then flashed away in a blue spark and appeared on the board of Remnant: The Game. "I figured if I complete this, I can made travel through bullheads more efficient. I had the idea when you told me about your motion sickness Jaune. Also I made a pill to heal that." Reebok said with a smile.

Everyone was speechless.

"That's… amazing!" Jaune exclaimed with a grin.

"Dude, you're even smarter than I thought!" Sun exclaimed with his hands up in the air.

"Whoo-hoo! Way to go Reebok!" Ruby cheered with a grin as the green haired genius then pressed a button that brought the book back to his table.

Everyone was giving compliments on Reebok's accomplishment, while Neptune and Weiss were still shell-shocked.

"Warp drive… so that's a thing now." Neptune said still feeling shock.

"How does he work? I still can't believe his genius." Weiss said with shock.

"So far only inanimate objects can travel through this. I already tested this out with a bot I made and some fruits and vegetables, so the only thing organic that still needs to be tested are animals and people." Reebok said. The others then looked away with some whistling. "I'm not going to ask anyone to volunteer. I already plan to use a hamster once I install one of these to a bullhead." Reebok said.

Ruby gasped.

"Not a cute little hamster." Ruby said with sad eyes and her fists to her lips.

"Sorry Ruby. Science isn't always… fun." Reebok said with a frown.

"Hm." Seymour flew over to a window.

"What is it Seymour?" Reebok asked as he headed over only to gasp. "Jaune… you might want to see this." Reebok said. Jaune walked over and looked out the window to see Atlesian Military flight crafts.

"Ironwood." Jaune said as the other joined to see the Atlesian Army.

"What do you think he wants?" Reebok asked.

"Probably here to talk with Ozpin." Jaune said with a shrug. "Plus with the White Fang activity up, he probably got paranoid and brought his baggage with him."

"That's mean. You don't even know him." Weiss said.

"Qrow told me about him. I can respect the guy, but from what I've been told, no matter how big or small, Ironwood's solution is usually big numbers, containment and force." Jaune said.

"You use force." Weiss said.

"True, but I don't solve every problem with it." Jaune said glancing to Weiss.

"Like that time you beat Team CRDL by just dancing around them while they swung their weapons around like idiots?" Yang said with a smirk.

'And he can dance!? Oh man, I can't compete~.' Neptune internally whined.

"So what else did Uncle Qrow say about this Ironwood guy?" Ruby asked.

"He's a general and a good guy at heart, but like I said before he's a bit paranoid on certain situations." Jaune said.

' _To be fair, James does have good reason to feel cautious. Although these flight ships are an eyesore.'_ C said telepathically to Jaune.

'Come on Ozzy, you got to admit, he is acting a bit rash.' Jaune responded telepathically.

!

!

Ozpin, Glynda and Qrow stared out the window to see the Atlesian force's arriving.

"He always has to bring in the baggage." Qrow said with his arms crossed.

"Not the proper phrase I'd use, but I agree." Glynda said.

"You know James. Running an academy and military makes him a busy man… but yes, those are a bit of an eyesore." Ozpin said. Ozpin's desk then beeped alerting that James was at the elevator.

"Remember, don't mention anything that has to do with Jaune, especially Reebok." Qrow said.

"I understand your caution for your student and the Intel he shares, but why young Alexander?" Glynda asked.

"Because the kid's a major genius. He built the Commander In Chief which is the most powerful weapon anyone can possess. The kid can build an entire FC bullhead in one day on his own. James would kill for this kid's genius." Qrow said as he suddenly got a text on his scroll.

"I admit it's sweet that you care for these two, but we shouldn't hide Alexander from-"

"Kid just invented Warp Drive for bullheads." Qrow said looking at his scroll. He noticed Glynda and Ozpin were staring at him with shock. "Jaune just texted me. He said that he still needs to test it out with a hamster to make sure it's safe, but the kid basically did something that Ironwood's been trying to do for years." Qrow said.

"Hm. I'm impressed." Ozpin said in his usual tone, but his two associates knew he genuinely is impressed. The desk beeped again. "Come in." Ozpin said.

James Ironwood then entered the office.

"Ozpin." James greeted his old friend with a smile.

"Hello General." Ozpin greeted.

"Oh a general now. Fancy." Qrow said with his arms crossed.

"Qrow. I'm surprised you're here." Ironwood said.

"Yeah, I had time." Qrow said.

"Please, Ozpin, drop the formalities." Ironwood said as he then shook Ozpin's hand. "It's been too long." Ironwood said with a smile. "And Glynda… it certainly has been too long since we have met." Ironwood said smiling at Glynda.

"Oh James. I'll be outside." Glynda left the room as Qrow chuckled.

"Still no luck with the ladies." Qrow said with a smirk.

"And you have much?" James said with a frown.

"Can't beat this look." Qrow said with a grin as his teeth shined.

"Hm…" James stared at him with dull eyes.

"So what in the world has brought you all the way from Atlas?" Ozpin asked as he walked to his desk where his mugs and coffee pot (for some reason looks like a tall tea kettle) and started pouring coffee into a mug. "Headmasters don't typically travel with their students for the Vytal festival." Ozpin said as he handed the mug to James.

"Well you know how much I love Vale this time of year." Ironwood said as he took out a round flask and started pouring the liquor inside the coffee.

"You mean filled with criminal activity like from the White Fang." Qrow said.

"Qrow. Be nice." Ozpin said.

"Look, I don't want to sound like a prick, but we all know what this is really about. 'Ozpin can I please hang out here with my boys and look out for street scum'. 'No James that would bring a reason for people to be afraid'. 'Well they should be. Our enemies are out there planning an attack and you know it'. 'True, but to jump the gun so quickly isn't a smart course of action'. We all know that's how it's going to be." Qrow said nonchalantly. Ozpin and James looked at him before turning back to one another.

"He's not wrong." Ozpin said with Ironwood shrugging in response. "We are in a time of peace, and if what the info Qrow said is true, we'll handle it tactfully. A time to celebrate unity and peace. So I suggest you don't scare people by transporting hundreds of soldiers halfway across the continent." Ozpin said.

"I'm just being cautious." James said.

"As am I. Which is why we will continue to train the best huntsman and huntresses we can." Ozpin said.

"Believe me, I am." Ironwood said.

Suddenly a flash of blue appeared next to Qrow's head.

"Excuse me Sir Qrow." Seymour spoke appearing next to Qrow.

"Whoa! You almost gave me a heart attack Seymour!" Qrow exclaimed. Ironwood stared at the flying saucer with wide eyes.

"My apologies. Master Alexander and Jaune were curious on the situation and they were wondering, will the fleet be staying?" Seymour asked.

"Yeah." Qrow answered.

"You can tell them that the Atelsian soldiers along with their Headmaster and leader, General Ironwood will be here until the end of the Vytal Tournament." Ozpin explained.

"Thank you Master Ozpin." Seymour said giving a nod before turning around and flashing away.

"So that was Warp Drive." Ozpin said. Qrow cleared his throat and gestured his head towards Ironwood.

"Warp Drive? One of your teachers finally managed to create warp drive!?" Ironwood exclaimed with shock.

"Not a teacher." Ozpin said.

"A student? Who!?" Ironwood desired answers.

"Goodbye James." Qrow said with a stern look. Ironwood returned one of his own. The two stared at one another for a few moments of silence.

"Ask yourself this Ozpin. Do you honestly believe you children can win a war?" Ironwood asked with a stern expression before turning and leaving.

Once he left, Ozpin sighed.

"I hope they can." Ozpin said knowing of the Great War coming.

"Don't worry. We have Jaune." Qrow said.

"I believe in him, but he can't do everything on his own." Ozpin said turning to Qrow.

"I know that. What I mean is, Jaune's going to lead everyone to a better future. In his old timeline, he was under Ironwood's command." Qrow said.

"Is that so?" Ozpin questioned actually being surprised.

"Don't let that fool you. Jaune only signed up for the military to gain experience and strength, and he succeeded. Hell they actually called him Ironwood's successor. Sure pissed off the guy before him." Qrow said with a grin.

"Hm. I guess we will not have much to worry with Jaune leading the fray." Ozpin said.

"Well he was called the Golden Phoenix General for a reason." Qrow said with a smirk.

!

!

Jaune and Reebok were sitting across from one another, playing Remnant: The Game. The others were watching them.

Reebok narrowed his eyes at Jaune, while they blonde gave a smug grin. Jaune then slammed two cards down, making Yang and Ruby gasp.

"He summoned Geist possession and Goliath Stampede!" Ruby shouted with shock.

"He has no soul! Reebok's on his last length!" Yang shouted with pure and utter shock.

"One card left." Jaune said with a grin as he did a semi-arm cross with one leg over the other as he waved a card in his free hand. "This'll decide the match. You only got one move left until I take over Atlas. Hope you have a good trump card." Jaune said grinning with confidence.

Reebok stared at him with a dull look as he then laid down his cards, reached for something under the table and then slammed it down the table.

"What the!?" Jaune exclaimed with shock as he leaned forward to see the giant figure.

Everyone leaned forward to see a giant figurine, bigger than any other of the Grimm figurines they have seen.

It was large and super muscular, standing on hind legs, and it had a huge Grimm mask the top half of its head with the bottom jaw being black with a black spike coming out of the chin and two long thin black spikes coming out of the back of its muscular neck.

(It's like the Behemoth King from Final Fantasy, but pitch black with a Grimm mask and three spikes. You get what I mean.)

"What is that?" Sun asked with shock.

"Oh no." Jaune said as he saw Reebok pick up a card. "Oh no you don't." Jaune said with narrowed eyes as Reebok started raising the card up. "No, no, no, don't you dare! Don't you dare, you son of a bitch!" Jaune shouted as he pointed at Reebok with a narrowed glare. Reebok smirk with his eyes still half lidded.

"King Juggernaut! Bloodlust Primal Rage!" Reebok cried out with gusto as he then slammed the card down that had a picture of the Grimm breathing fire with dragon Grimm circling it.

"NO!" Jaune screamed with distress and his hands against the sides of his head.

"I win! Long Live Atlas!" Reebok cheered with his fists thrust into the air as he stood up.

Jaune slammed his head onto the table and cried anime tears.

Everyone stared in shock.

"Wha… Just Like That!?" Sun exclaimed.

"That was amazing~." Ruby said in amazement and shining for eyes.

"Cheering for the enemy. I thought we were friends Ruby." Jaune said with a pout.

"Well now you know how I felt when you helped Weiss." Ruby said with her head held high and her arms crossed.

"What is this beautiful beast?" Yang asked as she was up close to the figure with shining eyes and her fists against her cheeks.

"King Juggernaut. It's one of the three most dangerous Grimm in history. Right after the Majesty Hydra and before the Sinner Warlock." Jaune said.

"I have both those too." Reebok said with a smile as he put two new figures on both sides of the King Juggernaut figurine.

The Majesty Hydra had a long body with six long necks attack to large heads with spikey dorsal on the back of each heads, going down the necks to the body and all the way down it's long tail that had a large fin at the end, six legs and spikes protruding from the center of their long snouts, with the ones on the top being long and large, while the ones on the bottom were short.

The Sinner Warlock wore a long cloak with Grimm eyes on the front torso area of the cloak, hands coming out the long sleeves with cuffs around the wrists with broken chains attached to them, a long khakkhara (or otherwise known as the 'sounding staff' or monk staff) that was pitch black, the hood over its head with a Grimm mask at the top edge of it and a small Grimm mask (same one as Adam Taurus') tied to a necklace around its neck. Its face was hidden behind its hood, but a skeletal jawline could be seen poking out.

Jaune narrowed his eyes at Reebok.

"I hate you." Jaune said as Reebok just grinned with eye smiles.

"Whoa~~. These are the three most dangerous Grimm?" Ruby asked as she stared at the figurines.

"Yep." Reebok said.

"Toughest bastards ever. I mean the King Juggernaut is literally the size of a small mountain." Jaune said.

"Whoa. I can't believe a Grimm like that exists." Ren said with shock.

"Luckily they are a rarity around Remnant." Reebok said.

"Warriors like myself actually make a little competition of them. The higher rank they are, the greater your reputation increases. Like for instance if you manage to kill a Majesty Hyrda, you are considered a pure badass. If you somehow manage to kill a King Juggernaut, you are considered the best of not just your gender, or race, but of your entire species." Jaune explained.

"Oh~ yes~~." Yang whispered with an ecstatic grin as shining eyes.

"What about the Sinner Warlock?" Neptune asked.

"That's a difficult one to answer. The Sinner Warlock is so powerful that facing it is considered absolutely suicidal." Jaune said.

"Only two came into existence. It took countless warriors to finish each of them, and the result was a pile of their bodies with only a few survivors. It is said that they can bend space, play with time, bend reality, and that they can even make you go through the process of spaghettification or the noodle effect as it is known, only experienced in a black hole with just a simple wave of its hand." Reebok said crouching with his hands on the table and his eyes staring over towards the figurine.

"Oh my freaking Oum." Neptune said with new fear as he and the others stared in shock.

"So… what if you do kill it?" Weiss asked on the edge of her seat.

Jaune smirked as he put his feet on the table while Reebok stood up straight with a smile.

"Immortal legend." Jaune and Reebok said simultaneously.

"Oh~~~, I want to be immortal." Yang said with stars for eyes as she slowly reached for the Sinner Reaper, but Reebok immediately took it away, afraid of Yang breaking it. Yang just gave him a grin, which was responded with a dull look.

"How in the world do you even have those? And the cards!? They're freaking rare!" Jaune said.

"I have my ways." Reebok said with a proud smirk and eye smiles with a hand to his chest.

"I'll trade you for it." Jaune said.

"Hell no~! These are the rarest in the game! Like I'd trade them for lesser cards and figures." Reebok said.

"Give me that Sinner Reaper!" Jaune exclaimed standing up and pointing to the figurine.

"Never!" Reebok shouted as he moved back a few steps.

"Maybe we should call it quits." Seymour said as he floated down towards them.

"You just got back?" Sun asked.

"No. I arrived minutes ago. I was actually enjoying the game." Seymour answered.

"So what's the news?" Jaune asked.

"They'll be staying here until the Vytal tournament ends. It's really just a visit from a headmaster." Seymour said.

"That's a visit?" Sun said gesturing to the fleet out the window.

"Yes." Seymour said.

'So this isn't because of the council. At least not yet.' Jaune thought. Jaune the sighed and stood up. "Well, I'm gonna go pack up." Jaune said.

"For what?" Neptune asked.

"Jaune's teacher Qrow ordered him to stay a week in the Emerald Forest." Nora said with a grin.

"Seriously?" Sun questioned with shock.

"Yep." Jaune said nonchalantly.

"At least you'll have that badass sword with you." Sun said with a grin.

"Nope." Jaune said.

"Huh?" Ruby said as they all looked to him.

"Qrow said that my weapons, even Crocea Mors, is prohibited on my trip." Jaune said.

"Then how does he expect you to fight?" Neptune asked.

"He said just break off a tree branch and use that." Jaune said shocking the others.

"Use a stick to fight Grimm." Blake stated with a frown.

"Exactly." Jaune said with a nod.

"Whoa. Uncle Qrow's screwier than I thought." Yang said.

"You can't do it!" Ruby and Pyrrha exclaimed in unison with worry.

"I got to. I need to build up my body. I can't use my semblance at all." Jaune said angered by the fact he can't use his semblance right.

"What do you mean? You used it at the pier." Sun said.

"Allow me to elaborate." Reebok spoke up. "You weren't here when Jaune was in combat class. I mean I never was there personally, but I've seen the surveillance. Jaune can't willingly use his semblance. He has great mastery over his aura, both voluntarily and subconsciously, but his semblance is completely different. Before the pier incident, there have been only one time Jaune has used his semblance, or at least part of it, and that was because Cardin pissed him to high hell. Jaune's semblance is only really triggered by intense emotions, more specifically his anger. And truth be told, he was only able to use if for literally a few seconds, not even ten. That moment at the pier was due to a high rate of adrenaline pumping through the vessels of his brain, but like before he only was able to sustain it for a few seconds, and the amount he used without proper control greatly taxed his body; tearing his muscles and everything. As much as he tried, he can't summon his semblance willingly, because his body can't take the output and sheer power." Reebok explained.

"Whoa." Nora, Sun and Neptune said in shock.

"So? Just stay angry all the time. You'll be unstoppable. Simple as that." Yang said with a shrug.

"Oh no~, when Jaune gets pissed, shit gets wrecked. I mean he beat all of Team CRDL in a few seconds with a fit of anger. You want him to be pissed 24/7?" Reebok rebutted.

"He'll be unstoppable." Yang said.

"Well… yes, maybe in thirty years."

"Half that time." Jaune mumbled.

"But that's still a bad idea. Jaune's semblance is pure power itself. It's kind of like a reactor. Powerful, but when going pass his body's limit is a grave mistake. So far I don't know how it truly works, but thanks to Seymour scanning Jaune in that momentary time frame at the pier, he was able to learn that its power is so fierce that in can literally destroy Jaune's body from the inside out. His muscles can tear to shreds, blood vessels explode, bones disintegrated and his organs shriveled until they dissolve! In short, if he goes beyond his limit, Jaune's semblance can kill himself." Reebok finished explaining.

Everyone stared at Reebok with wide shocked eyes and dropped jaws. They then slowly turned their heads to Jaune, who seemed kind of unaffected with his hands in his pocket.

"Eh, I'll work it out eventually." Jaune said nonchalantly with a shrug.

Okay, now he was just being crazy.

"What the, bu- what!? You're semblance can actually kill you, in the worse way ever I may add, and you're just okay with that!?" Neptune exclaimed getting up close to Jaune.

"Pretty much." Jaune shrugged making Neptune and Weiss' jaws drop. "When we graduate into being official huntsman, from that day forward every day could be our last. We could even be killed in our sleep. Compared to that lifestyle, this'll be nothing." Jaune said.

Neptune just stared at him in silence.

"I need to sit down." Neptune said as took a seat.

"Me as well." Weiss said as she sat down next to Neptune and massaged her temples.

"How can there be someone even crazier than Sun?"

"How can there be someone even crazier than Yang?"

"Hey!" Sun and Yang exclaimed from hearing their own friends' words.

Blake and Ren just stared at Jaune. Something was definitely up. Maybe it was ninja sense or warrior's intuition, but something was definitely off about Jaune. Sure from the two separate occasion where they met Yang and Ruby's uncle, he seemed… well it explained a lot, but they doubt just being tutored by the man for such a limited time could actually change Jaune this much. It seemed illogical how he went from a dorky, inexperienced pretty much weak fighter-in-training and just become an all-around badass in such a limited time. Sure he's given some believable reasons for it, therapy, intense training, reading books, philosophy and tales from an experienced huntsman, but… but its Jaune! How the hell could it happen so quickly!?

Blake doesn't want to think this way of Jaune. He's a great person. He's helped her, he's been looking out for her and others, and he makes people like herself and her leader Ruby happy. It seemed wrong to suspect him of something, but her experience and intuition just made her thing there was something fishy going on here.

(No pun intended with the fishy line. You know, with Blake being a cat faunus and all.)

Ren on the other hand has been suspicious of Jaune for a long time. Since the day he woke up with those strange clothes, he's felt something was off. Like this was another person, but at the same time it was Jaune. It made no sense, but he knew things weren't as they seemed. Despite not being… that close with Jaune, he does know his leader. And this just seemed like his leader… in a couple years. The others have been lenient with Jaune's new behavior, letting things, even crucial ones, slide, but he always kept his eye on him. The Jaune he knew **would** have been worried about his semblance, but this one acted like he already knew. Like this was nothing special to him at all. Something was up, and by Oum himself, Ren swore he would find out the truth, even if he had to be patient through it all.

"Well, I'm gonna go pack. I'll catch you guys later." Jaune said.

"I'll help." Reebok said as he and Jaune left. Once they were gone, Sun just grinned and placed his hands on Neptune's shoulders.

"See, what did I tell you? Badass." Sun said with a grin.

"No, no, that wasn't just badass. That was like every cool and manly thing about awesome movie characters put into one person. The dude's crazy." Neptune said.

"I know right?" Yang said with a smirk as she watched Jaune walk away.

"Are you checking him out?" Weiss asked.

"No. Why? Did I look like I was?" Yang asked.

"Well you did say you would date him earlier." Weiss said. Yang then got next to Weiss and whispered.

"Yeah, but Ruby's already got dibs."

"True." Weiss said.

Ruby and Pyrrha watched as Jaune walked away with concern, while Blake and Ren stared at him with suspicion.

"Well Blake's also checking him out." Nora said with a smile.

"No I'm not." Blake said with a blush. Sun looked worried now.

"Well that makes four. Weiss, when are you going to give Jaune some attention?" Nora asked.

"When pigs fly and discover Atlantis." Weiss said with narrowed eyes.

"… That might take a few years." Nora said.

"Nutbar." Weiss muttered.

!

!

Emerald and Mercury walked into the Torchwick's hideout, where the White Fang were putting dust inside a bullhead.

"Well look who are back. The children. Looks like mommy gave me some time with you." Roman said with a smirk.

"Please don't. Last thing I need is the thought of you procreating." Emerald said.

"I agree." Chary, who was sitting on a box full of dust, said while her silver haired colleague was leaning against another, sharpening his chain blade (modeled after Kratos' blades, like the Blades of Exile), chuckling.

"Hey, hey, get off the material. They are sensitive." Roman ordered.

"More sensitive than your sanity?" The silver haired one said laughing while Chary smiled.

"I believe you are forgetting who is in charge of this operation." Roman said with a glare.

"Uh, Cinder and Vlad. You're just the scapegoat."

"Excuse Me!?" Roman shouted.

"He's not wrong there." Mercury whispered to Emerald who nodded in agreement.

"So, pouty that Tukson bailed?" The silver haired on said.

"How do you know that?" Mercury asked with narrowed eyes.

"One of our best members found out that Jaune warned him with that little green haired genius."

"How is that possible!?" Mercury shouted.

"Seriously? Vlad already explained things. Jauney boy is from the same timeline as him. This world is basically the same, just as Vlad knows what comes next, so does Jaune. Honestly if Vlad never came here, you guys would be screwed." Silver haired said.

"Why you-"

"He's right." They all looked to see Cinder and Vlad. "Jaune Arc's become a thorn before we even really begun. Without Vlad here, our defeat would have been instant." Cinder said.

"Not to mention Ms. Fall would become mute and lose an eye without Vlad's knowledge." The silver haired one said.

"It could still happen." Chary said.

"What makes you say that?" Mercury questioned.

"It could. Just because Vlad is here, doesn't mean everything is set in stone. We could fail or we could succeed. You could die, become crippled, or in your case even more, anything could happen." Chary said nonchalantly with a shrug.

"Why you little bi-"

"Chary is right." Vlad said. "I may have an advantage over many, but Jaune isn't the same dork he initially was supposed to be. The one I fought is cunning, experienced and powerful; not to mention good with a blade."

"And that's supposed to scare us?" Roman questioned with a smirk.

"He broke your little stick. Plus he was ready to shoot your brains out." Vlad said with a smirk.

"Okay, remind me again why we're putting our trust-"

"You don't trust anyone." Vlad said.

"Touché, but still, from what you told us, he's the man who killed you. So why should we even listen to a word you say?" Roman put in his two cents.

"May I?" Vlad asked Cinder.

"Go right ahead." Cinder said with a smile.

Suddenly Vlad appeared over Roman, slamming his foot onto his head, crushing it against the floor.

"Because I am the man who led my army in successfully destroying all four kingdoms. Taking Atlas down single handedly myself. And my semblance stands at the apex of all abilities." Vlad said, ignoring Neo, who appeared next to him with her umbrella, blade at the tip out, to his neck.

"What makes you say that?" Roman questioned.

Vlad grinned a devilish grin as behind him darkness accumulated, shocking the ones who didn't know of his ability as a Grimm with giant muscular arms that it used to stand on as it had a very small body, but had a long jaw that looked good for snapping like an alligators.

"Because the Grimm and I have something in common." Vlad said as the Grimm behind him roared.

"You summon Grimm?" Emerald questioned with shock.

"Any kind really. With enough energy I can summon a King Juggernaut." Vlad said as he stepped off Roman.

'Mm~, I like a man with power.' Cinder thought with a devilish smile.

"My semblance works the same way as the Grimm. I feed off of negative emotions. Greed, fear, anguish, rage. The more I take in, the stronger I become. Jaune's semblance can only work if his body is in tip top shape, and seeing how in his youth he was lanky with no meat on his bones, it's going to take him a while to meet the requirements, while I just get stronger with every negative emotion. And with how much he hates me, he'll just make me stronger as we collide." Vlad said with a confident smirk.

"Those are some very good points." Emerald said. She now feared Vlad. He was the perfect general and killing machine. Originally she only was square with him because Cinder showed interest in him, but now she felt her only existence in this organization was to follow this man's word.

Someone then cleared their throat making them turn to see a shorter teen with a black helmet over the top of his head that had a red line across the eyes and black high tech gloves, while he wore simple black pants, shoes and a shirt.

"Sorry to interrupt my leader, but I wanted to inform that I managed to send in your 'ID' along with the others into Beacon's systems." The helmet one said using air quotes when he said ID. "You are now exchange students from Mistral. You'll be able to go in."

"Thank you Sever." Vlad said.

"Uh, question. If Jaune knows us and will know who you are the moment he sees you, what's to stop him from attacking us on sight with back up?" Emerald asked.

"Because he's not dumb. To make a scene on such a scale would cause questions, leading to distrust. Besides, this is all a game of chess or better yet shogi. You don't go all in with a full on attack. You must plan out every move and be patient. If Jaune does attack as so, he'll lose and the moment he sees me, he'll know it. Our victory is not using the biggest muscle, but using each important one. A simple rule people like me and Jaune would know. So you won't have to worry. He won't attack on sight." Vlad said with a smile.

"Okay then." Emerald said now feeling a bit safer.

"Chary, Gavrilo. Are you both ready to attend school?" Vlad rhetorically asked.

"Oh yeah. I'm dying to see this Jaune guy and this Ren you said who gives me trouble." The silver haired one, known as Gavrilo said as he finished cleaning his weapon. "Oh and I bet you're dying to see this Nora chick Chary."

"A hyperactive knucklehead with a large hammer said to be my rival. Oh yes, I'm very excited." Chary said sarcastically.

"Oh, one more thing. No one attack Ruby Rose. I already killed her once and I've seen the rage Jaune had that moment. Best not to touch her, even if you want to so desperately wring her neck." Vlad said.

"You killed her before?" Mercury asked.

"Yes. Right after a bisected her sister and summoned Grimm to eat her children." Vlad said with a smirk as he strolled away.

Mercury, Roman, Neo and Emerald stared at him with shock, with Emerald having her hands over her mouth.

"…Damn." Mercury said breathlessly.

!

!

Jaune was packing a few essentials in his backpack, in his room while Reebok sat on his bed.

"So he literally just took your weapon and left you there for a week?" Reebok questioned.

"Yeah. And that was the first lesson." Jaune said finishing packing.

"So you're really leaving Excalibur **and** Crocea Mors here?"

"Got to. I can't rely on my weapons. I need to rely on my keen intellect and creative ideas of survival. This lesson is a test of not just about survival, but molding my mind and body to be in tune. I need it to become a perfect huntsman again." Jaune said as he got up and slung his backpack over his shoulder.

Unbeknownst to them, Ren had heard the conversation. After they left the library, he hurried to his dorm to hear some of the conversation.

'Again? Jaune was a hunter before?' Ren wondered.

"Technically you were never a huntsman in this time to begin with." Reebok said.

"True, but you know what I mean, you pet peeving nerd." Jaune said muttering that last part.

Now they were contradicting the previous statement.

What is going on?

"Hey Ren!" Ren jumped a bit as he saw Nora and Pyrrha finally arrive. "Whatcha doin'?" Nora asked leaning closer to her close friend. "Were you spying~?"

"Uh, I, uh…"

Nora then kicked open the door.

"Hey, you're still here!" Nora exclaimed with a smile.

"Yeah, but I'm about to leave." Jaune said as he then looked to Reebok. "Reebok, I want you to take Excalibur, Crocea Mors and my special clothes. Put it in a vault so no one can get their hands on them."

"Got it." Reebok said with a salute.

"Oh come on~, if this is about me touching them while you're gone, I promise I won't." Nora said.

"It's nothing against any of you guys, it's just I feel better that they are out of reach of any enemy who somehow invades." Jaune said as he headed for the door, but then stopped in front of his friends. "I'll see you guys in a week." Jaune said with a smile.

"Don't get eaten out there~." Nora said with a grin.

"That's the plan." Jaune said with a smile. Then he turned to Ren. "Ren… keep an eye on the girls."

"They won't really need my help in a fight." Ren said.

"I know, I'm just saying, help in any way you can. Just be the falcon you always are; keeping a watchful eye, you know?" Jaune said.

"… I understand." Ren said as he bowed to Jaune before standing up straight.

Jaune then headed for the door, but stopped as he was right by Pyrrha's side.

"Hey Pyrrha." Jaune whispered.

"Yes Jaune?"

"When I get back, let's grab a bite to eat. Just you and me." Jaune said with a smile. Pyrrha blushed as he patted her shoulders and headed out. "I'll see you all later." Jaune said with a smile and one final waved before he left, closing the door behind him.

As Jaune walked down the halls, he noticed three familiar faces.

'Oh no. They're here.' Jaune thought as he stared at Emerald, Mercury and Cinder. 'Just great.' Jaune thought.

Cinder stared back at him.

'Hm, so this is Jaune Arc. Doesn't seem that impressive, but then again, if Vlad holds him in high regards than he must be a danger to our plans.' Cinder thought.

Suddenly the door to Team RWBY's dorm opened as Ruby whizzed pass Jaune and bumped into Emerald, falling on her butt in the process.

"Oh God, Sorry." Ruby apologized. "Are… are you okay?" Ruby asked as Emerald extended her hand to her.

"I'm fine. Just watch where you're going." Emerald said as she helped Ruby up.

"Right. Sorry. Um, I'm Ruby. Are you new?"

"Visiting from Haven actually." Cinder said.

"Here for the festival, aren't you?" Jaune asked rhetorically.

"Jaune! I didn't know you were here!" Ruby quickly said.

"Exchange students have their own dormitory. Your building's east of here." Jaune said as his focus was on the three that would make the tournament a living hell.

"Guess we got turned around." Mercury said.

"Don't worry. Happens all the time." Ruby said with a smile, but she was once again ignored as Mercury and Jaune stared down one another.

'So this is the guy that could stop the plan? Pathetic. He doesn't look like a real tough guy, but he sure acts like one.' Mercury thought as he stared at Jaune, but looking into his eyes, he couldn't help, but feel unnerved.

'One of the two bastards that made Yang look like an unstable person. I'll enjoy messing him up personally.' Jaune thought as he stared into Mercury's eyes. Mercury silently gulped as he noticed a frightening glint in Jaune's eyes.

"Thanks for the help." Cinder said as she, Emerald and Mercury walked pass them. "We might see you around."

"Okay! Welcome to Beacon~!" Ruby said with a cheerful smile and wave.

Jaune looked to Ruby, feeling bad that she didn't know the truth of them, seeing as they, mainly Cinder, will be their greatest enemies, behind Salem and Vlad. Jaune looked to the three as his eyes locked with Cinder's. Jaune stared at her stoically, while she smirked at him before turning away.

Jaune turned away, but still felt pissed just knowing she was here.

"Jaune." Ruby spoke up making Jaune look to her. "Are you leaving?" Ruby asked with sad eyes.

"Yep." Jaune said.

"Can I… can I please come with you?" Ruby asked.

"Sorry Ruby, but I have to do this alone. This is my training after all." Jaune said.

"No, I mean…" Ruby sighed. "Could I just walk with you… until you get there?" Ruby asked with hopeful, pleading eyes. Jaune stared at her for a moment, but then smiled.

"Sure." Jaune said making Ruby smile as the two then started leaving.

Cinder and her group walked further away from the two.

"Frightened, aren't you Mercury?" Cinder asked rhetorically with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?" Mercury questioned.

"I saw how intimidated you were back there." Cinder answered.

"Me? Intimidated? By that lanky guy? Yeah right." Mercury said.

"Act tough all you want, but you sensed it didn't you. He called you out." Cinder said.

"He did?" Emerald questioned with shock.

"Pfft. If he wants a fight, I'll give it to him." Mercury said with a narrowed glare.

"Stay on your toes. The both of you. It seems Vlad's concerns were not misplaced." Cinder said as they continued on. 'His aura. I felt it. For just a second I could tell he really will be trouble.' Cinder thought with a frown.

!

!

Jaune whistled a tune as he and Ruby were walking.

"What song is that?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know. It just came to my head." Jaune said. Obviously he lied. The tune was something his Ruby came up with and he just liked to whistle it to himself.

"Wait, I know this path. We're heading towards the cliff where we took the initiation on our second day." Ruby said.

"You get an A." Jaune said.

"You're not launching yourself off the cliff, are you?" Ruby asked.

"Go in with style. Besides I'd rather not just walk right in through the forest. Grimm tend to enjoy hanging out in the outer areas like smaller dinosaurs in that movie about dinosaurs." Jaune said.

"Yeah, but this isn't a movie Jaune." Ruby said.

"I know. If it was, I would be fighting a dangerous opponent right now who could destroy the kingdom and when all is said and done, I'd get the girl." Jaune said with a smirk as he looked down to Ruby, who looked away as her whole face turned red as she smiled bashfully.

Ruby then noticed the end of a stick poking out of Jaune's backpack. Ruby quickly grabbed it and pulled it out to find it was an axe.

"Whoa~, an axe? So this is the 'stick' you're going to use to kill those Grimm, huh?" Ruby asked with a smirk.

"No, that's just for chopping up firewood. I'm going to use a literal stick to beat those things to death." Jaune said.

"Oh. You know if you lose the stick, you could-"

"Bash the hell out of them with my fists. I know." Jaune said. Ruby then laughed.

"Right. That'll **definitely** work." Ruby said as she had a few more giggles, but the stoic look on Jaune's face said he wasn't joking. "Oh Oum, you're serious. That's suicide! You could just use this thing and go 'ree, ree, ree'." Ruby said as she moved the axe in a small chopping motion. Jaune snickered.

"Are you trying to do that scary movie murder theme?" Jaune questioned with an amused smirk. Ruby's eyes glanced to him, then back to the axe, then back to him.

"Maybe."

Jaune laughed as he wrapped an arm around Ruby, bring her close. Ruby blushed red as her body was pressed against Jaune's. Sure, she's hugged him before, but this time he was giving her the hug, albeit a one armed one, but a hug nonetheless. Ruby smiled as she instinctively snuggled her head into his body. Jaune looked to her with a blush as he had a small, happy smile.

"So~… 'ree, ree'?" Ruby asked.

"Nah. True it'll give me a better chance, but Qrow wants me to do things… let's use a Weiss word. Unorthodoxly."

"Good one. That does sound like something Weiss would say." Ruby said with a smile.

"I know what Qrow suggested is… extreme, but I have faith in him. I know he wants what's best for me. And even though ordering me to stay the week in a Grimm infested forest sounds… bat-shit crazy."

"Even more than that." Ruby admitted.

"He wouldn't want me to do this if he didn't believe in me." Jaune said as Ruby looked up to him to see a serious expression on Jaune's face, but saw a soft spot in his eyes. "He believes in me. No way am I proving him wrong. So as my pride and word as an Arc, I will not use a weapon against those Grimm." Jaune said were pure conviction.

Ruby stared at him with wide amazed eyes. These were the moments she liked to see in Jaune. The gallant side of a knight with true honor. Just seeing this side of Jaune was just so… she wanted to say cool, but… breathtaking seemed more appropriate. At least to her.

"Well you know, until I have better control of my semblance. Than when I can hold it for more than a second, it's open season!" Jaune said with a grin.

Ruby stared at him for a moment before laughing.

"Man, you sounded just like Yang right there." Ruby said as she continued to laugh.

"I'm guessing the reason she's the way she is, is because Qrow got to her first?" Jaune asked with a smirk.

"Give him an A." Ruby said with a grin as she and Jaune laughed.

The pair finally made it to the top where the launchers from the initiation test rested.

"Well, we're here." Jaune said as he released Ruby, making her frown at the lack of warmth. "I'll take that axe back now." Jaune said extending his hand. Ruby handed it back as the blonde then put it back inside his backpack. "Well, looks like school is going to get a bit more boring without me around. How will you survive?" Jaune said as he smirked at Ruby.

"Oh no, how will I survive without the greatest and most dashing knight of legend to be by my side?" Ruby spoke in an overdramatic actress sort of way with the back of her hand against her forehead. Suddenly Jaune got on one knee and grabbed hold of Ruby's free hand.

"Do not worry my fairest maiden. For I shall return in seven moons time, becoming an even more gallant knight than I already am. I swear it to you on my life, Queen Ruby." Jaune spoke in a heavy stereotypical knight's accent.

"Oh my gallant knight. Please return with haste, for I shall miss you with all my heart." Ruby said as she and Jaune leaned in closer as their faces were inches apart.

Suddenly their lips' twitched a bit, before they then reeled back with laughter.

"Oh man how cheesy was that?" Jaune said as he got back up.

"'Do not worry my fairest maiden. For I shall return in seven moons times.' Jeez, could you even be more of a dork?" Ruby said with a giggle.

"Says the born actress who started the dialogue." Jaune said with a smirk as he and Ruby laughed a bit.

"Well, when you come back, I'm sure you're going to be super muscular." Ruby said as she flexed her biceps.

"Nah. It's not like I'm going to be a body builder. My body's more lean and quick. I'd say a swimmer's body will be the results." Jaune said with a smirk as he flexed a muscle.

"And you're going to gain that in one week?" Ruby questioned with playful skepticism.

"With my semblance, yeah." Jaune said.

"You're semblance is going to help you grow muscles?" Ruby questioned.

"Yep. Remember when Nora said I was developing quicker than expected. From what I've learned, somehow my semblance rejuvenates my body at a faster rate now, but also builds it up stronger. Obviously there's going to be a limit, but so far it's going to make the process easier. Next time you see me, I just might have six pack abs that'll give Sun a run for his money." Jaune said with a cocky smirk and closed eyes.

"Right~. You come back with those in one week and I'll kiss you." Ruby said with a teasing smirk.

"Hm. A kiss from a pretty girl as the prize of a bet. Hell, I'm in." Jaune said with a smirk. Ruby blushed red as she looked away with embarrassment, but she had a bashful yet flattered smile on her face.

"Well, don't want to keep you. After all it's coming close to curfew and last thing I want is for Glynda to hound you." Jaune said as he walked over to the same launcher he was on back on initiation day.

"Wait Jaune, how are you going to launch yourself without Glynda's scroll?" Ruby asked as she remembered that they were launched last time through Glynda pressing a button on her scroll.

"Reebok told me that these things are sensitive. Just an aura powered stomp and I'll be sent flying like a baby bird out the nest for the first time." Jaune said.

"I hope this time you learned to use your wings." Ruby said.

"I got a strategy." Jaune said with a smirk as he tapped the side of his head.

' _Really?'_ C questioned sarcastically through their telepathic link.

'Yeah, it's called winging it.' Jaune responded.

"Well then… I guess I'll see you later Jaune." Ruby said with a sad smile as her eyes looked to the ground. Jaune stared at her with sad eyes.

It really does hurt to leave her. No matter how many times he left the home for a job when they were married, it still hurt him to leave her. It just got even worse when the kids were born and he had to leave them for a while as well. Jaune stared at her now frowning face for a few moments as a thought came to mind.

He wanted to ask her something.

Something… important. He wanted to know something before he risked his life.

"Ruby." Jaune spoke.

"Yes Jaune?" Ruby looked up to the blonde knight.

"I've wanted to ask… what am I to you?" Jaune asked. Ruby looked at him with shock as he face started turning red.

"Uh, well, I mean, um… there's really a number of things that you, I, um…" Ruby was fidgeting as her face glowed. "L-let me start from the beginning, um, you're uh… a good person, well I mean who wouldn't think you're a good person, I mean you are and whoever doesn't think it is a total dummy, so… uh…" Ruby looked to Jaune to see a light frown on his face. Her face lessened in color as she felt she needed to be honest. "Jaune…" Jaune stared at her, awaiting her words. "You're… you're the most important person in my life." Ruby said with red cheeks as she looked to the floor.

Jaune's eyes widened as he stared at the now bashfully Ruby, twiddling her fingers. He then slowly started to smile as his heart fluttered.

"Ruby…" Jaune spoke. Ruby looked up to see him waving for her to come closer. Ruby moved forward until she was in front of Jaune. Jaune placed his hand atop her head, leaned in and kissed her forehead. Ruby's eyes widened in shock as she felt Jaune's warm lips against her forehead. It was… nice. Jaune then pulled back and said. "I'll be missing you." With a smile.

Ruby's cheeks blushed as she stared up at him. He then pulled back as he then gave a two finger salute and wink.

"See you in a week."

He then stomped on the launcher, activating him as he was then sent flying into the distance.

Ruby stared at the retreating form of Jaune, until he was out of sight.

She knew he made it to the ground safely somehow.

Ruby stayed at the cliff for the longest time, but then she smiled.

"I'll be waiting."

!

!

As he flew through the sky, Jaune just whistled the memorable jaunty tune, 'I'm Mister Green Christmas'.

What? It's a good tune.

Jaune just had his hands in his pockets, flying through the air erect, like he was just trying to stand on the air.

Jaune was now descending towards the trees. Jaune just let gravity do its job as he leaned back a bit as he now was horizontal as he surrounded his legs with aura as his feet hit a branch, breaking it off from both the force and aura reinforced legs.

Jaune continued whistling without a care in the world as he rid the branch like a flying surfboard. Coming to the ground, Jaune then rode the grassy floor like it was a wave, whistling the finale as he slid to a halt. Jaune then stomped on the thin edge of the branch, causing it to flip in the air as he grabbed the branch and slung it over his shoulder, casually strolling ahead with his other hand in his pocket.

As he then finished up his whistling, he walked pass a tree and sent a hard whack to the back of a tree, as then the headless corpse of a beowolf fell to the ground before turning to ash.

"I think I'll be just fine."

!

!

After some trekking, Jaune found a nice spot to set up camp for the night. A good open area with trees surrounding it and even a stump in the center and a boulder on one of the sides of the area.

Jaune juggled the stick in one hand as he then determined just the right spot to place his sleeping bag. Once putting it near the boulder along with his backpack with axe inside, Jaune thought of what to do before heading to bed. He actually had a thought on something. Somehow all his clothes and weapons from his previous timeline came with him so… perhaps.

Jaune took out his scroll and searched inside the photos/videos section of it, only to gasp. Jaune's eyes softened as he saw the pictures and videos of his family.

Jaune scanned through them all and saw a video that made him smile. He tapped on it and watched it.

" **Da dadadadada da! It's the story of the valiant knight Eon Arc!"** A young voice cheered.

The video was of his son, Eon, trying to make a story with this video being chapter one of his heroic story. Eon wanted his rise of to fame as the greatest knight to be documented straight from the beginning.

Eon wore a knights helmet that still had his face revealed and had shoulder plates on and a wooden sword.

" **I am the heroic knight Eon Arc! Son of the legendary knight of Jaune Clancy Arc!"** Eon proudly proclaimed with his sword held high.

" **I told you not to say my middle name."** Jaune, older Jaune, whispered loudly, who was filming the whole scene.

" **And the strongest of all huntsman and huntresses, Ruby Rose Arc!"**

" **Just huntress honey. I'm not both a man and a woman."** Ruby said as Older Jaune turned his scroll to her smiling face, the dark haired red head holding the youngest child, Summer, in her arms.

" **I should know."**

" **Jaune!"** Ruby exclaimed as the kids laughed.

" **Good one dad."** The camera turned to Angel, who was wearing a white princess tiara.

" **My kids should not know what that means."** Ruby said off camera.

" **Okay, okay, back to me."** Eon said as Jaune face the scroll to the young knight-in-training. **"Today I am to save the great princess, my sister, Angel Arc!"**

Older Jaune faced the scroll to Angel, who got in position.

" **Oh save me brave knight! Mom is making her legendary cookies and I am in dire need of their nourishment."** Angel said in a dramatic tone with the back of her hand against her forehead with her other fanning her. Jaune and Ruby laughed at their daughter's acting.

" **We need to put her in acting school."** Ruby said as Angel grinned.

The Jaune watched smiled as he stared at Angel with teary eyes.

"She smiles just like her mother." Jaune whispered with a somber smile on his face.

" **I, the legendary knight! Face me, face me."** Eon whispered loudly as Jaune faced the scroll to him. **"Am here to rescue you princess! But first I must slay your… what's the word?"**

" **Jailer."** Jaune answered.

" **Jailer! The dragon, Zwei!"** The scroll then faced the old dog, Zwei, dressed with a green dragon mask that had the mouth open to reveal his face, a pair of wings tied onto his back and a long green tail tied to his bottom, yawning tiredly. Current Jaune laughed quietly as he remembered how the ball of energy known as Zwei, grew into an old tired dog. It was to be expected, but with Zwei, no one would have thought the wonder dog would become a tired elder. **"Now, have at you dragon!"** Eon proclaimed proudly as he pointed his wooden sword at Zwei. Zwei just responded with sitting down and licking his privates… a very unique attack. **"Aw~, Zwei~. Don't do that."** Eon whined with a frown.

The family laughed at the dog's antic.

" **Oh Zwei."** Ruby said as the scroll turned to her smiling face.

The current Jaune smiled as he stared at the smiling face of the Ruby he grew up with.

His Ruby.

Suddenly a new laugh was heard making them all, even older Jaune with the scroll, turn to see Yang laughing with a bag in hand.

" **Don't let your guard down. Zwei's always been crafty."** Yang said with a grin as suddenly Zwei tackled Eon to the ground and started licking his face. **"See?"**

" **Auntie Yang!"** Angel cheered as she ran over to Yang. Summer tried to get out of Ruby's arms so she could get to her aunt. Ruby smiled as she headed over to her sister.

" **Hey wait! The story's not over yet!"** Eon shouted as Zwei ran over to Yang, allowing the blonde boy, who lost his helmet, to sit up.

" **I got presents~!"** Yang chimed. Eon stayed silent before standing up and ran over to the scroll his dad was holding.

" **To be continued."** Eon said with a smile before running over to his aunt as his parents laughed.

" **They're really too much."** Older Jaune said as he faced the scroll to himself.

" **Just another day with the Arc family."** Ruby said as she joined her husband.

" **Rose Arc."** Jaune said with a smile as Ruby hugged him and Jaune one arm hugged her. **"How about you turn it off."**

" **What a gentleman."** Ruby said with a smile as she pressed stop on the video with the last frame being Jaune and Ruby grinning.

The current Jaune smiled down at the video as he shed tears, staring at the happy couple he was half of.

(RWBY's Infinite and Unbound song fits perfectly here. Just letting you know.)

Jaune took in a deep breath through his nose and exhaled as he then came up with an idea. Jaune scanned through his scroll to find a certain video. Once finding it, he gripped the stick as he walked over to the stump as he then pressed the play then repeat button on the video.

" **Alright, Jaune, just like we practiced. Follow these instructions."** Pyrrha, on the video, spoke as Jaune put the scroll on the stump. **"Shield up."**

"Oh shit, forgot one." Jaune said.

" _To be fair, you really don't need to use one anymore."_ C Ozpin said.

" **Keep your grip tight."** Pyrrha instructed as Jaune tightened his grip on the branch in hand. **"Don't forget to keep your front foot forward."** Jaune already had that covered. **"Ready? Go."** Jaune gave a war cry and thrust the branch forward. **"Again."** Jaune gave another war cry and swung diagonally down. **"And again."** Jaune gave one more war cry as he turn around and swung diagonal down again. **"Okay. Now *slight giggle* assuming you aren't cheating, we can take a break."** Jaune smiled as he turned toward his scroll with Pyrrha on it. **"I know this can be frustrating."**

'Used to be.' Jaune thought with a small frown and shrug.

" **And it can feel like so much effort to progress such a small amount, but I want you to know that I'm proud of you. I've never met someone so determined to better themselves. You've grown so much since we started training. And I know this is just the beginning."** Jaune's frown deepened. **"Jaune, I-I…"** Jaune walked over to the scroll as Pyrrha was finding the confidence to confess to him as she placed her hands over her heart. Jaune knelt down as he came face to screen with the Pyrrha he grew up with in his scroll. **"I want you to know that I'm just happy to be part of your life. I'll always be here for you, Jaune."**

Jaune closed his eyes as the video ended and started to rewind. Jaune shed some tears as he leaned over and kissed the screen as it started up again. Jaune got up and walked back to start the exercise over again.

"I wish you were here." Jaune stopped and looked up to the sky. "It hurts to be alone." Jaune whispered as he remembered the Pyrrha he grew up with and despite that time being only a few months, they were so precious to him that she became a great part of her life, then, pass death… and even now. He just wished that the Pyrrha in this timeline was the one he spent those months with instead of another. Jaune placed his hand of his heart; his fingers clenching over the chest plate.

" **Ready?"** Jaune shed a few more tears. **"Go."** Jaune opened his eyes and gave a war cry as she swung the branch in a fast cutting motion that picked up some dust.

…

…

" _I will always be here for you, Jaune."_

.

.

The sky was dark. Smoke covered the entire sky. The blonde hero was lying against the floor as he stared up at the smoking sky. His eyes were wide as he heard the crackling sound of fire. He looked side to side to see the land consumed in fire and in the distance, a crumbling Vale. Jaune sat up as he then turned around to find all his friends lying against the ground… dead.

Jaune shakingly tried to get up, but he fell to the ground, face first. He got on his hands and knees, panting heavily as his body shook rigidly. Jaune found the strength to get on his feet. His legs were trembling as he stumbled over to them. Jaune panted as he got closer to the group. Feeling pain through his body, like thousands of tiny swords stabbed into him. Jaune fell to his hands and knees, but refused to give up. Using what little strength he had, he crawled over to them, making it in front of Pyrrha.

Jaune looked down to her face. Colorless. It was the best way to describe her. Her skin pale and her hair losing it's sheen. He noticed an arrow through her heart and one in her heel. Jaune managed to grab them and pull them out as he picked up her head and upper body. He stared down at her lifeless face. His eyes tried to shed tears, but they were dry. As if his tear ducts were overused.

Jaune panted as he held her tight.

Jaune then looked to his other friends. All dead.

Ren, Nora, Blake, Yang, Weiss, Reebok, Sun, Neptune.

But… someone was missing.

Jaune spoke her name, but his voice was mute. His lips though silently spoke out one name.

Ruby.

Suddenly Jaune heard the sound of something fall behind him.

He turned to see Ruby, with a hole through her chest. Jaune gently placed Pyrrha back down to the ground as he reached over to Ruby, grabbing a hold of her hand, crawling to her side.

Jaune grabbed the sides of her head and picked her face up as his thumb rubbed the side of her left cheek. Jaune's voice sounded like he wanted to sob, but try as he might, his tears would not shed. Jaune leaned his head down as he rested his forehead against Ruby's.

Jaune stayed like this for moments, feeling like ages, until Excalibur was stabbed in front of him and his deceased love's corpse. Jaune looked up to the sword as he saw across from him were the two people he hated more than anyone and anything in his life.

Cinder, unscarred, like before he confrontation with Ruby, and Vlad right beside her, clad in his armor.

They smirked at him smugly.

Jaune glared with unadulterated anger at them, as he only thought of one thing he wanted to do to them.

Jaune looked down to Ruby's lifeless face once more as he bent his head down, leaning it closer to her as he placed a kiss upon her lips once more. It was a quick, but loving kiss, showing how much he loves Ruby.

His Ruby.

Jaune pulled back as he rested Ruby gently down against the floor. Jaune tried getting to his feet, but he fell back down to his knees.

Vlad chuckled.

He then spoke something, but his words were silent. Jaune however heard them clearly.

Jaune gritted his teeth as his tightened his fists, his knuckles turning white.

Jaune managed to pick himself up as he extended his hand towards Excalibur, gripping it tight in his hand.

Jaune now was standing up tall as he managed to pull out the large sword.

Jaune silently glared at the evil pair as fire surrounded Cinder and a black aura surrounded Vlad.

Jaune then closed his eyes, silently thinking to himself, before he then opened them to reveal a fiery glare.

Jaune lifted Excalibur behind his back, ready for a power slash as he then gave a silent war cry and charged at the two. Jaune leaped at them, ready to deliver a heavy blow.

The last thing he ever saw was darkness and fire.

.

.

Jaune opened his eyes, taking in a deep breath through his nose as he stared up at the starry night sky. He looked down to his body to see his aura was glowing, surrounding it for a moment before it vanished.

Jaune sighed as he then sat up with a hand on his forehead.

"Just another nightmare." Jaune spoke quietly.

Jaune then brought his legs up to his chest as he rested his arms on his knees. He remembered the dream thouroughly. Especially Vlad's words.

Although silent… he understood them clearly.

" _Really Jaune. I know you love a dead girl and all, but praying on your knees won't help bring them_ _ **both**_ _back."_

Jaune tightened his fists. He stared at his fists and legs with a blank stare.

Jaune sighed as he hung his head for a few moments.

Jaune took a deep breath in through his mouth and sighed as he got up onto his feet. He walked over to his backpack and took out his axe. He walked over to a tree and started chopping it down.

.

.

It was morning. New chopped wood next to the stump. Jaune was doing pushups, panting as he continued on.

"Forty one. Forty two. Forty three. Forty four. Forty five. Forty six. Forty seven. Forty eight. Forty nine. Fifty."

Jaune pushed off the grass and was now on his knees panting.

"Getting there. Can't do too much." Jaune said as he then got up and put his hands behind his head and started doing squats.

"One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten." Jaune then started thinking about his friends. 'I wonder how they're doing.'

.

.

Team RWBY and the NPR of JNPR, were sitting at their usual table, enjoying breakfast.

"So you think Vomit Boy hit his head when he went flying through the trees?" Yang wondered.

"Jaune isn't the same as before. I'm sure he has come up with a method to land safely." Pyrrha said.

"Yeah, I mean Jaune has been trained by Qrow. He taught us, well me more than you, so what's there to worry about?" Ruby defended Jaune like Pyrrha.

"Maybe how he's going to eat breakfast without some tools to kill animals in the forest." Nora said.

"Valid point, but are there even animals in the Emerald forest with all the Grimm around?" Blake questioned.

.

.

A warthog sniffed some mushrooms, not aware of any danger, as then it was impaled by a sharp stick. It moved a bit, but it then died.

"Man. And here I thought there'd be no animals around here with the Grimm around." Jaune said as he pulled out the stick and started using some rope he brought to tie up the warthog. "Now to cook it."

.

.

"I'm sure there are. Grimm are more attracted to humans than animals." Pyrrha said.

"True." Blake admitted.

"So you missing your boyfriend Ruby?" Yang teased.

"Yang, why do you have to add that in every conversation with Jaune nowadays?" Ruby asked with a dull expression.

"Because you love him."

"Yang!"

Nora then leaned over to Pyrrha and whispered.

"I know you're missing him."

"Nora!" Pyrrha whispered almost loudly.

"Oh come on. We know how much you like him, right Ren?" Nora then turned to Ren with a grin, but noticed the calm, thinking look on his face. "Hello~, Rennie~." Nora waved her hand in front of Ren, but no response so she nudged him.

"Huh?" Ren turned to Nora and saw her and Pyrrha staring at him.

"Something on your mind?" Nora asked.

"Just something boring." Ren said.

"Aw~." Nora whined.

Ren returned back to his thoughts. In truth, he was thinking about Jaune. So much has been baffling him. Obviously the whole morning where he woke up with those clothes and weapons, and that odd corgi squeaky doll in the pocket, should have been suspicious. I mean, spiking a drink? Possible, maybe, but the only one who got their drink spiked was Jaune. Unlikely and even so how did it occur when they were all together the whole day before? Sure they had some beverages, but he didn't see how anyone, even Yang, could get the chance to put alcohol.

Then there was the whole new set of skills. Sure from their encounter with Qrow they all could see where Jaune earned his new set of skills, thanks to the man, but if that was true, then why hasn't he shown signs of improvement beforehand? Granted Jaune has improved thanks to Pyrrha, but the fact that he became as skilled as a huntsman so quickly without showing progress on such an achievement before that strange morning was way too odd.

Plus there is one thing that tipped him off more than anything.

Confidence.

Jaune has become way too confident than he was before that morning. Before Jaune wouldn't even dare disrespect Cardin in the same room as the Winchester, let alone walk up to him. Back talking to Weiss, even giving her jabs here and there, scolding her no less as well. Even saying hello to Goodwitch here and there. One thing he knew was that many students were too scared to even be near her, unless necessary, and Jaune was no exception. Jaune was always afraid to be even in close proximity with her. The fact that he was willingly to say hello to her, even start up a nice conversation with her was just all too fishy.

And what really was getting to him was Jaune's… ability to predict the future. He's not exaggerating. With certain events, it was as if Jaune was able to know what would happen next; able to avoid the problem or solve it.

Like with Blake. What team JNPR learned from Ruby was that she and a new friend she made found Jaune and Reebok at the pier, waiting for the White Fang along with Roman Torchwick. Granted there was this viable reason on how they found out, with Reebok's genius invention, Seymour, tapping some scroll records, but with everything else that was happening with Jaune, he wasn't willing to believe his story.

Something was going on with Jaune, and that last conversation he had with Reebok was the final nail in the coffin.

Jaune Arc was hiding a secret. From everybody and the only one who knows about it was Reebok. Or at least that's the one he knows so far that knows about Jaune's secret.

Ren looked around to his friends to see them eating their meals without a care in the world; with Nora tossing some fruits at Yang who caught it in her mouth.

Why hasn't anyone spoken up about this? It was plain as day something is up. Weiss was questioning things before, but she ceased. Is it because they were all getting so close with Jaune that they decided not to question it, in fear of ruining their relationship with Jaune?

He figured that with Ruby and Pyrrha, but why the others?

Either way he couldn't help, but shake his head.

He loves Jaune, like a sort of brother, but with all this odd behavior happening, he couldn't help, but find out the truth.

For all he knew… this might not even be the Jaune Arc they're talking about, but… someone completely different.

…

He must find out the truth.

No matter what.

.

.

Jaune was busy cooking the warthog he slain, rotisserie style, with his cheek on his hand as he sat lotus style.

His stomach growled, making him moan with hunger as he rubbed his stomach.

"It's almost finished." Jaune said to himself. He licked his lips as the smell of cooking pork invaded his naval cavity. "Man… it's just like I'm back to those days, travelling the world freely and for missions. Now that I think about it, how did I survive for nearly a month before facing off against Vlad when animals and vegetation became extinct?" Jaune wondered to himself. "Oh right. Leftover jerky." Jaune continued stirring the warthog as it was getting close to completion. "How did I manage to survive when all the trees died out? What the hell was giving me breathable air?"

Suddenly a growl got Jaune's attention.

"Oh here we go." Jaune said as he grabbed his tree branch and stood up, turning to face a few Beowolves and Ursai. "Let's make this quick. I'm getting real hungry." Jaune said as he twirled the branch in hand.

One of the Beowolves growled and roared as it charged at Jaune. Jaune dashed forward and once close, Jaune slid and tripped the beowolf with the branch, then flipped back and stabbed the pointed end of the branch straight through the beowolf's head, instantly killing it.

Jaune rose his head as he glared at the other beowolves and ursai. They growled but stayed still as they stared at Jaune cautiously.

"Don't let this intimidate you. Or is it my aura?" Jaune said as the beowolf he killed turned to ash, stood up and pulled out the branch from the ground where the Grimm once laid. "Either way, I need the exercise." Jaune then twirled the branch in hand, stopping it as it aimed down and used his free hand to gesture for the Grimm to come at him.

Suddenly one of the Ursa roared as it charged at Jaune who smiled. Jaune quickly rolled under the Ursa's claw strike, then whacked the back of its hind leg and climbed its back as he then stabbed the branch right through its head, effectively killing it. Jaune then pushed off it with his feet and was flipping in the air, landing onto the ground gracefully, before spinning around a charging beowolf and whacking it down on its head, slamming it into the ground, then he cartwheel flipped over a beowolve claw, then whacked it across the face, sending it to the ground with its friend.

Jaune turned to see another beowolf charging at him, but he immediately whacked it in the stomach, causing it to halt, before sending an upward swing, whacking its face up, then he grabbed it's shoulder and leaped up onto its head before jumping off as an Ursa slashed at them, with Jaune dodging it and the beowolf getting sent away from the attack.

Jaune landed behind the Ursa that attack, giving a war cry as he dashed forward and stabbed the branch into the Ursa's back making it roar. Jaune hopped onto the branch and sat on it as the Ursa roared and sent a back slashed, but once noticing Jaune wasn't there, looked around only to scratch its head in confusion. Jaune smiled at the fact that he was fooling the Ursa, but then noticed the beowolf hit by the Ursa got up shaking its head before it looked to Jaune, who smiled and waved at the creature. Angry that Jaune was making fun of it, it roared and charged, only for Jaune to smirk as he balanced on the branch and jumped, flipping over it as it slammed into the back of the Ursa, causing the branch sticking through its back to go right through it, making the Grimm roar in pain as it then fell forward, dead and dissipating into ash.

Jaune ran towards the beowolf, sliding under it as he sent a punch to its under reign, causing it to whine as it held its lower part, and then falling to its side as Jaune grabbed the tree branch and stood right back up, turning to see the downed creature.

"Huh. Never knew you guys had those." Jaune said as he twirled the branch in hand and rested it on his shoulder. Then he ducked under a claw slash from another Ursa and then growled as he stabbed the pointed side right up through the Usra's head, effectively killing it; its arms going limp as it then turned to ash.

Jaune looked around to see he killed all the Ursa, and most of the beowolves, with the only ones he whacked still conscious, except for the last one he punched in the goods. It looks like it won't be getting up anytime soon. He kinda felt bad.

The last two beolwolves got up and shook their heads, looking to Jaune with narrowed eyes as they then roared and charged at him, but once he turned to them, they skidded to a halt as they saw the unintimidated look in Jaune's eyes, staring at them dully. They looked around to see the others were dead, except their fellow beowolf, but they were more worried as it looked like their brother wishes he was dead by what he was holding from pain.

The beowolves blinked as they turned back to Jaune, who just gestured for them to come at him again, still having his dull expression.

They stared at Jaune for a few moments… then ran off on all fours, whining all the way.

"Hey!" Jaune shouted as he then gave chase. "Get back here! I still haven't had my fill yet! I still have so much energy to burn!" Jaune screamed with the stick held up high, like a sword raised for battle. Suddenly a large claw struck Jaune, sending him flying back. Jaune flew away a bit, before rolling against the floor and having his back slamming against a tree. Jaune, now in sitting positon, groaned as he looked up, only for his eyes to widen as he stared at a giant Ursa Major, roaring with three Alpha Beowolves howling with his roar. Jaune stared at them with shock. "Well, I wanted a challenge." Jaune said as he used the branch to bring himself back to his feet.

Jaune then cracked his neck side to side, and then rolled his swinging arm, stretched his legs a bit and then got into his battle stance with a ready grin.

"Come On!"

!

!

Our two favorite teams were sitting bored out of their minds in Port's classroom. Port was busy telling one of his 'fascinating' stories, as everyone ignored him and were minding their own business.

Yang was playing with a pencil, Nora was sleeping, Blake read a book, Ren silently meditated and Ruby sighed as she rested her head against her hand. Weiss and Pyrrha were the only ones actually doing work, writing down anything that sounded important coming from Port's mouth, and trust me, they were trying their hardest to pay attention.

"You know, besides this class, Beacon is rather boring without Jaune. He was the only funny person in the group. Besides me of course." Yang said.

"Yeah." Ruby said in a tired and sad tone.

"He'll be back next week. I'm sure he'll survive." Blake said.

"Pancakes." Nora said as she woke up, but only for a moment as she went back to sleep.

"I wonder what he's doing now." Ruby said.

'I wonder too.' Pyrrha thought with a frown.

!

!

Jaune panted. Sweating from the fight he had with the now dead Grimm, who turned into ash upon death.

"Damn, what a workout." Jaune looked down to his chest plate to see a large claw scar on it. "You even damaged my armor." Jaune whined a bit. He sighed as he head back to camp, but once doing so, he saw a beowolf eating some of the cooked warthog. "Hey! Stop eating that!" Jaune shouted. The beowolf looked to Jaune with raised ears as it then ran off with the cooked warthog in its mouth. "Get back here! That's my dinner! I caught it fair and square!" Jaune yelled as he ran after the beowolf with his stick raised up high.

!

!

Jaune was currently doing sit ups with his legs wrapped around a tree branch. His arms crossed over his chest as he tried his best to rise and then control his descend.

Jaune panted as his face was drenched with sweat.

'Damn this is harder than I thought. With this body it makes things more difficult. Thankfully Pyrrha helped build it a bit.' Jaune thought as he continued his workout. He grunted as he tried rising up, feeling his muscles tighten in pain as he tried pushing himself to surpass his limit. He was trying so hard, his face was turning red. Jaune tightened his lips as he finally managed to do the hanging sit up, but when he allowed himself to fall, he literally fell as his legs slid off the branch and hit the ground with an 'oomph'. "… Ow…"

Jaune moaned as he slowly sat up, rubbing his head.

He then noticed a pack of Beowolves running pass him. Jaune raised his eyebrow as he was curious what was going on. He stood up and followed the pack the best he could.

Following them, he found the pack had stopped. They all crowded around something. He got closer to see what they were surrounding. What he saw shocked him.

It was a small Grimm. A baby from the looks of it. It looked like a saber tooth tiger. All black fur with white claws, a fur tip at the end of its tail and a white mask with red markings on it, same with every Grimm, and protruding from the top of its mouth were two large, long saber fangs.

Jaune stared at the saber tooth kitten with wide eyes. Never in his life has he ever seen, heard or even imagine Grimm turning on one of their own so voluntarily like that. The saber tooth kitten growled and hissed as it got into the cornered cat stance, as the beowolves ready to attack.

Jaune crept closer as he saw a beowolf suddenly charge at the kitten. Jaune felt he needed to do something, but he suddenly saw something he never thought he'd ever see before.

The saber tooth kitten growled as it glowed with actual aura!

The kitten then charged at the beowolf, jumping at it, bursting right through its body. The beowolf instantly turned to ash as the kitten flew down and skidded down against the ground, then it jumped at the others, slashing at them at a fast speed. Images with blue slash marks were shown after every claw strike from the kitten inflicted onto the beowolves.

Just like that, all of the beowolves were killed by the saber tooth kitten, who roared a cute cub roar once the deed was done.

Jaune had never seen anything like that before. Or at all for that matter.

A Grimm who uses aura.

'Holy shit.' Jaune thought with wide eyes and a gaped mouth.

Suddenly stomping was heard making Jaune and the kitten look to see an Ursa Major, shocking them. The Ursa Major back handed the kitten, sending it slamming against a tree. Jaune watched as the kitten fell to the ground, defeated.

Jaune's eyes widened as he stared at the poor kitten. It may be a Grimm, but it was still just an innocent kitten, trying to defend itself. Something snapped in Jaune. He just got so angry when he saw the kitten hurt like that, even by its own kind.

Jaune gritted his teeth as he shook with pure anger. His fist raised up shaking with rage as he glared angrily at the Ursa Major. The giant Grimm bear marched its way over to the poor kitten that whined in a growling manner. Once in front of the kitten, it rose its claw, ready for the kill.

"Hey!" Jaune screamed making the Ursa Major and kitten look to see Jaune charging towards them. Jaune jumped up, grabbing a branch and tear it off. "Pick on someone your own size!" Jaune shouted as he stabbed a branch right through the Ursa Major's head.

The Ursa Major roared with pain as it tried toss Jaune off itself, moving around to get the blonde off. The saber tooth kitten watched as the blonde stranger was fighting the large bear Grimm. Jaune gritted his teeth as he managed to get on the Ursa Major's back. Jaune grabbed the top of the branch and the bottom, both protruding through the Ursa Major's head, then with all his strength he twisted the branch, turning the Ursa Major's head, slowly turning it, until its neck snapped.

The Ursa Major fell to its knees then on its front. It then turned into ash.

Jaune coughed a bit as he stood up with branch in hand. Jaune turned to the saber tooth kitten who just stared at him. Jaune walked over and crouched down to get a better look at it.

"Well you look okay. Doesn't seem like you earned anything fatal." Jaune said. The kitten then got on his legs as it stared up at Jaune. "Yep. You're fine." Jaune said as he got back up on his feet. 'A Grimm with aura. I can't believe it.' Jaune thought as he turned and walked away. "Can't wait to tell the others about this." Jaune said, but then he heard little footsteps behind him, making him turn only to see the kitten sitting and staring up at him. Jaune blinked his eyes as he stared down at the kitten. He took a few steps away, still staring at the kitten, and stopped as he saw it walk back up to him and sat down when Jaune stopped. Jaune blinked his eyes as he stared at the kitten.

The kitten wagged its tail as it gave a small roar, still staring up at Jaune. Jaune laughed a bit as he crouched down and rubbed the kitten's head.

"You're not so bad after all. You're a good little kitten, aren't you?" Jaune said with a grin as the kitten purred at Jaune rubbed its head.

Suddenly the kitten developed a deadly look, getting Jaune's attention as it got into position and growled in a certain direction. Jaune turned towards where the kitten was facing to see a few beowolves creep their way to them. Jaune got up from the ground and readied himself, keeping his grip tightly around the branch.

"Ready whenever you are." Jaune said as he reared the branch back like a bat, with the kitten growling as it readied to pounce.

The two then gave a battle cry as they charged at the pack of beowolves.

!

!

Later that night, Jaune whistled with some dirt in his hair, his armor scarred from the battles of the day, and warthog tied to his back with rope. The saber tooth kitten walking beside him.

They made it back to the campsite, where Jaune dropped the warthog by the spot where he starts his campfire. It was a ring of stones with the center being a charred spot in the middle. Jaune took off his armor and walked over to the stump where he also kept the wood he chops down next to it. Collecting the wood, he grabbed two stones on the stump, walked over to the spot, laid the wood in the center of the ring of stones, sat down and used the stones to create sparks that soon caught the wood on fire, a small one albeit, then blew on it a bit to increase the fire a bit. Once the spot had enough fire, he leaned back with his hands resting against the ground.

Jaune looked ahead with blinking eyes thinking. After a few moments, Jaune looked down to the side to see the kitten sitting next to him, staring up at Jaune. The two stared at each other for a while in silence.

"You like pork?" Jaune asked.

Jaune cooked the warthog, finished cooking it, and started eating it with the kitten having one of the legs and a piece of the breast. The two ate in some silence, listening to the night breeze with the blonde looking into the stars.

"You know they used to call the stars up there the eyes of heaven." Jaune said point up to the stars. The kitten looked to him. "They say that they were holes from which heavenly light came pouring through. My mom told me that angels use those holes to look down to the people of Remnant. Watching over them. Kind of a calming thought, you know?" Jaune said with a smile. The kitten looked up to the stars Jaune was referring to, then looked to Jaune who just smiled at the stars. "Angels…" Jaune whispered with a tear as he continued to smile.

The kitten became a bit weary of Jaune, but it could see the pain in his eyes. The kitten pitied him. The kitten stood up and looked to him. It took a few steps to him and stopping looking up to him, still a bit weary at Jaune's current condition, and then took the final few steps, before sitting next to Jaune. They sat in silence for a few moments, before the kitten leaned against Jaune.

Jaune blinked his eyes, as he slowly looked down to the kitten. Jaune brought his hand up, stopping it as it hovered inches above the kittens head, weary of scaring it, but then brought his hand gently down atop of the kitten's head, making its ears perk at the sudden contact. The two stayed still and silent, but then the kitten relaxed as Jaune's smile widened as he rubbed the kitten's head making it close its eyes and purr.

Jaune then reached over, taking the kitten's pork and putting it closer to it, as they then continued to eat.

"Thanks." Jaune said.

The kitten meowed in response.

The two continued to eat as they stars above shined brightly, with not a cloud in the sky.

!

!

Jaune whistled a tune with his branch tied to his back with rope, armor back on, walking through the woods with the saber tooth kitten walking beside him.

"You know what you need. A name." Jaune said to the kitten making it look up to him. "Well, a name I can call you. So far you are the smartest Grimm I met that doesn't have violence on the brain. I mean you understand what I say and do, so I figured I should call you a name. I mean no being wants to be known as it, or just what it is. Like me calling you kitten all the time." The kitten then growled with narrowed eyes. "See, that's exactly what I mean! It wouldn't seem right." The kitten then looked forward with a calm look on its face. "Okay, so I was thinking I'd call you Saber. You know, because of those two long fangs you got. Plus you look like a saber tooth tiger." The kitten then looked up to him and gave a meowing small roar at him. "Well you don't seem agitated about it, so I think we found the perfect name for you." Jaune said.

The two continued walking, but then Saber stopped and got into a battle position with its eyes narrowed. Jaune stopped as well and looked in its direction. He didn't see anything, so whatever Saber sensed was hiding.

Jaune narrowed his eyes as he brought his thumb to his teeth, bit it with pressure and pulled his thumb back quickly, causing blood to leak from his thumb. Saber took a sniff and looked up at Jaune. Jaune brought a finger to his lips, before he then gripped the sides of his thumb and squeezing the blood out, causing it to fall to the grass below. Jaune stared ahead with narrowed eyes as the blood came down his thumb, staining the grass below.

Suddenly a growl was heard.

"Get ready." Jaune whispered to Saber. Saber narrowed its eyes as its claws moved a bit.

Suddenly the growl got louder and more aggressive. It just got louder and louder.

Suddenly a new Grimm charged out of the bush. It was a large wolf Grimm with a very fury black mane and small cone horns on the forehead of its white mask.

"Go left!" Jaune shouted as Saber roared and ran left while Jaune went rolled right as the Grimm wolf sent a claw strike, missing Jaune, but slashed a tree apart. "A freaking Timberwolfe!" Jaune shouted with shock.

The Timberwolfe gave a loud roar that shook the ground before charging at Jaune. Jaune quickly ran off to the side, the Timberwolfe changing direction and chasing Jaune. Jaune quickly jumped up and climbed up the tree, jumping and grabbing a branch as the Timberwolfe slashed at the tree, but Jaune swung up and landed on the branch and jumped off in time as the tree was falling, but his stomach hit another branch. Luckily he managed to grab it by wrapping his arms around the branch, but the Timberwolfe jumped at him and bit his right leg making Jaune scream in agony.

Saber quickly dashed over, jumped up high, landing on the Timberwolfe's head and stabbing its right eye into the Grimm's eye making it release Jaune's leg as it howled with pain. Once landing on the floor, the Timberwolfe shook its head fast, causing Saber to fly off with a roar. Jaune grabbed the branch on his back, taking it out of its rope hold, released his hold on the branch and went for a stab straight to the head of the Timberwolfe, but the wolf sensed danger as right before Jaune stabbed into it, it vanished into a black fog.

Jaune groaned as he landed against the ground, with the branch stabbed into the ground, gritting his teeth as he felt the pain in his leg. Jaune took in a deep breath in through his nose as he concentrated aura to his leg, to heal it. Saber ran toward Jaune, but growled alerting Jaune that the Timberwolfe was near.

Jaune gave a heavy sigh as he slowly stood up.

"Ready?" Jaune asked Saber, who gave a roar in agreement. Suddenly the Timberwolfe dash pass Jaune, slashing his chest plate apart, effectively making it useless. "Oh my God." Jaune said with wide eyes.

Saber jumped at Jaune, with aura surrounding the kitten, tackling him down to the ground, before the Timberwolfe dashed pass again to slash at Jaune. Jaune quickly took off his armor and took off his Pumpkin Pete's Exclusive Hoodie, leaving his body bare.

The kitten looked to him with a questioning look.

"It's an exclusive." Jaune said causing Saber to roll its eyes, or at least Jaune thinks the kitten did.

Saber looked up, alerting Jaune, who instinctively rolled back, with Saber jumping away as the Timberwolfe pounced down, causing a fissures upon impact. The Timberwolfe howled a roar.

Jaune looked up, standing up, only for the Timberwolfe to slash at him, causing blood to squirt out, before slashing at him again, sending him flying to the side through a tree. Saber was about to join in, but the Timberwolfe appeared in a black mist in front of the kitten and backhanded him away.

The Timberwolfe teleported back to Jaune, who managed to stand up, holding his head as his wounds were healing, and the Grimm gave an upward slash, sending Jaune up, biting the side of his torso, shaking its head side to side quickly, before releasing, allowing Jaune to fly away.

Jaune rolled onto the floor on his side, stopping after a few moments, holding his bleeding wounded side. Jaune concentrated his aura around his body. Jaune heard Saber roar, making Jaune's eyes widen as his instincts kicked in, extending his hand up as he managed to grab the jaws of the Timberwolfe, but Jaune had to use his aura to strengthen his body to fight off against the Timberwolfe's strength and powerful jaws, but its barely doing him any good, as the Timberwolfe is a very powerful Grimm.

The Timberwolfe's jaws came closer toward Jaune's face, as the blonde was losing the struggle. Saber dashed towards them, jumping on the back of the Timberwolfe, biting the back of its neck, the kitten's fangs dug deep into the beast's neck and then pulled back, tearing some of the Timberwolfe's skin off, making it pull back from Jaune, howling in pain, allowing Jaune to grab his tree branch and go for impalement straight into the Timbewolfe's head. The Timberwolfe quickly noticed and went to jump back, but still had gotten impaled in the chest, before it vanished into black mist.

Jaune panted as Saber landed gently landed on his feet. Jaune held his side and groaned as he got up from the floor and onto his feet. Suddenly Saber's ears perked as the kitten then jumped at Jaune, tackling him down to the ground, before the Timberwolfe could go for a down diagonal slash, intending to slice Jaune apart.

The Timberwolfe skidded onto the ground and spun around to face its prey, growling at them as they got back to their feet, readying to continue. The Timberwolfe growled as it dug its claws dug into the dirt, leaning its head down and rearing its shoulder back, ready to attack again, but then its ears perked as its head stuck up looking to a certain direction, confusing Jaune, but the blonde noticed Saber doing the same thing.

The Timberwolfe quickly vanished in a mist of black smoke, surprising Jaune, as then Saber started running away, but it turned back to Jaune and gave a small meowing roar. Jaune took that as a 'run', so he ran towards his hoodie, grabbed it and what was left of his armor, ran off, following Saber as he heard heavy footsteps in the distance.

'That doesn't sound like any large Grimm I've seen in this forest.' Jaune thought as he continued to run with Saber.

!

!

Back at their campsite, Saber was busy licking its fur, the one of its arm right now, just relaxing after an exciting day.

"Hey Saber look." The saber tooth Grimm turned his head to see Jaune, now shirtless, holding something in his hand. "I made nunchucks. Just needed two pieces of wood and some rope." Jaune said with a smile. Saber just looked at him with dull eyes. "Okay, so I was bored. Still though, these can come in handy." Jaune said with a smile. "Check it!" Jaune then started swing them around in one hand, then the other, then he started swinging them around his body (Bruce Lee style), but then he hit the top of his noggin, with an 'ow'. Saber gave a funny (Muttley) laugh with a grin, while Jaune rubbed his noggin to sooth the pain, and glared at the Grimm kitten.

!

!

The next morning, Jaune with Saber on his shoulder, were trekking through the forest for more food.

Jaune carved a new upper body armor from wood (hey it was the best he could do in his environment) and he wore his armored shoulder plates that miraculously survived the attack from the Timberwolfe. He brought his backpack this time with his axe and branch.

"Anything?" Jaune asked Saber. The Saber tooth kitten Grimm gave a small roar and shook his head. "Damn." Jaune cursed with a pout, but then he noticed Saber's ears perk and look in one direction. "What?" Jaune questioned. He then decided to follow the direction Saber was looking towards.

Slowly walking he noticed a deer.

Jaune smirked and ready for attack, but suddenly the dear was pounced by none other than the Timberwolfe.

'Damn.' Jaune mentally cursed as he watched the Grimm eat the deer. Jaune tried walking back slowly, but as his foot touched the grass the Timberwolfe's growled as it turned its head slowly towards them with its eyes narrowed.

'Aw hell.' Jaune thought.

The Timberwolfe's claws then glowed red, searing the grass below with smoke rising from it.

'Aw double hell.' Jaune thought. Thinking quick, Jaune grabbed his axe, surrounding aura around it as he gave one quick, mighty swing, chopping down a nearby tree in an instant, then surrounded himself in aura as he kicked the tree in the direction of the Timberwolfe.

The Timberwolfe roared as it sliced the tree apart. However it provided enough of a distraction for Jaune to run off.

Jaune sprinted through the forest at high speed with Saber hanging onto his shoulder, with its nails digging into his shoulder plate.

"Ow! Are your claws are digging into my skin. Hey wait a minute! You're damaging my hoodie!" Jaune shouted to Saber, who just growled and narrowed his eyes at Jaune. "Don't you look at me like that. This is an exclusive hoodie that I had to give fifty boxtops for it to be sent out to- you know in hindsight I think it would have been better off if I have left it back at Beacon." Jaune said now realizing an error in his choice of wardrobe for a week in a Grimm infested forest.

Saber roared turning his head back, alerting Jaune as he grabbed Saber and rolled to the side as the Timberwolfe tried to pounce him. Jaune put Saber back onto his shoulder as he sprinted off in a different direction. Saber gave another roar, alerting Jaune again, as he then bounced on a rock and jumped off it as leverage to grab a branch and swung up, dodging another pounce from the Timberwolfe. Jaune firmly was atop of the branch.

Jaune closed his eyes as he took in a deep breath in through his nose, concentrating aura throughout his body as he then took a large leap, flying up to the sky and landed onto another branch.

"Yes!" Jaune cheered. All the training he was doing is paying off. Granted his aura and semblance isn't enough to take on the Timberwolfe, but it's enough to take great leaps, both literally and metaphorically, in his strength. Jaune then heard a small roar making him turn his head to see Saber trying to hold for dear life with his eyes close. "Saber! Oh my God!" Jaune shouted as he then landed on another branch, but ended up slipping off it through momentary loss of focus, falling to the ground, but he hugged Saber, taking the impact to protect the kitten. Jaune looked down to the kitten to see he was fine, looking up at him. Jaune looked him over and was surprised. "You're… completely fine." Jaune gained a new smile. "You do have a soul."

Saber than gave a roar as he looked behind Jaune making Jaune turn to see the Timberwolfe charge with a roar. Jaune's eyes widened as he then instinctively surrounded himself in a burst of aura as the Timberwolfe clawed at him, tearing through his aura and sent him rocketing into a direction.

Jaune rolled across the ground for a while before coming to a halt.

"Ugh… Nova claws… gotta hate them." Jaune said with a frown. "Of all the Grimm, this one had to have a unique power that separates him from the rest." Jaune whined as he slowly got up and noticed he was by a cliff side. Jaune looked down to his arms to see Saber was still alright, making him smile. Jaune then grabbed the back of his armor only feeling a claw scar on it. 'Well, luckily it seems my vast aura did the job in reducing the damage, although against a Nova Claws, that isn't much. Still… it's better than most people's aura.' Jaune thought.

Jaune then heard hurrying steps making him turn to see the Timberwolfe pounce towards him. Jaune's eyes widened as everything was in slow motion. The Timberwolfe was about to land on Jaune, claws extended forward and its jaws opened up wide, ready to chop down on the Arc. Jaune's breathing and heartbeat came to a halt. He just stared at the Grimm that was about to maul him.

The only thing he could do was rely on instincts.

His instinct…

To throw Saber to the side, so he would be spared.

Once tossing Saber away from danger, Jaune subconsciously surrounded himself in aura, but once the Timberwolfe landed, its claws stabbed straight into Jaune's skin, breaking right through his armor and bit down on Jaune's neck, but the blonde fortunately grabbed the Timberwolfe's jaws and was using all his strength to keep it from biting too deep and hit something important. Jaune screamed in pain as they fell to the ground, the Timberwolfe on him, trying its best to kill Jaune.

"Hey, leave the hoodie be, you jerk! Ow! Ow!" Jaune screamed in agony as he was losing blood and feel a burning, melting pain on his chest. Suddenly a small roar was heard as something tackled the Timberwolfe and bit down on its neck making it roar in pain, giving Jaune the opportunity to kick off the Timberwolfe.

Jaune panted with pain as he grabbed his wounded, bleeding neck. His vision got a bit hazy from the blood loss and pain. Luckily his wound was healing thanks to his aura. Jaune rolled to his side, panting as he retracted his hand to stare at his now bloody glove. Jaune tried to concentrate to get his senses back. Jaune felt weak, but endured.

Jaune looked towards where he heard a struggle making him look to see Saber on the Timberwolfe, his fangs dug deep into the Timberwolfe's neck making it roar in pain and try to get Saber off. Jaune blinked his eyes as he stared at Saber. He spared the kitten Grimm by toss him away from the Timberwolfe's attack, and now the saber tooth Grimm came to his aid, saving him from death. Jaune tried to get up to help, but the Timberwolfe finally managed to bite Saber's tail and throw him away. Jaune then gained a pissed look as he was filling with rage.

Timberwolfe slowly lurked over to the down saber tooth Grimm, but as it tried getting close, an arm wrapped around Timberwolfe's neck and then in one might throw, the Grimm was tossed over away from Saber. Rolling across the ground, the Timberwolfe got back onto its feet with ease and narrowed its eyes and growled at its assailant, Jaune.

"You may be stronger than me right now… but that kitten is willing to stay by my side and risk his life for me. No way am I letting you hurt him." Jaune said with a glare. He was still panting a bit, but he put on a brave face as he grabbed his branch, and readied to fight.

The Timberwolfe charged and went for a double claw slash dive. Jaune quickly dodged to the side, but the Timberwolfe double kicked him away with its hind legs. Saber pounced at the Timberwolfe's face, but it clawed him away. Jaune quickly jumped onto the wolf Grimm's back and brought the stick over to its throat, pulling back, choking it as the branch pressed hard against its jugular. Saber then charged back with a roar as he then bit the Timberwolfe's leg.

The Timberwolfe roared in pain as it then vanished in a cloud of black mist, causing Jaune to fall to the ground with a grunt and Saber to look around in confusion. Jaune then grabbed Saber and tossed him away as he got up in crouching position only to get tackled by the Timberwolfe. Jaune tried to stab into the Grimm, but the Timberwolfe pushed Jaune's wrist down, causing his hand holding the branch to be restrained. Right now Jaune was being held onto the ground by the Timberwolfe. Jaune had wide eyes as he started moving his head side to side to avoid the Timberwolfe biting his face off.

Saber came at the Timberwolfe, surrounding itself in blue energy as he then head-butted the wolf Grimm away. Jaune got up from the ground and looked to see the two Grimm now circling around each other, growling and giving small roars as they narrowed their eyes at one another, ready to fight to the death.

They then charged at one another at they started clawing at one another, clashing their claws, causing red and blue sparks to form from each slash.

'We can't beat him. Not at our current level. I need to think up of a plan.' Jaune thought, but cringed as he saw Saber get clawed away, but the kitten got up from the ground, enduring the pain with a growl, before charging back at the Timberwolfe. 'Quick.' Jaune thought. Quickly thinking everything over, he looked around to find any sort of advantage to save themselves. Once his eyes darted over the cliff, he noticed rocks on the side which looked like it could be a mud slide if the rocks weren't there. Jaune then got an idea. A crazy, reckless idea. Suddenly he heard another thwack making him look to see Saber rolling on the ground from being batted away. The Timberwolfe growled with narrowed eyes as it slowly trekked over to Saber. 'Shit! Screw it! Best one so far!' Jaune quickly dashed over to Saber, scooping him in one arm and then jumped off the cliff.

The Timberwolfe perked up its head as its eyes widened and ears perked up in confusion. It walked over to the cliff side and saw Jaune holding onto Saber, with his branch indented in between two rocks. It narrowed its eyes as it jumped down onto one rock. Jaune then narrowed his eyes as he started picking up momentum to swing. The Timberwolfe roared as it pounced down at them, but Jaune quickly swung away as the Timberwolfe landed on the branch, causing it to pull out the top rock which then caused a chain reaction of other rocks coming off the side of the cliff, causing a rock slide.

Jaune landed on a large rock that was yet to be moved, but the Timberwolfe jumped from rock to rock and pounced at Jaune and Saber, causing the blonde knights eyes to widen and teeth to grit in fear. As luck would have it, a rock smacked down onto the Timberwolfe's body, causing it to go down, but it managed to bite Saber's tail, taking him down with him.

"SABER!" Jaune screamed. Jaune then jumped off the rock and dived down. Jaune tumbled down the cliff side, occasionally running and leaping off the rocks now and then, as he hurried down to reach Saber. Saber tumbled down the cliff side, slamming against some rock, bouncing off them. As they were reaching closer to the bottom, a pair of arms wrapped around Saber.

Jaune hugged Saber close as they both fell down the cliff side, until they hit the bottom with the rocks.

Once the rock slide finished, a cloud of dust surrounded the area, which now became silent.

!

!

Ruby was lying sideways on her top 'bunk' bed, with her upper body hanging off the side of the bed with her arms drooping off and her eyes closed.

Ruby groaned with a frown.

"How long has Jaune been gone?" Ruby whined.

"About half a week." Blake said; her eyes not leaving her book. Ruby whined again with a pout.

"Oh would you stop whining." Weiss said.

"You don't understand my feelings!" Ruby childishly shouted.

"Calm down Ruby. Jaune will be back soon." Blake said.

"Unless he gets eaten." Weiss said.

"Weiss!" Blake raised her voice with a stern glare at the Schnee.

"It's just a joke." Weiss said with her arms crossed.

"Well I don't like it." Ruby said with a small glare.

"I'm sure he's fine." Yang said with a dismissive wave as she laid on her bed with her eyes closed.

"Are you even really tired?" Weiss questioned with dull eyes.

"Day too boring. Must sleep." Yang said in a monotone voice.

"I wonder how Juane's doing. He's probably training right now. Getting real strong. His muscles building up. Finally getting abs." Ruby said as she thought about Jaune. She then noticed her team members looking at her with shocked wide eyes. "Uh, I mean…" Ruby looked side to side with her face turning red.

"Ruby, I think we need to talk."

"Yang, I already know about the birds and the bees."

"Well did you know about the lioness who will kill the bird if he touches the young bee like that? Because I don't want you going into that territory until you're eighteen." Yang said, pointing to her sister.

"Yang!"

"I do wonder how Jaune is doing as well." Blake said as she continued to read her book.

"Don't tell me Nora was right about you having a thing for him." Yang said.

"Of course not. I'm just curious on how much stronger he'll become. Jaune is a reliable ally."

"For that last few weeks that is." Weiss said.

"Weiss!" Ruby exclaimed.

"What? I'm just being honest. Before your uncle came along he was… dropout material."

"That's mean!" Ruby shouted as she turned over and was now raised up, resting her hands against the bed.

"Although pretty accurate." Yang said.

"Yang!"

"What? It's true." Yang said with a shrug.

"No it's not! Jaune always had potential! Qrow saw it!" Ruby shouted with narrowed eyes, but they then became somber. "So did Pyrrha… way before anyone else." Ruby said as she sat up. "Even before me." Ruby frowned as she brought her knees to her chest and hugged them. "You think Pyrrha would better for him than me?" Ruby asked turning to her now surprised team.

"Well…" Weiss was thinking on how to answer that.

"Heck no! You totally deserve him!" Yang shouted to support her sister.

"Besides I don't think Jaune is worthy enough to be **that** close to Pyrrha Nikos. I mean, who is?" Weiss said.

"That's not helpful." Blake said.

"I'm trying my best." Weiss said with a glare and her hands to her hips.

"Ruby… Jaune shows interest in you. It's plain as day. Don't worry about it." Blake said looking to her leader.

"Yeah, see! Exactly! To him, you're hotter than a _Red October_." Yang said with a grin. "Am I right?"

"I don't get it." Blake said.

"She's red, and it's October."

"Ugh. That's terrible." Weiss said.

"Chill Weissy. You don't have to _rain_ on my parade."

"How is that supposed to be a-" suddenly Yang brought a finger up and pointed out the window as lightning struck and heavy rain followed. "… How… how did you…"

"I just know." Yang said with a superior smile and her head held high. 'Plus the weather forecast on my scroll helps.' Yang thought, but she wasn't going to tell Weiss that. The flabbergasted look upon her face was too priceless to come clean.

!

!

In the Emerald forest, the rain came pouring down all over the area.

Rocks and boulders laid down at the bottom of a cliff. The only sound being heard was the pouring rain.

Silence.

Nothing more.

…

Until…

A few rocks moved a bit, as something then rose from underneath it. The rocks came down to the ground as Jaune came out from the pile, taking in a deep breath of sweet oxygen.

Jaune panted as he was covered in dirt and a little bit of sweat, but they were being cleaned off by the pouring rain.

Jaune looked down into his arms to see Saber curled up into his grasp with his eyes closed. Jaune checked the saber tooth kitten's neck for a pulse.

Thankfully there was still one.

Jaune sighed with relief that the kitten was still alive and breathing.

Jaune looked around at his handiwork. Rocks and boulders littered the area, getting soaked from the pouring rain.

Looking around Jaune saw no trace of the Timberwolfe.

It appeared to be gone, but you could never be too sure.

Deciding against a thorough search to confirm the Grimm was deceased, even if it was it would have disintegrated into ash by now, Jaune walked away from the mess.

Holding Saber close, Jaune trekked through the forest, getting soaked by the heavy rain.

!

!

Jaune continued to trek through the forest, trying to find the right path that led to the campsite.

He was soaked, cold and tired. Not to mention beat up.

This was only the second encounter with the Timberwolfe and it was clear that it was a skilled Grimm and Jaune was nowhere near ready to face off against one. At least not one on one and on equal ground.

His mind was so distracted that he didn't notice he was being followed.

Saber cracked open his eye and gave a small tired roar.

Jaune stopped and looked down to the kitten Grimm, but then heard a menacing growl.

"Oh no." Jaune spoke in a tired tone. He looked around to find beowolves, Ursai and an Ursa Major surround them.

The Grimm surrounded him, growling with hunger; desiring to eat Jaune's flesh, bones and blood.

Jaune sighed.

"Times like these, I give a 'last stand' and eradicate fuckers like you with my remaining aura… too bad I'm almost out." Jaune said as he shook his head. Saber whined with pain, flinching in Jaune's arms making the blonde look down at the kitten with sad eyes.

An Ursa made its way over to Jaune, creeping behind him and overshadowing him with a roar, but suddenly it had a tree branch right through its head. Dead instantly. Jaune was behind the creature, walking away as it fell to its knees and fell onto the ground, dispersing into ash upon contact.

Jaune walked over to the bottom of a tree and gently placed Saber down in front of it.

"You lay here Saber. I'll take care of this the best I can." Jaune said. Saber whined as he opened his eye a bit and looked up to Jaune. "The moment you get enough strength to run, bolt out of here while you have the chance." Jaune spoke, but then he smiled down at the kitten. "Thanks for staying by my side through all this… friend." Jaune said smiling as he stood right back up. Saber whined as Jaune walked over to his tree branch, grabbing it as he then started patting it against his palm. "Alright you dirty leeches. Let's… get… wild." Jaune said as his aura surrounded his body.

A beowolf roared as it charged at Jaune and Jaune gave a war cry as he charged right back at the beowolf. Jaune rolled under a claw strike and then stabbed the branch right through the beowolf's chest, killing it. A beowolf dashed and slashed Jaune back making him cry in pain, before he ripped the stick out of the disappearing beowolf before and smacked the branch across the other beowolf's face, macking it double back.

Another beowolf pounce upon Juane, bringing them both down to the ground, but Jaune managed to stab it right through its neck, killing it, but the beowolf managed to do some damage to Jaune's shoulder guards, but it managed to protect him from getting wounded, but the pressure of the claws still hurt. Once the beowolf vanished into a cloud of ash, Jaune rolled away, but he stopped in front of an Ursa that then tried to stomp him. Jaune rolled away in time, but when he got up, the Ursa Major backhanded him, sending him flying.

Saber was getting back some strength, but when he looked over to Jaune, he saw him getting smacked around and wounded by the claws of the other Grimm.

Jaune swung at a beowolf, but his speed was slowing as the beowolf just moved back from the swing, and then another beowolf slashed at him, scarring his back and sending Jaune tumbling away. Jaune panted as he managed to get to his feet.

" _Jaune! Let me help you!"_ C Ozpin exclaimed.

"And like I told you throughout mental link over and over again… I need to do this on my own. Besides… what can you do?" Jaune fell to the ground to avoid a slash from an Ursa.

" _I can give you some of my aura!"_

'I'm not sure if that's good.' Jaune thought as he brought his stick up, only for the Ursa Major to send an upwards slash, breaking the stick and causing a new wound across Jaune's torso.

Jaune went flying into the air, then after a few moments, he hit the ground, hard.

" _Jaune… I'm going to unlock you semblance myself. You need it! Your body is strong enough to take about a full five minutes. That's plenty of time!"_

'No!' Jaune panted, his wound bleeding. Jaune rolled onto his front and got on his hands and knees. 'I need to do this on my own. I have to unlock it myself. If it's forced open again, I'll just be a sitting duck when it's over.'

' _Saber will protect you. I can give him some aura so it'll give him enough strength to fight. Please Jaune, don't let your pride overtake you. You need to live for the future! For your family!'_ C Ozpin tried to reason with Jaune in this dire situation.

Jaune just continued to pant. He could get up to his feet. He was too tired.

The Ursa Major trekked over to Jaune, growling all the way until it was behind him. The Ursa Major looked down at Jaune with bloodlust. He was defeated. A sitting duckling. The Ursa Major raised its claw, ready to finish Jaune.

' _JAUNE! I'M UNLOCKING YOUR SEMBLANCE!'_

Suddenly a small, yet fierce roar was heard as then the sound of skin being pierced was heard, followed by the Ursa Major's loud roar of pain. Jaune turned his shaking head as he managed to see the Ursa Major stomping around, shaking its head around as it tried to free itself of the little nuisance it had. A small saber tooth kitten Grimm.

'Saber?' Jaune looked at the kitten. He never abandoned him.

The Ursa Major roared as it swung its paw at Saber, smacking the kitten down to the ground, before kicking the kitten, sending him flying into a tree. Saber slammed into the tree, roaring in pain before he hit the ground. Limp.

"SABER!" Jaune screamed with wide eyes and gritting teeth. Jaune roared as he got back to his feet and charged at the Ursa Major and stabbed the pointed half of the branch that was destroyed right through the Ursa Major's stomach. The Ursa Major roared before send its claw up, right into Jaune's stomach.

Jaune's eyes were wide as he felt the claws dig right into his stomach. The Ursa Major raised Jaune up high, giving a roar as it threw Jaune into a tree. Jaune's body slammed into the tree and fell to the ground. Jaune wheezed as the blood leaked from the wound in his stomach. It also felt like his lung was collapsing.

Jaune was dying.

' _JAUNE! … JAUNE! … JAUNE, I'm going to Heal You! Stay With Me!'_

Crystal Ozpin glowed as aura was surrounding Jaune's stomach and his lung.

'Damn… I should have listened to you Ozpin.' Jaune thought. The Grimm crept their way over to Jaune. Jaune felt his lung heal a bit. Jaune managed to find the strength to sit up against the tree. Jaune panted as he stared at the Grimm. 'Well… never thought this would be my last sight in this life… I wanted the last thing I'd ever see would be my family right by my bedside… or… Ruby… I wanted to at least hold her… hug her or… at least hold her hand… before we go… together…' Jaune panted with his head hanging. 'Oz… Ozzy… I… I need to know something… when I die… will I… be with my family again?' Jaune asked.

Ozpin stayed silent.

Honestly… he wasn't sure on that answer. For once in a long time… he didn't know what to say… what to do.

Everything was still technically new to him.

He wanted to say yes, but… he didn't want to take the chance to guess only for it to turn into a lie.

Jaune's breathing slowed as his eyes drooped a bit.

'Ruby… Pyrrha… hold me… I don't know where you are, but if you hear me… if you see me… if you can come to me… hold me… so I won't be afraid anymore. I don't like… the pain a heart can give. It really hurts…' Jaune's eyes were coming closer to a close. 'Ruby… Pyrrha… kids… I… I want things… I wanted things… I… I just wanted everyone back… I just… I want you all… please come back… please… hold me…' Jaune's eyes closed.

All he saw was darkness.

His hearing fading.

It was over.

…

…

…

However… he heard something… what was it?

Is it… a… hm… he wasn't sure, but… it sounded like…

…

…

…

Jaune managed to find some unexplained strength to open his eyes a bit. Was Ozpin's healing working?

He wasn't sure, but… the noise… he had to find… the noise…

He had to find… find the…

Jaune heard a growl… a weak, weak growl.

Jaune managed to pick his head up a bit to see Saber weakly crawling in front of Jaune. Jaune's eyes widened as he stared at the kitten.

'Saber… you're still…' Jaune managed to let out a gasp as he saw the kitten crawl over to the Ursa Major. The Grimm were just looking at the weak Grimm crawling over to their biggest member. 'Saber… no… don't… please!' Saber managed to get to the Ursa Major's feet and tried to claw at its feet, but he could barely lift his paw. All he did was tickle the giant. 'Saber… Get Back! Please! Saber… Saber stop!' The Ursa Major raised its claw high up. 'Saber!' The Ursa Major slammed its paw onto Saber, crushing the kitten. Jaune's eyes widened with pure shock and horror.

'SABER!'

Jaune stared at the now crushed kitten.

He didn't move.

He didn't even seem to be breathing.

"… Saber…" Jaune managed to speak in a raspy voice. "Saber, come on… get up dammit… don't sleep on the job on me… come on… wake up…" Jaune stared at the Grimm kitten, but he remained still. "Saber… get up… please…" Jaune's eyes started to water. "Saber…" Jaune started to cry. "Don't die on me dammit… don't do this to me… please… I hate seeing death…" Jaune croaked out with gritting teeth as his tears shedded.

The Ursa Major raised its foot up and hovered it over the kitten.

Jaune silently gasped as he stared at the scene.

Everything was frozen.

Nothing was moving.

There wasn't even a breeze anymore.

Jaune felt nothing, but… rage… rage…

Rage… Rage…

RAGE… RAGE…

RAGE…. RAGE…

RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGE!

Everything burst with flames.

Jaune panted as a fast pace, as he looked down to his hands see that his arms were on fire. So were his legs.

His body was heating up!

He looked over back at the scene to see that all the Grimm were on fire!

The Grimm, the trees, himself, Saber!

EVERYTHING WAS ON FIRE!

…

He wanted it.

Give him flames… Give him flames… Give Him Flames!

GIVE HIM FLAMES!

Jaune roared as everything burst. Fire completely consumed his vision

Until all went black…

…

His vision was returning.

Right in front of him was still darkness, but… that darkness… transformed into black ash.

Jaune had his hand right through the Ursa Major's body, and he didn't even know it until it had completely vanished.

Jaune glowed golden as he stared at the rest of the Grimm that were now cowering in fear of Jaune. Jaune turned back to see Saber still on the ground.

"I'll be right back." Jaune said.

Jaune then turned back to the Grimm as his eyes locked onto an Ursa, as he then dashed forward, completely ripping the head of the Grimm off its shoulders; instantly killing it as it dispersed into ash.

Jaune took in a deep breath through his nose.

"You guys stink. Just as I remember." Jaune turned back to the other Grimm as he then cracked his fists and vanished.

All the Grimm were suddenly bisected, dismembered and decapitated faster than the eye could see.

They all died instantly and dispersed into ash before their body parts hit the ground.

Jaune stared at his feet as he continued to glow golden. Jaune walked over to Saber's broken body. Kneeling down, he picked up the kitten, walked over to a tree and sat against it.

"Come on Saber… wake up. We need to head out." Jaune said as he lightly shook the kitten. Saber made no noise. He was completely silent… still… no signs of life whatsoever. "Wake up… wake up…" Suddenly Saber started turning into as, starting from his tail. "Come on, no. Don't sleep. Wake up already!" Jaune shook the kitten a bit more, but with care. Half of Saber's body already was halfway gone. "Come on… wake up… wake up man… let's go home." Jaune said as Saber's upper body was disappearing. The ash spread through the air as Saber's head was left. His neck. His ears. His jaw. His fangs. His face. The all vanished. "Let's go home… let's go home…" Jaune's tears fell against his arms.

"Let's go home… friend."

!

!

How long has he sat here?

Hours? Days? Weeks?

Oum only knows.

Jaune was still in the same spot staring down at his empty arms. The arms that held his friend in his final moments.

He missed the feeling of the kitten's fur against his arms.

Would giving one of his own arms bring the kitten back?

No, but… Jaune would do it if it could.

Jaune stayed silently sitting against the tree, staring down at his arms.

He somehow felt the kitten was still in his arms.

It felt like… he was still holding something.

He was tired.

Jaune closed his eyes for a second, but when he opened them, he felt nothing in his arms.

He looked up to see something across from him.

It wagged its tail, but its body was blue, and it was small.

A kitten?

It then left into the forest.

Jaune got up and followed after the blue kitten. He ran deeper and deeper into the forest, trying to keep up. The creature looked transparent as it ran deeper and deeper into the forest.

It looked like it was fading.

Jaune quickly increased his speed to catch up, but the kitten was fading away until it completely vanished.

Jaune continued to run, but after a few moments, he stopped.

He was in an opening in the forest. Jaune looked around to see the trees circled around the area like it was a ring. Jaune looked around. It looked like nothing special, but in the center… was a small rock.

Jaune walked over to it and knelt down. He stared down at the rock with calm, yet stoic eyes. Jaune blinked as he stared down at the rock.

He stayed there for a while, silently staring down at the rock.

Jaune brought his left them to the rock, resting it against it as his thumb then glowed gold with his aura. Jaune then started moving his thumb.

For a few silent moments, Jaune had left something new on the rock.

Pulling his thumb back as he stared at the new name on the rock.

Saber.

Jaune stood up as he stared at the rock.

"Good kitten…"

!

!

It was morning time.

Our blonde knight was kneeling in front of a small creek. His backpack strapped to his back securely.

He put his hands into the water and then washed his face with the clear blue liquid.

An Ursa Major gave a small roar as it walked over to the human near the creek, ready to feast, but when the blonde looked to it, the Grimm stopped in its tracks as the blonde stared at it with a stoic look.

The Ursa Major remained still, shaking a bit in fear. The blonde looked to be staring at it with disinterest, but he resonated an invisible energy that shined with intent to kill if it came any closer.

The Ursa Major whined with fear as its eyes were wide. It then turned around and hurried away.

Jaune stared at the creatures retreating form for a while, before sighing, facing down at the river.

"Well… the weeks up." Jaune said as he got up to his feet. "I'm gonna need a new hoodie." Jaune said as he pulled on his shredded hoodie. "Fifty box tops will do." Jaune said as he walked away. "I just wish the cereal wasn't so bad for you." Juane complained.

Jaune continued to head over north, which is where Beacon resided.

Probably.

However as Jaune walked further, he came across a clearing on his left side. He turned his head to see a large yellow orange crystal atop of some sort of rock pillar. Jaune blinked his eyes as he stared at the rock, but upon closer inspection he noticed something. A sort of sphere shape inside the crystal.

"Is that a… Nova Dust Crystal?" Jaune questioned with wide eyes. Jaune walked over to the rock formation. "Holy shit, it is!" Jaune exclaimed as he climbed the rock. 'The rarest dust crystal ever! Here!' Jaune thought with amazement. Jaune managed to get to the top and grabbed the dust crystal, and tried to take it off, but as it glowed, the ground rumbled. 'Uh oh.' Jaune thought with wide eyes.

Suddenly everything shook as the ground below broke apart.

'No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!' Jaune thought as suddenly something came coming out of the ground. Jaune tried pulling out the Nova dust crystal, but suddenly the rock formation came out of the ground and swung to the side, sending Jaune flying into a tree. Jaune groaned as he looked up only for a look of shock to come across his face. 'Oh shit, this thing is here too!?' Jaune thought with worry.

In front of him was a large Grimm, bigger than a Deathstalker and Nevermore. It looked dinosaur like. Like a triceratops.

It had a tri-tip on the end of its tail, patches of white armor around its body (tail, torso, legs) stumped nails, mammoth like tusks and a large rectangular white head piece atop it's head with small spike and horns on it with two rows of hole, three holes on each, going down the headpiece (think of the headpiece like the head of the Bastiodon's head from Pokemon). Its eyes glowed red as it turned to Jaune with new rage.

"A Rampage." Jaune said breathlessly.

The breathed in through its nostrils and then gave a loud deafening roar.

Jaune stared at the creature as he was hit with the creature's bad breath.

Once it was done roaring, Jaune blinked his eyes at the creature.

"Yeah~, no."

Golden wings burst from Jaune's back as he then flew into the sky and flew away.

However the Rampage's throat grew like an air sac as it then show a large black lava rock like projectile at Jaune. Jaune turned around to see the ball coming towards him, so he went for evasive action as he dived down, avoiding the thing, but it exploded into a fiery explosion, with a far range. Jaune was caught in the shockwave it produced as he was then sent rocketing into the ground, causing a small crater.

Jaune moaned as he rubbed his head.

He looked to see that despite the impact, he had no scratch on him, nor dirt.

"Well at least my aura is better, without a doubt." Jaune said as he got up, but then he felt the floor shake. He turned to see the Rampage break through the trees as it was about to impact with Jaune. "Uh oh." Jaune said as the Rampgae rammed into him.

The Rampage continued to charge forward, but it was confused as to where the sensation of a human's body breaking was.

"Phew~." The Rampage's eyes looked to its right to see Jaune sitting on his tusk. "Travel is pretty intense on you guys, but you sure get around quicker." Jaune said with a hand resting on his cheek. "Ack! I just swallowed a bug." Jaune said as he grabbed his throat.

The Rampage roared as it swung its head to the side, causing Jaune to fly off. Juane had his hnds in his pockets as he flew into the air. Jaune then rolled against the ground as he quickly ran off, but the Rampage was hot on his trail.

'Um… some help would be appreciated.' Jaune thought.

' _How's this?'_ C Ozpin spoke before Jaune disappeared in a golden flash.

Jaune reappeared somewhere else, skidding to a halt before he fell off a cliff. Jaune looked over the cliff to see that it was the same one he and Saber were at the other day.

'Seriously? Here?'

' _This was the closest place.'_

Jaune sighed as he remembered his little friend.

Suddenly the ground shook again.

"Oh Come On!" Jaune screamed with annoyance. Jaune quickly ran over to a nearby tree, ripping off the bark of the tree, and ran over to the cliff side. "Surfs up!" Jaune shouted as he jumped off the cliff and rode down it with the bark.

The Rampage roared as it followed Jaune down the cliff. It was actually running down after Jaune, trying to crush the Arc.

Jaune rode down the cliff side, dodging the tusks of the pursuing Grimm.

"You are really starting to annoy me!" Jaune shouted as he rode down the cliff side. Jaune was coming closer to the rocks below. Narrowing his eyes, he made it to the ground, where the bark he was riding on, hit a rock, sending Jaune flying off it as it got stuck, but Jaune had his hands in his pockets as he flew toward the ground. Landing on the ground, Jaune ran over to a tree as his whole body glowed white gold. The Rampage finally made it to the ground, crushing the rocks below, charging at Jaune.

Jaune used his hand to slice off a tree, as he then burst with golden energy, grabbing the tree itself, as his golden aura wings spread out as he then rocketed to the sky. Up in the sky, Jaune turned around as he looked down to the Rampage that skidded to a halt. Jaune narrowed his eyes at the Grimm with his teeth gritting.

The Rampage stared up at Jaune as it then opened its mouth that started to glow inside.

"You want to eat something, big guy?" Jaune said as his aura transferred to the tree, causing it to grow more leaves as it turned golden. "Then have this on me!" Jaune shouted as he threw the tree towards the Rampage as it slammed right through its mouth and then it exploded with golden energy; disintegrating the Rampage's head.

The headless Rampage fell to its side as it started dispersing into ashes. Jaune landed onto the ground as his aura ceased. He now stood in a fog of black ash, but he noticed a gleam further ahead.

Jaune walked over towards the gleam.

"Pfft! Ugh, I got some in my mouth." Jaune complained as he waved away the ash that came his way. He then looked down to the gleam to see it was the Nova dust crystal. Jaune smirked as he knelt down and grabbed it. "What Weiss would give to have you?" Juane said as he brought it to his face.

Jaune then heard a new noise.

A heartbeat?

Jaune turned around to see, as the fog started to diminish, a large black heart.

"Oh that's right. The Rampage is one of the few Grimm that actually does leave a piece of itself behind. And Port said you can't keep a trophy after killing Grimm." Jaune said as he walked over to the heart. Jaune pocketed the Nova dust crystal and knelt down in front of the heart. Jaune blinked at it, wondering what to do with it, but then he remembered his friend once more, giving him a somber look. Jaune reached over for the heart, placing his hand on it as he felt the heartbeat. He then started seeing an image of Saber surrounding the heart.

Jaune suddenly hugged the large black heart close to himself.

"I wish you were here to see this." Jaune said with a tear.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps were heard. Jaune look up to see the Timberwolfe walking up to him.

"Hey." Jaune greeted the Timberwolfe with a casual tone. The Timberwolfe stopped in front of Jaune, staring at the Arc. Jaune sighed, feeling like he knew what the Timberwolfe was asking. "If you're wondering where he is… he went down like a true warrior. Even with his body battered and broken, he gave all his energy no matter how small to protect me. It took his death to awaken me, but… I still wish he was here. He was a true warrior… and an even greater friend." Jaune said as he closed his eyes and hugged the heart closer, but his aura was radiating a bit, causing the heart to start turning into ash.

The Timberwolfe narrowed its eyes at Jaune.

A new black fog started to pour from the Timberwolfe and surrounded the two, with Jaune's aura being the only light in the new darkness.

Jaune shed some tears, falling onto the disappearing heart.

The fog consumed him completely.

…

…

Suddenly it started to recede.

As the fog dispersed, Jaune was still kneeling over hugging the heart.

However… it didn't… feel like a heart.

Jaune slowly opened his eyes as he looked down to his arms to see… a ball of fur in his arms. Jaune's eyes widened in shock as he couldn't believe what he saw.

"Saber!" Jaune exclaimed with joy as he stared down at the sleeping kitten. Jaune smiled as he hugged the kitten. He then looked back to the Timberwolfe to see it walking away. "Thanks you Timber!" Jaune called out with a smile.

The Timberwolfe growled as it turned its head to Jaune, narrowing its eyes.

"What? Had to call you something." Jaune said with a smile.

The Timberwolfe snorted as it continued on, disappearing in a black fog.

Jaune looked back down to Saber, to see the saber tooth kitten snuggled closer into Jaune's hold.

"Come on buddy. Let's go home." Jaune said as he stood up and walked away.

!

!

Walking through the entrance of Beacon, Jaune whistled a tune without a care in the world, with Saber, now awake, resting on his shoulder.

As he walked pass people, his fellow students and teachers noticed the Grimm cat on the torn up Jaune's shoulder.

"You know I totally forgot that Timberwolves are one of the Grimm that can create other Grimm. Although in this case re-create. Although how the process works, I am not sure. Maybe some of your essence was still on me." Jaune said to Saber.

"Who the what?" A passing Coco questioned as she and Velvet turned to stare at Jaune.

"Is that a Grimm on his shoulder?" Velvet questioned.

"Anyway, now that you're around, you're going to love turkey." Jaune said with a smile.

"Jaune!' Jaune looked only to be tackled into a hug. "Oh~~! I'm so happy to see you again!" Ruby cheered with a grin. Jaune then moved to the side, avoiding a shotgun blast that was aimed at Saber, who luckily was saved from the blast. "Hey chill lady!" Jaune shouted as Yang and the others made their way to them.

"Uh, you do know that there's a Grimm on your shoulder, right?" Yang said pointing to Saber, with Ruby finally noticing the saber tooth kitten.

"No. I thought this guy was a parrot I bought at the ninety nine cent store." Jaune said eliciting a growl from Saber who narrowed his eyes at Jaune.

"Um… Jaune… why is he with you?" Pyrrha asked with concern.

"Guys, this is Saber. He's my friend." Jaune said, introducing the Grimm kitten to the others. "Saber, this is Ruby, Yang, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, Weiss and Blake." Jaune said pointing to each person he spoke of.

"How can a Grimm be a friend?" Weiss questioned with disbelief.

"Well, believe it or not, he has a soul." Jaune said.

"You're lying." Weiss said.

"Choose what you wish to believe." Jaune said with a shrug.

"A Grimm that can use aura." Jaune turned to see Reebok walking over with Seymour floating next to him. "Does that even exist?" Reebok asked.

"Show him." Jaune said to Saber. Saber then concentrated as his body glowed blue.

"It's no lie. He can use aura." Seymour said.

"I don't believe it." Blake said as she and the others were shocked by the new Grimm.

"Well my, my…" They turned to see Ozpin, Glynda and Qrow make their way to them. "Never thought I'd see one like him." Ozpin said.

"Sup kid. You look like shit." Qrow said with a smirk.

"Thanks. I was going for the fall look." Jaune said with a dull expression.

"This seems a bit concerning." Glynda said.

"He won't hurt a person." Jaune said.

"I'm sure he won't. I'm just surprised to see a Saber, still alive and well." Ozpin said.

"A Saber?" Ruby questioned.

"This may sound strange, but… there was this legend of a unique species of Grimm that was considered flawed because it actually does have aura. They were a proud race. How they have aura is a mystery, but it is said that they can be tamed once earning their respect. They were called Sabers and they were one of the earliest Grimm." Ozpin walked over and started scratching Saber's chin. "Odd creatures, but very interesting." Ozpin said with a smile as Saber purred from the touch.

"So, wait… is he good?" Yang asked.

"He's pretty cool to me." Jaune said with a shrug. "I want to keep him around. He really helped me."

"Wha- you can't be serious." Glynda said.

"You'll take care of everything?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes sir." Jaune said.

"Alright then." Ozpin said.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Glynda exclaimed.

"Huh… first time I've met a Grimm that's become an actual pet." Qrow said with his arms crossed as Saber growled at him.

"Jaune." Jaune turned to Reebok to see him extending Silver Eyes. "I think this belongs to you."

"Thanks Reebok!" Jaune took the weapon with joy. "I can't wait to use this baby again." Jaune said as he twirled the weapon in hand, but when he stopped, he accidentally pushed the trigger, shooting an unsuspecting bird in the sky. "Oops. Too soon."

"Birdie No!" Ruby exclaimed with sadness.

"Well, I believe you've had enough excitement for this week." Ozpin said.

"Yeah, no joke. My arms are killing me." Jaune said as he rolled his shoulder.

"You'll rest for today, then tomorrow you'll do the weeks' worth of work that you've missed." Ozpin said as he turned and took a sip from his coffee as Glynda followed.

"Wait, what!? You're joking me." Jaune said, but they kept walking. "Oh my Oum, you are not kidding." Jaune said with new worry.

"Whoo. Sucks to be you." Qrow said as he turned and left.

"You and your damn training regime Qrow." Jaune muttered with a glare to his teacher.

"It's still really good to have you back Jaune." Ruby said with a smile.

"Thanks Rubes. You know that training did come with some good sides. I got Saber here, I gained more muscle." At that, Ruby blushed. "I even got this bad puppy." Jaune said taking out the Nova dust crystal.

"What's that?" Ruby asked.

"Duh. It's a dust crystal." Yang said.

"Obviously." Weiss said, but then she gasped upon closer inspection. "It can't be." Weiss then suddenly appeared in front of Jaune and stared at the crystal. "It is! A Nova Dust Crystal!" Weiss exclaimed with amazement. "Jaune, you've got to let me have it!" Weiss exclaimed as she tried to reach for the dust crystal, but thanks to Jaune's height and new muscle, he was able to keep the crystal out of reach and keep the Schnee at bay. "I'll give you ten million lien for it!" Weiss shouted shocking the others.

"Uh, what's so important about the Nova dust thingy?" Ruby asked.

"Nova dust crystal. An extremely rare dust crystal that is said to house the power of the sun itself. Not only that, but with the energy intake it becomes a miniature nuclear reactor that can power an entire kingdom for eons! Owning one makes it the greatest of your collection! Just one is worth a fortune!" Weiss explained.

"Kind of guessed that with the ten million lien bargain." Yang said.

"Please, please, please, let me have it!" Weiss pleaded.

"Well… these things are rare and powerful. Kind of tough here since it can benefit me in battle." Jaune said.

"Don't go wasting it in battles! Granted the usage for a single attack with one isn't an issue, but this is a rarity with incredible power! You have to give it to me." Weiss exclaimed.

"Weiss, Jaune found it. I can understand how much it means to you, but whatever choice is made for it, it is Jaune's right to decide. You can't expect him to just give you such a grand gift, just because you demand it." Pyrrha said.

"Yeah! It'll be like stealing." Nora added.

"Well… no, but it isn't right to force people to make a decision, especially when you pressure them into surrendering what is theirs."

"Yeah, but- but…" Weiss groaned with a frown.

Suddenly the sound of something being broken made them turn to see Jaune extending half of the Nova crystal to Weiss.

"There. One for you, one for me." Jaune said.

"What have you done!?" Weiss started.

"Weiss. A Nova crystal is a Nova crystal. Even a tiny piece can power a kingdom for many years." Jaune said.

"I know that! What I mean is, how are you so willing to break apart a flawless Nova dust crystal, reducing its pricing!?" Weiss exclaimed.

"It's not like it's going to be the only one. Besides, you and I both want this, so this was the best option." Jaune said as he gave Weiss her half of the Nova crystal. Weiss was making blabbing noises, being flabbergasted by what just happened. "Calm down." Jaune said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Wh… why?"

"Because we're friends." Jaune said shocking Weiss. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have fifty cereal boxes to eat." Jaune said as he started walking away, leaving behind a baffled Weiss Schnee.

"So Vomit Boy, you gained any new muscle yet?" Yang asked with a teasing grin as she nudged Jaune's side.

"Yep. Although not like Sun's type of muscles, at least not yet anyway, but still a good amount." Jaune said.

"And a six pack?" Yang asked.

Jaune grabbed the bottom of his hoodie and lifted it up to reveal his stomach.

"Not really."

"What do you mean? You're showing!" Nora pointed out as she pointed to the signs of ab development.

"Yep. Although not defined, you're definitely showing a six pack. I'm proud of you." Yang said with a proud grin as she slapped her hand onto Jaune's back.

Ruby blushed red as she remembered the bet she and Jaune made last week. Ruby tried to find the courage to hold up her end of the deal. When she did she dashed over to Jaune and kissed his cheek, shocking the others.

"A promise is a promise." Ruby said with a very red face.

Jaune held the cheek she kissed and smiled.

!

!

Ozpin, Glynda and Qrow were in his office discussing some things.

"So there really were Grimm created by Salem that had an aura to them?" Qrow questioned with his arms crossed.

"They were considered her greatest disappointment. They had a piece of her old self from before the madness occurred." Ozpin said.

"What madness exactly? I understand the whole being the original Winter Maiden thing, but you never explained what madness she suffered from to become the way she is now." Qrow said. Ozpin had somber eyes.

"It's… a rather long story. One for another day. I need to know anything more on this group that Jaune has explained to us."

"Well… that Cinder chick is here, along with her two favorite lackeys, but that's old news. What I learned so far is that there are a few more people coming. I managed to spot two of them in town and confirmed that one of them is definitely the one who helped Torchwick escape the docks." Qrow explained.

"Rather confident of them to attend Beacon, especially with all the surveillance we'll be keeping on them." Glynda said with her arms crossed.

"This is just a game to them, or at least to 'him'. If we make the first move it could cause some troubles." Ozpin said with his fingers interlocked.

"We should tell Jaune about them coming." Qrow said.

"True, but not today. Let him rest. Hearing that Vlad will be coming will cause him to stress and overthink things." Ozpin said.

"So it's best to keep him in the dark, huh?" Qrow said with a frown.

"For now. When you've lived as long as I have, you can tell much of a person from a few or even one encounter. Jaune is emotional. He always has been. The moment he hears of Alucard's arrival, he will take the extreme route of pushing his body pass its limits. Probably causing more damage to himself in the process." Ozpin said.

"True, but the kid is still going to be pissed when he hears we kept this from him." Qrow said.

"True. Although an angry Jaune is still a helpful Jaune. In some doses." Ozpin said as he took a sip from his coffee mug.

"What about James? Are we ever planning on telling him?" Qrow asked as he took out his flask and unscrewed the top.

"In time. From what I remember, the counsel might give him complete control over the security of the Vytal tournament."

"And then all hell breaks loose." Qrow said as he took a deep swig of his alcohol. He pulled it back and sighed. "There is one more thing… what about that Pyrrha girl? Are you still planning on 'that' process for her?" Qrow asked.

"… That's still a bit of a sensitive subject."

"And Jaune's a sensitive man. He knows what's to happen. For all we know he might stop that plan." Qrow said.

"Then I'll just have to prepare for that." Ozpin said. Qrow stared at Ozpin for a few moments.

"Just don't go stabbing the kid in the heart." Qrow said.

"It's kind of refreshing to see this concern of yours for someone who has no form of blood relation to you at all." Glynda said.

"I like the kid. So sue me." Qrow said with a shrug. "By the way… who's going to tell James not to kill the cat Jaune adopted?"

"I'm sure Jaune's found a way to help with that." Ozpin said.

"Or should you say a certain green haired genius."

!

!

Jaune was in the cafeteria eating numerous bowls of Pumpkin Pete's cereal. The others were there and were surprised seeing him eating the cereal at such a fast pace.

"Maybe you should lay off the Pumpkin Pete's man. They aren't really good for you anyway." Reebok said.

"Shut up and just send those box tops." Jaune said making Reebok sigh.

"You sure you wouldn't want something better than cereal. Like maybe chicken?" Ren asked.

"I've been eating meat this whole week. I need variety." Jaune said as he continued to eat.

"All this is just nothing, but an excuse to replace your hoodie." Blake said.

"I will not accept that statement, but I will not deny it either." Jaune said.

"You could just throw the cereal away and keep the box tops." Ruby said.

"No way. That'd be wasteful."

"Well then, good luck killing your kidneys." Weiss said.

"They're not that bad. Besides, Pyrrha's on the box. I can trust anything she represents." Jaune said showing off one of the empty boxes with Pyrrha on the cover.

"Yes, but I did warn you that the cereal was bad for you." Pyrrha said as she petted Saber, making the saber tooth kitten Grimm purr from her touch.

"See! Even she admits how horrid it is!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Forget it. I'm finishing off every single sugar coated murder ball in every single bite." Jaune said as he increased his pace, taking another bowl.

"Jeez Jaune, never took you for a real _cereal_ killer." Yang said with a laugh making everyone groan.

"Boo~." Nora booed.

"Now that's gonna kill me." Jaune said with a dull look. Suddenly Yang was hit in the head with an orange from Nora, who got it from… God knows where, ticking off the buxom blonde as she then grabbed Jaune's cereal bowl and tossed it at Nora, but missed at the bowl then broke apart. "Hey! I was still eating that!" Jaune complained, but then his stomach growled making him groan as he held his stomach. "Oh~… then again, maybe I had a little too much." Jaune said feeling sick, but then he was hit in the face with a cupcake, making him look to see Nora was holding a batch of cupcakes, with one ready to be thrown, but she quickly placed it in Ren's hand and pointed at him, blaming him for the incident making her childhood friend sigh and place his hand over his eyes. "Oh that is it! You're on!" Jaune said grabbing the cupcake that hit him and threw it into Nora's face.

And thus another food fight had started.

This time though, Jaune joined and was rightfully punished along with his team and team RWBY to clean the mess upon orders of Vice-Headmistress Goodwitch.

It was good to be home.

End of Chapter 3

Happy New Year! This Chapter is my New Year's present to you.

I hope you enjoyed it.

So yeah, the new Grimm becoming a part of the main cast now in this series, well I figured… why the hell not.

So I can guess that you guys might want me to tone it down with the new Grimm thing, but you got to admit, coming up with new enemies, especially Grimm, is pretty fun. Although I'll try my best to restrain myself, as much as I can.

And if you noticed the few dots that acted as a way to separate the chapters instead of exclamation points, then sorry, I got a bit confused with another story of mine's way scene changing.

Well anyway, except that all I can say is, Volume 4 is Awesome!

Happy New Year once again.

Let's Go 2017!

Takeshi1225, out!


	4. Old faces we wish to forget

An Arc to the Past

To Chapter 4!

 **Chapter 4: Old faces we wish to forget**

Jaune was sitting down at a restaurant with Pyrrha, having lunch with her.

"So we managed to beat the Timberwolfe, but it sure was a risky move."

"I'll say. That was completely reckless. Is that a method Qrow would use?"

"Pretty much." Jaune said with a shrug. "After that, things… kind of got complicated. Although I managed to unlock my semblance willingly, the rest of the experience sucked."

"You two had gone through so much." Pyrrha said as she looked down to a black kitten with white stripes and wore a green shirt on its body; a dull look on its face.

"I think he'd rather fight that Timberwolfe again instead of wearing that." Jaune said, looking down at the kitten. The kitten growled with annoyance. "Look, sorry if you don't like the disguise, but I can't just carry you around the way you are right now. Especially with Ironwood's men patrolling the streets." Jaune said. The kitten laid it head against its paws, still annoyed about the dumb disguise he was given.

"I'm constantly amazed of Alexander's feats. To make such devices in such a short time. I'm just shocked he's not on the honor role." Pyrrha said.

"Yeah well, despite being a genius in… well just about anything, people usually focus on battle skills in this world. I mean Reebok does have the skills in combat, especially with that Commander In Chief in hand, but he doesn't really like to get involved in combat much." Jaune said.

"Then why did he join Beacon?" Pyrrha asked.

"That's something I shouldn't say. It's more for him to confess." Jaune said.

"I see. Sorry for asking." Pyrrha said.

"Don't worry about it. Life is filled with questions." Jaune said waving it off.

"Yes. Yes it is." Pyrrha said, but then she gained a new red blush, alerting Jaune.

"What's up?" Jaune asked.

"Well… there's this thing that… well…" Pyrrha looked to the side, confusing Jaune. Jaune noticed something out the window making him look out it. "Jaune… there's this dance and… well I was wondering that… maybe you and I could go together." Pyrrha said turning to him only to see he was focusing on something out the window. "Jaune… is something wrong?" Pyrrha asked.

"Huh?" Jaune turned back to her. "S-sorry, it's just…" Jaune sighed as he took out some money and placed it on the table and headed out of the restaurant. Pyrrha was so concerned that she put money on the table for her meal, however Jaune had already paid for both of them, but she failed to notice as she and the kitten followed after Jaune.

They saw Jaune walk across the street and headed to a girl.

"Penny!" Jaune called out making the freckled android turn to him. "So you're finally back, huh?"

"Uh, I do not know what you are talking about stranger." Penny said looking side to side.

"Oh come on, don't be like that." Jaune said as he stopped in front of him.

"Sorry, but I really do not know you." Penny said. Jaune stared at her for a few moments before his eyes looked downward.

"I see you still kept the necklace Reebok gave you. I wonder when he'll give one for his girlfriend." Jaune said. Penny gasped with shock.

"Alexander has a girlfriend!?" Penny exclaimed with shock.

"Ah ha! Got you!" Jaune shouted with a victorious grin and pointed finger.

"Oh drat." Penny said looking down to the ground with shame.

"What's with you? Why are you pretending that we never met?" Jaune asked.

"I got in trouble when I got home. My father does not want me to associate with any of you anymore." Penny explained.

"Why? We're not bad people. Plus you could protect yourself."

"I know, but father does not want me to associate with anyone not from Atlas." Penny said.

"Well did you tell him we were your friends?" Jaune asked. Penny nodded yes. "Then what father doesn't want their kids to have any friends?"

"Jaune… I'm not… normal." Penny said. "Oh hello." Penny said noticing someone behind Jaune, making the blonde turned to see Pyrrha and the kitten next to her.

"Oh right. Sorry about the hasty retreat Pyrrha. This is Penny."

"Oh, so this is Penny. It's nice to meet you." Pyrrha said with a smile.

"Salutations!" Penny exclaimed with a smile and a wave. "It is an honor to finally meet you Pyrrha Nikos. I hope to face you in the Vytal tournament soon."

Jaune shivered as he remembered that battle from his original timeline.

"I've heard you'll be at the tournament. Our friend Alexander is excited to see you participate." Pyrrha said with a smile.

"Alexander said that?" Penny asked with a wide smile.

"Guy doesn't really shut up about you." Jaune mumbled with his arms crossed.

"He doesn't?" Penny asked with a smile.

"Hey are you trying to hide from Atlesian troops? Because some are coming this way." Jaune pointed out.

"Uh oh! I was never here." Penny then hurried into an alley before a pair of Atlesian guards showed up.

"Excuse me, did you see a young ginger girl walk by here?" An Atlesian troop soldier asked.

"Had a green bow? She came by here with a short dark haired girl. I heard that they were heading to the town square as they passed by." Jaune lied.

"Thank you." The soldier said before he and his partner hurried off to find Penny.

Once they were gone, Penny came back from the alley.

"Thank you Jaune." Penny thanked the blonde knight.

"What are friends for?" Jaune said with a shrug. "We were going to head back to Beacon. You one of the exchange students for the Vytal Festival?" Jaune asked.

"Yes I am. If you are headed to Beacon, I'll join you." Penny said with a smile.

"Cool. Reebok will be happy to see you." Jaune said with a smile as he started to head out.

"W-wait… I… I can't see him. I'm not supposed to see anyone of you." Penny said.

"You weren't allowed to leave your home either, but you came across mountains and seas to come to Vale. Teenage Rebellion is normal. Now let's go." Jaune said as he started walking away. Penny blinked her eyes at him, as then she felt a hand on her shoulder making her turn to see it was Pyrrha.

"I'm sure saying hello wouldn't hurt." Pyrrha said with a smile. Penny smiled back and nodded as they then followed Jaune with the kitten following beside them.

!

!

Once getting off the bullhead, Jaune leaned against a trashcan, holding his head.

"You finally managed not to throw up this time Jaune." Pyrrha said with a smile.

"I'm… managing to get better." Jaune said feeling woozy. Then his cheeks puffed up from upcoming vomit, but he managed to swallow it back into his gullet. 'Ugh. I hate it when that happens.' Jaune thought with a frown.

"Beacon looks even lovelier than I've seen in paintings and pictures." Penny said with a smile.

"Yes. It is always lovely to see." Pyrrha said with a smile.

"Uh huh." Jaune said with half lidded eyes as he was rubbing his forehead. He then noticed a certain green haired genius. "Hey Reebok!" Jaune called out to his friend, alerting both Reebok and Penny.

"Hey man." Reebok waved back.

"Hey check it out. Look who-" Jaune turned only to see that Penny was gone. "What the?"

"Oh so the disguise module still works." Reebok said with a smile as he walked over, looking down to the kitten who growled. "Sorry Saber. So far I've only been able to make it into a small pet shirt. Although not bad for a forty five minute project." Reebok said with a bashful smile as he rubbed the back of his head. "Say Jaune. Later I need you to see me later. I've been noticing something up lately."

"Alright." Jaune said as Reebok then left. "Now where the hell did she go?" Jaune looked around for Penny. Pyrrha then tapped her finger on his shoulder making him turn to her to see her pointing in a direction. Looking over, he saw Penny with a round glass street pole bulb over her head, acting as a sort of disguise, farther up ahead. "Oh you got to be kidding me." Jaune said.

Reebok was now walking by it and stopped as he turned to see the 'lamp'.

"Huh… interesting design." Reebok remarked as he continued walking away.

Penny pulled off the bulb and stared at the retreating Reebok.

"He considers me interesting." Penny said as she continued to stare at Reebok. Jaune walked up to her with his hands in his pockets; Pyrrha and the disguised Saber following behind.

"Why?" Jaune questioned.

"I don't know. Alexander's reasons are his own." Penny replied.

"No, I mean why did you just hide like that?" Jaune asked.

"I don't know! I just felt that I had to! I just saw him coming, and my instincts told me to hide." Penny explained.

"You were just nervous." Pyrrha explained.

"But feeling nervous isn't in my parameters when dealing with a civilian. Usually." Penny said.

"Penny, girls are usually nervous when they see or are around a boy they like very much." Pyrrha explained, placing her hand on Penny's shoulder.

"Have you ever felt that way yourself, Pyrrha Nikos?" Penny asked. Pyrrha blushed with her eyes widening a bit as her eyes glanced to Jaune.

"O-Once… or more." Pyrrha muttered. Penny gasped.

"Do you like-"

"Let me escort you to the dorm where the other exchange students reside." Pyrrha said as she quickly dragged Penny away from Jaune and Saber.

The blonde knight and kitten blinked their eyes before looking at one another with the Arc shrugging.

"You know, despite knowing the truth, it still surprises me that she actually likes me. Well you know, before the whole being badass thing." Jaune said as he and Saber headed for their dorm. "I mean I was kind of… green back then. If you catch my drift."

As Jaune and Saber were cutting through the courtyard, they bumped into a familiar face.

"Arc." Jaune looked up to see Cardin. "Fight me!"

"Why?"

"Because I think I can kick your ass now." Cardin said.

"Dude, I just got back from lunch. I don't want to fight on a full stomach." Jaune said rubbing his stomach.

"Don't wuss out on me man!" Cardin shouted pointing his finger at Jaune. Saber yawned as he laid down and rested his head on his paws as Jaune and Cardin started to argue. They were gonna be here for a while.

As the two continued to argue, someone was coming their way. Saber's eyes widened with his ears perking, before he then got up, turned around and growled as he got in his battle stance.

"Dude, what's with your cat?" Cardin asked pointing to Saber. Jaune looked down to see Saber in battle mode.

"Saber?" Jaune said the disguised Grimm's name with concern. However when he followed the kitten's line of sight, his face twisted into one of shocked horror. "No…" Jaune said breathlessly.

"Been a while Jauney." Vlad said with a smile as he stopped with 'welcoming' arms. Jaune stood frozen in place as he stared at the man that will ruin not just his, but everyone's future.

Cardin looked around Jaune to stare at a dark haired student who was about his height.

"Who the hell is the fruity guy with the big ass sword?" Cardin asked. Jaune remained silent as he stood their frozen. Cardin looked to Jaune to see the state he was in, which alerted him. If someone is able to put Jaune in this sort of state then that worried him.

"Oh don't tell me your so tongue tied to say hello to an old friend." Vlad said as he walked over to Jaune.

'He remembers… he knows? He… no… no God please, don't tell me he…' Jaune started to sweat with fear as his eyes widened further. Vlad then put his hand roughly onto Jaune's shoulder, making him flinch.

"It's been, what Jaune? A couple of years back?" Vlad said with a wide intimidating smile.

"Hey, you." Cardin started as he pointed to Vlad. "I'm talking to you tall, dark and-"

"My name isn't 'You' and it's not 'Tall, dark and whatever'. I'm ashamed that you haven't told anyone about me Jauney. Tsk, tsk, tsk. What am I going to do with you?"

"Hey douche! Don't ignore me!" Cardin shouted as he grabbed Vlad's shoulder, but he was suddenly kicked in the stomach, sending him flying into a wall. Jaune managed to break out of his stupor state and turned to see Cardin go right through a wall, breaking it down.

"Cardin!" Jaune shouted with shock and concern. Jaune glared at the smiling Vlad angrily. "Get your damn hand off me!" Jaune shouted as he slapped Vlad's hand away.

"Hostile, aren't you?" Vlad teased.

"No shit!" Jaune shouted with anger earning other people's attention. "I don't know how you got here, but I refuse to let you ruin the future again." Jaune whispered to Vlad with a raging glare and his finger pointed to the taller teen.

"Jaune… the future is already set in stone." Vlad said with a smirk, angering Jaune further. "You seem pretty tense. Is something wrong?" Vlad said, playing innocent. Jaune's fist shook as he felt ready to punch Vlad in the face. Saber growled at Vlad, but as the tall swordsman looked down at the Grimm kitten, Saber felt unnerved. "Well I'll leave that problem up to you." Vlad said as he started to walk away, but not before whispering one last thing into Jaune's ear. "If I were you, I wouldn't bring those cute little tykes into this world just to die a second time."

Jaune's eyes widened as he then grabbed Silver Eyes from his holster and started pulling it out, but a voice quickly spoke before it could come completely out.

' _Jaune No! Cease!'_ C Ozpin shouted through their mental link. Jaune's arm stopped as his whole body remained trembling, trying to move.

'What the…'

' _I'm sorry Jaune, but I had to control your nervous system. If you had pulled out that weapon, you'd be in real trouble. You know that's what he wants.'_

'He killed my family!' Jaune argued mentally.

' _I know, but you'll be playing into his own hands. I can't afford to have you do something reckless like this. Not when he's involved.'_ C Ozpin said. Jaune gritted his teeth as his hand trembled to pull out Silver Eyes to shoot Vlad right in the eye.

"See you in class Jaune." Vlad said with a smirk as he walked away. Jaune breathed heavily as he watched Vlad walk away. The madman. The killer who took his family's lives. The monster who brings everything to disarray. Was walking away, without a care in the world. It just made Jaune sick to his stomach.

Once making sure Vlad was as far away from Jaune as possible, C Ozpin released his hold on Jaune, allowing him to move. Jaune released air he didn't know he was holding, securing Silver Eyes back into its holster.

'Don't ever do that to me again.' Jaune spoke through his mind. C Ozpin stayed silent. Honestly he can't promise that. Jaune walked over to the broken wall where Cardin went through and helped him out. Cardin groaned as Jaune helped him out of the broken wall. "You okay, Cardin?" Jaune asked.

"Ugh. Who in the hell was that guy?" Cardin questioned as Jaune helped him up to his feet. "You know him?"

"Sadly." Jaune said.

"Who is he?"

Jaune narrowed his eyes as he remembered his past with the man.

"Just a face from the past I want to forget."

!

!

Later that night, Jaune was walking back and forth in his dorm room. Saber just laid on the bed, watching Jaune's pointless trot.

"How could he be here!? He shouldn't be here! It's impossible for him to be here! I thought I would never have to see him for years! I thought I'd be prepared to kick his ass again! I barely won the last time! Although, I still succeeded by outwitting him and using his own flaws against him. Still! None of this is good, none of this! Why is he here to ruin my life so early now!?" Jaune screamed to the heavens with his fists thrust into the air. Saber just yawned. "Are you yawning? Why Are You Yawning!? Don't you know how dire it is that he's here!? How Screwed the Future Can Get With Him Here!?" Jaune screamed as he knelt down in front of his bed with his hands slammed onto it as his head leaned toward Saber. Saber just stared at Jaune with dull eyes. Jaune sighed. "Look who I'm talking to. A Grimm that I've befriended and have only met in this timeline. Just great. I'm getting some milk." Jaune stood up and headed towards the kitchen.

Saber watched his friend retreat into the kitchen with stoic eyes. Once gone, Saber jumped down to the floor, walked right over towards the door and hopped onto the doorknob. He managed to open the door a bit, and once he bounced down he walked to the crack in the door to see Ren leaning towards the door with his ear to the wood.

Ren's eyes widened as he stared down at the Grimm kitten. Saber's dull eyes just stared at Ren's surprised eyes. They both stared at one another for a few silent moments.

Saber just walked right back into the room, without a care for anything at the moment.

Ren just blinked his eyes in surprise at the kitten's behavior.

"That kitten is a true enigma." Ren said.

"Ren." Ren looked over to see Jaune came back with a glass of milk, a plate of pancakes and half of one of the flapjacks hanging by his mouth. "When did you get here?" Jaune asked.

"Uh… just now." Ren answered, scratching the back of his head. "Wait, are those Nora's pancakes from the fridge?" Ren questioned pointing to the plate of pancakes. Jaune's eyes glanced to the stack in hand.

"Maybe." Jaune answered. Ren gave him a stoic look. Jaune quickly ate the pancake in his mouth before speaking again. "I get hungry when I'm nervous sometimes!"

"Why are you nervous?" Ren asked with his hands behind his back and walked over to Jaune.

"Ren… is there a face you hope to never see again in your life? And even if you had to face it, you wish you would never cross paths, even if you could be stronger than that being?" Jaune asked.

Ren blinked his eyes as he started to remember the Grimm known as the Nuckelavee that had attacked and destroyed his home village, Kuroyuri.

"I… have indeed felt that before." Ren said, trying to stay calm as he remembered the terrible creature.

Jaune knew he was thinking about the Nuckelavee, an despite not wanting him to feel the heartache of remembering that night he lost his family and village, he knew Ren and Nora were the only ones who could come close to understanding what he was feeling.

"I… kind of… crossed paths with someone I never wanted to see again, but I knew I had to someday. I just never thought it would be this soon." Jaune said with sad and worried eyes.

Ren saw Jaune's eyes shake with fear. He had never seen this side of Jaune before. Normally he is nervous, but his eyes displayed true fear.

"Jaune… who did you see?" Ren asked.

"A… guy I know. He's an asshole." Jaune said as he sat on his bed, taking a bite of a pancake and petted Saber, who was lying back on the bed.

"I have a feeling this person isn't Cardin, is it?" Ren questioned.

"You're right about that." Jaune said taking another bite of a pancake. "He's… his name is Vlad. He and I have a… sketchy past. Ever since I could remember I've always hated him. He's a… he's… I just wish he didn't exist." Jaune said with a sigh and his head hanging.

Ren stared at Jaune with wide eyes. To actually feel such a way for a person must mean something, especially since it's Jaune who feels this way.

"Is he here at Beacon?" Ren asked.

"Yes, and he wasn't supposed to! He shouldn't be here! How is he here!? It Doesn't Make Sense!" Jaune shouted as he stood right up to his feet, with the pancakes falling on the sheets of his bed, and he started walking back and forth. "How? How!? He Shouldn't Be Here! HE SHOULDN'T!"

"Jaune." Ren placed his hand on Jaune's shoulder, making his turn to Ren with wide fearful eyes. "I don't know what the relationship or history between you two is, but you shouldn't let it get to you like this."

"But I can't help it! He'll ruin everything!" Jaune exclaimed, grabbing Ren's shoulders.

"And letting him get to you like this will help in any way?" Ren rhetorically questioned with his calm demeanor. Jaune stared at him and sighed; his head hanging.

"No… no it won't." Jaune said, releasing his hold on Ren and turning away. "I just… I just don't want him here."

Ren looked to Jaune with sad eyes.

"No one wants something they dislike to be anywhere near them… but we must accept they exist… no matter how much we don't want them to. It is a priority to face them, even when they aren't near us. We can never escape them, for it is better not to, or else they will always have control over us." Ren gave a small bit of wisdom.

Jaune's eyes started to tear up. His back to Ren.

"I missed you Ren." Jaune mumbled.

"Huh?" Ren questioned with surprise. He wasn't sure if he heard him right.

Jaune turned around and placed a hand on Ren's shoulder, smiling at him.

"I'm just… Nora's not the only one to be happy to have you in their life." Jaune said smiling. Ren looked to Jaune with wide eyes. Why is he so… relieved? Jaune noticed something in Ren's eyes. "Ren… is something wrong?" Jaune asked.

Ren wasn't sure how to answer. Should he really ask? Or is it better to stay silent?

Suddenly the door was kicked open.

"We're here~!" Nora cheered with her hands up. Pyrrha behind her. Nora gasped as she saw the half eaten pancakes sprawled on Jaune's bed. "My pancakes~." Nora whined with sadness and anime tears rolling down her eyes. She turned and glared at Jaune, growling with anger.

Jaune just stood there like a deer in the headlights.

"Uh…" Jaune looked around. "It was him." Jaune pointed to Saber, who stared at him with a dull look.

.

.

The next day, everyone was sitting bored out of their minds as Professor Port continued to spill stories of his past achievements, conquering Grimm. They did show how difficult they can be and effective ways to end them, but maybe writing notes and drawing diagrams on the board would be more efficient for them to learn the basics.

Pyrrha was trying to stay awake along with Weiss to take any notes that sounded important. Blake was reading her book, Yang and Nora were sleeping, Ren was practicing meditation, and Ruby was playing with her pencils again.

Jaune was just drawing in his notebook. It's not like he needed to know any of this anyway. He's fought enough Grimm for one lifetime to get the 'know how' down. Jaune was just staring down at his notebook, drawing a picture of a family.

Pyrrha's eyes were drooping, but she shook her head to stay awake. Pyrrha looked over down to Jaune to see him drawing. She leaned over to see what it was. It looked like… the drawing of a family.

Jaune was drawing a picture of his family. It wasn't Da Vinci, but it was definitely better than any doodle. Jaune smiled as he looked down at the drawing of the kids smiling, with Summer in Ruby's arms as she sat down on a rock with him by her side putting a thumbs up.

He smiled down at the picture, but then the memories flooded back. He frowned as he remembered the horror. His eyes shed a few tear, remembering the deaths. He then got really angry. He suddenly scratched the drawing up with his pencil, leaving a mess all over the family drawing. The last thing he did was write 'FUCK VLAD' in all capitals, before slamming the pencil down. He got up and headed towards the door, earing other students' attention.

"Jaune." Ruby whispered a bit loudly, causing Yang to wake up.

Jaune just walked out the door. Simple as that.

"Hm? Did someone leave?" Port questioned. "No, of course not. Who in the right mind would leave to miss out on this incredible tale?" Port exclaimed loudly with pride and flexing his biceps.

"Wait, so we can leave anytime and he wouldn't notice?" Yang questioned.

"Apparently so." Blake said.

Ruby quickly hurried up the stairs and left out the door. Yang stared at where her sister left with blinking eyes.

"Huh. It was that easy."

!

!

Jaune was walking aimlessly through the courtyard with his hands in his pockets. He really shouldn't have bothered drawing his family. Then again, you always need an outlet to survive boredom from listening to Port's stories. That's beside the point though.

Jaune's been in this timeline for like a few weeks now. It hasn't been easy trying to move on, when you've build up a life so well. A marriage that last for a decade or so. Having three children. A good profession as a huntsman, more to protect the world and its people; especially since it's a world your kids are going live in, so you want to do the best to leave it good for them.

All of that. Such a good life.

Stolen…

No matter what, that life will never be forgotten, and he doesn't want to forget it. Despite the pain he felt, it's what's making him go on. To stop that fate. So far he was doing well with this new life… but then… he showed up. Knowing everything.

How is he here, and has all this knowledge like him?

Jaune couldn't think straight anymore.

The fact that Vlad had returned so early not only enrages him, but it reopened the wounds on his heart left by the loss of his friends and family. Of the life he had.

He's been thinking a lot about that life now.

Could he even get it back?

Maybe he could do it all over again with Ruby, but it will still never be the same life he had before. For all he knew… he could have different kids.

He wouldn't mind having new little Arcs and Roses, but he still wanted Angel, Eon and Summer back.

Their lives had barely begun and yet they were already stolen.

If only he was stronger. If only he lend his aid sooner… maybe… just maybe…

…

Then again… he probably would have just died sooner, and without a way back to stop it all.

God, time travel is so complicated! A Real Bitch!

What he'd give to go back to that life.

There's nothing wrong with the life he has now. It's just… it's not the life he longs for.

He's a thirty two year old man who is now in the body of his teenage self. No family, a threat that could spiral the world in absolute chaos and worse he's back to being single again. Oh and trust me, that last part sucks, trust him.

Sure, he's experienced love already and had a family, but it sucks that the woman he ends up falling in love with, marrying and having three beautiful children with… is now a fifteen year old who still has some growing up to do.

And that's another thing that sucks!

Because he's lived for thirty two years, he's matured so much, while now everyone was… well… in a phrase… a bunch of brats.

…

Yeah, he wasn't sugar coating it people. Some of the people he knows were pretty bratty, *cough* Weiss *cough*, and immature. Although that's something to admire. As they say, ignorance is bliss, but mainly to another who wishes to not have worries like another does. The fact that all his friends are just being kids like he remembered, not worrying much about what's to come is actually very calming. However at the same time it instills worry as well.

What's to come is what worried him the most. He knows everything that is going to come… or at least he would if Vlad wasn't around.

The worse he had to worry about so far was the attack at the Vytal Festival.

The Fall of Beacon.

Dear lord, now that Vlad's here, he doesn't know how bad it's going to be. So far he's been coming up with ideas on how to make the losses on that day to at least be at a minimum. He has been thinking to discuss things over with Reebok and Qrow.

Granted the event was still like a month or so away, nearly two, but when preparing for a battle of such a scale, you must take advantage of the time you have. It's strategic warfare 101. Every moment counts.

Even so, he has been granted a second chance, so it would help to relax.

But how could he when Vlad and Cinder are here at Beacon, plotting.

God he needs a cold beer or something.

Suddenly someone jumped onto his back, and upon instinct he wrapped his arms around the legs to keep that person from falling.

"Hi." Ruby said with a smile.

Jaune stared at her in surprise for a moment, but then laughed.

Honestly… despite his turmoil… Ruby's antic really brightened his day.

"So why'd you leave in the middle of Port's class?" Ruby asked.

"I… have a lot on my mind." Jaune answered.

"Want to talk about it?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know."

"I'm all ears." Ruby said with a smile, leaning her head over to be next to Jaune's face.

"Of course you are." Jaune said with a smile. He sighed as he decided to shed a little truth on the matter. Best to do so, knowing how Ruby is. Thank goodness for fifteen years of practice. Ten of those being marriage. 'Huh… I just realized, I've known Ruby for only fifteen years. Damn.' Jaune shook the thought as he decided to answer. "I… crossed paths with someone who I despise." Jaune said surprising Ruby.

"Someone you hate? What did Cardin do?" Ruby asked, now getting miffed.

"No, no. Cardin and I are cool. I think. Besides, this guy is worse than Cardin." Jaune said.

"How worse?" Ruby asked.

"He's a King Grimm, while Cardin's a naughty puppy." Jaune said with annoyance.

"Whoa." Ruby said with pure shock. She never expected this guy to be that bad. From that, it sounds like this guy was pure evil. "So… how do you know him?" Ruby asked.

"He and I… have history… bad… bad history." Jaune's eyes became sad. Ruby started to worry by the look of Jaune's eyes.

"I… I hate to ask, but… what did he do?"

Now Jaune has to come up with a feasible lie. Can't just say, he killed you and our kids in another timeline. Oh, and I'm really an older Jaune in a young Jaune's body. Yeah, that's not going to fly. He decided to just say the first horrible thing that came to mind.

"He burned alive my puppy."

Ruby gasped as she had a look of pure horror on her face.

"He killed… a puppy?" Ruby started to tear up. "THE MONSTER!" Ruby screamed with pure rage. Unadulterated anger.

"Yeah… he really is." Jaune said with a frown. "Worst part is, he's here at Beacon as an exchange student here for the festival. I just can't get rid of him."

"Aw~, really?" Ruby whined. She can't believe a person like that is attending Beacon. "Hey! Maybe you can beat him in the upcoming Vytal tournament! I bet him having his butt kicked in front of thousands of people would embarrass him big time." Ruby suggested with a smile.

"If only it was that easy." Jaune said with a smile, chuckling a bit.

"It sounds easy to me." Ruby said.

"Trust me, it takes more than beating Vlad in front of a large number of people to humiliate him."

"Then what could?" Ruby asked.

"Making him take a step back usually."

"How does that help? He's just walking back." Ruby said making Jaune laugh.

"You really are cute Ruby." Jaune said with a smile as he stared straight ahead. Ruby stared at him in surprise as a red blush was on her cheek a heart appeared beside her head. "Hey, how about we get ourselves some cookies at the mess hall. Port won't notice we're gone until the bell rings." Jaune said with a smile. Ruby smiled brightly at his suggestion.

"To the cafeteria noble steed!" Ruby exclaimed with a finger up to the air.

"Neigh." Jaune said rolling his eyes.

"With more passion!" Ruby ordered with a louder tone.

"Neigh~!" Jaune exclaimed as he bucked a bit, making Ruby laugh as he started running towards the cafeteria.

Ruby smiled as she looked to Jaune's handsome smiling face. She blushed and smiled warmly. Ruby closed her eyes and snuggled her head into his neck. Jaune looked to Ruby with a smile and blush.

It felt nice to be like this again.

!

!

Later back in class, Port was still spewing on about his heroic tale.

The bell was about to ring in two minutes and Jaune and Ruby weren't back yet. Pyrrha looked to the door with worry. Maybe she should have went after him. He does need a friend, but Ruby did run after him so there wasn't much to worry about. All she had to do was put her trust in Ruby to help him.

Weiss, wasn't being patient. Her team leader just sped out the room after Jaune. She would be lying if she said she wasn't concerned for the blonde Arc, but to just leave in the middle of the classroom, even if it is Port's class, was a dumb mistake.

There was only two minutes left and the two leaders of RWBY and JNPR weren't back yet.

"Where are you Ruby?" Weiss whispered as she checked out the time on her watch. "One minute… darn."

"Hi Weiss." Weiss wailed a bit, falling off her seat. Ruby leaned over down to her best friend, who moaned on the floor.

"Miss Schnee, is something wrong?" Port asked.

"I…" Weiss managed to pick herself up, leaning against the table. "Saw a spider." Weiss said.

"… Understandable." Port said. The bell rang. "Oh, well look at the time. Guess I'll save that story for another day. Class dismissed."

Everyone scrambled out the door.

Yang sighed, rubbing her head.

"My brain hurts." Yang said. She heard slurping making her head turn to see Ruby sipping on a soda. "You got soda!?"

"No~. Bubbly chocolate milk." Ruby said with a smile.

"You two went to the mess hall?" Blake asked, turning her head to Ruby and Jaune.

"Yep. Jaune bought everything. And I am now hooked on this stuff! It's like soda mixed with chocolate milk! I love it!" Ruby cheered.

"How did you learn to do that?" Weiss asked.

"Trade secret." Jaune said.

"That he shared with me." Ruby said with a smile and her thumb pointed to herself.

"We Could Have Left Port's Class and Went to Early Lunch!? WHY HASN'T ANYONE TOLD ME THIS BEFORE!?" Yang screamed with anime tears and her hands shot to the air dramatically.

"Well now you know. Don't skip all the time though. Truancy is a vein buster for Goodwitch." Jaune said.

"Then you are so brave." Yan responded.

"Jaune, make me bubbly chocolate milk." Nora ordered.

"Later."

"Now!"

"No."

Jaune's shoulder was bumped into, making him turn to see Vlad glancing at him with a grin. Jaune growled as he stared at the bastard.

"Jaune, is something wrong?" Ruby asked as she turned to see him glaring at a very tall student. "Who is that?"

"Vlad." Jaune said as he stared ahead. Ruby gasped.

"That's him? He's huge!" Ruby said.

"Who's Vlad?" Nora asked.

"Never mind him." Jaune said, wanting to drop the subject.

!

!

Two classes later, Jaune was sitting on one of the benches in Combat Class with a bored expression. Two peopled were fighting below, while he and his friends were just sitting around.

"Trip." Jaune said as one of the fighters below tripped their opponent. "Elbow to the stomach." The fighter then jumped, slamming their elbow into the stomach. "Weapon near the neck." The fight quickly got up and placed the tip of their sword to the opponent's neck.

"How do you do that?" Yang asked.

"Hm?"

"It's like you know how every fight ends." Yang said.

'Not really. My memory's not pitch perfect. After all, technically this all happened to me fifteen years ago. Mind wise.' Jaune thought.

"Okay, next will be our final battle." Goodwitch spoke as she scanned through the list. She narrowed her eyes and adjusted her glasses to read the two entrees better, but sadly she sighed. How this happened? She wasn't sure. Someone probably hacked into the listing, but she couldn't back out now. That would be too suspicious. She just hoped things wouldn't be so bad. "Jaune Arc and Vlad Alucard… please come down."

"What!?" Jaune shouted with shock.

"Oh no." Ruby said with new worry.

Vlad smirk as he got up from his seat and headed down to the arena.

Jaune tightened his fists and glared angrily down to the floor.

"Jaune… is something wrong?" Pyrrha asked with concern, placing her hand on Jaune's shoulder, but he immediately got up to his feet and walked away, heading to the stairs that lead to the arena. Before he could make it to the stairs, he felt a hand on his shoulder, making him turn to see it was Cardin.

"Good luck man." Cardin said.

That was a surprise. Although it is welcomed.

"Thanks man." Jaune said with a nod, before he walked off.

"Did Cardin just wish Jaune luck?" Yang questioned with surprise.

Back in the day, that would never happen, but things are different now. Besides, despite their mishaps in the past, Jaune never harmed Cardin for no good reason. Cardin growled as he glared at Vlad. Even a jerk like him can smell a true monster a mile away. Plus, his meeting of Vlad and getting kicked into a stone wall was a very good reason to hate a guy like him. Especially with the smug grin on his face.

'I hope Jaune buries you.' Cardin thought with gritted teeth and a heated glare.

In the crowd, Cinder, Mercury and Emerald were looking down at the arena. Cinder was smiling, hoping to see much of Vlad's skills. After all, it's one thing to intimidate people, but in order to earn command and respect, you need to show you have the might to back up your words.

Ruby glared at Vlad with her arms crossed.

"Something wrong Ruby?" Blake asked.

"I hate that guy." Ruby said.

"Why? You've never met him before." Weiss said.

"True, but Jaune has."

"How does Jaune know him?" Pyrrha asked.

"They have bad history." Ruby said shaking her head.

"Like what?" Nora asked with curiosity.

Ruby's lip quivered as tears rolled down her eyes, alerting everyone.

"He burned Jaune's puppy alive~!" Ruby exclaimed making RWBY and JNPR gasp in shock and horror.

"Damn." Cardin said, hearing that part with his team, who were now disgusted.

"YOU MONSTER! I HOPE JAUNE BREAKS YOUR LEGS!" Nora screamed, pointing at Vlad, standing in the arena with his arms crossed.

"Oh, I hope he tries." Vlad said with a smirk, as Jaune stopped in front of him.

"I'll do more than that. Someday." Jaune whispered to himself as his eyes narrowed at the grinning Vlad.

"Are you both ready?" Glynda asked.

"More than ready." Vlad said with a smile.

"Let's just get this over with." Jaune said.

"Alright then. Begin." Glynda spoke.

The two stayed silent as they stared at one another.

"KILL HIM JAUNE!" Nora screamed.

Vlad grinned.

"You won't make the first move?" Vlad questioned.

"You first." Jaune said.

Vlad's grin widened. Vlad brought his hand up as suddenly his large sword flew into his grip.

"Where did that come from!?" Yang shouted.

Vlad spun the blade in hand and slammed the tip of it against the floor, causing it to shake and pieces of it to break upon impact.

Jaune took out Crocea Mors, readying for battle.

"Oh come on. No Excalibur?" Vlad questioned.

"How does he know about Excalibur?" Blake questioned with narrowed eyes.

"You want it? You got to earn it." Jaune said spinning his sword in hand.

Vlad grinned. He charged at a fast speed towards Jaune. Jaune brought up his shield, managing to block the giant sword down onto the shield so hard that the ground underneath Jaune to break apart. Jaune groaned as he felt the brunt force of the sword. Vlad quickly grabbed Jaune by the hair and threw him towards the arena wall, causing him to crash into the wall, cracking it. Jaune fell to the floor, feeling pain.

Vlad sent a slash that shot a blade of dark energy at Jaune, but Jaune managed to roll away, before it hit the wall, exploding a blast upon impact.

Everyone stared in shock.

"Whoa." Yang said in shock.

"Mm~~." Cinder moaned with delight, liking what she was seeing.

"Okay, maybe he has earned it." Jaune said, getting on one knee.

Vlad sped over at high speed, sending a hard kick that Jaune managed to move away from as Vlad's foot got stuck in the wall. Jaune quickly took advantage of the opportunity and slammed the bottom of his shield onto Vlad's knee making the dark haired teen grunt in pain, before getting smacked, flying away courtesy of the back of Vlad's fist.

Jaune rolled against the ground as Vlad pulled his foot out and placed it back against the ground.

Coming to halt and being on one knee now, Jaune glared at Vlad who smiled at him smugly. Jaune charged at Vlad, with the tip of his sword skidding across the ground, creating sparks. Vlad just grinned as Jaune charged to him with Crocea Mors.

Jaune slashed at him, but Vlad just took out his sword and blocked it. Vlad continued to block the smaller sword with his giant blade, using it kind of in a shield manner, with the tip facing downward.

"Not bad Jaune. I can feel the small vibrations, but that small stick obviously won't do much against Eclipse." Vlad said with a smug smile.

Jaune went for a stab to his face, but Vlad moved his head to the side and raised his large sword, now known as Eclipse, high up, ready to be slammed down. Jaune quickly jumped back, but as Eclipse came down, he was forced to bring up his shield to lessen any damage, but Eclipse slashed the shield in half with just the tip of it, officially destroying half of Crocea Mors.

Jaune's friends gasped and Cardin cursed as they had seen what the blade's tip alone could do.

Jaune skidded back, looking down to his hand in shock. He was only holding half of his family's prized shield while the other half laid on the floor. Jaune growled, glaring angrily at Vlad, who continued to smile smugly.

Jaune was about to charge, but after a few steps, he stopped himself. The others looked to him, surprised and confused on why he stopped; the same could be said for Vlad. Jaune looked to the destroyed shield with sad eyes. Closing them he took a moment to be silent. Jaune walked over towards the other half of the shield. He crouched down and picked it up. Walking over towards the exit, confusing everybody.

"Jaune… are you forfeiting?" Glynda asked, but her answer was silence as Jaune proceeded up the stairs. Everyone didn't know what was up. "I guess this means that-"

"No… he's not done yet." Vlad said with a calm tone.

Jaune had walked to the changing room, opening his locker. Jaune looked down at the two halves of the weapon that he had for so long. At least to him, consciously. Jaune closed his eyes. He remained silent for a few moments. He placed the two halves in the locker, before opening his eyes to look at it one more time.

"Thanks for always doing a great job." Jaune softly spoke.

Unknown to him, Pyrrha and Ruby were right around the corner looking at him. They felt saddened. The shield wasn't just important to Jaune. It was important to all Arcs. Now that it was destroyed, half of a family's legacy was ruined. Jaune closed his eyes one more time, silent for a few moments, he reopened them, possessing an angered gaze.

Everyone was still silent in the arena, wondering what was happening next. They all suddenly heard footsteps. Coming down the stairs and reentering the arena was Jaune, armed with nothing but the sword of Crocea Mors… and the shotgun on his back along with the pistol on the holster tied to the right side of his belt.

Vlad smirked, seeing Jaune return with his eyes closed. The Arc spun the sword in hand, slashed close to the ground, creating a gust of wind from the force that picked up dust. His direction look to Vlad, a gaze possessing silent rage and hatred. He brought up a hand with two fingers up and gestured the 'come on' sign with them.

Vlad just grinned as he tightened his hold on Eclipse.

Vlad dashed at Jaune, sending a hard downward slash that Jaune managed to avoid in time; the sword slamming so hard into the ground that it broke apart the floor, with the tip of the blade becoming indented into it. Jaune sent an upward slash, but Vlad actually released his hold on his stuck sword, managing to back away in time from the slash and sent a powerful head-butt to Jaune's head, sending him skidding all the way across the arena.

"Oh~, had to hurt." Yang said with gritted teeth as everyone felt bad for Jaune getting such a bad hit, especially one that managed to send him all the way across the arena.

"Thank Oum for aura healing." Nora said.

Jaune held his forehead in pain, all the while Vlad just calmly and effortlessly pulled out Eclipse. Jaune managed to get to his feet, glaring at Vlad with gritting teeth. However he realized something as he held his forehead. The gloves he was wearing… they were the armored ones that also covered the forearm with thorny rose carving on them. They were ones made by Reebok!

Jaune found a way to match Vlad's immense strength, and that was with enhanced force, along with natural speed and agility.

Vlad sprinted toward at a high speed. He went for an upward slash, but Jaune managed to move to the side, dodging the blade. Vlad's hands worked fast as when he slashed, he switched hands so he could sent a back punch to Jaune, but the blonde managed to duck under it and when he did, he immediately sent a hard jab to Vlad's ribs, causing a seismic shockwave that made Vlad grunt with gritted teeth, feeling his ribs break as he was sent flying straight into the wall, breaking right into it.

Everyone stared in shock at the feet, while Jaune blew on the knuckles of the gloves.

"Thank you Reebok." Jaune said with a smile.

Vlad broke out of the wall, charging at Jaune at high speed, sending a hard, fast upward slash that Jaune managed to avoid, but Vlad quickly switched hands in mid-swing and slashed at Jaune again, forcing the blond knight to block the slash with his sword, which only causing him to take a few steps back from impact.

Vlad started sending a barrage of slashes, forcing Jaune to send his aura into his sword in order to properly block the massive sword with enough strength, but Vlad's slashes were so powerful that blocking was all Jaune could do. If he fought with Excalibur it probably might match Eclipse, but in order to do that he'd still need to send a bit of his aura into the great sword.

…

…

Wait, why wasn't he using Excalibur again?

"You're wasting aura Jaune! This tooth pick of a sword can't compare to the power of Eclipse and you know it!" Vlad exclaimed with a grin.

"Don't make fun of my family heirloom, you sick fu-" Jaune was given an uppercut to the jaw, sending him up in the air. Vlad grinned as he went for a strong slash to cut across Jaune's midsection, but Jaune's eyes glowed gold as he was suddenly surrounded in a sphere made of light, parrying Eclipse and when it dispersed, it blinded everyone with a blinding light, forcing them all to cover their eyes, including Vlad.

'Damn! Too Bright!' Vlad mentally cursed. He always hated bright light.

Jaune landed onto the ground, grabbing the handle of Crocea Mors and rushing forward, sending a strong thrusting stab at Vlad. Vlad's instincts managed to pick up the danger. He quickly moved to the side avoiding the thrust and lifted Eclipse over his head, ready to bring it down upon Jaune, but Jaune quickly sent a side punch to Vlad's gut, causing him to hunch a bit as he felt his stomach churn from the force behind it.

Jaune quickly took the opportunity, by gripping the handle of his sword with both hands once more, and gave a loud cry as he sent a strong horizontal slash, managing to cut Vlad's stomach.

Everyone uncovered their eyes, looking back down only to gasp when they saw some blood hit the floor as Vlad took a couple of steps back, holding his stomach as it bled a bit. Vlad chuckled a bit with a grin.

"Looks like you're the one who drew first blood. What a shock." Vlad said still grinning. Jaune narrowed his eyes at Vlad, preparing to attack once more. Jaune rushed forward and sent a couple slashes, which were sadly blocked by Eclipse, being used like a shield again. Jaune gave a cry as he started sending a fast paced barrage of stabs, but Vlad was just blocking them with his sword, easily. "It's not going to work Jaune. That sword is useless with the fighting style you possess." Vlad suddenly grabbed the blade of Crocea Mors, shocking everyone. Jaune looked to Vlad with wide eyes, before he was sent flying back with a painful head-butt. "Your style relies on taking control of the battle, but with an antique like this, you know it will guarantee failure." Vlad said as Jaune skidded across the floor, holding his forehead. Vlad grabbed the handle of Crocea Mors, while still holding the blade in the other hand. "I can rid you of that problem easy." Vlad said with a smirk.

Jaune gasped as his eyes widened. He looked only to see with horror and shock, that Vlad broke the sword in half with his own might. Everyone gasped at what Vlad had done. Destroying a person's weapon, especially a family heirloom, was a horrid thing to do.

Jaune watched with silent horror as the other half of the Arc family legacy was broken in two as well. Vlad let the now ruined sword fall to the floor.

Cinder was smiling widely at the sight of Vlad's work. Destroying something that was so precious to his enemy, yet in her personal opinion, stupid and a waste, was a sadistic move and she loved it.

Jaune stared at the broken sword with wide eyes. He was speechless.

"You monster! How could you!" Ruby screamed with anger.

"Easy." Vlad said with a smirk as he brought his fists up, lining them up symmetrically. "Snap." Vlad said as he moved his fists in a snapping motion to signify how easy it was for him.

Ruby growled with rage and anger, along with some of the others.

'No wonder Jaune hates this guy so much. He's Evil!' Ruby thought.

"Jerk." Cardin said with gritting teeth. No even he would have done that.

Jaune hung his head. He felt both shame for letting his ancestral weapon get destroy. He honestly had no one to blame, but himself; he knew that. Honestly, what was he thinking?

But along with that shame, was rage. Pure unadulterated anger for what this man, this… bane of his existence has done!

Jaune slowly got to his feet, grabbed the shotgun tied to his back and as he slowly rose it up, it transformed into the large, great sword known as Excalibur.

Everyone stared in awe at the sword. It was magnificent and gave off an aura of power.

Vlad developed a wide, excited grin.

"Happy to know I've earned it."

Jaune slashed Excalibur downward causing wind to split apart and blow a gust outward to the sides of Jaune.

The arena was silent. Everyone's hearts were racing. Those who haven't seen Excalibur in action, wondered what Jaune was going to do with a sword so massive that it's even supposed to be bigger than him.

Vlad was excited to get to fight Jaune at his current best. The only man who ever truly beat him… he's been waiting for this moment for some time now and it felt like ages.

Jaune just had a calm, stoic expression, but a gleam of rage shined in his eyes. Within himself, he felt pure anger. The memories of the past flashed through his head. Remembering the pain and death that this man caused. The army he led to destroy the world only to rebuild it in his own image. Taking everything that mattered. Everyone he loved.

His friends…

His wife…

His kids…

Jaune was going to make him pay dearly.

The two tightened the grips on their swords.

Everyone stayed silent, watching down below.

Russel decided to whisper to Cardin.

"Are they gonna do anything?"

Suddenly Jaune and Vlad sprinted to one another, clashing their blades with great force, causing a shockwave to be created, which led to Russel yelping as he fell off his seat.

Jaune glared at Vlad angrily while the dark haired teen grinned at him.

The two pushed each other back and started slashing at one another, with their massive swords matching one another, causing sparks to fly. Everyone stared at the fight in amazement, seeing the two go head to head at a fast speed.

Vlad was managing to push Jaune back a bit. Vlad slammed Eclipse down, forcing Jaune to block it, causing the floor below to crack. Jaune quickly grabbed Silver Eye and shot Vlad in the stomach, making him grunt in pain and lose focus for a second. All enough time for Jaune to push Eclipse back, spin and slash Vlad to the side, sending him flying away.

Vlad skidded away, but managed to stay on his feet as he halted.

Jaune roared as he charged at Vlad, slashing Excalibur at him, but Vlad parried it and kneed Jaune in the stomach. Vlad grabbed Jaune's head and tossed him up into the air, slashing at him, sending him away.

Jaune flew away, rolling against the floor, but managed to skid to a halt in a crouching position. Jaune managed to block a sword strike in time. Quickly blocking a few more, Jaune slammed Excalibur against Eclipse, stopping and quickly took out Silver Eye, shooting Vlad in the stomach again, and started shooting up his body, with the last shot hitting directly in the forehead.

Jaune moved back a bit as he started spinning, slashing Vlad with Excalibur and shooting him with Silver Eye. Jaune quickly gave a hard upward slash, sending Vlad into the air along with himself and gave a roar as he slammed his sword down onto Vlad, crashing him into the ground. Jaune quickly changed Excalibur into shotgun mode and shot Vlad four times, but Vlad exploded with a black shockwave, sending Jaune away, hitting the wall.

Vlad roared as he went for a stabbing motion, going for Jaune's torso. Jaune quickly spun his shotgun around and took a shot, sending him towards Vlad, shocking everyone, as he shot Eclipse with Silver Eye, managing to move it enough for it to keep from stabbing Jaune, who clotheslined Vlad, sending him down to the ground.

Jaune rolled against the ground and skidded on one knee. Jaune quickly ran at Vlad, who got back up to his feet. Jaune went for a hard downward slash, but Vlad palmed him in his chest, sending him flying away. Vlad groaned as he rolled his neck, as Jaune skidded back onto his feet.

Jaune charged back, slashing at Vlad, who met his sword with his own. After a mini barrage of slashes, Jaune went to shoot Vlad in the stomach again with Silver Eye, but Vlad slammed a head-butt into Jaune's head, sending him into the floor. Vlad went for a hard slash down onto Jaune, but Jaune quickly spun out of the blade's attack and he took a shot to the floor next to Vlad's feet, only for the sound of some sort of glass shattered, making everyone look to see Vlad's foot was frozen to the ground, along with blue shards scattered around it.

'He used an ice dust crystal.' Weiss thought, knowing those shards anywhere.

Jaune charged at Vlad again. Vlad tried to slash him again with Eclipse, but Jaune slashed at his elbow, injuring him, forcing him to lose momentum, so Jaune could slide under the giant sword. Jaune quickly slashed at Vlad's body a few times, before sending an upward slash that broke Vlad out of the ice trap his foot was in, sending him flying up. Jaune quickly sent a barrage of stabs that hit all over Vlad's body and finished by quickly changing the dial on Silver Eye, changing the light to orange, then fired a large concentrated quantity of energy, hitting Vlad head on, sending him flying into the air, hitting the ceiling, and exploding.

Everyone stared up with dropped jaws.

"Overdrive." Ruby whispered with awe.

Vlad came back down to the floor, where Jaune jumped and sent a kick across Vlad's face, sending him away, rolling against the ground. Vlad slammed his hand against the floor in mid-roll, causing him to spin in the air and he landed on the ground feet first.

Vlad narrowed his eyes as Jaune glared at him. Vlad started to laugh with a grin.

"Jaune… let's be real… how about we take off the kid gloves." Vlad said as he spun Eclipse in hand.

"Yeah right." Jaune said with narrowed eyes.

"Kid gloves? They're not even serious!?" Yang shouted with shock.

"Well then, if you won't…" Vlad's blade exploded with purple energy. "I will."

"You're not even getting serious, you lying fuck!" Jaune exclaimed with annoyance.

"Language Jaune, we're in class." Vlad said with a grin.

Jaune changed Excalibur to shotgun mode, took out an add-on and placed it at the end of the shotgun.

"Suck a cock." Jaune said aiming his new weapon at Vlad; the barrel glowing at the end. Jaune took the shot, sending a powerful blast of fire.

Vlad slashed at the fire, breaking it apart with his sword. Jaune had used the shot as a distraction to get closer to Vlad. Changing the shotgun back into Excalibur, the blade actually burst with fire. Jaune managed to get in close. Vlad sent his broadsword down in retaliation, but Jaune spun around the attack and went to slash at Vlad's side again, but suddenly a giant dark violet hand burst out of Vlad's torso, grabbing Jaune and pushing him away.

Everyone gasped as Jaune was slammed down into the ground by the large hand. It then lifted the blonde up and repeatedly slammed him into the ground. Vlad chuckled, but felt something warm against his torso, making him look down only for his eyes to widen in shock as a glow of white was between Vlad's torso and the large hand connected to it. Bright white energy exploded from his torso, making Vlad scream as the hand vanished in mid-air, letting Jaune fall to the floor.

Jaune moaned with pain, as he managed to get to his hands and knees. He turned his head, only to widen his eyes as Vlad growled, sending another large dark violet fist to Jaune. Out of instinct, Jaune quickly summoned a white shining wing made of aura that managed to block the fist, causing a shockwave composed of light and dark, which sent Jaune flying into a wall and the giant hand to disperse.

Everyone stared in shock, but known more Glynda. Her eyes were so wide at what had just happened.

Darkness and light. Like the stories.

Jaune moaned as he got to his feet, only for his eyes to widen again as he saw Vlad's Eclipse transform into a Gatling gun.

"Guess what." Vlad said with a smirk. Suddenly four extra appendages came out of the sides of the Gatling gun. "I got an upgrade." Rockets suddenly shot out towards Jaune.

Jaune quickly jumped away before they hit the wall, creating a black charred hole. Vlad started shooting rockets and bullets at Jaune, who was running around the arena. Jaune quickly retaliated by shooting both his shotgun and Silver Eye at Vlad, hitting the rockets, while dodging some he missed and kept running from the bullets the best he could.

Seeing that he was getting near his friends, he decided to change tactics. Jaune charged towards Vlad, trying his best to dodge and shoot bullets and rockets. Once getting near, Jaune quickly changed his shotgun into Excalibur and Vlad changed his Gatling gun into Eclipse as Jaune sent an upward slash and Vlad sent a downward slash, causing them to clash and bounce off one another.

Jaune and Vlad sent slashes clashing with one another. Vlad spun Eclipse in a windmill motion, trying to cut up Jaune like a buzz saw, but Jaune quickly moved to the side. Vlad went for a gut punch, but luckily Jaune blocked it with Excalibur, as a purple shockwave sent Jaune skidding back.

Vlad charged at Jaune, trying to horizontal slash at him, but Jaune rolled under the attack. Vlad tried to grab him by the leg, but Jaune quickly changed Excalibur into a shotgun, shooting the ground, letting the force send him flying up, avoiding Vlad's grasp. Jaune landed on Vlad's shoulders and started punching Vlad's head, causing shockwaves to appear with each hit, but a dark violet fist punched Jaune off of Vlad's shoulders.

Jaune spun in the air. He brought his shotgun and Silver Eye together, bringing the barrels of two guns together. The barrels glowed red as Jaune ready for a charge shot. He fired a concentrated red beam at the Vlad, consuming him below.

Everyone stared in shock.

Jaune stopped his blast, and landed onto the ground, but with a roar, Vlad charged at him, slamming his shoulder into his body, sending Jaune rolling away. Jaune stopped rolling and got to his feet, only to meet a few slashes. Jaune quickly managed to shoot Vlad in the shoulder, stopping him, but Vlad grabbed Jaune by the collar and slammed a head-butt against Jaune's forehead. Vlad lifted Jaune up and slammed him into the ground.

Vlad grabbed Jaune's leg and started slamming him repeatedly into the ground. Jaune quickly brought his shotgun and Silver Eye together and shot another concentrated beam at Vlad, causing Vlad to scream in pain. Vlad quickly threw Jaune higher up into the air, and stabbed him repeatedly with a barrage of stabs, before changing it into Gatling gun mode, and blast a few rockets at Jaune, sending him flying away.

"Jaune!" Ruby screamed her crush's name with fear, seeing him flying in the air, slamming into the ceiling, and start descending back into the ground.

Vlad panted as his skin steamed.

Emerald had her hand over her mouth as she and Mercury stared at Vlad in shock at how brutal he can be and how much punishment he could take. Cinder couldn't help, but smirk at Vlad's performance.

Jaune groaned, getting to his knee.

"Miss Goodwitch has to stop this." Ruby said.

"I don't think she will. They are still in the orange." Ren said.

"Am I the only one who's seeing what's happening!? They're not having a friendly spar! They're trying to kill each other!" Ruby shouted. Jaune glared at Vlad with gritting teeth. He grabbed the dial of Silver Eye, and changed it to red. Ruby gasped. "Maximum Overdrive." Ruby whispered with new fear.

' _Jaune, No!'_ C Ozpin shouted mentally.

Jaune growled with rage, but his eyes glanced to Ruby, seeing fear and worry in her eyes. Jaune took a moment, before sighing as he switched the dial back to yellow, making Ruby sigh with relief.

Vlad roared as he charged at Jaune. Jaune did the same. Both changed their guns back into swords and clashed. They slashed their weapons against one another a few times.

They roared as they sent hard downward slashes at one another. Ruby screamed with fear as the blade of Eclipse came close to Jaune, but Jaune used one hand to grab Eclipse's blade with Vlad doing the same Excalibur.

Blood leaked down their hands as their blades shook, trying to go further. The two glared at one another with their teeth gritting hard.

"Miss Goodwitch, you have to stop them!" Ruby shouted.

Glynda blinked her eyes, managing to get out of a daze she didn't even know she was in.

"That's enough!" Goodwitch ordered, but the two swordsmen didn't listen.

They pushed their blades away from one another. Vlad went for a beheading slash, but Jaune managed to roll under it. Jaune quickly changed Excalibur into shotgun mode as he rolled under the blade, and managed to change the add-on after finishing his dodge.

Vlad spun around and went for a downward slash, but Jaune shot streams of electricity into Vlad's body. Vlad screamed with agony as Jaune continued his attack, but Vlad quickly grabbed Jaune by the head, causing the current of electricity to spread into him, making Jaune scream, but suddenly a huge explosion had happened.

Fire, ice, wind, steam and droplets of water came from the blast as Jaune and Vlad were sent flying away from one another.

"JAUNE!" Pyrrha screamed as Ruby screamed with fear of Jaune's life. Everyone stared with wide eyes of shock and fear.

In the arena, Jaune and Vlad were lying against the ground. Jaune moaned in pain as he turned his body and placed it his hand against the ground. He smelled something burning, making him turn his head to see his pants were on fire. Jaune gave a shout as he started to do the stop, drop, and roll routine.

Vlad managed to sit up, only to groan in pain, holding his pained stomach. However he suddenly felt his stomach was cold. Vlad lifted up his shirt only to see his stomach was completely blue, but also had burn marks and cuts.

Vlad growled, holding his stomach. He got up to his feet, using the sword to help lift him up and keep him up.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Jaune repeated, until he finally managed to extinguish the flames.

Jaune started to rise to his feet, only to flinch with an eye closed. Looking down to his calves to see they were revealed as the pants got burned up by the fire, showing that he had fresh burn marks and cuts.

"Dust crystals." Vlad stated. "You had them on your person." Vlad said.

"Yeah… I did." Jaune said panting as he tried to rise up. "I had each element in my pockets.

"He had them all inside of his grasp? How Are They Even Alive!?" Weiss screamed with pure shock.

"Their auras… are so massive!" Pyrrha said with pure shock. And who could blame her? These two can take some severe punishment.

"They are now in the red." Blake said, noticing the aura bars on the big screen in the classroom.

Jaune managed to get to his feet, revealing the burns and cuts on his on his reveal calves making Pyrrha and Ruby flinch with worry and concern, while everyone looked in shock.

Jaune panted as he took off the add-on from his gun, changing it back to shotgun mode. The shotgun transformed back into Excalibur. Jaune tightened his hold on the handle of Excalibur, while Vlad did the same with Eclipse. The two stared at one another as memories of their last fight in their original timeline flashed through their heads.

The two tightened their grips on their swords again. They glared at one another one last time, before they charged at one another, albeit at a slower speed because of their damaged states.

"Stop Them! They're Going to Kill Each Other!" Ruby screamed.

Jaune and Vlad roared with their broadswords raised up high, ready to slash down upon one another. Vlad and Jaune brought down their swords, but before they could cut into one another, their bodies stopped.

"That's enough." Miss Goodwitch said with her riding crop up, pointed at them. "This class is about increasing one's level of skill, strength and experience. Not to actually kill one another. I'm going to let you both go, and when I do, you are to go back to the changing room, and get ready for your next class. Whoever causes a fight in the meantime gets expulsion. Do I make myself clear?" Glynda said with narrowed eyes.

"Crystal." Jaune and Vlad said in unison.

Glynda released her hold on the two, allowing them to pull their swords back and placed them back onto their backs. Vlad walked away, but not before bumping Jaune's shoulder, making the Arc growled as he watched Vlad walk away with a glare.

"Mr. Arc." Jaune turned his head to Goodwitch, only to look shocked as she extended to him the completely fixed sword of Crocea Mors. "Bring your shield to me and I will repair it as well." Glynda said with her usual stoic face, but that all changed as Jaune hugged her, shocking her with wide eyes while everyone's jaws dropped at the scene.

"Thank you, Miss Goodwitch." Jaune said with a smile. Jaune pulled back and took his sword back. "You were always one of my favorite." Jaune said with his smile widening as he walked to the stairs to get to the changing room.

Glynda blinked her eyes, still in shock, but then a small smile creeped to her face.

.

.

Jaune made it to the changing room, he unfortunately came face to face with Vlad, who already had gotten prepared for the rest of the day.

"You sure were brutal." Vlad said.

"Expect more of that in the future." Jaune said with a frown as he moved pass Vlad.

"I wonder what future that will be." Vlad said with a smirk making Jaune stop in his tracks. "Jaune… do you really believe you can get that future you lost back? No, of course not. You're smart. You know that everything you lost can never be returned. They all can be replaced. But to be honest… your kids… I don't see them coming back. Everyone is born by chance after all. You might have different kids, even if you memorized every single moment of how you conceived them, you know the chances of getting them back is non-existent. So why did you come back?" Vlad asked. Jaune remained silent. "It's obvious why I came back. But why you?" Again Vlad's question was rewarded with silence. "Eh. I guess it doesn't matter. Everything is already set in stone. The angry you get and the more fear and hatred people feel against me is my strength. My semblance is after all superior to yours, a power that works on your own limits." Vlad said as he started leaving.

"And yet I still beat you." Jaune spoke, causing Vlad to halt with wide eyes. Vlad slowly turned his head to Jaune to see that he was facing him. Jaune brought up a clenched hand, brought it to his neck, like he was stabbing something into it, changed his hand into gun motion and made a 'poosh' sign as he pulled his gun hand back like he shot a bullet, and finally he brought his hands to the sides of his head and pulled them away, palms open as he made a small explosion sound with his mouth.

Vlad narrowed his eyes to Jaune's mockery of his final moments.

Vlad just stayed silent and walked away.

Jaune smirked as he knew he got under Vlad's skin.

(A thank you to NoxXelor who said suggest that someone should have pointed out Vlad's lost. I'll probably do this again in the future, but I wanted to let people know that credit for this scene should got to him or her. Thanks for reading NoxXelor!)

Jaune walked over to his locker, but he stopped as he suddenly fist pumped, feeling like he earned a huge victory. Jaune started to dance in victory, having a grin on his face.

He suddenly heard giggling making him turn his head to see his friends, with Yang, Nora, Ruby and Pyrrha giggling.

Jaune laughed with embarrassment.

"Sorry. Just got excited because I one upped Vlad." Jaune said with an embarrassed grin.

"That explains the scowl he had." Yang said with a smirk.

"Major Victory!" Jaune cheered with a huge grin and another fist pump.

"Really now?" Yang teased with a grin.

"It's not easy getting a victory over that psychopath." Jaune said as he opened his locker. "It's something to be cherished." Jaune said taking out the two halves of the shield Crocea Mors. "No matter how big or small."

"We've noticed." Blake said.

"How are you even still able to walk?" Weiss asked, still in shock by Jaune's condition.

"My aura's special." Jaune said placing his shield halves on the nearby bench. He suddenly took off his pants, making Weiss yelp in shock, as the girls blushed at Jaune's sudden strip. "I may still feel the pain, but I can at least endure the pain enough with it as it heals." Jaune said taking off his armor and taking off his sweater and shirt, so now he was only in his underwear. He reached in to grab his school clothes, but he turned his head to notice the girls were staring at him with wide eyes and having blushes. "Oh come on, it's the human body. It's not like I'm taking off my underwear. Or do you all want to see that." Jaune joked with a grin.

"I do." Yang said with her hand raised.

"I don't!" Weiss shouted.

"Ditto." Blake said.

"The nos have it." Jaune said, taking out his school uniform.

"Don't you have extra pairs of the same clothes?" Weiss asked as Jaune was putting his school shirt on.

"Yeah, but that's at my dorm." Jaune said, buttoning up his shirt, before putting on some pants.

"Um… Jaune." Ruby spoke up.

"Yeah Ruby?" Jaune responded putting on pants.

"Why… why were you trying to kill Vlad?" Ruby asked, now getting all eyes on him. Jaune sat down on the bench, putting on his shoes.

"There's just some things I can't forgive." Jaune said, tying his shoes.

"But why? What did he do? I mean, I know I would feel angry if someone burnt my puppy alive, but when I saw you look at him, it was nothing, but pure hate."

"True." Jaune said standing up and taking his school coat. "I do hate Vlad with a burning passion." Jaune put on his coat.

"But why? What's the history behind the two of you?" Ruby asked, not understanding Jaune's rage towards Vlad.

Jaune looked up to her, only to see her and the others in their adult images, except Pyrrha of course. Jaune stared at them for a moment, before walking over towards Ruby. Stopping in front of her, he stared into her eyes, making her blush a little from his gaze upon her. Jaune placed his hand on her shoulder as the images faded.

"I'll tell you someday… I promise. It's just… the things Vlad has put me through… it's still a sensitive subject." Jaune said. Ruby nodded, understanding that Jaune doesn't want to talk about something so bad, but it does make her even more curious about Jaune and Vlad's past.

Jaune walked pass the others, noticing Ren.

"Oh, there you are Ren." Jaune said as he passed him by.

"You're like a ghost sometimes." Yang said to Ren.

Jaune walked down the hall with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey Arc." Jaune turned to see Cardin leaning against a wall with his arms crossed. "Good fight." Cardin extended his fist to him. Jaune looked to his fist, bumping it.

"Thanks."

"Man you are a crazy S.O.B. actually fighting to the death in a Combat Class taught by Goodwitch. You got more balls than I do." Cardin said as he and Jaune walked down the hall side by side.

"Thanks." Jaune said.

"So what's the deal with you two anyway?" Cardin asked.

"Vlad and I… have some serious bad blood."

"Like how bad?"

"He tends to be a troublemaker, I have a hobby of getting in his way."

"That'll do it." The two remained silent as they continued to walk. "Hey, um… I hate him too."

"… Thanks Cardin."

.

.

All the way away from Jaune and the others, Vlad was rolling his neck to remove some stiffness.

"Sir." Vlad looked to see Chary hurry up to him. "Are you alright?" Chary asked with concern.

"Yeah. Just some frost bite. It'll go away." Vlad said. Gavrilo coolly stroll to them with a bored look. Vlad noticed Cinder came as well.

"Have to say, that was a show." Cinder said with a smile. Vlad sighed.

"It's going to be a while before I have the proper rematch I desire with Jaune. Either way, this was enough to satisfy me. At least for now." Vlad said with a calm smile.

"Are you some sort of masochist?" Mercury asked with a raise eyebrow.

"No. Jaune's the only person who has actually beaten me since I've awoken my semblance. It's more of… pride and desire to overcome the one obstacle that could kill you." Vlad explained with a smirk.

'This guy ain't right.' Mercury thought just feeling the willies from Vlad's smirk.

.

.

Everyone was now enjoying lunch. Jaune was trying his best to get anything that doesn't have to do with Vlad and the shit of a future he made out of his head.

"Jaune, how are your legs feeling?" Pyrrha asked.

"Still stings, but they're getting better." Jaune said.

"Hey dorks!" They all turned to see Sun and Neptune. "Mind if we join you?" Sun asked with a smile.

"Take a seat." Jaune said. Suddenly he heard something sliding against the table, making him turn his head to see Saber, disguised in black kitten form with his sweater, dragging a cooked turkey across the table and stopping next to Jaune and started eating it.

"Uh~, where did he come from?" Neptune asked, sitting next to Weiss.

"The kitchen obviously. I just wonder how he sneaked that whole turkey pass the lunch attendants." Weiss said.

"So what's new?" Sun asked, wanting to start a new conversation.

"Jaune tried to kill someone in Combat Class." Nora said.

"To be fair, that creep was also trying to kill Jaune." Yang said.

"Okay, could we please talk about something that doesn't have to do with Vlad Alucard, please?" Jaune asked, not wanting to think about Vlad anymore.

"His last name is Alucard? Man, it's like that guy was born to be a creep." Yang said.

"Amen." Jaune said with his palms resting on his cheeks.

"I agree. I do not wish to think of this man anymore." Weiss said with her eyes closed, head held up high and arms crossed. "Instead I have news. There will be a dance coming up next week and I have volunteered to be head coordinator." Weiss said proudly with a smile and resting her hands on her chest.

"With yours truly as well." Yang said with a smirk.

"Yes." Weiss said with a dull look and glancing to the side.

"Oh~ a dance! Is formal mandatory?" Nora asked.

"Yes. And a date is recommended." Weiss said.

"Oh Ren~."

"Sure." Ren simply said as Nora smiled at him. It's not like he wouldn't want to go with Nora, in fact he wouldn't want to go with anyone else as his date. Although he isn't really one to… ask first seeing as he can get a bit… well you know.

"Say Jaune… who are **you** going to ask out to the dance?" Nora asked with a grin, causing Pyrrha and Ruby to blush, while Yang and Sun grinned as well.

"Huh? Eh, I don't know." Jaune said not really paying attention. He noticed Saber giving him a dull look, which caused Jaune to realize his error. He turned to see all eyes on him, with Pyrrha and Ruby having sad eyes. "I mean, uh…" Jaune looked at them all still staring at him as his eyes then looked started glancing between Ruby and Pyrrha. "Eh… well… ah hell, I don't know." Jaune said in defeat.

Who could blame him? The dance was important to Pyrrha that night because he was with her and now that he showed interest in Ruby, it might break her heart if he chose Pyrrha.

Everyone just continued to stare at him.

He needed to get out. Luckily a thought came to mind.

"Oh shit! I just remembered something!" Jaune said quickly as he got up and hurried for the door.

"Chicken!" Yang called out.

"I'm not a chicken! Something came up!" Jaune called back as he ran out of the lunchroom.

Saber sighed at his best friend's behavior. Saber looked to the turkey. Saber suddenly went savage on it and started devouring it at a fast and primal pace that made everyone's eyes look wide to him in shock as Saber finished, leaving nothing, but bones. Saber released a burp and jumped down, running off to find Jaune.

Everyone stared at the kitten as he exited the door.

"He's not normal." Neptune said.

.

.

Jaune and Saber made it to Reebok's workshop, to see him working on a strong looking robot.

"Oh, it's about time you guys made it! This is urgent!" Reebok shouted. "What the hell took you two so long?" Reebok asked.

"Prepare yourself for the shit storm of a mental exhaustion you're about to experience." Jaune warned Reebok, making him stop and prepare for whatever he was going to say. "Vlad's here."

"… Vlad?" Reebok questioned, but then his memory remembered something. "Wait… you don't mean **Vlad** , Vlad, right? The guy who ruined the future!? That Vlad!?" Reebok shouted with new fear as his expression matched his terror.

"The same." Jaune said.

"This hasn't happened before, has it?" Reebok asked with worry.

"Nope." Jaune shook his head.

"Okay… okay, let's calm down, I mean… so long as we think smart, I mean this isn't the exact same guy we're talking about."

"Actually… it is." Jaune spoke, making Reebok freeze.

"You mean… it's the **Same** , Same Vlad!?" Reebok shouted with brand new terror. All Jaune could do was nod in response. Reebok suddenly fell to his knees. "WE'RE DOOMED!" Reebok screamed with his hands shot into the air.

"No, we're not. So long as I'm here, he won't have his way." Jaune said.

"I know, but this is horrible! He could change the outcome of anything! The future could turn out worse! The war could come early!" Reebok shouted, but then his eyes widened in shock as he realized something. "Jaune, he's going to make the Vytal Tournament worse. We have to put in even more effort! We have to do everything we can to stop it all!" Reebok exclaimed.

"We won't be able to stop it now that he's here. All we can do is lessen the casualties." Jaune said with a calm, yet serious tone.

"Jaune… that's-"

"I know, but Vlad is a genius when it comes to strategic warfare. He'll throw everything at us, and the fact that he can create Grimm of his own-"

"He Can Make Grimm of His Own!?" Reebok screamed with even more terror.

"I guess I forgot to mention that." Jaune said.

"What else did you forget to mention!? Does he feed on negative emotions like the Grimm too!?" Reebok exclaimed. Jaune glanced to the side remaining silent. That just terrified Reebok. "No… no, no, no." Reebok walked over to a chair and sat down on it. Seymour came by, holding a cup of tea in his tractor beam and handed it to Reebok. "Thank you Seymour." Reebok said, taking the cup, but his hands were shaking in fear.

"Alex." Jaune spoke, getting Reebok's attention. "I know this is a lot to take in, especially for someone your age, but we need to focus. I'm already coming up with plans to try and counter this."

"I'm sorry Jaune, I really am, but I could only imagine the hell that happened in your timeline, but the fact of the matter is, is that people from each of the five kingdoms are going to arrive for the Vytal Tournament. You know that with that many people, it'll become a feeding frenzy for him. His power will be unspeakable. How do we plan on countering that?" Reebok said with fear.

"Easy. I'm the only one who can stand up to him. Our semblance are polar opposites. He may feed on negative emotions and create Grimm of any scale, but my semblance can still destroy any form of darkness."

"But Jaune, the Vytal Tournament is a huge event. We're looking at a small scale war here! You can't have enough aura in your boy to protect everyone." Reebok said standing up.

"I know. That's why we're going to follow Ironwood's suggestion." Jaune said.

"What suggestion?"

"We're going to weaponize my aura." Jaune said, shocking Reebok and Saber.

"That does seem like the best option." Seymour said. "And I believe I have just the perfect idea for this." Seymour flew over to the robot Reebok was making. "We do as Master Alexander has done for myself."

"Of course." Reebok said walking over to Seymour and his robot. "If we can just make a proper circulatory system, we can add your aura inside a numerous amount of bots that will allow them to wield your aura as if it was their own! An army whose purpose is to battle the Grimm itself!" Reebok said with a new grin. "Oh man, I'm so excited now! Oh, oh, and a super weapon! Although I'm going to have to calibrate it to make sure that it never could harm human beings."

Jaune snapped his fingers in front of Reebok.

"Focus. You said you needed me to see something." Jaune said.

"Oh right! Seymour!" Reebok spoke, as his assistant quickly projected a map of Vale. "Look at this. Something has been happening the past weeks. A sort of dark energy has been emitting within the city, bring in the Grimm. And not just your typical ones. Geists, Furcifers, Beringels-"

"The Rampage and Timberwolfe." Jaune said, now knowing why two Grimm that are supposed to be reside in different areas in the world had come to the Emerald Forest.

"There was a Rampage here!? Monty Oum, Jaune, when were you going to tell me!? This just makes things worse!" Reebok shouted. "Anyway, we know it has to now be Vlad's doing. We need to track down this hot spot and destroy it!"

"So let's just go." Jaune said.

"That's the thing… I can't find it. I could only find the emitted signals, but not the origin of the spot itself."

"How is that possible!? You're the smartest person there is!" Jaune exclaimed.

"That's the thing Jaune. I believe my genius is being tested. Throughout the area of Vale, there has been this disrupting signal that has been intervening with my tracking technology. I think Vlad has his own genius." Reebok said with his hands on his hips.

"Sever." Jaune said with narrowed eyes.

"I instantly hate him. Even his name sucks." Reebok said with a serious gaze. "We're going to have search the city this weekend. I know of a guy who has info on the criminal underworld of Vale… usually."

"Then that's where we'll go, but we'll have to go incognito." Jaune said.

"Some minor hiccup, huh?" Reebok said.

"Soon it'll be the other way around." Jaune said with a serious expression.

End of Chapter 4

Sorry if it's short, but in this chapter I wanted it to focus on the effect Vlad still had on Jaune, and the taste of what his presence itself has on the timeline.

Anyway, sorry about the delay and I hope you enjoyed it.

More to come, especially with Vlad now in the picture.

Takeshi1225, out!


	5. Some Hiccup

An Arc to the Past

 **Chapter 5: Some Hiccup**

Jaune was doing push-ups late at night in his room. Tomorrow will be Saturday, and on that day he and Reebok were going out on the town to find this disturbance that was causing Grimm from around the Four Kingdoms to come to Vale. Obviously this was part of Vlad's plan for a new scaled invasion upon Beacon. With the Grimm that were being attracted by this signal, they were looking at a war zone.

Jaune could not focus with the thought of Vlad increasing his forces for the tournament, so he decided to get his mind off it, the best he could anyway, with exercise to keep his mind off things.

Jaune laid his back against the floor as he placed his arms over his chest and started doing crunches.

"Whoa, you're really into it." Nora said as she and Pyrrha watched Jaune's progress from their beds.

"Need to be." Jaune said.

"So~… have you decided who you're going to take to the dance?" Nora asked with a grin.

"No. I got something on the mind. Besides I have a week to decide." Jaune said as he continued doing crunches. Pyrrha developed a sad face at Jaune's response. "Obviously you're going with Ren, Nora." Jaune said.

"What? Me? Well… yeah~. I mean after all, who else would he go with?" Nora said with a smile and shrug.

"Really? Cause I heard that Blake might want to go to the dance with him." Jaune said.

"What?! I'll Kill Her!" Nora shouted with new rage as she hopped onto her feet atop of her bed.

"Gotcha." Jaune said with a smirk pointing at her.

"No fair!" Nora shouted with a pout. Ren came out of the kitchen with one of his 'famous' protein shakes.

"Ren, got more of that stuff?" Jaune asked.

"Uh, yes, but-"

"Get me some." Jaune said.

"Jaune, you never liked my shakes before." Ren said. He was suspicious as always lately. Jaune then got up, went into pushup position, took in a few breaths and managed to slowly lift himself in the air, now in a handstand.

His team was pleasantly surprised with wide eyes.

"Whoa." Nora said.

"I still don't, but I need them to get stronger." Jaune said as he started doing handstand pushups.

"Why?" Nora asked.

"Vlad." Jaune said with a glare and a bit of rage in his voice. "I need to get stronger than him. He and I always have been at each other's necks. He's a sadistic and ambitious man who will do anything to achieve victory, like a real tyrant. I need to get stronger so I can kick his ass in the future." Jaune said with total conviction, surprising his team, who now all had wide eyes.

Ren could see that Vlad is a sensitive subject for Jaune, so he decided not to question anymore.

"I'll go ahead and make another glass." Ren said heading back to the kitchen.

"Use one of the big glasses." Jaune said.

Suddenly the door slammed open to reveal Yang.

"Jaune, who are you taking to-" Yang stopped when she noticed Jaune was in the middle of his exercises with his back turned to her, showing off the back muscles he was developing and his admittedly tight bottom that could be seen a bit from his pants. "Hello~, this is a surprising sight." Yang said with a flirtatious smile.

"What is it Yang?" Jaune asked as he continued his handstand pushups.

"Oh, right. Who are you taking to the dance?" Yang asked.

"Why are you asking?" Jaune asked.

"Cause I'm curious~. It's Ruby, isn't it?" Yang asked. Jaune lost focus upon hearing that, which sadly had the result of having the top of his head meet the floor.

"Ow!" Jaune's body hit the floor as he rubbed his head.

"Yang!" Ruby suddenly ran over and jumped onto her sister's back, slapping her hands over her sister's mouth. "Quit it. Are you trying to kill me with embarrassment?" Ruby whispered to her sister with a glare, but then she noticed Jaune stand up, showing off the slim muscular figure he was gaining. Ruby stared at him with a gape mouth and wide eyes that had stars as pupils. Yang couldn't help, but grin as she used her sister's moment of weakness to take her dainty hands off her mouth.

"So~, you sure are confident in that body of yours. Good muscles. Ruby seems to notice." Yang teased, making Jaune and Ruby blush red.

"Yang!" Ruby shouted.

"Ow! That was right in my ear." Yang complained.

"Oh well, it's not like I'm showing anything off. Just like sleeping shirtless nowadays." Jaune said with a semi-arm cross with the fingers of his left hand on the side of his head. He then flexed his right bicep to give Ruby a bit of a show of his development.

It did not go unnoticed; if the drool off the side of a trance induced Ruby was anything to infer.

"Safe to say that's a good change." Yang said with a smirk.

"Why did you have to kick the door down?" Ren asked as he came out of the kitchen with a second, larger glass in hand. Jaune made his way over to grab the larger glass.

"What is that?" Ruby asked, looking to the green ooze in glasses.

"Juice I made from herbs and nutrients. One of them being algae. They do a body well." Ren said as Jaune took his glass.

"You're not going to…" Yang said with disgust evident on her face, pointing at the glass in Jaune's hand, but sadly she got her answer from Jaune taking a chug from the glass.

"Ew~." Ruby, Yang and Nora said with disgust.

"He actually did it!" Nora exclaimed with shock at Jaune's guts.

'I'm surprised.' Ren thought with wide eyes as Jaune separated the glass from his lips.

"I need to get stronger. This can help." Jaune said with a frown on his face as he endured the bad taste.

"Even at the cost of your taste buds?" Yang questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"If it strengthens the body, then yes. I'll take any help I can get to get to the level I desire." Jaune said before drinking up more, subconsciously flexing his muscles which caught the eye of Ruby, Yang and Pyrrha. They stared at his abs, arms and back muscles as they tightened, blushing red at the sight; well at least Pyrrha and Ruby.

"Not bad." Yang said with a smirk and rubbing her chin as she eyed Jaune's developing body. "Mind if I asked him for myself?" Yang asked her sister.

"Yang!" Ruby quickly put her sister in a headlock. "Sorry to disturb you guys! Have a good eight hours of rest! We'll see you in the morning!" Ruby said with a nervous grin as she sped out the door with her sister in her grasp.

Once Jaune was done with his beverage, he made a noise as he stuck out his tongue to reveal it turned green.

"Well that was a weird visit." Nora said.

!

!

Jaune got up and did his morning exercises before taking a shower. He left the dorm early, an hour before classes to talk to Reebok.

Jaune was running down the courtyard, hurrying over to talk to his friend. He was going so fast, he didn't notice someone all dirtied up from training, seeing him running. Curious, the person followed.

Jaune managed to make it to Reebok's workshop only to see the green haired blacksmith working on one of the new robots they planned for their counter attack at the Vytal Tournament. He was busy blowtorching the metal inside.

"Yo, Reebok." Jaune greeted his friend. Reebok turned to reveal he had a blowtorch mask on. Once he lifted it, his eyes revealed bags. "Dude, have you been up all night?" Jaune asked.

"Yes! I have to use all the time I have to make these things! Don't worry, because the first thing I made before working on the bots is this!" Reebok revealed a gun with a vial in it. At the end was a needle, that Reebok stabbed into his neck and injected the fluid. "Ah~, that's better. Filled with new energy!" Reebok cheered with a grin.

"… You know, you're dangerously close to the line of being a mad scientist." Jaune pointed out.

"I know, right?! Crazy, but fun!" Reebok shouted with a grin.

"Reebok, you should get at least a quick power nap."

"Can't! We need to find whoever is bringing the Grimm here! Right after classes, we're hitting the town and hunting this guy down!" Reebok said with new vigor.

"Uh, Alex, you sure you don't want me to do this, while you supervise through some sort of spy cam? Because I'm kind of concerned." Jaune said.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Reebok questioned.

"Doing what?"

"Trying to make it that you fight alone. You've been doing it with your team."

"That's because I care about something more than grades. I have a self-appointed mission that's too big for them to understand."

"But it's also too big for you to handle as well." Reebok said.

"… Well played." Jaune crossed his arms.

"Look, if you trust me enough to build an army of robots that will use your semblance to kill an legion of Grimm, then why not trust me to help you kick some ass on the streets?" Reebok questioned.

"He makes a good point." Jaune and Reebok were alerted by the new presence of none other than their former tormentor, Cardin.

"What the- Where did you come from?!" Jaune shouted.

"Came back from training, but when I saw you running by early in the morning, I got curious. After all, wherever you go in a hurry, excitement happens." Cardin said picking at his nails.

"He's got you there dude." Reebok said.

"Whatever this is, I want in." Cardin said with a grin and clenched fist.

"No way. We have more than enough man power." Jaune said with his arms crossed.

"We do?" Reebok questioned scratching the side of his head.

"Either way, the answer is no." Jaune said.

"That's fine. I could just take a walk, maybe go and talk to Head Master Ozpin or Head Mistress Goodwitch." Cardin said with a smirk.

"You wouldn't." Jaune said with a threatening tone and narrowed his eyes.

"I got them on speed dial." Cardin said showing off his phone. Jaune growled, clenching his fists.

"We could use his help. More muscle the better." Reebok reasoned.

"And what if things go wrong?" Jaune questioned with stoic eyes.

"We either fix the problem or break it." Cardin said, slamming his mace onto his hand.

"I like it." Reebok said with a smile and finger up.

Jaune looked between the two. Seymour flew up next to him.

"You know you're not going to win this." Seymour said.

"… It takes a machine made by man to say the only sensible thing in a three way deadlock." Jaune said. "Fine. After class, we meet back here, we change clothes to look discreet and then we hit the town to scavenge for clues." Jaune said.

"I do know a guy who hears things in the criminal underworld. Maybe he might know anything about Vlad's plans." Reebok said.

"Wait, Vlad's behind this?" Cardin questioned with shock. He then whistled. "I'm sensing this burning hatred you got for him stems from more than just burning a puppy alive, Jauney boy." Cardin said.

Reebok's eyes widened.

"Dude that is a hardcore lie." Reebok said looking to Jaune.

!

!

Jaune was sitting through Port's class, looking bored, but was really feeling antsy. He was tapping his foot out of anticipation.

"Jaune, your foot tapping is really annoying me." Weiss said, as she sat next to him.

"Deal with it." Jaune said.

"How rude."

"Sorry. I'm just getting a little impatient."

"Well, can't say I don't understand. Port's class gives too much detail." Weiss said, resting her cheek on her fist.

'I remembered back in my first time of Beacon, I asked her out around this time. Good thing she was never interested. Just thinking about being Jacques' son-in-law makes my skin crawl. I miss Taiyang. He was cool. Scary at first with the whole overprotective father thing, but still cool. I at least got to understand how he felt with…' Jaune sighed. "Angel."

"Who?" Weiss questioned.

"Nothing. Just thinking to myself." Jaune said thinking about his first child. She looked just like her mother, but liked to wear white. Just everything about her was like Ruby. It was so adorable. To think his time with her was… short. Jaune started remembering the war all of a sudden. The tragedy, the extreme violence… the blood… the bodies… there were none to be found of his kids after they were ravaged by the Grimm.

Suddenly a pair of fingers snapped in front of him, causing him to blink.

"Huh?" Jaune turned to see it was Weiss.

"You okay?" Weiss asked with concern.

"Yeah, just thinking." Jaune said.

"It… looked intense. Like you were remembering something harsh." Weiss said.

'The thousand-yard stare. I will never get rid of it.' Jaune thought. "I… have some memories rooted to someone's actions. Can never forget what he's done. My therapist says you shouldn't act like they don't exist. Repressing those hurts. Although… remembering them hurts really bad too. Especially when I dream them. Too real." Jaune said.

Weiss stared at him with wide eyes.

"How?" Weiss questioned.

"Hmm?" Jaune turned his head to her.

"How do you hide it all with a smile? The whole goofball thing if it hurts this bad?" Weiss asked.

"… Practice." Jaune simply said. A lie, but it was the simplest response anyone expects.

"Guess I should take some lessons." Weiss said with a frown, looking to her hands on the table.

"Hmm?" Jaune turned to her.

"Uh, let's move on to something more… positive." Weiss quickly said.

"Agreed." Jaune said with a nod.

"So~… who are you taking to the dance?" Weiss asked.

"Seriously? You're the third person to ask me that."

"It was the first thing that popped into my- wow, really? The third? Huh… I thought I'd be one of the last few." Weiss said. "You know, you kind of put yourself in a difficult position." Weiss said with her arms crossed.

"What do you mean?" Jaune asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I can safely say you've caught the attention of my team leader." Weiss said, making Jaune possess a bright smile. "But then there is Pyrrha, who, as much as I don't like to say it… has to be attracted to you… in more ways than one. So now you have the choice to pick one and that's not good. One, you might hurt Pyrrha if you ask Ruby out instead, she'll probably do bad on missions, and I will wring your neck if that happens, and two, you will hurt Ruby if you pick Pyrrha, and I will still wring your neck when you do so… I doubt I could do more since Yang will take care of most of you."

Jaune blinked his eyes.

"Oh shit." Jaune cursed. The bell then rang.

"Good luck with… everything." Weiss said as she stood up and walked away.

Jaune slammed his head onto the table.

'Great. I didn't get rejected, but now I realize I might have to be a rejecter! What did I get into?' Jaune thought with woe. The rest of Team RWBY walked by, with Yang rubbing the back of his head. 'Why is it that even when Weiss helps, people feel shitty. A lot of times being me.' Jaune thought as he rose his head up a bit with a pout. 'Well, no time to bitch.' Jaune thought, slamming his hands onto the table as he got up.

"Mr. Arc." Port spoke as he walked over.

"Yes?"

"I was a bit concern with something as you were talking to Miss Schnee."

"… You saw us talking?"

"I know when my students don't pay attention to me. It helps me know what sort of characters I'm dealing with. Their personalities. Their flaws. I know Miss Xiao Long is impatient and rather jump head first into things without proper planning. Muscle it through the harshest of things, being overconfident in her strength. Miss Rose is of course childish and innocent, easily distracted, but only because there is no interest in my class, unless there is a Grimm in it. It shows she has some trouble knowing what is important when there really is no danger around. Miss Valkyrie is the same way, but of course more energetic and impatient with all that vast energy she possesses. Miss Nikos works hard and tries to pay attention because she feels someday my words may benefit her in the future. So die hard on trying to defend all life that matters that she's willing to be bored to death by something uninteresting to her just to make sure she doesn't miss something that could help in the long run. Miss Schnee is an overachiever because she wants to be strong for her own benefit. So when what she considers the greatest obstacle in her life comes, she can overcome it without fear, but of course facing something like that, you can never feel fearless."

Jaune stared at Port with shock.

'Damn, I got to give this guy more credit than I thought. He's more observant than a lot of huntsmen I've met.'

"Now when it comes to you and Miss Belladonna. You two are actually quite the same." Port stated.

"M-Me and Blake?" Jaune questioned with wide eyes.

"Yes. You both don't actually pay attention, because you actually know more than you let on. I see it in your eyes." Port said, shocking Jaune. "You two have faced more than enough to understand what goes on in the world. The ideals and desires of others. The cruelty. The Grimm themselves. Every time I see you both here, I think to myself… why are they still in class?" Jaune's eyes were very wide as he stared at Port. "Now obviously for Blake it's to become a huntress to gain the ability to help more efficiently against a dangerous force and to have more strong bonds that could help her when she needs it, even when she doesn't know she does need them, especially now. However… you're not like that. You just seem here to stick around. Before you had the eyes of someone who wants to be a hero, but now… you have the eyes of a hero." It was like every word Port uttered was closer to giving Jaune a heart attack that of all people, Port was closer to the truth than anyone else who didn't know his secret. "Tell me, what happened?" Port asked with his arms out.

"I met someone who helped me get closer to being one. After I dropped my mask of course. I feel like I'm already worthy enough to fight as a real huntsman, but I don't want to leave the friends I made behind, just to enter a cold world alone." Jaune said.

"And I take it you saw this cold world." Port said.

"More than I'd like to ever see." Jaune said shocking his head with sad eyes.

'He has those eyes again.' Port thought.

"Sorry to be so rude, but can I go now?" Jaune asked, just wanting to leave.

"Go right ahead." Port said gesturing to the doorway.

Jaune quickly hurried up the stairs and made it to the exit, but stopped.

"Just curious… what about Ren?" Jaune asked turning back to Port.

"Hmm. Him I'm not completely sure. He's so polite, meaning he was well disciplined as a child. Although I do see some pain lingering inside his eyes, but a lot of that is covered by an immense amount of love. A great kind, most of it from a singular source." Port said stroking his manly mustache.

"… Damn, you're good." Jaune said with wide eyes before turning and heading off.

Port couldn't help, but give jovial laugh.

"Thank you, Mr. Arc. I guess I am." Port turned around with his hands behind his back. "Yes, a hero indeed. A fallen hero." Port said walking over to his desk. Opening a drawer, he took out a piece of paper, grabbed a pen and wrote something down on it. "Forgive me, Mr. Arc, but I feel you need to talk things through to somebody."

!

!

Jaune hurried over to his dorm, not bothering to talk to anyone.

"Hey Saber. Get ready." Jaune said to his pet Grimm, lying on the bed as Jaune went to his wardrobe.

Taking out a set of clothes he decided to prepare earlier, he quickly got dressed, and had to force Saber to wear his disguise pet shirt, and ran out the door with Saber, only to bump into someone and have them in his arms.

He looked down to see it was Ruby.

"Hello." Ruby said.

"Hi." Jaune responded. The two continued to stare into the other's eyes. "Going out?" Jaune questioned.

"Yeah." Ruby said.

The two continued to stare at one another.

"Good talk." Jaune said.

"I agree." Ruby said with a nod.

Releasing her, Jaune noticed Weiss glaring up at them.

"Why the new change of clothes?" Jaune asked, offering Weiss his hand.

"I could ask you the same thing." Weiss said, taking Jaune's hand.

"Touché." Jaune said picking her up.

"Where are you going all dressed up?" Jaune looked to see Yang, along with Blake, Sun and Neptune. The busty blonde smirking at him.

"Out. You?"

"To the club." Yang said with a smirk.

"Seems pretty odd for you to go out, dressed like that." Neptune said, referring to Jaune.

Jaune was dressed in a black hoodie, with no Pumpkin Pete logo, but did have the Arc family logo on the right of the hood of the hoodie, a yellow bandana wrapped around the right bicep, a pair of gauntlets, denim jeans with knee pads on, a leg holster around the right thigh, holsters on the back where Silver Eye was held at the seat of the pants and the shotgun mode of Excalibur on Jaune's back and finally untied brown boots with the Arc logo on the front.

"Not as odd as why you and Sun are in the dorm of four beautiful ladies without being pulverized and skinned alive." Jaune retorted.

"… Touché." Neptune admitted.

"Well, I'd say we all forget this confrontation and move along." Jaune said.

"Agreed!" Ruby said with a finger up. "Let's go Weiss!" Ruby grabbed Weiss' hand and ran off, with Weiss trying her best to keep pace.

"Later. Love the looks. Let's go Saber." Jaune said, walking away. 'Dammit. Forgot that they are planning to go out and cause a ruckus tonight too. Goddamn coincidences! I swear my life is written by a fool.'

(That hurt. So yeah, Team RWBY is dressed in their Slayer outfits, so no need to describe the clothing there, and Jaune's is based on this awesome picture of Jaune I saw with different yet cool looking clothing. He looked like a skater punk, but still heroic.)

!

!

Jaune made it to Reebok's workshop, but could not find the genius himself.

"Reebok, you in here?" Jaune called out.

"Da, da, da, Dah!" Jaune looked up to see Reebok coming down from to the ground via rocket boots with Seymour hovering by his side. "Ta da!" Reebok exclaimed with a wide smile and arm out to show his new wardrobe.

He wore a long black with dark green lining trench coat that had twin tails, twin gauntlets, and long black pants with gold studs at the bottom and black shoes with shin guards, an armored shirt with an insignia robot head with twin barrel shotguns crossed behind it on the chest, and finally a pair of shades.

Jaune and Saber stared at him for a few moments.

"That does not look discreet." Jaune said.

"But I'm wearing black." Reebok said with a pout.

"Yeah, but you look like Inu Reeves in that weird movie about a fake reality." Jaune said.

"I didn't really like that movie." Reebok said shaking his head.

"Yes. It seemed foolish not to make a backup in case humans managed to escape. Foolish decision." Seymour said.

"Plus the sequels were too stupid for me. Especially that part where he stopped the robots with this strange heavenly aura he used **in reality**! Who did he think he was? Oum?" Reebok complained.

'And yet you are friends with a man with heavenly aura.' Jaune thought with dull eyes. "So now we wait on Cardin." Jaune said.

"Finally, my cue." A voice spoke. The four turned to see Cardin all dressed in silver armor with golden flame-like designs on it, a black long shirt underneath his chest plate and a black cape on the back. His mace was tied to the belt around his waist. He posed the old fashion super hero fists pressed against the hips pose.

"Okay, I said dress discreet. We're not supposed to dress like superheroes." Jaune said.

"Also, I brought Russel along." Cardin said as he took Russel from behind the door and revealed him.

"Seriously?!" Jaune shouted.

"I wanted to bring him." Cardin said.

"I didn't want to come." Russel whined.

Russel was dressed in a black leather vest, grey pants, black boots steel toed boots and long black fingerless gloves.

Jaune sighed.

"Well at least he's discreet." Jaune said pointing at Russel for a moment. "Okay ladies, the plan is simple. There is a beacon somewhere in Vale that is attracting Grimm from all around the kingdoms and farther towards here. Our mission is to stop it." Russel raised his hand. "Yes Russel?"

"Shouldn't we tell the higher ups? I mean, this sounds like something for real huntsmen." Russel said now feeling scared of what's to come.

"We can't. Then General Ironwood would get wind of it, take control of the Vytal tournament and turn all of Vale into a base for his men as they prepare to make it a war zone when the Grimm arrive. Ironwood is a good guy, but he takes things too drastically." Jaune said. "Anyway, our plan is to first gather intel. Seymour here will head to the Cross Continental Transmit Tower and connect to its communications hub. Gain access there to connect and hack into any communications devise throughout the city. Luckily with all the safe guards Reebok's put in you, you'll have no worries being spotted."

"Understood." Seymour nodded.

"We four will head out to the city. Cardin, Russel and I will head out to this informant Reebok's talked about and get any info we can, while Saber here will be with Reebok, tracking down any hotspots for Reebok to charter down. There could be a connection to all of them to help pinpoint the exact location of this Grimm beacon. After we finish, we'll contact one another to inform the task is done, and meet at town square to plan our next phase."

"Wait, how is-"

"Haven't plan that far ahead?" Cardin questioned with a raised eyebrow and arms folded, interrupting Russel.

"Didn't need to. We need info first, then we go into action." Jaune said. "Oh and by the way, you are not going out like that Cardin."

"What the hell?!"

"The hell is, is that everyone will notice someone wearing silver armor!"

"Here, wear this." Reebok said walking up to Cardin with a small black trench coat.

"Uh, that seems a little too small." Cardin pointed out, but when Reebok grabbed his arm and slipped it through the sleeve, the trench coat expanded, surprising him.

"One size fits all." Reebok said, before walking away. Cardin put the rest on, while Russel stared at him with wide eyes.

"How is he not on the honor grad roll?" Russel questioned.

"I make these things for myself, usually," Reebok answered as he took the Commander In Chief, suitcase mode, in hand.

"By the way, I found out something before coming here. Team RWBY along with Sun and Neptune are going to be hitting the town too. They seem to be preparing for something, so best to stay out of their way if you see them." Jaune said. "Time to head out."

!

!

Seymour was flying straight towards the CCT Tower. His comrades were already heading out to Vale via bullhead.

Seymour was flying by when he noticed a few familiar faces.

"Miss Rose and Miss Schnee are here. Looking to be prepared for something. Just as Master Arc said. They'll be here on their own mission. Oh and Miss Penny! It's nice to see her again. Master Alexander will like to know she is around. It will make him happy. Must focus though." Seymour quickly flew up towards the top of the tower.

Once making it to the top, Seymour flew over towards the antenna.

"Well, time to get this over with." Seymour said flying above the giant antenna. A small bendable rod came from below Seymour. The tip of it pressed against the top of the antenna, causing Seymour to burst with electricity. "Oh My!" Seymour exclaimed as he felt the information coming to him. He felt connected to the network, feeling one with it and soon feeling one with all the scrolls from around Vale and a bit farther ahead. Once retaining enough info, he quickly separated from the tower, retracting his rod. "Woo! Talk about a high." Seymour said shaking side by side, before flying away. "I think I just had… that special moment." Seymour said as he flew towards Vale.

Penny down below had told Ruby to meet her in Vale, but she sensed something making her look up.

"Seymour?"

Ruby looked up to see Reebok's little flying saucer fly by.

"Where is he going?" Ruby questioned.

"I am not sure. Wait, you think Alexander is nearby?!" Penny exclaimed with shock and nervousness.

"Possibly." Ruby said with a shrug.

"Oh no! I can't let him see me!"

"Why not? I'm sure he'd like to see you again."

"Yes. Pyrrha Nikos told me, but I'm just getting so nervous around him now."

"Aw~, Penny, are you in love?" Ruby asked with a smile.

"Love?! Me?! I… I don't know. I'll see you later!" Penny said as she ran off. Ruby watched her friend run off towards Oum knows where.

"She's got it bad." Ruby said shaking her head.

!

!

Jaune, Reebok, Cardin, Russel and Saber made it to Vale. Getting off their bullhead, they walked away from nearby crowds.

"Okay, Reebok who is this informant?" Jaune asked.

"His name is Junior. He runs a local bar that criminals like to hang out in. He hears things while they visit. Here's the address." Reebok handed Jaune the address to Junior's bar.

"Junior? Hei Xiong?" Jaune questioned, getting a nod from Reebok. "I know that guy. Yang scares the crap out of that guy just from kicking the crap out of his men and twin bouncers. Things might get hairy." Jaune said.

"Good luck with that. Saber and I will head out." Reebok said as he and Saber left.

"Jaune, I wanted to ask you before, how can your cat help us?" Russel asked.

"Saber is a special cat. Believe it or not he can sense the Grimm themselves and anything relating to them. He's a valuable tracker." Jaune answered as he walked off with Russel and Cardin following.

"But… how can he?" Russel asked.

"That is a secret." Jaune said.

"Guess that's all I'm going to be getting, huh?" Russel said with his shoulders slump.

"Pretty much." Cardin said.

"Yo Jaune!" The three turned to see Reebok tossing over three silver oval devices. "Press the middle button. They'll be useful!" Reebok called out as he and Saber hurried off.

Jaune blinked his eyes. He pressed the middle button, only for the gizmo to extend into a board with golden colored tech connecting the silver parts of the device. Jaune let it fall to the flow to reveal it was a hover board.

"Well I'll be damned." Jaune said getting on the board.

"Nice!" Cardin shouted as he and Russel pressed the buttons on their device, making them into boards as well, with Cardin's being orange and Russel's being blue. The hopped on and hovered. Russel wobbled a bit, as if he was going to lose balance, but he stuck on to it.

"Whoa. It's like my feet are stuck to this thing." Russel said.

"Probably is. Leave it to Reebok. Follow my lead." Jaune said as he flew away, with Cardin and Russel following. People were staring at them, impressed by the hover boards.

!

!

Penny and Ruby were walking down the sidewalk of Vale.

"I wish I could help you Ruby, but I don't know anything about those men." Penny said.

"Well, what happened to you that night? We were all together and then you disappeared! Were you kidnaped?" Ruby asked with concern.

"Oh, no! Nothing like that!"

"Then where did you go?"

"I've never been to another kingdom before. My father asked me not to venture out too far, but… you have to understand, my father loves me very much. He just worries a lot." Penny said with a frown.

"Believe me, I know the feeling." Ruby said, rolling her eyes as she remembered her father. "But… why not let us know you were okay?"

"I… was asked not to talk to you. Or Weiss. Or Blake. Or Yang. Or Jaune. Or… *sigh* Alexander." Penny frowned as she grabbed the necklace around her neck that Reebok gave her. "Anybody really."

"Was your dad that upset?"

"No. It wasn't my father…"

Suddenly as they made it to the corner, they saw an announcement made at the town square by a hologram of General Ironwood. The Hologram was talking about how well the security bots known as the Atlesian Knights-130 were, but then introduced their successors the Atlesian Knights-200, who kicked down their predecessors as the crowd cheered.

" _Now, the Atlesian Military has always supported the idea of removing men from the dangers of the battlefield. However, there are many situations that undoubtedly require… a human touch."_ Hologram Ironwood said with a smile.

"Ruby…"

" _So our kingdoms greatest minds in cooperation with the Schnee Dust Company are proud to introduce… The Atlesian Paladin!"_ The Hologram Ironwood vanished and in its place was a hologram replica of the immense man operated mechanized battle suit.

Reebok and Saber came in time to see the hologram.

" _Now we couldn't have had them here for you today, but these mechanized battle suits will soon be defending the borders of our kingdom within the year!"_ Hologram Ironwood proclaimed with pride, causing the crowd to cheer and clap.

"Seems basic, but my concern is the firewalls. It seems like it can still be hacked easily with the right mind behind it." Reebok said scratching his chin. However as he gaze looked left, he gasped as he saw from a bit away, Penny and an awe stricken Ruby. "P-P-Penny!" Reebok exclaimed with a red blush.

Saber rolled his eyes at the love struck teen. Reebok noticed Atlesian soldiers notice Penny with Ruby. Out of fear Penny ran off towards an alley.

"Penny? Wait, where are you going?!" Ruby called out, but when she noticed a pair of Atlesian soldiers running over to chase her, so Ruby, thinking they were going to interrogate hurry, ran after Penny.

Reebok got worried as he saw the girls run with the Atlesian soldiers chasing after them. Reebok quickly took out his dormant hover board and activated it, with its interior being green.

"Let's go Saber." Reebok said, taking the disguised Grimm in hand as he then jumped onto the board and tapped his heel twice onto the back, causing the jets to fire, allowing him to fly into the sky, getting some people to stare in awe.

"I want that for Oummas." A local skater said as he and his friends stared up at Reebok.

(Oummas – basically Christmas, but with Monty Oum.)

Reebok scanned the city, finding Penny and Ruby and expertly followed the two. He saw Ruby cut a beam for a support weight to carry a pyramid of boxes, resulting in a quick blockade, slowing down the soldiers.

"No wonder she's the leader of RWBY." Reebok said with a smile.

Suddenly Ruby jumped onto a wall, running alongside it, jumped to grab Penny and used her semblance to rocket herself down an alleyway at top speed, shocking Reebok. Reebok whistled.

"Fast." Reebok quickly pressed his heel at the back of his board, causing the jets to accelerate, allowing him to catch up, but it wasn't for long as Ruby quickly got exhausted, releasing Penny before rolling right into the streets. "Ruby!" Reebok shouted with concern, which only grew more as a truck was coming by, about to run over Ruby as she was getting up. Reebok narrowed his eyes as he quickly jetted down to help, but Penny quickly pushed Ruby out of the way, and stopped the truck with her bare hands, creating a crater in the process thanks to the force of the truck via its speed. Reebok quickly flew to the side, narrowly avoiding Penny only to hit a trash can.

"Huh?" Penny turned to see Reebok groaning on the ground with Saber next to him, safely on its feet. "A… Alexander?"

"Penny?" Ruby said her friend's name, shocked and confused on what just happened, especially since there is no sign of aura surrounding Penny. Penny managed to refocus attention on the situation.

"Are you okay?" Penny asked the driver, earning a nod.

Reebok got up to see the scene, but unfortunately a crowd had already shown up, talking about the crazy scene, with the Atlesian soldiers making it in time, but with the crowd in their way, Penny took the opportunity to bolt pass Ruby.

"Penny come back!" Ruby called out as she chased after her friend.

Reebok blinked his eyes as he got up. He felt worried for Penny, but as he noticed the Atlesian guards trying to move pass the crowd, he realized if he wants to help, he has to keep those two off track. He gulped in fear of earning their negative attention.

Penny stopped in the alleyway, panting out of the habit of fear.

"Penny!" Ruby caught up to her. "Please, what is going on? Why are you running? How did you do that?!" Ruby asked questions.

"I-I can't. Everything's fine." Penny lied, but then she hiccupped. "I-I don't want to talk about it." Penny said with her arms crossed, only to hiccup again.

"Penny if you could tell me what's wrong I could help you." Ruby said.

"No. No, no. You wouldn't understand." Penny quickly said turning away from Ruby.

"Let me try. You can trust me." Ruby pleaded.

"You're my friend, right? You promise you're my friend?" Penny asked out of desperation as she walked up to Ruby.

"I promise." Ruby said, showing sincere concern for her friend.

"Ruby… I'm not a real girl." Penny said, showing her hands to reveal scrapes on the palms to reveal metal. Ruby just stared in shock, speechless of what she was seeing.

"Oh." That was all Ruby could say.

"Excuse us." One of the Atlesian soldiers said as they push pass the crowd.

Reebok was repeatedly biting his thumbnail as he saw the soldiers try to hurry after Penny. Reebok looked around out of instinct as he wasn't sure what to do, but when he saw the trash can he hit moments ago on the floor, he got an idea.

"Hurry." An Atlesian soldier said to his comrade as they hurried over to the alleyway, but suddenly a trash can lid hit one of them in the head and bounced off to hit the other. "What the?!" They turned to see a green haired teen in black with his arm in throwing position.

"Uh… b-boo~, the Atlesian soldiers… Just get replaced by the model 200s already!" Reebok shouted. Saber just looked up at Reebok with wide eyes, surprised by the green haired genius' bravery.

"Why you little…" One of the soldiers growled.

"Forget him. We have to find her." The other said.

Reebok got worried, before going to plan B. Grabbing trash from the fallen can, he threw it at the soldiers.

"Hey!"

"Y-You're bad at your job!" Reebok shouted, pointing at them. 'Oh dear God, I am really screwing the pooch here.'

"That… little…" the temperamental of the two growled with building rage.

"Be-" the other one was hit by trash, right in the eye protector. "Patient. We must focus on the girl." The calmer guard growled through his gritting teeth. The two headed over to the alley, but suddenly a gunshot was heard making them turn to see Reebok had a pistol. "Okay." The Atlesian soldier took their guns from their back holsters. "He's going down."

Reebok gulped, as he grabbed his now concealed hover board then sprinted off with Saber hurrying after him.

"Freeze!" The calmer of the Atlesian soldiers shouted as he and his partner chased after Reebok and Saber.

"Oh man, the things I do for love." Reebok said, but gasped, realizing what he just said. "Did I say love?" Reebok thought. He started to laugh with red cheeks. "I'm In Love! Yippee!" Reebok cheered, bouncing into the air.

"Stop Resisting, Nut Bar!" The angriest of the pair of Atlesian soldiers shouted.

Ruby and Penny came back when they heard gunshots. They saw the Atlesian soldier chasing after a green haired teen with a cat in a shirt running alongside him.

"Lucky us." Ruby said.

"Alexander…"

"Wait, that was Reebok?! How did you…" Ruby noticed people looking at them, so she grabbed Penny by the hand and led her a way. "How did you know that? Did you… you know… detect by mainframe or something?" Ruby asked.

"No. I saw him earlier. He came right when I pushed you out of the way and stopped the truck. I think he was going to save you before I intervened. Then he hit a trash can when he changed trajectory to avoid hitting me." Penny explained.

"Guess he took one for the team to help us get away." Ruby said, but then she stopped as Penny stopped moving.

"He… he didn't have to do that." Penny said.

"Hey, um… since you're a… you know… does he know in some way?" Ruby asked.

"I believe he does." Penny said.

"How?" Ruby asked.

"I believe it's all thanks to Seymour. I remembered Jaune saying that Seymour always scanned people and that's how he and Alexander knew about Blake being a faunus this whole time. I find it odd that Seymour wasn't with Alexander today." Penny said.

"Wow. He knows you're a robot, and yet he's still in love with you." Ruby said with a smile and shrug.

"Love?! Alexander… l-l-loves me? T-This is so sudden!" Penny exclaimed as she turned to the side, feeling nervous.

"Penny, wait, it slipped… wait… are you blushing? Robots blush?" Ruby questioned pointing to Penny's cheek.

"What?! No! I… I don't even have blood vessels like you, so… Ah! My cheeks are hot!" Penny cried as she felt her cheeks were burning. Ruby decided to feel one with her finger, only to retract it out of pain.

"Ow! Literally! I guess heat to the cheeks, really takes it literally with you." Ruby said, putting her finger in her mouth to cool it down.

"I-Is this what people usually do when they feel… l-love?" Penny asked, feeling nervous.

"Usually." Ruby said, taking her finger from her mouth.

"So this is… love? It tingles." Penny said as she looked to the sky with her hands over her heart, or core in her case.

Ruby held her chin as she thought over some strange occurrences.

'This is weird. First Jaune is dressed differently saying he's going 'out', Seymour flies by near the CCT tower, now Reebok with a kitten that must have been Saber were running off, luring the soldiers away from us. This is too coincidental, and strange since Saber is usually with Jaune and Seymour is always with Reebok. None of it is normal.' Ruby looked to the sky. 'Jaune… what are you doing?'

!

!

The Atlesian soldiers panted, stopping in place.

"Where did that little punk run off to?! No way could someone just disappear like that! Especially when we were hot on his tail!"

"I don't know. He's lucky though."

"Not until I find him again! You hear me?!"

"Easy."

The two walked off, while Reebok and Saber had managed to get away by getting onto a roof, thanks to Reebok's rocket boots.

Reebok sighed as he walked over to a box on the roof and sat on it.

"You know Jaune would have done the same, but mostly for Ruby." Reebok said, earning a meow from Saber as he walked up to him. Reebok looked to his feet thinking. "You know… now that I think of it… with Ruby… Jaune does know that he might not…" Saber looked up to him. "I mean… well, I don't want to sound mean, but it's obvious! Ruby… isn't his Ruby and his kids, well…" Reebok sighed. "I just wonder if Jaune knew what he was getting himself into before deciding to come here." Reebok said with a frown.

Saber just stayed silent. He walked over to Reebok's side and laid down next to him. Reebok knelt down and scratched the top of the disguised Grimm's head, making him purr.

"I want Jaune to be happy, but… can he be happy here?" Reebok wondered, feeling sympathetic for his friend.

Saber perked up his head with his ears moving. The Grimm kitten ran off, surprising Reebok. Reebok ran after Saber, seeing the kitten jump off the building and landing safely onto the ground below. Reebok activated his hover board and rode it down to the ground to find Saber scratching the floor.

"What's wrong?" Reebok asked jumping down off his board, next to Saber. Saber jumped a bit, continuing to scratch the floor more. Reebok found his behavior odd, until he realized that this must be a hotspot. Reebok quickly took out a map of the city, looked around to identify the streets and buildings to determine the area, and charted the location down. "The first spot. Finally got a start."

!

!

Jaune, Cardin and Russel made it to Junior's bar. Concealing their hover boards, they made their way inside. Inside two well-dressed guards, looking like they could be part of a mafia, were guarding a larger silver door.

"Hold on. I.D." One of the guards ordered.

"We're not here to drink. Just want to talk to Junior." Jaune said.

"Still need some I.D."

"Jaune Arc. First year at Beacon Academy. Seventeen years old." Jaune said showing off the I.D. from his scroll.

"Cardin Winchester. First year at Beacon Academy. Seventeen years old." Cardin said showing off his I.D. as well with his scroll.

"Russel. Just Russel. First year like these two at Beacon Academy. Seventeen." Russel said showing off his I.D. via scroll as well.

"Alright. You can head in." The guard said opening the door for them.

"By the way, has Yang Xia Long come by here yet?" Jaune asked.

"No. Why?"

"Because she's probably going to pay you guys a visit later today." Jaune said as he, Cardin and Russel went in, scaring the pair of guards that the busty blonde brawler will come to pay a visit. Jaune and company were greeting to techno music and flashing lights as there were guards all around. There were two things Jaune noticed, one, the DJ wore a black with red bear head, which was safe to say odd, and two, there were twins with one dress in white and had a long hime haircut, and the other dressed in red with a short hime haircut. "Safe to say those two must be the bouncers Reebok told us earlier." Jaune said. His words were a second meaning for Cardin and Russel to be on their toes and to not piss off the twins.

Jaune walked over to the bar where the bar tender was cleaning glasses.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for a guy named Junior." Jaune said.

"You're looking at him." Junior said. "How old are you?"

"Old enough to know that some nasty people come here to dirty up your furniture. I've heard you hear things." Jaune said.

Cardin and Russel noticed some of the club's guards were looking at Jaune.

"What kind of things?" Junior asked, narrowing his eyes.

"The kind of things that people like Roman Torchwick does not want people like General Ironwood to hear." Jaune said with his hands on the bar counter.

"I see." Junior said as he rubbed his chin. Jaune noticed this subtle gesture Junior did with two of his fingers, making it look like he was tapping his chin, but Jaune knew that was his signal for his men to get closer.

"You know, if you don't feel comfortable with it, you can just tell me." Jaune said.

"But would you listen?"

"… No." Jaune answered.

"Kid, there are some things someone your age shouldn't ask, just to be a hero." Junior said.

"I'm not looking to be a hero… I'm looking to fuck up someone's day." Jaune said with narrowed eyes.

"Then go somewhere else." One of the guards said, pointing a rifle at Jaune's head. Jaune slowly turned his head toward the guard as Cardin and Russel took their weapons out, ready to fight. Jaune looked back to Junior.

"Your men are so stupid." Jaune said.

"Yeah, I know." Junior acknowledged.

"Look, I'm going to kick this idiots ass then, shoot your men with some blanks, so I can talk to you in a mature, polite, and hopefully non-violent discussion. Sound cool?"

"Depends if you can take them." Junior said with a shrug. Jaune smirked.

Jaune moved his head to the side, elbowed the guy in the face, took out a sharp golden boomerang and threw it as he took the guard hostage. The boomerang hit all the weapons out of nearby guards' hands, before coming back, as Jaune knocked out his hostage with a pistol whip from Silver Eyes to the back of the head and used both Silver Eye and shotgun Excalibur to shoot at the other men. Jaune got direct hits to the chests and legs, with blanks strong enough to send them flying or immediately send them off balance. Even men on balconies weren't safe as they were hit from afar with some being sent flying off the railings.

The Malachite twins, Melanie and Miltia, charged at Jaune with their weapons, bladed heels (Melanie) and dual bladed claws (Miltia), prepared to shred him. Jaune grabbed the unconscious body of the hostage he had a moment ago, and ran at the two. Throwing the hostage's unconscious body at them, Melanie and Miltia were forced to move to the sides to avoid it, and send slashes at Jaune, but the blonde slide underneath and quickly spun around as he got up. Quickly he grabbed their heads with his hands glowing of white golden aura and slammed their heads together, and release them, allowing them to fall to the floor, moaning in pain.

Jaune walked over the twins and headed over back to a stunned Junior, while Cardin and Russel stared at Jaune in awe.

"So now do I have your attention?" Jaune asked as he sat on one of the stools at the bar.

"Uh, sure, but I-"

"Listen, I'm not here to fuck up your day, that's Yang's job and I'm sure not here to get info on Roman Torchwick." Jaune reached into his leg holster, taking out a folded up piece of paper and unfolded it to reveal some illustrations of certain people.

"Do you know any of these people?" Jaune asked pointing at drawings of Vlad, Chary, Gavrilo, Sever and another odd looking person.

The fifth person had dark shaggy hair with four individual squiggly streaks of hair coming off the top and facing all four directions. So far since the drawings only showed the faces and the chest areas of the characters, the only article of clothing you can tell he wears is a dark coat with dark fur collar.

"Yeah. These three." Junior pointed to Vlad, Sever and the fifth mysterious person.

"Vlad, Sever and Edgar." Jaune said.

(I based Edgar's appearance off of Gary from Ib.)

"The one with those weird strands of hair just hangs out here some times. He doesn't order drinks, he doesn't dance, and he never even really talks even when spoken to. He just… lays on the furniture. One of my men had the balls to tell him not to loiter. The kid said, I'll kill you if you don't leave. I'd say he got too cowardly, but something about that kid just didn't sit right with me."

"You're guy was smart then. Edgar is not only a creepy and intimidating individual, but he's proven to be a real threat to anyone. Could take down an entire room of thugs while literally just sitting down." Jaune said.

"Guess you know these people personally."

"Yeah. Especially this one." Jaune tapped his finger onto Vlad.

Melanie and Miltia moaned as they rose up and rubbed their heads. They noticed a pair of hands extended towards them. They looked up to see Cardin and Russel. Confused on why they were going to help them up, they looked to see Jaune was having a calm conversation with Junior, so they took Cardin and Russel's hands, allowing them to help the twins up.

"Well, I only saw him once with the kid with the helmet. They came and talked with this weirdo, Edgar, right? One of my men heard their conversation."

"Before we get into this any further, I want to know if you heard anything about these guys from outside the walls. Has anyone talked about them?"

"Hmm. Give me a moment to recollect my thoughts." Junior rubbed his chin. "Yeah. I do remember Roman Torchwick talking about how much some punk named Vlad freaks him out and feels like he looks down on him. Guess it might be the same guy."

"Roman Torchwick, eh?" Jaune said, earning a nod from Junior. 'Guess that means Vlad is in league with Cinder. Just great. The two people I hate the most in existence are now working with one another. Just perfect.' Jaune thought.

"You got a look that says you know more than you let on." Junior said.

"Yep. Things that can get a guy killed." Jaune said with a smirk and nod.

"You're pretty ballsy to tell me that."

"Well, I can tell you're the kind who'd rather keep that kind of stuff from criminals in fear of getting whacked if you are close to knowing enough."

"Touché." Junior said as he grabbed a glass and pour some alcohol into it and slid it toward Jaune. Jaune looked to the glass a second and then looked to Junior. "It's on the house." Junior said.

Jaune took the glass, sniffed it subtly and stuck his finger in the liquid, and taste the alcohol on it.

"Whiskey. Thanks." Jaune said drinking up.

'Smart. Kid would rather be safe than sorry. Checking for the taste of poison or roofies.' Junior thought.

"Anything else? Common criminals hear a thing, dirty cops getting or attempting to cover up any info, bad Atlesian soldiers, anything like that?"

"Some things. I hope you're a good listener and have a good memory." Junior said.

!

!

Seymour was flying around the city gaining info from scrolls. He gained much information on enemies such as Roman Torchwick, the White Fang and some dirty cops.

'So much danger under everyone's nose.' Seymour thought. He picked up a new signal. "Master Alexander's scroll." Seymour flew in a certain direction, scanning for his master. After a few moments of searching, he found Reebok crouched down writing something down in a notebook while disguised Saber scratched the ground of a street. "Master Alexander!" Seymour called out as he flew down to his creator and the Grimm kitten.

"Seymour, good timing. Look at this." Reebok showed his notes to Seymour.

"Hmm? Queer." Seymour said.

!

!

"Pentagon?" Jaune questioned as Junior filled more whiskey for him with a hint of honey this time and a lemon wedge.

"Yep. Odd thing to say, but that's what the short one with the helmet said. Don't know what that was about, but I can tell it's something serious. Those three were an odd trio, but they look like the dangerous type." Junior said.

"Anything other than that?" Jaune asked.

"Nothing, except that they are excited for what's to come soon enough." Junior said with a shrug.

"Figures." Jaune said.

"Anyway, that's all I know. They were very discreet. Sorry I couldn't be more help." Junior said.

"Trust me Junior, you did more than a lot of other people have. Plus I think that whole Pentagon is more helpful than we know." Jaune stood up and extended his hand to Junior. "Thank you, Junior."

"Well that's a first. It's nice to talk to someone who isn't insane or punch happy." Junior said with a smile as he shook Jaune's hand.

"By the way, I believe Yang might be coming along soon, so you might want to get prepared." Jaune warned. Junior sighed, shaking his head.

"Thanks for the warning. Appreciate it."

Meanwhile, Cardin and Russel were busy talking to Melanie and Militia at table.

"So yeah, best to stay away from the tall one. He's not right up there." Cardin said.

"So if you two were able to go toe to toe with Yang Xiao Long, how come you both decide to stay here as bouncers instead of attending a school like Beacon? You'd make good future huntress if you applied." Russel said.

"We're not so sure. Too much responsibility and rules. At least here it's anything goes if you get into a scrap." Militia said.

"Sounds like my kind of occupation." Cardin said with a grin.

"So then why did you join Beacon if you're not one for responsibility and rules?" Melanie asked, resting her chin onto her interlocked hands.

"Originally I would have said to be the best, prove I'm top dog, yadda, yadda, that kind of cliché stuff, but after getting my ass handed to me and then saved by Jaune, I thought about things and I probably just joined because I felt I had to." Cardin said with his arms crossed.

"What do you mean, 'had to'?" Melanie asked.

"Winchesters have been hunters for ages. My dad wanted me to be one, so he kind of… forced me to attend. I didn't even know I was signed up until he told me a day later." Cardin said.

"Yeesh." Militia said.

"I never knew that." Russel said.

"That's because I normally don't like to share with other guys." Cardin said looking at Russel.

"So why did you join?" Militia asked Russel.

"Uh, well… life has been… kind of rough for me. I've been known to steal and cheat to survive… for my mother. I figured becoming a huntsman would bring in some big bucks to help out back home and that school would… help build up my confidence and give me courage." Russel admitted looking away from the three with a blush on his cheeks. The twins and Cardin stared at him.

"Why the hell have I never heard this before?" Cardin questioned.

"Well how come I never heard your story before?" Russel retorted.

"Good point." Cardin admitted with a shrug. The twins giggled with smiles.

"You know, we didn't expect you guys to be like this. We figured you'd be typical jock jerks with how you look." Melanie said.

"You would have been right like a month and a half ago." Cardin said.

"Yeah. Everything in our team started getting better when Cardin got an attitude adjustment after Jaune turned into Cool Jaune." Russel said with a smile, not noticing with dull glare Cardin was giving him.

"Guess you two owe Jaune a bit." Miltia said.

"Well, I'm only here because Cardin brought me along, but honestly, I'm actually happy I came along now." Russel said as his smile widened.

"So how did you two end up working here anyway?" Cardin asked, deciding to change the subject.

"Well we-"

"Let's go guys." Jaune said passing by them, interrupting Melanie.

"What? Aw man, but we were having a nice talk." Russel whined.

"Let's go." Cardin said getting up from his seat. "Tell us next time." Cardin said turning to the twins, mainly Melanie.

"Next time?" Melanie asked.

"Heck yeah. This place ain't half bad. Might as well come by when we got the time." Cardin said with a smirk.

"Hmph." Melanie smirked back.

"Let's go, Russel." Cardin said grabbed Russel by the shoulder, dragging him along.

"W-wait!" Russel said, before turning to the twins. "Talk to you later!" Russel called out, getting a wave from Militia while Melanie just watched them head to the door. "Hey… you think the one in red likes me?" Russel whispered to Cardin with a hopeful smile.

"I dunno." Cardin said with a shrug.

Jaune, Cardin and Russel had left the club to continue their mission.

"Okay, block the doors!" Junior called out, earning everyone's attention. "Our new friend warned us that blondie, the one who trashed this place months ago, is coming by to pay us a visit! Block them!" Junior called out. His men immediately scrambled. A few of them were pushing stereos to block the doors. "No you idiots! Not the speakers! Use something less expensive!" Junior shouted.

Unfortunately, upon bad timing, the door exploded open, causing the speakers to go flying and hit the ground. Yang coolly walked in.

"Guess whose back?" Yang said with grin.

Junior sighed shaking his head.

"I already miss the other one."

!

!

Jaune, Cardin and Russel flew their hover boards through the city.

"Good thing Xiao Long missed up. She really likes to get involved in anything that doesn't have to do with her." Cardin said.

Jaune nodded.

"So town square to meet the others, right?" Russel asked.

Jaune nodded.

"Jaune, you okay?" Cardin asked. Jaune stayed silent. "Jaune?"

Jaune stayed silent. His cheeks started to puff up a bit. Jaune suddenly got off his board and ran over to a trash can and threw up in it. Cardin and Russel stared as it sounded like Jaune threw up his lunch… and maybe his breakfast.

"Ugh. I've been holding that for a while." Jaune said with a frown.

"Maybe you shouldn't drink alcohol before using a hover board again." Russel said.

"That sounds like good advice." Jaune said and then spat some leftovers from his mouth. After composing himself, Jaune got back onto his hover board and road off with Russel and Cardin following. The trio made it to town square where they found Reebok sitting on a bench with Saber sitting beside him and Seymour hovering next to him. "Reebok." Jaune spoke up, earning the other three's attention. "Find anything?" Jaune asked, getting off his hover board, kicking it up with his foot.

"Yeah. A strange pattern." Reebok said, taking out his notes. "Saber and I have went to five spots all around Vale."

"Five spots?" Russel questioned.

"A pentagon." Jaune said.

"Yeah. I'm guess you got that from Junior." Reebok said as he showed off his notes to reveal each hotspot formed a pentagon formation.

"He said that's what Vlad was talking about with Sever and Edgar."

"Which means they were talking about the various hotspots. There has to be a main one in the center of it all." Reebok said. "Seymour." The flying bot created five beams that connected to the pinpoints of the hotspots and brought them together as one beam, determining the center. Reebok took out his scroll, pressed a sequence of buttons that projected a hologram onto Reebok's notebook. Once adjusting the map, he determined where the main hotspot was. "There. We go here and we can end the beacon." Reebok said pointing at the main spot.

The group nodded at one another, ready to stop this rising catastrophe, or at least put a hindrance in the process.

!

!

The four teens rode their hover boards all the way to the main hidden beacon with Seymour flying alongside them and Saber lying on Jaune's head.

"So, okay, I don't get something. If they want to keep these beacons on this whole time, why keep the main one in the city? Wouldn't it be better to keep it somewhere else?" Cardin asked.

"Yeah, like Mountain Glenn? There's a bunch of Grimm there." Russel said.

"That's the problem. The main beacon most likely would still send out a signal to attract Grimm there, but that's not our enemy's goal. Their goal is to surround the city with Grimm from all over the four kingdoms and beyond." Jaune said.

"Beyond? What's beyond the four kingdoms?" Russel questioned.

"The Dead Lands." Jaune said.

"Never heard of them." Cardin said.

"Well first years are supposed to learn them soon. You see, the dead lands are barren wastelands that are filled to the brim with Grimm. Even ones that have yet to be discovered. Not even the most skilled of huntsmen could survive for long there." Reebok said.

'Well I could, but that's for obvious reasons.' Jaune thought, thinking about how useful his semblance is against the Grimm. He is basically the only thing all Grimm truly fear. Or at least he was… will be… might be? Ugh, time travel logic is confusing.

"Wait, why would our enemy want to surround the city?" Russel asked, only for his eyes to widen immediately. "Are We Going Into War?!"

"Yes." Jaune answered.

"And is the Atlesian Army involved?"

"No."

"Do they even know?" Russel asked starting to get nervous.

"No." Jaune answered, causing Russel to scream as he fell off his board. The others stopped and turned to him to see him sitting up with his legs crossed and his hands on the sides of his head.

"We're screwed. We're screwed. We're screwed!" Russel said over and over again.

"Dude, pull yourself together." Cardin said.

"Cardin, were you not listening?! We're going into war! With Grimm invading Vale!" Russel screamed. "Look at us! We're just kids! We're first years with no allies or an army! How are we supposed to fight in a war with Grimm coming from all around the world?!" Russel shouted.

"You're right to get scared, but trust me, you don't have to worry about it. At least not for now. I already plan a counterattack when it comes." Jaune said.

"Dude, who are you?! No way you're the same Jaune we bullied!" Russel complained.

"I'm a guy you can trust when he says, I have things covered. We all do." Jaune said with a stern expression. Russel continued to whine with teary eyes and quivering lips. Jaune got off his board and walked over to him. Once in front of him, Jaune extended his hand to him. Russel looked to Jaune's hand. He looked up at Jaune, who continued to stare at him with the look of a leader. Russel was so worried about everything that he didn't know what to do. However after a few moments, he accepted Jaune's hand out of instinct, allowing the blonde to pick him up. "You'll survive and you'll become a huntsman someday." Jaune said to ease Russel's nerves.

"But-but… but if we're heading to a main beacon, wouldn't there be Grimm patrolling the area?" Russel asked.

"Yeah, there might. That's why we have Saber." Jaune said, pointing to the kitten atop his head.

"How is a cat going to help us?" Russel questioned.

"He's no ordinary cat. Let's just put it at that." Jaune said with a smirk. "Russel, I'll allow you to walk away if you want. However if you do so, I may never ask for your help again." Jaune said with a stern expression.

Russel's eyes widened as he stared at Jaune. He looked over to Cardin, Reebok and Seymour. They all seemed so calm. Aren't they scared too? Maybe they are, but they're trying to show they can be brave. Russel thought things over for a moment. He wants to gain courage. He can't do that or be a huntsman if he runs now right? And what of his mother? He wants to help her, but what good would that be if he's dead. However… what good can he be if he runs now and proves he'll always be a shifty coward? Russel shook his head as he made a decision.

"I'm scared, but… don't make me regret going with you guys." Russel said.

"You're not the only one who's scared. Trust us." Reebok said.

"He's right." Jaune said with a somber expression. Russel stared at Jaune, and could see in his eyes, perhaps… a hint of fear? Normally if someone as strong as Jaune could feel fear, anyone would bolt, but for the fact that even Jaune started out like him and became the man he is now… then maybe there could be hope for him.

Russel nodded, getting back onto his hover board. Jaune smiled and did the same as the group continued on their journey.

They were getting near the location, when Saber growled, alerting Jaune.

"Halt." Jaune ordered. They all stopped and looked to Jaune. Jaune grabbed Saber into his arms and looked down at the kitten to see that he was looking up, baring his teeth as his eyes narrowed. "Seymour, anything above us?" Jaune asked.

Seymour looked up and with his superior vision he noticed anorexic looking bat creatures with large fangs. They wailed as they dive bombed towards them,

"Sanguines!" Seymour shouted.

"Allow me." Reebok said as he pulled down his sleeve to reveal a special mechanical bangle with a blue glowing circular button. He pressed it as suddenly it shined blue. Extending his hand forward, a blue light appeared as the Commander In Chief was now in his hand and morphed into a sniper rifle. Reebok shot each one down easy, getting perfect head shots.

"We're getting close. Seymour, do you sense any activity from the main beacon?" Jaune asked, turning to the robot. Seymour used his scanner to find the base.

"Follow me." Seymour said as he flew away, with the others following. They made it to an open area where a short, yet armored building was. In the front were Atlesian guards. "It's in that base." Seymour said.

"Where the Atlesian guards are?" Russel questioned with confusion.

Jaune narrowed his eyes as he stared at the guards.

"Seymour, scan those guards." Jaune ordered, pointing to the pair of guards in front of the armored doors. Seymour did so, only to find bite marks on the necks of the guards.

"They've been bitten at the necks." Seymour informed.

"The Sanguines (Bloods). They've been known to turn people into pseudo-zombies once bitten. However these guards don't look to be mindless with a one track mind of attacking anything in sight. I think someone is somehow controlling them." Reebok explained.

"Sever. Has to be that short nerd." Jaune said. "Seymour, are there any traps up ahead protecting the base?"

"There are not, but I sense activity underground." Seymour answered.

Jaune narrowed his eyes.

"Reebok… think you can knock those guards out with your sniping skills?" Jaune asked.

"Easy." Reebok said as he pressed a few dials on his sniper mode C.I.C., then put in lightning dust ammo.

"Okay, there are six on the roof and-"

"I see them." Reebok said as he counted sixteen guard with his scope. He took shots at the necks of the six on the roof, and six more on the ground. The last four were on alert, but Reebok was too quick as he has already reloaded his ammo and got the remaining four, successfully knocking all the brainwashed men unconscious.

"Nice." Cardin commented. Just as Winchester was about to move out, Jaune placed his hand on his chest plate.

"Don't go unless I say go." Jaune said. "Besides, there's something underground, remember?" Cardin nodded, understanding. "I'll go first. Whatever is there, I can avoid it with my semblance." Jaune said.

"Hold on. Use your hover board to get a little farther ahead." Reebok suggested. Jaune nodded.

Jaune got on his hover board and flew over towards the area. Suddenly a few shots were fired making Jaune flinch. Turning around he saw Reebok with four fingers up as his sniper mode smoke from the barrel. That meant four more men he took down. Jaune shook his head as he flew over a bit more. He stopped in the middle of the area. Slowly taking a foot off, he pressed it against the ground. Nothing happened for a while, so he tapped his foot a few times, only to feel an earthquake from the ground below his foot. Jaune quickly sprouted a pair of golden wings, grabbed his hover board and flew away in time as a millipede-like Grimm with a skull for a head and fangs came out, roaring, trying to eat Jaune.

"What the Hell Is That?!" Russel screamed with new fear.

"Sub Venandi." (Under Hunter) Reebok answered. "They're dangerous creatures that love to kill from below. Their senses are very sensitive, only to be amplified under the ground. They love to capture their prey in their mouths and chew them up until they are mush. Safe to say they're high class Grimm. Mainly found in the Dead Lands." Reebok explained.

"Dead Land Grimm… oh God." Russel was shaking in his boots.

Jaune landed next to them.

"I got a plan. I'll be the decoy and bring out these bastards. However someone needs to take them out." Jaune said.

"Cardin, I made your mace to shoot multiple shots with dust ammo." Reebok informed.

"What?! Why wasn't I told before?" Cardin questioned.

"Well… because we weren't friends before." Reebok said.

Cardin's eyes widened a bit and blinked.

'Friends?' Cardin thought.

"Here, let me show you." Reebok said extending his hand. Cardin handed his mace to Reebok. Reebok pressed a few buttons on the shaft, opening up a special cartridge at the bottom. Reebok took out two vials of fire and lightning dust particles. "Your mace can mix dust elements together. Not only can you use them with each hit, but they can fuse with your nova blasts, becoming something more lethal." Reebok explained as he filled the dust inside the mace's shaft.

"Jaune, how do you expect to survive out there if these things are really sensitive when you walk on their ground?" Russel asked.

"My aura reserves are high and potent. All I need is to send some to my legs and I'll run faster than that cartoon bird always getting chased by the coyote." Jaune said with a smirk.

"All fueled up." Reebok said, handing Cardin his mace back. Jaune and Cardin looked to one another, nodding at one another.

Jaune got into sprinter position as he glowed a shining white gold aura. Jaune sprinted off as Cardin readied to fire at anything that came up. Jaune ran at a high speed. As his feet were sprinting across the ground, an earthquake was happening. Jaune quickly jumped away in time to avoid a Sub Venandi that came out of the ground and tried eating him.

Cardin tightened his grip on shaft of his weapon as he pressed the trigger on his mace, causing a glowing ball of flames with smaller electrical balls orbiting around it came from the top of Cardin's mace, and then fired it straight at the Sub Venandi, nailing it right in the face, causing it to scream in agony for a moment as its head melted.

"Cool." Cardin said with a grin as Russel stared at the disintegrating Grimm in amazement.

"Keep focus!" Jaune shouted as he jumped in time to avoid another Sub Venandi. Cardin readied another shot, but the Sub Venandi dug back into the ground as Cardin took the shot.

"Dammit!" Cardin cursed.

"Keep focus!" Jaune shouted as the ground started to break apart. Fissures following Jaune. Reebok looked down to see Saber growling to where Jaune was heading. Taking this as a sign, Reebok quickly turned to Cardin.

"Cardin, hold the trigger to focus a strong one, trust me." Reebok said. Cardin nodded as he then firmly held his trigger, building up a large ball of fire with orbs of electricity orbiting around it.

Jaune dashed through the field, trying to get away from the pursuing Sub Venandi, but suddenly a new one broke from the ground in front of him, ready to eat him, just as the other one did the same. A classic pincer maneuver. Jaune quickly grew his golden wings and flew into the air, which lead to the pair of Grimm colliding, skull face first. Cardin immediately released the trigger, causing a shockwave which sent Cardin skidding back against the floor as the elemental balls of energy rocketed towards the Sub Venandis at the speed of sound, hitting the Grimms straight in the faces, instantly melting them.

Jaune flew down and landed onto the ground. However when he heard Saber roar, he quickly jumped out of the way in time for one last Sub Venandi to come out of the ground. Jaune took out Excalibur and extended it into sword mode, dashed over and slashed the Sub Venandi in half, instantly killing it as it dispersed into a cloud of black dust.

"That better be the last one." Jaune said.

Cardin and Russel stared in awe.

"… Whoa… does he even need us?" Russel questioned.

!

!

Inside the base, someone dress in a long black leather trench coat with a strange gas mask that was in the same design as a Grimm mask was busy working on something new on a table. Something black and alive. However he heard the noise of an alarm. Turning around, he walked over to a monitor and saw that the Sub Venandis had been destroyed.

"Good thing I put in those chips." The person said with their voice muffled. Pressing the enter button to instantly see the trouble, he saw the intruders. "Hmm…" The masked person rubbed their masked chin, but suddenly noticed the weapon in the hooded person's hand. "Excalibur. At least that has to be it. Vlad did say it looks like the opposite of Eclipse. And that looks like the opposite if I had ever seen one." The masked person said as he then pressed a sequence of buttons. "Let it rain hell."

!

!

Jaune sighed with relief as things seemed to be over.

"Reebok, you and Seymour can get us in, right?" Jaune asked.

"What makes you think we can?" Reebok asked.

"You know, you're geniuses, we're at a base with no doubt some high security. One of them being an advanced lock."

"We haven't determined how effective the lock itself is." Reebok said as he and Seymour started making their way to the large iron door. The young genius noticed a lock pad on the side. "Give us a few moments." Reebok said, cracking his fingers.

The group suddenly heard rumbling which worried them.

"What's happening?" Russel questioned, with rising fear. A loud, ear piercing screech was heard, bring more fear to the Mohawk teen. "I didn't like that answer." Russel said with a scared whine.

"Reebok, focus on the lock. Russel, guard him. Cardin, Saber, you're with me." Jaune ordered, earning nods from each individual.

"You know, this reminds me… I should at least get some form of weapon's upgrade." Seymour said to his creator.

"I got an idea in mind, but after this whole night is over and done with." Reebok said.

Jaune, Cardin and Saber had moved out into the opening and looked around for any threat that had arises. Saber's kitten roar made the two teen turn to see the Grimm sabretooth was looking up to the sky. That was when the two academy students saw the horror. Coming out from the top was a whole colony of Sanguines flying from the top of the base.

Cardin took two steps back in horror. He had never seen this many Grimm before in his life. Hell, no student has! At least none he has known of. What makes things worse is that one bite, these things could either suck his blood, turn him into a brainwashed zombie, or both! This… was officially a suicide mission.

Jaune glared at the colony flying in the sky. He gripped both hands tightly around the handle of Excalibur, preparing to fight the onslaught.

However… the thing is. Jaune is scared. But why?

A bead of sweat went down the side of his head. He gulped. It's been too long since a fight like this came his way. Although he wasn't afraid of a few cuts. Then what is he afraid of?

The Sanguines locked onto their targets. They screeched a war cry.

"To War!" Jaune screamed with new fury. The Sanguines dived down at him. Jaune concentrated aura into Excalibur and with one might horizontal swing, he sent a large blade of light aura that disintegrated several Sanguines, causing the ones that survived to fly up in formation. Jaune put Excalibur on his back as ran over to Cardin, grabbed him by the coat, turned him over to face him and then slapped him across the face. "Wake up brat! This is no time to freeze up. Your blood hasn't been stolen yet." Jaune said with stern authority, catching Cardin off guard. Jaune reached into the pouch attached to his belt and gave Cardin a pair of dust crystals; fire and electricity. "Make 'em count." Jaune said, patting Cardin's shoulder, before taking Excalibur and running straight towards the colony of Sanguines rushing towards them. "Who wants a bite?!" Jaune screamed with new fury.

Cardin blinked his eyes as he saw Jaune jump into the air with Excalibur held up high over his head. Jaune sent a strong downward slash as he was consumed by the colony. Cardin noticed flashes of gold light inside the colony of Grimm, with some light managing to break through the colony a bit, with dissolving, screeching Sanguines shot back or falling towards the ground.

"That can't be the same kid I bullied like a month ago." Cardin said shaking his head. Jaune has changed, and the reasons he has given were passable, but just seeing him jump headfirst with no second thought, acting like a general in a last stand, into a colony of bat-like Grimm that can suck your blood and transform you into a zombie… yeah, this can't be the same person he bullied not too long ago. Unless Jaune really was trying to fool people just for the fun of it.

Either way, Cardin got ready. At least after Saber spun up into a ball and dashed right into the colony, joining Jaune to destroy the bat creatures swarming around him.

Cardin quickly put the dust ammo into the cartridge of his mace and readied to fight.

Suddenly a larger Sanguine landed in front of Cardin, standing a tall eight foot nine, with Grimm armor on its pectorals, on the sides of its thighs and a pair of horn atop its Grimm armored head. The large Sanguine screeched at Cardin, causing the heavy fighter to cover his ears in pain. Cardin managed to notice the Large Sanguine try to bite at him. Cardin screamed as he leaned back, only to fall onto his butt, successfully dodging the large bite. The Large Sanguine lifted its foot up, attempting to squash Cardin, but the Winchester managed to roll to the side, avoiding it, and was now on one knee. The Large Sanguine screeched, leaping off the ground and rapidly flapping its wings, causing a huge gust of wind, which caused Cardin to skid away.

The Large Sanguine took its chance and dashed at Cardin with its mouth wide open. Cardin noticed, causing his eyes to widen greatly with fear. Cardin leaned back again, but that wasn't going to work this time. However, be in instinct or dumb luck, Cardin managed to push the trigger on his mace, causing a nova blast of fire and electricity to slam into the Large Sanguine, sending the Grimm flying high into the air, until the nova blast exploded.

Cardin fell on his butt, looking up at the smoke cloud of his blast. He laughed with relief. That was short lived however as the Large Sanguine dived down, slamming into Cardin, managing to get him on his back, with the Grimm's wings pressed against the wrists of Cardin to keep him from running or using his weapon. The Grimm screeched into the fearful Cardin's face, causing the hero in training to grow a look of pure fear as the sharp toothed mouth of the Grimm came close to his face.

Fortunately, luck was on Cardin's side, as a dagger was stabbed right into the cranium of the bat Grimm. The Large Sanguine was silent for a moment, before its face hit the ground next to Cardin's head, dissolving.

Once the darkness of the Grimm faded out of existence, Cardin panted with relief. He looked over to the dagger on the ground where the Grimm's head was at the moment. He looked over to see Russel sighing with relief, before giving him a thumbs up. Cardin grinned, returning the thumbs up.

Suddenly Russel was attacked by a random Sanguine, causing him to scream as it picked him up.

"NO! NO! I DON'T WANT TO BE A ZOMBIE!" Russel screamed, trying to free himself from the winged Grimm's hold.

Jaune jumped out of the colony, taking a few with him from a flashy exit complete with small shockwave of light, and landed safely away with Saber following. Jaune looked over only to gasp with horror as he saw Russel struggling in the grasp of a Sanguine.

Jaune was frozen. He remained in place as he saw an image that was all red with black figures. A flash of seeing someone have their head bitten off, then one of a group of zombies walking over toward him with blood red eyes and hanging mouths. Red eyes that gave a devil red shade.

Saber roared, trying to catch Jaune's attention, but since that isn't working, he resorted to something else. Saber gently bit him, making sure not to cause any real injury, especially with his teeth. Jaune gave a howl, raising Excalibur and bring it down, only to stop to notice it was Saber. Jaune panted as his eyes looked unfocused.

"HELP! HE'S GOING TO BITE ME!" Russel screamed.

Jaune snapped out of his trance. He roared, turning, with Excalibur held tightly in both hands, and finally the Arc sent a quick and potent blade of light, only for it to miss, hitting a part of the base. The Sanguine screeched, as it now held Russel by the arms with its feet.

Reebok screamed as he ran away from fallen debris with Seymour by his side. Reebok quickly form pistol mode from C.I.C. and shot the Sanguine directly in the head, killing it.

Russel hit the ground with a thud, groaning from the pain of meeting the ground… hard.

"The doors open! Let's go!" Reebok called out. Cardin grabbed Russel's dagger and hurried over to the door to escape. Jaune remained still with wide fearful eyes and breaking into a cold sweat. "Jaune! Did you hear me?!" Reebok called out, but Jaune remained still.

"Ruby… Kids! Where are you?!" Jaune screamed, confusing his friends.

"Jaune!" Reebok called out. Seeing he was getting nowhere, Reebok picked up a rock and threw it at Jaune.

Bad move, because Jaune screamed and started slashing Excalibur around rapidly. Saber was forced to jump back to keep from getting sliced up by Jaune's sword.

"Dammit, no." Reebok cursed as he decided to run over to his friend as the Sanguines screeched. "Jaune! Get it together man!" Reebok screamed. Suddenly the ground beneath his feet broke apart, alerting him. Reebok's instincts kicked in as the Commander In Chief transformed into a jetpack and flew him up off the ground, but a new Sub Venandi broke from the ground with its jaw opened wide, ready to eat Reebok.

Jaune stopped attacking nothing and stared with wide eyes. Suddenly red splattered all over his mind as screams echoed throughout his head and ears. Blood from black figures splattered his vision.

"NO!" Jaune screamed, covering his eyes, starting to fall back.

Saber quickly jumped into action faster than you can say 'holy damn', as the kitten Grimm flew towards Reebok in its ball mode, and smacked into him, saving the genius from being eaten by the burrowing Grimm.

Jaune fell onto his back as the colony of Sanguines flew pass him, attacking his friends instead.

Jaune lost the grip on his sword and was prone, staring into the sky. Jaune's eyes were wide as he stared into the sky. It slowly started to turn red. A hallucination of red rain came down on him, but did not obstruct his vision.

 _Maybe red's like roses?_

 _Maybe it's the pool of blood._

 _The innocents will lay in_

 _When in the end you've failed to save them._

Words echoed into Jaune's head. He covered his eyes of the blood rain, even though none hit his eyes.

"GODDAMMIT NO!" Cardin's scream was heard.

Jaune's eyes widened as the sky returned to its night hue.

"There's too many! We're going to die!" Russel screamed.

Jaune gasped.

The colony of Sanguines surrounded the three humans, Grimm kitten and robot, clawing at them.

Two Sanguines grabbed onto Cardin and Russel and were about to bite them in their necks, but the whole colony suddenly stopped. The colony looked over to Jaune to see him standing with his back hunched. Fist tightened, Jaune saw visions of red flash with white noises hitting his ears.

Jaune growled with gritted teeth.

He roared as he shot a shockwave of aura that consumed the area.

After a few moment, the aura faded to reveal it had killed all Grimm.

Thank goodness that Saber has a soul or else he would have joined the Sanguines.

Jaune panted as he fell to his knees.

Reebok blinked his eyes before running over to Jaune. Kneeling beside his friend, Reebok put his hand onto Jaune's back, as the blonde panted.

"I'm tired… Alexander. I'm so tired." Jaune tapped the side of his head. "Up here."

Reebok nodded. He understood. A man in Jaune's position should be tired, mentally wise that is. No matter the physical training, a man's mental state can always run fatigued quicker than the body on some accounts. Reebok wrapped Jaune's arm around his shoulder and attempted to lift him up, but Jaune stopped him with a hand raised.

Jaune took his arm back and grabbed the handle of Excalibur. Using his massive sword to bring up back up to his feet.

"The door's unlocked by the way." Reebok said.

"… Good, good." Jaune said, having a long off stare in his eyes.

"… Shall we go?" Reebok suggested.

"Yeah, sure… sounds lovely." Jaune said. Jaune starting walking forward. Reebok didn't like Jaune's behavior. It was very unsettling you.

"Dude, what the hell happened? You slap me and called me a brat and you're the one who froze up? Hell, Russel actually acted and saved my life. What happened?!" Cardin shouted.

"Sorry, sorry." Jaune said, still staring off into space, stopping next to Cardin. Jaune placed his hand on Cardin's shoulder and turned his head to him. "Cardin… I'm sorry." Jaune said, still staring with his far off look.

That didn't sit right with Cardin. Freaked him out.

"Uh, okay, it's no problem, man." Cardin said, getting a little too worried to talk loud anymore as Jaune stared at him a moment more with that far off look. Jaune took his hand back and walked towards the door, but not before stopping by Russel and grabbing his arm.

"Russel… I'm sorry. I got scared." Jaune said, staring ahead.

"Uh, no p-p-problem, dude. Just… happy you're still with us." Russel said, feeling very uncomfortable with Jaune.

Jaune released his hold on Russel and walked over to the door. Saber got concerned so he hurried to Jaune's side and traveled beside him. Pressing a number of keys, Jaune opened the door and walked in.

"Wait, he knows the code to get in here? How?" Russel asked.

"Wait, does that mean he could have done this at any time?" Cardin questioned.

"Actually the key panel was infected with a hacking virus, so I needed to clean it first with Seymour." Reebok said.

"But that doesn't explain why Jaune knows the code to an Atlas base." Russel said.

A cat cry made them turn, only for Saber to be caught in Russel's arms as Jaune pressed a few keys on the key panel on the other side, closing the iron door shut.

"Jaune!" Reebok screamed as he, Russel and Cardin ran over with Seymour quickly following.

"Quarantine code." Jaune pressed certain keys on the key panel, causing the lights in the base to turn red as the sound of tightened locks were heard inside the doors.

"Jaune! What the hell?!" Reebok screamed on the other side.

"… I've seen enough people die. In one life time and in this one. Goodbye my friends. I'll see you either in a bit or in heaven." Jaune said, sounding like a robot.

"Jaune! Open Up! Now!" Reebok screamed.

"Daddy's going to make things right angel. Daddy's going to make all the boogeymen go away." Jaune said as he was walking forward.

"Dammit!" Reebok cursed as he slammed his fist into the iron wall.

"Okay, what the hell was he just saying? Because he sounds tweaked." Russel said.

"Well you'd be tweaked too if you saw the whole world end!" Reebok screamed, shocking Russel and Cardin.

"What?!" Russel screamed.

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?" Reebok questioned.

!

!

General Ironwood was sipping some tea, trying to relax in his main battleship. He got some beeps on his scroll. Taking it out, his eyes narrowed when he noticed it flashing red with the words red alert.

!

!

Jaune was walking down the hallway, letting his feet take him wherever. He hadn't been paying much attention. Only his instincts took action. Slicing up Beowolves and other Grimm with Excalibur through battle instincts.

All the while he saw flashing visions of a family eating and laughing as they had a picnic. The only problem was, he did not see a dad.

" _Jaune."_ C spoke. _"Jaune!"_

"Hmm?" Jaune blinked his eyes.

" _I think you're headed the wrong way."_ C said. _"I sense an aura signature down a different route."_

"… Lead the way." Jaune said.

C sighed. He didn't like the way Jaune was acting. Hit with the Thousand Yard Stare, the Arc somehow was managing to listen to his directions, while killing any Grimm encountered. Thank goodness it was only small, less worrisome Grimm, like Beowolves and Creeps.

Still Jaune's current behavior… unsettling.

Then again, you should not expect the man who had watched the world end come out clean; possessing a stable mind.

Jaune made it into a large room. He blinked his eyes, hearing a humming sound. He turned his head to see a giant tube of light that glowed red.

"My best guess… radioactive Grimm blood." Jaune said. Suddenly the sound of clapping was heard.

"Well done! You truly are a man of the future!" A deep voice spoke. Jaune looked over to see a tall man wearing a long black leather trench coat with a strange gas mask that was in the same design as a Grimm mask, standing on a floating circular platform with a long control system on it. "It's an honor to meet the man who outlived the Great Vladimir Alucard. I am Sever."

"Hmph. Sever, eh? You know you look really different from the shorty I remember." Jaune said.

"Tch. A smartass, just like Vlad said. You have picked up bad habits from Qrow Branwen." Sever said.

"Okay midget, this is just embarrassing for you. Just get off the sticks and talk like a normal person. You can keep the mask on if you want, because I don't ever want to see your face again anyway." Jaune said.

"You should learn to be more careful with that mouth of yours Jaune. You never know who you're pissing off." Sever said as he extended a finger to push a button.

"Uh, yeah I do. I'm from the future, remember? You don't know me, but I know you type of deal." Jaune said.

"Dammit. He made my badass line look stupid." Sever said to himself with annoyance. "Release the Kraken!" Sever cried as he pressed the button, causing part of the floor to start opening up.

Jaune tightly gripped the handle of Excalibur, narrowing his eyes as he prepared for the worst. Coming out from the floor were numerous tentacles as a giant beast came out.

It was a Grimm that had a round body with twenty tentacles, a round sharp toothed mouth and a large Grimm mask with three red slit eyes.

Jaune gasped at the sight. A tentacle came down at Jaune. Jaune quickly jumped back and then when another tentacle came at him, he swung and sliced it apart.

"An actual freaking Kraken?! What the hell?!" Jaune screamed as the Kraken roared and sent more of its tentacles. Jaune quickly sent slashes to cut them apart, but they came at him very quickly. 'At least it's a baby, so it's not as vicious and it's small and slower. Still that doesn't mean that this isn't going to be a royal pain in the ass!'

Jaune was suddenly shot in the shoulder, making him scream, before he was whacked by a tentacle, sending him flying away, but another tentacle grabbed him and started slamming him against the floor and walls of the room.

Sever laughed, twirling a magnum in hand.

"I've heard great stories about you Jaune. Straight from Lord Vlad's mouth."

"Kiss Ass!" Jaune shouted, before getting slammed into the ground again.

"Stories about how you singlehandedly murdered his army and all of the Grimm in Remnant, before defeating him back in your old timeline. I always asked, how can one man do that?! Incredible!" Sever exclaimed. Jaune was tossed into the air, and then slammed into the ground by another tentacle. "I wanted to meet you so~ bad, but now that I have… there is so much to be desired." Jaune groaned, trying to get back up, but a tentacle suddenly wrapped around his ankles and lifted him up as another wrapped around his wrists, starting to stretch him apart. "I wanted to see the most dangerous man alive and see him in action with my own eyes. I wanted to see the power of the man who had defeated Lord Vlad himself! And yet I'm disappointed. Too bad your wife didn't take your place. I bet she would have been entertaining." Sever said with his arms crossed.

Jaune's eyes widened, before narrowing.

"Alright… you little punk! Vlad ever tell you the story on how I became known as The Golden Phoenix General?!" Jaune shouted as his iris glowed golden. Jaune roared as he exploded with golden aura, causing the tentacles that held him to instantly disintegrate.

Sever brought his arms over his eyes to cover them from the light. After a moment, he looked only to gasp as he saw Jaune flying in the air with wings made of pure golden aura sprout out from his back.

"Holy mother of aura." Sever said with wide eyes.

'I don't know how long I can last in this form. I already feel the strain from using it for a few moments. I'll have to make this quick!' Jaune thought as he dive bombed towards the baby Kraken.

The Kraken roared, sending a shockwave. It suddenly spit out razor sharp teeth as Jaune, acting as bullets. Jaune made evasive maneuvers around the teeth. When he came close to the Kraken, it quickly sent a fast barrage of tentacles, acting as an offensive shield. It worked as Jaune had to fly up and slash a few. The Kraken then pushed off the ground with its strong tentacles, rocketing to the ceiling where it stuck to it like a sponge.

The Kraken sent tentacle stabs at Jaune, who slashed them into black dust. Jaune then took out Silver Eye, fueling it with aura and took shots at the Kraken baby. He managed to shoot through its defenses, causing melting holes in its body, making it scream. Suddenly one of its three slit eyes glowed neon red.

'Shit! One out of three! Can't let all three glow or else I'm in for trouble.' Jaune thought with gritting teeth. He changed Excalibur into shotgun mode, and put in his fire mod for it and took concentrated aura fueled shots at the Kraken with both the shotgun and Silver Eye, making the Grimm scream with pain as more of its body melted.

'Dammit… I feel my limit coming. I got no choice.' Jaune thought. He pocketed Silver Eye and changed Excalibur back to broadsword mode. Taking out a lightning dust crystal he brought it to his mouth, bit down on it so hard, that a piece of it broke off and then he swallowed it.

'What the hell? He ate a piece of a dust crystal?' Sever thought with shock and confusion.

Jaune closed his eyes for a moment, before they opened and he roared as electricity coursed through his body. He suddenly charged up at the Kraken and sliced it in half in an instant.

Sever's jaw dropped at what he just saw.

Jaune floated over towards Sever with narrowed eyes, aimed Excalibur in shotgun mode at him.

"Wait! Don't make me use this!" Sever screamed as he took out a tiny black orb out of his pocket. Jaune narrowed his eyes as he readied to press the trigger of his shotgun. Sever screamed and threw the orb to the ground, causing it to instantly break apart and create a mist of darkness.

"Huh?" Jaune looked to the ground to see the dark mist grew frighteningly larger. He heard a growl, putting him on alert. "That can't be good."

"My newest invention! In collaboration with Lord Vlad, I have made the most dangerous and useful items in the Black Arms Army! I call them Shadow Balls and what they do… well…" A pair of glowing red eyes appeared in the dark mist. "I think you're about to find out."

With a roar a giant dinosaur Grimm came out of the dark mist.

It was giant with small arms and a pair of white devil horns off of the top of its large Grimm mask that covered the top half of its head. It had white plates on its sides with some spikes coming off a few of them and a row of spikes down its back and tail. It roared loudly, creating a small shockwave.

It looked just like a Carnotaurus if it was a Grimm.

"Gigante?!" Jaune screamed with shock.

"That's right! My Shadow Balls are specially designed tools, filled with dark energy! The same harnessed by Lord Vlad. I have managed to harness it, recreate the effect and have now created these small orbs that contain specific Grimm!" Server exclaimed proudly as he laughed with manic joy.

'Bastard! Things have gotten worse now!' Jaune thought with worry. His teeth were grit. 'I feel close to losing this mode. I didn't do myself any favors eating some of that dust crystal either. I have to end this quick.' Jaune dive bombed towards the Grimm, but it hopped to the side, and sent a tail sweep at Jaune. Jaune landed hard onto the ground and quickly blocked the attack with Excalibur, but he was sent flying away to the side. 'Dammit!' Jaune thought with anger and gritting teeth. He rolled against the ground as his aura faded away, but managed to get to his knees. However the Gigante charged at him and slammed it's skull into Jaune, slamming him against the wall. 'Crap!' Jaune thought with his jaw dropped from the pain.

Sever laughed with delight.

"How do you like that?! Not so tough now, huh?!" Sever screamed with pure maniacal joy.

The Gigante moved back, allowing Jaune to fall to the floor.

"Dammit, no. This body." Jaune said as he tried getting to his hands and knees. Suddenly the Gigante stomped on him, causing him to scream in pain, much to Sever's joy. 'I keep overestimating this body! I keep thinking it can handle the potent power of my semblance, the jolt of new power. Hell it even can't handle the full force of using Excalibur without feeling vibrations in the muscles! I pushed it too far! The strain is killing it.' Jaune thought, cursing his overconfidence in his past self's condition. The Gigante moved back and went to eat Jaune up. Jaune quickly surrounded himself in aura and leaped forward, dodging the Grimm's giant bite. Jaune made a break for it as the Grimm roared. 'My aura can heal this body, but that would be pointless against this thing. It's aggressive as hell and fighting one is considered too dangerous for someone who isn't a huntsman.' Jaune thought as he ran from the gaining Gigante. Jaune looked to Sever. 'Then I'll have to play dirty. As much as it pisses me off to play such a dirty card, it's the only way to survive!'

Jaune quickly created a new pair of golden wings and rocketed towards the platform Sever was on.

"What the?!" Sever shouted with shock. Jaune collided into Sever, holding him into his strong grip. Jaune panted as he started to descend out of exhaustion. The Gigante roared, taking its chance as it charged toward the flying Arc. Jaune quickly spun over so Sever was in front, ready to take the hit from the Gigante. Sever screamed as the Gigante bashed its head into the two, sending them both flying until the hit a wall. Sever and Jaune fell to the ground, shaking with pain. "Mommy." Sever whined. Jaune then suddenly put him in a strong headlock. Sever tried getting away, but even though Jaune had been beaten down so badly, he still was strong enough to keep Sever in his hold. "Let Me Go!" Sever cried.

"No! If I go down, then I'm taking you with me! Let's see how far Vlad gets without his little egghead." Jaune said with a pissed off expression.

"Get Off Me!" Sever screamed. The Gigante marched over to Jaune and Sever. It growled as it then leaned its head forward. It roared as it shot its head forward, ready to devour them. "NO!" Sever screamed with pure fear.

Suddenly a shot of fire and electricity struck the Gigante in the side of the face, causing it to wail with pure pain as it shot its head up.

Jaune looked to see his team, with Cardin having his mace forward, meaning he was the one who took the shot.

"I don't like missing the action, Jauney boy." Cardin said, bringing his mace back.

Jaune looked to them wide with eyes. The Gigante stomped onto the ground and roared.

"Guys Run! This Thing Is Too Strong For You!" Jaune screamed.

The Gigante charged forward at Jaune's friends, but suddenly something landed onto its back and then tentacles wrapped around its head. A pair of tentacles wrapped around the top of its head and another pair around the bottom. Slowly the tentacles parted the upper and bottom jaws from one another, before suddenly opening them up so wide, it tore the mouth open. The tentacles released their grasp, allowing the giant dinosaur Grimm to fall to the ground; dead.

The giant Grimm dispersed into a mist of darkness.

Once it faded away it revealed a young man that had dark shaggy hair with four individual squiggly streaks of hair coming off the top and facing all four directions. He wore a long dark coat with dark fur collar that stopped at his knees, a black button up dress vest that exposed a bit of his chest, black fingerless gloves, long black pants and black pointed shoes with silver buckles on the sides of them. From his back came four ink black tentacles, coming out of this strange thin silver shell-like device.

"We don't allow free loaders. Buzz off." The young man said.

"Who the hell are you?!" Cardin shouted, pointing his mace at the person in question.

"I hate loud people." The person said.

"Edgar! Edgar, Help Me! Please! I Beg Of You!" Sever cried out with fear. Edgar controlled a tentacle to grab both Jaune and Sever, then used another to pull Jaune away from Sever. Sever sighed with relief, but he was suddenly slammed into the ground before being dragged over to Edgar. "What the… hell?"

"I hate whiners." Edgar said, before tossing Jaune away to his group of friends. Cardin and Russel managed to catch him, while Reebok kept his sights on Edgar and Sever with C.I.C. in sniper mode. "We're leaving. Today was atrocious." Edgar said before his tentacles latched onto the ceiling as he and Sever rocketed up and somehow vanished within the darkness above.

Reebok turned the sight of his sniper's scope into night vision to find them, but they were already gone. Reebok sighed with a pout. He then looked to Jaune.

"I'd smack you if you weren't injured!" Reebok shouted.

"Let's save it for later. Sever was on that platform before. I think you can connect to the system through that." Jaune said.

"Smart, old man." Cardin said with a smirk.

"… The fuck you called me?" Jaune questioned with a raised eyebrow on a stern expression.

"Just calling them like I see 'em. An old fart in a kid's body." Cardin said.

Jaune looked over to Reebok to see him sweat a bit.

"I, um… told them everything." Reebok said. Jaune just stared at him. "I felt they deserved to know! They were willing to sacrifice their lives and futures for us, well, mainly you, and with how you've been acting, being an alienator, I felt they deserved to know for being so loyal and not questioning anything."

"It's fine, just hurry it up, before they decide to self-destruct this damned place." Jaune said. Reebok nodded and hurried up to the platform with C.I.C. being in jetpack mode; Seymour flew by his side.

"So~, you're an adult man who had three kids with Xiao Long's little sister in a different timeline. Can't imagine the blue balls you're feeling." Cardin joked.

"I'm about two actions away from breaking your teeth in." Jaune warned with narrowed eyes.

Reebok landed onto the platform and managed to connect to it with his scroll. Taking in as much data as he can, but suddenly the platform exploded.

Jaune, Cardin, Russel and Saber looked with shocked, fearful expressions.

"REEBOK!" Jaune screamed at the top of his lungs. 'This was exactly what I was worried about! Losing any more people! I can't… I can't…' Jaune bit his bottom lip as he felt ready to cry; seeing flashes of red crossed his mind. "NO!" Jaune screamed.

"Don't go crying over me just yet." They all looked to see Reebok flying down, being encased in a green energy sphere acting as a sort of hamster ball shield, courtesy of Seymour. "Da dada da dada da~!" Reebok exclaimed with a grin and arms out, but then suddenly coughed a bit violently.

He made it to the floor where the force field receded back into Seymour. The others could now clearly see that the right side of his body got badly damaged from the explosion with his clothes singed a bit. Seymour fell on his hands and knees, causing the others to quickly run over to him.

"You alright?" Russel asked.

"I'm good. So is my scroll, but we need to hurry on out of here. I think the place is about to ignite." Reebok said, holding his chest.

"Cardin, help me with him." Jaune ordered, getting a nod from Cardin. Jaune and Cardin took one of Reebok's arms and wrapped it around their necks. Carefully rising up, they all headed for the exit. The managed to make it out in time as the place exploded. They all hurried away from the building to get away from any damage, shockwave or aftershock caused by the explosion. Once making it a safe distance, they all rested. "Thanks guys. I really appreciate all the help." Jaune said.

"Show it more then." Cardin said.

"Cardin." Russel spoke up, not liking his team leader's choice of words and tone.

"No, he has every right to be pissed, but you have to understand. I'm a thirty two year old man who has seen the end of the world. I experienced all of my friend's deaths. I've been given such bad news. I'm still shaken up by all the terror I left behind. I can't help, but get a little paranoid." Jaune said with soft, sad eyes.

"And overprotective." Reebok said.

"Jaune, you may kick ass, but you'd be dead if we weren't there. You should be a leader like Ozpin assigned you to be." Cardin said.

"… Heh. And here I thought it would have been a cold day in hell for Cardin Winchester to help me out for my own benefit alone." Jaune said, shaking his head.

"Not only for his benefit, but everyone you're close to. I know hearing this from someone who is technically younger than you may be odd, but you really need to be more like a leader Jaune. It's cool when you go all badass huntsman on people, but you're supposed to be a leader first." Russel said.

"He's right. When you came back, you knew you would have to be a leader again. What you did earlier kind of defeats the purpose." Reebok said.

Jaune turned his head away.

"I acknowledge my mistake, but I still can't help the feeling. I froze up when you all needed me the most, and left you all behind when I knew I could have needed you all. To me, my whole perspective has turned to shit, but I do know when I do right and when I do wrong, so I don't need to be lectured by kids. Just let me ease into things." Jaune said.

"Depends… will you actually try to give the effort to do so?" Reebok asked.

Jaune blinked his eyes. For now they were all silent.

"Let's just go home. I've had enough on the brain tonight." Jaune said. The others just remained silent, deciding not to put too much pressure on Jaune's mental stability anymore tonight.

As they walked away, they did not know that they were being watched. Atop the roof of a building was a shadowy figure in bulky armor, horns protruding from the sides of its head and a long flowing cape.

"Is that it? It's no fun to see you this way Jaune. You need a little more exercise… and I'll gladly be the man to give you that push." The shadow figure said with a distorted voice. He started to groan as his body was creating a mist of darkness.

Our heroes below were walking down the road. Their plan was to go home, but I'm afraid their plans are going to be shot out the window.

Stomping was heard as the ground shook, causing them to stop with new fear.

"No…" Jaune said with wide eyes and rising fear. They all turned to see a frightening sight. Three Gigantes were making their way over to them, growling as their mouths water. "Oh God, why do you hate me?" Jaune whispered.

The Gigantes were slowly making their way to the young group. They could eat them now, but they wanted to savor their sense of dread.

"Guys… I'm going to shit myself." Russel said with fear as his legs were shaking.

Jaune looked to his friends. They were truly terrified. They did not know how to get out of this situation. Jaune seemed more calm then them, but on the inside, he was freaking out the most, but not because he was cornered by Gigantes. He's been used to that back in his previous timeline. No, he's afraid of these kids, these young men who had decided to follow him, no questions asked, and remained standing by him, even when he pushed them away.

He closed his eyes. He couldn't ask for better friends. And that's why he is terrified.

He doesn't want these young lives to be taken away.

Jaune opened his eyes with new intense, determination. Jaune released his hold on Reebok, forcing Cardin to grab his entire body to keep him from falling. The blonde Arc charged forward at the trio of Gigantes.

'This is crazy. This is crazy. This is crazy!' Jaune thought over and over again as he took out Silver Eye and shot each Gigante in one of their eyes, causing them to roar in pain as they were now officially pissed. Jaune quickly took out his sealed hover board, activated it and rode under one of the Gigantes and pressed his heel on a certain button on the hover board, causing him to fly off turbo style.

The Gigantes roared with rage as they suddenly gave chase to Jaune, who flew away from the scene.

Reebok, Cardin, Russel and Saber stared at the scene with wide eyes. Seymour would do the same, but he doesn't have eyes that can be widened. They all couldn't believe the risky, life threatening move Jaune just did. Granted he's a thirty two year old in a seventeen year olds body, but even a licensed Huntsman would consider that stupid and ballsy as hell.

"Dammit Jaune!" Reebok screamed with frustration at his friend's stupid move, and fear for his life.

!

!

Sun and Neptune were eating their bowls of noodles at a noodle stand, which for some reason was calling itself a noodle house. They had just helped Team RWBY track down Roman Torchwick and learn a little more of the White Fang's alignment with the petty criminal. However, they had been swatted away in the middle of the chase for Torchwick himself, who was in a giant Atlas mecha! They figured Team RWBY could handle the rest so they went to this noodle stand.

Neptune was on his second bowl while Sun was on his ninth. Boy, can that monkey eat.

"So you got the hots for any girls here?" Neptune asked.

"Well… actually yeah. Blake." Sun answered before eating more of his noodles.

"The quiet one? I don't know, dude. You're pretty opposite. I mean I know opposites attract, but I don't see you with a calm, quiet, pretty distant girl. Plus, I think she might be looking for someone with a little more… charm."

"I have charm." Sun said in a muffled voice as his mouth was full of noodles.

"Oh~, charming." Neptune said.

"There you dorks are." Neptune and Sun turned to see Team RWBY had found them. "So this is where you two were while we were fighting Torchwick?" Yang questioned with her fists to her hips. Sun swallowed his noodles before responding.

"We figured you'd be able to handle things easy without us." Sun said.

"Well we did win, but I wouldn't really call it a victory since Torchwick had gotten away with a new associate of his." Weiss said as she then sat down next to Neptune.

"Man or woman?" Sun asked.

"Girl." Ruby answered as she sat down next to Sun.

"She had this weird semblance. It was pretty much an illusion, but it was like glass. I punched it to pieces, but sadly they got away." Yang said as she and Blake sat down at the counter, joining the others.

"Well, you can't win them all. As much as it sucks." Sun said as he ate more noodles.

"Still, it pisses me off they got away." Yang said with annoyance as her eyes flashed red for a moment.

"There's always tomorrow. It's not like Torchiwick's thinking of leaving town, is he?" Neptune said.

"I hope not. I want to bring him to justice." Blake said.

"I want to break his face." Yang said as she slammed her fist into her hand.

"What in the Devil?!" Weiss shouted.

"Oh calm down princess. It's not like it's anything new coming from me." Yang said, waving off Weiss' worry.

"Not you! That! On the television!" Weiss exclaimed, pointing at the T.V. at the top corner of the noodle stand.

"I didn't even notice there was a T.V." Neptune said. They all noticed what looked to be a large dinosaur looking Grimm chasing after something.

"Hey chef, turn the T.V. up." Yang said. The noodle stand owner did so with a nod.

" _Once again, this is a red alert! High ranking Grimm in the vicinity of Vale. All personnel are advised to hide indoors until this has been settled. As you can see, there is a giant Grimm chasing what appears to be a person on a flying board."_ The news caster said as the camera zoomed in on the black hooded person riding the hover board.

"… Not to frighten anyone, but wasn't Jaune wearing the exact same clothes this morning?" Neptune asked with new fear if that was the Arc being chased through the streets of Vale from a Grimm he had never seen before.

"Unless there's another person dressed that way with another giant white sword on his back with a golden cross design on it, I'm afraid I'll have to say 'yes'." Weiss said. She sounded composed, but truth be told she was freaking out that Jaune might be in trouble.

Suddenly a new dinosaur Grimm came from another street and tried taking a bite out of the hover boarder, but ended up missing and slammed into the other Gigante.

" _Now There Are Two Of Them! I Don't Know What Goes Beyond Red Alert, But That's What We've Reached Now!"_ The newscaster screamed.

!

!

At the scene of the chase, Jaune was flying through the streets of Vale. His heart racing from all the excitement and fear of imminent death. He hasn't felt like this from a Grimm in what felt like ages. Then again, being chased by three S class Grimm is a blood pumping experience. Speaking of which, where is the third one?

Suddenly breaking through a building was the head of the third Gigante with its mouth wide open. Jaune quickly leaped into the air, dodging the Grimm's bite. Jaune continued to hover board away as the Gigante tore through the building easily and gave chase with the other two not far behind.

"Fuck My Life~!" Jaune cried.

.

.

" _THREE! THERE ARE THREE NOW! AND IT LOOKS LIKE THEY'RE HEADING IN THE DIRECTION OF THE PIER! EVERYONE, STAY AWAY FROM THE PIER AREA!"_ The newscaster screamed with fear. _"Back to you Lisa."_

" _Thank you Armond."_

Team RWBY, Sun and Neptune stared at the T.V. with shock. They all looked to each other for a moment and then ran off to get to the pier. The old man running the noodle stand complained, shaking his fist at the fact that no one paid for the meal he cooked, but luckily Sun threw some money into the stand to keep him quiet.

!

!

Jaune continued to be pursued. He knew where he was. The pier was nearby and so far that was the perfect place to fight these creatures. An open space and if one falls into the ocean, then that will be a victory because they can't swim very well.

Quickly hover boarded to the pier, the Gigantes were not far behind, despite the bumps on the road so far.

Jaune finally made it to the pier, but as the Gigantes showed up, they rammed into many things like cranes, dust container and barrels filled with fuel like oil and gasoline. A Gigante stomped on a pile of fire dust crystals, causing an explosion of fire that also ignited the oil and gasoline causing a wall of fire as the Gigante that crushed the fire crystals roared.

Jaune hurried to hide. He hid behind a freight container, trying to ease his breathing, but a Gigante charged at the container and send both it and Jaune flying. Jaune hit the floor hard, but then suddenly heard the sound of metal. Jaune looked up, only to gasp with wide eyes as he saw his wife's ring, Ruby's ring, roll away. It fell out of his pants from the attack just now. Jaune always kept the ring on his person, never wanting to part from it. Jaune gasped as he quickly got up and sprinted to get the ring.

Jaune hopped forward and tried catching it with his hands. After a few fumbles, he managed to get the ring. Jaune smiled, happy to obtain his wife's ring. He got up to his feet, but one of the Gigante charged at him, had its head turned sideways as it went for a huge bite. Jaune quickly sent aura to his legs and quickly jumped high enough to avoid the bite, but the Gigante quickly followed its bite with a spin, delivering a tail whip that sent Jaune flying into the girder.

Jaune cried with pain as he started falling to the ground below. Jaune's eyes widened as he saw the ring had fallen out of his grasp. Jaune quickly tried catching the ring with his hands.

However, a Gigante had quickly charged and ate Jaune whole. The Grimm growled with pleasure as it stood up straight. After a few moments, the Grimm was about to turn and leave, but it suddenly felt the inside of its mouth burning. The Grimm suddenly felt its jaws slowly open up. Jaune growled as he was surrounded in a white golden aura, using new enhanced strength to pry open the Gigante's mouth. Jaune had the ring in between his teeth.

'No way. No way will I die here! No way will I lose you completely!' Jaune thought as he was starting to get really pissed. Jaune noticed the uvula of the Gigante. He quickly took out Silver Eye and shot it, causing the Gigante to roar with pain. Jaune fell out of the mouth right before the Gigante vomited.

Jaune grinned with the ring still in between his teeth, but his eyes suddenly widened with fear as he saw one of the Gigante eating up some fire dust crystals.

'Oh no. Oh No!' Jaune thought with new terror.

The Gigante finished its 'meal' as the veins in its body glowed red. Jaune hit the ground, hard, seeing as he lost focus to land properly. The Gigante roared as its veins continued to glow red. Jaune quickly got to his feet and made a break for it, but the Gigante suddenly shot a fire ball at Jaune. Jaune managed to leap away in time, but the fireball hit more gasoline tanks, causing an explosion that sent Jaune flying.

Jaune's eyes were squinted, but they widened again as he saw the ring flying. Everything was in slow motion. He could hear his heartbeat. His hands looked to move slow, trying to grab the ring, but it was so out of reach. He felt the metal brush against his fingers. He heard his heart beat louder as the ring continued to fly out of his reach.

Everything resumed at normal speed, as Jaune flew away and soon bounced off the ground. For a moment, things were in slow motion once more. At the corner of his eye, Jaune saw the ring heading for the edge of the pier. Jaune's eyes shined gold, as he then landed on his hands and feet and dashed forward. Jaune panted as he hurried to get the ring.

A Gigante charged at him once again.

Jaune noticed a fire dust crystal. He grabbed it, took out Silver Eye again and at the right moment, he threw the crystal at the Grimm and shot at it, causing an explosion the blinded the Gigante, which lead it to lose balance and fall onto its side. Jaune dived and rolled away. With one more leap, Jaune reached his hand forward and grabbed the ring. Jaune smiled and kissed the ring in hand.

He heard stomping making him turn to see a Gigante slowly stomping over and stopping a ways in front of Jaune. Jaune was about to pocket the ring and be ready for a battle, but he saw the Gigante chewing on something. He saw a brown dust crystal fall from its mouth. Jaune's eyes widened.

An Earth Crystal.

"Oh no." Jaune said breathlessly with fear.

The Gigante rose a foot up and stomped it, causing the ground in front of it to instantly break at a high speed. Jaune was about to leap away, but he felt his legs tremble with throbbing pain.

'My legs… too much pain!' Jaune thought. He was suddenly hit, sending him flying away. 'I pushed my body too much!' Jaune thought with gritting teeth. Another Gigante swung its tail, hitting Jaune, sending him. 'The pain… is this it? Did I… fail?' Jaune thought as the third Gigante was about to devour him with its jaw wide open.

Suddenly, a war cry was heard as the Gigante was punched in the side of the face by an exploding gauntlet punch from Yang. The sound of a human monkey cry was heard as Sun flew by and caught Jaune.

The other two Gigantes were hit by gunshots, making them roar, turning around to see Teams RWBY, JNPR, along with Neptune, Cardin, Russel and Reebok with Seymour flying beside him and Saber on Cardin's shoulder, all charging in to help Jaune. Ruby, Pyrrha, Ren, Nora and Neptune shot at the two Gigantes making them roar with annoyance as they decided to take care of the pests.

Sun landed onto the ground with Jaune in his grasp.

"Jaune! Man, are you still alive?" Sun asked with worry. Yang was firing shotgun blasts at the Gigante she punched, making it focus its attention on the busty blonde. "Jaune, answer me."

"The ring… where is it?" Jaune asked, feeling very tired. He saw the ring rolling to the edge of the pier once again. Jaune gasped as new energy came to him, with his iris glowing gold. "No!" Jaune screamed as he pushed Sun away.

The Gigantes heard Jaune's scream making them look to see he was running. They all roared and then charged at him.

"Jaune, No!" Ruby cried.

"Over Here, Uglies!" Nora screamed as she shot another barrage of dust grenades.

Pyrrha quickly sprinted to catch up to Jaune, but the Gigante who ate the earth dust crystal, slam its tail into the ground, causing a shockwave of earth that sent Pyrrha flying away.

The only Gigante who did not eat any dust crystals decided to upgrade. It looked to a pile of dust crystals. It ate blue and white dust crystals, which were water and wind. The Gigante roared as its veins glowed light blue, before sending a stream of icy breath that created a spiky wall of ice to block Jaune's friends from helping him.

"What the hell?!" Russel shouted.

"Did that thing just eat dust crystals and use them as an ice breath?!" Blake exclaimed with shock.

"No… that can't be… This Can't Be Real!" Weiss shouted with new fear. Dust, the foundation of her family company, can actually give Grimm elemental powers from devouring certain crystals. It was… horrifying. This did not make her life a lie, but her world upside down at the fact that in the wrong hands, dust can be used to strengthen an already powerful force of… Monty knows what!

The Gigantes all charged at Jaune. The ring was about to fall off. His heart stopped as he saw it coming. His eyes shined as he sprinted forward with aura enhanced speed. The ring fell off the edge. Jaune quickly dived forward to get it. His hand reached out to grab it. It was so close. He was about to grab it.

Suddenly the final Gigante bit its teeth down on Jaune's foot and pulled him away.

"NO!" Jaune screamed as it seemed that time slowed down again.

He saw the ring slowly fall to the water. Suddenly a flash came to his mind as now the ring took the image of Ruby, the one he had grown with, his wife, was falling to the water with her hand out, desperately trying to grab Jaune's hand for help. Jaune's heart stopped at the image, as his mind was filled with terrors and the past sins of a monster he had seen.

The Gigante threw Jaune away back to the crane. Jaune flew back, flipping in the air, until his head got hit by the girder of the crane, where he then fell to the floor.

"JAUNE!" Pyrrha screamed as she and Ruby stared with fear and terror at what they had just saw. The two reds suddenly growled with rage, glaring at the Grimm. Ruby screamed as she dashed forward with her semblance, breaking through the ice wall like a ram. Pyrrha gave a war cry with her Milo in sword mode and sprinted forward.

The men of the large numbered group looked to the angry pair with wide eyes, feeling a sense of fear.

"Remind me never to piss off a woman." Cardin said.

"I thought every man knew that rule." Reebok said.

"They do. There are just some who don't take it to heart." Neptune said.

With Jaune, he lied there on the ground. His head spinning and ears ringing. His whole body was in pain. Throbbing, vibrating pain. His brain felt a jumbled. He stared at the darkened sky. He started to see a white light. Is it really his time?

Suddenly, he saw an image of his wife, Ruby, starting to float up to the sky. She had a tear and sad smile. Jaune slowly rose his hand up to reach for her. There were splatters of blood on his hand. Was it his own? Ruby turned and flew up into the sky, vanishing into the white light. Jaune's hand trembled, trying to continue reaching for his wife. The white light receded until it was all black again.

Jaune started seeing everything in red. It may have been dumb of him to bring his now gone wife's wedding ring, but he never wanted to be away from it. Now that it was gone… he felt only one emotion in his heart.

Rage.

Pure Rage.

Everything was turning blood red.

Jaune started getting up. Once to his feet, he was hunched over. Fire surrounding him with the roar of Grimm as the only noise he can hear, but all he saw was still red.

Jaune took Excalibur, still in shot gun mode, and extended it to sword mode. His hand tightened around the blade. His whole body shaking with rage. He slowly started to rise his head. His eyes glowing gold, along with his body. Pebbles and small debris started to rise around his, as if responding to his aura.

Jaune growled as he glared at the Gigante closest to the water. It was all its own fault for separating him from what remained of his wife.

Jaune gave a battle cry as he charged forward, earning the attention of his comrades and the Gigante. One tried to stomp on him, but Jaune jumped, summoned Excalibur into sword mode and sliced at its ankle while in the air, making the Grimm roar with pain as it lost balance. Jaune landed onto the ground, but after a few running steps, he dived away from another bite from another Gigante. He quickly changed Excalibur back into shotgun mode, took a plasma mod, put it on and then shot the Gigante in the eye, scarring it as it roared with pain.

Jaune quickly took the mod off and put it away as he prepared it back for sword mode. The last Gigante charged at him with its jaw wide open. Jaune roared as he ran at it and then jumped at it, getting eat. Everyone gasped as the Gigante swallowed Jaune. It stood up tall, tilting its head. It looked confused as to why Jaune jumped into its mouth. Suddenly it started to cough. It twitched as blood gave from its mouth and came out as coughs. It cried with pain.

Excalibur was suddenly stabbed through the side of its underbelly. It slid across, cutting open a hole in its stomach, causing it to cry louder with pain. Jaune jumped out of its stomach. Jaune landed onto the ground, panting as the Grimm behind him fell to the ground.

Everyone stared at him with shock, even the two remaining Gigante. Jaune looked up with a pissed expression and his eyes glowing gold.

Everyone remained quiet at the sight. Obviously it was hardcore, but also alarming. This was something they figured Jaune would never do.

Jaune took a step forward. The Gigante with light blue glowing veins take a step back. Jaune's eyes looked to the Gigante. The Gigante moaned with fear. Everyone was shocked that it was afraid, of Jaune of all people. Jaune took another step forward. The Gigante took a step back, but also stood up straight, whining. Jaune narrowed his eyes, noticing the fear behind its actions.

"When animals wish to submit they show off their stomachs as a sign of surrender. That's what you're doing, right?" Jaune questioned. The Gigante whined with rising fear. "Unlucky for you, I show no mercy to your kind." Jaune said with narrowed eyes. Jaune put the tip of Excalibur against the ground and as he started running forward, causing sparks as the tip of his sword slid across the ground. The light blue veined Gigante roared with fear and ran off to the side. "Get Back Here!" Jaune shouted as he chased the Grimm.

Everyone stared at the sight of Jaune chasing the giant Grimm.

"Huh… well there's a sight you don't see every day." Neptune said.

Jaune roared as he jumped forward, slashing the back of the Gigante's ankle, causing it to scream with pain, as it turned and hopped away. Jaune continued to run forward and slash at the Gigante's legs. The Grimm was stepping back, trying to avoid the slashes. Reebok noticed Jaune was only aiming for the legs, which made him realize something.

Testing the theory, Reebok changed C.I.C. into a rail gun, and shot a concentrated blast of energy at one of the Gigante's leg, causing it to wail in pain as it moved to the side, but Jaune managed to slash part of its leg, causing the Grim to fall.

"It's Legs! Get them in the legs! It's their vulnerable points!" Reebok shouted.

"Alright!" Yang shouted with a grin. She, Nora and Cardin grinned at the red glowing veined Gigante to pick up its head for a moment, then it ran off.

"Get Back Here!" Yang shouted as she, Nora and Cardin chased the Gigante.

"You Can Run, But You Can't Hide!" Nora shouted with a mad grin, swing Magnhild in hand.

"Good call." Ren complimented Reebok's keen sense of observation.

"Thanks." Reebok said with a blush and scratching the back of his head.

The Gigante Jaune had his eyes on, ran off, but Pyrrha suddenly threw Milo, now in spear mode, at the Grimm's heel, nailing it!

Jaune roared as he sprinted forward. He saw Ruby run up next to him. The two looked to one another, before giving a battle cry as they shot forward, one in a semblance of red with rose petals and one glowing gold. Together they each sliced off one of the Gigante's legs. The Gigante cried with pain, falling forward, hitting the ground with a booming sound. Ruby and Jaune appeared in front of the down Grimm.

Jaune turned back, walked over to the Gigante, climbed atop its head, raised Excalibur high and roared as he stabbed the large sword into the Gigante's skull, stabbing it in the brain, causing it to cry as its final moment.

Ruby watched as the Grimm turned to ash, consuming Jaune. Ruby took a step forward, but with one swing, Jaune blew the ash away before finally and slowly slid Excalibur into the holder on his back.

Ruby stared with wide eyes, awed by Jaune's feat and the position he's in. Jaune turned his head to Ruby.

"Ruby…"

"Yes?" Ruby responded with a blush and fist to the bottom of her chin. Jaune walked over to Ruby and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you." Jaune said with a smile. Ruby couldn't help, but smile. Pyrrha walked over and took Milo in hand. She then headed over to Jaune and Ruby. Jaune turned to face Pyrrha. "You too, Pyrrha. Thanks for-" Pyrrha suddenly slapped Jaune across the face, shocking him and Ruby, who had her mouth a gaped. Jaune held his cheek. Looking to Pyrrha, he was suddenly hugged by Pyrrha.

"Why do you do this? Lately, all you've been doing is jumping head first into danger. I don't like it. I'm happy you have gone far, but you've been doing things to an extreme. I don't like it! I don't like you constantly hurting yourself Jaune!" Pyrrha cried as she shed tears. Jaune looked to her with wide eyes. "Please stop… please stop doing this…" Pyrrha cupped Jaune's cheeks. "For me… for all of us." Pyrrha said leaned back a bit to reveal her face, showing her tears as she looked to Jaune.

Ruby couldn't help, but feel saddened. Despite how amazing Jaune has gotten, she forgot that he has been risking his life too much lately. She was just so amazed by his growth that she forgot that she had been in the same boat as Pyrrha all along. Scared by Jaune going in too deep. Maybe she still is a kid, not noticing the pain Jaune is actually causing lately to people emotionally. It was not his fault completely, but it still did hurt to see him like this. In this state.

Sadly enough, she felt it might not be the last time.

Jaune looked to her with a remorseful expression. He closed his eyes, and all he could see was still the fire surrounding the pier, but this fire was all blood red. He didn't think he was causing this much damage from trying to protect all he loves, but he just couldn't stop. Not when every time he closed his eyes, he saw what doing nothing could lead to.

"Get Back Here, You Coward!" Yang screamed.

Jaune looked over to see Gigante running from the others. Jaune blinked his eyes. It's funny. He'd understand if Grimm would run from him, his semblance can kill them, incinerate them even, but to run from the others. Usually Grimm, especially aggressive ones like the Gigantes, would fight with all their might. Something was up.

Weiss spun three times and summoned a glyph, and using her Multi Action Dust Rapier (MADR), Myrtenaster, to summon a giant ice spike and shot it at the Grimm, but it shot a fire ball at the ice spike, shattering it, which doubled as a spiked hail storm to distract the others who were forced to dodge the attack. Weiss created a new glyph to block the attack for her. That was when she noticed that the Gigante was charging towards something. Her eyes widened with fear.

"It's Not Running Away! It's Heading for More Freight Containers Filled with Dust!" Weiss screamed.

"No!" Jaune screamed. He tried to run to help, but he tripped and fell onto one knee.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha shouted as she and Ruby went to his side.

"Dammit. I pushed my body too far." Jaune cursed with gritting teeth.

The Gigante bust right into the freight containers, releasing the dust crystals and started eating them.

"Shoot It!" Weiss shouted. Everyone shot at the Gigante, trying to stop it.

"It won't work." Jaune said, hanging his head.

"Why not?" Ruby asked with rising fear.

"Because it's already to strong now. It's only going to get worse… on a larger scale." Jaune said.

The Gigante continued eating, but suddenly its body started to grow as its veins glowed a mix of colors. The plates on its body grew large, long spikes. It also grew new plates on the sides and back of its body that grew long and large spikes, and even grew plates around its legs along with four spikes, two on each side of the tip of the tail. It gained a mess of spikes on the back of its head and grew an extra pair of arms that were much larger in size than its original; clearly meant to grab its prey. It even grew spikes on the lips of its mouth, its teeth longer and it grew an extra pair of horns out the side of its head.

Everyone stared in horror as it finished its metamorphosis.

(For those who need a reminder of what its original form looked like, here is the description once more: It was giant Carnotaurus-like Grimm with small arms and a pair of white devil horns off of the top of its large Grimm mask that covered the top half of its head. It had white plates on its sides with some spikes coming off a few of them and a row of spikes down its back and tail.)

"It's grown into a… Magnam Gigante." (Grand Giant) Jaune said.

The Magnam Gigante stood up straight and turned around, looking at the humans with red glowing eyes. Everyone stared at the creature with new fear. The beast stared them down. It tilted its head a bit as a small growl came from its throat.

Weiss stared in pure horror. She could not believe that dust crystals, which were her family's company's bread and butter, is able to turn the Grimm into such power, much larger and no doubt more dangerous creatures. She took a step back out of instinct, which caused the evolved Grimm to turn its sights on her. Weiss gasped with fear as the Grimm narrowed its eyes at her.

The Grimm stomped onto the ground, causing a quake, which made people lose balance a bit. The Magnam Gigante revved it head back and then released a loud, booming roar that caused a shockwave, forcing everyone to cover their ears. The Gigante charged at Weiss with its mouth open.

"Blake! Save Weiss!" Jaune screamed.

Blake managed to hear and sprinted over, grabbing Weiss and jumping away, leaving a shadow clone that ignited into a large explosion, but that did little, in fact nothing, to the Magnam Gigante, turned and swung its tail at the others, nailing them, sending them flying. The Magnam Gigante shot its head up and roared with fire breath shooting from its mouth

Everyone who got hit started getting up, feeling pain.

Yang growled as her eyes turned red. She shot a blast forward, aimed for one of the legs, but when it made contact, it did nothing. Nora followed up with her own shots from her grenade launcher form of Magnhild, but even with such explosive ammo, no harm had come to it.

"It's not going to work! Its legs are too well-endowed with protection!" Reebok shouted.

"Ha!" Nora laughed at the phrase 'well-endowed with protection'.

"Then we'll just have to hit harder!" Yang shouted as she then ignited, summoning her semblance. Yang rocketed forward with a battle cry and fist cocked back.

"No! We need to work smarter, not harder!" Reebok cried out.

"Wait for me!" Nora screamed as she ran forward with Cardin and Sun.

"Does no one listen to logic?!" Reebok shouted.

"Only the ones charging forward." Russel said. Reebok sighed, shaking his head.

"What would Jaune say… oh! Everyone move! Scatter and keep running in a circle! Keeps its attention from singular sources, if that makes sense." Reebok said.

"I gotcha." Neptune said with a smirk, readying his weapon.

"Let's do this!" Russel shouted.

Ren nodded to Reebok as he got ready. The four gave battle cries as they ran forward. They all starting running around the Grimm in a circular fashion while firing at it, but it just seemed that their shots ricocheted off its body. All they were doing was annoying the dinosaur-like Grimm.

"Their shots aren't doing anything. It's too big!" Ruby said.

"Yeah… I don't see how we can put a dent in this thing, especially after all the action we went through tonight." Jaune said. However, noticing the crane that he had been sent flying towards twice, Jaune had gotten a perfect idea. "Reebok!" Jaune screamed. Reebok stopped and turn towards Jaune. "How good are you with a crane?" Jaune called out.

Reebok raised an eyebrow in confusion. He turned to see the crane a bit away. Turning back to Jaune, wondering what it will accomplish, he noticed Jaune gesturing to the side, making the green haired genius look to see the ocean. Now he got the idea.

"Child's play." Reebok said. "Just need to get it closer to the water!"

"I can handle that!" Jaune shouted taking out a yellow dust crystal.

Reebok's eyes widened. He knew that with how much Jaune pushed himself today, this might not end well, but with how poorly everyone was doing, with increasing the Grimm's rage and anger as their only accomplishment, Reebok, sadly, saw no other way to get the job done. Unless letting the others in on the plan, but there were too many of them. They needed the Grimm's focus on one target. One that'll piss it off enough to ignore the rest, and sadly Jaune seemed like the only one who can accomplish this feat. Reebok closed his eyes for a moment, and then nodded, before hurrying off.

"Jaune, what are you planning?" Pyrrha asked with new fear and worry at what life-risking thing Jaune was going to do. Jaune brought the dust crystal towards his mouth. "Jaune?" Jaune bit down on the crystal. "Jaune!" Jaune gave a hard bite, biting off some of the lightning crystal and swallowing it.

"You might want to take a step back." Jaune said. Pyrrha and Ruby looked confused. They looked to one another with confusion, but suddenly Jaune burst with lightning, causing them to fall back with shock. They gasped seeing Jaune's body coursing with lightning.

"J-Jaune?"

Jaune gripped the handle of Excalibur and swung it out. Jaune suddenly rocketed forward, jumped at a fast, high speed towards the Magnam Gigante and sliced off the right side horn off its head, making it roar with aggravation. Jaune landed onto the ground, turned and sprinted forward, grabbed the detached horn, shot up high and stabbed it right through the Grimm's right eye, causing it to give a roar of pain. Jaune landed onto the ground and flipped back as the Grimm stomped, turning its head to Jaune and roared with rage.

"You want me? Come on, then." Jaune said as he turned and dashed forward as he put Excalibur back into the holster on his back. The Magnam Gigante charged over to get Jaune.

Reebok sprinted forward to reach the crane. He transformed C.I.C. into a rocket launcher, took a high leap and shot a rocket to the ground, sending him sky rocketing with a long jump.

"Rocket Jump~~~!" Reebok cheered as he came closer to the crane.

"Oh now that is cool!" Sun said with a grin.

Reebok transformed C.I.C. into a pair of giant metal arms like the night at the pier last time with the White Fang, and gripped one of the girders of the crane before climbing up with his giant metal arms like King Kong.

The Magnam Gigante roared, shooting fireballs, ice balls and thunderbolts of electricity at Jaune. Jaune managed to dodge the attack with his enhanced speed and keen skill, but he started feeling the energy leaving him.

"No, no, no! Why? Why?!" Jaune screamed as he slowed down.

" _Your body is trying to heal yourself of dust poisoning that it's costing you energy and lessening the effects of the power boost. This body isn't used to consuming dust fragments, so it's still sensitive to the side effects. It doesn't possess the same immunity your old body had, Jaune. It's causing more problems for you then actually giving you proper help."_ C Ozpin said.

"Goddammit, no!" Jaune screamed as the Magnam Gigante was coming closer and was ready to grab Jaune with its giant claws. "OH CRAP!" Jaune screamed. Suddenly he was caught, but not by the Grimm, but by an extremely fast person. Or was it a person? Jaune looked to see none other, but Penny's robotic friend. "Penny?!"

"Hello there. Sorry I did not show up earlier, but I had to lead any Atlesian soldiers away so Ruby would not get into trouble, but I am here now and combat ready." Penny said with a smile.

"Get us close to the water. Reebok and I have a plan." Jaune said.

"Understood!" Penny gave a salute as she sprinted towards the edge of the pier, with the Magnam Gigante following.

Reebok managed to get atop of the crane's structure and hurried into the booth to use the controls, with C.I.C. back into its original form of a suitcase. Reebok quickly started up the crane, causing it to move a bit as the crane extended forward then had its lines and hook extend downward, gaining everyone's attention.

Penny and Jaune made it to the edge of the pier.

"What now?" Penny asked.

"We survive until the final hit." Jaune said. They both turned to see the Magnam Grimm had caught up to them.

Reebok prepared his attack. He looked over to see where the Magnam Gigante was, only to gasp when he saw Penny, holding Jaune.

"Penny? Oh no. You are not hurting her, you bastard!" Reebok yelled with a new intense look as he grabbed hold of the controls. He started to move the crane. He spun it around, while Penny made sure that she and Jaune survived by dodging the bites and attempts to grab them with the Grimm's claws. Once creating momentum after a few spins, Reebok screamed as he caused the crane to swing towards the target. The Magnam Gigante roared, readying another attempt to eat Penny and Jaune, but it was suddenly struck into the side by the crane, sending it into the water. "Yes! Victory!" Reebok cheered, thrusting his fists up, only to hit them against the top of the booth. "Ow." Reebok whined, rubbing his knuckles.

Penny and Jaune looked over to the water to see a few bubbled out the surface of the water, until they stopped.

"That thing was big, deadly and knew how to take a hit, but it can't swim in deep waters." Jaune said.

"I'm amazed by your knowledge of Grimm, Jaune." Penny said.

"Thanks. It's kept me alive this long." Jaune said.

"So it is over now, isn't it?" Penny asked.

"I sure hope so. The sooner we leave this place the better." Jaune said. Penny nodded in agreement. They turned and started to leave, but they stopped as they suddenly heard the sound of metal scraping against the ground. They both looked around, sensing danger nearby. "Oh no, please… please~, I'm a good person. Why can't I get a break?!" Jaune whined.

They both turned to see a silhouette of a large, tall horned figure behind a wall of fire. Penny prepared to fight, while Jaune tightened his hold on the handle of Excalibur the best he could.

Out coming from the fire, was a tall, large man wearing bulky lavender armor. The armor had a large chest plate with a black crystal embedded in the center, large round semi-sphere plates on the shoulders with one large, long spike each protruding off the top of them, sharp fingered gauntlets, curved toed metal boots, a long dark blue flowing cape and a helmet over the head that had horns protruding from the sides of its head, a long extended chin with the end being flat, white gritted human teeth with navy blue gums over the mouth area and the forehead and eye areas shared the design of a Grimm mask, but kept the color of lavender like the rest of the armor, but also had black markings. In the being's hand was none other than the weapon of Jaune's worse enemy, Eclipse.

'Vlad…' Jaune thought with anger and fear. Now he knew that there's a high chance that this is the end.

"This new one… he is clearly an enemy, yes? Unless you know him as an ally?" Penny brought up.

"Oh I know, but he is no ally." Jaune said with a glare.

Suddenly the armored being dashed forward at a high speed and kicked Jaune away, sending him rocketing back. Penny managed to gasp, before she was punched far away by the armored warrior. The being laughed, before chasing after Jaune.

Penny rolled against the ground for a while until coming to a stop.

"Penny!" Ruby cried as she and the others ran over. "What happened?!" Ruby asked with haste as she knelt down next to her friend and started to help her up.

"A new enemy has arrived and he has separated me from Jaune." Penny informed with urgency.

"Oh no." Ruby said with new fear.

Jaune groaned with pain as he started getting on his hands and knees. A freight container flew over him and fell a bit away behind him. Then suddenly more started flying and landed around Jaune, making a perfect hexagon.

"Afraid I'll run?" Jaune questioned, looking up to the armored man.

"Just to make sure your friends don't interrupt so quickly." The being said in a distorted voice.

"Right, like they won't noticed the freight containers aligned in a perfect hexagon." Jaune said as he slowly got back up to his feet.

"I won't have to worry for long. I'll just end it here." Vlad said.

"Is this really a fitting end, Vlad? Is this really what you want? A victory with no honor?" Jaune questioned.

"I don't believe in honor, Jaune. You know that. I just want to be the one to finish you. Those Grimm, made by me, a part of me, were close to ending you. If they had succeeded, that would have been enough for me, but of course, like always, you're really becoming a thorn in my balls." Vlad said.

"Someone has to be that stepping stone your trip over." Jaune said.

"Bastard. I'll enjoy cleaving you apart." Vlad said as he brought his broadsword up, ready to fight.

Jaune coughed a bit, but he stayed strong, trying to compose himself to show no weakness to Vlad. Grabbing his sword he slowly slid it out of his holster and brought it up, ready to fight like Vlad.

"Then you're going to have to work for it." Jaune said with narrowed gold glowing eyes.

Under his helmet, Vlad grinned with sadistic delight.

Vlad roared a battle cry as he rocketed forward. Jaune gave his own battle cry as he ran forward to meet him halfway. The clashed blades. Jaune was pushed back from the clash. Vlad leaped forward with Eclipse held up high, but Jaune managed to slide to the side, changing Excalibur into shogun mode, but Vlad back fist it away, sending it flying out of Jaune's grasp.

Vlad grabbed Jaune by the throat, lifted him up and was ready to cut him apart, but Jaune spat at his helmet. Growling, Vlad slammed a head-butt into Jaune's face, sending him skidding. Once he stopped skidding against the ground, Vlad roared and jumped into the air with Eclipse held up high with its tip facing downward. Jaune rolled away, before Eclipse stabbed straight into the ground. Vlad went to grab Jaune, but the blonde shot him in the eye with Silver Eye, making him cry as he held his eyes.

Jaune covered himself in aura as he sprinted to his weapon.

Vlad roared as he pulled his broadsword out from the ground as it started glowing dark purple and sent slashes that created blades of dark energy at Jaune. Jaune sensed the incoming attacks. Turning his head, he noticed how they were coming. He quickly dodged them properly and at the last second, dived forward, grabbed his shotgun, quickly attacked a plasma mod to it, threw a fire dust crystal he had and fired at it right when Vlad charged at him. Once the plasma shot struck the fire dust crystal, it exploded like a firework.

Vlad stopped and looked up to see the large explosion of fire. He growled with rage, glaring at Jaune.

"I'm not cocky Vlad. I know when I need help." Jaune said.

"But can help get here in time?" Vlad retorted, aiming Eclipse at Jaune.

He gave a growl, before charging at Jaune. Jaune rushed forward, changing the mod on the shotgun. Once getting close, Vlad sent a horizontal slash, but Jaune shot ice onto the ground beneath and slid on it on his knees, slamming into the lower half of Vlad, causing him to trip and fall hard onto the ground. Jaune continued to fire ice which made a path of ice that he slid on with his knees. Jaune gritted his teeth from the freezer burn he was gaining, but he managed to make it to a fright container. He hopped off the path of ice, then gave an aura enhanced leap. Vlad turned to see Jaune was climbing onto the freight container, but he would have none of it. Extending his fist forward, a chain with a spear end shot at Jaune, stabbing him right through the side of the torso. Jaune cried with pain.

" _Jaune!"_ C cried with worry.

Jaune was sent flying back towards Vlad. Vlad raised Eclipse high to slash Jaune in half, but Jaune quickly transformed Excalibur to sword mode, and blocked the attack, but with the force behind Vlad's attack and Jaune's low aura reserves, Jaune was slammed into the ground. Jaune groaned with pain, and it got worse when Vlad punched him in the face. Vlad threw Jaune into the air, and then used his chain, still impaled into Jaune's side, to swing the Arc around, before slamming him repeatedly into the ground. Vlad laughed at the sight of Jaune's pain, but he was suddenly slammed into the ground by a hard punch, that created a crater under him.

Vlad moaned with pain as he felt the weight of a person come off his body. He slowly looked up to see Yang had arrived and now broke apart the chain link with her strength that was greatly enhanced thanks to her aura. Vlad growled at the sight of Yang. He hated interferences.

Yang hurried over to Jaune's body, picked him up a bit and pulled out the chain from his body. Jaune grunted in pain from the spike of the chain ripped out of his body. He looked to see Yang.

"I owe you one. Along with a laugh at one of your puns." Jaune said. Yang giggled.

"I bet you were 'dying' to see me." Yang said with a smirk.

"Heh. That didn't take long. Morbid, but not bad." Jaune said with a smile, making Yang smile. Vlad groaned as he got on his hands and knees. Yang turned her head and glared at the armored person with angry red eyes. Yang picked up Jaune, princess style. "Can't you just sling me over your shoulder?" Jaune asked, not liking being carried in this position.

"Quit complaining, you big baby." Yang said as she placed Jaune sitting against a freight container. "Let me handle this now." Yang said.

"Yang, no. Let's run while we still have the chance." Jaune begged, grabbing Yang's arm.

"It's just one guy, Jaune." Yang said.

"But this guy is a monster. I can't even match him in the state I'm in." Jaune said.

"And that's why you'll be waiting here." Yang said, separating her arm from Jaune's grasp and went to fight the armored man, unknown to her his identity was Vlad.

"Yang, no!" Jaune called out with a hand reaching out, but he then groaned in pain as he held his stomach. "Dammit. I've never felt so low like this in a long time." Jaune complained.

Vlad had quickly tossed his broadsword to the side, having the entire black blade stab right into the freight container, so that Yang could not identify it later when he would use it again unmasked. Vlad gestured for Yang to come at him.

Yang narrowed her red glowing eyes and gritted her teeth. She gave a battle cry, rocketing forward. Vlad grinned under his helmet, as he dodged to the side. Yang spun to send a kick. Vlad blocked the attack with an arm, but he felt the pressure behind it, that made him grunt. Yang quickly sent a combo of punches at Vlad, cracking his armor. She grabbed Vlad by the shoulder and sent a barrage of gut punches, causing the armor to crack severely. Vlad's eyes glowed purple as he burst with purple aura that sent Yang flying away from him.

Yang skidded back, but soon came to a halt. She looked over, glaring at the armored man with a red eyed glared and a growl coming through her gritted teeth.

"A powerhouse, without question. Haven't had a beating like that for a while now."

'I put you at the brink of death yesterday. What the F?!' Jaune thought with annoyance.

"However…" Vlad suddenly vanished, shocking Yang. "You are still fifteen years too early to fight me." Vlad said, appearing behind Yang with his arms crossed. Yang turned and sent a back fist, but Vlad leaned back from it. "Too slow!" Vlad shouted as he backhanded Yang's face.

"Yang!" Jaune cried.

"You dick!" Yang yelled as she sent a punch, but Vlad caught the fist, which lead to a crater forming under their feet from the force. Vlad grabbed Yang by the shirt, brought her close and kneed her in the gut, causing her to cough up. Vlad grabbed her by the hair, lifted her head up and reared his back, ready to deliver a head-butt, but Yang's eyes glowed red as she delivered her own head-butt that sent Vlad staggering back away from her. "You douche… No One Touches The Hair!" Yang screamed with pure rage as she rocketed forward and slammed her fist into Vlad's stomach again, causing him to scream in pain as blood drops leaked out of the teeth of his helmet.

Jaune blinked his eyes.

"Same old, Yang." Jaune said.

Yang sent a combo of punches all over Vlad's body, cracking his armor. She sent a hard punch to Vlad's helmet's left eye, cracking it greatly.

"AH! YOU BITCH!" Vlad screamed as he grabbed Yang's arm and slammed his knee up into her elbow, breaking her arm, making her scream.

"Yang!" Jaune screamed with worry.

"Quit Screaming Her Name!" Vlad yelled with annoyance.

He slashed his sharp gauntlet fingers across Yang's face, scratching her left cheek with deep cuts that bled. Her punched Yang in the face a few times, and gave a hard punch to her left eye causing it to turn dark, giving her a black eyes. Vlad grabbed Yang by the throat, lifted her up high and slammed his fist into her gut, causing her to cough with pain. Vlad continued punching her in the gut, until she coughed up blood. Vlad grabbed her by the face, lifted her higher up and slammed her into the ground, making sure the back of her head felt the most impact. He grabbed her by the shirt and started repeatedly slam her into the ground.

"Stop It!" Jaune screamed as her burst with aura and rushed forward with his fist cocked back.

"Now you're slow too!" Vlad shouted as he easily backhanded Jaune away.

" _Jaune! You're aura is in the red! You can't continue anymore. Not unless you use up your life force as a substitute."_ C Ozpin said with worry and fear for the young lad.

" _ **And that's too risky, isn't it, Ozpin?"**_ A female voice spoke.

"No…" Jaune said with fear at hearing the voice.

" _I should have known."_

" _ **Don't act like it wasn't obvious. The both of you knew it was I from the very moment you spotted me."**_ Said the female voice as the black crystal implanted into Vlad's chest plate glowed black.

"Salem…" Jaune said with gritting teeth and a glare.

" _ **You really were hoping for someone else, weren't you Jaune? Too scared to accept that in the end, you never truly won. That you never finished the job. You and your bitch of a wife."**_ Crystal Salem said.

"You Fucking Bitch!" Jaune screamed as he pounced at Vlad to get C Salem. Vlad punched Jaune in the back of his head.

"Don't you DARE call the Goddess of the New World that." Vlad growled.

" _ **Be gentle, Vlad. I want them to still be conscious. I want to see and hear them suffer properly."**_ C Salem said.

"You're a bitter old bitch. You couldn't accept losing your power to another. You caused all this because you just couldn't let the future go on as it should." Jaune choked out as he slowly rose up to be on his hands and knees.

" _ **The power of the Winter Maiden was given to me. It belongs to me."**_ C Salem said.

' _Where did everything go wrong, Salem? You were so good to me when you arrived… now you're willing to go so far just to keep it all.'_ C Ozpin thought with sadness.

Yang tried bring up a hand, but she was feeling very weak from the beating she was delivered.

"Why you precious little candy ass (boy that sounded wrong), are you actually exhausted? I thought you thrived on getting beat. That you can send what I gave you right back at me ten-fold. Or is it… that I'm too much for you? Your aura is so mainly focused on trying to keep you alive after the beating I gave you, that your semblance has weakened faster. Guess I was too man for you, wasn't I?" Vlad said as he caressed Yang's wounded cheek with the back of his hand.

"Leave Her Alone!" Jaune screamed as he managed to get on one knee thanks to his raging emotions.

"Hmph." Vlad grinned under his helmet. He then gripped the top of Yang's head and started applying pressure, causing Yang to scream in pain.

"LET HER GO, NOW!" Jaune screamed as he found the strength to get up on his feet as a thick flame-like aura emanated around his body.

"You know this isn't the Yang you knew. This isn't the Yang who became your sister-in-law. Not the one your children looked up to. She's just a replacement." Vlad said.

"She isn't a replacement… but she is still important to me. She's my friend, and is very important to not just me, but everyone." Jaune said as he grabbed the hilt of Excalibur.

"Hmph. Then prove it to me." Vlad threw Yang straight up to the sky, making Jaune looked up. He quickly grew a pair of golden wings and rocketed up to the air, right as Vlad sent aura to his legs and took a great leap up. Vlad was over Yang and sent a double stomp down at her, but Jaune managed to grab her and took the hit to the back.

Jaune screamed with pain as they rocketed to the ground. Jaune used all his might to spin them both in the air so that he would take all the impact, when they met the ground. Jaune coughed up in pain, with some blood coming from the side of his lips. Yang managed to crack open her eye to see Jaune had saved her.

"Jaune…" Yang felt so bad. She was too weak to go up against this armored demon knight bastard, and now Jaune was the one suffering, just to save her. Jaune panted.

"You okay?" Jaune asked. Yang's eyes softened with sadness. Vlad landed onto the ground. "You're a coward you know that. Using someone else just to get me weaker." Jaune said looking to Vlad. "You really are afraid of me, aren't you?" Jaune asked with a smirking grin.

Vlad tightened his fists with rage.

"Congratulations Jaune… my attention is no longer on Miss Xiao Long." Vlad said in his currently distorted voice.

"Good." Jaune whispered.

"Jaune… stay down. I'll fight." Yang said as she slowly tried to stand up.

"Yang… I can… handle this. I won't die today." Jaune said.

"Don't act tough." Yang said as she got to her feet.

"Who's acting?" Jaune said with a smile.

Yang had somber eyes, staring down at Jaune. Closing them, they became red when she opened them. She turned in her fight stance, but she was once again grabbed by the throat and raised up high. Vlad turned and threw her away from them, so Jaune and he could finish things.

Vlad walked over to his broadsword, still indented into one of the freight containers.

"You know, I'm really impressed Jaune." Vlad said as he grabbed the handle of Eclipse and slowly brought it out. "Aura at critical levels and yet you still had the strength to save your little friend, and are still breathing now." Vlad managed to fully retract his weapon. "Survival impossible odds has always been your talent, has it not?" Vlad said with a grinning smirk underneath his helmet as he turned to Jaune. Jaune's body was shaking, and yet he managed to somehow get to his knees, but that was about it for him. "Well, your talent couldn't work forever." Vlad said as he started walking over while swing his sword.

" _ **Look at you both. So useless. It's actually rather endearing and cute. Yet pointless all the same."**_ C Salem said. If she still had lips she would use them to smile.

Jaune started to laugh, which made the armored dark knight stop in place.

"What are you laughing about?" Vlad questioned with narrowed eyes.

"You… and her… you're both so pathetic. Cowards. Selfish cowards." Jaune said with a grin. "You both lose and take things out on others. And now you're so scared to face us like true warriors. Then again, I guess I shouldn't have expected anything less. Especially from her. She ran from responsibility. She tried to control the future of things because she was scared to lose her little gift. Talk about a stupid chicken. She can't accept the future so she tried to control it, only to become a rock, who can only do nothing, but rely on a complete psychopath to emit her will onto others. I guess that's a match made in heaven, but if you think Ozpin is useless, then I wonder why you think you're so different, Winter Witch." Jaune said with a smirk.

Vlad and C Salem remained silent. Both were seething with anger at Jaune's gall.

" _ **Vladimir… make him suffer. Make him bleed… slowly."**_ C Salem said with silent rage.

"Of course, my goddess. Anything to please you." Vlad rose his hunk of iron sword up, bending his arm, pointing the end of his blade at Jaune. "I will take extreme pleasure in making my greatest enemy suffer like a wounded, starving dog." Vlad said slowly with a manic grin on his face, hidden by his helmet.

"Ozpin… this'll be the end of it." Jaune said to the crystalized consciousness around his neck.

" _Jaune… I… I will be with you no matter what."_ C Ozpin said. Jaune smiled. Closing his eyes, Jaune started to surround himself in golden light. _'He's using his life force to power his semblance. Jaune… I hope you know what you're doing.'_ C Ozpin thought with worry, but put his trust in Jaune.

Vlad roared as he rocketed forward, ready to end Jaune with a slash. Jaune roared, bursting with golden aura, grabbing the handle of Excalibur and charged forward. The two swordsman roared as they readied for one last clash. Right when they got in close, Jaune dived under the slash and skidded across the ground, while Vlad skidded forward.

Once coming to a halt, Vlad turned and was ready to charge again, but Jaune quickly took out Silver Eye and took a shot. The bullet flew and impacted at Vlad's feet, causing the sound of shattering then… frost?

"What?!" Vlad looked to the ground to see ice surrounding his feet, keeping him in place. "No! Dust Crystals Again! Dammit!" Vlad screamed.

Jaune quickly placed fire dust crystals behind himself, before putting Silver Eye away and changing Excalibur to shotgun mode, put a plasma mod on it, then turned it around to aim at the fire dust crystals.

" _Jaune, Wait!"_ C Ozpin screamed.

Jaune took the shot, causing an explosion that sent him flying forward, but Jaune was protected by his semblance that grew golden wings from his back. Jaune roared with a fist thrust forward. Vlad's eyes widened, but he was too late to block. Jaune's fist slammed straight into Vlad's stomach, breaking through the armor as the fist then broke right through the flesh of Vlad's stomach.

Vlad screamed as both his and Jaune's aura exploded, sending the freight containers away, leaving now only fire to surround them.

Jaune's fist was indented into Vlad's stomach. Blood drenched Jaune's fist, with some dripping to the floor. Jaune panted as his aura faded away. Jaune fell to the floor, face first. His fist taken out of Vlad's stomach.

Vlad shook with pain and rage.

"Bastard~." Vlad cursed. Vlad sent aura to his feet, giving him enough strength to break his feet out of the ice. Vlad panted, coughing up blood out through the teeth of his helmet. "You'll pay. You'll… pay~." Vlad said weakly through gritting teeth. He slowly raised his sword up, having the pointed end of Eclipse facing down at Jaune. Vlad suddenly vomited blood. Vlad fell to his knees, releasing the hold he had on Eclipse to hold his stomach as blood came out through the teeth of his helmet. Jaune was lucky enough that Eclipse was no longer above him when Vlad fell to his knees.

"Can't do it, huh? The wound is too deep for you, right? Our aura can heal better than anyone else's, but even we can't come back from a hit like that. Maybe a stab to the side, but this is nailing an organ, right on the money. The flesh broken into, muscles torn, blood vessels broken into… I swear I could even feel the organ moving against my knuckles. Aura won't do the proper job. It'll help you endure the pain, but survival is all on your wit now." Jaune said with a hoarse voice.

Vlad vomited up more blood.

"You~ bastard~." Vlad growled with a pain voice.

"If I were you… I'd leave and cauterize that wound…" Jaune said.

"Not before I…" Vlad tried reaching a hand over at Jaune to try something, but the sound of airships were coming. "Dammit."

"Where the hell have they been?" Jaune wondered to himself.

"You… you'll live today Jaune… I'll just kill you another day." Vlad said as he started secreting a black darkness from his body.

Airships were arriving and noticed a darkness in the distance. Suddenly the cry of a Nevermore was heard as Vlad had created one. Vlad grabbed Eclipse, then gripped onto the Grimm.

"Fly." Vlad ordered. The Never flapped its wings as it started to rise into the air. "I'll see you at school." Vlad said as the Nevermore gave a screeching cry and flew off. Some of the airships pursued the Grimm, while a few remained to maintain the situation.

Jaune panted. He was exhausted by the whole experience. Using what little strength he had left, he turned his body around so he would now lie on his back. Jaune continued to pant. As his chest rise he felt the pain throb. Hell, his whole body is pained and exhausted. With his arms out and legs out, Jaune looked like he could be a dead man. Not very bloodied, but still looked to have seen better days.

'I feel like I'm dead… again… flames everywhere… if Vlad had stayed to torture me, this would have been the perfect image of Hell on Remnant.' Jaune thought. He sighed, closing his eyes. 'I'm sorry, Ruby. I lost the ring. I'm alive, but I lost the ring.' Jaune thought.

After some time with the only sound of crackling fire, Jaune lied their waiting for whatever decided to come along. Whether it will come to save him or end his life is up to fate. He doesn't believe in destiny, but he'll close his eyes and leave the rest to chance. He suddenly started to hear the sound of nails scarping against the concrete. He opened his eyes. He was too tired to look to where the sound came from. Too tired to turn his head. All his eyes looked to was the darkened sky.

The sound stopped next to him. Leaning over into his vision was none other than Saber, with wet fur.

"Hey Saber… where have you been? And why are you wet?" Saber nudged Jaune's side, making him groan in pain. Seeing that Jaune was in too much pain to respond properly, Saber just went over to his open hand and dropped something from his mouth onto the palm of Jaune's hand. Jaune's eyes widened with shock as he felt something round and… made of metal on the palm of his hand. Jaune started to tear up. He tried to close his hand over the ring, but he was too tired to even do that. "Good cat. Thank you… you're a true friend… Saber." Jaune said as he shed tears.

Saber walked over to Jaune's arm and lied down with his head on Jaune's bicep. They both lied there, waiting as the sound of crackling flames was heard. Up in the sky, Seymour flew by, spotting them.

"I found them!" Seymour cried out as he shot a large projection of an arrow pointing down to where they were.

"Seymour's found them!" Reebok called out.

"Jaune!" Ruby and Pyrrha screamed as they sprinted off to find Jaune.

Yang, in Blake's arms, moaned in pain.

"I'll be back in a moment to help her out." Reebok said. He reached into his trench coat and took out a gun and put a vial in it. "Give her this in the neck. It's a pain killer." Reebok said, handing the vial gun to Blake. Blake nodded and gave Yang the pain killer as Reebok ran off.

Jaune was breathing slowly. He was so tired. Too tired to stay awake. He decided to close his eyes for a few moments. It'll be like that for the next few hours.

!

!

Out in the city, Aircrafts were busy shooting down a Nevermore that was having a hard time dodging the shots. While the Atlesian crafts were busy with the Nevermore. Vlad fell off his Grimm and landed onto the ground on his feet creating a small shockwave.

Vlad was on one knee, panting with blood leaking through the teeth of his helmet. He took off his helmet to reveal his face with greatly wide slightly blood shot eyes as blood leaked down the side of his mouth.

"Damn you, Jaune. Every time it looks like you're at the end of your length, you somehow turn the tide around and managed to one up me." Vlad said with a hoarse voice. He growled, but then vomited up some more blood. "I'll kill you. I'll kill you the next time I see you. I'll chop your head off!" Vlad growled with rage as his eyes became more blood shot with rage and the iris of his eyes glowed purple.

" _ **Vladimir, focus on the task at hand. If you don't treat that wound, you will die and everything I have done for you will go to waste. You wouldn't want to disappoint now, would you?"**_ C Salem said in a calm, motherly tone.

"Of course not… my Goddess." Vlad said.

He slowly got to his feet. The blood from his stomach leaking out. Vlad turned to see a dumpster. Opening it up, he found some paper inside. Grabbing a wad of them along with the top of a garbage can, he put the wads of paper on the bottom of the can lid and then took out a fire dust crystal from a hidden holster on his back, crushed it in hand and let the dust fall onto the paper, where it ignited, causing a little fire. Vlad then took a rod of metal and then burnt up the end of it. Taking out a new water dust crystal he crushed it against his stomach, to wet it, making him growl. Then after a few moments, he pressed the hot metal piece of the rod against his stomach, causing it to burn the wound, making Vlad roar with pain.

After some time, Vlad came out of the alley, panting as his stomach was now burnt, with the wound sealed up. Vlad panted. His hand on the corner of the alley wall. Out of rage, he growled as he broke a piece of it off from the wall.

Vlad gritted his teeth in rage, but then it slowly turned into a maniacal grin.

"Now that I think about it… it wouldn't be fun to kill him… if he didn't see all he loves now be eaten away." Vlad said with a maniacal grin and wide, crazed eyes with his iris glowing purple.

Vlad started to chuckle evilly, thinking of such a thought.

!

!

A bullhead landed at Beacon. Ozpin was waiting their by himself. When it opened up, four Atlesian soldiers came out with a pair stretchers. Each had a blonde student on it. Jaune and Yang lied on them unconscious.

"Get them to the infirmary, STAT." Ozpin ordered.

"Where is General Ironwood?" A soldier asked. Ozpin narrowed his eyes, which actually scared the soldiers. "Y-yes sir." The soldier said before they all hurried off.

Ozpin looked to the exit of the Bullhead to see Teams RWBY, JNPR, and one half of Teams CRDL and SSSN, along with Reebok, Penny, Seymour and a disguised Saber.

"Anyone liked to explain why you're all out pass curfew?" Ozpin asked.

"I'll do it." Ruby and Reebok said, taking a step forward with their hands up. They looked to one another, surprised the other spoke up.

"Well then… come with me." Ozpin said, turning around and walking away.

Ruby and Reebok looked to one another and nodded, before following Ozpin, with Seymour flying next to Reebok.

!

!

Back at Roman Torchwick's hideout, Vlad's faction, along with Roman, Neo, Emerald and Mercury were waiting inside. Sever pouted, sitting on a box, holding his face.

"You've been rubbing your face for like an hour now." Gavrilo said.

"Well he smacked me against the ground with his stupid tentacles!" Sever shouted, pointing at Edgar, who was sitting against a box with his eyes closed.

"What a baby." Gavrilo said with his arms crossed.

"I'd like to see you take a hit from him!" Sever shouted.

"They're so annoying. Talking too much." Roman said with annoyance.

"Trust me, we know the feeling." Emerald said, looking at Roman with dull eyes.

Suddenly the door to the lair opened up, making them all look to see a silhouette of a dark figure. Walking in, panting, Vlad was soon seen in full view, not looking too good.

"Oh my Monty, Sir!" Sever shouted with concern as he jumped off the box and hurried over to Vlad.

"Sir, what happened?" Chary asked with concern.

"I'm guessing Jaune." Edgar said, still in the same position, showing now concern at all.

"Him and the blonde dyke to be exact." Vlad said, heading for a seat.

"You mean Xiao Long? Wait… does she flow that way?" Gavrilo asked.

Vlad brought up a hand, pointing it to a seat as darkness then consumed it, only to cause it to grow into a black throne with white bones at the lining of his seat and skeletal arms as his arm rests. Vlad sat down and sighed. Snapping his fingers, Sever quickly ran to a table, grabbed a medical kit and hurried over.

"A cauterized wound. How did you earn such punishment? If you don't mind me asking, sir." Sever asked as he opened the medical kit.

"I almost had him, but he attracted Xiao Long's attention by shooting a fire crystal in the sky, acting as a flare. She didn't really deliver any real harm to me, but she did crack my armor. She delivered exceeding damage to the stomach area of my armor. It was enough for Jaune to take advantage. After giving Xiao Long a beating she won't forget, Jaune gave one hell of a move. Blowing a batch of fire dust crystals behind himself to give him an incredible force of speed that left this with a single punch." Vlad explained.

"Damn… the old bastard's got guts." Mercury said.

"But to leave that nasty mark. My, oh my. That must be some strength he's packing." Roman said, pointing his cane at Vlad's wound.

"He just probably had help because of that little bastard's invention with those shockwave gauntlets." Sever said with annoyance.

"Oh~, do I sense hostility. Don't like any 'friendly' competition when it comes to smarts?" Roman teased with a smirk.

"Wasn't it obvious?" Gavrilo said with a smirk.

"Fuck you both! You go find a hotel room and blow each other off!" Sever screamed, pointing at the two.

"Oh~, the short stack has a dirty mouth." Roman said with a smirk.

"You would know about dirty mouths. I mean how else did you earn this much money." Sever shot back, returning to work.

Mercury laughed at that getting a glare from Roman.

"It's like working with kids." Emerald said to Chary.

"Preaching to the choir." Chary responded.

"So how did he manage to nail you if you were so close to finishing it?" Edgar asked.

"Bastard used dust crystals to freeze my feet in place. Dust crystals are a complete pain when in his hands." Vlad said with anger and annoyance as he slammed his fist onto the chair's arm rest.

"You would know, right?" Edgar said.

Vlad narrowed his eyes with anger as his fists tightened. Vlad suddenly noticed fingers tracing on his shoulder plate.

"You've had a rough day. Your beacon destroyed, you caused a stir at the pier and now you've been given another defeat from the blonde child. Not your best work." Cinder said.

"To be honest, I'm actually rather relieved he beat me." Vlad confessed, surprising and confusing everyone. "It will be better to end him during the invasion. Seeing that look he had last time I took everything from him, will be a delight again." Vlad said as with his eyes closed. "Gavrilo, Chary, what's the numbers?" Vlad asked.

"It's looking promising." Chary said.

"Yeah. We've seen some Harbingers, Hunters, Razors, Insectators, Rampages, even a couple of Scourges." Gavrilo said with a grin. Vlad and Cinder smiled widely.

"What the hell are Scourges?" Mercury asked.

"Really big, ugly looking Grimm with a really big armored arm. They're considered S-ranked Grimm." Edgar said.

"… But what do they look like?" Mercury asked, wanting a complete description.

"You'll see, Mercury. Be patient." Cinder said with a smile.

"Sever." Vlad spoke.

"Yes… my lord?" Sever responded, feeling fear. Vlad brought up a hand and brought it closer to Sever. Sever closed his eyes out of fear, but he felt Vlad pat his head gently.

"Good work." Vlad said, retracting his hand.

"R-really?" Sever asked with surprise.

"You did your job and the result is more than satisfactory. I am please." Vlad said.

Sever's eyes were wide. He gave a small chuckle with a smile on his face.

"Thank you, my lord." Sever bowed his head, feeling grateful.

"Now we focus on the Breach." Vlad said.

"The Breach?" Emerald asked.

"A little event that turned the tide of things. Ozpin will lose complete authority and all will be handed to Ironwood. We'll just help solidify his hold. Give a little extra incentive. A little more paranoia." Vlad said with a smirk.

"How?" Gavrilo asked.

Vlad smirked.

"On that day… the Black Arms will make an earlier appearance than expected."

!

!

Ruby had went first to explain her adventure first to Ozpin. Now it was Reebok's turn.

Ozpin and Ruby were staring at the young green haired genius. Reebok gulped.

"This is… kind of sensitive." Reebok said to Ozpin. His eyes glanced to Ruby twice, giving Ozpin the hint.

"Miss Rose."

"Yes?" Ruby looked to Ozpin with worry on what punishment she will receive.

"Despite breaking many rules… you did do a good job, so I will let this slide for you and your team, along with anyone else who helped you." Ozpin said.

"… Really?" Ruby asked with shock.

"Yes, but if this ever happens again, I will exercise my full authority, understand?" Ozpin said.

"Yes! I understand! Thank you sir! Bye!" Ruby quickly ran to the elevator, pressed the button and entered it when the doors opened. "Come on, come on, come on." Ruby said as she repeatedly pressed a button. She noticed Ozpin, Reebok and Seymour staring at her. "I just really want to see Jaune and Yang." Ruby said. The elevator doors started to close. "Bye!" Ruby called out as the elevator doors closed.

"Heh… she is such a kid, right?" Reebok said with a nervous smile. Ozpin just stared at him for a moment, before gesturing him to speak, before interlocking his fingers. "R-Right. First off, sorry to not tell you any of the information we possessed sir, but Jaune felt it was better to keep things on the down low with Ironwood around, you know?"

"Jaune does not trust Ironwood?"

"Afraid not. He doesn't see him as a bad man, and I don't think he sees him in any sort of bad light. I think he just knows him enough that he knows how he's going to react." Reebok said.

"That's understandable. Now what information is so sensitive that you could not even trust me with it?"

Reebok took a deep inhale through the nose and exhaled.

"Okay. This will be a lot to take in." Reebok warned. "I had discovered that for the past few weeks a sort of dark energy has been emitting within the city, bringing in Grimm from all around Remnant. Furcifers, Geists, Beringels. In fact, Jaune told me he had an encounter with a Rampage and a Timberwolfe, and tonight we discovered that there are even Sanguines and Sub Venandis in the city!" Reebok said.

Ozpin tightened the hold on his own hands.

"I see. And you and Jaune went to take care of it." Ozpin stated/

"Well… that was the original plan, until Cardin overheard us and wanted to join in. He even dragged Russel into things." Reebok said.

"Guess that means they're considered your friends now." Ozpin said, taking a sip from his cup of coffee.

"I… I guess… who would have thought, right?" Reebok said with a shrug.

"Please continue." Ozpin said, placing his cup down onto his desk.

"Well… we became well prepared, and we managed to discover the beacon. There were five hotspots connected to it in a hexagon formation. We discovered that it was in an Atlas base built here in Vale." Reebok said.

"… James never told me of this." Ozpin said.

"Oh… I… I guess he got the council's permission." Reebok said, looking to the side, twiddling his fingers. "It didn't end well. The guards there had all been turned into brainwashed zombies. All thanks to Sanguines flying in the area no doubt."

"That's strange. Usually those brainwashed by Sanguines usually wander around to kill for them so they can feed. Not guard unless they made the base their nest." Ozpin said.

"I'm afraid… well… Jaune will kill me if I tell you this…" Reebok looked to the ground with a nervous expression, but it slowly shifted into more of a determined expression, despite there still being a sense of nervousness. "But… I feel you deserve to know." Reebok said. Ozpin looked to him with new interest. "Vlad… the Vlad here… is the same Vlad from Jaune's timeline." Ozpin narrowed his eyes at this. "It's the same person who caused the end of all human life on Remnant in Jaune's time. I couldn't believe it, but with Jaune here, anything is possible. Especially since, well… you became a crystal in that timeline. In fact, it does bring the question, if Vlad had the same access. That he has his own crystalized guide." Reebok explained.

Ozpin grabbed the handle of his coffee cup and looked into the liquid inside, seeing his reflection with somber eyes.

"Salem." Ozpin said.

"Who?" Reebok asked.

"I'm guessing Jaune has never spoke of her to you." Ozpin said, lifting the coffee cup up a bit.

"No… usually he speaks of Vlad. I guess because he feels Salem isn't as big a problem as Vlad, because she was defeated, while Vlad managed to drive humanity to extinction before he was finally defeated." Reebok said.

"Perhaps he is too confident in defeating her. Or… in someone else defeating her." Ozpin said.

Reebok blinked his eyes, but then gasped.

"Ruby!" Reebok exclaimed, catching Ozpin's attention. "He told me that if there was one person who was no doubt always stronger than him no matter how much better he had gotten in the future, it's Ruby."

"Well that's understandable." Ozpin said.

"There's something big about her… isn't there?" Reebok asked.

"You may continue." Ozpin said, before taking a sip from his cup of coffee.

"Well… we went to the city, Jaune, Seymour, Saber, Cardin, Russel and I, and we pretty much did it, but… I think Jaune has some issues. Mental ones. He abandoned us outside the base so he could handle the danger alone, so we wouldn't get hurt."

"I see. Then I guess it is a good thing Port suggested this to me." Ozpin said as he opened up a drawer from his desk and took out a note written by Port.

"Suggested what? Counseling?" Reebok questioned.

"Jaune is a man from the future who has seen the end of the world. I believe a little counseling will do him some good. Even if he doesn't want any." Ozpin said. Reebok nodded in response. "Is that all to your story?"

"No. We were chased by Gigante."

"Gigante? They're supposed to be extinct Grimm." Ozpin said, actually shocked by this piece of information.

"It's Vlad. Jaune told me that Vlad… his semblance is create Grimm and even feed off of negative emotions like them." Reebok said. Ozpin actually dropped his cup of coffee, causing Reebok to flinch. Reebok is seeing something no one alive has ever seen at this moment. He saw Ozpin display an expression of shock, disbelief and fear. The Headmaster closed his eyes and nod, taking in the info. "The beacon is destroyed, correct?"

"Yes sir." Reebok said with a nod.

"Then good work." Ozpin said as he stood up. Walking around his desk, Ozpin stopped next to Reebok and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let's go visit your friend." Ozpin said with a tender smile.

"Yes sir." Reebok said with a nod. They started making their way to the elevator.

"Oh, and if there is any sort of material you'll need for future experiments, then just come to me, understand?" Ozpin said.

"Sir?" Reebok turned his head to Ozpin to see him still smiling. "Understood." Reebok said with a nod.

"Good lad." Ozpin said as he pressed the button on the control pad.

!

!

In the infirmary, Jaune lied on a bed, while Yang was already awake, sitting up with a pout and somber eyes.

Suddenly the door burst open as a red blur charged in and appeared next to Yang, hugging her tightly.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so happy you're alright!" Ruby cheered with drops of tears at the ends of her eyes.

"Ow, ow, still sore." Yang said.

"Oops. Sorry." Ruby apologized, pulling back from her sister.

"Ruby! Don't go just bursting in like that! You need permission!" Weiss called out from the door.

"Ruby…" Jaune's voice was heard, making the sisters turn to see Jaune moving in his sleep.

"Jaune, are you okay? Jaune!" Ruby quickly got to his side and shook his arm. Jaune slowly cracked his eyes open to see white light and Ruby leaned over to be seen in his vision.

"Ruby… am I in heaven?" Jaune asked with a soft smile, happy to see the beautiful face of his 'wife'.

"No. You're still alive." Ruby said with a smile.

"But you're here. Heaven's always filled with angels." Jaune said, still smiling, making Ruby blush red.

"So true, but that doesn't mean you're dead. Even if we are angels." Yang said.

"Yang?" Jaune turned his head to see her sat up with her left cheek bandaged and her arms bandaged up. "Yang! Oh my God! How are you feeling?" Jaune quickly asked as he sat up, only to groan in pain, as he held his stomach. "Okay, bad move." Jaune said as Ruby lightly pushed him back into bed.

"Yeah. Even though I'm in worse shape, you got the worst of it apparently." Yang said.

"Jaune~!" Nora called out as she ran into the room at Nora Speed and stopped at Jaune's bed side. "You're Alive! Hooray!" Nora cheered as she brought Jaune into a tight hug.

"Hurting." Jaune choked out as Nora was crushing him.

"Nora, I think you're squeezing a bit too much." Blake said, as everyone started walking in.

"Agreed." Ren said with a nod.

"Oh, Jaune can take it. He survived all that crap last night." Nora said with a grin.

"Nora… Jaune's still a man… he's not invincible." Ren said.

"Nora, please let him be." Pyrrha said with concern.

"Okay~." Nora said as she pulled back, letting Jaune breathe, but he was then suddenly brought into another bone crushing hug, this time by Pyrrha. "Hey! No fair! How come you can crush him with love now?" Nora complained.

"Still hurting." Jaune choked out.

"Sorry." Pyrrha said, pulling back as she wiped a tear from her eye. "Who attacked you?"

"A man dressed in freaky looking armor. He looked like a demon knight." Yang said. "So who took him out?" Yang asked.

"I did, of course." Jaune said as Saber hopped onto his bed and lied on Jaune's lap. Jaune then started petting Saber, still in his disguise.

"But you could barely stand." Yang said.

"That's why young Jaune here had to use his own life energy to act as a substitute to power his semblance." Everyone turned to see Ozpin, Reebok and Seymour come in. "A bold move, but very risky. You might need some time to recover that. Either that or you was a year or two of your lifespan." Ozpin said.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha exclaimed with shock and fear.

"What? I had to do something! That bastard was hurting Yang, and I had to show him what happens when you mess with someone important to me! And that's a pair of knuckles driven into the stomach!" Jaune shouted with no regrets.

"Aw~, so I matter that much to you, huh?" Yang said with a grin.

"Enough to suffer signs of third degree burns at the calve area. Now how did that happen?" Ozpin 'wondered'. Jaune blinked his eyes, before clearing his throat.

"Uh… that was… kind of… self-inflicted." Jaune said, looking to the side, scratching the back of his head.

"What?!" Pyrrha screamed with shock.

"It was the only way I could take him down!" Jaune quickly said.

"And how is blowing yourself up dealing damage to the enemy?" Neptune asked, thinking this whole thing sounded too extreme, even for someone like Sun.

"Well, while using my life force as a substitute power source for my semblance, which I did not use for long, at best ten to fifteen seconds, I careful placed some dust crystals behind on the floor, rolled under Vl… the vile monster's sword attack, then shot the crystals with Silver Eye to freeze him in place, then placing fire dust crystals behind myself, I shot them with my shotgun mode of Excalibur, creating an explosion that sent me flying forward and then I decked him with semblance enhance punch with those gauntlets Reebok gave me." Jaune calmly explained. Everyone's silence and shocked eyes were enough for him to know they thought he was bonkers.

"Dude, that is hardcore." Cardin said.

"Wow… didn't know I meant **that** much to you. Hate to see what you'd do if Ruby was in danger." Yang said, making Ruby blush at the thought of a badass Jaune doing something, like blowing up a building while fighting an enemy just to protect her. Made her think so much more of him now. Like, he can be a complete idiot, but still loveable all the same.

"Why do you keep risking your life like this?!" Pyrrha screamed.

"I think it's more Uncle Qrow's fault. This actually sounds like something he might do." Yang said. Ruby gave her elder sister a look. " **Might** do. I never said he would do it, but it does sound like something Qrow would consider."

"Well I shouldn't take all the credit. I wouldn't have beaten him if it wasn't for you Yang. If you hadn't cracked parts of his armor with your fist, especially in the gut area, my attack wouldn't have done jack shit." Jaune said with a smile.

"Huh, look at that. Guess you would have been lost without me. That sure 'cracks' a smile on my face." Yang said with a laugh, while everyone groaned and sighed about how lame that joke was.

"That wasn't that funny." Reebok said.

"Careful Reebok, she takes her puns with pride. Don't get her Yang-ry." Jaune said, making a few of the people chuckle and giggle at that.

"What?! Oh, come on! I crack a joke and you all think I stink. He cracks one and you all think it's gold?! What the heck?!" Yang complained.

"It still stunk, but it was still funnier than your jokes." Sun said with a smirk.

"Watch it monkey boy. You're just begging for a singed tail." Yang said with narrowed red eyes. Sun grabbed his monkey tail out of instinct. Instinct and fear.

"Mr. Arc… there is something I'd like to discuss with you… in private." Ozpin said.

"Does it have to do with Grimm, evil punk who need a beating, or the end of the world?" Jaune asked.

"No."

"Then if it's not that important, than you can say it now with my friends in the room." Jaune said.

"I feel you might want to hear this in private." Ozpin said.

"If it's not a big deal then just say it." Jaune said.

"… Well, alright. Port had actually recommended me something this morning in the form of a note." Ozpin said as he walked over to Jaune and gave him the note Port wrote. Jaune read it silently, but then his eyes widened at what he just read.

"Counseling?! Port, you sneaky bastard!" Jaune shouted with annoyance.

"Please don't insult a teacher like that. Port is just looking out for you. Plus I think you need it." Ozpin said.

"I don't need counseling!" Jaune exclaimed with his arms crossed, acting like a little kid. Cardin chuckled a bit, earning a glare from Jaune.

"Dude, that's not funny." Reebok said.

"I feel it is mandatory, so once you're healed, which despite your injuries, might be quick, you will be having therapy. **Actual** therapy. Not the one you get from phone calls." Ozpin said.

"Oh man, this sucks." Jaune said with a pout. "Who's going to be the counselor?" Jaune asked.

"None other than one of your teachers. Professor- I mean, Doctor Oobleck." Ozpin said. Reebok, Cardin and Russel laughed a bit at that.

"Okay, not it's funny." Reebok said.

"Bite me." Jaune said with narrowed eyes.

"Hey come on, it might actually do you some good. Port is a master of noticing things from his students. He got you and Blake pegged when he said 'you both don't actually pay attention, because you actually know more than you let on'." Reebok pointed.

"How the hell do you know that?! I just had that conversation with him this morning, alone after class." Jaune exclaimed with narrowed eyes and arms crossed. Reebok looked side to side as everyone now had their eyes on him.

"You wouldn't happen to have access to the school security cams, do you?" Ozpin asked.

"What? No~, that would be wrong… and illegal." Reebok said, twiddling his fingers.

"… Dude, you scare me sometimes on how godly you are with tech." Russel said.

"Oh, I just noticed Penny is not here. She must have gotten lost. I will go look for her." Reebok said, as he took back steps towards the door. Thank goodness Penny actually wasn't there, or he wouldn't have come up with that lie. "See you guys in the morning. Get better, Jaune." Reebok said before he quickly went down the hallway with Seymour following.

"… Your friend is weird." Yang said to Jaune.

"And nosy from the looks of it." Jaune said with dull eyes.

"Where did Penny go?" Weiss asked.

"She said she had to head to her dorm before people asked questions." Ruby said.

"Port actually pays attention to his students?" Blake asked Jaune.

"Believe it or not, he lets on more than we know." Jaune said.

"So… he actually pays attention when we're not listening to him?" Ruby asked as she and Yang started getting nervous at the thought that Port knew what they have been doing for the longest time.

"Mm hmm." Jaune said.

"… I hope none of this affects my grades." Yang said, now feeling worried that Port knew she has been sleeping and horse playing in his class this whole time.

"Well, I believe we should all go and let Mr. Arc and Miss Xiao Long get their rest." Ozpin said.

"Great. Looks like I'm bunking with Jaune tonight. Don't get any idea." Yang said with a smirk.

"Don't flatter yourself. You're hot, but it takes more than looks to catch my interest." Jaune said, rolling his eyes as everyone started leaving, but Saber, who remained in Jaune's lap.

"Oh, right!" Ruby quickly rushed back to Jaune's side. "This was in your hand back at the pier." Ruby fished something out of her pocket. When she managed to take it out, Jaune's eyes widened to see it was 'his' Ruby's wedding ring. "You were so tired to hold on to it, so I kept it in my pocket for you." Ruby said as she extended the ring to Jaune.

Jaune stared at the ring with wide eyes. He slowly reached his hand over and grabbed the ring with his fingers. He brought it back and stared at it with somber eyes. He looked to Ruby, who was giving him a soft smile.

"Thank you, Ruby. This means a lot to me. Especially since it came from you." Jaune said with a smile, making Ruby blush.

"It was nothing. I'm just happy to help you." Ruby said as she played with the end of her skirt. Jaune smiled at her. She may not be his Ruby… but she is becoming a Ruby he's falling for. "Well, I'll let you two get some rest. Don't go boring Jaune, Yang." Ruby said as she turned and left.

"Oh I won't. Especially since I got all this great comedic material I got line up!" Yang said with a grin, causing Ruby to stop at the door as her and Jaune's eyes widened in terror.

"Oh no." Ruby said.

'I'm dead. I am dead, because I know this is going to be a torture from hell.' Jaune thought with new fear.

"Good luck, Jaune." Ruby said, feeling sympathy for her friend/crush as she left.

"Wait!" Jaune called out with a hand out.

"Hey Jaune, don't you think fighting all those dinosaurs today was a pretty 'Grimm' situation?" Yang asked with a grin.

"Oh no." Jaune whimpered with his head hanging. Saber suddenly got up, hopped off the bed and headed for the door. "What?! You too?!" Jaune shouted as Saber went out the door, refusing to listen to Yang's puns. "Don't leave me~!" Jaune cried.

"Wow that was pretty 'catty' of your kitten there." Yang joked.

"Why me~?" Jaune cried with depression.

End of Chapter 5

Well, after a long time I finished it. Sorry about not making a RWBY chapter in ages. I kind of have a bad habit of juggling stories. Writing some at the same time. It usually depends on my mood. Do I want to make a RWBY story, do I want to make a Naruto story, do I want to make a Jojo story or do I want to make a Teen Titans story. It usually depends on how I feel. Lately I've been getting back into the mood of RWBY, because of not only Volume 5 coming this October 14th, 2017, but also because I've been listening to the soundtracks while I'm at work, so I get ideas for Arc to the Past, RAIJ (which I need to get back to; bad me) and a new one I'm thinking on that I got inspired to write thanks to Masseffect-TxS's story Remnant Knight, which I recommend reading and showing support to.

Anyway, thanks for reading and have a beautiful day.

Takeshi1225, out!


	6. Teamwork

An Arc to the Past

Okay, just wanted to say something before we begin. I bet people are wondering if I made any new Grimm for my RWBY stories beforehand since so far I have introduced seven species I created myself, them being Sabers, Timberwolves, Rampage, Sanguines, Sub Venandis, Kraken and Gigante, and I have mentioned in chapter one of a Grimm I named the Kuron. Well, to be blunt, yes. I have made a total of thirty nine or forty one so far, all myself. The reason I said between thirty nine and forty one, because I haven't officially decided if two are just superior versions of two others.

Speaking of ideas I made relating to RWBY, in case no one knows, I made four story ideas that I feel I won't be able to give proper attention to, so I made them into challenges for anyone who wants to take them up. Just either press the link known as my name, **Takeshi1225** , to see all the stories I made and look for 'Two Souls, Fiction to Reality, Hunts-Man or Legacy' to read on the synopsis of these stories. Any peak your interest, I'd be honored if you take one of them up. Just let me know of your story whether by Private Message, or leave a Review (review is better because I pay attention to those), and if it wouldn't be too much trouble, mention the idea was originally mine (so I'd know it is a story inspired by my idea and because who wants to not be known for one of their own ideas).

Anyway with that out of the way, let's continue.

 **Chapter 6: Let's All Do Some Team Exercises**

Jaune was busy using a razor to shave… well nothing much at the moment, except probably peach fuzz, but still, to him it's the principle that matters. Besides, he's used to shaving, if he stopped doing it, even if he is in the body of a seventeen year old, then he'll get rusty, and he doesn't want that. Especially since it might cause accidental cuts in the future.

Jaune stared at his reflection with a stoic expression.

" _Why do you keep doing that?"_ Jaune stopped doing what he was doing as Reebok's voice echoed through his head. _"Trying to make it that you fight alone. You've been doing it with your team."_ Jaune looked down at the sink. _"Look, if you trust me enough to build an army of robots that will use your semblance to kill a legion of Grimm, then why not trust me to kick some ass on the streets?"_ Jaune placed his hands firmly on the sides of the sink.

He wasn't going to lie, lately he has had some trust issues, but not because he doesn't believe in anyone. They're all strong. There is no question about that, but he just couldn't help, but feel fear. The nightmares that have plagued his mind of people dying and now with a second chance… he's just too damn scared to let people down a second time.

Suddenly there was a knock at the bathroom door.

"Jaune~, are you almost done? I need to go bad!" Nora called out.

"In a minute. Just need a few more strokes of the blade." Jaune said as he resumed shaving.

"What does that mean?"

"It means I'm almost done." Jaune called back. 'Maybe I should try something to strengthen the team again, because so far it looks like my actions are dividing us a bit. How can I call myself the leader of Team JNPR if I let my team down? I can't let things fall apart, especially because of myself.' Jaune thought as he had one last stroke to finish.

"Jaune~~!" Nora cried as she knocked on the door loud and fast, only to cause Jaune to cut his face with the razor.

"Ow! Dammit! Nora!" Jaune screamed with annoyance.

"Sorry!" Nora cried with fear as she ran off.

Jaune groaned with annoyance as the cut instantly healed.

"Thank Monty for aura. That cut would have taken some days without it." Jaune said as he finished up shaving and then wet his face to clean off anything else left on his face. Jaune turned and exited the bathroom. "Nora, you can go ahead and take a shower. I'll do mine after yours." Jaune said. Nora sped into the bathroom and after a few seconds, Nora came out fully prepared.

"Done!" Nora cheered with a smile and hands up, before dashing into the kitchen.

"Thank God she is quick." Jaune said as he went back into the bathroom to take a shower.

"Jaune, don't forget that today is your first day of therapy." Pyrrha called out.

"Goddammit." Jaune cursed as he closed the door.

!

!

Jaune and the others were currently sitting down at Goodwitch's combat class. Right now Pyrrha was facing off against all of Team CRDL in the arena. Jaune knew that despite the upgrade of weapons the team has now, Pyrrha can still wipe the floor with them.

Jaune was hunched forward on his bench with his hands on his cheeks. He was currently in deep thought. To many it seemed he was bored, but even though Pyrrha isn't ready to be a full huntress yet, it is entertaining to see her skills in the arena. Jaune right now was in deep thought. He was thinking about the future. Not the one he came from, but the nearing future known as the Beacon Invasion.

Vlad was already plotting a bigger scale invasion, no doubt for both a chance to increase his power with the fear, misery, and all other negative emotions that will be distilled from the invasion, but also out of fun. The end result is obvious. They want Cinder to be the new Fall Maiden, Ozpin dead and infest the school with Grimm to maintain the hidden relic within.

It's basically the same thing, unless Vlad plans on taking everything he loves again and tries killing him. No doubt that's his end game. Despite always greeting Jaune with a grin, Vlad holds a deep grudge against Jaune, filled with festering hatred. That'll do it when you kill his entire army, blow his head up and foil his plans.

Speaking of plans, Jaune was currently thinking of strategic plans to counter the invasion. Granted they have much with the help of Reebok and now Ozpin, giving the young genius new materials to complete his inventions, that should be considered more than enough, but it never hurts to have extra plans made out.

Especially since you'll be duking it out with you greatest enemy/rival in a game of both wits, planning and full on violence.

Suddenly he felt something pressed against his nose.

"Boop." Jaune picked up his head a bit and blinked his eyes to see it was Ruby. "Nora said that would get your attention." Ruby said with a smile. Jaune looked to Nora, to see her giving him a thumbs up and grin. "So what's up? Usually everyone is awestruck by how much butt Pyrrha can kick. Especially since she's fighting an entire team." Ruby said.

"Well, no offense to Cardin, especially since we're pretty much friends now at this point, but he doesn't have the best team. He and Russel have gotten better, but half the time I always thought Dove and Sky were just there to fill space." Jaune said.

"Yeah, there really isn't much special about them there. I don't think I've ever heard them talk either." Ruby said, swinging her legs back and forth. "Plus does Sky even open his eyes?" Ruby whispered.

"That's Dove." Jaune said.

"See! They don't make a real impression. I can't even tell which is which. Well, you know, when it comes to names." Ruby said, earning a nod from Jaune. Ruby looked to the side, twiddling her fingers. "So, um… have you asked out anyone to the dance yet?" Ruby asked. Jaune blinked his eyes and looked to her.

"… No… I haven't." Jaune said.

"Oh." Ruby said as she went to being silent.

Jaune blinked his eyes again as he looked to his feet. He had a hand laid on the side of his leg and felt the wedding ring of his deceased wife. With somber eyes he thought of his Ruby. Looking to the Ruby next to him, she was silent, staring off at nothing, as if too scared to speak more. Jaune looked back down as he brought his hand from his leg and traced it over the back of his hand, feeling his own wedding ring under his glove.

He blinked. He took in a deep breath into his nose and exhaled.

"Ruby…" Jaune spoke.

"Yes?" Ruby turned her head to Jaune. Jaune looked to her.

"Would you…" Jaune stopped and looked to the side, thinking of how to word this. "Would you… do me the honor of-"

"And that's the match" Goodwitch spoke. Jaune attention went back to the arena, causing Ruby to look away with a somber expression at his sudden change of action.

"Lucky shot." Cardin said as he was on his hands and knees, holding his stomach, but then the next second he fell unconscious.

"Well done, Miss Nikos. You should have no problem qualifying for the tournament." Goodwitch complimented.

"Thank you professor." Pyrrha said with a smile.

"Alright. Now I know that's a tough act to follow, but we have time for one more sparring match. Any volunteers?" Goodwitch announced. She looked around her class to see any participates, when her eyes landed on Blake, who looked busy reading as usual. "Miss Belladonna." Blake quickly closed her book and gave her full attention to Goodwitch. "You've been rather docile for the pass few classes. Why don't you-"

"I'll do it." Mercury raised his hand. Jaune and Glynda looked to him, showing no signs of emotion, but on the inside narrowed their eyes, knowing he was up to something.

"Mercury, is it?" Glynda said as she adjusted her glasses. "Very well, let's find you an opponent."

"Actually… I wanna fight-"

"I'm gamed." Jaune said as he stood up from his seat. Everyone looked to Jaune.

"I actually wanted to face-"

"Don't keep me waiting." Jaune said as he headed for the locker room to get his weapons.

"Mercury Black vs. Jaune Arc then." Glynda said as she selected the students on her device for the screen above.

Mercury had slightly annoyed eyes that Jaune got in the way.

"Of course he would step in." Emerald whispered. After all, Jaune is from the future, so he would know what they were planning.

"Time to see what that old man is made of." Mercury said under his breath as he went on ahead.

After a while, the two made it into the arena. Jaune had Crocea Mors tied around his waist. The sword within the dormant Shield. Mercury had his gun boots on.

Mercury got into his Taekwondo fighting stance, while Jaune got into a boxing stance.

"Not going to use that sword?" Mercury questioned.

"It's only tied to me as a contingency." Jaune said.

"Tch." Mercury had a sneer.

On the side lines, Emerald was checking things out carefully to see what was Jaune's tactics in hand to hand combat. So far in sword play, he liked to power things through. Rushing his opponents with a barrage of attacks also acting as a defense against other attacks, basically leaving no breathing room for his opponents. Hand to hand on the other hand, no one is clear on it. Maybe Vlad, but… she wasn't go to ask. She didn't like being near him, let alone talk to him.

Mercury charged over, spun and sent a jabbing kick. Jaune easily dodged that just by leaning to the side. Mercury sent another jab kick that Jaune dodged, then spun in the air sending a flying side kick with his other leg. Jaune quickly swerved under it and went for a right jab to Mercury's face, but Mercury leaned his head to the side and went for a horizontal swing kick to nail Jaune in the side.

Jaune on the other hand was a step ahead, as he swerved under the kick and sent a left uppercut up Mercury's jaw, then slammed his hand into Mercury's neck, choking him a bit, then Jaune sent a combo of punches all over Mercury's torso, then a right hook to Mercury's cheek, then gut punch and finally a somersault kick, sending Mercury flying in the air.

"Whoa! Cool!" Ruby cheered with amazement.

Emerald watched with wide eyes to see Mercury fall to the floor, hard. Mercury groaned with some pain. He did a kip-up back to his feet, and rolled his neck, coughing a bit as he held his throat. Glaring at Jaune, who remained calm, Mercury charged over and performed a flying spin kick, that Jaune moved back from, but was forced to do an upside down bridge as Mercury took a shot from the gun attached to the boot.

Mercury took his chance and went for a heel kick down onto Jaune. The Arc retaliated by sending a double kick up at the heel kick, bouncing it off, which caused Mercury to lose momentum. Jaune managed to get on his hands and feet after his counter and rushed over to Mercury, who managed to land on his right foot and balance off it. Once Jaune was in close proximity, Mercury quickly balanced off his other foot and sent a side kick with his right leg, which managed to strike Jaune in the side, but Jaune actually wrapped his left arm around the leg and went for another hand strike to Mercury's throat. Out of instinct Mercury went to block his throat with his arm, but the attack was actually a feint, as Jaune instead spun back, and performed a sweep kick that kicked Mercury's left leg off balance, causing him to fall to the floor.

Jaune quickly wrapped his left arm around Mercury's right leg, pressed his back onto Mercury and wrapped his right arm around Mercury's neck, putting him in a pin.

"Yes! Break His Leg Jaune!" Nora shouted as his friends cheered at the amazing display.

"You give?" Jaune asked.

"You wish!" Mercury shouted. Slamming his hands into the ground, Mercury picked them both up and started spinning around on them in a fast pace. Mercury slowly started to pull his leg up so as to break Jaune's hold.

Jaune decided to release his hold, landed on his hand and bounced away before Mercury could deliver a sweep kick. Mercury ran at Jaune, leaping as he delivered a barrage of quick kicks, but Jaune quickly stepped in and grabbed Mercury by the shirt, spun him, lifted him up high, and then slammed hard him into the ground, followed by a spin and elbow to the gut. Jaune quickly got on a knee and slammed his fist into Mercury's face, he grabbed his legs, stood up, and started spinning him around at a fast speed.

"Woohoo! Go Jaune!" Nora cheered.

"Powerhouse that!" Yang cheered as well.

Mercury was getting sick from spinning so fast. Jaune released him, causing him to fly away and stumble upon the ground to a halt. Mercury groaned as he got up on one knee and looked at Jaune. Jaune swiped his thumb under his nose before gesturing for Mercury to come at him. Mercury growled as now he was getting real annoyed.

Mercury ran forward, sending concussive blasts from his boot guns at Jaune. Jaune gave a war cry as he charged forward, dodging the blast. When he and Mercury got into each other's range, they sent kicks that clashed with one another's. They started sending kicks that clashed with one another. Jaune went for another kick to clash, but it was another feint, as Jaune quickly swerved under Mercury's kick, swerved around him, leaped and kicked off of him, causing Mercury to stumble forward.

Jaune quickly turned and dashed to him. Mercury spun and sent a kick, but Jaune pushed it down with his hand, then thrust his other to the side of Mercury's face, causing him to dodge the side, but it was just a regular hand out, tricking Mercury as Jaune delivered punch to his face, then grabbed his left arm and thrust his elbow up Mercury's arm pit, causing the kicking specialist to groan in pain, before he was given a good deck across the face.

Jaune pressed the back of his arm against Mercury's throat and tripped them both back so they'd hit the floor, where Mercury suffered more damaged to the throat with his neck being sandwiched between the floor and the back of Jaune's arm. In fact, Jaune's elbow was pressed against his jugular.

Jaune quickly got on top of Mercury and started punching him in and across the face. After a few, he grabbed his arm, stood up with Mercury's arm extending up, but quickly slammed his foot into Mercury's face. Jaune grabbed Mercury by the shirt, lift him up, spun around and threw Mercury away.

Mercury stumbled across the ground again. Mercury groaned as he slowly started getting up, but when he did, Jaune already charged at him and sent a flying kick that slammed into his face, causing him to roll back away in pain. Mercury groaned in pain again as he lied on the ground.

"Okay… for an old man, he's not half bad." Mercury said, still feeling pain.

When he heard rushing footsteps, he quickly got to his feet and rushed forward, but stopped when Jaune pointed his finger at his face, then was given a punch in the face. Jaune sent a combo of punches, then an uppercut kick up the jaw, put his elbows on Mercury's shoulder, lifted himself up and got on Mercury's shoulders and started punching Mercury's head. Jaune leaned back with all his might causing Mercury to lean over and when Jaune slammed his hands onto the ground and threw Mercury away with all his strength.

Mercury hit the ground and rolled across it for a few moment. Mercury groaned with pain as he got on his hands and knees. As he tried to get up, he looked up only for his eyes to widen in shock as Jaune managed to get close with a charge and sent a flying knee to Mercury's face, sending him falling back again, then Jaune delivered a double stomp onto Mercury's stomach, causing him to spit up.

Jaune quickly grabbed Mercury's left leg and pulled it up, while he stomped his left foot onto Mercury's other leg to keep it in place, then pressed his right foot onto Mercury's throat, but didn't apply too much pressure to cause a great deal of harm to him; just enough to restrain him.

"You give now?" Jaune asked.

Mercury tried to speak up, but that's pretty hard to do with someone's foot on your throat. Mercury tried to push Jaune's foot off his throat, but Jaune was too strong. Seeing no way to win, Mercury decided that he had enough, so he patted his hand on the floor.

"That's a tap out. That makes a victory for Jaune by forfeit." Glynda said as she confirmed the victory on her scroll.

Everyone cheered as Jaune released his hold on Mercury. Mercury groaned with pain as he held his throat. He noticed Jaune's head extended to him. Mercury wanted to just move away, but as to not arouse suspicion, he took Jaune's hand and was helped up.

"I hate you, old man." Mercury whispered with narrowed eyes.

"I hate you too, brat." Jaune whispered back.

They both separated and walked off as the bell rang.

"That is all for today. And remember the dance is this weekend, but you all have your first mission this Monday."

'All, but one.' Jaune thought.

"I will not accept any excuses." Goodwitch said.

Jaune made his way to drop off Crocea Mors, while Mercury met with Emerald, who was leaning against a pillar with arms crossed.

"Learning is so much fun, isn't it?" Emerald said with a smirk.

"Not funny." Mercury said, rubbing his throat.

"At least we've got the lowdown on Jaune's hand to hand skills." Emerald said.

Speak of the devil, he walked by them, giving them a stoic glance.

"I wasn't even getting serious." Mercury said.

"But it looked like you were trying more than him." Emerald said.

"Hey, I thought I was the one being the smartass in this relationship." Mercury said.

"Tch. You wish there was a relationship." Emerald said as she pushed off the pillar and walk away.

"She wants me." Mercury said with a smirk.

!

!

Jaune walked out of the building to go to lunch. He noticed Sun talking to Blake.

"So I hear there's this dance going on this weekend. Eh, sounds pretty lame, but you and me I'm thinking, not as lame, huh?" Sun said trying to act cool.

'Ah, to be young.' Jaune thought with a smile.

' _You are young again.'_ C Ozpin said through their mental connection.

'Don't remind me.' Jaune responded mentally.

"What?" Blake questioned.

"The dance, this weekend. You wanna go or what?" Sun asked with a grin.

"I don't have time for a stupid dance. I thought you of all people would know that." Blake said as she started walking away.

"You're only young once Blake." Jaune spoke up.

"Does that really matter? We're here to become huntsman. We're not kids anymore." Blake said, turning to Jaune.

"Yes, we are. We have our whole lives to be responsible Blake. We're only young for like the first fifth of our lives, and that goes by quick. A break like a dance, doesn't come often in a huntsman and huntress' life." Jaune said.

"I don't need breaks." Blake said.

"Then you're as good as dead." Jaune said very bluntly, making Blake flinch as she and the rest of Team RWBY along with Team SSSN (yes the rest of the team was here at this time) stare at Jaune with shocked wide eyes. "Even the strongest of all, must rest their eyes once in a while. Fact of life." Jaune said as he walked away, just when his team arrived, hearing what he said.

"Oh~, you just got schooled by Jaune." Nora said with a grin.

"Nora, that's not nice." Ren said.

"What? He's right. Even I need to take a rest once in a while." Nora said with a shrug as the rest of Team JNPR followed their leader.

Blake gave a mad growl as she turned on her heels and walked away.

"… Well that was… colder than Weiss." Yang said.

"Was that a pun?" Weiss questioned with narrowed eyes.

"Nope." Yang said, shaking her head.

"Oh… well it still hurt." Weiss said.

"It didn't sound cold, it just sounded… blunt. Like something dad or Uncle Qrow would say." Ruby said.

"Hmm… that does sound right." Yang said rubbing her chin.

"That's what your dad sounds like?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah. That's what a lot of dads sound like." Yang said.

"Not my dad." Weiss said.

"Well, what does he sound like?" Ruby asked.

"… Don't embarrass the family." Weiss said looking to the ground, twiddling her fingers. Yang and Ruby stared at her with wide eyes. Ruby suddenly hugged her.

"Oh Weiss." Ruby said, hugging her partner.

"Get off me!" Weiss cried, but upon instinct she hugged Ruby back. Yang patted Weiss on the shoulder out of sympathy.

Sun sighed with his shoulders slumped as he watched Blake walk away. He liked her so much, but he didn't know how to catch her attention that way. He wished he had a way with a lady like Blake.

That's when a thought came to mind.

Who is the best person someone as cool as Sun can turn to for advice?

A Legend.

"Jaune!" Sun quickly hurried off to the Arc. Jaune stopped when he heard his name. Turning around, he was surprised to now have a monkey on his back. "How do I get a girl like Blake to go out with me to the dance?" Sun asked.

Jaune blinked his eyes. He looked around for a moment or two, before turning back to Sun.

"You're actually asking me?" Jaune asked pointing to himself. "Goofball Jaune."

"Goofball? Jaune, in the time I've known you, you have never been a goofball." Sun said.

"Well that's because you came too late." Nora pointed out.

"Anyway, my question." Sun said.

"Look, Sun, I wouldn't know. I… never had a girlfriend in this life I live right now. I don't see how I can help." Jaune said.

"Please Jaune~, I need help! Blake totally rocks! She's crazy and cool, but she's like a distant dream to me. I know she's out of my league, but what am I supposed to do? How can I not like her?" Sun begged for help.

"Aw~." Nora, Pyrrha, along with Ruby and Weiss awed at Sun's affections for Blake.

"… Did you… did you quote some of the lyrics from 'Not Fall In Love With You'?" Jaune questioned.

"Please help!" Sun exclaimed.

"Look, Sun, I don't know. Blake's an anti-social, quiet, moody girl. Even though I like anti-social girls, because they're pretty cute-"

"Yes." Ruby whispered with a bright smile and fist pump.

'I'm like that.' Pyrrha thought. She was never really social, thanks to her high status causing people to think they're not worthy to get to know the real her, or don't even bother because they're amazed by her status in general.

"I'm not into girls moody and quiet like Blake, so I wouldn't know the best advice to get the interest of girls like her." Jaune said with a shrug.

"Yes!" Sun cheered with fist thrusts, confusing Jaune and the others. "Oh, sorry, I was cheering that you're not interested in her. Kind of saw you as my only competition." Sun said with an embarrassed grin and shrug.

"Okay…" Jaune looked to the side. "The best I can tell you is when girls like Blake are in this sort of… moody state, it's best to give them some space."

"What? How will that help me?!" Sun shouted.

"The best you can do is hope, or at least as her closest friends over there that they can calm her down or bring some sense to her. She barely knows us compared to them, so like ninety percent of our dialogue might piss her off." Jaune said.

"Seriously?" Sun asked with a frown and slumped shoulders.

"That's the best I can come up with. I might not be an expert on getting a girl's affection, but I do know a thing about trying not to piss off the opposite sex… or at least not any further, and one of the many things that I've learned is that men have a high chance of making things worse when a woman acts all moody." Jaune explained.

"Like how?" Sun asked.

"Well, when we use reason and logic, they can get pissed at us, when we're right, they'll say we're wrong, and when we give up and say they're right, they'll still say we're wrong, even might yell at us for that. Although, Blake doesn't seem to be that severe in her mood. From what I can see, to her, anything that doesn't focus on what's currently on her mind, is a hindrance. The more you prod, the more pissed she'll get." Jaune said.

"Is he sure he's not an expert on girls?" Weiss questioned.

"Sounds like he knows enough from the sound of it." Yang said.

"So… I can't do anything?" Sun asked with depression.

"There is. Trust that her friends will take care of things and get ready for that dance." Jaune said.

"That sucks." Sun said.

"It's the best you can do now." Jaune said with a shrug.

"You sure you're not an expert?"

"An expert would suggest that I would know how you could get her out of that funk." Jaune said as he started walking away.

Sun pouted. He needed something to get him out of his own funk right now.

"Hey Jaune, do you know how to take a girl's bra off without her noticing?" Sun asked.

"Yes." Jaune said, but then realized his mistake. "I mean no!" Jaune quickly said turning around only to see Sun laughing, while Team RWBY and Nora stared at him with wide eyes and gape mouth. Ren was in the same boat, minus the gape mouth, and Pyrrha, who despite mirroring the other girls, had her hands over her mouth and a red blush. The rest of Team SSSN had wide eyes and gape mouths, minus Sage, but then gave Jaune thumbs up.

"Dude, seriously?! Are you sure you aren't a total expert on girls?" Sun said with a cheeky grin.

"As sure as I know I'm an expert in kicking the sorry ass of people like you! Come here!" Jaune shouted as he started chasing Sun.

"Come on man! Take a joke!" Sun said as he laughed as Jaune continued chasing him.

The leftover members of teams RWBY, JNPR and SSSN watched Jaune chase after Sun.

"Well… you have your work cut out for you Ruby. You're so lucky." Yang said patting Ruby on the shoulder.

"Yang, that's not funny!" Ruby complained as she pounded her little fists onto her laughing sister, while Weiss sighed.

"So I'm guessing that guy chasing Sun is the 'Legend' you two talked about." Sage said.

"What was your first clue? When Jaune gave him advice or when he accidentally spilled a special skill." Neptune said.

Ren sighed.

"Let's go." Ren said as he started walking away.

"But what about Jaune?" Nora asked as she followed her partner in a skipping style.

"He'll meet up with us."

"You sure?"

"It'll either end with Sun escaping or Jaune managing to kick him in the rear. Either way, it won't take long." Ren said.

Pyrrha watched Jaune continued to chase Sun, but she had a somber look.

"Sometimes I wonder… do I even really know you." Pyrrha said, feeling gloomy on the inside.

Strangely enough, Ren was having a similar thought, but with a different viewpoint on things.

'Now I know something is wrong. Jaune acted too much like an adult. It's like his mind has been altered. I don't have concrete evidence, but there is too much evidence that suggest that isn't Jaune. Especially what he did with that Grimm yesterday. That was way out of left field for the Jaune I know. Whoever this is, isn't Jaune. I must expose him.' Ren thought with pure conviction.

"Ren~, you're walking too fast." Nora called out, noticing Ren's increase in walking speed.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry." Ren said slowing down his pace, only for Nora to speed pass him.

"Aw~, now you're moving too slow~." Nora complained. Ren couldn't help, but chuckle with a smile.

!

!

After classes were done, Team JNPR headed back to their dorm room to relax. Or at least that was the plan, when Pyrrha grabbed Jaune by the arm and dragged him towards the door.

"Where are we going?" Jaune asked.

" **I'm** taking **you** to your therapy session." Pyrrha said.

"Please no." Jaune pleaded.

"Jaune, they're Ozpin's orders. You know you can't deny them." Pyrrha said as she opened the door, but Jaune suddenly grabbed the doorframe, halting her.

"But I'll be stuck with Oobleck." Jaune said.

"So?"

"Nobody wants to be stuck with Oobleck." Jaune said. Pyrrha tried pulling him, but Jaune, surprisingly, stayed strong, managing to keep his hold on the doorframe. Pyrrha said as she put a hand on her hip.

"Will we do this as adults or will I have to treat you like a child?" Pyrrha asked. Jaune stared at her, but tightened his grip on the doorframe. "Alright then."

Meanwhile, inside Team RWBY's dorm room, Ruby, Weiss and Yang have been trying to convince Blake to go to the dance, but the cat Faunus was being stubborn. Blake was took focus on the White Fang and how to stop them to even consider taking a break. Having enough with their talk, Blake got up from her seat on the bed and made her way to the door, opening it.

"I'll be in the library." Blake said, right before she walked out only to hear the ruckus.

"No! I refuse!" Jaune's voice was heard. The rest of Team RWBY perked their heads up at the sound. The hurried over and popped their heads out the door to see, along with a surprised Blake, Pyrrha pulling on Jaune by the legs while the Arc held a firm grip on the door frame of their dorm room.

"Jaune, quit being difficult! You have to go! It's Ozpin's orders!" Pyrrha argued as she continued to pull on Jaune.

"No! I refuse to be alone in a room with Oobleck!" Jaune exclaimed, trying so hard to stay.

"It's just for one hour." Pyrrha reasoned.

"Still too long!" Jaune retorted.

"What's happening?" Ruby asked.

"I'm trying to get Jaune to his therapy session, but he doesn't want to go." Pyrrha said.

"I don't need therapy from Oobleck." Jaune said.

"You could benefit from a little therapy." Blake said.

"You're one to talk." Jaune said with a dull look. Blake's response was a glare.

"Just detach his fingers from the doorframe." Blake said.

"Oh… of course." Now Pyrrha felt silly. "Nora! I need assistance!"

"Nora of Team JNPR, reporting for duty!" Nora exclaimed as she stopped at the entrance with a salute.

"Assist me in relinquishing Jaune's grip." Pyrrha said.

"Aye, aye!" Nora shouted with a grin.

"Don't you dare…" Jaune said with narrowed eyes. Suddenly Nora quickly licked Jaune's fingers. "Ah, Sick!" Jaune shouted as he released his hands on the doorframe, causing him to fall.

"Come along Jaune." Pyrrha said as she started dragging Jaune away by the legs.

"NO~~~!" Jaune cried; his nails dug into the floor, leaving a trail of scratch marks.

The girls stared at the pair's retreating forms. Their eyes blinked.

"Why in the world did you lick his fingers?" Weiss asked.

"Seemed like the best option at the time." Nora said with an innocent smile and shrug.

Blake resumed her walk down the hall. Her destination, the Library.

!

!

"No~! I don't want to go~! Have mercy, Pyrrha!" Jaune cried as he was pushing himself away from an office door with his hands pressed against the door frame.

"Jaune, you must!" Pyrrha said as she continued to try and push Jaune into the office.

"Says who?!"

"Says me! And Professor Ozpin!" Pyrrha shouted.

"But I don't want therapy!"

"I don't care! You need it!" Pyrrha argued. "Jaune, I'm worried for you! I'm scared that if you don't get the help you need, you'll end up in a dark place!" Pyrrha shouted. Jaune, in a momentary act of weakness, stopped resisting and looked to Pyrrha with shock. "Forgive me." Pyrrha said, right before she kicked Jaune right in the bum, sending him crashing inside.

"Ah, excellent. You are here." Oobleck said, sitting on an Eames chair, with a pencil and notepad out.

"Sorry to have been late Professor-"

"Doctor." Oobleck corrected Pyrrha.

"J-Jaune was being a bit… reluctant." Pyrrha said.

"I don't want to be here." Jaune said.

"Well, no one wants therapy at first, but like it or not, we are here to give you a sense of healing, by understanding your dilemmas and making sure they don't consume you." Oobleck said. "Miss Nikos, you may go." Oobleck said.

"Understood, profess- uh… doctor." Pyrrha said with a bow. "Be on your best behavior, Jaune." Pyrrha said with a stern look, before exiting the room.

"Uh… did she just look at me as if I was a stubborn little child?" Jaune questioned as he got up off the floor.

"Well, after the way you've been acting, I don't blame her. It seems you've actually pushed some buttons on her person." Oobleck said as he took a sip of his cup of coffee.

'I pushed Pyrrha's buttons?' Jaune thought with wide eyes. 'Oum, I probably do need therapy.' Jaune thought holding his head, as he walked right over to the Therapist sofa, and lied down.

"So anything you'd like to say before we officially begin?" Oobleck asked.

"This is going to suck." Jaune responded.

"I figured as much." Oobleck said. "Please state your name."

"Jaune Arc."

"Is that your full name?" Oobleck asked. Jaune's eyes darted around the room.

"… No."

"Full name please."

Jaune was mute for the moment.

"Jaune *hard cough* Arc."

"Excuse me?"

"Jaune… Cl*cough* Arc."

"We will not continue unless your full name is verified. You can spend the rest of the hour in silence, but in doing so I will have to report that you are a shut in to Headmaster-"

"Alright, alright. My name is Jaune… Clancy Arc." Jaune said with a frown.

"… Hmm… did not expect that." Oobleck said as he wrote down Jaune's full name. "Now Mr. Arc, I remember you being as people would quote you 'A loveable goofball, who despite had little to none combat experience, you still possessed a heart of gold'. The Jaune Arc you have become as of late seems opposite. Despite still possessing a grand sense of honor, you have now gone through a metamorphosis with the result being a 'Mature young man with excellent fighting prowess, yet shows a rough side to anyone seen in the wrong'. Also you have grown quite the temper. In your own words, when did you think the turning point for this occurred?"

Jaune looked to Oobleck for a moment, before answer.

"It all started when I was out training. I was in the Emerald Forest, practicing my swordsmanship, when I was attacked by some Grimm."

"What kind?"

"Nothing too dangerous. Just a pack of Beowolves. They had an Alpha with them." Jaune said. "Instead of fighting, I… well I was outnumbered, so I ran. Not one of my finest moments. In fact it got worse, when I had this heinous idea, to actually finish them off by causing a landslide at a cliff I managed to reach. Again, not one of my best moments. In fact, I probably would have died that day, had I not been saved by a scruffy looking guy. His name is Qrow Branwen. It was only later that I learned he was Ruby and Yang's uncle."

"Ah, yes, I've heard that you were trained by Qrow. Honestly, it explains the more abrasive side you've earned. I'm surprised I had not seen signs of that before." Oobleck said, writing down on his notepad.

"What do you mean?" Jaune asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmm?"

"You said 'I'm surprised I had not seen signs of that before'. What the hell do you mean by that?" Jaune asked.

"Normally when someone is taken under the wing of a mentor, they do adopt some traits from them, but in doing so they subconsciously show off those traits every once in a while. You on the other hand, showed none before the change was complete. It's as if you had woken up a different person overnight, and instead of trying to ease into things and let people see your change over time, you expect people around you to fall in line to accept that new change almost immediately. Does that sound right to you?" Oobleck inquired.

Jaune just stared at him with wide eyes.

' _He's very good. No wonder I saw him perfect for the job.'_ C Ozpin thought.

"Okay… maybe things don't sound too far off. I guess I get more from Qrow than I thought." Jaune said.

"That's where you're wrong. The Qrow Branwen I know would not make people fall into place. He wouldn't make them deal with the new change as such. In fact, that sounds awfully familiar to a certain General who has come to visit." Oobleck said, shocking Jaune. "Have you met Ironwood before?"

"… No… not really. I mean I know of him, but I never met him personally." Jaune answered. 'At least not in this timeline.'

"I'm guessing Qrow told you about him." Oobleck guessed.

"Yeah."

"Then how did you earn this attitude?"

"I guess it's just in my Arc bloodline. I've seen my parents take command, so perhaps it's just natural. Even the meekest of all can have the loudest voice once in a while."

"So true." Oobleck admitted as he wrote more down on his notepad.

'Yes! Deflected! I am so good at quick thinking.' Jaune thought with an internal smirk at how well he lied.

'Well he's definitely hiding something. However it is not my job as a psychologist to force such matters out of him if he does not want to. I'll just have to ease him into things more and convince him to trust me through our regularly scheduled dialogue.' Oobleck thought before he finished writing on his notepad.

"Jaune… how is family life at home?" Oobleck asked.

"They're dead." Jaune said upon instinct.

"Excuse me?"

"They're… sometimes I think… they think I'm dead to them. I mean back home, I know I'm loved, but… they don't… I know they don't believe that I could be a huntsman. I think the idea of a 'Huntsman Jaune'… is an idea that was dead on arrival to them… that's why I said they're dead, because… I guess that means I should consider them dead since I must be dead to them the way I am now." Jaune said with somber eyes and a frown. 'Monty Oum, what a morbid thought. The lies I come up with to keep my identity secret.' Jaune thought.

"That's… rather morbid." Oobleck commented. "I guess that means life at home wasn't as nice as you made it sound there by saying you know they love you. Is there any negative in your relationship with each of your family members?"

'Focus on the Arcs Jaune. Man… now that I think about it, I haven't thought about them in… ages… years… have I really pushed them so far to the back of my mind that… I almost forgot them entirely?' Jaune thought with somber eyes.

"Jaune."

'I… I never really made contact with them for what felt like the longest time… I mean they met Angel… but they never met Eon and he… passed when he was four.' Jaune started to get teary eyed.

"Jaune…"

'I wish… I wish they… or we… visited more.' Jaune wiped away a tear. "I'm scared that… in the coming years… I might lose touch with them and… they might never meet my kids… it's a scary thought. Almost as if… they might be forgotten if…" Jaune closed his eyes and shed tears. "How do I keep that from happening?"

"Family, despite what many believe, can be a difficult thing. There are sensitive subjects. Ones we don't wish to visit. I can't say what is the definitive answer, but I'd like to ask a question if that is alright." Oobleck said.

"Go ahead." Jaune said.

"Do you love them?" Oobleck asked.

"Very much so." Jaune said. Jaune then started to think of his family. The Arcs. "I mean sure, my mom, despite being a hardass sometimes, can be a bit overprotective. My dad… kind of harsh at times, but… I'm starting to feel I might understand him… and my sisters…" Jaune laughed a bit. "What can I not say? I was raised with seven of them. Two of them, the two eldest were hardasses, some of the younger ones look up to me, but not like a hero, just an elder brother who will be there. All of them wanted me to be a ladies man, just so they can tease me in front of any girlfriend I'd get, and spoil my future kids rotten." Jaune started to remember his actual kids. 'You would have loved them… I know it… sorry I never put in effort for you to meet them.' Jaune thought with sad eyes. "They tried teaching me lots of things. Help out. Thanks to them, I can now dance, I can sew… they even forced me to learn how to do hair. Ain't that weird?" Jaune said.

"Sounds like you have many good memories with them. Then why do you feel you would be dead to them?"

"Because… if there was one thing that always haunted me when it came to my family… it was being the black sheep." Jaune said.

"Elaborate." Oobleck said with a 'please continue' wave gesture.

"I come from a bloodline of heroes. All stemming back before the Great War. Starting with the Great Joan Arc. Despite our flaws, and we've had a ton if I remember correctly, there was always something that all Arcs had in common. They had the hearts of heroes and were some of the strongest in history. For the beginning of my life, I have been told stories of my ancestry. How great they were. Every time I heard those stories, I kept getting inspired. Now that I think of it, I guess it was my parents' way of building me up to be a hero. However that was the problem… I… I never proved to be good to them." Jaune said with sad eyes, remembering the difficulty of his youth. "This… this is all confidential… right?"

"Of course." Oobleck said with a nod.

"I…" Jaune sighed. "Despite being raised to adopt the mantle of heroism… I proved at an early age to my family that I wasn't as skilled as them. My sisters, all of them, kicked ass at an early age. They could sword fight, they were prodigy marksmen, or markswomen in this case, and they knew how to take a hit, even before unlocking aura… but not me… I didn't know how to use a sword, I couldn't aim properly… hell, I didn't even unlock my aura until the initiation test here at Beacon. Usually at an early age, an Arc proves their medal… but me… I proved nothing. Since then, I felt that their belief in me deteriorated greatly. Like they just gave up on me. I was the broken leg of a very powerful centipede. So I guess… they cut me off early. After some time, my parents quit training me, I never went to combat school, hell, I cheated my way here! Ozpin knew the whole time, but he's the kind of guy to give chances to the most unlikely of people and yet somehow things turn out fine. Or at least better than what people expected." Jaune's hands tightened into fists. "What kind of life do I live? Where a man I never met before gives me a great chance, so many opportunities and actually believes in me and yet my own family… thought I'd be better off as a regular working class citizen. It's Bullshit!" Jaune shouted slamming his fist down onto a nearby table.

"Standards, Jaune. People have different viewpoints on the matter." Oobleck said writing down on his notepad.

"Yeah, but this is my family. I know I come from a line of heroes, but they didn't have to give up on me so early! I'm a late bloomer, and now look at me! I faced a Gigante and won! Isn't that amazing?!" Jaune shouted as he stood up on the sofa.

"Like I said Jaune… different standards." Oobleck said.

Jaune sighed as he dropped to now sit on the sofa.

"… You know… I… I wanted to prove to them different. I wanted to show them their error by example. That even if my future kids aren't the best, that I would not give up on them. I mean it doesn't matter if they're not the strongest or even up there with many others, they're my kids and I want to show them that no matter what they'd have my support. Even if they act strange, like tackle trees to build strength and show how macho they are." Jaune started to laugh with a sad grin as he rested his forehead onto his hand. 'Now I'm remembering Eon.' Jaune thought with tears. Oobleck raised an eyebrow. "I… I feel that I just want to prove them wrong. That I want to rub it in their faces that I wasn't a lost cause."

"Do you wish to hurt them Jaune?" Oobleck asked. Jaune slowly looked up with surprised eyes.

"No… no, of course not… I… I just want to prove them wrong."

"Is that all you want? Is there nothing else?" Oobleck asked. Jaune was silent thinking things over. "Maybe… an explanation." Oobleck suggested. "You want to hear it in their own words… on why, as you see it, they gave up on you." Jaune's eyes were wide. "Clearly you are no black sheep, but do you feel you still are? Does your family, even when you know you are doing good, still haunt you? Does the sense of honor, reflect the desire to impress? Does your drive to do good, reflect you fear of failing to live up to your heritage? Does your dream to be a hero, is actually a show of rebellion to those who have doubted you?"

Jaune closed his eyes.

"… Maybe… maybe that's how it once was, but now… now it's different. It still haunts me… the nightmare of what may come, but… forget it." Jaune said as he lied down with his hands behind his head.

"Jaune… why do you continue to fight?" Oobleck asks.

Jaune thought it over. In that moment, he thought of what he left behind. Who he could not escape from, even in a different time of reality.

"To have a future." That was the simplest answer Jaune could give.

"What kind of future?" Oobleck asks.

Jaune's eyes softened. They closed as he started to see a light. He sees a village. He sees friends waving to him. He sees children running pass him with excitement.

"A quiet one. A nice home. A bright sky. Good friends showing up to say hello. Kids. Bundles of little energy who love to live life." Jaune slowly reached for Crystal Ozpin and slowly gripped him. He felt a warmth. Like a hand. "A warm hand to hold mine." Jaune saw an image of a woman smiling at him with a baby in her free arm. "A person… to give my heart to." Jaune shed a tear.

"And you feel that even now, before it has even begun, you will lose it?" Oobleck asked.

"If I don't act." Jaune said. The woman suddenly faded away like sand blowing in the wind. The baby fell. Jaune tried to reach, but he was frozen. The baby touched the ground. Darkness starts to ooze. Jaune put his hands over his eyes and sat up.

"What are you seeing?" Oobleck asked. "What do you see, when closing your eyes?"

"Things I don't want to see." Jaune said.

"Please keep them closed."

"But I don't want to see anymore."

"Please, give me an image. I wish to help, but I can't if you don't tell me what you see." Oobleck said.

Jaune saw fire. Kingdoms in tatters. People flying… connected by ropes. The sky dark. The only light… was the shine off of a mad grin with purple eyes.

"I don't want to see anymore." Jaune said.

"Then open them." Oobleck said. Jaune opened his eyes, but things were still dark. He remembered that he put his hands over his eyes. Slowly pulling them away, he saw light. All around him was an office. "What did you see?"

"… I… I don't want to talk about it." Jaune said.

"Very well then." Oobleck suddenly took out sheets of paper out of nowhere. "Do you know of the Rorschach test?"

"Yeah…" Jaune said.

"Tell me what you see." Oobleck said, showing off the blots on a piece of paper.

"Just a blot." Jaune said.

"Look deeper." Oobleck said. Jaune sighed. He narrowed his eyes and leaned forward. The blot looked just that, a blot… but then it shifted. He saw someone waving to him. A woman.

"A woman… waving."

"Very good." Oobleck said. "And this?"

"… Looks like fire… I hate fire." Jaune said.

"Alright. This?"

"… Two crescent moons…"

"Good."

"Wait… there's… a crack in them… and a cut." Jaune said.

"Hmm." Oobleck showed off the next one.

"A waterfall… hold on… there are little… pieces coming off them… are they… rose petals?"

"Well… it seems you're fixated on something." Oobleck said.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Jaune quickly countered with his arms crossed.

"Hmm." Oobleck wrote something down on his notepad. "How about this?"

'Okay Jaune, think of something else. A random thought.' Jaune thought, before he leaned forward with squinted eyes. The image was a blot, but then it shifted like before. He sees… "A woman with flowing hair, holding her heart."

"Mm hmm. And this?"

"I see… two people. One is hopping around, waving and the other remains still."

"Okay. And this?"

"A… a snake?"

"Mm hmm." Oobleck wrote something down. "And this?"

Jaune leaned in forward, squinting his eyes more.

"I see… a man… kneeling…" Jaune said, confused by the image.

"I see." Oobleck said. Right when he was about to switch, Jaune saw something else. The kneeling man moved an arm, pressed it against his head and… Jaune suddenly heard a gunshot followed by black splattering.

"OH MY GOD!" Jaune screamed, jumping back.

"What? What did you see?" Oobleck asked.

"… Something bad… just that." Jaune said. Oobleck wrote more on his notepad. "Hey, can we end this now?" Jaune asked, practically begging.

"The Rorschach test? Of course." Oobleck said.

"No I mean… all this… can we end the session." Jaune asked.

"I'm afraid not. We still have another forty-nine minutes." Oobleck said.

Jaune sighed.

"Goodie." Jaune said with a frown.

"Now, I need you to close your eyes again." Oobleck said.

"Why the hell are you so bent on me closing my… what are you doing?" Jaune questioned as he watched Oobleck wave a pen back and forth in a slow rhythmic pace. The sounds of the glass of Oobleck's coffee mug being lightly tapped was heard, giving off a small ringing sound. Oobleck was whispering something, but it was too low for Jaune to hear. Jaune was watching the pen move rhythmically. "Oobleck… don't hypnotize me. I know you're trying to do that, but I'm telling you right now that-" Oobleck suddenly tapped the side of his move a little harder, causing a louder ring.

"Sleep." Oobleck said, which caused Jaune to slowly close his eyes, relax his muscles and hang his head. After a moment or two his body slowly fell on his side.

!

!

Jaune slowly opened his eyes to see a wooden ceiling. Blinking his eyes, Jaune then slowly started to sit up. Looking down he noticed some scars on his torso. He rubbed his chin to feel hair on his chin. Jaune blinked his eyes. Looking around, he saw he was in his old family house that he had with his wife.

The Lancaster home as some people called it. Started by Weiss of all people.

Jaune brought his feet out of bed. The touched the wooden floor beneath him. He stood up from his bed. He looked around to find the long mirror of his and Ruby's bedroom. He walked over and saw his image.

He was back in his old body. Despite the scars on his body, he was all fine. No burns like what happened in the end of his life. He still had his messy blonde hair, the slight stubble along the jawline. He had everything, but clothes. Well, expect boxers, he had those.

He looked around the room to see he was alone. Outside the window, he could see the Sun shining, a blue sky and heard birds tweeting. Jaune walked over and looked out the window to see the luscious prairie they lived in. There was the river near the house. Poking his head out he look to the left to see the small hot spring they had. A small body of water surrounded by stone and a nice large stone with writing on one side and the water had steam coming off it and a little stream and fountain of water pouring into the small body of warm water.

It was all how he remembered it.

He suddenly heard giggling, from a little girl. Jaune turned his head with wide eyes. He gulped. He tried to speak, but felt his throat dry. He gulped again to wet his throat a bit more. He managed to choke something out.

"Angel?"

Jaune waited a few moment. He suddenly heard giggling again. He ran over to the door and opened it. He looked around but found nothing. He heard the giggling again, coming from the floor below. Jaune quickly ran down the hall and hurried down the stairs to find the living room/dining room of his home. The television was on one wide with the large couch they owned that could fit way more than five people. Probably around eight would be the max. However, there was still no one.

"Jaune." A voice called out causing his heart to stop.

Jaune's eyes were now wide. He slowly turned his head to the door that led outside the cabin. Jaune slowly made his way over. His feet causing creaking sounds to be heard with every step. His hear raced as he edged closer to the door. Slowly he made it in front of the door. He stopped staring at it. Slowly panting. Pressing his forehead against it, Jaune continued to slowly pant. Placing his hands on the door, he slowly moved his eyes to a little peep on the door. Looking through it, he saw a the smiling teeth of a woman dressed in dark red clothing with a red cloak on, but he could not see her eyes. He didn't have to as he softly gasped, moving his head back.

"Jaune, come on out." Ruby called out.

"Ruby…" Jaune whispered his wife's name.

"Is he coming out or what?" A boy's voice asked.

"Eon?" Jaune questioned.

"Come on lazy bones, come out! All this sitting around might give my back a bad 'Arc'." Yang spoke, followed by children's laughter.

"Aunt Yang, you're so funny." A girl's voice spoke.

Jaune took a few steps back. His eyes wide as he felt his body sweat.

This can't be real. None of it can.

… But will he take the chance?

"I'll be out in a second." Jaune called out. He quickly ran up the stairs and headed back into his and Ruby's bedroom. Jaune opened the wardrobe of the room to find all of his and Ruby's clothes. His hands slowly reached in, but instead of grabbing his old wardrobe, he grabbed Ruby's. Staring at it in his hands, his eyes were somber, staring at it. He suddenly closed his eyes, brought it closer to himself and took a deep whiff of her clothes. To many, this would seem… extremely odd, but Jaune, nonetheless, would not care and only cared about the article of clothing in his hand. After taking the deep inhale, he slowly brought it back and opened his eyes to stare at it. "Cookies and strawberries… it definitely smells like her… is it her?" Jaune spoke to himself.

"Jaune!" Ruby's voice was heard. "Come on~. We're getting antsy~. Hurry on out here!" Ruby called out.

"Coming!" Jaune called back.

Putting her clothes back on the hanger, he quickly got dress in his old wardrobe. Now dressed in his white grey long coat with two golden crescent moons on the back and a black letter J on the right shoulder, a black sleeveless armored shirt with a black choker attached with a gold buckle, black pants and black boots that went up to the knees, along with a black belt with a gold belt buckle and black fingerless gloves.

Jaune smiled at the image in the mirror. However he noticed Excalibur wasn't on his person. He looked around, only to find it leaning against the wall. Jaune walked over and grabbed it, examining the longsword, as if holding it for the first time.

Long and thick that was pure white with a gold cross lining along the blade in the center of it along with a large hole starting from the tip of the blade along down the center of the golden cross to a few inches before it met the guard. The guard was golden while the handle was black in color.

Jaune looked around and found Silver Eye in a holster, along with the folded shield of Crocea Mors. After attaching the holster with Silver Eye to his side, he grabbed the folded shield of Crocea Mors and looked between it and Excalibur.

"How did I keep these things on me again?" Jaune wondered to himself. "Oh, right. My aura." Jaune placed Crocea Mors on his arm, having his aura keep it in place, then put Excalibur on his back with his aura keeping it attached like an invisible magnet. "Ready or not! Here I come!" Jaune called out with a smile.

"Hurry dork!" Yang called out as Jaune ran out the room. He hurried down the hallway and rushed down the stairs.

"Daddy hurry!" Angel called out.

"You're going to be late!" Ruby called out.

"Hurry dad!" Eon called out.

Jaune made it to the door.

"Late for what?" Jaune asked as he opened the door, only to meet a shocking and horrid sight.

The grass was grey and insignificant. The threes rotted with most having no leaves and those that still did, had grey leaves. He heard thunder, making him look around to see the sky was amber red. Lightning struck through the skies and the shattered moon, clouded, but looked to be… blood red. Looking far off, Jaune could see the village of Patch, but it looked run down, deserted.

"What the hell?" Jaune said breathlessly with fear. He suddenly heard giggling. Turning his head, he could see a small white figure surrounded by the dark, rotting trees. A little girl, giggling. "Angel?" Jaune spoke up in a low voice. The little girl suddenly rushed away in a flurry of white rose petals. "Angel!" Jaune called out as he rushed off after her. Jaune rushed into the forest of dead trees, looking around frantically. He heard giggling again, making him turn to see the girl giggling again with her hands over her mouth, before running off in a flurry of petals once more. "Angel!" Jaune called out as he chased after her. "Angel, wait! It's daddy!" Jaune called out as he continued to run. Looking around he saw more petals rush in a certain direction. "It's your father Angel! Slow down!" Jaune called out.

"Come on, daddy. Hurry." Angel's voice rang in Jaune's ears.

"Angel, don't rush!" Jaune called out, falling a trail of falling white rose petals. "Please… don't run." Jaune pleaded as he continued his fast pace to find his little girl. Jaune sprinted off to try and catch up, but the girl was too far ahead, leaving white rose petals behind her.

"Chase me daddy!" Angel called out, followed by a giggle as Jaune's view was clouded by white rose petals.

Jaune extended his hands out to grab anything, but the petals were running right through his fingers. Nothing was in front for him to grab. Fits of giggling was heard, being the only thing Jaune could hear as the rose petals consumed him. White was the only color he saw.

With a cry, Jaune managed to break through the blank color, only to find himself at town square. All around him with wrecked, deserted buildings. Most now covered in black. Windows cracked with the shutters hanging off the hinges, doors scarred and broken down, the fountain a total mess with the liquid it poured being dirty with black dirt, or at least what he hoped was dirty, grime on stones, and he even heard wood creaking off hinges.

The place looked to be the definition of a ghost town.

Jaune looked around. His heart racing. He gulped with fear.

"Angel!" Jaune called out. "Angel, honey! Come out!" Jaune called out again, looking around. "It's daddy!" Jaune shouted, but all he could hear was the wind. "I'm not mad! Come on out, honey! Let's go home together!" Jaune shouted, but nothing. "Angel!" Jaune shouted as he started to wander at a fast pace. "Angel, sweetie! Talk to me! Where are you?!" Jaune called out, running pass the fountain. "Honey, come out!" Jaune shouted as he skidded to a halt. "Please!" Jaune cried. All that could be heard was the distant sound of a wolf's howl. "Please, come out." Jaune said as he felt he was starting to lose his voice. He felt weak. He slowly fell to one knee and his knuckles pressed against the hard ground. "Angel… don't leave." Jaune hung his head with closed eyes. "Please, don't do it again. Don't, just… just don't… do it again… don't leave me." Jaune said as tears were starting to shed.

Everything was quiet. Too quiet for his liking.

He heard what sounded like the nails of a small animal, like a rat, scuffling across the ground. Jaune remained in place, not caring. More sounds of scurrying were heard, along with a deep howl. Jaune opened his fist to have his fingers pressed hard against the ground.

Scurrying was heard again, but paused for a few moments, before continuing to scurry away.

Jaune placed a hand over his face.

"Is this my hell?" Jaune questioned. "All because I fail you all?"

After a few silent moments, something crashed down upon a tall building.

Jaune slowly got up to his feet, hearing growls. Turning he saw blood red, aggressive eyes, filled with the desire for blood inside the smoke of the now destroyed building. Jaune stood up straight with a stern expression on his face.

Slowly out coming were peculiar looking Grimm he had not seen before.

One was hunched over with a large sharp, mouth, grinning at him sadistically. It had a long tail with a spike at the end of it, and had sharp pincers for hands.

Another had a feminine body with one glowing red eye, a right one, and had flames surrounding its frame, with some surrounding its hands, as if it could conjure them. It was the only one floating.

Another was a slim humanoid figure, that didn't look really impressive that much, but still seemed dangerous.

The last was large, bulky imposing looking monster with scars at halfway at the arms.

Jaune narrowed his eyes at these figures. The one with the pincers started laughing maniacally. An inhuman laugh that echoed throughout the area. Jaune gripped the handle of Excalibur and slowly started to pull it from his back.

The pincer handed Grimm gave a final laugh as it darted towards Jaune. Jaune had his eyes close as he continued to pull the sword from his back. He heard the creature's footsteps coming closer. Once coming close enough, the Grimm jumped at him. Big mistake as Jaune appeared behind it, with Excalibur still on his back. The Grimm suddenly was bisected and then exploded into ash.

Jaune slowly opened his eyes to reveal glowing gold irises.

"Who's next?" Jaune asked with a menacing edge to his voice.

The three Grimm charged together at him. The larges one jumped up high with its arm up high, then dive bombed at him. Jaune was about to slash at the Grimm, but saw the female looking Grimm fire a concentrated blast of fire at him, so Jaune simply leaped up at a quick speed, grabbed the Grimm above him, then threw it to the ground, slamming it down, where it was consumed by fire. Jaune suddenly slammed onto the Grimm with a golden glow, causing the fire to disperse and the Grimm to fade to ash.

"Guess you don't like playing with others." Jaune said with a frown.

The female Grimm dashed at him with new black blades formed from what looked to be glass. Jaune just started blocking and parrying the attacks with Excalibur; all one handed.

The slim Grimm ran around them with a staff in hand, looking like a cane with a bladed edge. It went for a pincer attack, but when it went for a stab, Jaune pushed its weapon down with his hand, grabbed the Grimm by the head, slammed his knee into its face, then brought it over to be in front of him, taking a series of stabs from the female. Once realizing it was striking its comrade, the female Grimm floated back away. Jaune finished things by snapping the neck of the slim Grimm.

"Three down in under a minute or two and only one left." Jaune said, gripping Excalibur tightly.

The feminine Grimm hissed at him as its eye became fiery. Its blades shattered into glass as it then raised its hands up high as new glass floated up along with flames, with the glass forming into blades. Jaune raised an eyebrow as he saw a battalion of glass blades and fire above the feminine Grimm. The feminine Grimm tossed its hands down and aimed at Jaune. The fire and glass blades rain down to him.

Jaune sighed, rolling his eyes. He just started walking forward. As the flames and blades came at him, he was just bypassing them easy. Not earning a single scratch or burn. The feminine Grimm glared at him, trying to nail him, but Jaune kept moving around them. Suddenly he vanished, causing the Grimm's eyes to widen with shock, but then they widened more with pure fear as it had a long, thick blade stabbed right through its torso.

Jaune, with his eyes closed, pulled Excalibur out from the feminine Grimm, allowing it to fall. Once hitting the ground, it dispersed into ash, flying into the air.

Jaune slowly put Excalibur back onto his back.

"This is great. This is fucking perfect. Is this all in my head? Is this really reality? I DON'T EVEN FUCKING KNOW ANYMORE!" Jaune screamed with aggravation. His voice echoed throughout the deserted village. Jaune sighed as he walked over to the griming, dirty fountain. "I don't even fucking know anymore." Jaune said as he sat down on the edge of the fountain, resting his forehead against his now interlocked fingers. "There's got to be a happy ending after all of this. I gave everything I had for all this. After being brought down by family's disbelief in me, losing Pyrrha… twice, having to go through the bullshit of facing off against Salem, and somehow surviving it all to have a family, only to have it all ripped away. I've been through too many damn hardships to not get a happy ending. Or is that not enough for you, is it Oum?!" Jaune shouted with his arms outstretched as he stared up at the amber red sky. Jaune sighed, returning back to his previous position. "No, no, I shouldn't blame you. It's just…" Jaune's lips quivered. "Why my kids?" Jaune asked as he stared back up with newly forming tears. "Why my wife? Why them? I'm worthless compared to them. I'm not as strong as my wife, I'm not a prodigy like my kids… so why was I the one who remained in the end? Why is it that me, the biggest loser back in the day, who cheated into the most prestigious school in all of Remnant, who didn't unlock his semblance until he was a year away from being an adult, who was the easiest to take down back in the day… be the last man on this…" Jaune gritted his teeth as he hopped to his feet and started stomping his right foot onto the hard ground. "GOD FORESAKEN PLANET!" Jaune screamed as he gave one last stomp, crushing the ground beneath his foot. "ANSWER ME THAT!" Jaune screamed, glaring up at the sky with rage.

Jaune whimpered with sadness. He slammed his fist into fountain, breaking apart one side of the structure, causing the dirty water inside to flood out, covering the entire floor beneath Jaune.

Jaune panted. His head hanging with dry tears out the side of his eyes. He growled, holding the tufts of his hair off the sides of his head. He gave a wail, before he started sending sloppy punches around himself, only hitting air. He then gave a dual middle finger to the sky above.

After his little hissy fit, Jaune sighed, taking a few steps to the side, having his hand over his forehead.

"… How long were you there?" Jaune asked. Jaune put his hand off his forehead, bring his head up. Turning around, he saw a cloud of darkness approaching him. Out coming from the cloud came a leg of darkness. Then an arm. A giant blade of darkness soon was revealed. Jaune stared at what looked to him to be the perfect definition of a monster.

It was tall, large and menacing. All black with spikes protruding from its elbows, its broad shoulders and out the outer sides of its legs. It had no head. Instead it had red glowing eyes and sharp black teeth on its chest, grinning at him.

Jaune narrowed his eyes angrily at the new beast.

"Bring it." Jaune said as his eyes flashed gold.

Jaune grabbed the handle of Excalibur and pulled it out.

The monster grinned with maniacal excitement. It swing its sword around as if mocking him.

Jaune gripped the handle of his sword with both hands. Suddenly the beast appeared in front of him, causing Jaune to gasp in shock and to hop back. Jaune roared as he sent a downward strike, but the monster blocked the attack with its giant sword. Jaune growled as Excalibur slid off the monster's blade. Jaune started sending strikes at the beast, but it blocked them all. It suddenly slashed at Jaune's chest, getting him, before it kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying into a building, causing it to collapse on top of him. Clouds of dust surrounded the area of where the building once laid.

Jaune slowly walked out of the cloud of smoke with a glare.

Jaune roared as he charged forward and sent a slash, but the beast parried with a rising sword strike. Jaune quickly sent a barrage of fast moving stabs at the monster, but it was easily blocking with its own sword. Jaune sent a strong rising slash that pushed the blade of darkness away. Jaune spun the sword in hand and went for a stab, but the figure was just gone.

Jaune quickly spun and went for a slash, but it was parried by the beast, then Jaune was kneed in the stomach, slashed into the air and then the beast appeared up in the air and kicked him towards the ground, causing a crater to form and pieces of the ground to break apart. As Jaune was still in midair, he was grabbed by the leg and slammed into the ground repeatedly, then tossed up as the mouth of the monster opened up and shot a concentrated beam of purple energy, sending Jaune flying away.

Jaune rolled against the ground, before skidding to a complete halt. Jaune jumped to his feet and glared at the monster as it charged at him at the speed of sound. Jaune blocked the sword, but the force behind it was so powerful that it caused the ground beneath Jaune to break to pieces. Jaune was now forced to block slamming sword strikes down on top of him, which caused a growing crater to form under Jaune's feet. Jaune gritted his teeth and sweated as he felt the force vibrate his hands with pain. Jaune gave a roar as he parried the sword strike and then sent a blinding barrage of stabs at the monster, but it suddenly broke apart into bats and flew pass Jaune, while blinding his vision.

Jaune spun around and sent a horizontal sword slash, but it was blocked by the monster's dark sword, held facing down, as if expecting the attack, and then the beast grabbed Jaune by the neck and raised him up high.

"You're late Jaune." The beast spoke in a calm, human voice. (Imagine Hugo Weaving's voice coming out of it; A.K.A. Agent Smith from The Matrix.) The beast threw Jaune to the ground and stomped on his stomach, causing him to cough up, before it kicked him away.

Jaune rolled against the ground, but pushed off the ground with his hand and skidded onto his feet and hand now. Jaune tightly gripped the handle of his sword as he surrounded an intense aura then sent four rising on handed slashes that sent four blades of golden energy at the monster. The monster was actually dodging to the side at high speeds of darkness. Jaune charged forward, the burst up into the air, raising Excalibur high, the tip facing down and with a roar as golden aura burst around him, he came down stabbing his sword into the ground, causing an explosion of golden energy to envelope the area, like a nuke.

Once the explosion was gone, it revealed everything was fine, but the monster was nowhere in sight. Jaune panted a bit, lying on one knee, holding a strong grip on Excalibur. After a moment, he got up to his feet and pulled Excalibur out. He looked around for the beast, but it was nowhere in sight.

Suddenly the sound of little girls laughing echoed throughout the area, causing Jaune to look around the town frantically. The suddenly stopped, which led to a strong silence. Jaune closed his eyes as he felt the monster behind him. He opened them and roared as he ran at the beast with Excalibur ready, but right when he went for a swing, it transformed into… Angel.

Jaune stopped in mid-swing and stared at the child with wide, shocked eyes.

"Daddy… what's happening?" Angel asked with sad, scared eyes. "Is… is there a monster here?"

Jaune let the emotions get to him at seeing his little girl again, that he slowly lost the grip on his weapon, letting it fall to the ground. Jaune continued to stare at the image of Angel with wide and fearful eyes. He took a step forward, then after a moment another. Angel slowly started opening her mouth wider, only for dark liquid coming out the sides of her mouth.

Jaune's fatherly instincts kick in as he quickly got on one knee and grabbed Angel by the shoulder as he tried wiping away what he thought was blood. Suddenly Angel's jaw became unhinged as a large black arm shot out and grabbed Jaune by the throat, squeezing tight, causing Jaune to choke up.

Angel's mouth opened wider as something crawled out of it. It was the beast. It slowly came out of the little 'girl's' mouth, like the reverse process of a snake eating. Jaune watched in horror as he saw his little girl's empty body fall to the floor like it was a body suit complete with hollow eyes and inhumanely wide mouth.

Jaune choked up much more at the sight than with the beast's hand gripped tightly around. It got so bad that he vomited, with some of the chunks poured onto the creature's arm.

"It's time to wake up, Jaune." The beast spoke, bring Jaune closer to its face. It then extended him back and followed with a punch to the stomach, causing Jaune to vomit again, before he was slammed into the ground with the creature slamming its foot onto the back of his head.

Jaune tried to pick up his head. He saw Excalibur at the side. He tried to grab it. His hand reached over, but the monster grabbed his arm and snapped it back, causing him to scream in pain. The monster lowly growled as it stared down at Jaune. It suddenly started to stomp its foot hard against the back of Jaune's head, causing the ground underneath to break apart.

Jaune was losing the light in his eyes. Signs of life in oneself was fading. His eyes glazed over what he could see of the village. They suddenly landed on the hallow skin of Angel. Staring at that face caused his heart to freeze. Staring into those black hallow eyes. The look of emptiness. A new spark in Jaune ignited.

With fiery golden eyes, Jaune roared as the gravity around him and the beast felt heavy. Jaune exploded with a golden wave of aura, sending the monster away.

The monster skidded away. When came to a halt, it roared with a growl followed, as it glared at Jaune. The Arc had already grabbed Excalibur and now had a pair of golden wings as he flew straight at the beast, ready to strike. The beast used its sword to block the strike.

Jaune continued with an assault of slashes onto the beast, blocked by its sword. However after a loud war cry with a strong downward slash, the sword of darkness shattered apart and Jaune managed to leave a long cut down the monster's chest face and rest of the torso. Jaune slashed at the beast again, then grabbed it by the chest face and flew straight forward, slamming it into a building, then another and followed by several others.

Jaune flew up into the sky, tossed up the monster and sent barrage of golden lightning fast slashes at the beast, before appeared above it and sending a hard slash down on it, sending it rocketing to the ground.

Jaune flew down, slamming his hand onto its back, creating a large crater from the impact. Gripping tightly onto its back, his fingers digging into the tar black skin, Jaune flew forward, skidding the monster against the ground at a fast speed and with much force. Jaune tossed it up and followed with another barrage of golden lightning fast stabs, then performed a strong diagonal slash that sent it flying, but Jaune didn't stop there. Instead he ended his combo by concentrated aura making him glow gold as he then let out an intense roar as a beam of golden aura that consumed the beast.

After a few moments, Jaune released his transformation and panted from the intense experience. More out of habit than actual exhaustion.

However, when in normal circumstances, a monster, mainly Grimm, would have been dead at this moment, the monster was simply stunned and on one knee. Jaune growled with rage as his golden wings started to grow from his back once more.

The monster panted from the pain. It then started to laugh. It started off as a human-like chuckle, but as it got louder, slowly turning into laughter, its voice was starting to become distorted. The louder it laughed, the more inhuman its voice became. He shot its body up as it bellowed in a distorted, hysterical laughter that sounds like coming from a high pitched demon. It suddenly exploded with a giant plume of darkness, with a spiral circling around it as the darkness rise up to the sky.

Jaune glared at the plume of darkness. After a moment, the plume vanished right as the black beast flew at Jaune with a pair of claw-like wings from its back and a new, larger sword of darkness in its hand.

Jaune quickly rocketed into the sky. The creature followed Jaune to the sky where they engaged in an aerial sword fight. Slashes that creature shockwaves and sparks from each impact. Jaune roared, sending a barrage of stabs at the beast, but it moved around them at an even fast speed, creating after images, before kicking Jaune across the face, sending him flying away a bit, but he caught him.

The monster soared at him ready to stab. Jaune did a windmill move that caused the swords to parry one another, allowing Jaune to punch the creature in the stomach, then head-butt it in the chest face. The monster quickly retaliated by biting Jaune's arm, but Jaune, putting the handle of Excalibur in his mouth, took out Silver Eye and shot the monster in the eye, causing it to release its hold on Jaune's arm, screaming in agony.

Jaune quickly then slashed its body with the sword still in mouth. He quickly took it back in hand as he flew back, slashing it across the body, then repeated the process. Jaune had changed things up by slamming an uppercut into the beast's torso, sending it up, before stabbing Excalibur straight into the stomach.

Jaune glared into its eyes as he growled with gritted teeth. The beast slowly slid down the blade of the longsword, staring at Jaune's anger face. The creature narrowed its eyes as it brought hand up. The hand shape shifted into the head of Angel, shocking Jaune, and then it opened its mouth to reveal sharp teeth right before it bit into Jaune's shoulder.

Jaune screamed in pain. He lifted a fist, ready to attack the head, but despite how ravenous with bloodlust it looked, Jaune could not bring himself to harm what clearly was not his child, all because it looked like his child. It looked too much like his little girl that he couldn't even think of striking it, despite its teeth digging into his shoulder with hungry growls coming from it.

Jaune teared up, staring at the thing was too much for him. The beast took its opportunity and stabbed its fingers into Jaune's neck. Jaune gritted his teeth in pain, but things got even worse as his veins started turning black. Jaune screamed in bloody horror of feeling intense agony. Dark fissures started appearing around his body as his skin started to pale.

Jaune gave one final scream as his eyes shined gold. He exploded with golden energy, causing the beast to fly away from him.

Jaune flew down to the ground, feeling drained; mainly mentally than physically. Jaune hit the ground hard, causing a cloud of dirt. Jaune groaned with pain. He heard the sound of metal. Looking up, he saw Excalibur a bit away from him. Jaune started to crawl over to it. Groaning with every movement.

Reaching close, he reached his arm out to grab the handle, only for a dark foot to stomp on it, making him scream in pain. The head of his daughter bit into the back of Jaune's head, causing it to bleed as then his face was repeatedly slammed into the ground. The beast brought its shifted hand back, as it gave a victorious roar, before shape shifting back to its original form.

"It's time to wake up, Jaune." The beast spoke. Its voice human again. It grabbed Jaune by the back of the coat and then slammed him onto his back. "They've waited too long." The beast grabbed Jaune by the collar. His nose bloodied from the previous assault. "You've wasted too much time." The beast shook Jaune. "Wake up…" The beast lifted Jaune up. "No more time to waste." The beast put its hands on the sides of Jaune's head. It extended its thumbs back. "Time to wake up, Jaune." The creature then stabbed its thumbs into Jaune's eyes, pressing into his sockets, causing the blonde to scream bloody murder.

The last sound he heard was a snap.

!

!

Jaune slowly opened his eyes to find he was gone from the desolate town, away from all monsters and just back in the old therapy room.

Jaune panted, looking around the room to find it was a huge mess. Papers and books on the floor, furniture flipped over and pictures on the wall ripped, broken down or just messed up in any way. He noticed that he was not sitting or lying down. Instead he was on a flipped over seat with an umbrella in hand, acting as a sword with the tip pointed at a down Oobleck, who had his odd thermos flame thrower weapon in one hand (which when you look at it you actually get the impression that it looks more like one of those old exterminator hand pump spray guns from back in the day), pressed against the floor and his other hand up, looked to be finished snapping.

Jaune blinked his eyes. He pulled the umbrella back, looking at it. He looked around the room again.

"Did I… do this?" Jaune asked.

"Yes." Oobleck said. Jaune looked to him. Noticing he was still down, he knew he expected him to assist him. Jaune helped him up to show he was still in the right set of mind and to show how gentlemanly he was.

"How long was I out?" Jaune asked.

"Nineteen minutes." Oobleck answered, adjusting his tie.

Jaune looked around the room again with uneasy eyes.

"We'll… we'll have to talk about this, don't we?" Jaune asked with a sense of dread.

"Yes. Perhaps not today though." Oobleck said, as he suddenly kicked up a small table (literally kicking it up) and took out a board game in hand. "Battlefile?" Oobleck offered.

Jaune blinked his eyes.

"That sounds nice." Jaune said.

(Battlefile is the RWBY version of Stratego in my story.)

The two sat down, Jaune on the therapy sofa and Oobleck on the now suddenly repositioned chair, and opened the game.

"Red or Blue?"

"Blue. It's always been my color." Jaune said. "Well… that and gold." Taking out the pieces, they assembled the board. Jaune looked to his pieces. Grabbing what looked to be his general pieces, he stared at it, resting his cheek on his knuckles. "Hello Church." Jaune said with a smirk.

"You're familiar with the game, I see." Oobleck said.

"Oh yeah. It's funny how it all comes down to capturing the flag. If I remember the series this is based on, that's been around since I was like six or seven, it should just be about killing the other end's team off."

"Yes, but that would take too long."

"Not if you kill the leader. Granted in real life the leader can be replaced, but in a game it's usually the way to win the battle, yet the war still goes on." Jaune said. Then he looked to the red side. His eyes narrowed at the red leader piece simply known as 'Sarge'. He suddenly saw the hand move and take off the helmet to reveal a grinning Vlad. Jaune blinked his eyes only to see Sarge back to normal. "Although in some cases, perhaps that's the only way to end a war. If there is someone so great, why replace what seems impossible to replace?"

"Ah yes. Such wise words. However, if there is such a case, then that war was truly a lost cause to begin with." Oobleck said. "Like to go first?"

"Please." Jaune said with a nod. "So I guess a leader is everything. Even when they take on the jobs by themselves."

"Ah, now that is one of the thoughts that have as much truth as it does false ideas." Oobleck said.

"What do you mean?" Jaune asked as he moved his first piece.

"Jaune, you are smart. Even you know you're just acting naïve. A leader is important, but without a team, they are nothing!" Oobleck exclaimed, tightening his fist, before he made his own first move. "If a leader has no team, he is no leader."

"That's pretty obvious." Jaune said making his next move.

"And if the leader usually takes things into his own hands, it's the same result." Oobleck said, following with his own move.

"Hmm?" Jaune looked to Oobleck with a questioning expression.

"Leaders are known for many things. Strength, strategy, intuition, but what they should embody is trust." Oobleck said. Jaune stared at him for a moment, before gesturing for him to go on. "Think of it Jaune. If you can do everything on your own, do you even need a team. Do you even deserve to be a leader?"

"… Well it's pretty obvious I wouldn't deserve to be called a leader, but I'd still need a team."

"How so?"

"Well… my team, for instance… I'm not… well… I'm not as kind as Pyrrha… I'm not as… intuitive as Ren… I'm not a fascination of human advancement like Nora is… well… not when it's just using my natural skills, no aura or semblance whatsoever."

"Is that all? If so, your team is a disgrace."

"Hey watch it buddy! They're like a family to me." Jaune said with a narrowed glare, pointing at Oobleck.

"Yet not a team." Oobleck said, making Jaune growl. "It's still your move." Jaune continued to glare at Oobleck. He grabbed a piece, raised it up and slammed it onto the board, causing one of Oobleck's pieces to fall over. Oobleck simply grabbed it and put it back in its original place. "A team Jaune, is a variety of individuals with skills that you trust to watch over you, fight beside you and suffer and comfort with you. However, a family is not a team, therefore, they are terrible for battle." Oobleck said, moving a piece.

"Elaborate." Jaune said with a sense of hostility in his tone and a little more heat into his glare.

"Family is said to be trusted, but why is that?" Oobleck asked.

"Because-"

"Rhetorical question. I will answer it myself. It is because we have no choice in the beginning, but to trust them." Oobleck answered, causing Jaune to raise an eyebrow. "Sure, later on that trust may shift, but there is a sense of instinct with it. Even in trouble, we can decide to assist them, simply because they are family. They are the people you are forced to be with, which develops the instincts of obligation."

"Okay, I don't want to sound like a dangerous individual, but the things you are saying makes me feel like I want to punch you." Jaune said bringing up a fist.

"Family is a sense of instinct, that is it, but a team is all of free will." Oobleck said with one of each index finger up, causing Jaune to tilt his head and raise an eyebrow again. "A team isn't people you are forced to be with, but choose to. I know you students believe you are forced to stick with the teams you are with, however in truth, if you desired a transfer, it's considered possible. No one will stop you and no one will go against your desire. Not even our own headmaster." Oobleck said, causing Jaune's eyes to widen with shock. "Granted a new team name would be the difficult part, but other than that, there is no hassle. So Jaune, do you wish to transfer?"

"No." Jaune said with a stern face.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to."

"That's obvious, but why do you not want to?"

"Because I don't want to leave my team."

"Really? Why?"

"Because I don't-"

"I don't like repeated answers. I want to hear what they can bring to the table."

"Well… Pyrrha is the best, obviously, Nora is like a Super Huntress, and Ren is someone I want by my side."

"That is a very dumb answer."

"Excuse me?!"

"Are they holding you back?"

"No!" Jaune slammed his fist onto the table.

"Then why stay? From the records, you have the skills of someone who deserves honor roll, so why stay if they can't bring anything to the table? Still your move by the way."

"Listen old man! They are the best! You don't know them like me!" Jaune shouted slamming a hand on the table, standing up and pointing the other at Oobleck.

"Fair point, and yet you can't give me finely detailed reasons why they deserve to be on a team with you, and why you deserve to be their leader." Oobleck said pushing up his glasses. Jaune opened his mouth to retort, but his voice went mute. He couldn't find a way to counter that argument. "Tell me at least this Jaune… do you trust them?"

"Yes."

"Do you trust them with your life?"

"Yes."

"Do you trust them to go into battle?"

"Yes."

"Without you?" Jaune wanted to say yes, but his mouth was shut. "Do you trust them to fight alone? Do you trust their training? Do you believe that a day without you in this world, you'll still be able to see them again in the morning?" Jaune slowly started to sit down with every question uttered. "Do you trust yourself in letting them go?" Jaune fully sat down. "To not be the hand they hold? Because if you can't, you sound more like a baby sitter than a leader."

Jaune's eyes were wide. He was mute.

"I'm not supposed to give an absolute answer. I'm not supposed to give my full opinion. Just show you a new viewpoint. However… I feel it is not them you do not trust." Oobleck said, taking a piece and examining it. Jaune's eyes darted to him. "Maybe do something… to change things a bit." Oobleck said. Jaune remained silent. "It is still your move." Oobleck gesturing for Jaune to go on.

Jaune silently moved a piece. Oobleck did the same. For the rest of the therapy, Jaune did not talk. His mind was silent. Only focusing on the game. Oobleck left the Arc alone with his thoughts. All in all, it seemed like a good first day. More progress than he expected.

!

!

The full hour was done. Pyrrha had arrived ten minutes early and was walking back and forth. Suddenly the door opened, alerting her as a calm, yet wide eyes Jaune walked out with Oobleck.

"Well Jaune, I feel we made some real progress today. A grand first step in recovery. You are free for the rest of the day. I expect to see you once a week, same day, same time, same place. Understand?"

"Yes sir." Jaune said with a nod. That one action really unsettled Pyrrha. Jaune for a moment, acted like a drone.

"Well now, head out and I will see you again in class." Oobleck said, patting Jaune on the back, before walking back inside and closing the door.

Pyrrha stayed silent, staring at Jaune for a moment.

"Jaune… is everything alright?" Pyrrha asked with concern, reaching a hand over to Jaune.

"Let's go home Pyrrha." Jaune said as he started walking away.

Okay, now that was really unsettling.

'Perhaps therapy wasn't the best route after all.' Pyrrha thought, feeling uneasy at Jaune's current state of mind.

Meanwhile inside the office, Oobleck was looking over his note. He clicked his tongue three times as he tapped the switch end of his pen against his bottom lip.

"Quite the enigma." Oobleck said.

On his notes were, well, notes on Jaune's new behavior itself.

!

!

It was night time. Inside JNPR's dorm, all inside felt uneasy. Well, at least the NPR were uneasy. Ever since coming back, Jaune has been lying on his side, staring at the wall of the dorm. Everyone was sitting on their beds, staring at him. He was still, had not spoken. In fact made no sound at all.

Saber went up to him and nudged him, but Jaune made no response. The kitten didn't like it, but knew he could do nothing. He just laid down, with his head resting on the back of his paws, letting his friend grieve.

"Guys… for once in a ve~ry long time, I'm scare. He hasn't done anything but lay there." Nora said.

"I know Nora. It is… unsettling, but it was his first therapy session. So no doubt he must have felt… a chord struck during there. As his teammates, we must let him be. If Jaune feels that he wants to be left alone to his thoughts, then we must respect his choice. We can worry about it if he still is the same in the morning. For now, let us trust that things will be fine in the morning." Pyrrha said.

"Hmm~… alright." Nora said as she started heading for the kitchen.

"Trust…" Jaune spoke causing everyone to immediately look to him. Nora gasped.

"He said something! Jaune, say something again!" Nora shouted with a hopeful smile, bouncing in place, but she got no response. After a while, she moaned with a pout and her shoulders slumped. "Poo." Nora complained as she continued her way to the kitchen.

Pyrrha stared at Jaune with a somber expression. She sighed, looking to her hands.

Ren continued to stare at Jaune. Clearly now things are becoming a bit clear. Its true Jaune has had some issues in the past, but he never took them to be so severe to put them in such a state. Despite how people would perceive this as a new development that makes them see their friend in different eyes, Ren still had the gut feeling this was wrong. Sure, he and Jaune barely communicated some time ago, but Ren did know his issues could not be this severe. He would be a little depressed, yes, but not to this degree. Again, no concrete evidence, but still evidence nonetheless. Or is it more of a gut feeling?

Jaune suddenly sat up, causing creaking sound, making everyone look to him, even Nora who popped her head out of the kitchen with a flapjack hanging from her mouth. Jaune stayed silent for a few moments, but he then got out of bed.

"I'll be in the library." Jaune said as he headed for the door.

"Are you sure?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah." Jaune said, opening the door.

"Don't be out too late. We still have curfew." Pyrrha said, right before Jaune closed the door. "Saber." Pyrrha spoke as she stood up and walked to the door. "Please keep him company." Pyrrha said as she opened the door. Saber listened and went out the door, following Jaune.

"You're going to trust a cat?" Nora asked.

"Wouldn't you trust him?"

"Well yeah, but it still seems weird." Nora said, before entering back inside the kitchen. Ren and Pyrrha blinked at Nora's statement.

"And things like riding Grimm bears, wanting to keep them as pets, isn't?" Ren questioned rhetorically.

!

!

Jaune was currently sitting at a desk, with books cluttered around the desk. He was reading up on his family, the Arc lineage.

Jaune sighed as he look through the pages. Tapping his chin as he read the history of his ancestors; or at least skim through them as he has read up on his ancestry before. Jaune looked through it all, but then remembering his therapy session, he recalled talking about the most famous Arc of them all. Or at least to the family.

The first.

Jaune turned the pages until his sights landed on the most famous Arc of them all. The first of the bloodline.

"Joan Arc. Originally Joan D'Arc, but dropped the D making it just Arc as a form of rebirth for her family. An orphan child after her home village was sieged and destroyed by a band of mercenaries. Taken in as a slave, she had managed to escape her captors and learn to be a warrior on her travels. It is said that she had visions from beings, said to be angels of a god of light, that lead her down a path to save an heir and his land from foreign domination. Succeeding, the heir was crowned a king, and had made her his first knight. Giving her a mission to go to a land to free it from tyranny once more, gaining prominence after freeing the land after nine days. Damn grandma, you kicked real ass." Jaune said as he flipped the page. "However all did not end well as after a long battle, taking fifty thousand soldiers' lives before her capture, she was put on trial by enemies, declared guilty and given the death penalty with the form of execution being… tied to the stake and burned alive." Jaune's eyes became somber as he looked to the image of his grandmother.

She was beautiful. She had long blonde hair, a hereditary trait for Arcs, with bangs over her forehead. She was dressed in a blue coat with tall black collar and twin golden crescent moons on the chest, a long black cape with the same twin golden moon emblem on the back, which became the symbol of the Arc family thanks to her. She wore long black tight pants, with a holster tied around the left thigh that carried an old time pistol, long black high heel boots and had black gloves covering her hands. Her choice of weapon was a long sabre sword. She also had a light blue round, smooth gemstone inside a golden pendant with a golden chain connected, being her necklace.

"Burned alive… I guess we got more in common than I expected." Jaune said.

"Excuse me?"

Jaune's eyes bulged as he turned to see Blake next to him with books in her arms.

"Holy shit, Blake!" Jaune screamed as he grabbed the book of his ancestry.

"Sh!" A voice spoke out of nowhere drawing Jaune and Blake's attention to look around only to find no one.

"Who was that?" Jaune questioned. Getting no answer the conversation was resumed.

"Why did you say that? I guess we have more in common than I expected after talking about getting burned alive?" Blake asked with concern.

"Uh, well… I was reading up on my ancestor and just read of how she met her end and for a while I've been thinking maybe burning to death on my feet would be the perfect end for me since it's the way how some of history's greatest heroes went out, you know?" Jaune lied with a grin. Blake just stared at him with wide eyes. 'Dear lord, that has to be the most morbid thing I've ever said today. And I've said enough morbid stuff to fill a chapter of a gothic novel.'

"So~… which ancestor?" Blake asked.

"The first who made a name for herself." Jaune said, taking one of the books and extending it to Blake. Blake put the books on the table and took the book from Jaune.

"Joan D'Arc?"

"The first warrior Arc. Her name originally meaning Joan of Arc, but she dropped it to just Arc as a form of rebirth for the family. D'Arc was a name given originally to the family after moving from a remote island. Kind of assigned to them before they became one of the families of the land that Vale once was before getting its name." Jaune explained.

Blake read more of the story of the first great Arc.

"Wow… she sounds amazing." Blake said, amazed by Joan's history.

"Yeah, she was. And she's only the first." Jaune said resting his cheek on his left hand. "I'm pretty sure you can see why I have such high hopes on being the best hero I can be. To live up to someone like that who was only the first. That's a lot to live up to after just birth." Jaune said with a sigh.

"… I… kind of understand your pain. In a way." Blake said looking to the side. Jaune raised his eyebrow to her. "Jaune… I never wanted to ask this, but… what's happened to you? It's like you're a different person, yet still the same in a way." Blake said.

Jaune just stared at her for a few moment before answering.

"The past coming back can be a real bitch, huh?" Jaune said. Blake looked to him with wide eyes, before they softened up with somber. "Go home Blake. Get some rest." Jaune said as he stood up and started stacking the book.

"How can you say that? For a moment, I thought it sounded like you understood me, and now you're telling me to rest?" Blake questioned with a stern expression.

"You may have cat ears, but you're still human like me too. We all need rest."

"I don't see how you feel you have the right to say that when you're killing yourself too!" Blake shouted.

"There's a difference Blake. You want to pursue the past and get rid of it… me… I just wish I could bury it, and forget some things, but I can't."

"You sound cowardly."

"Maybe I am a coward, but I'll still face it when I have to. I can understand you, but-"

"Really? Because it sounds like you don't understand a single thing!" Blake shouted with anger. Jaune just stared at her with a stoic expression for a moment, before doing anything. Out of nowhere, he suddenly pushed her to the ground, but with a gentle nudge from the hand. "What the hell?!"

"Look at you. You can't even take a simple nudge. If what you're facing comes in here right now, how can you face it?"

Blake growled as she sloppily got up.

"I'd stop it." Blake tried pushing Jaune, but her push had no effect.

"You can't even stop me." Jaune said pushed Blake down to the floor.

"Well who can?!" Blake shouted.

"A number of people believe it or not." Jaune said.

"You don't understand me! I-"

"Am putting the responsibility on yourself, because you feel it is your responsibility. Whether you helped built it up or felt you could have stopped it from happening or if you had just gotten involved in it to change things from happening the way they did, you feel that no matter what it has to fall on you, but you don't have to. You know you don't have to. You could let the status quo continue, but you refuse to let that be, because it haunts you, and the reason why it does is because it does involve you. Even if you tried to let it go, that thought will remain inside there forever. Maybe it would be easier to be a hermit, give up on feeling love, but the back of your mind refuses that. Every time you try to sleep, you brush your teeth, you eat your meals, you interact with your friends, it won't stop, because no matter what you feel you've gotten so in deep that the thought right here in your head won't leave, because there is an answer you want to know to that question. That question being 'If I had done something would it all have turned out differently?'"

Blake stared up at Jaune with wide, shocked and fearful eyes as he looked down at her with a stern expression. She looked down with somber eyes. Jaune offered his hand to her, which she took, as he then helped her up to her feet.

"Blake… no one is asking you to stop. In truth, no one does, but they're afraid that if you let it consume your mind like this, you'll die before you can actually confront it." Jaune said with soft eyes and a calm tone. "I know it's hard to let up sometimes and… despite how hypocritical I might sound, but… sometimes you just got take it slow and take a rest, and never let it get the best of you." Jaune said. He then looked to his hands. "I should really take my own advice. Although it's hard… I think we both need to take things a little slow." Jaune said, looking to Blake. Blake rubbed her arm as she continued to look to the ground.

Suddenly Blake hugged Jaune, shocking the blonde. He looked to Blake with soft eyes. He felt tears stain his hoodie and touch his neck. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed the back of her head. It's like comforting a daughter.

They stood there in one another's embrace for what felt like hours, but was probably a minute at best.

Jaune knew they had to leave.

"You okay now?" Jaune asked. Blake moved back, wiped away a tear and nodded. "Wanna go home now?" Jaune asked. Blake looked down to the side and nodded. "I'll walk you back." Jaune said.

"Don't you have to put those books back?" Blake asked.

"Oh, yeah. Just hold on a moment." Jaune said as he gathered all the books. He walked to their specific aisles and put them away. Right when he was about to put the last one away, he stopped and looked at the cover.

History of Arcs.

Jaune stared at his family's symbol on the cover. He definitely had much to live up to. Still does. No one wants to be the last of a bloodline. No one wants to be the last of a world. Despite being exceptionally strong, he still has much to live up to. After all, he was the last Arc of his original timeline, and that spoke volumes that there's still much to do to be considered a great. In Jaune's eyes, he's still considered the black sheep of the family, because he failed to save his family and he was too late to do anything to help the world when it was coming to an end.

Jaune closed his eyes as he pressed the book against his forehead.

"Ancestors… hear my plea. Give me the strength to protect and make a difference this time around. To protect all I love and to make sure life goes on the way it should." Jaune whispered.

He put the book back in its rightful place and headed back to where Blake was waiting patiently.

Blake was sitting quietly on the chair, waiting patiently for Jaune. Her cat ears underneath the bow twitched as she heard tiny snoring. She looked under the table to find Saber sleeping under the table.

"Aw~. Sweet little guy." Blake got down on her knees and petted Saber's head. "Loyal enough to stay with your friend for hours. I like that." Blake said with a smile.

"Okay, ready." Jaune said walking over to Blake. Blake took Saber into her arms and got up from the floor. Jaune noticed her books on the table, so he grab them for her. "I'll take these for you."

"Thanks Jaune." Blake said with a smile. The two headed outside the library. Now they were walking side by side in the courtyard. Blake was petting Saber, who was still calmly sleeping in her arms. She took glances at Jaune, wanting to ask something, while the blonde stared ahead. "Jaune…"

"Hmm?" Jaune looked to her.

"I'm sorry if I step out of line, but… what is your personal battle?" Blake asked. Jaune stared at her for a few moments, before answering.

"I'll tell you someday. Not now. It would be too soon." Jaune said looking ahead.

Blake stared at him for a while.

"I understand. It's never easy." Blake said.

"True. Good thing we're friends then." Jaune said, causing Blake to look at him with slightly wide eyes. "It makes things easier when you remember it's someone you can trust your life with." Jaune said with a smile. Blake's eyes widened. A light from a light post shined behind Jaune as he passed it by and with a little wind moving his hair, Blake blushed at the sight of Jaune with her bow twitching.

"Yeah." Blake looked down as she gently hugged Saber. "It really does." Blake said with a gentle smile as she looked to Jaune with a blush still on her cheeks.

They both continued on in silence. Jaune noticed Blake glancing at him from time to time, but he let it be. He just figured she was still curious on what pushes him like how the White Fang pushes her.

They made it back to their dorm doors.

"Looks like we should switch now." Jaune said, gesturing to the books in his hands and looking to Saber in Blake's arms.

"Right." Blake said with a nod. She and Jaune gently switched what was in their arms as to not disturb Saber too much. Saber moved a bit in Jaune's arms, but till remained slumbering.

"Goodnight, Blake." Jaune said with a smile. Blake smiled in return with her cheeks possessing a tint of pink.

"Goodnight, Jaune… and thank you." Blake said in return, before she turned around and placed her hand on the doorknob.

"Enjoy the cat nap." Jaune said with a smirk, facing his dorm room door, while his head still looked to Blake.

"And you just ruined it." Blake said.

"Oh don't act like that. I know, you're smiling." Jaune said with a smile.

And indeed she still is.

"Goodnight, Jaune." Blake said rolling her eyes as she opened her door and went in. Once she closed the door behind herself, she looked to see her team huddle up in front of her.

"You're back!" Weiss exclaimed.

"How are you feeling?" Yang asked.

Blake closed her eyes and took in a deep inhale through her nose.

"Better, but I think I'll be even more so once I take a nap." Blake said with a soft smile.

"Finally. And here I thought I'd have to get used to your 'grumpy cat' face." Yang said as she put on a grumpy face to emphasis her point. Blake sighed.

"I think I'd rather take Jaune's catnap joke instead of that." Blake said as she made her way over to her top bunk bed.

"What?! Oh man~, he's stealing my thunder." Yang complained.

"You'd have to have 'thunder' in order to lose it." Weiss said with dull eyes and arms crossed, earning a glare from Yang.

Blake put the books she picked out on one of the drawers, then hopped up onto her bed. She gently clawed her bed sheets out of instinct, before lying down.

"Ruby."

"Yeah?" Ruby responded.

"… You've got great taste." Blake said with a smile and then closed her eyes.

"Oh, thanks!" Ruby said with a bright smile. She blinked her eyes however, realizing what Blake said. "Wait… what do I have great taste in?" Ruby asked, but got no response. "Blake?"

"She's asleep." Weiss said.

"Well, let's hope by tomorrow that she's 'feline' much better." Yang said with a smile. Ruby and Weiss groaned as they made their way to their beds. "Guys? Am I right?"

Blake peacefully slumbered away. Her cheeks were pink and her smile widened as her bow twitched a bit out of delight.

!

!

The next morning in team JNPR dorm, the Team was sleeping, until they heard a loud whistling, causing them flinch and wail as they covered their ears.

"Okay team, get ready for today." Jaune said. They all looked to him to see he was completely dressed in his school uniform, adjusting his tie. "We've got a half a day today, so once we're done for the day, we're heading into the Emerald Forest to train on our teamwork." Jaune said.

Nora whined.

"Do we have to? We have the chance to relax today." Nora complained.

"We can do that tomorrow since it's a Saturday. Get dressed." Jaune said. Nora whined more, but then sped into the bathroom. Jaune brought up a fist and started counting with his fingers.

"Done!" Nora exclaimed as she ran out.

"Five seconds. Man, you must be tired." Jaune said.

"I don't want to work today." Nora complained.

"Ren, you next. I'm off to make breakfast." Jaune said as he walked right into the kitchen. Ren looked to Jaune's retreating form with stoic eyes, but on the inside he was on his toes. Whoever this guy was, he was not the Jaune he knew. "By the way, with the limited time, everyone be prepared for Oobleck's class. After all, we know how he feels about us missing a lesson."

Everyone looked to him with wide eyes, knowing what that meant.

"Oh crap." Nora said.

!

!

At lunch, our heroes were tired with long frowns on their faces. Yang held her head out of pain, Blake had her face, literally in her book, Ren and Nora were sleeping with Ren's head resting on the lunch table and Nora's resting her own against his head (aw~, cute), Weiss was muttering to herself as she held the side of her head, Ruby had her chin rested against the table with her eyes closed and Pyrrha was stirring her soup for the last few minutes with a distant stare and her mouth slightly gaped.

Out of all of them, Jaune seemed to be the only one just fine.

"How are you the only one who survive the brain torture Oobleck gave us?" Yang asked.

"Huh? Oh I just gave up on listening, so I just kept an ear out for the subject names so I can study them later." Jaune said as he took a bite from his mash potatoes.

"Maybe I should have done that." Yang said.

"Mistral is the home of Haven, now led by Professor Lionheart, with the surrounding Grimm being-"

"I think Weiss finally broke." Jaune said.

"What was your first clue?" Yang rhetorically asked. "My brain still hurts. Do you guys mind doing us a solid and helping out with finishing the party?" Yang asked.

"Sorry, but after school is out of session we're heading to the Emerald Forest to train." Jaune said. Suddenly Nora shot her head up and started to cry loudly, causing Ren's eyes to shoot open.

"Wait, what?!" Yang exclaimed as she and the rest of Team RWBY shot their heads up staring at their friends.

"We're going to the Emerald Forest after class to work on our teamwork." Jaune clarified.

"I don't want to go~!" Nora cried.

"You can ride on an Ursa if we find one." Jaune said.

"I'm in!" Nora cheered up with a grin and her fists thrust up.

"Please, help." Ren begged to… anyone.

"Can we come?" Weiss asked with her hands interlocked.

"Don't you have work to do for the dance?" Jaune asked.

"We can hold that off for a time." Weiss said.

"Please let us join you! We need this to fix our brains." Yang begged with her hands together.

"Well…" Jaune rubbed his chin.

"Please~." Ruby begged with puppy dog eyes. The one weakness Jaune could never conquer.

"Okay. We were going to do it right after the last class, so once we're out, get dressed in your fighting attire and head to the Emerald Forest." Jaune said.

"Sweet!" Yang cheered with her fists thrust into the air, before high-fiving her little sister as she and her team were excited.

"I'm surprised you're all so excited like this." Jaune said.

"Well, Combat Class is cancelled for today since we'd probably be only able to see about two or three fights at the most, which isn't much, so this would help our mentality well with a proper exercise." Blake reasoned.

"Makes sense." Jaune said with a shrug.

"HEY!" They all looked to see one of the cafeteria workers chasing a disguised Saber, in his black cat form with sweater, run off with ribs in his teeth. "GET BACK HERE, YOU THIEVING FELINE!"

"Woohoo! Go Saber!" Nora cheered as the cat burst through the door.

"Oh boy." Jaune shook his head. Lately Saber has had a bad habit of taking good food from the cafeteria workers. Can't really blame him. The food they were promised is really good, and yet the students have to deal with lesser food. The bell then rang. "Well, time to head for class." Jaune said. Nora cried. "Calm yourself!" Jaune shouted pointing at Nora, causing her to stop crying and keep her mouth shut. 'Wow, I can't believe that worked.' Jaune thought as Team RWBY and Ren stared at him in surprise that he was able to shut Nora up.

"Well… back to boring classes." Ruby said as they all got up and headed off, groaning. Jaune however stopped when he noticed Pyrrha was still sitting at the table, still stirring her soup.

"Pyrrha." Jaune walked over and placed his hand on Pyrrha's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"There's still so much to learn. Still much to learn." Pyrrha said, almost sounding like a drone.

"That's so true Pyrrha. Now let's go." Jaune said as he placed both hands on Pyrrha's shoulders and helped her out of her seat.

"It's such a lovely day, isn't it, Jaune?"

"Yes it is, Pyrrha. Yes it is." Jaune responded as he helped Pyrrha towards the cafeteria exit.

!

!

Once the classes were done, both teams of RWBY and JNPR travelled all the way to the forest.

Well… to be honest, they all went to the platforms that sent them flying on initiation day.

"Why did we come all the way up here?" Weiss asked with her hands on her hips.

"Eh." Jaune shrugged as he got on one of the platform. "It's more fun this way." Jaune said with a smile before he stomped his foot hard onto the platform, sending him flying.

"He doesn't need to convince me any further." Yang said with a grin as she hopped onto one of the platform and followed Jaune's lead by giving the platform a hard stomp, then getting sent flying with a cheer.

"Yeah!" Nora cheered as she jumped into the air, got on Magnhild pogo stick style and slammed onto one of the platforms, sending her flying as she laughed like a maniac.

"How are they doing that?" Weiss questioned.

"Jaune learned from Reebok that if you give a good aura filled power stomp, you'll go flying." Ruby explained. "Watch." Ruby jumped up high over the platform. "Power Stomp!" Ruby shouted with a grin as she stomped down onto the platform as she was then sent flying by the platform.

"I'm starting to get the feeling Reebok knows everything that goes on around Vale." Ren said as he walked over to one of the platforms.

"What was your first clue?" Blake rhetorically asked as she walked onto the platform that was next to Ren. The two quiet fighters gave a stomp onto the platform and were sent flying.

Weiss sighed, shaking her head.

"Guess it's just me left." Weiss said. When she was about to make her way over, she stopped and heard some muttering. She turned to see Pyrrha was still up on the hill with her, but she still seemed out of it. She was staring off into space, with Miló and Akoúo̱ in her hands, but not tightly gripped. "Pyrrha?" Weiss walked over with concern on her face. Pyrrha just kept mumbling things from Oobleck's class. Weiss snaps her fingers in front of Pyrrha's face, but when she got nothing, she decided on something louder. She clapped her hands hard in front of Pyrrha's face, causing her to jump back with Miló and Akoúo̱ ready, only to realize she was in front of Weiss.

"Weiss?" Pyrrha looked around. "How did we get here?" Pyrrha asked, noticing they were on the cliff from initiation day.

"Well, Jaune guided you up here-"

"Where is he?!" Pyrrha asked as she looked around frantically for her partner.

"He went flying, along with the others. We best hurry." Weiss said.

"Oh… yes." Pyrrha said with a sad expression.

"Something wrong?" Weiss asked.

"I… I just can't believe Jaune forgot about me."

"Oh… well… normally I would have said 'that he's a failure as a proper partner and you should exchange him for someone else', but… the truth is he seems a bit off lately." Weiss said.

"Off like how?" Pyrrha asked.

"I'm not sure. As if… he's unfocused a bit. He has a one track mind today on this event, as if it is extremely important to him for some reason. I don't understand why, but-"

"His therapy."

"Excuse me?" Weiss looked to Pyrrha.

"When I picked up Jaune from his therapy session with Professor Oobleck."

"DOCTOR!" Oobleck's voice echoed, causing Weiss and Pyrrha to look around with wide eyes, not sure where that came from.

"As… I was saying… after his session, Jaune seemed to be… far gone for a time being. He didn't really speak, he lied on his bed for the longest time and he just seemed… like a zombie in a sense, or a silent drone." Pyrrha said.

"… Huh… I guess that's to be expected from a therapy session with Oobleck. I mean, look at what had happened to you."

"Sorry~."

"You really have to stop saying that all the time."

"Sorr… right." Pyrrha acknowledged her quick to apologize quirk.

"Perhaps this is a result of the session." Weiss deduced.

"Trust." Pyrrha spoke. "Jaune said the word 'trust', before he headed off to the library. I feel maybe this training session has to be about trust. Trust in ourselves."

"You sure about that?"

"I'm positive. Jaune has not really been that much of a team player as he was before. Perhaps this must be to strengthen the bond and trust between us as team members once again." Pyrrha said.

"Perhaps. However Jaune has been very unpredictable as of late, so that idea isn't set in stone." Weiss said.

"Very much true." Pyrrha admitted.

"Well, whatever the reason may be, we should not keep the others waiting." Weiss suggested.

"Quite right." Pyrrha agreed with a nod. The two got over onto a pair of platforms. "Weiss… may I ask you something?" Pyrrha asked.

"Of course." Weiss said with a nod.

"Does… Ruby love Jaune?" Pyrrha asked. Weiss' eyes went wide as she looked to the side. She quickly aura stomped the platform underneath her and was sent flying. "Rude, Weiss. Very rude." Pyrrha commented before copying Weiss' action, now sent flying through the air.

!

!

Jaune had earlier used his shield as a board to bounce off the branch and slide against the ground until he came to a stop. After kicking up his shield and putting it away, Jaune started walking back and forth.

"Okay Jaune, deep breathes, you can handle this. They're out in the woods. Just find them again. First we all separate then find one another again as a way to test our survival skills, then when we find one another, we work on team attacks and team exercises." Jaune said to himself. "Wait…" Jaune stopped. "I did tell that that's what we're supposed to do, right?" Jaune asked himself. "Oh Shit! I Got To Find Them!" Jaune screamed as he started sprinting and building up his aura. "If I send a pulse of my aura, I can detect other aura signatures and find them. I just need to let out one big-"

" _Do you trust them to fight alone?"_ Jaune stopped in his tracks as he heard. _"Do you trust their training? Do you believe that a day without you in this world, you'll still be able to see them again in the morning? Do you trust yourself in letting them go? To not be the hand they hold? Because if you can't, you sound more like a baby sitter than a leader."_ Oobleck's voice echoed within his head. Jaune's eyes shook a bit. He took in a deep breath through his nose and exhale from his mouth.

"Have faith, Jaune. There's nothing in this damn forest except for Beowolves, Ursai, Death Stalkers, Nevermores and King Taijitus from what Ren's told me. They can handle this." Jaune said as he took things easy. He crossed his arms and started tapping his foot. He heard growling making him turn to see an Alpha Beowolf. The Alpha Beowolf stared at him and he stared back. "Move along, pup." Jaune said, gesturing for the Grimm to move along with his hand. The Alpha Beowolf growled before walking away. Jaune continued to tap his foot. He took out his scroll and speed dialed someone.

!

!

Penny was humming as she was walking by the CCT building. Unknown to her, Reebok was a good distance away, staring at her. He gulped as he stared at her. He suddenly gained a determined look, took a deep breath in through his nose, brushed back his hair with his hand and started taking steps forward to her.

His scroll suddenly rang, causing him to jump. He took it out and saw it was Jaune calling. Of course he answered.

"What is it Jaune? I'm trying to build up the courage to ask Penny out to the dance."

" _Do you know anything about hypnosis?"_ Jaune asked.

"… Rather odd thing to ask, but yes, I do. Hypnosis, despite how cartoons and fiction depict it, it actually works voluntarily."

" _Voluntarily?"_

"The truth is the human brain has to be calm. Hypnosis only works if the person is willing or unaware of it occurring." Reebok explained.

" _Well I definitely wasn't aware of it happening, but I wasn't calm at the time."_ Jaune said.

"How did it happen? In fact, I'm sort of lost hear. Why was this brought up?"

" _It was during my first therapy session. Oobleck mutter while lightly tapping a cup and waving a pen in front of my face, and suddenly after a loud ding from his cup I knocked out, but I was arguing the whole way through the process."_ Jaune explained.

"Hmm… maybe it has something to do with his semblance. You know, open your mind to things like this more." Reebok said.

"Makes sense." Jaune admitted. He suddenly heard growling making him look to see and Ursa. "Keep moving, teddy." Jaune said with a stoic expression and gestured with his hand for the Ursa to keep walking. The Ursa growled with narrowed eyes, but when Jaune narrowed his eyes back, the Ursa decided to walk away out of fear.

"What was that?" Reebok asked.

" _An Ursa."_

"Where are you?"

" _The Emerald Forest."_

"Why?"

" _Because thanks to Oobleck, I've learned that there might be a chance that despite trusting my team's and friends' skills, that I don't trust they could last long without me."_

"He's better than I thought."

" _Shut up. Anyway, I just wanted to know if I was hypnotized to do this."_ Jaune said.

"Jaune… no excuses. You're doing this because you want to prove to yourself that Oobleck is correct about you, whether you like to admit it or not." Reebok explained.

" _What are you, his assistant?"_ Jaune questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Nah. That'll never happen. I can't keep up with his pace. I can invent fast, but that guy's drunk so much coffee I wouldn't be surprised if it's turned him into a super huntsman." Reebok said.

" _Good point."_ Jaune said, rubbing his chin. 'Hmm… Hunts-man. Would make a good superhero.'

"So anyway, you took everyone to the Emerald Forest. Are they with you?"

" _No. We used the platforms to be sent flying and land in different parts of the forest."_ Jaune answered.

"Wait, you're all separated? In the Emerald Forest? Where you fought a giant Rampage and the Timberwolfe still lurks within?" Reebok questioned. Jaune's eyes bulged. "… Jaune?" Reebok then heard the dead line noise. "Probably shouldn't have said that." Reebok said as he pocketed his scroll. He looked to find Penny, only to find her nowhere. "Oh! Dang it!" Reebok whined.

!

!

Jaune was sprinting through the Emerald Forest, panting out of anxiety. Fear was etched all over his face.

"Got to save them! Got to protect them! I can't let anything happen to them!" Jaune shouted with fear and anxiety in his voice.

" _Jaune, Stop!"_ C Ozpin shouted. Jaune ignored him and continued to sprint. C Ozpin sighed as he suddenly controlled Jaune's body to halt.

"Dammit, I hate it when you do that!" Jaune shouted.

" _Look at yourself."_ C Ozpin said as Crocea Mors sword floated up in front of Jaune.

"Oh come on, you can do that too?" Jaune questioned.

" _Look at your reflection, Jaune."_ C Ozpin said. Jaune looked to his reflection to see the fear and anxiety. The moment he did, his eyes softened. _"Does this look like the face of a true leader? Or that of a past wished to be left behind?"_ Jaune stared in silence. _"Jaune… granted there might be some dangerous Grimm here, but believe in them. You did with the ones from your original timeline, and look how far you all had gone. Where is that belief now?"_ Jaune's eyes softened. _"It's okay to fear for them, but do not let it consume you. As you had told Blake… what is the point of it all when you might get yourself killed before you could properly confront it all?"_

Jaune sighed as he fell on his bottom.

"I… I just don't want to lose these guys either." Jaune said with his arms rest upon his brought up knees and his expression melancholic. "I… I know I can never get back what I had… but that doesn't mean I don't feel the same way for these guys, as I did my own friends… my own family. Okay maybe it is different, but… I still care for them. To see everything happen the same a second time… I don't think I can make it. Especially after one death." Jaune said covering his face in his hands.

" _It's to be expected. You have come from a timeline where all is gone and Remnant is dead for a time. No one can ever fault you for these feelings, Jaune, but you must be strong. You must believe in them, as much as they believe in you. Now they see you as the hero that you've always wanted to be. A true leader."_

"Ozpin… I can't take this shit. It's too painful." Jaune said, bringing his hands back.

" _Jaune… if there is one thing I can say about you is that even since the beginning, you have been fearless in your own right. You were always willing to take risks, and even now that hasn't changed. Do you know how many people would have taken this chance? Everyone. Do you know how many would have lasted as long as you? Not many. Only one other I can safely say could have lasted this long, even longer."_

"… Ruby." Jaune whispered.

" _That's the quality you both share so deeply. Despite the pain, you all continued on, taking great risks for the future you knew everyone deserved. Not just yourselves."_

"But I was never as strong willed as her when I was young."

" _But she gave you that strength. You followed her and what she did to inspire you all made you that much stronger. In a way… she's still here."_ Jaune's eyes started to shed tears. Jaune closed his eyes and started to sob. _"Take all the lessons she's taught you. All the strength she's given you. The hope and belief she's inspired in you and go on. Be strong for her… and for all you have lost. Give them hope that the Jaune that they all watched grow strong over time is still strong and_ _ **can**_ _lead those here into a better future. As you believe you can from the start and even now."_

"But they're from a different timeline. How can they know?"

" _Is that reason enough for you to stop?"_ C Ozpin asked.

Silence reigned for a few moments. Jaune slowly opened his eyes as he got a determined look. He slowly stood up as an aura of strength and new confidence pulsed within him.

' _If I had lips, I would smile. Hell, I feel as if I am smiling right now.'_ C Ozpin thought.

Jaune continued on, but at a calm pace.

'I at least wonder how my friends are all doing.'

!

!

"Woo-Hoo!" Nora cheered as she and Ren ride on an Ursa, with Ren trying to hang on for dear life.

"I don't think this is really safe!" Ren exclaimed.

"Does it matter? Besides, Jaune said I could!"

"Dang it, Jaune!" Ren cried out as the Ursa increased speed to get the whackos off of it.

!

!

Ruby was busy slicing up Beowolves that tried jumping her. She easily was handling them thanks to her semblance and of course, her baby, Crescent Rose. She blew one's head apart. She sighed and hugged her weapon, but then she felt something creep behind her. Readying her weapon, she turned, only to blink in surprise as she saw a now frozen Ursa. It was suddenly sliced apart into three pieces. As the pieces fell, it was revealed that Weiss had sneaked attacked the Ursa.

"Weiss!" Ruby cheered as she dashed over and brought the Schnee into a big hug. "You found me! I knew we were meant to be partners, BFF!" Ruby cheered with a huge grin.

"Yippee." Weiss said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

!

!

Yang and Blake managed to find each other, however, sadly, a Death Stalker managed to find them as well. Yang sent a pair of gunshot from her Ember Celica at the Death Stalkers eyes, but that did nothing, but annoy it. It tried piercing Yang with its stinger, but she jumped away. Seeing Blake the Death Stalker tried stinging her instead, only for it to be a clone made of ice, which froze its stinger. The Death Stalker cried from the freezing pain, but then it made a growling clicking noise, meaning it was now pissed.

"Okay, any plans on killing this thing?" Yang asked her partner.

As if on cue, something came from the sky, crashing down upon the top of the Death Stalker, crushing it to death.

It turns out it was none other than Pyrrha.

"Whoa. Nice landing. I'll give that a ten." Yang said with a grin and ten fingers up, while Blake smiled.

"Thank you." Pyrrha said with a smile and a pair of eye smiles.

!

!

Jaune had now traveled the forest for a bit. He heard a noise, alerting him. Slowly sneaking by, Jaune hid behind a tree and checked things out.

'Oh shit.' Jaune thought.

Over by a lake were a group of Grimm. They were Grimm with giant muscular arms that are being used to stand and no doubt travel around seeing as it has a very small body, but they had long jaws that looked good for snapping. In fact their heads seemed similar to alligators.

"Oh crap. Insectators." Jaune whispered. "As if Timber wasn't enough, now there's these aggressive assholes?"

' _It's best to sneak by them. I don't down your skillset Jaune, but these are probably the most aggressive Grimm to exist.'_

'Yeah, no kidding. A whole horde of them is the worst.' Jaune thought as he started sneaking by. 'Not to mention if I come across the others they'll be in trouble by these things. One is bad, but like I said, a whole horde is-' a twig snap was heard, making Jaune look to the ground to see he stepped on a twig.

He turned his head to see the Insectators spotted him. They all growled with narrowed eyes.

"Oh shit." Jaune said. Suddenly one out of nowhere jumped out from behind him. Jaune quickly took out Crocea Mors sword and quickly managed to block its bite as its jaw was clamped onto the sword. "Get Off!" Jaune screamed as he tried kicking the Insectator, but with a small body, that's kind of difficult. "Alright then, Eat This!" Jaune screamed as he surrounded his sword in golden aura, causing the teeth of the Insectators to melt, but it ignored the pain. Jaune roared as a pulse of golden aura shot from his body and sent the Insectator away as it completely disintegrated.

Jaune panted as he got up to his feet. He turned to see the Insectators still staring at him.

"You see that?! I am every Grimm's worse nightmare! My aura can destroy every Grimm! You still feeling tough?! Feel like you can take me on?!" Jaune shouted as his aura flared. An Insectator roared as they all started to charge at Jaune. "Oh shit." Jaune said, before he ran away. "I forgot what I was dealing with!" Jaune screamed.

" _So what's the plan?"_ C Ozpin asked.

"Easy. Lead them to an open area and finish them off. Insectators may be extremely aggressive with an instinct to extinguish all life, but they're predictable and don't tend to use their heads. They are literal muscle heads, so as long as I have some breathing room I can finish them." Jaune said.

" _Still, there are about twenty six of them, and despite not doubting your skills, a horde of them attack all at once is like fighting zombies. It takes one opportunity to ensure defeat."_

"You watched zombie movies?"

" _Through Oscar. Ruby introduced him to them. In fact, they once watched one together."_

"THEY WHAT?!" Jaune screamed with new anxiety and irritation.

" _We're coming up on an open area."_ C Ozpin said.

"This isn't over!" Jaune exclaimed.

" _Don't get jealous. She became your wife in the end."_

"But what of this one? Will my chances slip when Oscar comes by?!" Jaune questioned with rising fear.

C Ozpin sighed.

' _It's rather sad, yet hilarious in a way that Jaune's current rival for Ruby's affections is at this time a thirteen year old that they have not met yet.'_ C Ozpin thought.

Jaune skidded to a halt, now standing at the center of the open area of as the Insectators caught up, roaring in the process.

"Come at me! Now I got a bit of rage!" Jaune shouted.

" _You can't be serious."_

"Shut it, Oz! It's your fault!" Jaune exclaimed as he readied Crocea Mors.

One of the Insectators pounced at Jaune. Jaune gripped the handle of his sword tightly as it glowed gold. He sent a horizontal slash that sliced the Grimm in two, before it disintegrated.

The rest roared as they charged ahead.

Jaune spun his sword in hand and sent a vertical slash, killing one, then spun and slashed, killing another, followed by quickly hopping over a bite from another and bounced off its head like a stepping stone. He raised his sword up high with both hands and bladed pointed done, before he stabbed it into the head of an Insectator that tried pouncing him.

Jaune kicked off the Grimm, noticed two jump at him from behind, so he turned and slashed at them, sending them falling back, but still able to fight on. Jaune was then bit in the left calve by another Insectator, causing him to scream with pain.

"Dammit All!" Jaune yelled as he focused his semblance to his leg and burst with a golden pulse, sending the Insectator away with its mouth melting from the intense power of Jaune's aura. "Still not up to code." Jaune said as he slashed an Insectator across the face, causing it to stumble back, but when it stopped it growled with rage as it glared at Jaune with only a cut across its face. "Normally I'd be able to slice open their heads. Oh well, work with what you got." Jaune said as he reaffirmed his stance with his shield attached to his left arm, now surrounded by a circle of Insectators.

The Insectators rushed over. Jaune sent a slash across another one's face. Grabbed the handle of his sword with both hand and sent a rising slash, sending an Insectator flying back, then sent a downward shield bash to the top of one's head, making her cry like a dog as it was now down. An Insectator pounced at Jaune, ready to bite his face. Jaune quickly folded his shield and brought his left arm up to take the bite. Luckily the shield still protected a good portion of his arm from suffering any real damage, but the bite still hurts. It didn't last long since Jaune's next move was pulling out Silver Eye, pressed it against the side of the Insectator's head and triggered the bullet to go right through the head, blowing the Grimm's brain's out.

Jaune quickly took shots at surrounding Insectators, sending them back, with a few now dying on the floor. Jaune tossed Silver Eye to his other hand, aimed it up as an Insectator pounced high over him, then took a shot, shooting the bullet straight up through its head.

"So what? Twenty left? So far, I counted six dead." Jaune said. Before he could get an answer from C Ozpin, all the Insectators pounced at Jaune. "Oh shit." Jaune quickly summoned golden aura wings and shot into the air. He quickly turned the dial on Silver Eye to orange, dropped fire dust crystals to the floor and atop of the Insectators, then aimed Silver Eye down at the Grimm below and finished it off with an Overdrive blast.

Despite knowing that such a blast wound do a number on the group of Insectators, he didn't think twice on how 'effective' the attack was actually going to be. The whole area ignited into a large explosion that gave birth to a small mushroom cloud.

Jaune was sent flying a bit more into the air from the force, but then came down with a scream, until he face planted into the ground.

"Ow." Jaune said as he lied down front first. Jaune slowly got up on his hands and knees. "Why is pain always in my future?"

" _Well nowadays it makes sense because thanks to Qrow you have become a little more reckless when it comes to battles against the forces of evil."_ C Ozpin said.

"I'm still crossed with you." Jaune said, getting to his feet.

" _And also you still show that you've retained a certain level of immaturity."_

"Well excuse me for loving too much." Jaune said with his arms crossed.

" _Well you didn't see Ruby getting jealous when you and Weiss spent time together in Mistral."_ C Ozpin retorted.

"… Low blow, Ozzy." Jaune said. Jaune suddenly heard a growl. "Oh you're got to be kidding me." Jaune said with annoyance as he turned to see seven injured, yet standing Insectators making their way over to him. "Alright then." Jaune rolled his neck. "Let's finish this dance." Jaune said, grabbing the handle of Crocea Mors, but suddenly something slimy, yet strong, wrapped around his arm and tried pulling him in. Jaune managed to stop himself in place thanks to his aura, but now things have gotten worse as he saw there seemed to be nothing there, which meant one thing. "Furcifer!" Jaune shouted with shock and worry.

With his momentary loss of focus, one of the Insectators jumped at the opportunity and pounced at Jaune. Jaune's eyes were wide as he saw the opened jaw of the Grimm coming closer to his face, but suddenly a shotgun blast was heard as the Insectator was sent flying.

Coming out of the woods was none other than Yang, charging in and sending shotgun blasts at the Insectators.

"Oh, thank Oum." Jaune said as he focused his aura on his arm, causing a golden light to surround it along with what looked like a long extended tongue. A screeching cry was heard as the tongue released its grip on Jaune. Suddenly Blake came out of nowhere, slashing a tree apart, only for a lizard-like Grimm to appear out of nowhere and bisected.

The Grimm looked like a humanoid chameleon, with two long horns, long nails and a curled tail. It was a Furcifer and it dispersed into ash.

Blake turned to Jaune to see him smile at her, which she responded with her own.

Suddenly something sped by Jaune with red rose petals float in front of his face. Jaune turned to see Ruby and Yang fighting the Insectators together. Jaune couldn't help, but smile fondly at the sight of the sisters teaming together to defeat Grimm. It was a very welcomed sight.

"Jaune, are you okay?" Pyrrha asked as she hurried over to him.

They all suddenly heard the sound of rumbling footsteps, which alerted them.

"The Cavalry Is Here!" They all looked to see Nora coming in on an Ursa with Ren trying to hold on for dear life. The Ursa rushed through the group of Insectators, slamming into a few. Ruby and Yang were almost hit, but they jumped away in time.

"Watch it! You almost hit us!" Yang shouted.

"U-turn Liversnap!" Nora shouted.

"She named the Ursa Liversnap?" Blake questioned.

"Only Nora." Jaune said. He turned his head to see the Insectators getting a hold of themselves again, but suddenly ice surrounded their large hands, freezing them in place. Jaune looked around and found Weiss with her rapier, Myrtenaster, stabbed into the ground.

"I got them!" Ruby shouted. She suddenly sped through using her semblance as now all the Insectators were cleaved in two. "And that's what the best partners ever can do together!" Ruby cheered with a grin and fist thrust into the air.

"Well 'partner', thank you for leaving me behind there." Weiss said sarcastically.

"Uh, well… you did catch up." Ruby said with an embarrassed grin.

"Yield, Liversnap." Nora said as the Ursa came to a halt. Nora hopped off with a grin, while Ren just fell off, feeling nauseous.

"Should we be concerned about that?" Blake asked.

"Probably not. Doesn't seem to have the balls to try something. After all, it's better to have Nora as an ally than an enemy." Jaune said. The Ursa whined as it hung its head.

"I say it should still die." Weiss said.

"You leave Liversnap alone!" Nora said with narrowed eyes as she hugged the Ursa's head.

"Can we never ride Liversnap again, please?" Ren asked, lying back onto the floor.

They all heard growling, one that didn't come from Liversnap the Ursa. They all turned to see one final Insectator.

"Well, looks like we got a brave one." Yang said with a smirk.

"Oh please. It's clearly outnumbered. As if there is a Grimm that is genuinely so stupid." Weiss said with a dull expression, but suddenly the Insectator charged forward with a roar and pounced at them, but Jaune shot it right between the eyes, killing the Grimm. "What? But… but it was outnumbered! Even lesser Grimm would have realized its odds were not in its favor! Why did this one just jump in without a second thought?"

"Insectators. They're one of the most aggressive Grimm to exist with a one track mind. These things never think about the odds in or against their favor or use logic of any sort. In fact, it would be a find to encounter one that uses its head. To them, when they see a target, it will chase them relentlessly until they kill their target or die trying. No in between." Jaune explained as the Grimm faded away into a cloud of ash.

"Huh… now those are some hard headed Grimm." Yang said.

"Jaune, are you okay?" Ruby asked.

"Nothing to worry about. I would have lived." Jaune said, pocketing Silver Eye.

"My bottom of my worst looking shoes you would have! Admit it Jaune. You would have perished if we didn't come along." Weiss said.

"I wouldn't say perish. Feel excruciating pain for a time is more accurate." Jaune said.

"Stop dancing around it. Without us, things would have gotten worse. You should be thanking us that we were here to save you… again." Weiss said with her arms crossed.

"When did I need previous saving again?" Jaune asked.

"Back at the pier! How can you forget?!" Weiss exclaimed. Jaune just shrugged with an embarrassed smirk, causing Weiss to growl. 'He's just as infuriating as Ruby can be. Maybe even worse.'

' _She does have a point. You would have ended up worse without them arriving.'_ C Ozpin said through their mental link.

'Yeah… I'm just glad they proved me wrong.' Jaune responded with a smile. Guess things were on the other foot now. It was he who needed their help, not the other way around now. He was never happier to be proven wrong. 'You know, Weiss has become more… considerate. More than I remember back at this point in our own timeline.'

' _I guess it's thanks to you. You have changed people more than you think.'_

'You really think so?'

' _Indeed I do. When it comes to your friends, I don't think you have much to worry about.'_

'Especially when it comes to Ruby?'

' _We're back to this, aren't we?'_

'Sorry~, but a man who has had his woman once, lost her, and now is trying to win her heart again can't help, but feel threatened at the thought of someone else trying to earn her affection.'

' _Even if you have not officially met the Oscar of this timeline making your fears irrelevant to our current events.'_

'Oh shut up. It's called true love.'

' _More like paranoia.'_

'If I shake you, will you get vertigo?' Jaune questioned as he picked up C Ozpin and narrowed his eyes at the crystal.

"Jaune… why are you staring evilly at your necklace?" Nora asked.

"I think it got a scratch from those Grimm bastards." Jaune said.

' _Good lie.'_ Ozpin commented.

"Well it was probably your fault. You did cause that explosion." Weiss said.

"How do you know it was me?" Jaune questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Who else would it be?! You said it yourself, those Grimm were meatheads who rarely use logic! Who else could cause that explosion? Plus, I know an explosion caused by dust anywhere." Weiss said.

"Can't argue with you there." Jaune admitted as he turned to Weiss. She suddenly gasped with a worried expression on her face. Jaune raised an eyebrow, but noticed the others had worried looks on their faces. Hell even the Ursa named Liversnap was showing fear. Jaune turned around to see none other than his old friend, the Timberwolfe.

"Uh… why is that one so creepy?" Nora asked.

"A better question is what Grimm is that?" Ren asked.

Yang took a step forward with her game face on, but the moment the Timberwolfe looked to her she froze with fear.

"Okay that's enough." Jaune said, earning everyone's attention. "They're with me." The Timberwolfe stared at him. "If you came because of the explosion… that was me too."

"I knew it!"

"Not now, Weiss!" Jaune said. "There's nothing to worry about Timber." The Timberwolfe gave a low growl. "Well sorry about the name, but what else am I going to call you? Steve? I can't call you just Timberwolfe. Anyway, these people are my friends, so leave them be, or you'll have to deal with me." Jaune said pressing his thumb to his chest with a confident look on his face. The Timberwolfe rolled its eyes and turned to walk away. "Hey! Don't act like that! I've bulked up since we last met. I took on three Gigantes the other day." Jaune said, trying to prove his worth to Timber. Timber just gave a low growl again and wagged his tail. "Hey! Don't think I was born yesterday! I know that tail wag is an insult!" Jaune shouted, but Timber continued on its own way. "Damn wolf." Jaune said with a pout and annoyed dull eyes. When Jaune turned back, he saw everyone staring at him with wide eyes. "What?"

"Well that was unexpected." Yang said what was on everyone's mind.

"What was that?" Weiss asked with shock.

"What was what?" Jaune asked.

"That! You became the Grimm Whisperer!" Nora exclaimed. Nora suddenly gasped. "Can you asked Liversnap why he whimpers sometimes?" Nora asked with a whispering tone.

"Oh that. Nah, I know him. He's that Grimm I told you about when I came back from a week in this damned forest. That was the Timberwolfe I mentioned to you guys about."

"You never mentioned a Timberwolfe." Ren said.

"I didn't? I thought I did." Jaune said scratching his head.

"You mentioned it to me." Pyrrha said.

"What's a Timberwolfe?" Nora asked.

"I've never heard of that Grimm." Weiss said.

"No duh. They're part of the fourth year advance class at Beacon." Jaune said.

"Fourth Year?! They're that dangerous?!" Weiss screamed.

"Well yeah, he almost killed me and Saber twice. I had to cause a rock slide to survive against him." Jaune said.

"So you did the same thing that almost cost you your life, which Uncle Qrow managed to save you from." Yang said.

"… Yes."

"And people call me reckless."

"You are reckless Yang." Jaune said.

"Clearly not as much as you." Yang said with a smirk.

"So these Grimm, are ones you've seen before in your week long retreat?" Weiss questioned.

"Actually no. The Insectators and Furcifer are new."

"Fur-what-er?" Nora asked.

"Furcifer. The chameleon Grimm Blake killed. Last time I was here, I encountered Saber, Timber, and a Rampage."

"Question. What does a Rampage look like?" Weiss asked.

"Pretty big. Larger than a death stalker. It's kind of like a triceratops with a flat face and lives under the ground." Jaune said nonchalantly.

"Good Oum!" Weiss shouted with shock.

"Jaune, you should have reported this to Ozpin! If those kind of Grimm are here, think of all the trouble this could cause! The lives endangered by these new horrific beasts!" Pyrrha said, scolding Jaune for his carelessness.

'… In hindsight, she does have a point. Although, I figured they wouldn't do much, especially since only really our teams train in the Emerald Forest. However now with the Insectators around and even Furcifers.' Jaune's expression darkened into one of cautious suspicion. 'There's no telling what other Grimm are here.'

"There's no telling what other Grimm are here." Weiss said what was literally on Jaune's mind.

"You're right. That's why we have to explore and see if there are any more new types around." Ruby said, shocking everyone.

"What?! You can't be serious!" Weiss exclaimed.

"It's our duty as students of Beacon to make sure nothing bad happens. Things just got too close and we cannot take that chance. We have to at least have a one hour search throughout the forest to find anything new." Ruby explained.

"But these are Grimm we never faced before." Weiss warned.

"And we should let that stop us, why?" Ruby rhetorically asked with a serious expression.

'Now that's the spirit I remember and the woman I fell in love with.' Jaune thought with a smile.

"We still don't know these Grimm. We need at least some sort of catalog or something." Weiss said.

"I have an idea." Jaune said with a finger up. Jaune took out his phone and pressed a name on speed dial.

!

!

Walking by the library, Penny was humming a lovely tune to herself. Unbeknownst to her, someone had been following her for quite some time.

Hiding behind a pole, Reebok watched her. He had a nerve wracked expression on his face. He brought a hand up and smacked himself. With a sudden confident and determined expression, Reebok moved out from behind the pole and took a deep breath in through his nose, licked his hand and moved it across his hair to slick it back. He put on a confident smile and started marching his way over to Penny.

Suddenly his scroll rang, making him yelp and flinch. Some of the passersby looked to him with confusion, dull looks and some even laughed and giggled.

Reebok sighed as he took out his scroll and answered it.

"Yes?" Reebok spoke.

" _Alex, need help."_ Jaune spoke on the other line.

Reebok sighed.

"I just got the guts to actually try to approach Penny to- wait, you just called me Alex. You never call me that unless… Oh Monty, what is Vlad planning now?" Reebok was officially freaking out.

" _It's not Vlad this time."_

" _What does Vlad have to do with anything?"_

"Was that Ruby?" Reebok asked.

" _Yeah. Alex listen, things have gotten worse in the Emerald Forest. I just had an encounter with a group of twenty six Insectators and a Furcifer."_ Jaune informed.

" _How Many Were There?!"_ Weiss' voice was heard shouting with shock.

"What?!" Reebok screamed, earning more attention. "What are you all looking at?!" Reebok shouted, more out of anxiety than annoyance, but nonetheless, people went back to minding their own business. "What the hell, man? First Saber, then the Timberwolfe, then the Rampage and now Insectators and Furcifers?" Reebok whispered.

" _Sadly."_

"What do you need from me right now?" Reebok asked.

" _You got a list of all the Grimm in recorded history?"_ Jaune asked.

"Jaune… it's me. The child who drinks knowledge like it's his milk." Reebok said.

" _Then do me a solid and send the list to my phone. My team and Team RWBY are going on a one hour search to catalog the type of Grimm that are here."_ Jaune said.

"You think there are any worse than Insectators and Furcifers out there?" Reebok asked with concern.

" _With those types here, I don't doubt it."_ Jaune said. Reebok sighed.

"I'll send the files over." Reebok said, before hanging up. "It never gets any easier." Reebok said as he pressed in a sequence of buttons to connect to his computer. Once finding the files he sent them over to Jaune. "Oum speed, Jaune." Reebok said as he pocketed his scroll.

"Hello Alexander." Penny spoke appearing next to him with a smile. Reebok gave a shrill scream, similar to Jaune's, as he flinched. "How are you this day?" Penny addressed, trying to initiate small talk. Reebok… fainted… very dramatically I might add. "Oh… that bad?" Penny asked with genuine concern.

!

!

Jaune stared at his scroll with a calm, stoic expression. Everyone was waiting for… anything.

Of course out of all of them, Weiss was not the most patient.

"Okay, what are we waiting for?" Weiss questioned with an annoyed expression.

"Patience, Weiss. An heiress of a big organization or even a kingdom, must have patience and be open to reason." Jaune said.

"He's got a point there. Usually big fat cat's for big businesses are really patient in movies. Well that or temperamental people who order henchmen to break people's legs. Hey Weiss! You must be that one!" Nora said with her usual smile.

"You better take that back, or you'll be the first one with broken legs." Weiss said pointing at Nora with a stink eye.

"Don't threaten people, Weiss." Jaune said with a stern look.

"Don't order me around like that! Who do you think you are? My sister, Winter?" Weiss retorted with a single stomp.

"Oh, God no! She's harsh." Jaune said, reeling back with discomfort.

"How would you know?! You never met her!" Weiss argued. Ren raised an eyebrow.

"I don't have to. Qrow told me about her. Ice Queen the First. You're just the second coming." Jaune said.

"How dare you!" Weiss shouted.

"There you go Liversnap. A nice fancy collar for you." Nora said with a smile, oblivious to the conversations around her, finishing wrapping a collar around the Ursa.

"There are two Ice Queens? Monty Oum, help us all." Yang said.

"Shut up, Yang." Weiss said.

"You don't tell me to shut up. I am a perfect sister." Yang said with her head held high and arms crossed.

Ruby and Jaune looked to one another.

"Eh~." Ruby and Jaune waved their hands in a 'so-so' movement.

"Eight out of ten?" Jaune suggested.

"That's too generous. I was going to say six, so let's just meet halfway and say seven." Ruby said.

"Hey!" Yang shouted.

"Oh calm down Yang, there's no such thing as a perfect sister anyway." Jaune said.

"How would you know?" Yang and Weiss questioned simultaneously with annoyed expressions and hands on their hips.

"Jaune has seven sisters." Nora pointed out, causing Team RWBY to stare at him with wide eyes.

Jaune was looking to his scroll for a moment, before looking back at them with half-lidded eyes.

"How do you think I dance so well?" Jaune responded.

"You can dance?" Yang questioned.

"So did that make you there little play thing?" Weiss couldn't help, but asked.

"… Yes." Jaune begrudgingly answered.

"That explains why you were so submissive months ago." Yang said with a smirk and her arms crossed.

"Living in the present." Jaune said, looking at his scroll.

"And yet also defined by your past." Yang said with a smirk.

"Watch it, Yang." Jaune said with a narrowed glare.

"Or what, Vomit Boy?" Yang teased.

"Hey, only Ruby calls me that." Jaune said with a raised voice.

"Oh~, I didn't know it was a little pet name." Yang joked with a grin, causing Ruby to blush.

"You're cruising for a bruising Xiao Long." Jaune said with annoyance, pointing at Yang.

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do about it?" Yang egged on leaning forward with her fist to her hips.

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do! I will overpower you, sister!" Jaune shouted, making everyone's jaws drop. Yang's smirk just increased.

"Oh yeah? How?"

"Arm wrestle!" Jaune proclaimed making everyone's eyes bulge.

"Oh, you've got balls." Yang said with a grin as she rolled her right arm while holding her right bicep.

"Any time, any place." Jaune said, not backing down with a serious, determined expression.

"How about right here and now?" Yang initiated with an excited grin.

"Fine! Find Me A Stone to Use As a Table! I Will Own You!" Jaune shouted pointing at Yang with an intense expression.

"That's My Line!" Yang shouted with an equally intense expression.

"Is this really happening?" Blake questioned as her eyes looked left to Ren.

"Apparently so." Ren responded, his eyes looking to her as well.

"This is ridiculous. Your friend is failing to deliver." Weiss said pointing at Jaune.

"He has a name." Jaune said with an annoyed expression.

"I know, but I refuse to call someone by a stupid nickname that is the same name of a small antelope." Weiss said with her arms crossed.

"… Is that what Reebok means? Wow, how did he get that name?" Jaune wondered scratching the side of his head. Suddenly his scroll rang, making him look to the screen. "Ha! Eat your heart out Weiss! Reebok delivers!" Jaune exclaimed with a grin as he showed off the info on his scroll.

"What took him so long?" Weiss questioned with attitude.

"It probably wasn't him. The more data sent through messaging the longer time it takes to transfer the information. There's probably so much information that it took a few minutes to successfully send it." Blake said.

"Oh… yes, there is that." Weiss said looking to the side with a timid expression, now feeling like a fool.

"Don't you feel foolish?" Jaune said with a smirk.

"Just shut up and share the info!" Weiss exclaimed, pointing at Jaune.

"What's the magic word~?" Jaune chimed with a smirk.

"Why you headstrong, overconfident smart mouth…" Weiss growled. She took a deep breath in through her nose and exhaled out through her mouth, calming herself down. "Please."

"Of course." Jaune said as he started sending the files. Weiss groaned with annoyance.

"Is Jaune going a bit far with Weiss?" Pyrrha asked Blake.

"I think it's more he's making sure she grows into a better person. She is kind of impatient, too mean and slightly bullheaded to run a company in the future." Blake answered.

"I heard that!" Weiss shouted pointing at Blake, who remained calm, but Pyrrha flinched.

"I've just sent it. It'll take a few minutes for you guys to get the info." Jaune said, pocketing his scroll.

"Okay, so now we form duo teams. We'll be paired off. That way we'll cover more ground and have our backs covered by a friend." Ruby said.

"Agreed." Pyrrha said with a nod. "Guess that means-"

"I'm with Jaune." Ren spoke, surprising everyone.

"Wha~~t? But it's usually me and you Ren." Nora whined.

"True, but since we are out here trying to improve teamwork, why don't we change up pairings, just for today." Ren said.

"… I… guess that works." Weiss said.

"Sounds good enough." Jaune said rubbing his chin. 'Okay, there is something with Ren now. I've noticed something strange from time to time. Is he suspicious of me?' Jaune thought.

' _Sounds about right.'_ C Ozpin responded through their mental link.

"Aw~, then who will I be with?" Nora whined with a pout and anime tears.

'Please not me, please not me, please not me!' Weiss mentally begged.

"How about Ruby?" Jaune suggested.

"No~!" Weiss cried falling to her knees, only to realize what happened. "Oh wait… never mind." Weiss said as she got up and dusted off her skirt. "Sorry." Weiss apologized as everyone stared at her.

Jaune and Yang looked to one another with dull expressions, before looking back.

"Anyway… that fine with you Ruby?" Jaune asked.

"Sure. Nora seems pretty fun to partner up with." Ruby said with a small smile and shrug.

"Put her there partner!" Nora exclaimed with a grin as she appeared in front of Ruby with a hand extended. Ruby smiled with a giggle as she shook Nora's hand. The sound of a bear caused everyone to look to see Nora's pet Grimm, Liversnap, making a break for it. "Liversnap! No!"

"Eh, I'm sure he'll be fine." Jaune said.

"You did put a collar on him, so we'll at least know which one he is." Ruby said.

"I still miss him~!" Nora cried.

"There, there." Ruby patted Nora's back to comfort her.

"… Weirdos…" Weiss whispered with her arms crossed. 'Wait… this is my chance to finally partner up with Pyrrha! Finally! There is always a silver lining!' Weiss thought with an excited grin. "Guess I shall team up with-"

"Yang, you take Weiss."

"What?!" Weiss and Yang shouted.

"You're kidding, right? Weiss and I don't make a good combo." Yang said.

"Yes you do. She's fast and uses glyphs and you're strong and keep moving no matter how bad you get hit." Ruby said.

"Plus combined with your physical skill and Weiss' glyphs, you guys can do some serious damage." Jaune added.

"Oh yeah?" Yang questioned with a dull look and raised eyebrow and fists to hips.

"How?" Weiss questioned with an expression that mirrored Yang's and arms crossed.

"Yang charges with a fist back and Weiss summons a glyph that increases Yang's speed, bringing more force to Yang's punch that will break even a Beringel's head off." Jaune said. Yang and Weiss' eyes were wide.

"Oh my gosh, let's do that!" Yang exclaimed with new excitement and a huge toothy grin.

"I hate it when he has a point sometimes." Weiss said with a pout.

"Guess that means I'm with Blake." Pyrrha said.

"Hmm." Blake said, sort of.

"Cool! Let's go, Ruby!" Nora cheered with a grin as grabbed Ruby's arm and sped off.

"Ah! It feels so dizzy when this happens to yourself!" Ruby cried, referring to being dragged away at a sped that matched her own.

"Well… let's head this way I guess." Weiss said with no enthusiasm whatsoever. "Come on, Yang." Weiss said walking off.

"Aw~, don't act so **cold** , Weiss-cream." Yang said with a grin as she followed.

"Curse you, Jaune." Weiss said with still no enthusiasm and a glare directed at Jaune. Jaune's response was a shrug, which caused Weiss to roll her eyes and look back ahead.

Pyrrha and Blake's scrolls rang. Once they answered, they found it was the files.

"Got the files." Pyrrha said.

"Whoa… that's a lot." Blake said with slightly wide eyes.

"Good. Guess we should go then." Jaune said, looking to Ren, who nodded in response. "We'll see you two later." Jaune said as he and Ren started heading off.

"Be careful you two." Pyrrha called out with a wave.

"Good luck." Blake said with a wave as well. "It's pretty strange of Ren to be so eager to be Jaune's partner."

"Granted it seems out of the ordinary regarding Ren, but they are teammates, so it can be understandable. Motivation wise, I'm not sure, but it's just nice to see them interacting. Truth be told, they seemed rather distant than usual." Pyrrha said.

"Really?" Blake questioned as they both walked off.

"Well… I think so. Honestly it's hard to tell since the only one Ren interacts with the most is Nora, but I just feel something is off when it comes to the two of them." Pyrrha pointed out.

"Hmm." Blake rubbed her chin thinking it over. Now she was getting a bit suspicious.

Meanwhile with Jaune and Ren, they both were walking in silence, but mentally was a different story. Ren was a bit behind Jaune, but his eyes were looking to him with suspicion, while Jaune was staring ahead, but was now on his toes as he felt Ren's gaze, but stayed silent of it, feeling suspicious of Ren's intent.

Unknown to them, a bit away, they were being watching by a figure in the trees.

!

!

Ruby was now sitting on a stone, holding her dizzy head as she had swirls for eyes.

"Liversnap! Liversnap!" Nora called out appearing in different places thanks to her natural speed, calling out to her pet Ursa.

"Nora, I don't think Liversnap is around here." Ruby said.

"It's not fair~. Jaune gets to have a pet Grimm, why can't I?" Nora whined with a pout.

"I think that was because Saber came on his own, instead of being taken in by Jaune. Also, Jaune saved Saber from bigger Grimm, so that probably gave him a reason to follow Jaune." Ruby said.

"Oh, and being sweet to him, wasn't doing me any favors?" Nora questioned with narrowed eyes and her hands on her hips.

"Nora, how do you intend to raise a Grimm as a pet? Saber has a soul, because all other Saber Grimm have souls, so he's not like all other Grimm, but Liversnap is an Ursa and they don't have souls."

"Does that really matter?"

"Well how do you intend to keep him from eating other people? Grimm do eat people for fun and are attracted to their negative emotions."

"I'll just train him not to. Or at least have him only eat bad people." Nora said with a shrug.

"I don't think it might be that easy." Ruby said shaking her head.

"With enough love it will be!" Nora exclaimed with a cheery grin. "Speaking of love, has Jaune asked you to the dance yet?"

"N-no, but why does love make you think of Jaune and me?" Ruby responded with a blush.

"Duh, because he's head over heels for you." Nora said, as if it were obvious.

"W-What?!" Ruby exclaimed with red hot cheeks.

"Maybe I shouldn't talk about this behind Jaune's back." Nora said to herself, rubbing her chin with her index finger.

"No, wait! Tell me more! Tell me more!" Ruby shouted as she jumped over to Nora, bouncing in place.

"Hmm~, I don't know."

"Nora, please. Tell me if what you said is without a doubt, a hundred percent true, and speak more about it." Ruby begged, holding Nora's arm.

"Well, Jaune is like an older brother to me and I do want to see him happy, but I think he might get mad at me if I spill the bea- hey what's that?"

"Nora, please don't avoid the subject."

"No, I'm serious, what is that?" Nora grabbed Ruby's head and turned her to look up to see something flying in the air. "Looks like an eyeball with wings."

"That is an eyeball with wings!" Ruby said with shock as she took out her scroll and found the Grimm files.

"Oh good, so it isn't just me who can see it." Nora said with a smile as Ruby scrolled down the list.

"Come on, come on." Ruby said as she continued scrolling down as Nora peeked her head over to see the list.

"Wow, that's a lot of fearsome Grimm. I didn't even know there were this many." Nora said.

"Found it! Red Eye!" Ruby said as she pointed to a picture of a Grimm that was a large red eye with bat-like wings and black tentacles hanging below it.

"What do they do?" Nora asked, looking over Ruby's shoulder.

"They can shoot lasers, turned targets to stone, give off alarms that attract other Grimm when targets are spotted, release poisonous gas, shoot a sonic beam that confuses a target! Holy cow!" Ruby exclaimed with shock.

"One of them can do all that?!" Nora exclaimed with shock and wide eyes.

"More than that." Ruby said as her eyes looked over more of the info. "Wait… apparently Red Eyes can only do one of these things. The only way to tell what one can do is by the color of their slit pupils. Like red pupils are standard laser beams, green pupils can turn people to stone with a laser beam, and purple releases toxic gases."

(I based these little buggers after the Eye of Sauron, but of course with my own ideas and twists.)

"So what can that one do?" Nora asked pointing at the one flying away.

"I don't think we want to find out." Ruby said.

"Got it. Well, let's keep going! Liversnap! Yoo-hoo~, where are you~?" Nora called out as she continued to try and find her pet.

Ruby followed, but continued to look at the list of Grimm.

"I can't believe there are Grimm like this out in the world. No wonder you have to be super strong to be a huntsman and huntress." Ruby said with new concern. "I hope the others will be alright."

!

!

"Lancers!" Weiss screamed as she and Yang made a break for it as hornet-like Grimm flew after them.

"I probably fell asleep during this part of class. What are they?" Yang asked.

"They're Grimm that are most known for taking down aircrafts." Weiss answered.

"How?"

"Look Out!" Weiss shouted as a glyph appeared under her own feet and with a burst of speed, she managed to push Yang out of the way before one of the Lancer's stinger shot out like a whip and stabbed into the ground, where Yang once was.

"I'm guessing that's how." Yang said as she sat up from the ground. The Lancers zipped around them in a ring. "Ready for this?" Yang asked.

"Speed is the key." Weiss said as she got into her stance.

"You got a glyph that can spin me around really fast?" Yang asked.

"As a matter of fact." Two Lancers shot their stinger whips at Weiss, but she parried them with ease. "I do." Weiss answered with a smirk.

"When I say 'now', you make one under me." Yang said.

"Got it." Weiss said with nod.

Lancers shot their stinger whips at the two. Weiss parried and Yang dodged. Yang suddenly dodged a certain stinger whip and then grabbed the rope of it.

"Now!" Yang shouted.

Weiss quickly created a glyph under Yang's feet. Yang suddenly started to spin as she held onto the Lancer, swinging it around, smacking into the other Lancers. The ones that dodged, Weiss shot down with projectiles of ice, via glyphs. Yang gave a battle cry as she released the Lancer she had in hand, then started firing shotgun blasts rapidly, sending them flying in straight into other Lancers. Once the Lancers were all defeated, Weiss dispersed the glyph under Yang, causing her to slow down. Yang slowed down to a halt, but moved around feeling dizzy, until she fell to the ground, back first.

"Yang!" Weiss hurried over, kneeling down to Yang, picking her up a bit.

"Ugh… I think I'm going to throw up." Yang said.

"Not on the dress." Weiss said, placing Yang back onto the ground. "You really need to work on proper form." Weiss said with her arms crossed.

"Shut up and help me to my feet." Yang said with a finger up, but then immediately dropped it, still feeling dizzy.

!

!

Blake and Pyrrha continued on in silence. Pyrrha actually liked the silence. She's been so used to noise and people constantly talking to her about how great she is. This right now felt rather… nice.

Blake's bow twitched a bit. Pyrrha noticed, knowing that was her cat ears reacting to some noise.

"Get ready to jump away. I'm going to release a clone." Blake said.

"Understood." Pyrrha said, gripping Miló tightly.

Suddenly something dashed straight and bisected Blake, but it was a fire clone that exploded. Luckily Pyrrha jumped away in time with Miló in hand and Akoúo̱ up, protecting her from the explosion as she was sent flying by the force of it.

Pyrrha skidded to a halt as Blake jumped next to her right. The two narrowed their eyes at the smoke when they saw a silhouette inside, but when they got a better view, their eyes widened with fear.

"What is that?!" Pyrrha exclaimed with shock and new fear.

It was a large muscular Grimm with long thick razor sharp spike coming out the back of its wrist. In fact it had spikes poking out from various places on its body; its back, its elbows, its forearms and even out the heel of its three toed feet. It's Grimm mask covered the front of the top half of its head with two spikes coming off the back of its head and it had sharp teeth.

The Grimm roared loudly, causing the two to flinch.

Blake cried holding her bow. He poor cat ears were so damn sensitive!

Pyrrha noticed the Grimm eyeing her.

"Blake!" Pyrrha cried as she dashed, pushing Blake out of the way just as the Grimm dash at them. Pyrrha quickly used Akoúo̱ to block the attack, but the Grimm slashed at her with a rising back arm, using its elbow and wrist spikes to slash at her. Pyrrha screamed with pain, causing Blake, now on the floor, to look with pure shock as she saw Pyrrha get sent back.

"Pyrrha!" Blake cried out. She quickly sent the sash of Gambol Shroud to wrap around the Grimm's arm. It looked to her and with its strength pulled her over at a high speed. Pyrrha, on the floor, noticed Blake flying over, so she used her semblance of polarity to attract her over, and in Blake's place, the cat Faunus left an ice clone, that when the Grimm struck it with its wrist blade, its arm completely froze, causing it to wail with annoyance. Blake skidded back on her feet to a halt. "Pyrrha, are you alright?" Blake asked as she looked to Pyrrha, only to gasp to see a large gash on her torso, cut right through her top/armor.

Pyrrha moaned as she held her torso. Blake helped her up a bit, but then noticed a shadow looming over them. She looked up to see the Grimm diving down with frozen arm and other spiked arm ready. Blake quickly jumped away with Pyrrha in time, leaving an earth clone that exploded with energy the moment the Grimm dived onto it.

Blake helped Pyrrha up to her feet, but had to have her arm wrapped around her neck. Pyrrha moaned with pain as she held her torso as her wound started closing up.

"Akoúo̱…" Pyrrha spoke looking to see her shield a bit away, sliced in half. "It's destroyed. This Grimm… is extremely powerful." Pyrrha said. The Grimm roared with its head shot up to the air and its left arm, right being now shattered apart, shot to the side. "But it's still too green." Pyrrha said. "Blake, toss me to the side and run the other way."

"What?" Blake looked to her as if she was crazy.

"Trust me. Do it now!" Pyrrha ordered. The Grimm charged at them. Blake decided to listen and tossed Pyrrha away with all her might and ran the other way.

Pyrrha rolled against the ground, but managed to skid to a halt on a knee. She looked up to see the Grimm charge at her, just as she expected since at this point she is the more logical target at the moment. Pyrrha brought up a hand towards the two pieces of Akoúo̱, and brought one flying to her hand.

"Blake! Kick it!" Pyrrha called out as she threw Akoúo̱ with all her might. The Grimm dodged it as it flew towards Blake. Blake did a rotating diagonal flip and kicked the shield. Pyrrha quickly used her polarity to increase the speed of the shield and directed it to strike the Grimm from behind. The Grimm's eyes widened as it dodged to the side again. "It Dodged!" Pyrrha shouted with urgency.

Blake quickly severed Gambol Shroud apart and aimed her gun back and took a shot, sending her flying forward at the Grimm, and then created a clone to hop off its back and then threw the katana of Gambol Shroud, managing to stab it right through the back of the Grimm's head.

Pyrrha quickly followed up by dashing forward with Miló in javelin mode, and Blake rushed over towards the Grimm, leaped up atop its head, took out her katana and quickly hopped off, leaving a clone, and when Pyrrha stabbed Javelin Miló straight up through the head of the Grimm, which stabbed right through the clone, she immediately jumped away as the clone exploded in a fiery burst, which caused the head of the Grimm to blow apart with it.

Pyrrha and Blake watched the headless Grimm wobble a bit, before falling over onto its front and immediately dispersing into black ash the moment it made contact with the ground.

Pyrrha and Blake sighed with relief.

"What a relief. Now that was a real challenge." Pyrrha said, holding the front of her body. She lied on one knee sighing. She still felt the pain, despite the wound now being fixed. She noticed a pair of black heels, causing her to look up to see Blake holding Miló and the split apart Akoúo̱.

"Are you feeling alright?" Blake asked as she knelt down.

"Yes, I am. Thank you, Blake." Pyrrha said with a smile. Blake gave her back Miló, still in javelin mode.

"Sorry about your shield." Blake said, holding both halves of Akoúo̱ in both her hands.

"It can be repaired." Pyrrha said as she changed Miló back into Xiphos mode and placed it back in place onto her belt.

"Maybe Reebok can fix it." Blake said. Pyrrha reached over and took the halves of Akoúo̱.

"I know he can." Pyrrha said as she then grabbed her red combat skirt, ripped off part of it and wrapped the cloth around the shield and tied it together, before attaching it back onto her back. "Speaking of Jaune's friend, the list he sent… does it say what the Grimm we just faced was?" Pyrrha asked.

Blake was already a step ahead and was scanning through the phone. After a moment, she spotted something.

"Found it. We just faced a Razor." Blake answered.

"Appropriate name for such a beast." Pyrrha said as the two got to their feet.

"They're pretty straight forward. Fast, precise, powerful, even have excellent sense. They tend to enjoy slicing up their targets, even when they've already been killed. Classy. They also have a nasty temper." Blake informed.

"Sounds about right." Pyrrha commented.

"There's… actually a sub species of them." Blake said with narrowed eyes.

"A sub-species?" Pyrrha questioned. Blake scanned down a bit.

"Razor Thins. They're thinner versions of the Razors, but where power and strength is sacrificed, speed is increased. And it says here, that they love a bloody mess. We should count ourselves lucky that we haven't encountered one. At least not yet." Blake said.

"I wouldn't say that. Might be the same. I would get injured more, depleting my aura faster, but the power to have slashed right through Akoúo̱ and leave such an injury across my body is something to behold. If I was alone… I would have no doubt died today. Thank you for being there, Blake." Pyrrha said, smiling appreciatively to Blake.

"No problem. It's what friends are for." Blake said with a smile.

"Nevertheless, I appreciate the help." Pyrrha said. "I feel maybe we should regroup. We may have just separated, but with such a powerful Grimm like that, an only one of them I might add, I believe it's enough evidence to show the Emerald Forest has extremely dangerous Grimm now." Pyrrha said. Blake looked back at her scroll, and checked out more, only to notice something causing her eyes to widen greatly. "Is something wrong, Blake?" Pyrrha asked with concern.

"Look at this. At the bottom of the Razor's description." Blake said showing Pyrrha the info on her scroll. Pyrrha looked closely and read it, only to notice something surprising.

"Native to… Vacuo?" Pyrrha read aloud with surprise. "This Grimm is a long way from home."

"This is too odd. A Grimm found back at Vacuo shouldn't be out here this far. Even if it is one, there are many waters to cross for it to come all the way here, and I don't think it has the patience to travel out this far like that." Blake said.

"True. Especially since it says they have quite the temper." Pyrrha added.

"Something is off. I don't know what, but after what's been happening recently with the White Fang and what happened at the Pier days ago, I've got the suspicion that something else bigger is going on." Blake said.

"I really hope you're wrong." Pyrrha said looking to the ground with a somber expression and her fist pressed against the bottom of her chin. "Oh! Wait, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it in a mean way towards you." Pyrrha quickly said.

"No, it's alright. I hope I'm wrong too." Blake said looking to her scroll's screen. "I just hope the others are alright."

!

!

Jaune and Ren have been walking around the forest for quite some time, both remaining in relative silence. They both dared not to speak to one another, but instead resigned to their thoughts.

'How does one expose someone like 'Jaune'? So far he is an excellent liar. Knows how to dance around questions. I need to be patient and find a way to reveal that he is a fraud. But how?' Ren thought.

'Ren is up to something. Does he suspect me of being someone else? I don't blame him, but I don't want this.' Jaune had a sad look on his face. 'This might not be the Ren I grew up with, but he's still someone I can call my friend. Probably my closest friend after Ruby and Pyrrha. Try to talk to him in a positive way Jaune. This silence is killing you.' Jaune thought as he gained a determined expression. "Ren!"

"Hmm?"

"I came up with a good name for a team attack for you and Nora." Jaune said.

"… I'm all ear."

"Rising Power Flower!" Jaune proclaimed proudly.

Ren blinked with surprise and confusion.

"… Uh… what?"

"You know? It's basically a special move, but the name is simple. It's just the word 'Rising' in front of your already existing power move, Flower Power, but 'Flower' and 'Power' are switched around." Jaune said.

"… What?"

"You know… Flower Power. You bring the Flower, Nora brings the Power."

"How do I bring a flower?" Ren asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Your freaking guns, man." Jaune said as if it were obvious.

"Oh." Ren said. His guns/blades were called Storm Flower. Yeah… yeah, he should've guessed that pretty easy. "So~, how do I bring a Rising Flower?"

"Nora comes in high, slams Magnhild down so hard, it causes the enemies to shoot off the ground and be in the air for a moment, and then that's your chance to strike, but jumping and slashes each target with that cool teleportation move you got from using you aura in that unique way." Jaune said with a smile.

"I see…" Ren then had a thought that could corner Jaune. "Jaune, how do you know I can do that? I never spoke of it, and I don't believe you've ever seen me do it before." Ren asked.

"I kind of got Nora to spill the beans when I gave her some pancakes. Sometimes it's like her mind is in another world when she's having those disks of fluff." Jaune said.

'Darn. He rebutted with a clever lie. I'll admit, he's very good at that.' Ren thought.

"So Ren, why were you so eager to team up with me?" Jaune asked. 'My turn to ask suspicious questions.' Jaune thought with an inner smile.

'Turning the tables on me, I see.' Ren thought as he internally narrowed his eyes. "You said it yourself. We need to improve teamwork. I'm already good with Nora, so I had to act quickly before she dragged me away. Although personally, I pretty much tried to spare myself of dragging me back onto that Ursa. I think I've had enough fun rides for one day."

'Smart lie.' Jaune mentally commented. "Good thing, that thing ran away then." Jaune said as the two continued walking. "Gosh I hope I don't come across it just to kill it. I don't want to make Nora cry." Jaune said, scratching his chin.

"Cliff." Ren said.

"What?" Jaune looked to him with confusion. He almost fell off a Cliffside, but luckily Ren grabbed him by the back of the armor plate, saving him from falling off the cliff. "Thanks Ren." Jaune said as Ren pulled him back from the edge of the cliff.

"No problem." Ren said. 'An excellent way for me to believe this is the same Jaune. Wise move, yet still too obvious.'

'I honestly did not notice that cliff there. Fifteen years of training and this happens.' Jaune thought feeling pathetic at the moment.

The two suddenly heard the sound of… a herd running?

They both looked down the cliff to see Grimm running in a pack in an open space of the forest. Their footsteps sounding heavy.

"Oh no." Jaune said, now feeling annoyed.

"New Grimm." Ren said.

"Harbingers." Jaune said.

Harbingers were tall dino-bird-like Grimm with hooked beaks, round, hard domed skulls, small wings and seemed to have the bodies of dinosaurs. In fact, they seemed to run in a pack like velociraptors.

"You know what these are?" Ren asked.

"Yep. Dangerous Grimm. They look like dinosaur birds, but act like velociraptors. Hunting in packs and wanting to surround their prey and attack at all sides, loving pincer maneuvers like raptors, but also tend to enjoy head-butting their victims to death with their hard dome skulls. They usually stay together in packs. You'd be considered lucky to only find one alone, and even so, never let your guard down, because not only could it be a trick, one is still dangerous enough. With hard dome skulls to break apart bones in one hit and tear through the body with their iron strong beaks, it's best to try your best to avoid these Grimm." Jaune explained.

"… Did you read that off the files?" Ren asked.

"Nope. My hands are free." Jaune answered showing his hands were free of anything.

"Then how do you know this much?" Ren asked.

"I'm best friends with the smartest student in all four kingdoms. I'm bound to know things, especially about the Grimm." Jaune said.

"Makes sense, but… for some reason, you give off the sense that you have fought them before." Ren pointed out.

'Dammit! He got me! I can't lie my way out of that.' Jaune thought, admitting defeat. Might as well try though. Jaune sighed. "Ren… remember that whole pier incident?" Jaune asked. Ren stared at him. "The one where you were involved." Jaune said, realizing that now there were two pier incidents in Vale. Both times he was involved in. At least in this timeline. Ren nodded. "Well… Gigantes weren't the only Grimm we, meaning Reebok, Cardin and Russel, faced that night." Jaune confessed. "There were also Sanguines, Sub Venandies and A Fucking Hunter?!" Jaune screamed with fear evident on his face.

"Why did you say it like that?" Ren asked with a raised eyebrow. Jaune started babbling as he repeatedly tapped Ren's left shoulder and pointed behind the dark haired teen. Ren turned around, only for his eyes to widen tremendously.

There, standing a bit away behind them, staring at them standing tall was a large, muscular Grimm.

It was a seven foot large, muscular, bulky Grimm. It had white plates for abs and pectorals, white short spikes on the back of its forearms, four fingered claws and three toed claw-like feet, hind legs and a white Grimm mask that covered the top of its head with three red slit eyes and three horns spiked back.

"Um… I'm guessing that's a… Hunter, from your quick change of tone." Ren said.

"Ren… we're running off the cliff." Jaune said.

"What?" Ren questioned with surprised expressions.

"Now!" Jaune shouted as he grabbed Ren's arm and sprinted towards the cliff.

"Jaune, Wait!" Ren screamed.

Suddenly the Hunter appeared in front of Jaune and Ren, halting them in their path. They suddenly were sent flying from a backhand.

Jaune and Ren skidded against the ground, groaning in pain as they came to a halt.

The Hunter leaped at them with a roar as it was ready to claw them apart, but Jaune took out Silver Eye, charging a shot and with precise aim, took the shot. The Hunter twist its body to avoid the shot. Jaune quickly grabbed Ren and hopped away before the Hunter landed. With quick agility, it sped after them. Jaune quickly shot a few shots at the Hunter, but the Grimm quickly side stepped away from the bullets like a pro.

Jaune quickly burst with golden aura. The Hunter quickly flipped back from the explosion. Jaune skidded back, still holding Ren as his golden aura faded.

"I'm guessing this is an extremely dangerous Grimm that only real Huntsman can take on." Ren said.

"Yep." Jaune said as the Hunter stood up straight, narrowing its eyes at them.

"You brought Excalibur, right?" Ren asked. Jaune opened his mouth, but his eyes suddenly widened.

"Oh shit." Jaune said.

The Hunter was suddenly atop them with its arm cocked back with its claws open. Jaune pushed Ren away and hopped away as the claw slammed into the ground, indenting it deep into the ground as large cracks and fissures expanded all throughout the cliff side, just from that one attack.

Ren, sitting on his rear, stared in shock to see the sight. The Grimm's power alone was beyond shocking. A Grimm like this to exist? This can't be real!

'This… this is the type of Grimm Huntsman have to face?' Ren thought with wide eyes. The Hunter suddenly looked to him with narrowed eyes. Ren flinched with fear. The Hunter licked its lips as it pulled its hand out of the ground and started stalking its way over to Ren.

Jaune looked to see the Hunter slowly walking over to Ren.

'It's taking it's time for the fun of it.' Jaune thought with gritting teeth. Jaune noticed Ren was frozen in place. 'Dammit, Ren! Get your head in the game!' Jaune thought with gritted teeth.

Ren's eyes were wide and his teeth were chattering. His heart was beating a million times a second. Memories flashed throughout his mind. He saw the glowing red eyes of a deadly Grimm, but it was not the Hunter's eyes. He saw a figure of a tall, large Grimm that had a horse body, but had a skinny humanoid body coming out of the top of the horse's back with long spaghetti thin arms that hit the floor and a pair of long horns coming out of the front of its skull. Ren trembled with fear as he heard the shrill, shrieking scream of the hallucination.

The Hunter roared as it dashed forward, but suddenly a bullet shot off the right of its three spikes off of its head. It skidded to a halt, stopping in front of Ren. It turned to see Jaune up on his feet, pointing his gun, Silver Eye, at the Hunter.

"You stay the hell away from my friend." Jaune said with a narrowed eyed glare and a threatening tone, with smoke coming out of the barrel of Silver Eye.

The Hunter growled with gritting teeth. It was ready to charge, but it turned back to Ren and decided to kill him first as its claw was ready to strike. Jaune's eyes widened as he gave a battle cry and charged forward sending shots at the Hunter.

It quickly slide away and charged at Jaune.

Jaune roared as he grabbed the handle of Crocea Mors and sent a slash that the Hunter avoided with a duck to the lower right. Jaune quickly followed with shots at the Hunter, causing it to hop away. Jaune concentrated aura around the sword of Crocea Mors and sent a number of slashes that sent blades of golden energy at the Hunter.

The Hunter hopped and dodged pass the blades of golden aura. Jaune dashed to the side shooting at the Hunter that dashed to the side away to avoid the bullets. Jaune and the Hunter turned and shot forward at one another. Jaune gave a war cry with Crocea Mors revved back and the Hunter roared with its claws back. The two slashed at one another, creating sparks as their bladed pieces clashed against one another.

The two turned and shot their arms forward. The Hunter's right clawed hand stopped wide open next to Jaune's face, while the barrel of Silver Eye was under the Hunter's chin. Jaune and the Hunter narrowed their eyes at one another, daring the other to take the first shot.

The sound of a bullet fired with heard as the two stumbled back.

The Hunter roared with rage as now it had a long, deep scar across the middle of its face. Out of its palm came a spike that managed to nick Jaune's cheek, but his aura had started to heal it.

The two glared at one another with rising rage. The sun shined off of the blade of Crocea Mors and Jaune twirled Silver Eye in hand.

"Let's dance." Jaune said. Jaune gave a war cry as he and the Hunter charged at one another.

Ren got onto his knees as his heart was calming down as he panted, holding his chest. Ren heard the sounds of blades clashing and bullet shots fired. Ren closed his eyes as he tried calming his breathing. The dark memory faded away as all he now saw was darkness.

" _Be brave, Lie."_ The voice of Ren's father echoed into his mind. _"Sometimes the worse action to take, is taking no action at all."_ Ren breathing hitched as his teeth gritted. He grabbed the handles of Storm Flower tightly.

Ren gave a loud battle cry as he charged forward at Jaune and the Hunter. Jaune and the Hunter clashed once more with the sword of Crocea Mors clashed against the interlocked claws of the Hunter. Ren slashed between the sword and claws, causing them to separate with sparks. Ren turned and dashed at the Grimm, shooting rapid fire bullets at the Hunter.

The Hunter easily moved side to side, avoiding the bullets. Ren leaped and sent twin spin slashes at the Hunter, but it ducked under and slammed an uppercut to Ren's chin.

Jaune's eyes widened with shock and horror, before they narrowed and turned gold; his teeth grinding together. Jaune dashed forward and sent a slash, but the Hunter rolled away. Jaune fired at the Hunter's feet, causing it to go side to side to avoid the bullets nailing its feet, then Jaune dashed forward, sheathing his sword into his scabbard as he tried slamming his elbow into the Hunter, but it jumped back to avoid the attack. Jaune predicted the attack as he had Silver Eye face down to the ground and as he leaped off his feet he took a shot, causing him to fly up forward, delivering a head-butt to the chin of the Hunter, sending it stumbling back.

Ren, suddenly coming out of nowhere, pounced over and sent a twin slash at the Hunter's torso, causing it to roar with pain as it bent forward.

Jaune roared as he sent shots at the Hunter, still in midair. Ren followed his lead by turning around and firing rapid shots at the back of the Hunter. The Hunter growled with red glowing eyes and sharp gritted teeth. It gave a giant roar as short spikes shot from all around its body.

Jaune's eyes widened. He managed to notice with his keen senses, a few coming to Ren. Knowing the risk of getting pierced by a few himself, he shot at a few spikes coming at Ren, managing to spare him from being pierced, but still getting grazed. Jaune managed to extend the scabbard of Crocea Mors into a shield, protecting his vital organs, but he still got pierced by spikes, nailing him in the shoulders, his right forearm and legs. Even his current armor, now with some being pierced, couldn't defend him from this, but then again… no shit.

Jaune gritted his teeth in pain as he descended to the ground.

Ren fell on his behind as he held his grazed arm. He noticed Jaune, now landing on the ground, looking like a bit of a pin-cushion. Ren's eyes were wide, shocked by the sight. Jaune groaned with pain as he managed to roll on his left side only to feel a spike on his shoulder go in deeper.

"Ugh, regret. I so regret this action." Jaune said with gritted teeth and tight closed eyes. When he opened them, they went wide with terror. "Ren!" Jaune screamed with his hand reaching out to his friend. Ren looked confused for a second, but gasped when he noticed the Hunter above him, ready to strike. "NO!" Jaune screamed as his aura burst, but suddenly a long thick lance of golden energy shot from Jaune's hand and stabbed right into the side of the Hunter, causing it to go flying with a scream of pain.

Ren blinked his eyes as he slowly turned to a shocked Jaune.

"What?" Was all Ren could say out of shock.

Jaune blinked his eyes as he looked to his hand.

' _Congratulations, Jaune. You have finally unlocked you Spirit Lances again.'_ C Ozpin mentally spoke.

Jaune's eyes widened.

"Yeah!" Jaune cheered as his hand glowed gold.

The Hunter groaned with pain as its blood leaked from its new wound. It grabbed the golden lance of energy, only to retract its hand as it burned.

Jaune managed to get to his feet with a growl and gritted teeth, pulling out one of the spikes from his left shoulder. The Hunter roared as it went to charge forward, but Jaune gave a roar himself as he shot his left hand forward, shooting a Spirit Lance out of the palm of his hand that struck the center of the Hunter's chest, making it wail with pain. Jaune started shooting Spirit Lances out of his hands, striking the Grimm all throughout its body; through the legs, arms and torso.

The Hunter fell to a knee as it looked like a pincushion with golden lances of aura struck throughout its body.

"That… right there… is what we humans call…" Jaune slowly brought up Silver Eye and aimed it at the Hunter. "Payback." Jaune said with a glare. Right as his finger was about to successfully press the trigger, the Hunter's eyes shined as it quickly took a great leap straight up into the air, successfully dodging the bullet Jaune fired. Jaune looked up with wide eyes as it saw the Hunter cocked its arm back with a fist as dark energy was building up around its body. "Shit! Ren! Get Off the Cliff!" Jaune screamed to his friend, breaking him out of his stupor state.

Ren looked up to see the Hunter building up energy, but as Ren got to his feet, the Grimm rocketed to the ground and slammed its fist into the cliff below, causing more fissures and cracks for a moment, before the entire cliff broke apart.

Jaune, Ren and the Hunter were falling with the chunks of the now destroyed cliff, which obviously will leave a shorter cliff.

The Hunter narrowed its eyes at Jaune, but they switched over to Ren, the weaker of the two, and decided to end his life before Jaune's own. The Hunter kicked off several of the debris, getting closer to Ren.

Ren was too shocked of the power behind just this one Grimm that was already pierced by several of Jaune's new aura lances, that have proven to be extremely effective against Grimm, and yet was still able to create such devastation to a giant cliff alone.

The Hunter kicked off one last piece of debris, now rocketing towards Ren. Ren noticed, but could do nothing. All he could do now was stare in horror and scream, only for his voice to mute when his jaws were wide open.

Time seemed to slow down as the Grimm was closer to Ren. However, the Hunter noticed something to the side, which made its eyes widen with terror.

There across from it was Jaune, aiming Silver Eye as the end of the barrel glowed orange and bright.

"Jackpot." Jaune said as he pulled the trigger.

A large sphere of orange energy came out of the barrel of the gun and shot forward after a moment.

The Hunter and Ren watched as the sphere came rocketing closer, to reveal it was far bigger than the Hunter.

The Hunter's eyes widened with pure terror, before it was struck and consumed by the sphere.

All that was left was the Hunter's screams of agony as it was sent flying far away from Ren and even the broken pieces of the cliff, before the sphere expanded and exploded, causing a shockwave that sent some of the cliff debris flying out to the side, along with Ren.

'That much power inside that pistol?! Where did Jaune get it?!' Ren thought with shock as he was sent flying away.

"Ren!" Jaune reached out his hand to grab Ren's hand, but he missed as Ren flew away. "No!" Jaune screamed as he continued his descend while Ren flew away to the side.

!

!

Meanwhile as this battle went on, Ruby and Nora continued to search around the forest. So far they had come across more Insectators, dinosaur bird-like creatures (Harbingers) and even a giant worm-like Grimm with a skull for a head (Sub Venandi).

It was a good thing they were together. Between Ruby's speed and quick instincts and Nora's strength and power, they two seemed unbeatable. They were a great combo.

Yet throughout the experience, Nora still continued her search for her long lost pet.

"Liversnap! Liversnap! Here boy!" Nora called out.

"It's only been like half an hour and we've come across so many Grimm, and yet not one was an Ursa." Ruby complained.

"I know, right?! Where the heck is that one ton of fun?!" Nora yelled, starting to get annoyed.

"I wonder… do you think that the new Grimm around here are so dangerous, they scared the normal ones like the Ursai and Beowolves away to smaller parts of the forest?" Ruby asked.

"I guess so. That big one that travelled under the ground seems like something they would try and avoid." Nora said as she stood on a rock with one foot as she continued to scope around for her Ursa. Nora sighed. "You know, I wouldn't be so miffed about this if Ren didn't ditch me." Nora said as she hopped off the rock she was on, only to then sit on it.

"He didn't ditch you." Ruby said.

"I guess, but lately I've been noticing he's been paying more attention to Jaune. Usually his attention is always on me, but now it's like he's eyeing Jaune like a hawk."

"That's rather… strange." Ruby said.

"Yeah. I asked him about it, he just says 'Isn't it normal to be more focused on one's leader from time to time?'" Nora made a horse lips sound. "I knew he was covering something up, but I didn't call him out on it."

"You must really like him a lot to tell like that. I mean he's always so reserved and, well… a lot like Blake."

"Nah. Blake show's more emotion than Ren." Nora said with dull eyes as she held her cheeks.

"And yet you can tell what he's usually feeling. That's what I'm talking about. I don't know what it's like to be like that with the person you like the most." Ruby said.

"Like the most? What exactly do you mean by that?" Nora asked.

"You know… like… like." Ruby clarified.

"Oh… well, um… we're not… together… together." Nora said with a blush.

"But you do like him like that, right?" Ruby asked. Nora's eyes darted around a bit.

"Maybe…" Nora confessed.

Ruby sighed, bringing her head up as her arms hung to her sides.

"Like liking someone is so~ complicated, isn't it?" Ruby asked with exasperation.

"Welcome to the club sister." Nora said with a shrug. She then patted the space on the rock next to her, gesturing for Ruby to sit beside her. It took Ruby a moment to realize, but she got the gist and walked over and sat next to Nora.

They both cupped their own cheeks with their hands, took in a deep breath through their nose, the sighed with pouts on their faces.

"… So what's so complicated about like liking Jaune?" Nora asked.

"A number of things. Some of them having to do with me." Ruby answered.

"Like what?"

"Well I thought the stuff Jaune did at the pier was awesome-"

"Which it was."

"But when Pyrrha brought up on how reckless he was and how close to death he put himself in… I realized I got kind of caught up in how cool he got that I forgot that he could still get hurt." Ruby said.

"It's okay. Pyrrha's kind of like a mother to Jaune sometimes, you know? She knows he can achieve great things, she always has, but she can't help, but get a little too overprotective whenever he gets hurt, so don't let it get you down so bad. I mean, even with Pyrrha, despite being called the Invincible Girl, is still human, so she still can get hurt. So you should never take stuff like that too much to heart. Besides, Jaune's proven he's tough enough as it is." Nora said.

"Huh… you know, I never thought I'd get such helpful advice from you." Ruby said with a smile. "Oh wait, that came out pretty bad." Ruby said holding her mouth.

"Don't worry about it. Just remember that I know my stuff, even if I do have too much fun." Nora said with a smile as she tapped the side of her head. Ruby smiled back at Nora.

"So how do you think Ren and Jaune are doing?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know. Ren's usually the silent one, so Jaune must be trying to strike up a conversation, as always." Nora said. Nora's eyes suddenly went wide. She gasped, before hopping off the rock and pointing towards somewhere. "A SLOTH!" Nora cheered with a huge grin.

"Huh?" Ruby raised an eyebrow. Nora sped pass her, causing the red head to have wide eyes. She turned to see Nora in front of a tree, hopping up and down as she stared up at a tree branch.

"Look!" Nora exclaimed with a large toothy grin, pointing up to the branch above herself.

Ruby looked up to see… something she honestly didn't expect. A sloth.

Well, actually, it was Grimm that looked like a sloth. Only it had a Grimm mask and white sharp claws and several white plates on its back.

The Grimm sloth gave a howl, but remained unmoving.

"Well… that's… something." Ruby said as she made her way over next to Nora.

"I'm gonna pet it!" Nora said as she was ready to climb the tree.

"Nora, wait!" Ruby grabbed Nora, stopping her from climbing the tree. "It's a Grimm, remember?"

"Uh, Ruby, it's a sloth." Nora said with calm expression with half-lidded eyes.

"A Grimm that looks like a sloth. We still don't know what it'll do, so let's take a few steps back." Ruby grabbed a hold of Nora's shoulder and started walking backwards, dragging the ginger haired girl along, before coming to a halt a bit away from the sloth Grimm. "And check what Grimm it is." Ruby took out her phone, opened up the list and scanned down it

Nora gave a groan with her head back. Nora looked ahead with a dull look, while Ruby continued scanning. Her eyes looked to Ruby, then to the sloth Grimm, that sneezed, shaking its head. Nora's eyes looked to Ruby again, before she grinned and slowly tried to take a first step forward.

"No~." Ruby said. Nora whined with a deep frown as she rolled her head. "Found it!" Ruby said, causing Nora to look over her shoulder. "Howler. It looks like a sloth, but it acts like a howler monkey."

"What's the difference?"

"You're kidding, right?" Suddenly the sound of a great impact, caused the two to flinch. They turned around to find a cliff had broken apart with debris now falling. Ruby and Nora looked to one another with wide eyes, before running towards the destroyed cliff. "Look!" Ruby called out, pointing at the midair debris as a sphere of orange energy appear and was sent flying away from the falling rocks, before exploding; creating a shockwave. "That was Jaune's Overdrive from Silver Eye!"

"Wow. Talk about big things in small packages." Nora said.

Ruby pressed the speed dial button on her phone to call her sister.

"Yang! Jaune's in trouble!" Ruby said with fear for her crush's life.

" _Let me guess. He happens to be at that now destroyed cliff."_ Yang said on the other line.

"Yep." Ruby said with a low voice.

" _Weiss and I will meet you there, we just need to handle these… what are they called again?"_

" _Under runners."_ A clearly annoyed Weiss' voice could be heard. _"AH! GET YOUR TENTACLES OFF ME!"_

" _Got to go, sis. We'll call up Pyrrha and Blake and meet you there."_ A few shotgun blasts were heard on the other line. _"Get back here you cowards!"_

Ruby and Nora stared at Ruby's scroll with wide eyes for a moment before looking to one another.

"I don't think I want to know." Nora said.

"Let's just focus on Jaune and Ren." Ruby said with serious expression as she pocketed her scroll.

"Right!" Nora exclaimed with a dangerous grin.

The two increased in their already extraordinary speed to help out their boyfrie… crushes.

!

!

Down at ground zero, the rubble was everywhere. What was once a cliff, now laid a pile of giant rocks.

One of the large rocks moved a bit, then after a moment was pushed off by Jaune, who was glowing gold.

Jaune panted as he crawled out of the mess.

"How do I have the worst of luck and yet the best of it to survive every time?" Jaune wondered to himself. He got up to his knees, trying to calm his breathing, then after a moment, started to get up onto his feet, still panting a bit. Jaune looked around the area to see everything covered in rock. "Oh that's just great, how am I going to find Ren?"

" _He did fly away from the shockwave of your attack. So I'd say that it's safe to say he's alive and well out in the forest."_ C Ozpin said.

"Alive? I don't doubt it. Well? I doubt that. We just survived an encounter with a Hunter. I'm not liking the odds here. Oum only knows what other foreign Grimm lie here." Jaune said as he cocked Silver Eye. "Really wish I brought Saber." Jaune said as he started his trek to find his pal. "Ren! Ren! Ren if you can't hear me, then I hope you can hear this!" Jaune fired a bullet into the air, causing what sounded like crows to cry and fly off.

" _That might attract some Grimm."_

"As if that's the most important thing to worry about right now." Jaune said, not caring about encounter some more Grimm, but more on his friend. "Ren!"

!

!

Ren was lying face first near a small river, with his face in the water. His fingers twitched. He slowly rose up his face and groaned. He put a hand on his forehead as he felt throbbing pain and liquid. Ren slowly got on his hand and knees. Taking his hand off his forehead, he saw blood coming from it. Cupping water from the small river in hand, he brought some up and washed his face. He did this a few times until all the blood and accumulated dirt from his face was gone.

Ren stared at his reflection to see a small scratch at the peak of his forehead. It soon was consumed in pink aura and was closed up. Ren brought up his hand and rubbed his index and middle finger against where the scratch was a moment ago.

'Wounds to the head… most deadly of all, next to ones to the neck.' Ren thought. Getting up to his feet, he flinched as he held his left calve. He looked to find a scratch there, no doubt from one of the spikes that grazed his body. Ren's eyes softened. The vision of Jaune defending him by shooting the spikes coming his way, only to take damage himself appeared, still fresh in his memory. 'He saved me. He defended me, even if it would have cost him his life… or even cripple him.' Ren thought. He softly frowned as he closed his eyes. Standing up straight, he opened his eyes with a more serious gaze. 'I still find something suspicious with him… but so far, I cannot deduce him as my enemy.' Ren thought as he turned to see the now shorter cliff. 'At any rate, I have to find him. Together we have a better chance of surviving the Emerald Forest.' Ren started walking towards the direction of the remains of the cliff. 'Especially me with him by my side.'

!

!

Jaune had to sit down on a rock as he held his legs. He moaned with pain.

"Even with my high reserves and semblance, I still feel like a boxer who went through five rounds of hell." Jaune said as he panted.

" _Calm your breathing. You're not at a state of grand exhaustion. You're just a bit winded."_ C Ozpin said.

"Yeah, but the pain is still there. Can't say that's being exaggerated." Jaune said. He took in a deep breath in through his nose, held it for a moment then released it out his mouth. He did this a few more times until his breathing was steady. "Say Oz… you got phenomenal cosmic powers… mind helping me find Ren?" Jaune asked.

" _I'm not a genie, Jaune. I am a soul of a cursed man fossilized into a crystalized form. I can do a few feats, but none I can think that could help at this moment."_

"Like what?"

" _Well, levitation for one."_

"The fuck? Why Didn't You Help Me Out Back There?!" Jaune shouted.

" _My abilities are sadly tied to your own. Without a bearer I am just a crystal. Why do you think I was there on the ground for so long back before you found me? Besides, it probably would have helped you, but it would not have helped Ren. My abilities can only affect you."_

"I could have easily flown over to Ren and-"

" _Levitation is not the same as flying, Jaune."_ C Ozpin countered.

"Okay, fine, I'll give you that."

" _My abilities have limits as well. I may have the mental strength to control aura, but I do not possess a physical form. That's all on you and between blowing yourself up earlier and being punctured by thick spikes, I think we can agree you've taken enough punishment to keep you from using advanced abilities. After all, why didn't you summon your aura wings to save Ren?"_

"… Damn your logic." Jaune said with dull, annoyed half-lidded eyes.

Unknown to the two, Ren had managed to find Jaune, but decided to keep his presence hidden behind a tree as he heard a different, yet familiar voice with Jaune, but found no one around.

Jaune looked to his hand and sent aura to it as a spike started to form from out of the palm of his hand.

"You know what power I wish I had gotten back too with these? My Life Detector. Man did that ability rock!" Jaune said as the spike vanished.

'Gotten back?' Ren thought with confusion.

" _It was a very handy ability."_

(For those Jojo buffs out there, yes I just based an attack Jaune will get in the future off of one of Magician Red's abilities. The last one used in fact before its host died. Could you blame me? It's a kick ass ability. And it apparently hurts in Eyes of Heaven.)

"Hmm. Sometime I forgot that you know of this stuff through Oscar. I hope the little guy is doing fine without you." Jaune said with a soft smile.

'Oscar?' Ren thought, now getting more confused.

" _I'm sure he's fine. He may be quite… timid at times, but he has strong determination and a will to live. I'm sure he'll be fine until we cross paths once more."_ C Ozpin said. He then started to chuckle. _"Still worried he might swoop in and sweep Ruby off her feet when he comes around?"_ C Ozpin teased.

"Watch it stone man! Ruby is my wife. Or at least, this one will be. I love her too much to give up like that." Jaune said with narrowed eyes as he held up C Ozpin.

'Wife?! This one?' Ren's eyes were widening a bit as things were getting more confusing yet he started to feel a sense of worry in his chest.

" _I forgot how passionate you can be. I can't make jokes about you're love interest being taken by a child who is two years younger than she is. How droll."_ C Ozpin said.

Ren pulled back as his back now rested against the trunk of the tree.

'The crystal is alive?!' Ren thought with wide and slightly fearful eyes. 'What the hell is going on?'

'Stupid old crystal.' Jaune thought with annoyance.

' _I heard that.'_

Jaune growled as he released C Ozpin. Jaune leaned back and sighed, looking up to the sky.

"Where are you Ren? I can't have you dying again. I won't be able to forgive myself." Jaune said to himself.

Ren's eyes widened in horror.

'Again?!'

"Not to mention Nora. Poor Nora. Without you, she'll be destroyed." Jaune said looking to the side. Ren's left hand reached up and tightly gripped the left breast of his tailcoat; biting his bottom lip in the process. Jaune's eyes got a bit somber. "Speaking of… loss. I've had this thought in my head for a while now." Jaune spoked. He looked to his right hand. "It's about the Jaune of this world." Jaune spoke. Ren's eyes blinked only to suddenly widen greatly at hearing that line. "I'm in his body now… I guess these are just the wandering thoughts of a tired man, but… what happened to him? Is he… gone? No longer… existing?" Jaune asked C Ozpin.

Ren's eyes widen more as his teeth were now bare, gritting hard.

'That's It!' Ren mentally screamed with rage written all over his face.

" _Hmm… that is something that should be addressed."_ C Ozpin said.

The sound of a gun cocking alerted Jaune and C Ozpin. Jaune turned to see Ren with an angry glare and one of Storm Flower aimed at him.

"Ren? Why are you aiming at me?" Jaune asked. His eyes widened with realization. "Oh damn." Jaune cursed in a low tone with his hand over his face. "Ren listen…" Jaune started to stand up from the rock.

"Don't move!" Ren ordered.

"Ren… listen… despite what you have heard, I am Jaune Arc." Jaune said standing up straight.

"LIAR!" Ren screamed with gritted teeth and a rage filled expression.

"I am telling you the truth Ren." Jaune said with a calm expression. He sighed. "I'll admit… I've been hiding some secrets, but none of them, at least concerning me, will ever bring harm to our friends."

"Who are you? You just said the Jaune Arc of this world is gone. What Have You Done With Him?!" Ren screamed.

Jaune had a somber expression.

"… I honestly don't know." Jaune said looking to the ground with sadness. Ren narrowed his eyes and started to slowly squeeze the trigger.

' _He's going to shoot.'_ C Ozpin informed Jaune.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Ren, I swear to you on my existence I am not the bad guy. I honestly don't know what happened to him, but I swear to you it was never intentional." Jaune said with his hands up in defense.

"What did you do… to my friend?!" Ren shouted taking a step forward.

"Ren, you're being hysterical. I just confessed to you that I don't know, but that doesn't mean I'm not your friend either."

"And Why Should I Believe You?!" Ren yelled.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because I saved your life from that Hunter! Throughout that fight you were my major concern. I've been trying to keep your ass from going six feet under throughout the whole damn thing. I even became a pin cushion just to save your life. Would an enemy really go so far for you like that?"

"Maybe one who has given up on life long ago and is only here as a distraction, willing to accept death's embrace because he truly has nothing to live for inside." Ren said with narrowed eyes.

"… Wow, that was pretty dark. And I've heard some dark things in my past." Jaune said with disturbed eyes. "Now Ren… I know you have some questions… and I'm willing to answer them, but not here. Not in the open where someone can hear us at any time."

"Ren!" Nora's voice was heard.

"Just like that."

Nora and Ruby hurried over only to stop to see Ren aiming one of Storm Flower at Jaune.

"Ren, what are you doing?" Ruby questioned with worry and concern.

Ren narrowed his eyes at Jaune.

"Ren… why are you aiming Storm Flower at Jaune?" Nora asked with rising worry and concern. Ren stayed silent. "Ren?" Nora spoke, but he remained silent. "Ren!" Nora exclaimed, but he still didn't answer.

Ruby looked between the two. She went to move over to Jaune.

"Ruby! Stay away from him!" Ren shouted.

"Ren, he's our friend. It's Jaune!"

"No It Is Not!" Ren shouted.

"Ren… you're scaring me." Nora said with a slightly fearful look as she started feeling a sense of fear.

Ren's breathing hitched a bit hearing this, but he stayed true to his guns.

(No pun intended.)

"Ren… please get a hold of yourself." Jaune said with a serious expression.

"For almost a week now I have been observing you. I have noticed odd things that the Jaune I know would not do." Ren said.

"Ren, Jaune was trained by my uncle. He's changed thanks to him." Ruby said, trying to reason with Ren.

"In such a short amount of time? That's Bullshit!" Ren shouted.

'Oh shit, he cursed. Now I know things are getting heated.' Jaune thought, now getting worried.

"The Jaune I know isn't as confident as you. He's a jokester and funny, but he was never one for sarcastic humor and poking fun at others out of fun. He never had an attitude to people at times. He never had the guts to stand up to an entire team like back at the lunchroom with Team CRDL. He was not cynical like you can be. He wouldn't be so harsh with someone like Weiss. And I know for a fact, he would never be as reckless and aggressive as you are!" Ren said narrowing his eyes as his finger started itching to squeeze the trigger of his gun more.

"Ren… please put down the gun." Nora said with her breathing hitching a bit.

"Nora… let me handle this." Ren said.

"But Ren-"

"Trust me Nora, I know what I'm doing."

"Are you? Because you're aiming your weapon at your team leader." Ruby said, starting to get aggravated at Ren.

"Ruby, calm down. I can handle this, okay? Just trust me." Jaune said to Ruby.

"In this kind of situation? How can I not get involved?!" Ruby questioned with concern, aggravation and fear. Jaune looked to her with a soft smile.

"Just trust me. Ren's from my team, so let me handle this." Jaune said.

"But I have to help." Ruby said.

"Nope." Jaune simply said.

"Jaune, I have to help you." Ruby said taking a step forward.

"Nope." Jaune simply said again. Okay, now Ruby was annoyed. "It's not just about me right now. I'm the leader of this team, so even with him aiming his gun at me, I'm still putting him first… and myself second. Someone I like a whole lot taught me that." Jaune said with a smile.

Ruby's eyes widened with shock as she remembered that conversation. They softened. Despite her worry, she felt a bit calmer from the sincerity in Jaune's words and smile on his face. She closed her eyes for a moment, and then nodded, taking a step back to show her trust in Jaune.

Ren's eyes softened for a moment as he shook his head, but then they became serious again as he glared at Jaune.

"Words like that… I really don't like how you can have such an effect manipulating people with just those kinds of words." Ren said.

"I don't manipulate people Ren. I just say what's on my mind and in my heart." Jaune said with a calm, yet sincere look on his face.

"Ren, please put the gun down. Jaune isn't of any danger." Nora said.

"Nora, you don't know the things I've learned." Ren said.

"And those things are enough to make you pull a gun on your friend?!" Nora shouted, stomping her foot onto the ground.

"He is not my friend."

"Yes, He Is! Even now he's defending you even though you're being… you're being… A Real Jackass! There I said it!" Nora shouted.

"Nora-"

"Don't give me that look! Put the gun down right now!" Nora ordered with a miffed expression.

"Nora!"

"Right now, Lie Ren!"

Jaune looked between the two, who had serious expressions on their faces.

'Damn… this is rare to see.' Jaune thought. Jaune grabbed Crocea Mors, catching Ren's eye, causing him to prepare to fire, but Jaune unclipped the weapon off his belt and placed it onto the ground. Ren stared at the sheathed sword then to Jaune. "Just to show how sincere I am." Jaune said.

"… The gun too." Ren commanded.

"She has a name you know." Jaune said. Ren just stared at him with serious eyes. "Okay, okay… you're in no mood." Jaune said as he reached for Silver Eye.

"What in the world is going on here?!" They all looked to see Weiss, Yang, Blake and Pyrrha made it onto the scene. "Is this some sort of joke?!" Weiss exclaimed feeling immense disbelief at the sight of Ren, of all people, aiming a gun at Jaune.

"Ren, why are you aiming your weapon at Jaune?" Pyrrha asked with rising concern and fear.

"Pyrrha… do you actually trust this person?" Ren asked.

"What do you mean by that?!"

"You don't feel this is the real Jaune either, do you?" Ren questioned. Pyrrha flinched with wide eyes. "None of you do. The clumsy goofball that had zero combat skill who was never taken so seriously, but had a heart of gold that we all know… this isn't him and you all know it!"

"… Okay, besides the golden heart part, that kind of stung. Even if it was true." Jaune whispered to himself.

"Ren… whatever problems you are having can be discussed and handled, but for now put the gun down." Pyrrha said taking a step closer.

"You don't believe it's him either."

"Put the gun down Ren."

"I will not!"

"I said put the gun down!" Pyrrha yelled as she suddenly aimed Miló in rifle mode at Ren.

"Whoa! Pyrrha!" Ruby exclaimed with shock.

"This just got interesting." Yang said with wide eyes.

"I am not asking you Ren, I am telling you to put the gun down." Pyrrha said with a glare.

"Don't you dare aim that at him!" Nora shouted as she now aimed Magnhild, now in grenade launcher mode, at Pyrrha.

"Nora, who's side are you on?!" Ruby exclaimed.

"I don't know! I'm very scared right now!" Nora exclaimed with gritted teeth as eyes were starting to produce tears.

"Well I'm on Pyrrha's side!" Weiss affirmed with a glare as she rolled the revolver of Myrtenaster and aimed it at Nora.

"Weiss! No~." Ruby cried with distress at her partner's course of action. She suddenly heard the sound of guns cocking and shells falling to the ground.

"Let's go." Yang said with a narrowed glare and red eyes, ready to brawl.

"Yang!"

"What? Everybody's waiting for the first shot. Got to be ready." Yang retorted.

Blake looked between everyone and just shrugged as she then aimed Gambol Shroud at Ren.

"Blake?! You too?!" Ruby exclaimed, shocked that Blake of all people was now joining the showdown.

"I don't know how this all started or what's going on right now, but I like Jaune, so I will defend him, even if it has to be from another friend." Blake said with narrowed eyes.

"Oh no." Ruby whispered shaking her head. "Wait…. You like Jaune?" Ruby thought with surprised eyes. Yang and Weiss looked to the cat Faunus in question.

Blake blushed with her eyes darting side to side.

"Not the point." Blake said as she readjusted her gun.

"Put the gun down Ren." Pyrrha ordered.

"You put your gun down first!" Nora ordered.

"Nora, how can you defend him like this?!" Pyrrha questioned with disbelief.

"I'm not, but that doesn't mean I won't defend him from getting a cap in his brains! Now put the gun down so I can make Ren put his gun down."

"Like you have any control of the situation here, dolt! He's a mad man!" Weiss argued.

"What was that?" Nora growled with gritting teeth and a heated glare as she aimed her grenade launcher at Weiss.

"You're playing with fire Weiss." Jaune said.

"Shut up, I'm trying to defend you!" Weiss shouted at Jaune.

"Can't we just knock him out already?" Yang asked.

"Yang, no." Ruby said with a stern expression.

"I agree with Yang." Blake said.

"Seriously Blake?!"

"Could someone just unarm Nora? She's the only one not aiming at Ren to begin with!" Weiss complained.

"If that's how you feel then come and get me." Nora growled with burning rage.

"Please put your guns down." Jaune said with his eyes closed, head leaned forward with the fingers of his right hand pressed against his forehead.

"Yeah! Put your gun down Nora!" Yang shouted.

"I was referring to all of you."

"You all first! Then I'll think about it!" Nora exclaimed.

"Like you ever think!" Weiss rudely commented.

"Oh I sure do. Like right now, I'm Thinking Of Breaking Your Legs!" Nora yelled.

"You're all acting ridiculous!" Pyrrha shouted.

"You're the one who aimed first!" Nora shouted at Pyrrha.

"No, he aimed first!" Yang said, nodding her head over to Ren, who remained still, glaring at Jaune this whole time.

"It doesn't matter who aimed first!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Yeah! It matters on who puts down their gun first… Nora!" Yang exclaimed.

"Make me, Blondie." Nora said, narrowing her eyes at Yang, who returned with her own with red eyes.

"Oh for the love, WOULD YOU ALL PUT DOWN YOUR GODDAMN GUNS!" Ruby screamed, finally losing her patience. Everyone stared at the rosette with wide eyes, with Yang, Weiss and Pyrrha having gaped mouths.

"I will… after they put down their own first!" Nora shouted.

"Make me!" Yang shouted.

"Oh for the love of…" Ruby rubbed her temples feeling exhausted.

Jaune stared at the girls, all arguing, with half lidded eyes.

'By Oum, I think I'm rapidly aging from the stress these damn kids are giving me. Dammit, I even called them damn kids like a fifty year old man! That's it.' Jaune took out Silver Eye, raised it to the sky and took a shot, causing everyone to flinch and look to him with startled expressions. "Now that you've all stopped your bitching, could you all calm the fuck down?" Jaune said pocketing Silver Eye. The girls blinked their eyes in shock at Jaune's choice of words. "Need I remind you we are all in a forest, completely surround by Grimm, which are creatures that are attracted to negative things like animosity and distrust? Which is exactly what you are all doing. And these aren't the normal types that you're all normally used to. Insectators, Furcifers, hell, you see that?" Jaune pointed to the now wrecked cliff. "Ren and I just faced a Hunter. One Hunter, and it did all that by itself in one move!" Jaune said sternly, causing girls to feel worried. "God knows if there are any more around here, or Grimm that are even worse, but I do know that all this animosity will attract them. We'll be flooded by Grimm, and by the looks of it, I think we're all too tired to put up a proper fight now. So unless you all want to face Grimm that would even make people like Qrow Branwen, Winter Schnee or even a damn terrorist like Adam Taurus say 'damn', then I suggest we all calm down, point the guns away from one another and say we're sorry." Jaune said with a stern tone and expression and his hands on his hips.

They all, minus Ruby and Ren, looked to one another with remorseful expressions.

"Sorry." The girls all said feeling bad for their hasty actions.

Ruby sighed with relief.

'Way to go Jaune.' Ruby thought, smiling at her crush.

'Damn. Now he knows how to lead.' Yang thought, looking to Jaune.

'Winter would be so disappointed with me. Drat!' Weiss thought with an angry frown as she gave a hard stomp onto the ground.

'How does Jaune know about Adam? I don't think he's made too much of an impact for people around here to know who he is yet.' Blake thought.

Jaune looked to Ren to see him still aiming the gun.

"Ren… just stop it. Just put it down." Nora said with a sad expression and hoarse tone.

Ren ignored Nora's plea and just narrowed his eyes at Jaune.

"Ren… for the last time. Put the gun down." Jaune said with a stern tone. His expression showed that he had enough of the situation.

"You will not fool me." Ren said.

"Fool you? I'm trying to help you. Your actions caused distrust in our circle of friends, which would have led to Grimm coming all the way over here. Like that Ursa over there." Jaune said pointing to behind the girls, making them all turn to see an Ursa standing a bit away from them. "Yang, take care of it."

"Finally something to let out some steam." Yang said cracking her knuckles.

"Why does it have a collar?" Weiss questioned.

"Liversnap!" Nora cheered with new joy. Yang gave a roar as she charged at the Ursa. "Wait, No!" Nora cried with a hand out.

"Blake, stop Yang." Jaune said.

Blake just listened and used the ribbon normally tied around her arm and Gambol Shroud to wrap around Yang's waist and pull her back towards the group.

"Hey, what the?!" Yang looked to Blake.

"He said so." Blake said with a shrug.

"I don't need a close friend of mine crying anymore." Jaune said.

Nora sniffed a bit as she wiped away some tears from her eyes.

"Thank you Jaune."

"Ren… whatever it is that makes you distrust me, we can talk about it, but right now you have to put the gun down. Whatever happened in the past and what will happen in the future don't matter right now. It's the present that matters and right now it does not look too good. I'm not telling you to put it down for my sake, I can take a hit, but do it for them." Jaune said, gesturing to the others. Ren remained strong. "A second ago they were willing to attack one another over this. Is that really worth it to you? Is the physical, mental and emotional pain this is causing really worth it? Especially when it comes to them?" Jaune questioned.

Ren looked to the side for a moment. He then looked to the others. He looked through all their faces of weariness and fear. Ruby, Yang, Blake, Weiss, Pyrrha and… a scared ten year old Nora sobbing?

Ren blinked his eyes and looked to Nora to see her current self, but with the same expression as the vision of the girl he first me when tragedy struck. The look on Nora's face… cracked Ren's heart… because it was he who was causing her this pain.

Ren's eyes drooped to the floor with regret as he started to lower the Storm Flower.

Jaune sighed with relief; glad to finally be out of that sticky situations. Suddenly a source of light struck his eye, blinding him a bit.

"What the hell?" Jaune whispered as he hovered his hand above his line of sight to block the light, only to notice something in the distance. Or someone.

It was a person garbed with a long black twin tail jacket, opened to reveal a dark grey shirt, a silver necklace with a shield that had an insignia of a black flexing arm with knife in hand, black cargo pants, black army boots and a black ski mask covering his face entire head minus his eyes. The first thing Jaune noticed on this person was a very large sniper rifle… and it was aimed at the back of Ren's head.

"NO!" Jaune screamed as he sprinted forward. Ren gasped as Jaune tackled him to the ground, and upon instinct fired a bullet from Storm Flower, nailing Jaune in the shoulder, but luckily the blonde saved Ren from a sniper bullet that whizzed over them a struck a tree.

"Sniper!" Blake shouted, knowing what just happened immediately.

The sniper's eyes widen a bit in surprise, but then noticed light reflecting from his necklace.

"Dammit. Guess she was right about not wearing this. I hate it when Chary's right about things." The sniper said, holding his necklace in hand. He noticed Jaune took out Silver Eye and was aiming at him. "Oh shit." The sniper cursed as he quickly started hopping from branch to branch as Jaune fired at him. He managed to escape a few, but got nailed in the left butt cheek, which caused him to fall off a branch and hit the floor. "AH! My Perfect Ass!" The sniper cried, holding his left cheek.

"You Coward!" Yang shouted as she started firing rounds at the assailant.

The sniper managed to hop behind a tree in time to avoid the blasts.

Jaune groaned with pain as he rolled off of Ren and held his shoulder.

"Jaune!" Ruby cried as she and Pyrrha ran over to him.

Ren sat up and stared at Jaune with wide eyes. He defended him. Jaune risked his life to save him and Ren... returned the favor with a bullet.

Ren looked to the smoking barrel of his gun only to develop a look of horror and remorse. So many swirling emotions were running through his head. Regret, remorse, fear, anger, self-loathing, disgust, broken pride, betrayal of ones actions; so many emotions that it started causing his breathing to hitch. He didn't know how to deal with this. He heard the sound of rushing footsteps making him turn to see the sniper making a break for it. He may not know how to handle his distress… but he sure does know who to take it out on.

With new raging vigor, Ren gave a war cry as he charged after the sniper.

"Ren!" Nora cried out.

"Nora…" Jaune groaned out, causing the ginger haired girl to look to her leader, still on the ground. "Go after him. He needs you right now. I'll meet up with you in a second." Jaune said. Nora nodded with a new look of determination as she then ran after her best friend/love interest.

Jaune rolled over onto his front and tried to get up, but the fresh bullet in his shoulder gave him some trouble.

"Don't move. We'll get you to safety." Pyrrha said.

"No. Just sit me up against a tree." Jaune said.

"No Jaune, we need to get you to safety!" Pyrrha argued.

"I don't have time for arguments." Jaune said, holding his shoulder.

"Jaune Clancy Arc!"

"Clancy?" Yang questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh God, I regret ever telling you that." Jaune said, now feeling embarrassed.

"We are getting you to safety and that's final!" Pyrrha sternly shouted.

"Pyrrha! You are my partner! Not my mother! Now do as I say dammit!" Jaune yelled with an anger expression. Pyrrha gasped and flinched with her hand over her mouth. Jaune had never yelled at her like that. And those words…

Weiss suddenly knelt down, grabbed one of Jaune's arms and wrapped it around her neck.

"I think we should trust him." Weiss said, looking to Pyrrha. Pyrrha looked to Weiss with wide and hurt eyes. "He's trusted us with much so far… I think it's only proper we show our own in kind." Weiss said. Pyrrha was silent for a moment, but nodded understandingly. The two together helped Jaune up and placed him against a tree.

Jaune grabbed his wrecked shoulder plate and ripped it off, before pulling up the short sleeve of his hoodie to reveal his bullet wound.

"Ruby, close your eyes." Jaune said.

"Why?" Ruby asked with confusion.

"Because I don't think your uncle taught you something this harsh." Jaune said as up brought up a finger.

Concentrating aura to the tip a small amount spiked like the fire of a blowtorch, as then Jaune brought it to the bullet wound and started cutting his skin over it. Once he made the proper incision, he reached his index and thumb in, groaning in pain throughout the experience, until he gripped the bullet and pulled it out. Jaune panted as he let the bullet fall to the floor with trace amounts of his blood on it; his bullet wound closing up from his aura. Jaune took in a deep breath through his nose and exhaled out his mouth. When he looked to the others, he was surprised to see them staring at him with dropped jaws.

"That… was hardcore." Yang said, shocked and amazed by what Jaune just did.

Jaune groaned as he slowly got to his feet.

"Now I feel like a boxer who went through seven rounds of hell… and was then shot." Jaune said, rubbing his shoulder. "And I just got this hoodie too. Dammit." Suddenly a long tongue wrapped out Jaune leg, pulled on him, causing him to fall to the floor and start being dragged away. "Ah! Bitch! Are you serious?!" Jaune shouted as he tried to crawl away from being pulled to his death.

Blake fired bullets at a certain tree, causing a Furcifer to appear screaming. The chameleon Grimm gave an aggravated shriek, now pissed, but suddenly Miló in javelin mode was stabbed right through its head, instantly killing it as its body went limp.

As it started to disintegrate into ash, Pyrrha, with an intense expression on her face, summoned her weapon back to her hand with her polarity.

"I grow tired of this." Pyrrha said.

"I couldn't agree more!" Weiss said as she readied Myrtenaster.

The group started hearing growls. Slowly Grimm were starting to surround them.

Beowolves, Insectators, Furcifers and Ursa started surrounding them.

"Oh just perfect." Yang said with a glare.

"If this body had fifteen more years of experience and training, I'd disintegrate you all with just a yell!" Jaune shouted with annoyance and rage.

"That's telling them." Yang said with a grin as she cocked Ember Celica.

"Jaune." Blake spoke, catching the blonde knight's attention as she tossed Crocea Mors to him. Jaune smirked as he caught the sheathed sword in hand. With a grin he unsheathe his sword as he and the blade started glowing with gold aura.

The Grimm in the area hesitated when they felt the energy coming off of Jaune. Jaune whipped his sword out from the sheathe as he held both it and the scabbard/shield of Crocea Mors to the side with a stern look on his face, ready to fight. Jaune took a few steps forward, but Miló was poised in front of him, stopping his trek. Jaune looked to Pyrrha with a surprised look.

"Jaune… you said you were going after Ren and Nora to help them, didn't you?" Pyrrha asked, still possessing her intense expression. Jaune raised an eyebrow, surprised by Pyrrha's odd behavior. "Jaune… this training… it was meant to rebuild trust, correct?" Pyrrha asked.

Jaune had a calm expression with soft eyes.

"Essentially." Jaune admitted with a shrug.

Pyrrha closed her eyes for a few moments.

"Then I will trust you to go help our friends like you said… so long as you trust me to this fight." Pyrrha said. Jaune looked at her with wide eyes.

"Same with me." Weiss said.

"I as well." Blake said, readying Gambol Shroud in its default mode.

"Do I even need to say it?" Yang said getting into her fighting stance.

Jaune looked to all of them with a surprised expression. He then softly smiled.

"Sure." Jaune said with a nod. "But just letting you know, if anything happens to you guys, erh, girls… I won't forgive myself."

"Quit being so melodramatic and help the fool and the one with the sugar problem." Weiss said.

Jaune chuckled a bit.

"There is a problem though. How do you plan on getting pass these guys when you must be low on aura?" Blake inquired.

"I'm not that low on my reserves, but I see your point." Jaune admitted. He took a few steps forward, took a deep breath through his noise and yelled. "Liversnap!" Nora's Ursa perked its head up, knowing Jaune was calling out to him. Jaune, without facing the Grimm, brought up a hand, and pointed down next to himself. The Ursa got the idea. It started walking over to him at a calm pace. A Beowolf roared at Liversnap, as if calling him a traitor. Liversnap responded by promptly standing up and smacking the Beowolf into a tree. Liversnap continued its pace over and stopped next to Jaune. Jaune gripped the Ursa's fur and hopped onto its back. "If you can't find a way around a wall, break right through it." Jaune said.

"Every day I feel like I want to adopt this guy." Yang said.

"… What?" Weiss looked to Yang with a confused expression at the rather odd phrase.

"… I don't know." Yang said facing in the direction of a few Grimm to avoid eye contact with Weiss.

"Get ready big guy." Jaune said holding on to Liversnap's collar with one hand. Jaune noticed a smaller hand extended up to him, making him look to see it was Ruby.

"I'm coming with you." Ruby said with a determined look on her face. Jaune stared down at her.

"I won't be able to convince you otherwise, will I?" Jaune asked.

"No sir, you will not." Ruby said shaking her head.

Jaune smiled and reached out to her, grabbing her hand and helped her up.

"Ow, ow, ow."

"Sorry, sorry, sorry."

"Not your fault. Wounded arm. More Ren's fault." Jaune said as he helped Ruby up onto Liversnap, letting her sit behind himself. "Now we're ready to head out." Jaune said sitting up straight with a calm, serious expression on his face as Ruby wrapped her arms around Jaune's torso. "This is a rather odd sight, isn't it?"

"Yes… yes it is." Ruby answered.

"It's welcomed. Onward Liversnap!" Jaune shouted as the Ursa got on its hind legs and roared. Liversnap charged forward, knocking over any Grimm that got in its way.

Some Insectators ran after them, but Weiss, Pyrrha, Blake and Yang shot at them, killing them.

The Grimm surrounding them roared and charged at them.

"Back to back!" Pyrrha ordered. The four got together with their backs to one another. "Let's show these beast what huntress from Beacon can do!"

"Yes! I love it when my gal pals get feisty!" Yang said with a grin as she slammed her fists together, with her hair glowing gold and eyes turned red again.

!

!

In the meantime, Ren had chased the sniper with rage in his eyes.

Once making it to an open area, the sniper slowed his pace and turned around, back peddling a bit as Ren roared, jumping at him, trying to slash him apart with Storm Flower, but the sniper rolled under the blades.

"Whoa~, at least let me make it even." The sniper said as he broke apart his sniper rifle to reveal a chain inside it connecting the two pieces together as then two jagged blades extending out. "Why do you think it was so big?" The sniper said with a smirk under his mask.

(Think of Kratos' Blades of Exile.)

"You tried to kill my best friend." Ren said with growing rage.

"Whoa, whoa, I tried to kill **you**. You were the one aiming for his skull with your puny gun. He just tried to save your ass. You know he really is too sweet for his own good. No wonder he lost everything." The sniper said.

"What was that?" Ren questioned with narrowed eyes.

"Eh, why waste my breath? I'm gonna kill you anyway." The sniper said.

"You don't know who you're messing with." Ren said with gritted teeth.

"Lie Ren. Son of Li Ren and An Ren, born in Kuroyuri, where you lost both your parents during an attack from a Nuckelavee and met your closest friend and not girlfriend-girlfriend Nora Valkyrie who… well God knows where she came from. It's like she was dropped from right out of the sky." The sniper said.

"How Do You Know All This?!" Ren yelled with rising anger.

"My boss knows all about you, your girl, the not-so-invincible girl, heh, he definitely knows Jaune. Along with all the members of Team RWBY, especially the red one. You know, the little sister of the blonde lesbo with the fine ass. He knows a lot, and one thing he tells me is that sooner or later you were going to become my mortal enemy, screwing me over time and time again. So I decided… why not sooner? But I was hoping it would be quick, but I guess that's what happens when you like to wear reflective chains." The sniper said as he picked up his chain necklace a bit with the edge of one of his jagged blades.

"And for that mistake you will lost greatly." Ren said, trying to compose himself.

"True, I can lose something, but if I do, I'll just make sure you lost something of yours. That ginger haired dame seems like a nice trade." The sniper said with a grin under his mask as he lean forward a bit. Ren's eyes widened with horror and rage. "Bit squirrely though. Maybe you'd be happy to be rid of her."

Ren suddenly roared as his pink aura glowed around his body. He suddenly dashed at an unreadable speed towards the sniper with Storm Flower ready to cut. The sniper grinned as Ren got close to him, then he slammed his blades together emitting a noise, that caused Ren's eyes to widen as he tripped and held his ears, screaming in pain.

"Like that? My Blades, Siljast (Croatian for Jagged), emit powerful soundwaves when struck by hard surfaces or one another, that effect my enemies eardrums. I sadly had to get special implants to handle them. Worth it though." The sniper slammed his blades together against, causing another soundwave that caused Ren to vomit. "Especially with that funny sight." The sniper said with a smirk. "Now I heard that you don't have much endurance. That's too bad. Explains why you got your ass beat so quickly by that Hunter. Let's see how long you can survive." The sniper grinned.

He sent an uppercut to Ren's jaw, sending him up, then gripping both of Siljast and sent a strong rising double slash that sent Ren flying into the sky. The sniper threw one of Siljast at Ren, only for it to spin around like a boomerang with the chain wrapped around the back of Ren's neck and when he caught the handle of his sword and crossed the chains together that caused the chain to wrap around Ren's neck.

The sniper started whooping with sadistic excitement as he started tossing Ren all around, slamming him into the ground over and over all over the place, then followed with pulling him closer.

"Get Over Here!" The sniper shouted as Ren came speeding towards him and was then deliver a head-butt to his face; his nose getting the worst of it. The sniper grabbed the back of Ren's head and then slammed his knee into his face, picked him up and started slashing his torso, before kicking him in the groin, sending Ren falling back with pain. Ren groaned with so much pain as his aura flared a bit. "You're already pooped? Seriously? Man you suck. I don't know how you were meant to give me trouble." The sniper said. He started dragging Ren's body closer, then picked him up by the collar. "You are so weak. I don't know why Jaune thinks you can help him. You're dead weight. I mean you're other self, committed suicide. How cowardly!" The sniper ranted.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Ren said as he groaned with pain. "But you clearly are too overconfident in yourself. There is a saying… even a delicate flower can survive even the most violent of winds, and the harshest of droughts."

"Are you so out of it that you're going all Bruce Nii philosophic on me?" The sniper questioned, tilting his head.

"It's just a fancy way of saying…" Ren brought up a rock and with aura enhanced fingers, he flicked the rock, causing it to go straight into the sniper's right eye. The sniper screamed as he released Ren to hold his now destroyed eye socket. "Don't underestimate me." Ren said as he gave a deep exhale.

"YOU BASTARD! My Eye! MY EYE!" The sniper screamed holding his right eye socket. He glared at Ren with his now sole eye. He grabbed the chain of his weapon and brought it up along with Ren. "Just for that… I'm going to choke the life out of you." The sniper said with gritting teeth. He pulled on his chains tightly, causing Ren to choke up as the chain tightened around his neck. The sounds of something flying through the air was heard, followed by an explosion, causing the sniper to look up to see a pink explosion of dust in the shape of a heart. "What the…"

A female's scream was heard as the sniper was suddenly slammed into the ground by Nora's Magnhild.

"Fore!" Nora cried out as wit a swing of Magnhild, the sniper was sent flying. Nora looked down to Ren. "Ren!" Nora cried as she grabbed the chain and freed Ren's neck from its grip. Nora picked him up a bit into her arms, looking down upon him with grief.

Ren moaned as he cracked open his eyes to see Nora.

"Am I dead?" Ren asked. Nora sighed with relief.

"No silly. Then I wouldn't be here." Nora said with a smile.

"My aura reserves are low." Ren said.

"Then take some of mine." Nora said. She closed her eyes and focused her aura and shared it with Ren. Ren groaned as he felt Nora's aura being sent into his body, reigniting his reserves. After some time, Ren brought up a hand up, signaling for Nora to stop. Nora listened and ceased her aura transference. Ren, now with more aura into his reserves, managed to get out of Nora's grasp and stand on his own two feet. "Feeling better now?" Nora asked as she stood up to meet him at eye level.

"Yes. Thank you." Ren answered and thanked Nora with a nod.

"Good." Nora suddenly slapped Ren across the face. "Don't you ever point your guns at a friend again, understand?!" Nora scolded, pointing a finger at Ren.

Ren looked to her with wide eyes as he held his cheek. He closed his eyes and nodded.

"Yes… I am sorry." Ren apologized. Nora suddenly hugged him. Ren blinked his eyes in surprise, but softly smiled and hugged her back.

He could always count on Nora.

Ren heard jingling, making him look to see Siljast shaking a bit. Ren quickly wrapped his arms around Nora's waist and quickly hopped away as Siljast flew toward the sniper, now on a knee with his right arm out, managing to grab both hilts of his chained swords.

"Little bitch." The sniper said with gritting teeth. He felt his aura reserves were getting lower by the minute. That's what happens when you have your eye struck into by a rock and have a war hammer slammed atop of you and then treat you like a golf ball. "You know what? My fault entirely." The sniper said getting to his feet. "The boss told us we should never underestimate you all, even if you ae supposed to be fated to die." The sniper said.

"We?" Nora questioned. Ren narrowed his eyes at the sniper, with the sniper glaring at him.

The sniper wrapped the chains around his waist and clipped the hilts of his jagged swords onto his belt.

"I'm too annoyed to even go on. So I'll leave you guys with a present." The sniper said as he reached to a pouch tied to his belt. Nora and Ren separated as they prepared their weapons. "Now this won't be the same one, but its face will still be familiar to you." The sniper said as he took out a small orb from his pouch and showed it off. He threw it to the ground, causing it to crack and break upon contact, releasing a heavy amount of dark mist.

Ren and Nora narrowed their eyes and tightened their stance as the dark mist grew in size. Two pairs of glowing red eyes appeared within the black mist, with one pair being higher than the other.

The sound of a raspy voice wheezing was heard. Ren and Nora's eyes widened a bit when they heard that voice followed by… clopping?

The sounds of a raspy voice moaning was heard as the figured in the mist was making its way forward with the sounds of hooves clip clopping onto the ground.

Ren and Nora's eyes widened further with fear. Ren's breathing hitched with his teeth gritted as the new beast made its form visible.

The humanoid part of the monster twitched it head to the sides, then hunched forward, before shooting back and releasing a shrieking distorted scream.

The sniper laughed from behind the Grimm.

"Look Familiar?!" The sniper shouted with a grin under his mask.

Now in front of Ren and Nora was a Grimm that was of the same species that destroyed their home.

The Nuckelavee.

"See ya, bitches!" The sniper shouted as he ran off, leaving Ren and Nora to face one of their greatest fears.

The Nuckelavee twitched its head around, before its eyes landed on the pair.

Ren growled as he took a step forward.

"Ren." Nora spoke. Ren turned to her to see she was scared, holding Magnhild tightly in her grasp out of fear.

The Nuckelavee cocked its head back then gave a distorted screech. Ren turned his head back to the Grimm to see the horse part of it standing on its hind legs, giving a whiny before it started charging over. Ren's eyes widened as the Grimm charged at them. Upon instinct, Ren quickly hugged Nora and focused his semblance. The two turned colorless.

The Nuckelavee skidded to a halt, until it stopped in front of them, almost ramming into them. The Nuckelavee wheezed as it and its horse body looked around for any signs of their target.

"Slowly walk away." Ren said to Nora, earning a nod.

The two slowly started walking away as the Grimm started walking around trying to find any victims. This was a heart pounding experience for the two. They were scared out of their minds at the sight of the cursed creature. They hoped that they would never encounter this thing again.

Well, Ren wanted revenge, but he knew this is not the same Grimm that had devastated their home. Memories of that night flashed through Ren's head. Ren closed his eyes out of instinct as tears leaked from his eyes.

"Ren… Ren!" Nora exclaimed. Ren opened his eyes to find that color was returning to them.

'Oh No! I lost focus!' Ren thought.

The Nuckelavee stopped in place. Its humanoid part twisted its head to the side as it was now upside down, staring at the two. It gave a loud screeching wail as the horse part then kicked up with a loud whiny. The Nuckelavee charged at the two again.

"Nora, go!" Ren shouted pushing Nora as far away as he could.

"Ren!" Nora cried with her hand out as Ren got into his battle stance.

Ren narrowed his eyes as the Nuckelavee charged forward, ready to attack. When it got in front of him, the horse part stood up on its hind legs, ready to stop on Ren, but suddenly it was shot in the right humanoid eye, causing it to screech in pain. Nora quickly tackled Ren away as the horse part stomped its front feet onto the floor. The Nuckelavee twisted its head to see Jaune and Ruby on Liversnap with Ruby aiming Crescent Rose at the Grimm, while Jaune had his sword out.

"You stay away from my friends, you ugly son of a bitch." Jaune said with narrowed eyes.

"Jaune!" Nora called out with relief, then she gasped to notice the shine from the Ursa's collar. "And Liversnap! You came to save me!" Nora called out with joy.

Ren stared at Jaune, who was poised in a heroic pose with his sword out with Ruby behind him using Crescent Rose in sniper mode, while they both rode the Ursa Nora claimed to be her new pet like it was a horse.

"This is the craziest day of my life." Ren said with wide eyes.

The Nuckelavee gave a nail scratching loud roar, forcing everyone to cover their ears. Jaune quickly extended his hand and focused aura to it as he quickly shot out a spirit lance at the Nuckelavee's head. The sound of a clash was heard as the Nuckelavee seemed to get struck upon the head as it was bent back.

However the Nuckelavee brought its head forward to show a large crack vertically across the middle of its face. The Nuckelavee growled with growing agitation.

"Forward!" Jaune ordered with Crocea Mors pointed forward. Liversnap roared as he charged forward.

Ruby took shots at the Nuckelavee, striking it, causing it to roar with pain. It suddenly shot its arms forward at the three.

Liversnap quickly dodged the hand attacks as Ruby continued firing at the Grimm.

Jaune concentrated his golden aura to his sword and with a might battle cry sent a slash that created a golden blade of energy at the Nuckelavee's right.

The Nuckelavee quickly retracted its right arm and managed to use the momentum to dodge back enough to avoid the blade of golden energy.

Ruby jumped off of Liversnap and stabbed the end of Crescent Rose's blade into the ground with the edge of the blade pressed against the Nuckelavee's left arm, then fired which created a force that sliced off the arm.

"Ruby! Fire at its head!" Jaune ordered.

"Right!" Ruby shouted as she fired at the Nuckelavee's head, causing it to scream as it tried striking Ruby with its right arm, but she was dodging easy thanks to her semblance.

"Keep going forward big guy. Get me near the legs." Jaune said pointing his sword straight forward. Liversnap obeyed and increased speed. Jaune focused his aura into his sword. Tightening his grip, Jaune narrowed his eyes, ready to strike.

Once near the legs of the Nuckelavee, Jaune gave a battle cry and sent a hard slash that sliced deep into the front legs of the Nuckelavee, causing it and the horse part to cry with pain.

"They're… hurting it?" Ren questioned with shock.

"U turn!" Jaune shouted, pointing his sword back at the Nuckelavee. Liversnap made a U-turn and ran back at the Nuckelavee. The horse part gave a whiny. "Dodge!" Jaune shouted as he balanced on Liversnap's back. The Nuckelavee sent a kick with its hind legs. Jaune managed to hop off of Liversnap and landed onto the back of the horse part of the Nuckelavee, but Liversnap was kicked away, sending him flying.

"Liversnap!" Nora cried out with concern for her Grimm. She then gained a furious look on her face with gritting teeth. "I hope you enjoyed your time with those back legs, because consider them broke!" Nora shouted with anger as she gripped Magnhild tightly.

Nora roared as she charged forward, readying Magnhild.

The horse of the Nuckelavee kicked up its front legs as it started running off.

"Mad Horse! Out of the Way!" Jaune called out as he held onto the Nuckelavee with the humanoid part giving a distorted cry.

"Get Back Here!" Nora yelled with rage. Suddenly she was picked up by a head as she was now riding on the back of Liversnap. "Liversnap!" Nora cheered with a grin. Nora narrowed her eyes as she had an edgy grin. "Attack!" Nora shouted aiming Magnhild forward at the Nuckelavee, with the Ursa roaring as it increased speed.

Ruby and Ren were now standing side by side watching the Nuckelavee run around the area in a circle as Jaune tried to hang on for his life, while Nora, riding in her Ursa, Liversnap chased after them. They two remained quiet and had calm expressions, but they were bewildered by the sight nonetheless.

"Crazy day, huh?" Ruby said to Ren.

"Craziest one for me so far." Ren responded.

Jaune held onto the humanoid torso of the Nuckelavee as it twisted and turned to get Jaune off.

'I wasted too much aura to just melt this jerk's body with my semblance. Got to improvise.' Jaune thought. As the humanoid part twist to the right, Jaune quick hopped a bit over and grabbed it by its left horn, took out a fire dust crystal from one of his pouches and stabbed it into the side of the Nuckelavee's head. The Nuckelavee gave a loud pain scream, causing Jaune to scream and cover his ears, giving the horse part of the Grimm the chance to kick Jaune off, causing him to fly off the Grimm. Jaune hit the ground hard, groaning in pain. "Ruby, shoot the dust crystal!" Jaune shouted.

"Got it!" Ruby called out as she readied the sniper mode of Crescent Rose.

"No. I got it!" Nora called out, finishing packing her dust ammo into Magnhild. "Get to the front Liversnap!" Nora ordered with the Ursa roaring as it increased more speed. The Nuckelavee skidded to a halt and started shaking its humanoid torso around in a sporadic manner. "He looks like a puppet!" Nora laughed. "I mean, turn!" Nora decreed pointing to her friends. Liversnap followed directions and started running over towards the others. Jaune was on his hands and knees, crawling as he still felt ringing in his ears, but suddenly he was scooped up by Nora and placed onto the back of Liversnap. Nora aimed Magnhild grenade launcher mode at the Nuckelavee still moving around with pain from having its head stabbed it. "Eat this!" Nora shouted as she fired her rounds of dust ammo, causing them to fly over at the Nuckelavee in a heart shape pattern.

Once struck, they exploded and with the combined power of the dust crystal in the side of the Nuckelavee's head, caused a huge explosion that shook the ground.

Ruby and Ren tried to keep their footing, but Ruby had to catch and support Ren as he almost fell off. Liversnap skidded next to them.

"We won!" Nora cheered with a grin and fist pump. Jaune groaned as he fell off of Liversnap. Nora hopped off and started scratching the back of Liversnap's ear. "Good Liversnap. Who's a good Ursa? You are! You are~." Nora said with a grin, causing Liversnap to moan with delight.

"How… how did you hurt it?" Ren asked as he pulled away from Ruby.

"The Nuckelavee…" Jaune said with a hand up. Nora grabbed it and immediately pulled him up to his feet a bit too fast, making him groan. "Can't control both bodies at the same time. It's either one or the other." Jaune said.

"So that explains why it didn't dodge you in time earlier. It was too busy trying to deal with me." Ruby said.

"Huh… to think it was that easy this whole time, huh Ren?" Nora said to her childhood friend.

Ren looked to the smoke where the Nuckelavee once was.

"So now we know how to beat it." Ren said with narrowed eyes.

"Uh, but it's already dead." Ruby said. They all suddenly heard wheezing, causing their eyes to widen as they looked to the smoke cloud. "Then again…"

Two pairs of red eyes glared at the five with new rage.

!

!

Meanwhile, Pyrrha, Weiss, Blake and Yang were busy fighting the Grimm from before.

Weiss gave a battle cry as she quickly slashed apart three Beowolves at an incredibly fast pace, killing them.

A Furcifer shot its tongue out, but Weiss spun around it and then stabbed the point of Myrtenaster right through the tongue and with a spin of the revolver, she activated her ice dust to freeze the tongue causing the Grimm to freeze as well.

Blake dashed, slicing up Insectators, Beowolves and Ursa, before pouncing at the frozen Furcifer and slicing it in half.

Weiss gave a grinning smirk, but she was suddenly tackled to the ground. Weiss grunted, before she gasped with wide horrified eyes as an Insectator was over her, roaring. It went to bite her head off, causing Weiss to scream and flinch, but suddenly Javelin Mode Miló was stabbed right through its head, instantly killing it. The Insectator fell to the ground onto its side, causing Weiss to look to see it turn to fluttering ash. Weiss blinked her eyes, until she saw a hand extended to her.

Pyrrha smiled down at her.

"Are you alright?"

Weiss smiled back as she grabbed onto the champion's hand and was picked up.

"I appreciate the help. Thank you." Weiss said with a smile and nod.

Suddenly a Furcifer's tongue shot out, wrapping around Pyrrha's arm and started pulling her in. Weiss gasped, but then got angry with a glare and gritting teeth. Pyrrha tried to fight back, but after her unfortunate confrontation with the Razor and fighting all these Grimm with her comrades, her reserves were getting to the low point and she used up much stamina today, she couldn't get out of the Grimm's hold. Lucky for her, Weiss quickly grabbed hold of her, her arm around her waist, and quickly stabbed Myrtenaster through the Grimm's tongue and froze it just like before, causing the Grimm to freeze.

"Stinks to be a cold blooded creature, does it not?" Weiss rhetorically questioned with a smirk.

Suddenly the Grimm was shot with a shotgun blast, shattering it to pieces.

Weiss and Pyrrha turned to see Yang, grinning with a thumbs up.

Pyrrha and Weiss smiled, then turned to one another, only for Weiss to blush at how close they were and quickly pulled away, looking to the side feeling embarrassed; while Pyrrha looked confused.

Blake finished off the remaining Insectators. She took a sniff to find that Weiss had finished off the last Furcifers, so now Beowolves and Ursai remained.

They growled, but then their heads perked up with wide eyes. They suddenly turned and ran off. Blake, Weiss and Pyrrha looked confused, but Yang just grinned and glowed with pride.

"Ha, ha! Now that's more like it! The heat was getting too hot and they ran!" Yang exclaimed with pride and grinning her pearly whites.

"I don't think it was us they were running from." Blake said.

"Then what else?" Yang asked with a shrug.

Suddenly something stomped behind her, making them all turn to see a large Beringel roaring as it pounded its chest.

"I'm guessing that." Blake said.

Suddenly an explosion was heard.

"What was that?!" Yang questioned, turning around.

"Yang! Look out!" Weiss called out.

Yang was suddenly punched by the Beringel, sending her flying into a tree, breaking right through it.

"Yang!" Pyrrha cried with worry.

The Beringel roared, pounding its chest with superiority.

Yang pushed the dropped tree off her. She growled as her eyes turned red. Standing up, she brought a fist up as her body burst with aura and her hair floating up.

!

!

Back with Jaune, Ruby, Ren and Nora, and uh… Liversnap, the Nuckelavee took a step forward.

It gave a high raging screech as it revealed its damaged body. It's left horn completely destroyed with a singed and deep fissure scars on the left side of its face and its right horn was broken apart, having the end broken apart with smaller short spikes protruding from the destroyed end. The bony mask part of the horse body was cracked apart as steam came out its mouth. Parts of the white bony pieces of it were cracked, but other than that, you couldn't tell much on how damaged it really was, but nonetheless it's still tough as hell.

"If it never started off being ugly, I would have said it never looked so bad in its life." Nora said. "Oh wait… it still counts, because now that is fu~gly~."

"We're going to have to work a bit more to put it down." Jaune said. He looked to see his sword at the center of the area. "Damn." Jaune said with narrowed eyes. Ruby looked to him and followed his line of sight to find Crocea Mors at the center of the area.

"I got it!" Ruby called out as she rushed off with her semblance. The Nuckelavee screeched as it shot its arm at Ruby, but she managed to dodge and quickly grabbed Jaune's sword and rushed back. The Nuckelavee quickly swung its arm to the side, causing Ruby to trip and roll onto the ground. Jaune rushed over and slid on his knees, catching Ruby, only to fall onto his back. "Ugh. Here's your sword back." Ruby said, handing Jaune his sword.

"Thanks." Jaune said.

The Nuckelavee gave a screech as its arm came back. It was revving its arm back for another attack, but Jaune gave a cry as he shot his hand forward and shot a spirit lance at the Nuckelavee, nailing it on the side of the head, breaking off its horn completely, causing it to lean back and then scream with agitation.

"Oh! Cool! What was that?!" Nora exclaimed with amazement as Jaune picked up Ruby and quickly walked back until they stumbled in between Ren, Nora and Liversnap.

"I call them Spirit Lances. Just unlocked them when fighting against that stupid Hunter." Jaune said.

"So cool~! What else can you do?" Ruby asked with starry eyes.

"So far it's the only thing I've unlocked. My semblance apparently has more to it than I thought, but I'll need to advance my physical and mental state in order to probably get more powers." Jaune said.

The Nuckelavee gave a low growl.

"Any ideas?" Nora asked.

"I got one. Ren, you got enough energy to do some running?" Jaune asked as he let Ruby go.

"I gave him some of my aura to help him stand." Nora said hopping onto Liversnap's back.

Jaune took out his scroll and checked out his team's aura level to find Ren on the red. Jaune gave a whistle.

"Not so good." Jaune commented.

"You're one to talk." Nora said managing to look over Jaune's shoulder to see his own aura levels.

"Take some of mine." Jaune said pocketing his scroll and extending his hand over to Ren.

"No. I refuse to weaken you any further. You need your strength." Ren said.

"Well you need some too." Jaune said.

"Then take mine." Ruby said extending her hand to Ren. "I haven't really taken many hits-"

"Not that many really." Nora commented looking to the side.

"So it'll be fine if you take some of mine." Ruby said. Ren looked to Ruby for a moment. He decided to take her hand and have her give him some aura.

"Here's the game plan. We circle around him to throw him off. Ruby, Ren, between your speed and rate of fire, you'll fire while running. Nora, you and I go for the legs. I'll go for cutting the front, you and Liversnap go run around to the back of it and go for the back joint of its leg." Jaune said.

"Oh~, are you suggesting…" Nora was grinning wider with excitement.

"Break its legs." Jaune said with a serious expression. Nora laughed with maniacal joy as she sat up straight and spun Magnhild in hand. "You feeling good?" Jaune asked Ren.

"Yes." Ren said with a nod, taking his hand back. "Thank you Ruby." Ren thanked Ruby.

"Ready for this?" Ruby asked with a smile. Ren nodded with a smile as he brought up Storm Flower.

"After we get it down, it's going to resort to using its last arm. Ruby, we got the good blades, so if it goes for one of us, restrain its arm. Nora, you follow that up by restraining the horse with a slam of your hammer." Jaune said as the horse part of the Nuckelavee shook its head with a snort.

"Got it." Nora said with a grin. "Let's go Team JNRR!" Nora cheered thrusting Magnhild up into the air.

"JN…RR?" Ren questioned.

"Yeah, you know, our initials. Jaune's, then mine, then Ruby's and then yours." Nora said.

"O… kay." Ren scratched the side of his head with Storm Flower.

"Um… I like RNJR better." Jaune said.

"I don't." Nora said with a dull look.

"Ruby's a better leader than me anyway." Jaune said pointing his thumb at Ruby.

"No~, I'm not. You're better. I mean you've been giving the orders around here." Ruby said bashfully with a red blush, twisting her foot side to side and an embarrassed smile on her face.

"Can we discuss this later?" Ren asked.

The Nuckelavee kicked up and gave both a loud whiny. It then charged forward.

"Circle around it!" Jaune shouted.

They all started running around it; Ruby and Ren going right, while Jaune and Nora riding Liversnap ran left.

The Nuckelavee skidded to a halt and the horse head turned to see everyone running around it.

Ren and Ruby started shooting at it, causing the humanoid part to scream at the pain. It tried shooting its hand at Ren and Ruby, but was unsuccessful.

Jaune gripped the handle with both hands tightly and built up his aura into his sword. Jaune gave a battle cry as he ran forward at the horse part. Jaune's sword burst with golden aura, looking as if it was made of fire. Jaune twisted his hips and sent a strong slash at the front left leg, causing the horse part to whiny with pain as most of its leg burnt up, losing much structure in its leg.

"Let's Go, Liversnap!" Nora ordered pointing Magnhild at the back right leg as the Ursa turned charged at the leg. Nora revved back Magnhild like a baseball bat and then took a hard swing, slamming the back joint of the horse's leg, causing it to shatter. The horse dropped to the ground, crying in pain as both its front left and back right legs were ruined.

"Ren! Stop in front of me and get the top part's attention!" Ruby called out.

"Got it!" Ren said with a nod.

Ruby came to a halt and Ren quickly hurried and stopped in front of her, firing at the Nuckelavee's humanoid head, causing it to scream and shoot its arm at Ren. Ren quickly jumped out of the way and Ruby jumped up high into the sky, then quickly fired Crescent Rose upwards which sent her rocketing down and with a battle cry she stabbed the tip of the blade of Crescent Rose into the Nuckelavee's hand, keeping it restrained to the ground.

"My turn!" Nora exclaimed with a grin as she stood up and balanced off of Liversnap who charged at the Nuckelavee. Squatting down, Nora then took a huge leap into the air with Magnhild tightly in hand. Raising it back with both hands gripped tightly around the handle, Nora gave a battle cry as she rocketed down and once getting near, slammed Magnhild down onto the horse's head, crushing it into the ground.

The Nuckelavee's humanoid form was now hunched wheezing.

Ren narrowed his eyes with gritted teeth. He started walking forward, but as he got close, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to find Jaune with a serious, yet sympathetic look on his face.

"You know it's not the same one." Jaune stated in a low voice so only Ren could hear.

Ren's eyes widened. He would have questioned it, but he could tell from the look on Jaune's face and from his eyes, he could see that they will have a talk later. He actually is feeling rather nervous. Ren closed his eyes and nodded. Turning back to the Nuckelavee, his eyes opened with rage built in them. Regardless of this Nuckelavee not being the same one that destroyed his home and took his parts, he still hated this type of Grimm with a burning passion. With his pink aura glowing, Ren dug his shoes into the ground and then with a great he roared with Storm Flower ready and with one swift motions, sliced the Nuckelavee's head off.

Ren landed on the other side on one knee as the head and the entire body started to disintegrate.

Ruby pulled her Crescent Rose from the ground and Nora lifted Magnhild and rested it onto her shoulder.

Jaune closed his eyes and sheathed his sword back into his scabbard.

Ren got back onto his feet as the Nuckelavee complete vanished.

"Whoa." They all turned to see the rest of their friends. "That… was pretty hardcore." Yang said.

"You guys look like you've seen better days." Jaune said.

"You're one to talk!" Yang and Weiss exclaimed.

"That's what I said!" Nora said. Liversnap walked up next to her, earning an appreciative pet from Nora.

"So how did you guys do?" Ruby asked, putting away Crescent Rose.

"Took care of things, as usual." Yang said, cracking her fists.

"Until a giant gorilla Grimm appeared." Weiss said.

"A Beringel was here too? Monty Oum." Jaune said with annoyance, putting his head into the palm of his hand.

"Eh." Yang shrugged. "We handled it." Yang said with a smirk as she wrapped an arm around Weiss' neck, bring her close. "Actually we have to thank you Jaune."

"What do you mean?" Jaune asked.

!

!

 _Yang growled with rage. She gave a battle cry as she rocketed towards the Beringel with her fist back. She slammed her fist into it, but the Grimm used its shoulder to block. It growled with annoyance._

 _Yang charged going for a combo of punches, but the Beringel blocked with both arms up in an X formation. It then gave a roar and pushed Yang off of it, sending her skidding back, but then it followed with a punch that sent Yang flying through another tree._

" _Yang!" Weiss called out with worry._

 _The Beringel roared with anger as it pounded its chest._

 _Pyrrha and Blake got into position, but Weiss got an idea._

" _Wait a moment." Weiss said to Blake and Pyrrha, before turning to Yang. "Yang, remember Jaune's suggestion from earlier?" Weiss asked as the fiery blonde got back up._

 _Yang raised an eyebrow, but then remembered, getting a grin on her face._

" _I'm ready when you are!" Yang shouted with an excited grin._

 _The Beringel roared as it started charging forward._

 _Weiss spun gracefully and positioned her footing correctly with her rapier up and pointed downwards as glyphs appeared on the ground. Yang roared as she charged forward with her fist cocked back, stepping on each glyph which increased her speed at a rocketing pace towards the Beringel._

 _Yang and the Beringel jumped at one another, but thanks to Yang's added speed from Weiss' glyphs, her speed increased ten-fold along with the force behind her attack as she thrust her fist forward, punching the Beringel's head right clean off its neck, with the lower body flipping from the force behind the attack._

 _Yang skidded onto the ground, going far forward as the Beringel's headless body slammed onto the ground. Once she was done skidding, the Beringel's body started to turn to ash that disappeared into the air._

" _Yes!" Yang fist pumped. "Remind me to thank Jaune." Yang said to Weiss with a smile, who smiled back with a nod._

!

!

"Whoa~! Nice! I wish I could have seen it." Ruby said with shining eyes.

"Yeah. Weiss and I actually make a pretty good combo. Although my stomach feels like it's shaken too much from all those glyphs." Yang said holding her stomach.

"I think we've found enough Grimm to verify that the Emerald Forest should be off limits for a while." Blake said.

"Agreed." Jaune said with a nod. "I need a shower and a hot dinner." Jaune said as he started walking.

"All You Can Eat Pancakes Tonight! Tally-ho!" Nora cheered sitting on Liversnap's back as they followed Jaune.

"I was feeling more like some porridge… and maybe some steak." Jaune said.

"Yes! Steak!" Yang cheered.

"I want fish." Blake said.

"Hold on! Aren't we forgetting something majorly important?!" Weiss exclaimed. Everyone just looked to her with confusion. "Ren aiming his gun at Jaune!"

"Oh right. With all the excitement, I forgot." Yang said.

"Ren… what was that about?" Nora asked with concern.

"I… I…" Ren held his head with a look of remorse on his face.

"I don't think he remembers." Jaune said, catching everyone's attention.

"What do you mean he doesn't remember?" Weiss questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, earlier after the whole cliff incident, there was this weird Grimm flying in the sky. It was a flying red eye with bat wings." Jaune said. Nora gasped.

"Red Eye!" Nora shouted.

"What?" Weiss questioned.

"That was the name of the Grimm. Nora and I saw one earlier. They all have different abilities depending on the color of their slit pupils." Ruby explained.

"When Ren found me, that damn thing hit him with some sort of sonic blast that looked to have hurt him. Next thing I knew he pointed his gun at me." Jaune said.

'He's defending me? After everything I did?' Ren thought with wide eyes.

"Oh Ren!" Nora rushed over to Ren and hugged him tight. "I knew you wouldn't do such a thing." Nora said shedding some tears. Ren looked down to Nora with a somber look, but returned the hug.

"Well, I guess that explains things. I'm sorry for pointing Miló at you Ren." Pyrrha said.

"And I'm sorry for aiming ready to blow you guys up~." Nora cried.

"Yes, yes, we're all sorry. Let's just get on with our travel back to Beacon." Weiss said.

"Then we'll eat." Yang said with a grin.

"Yes, yes. I actually feel in the mood for some Eggplant Parmigiana." Weiss said.

"Ew~." Yang and Ruby said.

"What? No one likes a little exquisiteness? Uncultured hardheads." Weiss said with her arms crossed.

"Nora… you're not bringing the Ursa back to Beacon… are you?" Pyrrha asked with concern.

"His name is Liversnap and he's my steed! Who is a bear!" Nora argued as she hopped onto the back of Liversnap. Suddenly a howl was heard making everyone look to see a Howler Grimm hanging from a tree. "And I'll call you Carlo." Nora said with a smile, pointing to the sloth shaped Grimm.

"Careful not to get too close Nora. Howlers are notorious for their bad habit of clawing at their victim's faces, even after they hit the bone." Jaune said.

Nora blinked her eyes.

"Oh… well it's still cute though." Nora said.

Jaune stopped next to Weiss and turned to Nora with a dull look that the Schnee heiress shared. They looked to one another and decided not to bother arguing.

"Seriously though, you know that Grimm can't follow us to Beacon." Yang said as they all started heading back to school.

"Say who? Jaune gets to keep one." Nora argued.

"Yeah, but that's because Saber is small." Ruby said.

"And has a disguise! Why can't Liversnap have one? Besides Saber can't stay small forever."

The rest of the girls blinked their eyes at that last sentence.

"Can he?" Weiss asked Jaune.

"Uh… no." Jaune answered.

"What?! You mean he can grow bigger? How big?"

"About as big as the Timberwolfe from earlier." Jaune slowly answered.

"What?!" Weiss screamed.

"Calm down, it'll take a few years before he reaches that size." Jaune said.

"Then what will be your excuse when he does grow that big? Huh?" Weiss questioned with narrowed eyes and her hands on her hips.

"I'll just say it turns out he was a black panther. Simple." Jaune said calmly.

"He has white stripes." Blake said.

"Then I'll say he's a mix with a white tiger. People are bound to not question it. Besides, it doesn't matter, he's mostly black anyway." Jaune said with a shrug. He was suddenly slugged in the arm by Blake. "Ow! What did I do?"

"That was a rather racist comment." Blake said with slightly annoyed half lidded eyes.

"Oh… sorry." Jaune said rubbing his arm, feeling bad.

"So who's going to tell Ozpin about all this?" Yang asked.

"I'll do it." Jaune and Ruby said in unison.

"We'll all do it. I believe its best if we were all there to give our individual reports." Pyrrha said.

"Sounds reasonable enough." Weiss said with her fist to her hips.

"Well nonetheless, it was a good day for Teams JNPR and RWBY, and now hopefully to fight again someday, Team JNRR!" Nora cheered with a fist pump.

Pyrrha, Blake, Weiss and Yang looked to Nora with questioning eyes.

"JNRR?" Blake questioned.

"Yeah, you know. Jaune, Me, Ruby and Ren." Nora clarified.

"I still like RNJR better." Jaune said.

"Ruby wasn't being the leader. No offense."

"No, I'm with you. Besides, JNRR is rather… cute." Ruby said with a smile.

"I still say RNJR is better." Jaune said.

"Well when Ruby forms the group next time and takes the lead, then we'll consider it." Nora said.

"If we're being serious on this whole team thing, then we can trade Ruby for Pyrrha." Weiss joked with a small smile.

"Weiss, if that was a joke, it was terrible on so many levels." Jaune said with a stern expression.

"Sorry for trying to lighten things up." Weiss said with her arms crossed. "I know you wouldn't do that to Pyrrha anyway." Weiss said with a pout.

"Just leave the jokes to me and… just me."

"Hey! I'm funny too ya know." Yang complained.

"You'd have to get a laugh in order to be considered funny." Weiss said.

"Don't be so cold, Weiss-cream." Yang said.

"Boo~." Nora complained with a dull look. "Jaune, tell a better joke."

"There are three severe punishments for disobeying orders at Beacon. Expulsion, sent back to Combat School, or worst of all, sitting through a whole one hour comedy routine hosted by Yang." Jaune said, causing everyone to laugh.

"Oh you are so dead after this." Yang said with a red eyed glare.

"Love you to Yang." Jaune said nonchalantly.

"Ruby, give me your cloak." Nora said.

"What? Why?!"

"Just give it!"

!

!

Finally back at Beacon, our heroes were making their way over to the tower to report to Ozpin.

They were banged up and had scratches all over, but that wasn't what passing people were noticing. No, attention was more on Nora riding on an Ursa, sneaking around, the Grimm bear actually managing to tiptoe perfectly, with Ruby's red hooded cloak over itself, trying to go incognito.

Liversnap was tiptoeing around the place. He hid in a bush. Nora poked her head out.

"Go." Nora ordered. Liversnap tiptoed out. "Hide." Liversnap hid behind a tree, very poorly. Nora looked around. "Go." Liversnap continued sneaking around. "Hide." Liver snap quickly went under a bench, currently occupied by Velvet, who was trying to read. She flinched and looked down to see Nora on a hooded Ursa. "Go!" Nora ordered as Liversnap crawled out under the bench and tiptoed away.

Velvet looked to them with wide eyes. She turned her head to see the rest of Team JNPR and Team RWBY, all messed up, walking by her.

"Uh-"

"Don't ask." Jaune said.

"Hey Velvet, good to see you're back." Yang said.

"Y-yes. For some reason the Grimm just retreated on our mission, as if wanting to be somewhere important, so we managed to come back early." Velvet said.

"Knowing Coco, she probably didn't let them go easy." Jaune said.

"Right." Velvet said looking to her lap. "By the way, Yang, Weiss, thanks for helping out with the party. Mind finishing it up with us?"

"Of course." Weiss said with a smile.

"We did a lot of work after all. It would suck if we just called it quits after all that effort." Yang said with her arms cross.

"Great. Glad to hear it. Coco is still trying to make the whole scene… flashy." Velvet said.

"Good. So she and I are on the same page." Yang said with a smirk.

"We'll see you later. We need to report to Ozpin first. Maybe then take a nap." Weiss said.

"Oh. You guys finally went on your first mission?"

"It was more of a training turned independent mission." Jaune said.

"Oh, well, good luck then." Velvet said.

Suddenly they all heard laughter making them turn to see Team SSSN laughing at Liversnap standing on one leg as it was poised in a ballet pose, trying to act like one of the statues of the courtyard fountain, while Nora was on standing on his head with one foot as she had her hand over her eyes, as if to pose as a traveler statue.

"What the heck?" Sun questioned as he continued to laugh, pointing at Liversnap and Nora.

"Nothing to see here folks. Just a girl posed upon a totally regular bear statue here." Nora said, only causing Team SSSN to laugh harder.

Jaune and Ren sighed, shaking their heads and said together in unison.

"Only Nora."

!

!

In Ozpin's office, James had come in to discuss things once more. Qrow and Glynda were there, both had their arms crossed. Qrow was annoyed by Ironwood as usual, and Glynda was feeling exhausted just having to deal with James and Qrow.

"I am saying that we need more defenses." Ironwood said.

"And I'm saying that you are not wrong James."

"He's not?" Qrow questioned, looking to Ozpin.

"But could you make your cavalry more inconspicuous?" Ozpin asked.

"The people need to see my fleet as a sign of safety."

"They're more viewed as signs of incoming war." Qrow said with a glare.

"War is coming. We need to show everyone that we are here to protect them. That we are on their side." Ironwood said.

"Oh yeah? Are those fleets filled with your robot soldiers?" Qrow asked.

"If you're talking about the Atlesian Knight-200 models, then yes they are."

"Well here's a hypothetical question James. What would happen if you successfully caught a criminal here and locked him up in one of the air ships, and somehow our enemies managed to go incognito, take down your men, release the criminal and somehow that wacko manages to press a few buttons and turns your little knights against the masses, huh?" Qrow questioned with narrowed eyes.

"That won't happen." James said.

"But if it does?" Qrow asked with a raised eyebrow. James opened his mouth, but closed it once more. "Nothing, huh? Well, guess we do have a problem then."

"You said it was hypothetical."

"Do the ships connect to all the bots?" Qrow asked. James was silent again. "That's what I thought."

"It won't happen." James said.

"Yeah, well you keep saying that and it worries me that it might." Qrow said.

"We're getting off topic."

"And he dodges the question."

"Qrow… be silent." Glynda said with a glare.

"I was enjoying the show." They all turned to see Teams RWBY and JNPR. "Don't worry, pretend we're not here. I think it was General Ironwood's turn."

"When did you get here?" Glynda asked.

"Right in the middle of the argument." Weiss answered.

"What happened to guys?" Qrow asked.

"That's actually why we're here." Ruby said.

"There are more lethal Grimm inhabiting the Emerald Forest." Pyrrha said.

"More lethal?" Glynda questioned.

"Please… continue." James said. He then took out his revolver. "And start with why there is an Ursa in the office." Ironwood said pointing his revolver at Liversnap.

"… I think he knows." Nora whispered to Liversnap.

"He's Nora's pet." Jaune answered.

"Yeah! And he's well trained too! Watch!" Nora hopped off of Liversnap. "Sit!" Nora ordered. Liversnap obeyed. "Shake." Nora extended her hand. Liversnap put his paw against Nora's and shook hands/paws with her. "Lay down." Liversnap obeyed. "Now bust a move!" Liversnap suddenly got on its front paws and then spun in place with its back spinning against the ground, and then finished with the classic rest on the side with hand, or paw in this case, resting against its cheek. "Good Liversnap!" Nora said with a grin as she started scratching Liversnap's chin, making the Grimm give a small roar with delight.

Everyone just stared at Liversnap with wide eyes.

"What… kind of Ursa is he?" Weiss questioned.

"A unique one apparently." Ren said.

"… Can I have my hood back now?" Ruby asked. "I feel naked."

"Super intelligent… bear Grimm aside… there are now very dangerous Grimm in the Emerald Forest." Jaune said.

"Have you documented them down?" Glynda asked.

"Oh yeah! There were these alligators with small bodies, but had really buff arms to walk around with, dinosaur bird ones, ugly chameleon ones and these giant worm ones with big skulls for heads." Nora said with much vigor.

"Insectators, Harbingers, Furcifers and Sub Venandis?!" Glynda questioned as she and the others were shocked.

"There were sadly more than that. Yang and I had come across Lancers and Under Runners." Weiss said.

"What are Under Runners anyway?" Ruby asked.

"Cowardly Grimm that are basically octopuses with arms. They like to dig underground and attack, but when you kick them out the ground, they run away on their arms like big chickens." Jaune explained.

"You seem to know a lot about Grimm." Ironwood said.

"My best friend helped us out. He has Grimm cataloged down in files. He sent them to our scrolls so we could identify them." Jaune said.

"Miss Nikos… that's a nasty scratch you have there." Ozpin pointed out.

Jaune and the others looked to her to notice a deep gash in her torso armor.

"Oh my God…" Jaune said. He walked over and placed his hand on the deep gash. The wound was healed, but evidence of what seemed to be a scar could be seen. "How did I not notice?" Jaune questioned, but more to himself. He was so caught up with everything, he didn't notice Pyrrha had gotten hurt. Real bad too.

"Jaune… your hand is on her breastplate." Blake pointed out.

Jaune's eyes got wide as he now noticed where his hand lay, on Pyrrha's chest. Looking to her, he could see her face was red.

"Sorry!" Jaune said with a red blush as he quickly pulled his hand back and turned away from the clearly embarrassed Pyrrha.

"Trying to go the polygamist route, huh?" Qrow joked with a smirk.

"Not funny, you old bird." Jaune said with narrowed eyes.

"Uncalled for advances aside-"

"Hey!"

"Were there… anymore?" Glynda asked.

"There were sloths!" Nora exclaimed with a huge smile and hands out.

"Howlers. Never did like them. Too grabby." Qrow said.

"A giant ape one." Yang said.

"Red Eyes." Ruby added.

"Miss Nikos… what did that to you?" Glynda asked, pointing to Pyrrha's scar.

Pyrrha's eyes somber as she crossed her arms over her battle scar.

"It was… a Razor." Pyrrha answered.

"A Razor?!" Qrow shouted with shock as now all the teachers were worried.

Jaune looked to Pyrrha with shock. First a Hunter, now a Razor. Great. As if shit wasn't bad enough.

"You think that was bad? There was one Jaune and Ren faced that destroyed a cliff with one attack. At least that's what Jaune said." Nora said.

"What Grimm was that?" James asked, wanting answers. Jaune kept looking to Pyrrha's battle scar. "I asked you a question." James said.

Jaune closed his eyes. As if upon old instinct, he turned, standing up straight with his hands to the side.

"A Hunter, General Ironwood Sir." Jaune answered.

Ironwood's gripped tightened as his eyes narrowed. Glynda for once in a long time, showed genuine worry and fear. Qrow looked to the side gritting his teeth. Ozpin had his fingers interlocked and his head hanging a bit.

James took in a deep breath through his nose and exhaled out his mouth.

"You all did well today. More than any other student has here. You should all be proud of your efforts and dedication. I would have been proud to have any of you in my army." James said.

"Don't go giving them that. If they joined up with you, they'd **want** to eaten by Grimm." Qrow said.

"Qrow. Hush." Glynda said with a stern tone and expression.

"If that is all… then you may go." Ozpin said.

"Headmaster… there is one more thing." Ren spoke up. "In the forest… there was a sniper. After Jaune saved me from being assassinated from him, I gave chase. I almost lost, but luckily Nora was there to save me. When he was ready to retreat… he took out this small black pellet and tossed it to the ground. When it shattered, it grew into a dark mist and… out came a Nuckelavee." Ren said, shocking everyone, but Jaune and Nora.

"… You're kidding." Qrow said, still in shock.

"Do you see what I'm talking about, Ozpin?! This is why we need more fleets!" James shouted, turning to Ozpin with a serious expression. "We need to get in more reinforcement to prepare for-"

"ENOUGH!" Ozpin screamed as he slammed his fist into his desk, causing a shockwave of green aura to burst from his body which caused the students to fall on their rears and the adults to skid back as the shockwave shatter the windows of the room.

Everyone stared at Ozpin with shock, while Liversnap tried hiding behind Nora, shivering with fear.

"I… I'm sorry Ozpi-" Ozpin brought up a hand, interrupting James.

Teams RWBY and JNPR got to their feet.

"Students." Ozpin spoke, causing them all to flinch, scared of Ozpin looking to them with rage, but instead he gave them a genuine smile. "I am truly proud of you all. Thank you for your help. Go rest up. You all deserve it." Ozpin said, in a warm fatherly tone.

Jaune smiled.

"Thank you Headmaster." Jaune said with a bow. "Let's go guys." Jaune said as he turned around and walked towards the elevator.

"Miss Valkyrie." Ozpin spoke.

"Y-yes?" Nora responded with a sense of fear.

"If you're going to… keep him." Ozpin pointed to Liversnap, still in fear. "Please properly train."

"Of course sir! And I'll make him look like a real bear too!" Nora exclaimed with a smile and salute.

The elevator opened up and the Teams went inside. They all got cramped in, and it got worse with Liversnap joining in.

"How did we not die of air exhaustion when getting up here?" Weiss questioned.

"It's still very cramped here with the Ursa." Blake said.

"Liversnap, stand." Nora ordered, causing the Grimm to stand on its hind legs. Making more room. "See? Better!" Nora said with a grin as the elevator door closed.

"Huh… never knew how spacious that elevator can actually be." Qrow said.

"It expands." Ozpin said. "James." Ozpin spoke, causing Ironwood to turn to him. "Please, gather your men and clear out the Emerald Forest." Ozpin said.

"Ozpin, will you at least take what I've said into consideration-"

"I want you to gather your forces and clear out the Emerald Forest, James, and if you need reinforcements, make sure they arrive in a calm procedure. I don't want the masses feeling any sense of negativity with the types of Grimm inhabiting Vale now, understand?" Ozpin spoke with authority in his voice.

"Yes, Ozpin." Ironwood said with a small bow. He turned to leave.

"Oh and next time you want to put an Atlesian base on the property of Vale, please come to me first for permission." Ozpin said, causing James to pause feeling his body turn cold. Well… more cold than usual.

"Yes… Ozpin. I'm sorry." James said before making his way to the elevator. The room was silent until he left.

"Well, I… never expected you to take such initiative like that." Qrow said to Ozpin.

"Ozpin… what is the plan? This is much for even us to handle." Glynda said.

"Yeah. With all these new Grimm coming around, you know the council might give power to Ironwood, and God knows we all don't want that." Qrow said.

"I know… but I actually have a plan, but for it to work, I must put my absolute faith into two individuals. One to lead… and one to create." Ozpin said, interlocking his arms.

!

!

Reebok, now awake, and Penny were sitting on a bench. Reebok was trying to build up the courage again, but was interrupted by the shockwave. They along with everyone else stared up at the tower.

After a while of nothing, Reebok just shrugged.

"Huh. I guess it must have resolved itself."

"I sense no added conflict, so, I believe you are correct." Penny said.

"Okay… so anyway… Penny… I wanted to ask…" Reebok gulped. 'Okay… remember what your older brother said. If you're too nervous, imagine people in their underwear.' Reebok thought with closed eyes. 'Wait… won't that make me more nervous?!' Reebok opened his eyes and looked to Penny only to imagine her metallic inner workings under her head. "Eep!" Reebok covered his eyes. 'I think I just saw her CPU circuitry! How embarrassing!'

"Is something wrong?" Penny asked, tilting her head, feeling confused by Reebok's sudden action.

'Okay… instead think of Jaune's advice. What would he say?' Reebok thought. ''Life isn't forever. I know that first hand. If you die tomorrow, not speaking want you wanted to show was on your mind would be your biggest regret. After all, nothing is guaranteed.' … Yeah… sounds like something he would say.' Reebok thought. Uncovering his eyes, he took in a deep inhale into his nose and exhaled out his mouth. "Penny Polendina… I really like you and… will you do me the honor of… of…" Reebok's face was turning red.

Penny blinked her eyes.

"Of?"

"Of being my date to the dance?" Reebok ask looking to Penny with a complete red face. Penny stared at him with wide eyes as her cheeks heated up. "… You can blush?"

"Yes… apparently I can." Penny answered.

"Does this mean… I have an effect on you?" Reebok asked with rising hope.

"Y-yes… you very much do." Penny said with a nod.

The two looked to their laps out of embarrassment.

Reebok was embarrassed because he never asked a girl out before, so this was a heart pounding experience for him, especially since he liked the girl so much, regardless of her being a synthetic android.

Penny was embarrassed because this has never happened before. She never had a boy interested in her before. She isn't sure on the concept of love. All this is so new that's it's so nerve-wracking that she is so flustered, so nervous, but in a way… she was so excited!

"Alexander…"

"Yes?"

"I… I'd be honored." Penny said, shocking Reebok. Reebok slowly looked to her with wide eyes with his face returning to its original pigment. "But… you know what I am, and General Ironwood does not want me forming any types of relationships. Not with you… not with Ruby… not with anyone… I don't even think with anyone back in Atlas."

"But that's unfair!" Reebok shouted.

"Please don't make this hard. I'm sorry I couldn't accept, but-"

"No I mean it's not fair to you. How could he not want you to form any bonds, especially back in your home?" Reebok questioned, very much displeased by Ironwood's decision.

Penny stared at Reebok with shock. She didn't expect this. He indeed is sweet.

"I'm afraid that's how it is. I am the world's first synthetic android with a soul. The info I possess within myself is precious. Anyone would do anything to get near and get a peak from my inner workings. My core, my dual processors, my units, my tubes, my circuits-"

"I get it." Reebok choked out, causing Penny to look at him to see him staring ahead with his whole face red. Penny realized her mistake, causing her to gasp, covering her mouth as she blushed again. "So… I take it that's a no."

"Sadly." Penny said with her eyes closed.

"I see." Reebok looked to his feet with a sad look upon his face.

"But…" Penny put her hand on his own. "If I could…" Reebok looked to her. "I would have been honored to be your date." Penny said as she then leaned in and kissed Reebok on the cheek, causing him to freeze up in shock. "Thank you Alexander." Penny thanked Reebok as she then stood up. "I at least hope to see you there." Penny said with a small bow before she turned and left a still Reebok on the bench, who did not respond at all. In fact not responding to anything at all.

!  
!

Team RWBY and JNPR walked out of the tower.

"Say Jaune, are you sure Spirit, um… Spirit… hmm…" Nora scratched the side on her head.

"Spirit Lances." Ren answered.

"Right, those! Are they the only thing you can do?" Nora asked.

"So far." Jaune said.

"Spirit what?" Weiss questioned with wide eyes.

"Spirit Lances, duh. We just said it." Nora said.

"Can we see them?" Yang asked with new excitement.

Jaune stopped in place. He blinked his eyes with his lips out think it over. He smirked.

(Hispanic Guitar music please.)

Jaune brought up a hand as a golden spike surfaced from the palm of his hand. Jaune crouched down then leaped high up into the air as he had two golden spikes come out of his hands. He fired his Spirit Lances at the wall of the tower. He started shooting out more at the wall.

The others watched with awe.

Jaune struck the wall with so many lances, while spinning in the air and doing poses.

Jaune glowed gold as his smirk widened. Golden wings burst from his back as he quickly spun around shooting out golden lances at the wall, stabbing into it.

Once done, Jaune landed onto the ground, crouched down with wings spread out before vanishing. He stood up, turned on his heels with an arm behind his back and with the other gestured towards the Spirit Lances, indented into the wall now in the shape of the Arc family symbol of twin crescent moons.

(End of Hispanic guitar. If this was a visual thing it would have been perfect so… perhaps this was best for those who used their imagination to the fullest. Sorry.)

Everyone stared with gaped mouths.

"Awe~some!" Nora cheered with a grin.

"You had that much energy left?" Weiss questioned.

"Mm hmm." Jaune answered with a smirk.

"And you wasted it all on that display?" Weiss questioned with dull eyes, a raised eyebrow and her fists pressed against her hips.

"Hey, if you still got the power, show it off." Jaune said with a shrug and smile.

"I think I'm actually falling in love with him." Yang said. She then leaned in towards her sister and whispered. "Say Ruby, do you mind-"

"Yes." Ruby said with a dull annoyed expression, knowing what her sister was going to ask.

"Why is it there's a rose also formed to be under the crescents?" Blake asked.

Jaune's eyes widened as he turned to look along to notice, along with the others, that he did instinctively make a rose with the crescent moons.

The Symbol of Lancaster.

"I… I don't know?" Jaune said, but his statement sounded more like a question, hoping the others would believe him.

They didn't. It was clear of that with Nora and Yang having cheeky grins, Weiss shaking her head, Pyrrha sighing with sadness and Ruby's entire face turned red. Blake and Ren… remained silent as always.

Walking out of the tower, Ironwood noticed the golden lances of energy stuck to the wall in the form of a peculiar emblem.

"Who did this?" Ironwood asked the students, who now looked like deer in the headlights.

"Uh…" Jaune was now worried.

"Cheese It!" Ruby shouted as they all ran off.

Ironwood stared at their retreating forms for a moment. He suddenly chuckled with amusement.

"Skilled warriors... yet still just children." He said with a smile.

!

!

Back with Reebok, he continued to sit on the bench, frozen in place.

…

…

… Yeah… he's going to be there a while.

!

!

After managing to get back to the dorms, the group felt tired, but were more hungry than sleepy right now.

"Ugh~… so hungry~." Nora whined holding her stomach as she kicked open the door to her team's dorm room. Liversnap walked right in and went to rest on Ren's bed.

"Nora, can you please get Liversnap off my bed?" Ren asked.

"Ren! Make me some pancakes!" Nora ordered.

"I don't want pancakes. I want some steak!" Yang exclaimed.

"I am in the mood for something other than pancakes today." Pyrrha said.

"Cookies!" Ruby cheered.

"… I'd like fish." Blake said in a low tone.

"Guess they're expecting us to cook for them." Jaune said to Ren with a hand on his shoulder.

Ren sighed in response. The sound of scraping was heard making them all look to see Saber dragging a big fat turkey in his mouth, heading back to the dorm room.

"Oh~, Saber's got the right idea! Liversnap!" Nora called out, causing the still red hooded Ursa to run out of the room, with Nora hopping onto his back. "Let's go raid the lunchroom! Away~!" Nora exclaimed as Liversnap ran down the hall.

Everyone stared at their retreating forms with wide eyes.

"Uh… you girls mind going after Nora while Ren and I set everything up?" Jaune asked.

"Let's hustle!" Ruby shouted as they all ran after Nora.

Jaune gripped Ren's shoulder and brought him into the dorm room, where Saber tossed the turkey onto Jaune's bed and started to eat it.

"Sit down Ren." Jaune ordered with a stern expression.

Ren looked to him with wide eyes as he now felt nervous, but nodded, taking a seat on his own bed.

Jaune took off his necklace and looked to it.

"You have a choice. You can either let this go and we can go back to things being as they are… or…" Jaune extended C to Ren. "You take this, be informed of everything and make the choice on what your part in things will be. So choose wisely." Jaune said with a calm, yet authoritative tone and a matching expression.

Ren looked to him, then to C, seeing the sentient crystal shine. This was the moment Ren was waiting for some time now. However, the question is, was he ready?

Regardless or not, he felt he needed to know. Despite the consequence, he at least felt Jaune wasn't going to take his life. Was he?

Ren's body acted on his own as he reached for the crystal and took a hold of it, only for it to shine bright as his eyes widened, seeing images of him, Jaune and all their friends along with other people and numerous events. Images of them all growing and fighting some malevolent force. It was like watching life in fast forward. Then things became dark when he saw the end of it. A grey world with no life on it and the Sun locked away by a grey sky. All these events and it ended with an older Jaune standing in front of a man with black spiky shaggy hair with blue frosted tips at the end of the strands of hair and a scar over his right eye.

Ren gasped as it all finished. He quickly handed Jaune back the necklace. Ren panted. It was like going through a fever dream.

"Now you want to know what the hell that was about." Jaune said as he put C back on. "Ren… what I said back in the forest, when I said I was wondering what happened to the Jaune of this world… I'm afraid what I said is more of a literal sense than you hoped for." Jaune said. Ren looked at him with wide eyes. "The truth is Ren… I am a Jaune from an alternate timeline." Jaune confessed.

Ren just stared at him with almost bulging eyes.

!

!

Reebok remained frozen on the bench, as the sun was starting to set.

"Freedom!" Nora cheered with a grin and fist thrust into the air as she rode a speeding Liversnap pass Reebok.

"Nora wait!" Ruby called out.

"Freeze, you dolt!" Weiss shouted.

"Ha! You finally told a funny!"

"Shut up Yang!"

"Nora, please wait!" Pyrrha called out.

The four girls ran pass Reebok, who remained frozen on the bench.

Wait… four?

Where's Blake?

!

Jaune had sat down on Ren's bed explaining everything to him. Of course he was beyond shocked. So much of the evidence behind the story explained everything.

Jaune's new attitude and changes to his personality were all the result of a war made by a dark force, and the desire to get stronger. Taught by a reincarnated Ozpin, Ruby and Yang's Uncle Qrow and being under the command of General Ironwood in his Atlas Army can change a man greatly, especially over the span of fifteen years apparently.

What surprises him is Jaune's will to continue on. Granted I guess you could say him returning to the past is him take countless steps backwards, but to be willing to go through all this hell again, and at the cost of losing those he loves a second time, takes a great amount of courage and will power.

When Jaune was done with his explanation, Ren had one question to ask.

"So… Nora and I… became together-together?"

"… Wow. I never knew there really could be a question you can expect and not at the same time, until now, but yes. You two got together and, oh wait, I'm sorry, **together** -together, and got married just like I said." Jaune said.

Ren looked to his lap.

"What happened? To us I mean." Ren asked.

Jaune developed a somber look as he looked down to his feet.

"Well… like I said, you two got married. You've always lived together, so you didn't have to worry about moving in together into a house after the wedding, by the by, I started a food fight at your wedding." Jaune said. Ren raised an eyebrow with a dull look on his face. "Well it was Yang and Nora's fault for starting the food fight at mine and Ruby's wedding. I didn't aim for Nora since it was her big day, so I went for Yang. Bad decision there. You aim for her dress, but hit her hair and all hell breaks loose." Jaune said with an amused smirk remembering that day.

"How are you still alive then?" Ren joked, causing Jaune to laugh.

"Thanks. I needed that." Jaune said with a smile. Jaune's expression turned somber once more. "Things were great until Vlad came along with his army. Then the world turned to shit. The Grimm population increased, huntsman and huntresses were scarce with both the increase of missions that could result in your death and constant Grimm attacks from even the most lethal of the species, corporations like the Schnee Dust Company taken over by Weiss' little brother Whitely were taking advantage of humanities lowest moments, which caused revolutions. Humanity almost destroyed itself if it wasn't for people like Ruby and Oscar to bring them back to their senses. Humanity remained strong for a while after that." Jaune explained, recounting all the terrible events.

"What of Nora and I?" Ren asked, feeling desperate to know the answer.

Jaune looked to his lap as his fists tightened. Taking in a deep breath through his nose he gave a hitched sigh.

"I still remember it… even though it happened two years ago, to me anyway." Jaune said, shocking Ren. "Nora… Nora and you were on a mission with other huntsman. A small group to scope out a mountain for anything strange, since there were reports of seismic activity from it. Three members of the team had found out that The Black Arms had found a batch of special dust crystals that when struck, instead of breaking, absorb the vibrations and release it out into a shockwave. They were planning to integrate them into their weaponry. Nora was one of the three. When trying to get away, they got banged up by some Black Arms members, but managed to escape the mountain. However… they were lucky enough. A King Taijitu attacked them. They managed to send us the message, but when the other two died, Nora was alone." Jaune closed his eyes as he could feel Ren's rising fear and heart pounding. "She gave a good fight… even killing one of the two snakes, but… she was swallowed up by the other one… crushed from within." Ren's breathing hitched as he lost his ability to breath for a few moments. "When we rushed over… we were too late. I hadn't seen you so angry in my life… and yet so desperate. You sliced the last one's head off in a fit of rage and cut it open to find Nora. When you found her… you wouldn't let her go. You attacked anyone who would try to take her from you. I had to knock you out when you got back with her body so they could… you know…" Ren slowly looked to his lap with wide eyes as he gripped his pants tightly. "It only got worse after the autopsy." Jaune said, causing Ren to immediately look to him. "Nora…" Jaune shook, his lip quivering with his hands tightening into tight fists. "Nora was pregnant." Jaune confessed.

Ren's heart stopped. He stared at Jaune with almost bulging eyes, with shrunk pupils; his mouth a gaped. He stopped thinking all together. All he felt was heartbreak and unrelenting sadness.

Jaune took gulped, then took a deep breath in through his nose and looked ahead to reveal tears being shed.

Ren slowly started to fall to his side. He rested his head against the surface of his bed. His heart was still beating, now at a calm pace, but beating to a very sad rhythm. Ren started to shed tears; crying silently.

Jaune brought his hands together, interlocked, leaned forward and rested his forehead against his thumbs.

After a long period of silence, Ren started to move his mouth, but his voice was mute.

Jaune looked to him to see him mouthing something. Jaune closed his eyes for a moment.

"You want to know what happened to you now… right?" Jaune asked. Ren couldn't speak, so he nodded instead. Jaune closed his eyes. "Sit up." Jaune said. Ren obeyed without question, but when he did, Jaune slugged him in the arm.

"Ow! Why did you do that?!" Ren questioned, rubbing his arm.

"I never could do that back in my time because my Ren was already dead, so this is the closest I can get to it." Jaune said, as Ren finished rubbing his arm. Jaune's training was really working for him, because that actually hurt a lot. Jaune took in a deep breath and exhaled deeply. "I… found you… at your home." Jaune said. Ren looked to him with a raised eyebrow. "I wished it wasn't me who found… but at the same time I didn't want it to be anyone else to be there…" Ren listened inventively. "When I went… to see how you were doing, as I always did daily since Nora passed… at least for three days anyway… I… I walked in… as looking for you and… I found you in the sitting room… lying on your side… blood coming from a wound through your head… and Storm Flower… in your limp hand." Jaune said, sobbing a bit as he remembered that day.

Ren on the other hand looked at Jaune with pure shock.

'I shot myself? I killed myself?!' Ren thought with pure shock. Just the thought alone was unperceivable to him.

"I wasn't enough." Jaune said, catching Ren's attention. "Sure there was also Ruby… and Yang… and other friends… but they didn't matter. None of them did. It was only us. No family… no Pyrrha… and by then no Nora… it was just you and I… and it still wasn't enough." Jaune said shaking his head. Ren looked to Jaune with wide eyes, but then they softened as he looked to the ground. "I was alone now." Jaune spoke up causing Ren to look to him. "You… Pyrrha… Nora… you all were so strong and I was the weak link since the start… hell I was the weakest in our generation… how come I was the last one? Our team… and then… how the fuck was I the last man on Remnant?!" Jaune shouted as he held his head. "I guess Vlad is right… when things get bad for me, somehow I survive every time. Today just proved it."

Ren looked to Jaune with sympathy. He placed a hand on Jaune's back.

"You… you did well Jaune…" Ren said. Jaune stayed silent.

"I… I'm pissed, but… I also appreciate that." Jaune said turning to Ren with a soft, somber smile. Jaune reached into his pocket and took out a scroll. Ren noticed Jaune had two different scrolls; one clipped to his belt and the other in Jaune's hand had a red stripe vertically across the back of it. Jaune opened it up and went through pictures in it.

Ren noticed pictures of adult versions of all their friends, except Pyrrha, who had died so young in that timeline. He managed to find pictures of Jaune's kids. They looked nice.

Jaune pressed onto a picture in the scroll.

"You guys were so happy until the end." Jaune said with a smile as he showed Ren the picture he chose.

Ren looked, only for his eyes to widen to see it was him and Nora in wedding attire. Ren wore kimono jacket while the rest of his attire were regular groomsman attire, while Nora wore a white spaghetti strap wedding gown with white long gloves grinning.

"I… I couldn't have worn that to my wedding." Ren said.

"Nora forced you to wear it. It was your father's, right?"

Ren looked close to find that it indeed was.

"Yes… yes it was." Ren said with wide eyes.

"Kuroyuri was rebuilt and repopulated after Salem's defeat. They scavenged your family's home and found all the belongings, sending it to you as a thank you for your service in your part in the war against Salem." Jaune said as he handed his scroll to Ren, letting him get a better look of the picture. "Nora wanted you to wear it for the wedding. You said you didn't want to, but Nora knew you did, so she made you wear it. She always wanted everything in your best interest." Jaune said with a smile.

Ren stared at the picture. His eyes were actually on Nora. She looked to beautiful. He blushed at the sight of her. Ren swiped his finger across the scroll to see the next picture to find another picture of him and Nora, with Nora in his arms bridal style with an open mouth grin and arm and leg extended out. Beside them were Jaune and Ruby, as adults.

Jaune wore a groomsman suit with a blue dress shirt underneath and black tie. He was tall and built well with stubble across his jawline.

Ruby wore a red dress that stopped pass her knees a bit with poofy shoulder sleeves, red flats and long red gloves. She had a red rose flower in her hair as she held a white bouquet.

Jaune chuckled a bit.

"They never looked more beautiful, am I right?" Jaune said with a smile. Ren looked to him. "Ruby and Nora." Jaune pointed out. "I was the Best Man and Ruby was the Maid of Honor." Jaune looked to Ruby and smiled with a blush. "Every woman wore heels, she was the only one in flats. She always hated wearing heels." Jaune said with a widening smile.

Ren looked to Jaune.

"You really do love her." Ren said.

"Yeah… I… I might never get my kids back… and the Ruby here… isn't the Ruby I spent the best nine years of my life with, along with the added five we had before we tied the knot… but… I do love this Ruby." Jaune said. "You know what the first thing I thought of was when I thought of her? I thought… I get the chance to fall in love with her all over again. And it made me… happy." Jaune said with a soft smile as a single tear was shed. "I… hadn't felt happy in what felt like so long… it just made me more motivated to have her be with me. Just like that… I couldn't imagine my life without her by myself again." Jaune said wiping away the tear as he had a sad, yet happy smile on his face.

Ren stared at Jaune with sympathetic eyes. He placed a hand on his back. Jaune returned the favor by patting Ren's shoulder. The two softly smiled to one another.

Unbeknownst to them both, behind the door of their dorm, listening in was Blake. Thanks to her advanced hearing with her second pair of ears (now that I think of it, that much feel… odd… at when a human thinks of it), she heard everything.

She had her hand over her mouth. The tears wouldn't stop flowing.

Earlier, Blake knew Jaune had lied to protect Ren. Ren's crazy turn of events reignited Blake's suspicions on Jaune that she tried burying. She didn't really interact with Ren so much, hell has anyone other than Nora? Jaune's been interacting with him time to time, but it still wasn't as much as with Ruby and Pyrrha. Nonetheless, she did at least know that Ren was cautious, calm and wouldn't resort to what he did unless he had an actual reason.

She got even more suspicious to Jaune's lie to protect Ren. The others just accepted it, but after everything, added with her training and missions within the White Fang, she couldn't help, but decide to dig deep into it. The moment Jaune suggested she and the other girls go after Nora, she knew Jaune was prepared to talk to Ren when he had him held back to be with him while the girls went to stop Nora.

She ran after them, but hanged back and when she knew no one noticed, she headed back and listened in.

The horrors she heard, the tragedy… everything Jaune experienced, and all by the same man who he fought some time ago in combat class, which led to an explosion.

Vladimir Alucard.

Now officially the most dangerous man in Blake's book.

"Ren… I need you to listen." Jaune spoke, earning Ren and Blake's attention. "I wasn't the only one who came back here." Jaune said, surprising the two silent students. "Remember that guy I hate, Vlad? The day he came here, he told me things he shouldn't know. All he took from me. It's the same Vlad I fought back in my timelines. He's here and he's preparing for war." Jaune said, shocking and scaring Ren and Blake. "Something bad is going to happen real soon and I need to know now… are you with me?"

Ren stared at Jaune. He gave him a serious, determined look and nodded.

"Of course." Ren said. "Does anyone else know?"

"Reebok, Ozpin, Glynda and Qrow. No doubt Vlad's posse has been informed of the hell he'll bring." Jaune said.

"I'm glad we're not alone here then." Ren said.

Blake nodded in agreement. She looked to her hand and tightened it. She swore to help Jaune in any way possible.

"Right now, Reebok is working on a counter strike for the upcoming event." Jaune said.

!

!

The sun had set and Reebok still sat frozen on the bench.

!

!

"What event?" Ren asked.

"The Vytal Tournament." Jaune said.

"That's right around the corner." Ren said with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah, but before that, the breach incident will most definitely occur." Jaune said.

"Breach incident?" Ren questioned as Blake, still behind the door, had her ears twitch at this.

"Monday, when we do our first missions, Team RWBY will head off to Mt. Glenn to find more on the White Fang. It was supposed to be for students of a higher level of education, but Ozpin felt that they were meant to do it. There, the White Fang are going to prepare a train filled with explosives, led by Roman Torchwick, and break a hole right into Vale's town square, where Grimm will flood in and attack." Jaune explained. Blake quickly covered her mouth to contain the sound of her gasp. "Ruby will call for help, so we'll need to prepare, but after that, we're going to have to worry about the Vytal Tournament."

"Is Vlad behind all this?" Ren asked.

"No. A different group posing as students here will be behind it."

"Ozpin and the others are informed, correct?" Ren asked, earning a nod from Jaune. "Then why not be rid of them now?"

"Two reasons, one since they along with Vlad's group are posing as exchange students, a hasty action like that without any proof of foul play will bring about questions, distrust, anger, and a lot of other negative emotions, which not only will bring in Grimm, but divide the four kingdoms. Even if that's not a solid reason, I know Vlad. Even if he's exposed, he's going to cause all the Grimm here to attack Beacon nonetheless, even if we do cancel the Vytal Tournament."

"Wait… he's the reason for all the Grimm at the Emerald Forest?" Ren questioned with wide eyes.

"Remember what you guys call the Pier Incident. You know, the one with those Gigantes? I formed a team with Reebok, Cardin and Russel to investigate what Reebok detected must have been a beacon that was attracting Grimm."

"How were they able to do that?"

"Vlad has a semblance that is literally the opposite of mine. Mine is of light that can immediately destroy Grimm, a semblance they all fear. Vlad's is that of darkness. A darkness that creates Grimm, but also feeds off of negative emotions to make himself stronger, so it wouldn't surprise me that he would give some of his own energy into the beacon to attract Grimm to the city, and from the looks of it, ones from all around the Four Kingdoms and probably even the Wastelands." Jaune explained, causing Ren to gulp, and Blake's eyes to widen greatly with fear.

"What are… the Wastelands?"

"They are the outskirts of the Four Kingdoms. Nothing but a red hot desert wasteland filled with nothing but Grimm, from the usual ones we've seen to beasts like Hunters and even ones bigger and more deadly than them. There are Grimm in this world that would make any student here shit themselves. We're getting into a very lethal profession here, Ren." Jaune explained.

Ren looked to his feet. He didn't think things would get so bad and that the world of huntsman and huntresses was going to be **this** dangerous. It would make him reconsider if not for the fact that it was pretty much already too late before it has even begun. Besides, Jaune needs his help and his friends are in danger now… no way will he stand by and let all this happen. The worst action to take is taking no action at all.

Ren felt a hand on his back making him turn to see Jaune giving him a soft smile.

"Let's set up before the girls get here." Jaune said smiling.

Ren blinked his eyes, but then returned with his own soft smile and nodded.

Blake heard footsteps, so she took them as her queue to leave. Silently making her way down the hall, she had her hands put together and looked down to them with somber eyes. To think there was already a war taking place, bigger than the White Fang, bigger than the Four Kingdoms, and it was right under everyone's noses.

Blake closed her as she stopped. Her bow twitched as she shook a bit with fear.

She was scared.

She was scared and for good reason. It took a lot of courage to defy Adam, and now to be on the side against him, but all this… she felt her own heart could stop at any time. She's very scared… but she's been this brave so far, and now Ren was willing to go into this war, despite how small he may seem when it comes down to it. She slowly opened her eyes as she slowly brought her right hand back and tightened it, with her left soon following. Her eyes became more determined.

With a new resolve, Blake decided to fight in this war and be on Jaune's side. It took Jaune so much courage to come back, even if many would call him a coward, she saw it differently. It takes a lot to taking the chance to go through the pain again all over again. She felt… inspired by him.

Blake decided then and there, that when the time came, she would fight with all her might, all her heart to ensure life goes on.

Now the only question was… should she confess to Jaune that she eavesdropped on his conversation with Ren?

"Tally-ho!" Blake picked up her head in time to see a maniacally laughing Nora on Liversnap running down the hall. Blake's eyes went wide as she felt her hand stand up straight. She quickly hopped up to the ceiling and quickly stabbed her fingers and heels into the ceiling as Nora and Liversnap ran by with bags of food hanging off of the ginger haired girl's arms.

Blake blinked her eyes.

"Oh this is embarrassing." Blake said with dull eyes.

Yang, Weiss, Ruby and Pyrrha were walking down the hall with bags of food in their arms.

"I never felt so livid in my life." Weiss said with narrowed eyes.

"At least we're stocked up for a good month." Yang said with a wide smile.

"I wonder what happened to Blake though." Ruby said. She noticed Pyrrha stop and look to the ground. Ruby stopped and looked to her and when the Mistral Champion looked up, she did so as well to see Blake attached to the ceiling like an actual cat. "Blake?" Ruby spoke up, causing Weiss and Yang to turn and then look up to find Blake up hanging off the ceiling.

"And now it's gotten worse." Blake said with a deep frown.

Yang laughed at the sight.

"Oh this day is definitely one for the memory books." Yang said with a grin as she held her stomach, still laughing.

"Where were you?!" Weiss shouted with annoyance.

Blake released her hold on the ceiling, landing in between Ruby and Pyrrha.

"I forgot something." Blake said patting away imaginary dust from her outfit.

"Well thanks to you, we couldn't properly detain Nora." Weiss said with an annoyed look.

"I don't think even with a teacher's help we could properly detain Nora, now with her new pet." Pyrrha said.

"She's not human." Yang said shaking her head as she and Weiss turned and started walking away.

"So what was it you left behind?" Ruby asked as she, Pyrrha and Blake followed.

Blake's eyes widened. Even if she didn't want to answer, Weiss seemed too annoyed to let things slide and probably demand answers. Ever since the White Fang Pier Incident, Weiss has been rather assertive in discovering what's on Blake's own mind. It's sweet in Weiss' own way, but it's still rather annoying.

She couldn't up and tell them the truth or else Jaune will have to confess to them the truth and this seems like a situation where the less know the better, especially when three of those people are Yang, Nora and Weiss, who take things to heart and might go a bit too far, putting things in jeopardy. Same with Ruby and Pyrrha since the like Jaune way~ too much. She could only imagine them going at Vlad the next time he'd make his appearance known. Also some of them were not the best with secrets, mainly when they get very emotional.

*Cough* Nora *Cough* Yang.

Blake had no choice… in order to help Jaune… she'd have to reveal one of her deepest, darkest secrets.

Blake reached into her back pocket and then pulled out something.

The girls leaned in to see… a tiny mouse toy.

"What?" Weiss questioned.

"I… carry it around… it helps calm me down when I play with it." Blake confessed with a blush.

"… What?" Weiss questioned with an extremely surprised and confused expression.

"It's So Adorable!" Ruby cheered with a big grin as Yang laughed her butt off, while Pyrrha put her hand over her mouth and giggle.

"I'm sorry." Pyrrha said as she had fits of giggles that were getting louder.

"Bet this little guys wished he could remain anonymouse." Yang said with a grin.

"… What?!" Weiss exclaimed, still confused.

Blake sighed.

'Jaune… you owe me one.'

Meanwhile, Nora had burst back into the room, with Liversnap skidding, leaving claw marks on the ground. Nora hopped off and rushed over to the kitchen to find Jaune and Ren already set.

"Got the food!" Nora exclaimed with a grin.

"You didn't get expelled for stealing, did you?" Jaune asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No~, silly." Nora said with a grin and wave.

Ren looked to Jaune who smirked at him, making him blush. Ren walked over and hugged Nora out of nowhere, shocking her. When he pulled back he cleared his throat.

"Nora… I… uh… I think the shade of your hair is pretty." Ren said. Nora's eyes widened.

"Oh… thank you… Ren." Nora said, her eyes glancing to the side with a blush evident on her cheeks. "That means a lot."

"I'm happy." Ren said, with his own blush.

Jaune smiled.

'Like I told him. Girls like to be complimented from time to time.' Jaune thought with a smile.

"We're back!" Ruby called out as she rushed in.

"Ren, apparently Liversnap enjoys to rest in your bed." Pyrrha said.

Ren sighed with his head hanging, causing Nora to giggle with a hand over her mouth.

"Where did you all get this much food?" Jaune asked as the rest of the girls set the food down on the table.

"Nora managed to take it all. The cooks did not appreciate it, especially after their turkey 'mysteriously' disappeared." Pyrrha said, doing quote fingers by the mention of 'mysteriously', since they all know that Saber took it, as evident from seeing so earlier.

"So sadly in order to save this pain in the neck's rear end, I had to delve into the Schnee Dust Company's account and pay for it all… plus a little extra to keep their lips shut." Weiss said with clear annoyance.

"Aw~, you're such a good friend Weiss." Nora said with a grin, wrapping her arm around Weiss' shoulders.

"You Owe Me Twenty Two Hundred Lien!" Weiss shouted with annoyance.

Jaune laughed a bit.

"Hey Arc." Jaune looked to see Yang sitting at the table with her elbow pressed against the table with a hand up. "I'm ready for that arm wrestle match." Yang said with a smirk. Jaune smirked back.

"Oh come on Yang, it's been a long day and Jaune's wasted enough energy for one day." Ruby said.

"Clear the table." Jaune said as he walked over and sat at the table, following Yang's actions. "Arcs never run from challenges." Jaune said with a smirk, making Yang grin.

Everyone moaned, knowing the two blondes are too stubborn to be civilized, so they cleared the table.

Now with room for their match, the two interlocked their hands together.

"Someone give the go." Jaune said.

Blake sighed.

"I'll do it." Blake walked over and gripped both their hands. "Ready?" Blake asked. The two blondes narrowed their eyes. "Go!" Blake declared as she released their interlocked hands, allowing them to start.

Shockingly enough, they both had their arms, now shaking, still in the same place. They all expected Yang to just end things immediately, but Jaune is actually putting up a good fight.

Jaune groaned as he felt some fatigue, which Yang took advantage of and started causing Jaune's arm to go down more.

'Dammit!' Jaune mentally cursed. He suddenly heard new voices in his head.

' _Go Auntie Yang!'_ Eon's voice was heard in Jaune's head.

' _Yeah! Kick His Butt! Sorry daddy._ ' Angel's voice was heard as well inside Jaune's head.

Jaune's eyes were wide. He suddenly got a determined look in his gaze as her became more fierce. Despite his kids not being around anymore, the need to impress them, and show he kicks more ass than Yang ignited his spirit.

'No Way Am I Going to Lose!' Jaune thought with a fierce attitude with an expression that mirrored his mindset of fierce determination. He found his strength and started to fight back, actually pushing Yang back.

'The Hell?!' Yang thought with shock as now she was the one being pushed down.

"Yeah! Go Jaune!" Nora cheered.

"Kick her butt Jaune! Oops, sorry Yang." Ruby said.

"No… way…" Weiss said with shock.

Yang put in more strength, pushing back as now they both were fighting evenly, trying to get an inch on the other.

'I'll Break Your Arm!' Yang thought with gritting teeth as she felt the stress.

'Just a little more spirit!' Jaune thought with gritting teeth as he was pouring his willpower into this fight.

"What's that noise?" Ren asked.

"Ren, shush. We're focusing on this intense battle." Nora said with a grin.

"No, I heard something too. It sounds like a cracking noise." Blake said.

The crack got louder.

"Oh no." Ruby said.

Suddenly the table broke in half thanks to the power behind Jaune and Yang's arm wrestle match. The others looked to see the two blondes on the floor, moaning with pain. Looking at their hands, they saw Yang's over Jaune's.

"Ding, Ding, Ding! Yang wins!" Nora cried out.

"Ha! See! I rock harder than you, Vomit Boy." Yang said with a smirk, getting up from the floor.

'Aw nuts.' Jaune thought with a frowning pout.

' _Yeah~! Way to go Auntie Yang!'_ Jaune could hear Angel's voice cheer.

' _I knew you could do it!'_ Eon's voice rang throughout his head.

Despite losing, Jaune couldn't help, but smile. He sat up, remembering his kids.

'Oh well… I lost. Kind of used to getting my ass kicked by Yang half the time by now anyway.' Jaune thought with a soft smile.

"Aw~, don't go crying Jauney." Yang teased with a grin.

"I'm not crying." Jaune said turning to Yang.

"You know if you ate more green beans, then you might just be able to push me back a bit more."

"Can you cook? Because I'm okay with letting you starve a bit by not cooking for you." Jaune said.

"That's not funny!" Yang exclaimed.

"You know what else isn't funny… you two completely destroyed our table." Ren pointed out.

"We can get you our table. It's the least we can do." Ruby said with a smile. "Come on Yang."

"Why do I have to help?" Yang complained.

"Because you broke their table."

"So did him." Yang pointed at Jaune.

"Yeah, but you enticed the battle." Weiss pointed out.

"Not cool Weiss." Yang said with half-lidded eyes.

"Just go help." Weiss said.

Yang sighed and went to help her sister and Jaune stood up and patted his arm free of dust.

'Not totally the same, but still nice nonetheless. Even if I had my ass handed to me.' Jaune thought with a smile.

!

!

Back in Roman Torchwick's warehouse, The White Fang had gotten a good number of explosive dust, bringing them over.

Sever was working on his laptop, while Edgar and Chary were watching things over to make sure nothing went without a hitch.

Well, at least Chary was. Edgar was just resting back against a crate.

(I don't think I ever properly descried Sever's facial features, since both times I've introduced him he was masked, so I'll tell you right now.)

For once, Sever was seen without his helmet. Granted his face has been exposed before, but he's been wearing helmets most the time.

Now he displayed his brunette hair for all to see, which was spike back at the top, but had long bangs that went pass his jawline and hair that was layered back in the back. His eyes were honey gold and shined from the light coming off the laptops screen, and his face was lean. He wore an open long three tailed black coat with grey lining and chains hanging off the breast of the coat and silver buttons on the breast as well, next to the chains, and breast pockets under the buttons. He wore a simple white shirt, dark grey baggy cargo pants and steel toed boots that stopped halfway up the calves, and fingerless gloves.

Suddenly the warehouse door with pushed open as sloppy footsteps walked right in. The sounds of heavy panting was heard as the footsteps came closer to Sever.

"I need help." The sniper from the forest said, stumbling over.

"What the hell happened to you?" Sever said, not looking up from his laptop.

"If you'd look up, then you're see." The sniper said. Sever sighed and looked up to see the sniper's right eye gone.

"What the…" Sever looked closer with narrowed eyes.

"What happened to you?" Chary asked.

"That bastard Ren shot a rock right into my right eye." The sniper said. Sever looked to him with wide eyes. He started to chuckle with a smile forming. It then turned into full blown laughter. "Shut Up! It's Not Funny!" The sniper shouted, pulling off his mask to reveal he was Gavrilo. "Take this stone out and give me a bionic eye!" Gavrilo ordered, but Sever just fell off the crate, laughing his butt off, but still held his laptop up from hitting the ground. "Little douche. Take It Out!" Gavrilo shouted.

Edgar growled with annoyance. Standing up, he walked over to Gavrilo.

"Hold still." Edgar said, grabbing Gavrilo's shoulder with one hand and then reached into his right eye socket with the other. Gavrilo screamed from the pain of Edgar's fingers inside his eye socket. With one might grab and pull, Edgar pulled out the rock from Gavrilo's eye socket, with some blood trailing out.

"AH! YOU BITCH!" Gavrilo screamed as he held his right eye socket. "You couldn't have been gentle?!" Gavrilo screamed as Edgar tossed the now bloody rock away and went back to rest against his crate. Gavrilo growled as Sever's laughter increased. Grabbing the short annoying genius, Sever demanded. "Give me a new eye now!" Sever just continued to laugh having tears come out his eyes. Gavrilo growled with rage and took Sever's laptop. "Give me a new eye or the computer gets it!"

"It's a laptop you unintelligent swine! Put it down!" Sever ordered with annoyance.

"Give me a new eye then!" Gavrilo ordered.

"Shut up!" Edgar shouted with annoyance.

"What a mismatched team." Roman said with a frown.

"Gavrilo… is everything in place?" Chary asked.

"Yeah. The Emerald Forest is crawling with strong Grimm like Hunters and all that." Gavrilo said.

"At least everything is into place now to take the next step to prepare for the tournament." Sever said.

"Give me a new eye now as a reward then!"

"Shut up." Edgar said.

Chary sighed at the immature male trio. She did not know how she got stuck here. It's not like she was needed here at all.

!

!

It was night time now.

Back at Beacon, a miracle happened.

Reebok blinked his eyes as he regained consciousness. He looked up to the night sky and said.

"Where did the Sun go?"

End of Chapter 6

Well that took some time. I mean I've had this for months now. Anyway, before I forget, I want you all to know that next chapter I will delve into the lore of my story. I won't be talking about Jaune's past just yet, but I will explain something else that I feel fits into the canon of RWBY while still being my own thing. Anyway, that's just a heads up.

Personally, I'm loving Volume 5 so far. I even got to see the premiere on the big screen event. RWBY never looked better than on the Silver Screen!

Well it's been a good few months.

In fact despite the wait for the new chapter, I have now a total of seventy original Grimm created by yours truly so… damn. I don't think I'll be able to put them all in this story, so I might put them in other RWBY stories I have planned.

I even discovered a song by a fan called 'Legacy' a Lancaster song, that's technically unfinished. The Instrumental Version is on YouTube complete with lyrics. It was made by the YouTuber, Ex Prodigy, who was also the composer of the song. He really does a great job with it. It really does represent what fans of Lancaster see Jaune and Ruby's relationship being. I honestly recommend it. Granted there are covers to it, but so far the people who sang them… aren't very good. Besides the Instrumental Version is actually better, because you can just feel what it means in your heart. I don't even need to read the lyrics anymore to just get the feeling, because I feel it fluttering in my heart!

… God, I sound like a hippie.

Nonetheless it's a damn good song and I highly recommend it if you are a Lancaster fan.

Also Let Me Try by NateWantsToBattle. It's supposed to be a Steven Universe Song, but… to be honesty when you pay attention to the lyrics, it kind of makes you think of Lancaster's future. I mean most of the lyrics makes me think of things in Jaune's perspective like the lines: I'll give it everything I got

Although I'm not stronger than you

But I'll be your shield, I can be your lion

I'll dry your eyes if I see you cryin'

Believe in me and I won't let you down!

…

…

Sounds like Lancaster to me. I know it's dumb to suggest songs through a Fanfiction story, but from what I know all RWBY fans learn that music is everything, especially in RWBY, because it makes you feel great! It makes you feel invested! I freaking love the songs on their albums! So I figured that fellow fans of RWBY would appreciate what music gives us.

The feelings of joy when we want to feel great, or when we want to cry and it's so hard, until we listen to a beautifully said song like 'Cold'.

Music is everything and I feel I didn't want you guys to miss out on some good songs, especially if you are Lancaster fan.

So anyway, thanks for reading, hope you enjoy the suggestions, hope you'll continuing reading and I appreciate that you all have stuck with me this far.

Thank you.

Takeshi1225, Out!


	7. Let's Dance!

An Arc to the Past

 **Chapter 7: Let's Dance!**

Jaune and Ren were up with frowns on their faces. They didn't get much sleep since they now shared the room with two Grimm.

Saber is a sweetheart. Well, mostly. He's still does have his moments. So far he's a stoic kitten that will leave when either bored or when he doesn't want to get involved in certain situations, and he has a tendency to take things that don't belong to him; mainly food.

So yeah, so far he's been mostly good.

Liversnap however is still another story. He's only been around for one day and he's already driving Jaune and Ren crazy. First off, he's big, so he makes the dorm more cramp than it can be. Second, he's still a Grimm, so he still has the tendency to lurk throughout the night and find people with negative emotions; hell, why do you think Jaune and Ren are tired? They had to wake up at times to drag the Ursa back when he went into other dorm rooms just because he was attracted to people having nightmares. And third, and worst of all to Ren, he was a major snorer. Couple that in with Nora's snoring and you got a nightmarish night that will leave you groggy in the morning.

The two groaned as they turned onto their side, looking to one another. They both got up and sat up on the edge of their beds. They turned their heads to look at Nora's bed.

There on the bed, Liversnap was sleeping on its back with its arms and legs out and its mouth open with its tongue out, and Nora was sleeping on her belly which was on the Ursa's belly, where she had her mouth open with drool coming out the side of it and a bubble from her nose. Classic Nora.

Jaune and Ren looked to one another.

"Wanna go for a jog?" Jaune asked.

"Better than this." Ren said.

The two got up and got dressed into their clothes.

!

!

Jaune and Ren spent the last fifteen minutes jogging around the courtyard in silence.

The two just enjoyed the silence. No snoring and no Ursa smell. Almost felt like paradise. The two stopped for a break at the statue. Jaune looked up to it. He sighed and shook his head.

Ren looked to him, then the statue.

"Would you ever want one?" Ren asked.

"Nah. What for anyway? 'Here lies the statue of Jaune Arc. The man who let everyone from one timeline down and came to ours to keep our lives going'. That's how I'd see it. Bittersweet. Even if I am praised, I don't feel a statue is proper for me." Jaune said continuing to look up at the statue.

"Fair enough. We all have our own point of view on things." Ren said looking back up at the statue. The two continued to stare up at the statue in silence. After what felt like a minute, a new topic was spoken. "So Oscar… you said he is an incarnation of Ozpin, correct?"

"Yep."

"If Ozpin's current host body survives, what will happen to Oscar?" Ren asked.

"… That's a good question… I'm not sure." Jaune said with a shrug.

"Did you have any sort of relationship with him?" Ren asked.

"Mm~… he wasn't a bad kid. In fact he was pretty cool. However… he was my love rival for Ruby." Jaune said. Ren looked to Jaune, who sighed, looking down, shaking his head. "And I might have to deal with that again. Perfect. That farm boy…"

"Are you actually jealous of him? Even though you have already won your Ruby's affections?"

"No, no." Jaune said looking to Ren, shaking his head.

" _He is concerned of the Oscar of this timeline taking this timeline's Ruby away though."_ C Ozpin said.

"Why didn't I just put you away in a drawer?!" Jaune said with annoyance, glaring at the sentient necklace around his neck.

"Wait… you're actually worried of losing Ruby to someone you technically haven't even met yet?" Ren questioned looking to Jaune. "Is he suave or something?"

"Eh… he's actually rather shy around new people and… is just a kid… right now." Jaune said glancing to the side.

"… How old is he?"

"He~'s… two years younger than Ruby." Jaune confessed, rubbing his arm with a bit of an embarrassed blush.

"… You're in competition with a thirteen year old you haven't met yet?" Ren rhetorically questioned. Jaune just looked away with a red blush. Suddenly… Ren started to laugh.

"Shut it!" Jaune shouted with annoyance.

" _It is rather amusing."_ C Ozpin said with a mental smirk.

"This is all on you!" Jaune exclaimed, pointing at C.

"Okay, okay, despite how funny that is-"

"Now I wish you were silent as always." Jaune said with a dull look.

"I want to know about something. The invasion. Do you have a plan?" Ren asked.

"Totally. It's a good thing we got Reebok on our side. He's been more of a help than anyone I have ever encountered in my lifetime. Or is it lifetimes now." Jaune said scratching his chin.

"Jaune… every experience is different. This is your second time at life, but your first is always important. I want to know. Were you and Reebok this close before?" Ren asked.

Jaune gained a somber look.

"Sadly no. When I first met Reebok… well, he wasn't where he deserved to be." Jaune said as he remembered the day he met Reebok.

!

!

 _Out in a long desert looking plain, a motorcycle rode down a concrete road._

 _That motorcycle is none other than Bumblebee, and on it were Yang, dressed in her usual outfit (Her current outfit since the last episode of Volume 4) and Jaune was sitting behind her, dressed in his normal adventure clothes of his white grey long coat with the Arc family insignia on the back and a black capital letter J on the right shoulder, black sleeveless armored shirt with a black choker attach with a gold buckle, black pants and black boots that went up to his knees, along with a black belt with gold belt buckle and black fingerless gloves._

 _Yang was driving, she always drives…_ _ **always**_ _… and Jaune sat behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist._

" _You know if you need to hold me tighter, I wouldn't mind." Yang teased with a smirk._

" _Alright. Platonic hold tighten." Jaune said as he wrapped his arms tighter around Yang's waist._

" _You are such a dork." Yang chuckled with a smile._

" _What? You said I could, big sis." Jaune said with a smirk._

" _Don't call me that. It's creepy coming from you." Yang said. Suddenly they heard the sound of the engine breaking down. "Uh oh." Yang said as Bumblebee started to slow down. "What the heck?! I thought you went to get my bike properly fixed as a solid before I left." Yang said turning her head to Jaune._

" _Well… funny story about that. You see when I was taking it to your chief mechanic, your dad popped by to visit the kids, but when he noticed me taking your bike to get it repaired-"_

" _The fixer?" Yang questioned with a dull look._

" _The fixer." Jaune said hanging his head a bit. Yang groaned as her sunglasses tilted a bit down to revealed annoyed eyes. "Hey, I tried to let him down easy, but he did the whole 'would you really get in between a father trying to take care of his child' shtick right in front of the kids! The old man used them against me! You know how deadly Angel's puppy dog eyes are. They're more effective than her mother's." Jaune said, trying to defend himself._

 _Yang sighed, looking ahead._

" _Well I guess if she gives out we'll just have to use the cables I got." Yang said._

" _Cables? For what?" Jaune asked._

 _!_

 _!_

 _Bumblebee indeed broke down, and to answer Jaune's question about the cables… he didn't like the answer._

" _Thanks again for the assist, 'little brother'." Yang said with a smile as she rode on the back of Bumblebee, which was currently being pulled by Jaune who had cables wrapped around his waist and shoulders that connected him to Bumblebee._

' _It's either be a good dad, be a good son-in-law or be a good brother-in-law. There are no wrong answers because you'll always lose.' Jaune thought with gritting teeth in the form of a frown._

 _Poor Jaune had to do this for over an hour._

" _Hey, I see a gas station. Hopefully they got a mechanic." Yang said, pointing to what looked like a gas station._

" _Oh thank Monty." Jaune said as he then took off the cables._

" _Hey what the heck Vomit Boy!" Yang shouted._

" _Keep your panties on Goldie Locks." Jaune said, finally being free of the cables._

" _I hate it when you call me that. No one makes fun of the hair." Yang said with red eyes. Jaune suddenly burst with golden aura and grew a pair of golden wings. Jaune flew up, did an aerial roll in the air and landed behind Bumblebee and grabbed it._

" _Hang on!" Jaune said as he lifted Bumblebee over his head, with Yang hanging on for dear life as Jaune took to the air, flying all the way to the gas station._

" _Hey! Watch the bike!" Yang shouted._

" _Would you calm down? This is more merciful for it than dragging it." Jaune said._

" _I just don't like people touching my bike, especially while it's in the air!"_

" _Live a little Yang. Or has age toned down that wild girl side?" Jaune teased with a smirk._

" _Oh, you're just asking for it. You want to see a wild girl? Put me down and I'll show you how wild I really am!" Yang shouted._

" _Wish granted." Jaune said._

" _What? Wait, wait, wait!" Yang shouted, but Jaune dived down, causing Yang to cry out as she felt she was on a roller-coaster. Jaune touched down and gently placed Bumblebee, and Yang back onto the ground._

" _Thank you for flying Air Arc. Please proceed cautiously off the bike, for you may have experience nausea while airborne." Jaune said with a cheeky smirk. Yang got off the bike and turned to him._

" _Thanks, here's a tip." Yang slugged Jaune in the arm._

" _Ow! You know we do have the right to refuse service next time you're in need." Jaune said rubbing his arm with his bottom lip out._

" _Hello." Jaune and Yang turned to see… what looked to be a tiny flying saucer with green outlined eyes and a handle sticking out the bottom of it. "Would you like some assistance?"_

"… _I think those brownies as a bonus reward were tainted." Yang said._

" _What brownies?" Jaune looked to Yang with a confused expression. Yang glanced to the side. Jaune gasped. "Those people gave us brownies for defending their home and you didn't share?! How could you!" Jaune shouted, aggravated by Yang's selfishness._

" _Are you a couple?" The flying saucer asked. Jaune and Yang looked to the sentient device, with Jaune's eyebrow raised and Yang's eyes wide._

" _Why yes we are. This is my loving and supportive husband Vomit Boy." Yang said with a grin, gesturing her hands over to Jaune, who pushed her shoulder her response._

" _I'm her brother-in-law." Jaune said._

"… _That's a rather odd, and mind boggling union of matrimony." The flying saucer said._

" _What?! No! She was joking!" Jaune exclaimed, while Yang laughed loudly holding her gut._

" _Oh. My apologies. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Seymour." Seymour introduced himself, tilting forward as a bow. "I can sense there is a problem with your motor vehicle."_

" _Yeah. I think that was obvious with the fact this guy here flew my bike in with his semblance." Yang said, backhanding Jaune in the chest lightly._

" _Allow me." Seymour flew over to Bumblebee and developed a green light out of himself that scanned over Bumblebee. "Um… who was the last engineer behind the repair of this motorcycle?"_

" _Well, I wanted to have me best mechanic on Patch do it, but my knucklehead of a brother here let my father handle it." Yang said glaring at Jaune with her fists onto her hips._

" _He used the kids against me! You know as well as I do that even though Ruby is getting closer to her thirties that her puppy eyes and pout are still a deadly weapon we can't defeat. How do you expect me to stand up to my own daughter who is a four year old version of her own mother?" Jaune defended himself._

" _That's your problem." Yang said turning away with her head held high and arms crossed, causing Jaune to develop a look of dull annoyance as his arms went limp._

" _Well I don't mean to question blood, but… your father does know rubber bands aren't used to be integrated into fixing vehicle engines, right?" Seymour questioned._

 _Yang's aviator glasses tilted downwards to reveal wide eyes, while Jaune's eyes were wide and his jaw dropped._

" _Seriously, Tai?" Jaune said._

" _I'm Seymour."_

" _He's talking about my dad." Yang corrected the little robot._

" _The Fixer my ass." Jaune said._

" _So… how long will it take to fix this?" Yang asked._

" _Not long." Seymour said._

 _Suddenly a hologram of a green train whistle appeared over Seymour and then gave a loud whistle, forcing Jaune and Yang to cover their ears. Suddenly out coming from the gas station were small robots that looked to be in the shape of three dimensional pluses with three long thin mechanical pincer arms and they had one round green eye._

 _They surrounded Bumblebee and started getting to work, not only on the engine, but also on more taking off some of its shell and work on the inner workings._

" _Hey! What do you think you're doing to Bumblebee?!" Yang yelled with anger as her eyes flared red._

" _I'm afraid there was more damage done than just the engine." Seymour floated over and showed off a holographic screen showing the damages._

" _Whoa… I didn't think she was that banged up." Yang said with wide eyes._

" _Well you do like ramming her into Grimm." Jaune said._

" _I thought she could handle it!" Yang shouted. "Anyway, how much is this going to cost?"_

" _Here's the total." Seymour showed off the price. Jaune and Yang looked with wide eyes, with Yang tilting her aviator glasses down, but they weren't shock by how expensive it was, in fact, it was just the opposite; cheap!_

" _That's… pretty gracious." Jaune said._

" _Here it's not the economic value that is important to us, but to create and let life, organic or not, go on." Seymour said._

" _Huh… that's really nice." Jaune said with a smile._

" _Okay, have you guys ever thought of expanding, probably to places like Patch and Vale? I guarantee with stuff like this you'd kill the competition." Yang said with a smirk, readjusting her sunglasses back on._

" _Excuse me." A new voice was heard._

" _Hmm?" Seymour retracted the holographic receipt and leaned over to Yang's robotic arm. "An arm that is sentient and… does it… have a soul?" Seymour asked._

" _Yes,_ _ **she**_ _does." Yang answered._

" _A robotic device with a soul like myself. I never thought I'd see the day." Seymour said. If he even had lungs, he would be rendered breathless._

" _You have a soul too?" Jaune asked with amazement._

" _Amazing! It is nice to meet your acquaintance. I am Penny Polendina." The sentient arm revealed to be Penny introduced herself._

" _I have heard of you. I'm sorry of your loss of a synthetic body, but I am happy that your soul still lives on in this world." Seymour said._

" _Thank you. I actually was meaning to ask if I could get a bit of work myself. I feel that the power behind my mechanics is lacking, especially when it comes to my inner pistons." Penny said._

" _Explains why I don't punch like I used to. How come you never brought it up?" Yang asked Penny._

" _I'm afraid it seemed no one you went to would understand my inner working, but seeing Seymour and these other bots here, I feel the person behind all this must be brilliant enough to assist." Penny explained._

" _There is a human inventor here, right?" Jaune asked._

" _Yes. Allow me to take you to him." Seymour said._

" _Keep my bike safe." Yang said to the bots working on her bike as she and Jaune followed Seymour into the gas station. One of the work bots turned and gave a few technological noises to Yang. "What did he say?"_

" _He said he will inform you of any happenings that may harm your motor vehicle." Seymour translated._

" _Good." Yang said with a nod._

 _The three walked into the garage. It looked like a standard gas station, but when Seymour guided them over to the back of the gas station, Jaune and Yang marveled as they were amazed by the machinery inside. There was a XT Hover bike hanging from the ceiling by what looked like plasma cables, a sleek steel workbench where it looked to be a heavily armored robotic arm was being built with a glowing baby blue sphere attacked to the shoulder and… is that an Atlesian Mark 24 Engine hanging on the wall?_

 _Jaune walked over to the engine and had a closer look._

" _Wait a minute… this is more advanced than the latest model." Jaune said with amazement._

" _Thanks. I do my best with what little my scavenger bots find." A person with a welding mask said popping out of nowhere._

" _AH!" Jaune screamed._

" _AH!" The masked person screamed as well._

" _AH!"_

" _AH!"_

" _AH!"_

" _AH!"_

" _AH!"_

" _AH!"_

" _Fantastic." Yang said with a dull look and arms crossed._

" _Sorry, sorry." The masked person said, lifting his mask off his face. His had a lean face with green bangs over his forehead as his hair was mopped down. "I really hate wearing these things anyway." The person said taking the welding mask off to reveal that the rest of his hair was dark in color, but was green tinted, and had spiky strands protruding down from his neck in a mullet fashion that stopped at his upper back, and he had emerald eyes. He wore a dark green mechanic outfit with the sleeves rolled to the elbows, a black belt tied around the waist, a dark green mechanic hat, and black work boots._

" _Well, you're looking a little 'green' across the gills." Yang said with a smirk._

 _Jaune looked to her with a dull look while the person looked to her with confusion._

" _That was a pun." Jaune said to the mechanic._

" _I don't get it." The mechanic said turning to Jaune._

" _It's because you're wearing green."_

" _I know, but I don't see how that is funny." The mechanic said pulling on the sides of his top._

"… _I already like you." Jaune said with a smile, then extended his hand to the mechanic. "Jaune Arc."_

" _Jaune Arc? The same man who fought alongside Ruby Rose to defeat the mother of all Grimm, Salem?" The mechanic questioned with shocked eyes._

" _That's me." Jaune said._

" _It's an honor!" The mechanic said as he grabbed Jaune's arm and started shaking it. "My name is Alexander Hephaestus Willard. However people have always called me Reebok. Don't know why though." The mechanic now known as Reebok, introduced himself._

" _That's weird." Yang commented before extending her right robotic hand to Reebok. "I'm Yang 'The Great Fireball' Xiao Long." Yang introduced herself._

" _Well who hasn't heard about you?" Reebok said as he released Jaune's hand and shook Yang's, only to noticed the workmanship of her robotic hand. "Whoa. What craftsmanship. Obviously Atlesian technology. And the fine durability of the metal itself is quite impressive."_

" _Why thank you." Penny spoke._

" _What in the?"_

" _The arm itself is actually sentient. In fact, she was once a synthetic." Seymour explained._

" _I am Penny Polendina." Penny introduced herself. Reebok gasped._

" _Penny… Polendina? The Penny Polendina who was the first synthetic to possess a soul?!" Reebok questioned with pure shock._

" _That is I. Or at least who I was." Penny said._

" _It is a grand honor to meet you! You were amazing in the Vytal Tournament! Never had I seen such skill and uniqueness in one being." Reebok said with a smile as he shook Penny a bit more enthusiastically._

" _Thank you. It's nice to meet someone so excited to meet myself." Penny said._

" _She said she needed help with her inner workings." Seymour said._

 _Reebok stopped shaking Penny and had wide eyes with a blush on his cheeks._

" _Oh…"_

" _I feel that the power behind my mechanics is lacking, especially when it comes to my inner pistons." Penny explained._

" _That can be fixed easily." Reebok said. "May I?" Reebok asked Yang._

" _Yeah, sure." Yang said. Suddenly Reebok pressed certain points on the arm, causing it to detach. "How did you know…"_

" _Oh it was simple." Reebok said with a shrug as he walked away with Penny. Jaune and Yang looked to one another and shrugged._

" _So~, Reebok… what were you working on just now?" Jaune asked._

" _Jet Hover Bike." Reebok simple said walking a bit more into the back._

 _Jaune and Yang's eyes widened greatly._

" _Jet… Hover… Bike?!" Jaune and Yang exclaimed in unison. They turned to one another with grins and hurried to follow Reebok. They went into the more spacious part of the back to only to gasp as they saw floating in the air a burnt sienna with magenta lining color Harley shaped motorcycle with instead of wheels it had pads with blue glowing light at the bottom._

" _Whoa." Yang said._

" _It can also change shape." Reebok said taking out motorcycle keys and pressed a button, causing the jet hover bike to change shape into a tighter motor bike shape._

 _(Think Kawasaki Motorcycle.)_

" _Not bad." Jaune said with amazement._

" _Thanks. I kept it in the previous shape so I could get a better angle to do work on the inside." Reebok said as he gently laid Penny onto a table._

" _I'm impressed, Alexander." Penny said._

" _Thanks." Reebok said with a smile as he took some delicate tools. "Um… may I?" Reebok asked with a blush._

" _Of course." Penny gave the go ahead._

 _Reebok gently used his special picks to interact with certain points in the air, causing the arm to open up to reveal its inner working that glowed a bit. Reebok gasped as his cheeks flushed._

" _Oh my… ma-may I say, Miss Penny, your wiring and how it's a lined so gently with… with the oscillator is most… divine." Reebok said feeling nervous with a red blush._

" _Oh. Oh my, well… thank you. If I had a proper body with the correct thermal coding and functions… I believed I'd blush." Penny said, feeling equally nervous, but at the same time flattered._

 _Jaune and Yang stared at the two with wide eyes; Reebok chuckling nervously as he scratched the back of his head and Penny giggling._

" _That dude is flirting with your arm." Jaune whispered._

" _Eh. Not the weirdest thing I've seen." Yang said with a shrug. Jaune just looked to her with a raised eyebrow. What does she see that counts as really weird to her? Yang looked back to the jet hover bike and noticed something. "Hey! That's the symbol of Beacon!" Yang pointed out noticing the emblem of twin axes on the side of the jet hover bike._

" _Yeah… I used to go there." Reebok said._

" _How come we never noticed you before?" Yang asked._

" _I… usually hung out in the work rooms. I built a lot of stuff, but… more to pass the time. No one ever really needed my inventions." Reebok said, working on Penny._

" _How come you never showed them off?" Jaune asked._

" _I just felt I would be wasting peoples' time. I was good with tools and I definitely had the brains, it's just… I wasn't good with combat classes and all that."_

" _You sucked with a tool?" Yang said with half lidded eyes._

" _Oh no, far from that. My problem was that I couldn't use just one weapon in battle. If I had Uzis, I'd feel I need a flamethrower next, as an example of course. I just couldn't restrict myself to one weapon, at least not when it came to instinct."_

" _So you weren't a one tool kind of guy." Jaune said._

" _Pretty much." Reebok said as he grabbed a pair of goggled and put them on that had the lenses extended into scope vision. "I wasn't the best in combat classes, but… I had done it. I made the perfect weapon. I called it the Commander In Chief, or C.I.C. for short. Its default mode was a long white suitcase, but with just a thought, it could transform into any type of weapon or tool I desired."_

" _How did it work like-"_

" _Jaune, please. I don't think we would understand the details very well." Yang said. "So did you ever use it?"_

" _Well… once, but that was about it. I made it in time for the Vytal Tournament. Everyone was going to be watching so I figured it was going to be the perfect time to reveal my weapon to the world." Reebok said with a smile, but then he frowned. "But… my team decided not to join up in the tournament. All because of me. They didn't believe in me. I was only able to use it to protect people during the invasion, but that was about it."_

"… _I see… well… what did you do after the… Fall of Beacon?" Jaune asked._

" _Well… Beacon was overrun with Grimm so I couldn't stay there… I didn't have the physical requirements to go to Atlas… I didn't want to be singled out in a place like Shade since its mostly populated by Faunus, and by then the White Fang did a 'terrific' job in dividing the masses… and with the fact that intel found that Cinder and her cronies came from Mistral, I didn't want to take any chances… but I didn't want to go home with my tail between my legs, so… I just wandered. I traveled around Remnant, until I settled down here. Not an exciting life, but the land here hides so many forgotten treasures under the sands and rocks."_

" _Which includes material for an engine that surpasses Atlas' current most efficient one for fleets." Jaune said._

" _Yeah, one of those new Atlas ships were taking down by a Sand Flyer with little Dust Flyers following behind." Reebok said._

" _How do you know that?" Yang asked._

" _My little scavenger bots." Reebok said. As if on cue, little cylinder bots with large sphere shaped bots flew by towards their master. "The little ones are made to scan what they find and even enter cramp spaces inside structures to determine the quality said structure, while the big round guys…" One of the sphere scavenger bots suddenly had two holes out the side that shout out a pair of robotic arms and the top part of the bots opened up to reveal a black cylinder with a round blue eye in the middle. "Are made for the heavy lifting. They usually travel in quantities."_

" _Are they ever detected?" Jaune asked._

" _No. Thankfully they use the light of the sun itself or even the sunlight reflected off of the moon to surround their metallic exteriors in it giving off a special reflective surface that gives off perfect camouflage." Reebok explained with a smile as he continued to work on Penny. "Hmm… mind if I add something Miss Penny?"_

" _Be my guest." Penny gave the go ahead._

" _Seymour." Reebok called out as he took out a piece of paper and pen. Seymour flew over as Reebok wrote something down. Showing it off to Seymour, the little flying saucer nodded before hurrying off to get the material._

" _So… it's just you and your bots out here?" Yang asked._

" _Yep."_

" _No one else?" Jaune questioned._

" _Sadly no." Reebok said as Seymour brought the items over._

" _I see." Jaune looked to the ground with melancholic eyes. "What about family?"_

" _I'm… not sure how they would feel to see me after all these years. Truth be told the person I was closest to was my grandfather. He helped make me the inventor I am today. He said one day you might just be able to make something that would be a great benefit to the world. I don't think that has come yet." Reebok said._

 _Jaune looked to his side to see Crocea Mors. Grabbing it he took the blade out of the scabbard. After countless battles, the blade itself got a little rusty. It did fight like it used to. Then again with the kind of Grim Jaune has seen, it's no surprise that it is in this state._

" _Oh!" Penny spoke, alerting everyone._

" _Sorry. Just trying to rewire some things." Reebok said._

" _This is all so new to me." Penny said, causing Reebok to blush red. "I feel… I feel…" Suddenly sparks came from the robotic arm. "Refreshed!"_

 _Jaune and Yang stared at the two with wide eyes. Jaune leaned over to Yang and whispered._

" _Uh… did we just experience-"_

" _Don't… finish that." Yang said with a hand up._

" _Well… she's working just fine now. Hell, I'd say even better than ever." Reebok said as he closed up the arm and brought it back over to Yang. "With what I gave her now she can squeeze up to 120,000 psi." Reebok said as he started reattaching Penny back onto Yang._

" _A hundred twenty thousand?! Seriously?!" Yang exclaimed with shock._

" _Like to test it?" Reebok asked as he then walked away only to come back with a sheet of metal. "This came from an Atlesian feel ship. It's part of the outer layer." Reebok extended it to Yang. Yang gripped the end of it and squeezed tightly and ripped the piece off._

" _Whoa. Like a piece of perfectly cooked juicy meat coming from right off the bone of a rib. Now I can't wait to punch something." Yang said with a grin as she crushed the sheet metal in hand._

" _Thank you Alexander. I feel anew." Penny said with delight._

" _I was my pleasure." Reebok said with a bow. One of his worker bots from outside came in and spoke in its electronic manner. "I see. Well your bike is all fixed."_

" _How can you tell what they say?" Yang asked._

" _Techno language. Kind of something my grandfather said is important to know, especially with your creations." Reebok said with a smile and shrug._

" _You know what? You're pretty cool." Yang delved into her pockets and pulled out a hefty amount of lien. "Here you go."_

" _Oh, that's way too much for the service I gave." Reebok said with his hands up._

" _Take it. You earned it." Yang said with a grin as she grabbed Reebok's hand and put the lien in his own. Reebok looked to his hand filled with lien with wide eyes._

" _Hey, um…" Jaune spoke up earning Reebok and Yang's attention. "How do you feel about making more today?" Jaune asked, causing Reebok to raise an eyebrow._

 _!_

 _!_

 _Jaune and Yang were waiting outside. Yang on Bumblebee, leaning forward on the handles and front with a bored expression, while Jaune was sitting on the ground._

" _Ugh. Why are we waiting again?" Yang asked._

" _I want a new weapon." Jaune said._

" _Anything wrong with the one you got?" Yang questioned._

" _You and a bunch of others said it yourselves, Yang. Crocea Mors just… can't keep up with the fights of today. She helped me out through the toughest of times, even against Salem… but I think it's time to hang her up. She did her job, but now… I need something that can match the Grimm we face." Jaune explained._

"… _So~… it's a girl." Yang said. Jaune looked to her with a dull look._

" _Yes Yang… my sword has a gender."_

" _Kind of like Penny." Yang said, bringing up her robotic arm._

" _I technically don't have a gender." Penny said._

" _Gender is all about mentality, P-Doll. If you feel you're a girl upstairs, then you are a girl. It doesn't matter what's between your legs and what size your chest is." Yang said with a smile._

"… _Upstairs where?" Penny questioned._

" _She means your mind, Penny." Jaune said._

" _Oh! I see. Then in that case… yes. I am female." Penny said proudly. Yang and Jaune chuckled with smiles._

 _The two continued to wait, but the wait was getting a bit annoying._

" _Dammit, the Sun is setting." Yang said with annoyance._

" _What?! Oh man, I promised Ruby and the kids I'd be back already." Jaune whined._

" _Hey, you have no one to blame, but yourself." Yang pointed out._

 _Jaune groaned with annoyance._

" _Done!" The two blonds turned to see Reebok walk out with Seymour beside him. Reebok walked over to Jaune and extended to him a rather large white with gold lining and gold cross designed on the side shotgun._

" _That's it? A shotgun?" Yang questioned, hopping off Bumblebee._

" _It packs quite a punch once you press the trigger, especially when dust ammo is equipped, but first, extend it to the side and press that gold button on the side." Reebok said pointing to a gold button on the side of the handle._

 _Jaune blinked his eyes, but obeyed. He extended his new shotgun out to the side and pressed the golden button. The shotgun suddenly started changing in an instant. What once was a shotgun was now a sword that was long and thick. The blade was pure white with a gold cross lining along the blade in the center of it along with a long hole starting from the tip of the blade along down the center of the golden cross to a few inches before it met the guard. The cross guard was golden while the handle was black in color._

 _Yang whistled, impressed by the weapon._

" _Now that's a great sword." Yang said, pointing at Jaune's new weapon._

" _Literally." Jaune said with amazement. Jaune gave a few swings. "It'll take some getting used to, but I think I'll manage soon enough." Jaune said looking to the sword._

" _You're able to swing it with one hand, that's more than I expected, so I'm sure you'll be able to wield it properly soon enough." Reebok said with a smile._

" _So what's its name?" Yang asked._

" _Well that's up to Jaune. I'm the blacksmith, not the master of the weapon." Reebok said._

 _Jaune brought the sword close to him and stared at the shining blade._

" _Excalibur." Jaune said, causing the others to look to him. "That will be its name." Jaune said._

" _Here." Reebok extended a holster to Jaune. "For Excalibur."_

 _Jaune nodded, taking the holster. Changing Excalibur back into shotgun mode, he took off his jacket and put the holster on, then put the shotgun mode of Excalibur onto his back, then put his coat back on._

" _Thank you Alex." Jaune said with a smile as he extended his hand to Reebok. Reebok looked with wide eyes then smiled as he shook Jaune's hand._

" _Yeah thanks." Yang said bringing up her robotic fist._

" _Uh…"_

" _She wants you to fist bump." Jaune said._

" _I figured, but she's using Miss Penny." Reebok pointed out._

" _I don't mind." Penny said._

" _Well… okay." Reebok brought up his fist and gently fist bumped with Yang. "Ouch. Well, at least we know she's working properly." Reebok said waving his hand making Penny giggle while Yang grinned._

" _Goodbye Alexander." Penny said._

" _So long Miss Penny." Reebok gave a bow to Penny. "And also to you, Miss Xiao Long."_

" _What? I don't get a bow?"_

" _Oops. Sorry, I didn't mean-"_

" _I'm just messing with you." Yang said with a grin and dismissive wave._

" _Thanks again Reebok." Jaune said with a smile to Reebok._

" _Anytime." Reebok said with a smile._

" _You know I just might come around some time again." Jaune said with a smile, making Reebok's smile widen._

" _Same here." Yang said as she got onto Bumblebee. Jaune followed her lead._

" _I just hope Ruby and the kids will be a in a good mood." Jaune said._

" _After you show them that bad boy, I'm sure all will be forgiven." Yang said with a smile, referring to Excalibur. Yang then started up Bumblebee and drove off at high speed. "WOOHOO~! She's Riding Like A Dream!" Yang cheered with a grin. Jaune turned back to the gas station and gave one final wave._

" _He waved goodbye to you again." Seymour said to Reebok._

 _Reebok smiled and waved goodbye to them one last time._

!

!

"That was the first time I met the guy and the day I got Excalibur. I really wished I could have spent more time with him. Hell with my connections to Atlas and the other kingdoms, I could have gotten him a better place of stay and a job that would not only benefit him, but also the entire world. Maybe… somehow his genius could have helped humanity against… _them_." Jaune said with sad eyes.

Ren could see the regret in Jaune's eyes. He's come to really care for Reebok now. It's understandable that he feels he had failed the one he originally knew.

"This is why you should consider your situation not entirely negative." Ren said. Jaune looked to him. "Granted… there are things this place will not have that your original home did… but you have the chance to do things again, and better this time. It always matters on what you do with your time." Ren said placing a comforting hand on Jaune's shoulder. Jaune looked to the ground.

"True." Jaune said with a nod.

"Ren~~!" Jaune and Ren turned to see Nora, still in her PJs, riding on Liversnap as the Ursa charged over to the two. Liversnap skidded to halt in front of the two, who remained unflinching as the Ursa almost bashed into them, but they blinked at the still very odd sight. "I'm hungry and you were nowhere to be found~. I want pancakes." Nora whined.

Jaune blinked his eyes and then started to laugh, while Ren sighed and shook his head.

"Alright. Let's go." Ren said as he started heading back with Jaune.

"Yeah~!" Nora cheered as she and Liversnap ran back to their dorm at top speed, leaving Ren and Jaune behind.

"So… how were Ruby and kids' reaction to Excalibur?" Ren asked.

Jaune smiled as he remembered that moment.

!

!

 _Bumblebee stopped by Jaune and Ruby's cabin home. Getting off the two headed to the door. Jaune opened it._

" _Daddy's home!" Jaune called out with a smile walking in to his cabin home._

" _Daddy's back!" Angel cheered as she ran over to him. Jaune smiled down at his daughter as he kneeled, letting her jump into his arms as they both hugged. Angel was four years old right now. She was dressed in a blue short sleeved hoodie, a dark brown skirt and a white hooded cape. "Where were you?" Angel asked with a pout and puppy dog eyes._

' _Oh no. The heartache!' Jaune thought as he felt guilty now._

' _Holy crap, he's right. Angel's look is way more effective than Ruby's ever was! I can feel the guilt and it's not even directed to me.' Yang thought with a pout, grasping the left breast of her coat._

" _Uh, hey look, your Auntie Yang is here too." Jaune said pointing at Yang behind him._

" _Auntie Yang!" Angel cheered with a huge smile._

' _Oh you sly pain in the ass. Clever move.' Yang thought inwardly glaring at Jaune while she put on a happy face for Angel. "Hey Miracle Child." Yang greeted her niece with a smile as Angel hopped out of her father's arms and ran over and hugged Yang's leg with a giggle._

 _Jaune sighed with relief as he stood up, but when he turned his head, he flinched to see Ruby standing in front of him, holding Eon in her arms. Eon was two years old now, and wore a white shirt with the Arc symbol on it and blue shorts._

" _She is right though. Where were you?" Ruby asked._

" _Rubes, you're going to love this." Jaune said with a smile as he took out his scroll. "Yang, record this." Jaune said as he put his scroll on record, then handed it to his sister-in-law. Jaune then reached behind himself, under his coat and took out Excalibur._

" _Whoa~, nice gun." Angel said with sparkling eyes._

" _Where did you get that?" Ruby asked with wide amazed eyes, staring at the craftsmanship._

" _A new friend of mine named Reebok made it for me." Jaune said with a smile. Jaune made sure to keep it pointed away from his family, but as he knelt down, he couldn't help, but turn to his daughter. "Angel, how about pressing this little button here." Jaune suggested with a smirk._

 _Angel blinked her eyes. She released her hold on her aunt's leg and walked over, pressing the button like her daddy suggested, as then Excalibur changed into the long and thick broadsword mode._

" _Whoa! So Cool!" Angel cheered with a grin and starry eyes._

 _Ruby's mouth dropped while Eon tried reaching for it._

" _Mine. Mine." Eon said, reaching out, wanting to grab his father's new sword._

" _Maybe someday son." Jaune said with a smile._

" _Oh my gosh." Ruby knelt down as looked to the sword. Eon tried leaning forward, but Ruby's mother instincts made sure to keep the distance between her son and her husband's new weapon. "I have got to hold it later." Ruby said slowly extended her hand forward._

" _Am I forgiven?" Jaune asked with a smirk and sly eyes._

" _That and much more." Ruby said as the tip of her index finger gently poked the steel of the sword followed by a dreamy sigh just from the sensation of the weapon against her fingertip._

" _Mi~ne!" Eon cried trying to reach with all his might._

" _You might want to put that away, unless you want the blonde one there to throw a tantrum." Yang said with a smirk as Eon started to moan with annoyance._

" _Yeah, your right." Jaune said standing up and changing Excalibur back into shotgun mode. "I'll show you more later, Ruby." Jaune said putting his shotgun back into his holster._

" _You bet you will." Ruby said, placing her hand on Jaune's shoulder._

" _Whoo~!" Yang let out a whoop._

" _Shut up Yang." Ruby said with an annoyed look._

" _Ignore her." Jaune said with a dull look._

" _I'd be happy to take the little tykes out for perhaps, the next two hours?" Yang suggested with a teasing grin._

" _Darn it Yang!" Jaune and Ruby exclaimed in unison._

!

!

Jaune laughed, remembering that day as he wiped a tear of joy from his eye.

Ren looked to Jaune with slight wide eyes, before softly smiling at his leader. It seemed he had very good memories.

!

!

As Team JNPR was having breakfast, Team RWBY knocked on their door. They heard scuffling inside.

"Nora, keep Liversnap away from the door." Jaune ordered.

"Aw~, but he wants to say hi." Nora complained.

"We all know what he is, so what would be everyone's first instinct the moment they see his face when a door opens." Jaune said.

"… Okay~." Nora finally gave up.

After a few moments, Jaune opened the door.

"What's up?" Jaune greeted.

"We were wondering if you wanted to help out with finishing things for the dance." Weiss said with her arms crossed.

"I'm okay with it, but I'll have to ask the others." Jaune said with a shrug.

"I'm in!" Nora shouted as she and Liversnap pounced to be in front of Team RWBY causing them to flinch and get into their battle stances out of instinct.

"And this is why you shouldn't have Liversnap at the door." Jaune said with a dull look.

"He has a point. You're just lucky we don't sleep with our weapons." Weiss said as she and her teammates relaxed.

"Jaune sleeps with his own." Nora said. Team RWBY looked to Jaune in question.

"I don't like the idea of leaving Excalibur and Silver Eye inside a cold locker. Same now goes with Crocea Mors." Jaune said.

"Wait… we don't **have** to leave our weapons in those lockers? I Have to Get Crescent Rose!" Ruby cried out as she went to rush over to her locker, only for Yang to grab her by the hood, causing Ruby to be airborne for a sec as she grabbed her neck feeling choked, then was acquainted with the ground.

"No~." Yang said with a dull look, still holding on to her sister's hood.

"So~, I'm guessing I can't bring Liversnap with me to help out?" Nora asked with a frown.

"Sorry Nora, well, not sorry." Weiss spoke, causing Nora and Liversnap to growl at her with narrowed eyes. Weiss flinched and leaned back at the two's behavior.

"Nora, listen, you do know that when people around here see an Ursa, there first instinct will be to attack him." Blake said, as Weiss stuck her tongue out at the Valkyrie and her pet.

"They didn't attack yesterday." Nora said.

"That's because you had my hood around him." Ruby said getting up to her feet, holding the collar of her hood.

"See? The disguise did work." Nora said with a big smile.

"It didn't work. People just walked away because you both were too weird for them to want to acknowledge." Weiss pointed out. "The moment he leaves again, people are going to start hunting him."

"Hmm. Good point. Ruby~."

"No way! He stretched out my collar a bit the last time he wore it." Ruby complained.

"Huh, so your neck is the same size as an Ursa?"

"No! My hood can readjust anytime, but his neck is still big enough to stretch it out a bit." Ruby said.

"And don't forget, he can still get bigger. Remember, Ursa Major, being a thing?" Jaune added as he petted Liversnap's head.

"Of Course! How could we forget?!" Weiss shouted as she smacked her forehead.

"My hood won't survive." Ruby said with worry as she pulled her hood over her head and held it close.

"Yeah that will be a problem." Nora said rubbing her chin. "My butt will hurt will all the long spikes he'll grow on his back."

"What?! No, that's not the problem!" Weiss shouted.

"It's still **a** problem." Yang said.

"The problem is that this beast is going to be too massive and possibly too dangerous!"

"Is there really an Ursa more dangerous that Nora?" Jaune rhetorically asked as Pyrrha and Ren watched in the background.

"Well… no… but it's still a problem!" Weiss shouted.

Jaune felt something nudge his leg, making him look down to see it was Saber with a collar in his mouth.

"Oh, sure buddy." Jaune knelt down, took the collar and put it on Saber as the Grimm kitten then transformed into a regular black cat with white stripes on its body.

"Whoa~." Nora stared down at the kitten with shimmering eyes.

"Reebok finally acquired the tools to make a proper disguise module." Jaune said standing up with a smile.

"And that's my answer! Onward Liversnap! To the outside!" Nora shouted as the Ursa gave a cried, forcing everyone to cover their ears, before he ran over Team RWBY and charged down the hall with a laughing Nora riding on his back.

"Oh crap. Pyrrha! Crocea Mors!" Jaune shouted. Pyrrha quickly used her polarity to send the sword in folded shield/scabbard at Jaune, who quickly caught it and ran out to follow Nora and Liversnap. Jaune quickly made his way around the down Team RWBY, and sprinted after Nora and Liversnap. "We'll meet you guys there!" Jaune called out as he continued after Nora and Liversnap.

Team RWBY managed to get up and pat away dust and dirt from their clothes as Ren and Pyrrha poked their heads out.

"Make sure she comes back! She still needs to shower and change!" Ren called out.

"Shower and change! Got it!" Jaune called out as he turned the corner.

"Well, I've never been trampled by an Ursa before. Doesn't hurt as much as I thought it would." Blake said as she finished dusting her clothes off.

"Would any of you like to come in for breakfast? Ren made extra pancakes." Pyrrha offered.

"I would be honored." Weiss said with a smile and curtsy.

'She'll take any offer from Pyrrha. I wonder if she's got a thing for her.' Yang thought with half lidded eyes as the Schnee heiress went right into Team JNPR's dorm room.

!

!

Team CRDL were jogging through the courtyard for their daily morning regime that Cardin had made since the Grimm Pier Incident, which people call to contrast it from the White Fang Pier Incident, when they suddenly saw Nora, still in PJs, riding on an Ursa, charging pass them while laughing with manic joy.

Team CRDL stared at her and the Grimm's retreating form with wide eyes, then noticed Jaune sprint pass them.

"Don't ask." Jaune quickly said as he hurried pass the team.

The four looked to one another and shrugged, before continuing their jog.

!

!

Reebok was sleeping on the floor of his personal blacksmith room, in fetal position, sleeping with a small snore.

"Sir Alexander." Seymour flew to his creator's face, then spray a small mist in his face. Reebok sniffed it then sneezed.

"Ugh. Dog musk." Reebok sat up, rubbing the nostrils of his nose with the back of his finger. "Why did I choose that as my wakeup call?" Reebok questioned with sleepy eyes and scratching the side of his head.

"I sense seismic movements coming this way. Very loud ones." Seymour said.

"Huh?" Reebok looked to him. He then noticed his tools shaking a bit. "Uh oh." Reebok looked for a weapon around his room. He managed to find a pistol, but when he grabbed it, it was too late.

"Reebok~!" Nora screamed as she and Liversnap burst through the doors. Reebok screamed and aimed his pistol at the Ursa, but as it skidded to a halt, Jaune quickly got in between them with his shield out and open.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm yourself." Jaune said.

"… What… the hell… is an Ursa doing in my workspace?" Reebok said with a clearly shocked expression.

"Nora's new pet." Jaune answered.

"Of course." Reebok said as he placed the pistol onto the table.

"I want a collar for Liversnap!" Nora ordered.

"… Liversnap?" Reebok questioned. "Odd choice for a name."

"I want a collar to make him look like a regular bear." Nora said.

"Wouldn't it be better to disguise him as a… large dog?" Jaune suggested.

"How would that work?" Reebok questioned.

"No! I will subject Liversnap to that! He's a Grimm bear, so he will look like a regular bear. He's not a dog." Nora said with her fists to her hips and a stern expression on her face.

"Uh huh… well I'll admit, I can respect that." Jaune said. "So, will you be able to do that, buddy?" Jaune asked turning to Reebok.

"Huh? Oh sorry, I was busy thinking. I mean, I can't figure out for the life of me, why an Ursa is so submissive to a normal human being. Even if it is Nora." Reebok said, still staring at the Ursa.

"It's because he loves me." Nora said with a wide smile as she hugged Liversnap with her arms around his neck.

"Yet he still ran away from you at first." Jaune pointed out.

"Hey, he came back." Nora argued with a narrowed glare.

"Can I try something?" Reebok asked as he took out a set of pliers.

"I guess." Jaune said with a shrug.

"Oh, and I also want a saddle for him too, and battle armor! Oh, and something that'll keep the spikes he'll grow when he gets bigger from hurting my butt." Nora said rubbing her tailbone out of instinct as Reebok made his way over to Liversnap.

"Jaune, do you mind opening his mouth?" Reebok asked.

"Uh… okay." Jaune grabbed Liversnap by the jaws and opened his mouth.

Reebok then reached in with the pliers and pulled out a tooth. Liversnap didn't like that as he stood on his hind legs, roaring and took a swing at Reebok. Luckily Jaune managed to use his shield to block the attack, but that didn't stop Nora from jumping down, pushing Jaune to the side and then kicking Reebok in stomach, sending him crashing into his metal work desk.

"What the heck is your problem?!" Nora screamed with new rage.

"Nora, calm down. I'm sure he had a reason." Jaune said, walking over to help up a dazed and pain-stricken Reebok.

"Who cares about reason?! He hurt poor Liversnap." Nora said as she comforted her whining Ursa with a pout and hugged his head, petting it as well.

"Why did you pull his tooth out anyway?" Jaune asked Reebok as he helped him to his feet.

"For the rings." Reebok said with a pained voice, holding his stomach to ease the excruciating sensation from the 'Nora Kick'.

"You want to make his tooth into jewelry?! You monster!" Nora screamed with new rage.

"No, no! You see, a long time ago, during the Great War, a few soldiers discovered that when they knocked out a Grimm's tooth, it never disappeared, and when they brought them back to their scientific experts, they discovered that one can tell a Grimm's age by near microscopic rings around the teeth." Reebok explained.

"Seriously?" Jaune questioned with surprise. He then noticed some bots come in. 'Hey, worker bots, he finally made them.' Jaune said as he noticed they were the familiar small robots that looked to be in the shape of three dimensional pluses with three long thin mechanical pincer arms and they had one round green eye. The same ones he first saw repairing Yang's motorcycle, Bumblebee.

"I'm confused. I thought that everything knocked off of a Grimm turns to ash." Nora said with a confused expression.

"Well that is true, seeing as people nowadays do damage like cut up or blow up the Grimm, but apparently the bones of a Grimm is a different story. So long as it's not attached to any muscles, veins, the skin, etc. then the bone structure such as the plates of a Grimm, the claws and of course the teeth, can be preserved and studied, or even used as trophies for people like Professor Port." Reebok said.

"I'm surprised that's not put into the curriculum." Jaune said.

"Nobody really gives a damn about the small details. Besides, people only care about killing the Grimm first, instead of studying them in any way possible that we can." Reebok said as one of his worker bots brought over a microscope. Putting the fang into the observing plate, Reebok looked through the scope to find the rings. "Hmm…"

"Anything?" Nora asked.

"I think I… got it! He's… a toddler." Reebok said.

"What?" Jaune questioned with wide eyes.

"Aw~, no wonder he's so cute." Nora said with a smile as she hugged Liversnap more, with the Ursa rubbing his head against the side of Nora's face.

"How in… what?" Jaune was still surprised.

"Look for yourself." Reebok said, pulling back from the microscope. Jaune decided to look from himself.

"I don't see a ring." Jaune said.

"You see that light brown line at the top that was once connected to the gums? That's supposed to be the indication. It's not a fully formed ring yet, which means he's not a year old yet. He's a little over a newborn so far." Reebok said.

"Why did you do this to begin with anyway?" Jaune asked.

"Well I had this theory when you said he ran away, but then came back to Nora. I feel he might have… imprinted on her." Reebok said, making Jaune looked to him with wide eyes.

"… No way." Jaune said.

"Aw~, I'm a mom now." Nora said with a bright smile.

"Guess that makes Ren the dad." Jaune said, making Reebok laugh.

"Hey! We're not together-together." Nora complained.

"Not yet anyway." Jaune said.

"Stop it!"

"So this theory…"

"Right! Well in the Emerald Forest, normally the Grimm you'd usually find are Ursai and Beowolves, and on some occasions you'll encounter Nevermore and Deathstalkers, but when you guys found out more deadlier Grimm like the Timberwolfe, Rampage and Insectators are now inhabiting the area, I deduce that the normal population of Grimm have now been spread out from their territory being taken over, to the point that even the strongest of packs have been spread out too thin, completely separated even. Liversnap was divided from his pack too early, which means he hasn't developed the proper skills a normal Ursa would have, but of course still possesses normal instincts. This would explain why he's so attached and obedient to Nora, because she was the most dominant personality he had come across since his separation, so she had so much of an impact on him, his instinct to survive led him back to her. In short, it's just another case of an animal following what it considers its alpha." Reebok explained.

"Cool! I'm an Alpha!" Nora cheered hopping onto Liversnap with her arms thrust up.

"That explains a lot." Jaune said with a monotone voice and half-lidded eyes.

"So about that saddle." Nora spoke.

"Well, seeing as he doesn't look to be a problem to anyone at all, I'll get down to it. However…" Reebok walked over to a tarp on the floor and gave it to Nora. "You might want to disguise him with this. People still have the kill Grimm on sight tendency." Reebok said.

"You still haven't found a way to fix the spike thing." Nora said as she hopped off of Liversnap to put the large tarp onto him.

"We still got time until then. He is just a toddler anyway." Reebok said.

"That's still not a good answer. Plan ahead." Nora said as she opened up the tarp.

"Hmm… I guess I could find a way to have his body work the same way as an Omega Ursa Major, where he could retract those long spikes into his body and then release them out from certain parts of his body to use as a weapon or shield of sorts." Reebok said, rubbing his chin.

"Yes! Do that." Nora said with a smile, pointing at Reebok.

"Whoa, whoa, wait, what's an Omega?" Jaune asked with surprised eyes.

"You never heard of Omega Grimm? I thought they'd teach that." Reebok said. Jaune had his arms crossed, but motioned one of his hand for his genius friend to continue. "Oh, well, discovered by fossilized bones that had fallen off from Grimm after battles, a unique discovery was made. Scientist deduced that is was a brand new evolution that no one had ever thought possible, or more accurate, no one wanted to be possible. This was before the Great War though, but it wasn't until near the climax of the war did they discover that the theory was true. Apparently thanks to the battle at Tempestas (Storm), the bloodiest battle in the war, humanity attracted something… far worse than they expected. An Omega Ursa."

Nora gasped as her smiling mouth started opening up wide and her eyes widened with excitement and shined like stars. Jaune's eyes just widened more with fear and his mouth shrunk.

"As per usual agreement, the forces of Mistral and Mantle, Vale and Vacuo, stopped their own battle with one another and fought the Omega Grimm. Forty soldiers lost their lives that day." Reebok said with a serious expression and his arms crossed.

Jaune and Nora stared at him with bulging eyes and dropped jaws.

"That… is… Awesome~!" Nora cheered with a grin.

"Nora!" Jaune yelled his teammate's name with horror and disbelief.

"No, no, I mean it's extremely horrible that all those people died, but I was thinking how awesome it would be if Liversnap grows into one of those Omega Ursa." Nora said hugging her Grimm's head.

Jaune just stared at her with eyes still in a bit of disbelief and his mouth agape a bit. He shook his head.

"We really need to work on that filter of yours."

"I was just saying what was on my mind." Nora said with a remorseful expression, looking to the side to avoid any eye contact with Jaune.

"To be fair, despite the big number, that occurrence was because an Omega Grimm had never been encountered before, so it makes sense that a large number of people lost their lives to one Grimm that had never been discovered by humanity before then." Reebok said.

"So Omega Grimm… they are rare, right?" Jaune asked.

"Very much so. Omega Grimm aren't really encountered like regular Grimm. You'd have a better chance meeting a three Juggernauts before an Omega Grimm. All that is known is that they might be the peak evolution of a Grimm so far, but it is rare for one to appear in the four kingdoms because of all the huntsman and huntresses along with skilled combatants of any kind constantly killing Grimm to survive, so the Grimm don't last the proper life span to become an Omega." Reebok explained.

"Well Liversnap will live forever." Nora said with pride and her left fist to her chest.

"So long as nobody decides to kill him because he's a Grimm or just for fun, and of course so long as Jaune doesn't touch him when he's charging up his semblance." Reebok said.

Nora and Liversnap looked to Jaune, who noticed their attention on him. After a moment, Liversnap took a big step to the side to get a little more distance from Jaune.

"Anyway, I can make that collar for you by the end of the day." Reebok said.

"Sweet!" Nora cheered with a grin and fist thrust into the air.

"The armor will take some time, but I'll manage to make it before the Vytal Festival officially starts." Reebok added.

Jaune flinched at being reminded of the Vytal tournament, while Nora was cheering.

"Yahoo~! Liversnap is going to kick ass!" Nora cheered, scratching Liversnap's head, making the bear Grimm pant with its tongue out, enjoying the sensation. "Well… see you all later!" Nora said with a wave. "Back to the dorms, Liversnap!" Nora exclaimed, pointing back to the exit.

Liversnap turned and rushed out the door, slamming the doors wide open.

Jaune and Reebok stared at the wide open exit.

"How is it like living with her?" Reebok asked, looking to Jaune.

"It's a workout in itself." Jaune said looking back to Reebok.

Reebok then suddenly slammed his hands on the table for a second, causing Jaune to flinch.

"Okay! I've got to show you something!" Reebok said with new excitement. Jaune blinked his eyes in surprised. Reebok ran off to a certain direction. Jaune, with a raised eyebrow, followed the green haired genius. Reebok was hopping in front of a burgundy tarp with something underneath it. Once Jaune came close, Reebok started. "Introducing the first line of defense against the species known as Grimm, the guardian that shines a light of hope for the future both literally and figuratively, allow me the pleasure and honor to present the bot for the future! The Arc Knight!" Reebok grabbed the tarp and pulled it off in one quick motion.

Jaune's jaw dropped as he finally saw the first in the long line of robots that were going to protect the people of the Vytal Festival from the Grimm.

It was tall, six foot two to be precise, and it had the build of a muscular soldier, but it was all grey with golden colors on the forearms, sides of the legs, shoulders and around the waist, looking like a golden belt. It had short claws at the end of its fingertips and had a screen for a face.

Jaune blinked his eyes.

"Holy shit." Jaune said with shock.

"I know, right?!" Reebok exclaimed with a big grin.

"There's more stashed away, right?" Jaune asked.

"Eh~, no. This is the only one I made so far." Reebok said tapping the tips of his fingers together.

"What?! Are you kidding?!" Jaune screamed with a look of pure shock.

"… Yes." Reebok said with a smile. Jaune stared at him with his arms slumped and a dropped jaw.

"… You bastard." Jaune said. The two suddenly laughed with grins on their faces. "You actually had me going there." Jaune said with a grin, placing his hand on Reebok's shoulder.

"Sorry~, but I couldn't pass it up." Reebok said with a bright grin and wiping an imaginary tear. "But in all seriousness, I have been very bust making the new models."

"New models?" Jaune questioned.

"Well yeah. It's going to be a war Jaune and if there is anything videogames and textbooks have taught me it's that you can't just have one type of class to duke it out in a war. You need different models. Heavy hitters, healers, aerial defense; I've been making them all." Reebok snapped his fingers, causing Seymour to fly by and with a nod from the green haired genius, Seymour showed off a hologram of a few models. "See?"

"Holy damn." Jaune looked with wide eyes.

One bot was large in stature with heavy armor and a Warhammer in hand, one looked like a long aircraft-type bot that looked to be just one body with a screen face and jets at its bottom and a pair of wings that could spread out like jet wings, but could also compress together to become water jets, one looked like a thinner and shorter version of the Arc Knight, but had two large rectangular boxes connected to the hips and had red pluses, the hospital symbols, on both its chest and back, and finally there was a bot that had its knees bent and had long blades extending and retracting from the arms.

"I've been working on these guys non-stop, until I crashed last night."

Jaune blinked his eyes.

"What do you mean crashed?" Jaune looked to Reebok.

"Master Alexander has been using too much of the reenergizing serum to keep himself awake. I had to trick him into making the worker bots and replace the serums with alcohol with green colored tubes to make the liquid seem the same color as the original serum." Seymour explained.

"Monty Oum, Reebok, what the hell?" Jaune said with concern.

"I was just having too much fun building, I couldn't help myself, but use more." Reebok said, trying to defend himself.

"Dude, thank God for Seymour here, you would have died." Jaune said, pointing his thumb at the flying saucer bot.

"Yeah~, I guess that thought didn't cross my mind at the time." Reebok said scratching the back of his head.

"Well at least you're off the stuff." Jaune said. Reebok blinked his eyes a few times.

"Yeah."

Jaune stared at him with half-lidded eyes and a thin mouth.

"You better keep a closer eye on him." Jaune said to Seymour. Seymour then projected a holographic eye in front of Reebok's face.

"Hey! That's not funny!" Reebok exclaimed, leaning back from the holographic eye.

"So this guys here can use my own semblance." Jaune walked over to the Arc Knight. Slowly extended his hand to the bot, once his fingertips touched the metal of the bot, it suddenly glowed gold, shocking Jaune, who retracted his hand.

The screen on the Arc Knight's face turned on, shining gold. It looked down at the surprised Jaune. It suddenly got down on one knee, pressed its right fist against its left metallic pectoral and bowed its head to Jaune.

Jaune blinked his eyes at the sight.

"Your semblance lives within them. He views you as the original. You're the reason for its strength. It views you with great respect. In fact, he will follow your orders." Reebok said. Jaune looked to him with a surprised expression. "You are their king." Reebok said.

Jaune looked back to the Arc Knight with wide eyes.

"Uh… rise." Jaune ordered. The Arc Knight rose to its feet and stood erect. "Show me your battle stance." Jaune said. The Arc Knight bent its knees and brought its arms up on guard to protect its face. "Go for a round of jabs!" The Arc Knight obeyed and sent a blinding barrage of jabs. "Show me your semblance!" Jaune ordered. The Arc Knight brought its arms up into an cross position over its head then brought them back to its chamber as its arms burst with golden aura. "Awe~some." Jaune said breathlessly as his face reflected his utter amazement, while Reebok squealed with an open mouth grin and his fists to the bottom of his mouth as he jogged in place.

"I know, right?!" Reebok said with a high pitched voice. The excitement was getting to him. Jaune cleared his throat.

"That is all. Thank you." Jaune said. The Arc Knight stood up straight as its arms returned to normal and it saluted to Jaune, who returned with one of his own. "My God, this is nuts. I can't believe this is real."

"Believe It!" Reebok screamed with excitement as he now had hot feet.

"Dude, calm yourself." Jaune said, looking to Reebok with a smile.

"I can't help myself!" Reebok exclaimed with too much excitement as he went over to his work desk with hot feet. "There's so much more I can do! Maybe laser beams out the hands! If I make the proper coils then I might just be able to have the ground troops use those wings that you can use! What are they called again? Arc Wings?" Reebok grabbed his tools and random pieces as he started building out of instincts going into overdrive.

"Seriously man, slow down." Jaune said, showing some concern.

"I can't! There's so much to do! The future is the next second! Now it's gone! Now for the next! The next! The next! I'm wasting time~!" Reebok quickly said. Suddenly he felt a pair of hands pressed onto his shoulders with the fingers firmly pressed into his body.

"Breathe. Through the nose." Jaune ordered. Reebok obeyed. "Out the mouth." Reebok listened. "Repeat." Jaune said. Reebok took in an inhale through his nose, then exhaled out his mouth. "Again." Reebok repeated. "Once more." Reebok repeated. "One more time." Reebok repeated the process. "One final time." Reebok did the process once more.

Jaune released his grip on Reebok.

"Huh… I kind of needed that." Reebok said.

"Let's just enjoy the success of today. We can worry about tomorrow when it comes around." Jaune said with a smile.

"Yeah… yeah, I understand." Reebok said looking to Jaune.

Seymour flew by with two cans of soda in his tracker beam. Placing them on the work desk, Jaune and Reebok looked and took the cans. Jaune had a can of Shade Cola and Reebok had a can of Mister Malt. They cracked open the sodas and took a deep chug. After a good amount of sugared liquid was consumed, they pulled the cans away from their mouths and sighed.

The two stayed silent, just enjoying the moment.

Reebok nodded.

"So… you asked Ruby yet?" Reebok asked.

"Yeah~, actually I haven't yet, but, um… I actually have this thought." Jaune sucked up his lips as his finger tapped onto the side of his can of cola. "I was going to ask Ruby to be my girlfriend at the end of the dance." Jaune confessed. Reebok gave a deep gasp as his mouth widened open.

"Oh yes~! Finally! Actually this is earlier than I expected." Reebok said with a grin, excited for his friend.

"I actually had this idea and well… I was hoping you'd help." Jaune said.

"Lay it on me." Reebok said. Jaune leaned in a whispered it into his ear. "Ah~, that I can help with. Although why did you whisper it into my ear instead of flat out tell me?"

"I don't know." Jaune said. The two stared off into space for a moment. "So you asked Penny out?"

"Um… yes. However, she said we couldn't… go… together." Reebok said with a sad eyes, rubbing the side of his can of soda with his finger.

"Let me guess. Ironwood's orders?" Jaune asked.

"Yep." Reebok sighed. "The general doesn't want her to form any form of relationship. Which sucks, because she can't even form bonds back at her home in Atlas! It's completely unfair to her! Who does he think he is?!" Reebok yelled with building rage evident of his face with his fist shaking.

"Yeesh. Pretty touchy subject I see." Jaune said.

"Well it's completely unfair!" Reebok shouted.

"True. I won't deny that." Jaune said with a nod.

"I just can't believe it takes being made obsolete to actually let her form bonds, but in the form of a prosthetic arm. How cruel." Reebok said with a stomp.

"Actually, Penny being Yang's new arm wasn't Ironwood's or anyone else's decision." Jaune confessed.

"What? Then why-"

"It was all Penny's decision. She didn't want to be confined anymore and after the Vytal Tournament, she knew her dreams of seeing the world and making friends were going to be forever dashed. So she managed to use her semblance to send her consciousness into the robotic arm to be sent to Yang. She lost her chance to be a humanoid again, but she managed to be free and see the world, just as she wanted." Jaune explained.

"Whoa… Penny." Reebok looked to his work desk with soft eyes. He looked to the item he was making, which had a short cylinder shaped base with a chamber popping out the top that had an antenna sticking out with black cables surrounding the bottom of it.

"So what is that anyway?" Jaune asked.

"It acts as both a transmitter and a conductor/conduit for power circuitry." Reebok said.

"Literally made in like ten seconds. You really are amazing Alex." Jaune said with a smile.

"Thanks." Reebok said, placing the new device down back onto the work desk with a frown on his face.

"What's wrong?" Jaune asked.

"I just… can't believe how desperate Penny is for freedom. I'm kind of scared for her." Reebok said.

"I understand. I kind of felt the same with Ruby from time to time back when I was younger." Jaune said, sliding his finger around the rim of his soda can.

"Is… is there anything we can do for her?" Reebok asked.

"Hard to say. In order to help Penny, we'd need to break some rules." Jaune said.

"… Love sucks for the head." Reebok said with a frown.

"Yep. It's never easy, even when it is at times. Although there are those moments where even after being with that person for almost half of your life that the flame is still there in those little moments." Jaune said, before taking a sip of his soda.

Reebok looked to the side, tapping his foot. Jaune brought the soda from his lips and sighed.

"So the dance… you're going to ask Penny to dance." Jaune said.

"What? No, no, no. She'll no doubt be guarded. Those Atlesian soldiers won't let me near her. I'm afraid I can't follow through with your suggestion." Reebok said, feeling a little anxious.

"It wasn't a suggestion." Jaune said with half-lidded eyes. Reebok stared at him with his eyes a bit open more. Reebok involuntarily let out a nervous squeak.

"So~… the story of Salem and Ozpin… what's that about?" Reebok asked putting on a big toothy grin. Jaune raised an eyebrow, while Reebok pretended to act cool, trying to change the subject.

"Guess we'll get to that dance when we come to it." Jaune said taking a swig of his cola. "Did I ever tell you who Ozpin really is?" Jaune asked.

"I don't think so. You never really talk about him." Reebok said.

"Well that is out of respect, but since you asked, I'm sure he wouldn't mind a close ally to know his origins and his relationship with Salem." Jaune said, moving his can in a circular motion, causing the liquid inside to swirl around. Reebok sat on his work desk with wide eyes; all attention now on Jaune. "Ozpin was the wizard of the tale of the Four Maidens."

"I knew it! He gives off that elderly wizard vibe." Reebok said.

"Mm hmm." Jaune nodded in agreement. "Ozpin had great power within him. He never really was fond of telling where he earned it. I did hear theories, especially from Ruby, that perhaps he did numerous tasks for the gods of light and darkness and was gifted with power, or perhaps he was chosen to be the observer for the gods after his predecessor passed on, or perhaps he discovered an ancient ritual through ancient texts, performed it and became all powerful. It's still unknown, but what I can tell is that the story of he and the four maidens is true, but the exact story we all know isn't absolutely accurate. However, that story was only chapter one for there was more to it and little tidbits left out of the story. For one, the four maidens were named Harmony, the Spring Maiden, Leala, the Fall Maiden, Alma, the Summer Maiden, and Salem, the Winter Maiden."

Reebok stared at Jaune wit bulging eyes. He took a drink of his soda, grabbed a nearby trash bin, brought it up to his face and spat out the soda in an exaggerated manner.

"I'm sorry, I felt it was needed." Reebok said, putting the trash bin down back onto the floor. "So Salem was the first Winter Maiden? What happened? I heard they were so nice."

"They were, but there was a catch of the power Ozpin offered. You see, the powers he possessed plagued his mind; messing with his brain chemistry. The four maidens had quelled his soul, bringing him back into the inner peace he longed for. The maidens travelled around together with the desire to help as many people as they can, but of course, being normal humans they had limitations. Ozpin, wanting to repay them for their kindness in any way possible, offer them his power, but he warned them that there was a bit of a negative consequence. In earning these powers they would have their minds altered with a negative trait in response to these powers."

"Negative traits? Well it makes sense, you can't gain anything without there possibly being a downside. So I'm guessing it got to them?"

"Pretty much from what I last remember. They accepted and earned their power to assist and change, but of course had the side effects. When Harmony gained the powers of Spring, she gained a desire to rebel. When Leala gained the powers of Fall, she felt a sense of isolation. When Alma gained the powers of Summer, she had gotten too full of herself, enjoying the power a little too much, and when Salem was given the powers of Winter, she was given the fault of being selfish." Jaune listed, then drank some more of his cola, before continuing. "It wasn't immediate though. Like all feelings and commitments in life, it takes some time for things to build before hard decisions are made. You do know what each maiden taught Ozpin, correct?"

"Yeah. Spring planted seeds in his garden, showing him that something beautiful, something filled with life can always grow and prosper even in desolated areas. Summer gave him the passion to live life properly, to embrace it and all that life has to offer, showing him the world can be a very beautiful and heartwarming place. Fall showed him to be grateful for what he gained, what he had, to cherish everything that had happened to him. Well, the good anyway." Reebok said.

"And Winter?" Jaune urged for him to continue. Reebok looked to the side as his eyes softened a bit.

"Tranquility. She meditated under his tree, and he learned through example… from the first maiden he had met." Reebok said with sad eyes.

"And that was it. Despite the power they had gained, helping all, the negativity granted with it was starting to get to them. Spring showed defiance against her sisters, wanting to prosper on her own and not watch what she made, what she considered part of her life, to die. Summer took her enjoyment a bit too far, causing some unnecessary actions and undesired consequences. Fall started to feel alone, always last to arrive, feeling abandoned, and despite being used to it from the beginning, it was starting to get to her." Jaune explained.

"And Winter? I-I mean… Salem?" Reebok asked.

"Like I said. She gained a sense of selfishness. Her power was great, but she felt the desire to do more, and she did, but when she was getting out of hand, not even her sisters could reach a compromise or reason with her. They tried, but it was difficult. This didn't mean she was turning evil, she was still good at heart, it's just she was becoming, well-"

"The original Ice Queen?" Reebok asked.

"Exactly! In fact, I guess she was like Weiss, but with more issues thanks to her overwhelming power and the negative sense of desire." Jaune said. Jaune then scratched his chin. "Actually, now that I think about it, in a way, the four maidens are like Team RWBY." Jaune said, causing Reebok to tilt his head to the side. "Yang has too much fun like Summer, Ruby is rebellious in her own way like Spring, especially when it's for something she feels is right and precious, Weiss is… pretty selfish at times and cold, and Blake is definitely isolation."

"That last one sucks." Reebok said with a frown.

"Mm hmm." Jaune agreed with a nod.

Reebok held his can of soda in both hands and tapped it with his fingers.

"So, um… I'm guessing the sisters went their separate ways."

"Yep. Didn't help any of them." Jaune said. "Especially Salem." Jaune looked down to his can for a moment, before placing it onto the work desk. "Now alone, she felt hallow. Her mind clouded with spiraling emotions. She only thought of one thing that could help her in her time of distress. She meditated." Jaune closed his eyes. "That's when things went sour." Jaune reopened his eyes looking to Reebok. "Alone with her own thoughts, her new sense of selfishness, Salem started coming to unorthodox conclusions."

"Unorthodox? How?" Reebok asked.

"She took it all as a sign." Reebok and Jaune turned to see Ozpin.

"Whoa! What the?! When did you come in?" Jaune questioned with shock and wide eyes.

"Just now. I felt someone was speaking of my past, so I just followed where my senses took me." Ozpin said, with his usual stoic face. Jaune and Reebok stared at him with wide eyes.

"You're lying." Jaune said.

"Hmph." Ozpin smirked. "Yes, I am. I came just to see how progress is going. I figured a pop in would be fine before the day of the dance." Ozpin said.

"Oh, well that makes sense." Reebok said.

"Well that's the bot." Jaune pointed his thumb at the Arc Knight, still standing up straight.

"The Arc Knight. One of the five classes I am creating. I already have many units prepared thanks to you, headmaster." Reebok said with a smile.

Ozpin walked over, travelled around the work desk and stopped in front of the Arc Knight. The Arc Knight looked down to Ozpin, put its hand against its left pectoral and bowed a bit to Ozpin.

"It possesses proper sentience, I see. Choosing to show respect." Ozpin said with a small smile.

"Yes sir. Shouldn't every form of life possess such a gift?" Reebok said with a shrug.

"Of course." Ozpin said turning to his students, and sipping from his coffee.

"Uh, I don't want to come off as rude, but… I am curious on-"

"How Salem came to be the way she is now? Well as Mr. Arc was explaining, Salem meditated, being alone with her thoughts. However, she took the separation of her family as a sign. To her, all could have worked had they all been in agreement, but their personalities were too individualistic, especially when it came to their unfavorable traits. She contemplated over the thought, until she came to what she considered an epiphany. What had happened between herself and her sisters, was something similar to the rest of the world. Their personalities, sense of right and wrong and differences were too much for one another, and they were all too stubborn to look pass them. If what had happened to her family, a powerful bond she once thought was unbreakable could end in such a result, than what's to say the world wouldn't be the same, but on a grander scale."

"So she decided to control it so it could never happen?" Reebok asked.

"Exactly. Always quick to catch on I see." Ozpin said before taking a sip of his coffee. "The problem however was that I made their powers equal to one another. Knowing that the other three could overpower her, Salem decided to go on a journey to find a new source of strength that could assist her in attaining her goal for peace. Soon enough her travels lead her to the Dead Lands." Reebok gulped as he now sat cross-legged on his work desk. "She was luckily stronger than the Grimm she faced, so there was no problem. Soon enough she found what she was looking for. A valley where Grimm were born. Within there she found the substance that created Grimm."

"Grimm Blood." Reebok said breathlessly.

'Still an odd name to call it.'

' _Well it fits seeing as it is a blood colored tar-like substance that the Grimm literally crawl out of.'_ C Ozpin said to Jaune through their mental link.

'Well I get that, but it sounds kind of confusing naming that Grimm Blood when people will think you're talking about the blood of a Grimm.' Jaune thought. Jaune noticed Ozpin paused, staring at him. "What?"

"Ah, I see you've return to us." Ozpin said.

"You knew I was talking to… crystal you?" Jaune questioned.

"You tend to notice the signs after more than one viewing." Ozpin said as he sipped from his coffee.

"Well this is you that we're talking about. Both of you. The point is I'm not surprised." Jaune said with his arms crossed.

"So, um, what Salem did… she found the Grimm Blood, then… bathed in it?" Reebok asked.

"No. Actually she ingested it." Ozpin said.

"OH MY GOD! SHE DRANK THAT SHIT?!" Reebok screamed with shock, disgust and horror. He suddenly held his throat. Grabbing the trash bin from earlier he vomited into it. "Oh God, What a Sick Woman!" Reebok shouted.

"She was more ambitious then sick. Although now she has become quite wicked." Ozpin said.

"As you can imagine, she became the incredibly pale with black veiny visage of a winter witch bitch that we all know and hate." Jaune said with his arms crossed.

"Uh, I've never seen what she looks like before, but from that description it sounds like she looks horrifying." Reebok said, placing the trash bin down.

"She does."

"You can only imagine my shock when I saw her again." Ozpin said with a frown and sad eyes.

"I'm sorry." Reebok said.

"There were reports of a… thing that was in the shape of a woman. They started calling her the Queen of Dark Ice. An entity that had powers over winter. When I had heard, I had hoped my first thought was wrong. It was not." Ozpin said. Ozpin closed his eyes. "I saw her in all her dark glory. She oozed with black clouds of her newly acquired essence. I was frozen in place. I could not believe my eyes. When she turned to me, she smiled and said… 'Thank you'." Ozpin's eyes reopened to show a melancholic feel in them. "I never in my greatest nightmares would ever believe someone I became so close to… someone I had trusted with a piece of my old power… to go this way. Yet I knew I could only blame myself. I warned them and even though they agreed, I had the gall to actually give them these powers… knowing what may come with the tragic aspects that plagued my mind, given on to them."

"Headmaster… you should never blame yourself." Reebok said.

"It's true." Jaune said. "As much as I hate that fucker, I will in a way thank Vlad for teaching me a few things through his actions. One of them being that no one is to blame for what a person has done, is doing and will do, but that own person who commits to them. All you did was trust the four maidens Ozpin. They have no one to blame, but themselves for the path they had chosen. Even if this sense of selfishness came from your mind, Salem like the rest of her sisters chose to take these powers. Salem gave in to these dark desires. You just thought she was strong enough to resist them. We've all… been proven wrong by people we love before, so don't keep blaming yourself." Jaune said.

Ozpin closed his eyes.

"Hard to do so since I've made countless mistakes in my past. Yet unlike them all, this one still lives on to plague the world that I learned to love thanks to them all." Ozpin said, before sipping from his coffee mug.

"So her power… you took it away right?" Reebok asked.

"Not at that moment. I knew just from being in her presence that Salem had grown too powerful. I made a choice that day. I travelled to find the other maidens. Harmony settled down in a botanical forest in Mistral, Alma in the desert where the heat sooth her and she had free range to use her powers all she liked, and Leala, in Vale, wandering by herself in desolate locations. They were lost and changed… but with the grand kindness they had given to me, I gave them all of it back in kind. I didn't want to see my friends this way. I knew they were stronger and I knew that no matter what all they wanted to do was help people. Everyone needed them more than ever. Together we encountered Salem once more, who started her campaign to overtake the world in Mantle."

"I can only imagine how the sisters felt." Reebok said with his hand hovering over his mouth.

"… They were devastated." Ozpin said with a somber expression. "I still remember Harmony yelling 'that isn't my sister' when she was right in front of us. I felt so guilty bringing them all together, only to see the horrid path that Salem had gone down."

"So-so… you guys won and took the power back, right?" Reebok asked. Ozpin remained silent. "Right?" Reebok asked, feeling a little more anxious.

"… On the contrary. Salem was far too powerful. Having her cryokinesis was a tough attribute to face, but add that with the essence of darkness running through her veins, the same power that creates the Grimm… she was too much, even for all of us together." Ozpin's grip on his cane tightened. "Harmony… Alma… Leala… all my friend were bleeding to death… and I was no better. I had lost an arm and blood blinded my right eye. All I could see was Salem walking over to me, saying how the separation of her and her sisters was a blessing in disguise. That it gave birth to a new point of view. She discovered how to attain the peace they all desired, but her family and I were a crutch. To her, her sisters abandoned their promise to the world, and I… she considered me too narrow minded. Yet like before she thanked me, for it was thanks to an old story of mine that she knew how to attain the world she desired."

"The four relics." Jaune pointed out.

"Yes. I was gifted with my powers from the gods of light and darkness to keep them safe. Only I had the power to release them from their confinement. When I had given them their powers, I trusted them with the keys. All I did that day was bring the rest to an old friend."

"But you won somehow, right?" Reebok asked with extreme anticipation along with a sense of anxiety.

"I could not defeat her. None of us could. However, the best I could do was halt her." Ozpin said. "With my last bit of strength I called upon the powers of the maidens. Harmony, Alma and Leala gave their powers to me… even though it cost them their lives." Ozpin's eyes became saddened, remembering his dear friends. "With their power, I approached Salem one last time. In our last clash, she managed to pierce me with a blade made of dark ice… however, all I needed was to touch her, and I managed that. I took her powers away, and in my final moments, I spread the power I had bestowed upon each one of them out across the world of Remnant. I kept the secret of the last woman in their minds to inherit their powers to myself. I died when the deed was done. Even as my soul started to pass on, I could feel Salem's fury. Her cries of anger as she lost her chance to mold the world into her image. A world comprised of a twisted sense of peace."

Reebok gulped. He didn't want to exist in such a world, and between Vlad and Salem, his fears of a goal such as that being possible only worsened.

"So… you still had power left to resurrect?" Reebok asked.

"Actually no. The reason I am still here after all this time is because I am cursed."

"Cursed?" Reebok questioned, perking up his head a bit with surprise.

"As I headed into the next world, my progress was halted, by none other than the two who had gifted me with the powers to begin with." Ozpin explained.

"The gods of Light and Darkness? You met the two brothers?!" Reebok exclaimed with shock.

"I had to, to gain my powers to begin with." Ozpin said with a smirk. "The two were displeased with me. The God of Darkness was angered by the fact I gave the powers they trusted me with to four young maidens I spent a short time with, while the God of Light was disappointed at the turnout of my actions. They both agree that since I am the reason for Salem becoming the way she is, that she was my responsibility and that until I cleanse the planet of her, I would not be allowed to properly rest in peace."

"Wow. I mean, I understand the God of Light wanting Salem gone from Remnant, but the God of Darkness felt the same as well? Why? I thought that since he is the reason for everything dark on this planet, even the creatures of Grimm from what Jaune has told me that he would be happy for Salem to exist as the way she is now." Reebok questioned.

"Such an assumption is understandable, but human life was created from the collaboration of both brothers putting in their power to create our existence. Salem's existence and ambition endangers all they created. You see, with Salem's warped mindset from the selfishness I've given her and the dark essence from the Grimm Blood she ingested-" Reebok choked a bit at that. "Fueling those negative intents even further, whatever she may consider a flaw, she will no doubt recreate until perfection. What she doesn't understand is that a world of peace is not as easy as just to create it. Peace must be maintained and given proper care."

"I always thought peace was just an idea that human beings created as both a catalyst to fuel hope and to inspire people to give the effort to actually work for the ideals of unity, love, and acceptance; trying to look pass the differences that make humanity unique yet could still bring conflict just as well." Reebok said. Jaune looked to him with blinking eyes.

"Well yes it is, but people like Salem don't see it like that. They see it as more of a literal achievement instead of an idea to inspire and bring the best out of people willingly. To Salem, her mission for peace is everything, but what she fails to realize, or perhaps decides to ignore is that conflict is a part of life. Just as the forces of nature conflict with one another, so does every form of life. To Salem, one imperfection is something that needs to be destroyed and rebuilt but imperfections live in everything. No matter what, her idea of peace is unattainable. Which is the problem."

"How so?" Reebok asked.

"The four relics are ancient, powerful tools created and used by the gods themselves. Choice, Intelligence, Creation and Destruction. Put together these tools can shape the world into anything the wielder desires. However, like everything there is a limit to the power it possesses. If the relics themselves are overused, then it will cause a negative effect where it will cause a chain reaction, where all that exist is… well… have any of you ever wondered what it is like to end up in a black hole?" Ozpin asked, causing Jaune and Reebok's eyes to bulge.

"No… no, no, no, you're shitting me! If Salem overuses the relics they each can cause a black hole that'll eat Remnant apart?!" Jaune shouted.

"No, no. Alone, they will morph part of Remnant into something unrecognizable, but together they will devour the entire planet. Bringing it all to a void." Ozpin said.

"… If I wasn't potty trained I think I would crap myself right now." Reebok said with eyes still bulged.

"Why the hell have you never told me this back when I really was young? Like Actually Young!" Jaune questioned holding up C Ozpin.

" _It did not seem necessary at the time."_ C Ozpin said.

"'If the four relics were overused together the whole planet will be eaten by a black hole' did not seem necessary at the time of fighting a goddamn witch, or at least the closest thing to an actual one?" Jaune rhetorically questioned.

" _Despite how prepared you all were, you were still young and had many heavy issues on your mind. If I had confessed this at the time, it would only be pouring gasoline into the fire. You all knew she needed to be stopped at all costs. There was no need for more motivation, when protecting the world from her ambitions was enough."_ C Ozpin explained.

"He's not wrong." Ozpin said, tipping his cup.

Jaune looked to Ozpin with a dull expression.

"You did not just do that. No way did you just **literally** agree with yourself." Jaune said pointing to C Ozpin.

"That is actually stupidly amazing. In a hilarious way." Reebok said.

Ozpin couldn't help, but chuckle.

"To being young." Ozpin said raising his cup of coffee then drank up.

Jaune and Reebok looked to one another with raised eyebrows.

"Eh, what the hell?" Jaune said with a shrug.

"Alright then." Reebok said. The two grabbed their sodas and joined Ozpin in drinking to youth. They pulled back their beverages, with Jaune and Reebok sighing. They all were silent for a few moments. "You know it's funny how we raised a toast to youth and yet I am the only young person in the room." Reebok said, holding his shoes with one hand as he sat in butterfly sitting position. Jaune looked to him with half lidded eyes and a raised eyebrow. "Don't look at me like that. You're a thirty two year old in a seventeen year old body." Reebok said.

"He does have a point." Ozpin said with a nod.

"Still younger than Qrow and Glynda." Jaune said.

"Well he went there." Reebok said, before turning to Ozpin. "So… I'm guessing that you were given the curse of constant resurrection since you're still here."

"Reincarnation actually. Every time one body gives out, my soul transfers to a kindred spirit with the potential to use my abilities." Ozpin said.

"How… how does it work?" Reebok asked.

"Well he and Oscar shared the same body until the final clash with Salem, but I never got to learn how it totally works." Jaune said with his arms crossed.

"I'm afraid that… I in a sense take over." Ozpin said, causing Reebok's mouth to gape and Jaune to blink with surprised eyes. "It… usually depends. I am usually the more dominant personality, but in order to fully take control of this body, the other must… relinquish complete control."

"Oh my God Ozpin." Jaune said with a sense of distaste.

"You know of what I must deal with Jaune. People cannot be as strong willed as you or I."

" _Or even Oscar."_ C Ozpin added.

"I'm guessing he is my next reincarnation." Ozpin deduced.

"If this body gives out when fighting someone like Cinder that is." Jaune said. "So this guy relinquished control as well, huh? Who was he?"

"His name was Rockwell. I've had his body for decades now." Ozpin said.

"Um, do you age normally or~-"

"Well of course. It's not a fun experience to die and keep coming back in a different skin." Ozpin said, answering Reebok's question before he finished.

"So anyone famous you were before?" Reebok asked.

"I was a few famous huntsman and huntresses."

"Were you ever an Arc?" Jaune asked.

"A few actually. One being Gerard Arc." Ozpin answered.

"What? I was just joking! I can't believe… wait… Gerard? Holy Spear Gerard?" Jaune questioned with wide eyes.

"That's right." Ozpin answered with a nod, before bring is cup to his lips.

"… You were my great grandfather?!" Jaune exclaimed, causing Reebok to look to him with wide eyes. Ozpin blinked his eyes, before pulling his cup away from his lips.

"Was I now? Well, small world." Ozpin said with a smile.

"Whoa. You… really knew how to make a name for yourself… selves." Reebok said.

"I have been keeping order in the four kingdoms for centuries now. When times of hardships broke out, I would be there in many different shapes and forms, whether taking matters into my own hands or trusting the countless friends and allies I've had made throughout my time. I was always there. In fact, I was the one who resolved the Great War back on the island of Sanus." Ozpin explained.

"You were the one? Wait… are you saying you were **the** Warrior King?" Reebok questioned with widened eyes, pointing at Ozpin.

"That was what they called me." Ozpin said with a gentle smile.

"Holy Shit! Our Headmaster is the Warrior King!" Reebok shouted as he hopped off his work desk and had hot feet.

"… That actually doesn't surprise me." Jaune said shaking his head.

"I figured as much." Ozpin said as he then took a sip from his mug and started walking away. "It was nice to stop and talk for a time." Ozpin said as he headed for the door.

"Ozpin." Jaune spoke. Ozpin stopped and turned to Jaune. "Do you really believe in us? I mean, I know you do, but… about this invasion. Do you really believe in the both of us that much to handle this ourselves?" Jaune asked.

"By yourselves? No. Preparing your course of action, yes. You two are putting a tremendous amount of effort into all this, but as we all know, it takes more than two people to protect a whole festival of people from all around the kingdoms. I do believe that you two will play a bigger part in it all, probably the biggest ones of all, but always remember your support." Ozpin said with a soft smile before he left.

Jaune and Reebok stared at the door for a few moments.

"I hate it when he gets all wise sage on me. It sounds so weird and at times confusing." Jaune said.

"Were you confused this time?" Reebok asked.

"No."

"Then there's no problem." Reebok said.

"Fair point." Jaune nodded. Suddenly Jaune's scroll rang. He looked to see it was from Yang. "I got to go. Team RWBY wants my team to help them out with the dances preparation." Jaune said silencing his scroll and pocketing it. "You want to help?"

"Nah. I wanna focus on the bots more. Every second is precious." Reebok said.

"Alright. Join in anytime you feel like it though." Jaune said as he brought up his fist, gaining a fist bump from Reebok. Jaune started heading out, but Reebok called out.

"Jaune wait!" Jaune turned back to Reebok. "I got something for you." Reebok said as he hurried over to a steel cabinet. Opening up one of the drawers, Reebok took out something hidden under a white sheet. Reebok walked over to Jaune keeping what he had under the sheet hidden. Extending it over, Reebok grabbed the sheet and pulled it off. "Ta dah!" Reebok said with a grin. Jaune looked to the item with wide eyes. He looked to Reebok. "Take it." Reebok said. Jaune pointed to himself. "Yeah, you. It's yours." Reebok said with a smile.

Jaune looked to the item with soft eyes in disbelief. Jaune took the item in hand and brought it up to himself.

A golden pistol.

"I'll be damned." Jaune said in a low voice.

"It's to match! Well, you know, but instead of being silver like Silver Eye, I decided it should be gold. Maybe it can be called Arc Gold? I mean, I know we've been adding your last name to these inventions now, but to be honest I couldn't think of a better name. It just spelled Arc to me, and since you already had silver, I figured why not one in gold? That's pretty much how I got the name." Reebok said with a shrug and bashful smile.

Jaune cocked the gun.

"It's perfect." Jaune said eyeing the gun with amazement. He noticed a dial on the side with a white light. He turned the dial which made the light go green, then it went to orange with another turn. "It even has Overdrive."

"And Maximum! After letting me see Silver Eye, I memorized anything. They wouldn't be a perfect pair if they weren't a lot of the same." Reebok said.

"And yet still so different." Jaune said turning the dial back to green.

"I couldn't put the light indication for the normal ammo to be yellow. You know, because the gun is gold, so you wouldn't be able to properly notice it." Reebok said.

"Where did you get the material?" Jaune asked, spinning Arc Gold in hand.

"I used some of the funding Ozpin provided to make it. I figured it would help go a long way to go with duals." Reebok said with a bashful smile and shrug.

"… Alex… I love it." Jaune said with a smile. Reebok smiled back.

"Here." Reebok grabbed something from his work desk and handed it to Jaune.

It was a new holster to clip on to his belt. Jaune took it and clipped it onto the left side of his belt. Silver Eye was in the holster clipped to the right side of Jaune's belt. Jaune twirled his new pistol in hand and pocketing into his new holster. He looked to Reebok, who gave him a thumbs up. Jaune's smile widened a bit.

"Thank you, Alex." Jaune said extending his hand to Reebok.

"It was no problem." Reebok said with a smile, shaking Jaune's hand. "What are friends for?"

"Best friends." Jaune said with a smile, making Reebok smile brightly.

"Go make that dance shine buddy." Reebok said as his hand and Jaune's separated. Jaune gave a two fingered salute before he left.

Once Reebok felt he was alone, he walked back to the steel cabinet, put the sheet atop it, then opened up another drawer and took out a music box. He walked back to his work desk, wind up the music key on the side of it, then a small figure of a young girl who had ginger red hair wearing a green dress and having a green bow atop her head started dancing like a ballerina. Reebok sighed as he rested his elbow on the desk and his cheek on his hand.

!

!

In the ballroom, teams RWBY, CFVY and JNPR were getting the dance prepared for tomorrow.

Blake, Pyrrha and Fox were setting up the tables, Velvet, Ren and Nora were decorating the hall, and Yang, Yatsuhashi and Coco were handling the heavy lifting.

Well actually, Yang and Yatsuhashi were handling that part. Coco was being more of the… visionary.

"Right there." Coco pointed to a spot. Yang brought over a huge loud speaker and set it down onto the spot. "No… right there." Coco pointed to a different spot. Yang lift up the speaker once more then put it down to where Coco pointed. "Mm~… nope, not feeling it. Right there should be better." Coco said pointing to another different spot. Yang sighed with annoyance, lifting the speaker up again and brought it over to the spot. Coco scratched her chin. "There."

"Just pick a spot already." Yang said.

"You want to do my job instead?" Coco rhetorically asked with her hands on her hips.

"You mean standing there, doing nothing, but telling people what you want? I wouldn't mind relaxing my back then."

"Nice mouth on you." Coco said with annoyance and her arms crossed.

Yatsuhashi walked over, put his boot against the speaker and lightly pushed it.

"Perfect." Coco said with a smile and thumbs up. "Velvet! Get the banner." Coco called out, turning around as Velvet hopped high into the air and placed some streamers up, before turning to her team leader.

Yang looked to Yatsuhashi.

"It's actually easier to just listen, than to start with questions." Yatsuhashi said.

Yang sighed, shaking her head as she walked away.

Ruby was sitting at a table with a less than enthusiastic look on her face.

"Is something wrong?" Pyrrha asked, noticing Ruby's expression.

"Huh? Uh, nope. Nope, everything is dandy with me." Ruby said putting on a grin.

"Uh… alright." Pyrrha said as she walked away to continue helping. Ruby sighed.

"What was that about?" Weiss asked, walking over to Ruby.

"Weiss… call me crazy, but I've been lately getting the feeling that Pyrrha might like… like Jaune." Ruby said. Weiss' eyes looked left to right. Ruby's eyes widened as she gasped. Ruby suddenly appeared in front of Weiss and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Why didn't you tell me?" Ruby asked in a low yet assertive tone.

"Because I wasn't a hundred percent sure." Weiss said leaning back as best as she could.

"Well how much percent sure were you?" Ruby asked with narrowed eyes.

"… Eighty two percent." Weiss confessed slowly turned her head with a bit of a nervous look on her face.

"That's still a pretty big number." Ruby said.

"Well it's still not a hundred percent. It's still a suspicion."

"And what made you suspicious."

"Um, uh, she may have asked if you were… in love with Jaune yesterday, back on the hill." Weiss answered.

"What?!" Ruby exclaimed, causing everyone to look at them. "Don't mind us~, girl talk." Ruby said with a grin. Everyone just looked to one another and shrugged before continuing. "She asked? So that means she's on to me." Ruby said with worry, releasing Weiss.

"Well how were you on to her?" Weiss questioned.

"You tend to notice things, Weiss. Notice any form of competition when you start like-liking a guy. Especially when his partner runs over and hugs him a little too much after you survive a Bloater attack at the pier." Ruby said.

"You hugged him too."

"Only because I was feeling threatened." Ruby confessed. Weiss stared at her with wide eyes.

"Wow, you have really fallen for him deep, haven't you?"

"What do I do? Pyrrha is so much better than me. I mean she's tall, she's his age, she's prettier, she's stronger than me… her hair is much redder than mine." Ruby twiddled with the longer right side bang of her hair. "Plus she has more meat."

"Meat?" Weiss questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, you know." Ruby gestured her hands over to her hips, then pointed to her chest.

"Oh… well, that's more reserved to be called fuller or better well-endowed." Weiss said, only for Ruby to whine, looking to the side. "But-but that doesn't matter. Ruby, trust me, you have nothing to worry about."

"How would you know that?" Ruby asked, looking to Weiss with her eyes showing a hint of sadness.

"Ruby… I don't like, Jaune. At least not like that… I think."

"What?"

"What I'm getting at is, is that I know you have nothing to worry about is because I have noticed his eyes. I have seen those times he looks to you. Those eyes are far opposite to the eyes of when my father looks to my mother."

"Oh that makes me feel better." Ruby said with sarcasm, looking down to the side.

"No, that's a good thing!" Weiss quickly said. The heiress sighed with a frown. "My… parents do not have the best relationship. In fact… there is no real love there. That's why I know how Jaune feels for you. Whenever he looks to you, it looks like you're his whole world. Like… nothing else exists, until it makes its presence known." Weiss said, causing Ruby's eyes to widen with her mouth gaped a bit. "You should not be discouraged. It does not matter if some other girl may have a higher status than you, is more popular, or has a better… appeal."

"… You are helping, right Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"What I'm **saying** is… you don't need to worry. Because you already won Jaune's heart… and that is something no one will ever take away." Weiss said. Ruby blinked her eyes, before smiling.

"You really are a great bestie." Ruby said as she then hugged Weiss.

"… You only get one of these." Weiss said with half-lidded eyes and a deep frown.

"You really do love me." Ruby said with a wider smile.

"And your time has already expired." Weiss said as she pushed Ruby away from her.

"I do feel a lot better though. Thanks." Ruby said with a smile, but then she got sad again. "I just feel worried that… well what about Pyrrha? How does Jaune look to her?"

"Oh. Well… there is love, but… there also seems sadness." Weiss said with soft eyes. "I think… I think Jaune knows that she might-"

"Weiss, I thought we agreed, no doylies!" Yang called out. Weiss growled with new agitation.

"If I don't get doylies, you don't get fog machines!" Weiss shouted turning to Yang with a foot stomped.

"We're keeping the fog machines." Coco said.

"Your dance is gonna have fog machines?" Neptune's voice was heard, causing Weiss to look to see Neptune and Sun walking over.

"We were thinking about it." Weiss said with a smile, looking to Neptune.

"We're having them." Coco said, passing by with boxes in her arms.

"That's pretty cool." Neptune said with a smirk. "Who's the barista looking girl?"

"What did you call me?" Coco questioned with a hint of annoyance as she put the boxes on a chair.

"That's the leader of Team CFVY, Coco Adel." Weiss said.

Neptune looked to her, gave her a grin and giving his famous point to her. Coco tilted her sunglasses down and looked Neptune over.

"Not in a million years." Coco said as she readjusted her sunglasses and opened a box.

"Heh." Sun laughed a bit with a grin, getting an annoyed look from Neptune, who did not noticed the annoyed look from Weiss he was receiving. "So you ladies all excited for dress up?" Sun asked with a smirk.

Ruby looked up as she thought of the dress she was going to wear. She then thought of Jaune wrapping his arm around her own, smiling down at her as he escorted her through the ballroom doors.

"Maybe~." Ruby said swinging back and forth.

"Laugh all you want Monkey Boy. I'll be turning heads tomorrow night." Yang said with a smirk and arms crossed.

"What are you two wearing?" Weiss asked.

"Pfft. Uh~, this." Sun answered.

"Ignore him. For he knows not what he says." Neptune said, bringing up a hand in front of his partner/best friend.

"Hey I may have moved to Mistral, but I grew up in Vacuo." Sun said pushing a bit pass Neptune. "It's not exactly a shirt and tie kind of place."

"Yeah, we've noticed." Yang said with a dull look.

Sun scratched the back of his head, when he noticed Blake setting up tables.

"Hey Blake." Sun called out, walking over with a wave. "So, uh… how are you feeling?" Sun asked.

"Better. Thanks for asking." Blake said.

"Let me guess, your team helped you out?" Sun asked.

"No. Actually it was Jaune."

"Jaune? Oh come on, seriously? What can he not do?" Sun complained. Blake giggled.

"You're not actually jealous of him, are you?" Blake asked with a smirk.

"What? Me, jealous? Yeah right. Especially not of him. He doesn't have these." Sun said pointing to his abs. "Besides, it's not like he's totally great. He's kind of rude, hot headed, reckless, gets into other people's business too often."

"He's one to talk." Weiss said look to Neptune, who nodded in agreement. The two along with Ruby, Yang and Blake noticed someone coming into the ballroom.

"Plus I think I heard once that he was a bit of a momma's boy. Nope, I will never be jealous of a momma's boy." Sun said with a cool smirk and fist to hips.

"Momma's boy, am I?" Sun's eyes widened. He slowly looked to see Jaune behind him with his arms crossed and a stoic look on his face.

"Ah! Jaune, no! Momma's boy? Like I would actually mean that in a bad way. I mean it's really nice to love your mom a lot, you know?" Sun said with a nervous grin and equally nervous laugh. Jaune continued to stare at him with a stoic expression. "Not the face." Sun said with his eyes closed and hands up in front of his face. Jaune reached his hand over and flicked Sun in the forehead. "Ow." Sun rubbed his forehead, as Blake giggled.

"Although I won't lie, I did speak to my mother some time ago." Jaune said.

"Why's that, momma's boy?" Yang asked with a smirk and arms crossed.

"Ha, ha, very funny right there, atomic blonde." Jaune said, looking to Yang with dull eyes and an unenthusiastic smirk. "See you just gave her a new pet name." Jaune said, turning to Sun. "I'm expecting a box with a red bow on it."

"You mean the one with 'To mama's little pumpkin' on it?" Nora asked as she grabbed a paint brush with pink paint on it.

"What? Wait, how did you get that?" Jaune asked.

"A student from another team stopped by the dorm and gave it to me while you were out. It said from Julia A. on it." Nora said, turning Magnhild upside down.

"That's my mom's first name. You've had my package this whole time?! Why didn't you tell me?!" Jaune exclaimed.

"You never asked." Nora said as she then hopped up into the air and fired her dust from Magnhild's mallet causing her to fly in the air. "Whee~~~!" Nora cheered while flying through the air as she painted pink against the wall.

"Why would I need to ask for a package reserved for myself?!" Jaune exclaimed.

"Hey! I said paint them wavy, not straight!" Coco shouted, pointing to a flying Nora.

"What's in the package?" Sun asked.

"My grandfather's old suit." Jaune said.

"You're going to wear a hand-me-down for the dance? That's kind of… cheap." Sun said.

"Hey, I'll have you know, that is a good suit. My grandfather was part of the Equestris Knights." Jaune said, showing some annoyance of calling his grandfather's suit cheap.

"Your grandfather was part of the Equestris Knights?!" Weiss questioned with pure shock.

"I'm guessing they're pretty big." Ruby said.

"They were the first order of knights in Remnant and the strongest! To this day it is extremely difficult to be a part of their order!" Weiss said.

"Your grandfather must have been very powerful to be a part of such a legendary order." Blake commented.

"All Arcs have to be. My father, my sisters, all of us." Jaune said.

"A little here, a little there, a little here, here, here." Nora said throwing some splatters of paint from the can, hitting the walls.

"Stop it, Valkyrie!" Coco shouted. "That is if you know what's good for you." Coco's eyes started to show anger. You didn't even need to see them thanks to the glasses in order to know she was getting pissed. Nora stopped what she was doing and turned to her. "Arc, where were you?" Coco turned to Jaune.

"I was just talking with Reebok." Jaune said.

"Who?"

"My best friend. He's the guy who made my new weapons, Excalibur, Silver Eye and Arc Gold." Jaune said.

"Wait, what was that last one?" Ruby asked with wide eyes.

Jaune smirked. He grabbed his new golden pistol in his left hand, spinning it in hand, then threw it up to the air, then with his left hand grabbed Silver Eye, spun it in hand, then tossed it behind his back where he grabbed it with his right hand, brought it up as he lifted his left hand up, grabbing his gold gun, brining both pistols behind the back of his head, crossing them against one another.

"Not bad, huh?" Jaune asked bringing his arms back down to his chamber.

"Awesome~!" Ruby ran right over, grabbing Jaune's left arm and looking closer to the new, Arc Gold. Ruby gasped. "It has a dial! It can use Overdrive and Maximum Overdrive too?!"

"Yep. Reebok only held Silver Eye once or twice and yet he still made it down to the perfect detail. Just gave it a different paint job." Jaune said with a smirk.

"Can I hold it?" Ruby asked.

"Of course." Jaune said, smiling to Ruby. Ruby grabbed the golden pistol and looked it over.

"Whoa~."

"So you named it Arc Gold? How unoriginal." Weiss said with her arms crossed.

"I didn't name it. Reebok did." Jaune said.

"It really is perfect. Except that the light for the regular bullets is green." Ruby said, turning the dial.

"Yeah, well it'd be hard to notice a yellow light on a golden gun." Jaune said.

"Good point." Ruby said, turning the dial back to blanks. "So… gold and silver now, huh?" Ruby said, looking up to Jaune.

"No better combo." Jaune said, smiling down to Ruby.

The two were now staring at one another with smiles. Everyone just stared, now seeing the chemistry between the two.

Pyrrha gained a sad look. She looked to her armor. Tracing her fingers over it.

"What about bronze?" Pyrrha asked to herself in a low voice.

Suddenly a crash was heard.

"Valkyrie! Ugh!" Coco was now annoyed as Nora accidentally broke down a light from the ceiling. Nora had now landed on the ground, rubbing her forehead.

"I know, those things can get pretty low there, huh?" Nora said.

"I told you not to use your hammer to fly after hopping off the second floor!" Coco exclaimed. "Just go to the back room and get more stuff out! I'm relieving you of your painting duties. Velvet you're on paints now."

"Aw~." Nora whined.

"Yay~." Velvet cheered with a bright smile.

"Arc, go with your ginger friend." Coco said, turning to Jaune.

"I'm not a ginger!" Nora complained.

Jaune was too engrossed staring into Ruby's eyes, smiling, while she did the same.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Coco shouted, but Jaune was still in a loving daze. Suddenly a flash of light engulfed Ruby and Jaune, causing Ruby to turn and flinch, while Jaune aimed Silver Eye at the source with a glare. The source was Velvet, who used her camera/weapon, and now had her hands up in fear. Jaune sighed, lowering Silver Eye, shaking his head with his eyes closed. He was then grabbed and dragged away.

"Hey!" Jaune complained as Coco dragged him away.

"Girls don't like to be ignored." Coco said.

"Technically he was giving Ruby all his attention." Yang pointed out, smirking.

"Then when I mean 'girls' I mean myself." Coco said. "Go make sure your teammate doesn't wreck anything else." Coco said, releasing Jaune and pointing to Nora who was near the back room.

"Oh I'll do more than that. She needs a little lecture." Jaune said with a scolding look directed at Nora.

"Eep!" Nora made a noise of fear with a matching expression to boot as she immediately ran into the back room.

"You can run, but you can't hide Nora." Jaune said with a stern tone, marching over to the back room.

"I put it under your bed for you~!" Nora cried out.

"And how was I supposed to know to look for it there?"

"I figured you would anyway, because you always keep bags of chips under there~!"

"Empty bags, Nora! Empty ones!" Jaune called out as he entered the back room.

The others stared at the back room for a moment or two.

"Your team is like some sort of dysfunctional family." Coco said, turning to Ren, who was currently setting up a table.

"And I honestly wouldn't have it any other way." Ren said with a smile.

Ruby blinked her eyes, but then realized she still had Arc Gold in her hand.

"Oh no. Jaune, wait!" Ruby called out, but her older sister placed her hand on Ruby's shoulder, making her look up to her blonde sibling.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind you holding on to it." Yang said with a smile.

Ruby looked to Arc Gold in her hand. She smiled with a blush.

Pyrrha looked with sad eyes. She went over to another table with a frown on her face.

Weiss noticed Pyrrha's sad expression, which made her feel her own sense of sadness.

"Something wrong snow angel?" Neptune asked Weiss.

"Nothing that's any of my business." Weiss said, walking away, causing Neptune to raise an eyebrow.

!

!

The three teams were just about to finish their work.

"Now this is looking better than I expected." Coco said with a smile.

Jaune was lifting unused boxes that were brought out earlier. He looked around the ballroom to see the end result.

'Doesn't seem too different, except for small things, like the pair job on the walls with wavy lines of pink, brown and white that… reminds me of that short chick that's always with Roman. Huh… you know I totally forgot about her this whole time. Never really left that much of an impression on me.' Jaune thought.

' _You encountered her more than Torchwick in your life.'_ C Ozpin responded mentally.

'True, but I remember Torchwick more, because people wouldn't shut up about him in my previous timeline.' Jaune responded through their mental link.

"Hey Guys! Look what I found!" Nora cheered as she rushed out of the backroom, pushing something that scraped against the floor.

"You're messing up the floor board! Are you trying to give me a migraine?!" Coco shouted with annoyance.

"Check it out! I found a Juke box!" Nora said with a grin.

Coco looked to Nora with a dull look.

"No."

"Oh come on~. It has good songs on it! Recent ones too! Check it out!" Nora checked the list, then found a good choice. "Boop." Nora pressed the button causing the disc inside to play the song.

Jaune was coming back into the ballroom, when he heard the piano playing from the Juke box.

"When did we get this?" Jaune asked walking to it.

"I don't know, but shut up." Nora said as she wanted to enjoy the music as the lyrics came.

 _Maybe red's like roses?_

 _Maybe it's the pool of blood_

 _The innocents will lay in_

 _When in the end you've failed to save them?_

 _Their dying eyes_

 _Are wide and white like snow_

 _And now they know_

 _The cost of trusting you's obliteration_

Jaune's eyes were wide.

 _Mirrors will shatter~_

Everything around Jaune shattered like glass as he was in a world of darkness.

 _Crushed by the weight of the world_

The floor broke apart as four jagged pillars shot from out the ground and raised up high with four women, one in blue, one in green, one in red violet and one in gold.

 _The pillars collapse in shame~._

Those pillars broke apart with the women falling to the floor only to splatter into blobs of darkness that pooled the floor.

 _There'll be no rest_

 _There'll be no love_

 _There'll be no hero in the end_

 _Who will rise above-_

Jaune suddenly punched his fist straight into the Juke box, wrecking it which ended the song.

Everyone looked to Jaune with shocked expressions. Jaune had a mute expression with wide eyes. He slowly pulled his fist back. Nora looked between him and the Juke box with wide eyes and thin lips.

"Sorry, I just… really hate that song." Jaune said as he turned and headed back to the backroom for… just about anything to take his mind off of things.

Everyone just stared at his retreating form.

"You know Juke boxes are so overrated. I think I'll just take this back." Nora said with a nervous grin as she started pushing the now broken Juke box back into the backroom.

"Stop scuffing the floor!" Coco yelled.

"Shaddup!" Nora shouted back.

Coco growled.

Ren had a pair of sad eyes. He knew why Jaune was so upset. It's pretty obvious why after learning the truth. The wounds are still fresh, but he was still confident Jaune will be fine after a moment. Right now he just had to get back to finishing up. He just hopes Jaune will feel better soon.

Blake had sad eyes as well. She could only imagine the pain Jaune must feel deep within his soul. A man who had come from a beginning of weakness, grown into a very strong person, who had a wonderful family and a great life, only for it all to be ripped away as the world rot thanks to a poisonous seed that grew into a disgusting weed that leeched off of it and killed all life around it. Fighting for so long, killing more parasites throughout his life only to be the last man standing and choosing to come to a past he had no business in to escape the pain, and make something better here, and despite all efforts of staying strong, he still had moments of weakness where the most of his humanity is shown on display.

His life was so tragic, yet so inspiring it was like he was a character from one of her books come to life.

… Maybe that's why she finds him pretty attractive.

Blake's eyes blinked as she gained a blush.

'Uh oh.'

"You okay?" Sun asked.

"Yeah, just… worried for Jaune." Blake said.

"Are you blushing?" Sun asked leaning in.

"You're too close." Blake said with a narrowed eyed glare, causing Sun to step back with his hands up in defense.

Nora managed to push the Juke box back into the spot she found it in the backroom.

"Poor thing. All you wanted was to share your love of music." Nora said with a pout.

As she turned towards the door, she noticed Jaune sitting on a box, remaining still. She walked over and leaned her head over to find him staring off into space. She waved her hand in front of his face, but he did not respond. So she went with a different course of action and smacked the back of his head.

"Ow!" Jaune rubbed the back of his head to ease the pain. "Thank you." Jaune said, looking to Nora.

"No problem." Nora said with a smile, before she started to skip away. "By the way, I hope you found a date, because the dance is tomorrow~."

Jaune's eyes were wide.

"Oh damn."

!

!

The party was set, but Jaune was having a problem of his own.

He was walking back and forth in Team JNPR's room.

Nora had left to take Liversnap for a walk. She really is a good pet owner. A pet bear did seems right for her to have. Even if it is an Ursa.

Pyrrha went to train. She said she needed it to clear her head. He just hopes she'll be alright. Even if he loves Ruby with all his heart, he still holds much love for his partner as well.

Ren said he went to find a nice spot to meditate. Guess it's needed now since he let him in on some pretty big secrets. Especially when it came to him and Nora. He probably needs some inner peace to calm his heart for the coming storm.

That left Jaune and Saber in the room. Jaune was pacing back and forth, while Saber laid on his bed.

Jaune was thinking of a way to ask Ruby out to be his date for the dance. He wasn't going to use a son by guitar for two reasons. One: Ruby isn't the kind of girl who is a big fan of a man romancing her with a guitar; it's Ruby, what else is there to say? And second, he already did that in his previous timeline, but with Weiss. No way in hell is he going to pull a trick he already did for the Ice Queen in one timeline for the girl he loves in this timeline.

Jaune scratched his chin as he sat next to Saber.

"Okay. It's Ruby. What does Ruby find as romantic?" Jaune wondered to himself as he started scratching Saber on the back of his head, making the sabretooth kitten Grimm purr. Jaune snapped his fingers. "Of course! The effort to bake her baked goods! Maybe some chocolate chips, chocolate chip croissants, cookie sticks, and… maybe… just maybe… she only showed me how to make it once, but… maybe… I can make her a Reverse Chocolate Chip Cookie!" Jaune said with new determination. "Yes! That's perfectly romantic for my sweet rose. My Cherie Amour!" Jaune hopped out of his bed and ran into the kitchen.

Saber rolled his eyes. He'll never understand humans and their emotions of love. Grimm are asexual so finding a mate isn't really a bother. Although it does make him wonder, since there are Grimm that can feel intensive pain in the groidal department, is it possible for Grimm to mate? Nonetheless it's a thought he is dropping. It's too much effort and a big waste to even think about for him.

Jaune had prepared everything on the counter. Putting on Ren's pink apron, which was the only apron in the dorm, Jaune started getting to work.

The form smelled like a bakery as Jaune was busy cooking everything. Luckily it didn't take so long thanks to years of cooking with Ruby, who taught him some of her own ways of cooking baked goods, so he had a lot of practice and really didn't have any mistakes.

Once he was done, Jaune sighed with a smile as he put all the baked goods in one tray.

"Alright. Now to spell them out properly." Jaune said. He took out his scroll to see the time. "Hmm. Record time." However when he looked back to the tray, his jaw dropped when he saw that all the baked goods were gone! "What… how… huh?" Jaune was baffled. He heard munching right next to him to see Nora with her cheeks puffed up as she chewed the delights she had in her mouth.

"They were good." Nora said with her mouth full.

"Nora… out of the kitchen." Jaune said with an annoyed expression, pointing to the door. Nora let out a giant belch that sadly struck Jaune, causing her hair to wave back and his eyes to widen.

"Righty-o boss man." Nora said with a smile as she turned and left the kitchen.

Jaune was left there with wide eyes, still pointing at the door, Nora just vacated out to. Jaune blinked his eyes. He then sighed, hanging his head.

"Time for a second batch." Jaune said. His nostrils sniffed a bit, only for him to start choking up. "Oh my God, oh my God! What does that girl eat to have gas that bad?!" Jaune shouted as he hurried over to the side, grabbed an air freshener and started spraying it all over the room. "Now I know why Ren keeps this around here." Jaune said. Jaune sighed as he finished spraying. Jaune started making it all over again. After finishing he picked up the tray. "Alright, now I need room to make the reverse chocolate chip." Jaune said as he turned around towards the table.

"Hey Jaune!" Nora appeared in front of him, causing him to scream and drop the tray.

"Dammit! Curse my butterfingers! What am I? Twelve?!" Jaune said with annoyance.

"Check out what Liversnap can do." Nora said gesturing to… grizzly bear that once Nora snapped her fingers, the bear hopped onto his right front paw and balanced off it. Nora then hop up and landed on his back left paw, balancing off it. "Ta dah!" Nora cheered with an open mouth grin and arms out.

Jaune stared at them for some moments.

"So I see Reebok made the collar in time." Jaune said.

"Yep! You sure got a real pal there." Nora said with a smile.

"I sure do… so can you please leave now?"

Nora pouted with her fist to her hips. She hopped off of Liversnap's back paw, only to slam her head onto the ceiling. "Ow!" Nora shouted as she fell back to the ground on her butt.

"Oh my God! Nora are you alright?" Jaune asked with concern for his teammate. Nora rubbed her head, got up to her feet and dusted off imaginary dirt from her skirt as Liversnap at the baked goods from the floor.

"Come Liversnap. It's obvious our tricks aren't appreciated around here." Nora said, hugging her disguised Grimm's head as they left.

Jaune sighed, holding his forehead. Now he had to make it all over again.

Once done this time, he took the chocolate chips and melted them down.

"Maybe I should have done this before hand." Jaune said to himself as he poured put cookie crumbs inside the chocolate. "Nah. Just one big one will be good enough." Jaune said. "Now for the plastic wrap." Jaune went to grab a plastic wrap. He found it in a cabinet. Once taking it with a smile, that smile turned upside down when he noticed the baked goods were gone again. He heard munching once more. His head slowly turned to see Liversnap munching on the baked goods while Nora was atop of him smiling.

"Liversnap gets hungry after doing tricks." Nora said with a wide smile.

Jaune's eye twitched as his face morphed into a look of anger and his teeth grinding. Nora and Liversnap's eyes were wide at the sight.

"Back away slowly." Nora whispered to her pet, who obeyed.

Once they were out the door, Jaune grabbed a pan and smacked it against his head as he gave a loud growl.

Once again Jaune had to make the baked goods, but this time he had to work on the Reverse Chocolate Chip again.

"Wrap it in the plastic and bake it up." Jaune said as he put the plastic covered chocolate onto a tray and put it in the over. Jaune had his arms crossed and tapped his finger against his bicep. He tapped his foot repeatedly. Taking out his scroll to see the time, only for his eyes to bulge. He quickly looked out the window to see the sky was starting to turn dark. "Shit."

"Hey Jaune." Nora appeared again.

"Out!" Jaune screamed, causing Nora to go 'eep' with fear and ran out the kitchen.

Ren and Pyrrha had come back earlier and looked to Nora with surprised eyes.

"I think I made Jaune angry today." Nora said.

Finally Jaune finished the baked goods. With plastic gloves he arranged the baked goods into words and to finish he placed the Reverse Chocolate Chip at the top of the tray.

"Okay, perfect. Now to hurry over before it all gets cold." Jaune grabbed the tray and hurried over to the door, but stopped and slowly opened it a bit to see any dangers ahead. Nora was sitting on her bed, listening to music as she petted Liversnap, Ren was meditating on his bed, seriously how long can one man meditate in a single day? And Pyrrha was sharpening the blade on Miló. Jaune slowly creeped out, looking to the ground for any hazards.

"Jaune… why are you being so cautious?" Pyrrha asked.

"Just making sure Liversnap didn't drool a puddle, or Nora created any unwanted hazards, and that she's in one place." Jaune said.

"Oh come on~. You act like living with me is a chore." Nora said with her arms crossed.

'It is a chore.' Jaune thought. He wouldn't say it, but he did feel it was sometimes. Jaune quickly hurried over to the door, but accidentally stepped on Saber's tail, causing the Grimm cat to screech in pain and then claw Jaune's leg. "Ow! Sorry, but why sleep on the floor if you can always relax on my…" Jaune noticed a bunch of stuff on his bed, from scrolls, to tree bark and even a bicycle. "Why is there a bunch of junk on my bed?"

"Not junk. Treasure~. Liversnap found all this." Nora said with a smile.

"… Please get it off my bed." Jaune said before leaving the room. When he made it outside, he took in a deep breath as he faced Team RWBY's door. Walking forward, he was about to knock with his foot, but suddenly the door slammed open, causing the tray to flip out of his hands with the baked goods in the air. "Oh no!"

' _Oh that is enough.'_ C Ozpin thought as he glowed. The baked goods and tray to stop in midair. The tray found its way back to Jaune's hands, and the baked were aligned the way they were intended to. Jaune blinked his eyes.

"Hmm." He looked up to see Weiss staring at the tray with wide eyes. She then looked to him. "Uh… is Ruby here?"

"And low and behold the brave knight comes in at the last minute to swoon his fair princess off her feet." Yang said as she brought Ruby over.

"You've been dying to say that, haven't you?" Jaune rhetorically asked.

"Guilty." Yang admitted with a smirk, causing Jaune to roll his eyes with a humored smile.

"Uh, hi Jaune." Ruby greeted her crush as she walked over, passing Weiss. "So… what did you want to see me about?"

"Oh, well, um… oh boy this is a bit harder than I thought, but…" Jaune looked to the tray and just extended it to Ruby. She looked down to it to see baked goods like cookies, muffins, cookie sticks, chocolate chip croissants, mini-donuts and sandwich cookies with chocolate, jelly and vanilla icing with sprinkles sandwiched between the bread pieces. They all spelled out, 'will you be my date tomorrow, Ruby?' Ruby gasped with her hands over her heart. "I know it seems much, but I really wanted to ask you out in a special way that I know you were going to love. So… did I hit it on the money?" Jaune asked with a nervous smile.

Ruby grabbed the tray and handed it to Weiss.

"Yes!" Ruby cheered as she hopped onto Jaune and hugged him tight. Jaune's smile widened as he hugged her back.

"My hands are burning up." Weiss complained.

"Don't cool those off with your glyphs." Jaune said with a smile.

"If you dare Weiss-"

"Calm down, Ruby. Here you hold them." Weiss extended the tray to Yang.

"Why me?"

"You're used to dealing with heated situations." Weiss said. Yang covered her mouth to keep in some laughter.

"Was that a joke? Because it wasn't half bad." Yang said with a smile. Weiss had a dull look before he gave Yang the tray.

"Hey, what's this thing wrapped in plastic?" Yang asked as Blake popped her head behind Yang to see the tray of baked goods.

"Oh, that's the Reverse Chocolate Chip." Jaune said. Ruby's eyes widened.

"The what?" Ruby asked.

"Uh, think a chocolate chip cookie, but literally in reverse. Chocolate chips melted to take the shape of a large cookie with cookie crumbs put in there." Jaune explained.

Ruby's eyes remained wide. She released Jaune and scurried over to the tray and took the Reverse Chocolate Chip. She gasped as her eyes shined. Ruby slowly opened the plastic wrap. She took in a deep whiff of it. She smacked her lips in anticipation. She leaned her head over and took a bite of the special baked good. Her eyes suddenly shot open.

"So… is it good?" Jaune asked, feeling extremely nervous, worried he might have messed up.

Ruby remained still. Yang, worried about her sister, slowly brought her finger to Ruby and tapped her on the head.

Suddenly Ruby appeared hopping onto Jaune with her arms and legs wrapped around him as she had a big smile on her face.

"I guess it was." Jaune said with a grin. Yang, Weiss and Blake looked to Ruby with surprised eyes. They swore they were seeing numerous little hearts coming off of her head, popping only to be replaced with more. "So is that a yes? To being my date tomorrow night." Jaune asked.

Ruby snuggled her head into Jaune's soft chest.

"Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!" Ruby cheered with the brightest of smiles.

"Easy Rubes, it's not like he proposed." Yang said with a smirk.

"Yang!" Ruby screamed with her entire face turning red.

'I never even got that kind of excitement from her when I did. I mean she was, but she was trying to contain it all so she wouldn't go bonkers over it all and then faint.' Jaune thought with his cheeks being red.

"When anyway, better late than never." Yang said as she grabbed Ruby by the hood and pulled her away from Jaune. Or at least she was trying to. Ruby shockingly enough has a titanium grip on Jaune. "Whoa. I'm gonna have to put in some real effort now." Yang said as she grabbed Ruby by the shoulders and tried pulling her sister off.

"She's like a leech." Weiss whispered to Blake.

"She's just very excited. No one can blame her." Blake said.

"You gonna let go or do you intend to hang onto Jaune for the rest of the night… in his bed?" Yang questioned, but despite Ruby's face turning entirely red she did not let go. "Darn, I thought that would work. Okay Ruby, you force my hand. Over the fourth rib!" Yang said, causing Ruby's eyes to widen. Yang suddenly tickled Ruby above her fourth rib, causing her to burst with laughter, making her hold on Jaune loosen enough for Yang to pry her off.

"No fair Yang! Now everyone knows my tickle spot!" Ruby whined, flailing her arms and legs.

"Well you have no one, but yourself to blame." Yang said as she walked back into the dorm. "Pick her up at seven sharp, and if you are a minute late, you are dead." Yang said.

"Don't need to tell me twice." Jaune said with a smile and his left hand on his hip. Weiss walked out the dorm room and closed the door. "Where are you going?" Jaune asked.

"Wow, you and Ruby really are made for each other. Naturally nosy, the both of you." Weiss said with her hand on her right hip.

"Well we care for you." Jaune said with a shrug. Weiss turned away a bit, but only to make sure Jaune didn't see her smile a bit.

"Well if you must know, I'm off to ask Neptune to the dance." Weiss said.

"I see." Jaune said. "Well good luck."

"Please. I don't need luck. I am the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. He'll be falling to his knees feeling grateful." Weiss said.

"Weiss… you know there are guys who don't care about titles, right? It's only the person that counts." Jaune said with a fatherly smile. Weiss turned to him. His smile… confused her, yet also brought intrigue.

"Did you ever care for my name?" Weiss asked.

"Well yeah. You are Weiss. That's the name that counts." Jaune said. Weiss gained a look of confusion and surprise. "Last names are one thing, but people will always want to be remembered by what comes before it."

Weiss blinked her eyes in shock. She turned around.

"Let's hope he shares your philosophy." Weiss said, now feeling a bit anxious.

"Hey, for whatever reason he might have to reject you, which will be stupid to do in my opinion, tell him that I'll be after him." Jaune said with a small smirk, bringing his fist up to emphasis his point.

Weiss chuckled a bit with a smiling turning her head to Jaune.

"I think I just might use that." Weiss said, smiling. She turned and walked away.

Jaune had a soft smile on his face.

'I hope I don't have to give a lecture to Neptune again.' Jaune thought as he walked to his dorm room door, but he heard feet scuffling.

Jaune raised an eyebrow, but decided not to bother. He figured it was Nora, but he really shouldn't think like that. Not every situation similar to this is a result of Nora being Nora. He walked into the room and looked to see his bed free from the junk and now had only Saber sleeping on it.

"So how did it go?" Pyrrha asked, sitting on her bed.

"I got a date." Jaune said as he lied onto his bed. Pyrrha had a somber look on her face. Luckily for her, Jaune was facing away from her, but he knew how she felt right now. 'I'm sorry Pyrrha.' It hurt Jaune to know that he was hurting Pyrrha from time to time when it came to how close he is to Ruby, but the Arc was falling in love all over again. Who can blame him for that?

He knew this would be inevitable, but it still never sat right with him.

!

!

The night of the dance came as quick as the wind.

It was night time and everyone of Team JNPR got ready for the party.

Ren wore a regular tux, Nora wore a cute pink shoulderless dress with white skirt; notably, the seam joining the two sections tapers to a point, which gives the top part of her dress a resemblance to a pink heart-shape, and Pyrrha was wearing a stunning long red dress with her back exposed and black pumps.

Nora placed a bowtie onto Liversnap's, still disguised as a regular bear, collar.

"There you go Liversnap. All ready to dance." Nora said with a smile.

"Nora, he's not coming with us to the dance." Ren said.

"Sure he is! No way am I leaving Liversnap alone here. Besides, Saber is going to." Nora gestured over to the disguised Grimm kitten on the bed, who also had a bowtie tied to his own collar.

"… Did you put that bowtie on him yourself as well?"

"So what if I did? They're both part of the family." Nora said.

"Ms. Goodwitch will not like this." Ren said.

"She will when she sees Liversnap bust a move!" Nora said with a grin as Liversnap hopped up onto and balanced on his left hind leg and had the rest of his paws spread out.

"Did you… teach him how to dance?" Pyrrha asked with surprised eyes. Never in her days would she expect to see a tamed trained Grimm.

"It's Nora. What else should we expect?" Jaune asked as he came out of the bathroom.

"Whoa!" Nora exclaimed as they all saw the suit Jaune was dressed in.

Jaune was dressed in a tailcoat with a high collar that was clipped together by a golden emblem of the Arc family, the front closed by a sole golden horse emblem over the right breast of the outfit with also red lining down the edge of the tailcoat's frontal opening and also sole red lines each on the cuffs with gold buttons clipped onto them, black pants and black dress shoes.

"Looking good, Jaune." Nora said with a grin and her hands to her hips.

Ren simply gave him a smile and thumbs up.

Pyrrha looked to Jaune with a blush, but had a somber gleam in her eyes.

"Yes. You look very dashing, Jaune." Pyrrha said.

"Thanks." Jaune said with a small smile.

He couldn't help, but still feel bad that he is hurting Pyrrha's feelings, but the truth is, he is used to this. Pyrrha may have been the first to have had strong feelings for him and he didn't notice, but she wasn't the last. Actually, the one after her who revealed she had feelings for him… he just couldn't accept. So in a way, he is used to breaking hearts. Jaune closed his eyes to free himself of that thought and just brought out his scroll. Checking the time to see it was 6:57pm, Jaune decided to text one of his close friends.

Jaune texted Reebok.

 _J: Ready to bust a move?_

Jaune waited for Reebok's response. He got a quick message.

 _R: Nah. Not going._

"What?"

"What's wrong, Jaune?" Nora asked.

Jaune texted once more.

 _J: What do you mean you're not going?_

 _R: I just have a lot of work to do._

 _J: Come on man, lighten up. You're still young. Work isn't always good. It's good to relax and have some fun. I know building things is your way of relaxing, but you do need times like this to lighten the load upstairs, you know?_

 _R: I understand, but don't lecture me. I want to focus on the greater good right now._

Jaune's eyes narrowed a bit.

 _J: So you're just going to work late tonight?_

 _R: Yes._

 _J: And this has to do with Penny?_

Jaune got no response after that. He knew what was up. Jaune sighed. Pocketing his scroll he walked out the door and went to knock on Team RWBY's door.

A moment later the door opened to reveal Yang in a short, white, halter neck dress with a pale gray hem, and white pumps.

"A minute early. You must be eager." Yang said with a smirk.

"Yang, listen, what I'm going to say might guarantee me a punch in the face."

"Are you backing out on my sister?" Yang questioned with narrowed red eyes.

"No. It's just I can't walk her to the dance right now. I was hoping you and the others would do so." Jaune said.

"You better have a damn good reason, because if I don't like what you're going to say, I hope you had fun with those pearly whites of yours." Yang said with her arms crossed.

"Reebok's heartbroken. He's too mopey to go to the dance. I don't want him to be alone working himself through a depressive state tonight. He deserves a night off to have fun, and I want to make sure of it." Jaune said.

"What happened to him?" Blake asked walking over. Blake wore a short, purple, asymmetrical, halter neck dress that is split up the right side and has a black collar. Translucent black mesh covers her shoulders, décolletage and back, and decorative black swirls cover the left side of the dress and continue up the left strap. The outfit is completed with black pumps.

"All I got was that he asked Penny out earlier, and when I asked if he's not going because of her, he stopped texting."

"So he got rejected. So what?" Weiss said coming out of the bathroom with her arms crossed and a miffed look on her face. Weiss wore a short, white, sleeveless dress with cutouts on both sides of her waist. The yoke of the dress is translucent mesh, and she also wears white pumps.

"That's the thing. I've seen how Penny acted when he came around. She really likes him. In fact I thing she likes him as more than just a friend, so I'm curious on what made her say no. Either way, I don't want him to miss out on tonight just because she'd be there." Jaune said.

"Then go help him." Ruby spoke. Jaune looked over only for his cheeks to blush. Ruby was dressed in a short, red, sleeveless dress with a thick black sash around the waist and black trim along the bottom. The bodice of the dress is split vertically to the sash and laced with black lacing. The yoke of the dress is translucent mesh with an opaque collar and hem, as well as opaque lines connecting the collar to her shoulders. She also wears black stockings and pumps. "If that's what you know is right then go do it. I understand." Ruby said with a small smile.

Jaune blinked his eyes as his cheeks were pink. He may have seen her in this outfit before, but back then he never had these same feelings for her. This may not have been the first time he had seen her in this dress, but it sure does feel breath taking seeing her in it tonight.

"Ruby…" Jaune spoke her name breathlessly. Ruby tried walking over, but she was having a hard time in her new pumps. She suddenly started to trip, but Jaune ran over and caught her. The two blushed red being so close to one another. They looked into each other's eyes. "You know… I think flats would suit you better." Jaune said with a small smile.

"That's what I said, but Yang said that it wouldn't be as alluring." Ruby said with a smile and blush as she and Jaune laughed.

"Either way, you look beautiful." Jaune said with a genuine smile as he helped Ruby balance on her own two feet.

"Thanks, and you look… nice, Jaune." Ruby said with a blush.

"Just nice? Oh come on~! Say more than that." Weiss said with her fist to her hips.

"Give me a break, this is new to me." Ruby complained with her cheeks turning a deeper shade of red. Jaune chuckled with a smile.

"Nice." Jaune gently grasped Ruby's hand. "Is more than enough for me when it's coming from you." Jaune said with a loving smile. Ruby felt embarrassed, now twisting one of her feet side to side, but retained a smile.

"So~, you going to go help your friend?" Yang asked, but Jaune didn't respond. "Hello~, Jauney boy." Yang called out.

Weiss decided to make things easier and clap her hands loudly, bring Jaune and Ruby out of their daze.

"Huh? Oh, r-right, helping Reebok." Jaune said with a blush turning to Yang, seeing her smirk with her arms crossed, while Blake just smiled. Jaune turned back to Ruby. "I'll see you at the dance Miss Rose." Jaune said with a courteous bow to Ruby.

"Indeed you will Sir Arc." Ruby said grasping one of the sides of her dress with her free hand, giving Jaune a curtsy. The two laughed at their small antic. Jaune slowly released Ruby and turned to leave.

Jaune made his way down the hall, now heading over to Reebok's personal work room.

Team RWBY watched him walk off.

"Well that was pretty rude in my opinion. Walking a girl to a dance is a very big deal." Weiss said with her arms crossed.

"Yeah, but… to be honest, I'm much happier that he did this." Ruby said, causing her team to look to her with surprised looks, while their team leader smiled warmly as the Arc left her sight.

Suddenly Team JNPR's door burst open, causing Team RWBY to jump back as Liversnap ran down the hall with Nora maniacally laughing as she rode on him with Ren screaming as he was forced onto the disguised Grimm, his arms wrapped around Nora's waist.

Team RWBY blinked their now wide eyes as they watched the three turn at the end of the hall.

"… She's taking that damn bear… to the dance?" Weiss questioned as she started trembling with rage.

"Well as Jaune would say, only Nora." Pyrrha said as she walked out of the room, closing the door.

"Whoa! Looking good, P-Champ." Pyrrha said with a grin and thumbs up.

"Thank you." Pyrrha said with a small bow. "You all look fantastic as well." Pyrrha looked to Ruby. "Especially you, Ruby. Jaune is very lucky." Pyrrha said with a smile, but Ruby could tell there was some sadness there as well.

"Thanks Pyrrha. You look really fantastic yourself." Ruby said with a soft smile. She tried walking forward, but like before she was only able to take a few steps, before she started to trip. Pyrrha quickly managed to catch Ruby, and have the petite dark red head's arm wrapped around her neck. "Thank you, Pyrrha."

"You're welcome." Pyrrha said with a smile. "I'm guessing this is your first time in heels."

"Pretty much." Ruby said as she tried to walk on her own, but she was having trouble.

"If you need so, you can lean on me." Pyrrha said. Ruby tripped again, but Pyrrha managed to catch her again.

"Thank you… again, Pyrrha." Ruby said with an embarrassed look. "Weiss, how do you fight in these?" Ruby asked as the group of five started heading out.

"Lots of practice." Weiss answered.

!

!

Jaune was walking down the courtyard heading over to the work places. A crow's caw was heard as it flew down by Jaune and transformed back into Qrow.

"You know the dance is the other way." Qrow said taking out his flask.

"I know." Jaune said.

"You know, I kind of figured you'd be with my niece, walking her to the dance." Qrow said.

"Yeah, that was the original plan." Jaune admitted.

"So what turned up?" Qrow asked before taking a swig of his liquor. Jaune took out his scroll and handed it to Qrow, showing him his messages to Reebok.

"Reebok got all mopey because of Penny. I don't think she rejected him on her own accord. In fact, I remember Atlesian guards always standing by her while she danced alone." Jaune said as Qrow looked over the messages.

"So James and his toy soldiers got in the way. All hail Atlas." Qrow said, sounding sarcastic with the last three words, as he tossed Jaune's scroll back over to its owner. "So he plans on working through his depression. That's not good."

"That's why I'm heading over there. To bring him to the dance, so he doesn't work himself stupid all night. I already talked it over with Ruby and she said it was fine." Jaune said, pocketing his scroll.

"And what if the tin man's men don't agree?" Qrow asked.

"I can be very persuasive." Jaune said with a shrug. Qrow chuckled with a grin.

"That's my boy. Come on, let's get the egghead." Qrow said.

The two made their way to meet Reebok.

!

!

Reebok was busy toiling away on one of his flying bots.

"Isn't there any way to convince you to go?" Seymour asked.

"No."

"But-"

"Seymour, if she sees me, she'll probably feel bad. I don't want that to happen." Reebok said. Seymour sighed, shaking side to side.

"Then I'll have to trust our friend." Seymour said.

"Excuse me?"

"We both know what will happen soon enough." Seymour said.

"Let me guess, Jaune bursting through here and forcing me to go?"

"What else would I mean?"

Reebok blinked his eyes. He hurried over to lock the door, but it was kicked open by a pair of feet.

"Knock, knock." Jaune and Qrow said.

"Oh, sir Qrow is here as well." Seymour said.

"Oh no." Reebok said with a frown and slumped shoulders.

"Come on, get your dance pants on. We're heading to the dance." Jaune said.

"No way. I got work to do." Reebok said walking away.

"He's worried that if he shows up, Miss Penny will feel great guilt." Seymour said.

"Sh!" Reebok shushed his partner.

"You know she will still feel guilty if she doesn't see you there." Jaune said.

"How would you… Darn it, what can I even say to a thirty two year old man in a teenager's body who's still lived life more than I have." Reebok said with a stomp.

"That's simple. Nothing. Just listen." Qrow said.

"Reebok, working through the sadness isn't good." Jaune said.

"Well wouldn't you ever do it?" Reebok questioned with narrowed eyes.

"Maybe someday, but that's why I'm here. I came to get you out of this self-pity state, because someday I expect the same coming from you the day I do so." Jaune said. Reebok turned away, heading back to his bot. "There are some people who wish to be alone, even at times like sorrow, but it helps to have someone there for you to ease it up. Just as much as a person like myself needs help for big things, you should expect help when it comes to smaller things as well."

"Where are you going with this exactly?" Reebok asked, turning to Jaune.

"Where I'm going with this is, is that despite what's gonna follow, I'm doing this for your own good. Or what I perceive is good for you. Now get dressed." Jaune said walking over, pointing to Reebok. Reebok just turned his head with his arms crossed. "Will we have to do this the hard way?" Jaune asked stopping in front of Reebok, looking down at him. Reebok glanced at him with some worry and looked away again. "Alright then." Jaune grabbed Reebok's sweater vest and pulled it off.

"What the heck man?!" Reebok shouted crossing his arms over his chest, even though it isn't exposed.

"Seymour, get his dance wardrobe." Jaune said to the flying bot.

"Yes sir!" Seymour said with glee as he hurried off.

"You're going to undress me then put my clothes on like I'm a toddler?!" Reebok exclaimed with wide eyes.

"So long as you're stubborn? Yes." Jaune said with a serious expression. Reebok's lip quivered. "You gonna act like an adult then?" Jaune asked. Reebok slid away a bit. Jaune sighed. "Alright then."

!

!

Back at the dance, everyone was socializing, dancing and having a nice time.

Coco loved what her team along with Teams RWBY and JNPR did with the place, but the ballroom music is so tacky to her.

Coco was dressed in a long brown dress with a single strap on the left shoulder, a slit across the right side of the dress revealing her right leg, opening on the sides to reveal skin but had laces in the forms of X that kept the dress tied together, a velvet belt wrapped around the waist with a gold belt buckle and dark brown pumps.

Fox was standing right next to her, dressed in a red velvet suit with white dress shirt and red velvet tie.

Yatsuhashi was sitting down at a table with his arms crossed, dressed in a normal tux, but he was pulling the collar from time to time, because of how tight the suit was. The truth is he wanted to dress in a yukata, but since Coco said she wanted the team to look dazzling, she said he should try wearing a tux, since he can wear a Japanese garb next year like he did last year. So far, he wasn't enjoying dressing in a penguin suit.

Velvet was dressed in a short yellow with a translucent mesh that covered her décolletage and neck, and she wore brown pumps with yellow markings. She was standing at the podium where the listing was to check who would be arriving.

Currently, Ruby was standing by the punch bowl with a glass full of punch in her hand. She decided to wait for Jaune to arrive. Ruby looked around the ballroom. Weiss was arranging flowers, Blake was dancing with Sun, Weiss was making sure the decor was still fancy, Neptune was socializing with other people and Ren and Nora were dancing. She noticed Liversnap and Saber sitting at a table, with the bear sitting on a seat properly, eating a feast of chickens that the school chefs were bringing out to make sure to fill Liversnap up so he wouldn't still he hungry for 'other' meat.

Ruby giggled. Despite Nora having him for almost two days now, she actually managed to train the bear very well. You wouldn't believe he was actually an Ursa unless that collar got knocked off. Looking to the side, Ruby saw Miss Goodwitch eyeing the two disguised Grimm with a glare, arms crossed and tapping her foot. She clearly did not like that they were at the ballroom, but since they weren't causing trouble and so well-trained, Ozpin gave them their blessing to stay and enjoy.

Ruby looked somewhere else only to see Penny. A pair of Atlesian guards were standing by her. Penny was holding her left arm looking around the place. Normally she would be happy to be in a room with humans being happy, socializing and dancing around. To her this was a grand experience, however, she was very sad. She sighed looking to the ground with sadness.

'She must have wanted Reebok to be here.' Ruby thought with a sad expression as she then looked to her punch. 'I hope you bring him soon Jaune.'

"Are you alright?" Ruby looked to see Pyrrha. "You look sad."

"I just feel bad for Penny and Reebok. I don't know what's up between them, but Jaune said he was going to bring him here. I hope it's soon. I don't like seeing Penny sad." Ruby said. Pyrrha looked over to Penny.

"I wouldn't be happy much in her position as well." Pyrrha said with a somber expression, rubbing her arm. Ruby looked to Pyrrha seeing the sad look on her face. Ruby's lip quivered as she tried to look away, but she was feeling guilt build up inside of herself. It build and build until she couldn't handle it anymore.

"Pyrrha I'm sorry!" Ruby exclaimed.

"What?" Pyrrha looked to Ruby with wide eyes feeling confused.

"I mean I didn't know, but I guess I should have from how much you cared about him, even before I started to like him, like him-"

"Ruby, what are you talking about?" Pyrrha asked feeling completely lost.

"I know you like Jaune." Ruby said, making Pyrrha's eyes widen and her cheeks to turn red. "I mean it was a guess because since I like him I got a little more worried that someone else might like him to, and lately I've noticed how you interact with him and when Weiss told me that you asked if I loved him too, I just knew and… Oh I'm sorry!" Ruby said feeling bad as she then suddenly hugged Pyrrha.

Pyrrha blinked her eyes with shock. They softened as she could feel the sadness coming off of Ruby.

"Ruby, I am not mad." Pyrrha said.

"You're not?" Ruby asked looking up to Pyrrha.

"No. I am sad, but Jaune made his decision. He's chosen you." Pyrrha said. Ruby pulled back and looked to the floor with somber eyes.

"It doesn't make me feel better." Ruby said.

"I know, but to be honest, I'd probably feel the same as you right now if he had chosen me." Pyrrha said, making Ruby look to her with shock.

"Oh… well at least better one of us than Weiss. Could you imagine?"

"I honestly couldn't." Pyrrha said as she and Ruby giggled.

"So… everything's okay?" Ruby asked.

"Between us, there has never been any damage." Pyrrha said with an assuring smile. Ruby smiled back. The petite red head grabbed a cup and filled it with punch, then gave it to Pyrrha.

"Cheers!" Ruby chimed, extending her own cup of punch.

"Cheers." Pyrrha said with a smile, tapping cups with Ruby.

Yang watched the scene from the upper level. She smiled down at the two. She was happy to see her baby sister, becoming closer friends with someone.

Suddenly the door to the ballroom was kicked in by a pair of feet. Velvet jumped a bit startled as Jaune and Qrow came in, both holding one of Reebok's arms as the young green haired genius flailed around trying to get out of their grasp.

Reebok was dressed in a fancy suit of a green blazer, green slacks, with dark green leather shoes, white dress shirt, a dark green cummerbund and a green bowtie.

"Excuse us." Jaune said as he and Qrow walked pass Velvet.

"Uh…"

"Don't mind us rabbit girl. We're on the list." Qrow said.

Jaune and Qrow were looking around the place, ignoring the looks they were getting from other students.

"Two Atlesian guards next to a ginger girl in a green dress. That's her I'm guessing." Qrow said.

"If she has a green bow in her head, then I think you're right on the money." Jaune said as they turned, with him following Qrow's lead.

"You think?"

"You know how many sitcoms I've seen where the main characters find someone with similar features, but is a different person?"

"I'm guessing enough to know you need a life." Qrow commented.

"I had a life, and I plan on getting it back starting today." Jaune said, causing Qrow to look to him.

"Today, huh?"

"Please let me go! I don't want her to see me like this!" Reebok begged.

"Shaddup!" Jaune and Qrow said, causing Reebok to silent with a small sad squeal.

Penny, and the guards, noticed Jaune and Qrow carrying Reebok walked over to them.

"Here's your date Penny." Jaune said as he and Qrow placed a frightened Reebok in front of her.

"Excuse me, but she is to stay-"

"Look bud, she's a young teenage girl who wanted to go to this dance with my friend here. Let them have a nice night." Jaune said, interrupting one of the guards.

"Our orders are to-"

"And we don't give a crap about your orders. This isn't about Atlas, it's about two young naïve kids who want to spend the night together, so just move out of the way." Qrow said.

"I wouldn't call us naïve." Reebok said.

"Sir if you don't leave right this instant, then we'll-"

"You'll what?" Qrow said with a glare.

"Then we'll have to use force." The guard finished.

Qrow responded by grabbing the hilt of his sword/dormant scythe and pulled it up a bit, while Jaune reached behind his tailcoat and pulled out Excalibur in shotgun mode a bit from under his tailcoat. The guards looked to one another with worried expression, before preparing their weapons.

"I knew this wasn't going to end well." Reebok said with a scared frown.

"What is going on here?" James Ironwood questioned with a stern expression, making his way over.

"It just got worse." Reebok said with his frown getting deeper.

"Sir, these two-"

"What's happening James is that this ginger girl here wanted to have this kid here escort her to the dance, but she was so scared that you would say no, so Jaune and I decided to help them out." Qrow said, looking to Ironwood.

"I like your bowtie, Alexander." Penny spoke.

"Uh, thanks. I wanted to wear a bolo tie, but Qrow wouldn't let me." Reebok said adjusting his bowtie.

"That's because nerds like you make the bowtie. So you're welcome." Qrow said, earning a dull look and frown from Reebok.

"Penny." Ironwood spoke, earning the synthetic being's attention. "Is it true that you wanted to have this young man as your date?" Ironwood asked.

Penny looked to Reebok who was sweating nervously, pulling on his collar.

"In all honesty. Yes. I very much wanted to." Penny answered, surprising Reebok, making him blush. "But I understood that your orders-"

"Then you may." Ironwood said, shocking Penny, Reebok and the Atlesian guards.

"Sir?"

"You are still a young girl nonetheless. It is beneficial to spend a night with someone if you please. Just for tonight though." Ironwood said. Penny blinked her eyes with surprised before smiling brightly.

"Yes sir!" Penny gave a salute. She then took a step forward to Reebok.

Reebok gulped. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"Make a move, dude." Jaune whispered.

"Uh, right." Reebok said. He cleared his throat and stood up straight. He extended his hand to Penny. "Ma-ma-may I have this d-dance?" Reebok stuttered feeling insanely nervous.

"Yes. I'd be delight to dance with you." Penny said with a smile, gently grasping his hand. The two had blushed on their cheeks, but they managed to smile to one another. They both walked over to the dance floor to join the festivities properly.

"Hmm… I didn't even know she could blush." James said to himself in a low voice.

"Heh." James looked over to see Qrow looking to him with a smirk. "Guess you still do have a heart."

James just adjusted his tie before turning and walking away. He noticed Glynda standing by Ozpin. He walked over, tapped her on the shoulder, earning her attention and offered her a hand for her to join him in a dance. Glynda rolled her eyes, but accepted nonetheless.

Reebok and Penny got to the dance floor and started to waltz.

"I see you have dance before." Penny said.

"Yeah, my mom and sister taught me to." Reebok said with a smile. "Ouch!"

"Oh, sorry." Penny quickly apologized.

"Don't worry. These shoes were made to withstand strong pressure. I had nanobots built into my clothing to withstand damage better." Reebok explained. Penny's eyes glowed as she scanned his clothing.

"Oh my! You're right. Your brilliance never ceases to amaze me." Penny said with a smile, making Reebok smile bashfully as his cheeks turned red. Penny blinked her eyes as she tilted her head; her eyes looking down to Reebok's right pocket. "There's something odd in your right pocket." Penny said.

"Hmm?" The two stopped, allowing Reebok to reach into his pocket and pull out a bolo tie with a turquoise gem stone. "Oh. I guess I left it in my pocket so I wouldn't forget it."

"You said you wanted to wear it, correct?" Penny asked. Reebok nodded. Penny undid his bowtie, handing it to one of his hands and took the bolo tie and tied it around his neck. Once done, Penny smiled. "You were right. You do look better with it." Penny said with a smile. Reebok smiled and blushed, before the two continued dancing.

Jaune smiled at the sight of the two, happy to see his best friend happy, being with the girl he loves. Speaking of which…

Qrow placed his hand on Jaune's shoulder, earning his attention, to see the veteran huntsman point over to the punch bowl where Ruby and Pyrrha were standing.

"Hiding at the punchbowl. Just like last time." Jaune said with a smile.

"Go get her kid." Qrow said with a smile, patting Jaune on the back. Jaune started walking, but Qrow grabbed him by the shoulder. "But don't get too excited." Qrow warned with a stern expression. Jaune nodded, before the old crow let him go. Qrow smiled, seeing Jaune make his way over to Ruby. He took out his flask and took a swig.

"You should be careful." Qrow looked to see Ozpin. "There are children present. Also, Glynda is being a bit more… observant than usual." Ozpin said.

Qrow looked to his flask with a raised eyebrow.

"Mind finding me a private punchbowl?"

Ruby saw Jaune's kind deed for his friend. She couldn't help, but smile. As she watched him make his way over, she could help, but blush. She lost her breath as she watched Jaune make his way over. It felt like time slowed down. He looked so dashing as he made his way over. He looked like a prince from a fairy tale dressed the way he did. This may not have been the first time she saw him in this outfit, but after selflessly helping his best friend, it made the sight of him more magical.

Pyrrha knew what would happen. She didn't want to be a bother. Placing her cup on the table, Pyrrha had a sad smile as she turned and walked away.

Jaune made his way over to Ruby, until he was standing right in front of her.

"I see you're hiding at the punchbowl." Jaune said with a smile.

"Yep." Ruby said. Jaune grabbed a cup and filled it with punch.

"To the social awkward." Jaune said extending his cup, making Ruby giggle as she tapped cups with him.

The two took a drink, but Jaune noticed Pyrrha walking away. He had a sad look as he pulled the cup back. Ruby noticed his look. She turned to see him staring at Pyrrha's retreating form. Ruby frowned. She felt that they needed some… closure.

"Go ahead." Ruby said.

"Huh?" Jaune looked to her with confusion.

"Go talk to her." Ruby said, surprising Jaune. "I can wait a little longer." Ruby said with a smile. Jaune frowned, but nodded.

"Okay. Thank you Ruby." Jaune nodded, but then he leaned in and kissed her on the right cheek upon instinct, making her gasp. Jaune placed his cup of punch on the table and followed after Pyrrha.

Ruby's eyes were wide. She gently touched her right cheek. She accidentally dropped her punch, still in much shock. She reached over to the table, grabbed Jaune's drink and took a sip from it.

Yang watched from above chuckling.

"First a kiss on the cheek, then an indirect one. I wonder if tonight they'll be a full on one." Yang said with a smile.

!

!

Pyrrha was standing at the balcony. She stared up into the starry night sky. She sighed with a frown. She heard footsteps behind her and stopped.

"… It's you… right Jaune?" Pyrrha asked. Jaune was silent. Pyrrha turned to him. "I wanted to make sure it wasn't Ruby."

"You two seem closer now." Jaune said.

"Yes well… we might have more in common than we thought." Pyrrha said. Pyrrha looked to the ground for a moment, before asking. "Jaune… do you know that I have feelings for you?" Pyrrha asked looking to Jaune. She noticed Jaune's eyes soften a bit and she noticed a sense of… remorse in his eyes. "Then that answers my question."

"Pyrrha… if we're being honest here. I do love you. It's just… there's a lot on my mind that I want to explain, but… even now… with us being alone… it's not the right time." Jaune said.

"Jaune… please don't be this way." Pyrrha said walking over. When she stopped in front of him, she cupped his right cheek. The two looked each other in the eyes. Pyrrha suddenly slapped him.

"Ow! I deserved that." Jaune said, holding his cheek.

"Jaune… I like you as more than a friend, and I know you don't mean it in such a way, but just because you knew for Monty knows how long, don't feel bad for me. Do not feel pity for me, because I love you. Be with who you want to be, Jaune. Do not look to me as a crutch." Pyrrha said.

"I never-"

"I know… I know… but even thought I feel appreciative that you came to see me now… please don't do so, when you know you wish to be with someone else right now." Pyrrha said. Jaune had sad eyes. Pyrrha leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Jaune. For still being here… as my friend." Pyrrha then walked away back into the ballroom, leaving Jaune to his own thoughts.

Jaune sighed as he walked over to the balcony and rested against it.

Jaune heard footsteps, making him look up to see Neptune.

"Hey, Jaune, what's up?" Neptune greeted him.

"Hey. I heard Weiss asked you to be her date." Jaune said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, um, about that… that's why I'm here." Neptune said rubbing the back of his head.

"… You rejected her, didn't you?"

"No! I mean, I did, but not because I don't like her." Neptune quickly said.

"Do you even really care about the girls you hit on? How they feel about you? You actually have Weiss Schnee asking you to be her date tonight, something a lot of men would kill for-"

"I can't dance." Neptune admitted, turning his head with his eyes closed.

"… So?" Jaune said with a shrug. Neptune opened his eyes and turned to Jaune.

"Huh?"

"So what if you can't dance? It's not like you're the only one in the world who can't."

"You mean you can't-"

"I did not say that." Jaune said with half lidded eyes and a frown. "What I mean is, that everyone has something they are embarrassed about, but not knowing how to move to a rhythm pretty well isn't high up on that list. However that's beside the point. The point is, Weiss asked you out, she likes you, she wants to spend time with you, and if you feel the same way, then it's your job to make tonight her night."

"But… what if she gets embarrassed by me?" Neptune asked with a sense of anxiety.

"Then she's not the girl for you." Jaune said with a shrug.

"Then what if she laughs?"

"It depends on the laughter. If she laughs in an insulting way, then just walk, but if she laughs and it doesn't matter as some sort of big deal, but still makes her smile, then it's fine, because you're making her night. You're giving her sweet memories to remember you by." Jaune explained.

"Wow… that sounds… pretty good." Neptune said, surprised by Jaune's advice.

"You like her?" Jaune asked. Neptune shrugged nodding his head a bit. "No, don't go like that. I want a real solid answer." Jaune said. Neptune looked to the side a bit, before answering.

"Yes. I like her."

"Do you want to spend the rest of your time at the dance with her?" Jaune asked.

"Yes." Neptune nodded.

"Then go to her. Weiss never cares about guys, because she feels they usually only care about her name, but to actually want to have you be her date to this dance, speaks volumes." Jaune said, making Neptune's eyes widen. "Just be yourself tonight. Talk to her. No pickup lines, no suave moves. Just be yourself. That's all that should ever matter to people."

"Yeah, but-"

"Hey. You don't have to look cool all the time. To be honest, trying to be cool all the time sounds boring and stressful. It's fine to have embarrassing moments here and there. True, you might never forget them, you could even find them funny when you're older and learning from your mistakes makes you a better person. It helps to look like a fool sometimes. Trust me." Jaune said.

"That's pretty weird advice. Plus I don't know how you could say that with a straight face since you're so cool." Neptune said.

"Me? Cool? Please. Being that way is pretty overrated to me." Jaune said as he started walking back into the ballroom.

"Would you ever embarrass yourself?" Neptune asked, causing Jaune to stop next to him. "I mean on purpose." Neptune clarified.

"To make someone I love happy again when they're down; of course." Jaune said with no hint of deception in his voice. Jaune continued back into the party. He had to make a young girl's night.

Neptune looked, seeing Jaune's retreating form head back inside. He sighed looking down.

"Alright. Guess I got what I came for." Neptune said.

Jaune made his way back downstairs. He looked to the punchbowl to see Ruby still there. Adjusting his collar, Jaune made his way over to her. Ruby heard footsteps, making her turn to see a hand extended to her. Jaune smiled at her.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Miss Rose."

Ruby smiled back at him. She placed the cups of punch on the table and grasped Jaune's hand. Jaune guided Ruby to the dance floor. Ruby looked to the ground with her cheeks burning red as her heart started pounding. Jaune looked to Ruby, knowing how anxious she was getting on the dance floor.

"Hey." Jaune said, causing Ruby to look up to him. He stopped and turned to her, grasping her hands and bringing her a bit closer to himself. "Ignore everyone's eyes. It's just you and me, alright. No one else matters right now." Jaune said with a smile. Ruby looked up to Jaune, feeling surprised, yet she felt her heart ease up a bit and felt more… warm. Ruby gulped and nodded. "We'll take it slow, alright?" Jaune said, getting a nod from Ruby. "I'll lead." Jaune said. He started to waltz, keeping the pace slow so Ruby could keep up.

Ruby's legs wobbled a bit as she tried to keep up with Jaune. She had never been able to dance like this. Actually she never really danced before. At least not in front of anyone. In fact she gets embarrassed when even Yang sees. She's trying to do her best, but it was hard in heels.

Ruby buckled over, but Jaune managed to catch her. Jaune looked to her to see a small frown. Jaune sighed with his eyes closed, but he had a small smile.

"You can stand on my shoes." Jaune said, surprising Ruby.

"Huh?" Ruby looked up to Jaune in confusion.

"Those heels aren't really doing you and favors, so just stand on my feet and balance on them. I'll move for the both of us." Jaune said.

"Jaune, no. These stupid things will mess up yours shoes, and you said your clothes were your grandfather's and-"

"Ruby. I know for a fact that my grandfather wouldn't mind, so long as I make this your night." Jaune said with a loving smile. Ruby looked up to Jaune with a shocked expression. Her cheeks were pink as her heart was at ease. She looked down feeling a bit embarrassed. She slowly brought up a heel and placed it on Jaune's dress shoe, and then did the same with the other. "I'll move slowly, so just hold on to me, okay?" Jaune said.

Ruby suddenly embraced Jaune tight, surprising him, but he smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. Ruby's cheeks reddened feeling very close to Jaune. Jaune started to waltz gently so Ruby could stay balanced on his shoes. Ruby had a small smile on her face as they were dancing; more or less.

Jaune couldn't stop smiling. He had Ruby in his arms, smiling and blushing, while they danced together in the ballroom. Back then he never would have thought to ask Ruby to dance, since he saw her as just a friend and was too embarrassed to ask any girl to dance, Ruby included, but now he was confident and was happily dancing with the young woman he loved.

Weiss, sitting in a chair, was staring at Ruby and Jaune. She sighed. She wished she was having as good a time as Ruby. She didn't know the full details on what made Jaune into the person he is now, but she could tell that Ruby was very lucky to have him. A part of her kind of wished she was dancing with Jaune, but that wasn't really much to her. She didn't want the blonde. She just wants a guy she likes to spend the night with her.

She heard footsteps next to her.

"Is this seat taken?" Weiss looked over to see Neptune.

"No. It isn't." Weiss said. Neptune sat down next to her.

"Weiss… I'm sorry about before. It's not that I didn't want to go with you, it's just… I felt embarrassed."

"About going to the dance with me?" Weiss questioned.

"No, not that. It's… it's…" Neptune took a deep breath in through his nose. "I can't dance." Neptune admitted, then turned away with closed eyes.

"Oh… is that it?" Weiss asked.

"Yes. I don't see how that isn't considered a big deal to people around here." Neptune said.

"Define 'people'."

"Well… you and Jaune. I told him earlier and he told me it's not high on the list of embarrassment."

"Well he isn't wrong." Weiss said.

"He also told me that I shouldn't care about being cool tonight." Neptune added. Weiss stared at him with momentary silence.

"Then what should you care about?" Weiss asked.

"Making tonight… your night." Neptune said. Weiss blinked her eyes in surprise with a blush on her cheeks. "Thinking about it… he's right. I do like you even though we haven't known each other long, and I want to make tonight a good night for you. Even if it means people will laugh at my dance skills." Neptune said with a small smile.

"So… he's asking you to be submissive to me tonight."

"No. No I don't think that's what he meant. I think what he meant was, if you do care about someone, then show them you care. Think about them more than yourself, as they would for you." Neptune said. Weiss smiled a bit. "He is a pretty cool guy." Neptune said as he and Weiss looked over to him, still letting Ruby stand on his feet while they danced. "I still don't know why you'd rather ask me to this dance than someone like him."

'Simple. He was taken.' Weiss thought, smiling at Jaune. "You have merit too, you know." Weiss said, turning her head to Neptune. She extended her hand to him. He looked to her hand, then to her. "You going to take it?" Weiss asked rhetorically. Neptune grasped her hand. "Come on. I want to see these dance moves that you're so popular about." Weiss said with a smile as she got up and guided Neptune to the dance floor.

'Oh boy. Here we go.' Neptune thought nervously.

Yang smiled seeing her little sister having fun. She was suddenly bumped into, causing her to stumble, but the person who bumped her, grabbed her by the waist and balanced her. She looked to see a tall, dark shaggy haired young man with four individual squiggly streaks of hair coming off the top and facing all four directions, and wearing a suit with a purple tie and long black blazer that stopped at his knees.

"Sorry." Edgar said before letting Yang go and walk away.

Yang blinked her eyes. She held her chin as she examined his retreating for.

"Not bad." Yang commented.

Gavrilo, dressed in a simple tux, sat on a seat, leaning forward with his arms on his knees. He had a bored and annoyed expression.

Standing next to him was Chary, who wore a long sky blue strapless dress that had a bow tied at the back of it and showed off her cleavage and had a navy blue choker with silver buckle on it.

"Now?" Gavrilo asked.

"No. Warrior Princess." Chary said. Gavrilo sighed.

Ruby was smiling happily as she was dancing, sort of, with Jaune. She breathed in through her nose and sighed happily. However she noticed Pyrrha sitting at a table sadly. Ruby had a sad look on her face. She didn't want Pyrrha sad tonight. She deserved a nice night like herself. Ruby suddenly gained a determined look on her face. She got off of Jaune's shoes. Before the blonde could ask if something was wrong, she dragged him away from the center of the dance floor.

As they were making their way over, Velvet was making her way over to the punch bowl with a bag of ice. She wasn't able to see where she was going, so she accidentally bumped into Jaune, causing her to almost fall over, but someone quickly caught her. She turned her head to see her tormentor for a time, Cardin.

"You alright?" Cardin asked.

"Uh… yes." Velvet said nervously as she hopped off of Cardin.

"Here, let me help you." Cardin said as he took the bag of ice.

"Oh. Thanks." Velvet said.

Russel was sitting at a table a bit away looking at his partner with one of their old targets in their bullying days. He looked to the seat beside himself.

"Man, what a mad dash that was." Russel said looking back, implying that Cardin sprinted all the way over to help Velvet.

Velvet started guiding Cardin over to the punch bowl where Yatsuhashi was making more punch.

Cardin looked to the side with half lidded eyes.

"Sorry." Cardin said under his breath.

"Hmm?" Velvet looked to him.

"About your ears."

"What's wrong with my ears?" Velvet asked feeling down casted as she gently held her bunny ears.

"No, I mean when I pulled them months ago… sorry." Cardin clarified.

"O-oh. No worries." Velvet said looking ahead with her hands interlocked.

Pyrrha was surprised to see Ruby marching over to her, dragging Jaune with her. Once stopping in front of Pyrrha, she grabbed the champion's hand and made Jaune grasp it.

"Dance with her." Ruby said to Jaune.

"What?" Jaune asked with confusion.

"Ruby…"

"You deserve a dance tonight." Ruby said pointing to Pyrrha. "And you're the one she wants to dance with the most." Ruby said pointing at Jaune.

"Ruby, this is unnecessary." Pyrrha said.

"No, this is necessary. Tonight is an important night for us, because tomorrow we have our first mission, and because tonight is so important, everyone should have at least one good memory about this. So go out there and dance to make a good one." Ruby explained. Jaune and Pyrrha looked to Ruby with wide eyes.

Jaune's eyes softened with a small smile as his cheeks turned pink.

'I think I just fell deeper.' Jaune thought.

Pyrrha blinked her eyes for a moment, before closing them and sighing.

'No wonder he chose her. It's hard not to love her.' Pyrrha thought before opening her eyes and smiling.

"Well… I'm guessing there's no way to convince you otherwise." Jaune said with a smile.

"Nope." Ruby said with a smile and her hands on her hips.

"Well then… Pyrrha Nikos, may I have this dance?" Jaune asked looking to his partner. Pyrrha smiled.

"Yes, you may." Pyrrha said with a nod as she Jaune then helped her to her feet. "Thank you, Ruby." Pyrrha said, smiling to the younger red head.

"What are friends for?" Ruby said with a smile and thumbs up. Pyrrha's smile widened, before she and Jaune left towards the dance floor.

From a bit away, Blake and Sun noticed Ruby's deed.

"Can't believe she actually did that." Sun said as he ate some cookies from a plate.

"That is Ruby. She's is… pure." Blake said with a smile.

"Among a lot of other nice things to boot too." Sun said as he ate another cookie and offered some to Blake, who happily took one.

A much more upbeat song played.

'I remember this.' Jaune thought with a smirk as he wrapped and arm around Pyrrha's waist and then spun around making her laugh with glee.

"Ren! This… is… Happening!" Nora cheered.

"Wait… what is happening?" Ren questioned, before Nora dragged him to the dance floor.

Just as Jaune remembered, his team did the same dance as before. He remembered it perfectly. Maybe because he watched the damn video of it after… he became the last. He rid his mind of the bad and just focused on the good. Thank goodness for instinct or else he might have messed up.

Ruby was smiling, happy to see both Jaune and Pyrrha having a good time. Ruby was now thirsty for some punch. She started making her way over to the punchbowl, where Cardin was helping Velvet and Yatsuhashi by pouring in more ice into the bowl, but when she was near, she noticed someone travelling on the roofs of nearby buildings. She made her way to the exit to get a better look.

The person running across the roof of a building wore an outfit consisting of a sleeveless jacket revealing her cleavage, long gloves, stiletto heel boots, black leather pants, a black mask that looked similar to a masquerade mask and one covering her mouth, and several straps with containers of powdered Dust lined across her pants. The gloves, boots and pants have black mosaic designs.

Ruby had a sneaking suspicion that something was going on, so she headed out.

After the song was over, Jaune escorted Pyrrha back to her seat.

"Thank you for the dance, Jaune." Pyrrha thanked Jaune with a smile.

"No problem, but we both have to really thank Ruby for this." Jaune said with a smile.

"Yes. That is true." Pyrrha's eyes and smile softened. "You made a good choice, Jaune."

Jaune's eyes softened.

"To be honest… I don't think I was ever going to make a wrong choice." Jaune said, making Pyrrha's smile widen.

"Well… go spend the rest of your night with your date." Pyrrha said with her hand on Jaune's shoulder. Jaune nodded. He turned and started walking away, but stopped and turned his head to her.

"You know… I just might come back for another." Jaune said with a soft smile, before continuing off.

Pyrrha had a warm smile on her face with equally warm cheeks.

Jaune was looking around for Ruby, but he didn't find her anywhere. He found Velvet by the punchbowl, taking with Cardin, while Yatsuhashi had his eyes closed and arms crossed, tugging at his collar at times.

"Hey Velvet, have you seen Ruby in the pass few minutes?" Jaune asked.

"If you're wondering where your girlfriend went Jauney boy, she just left the party." Cardin answered instead.

Jaune raised an eyebrow. It seemed weird for Ruby to leave after pushing him and Pyrrha together. She wouldn't be like one of those girls, pushing the guy she liked with the other girl who also liked him and walked away for them to be happy. Ruby is sweet, but not clichéd like that.

"Thanks guys." Jaune said with a small bow before turning to leave.

"Why do you think she left?" Velvet wondered.

"Who knows? I feel like maybe she just saw something outside and went to get a better look." Cardin said. Ever since learning about who Jaune really is, Cardin didn't jump to conclusions, instead was more cautious and saw things in a bit more of an ulterior way; like there was more behind it all than one could see or think. He figured Ruby would have noticed something off, especially with everyone here, it would be a perfect time to try something. 'If something is going on, better cross my fingers for Jauney boy. I wish I could help, but I might just get in the way.' Cardin looked to his hand and tightened it into a fist.

"Something wrong?" Yatsuhashi asked.

"Just thinking of ways to get stronger." Cardin answered.

!

!

Out in the city of Vale, an old man in a shoe shop, was currently shining a pair of dress shoes, minding his own business at night.

"Excuse me." The old man looked up only to drop the shoe, giving a surprised yelp as he saw a small flying saucer-like robot. "I'm looking for something you might have." Seymour said.

!

!

It was all too easy. Cinder was riding up the elevator to the top of the CCT. She had easily dispatched the guards, especially the ones in the elevator she was on, and now was prepared to get into the system.

Once making it to the top floor, Cinder walked right in with ease.

'No guards around. It's like they want to be infiltrated.' Cinder thought, before sitting in a seat and getting started. 'This hacking code Watts gave me better work.' Cinder thought as she connected her scroll and started hacking into the system.

" _A party guest is leaving."_ Emerald spoke through their communication device.

"Which one?" Cinder asked with annoyance.

" _Ironwood."_ Emerald answered.

" _I guess the general's had enough fun tonight."_ Cinder heard Mercury said. _"Should we intervene?"_

Cinder managed to officially connect to the system.

"No. We're done here." Cinder said as she then logged off and headed out. However someone was coming up the elevator, so she hid.

When the elevator doors opened, Ruby came in with Crescent Rose in hand. She carefully stepped into the office.

"Hello~?" Ruby spoke up. She then stumbled a bit because of her pumps. After a quick glare at her footwear, she returned to the matter at hand. "Is anyone there? Hello~." Ruby said as she treaded carefully. Cinder just smirked and decided to show herself, just for fun. When she made herself known, Ruby stopped. "Excuse me, you know it's not a masquerade party. So why don't you just take off that-"

Cinder quickly brought up a canister of ice dust ammo and sprayed it horizontally in front of herself, causing ice shards to appear, then she use her aura to send them flying at Ruby, who quickly spun Crescent Rose windmill style in hand, blocking all the shards. Ruby quickly retaliated with sniper bullets, but Cinder use her aura to block them all with just one hand. Cinder spun back with a bit of a fiery flare and created twin blades made of black glass.

Ruby spun Crescent Rose in hand and took a shot behind herself that sent her flying forward, where she tried to stab her scythe down upon the masked criminal, but Cinder flipped back away from the attack, then when in midair she put her blades together to form a bow as then three arrows of black glass appeared and she fired them at Ruby, causing a blast of fire in front of her, but the petite reaper managed to stumble back away from the blast.

Ruby managed to regain her footing and tighten her hold on Crescent Rose as she glared at the masked assailant, who was just smiling at her.

Ruby suddenly found her form consumed by a shadow, making her turn to see a large demonic looking figure coming down upon her. She only was able to let out a small scream before she was slammed into the floor, creating a large crater.

Ruby groaned with pain as her body glowed red a bit, meaning her aura was drastically drained. She also lost her grip on Crescent Rose.

The demonic looking figure laughed evilly as he grabbed her by the neck and raised her up high. The demonic looking person laughed with evil glee. Ruby opened her eyes a bit to see it was a demonic looking knight, wearing very bulky lavender armor. The armor had a large chest plate with a black crystal embedded in the center, large round semi-sphere plates on the shoulders with one large, long spike each protruding off the top of them, sharp fingered gauntlets, curved toed metal boots, a long dark blue flowing cape and a helmet over the head that had horns protruding from the sides of its head, a long extended chin with the end being flat, white gritted human teeth with navy blue gums over the mouth area and the forehead and eye areas shared the design of a Grimm mask, but kept the color of lavender like the rest of the armor, but also had black markings.

"Things are so different. I forget that you are inexperience." The demonic knight, Vlad, said with a grin as he gave Ruby's throat a squeeze, making her cough up. Cinder crossed her arms, looking at him with half-lidded eyes. Vlad looked to her to see she had a raised eyebrow. "You look to have needed backup." Vlad said. Cinder gestured her hand over to Ruby. "No, not her." Vlad revealed he was holding a robotic right arm in his other hand. "The Tin Man was showing up. So I decided to make my entrance." Vlad said with a hidden grin. Cinder just smirked in response. Vlad turned his head back to Ruby. "Now the question is… is now the right time to kill you?" Vlad wondered as he gently rubbed the back of the cold steel hand of Ironwood against Ruby's cheek, causing her to groan.

Suddenly Vlad's leg was shot causing him to buckle over a bit. He and Cinder looked to see Jaune had arrived, aiming his new Arc Gold at Vlad, with an intense glare in his eyes.

"Get your damn hands off of my girl." Jaune said with burning rage.

"Hmph. Fine." Vlad threw Ruby away, but Jaune quickly summoned his semblance to speed over to her and caught her bridal style. Ruby groaned with pain as she cracked open her eyes to see Jaune holding her.

"Jaune…"

"Don't worry Ruby. I'm here." Jaune said.

"But you're outnumbered." Vlad tossed Ironwood's arm and pulled out an interesting sword that was a regular sword handle with two rods sticking out, but when he squeezed the handle of the weapon, electricity coursed through the rods, forming the shape of a long sword made of lightning.

"That's an interesting weapon. Too scared to use your favorite toy around here, getting revealed?" Jaune said.

Vlad roared as he burst forward at the two. Jaune pulled out his shotgun and chanced it back to Excalibur, blocking the attack. Jaune sent his aura into the blade, causing it to burst, sending Vlad back a bit, allowing Jaune to hop back. Cinder created three more glass arrows charged with fire and shot them at Jaune and Ruby. Jaune quickly grew his aura wings and flew away at top speed from the arrows fired. Vlad charged, trying to cleave Jaune and Ruby apart.

'That's it! Let's see if this works!' Jaune quickly hopped into the air, controlled his aura wings to embrace both him and Ruby and when they shot open, fired aura lances that forced Vlad and Cinder to take cover.

Jaune skidded back against the ground, holding on to Ruby tight, along with the grip on Excalibur being tight as well, until they halted. Jaune looked to find a place to put Ruby. Hurrying over, he put Ruby under a desk, sitting her up. Ruby looked to Jaune, she felt very dazed. Jaune took off his tailcoat and wrapped it around Ruby.

"Jaune."

"Stay here. Let me handle this." Jaune said, tightening the tailcoat onto her form.

"Jaune, no." Ruby said. Jaune leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead.

"Trust me, okay? All I need to do is just buy some time." Jaune said with a gentle smile.

Jaune got up and walked around the desk as Vlad and Cinder came back into view.

Jaune, now without his tailcoat, revealed he was wearing a blue dress shirt, but had holsters tied onto him where Silver Eye and Arc Gold were attached to Jaune's side. Jaune undid his cufflinks and rolled up his sleeves to his elbows.

"You against the both of us?" Cinder rhetorically questioned with a smirk.

"The odds seem fair to me, rookie." Jaune said with a shrug. Cinder narrowed her eyes at him. She did not like being called a rookie. "You know I'm surprised Vlad. I don't think that new toy of yours will actually stand up to Excalibur."

"You think I don't know that? This damn stick is only for tonight. Eclipse would be a smoking gun here." Vlad said, spinning the lightning sword in hand.

"Hmm… I think I was wrong. The odds aren't fair than." Jaune said rubbing his chin.

"You ass." Vlad said with annoyance.

Cinder fired three more fire arrows. Jaune quickly pulled out Arc Gold and fired at the arrows, causing them to burst in midair, then Jaune quickly parried Vlad's lightning sword. The two quickly brought up their legs to their chambers, Jaune having his leg glow gold, and slammed kicks into the other's ribs. They groaned as they skidded back.

Cinder charged forward with twin blades. Jaune quickly regained his composure and started blocking and parrying Cinder's blades, along with shooting them as a form of parry. Cinder managed to parry Jaune's sword, sending Excalibur in the air for a moment, but Jaune anticipated this and when she went for a stab, he brought a hand up as it shined a blinding light, forcing Cinder to cover her eyes and quickly jump back.

Jaune grabbed the hilt of his longsword and parried Vlad's lightning sword. Jaune grew aura wings, flew up, then dived down and when making impact, sent a shockwave of golden energy across the room, shattering the windows of the tower.

Cinder rolled against the ground, but managed to skid to a halt on her hand and feet. When she looked up, she gasped as an aura lance fired at her, but her view was obstruct when Vlad got in front of her in time to take the hit. Vlad stabbed his lightning sword into the ground to keep himself from skidding far enough to collide into Cinder.

"You took the hit? That's new." Jaune said with genuine shock.

"As the younger brother as my witness, I will not allow her to die in this timeline." Vlad said. Cinder looked to him, surprised by his claim, but she figured it was because he needed her for future plans. "Besides, I'm used to this." Vlad started to laugh as he brought up a hand as several balls of darkness appeared in front of Vlad and took shape.

They took the shape of Grimm that had exoskeletal slug-like bodies, but had dragonfly wings and legs and their face was round with a Grimm mask and sharp teeth.

Vlad pointed ahead, causing the new Grimm to fly at Jaune at top speed.

"Shit! Bomber Flies!" Jaune shouted. He quickly put away Excalibur and took out Silver Eye as he now fired at the bug Grimm, which caused them to burst into small fiery explosions. Jaune noticed more flying around the room, coming at him. 'Dammit! I'm too close to Ruby. I have to make some space so she doesn't get in the crossfire.' Jaune quickly ran right, firing at the Bomber Flies, but some flew around the bullets, when up and dived down. Jaune aimed his twin guns at them, but Bomber Flies came from under some cover and charged at him. 'Oh crap! This is gonna hurt!' Jaune quickly formed an X-block and summoned his aura wings to surround him for good measure.

One making contact, the Bomber Flies bit onto Jaune's aura wings, then ignited, causing a decent sized explosion.

Jaune skidded against the ground with his blue dress shirt now damaged and tie burning. Jaune groaned as he tried to get up, but an armored foot slammed into his gut, making him groan in pain as his body flashed gold a bit, indicating he exhausted a good amount of his aura.

"I've been waiting for this Jaune." Vlad said as he raised his lightning sword up high. "Impalement or decapitation? Your choice."

Suddenly Vlad went flying back, but stopped in midair, floating.

"How about a third option?" Pyrrha spoke, walking out of the elevator with Miló in hand and Akoúo̱ on her back.

Cinder quickly leaped up and fired arrows at Pyrrha.

Pyrrha threw Akoúo̱ like a boomerang, causing it to strike the arrows, forcing them to explode.

Vlad roared with rage as darkness leaked from him. Suddenly a tentacle shot from Vlad's body, forcing Pyrrha to roll away, but she still had a strong grip of Vlad with her polarity. However, Vlad was a step ahead as the tentacle was a distraction, allowing him to create more Bomber Flies from his back, which flew around and charged at Pyrrha. Pyrrha managed to grasp Akoúo̱ again, but she was forced to release her hold on Vlad so she could defend herself with her shield and her now rifle Miló. She managed to kill some, but nonetheless she was forced to block with her shield.

Jaune managed to hurry over in time to get in front of her and use his aura wings as a shield again, causing the Bomber Flies to collide into him again, before ignition.

Pyrrha gasped as after the small explosions, she looked to see Jaune still standing, but after a moment he started falling back, where she caught him in her arms. The front of Jaune's shirt was tattered and his tie completely burnt away. Jaune was panting a bit, but other than that, he seemed fine. The wings took most of the impact.

Pyrrha growled as she glared at the two, only problem was is that they were already gone. Pyrrha heard moaning, making her turn to see Ruby crawling out of a desk and standing up. The petite reaper rubbed her head, but got worried when she noticed Jaune.

"Jaune!" Ruby cried as she ran over, but stumbled on her heels causing her to fall to her knees next to Jaune and Pyrrha.

Jaune groaned as he opened his eyes to see the two most important people in his life so far. He slowly sat up, holding his ribs.

"Careful. You might still be feeling the after effects of those explosions." Pyrrha said.

The elevator door opened once more to reveal Ironwood, with only a left arm, holding his gun-gun and some Atlesian soldiers fall in prepared for battle. The communications hub looked a mess and the only people inside were three students.

Jaune looked to Ironwood, who put his gun away. Jaune looked to the side to notice something.

"Is that your arm?" Jaune 'asked' pointing to Ironwood's robotic right arm.

!

!

Vlad and Cinder quickly made their way back inside the dance hall. As they were in a small corridor, seals appeared around them as they were now dressed in formal clothing.

Cinder lost the mask and was now dressed in a black formal evening gown with glass design on it and black pumps; she kept her gloves though.

Vlad was dressed in a black tux with midnight blue dress shirt and black tie with a white outline of a cross designed on the tie.

A pair of Atlesian Soldiers quickly followed, one stepping on the glass mask, but when they entered the dance hall, there were too many people to identify as the targets. It's pretty obvious that the one who looked like a demon would have stuck out like a sore thumb, but without the armor, there was no way to identify the taller of the two. The female was too difficult to find. Looking around the whole room would be like finding a needle in a haystack.

Vlad and Cinder managed to get near the center of the dance floor, where Emerald was dancing with Mercury, and Chary was dancing with Gavrilo.

Vlad offer his hand to Cinder, who took it in kind as the two began to waltz.

Some Atlesian soldiers were looking around, but when their eyesight looked over to Vlad and Cinder, Emerald and Mercury, along with Chary and Gavrilo got in the way of their field of vision very discreetly.

"Well tonight was more exciting than originally intended." Vlad said with a calm smile.

"Still mad you didn't get what you wanted?" Cinder asked, referring to Vlad's desire for Jaune's death.

"Nah. We still have time." Vlad said with a smile.

"Thanks for getting in the way back there. I'm just surprised someone I work with would do such a thing." Cinder said.

"Well… let's just say it would be rather shameful if you went out of my life without your own accord." Vlad said with a smirk. Cinder chuckled a bit as her smile widened.

She really did like Vlad. He had a charm. A calm, yet vile charm to him.

'I think I rather like working with this man.' Cinder thought as the two continued dancing.

!

!

Jaune rubbed his neck as he was sitting on a seat. Ruby and Pyrrha sat beside him.

"You three did well to drive these pair of criminals away." Ironwood said to the three.

"Too bad we can't give any real description on them. Other than the lady had black hair that had a good amount of volume to it." Ruby said.

Jaune groaned as he hung his head rubbing it.

'I wish I could tell them. I could tell them now, but that could play into Vlad's favor. If it was just Cinder, maybe, but with Vlad… you never truly know until his move is made.' Jaune thought, feeling a bit of a headache.

"Jaune…" Pyrrha spoke his name with concern as she placed her hand on Jaune's shoulder.

"Is he alright?" Ironwood asked.

"I'm good. Just a little shaken up." Jaune said.

"He managed to defend against a swarm of strange exploding insect Grimm." Pyrrha said.

"Insect Grimm? What did they look like?" Ironwood asked.

"Small, resembling dragonflies with their flying, but they were much thicker in body mass." Pyrrha described.

"Bomber Flies. How did those types of Grimm appear in this room?"

"The taller of the two, looking like a knight… I think he created them on the spot." Pyrrha answered, causing Ironwood's blood to run cold with his eyes wide. Ruby was also shocked. Jaune had to put on a look of shock to keep suspicion off of him, although he will admit that he was surprised that Pyrrha was either very smart, observant or just very lucky to get it right on the money. "He created a tentacle made of a black substance, so I figured-"

"You three… are allowed to go." Ironwood said.

"Huh?" Jaune said as he, Pyrrha and Ruby looked to the general with surprised expressions.

"You all have done more than enough tonight. Go get some rest or enjoy the rest of the night. Either way, you three deserve it." Ironwood said.

"Yes sir, General Ironwood." Jaune said as he stood up and gave the Atlas military officer a salute.

"At ease, son. You're not one of my soldiers." Ironwood said.

'I was once.' Jaune thought as he nodded to the general, turned and left with Ruby and Pyrrha following. Once the elevator door closed, Ironwood sighed, rubbing his forehead with his hand.

"Things feel like they're going from bad to worse." Ironwood said to himself.

!

!

Jaune, Ruby and Pyrrha finally arrived at the entrance of the ballroom.

"I look fine, right? No holes, no dirt spots, no signs that I was in a fire?" Ruby asked.

"You look great. Believe me." Pyrrha said with a smile.

"If anyone looks like crap, it's me." Jaune said, gesturing to his slightly tattered clothes.

"Well you did have to deal with exploding Grimm, but in all honesty, you don't look as bad as it sounds like you should be." Ruby said.

"Thanks." Jaune said with a deadpanned smirk. Ruby went to the door, but she stumbled a bit again.

"Darn heels!" Ruby cried with annoyance.

"Why don't you go sit down at a table? You've been on your feet all night anyway and I could only imagine how bad it must feel in those right now." Jaune suggested.

"They're a killer~!" Ruby cried, moving her feet to shake off some building pain.

"Go sit at a table and I'll get you some punch. You need the break after tonight." Jaune said.

"Got it. Thanks Jaune." Ruby said with an appreciative smile, before walking into the ballroom.

Jaune smiled as he stared at Ruby's retreating form, stumbling from time to time. Pyrrha had sad eyes as she stared at Jaune, seeing that loving smile on his face directed at another girl.

"Thank you." Jaune said.

"Hmm?" Pyrrha blinked her eyes and tilt her head a bit.

"I would have died back there if it wasn't for you. Thanks Pyrrha." Jaune said smiling to Pyrrha. Pyrrha blinked her eyes as she noticed Jaune's smile still possessed a sense of love within it. It made her blush a bit.

"We are partners Jaune. No matter what happens, I will always do my best to be there for you." Pyrrha said, making Jaune's smile widen.

"Thank you. It means a lot to hear that." Jaune turned his body fully to her with his hands in his pockets. "You know… I… I just wanted you to know…" Jaune's eyes softened. "I do love Ruby deeply, but… no matter what…" Jaune took steps forward to Pyrrha. "You'll always be my hero." Jaune said with a smile, making Pyrrha's eyes widen in shock, before he suddenly kissed her on the cheek, making her blush red.

Jaune smiled as he turned and started walking into the ballroom. Pyrrha stared at his retreating form as she felt her heart flutter and vision shine around Jaune.

"Just when I thought I was out, he pulls me back in." Pyrrha said to herself, holding the cheek Jaune kissed.

Jaune was making his way to the punchbowl, when he heard a familiar voice.

"Sir Arc." Jaune turned to see Seymour fly toward him carrying something in his tractor beam. "I got what you requested. Although I think I frightened the clerk at the shoe store." Seymour said, stopping in front of Jaune, allowing him to take a pair of footwear.

"Thanks Seymour. I appreciate it." Jaune said with a smile. Seymour tilted forward, his signature nod, but then noticed Reebok at a table with Penny, balancing a spoon off of his nose form the tip, causing Penny to giggle and clap at Reebok's talent.

"It's so nice to see him enjoying himself. Normally he can be very anxious." Seymour said.

"Well that's why he has friends like you and me." Jaune said with a smile, staring at Reebok who tried putting another spoon a top of the other one he is currently balancing on his nose.

"Yes. I wouldn't change it at all." Seymour said. "If I had lips I would smile by now."

"Seymour… there's something I feel you should know now, and I trust you'll tell Reebok in the morning." Jaune said, turning to the flying robot.

"Hmm?" Seymour turned to Jaune.

Ruby was currently sitting at a table. She sighed as she gripped Jaune's tailcoat and wrapped it tighter around herself. She looked to the tailcoat and smiled.

"I see that smile." Ruby looked to see Yang walking toward her. "That's Jaune's, isn't it?"

"You know it is. No need to prolong the teasing." Ruby said.

"What's with you?" Yang asked with her hands on her hips.

"Just a long night is all."

"Oh~. What have you been up to?" Yang asked with a grin.

"Well I… wait… what's with that grin?" Ruby asked. She then thought it over and remembered her phrase of 'just a long night is all'. "Yang, you better not be thinking-"

"Calm down, I'm not implying anything. Then again, I don't remember Jaune's coat on you before and you were gone for a while, so~-"

"Yang… enough." Ruby said with narrowed eyes.

"Okay, okay. Just have some fun, alright? It's a party." Yang said with a smile. "By the way, where is Vomit Boy anyway?"

"Off getting me some punch while I rest my feet." Ruby said.

"Well it's nice to see he is still being gentlemanly." Yang said with a smile. "So I take it he's treating your right."

"Pretty much. Although I don't know about myself." Ruby said.

"Why is that?" Yang asked with a raised eyebrow. Ruby gestured for her elder sister to come closer. When she did, Ruby whispered something to her. Jaune was walking over with a glass of punch. "You did what?!" Jaune flinched a bit, when he heard Yang's voice cry out.

"This can't be good." Jaune said to himself with slumped arms.

"Why did you do that?! Don't you know anything about love?" Yang chastised her sister.

"No." Ruby said feeling meek. Yang sighed as she held her forehead.

"You're in for a tough battle. A love battle." Yang said, looking back to her sister.

"Love battle?! I don't want to fight Pyrrha! She's really scary in battle."

"Not an actual battle. Look, even if you have Jaune as your man, you're going to still have to deal with Pyrrha. That's all I'll say." Yang said with her arms crossed.

"What did you say?" Jaune asked as he managed to come next to Yang.

"You treat her right or I'll break your teeth!" Yang exclaimed pointing at Jaune's face.

"Wait, what? Where did this come from?!" Jaune questioned with wide eyes. Yang patted his shoulder, before leaving. Jaune and Ruby watched the fiery blonde's retreating form. "That girl still can be so confusing sometimes."

"Try living with her." Ruby said.

"Okay, you wanna trade her for Nora?"

"Jaune!"

"I'm just joking. I'd never trade that ball of energy." Jaune said with a smile as he handed Ruby her punch. Ruby chugged it all down, then sighed as she placed it back onto the table. "How are you feeling?" Jaune asked as he sat down next to her.

"Exhausted." Ruby said.

"Too exhausted for another dance?" Jaune asked as he took out his scroll.

"I would dance, but these darn things just hurt my feet too much, and I don't like the fact that I have to stand on your feet to dance with you." Ruby said as she saw Jaune texted something.

"It doesn't really hurt if that's your concern." Jaune said.

"It's not that. I just want to use my own two feet." Ruby said with a pout. Jaune smiled as he pocketed his scroll.

"Then… would these help?" Jaune revealed that he had a pair of footwear he hid behind his back the whole time. Ruby looked to see a pair of cute flats that were black with red rose designs on it and small red bows on them. "I figured these would be better for you, so I lend a good friend some money to get them for me." Jaune said smiling, making Ruby blush.

"Thank goodness." Ruby started pulling off her pumps. Ruby sighed with relief as she pulled off the formal footwear. "That's so much better."

"You want to just relax right now?" Jaune asked.

"No! I-I want to put them on." Ruby said with a blush.

"Let me." Jaune said getting on one knee, gently grasping her foot.

"W-W-Wait! You don't have to do that!" Ruby quickly said.

"I know. I'm not doing this out of any form of obligation." Jaune said looking to Ruby with a genuine look of care on his face. Jaune proceeded to put the flats on Ruby's feet.

From afar, a few people noticed this.

Qrow and Ozpin for one. They weren't the least bit surprised by Jaune's action, but they will admit they never expected to see a gentlemanly move performed by him for the Rose child.

"Classic Romeo." Qrow said as he and Ozpin smirked, then followed by drinking from their respective drinking containers.

Yang was making her way to talk to Blake and Weiss, who were with Sun and Neptune, when she heard Blake and Weiss awing.

"Aw~, how sweet." Blake said with a smile.

Yang turned around to see Jaune putting the last flat on Ruby's left foot. She smiled seeing the action.

"Guess I really don't have anything to worry about."

"Why would you? It's Jaune." Weiss said.

"Yeah. That's true." Yang said with her arms crossed. She then noticed someone sitting alone at a table. The person who bumped into her before. She started to smirk.

"There." Jaune said as he finished putting the flats on Ruby's feet. He stood up and gently grasped Ruby's hand helping her up to her feet. "How do they feel?"

"Heavenly. Much better than those things." Ruby said as she gave a small glare at the pumps she had worn a few moments ago.

"Still got enough juice in you for one more dance?" Jaune asked with a smile. Ruby smiled back at him and nodded.

"Of course."

Ruby's answer made Jaune's smile widened. The two headed out to the dance floor.

At a table, Edgar sat alone with his eyes closed and his feet up on the table. The Headmistress of the place went up to him earlier and told him to keep his feet off the table. He listened, but when she was out of range, he plopped them back up. He felt a shadow on him making him open his eyes to see Yang smiling at him with her hand extended to him. Edgar looked to her hand, then back to her.

"You looking for money?" Edgar asked.

"Charming." Yang said with an eye roll, but still retained her smile. "I want you to dance with me."

"Why? We don't even know each other."

"True, but everyone at least deserves one dance tonight." Yang said.

Edgar stared at her for a few moments.

"Alright. Beats sitting here, waiting for the witch to come and yell at me some more." Edgar said, referring to Goodwitch, as he put his feet down, stood up and took Yang's hand. The two started heading over to the dance floor. "My name is Edgar by the way. Edgar Raven." Edgar introduced himself. Yang's eyes blinked as she looked to him.

"Raven, huh?" Yang questioned. She thought of her mother for a moment, but she closed her eyes ridding of the thought. "Fits well on you. The name's Yang Xiao Long." Yang introduced herself, opening her eyes with a smile on her face.

Jaune and Ruby made it to the dance floor and started to waltz.

"Feels nice to dance on your own two feet, huh?" Jaune said.

"You bet. I'm never letting go of these shoes." Ruby said with a smile.

At the DJ booth where two guys with robotic helmets, one gold helmet with a black screen for a face and the other with a silver helmet with a black lens visor over the eyes and small black thin mouth. A lot of people thought these two were the real musical pair with their trademark helmets, but they were just students who wore them to pay an homage to their favorite DJs.

(Seriously, anyone else noticed this reference?)

Reebok came by and talked to the one with the silver helmet. The silver helmet one nodded with a thumbs up that Reebok gladly returned. Reebok walked away with his scroll in hand, sending a text.

Jaune's scroll vibrated. He took it out, read the text and smiled.

"Something up?" Ruby asked.

"Nah. Just a text from my mom." Jaune said with a smile, pocketing the scroll.

"You're a bit of a momma's boy now that I think about it." Ruby said with a teasing smile.

"Can't really deny that, I guess." Jaune said with a shrug, making Ruby giggle a bit.

The song was coming to an end. The silver helmet DJ showed off the next record to his partner, getting a thumbs up. Once the classical song ended, they put on the new song.

 **(All of Our Days)**

It was a slow song and when it started, Jaune's heart fluttered with both love and sadness as memories flushed into his brain.

"A-A slow dance." Ruby said with a red blush on her cheeks. "Maybe we should-" but before Ruby could leave the dance floor, Jaune embraced her bringing her close to himself, making her blush red. She looked up at Jaune to see him with his eyes closed as he held Ruby. Ruby's cheeks reddened further as looked down with a small bashful smile on her face.

 _Long ago, before we met,_

 _I dreamed about you._

 _The peace you'd bring._

 _The songs we'd sing._

 _The way you'd make things new._

This song made Jaune think of two people in his life. The first being Angel and the other, the girl in his arms right now.

 _Then one day, you arrived._

 _I heard your angel cry._

 _Helpless, small, and perfect,_

 _Welcome to your life._

Jaune started to remember his wedding day. That day he could clearly see Ruby walking down the aisle with her arm wrapped around her father's. He felt proud that day to be trusted with Taiyang's youngest.

 _And on that day, I made a vow._

 _Whispered and true._

 _No matter what, no matter how,_

 _I made this promise to you._

The vows they spoke, he remembered as clear as day, followed by the placing of the rings.

 _I will cling, I will clutch,_

 _I'll hold onto you, I won't turn away._

 _I won't leave, I won't go,_

 _I will stay with you all our days._

He could still feel her lips against his own.

Suddenly, memories of his life together with Ruby flooded his mind. The missions they went on together, the people they had helped, the laughs they had, the tears they shed. Both memories good and bad, but all precious nonetheless, because she was there with him.

 _Years of joy have passed since then._

 _With time I've seen you grow._

 _Watched you play, new each day._

 _I begged the time to slow._

Then memories of his entire family came to in an instant. All the precious times he had with his wife and his precious children.

 _And though I miss the little girl,_

 _You've made me awful proud._

 _Funny how our lives change,_

 _'Cause you're my hero now._

However… he then saw his all of their friends together with them.

 _But things in life will rearrange._

 _Friends come and go._

They all disappeared into ash, vanishing with now only a crying Ruby in his sights.

 _Don't ever doubt, don't ever fear,_

 _I'm always here and you know._

Jaune spread his arms out and hugged his wife as he then spoke softly.

"I will cling, I will clutch,

I'll hold onto you, I won't turn away.

I won't leave, I won't go,

I will stay with you all our days."

Ruby looked to Jaune. Jaune opened his eyes and looked down to Ruby. His eyes spelled love. Somehow Ruby felt her heart flutter and her cheeks turn pink as she felt she knew what he felt through those eyes and it made her feel calm.

Jaune slowly started leaning down. Ruby felt nervous, but her body moved on its own as she started leaning up, now getting on her tiptoes. They both slowly closed their eyes as they got closer, and then… their lips met.

 _I will stay with you all our days._

Jaune and Ruby continued to kiss as the song came to a close.

Their friends saw the moment and were shocked. Weiss even dropped her glass.

Sun and Neptune did thumbs up out of instinct.

Blake smiled. She was truly happy for the two and she will make sure they have a long future ahead of them.

Yang's eyes flashed red for a moment as she tightened her fists, but she managed to calm herself as she was now happy her sister got the boy she wanted.

"Ow."

Oh right, she would have turned her hands into fists if she wasn't slow dancing with Edgar.

"Oops. Sorry." Yang said with an embarrassed smile. "You know, you really know how to take some punishment."

"I've been told that." Edgar said with a stoic expression. "So you liked that guy or something?"

"Nah. Nothing like that. It's just that's my sister he's kissing." Yang said.

"I see." Edgar said. 'So that's the one to worry about more.' Edgar thought as he glanced at Ruby for a moment, before turning his attention back to his dance partner.

Once the song was over, a different one played, but Ruby and Jaune were still kissing.

This went on for a few moments until they heard a crack of a riding crop, making the two pull back and yelp in surprise.

"Arm's length now." Glynda said with her riding crop getting in between Jaune and Ruby making them pull back a bit. Glynda walked away from the blushing teens, allowing them to continue dancing to the new song.

Qrow chuckled at the sight.

"Surprisingly I expected more from Glynda." Qrow said.

"Depends what you mean by that." Ozpin said.

"She knew about this just like us. Don't see why she doesn't let it go."

"You must remember, this is a school for young ones who made the choice to be huntsman and huntresses, but they are still young, all, but one, both mentally and physically. We can't just let a few things go. Jaune may be a different story, but Ruby isn't. This is all still new to her." Ozpin said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Qrow said. The two stepped to the side as a chandelier fell from the ceiling and crashed in between them. They looked down to the now damaged chandelier with stoic expressions. "I'll be outside." Qrow said as he started heading out the ballroom.

Ozpin was silent for a moment. He then took a sip of his coffee, then spoke.

"New record I believe."

Jaune and Ruby were continuing to dance, but their eyes were looking away from each other while their cheeks were pink.

"So~…" Jaune started.

"So~…" Ruby responded.

"I… I'm not going to lie, I… I really like you." Jaune said as his cheeks were heating up. Ruby looked up to him. "Like… like-like you." Jaune admitted causing Ruby's cheeks to heat up. "I know it… might be early to ask this, but… would you… uh… would you… why is this so hard?" Jaune was baffled why it was so difficult to ask Ruby to be his girlfriend again.

C Ozpin just chuckled inwardly with a mental smile. Despite having Ruby be his sweetheart in one life, this is an entirely different Ruby and despite being an adult in mind, Jaune still had a sense of awkwardness to himself.

"Your girl."

"Huh?" Jaune looked down at Ruby, who was looking down at their feet.

"Your voice. I think I heard your voice say that. When that guy had me by the throat… I thought I heard you call me your girl." Ruby confessed. Jaune's cheeks turned red. His eyes softened.

"Yeah… yeah I did." Jaune admitted. Ruby gulped.

"J-J-Jaune… do you… do you-"

"Yes." Jaune admitted, causing Ruby's eyes to widen. He hugged her close. "With all my heart." Jaune confessed making Ruby's eyes widen as her cheeks burned red, but then they softened and her blush lessened. "Will you?"

"Will I what?"

"Be my…" Jaune gulped. "Girlfriend."

It felt like time froze for the two. No one else was with them. They were in an empty room.

Jaune felt his heart stop for a moment as he now felt fear. Fear of rejection from the girl he loves the most.

There was no response for the longest time. Jaune couldn't hear anything. No music, no people, nothing. It was a world of silence… but he finally heard a voice soon enough.

"Yes."

"Huh?" Jaune looked down to Ruby as the world returned to normal. People were around, but strangely still no music.

"I said yes. I want to be your girlfriend." Ruby said with her eyes closed and she nuzzled her head against Jaune's chest. Jaune stared down at her with wide eyes. Music returned to his ears. He raised his head and smiled. His whole world was music now as he held Ruby gingerly and just enjoyed their dance together.

Reebok was off on the side with Penny watching the two get close. Jaune noticed him and gave him a small wave, which the green haired genius gladly returned.

"You did a wonderful thing tonight, Alexander." Penny said smiling to Reebok.

"Yeah well, it's what friends do. Jaune helped me out tonight, so I helped him. And we ask for nothing in return."

"Except for one another's happiness." Penny added. Reebok's smile widened and brightened as he looked to Penny.

"Yeah. Except for that." Reebok said with sincerity. Suddenly he felt a hand grasp his own, making him look down to see it was Penny's hand. He looked back at her with a nervous expression and red blush.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Did I go too far?" Penny asked with concern, ready to release Reebok's hand.

"N-N-No, no, no, no. T-This is… T-T-This is very nice." Reebok stutter with a bashful smile as he looked to the floor. Penny tilted her head as she was confused on Reebok's expression and mannerisms. "Trust me… it is." Reebok said as his smile widened a bit more.

Penny gained a smile as she could tell that his own smile was very much genuine.

Ren and Nora were off to the side staring at the Arc/Rose combo.

"Aw~, boss man's got his dream girl." Nora said with a bright smile.

Ren developed a smile as well. He was happy that Jaune now has Ruby as his girlfriend. Despite the bitter thought of this not being the same Ruby he had a great life with, it still brought a sense of joy to see that smile of pure joy and gratefulness that only a person one truly loves with more than just their heart can provide. He was happy to see that their Ruby is a perfect enough Ruby to make him smile again with love.

"But what about Pyrrha? I feel so bad for her." Nora said with a frown.

Ren looked to her. His memories recalled the story Jaune had detailed for him. How he ended up with Nora and losing her drove him to the edge where he… he closed his eyes and lightly shook his head to rid himself of the thought, before opening them and for his sight to return to Nora. Ren's eyes softened as he felt his heart beat a nervous yet calm rhythm.

"Love is… fickle." Ren said, making Nora look to him. "Well, maybe that's not the best wording, it can bring pain though."

"That doesn't help."

"I know. I know." Ren glanced to the floor. "It can… well…" Nora looked to him with a questioning expression with an eyebrow raised, but she gestured for him to go on with a wave of the hand. "It can… make us do stupid things and can leave scars. It happens. The best I know though is that just as much as it gives stupidity and pain it also brings clarity and joy. It is… unpredictable, so we should never let a single sight set everything in stone. Pain… joy… whatever may lead, love has a genuine feeling where it can become an unforgettable experience; not by memory, but by emotion." Ren explained with a hand over his heart.

Nora just stared at him.

"That just felt like a circle. Also how does that relate to Pyrrha's problem?"

"Um…" Ren rubbed his chin to think his words over.

"You don't have much experience with love enough to give real advice, do you?"

"I guess not." Ren said as he and Nora faced the dance floor again.

Ren tapped his fingers against the side of his pants. He glanced to Nora a bit, until he let his eyes linger to stare at her face. He wondered… has the girl who he will spend the rest of his life with… already been enjoying it with him this whole time? Ren blinked his eyes. They softened as he stared at Nora. A life without Nora… is definitely a life that is not easily imagined. Rather… painful to think about. And looking back… perhaps… a chance to try?

Ren slowly leaned his face toward Nora until his lips met her cheek. Nora gasped with her eyes wide as she felt frozen. Ren slowly pulled back and looked back ahead, trying his best not to show any signs of anxiety from what he has done.

 **(Boop starts playing)**

Nora turned her head to Ren to see him staring ahead, trying to act calm, but his cheeks reddened from what he had done. Nora looked back ahead, still in shock. Ren's fingers started to twitch a bit as they got a little closer to Nora's hand. When Nora felt the brush of his fingers against her own, her face couldn't help, but slowly create a big smile. Ren managed, albeit hesitantly out of anxiety of going too far, to wrap his pinky around Nora's. That was more than enough for her.

"Yahoo!" Nora cheered as she suddenly picked up Ren bridal style and sped over to the dance floor, catching her partner off guard.

Nora started spinning around Jaune and Ruby while still holding Ren in her arms.

"I see you guys are making some quality memories." Jaune said with a smile.

"Getting vertigo isn't one of the highlights for me." Ren said in a bit of a distressed voice as Nora continued spinning around like a ballerina while actively going around the laughing pair of Jaune and Ruby.

Liversnap, who went through almost two tons of food, saw his tamer having fun without him. Feeling jealous and left out, Liversnap hopped out of his seat and ran right over, leaving Saber who just shrugged, happy that there is more food for himself now.

"Look out! Bear on the loose!" A random student screamed as everyone started clearing up to get out of Liversnap's path.

The disguised Grimm earned the attention of the chaperone's, the most captivated one being Goodwitch, and were prepared to intervene.

"Oh crap!" Jaune shouted as Liversnap came charging at him and Ruby. With much strength, Jaune tossed Ruby into the air and dive rolled away as the bear picked up Nora with its head and along her onto his back while Ren was still in her arms.

"Good Liversnap! Bust a move!" Nora cheered with a grin as Liversnap started running about in circles twice, before ceasing and moving side to side, following the rhythm.

"Get me off of this thing!" Ren cried, but the chaperones were now calm with the fact that the bear was just having fun with its master. Well, all except Goodwitch who wanted to march over, but was stopped by Ozpin who decided that since there is no harm, there is no need for reprimanding.

Jaune, on his hands and a knee looked up to see Ruby still up in the air, but was now descending, so he hurried to catch her, pushing people out of the way.

"Sorry people. Move it! Need to save a damsel!" Jaune quickly said as he pushed pass the crowd to catch his new girlfriend. He suddenly bumped into a female, causing him to spin on his heels while she still was in his arms and when stopped he leaned down forward, doing the classic dip with his partner Pyrrha in his arm. "… Hey."

"Hello again." Pyrrha said as she stared into Jaune's eyes.

Ruby cried as she was coming closer to the ground, but Jaune brought a hand up high with some aura surrounding it, as he caught Ruby in his hand with the aura absorbing the impact for the both of them.

"Uh… ta-dah!" Ruby said as everyone cheered and clapped at the display. Jaune pulled back, allowing Pyrrha to stand back up on her own feet, and he helped Ruby with properly reacquainting with the ground. "Nice moves." Ruby said with a smile.

Jaune smiled at his girlfriend.

The three looked over to Nora, Ren and Liversnap still dancing.

"I think I can safely say this will not be a forgettable night." Pyrrha said.

Liversnap then bucked, letting Nora fly up high, where she flipped into the air multiple times and when she came closer to the ground, Liversnap balanced on one paw with its arms out Egyptian style, as Nora then gently landed one foot atop the disguised Grimm's nose as she also followed with raising Ren high similar to how Jaune did with Ruby a moment ago, but Ren was drooped, feeling sick.

"Ta-dah!" Nora cheered as other people's cheers followed.

"Yep. Sure looks that way." Jaune said with a smile and arms crossed while Ruby giggled and Pyrrha's smile widened.

Indeed, tonight is a night that no one will forget.

And so will another day be unforgettable in such a short time.

!

!

The dance had finished and now Teams RWBY and JNPR were heading back to their dorms.

Jaune had a tired Ruby on his back as they walked, and he wasn't the only one with a tired girl on his back; Liversnap was carrying a sleeping Nora on his own back. She was filled with so much excitement that she partied herself out. Can't imagine why, *cough* Ren *cough* kissed cheek *cough, cough*.

Ren was walking beside the disguised Grimm bear, making sure Nora was still safely on the Ursa. He had a smile on his face.

When making it to their doorways, Yang kicked Team RWBY's door in.

"Was that even necessary?" Blake questioned with a stoic expression.

"He was going to do it anyway." Yang said, pointing her thumb to Jaune.

Jaune just shrugged.

"She's not wrong." Jaune said as he walked right in. Walking over to the bunk beds, Jaune hopped onto the wood of Ruby's top bunk.

"Careful! That thing could drop and destroy my bed." Weiss said.

"Calm down. Ruby usually hops up here, and it's still hanging." Jaune said climbing up atop the bed.

"Yeah, but she weighs like a chicken bone compared to you." Weiss argued.

"I thought I was considered a chicken bone to you guys." Jaune said.

"Have you seen yourself lately?" Yang rhetorically asked.

Jaune just shrugged in response. He then gently placed Ruby onto her bed. Ruby moaned with disapproval.

"Teddy bear." Ruby said as she reached out her arms.

"Pillow." Jaune said with a hand up. Yang grabbed one and tossed it at Jaune, successfully grabbing it and handing it to Ruby who hugged it tight and turned to sleep on her side. Jaune smiled as he stared at Ruby adorable sleeping form. "Goodnight, Ruby." Jaune said as he leaned in, pulled back some of Ruby's hair and kissed her on the side of her head. "Sweet dreams." Jaune whispered, causing Ruby to smile in her sleep. Jaune hopped off of the bed and walked out the room with a wave. "Night ladies." Jaune said before closing the door for them.

Yang smiled with her arms crossed.

"I don't think I have anything to worry about." Yang said with a smile.

"Indeed. I believe Ruby made the proper choice." Blake said with a smile.

Weiss sighed.

'Pretty lucky when you think about it. I hope Neptune will be something like this.' Weiss thought as she walked over to her bed and started to undress and prepare for slumber.

Inside Team JNPR's room, Liversnap crawled onto Nora's bed and laid down, with its tamer smiling as she hugged her pet's bed. Ren took off Nora's pumps then rubbed her head.

"Sweet dreams, Nora." Ren said with a smile as she moaned with delight. "Goodnight Liversnap." Ren said, with the Ursa giving a small soft roar in response. "Good bear." Ren said, petting the Grimm's head, earning a happy growl.

Jaune walked into the dorm and closed the door behind him. He looked to see Nora already fast asleep, hugging her massive living teddy bear with a smile on her face. He turned his head to see Pyrrha had already resigned to bed, too tired to even take off her dress. Jaune sighed with a soft smile.

Pyrrha looked beautiful even when sleeping. Her resting state looked like an image of beauty. He gently walked right over to her sleeping form. Jaune gently placed his hand on Pyrrha's own.

"Thanks for being by my side, like you always do." Jaune said with a gentle genuine smile. "Sweet dreams, Pyrrha." Jaune spoke softly she gave her hand a gentle squeeze and walked away. Pyrrha slowly smiled after he released her hand and moved away.

Ren sat on his bed, but noticed signs of love in Jaune's voice, smile and eyes. Apparently there still are lingering feeling for the Mistral Champion, but it is understandable. So far from the stories of the past, or future… alternate timeline, a lost love is a difficult one to overcome for anyone. After all, apparently he could be seen as a perfect example.

"Goodnight, Ren." Jaune said as he kicked off his dress shoes and dropped onto his bed, instantly closing his eyes as Saber hopped onto his bed and joined him in slumber land.

"Goodnight, Jaune." Ren said as he kicked off his shoes and rested on his bed to go to sleep.

…

…

…

"Someone has to turn off that light." Ren said, pointing out that the lights were still on.

"I already laid down before you." Jaune said.

Ren sighed as he got out of bed, turned off the lights and went back to bed to gain a peaceful slumber.

!

!

The next morning, in Ozpin's office, James came to give his complaints about last night.

"They were here. Ozpin, they were here!" James shouted as he slammed his fist onto Ozpin's desk, but managed to control himself enough for it not to be rough.

"We're very much aware of that! Thank you, James." Glynda said.

"As if the first time wasn't enough." Qrow said with his arms crossed.

"Fantastic. You're aware. Now are we going to do something about it or are we just going to remain the course and continue to ignore what's right in front of us?" James said, getting very irritated.

A beeping sound was heard, meaning someone is arriving from the elevator.

"Come in." Ozpin said standing up from his seat.

The elevator doors opened to reveal Ruby coming in.

"Sorry it took so long. Someone accidentally hit all the buttons on the elevator on the way up here." Ruby said glancing back at the elevator. "It wasn't me."

"Thank you for coming, Ruby. How are you feeling?" Ozpin greeted the petite reaper.

"Okay, I guess. I'd feel better if my bad guy catching record wasn't over three." Ruby said, but everyone remained stoic. "Okay so that's the tone we're going with, got it. Wish Jaune was here." Ruby said rubbing the back of her head.

"Ruby. I feel it's appropriate to let you know that I think what you did last night is exactly what being a huntress is all about." James said walking over, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You recognized a threat, you took action and you did the very best you could."

"She's a fifteen year old who was trained by me personally. I think she was more than capable of doing that since she was thirteen." Qrow said.

'And yet she never earned your attitude and poor etiquette. Thank the Lord.' James thought.

"Thank you, sir." Ruby said looking up to Ironwood.

"Now, the general here has already informed us of the events that… transpired last night. But now that you've rested, we were wondering if you had anything else to add." Ozpin said as Ironwood stepped back from Ruby.

"Was anyone else with her? Did she look familiar to you at all?" Goodwitch asked.

"Well, there was this demon knight guy who showed up out of nowhere, getting the drop on me, but the other thing… I… I don't know. She was wearing a mask, and she never said anything to me, but I know she fought with glass. I don't think that was her semblance though. Her clothing lit up whenever she attacked." Ruby explained.

"Save for the glass, that sounds like the woman I fought the night we met Ruby." Glynda said.

"Embedding dust into clothing is an age-old technique. It could have been anyone."

"Oh, but when I told my team about what happened, Yang pointed out that the demon knight guy who got the drop on me was the same one back at the pier."

"The pier? You mean the incident with the Gigantes, correct?" James asked.

"Yeah, that one. She said he was so hell bent on trying to kill Jaune last time, and now… actually… after I was hit, I barely made out much, but I think I heard Jaune talking to him like… they've known each other for a long time." Ruby said.

'Then this demon knight must be Vlad.' Ozpin thought.

"Do you… do you think this woman and the knight are connected to Roman Torchwick and the White Fang?" Ruby asked.

"Can't really say." Qrow said.

"True. We don't have enough evidence to link the two together." Ozpin said.

"… Actually… I think I remember the knight guy say something about a hideout or something… in the Southeast. Just outside the kingdom." Ruby said.

Ozpin smiled, while Qrow had a feint smirk.

"Interesting." Ozpin said. "Thank you for your cooperation Ruby. Why don't you go and spend some time with your team. You have a big day ahead of you."

"Anytime." Ruby said as she turned and started heading out.

"And Miss Rose." Ruby turned back to the group. "Please try and be… discreet about this matter."

"Yes sir." Ruby said with a nod, before continuing to the elevator door.

Once she was in, she whistled a tune as she travelled down the elevator. She glanced side to side. Looking around for anything until her attention was on the buttons of the elevator. Ruby started quickly pushing all the buttons.

"Boop, boop, boop, boop." Ruby chanted until all the buttons were glowing. "I don't know why this is fun, but it is."

Back in Ozpin's office, James leaned against the window.

"So there we have it. We send as many troops to the southeast, find out exactly what's going on and eradicate any forces that stand in our way." Ironwood said, causing Qrow to groan and hold his forehead, while Glynda was miffed.

"Why must your answer to everything involve a triumphant display of military bravado?! You treat every situation like it's a contest of measuring di-"

"Glynda." Ozpin spoke sitting in his seat.

"Well he does." Glynda said, crossing her arms as Ozpin rotated his chair to face them.

"James… how is the problem within the greens?" Ozpin asked. James knew what he meant.

"So far so good. I'll admit I… lost some good men. None of them ever expected to face Grimm so powerful and fierce, but from the reports, the situation is being controlled. However we might have to consider bringing in Paladins."

"That bad, huh?" Qrow asked, not liking the sound of things. If the situation has gotten hairy enough to demand giant fighting robots, but is still considered control, he would not like to see what a code red situation would look like. "What about that base of yours? You know, the one taken over by the enemy?" Qrow asked, which also worked as an insult, causing James to glare at him.

"We did a whole scan there only to find nothing. It was like there were no signs of criminal activity, only signatures given off by Grimm. No files, no blueprints, no leftover pieces from a weapon of instrument of war; it was as if the whole place was wiped clean. The question is, is that we don't see how it was possible. I had a number of well-rounded soldiers scavenging the place and yet not one clue turned up." James explained.

"Maybe the Atlesian program is slacking a bit in their workmanship of fine soldiers." Qrow said taking out his flask to take a swig.

"Don't make a comment about my men and my kingdom like that. They are all hard workers who have proven themselves capable. Whoever the enemy is, they are proving to be highly talented in covering their tracks and out maneuvering opposing forces." Ironwood said.

"Congratulations James, you just complimented the bad guys." Qrow said bringing up his flask into a cheers motion, before chugging some alcohol ignoring Ironwood growling a bit at his notion.

"James is correct though." Ozpin said, surprising everyone in the room. "Which is the reason I don't feel comfortable with sending a multitude of troops into an area where a trap could be perfectly lined up for them. A bold move that can spread panic only is worse when that is what the enemy expects. This is not something that Salem and anyone under her would do. This threat seems vastly intelligent. For all we know… the next six moves may have already been made right under our noses." Ozpin said, worrying his three subordinates.

"Are you saying… there might be another force at work?" James asked with new rising fear.

"Perhaps. And what's worse is that it may ally itself with our old 'friend' someday."

"Then more of a reason to send in the troops!"

"And tell me James… how would you explain such an action to the people? To the council even?" Ozpin rhetorically asked, causing Ironwood to lose his voice. "I have lived on this planet for many years, and I can spot certain threats thanks to my years of experience. From what I can see, we have to be the ones on our toes, careful to make the next move." Ozpin said.

"Still though, we can't have them make the first move."

"The first move has already been made, Ozpin already said that. The real problem is, is that we now have a new threat… and we don't even know what it looks like." Qrow said. "Even worse… we don't even know what it does or what it wants." Qrow took a swig of his flask.

James sighed. He felt more of his hair turn white just from this one conversation.

"So what's the plan?" James asked.

"Well you are a general James, so tell me. Who do you send in first? The flag bearer or the scouts?"

Ironwood closed his eyes and accepted Ozpin's answer.

"Ozpin… at least tell me you have some sort of plan to prepare for all this." James said.

Ozpin remembered his meeting earlier.

!

!

 _Reebok had awoken early and ran over to Ozpin's office with Seymour. He had his laptop with him and showed off some info._

" _So Jaune told me that last night Vlad and Cinder were at the CCT tower. Luckily ever since Seymour connected to the tower's server, he has the ability to connect and pick anything up from within the network. Especially hacking." Reebok showed off some green coding on his laptop, but then red coding appeared here and there on the screen. "The red is added codes that shift the existing ones into the needs for our enemies, kind of like playing God by editing DNA. What I can find is that it allows our enemies to connect to the tower completely, allowing them to even make a worldwide broadcast. This kind of code is pretty well done, but still easy to decipher. It seems a mind with great intellect in technology could make this code."_

' _This has Arthur written all over it.' Ozpin thought, remembering the disgraced ex-scientist of Atlas._

" _However… well this is where things started to get worse… the code is well done, but… it seems it only worked because of a proper authorization." Reebok said, causing Ozpin to look to him. "I don't like to… suggest anything by jumping to conclusions without any proof, but… I think one of your own might have had a hand in this." Reebok said with a frown. "I'm sorry, sir." Reebok apologized with a small bow._

 _Ozpin interlocked his fingers and narrowed his eyes._

' _Someone has betrayed me.' Ozpin got up from his seat and placed a hand on Reebok's shoulder. "Thank you, Alexander. You are of a great help. As always." Ozpin said making Reebok gently smile a bit._

!

!

"Yes… I do have something. Something that can turn the tide, but after that… I'm afraid there will have to be more work to be done." Ozpin said.

"So what now?" Ironwood asked.

"Simple. Put in a little trust."

!

!

Ruby finally walked out of the building, groaning.

"Why do I keep doing that?" Ruby whined.

"Why are you so bummed out?" Ruby turned to see Jaune. "Don't tell me your reward for standing up to those crooks was more homework or something."

"Ick! No! Monty forbid!" Ruby said with hints of disgust. "Hold on… were you waiting for me~?"

"Mm~… perhaps… I got a little curious on where you were." Jaune said looking to the side with his hands behind his back.

"Curious enough to ask my sister?" Ruby asked with a smirk and hands on her hips.

"… Maybe." Jaune said, making Ruby giggle. "So what did they want?"

"Sorry, but I was sworn to secrecy not to speak of what had transpired." Ruby said with her left hand over her heart and right hand up.

"What secret? I was there last night, remember?" Jaune said.

"… I was still sworn."

"Were you really?" Jaune asked with a smirk.

"… Oh I think Yang said something about a package from home earlier today. Don't want to keep her waiting." Ruby said with a finger up as she turned and started walking back to her dorm, while Jaune chuckled with a smile as he followed. The two were now walking side by side. "So~…"

"So?"

"Um… last night wasn't a dream… like all of it… right?" Ruby asked with a creeping blush.

"Depends. Did you have the same dream where I asked you something while you were in… my arms?" Jaune rhetorically asked. Ruby's cheeks heated up.

"So, uh…" Ruby looked to the ground, her feet now more interesting than anything, as she twiddled her fingers. "What do boyfriends and girlfriends do… after starting hours ago?"

"Mm~… I think… holding hands is right." Jaune said with a small blush on his cheeks and a gentle smile.

"R-Right." Ruby said. She put her hands down to the side, but they did not move anymore after that. Jaune's smile widened, knowing how nerve-wracked Ruby is right now, so he decided to help.

Jaune reached his hand over and gently took ahold of Ruby's making the petite Rose's face start to turn red, but she retained a smile on her face nonetheless. As they walked, Ruby's face started lightening up as she now felt calm and natural holding Jaune's hand. She started humming a tune as she started swinging her hand and Jaune's own, still interlocked, back and forth.

Jaune smiled genuinely feeling joy as his heart fluttered.

He missed this.

End of Chapter 7

Okay, sorry about the long wait, but before I forget, I wanted to say Happy New Year! I know it's late, but hey, it's still a new year since I posted a new chapter for this story.

I'd also like to say Happy Birthday to Benjamin, who is a fan of this story born on New Year's Day, thanks for continuing to read, showing support and now we're both one year older since my birthday was on Christmas Day.

Also I wanted to say, Hooray! Lancaster is now official in my story!

Sadly it might not be for the canon story. Yeah~, it looks like they are headed in the direction of White Knight (JaunexWeiss) from the looks of it. To be honest I always feared this since Volume 4.

I want my Lancaster to be official!

Speaking of which, my friend and I had made what we felt to be a breakthrough in what Jaune's semblance is. Currently we still might be off, but who knows. My best friend has the theory that ever since I brought up the fact that Team JNPR's semblances are based off of their historical figure icons with Pyrrha's polarity helping her turn the battles she is in into her favor like Achilles, Ren being able to mask emotions like Mulan had done especially in her arranged marriage and Nora being… well lightning because, Thor. The theory was since Jaune is based on Joan of Arc, that perhaps his semblance is supposed to be a sort of psychic ability, ESP, because Joan was known for similar feats relating to that like hearing voices in her head, but it helped since one time in her life when she was told to bow to a king, she said "No, I will not bow, for you are not the king" and she was right.

Man it would be awesome if Jaune's semblance was ESP. Able to predict and telegraph moves, especially while in battle, connect to the target's mind, send people flying with a thought (pretty much being an awesome warrior who turned the tide of battle like the real Joan of Arc and Achilles) and perhaps even put someone in a stasis so the process of dying from their wounds is halted *wink, wink*.

Someone make a story out of that. Maybe I can or maybe even put it in an already existing story, but whatever.

Three more things.

I have successfully created a hundred and one Original Grimm, so… Yeah~! Obviously I can't put them all in one story, so maybe I'll be able to put more in separate stories. Either way, we won't be bored with unique Grimm over here.

I finally presented the lore of my story here. I know it doesn't correlate a lot with the backstory given so far in the RWBY series especially in Volume 5 giving more answers to the past, but hey, it's my story so I will have my own lore of things. I don't give a crap that Salem and the First Winter Maiden's appearance has been debunked as a coincidence, I don't care that apparently Salem has been around longer than the Maidens; my story my rules. Plus, of course I'd have to make more stuff up on how Jaune came to be who he is and what his old life was like, so a personally made lore is exactly what this series will have.

In case no one knows I had made a holiday special of An Arc to the Past called 'Winter Harvest Day'. Granted by the time this is posted up we aren't even two weeks into a new year (2018), but the story is a holiday one-shot prequel to the original (ATTP) story staring Jaune's family, that includes his three kids Angel, Eon and Summer, so if anyone is curious more on the personalities of the kids and the dynamics of the Arc/Rose family (and to have more of a reason to hate Vlad) then read at your own risk; it can get bittersweet at times.

With that out of the way, all I can say is thank you for reading and making it with me this far. Thanks a bunch!

Takeshi1225, Out!


	8. Test Run!

An Arc to the Past

 **Warning: Chapter contains a number of fighting scenes. This and the next chapter were once just one whole chapter. Next one also contains a number of fight sequences. Probably the reason why it took so damn long to update.**

Enjoy.

 **Chapter 8: Test Run!**

Jaune and Ruby made it to the dorms, still holding hands throughout the entire walk back. Once making it to the doors of their dorms, they stayed still and silent.

They looked to the side staring at their dorms. Ruby had a blush on her cheeks, while Jaune remained calm.

"So, uh… is this the part where we let go?" Ruby asked.

"I guess, but…"

"But~?" Ruby looked up to Jaune

"… I really don't want to." Jaune said looking down to Ruby, causing her cheeks to heat up more.

Suddenly Team RWBY's dorm slammed open.

"Hello~!" Yang called out as she, Weiss and Blake popped out of the dorm. "Need her for a moment." Yang said as she grabbed her sister by the arm, pulled her into the dorm and out of Jaune's grasp, and then closed the door. Jaune blinked his eyes as he stared at the door for a moment. He sighed, shaking his head, but remained with a smile. Jaune turned around and opened the door of his dorm room and walked right in, closing the door.

"Is she okay?" Pyrrha asked.

"She said she was sworn to secretly, when really she wasn't." Jaune said walking over to his bed.

"That's rather odd."

"She's like a kid sometimes, but one with pride. It's just how she is." Jaune said as he took a seat onto his bed.

"So how is it like on the dating scene?" Nora asked as she was hopping on her bed, while Liversnap occupied the floor next to it.

"Curious on what to expect in the near future?" Jaune asked with a smirk.

"What? No~. Why would you think something like that?" Nora questioned with her eyes looking to the side with her cheeks pink. Ren, sitting lotus style on his bed, had pink cheeks as well as he looked anywhere, but Nora and Jaune.

"Well either way, I can't give much. It's only been a few hours and all we did was walk back here holding hands." Jaune said.

"Aw~, cute! Anything else juicy~?" Nora asked.

"Pervert says what." Jaune muttered.

"What?" Nora questioned, making Jaune laugh. "What? What did you just say? Tell me!"

"That's three whats." Jaune said as he continued laughing.

"I'm confused. What's so funny?" Nora asked with genuine confusion as she stopped bouncing on her bed.

"Four times." Jaune said as he finished with a chuckle.

"He's hurting my brain. Somebody do something." Nora said with a frown.

"Just ignore it, Nora." Ren said with a soft smile.

"Well, we're going to be called out to get a mission soon anyway." Jaune said as he got up, grabbed Excalibur from leaning against a chair, changing it into shotgun mode before attaching it to his holster then did the same with Silver Eye and Arc Gold.

"You know Jaune you should leave those weapons in your locker." Pyrrha said.

"Give me a good reason why it's better and safer in there instead of with me in here." Jaune said.

"The time you forgot to bring it when we needed it in the forest. You do remember you can have it come to you with just a push of a few buttons on your scroll, correct?" Ren said reminding Jaune of the time he forgot his great sword when they needed it back when they encountered the Hunter.

Jaune gave Ren a deep frown with a pair of half lidded eyes.

"I'll think about it." Jaune said as he walked over to the door and opened it only for the group to hear the screams of Team RWBY. Jaune narrowed his eyes, grabbed the bud of his shotgun.

Team JNPR hurried over and bust right through the door to help their friends.

"What happened?!" Nora exclaimed.

"Zwei~!" Ruby cheered hopping into the air.

"Huh?" Nora questioned, but then she and the others noticed a corgi hop into Ruby's arms. "Aw~."

'Oh yeah. Zwei. Almost forgot about him.' Jaune thought with a small smile as he put away his shotgun.

"He sent a dog?!" Blake raised her voice.

"In the mail?!" Weiss questioned, as the corgi licked Ruby's face making the petite reaper giggle.

"Oh he does stuff like this all the time." Yang said.

"Your father or the dog?" Blake asked as she was suddenly on the top bunk bed, staying away from the dog.

"Aw~, he's so cute." Nora said with a bright smile as Jaune walked over and petted Ruby and Yang's dog.

"Are you telling me that this mangy…" Zwei looked to Weiss as she leaned in closer. "Drooling." Zwei panted with his tongue out. "Mutt… is going to live with us forever? Oh yes he is, yes he is." Weiss said with a smile and baby voice.

Nora, Ren and Pyrrha blinked their eyes in surprise at Weiss' sudden change in behavior as she scratched the corgi's belly.

"Please keep it away from my belongings." Blake said.

"I'm still confused on everything." Ren said.

"Ruby and Yang's father mailed him here." Blake answered.

"How?" Ren asked looking up to Blake on the bunkbed. She pointed down at the cylindrical tube on the floor. Ren knelt down, grabbing it and standing up. "In this?" Ren asked looking back up to her, earning a nod. "How is that even possible?"

"As if I know." Blake responded in monotone.

"Aw~, you are just so cute! Who's a cutie puppy? Who's a cutie puppy? You are! Yes you are! Oh he's so adorable I could just eat him up!" Nora said as she joined Weiss in coddling Zwei.

They all suddenly heard rapid stomping making them turn to see a charging Liversnap. Pyrrha and Ren quickly dodged in time as the Ursa ran up to Ruby. Jaune and Yang quickly got in front of Ruby ready to defend her as Liversnap then roared.

Zwei hopped out of Ruby's grasp, now standing on all fours in front of the Ursa barking at it. Liversnap narrowed its eyes down at Zwei who narrowed his own eyes back.

They were officially in a standoff.

Nobody knew what was going to happen.

Liversnap immediately moved away only to press his head against Nora.

"Oh…" Jaune noticed the door to their room was wide open with Saber standing at the doorway. "I guess he was just jealous." Jaune said.

"Aw~ Liversnap, you know you'll always be mommy's special beast." Nora said with a big smile as she hugged Liversnap's head, scratching his cheek and behind his right ear, making him pant with a tongue out indicating he was very happy to gain his master's attention again.

"Aw~, so sweet." Ruby said with a smile.

"I don't believe it… I've prepared for anything weird I might come across to have an occupation of a huntress, but this… I think this would even leave my sister speechless." Weiss said with a gaped mouth and her arms slumped.

Jaune smiled. He had to agree with Weiss. He's now living two life times and he has never seen a sight like this. Then again he still died pretty young back in his old timeline… shaking off the dark thoughts, Jaune turned to notice Saber staring at them stoically.

"You want in on this?" Jaune asked with a smile. Saber just moved back behind the door and kicked it closed. Jaune stared at the door with a deadpan expression, while Yang, Weiss, Ruby, Ren and Pyrrha stared with surprised expressions. "That cat." Jaune said shaking his head.

"Well he has a bit of an attitude problem." Weiss said.

"He's just a little prideful. Actually in a way, he's kind of like you, but without the mean comments from time to time." Jaune said, earning a glare from Weiss. "I said 'from time to time'. You really stepped up from doing it constantly." Jaune said with a thumbs up.

"I do not know how you can at times be one of the nicest men around and yet at the same time be the biggest jer-"

"Sh." Jaune shushed Weiss as he turned his head to the side.

"Don't you shush me! That's extremely rude." Weiss scolded Jaune.

Jaune remained silent as he listened out for something.

"Footsteps. Hurrying this way. Hide the bear." Jaune said, causing everyone's eyes to widen.

Coming down the hall were a pair of students not from around Beacon.

They found a door opened and rushed in.

"What happened?!" A tall dark skinned green haired teen with a tattoo of a black wing on his left pectoral said as he held a giant sword in his hands. His companion has red hair that comes down over his right eye, with a complete undercut, several red markings around his left eye and a red military pelisse-like jacket draped over his left side; he also had a cutlass in hand.

Teams RWBY and JNPR looked to them.

"Nothing. My teammate Nora here was giving us her best impression of an Ursa." Jaune said.

"… Well that was insanely realistic." The tall green haired of the two said.

"Aren't you two part of Sun's team?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah. I'm Sage, and this is Scarlet." The tall dark skinned green haired teen introduced himself as Sage and his scarlet haired teammate was… Scarlet.

"What is that?" Scarlet asked pointing his cutlass at a blue tarp that was tall and bumpy.

"Oh, Weiss here said that it was supposed to be a new coatrack for her team's dorm, but since Yang called dibs on building it… let's just say she needs to take some lessons." Jaune lied, but that earned him a punch in the arm from his fellow blonde. "Ow!" Jaune rubbed his arm to sooth the pain.

"Weiss is right. You can be a jerk." Yang said with half lidded eyes and her arms crossed.

"Thank you." Weiss said with a small smile and head held high as she had her fists to her hips.

"So why are you guys here anyway? Shouldn't you be in the exchange students' dorms with Neptune and Sun?" Ruby asked.

"That's the problem. That blond hellraising idiot dragged Neptune to Monty knows where and we can't find them before the mission selections."

'They're probably over at the amphitheater waiting it out to get the good missions straight from the beginning, like that Junior Detective one they bragged about. They just probably brushed that idea aside because it doesn't sound like something Sun would do.' Jaune thought with a thin mouth.

"Even though he's strong, that blonde monkey moron likes to stray from the rest of us to do God knows what with a devil may care attitude, getting into trouble like it's a hobby." Sage continued to complain.

"Sounds like someone we know." Weiss said with her arms crossed looking to Jaune with half lidded eyes.

"Please don't compare me to him like that." Jaune said with a dull expression.

"Sun isn't really that bad of a guy." Blake said, defending Sun, as she hopped off of the top bed, only to notice a happily barking Zwei in front of her, causing her to give out a cry and hop back onto the top bunk.

"Yeah, but to me it kind of sounds like comparing myself to someone like Yang." Jaune said pointing a thumb at Yang, only to get slugged harder in the arm by said blonde. "Ow!"

"You know the more you take a jab at me, the more painful those are going to get." Yang said with a frown, half lidded eyes and her arms crossed, not caring that Jaune was now glaring at her as he rubbed his sore arm. "Huh. Look at that. This guy has a bigger sword than you." Yang pointed out, as a way to take a jab at Jaune for his small insults to her.

"It's bigger in girth actually. Other than that similar in size." Weiss pointed out cupping her chin in between her thumb and folded index finger.

"Still bigger." Yang simply said.

"It's never the size that counts. It's how you use it." Jaune said as he instinctively grabbed his belt and pulled up his pants a bit.

"Plus Jaune's 'second sword' is probably still bigger."

"Nora!" Jaune shouted, making his teammate flinch with fear.

"I was just trying to help." Nora said, feeling fear from the prospect of angering Jaune. Ruby gasped.

"What second sword?! Let me see! Let me see!" Ruby said with excitement and sparkles in her eyes as she grabbed Jaune's arm, hopping in anticipation. Poor girl was too innocent to get the innuendo like all the others, while the entire female population of the group blushing red.

Jaune was no better, as his cheeks were as red hot as a glowing red pipe. He turned his head and gave Nora a disapproving glare, causing the Valkyrie to take a step back as she had a scared, nervous grin on her face.

"Wait… are we talking about Crocea Mors? Because it's not… that big." Ruby said, stopping her bouncing.

"I think Nora actually meant Jaune having a 'third' sword." Yang said.

"Yang!" Weiss shouted with a disapproving glare.

"Sorry, sorry, it was a reflex!" Yang quickly said with her hands up in defense.

Ruby all the while was very confused.

" _Would all first year students please report to the Amphitheater?"_ Glynda's voice was heard through the speakers throughout the school.

"That's us. Sun and Neptune better meet us over there." Sage said as he turned and left with Scarlet in tow.

"… I bet the shorter one plays for the other team." Yang said as they two were out of hearing range.

"I'm sure he just looks 'funny'." Jaune said, bring up his fingers to do air quotes for the word 'funny', with Ruby being lifted up from the ground as she was still hanging on to her boyfriend's arm. 'Then again how would I know? The most I remember of that guy is the time he faced off against Hyena Blots and said 'I'm gonna send you flying pass the edge of Neverland'. What the hell did that even mean? Oh also I remember the good ol' nut meeting nuts in the tournament.'

Nora pulled off the blue tarp to reveal Liversnap standing still on one leg with his arms out.

"A~~nd unfreeze!" Nora said as she poked Liversnap's nose, allowing the Grimm to return to all fours. "Who's a good Liversnap? You are! Yes you are!" Nora said with a grin and baby voice as she coddled Liversnap, who was licking her face. Nora then took out Liversnap's collar and tied it on allowing him to be disguised as a regular bear again. Nora then hopped onto Liversnap's back. "Now off! To the big place with the stage!" Nora exclaimed, pointing ahead. "Away~~!" Nora cheered as Liversnap ran out the door and ran down the hall.

"Hey wait, since Nora can take Liversnap, I can take Zwei with us!" Ruby cheered.

"I don't think that's smart." Blake said.

"Aw~. Why not~?" Ruby whined with her bottom lip out.

"Well one, I think it's obvious that after the dance, Miss Goodwitch has limited patience when it comes to having pets at school."

"If her constantly glaring at Liversnap was anything to go by it." Jaune added.

"And two… that dog doesn't look right for the field." Blake said pointing to Zwei as the pup stared up at her with his tongue out, making the cat Faunus feel uncomfortable by the way he is looking at her.

"What are you talking about?" Ruby asked with a stern expression and fists to the hips.

"Ruby, your pet… is a simple dog. Nora and Jaune are allowed to keep Liversnap and Saber around because not only are they more dominating than they are, but because the two are creatures built for battle." Weiss explained.

"Technically it's to dispose all source of life just because it's what they want." Jaune interjected.

"Regardless, they are meant to fight in fields of danger. He isn't." Weiss said pointing to Zwei, who turned his head to her, panting with his tongue out.

"Then you don't know Zwei." Yang said.

"Well this is our first meeting." Weiss countered.

"Regardless, our family kicks ass." Yang said, referring to herself and Ruby. "So of course a kick ass family needs a kick ass dog. Zwei can be a Grimm's worst nightmare."

"Jaune is actually more of a Grimm's worse nightmare." Blake said, referring to Jaune's unique semblance to destroy all Grimm with a simple touch of his aura.

Jaune walked over to the panting Zwei, knelt down and started petting his head.

"I don't mind sharing the privilege." Jaune said with a smile as he continued to pet a very happy Zwei. 'It's really good to see you again, buddy.' Jaune thought as his smile widened.

"I don't mean to be rude, but shouldn't we get a move on. I believe all the missions are first come first serve." Pyrrha said.

"Agreed." Weiss said with a nod. She then looked to Zwei. "Although, with him, we can't exactly leave him here while we're gone for a week."

"There's a letter in here." Ren said, noticing a letter within the cylindrical package that Zwei supposedly was mailed within (I don't know, he's still skeptical on the whole thing, with it being a middle finger to physics), took it out and handed it to Yang.

"Dear girls, I've got to leave the island for a few days, so I'm sending Zwei to you to take care of. Enclosed is all the food you should need. Love you both, Taiyang." Yang read the letter aloud.

"Hmm?" Ren was confused. What food? Ren looked within to find nothing, but when he turned the cylinder package over, lots of cans of food came out. Okay, that is an even bigger middle finger to physics. Ren was genuinely confused.

"What is he supposed to do with that?" Weiss questioned, gesturing to the food as Zwei walked over.

Suddenly a can opener fell out of the package as well.

Ren looked to Jaune with confusion, desiring answers to this. All he got was a shrug. Apparently there are some family secrets even Jaune Arc does not know.

"Well, that settles it. Come on girls, and others-" Jaune and Ren looked to Yang with dull expressions. "Zwei will be here when we get back." Yang said as she walked away.

"Oh I'm going to miss you so much! We're going to be best friends. I can't wait to see you again. You're so cute." Weiss said coddling Zwei a bit with a baby voice, while Blake carefully hopped off of Ruby's top bunk, landed atop of a desk only to immediately hop off, causing only a lamp on the table to wobble a bit.

"He does look to be a very sweet dog." Pyrrha said as she knelt down and scratched Zwei's chin, earning her a lick on the cheek, making her the Mistral Champion giggle.

"I uh…" Ren looked to the package in hand. "I better go make sure Nora and Liversnap don't cause a stir." Ren said, placing the cylindrical package onto the desk Blake hopped off of and headed out the door with Pyrrha following, who gave one last wave to Zwei.

Ruby and Jaune looked down to Zwei, who in turn looked up to them with his tongue out to the side as he panted.

"Sit." Jaune ordered pointing down. Zwei obeyed and sat. "Paws up." Jaune said kneeling down with a wave of his hand, causing Zwei to bring up his front paws. "Shake." Jaune ordered, extending his hand. Zwei gave him one of his paws into his hand. "Good dog." Jaune said with a smile as he shook Zwei's hand and petted the top of his head with his other hand, earning a bark from Zwei.

"Whoa. I never thought he could be so obedient. Then again dad did send him to obedience school." Ruby said. "You know this might sound weird, but… I swear I thought I once saw him on a type writer making a novel."

Jaune turned his head to his girlfriend with wide eyes and a moment of silence.

"What kind of obedience school can teach a dog to do that?" Jaune asked with genuine curiosity.

"Eh. I don't know. I lost the brochure a long time ago." Ruby said with a shrug.

"Well… either way, I'm guessing you won't be leaving him by himself." Jaune said.

"You know me so well." Ruby said with a smile. "Oh! Idea!" Ruby walked over to the closet door, opened it and pulled out a Beacon Academy book bag. "Do not tell anyone about this. As my boyfriend I am telling you not to tell anyone this under any circumstance." Ruby said pointing to Jaune.

"… Okay." Jaune just shrugged.

"Here Zwei. Into the nice bag. We're going for a ride." Ruby said with a smile, kneeling down with the top of the book bag open. Zwei gave a cute bark and hopped right in. "Good boy!" Ruby cheered in a bit of a baby voice as she stood up. "Oof. Dad's definitely been feeding him since we left." Ruby said as she put on the book bag.

"I'm gonna go get Saber." Jaune said.

"You sure he'll come with you?"

"I'm not leaving him alone. Not after that close call a few moments ago." Jaune said as he exited the dorm, with Ruby following. Jaune opened his dorm door again, while Ruby closed her own. "Come on Saber, we've got to go." Jaune said to the Grimm kitten, currently laying on Jaune's bed. Saber gave an annoyed cat groan. "I know, I know that you don't like going to places where there is no food or guaranteed battles, but after that close call with monkey boy's teammates, I don't want to take the chance of anyone coming in and finding you as the way you are." Jaune said grabbing Saber's collar. "Come on." Jaune said kneeling in front of his bed.

Saber rolled his eyes, before standing up and allowing Jaune to put on his collar, turning him into a regular black kitten with stripes.

"Thanks buddy." Jaune said as Saber then hopped onto his shoulder.

Jaune walked out the dorm and closed the door behind himself. He and Ruby started walking down the hallway. Ruby's cheeks started to heat up.

"Uh… so are we… supposed to hold hands again?" Ruby asked with a sense of nervousness.

"We don't have to do it all the time. Just when it feels right." Jaune said with a smile.

"Okay. Cool!" Ruby said with a smile, feeling relieved as her cheeks returned to their normal coloring.

Right now the two just enjoyed walking beside on another. That was more than enough for them.

!

!

Teams RWBY and JNPR arrived at the amphitheater where everyone was lined up. The whole place was filled with sounds of talking.

" _ **Quiet. Quiet everyone."**_ Glynda said through the microphone.

Ruby walked over to where the bags of other students were and placed her book bag with Zwei in it, with the others. Jaune was tapped her shoulder making her look to him to see him pointing somewhere with a smile. Ruby looked over to see Nora trying to keep Liversnap by the bags.

"Stay." Nora said with a hand up. Liversnap moan, leaning forward. "No, stay." Nora said leaning her hand forward. Liversnap moaned. "Stay~." Nora said. Once it looked like Liversnap got it, she started walking away, but noticed Liversnap take a step forward. "Stay!" Nora shouted, causing Liversnap to cease. She narrowed her eyes and puckered her lips, not convinced he understood.

Ruby couldn't help, but giggle, while Jaune smiled, but a small bark from Zwei was heard, causing Ruby to quickly clam him down with a shush.

Nora slowly turned around and started walking away, but Liversnap took a few steps forward.

"Force field~!" Nora suddenly said, turning around with a hop and waving her hands in front of herself in a mime fashion, as if there was an invisible wall between her and her pet. Liversnap tilted his head to the side with confusion, then took a step forward. "Freeze!" Nora shouted pointing at Liversnap, causing him to freeze during mid-step. Nora walked over and laid a kiss atop his head, before turning and walking away.

"What was that about? I thought you would want him to join the line." Jaune said as he and Ruby were walking with Nora to meet their teams.

"I did, but Miss Goodwitch said that he has to stay a good distance from the crowd so as not to frighten anyone, because having a pet bear might 'intimidate' people or 'draw too much attention'. So what? He's a bear and I trained him in just three days! But no~. She had to use that scary glare of hers that makes yours look like that of an annoyed grandpa." Nora complained with her bottom lip out and her arms crossed.

"Well I can't fault you on that. To this day, there has never been anyone more intimidating and scary as Glynda Goodwitch." Jaune said.

"And there never will be." Nora added.

"Y~up." Both Ruby and Jaune said in unison.

Saber hopped off of Jaune's shoulder and walked over to Liversnap, deciding to keep him company.

Teams RWBY and JNPR were lined up, ready to hear out their headmasters.

" _ **Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin."**_ Glynda said, before handing things over to the headmaster.

'I'm gonna tune this out.' Jaune thought.

' _Are you sure that's a smart move?'_ C Ozpin questioned mentally.

'I'm a veteran huntsman. I may have never graduated from Beacon the proper way, but I've faced enough terrors and achieved a higher plain of strength, power, intelligence and mental fortitude. Plus fifteen years of experience under your belt helps.' Jaune thought with a proud smile, but then he frowned. 'Wow… fifteen years… a long time when you say it out loud, but feels so short… especially upon realizing that's how close the end of life was.' Jaune thought with a frown.

Suddenly he was nudged by two people, bringing him back to reality.

"Pay attention." Pyrrha and Ruby said in unison.

C Ozpin mentally laughed.

' _I told you it wasn't a smart idea to tune things out.'_ C Ozpin thought with a mental smile.

'Always them.' Jaune thought as he made a horse lips noise with his lips.

' _Take this as another lesson, Jaune. It is always important to remember your past, but it is especially important to pay attention to your present.'_ C Ozpin lectured, causing Jaune to sigh.

'And here I thought I was done with lessons after that day.' Jaune thought with a small frown.

' _Well… you're never too old to learn something new.'_ C Ozpin responded.

Once again Jaune sighed.

"Bored, huh?" Yang asked with a smirk.

"More tired than bored." Jaune responded, scratching his cheek. Jaune decided to listen to the rest of Ozpin's speech.

" _ **On this day, nearly eighty years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end."**_ Ozpin spoke.

"The largest in your time maybe." Jaune muttered in a low tone.

"What was that?" Nora spoke up, being the only one who heard him.

"Pay attention Nora." Jaune said, resuming his attention to Ozpin, ignoring Nora's narrowed glare.

"You're one to talk." Nora said with a pout and arms crossed.

" _ **It was a war of ignorance, greed and of oppression. A war that was about much more than where borders fell and who traded with whom, but about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons. One of which being the destruction of all forms of art and self-expression. And as you are all aware that is something many could not stand for. As a result, those who oppose this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself. Color. It was their way of to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither would the generations to come."**_

Jaune closed his eyes as he remembered… his last day with his kids. The last time he saw them… even with amateur weapons… they refused to go down without a fight; even when surrounded by countless Grimm. He had never been more proud. He just wished he could have had the chance to tell them so.

A lone tear escaped his eye.

" _ **And it was a trend that is held to this very day."**_ Jaune opened his eyes. _**"We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity. Through diversity. As I have said, today we stand together, united. But this bond cannot exist without effort."**_ Jaune looked to his open hand. _**"Which is why today while the rest of the world celebrates peace, Huntsman and Huntresses will work to uphold it."**_ Jaune tightened his hand into a fist. _**"As first year students, you will be tasked with shadowing a professional huntsman or huntress, on a mission. Some of you may be taken out of the kingdom for several days. Others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best."**_ Ozpin finished with a smile as he walked off followed by the audience clapping.

Jaune sighed with his eyes closed.

'Easy and inspiring in words. Hell of a different thing in life, but that's what everyone is prepared for.' Jaune thought as he started making his way over to the missions lists. Jaune walked over and looked to all of them with bored expressions. 'Boy this is all underwhelming.' Jaune thought.

"WE'RE GOING TO BE DEPUTIES!" Nora popped next to Jaune, riding atop of Liversnap again, screaming with glee and excitement. Liversnap had more control than his master to just give a simple small roar.

Jaune's eyes were wide, with his left eye twitching.

"Nora, please don't do that again. I need a left eardrum." Jaune calmly said.

"Ren found a mission where we go to a village and help a sheriff tomorrow. He seemed very excited about it." Nora said with a grin as Jaune rubbed his eardrum. He noticed Ren and Pyrrha walk right over.

"Sorry about not discussing things with you, but I thought you wouldn't mind." Ren said.

"Nah, its fine. Any mission is alright." Jaune said, crossing his arms with a shrug. Suddenly someone bumped his shoulder. Of course it would be none other than Vlad. Jaune calmly glared at him, while his greatest enemy paid him no mind and just selected a mission. Once done, he walked away with a calm smile. Jaune noticed what he chose. "Excavation?" Jaune questioned to himself.

"Huh. Your mortal enemy looks more like the search and destroy kind of guy." Nora said.

"Yeah, you're not really wrong there." Jaune said, looking to Vlad's retreating form.

"Liversnap?" Everyone turned to see Nora looking down to her pet disguised Ursa, staring at Vlad, but in a sense, looking hypnotized. "Liversnap, what's wrong? You're not usually like this." Nora said shaking Liversnap, starting to get worried. "Something's wrong with Liversnap." Nora said. "And Saber!" Nora exclaimed pointing at Saber, who was next to Jaune's feet staring at Vlad's retreating form.

'They're responding to Vlad's semblance. Nothing new to me, but to Nora and Pyrrha… can't take any chance, even if it does expose that bastard.' Jaune thought as he brought his hand up and then suddenly a flash of golden light flashed from his hand for a moment, causing Liversnap to stand up on his hind legs and shake his head of dizziness, while Saber screeched with his hair standing up and ran off. Liversnap stomped his front legs back onto the ground and gave a bellowing roar at Jaune. "Enough!" Jaune shouted pointing at Liversnap with a stern expression, causing the disguised Grimm to silence with a far off expression as if nothing happened.

"Don't do that to Liversnap! I don't care if you are our leader, if you dare do that to him again, I'll-"

"Cease!" Jaune exclaimed, now pointing his finger at Nora, causing her to now be silent with a far off expression. "Wow, I have a lot of power with this thing." Jaune said looking to his finger.

"Then please use it responsibly… and try not to do so with Nora." Ren said.

"I'll try. Although no promises with the last one." Jaune said. He noticed Nora and Liversnap were still, still and silent. Looking to his hand with a raised eyebrow, he snapped his fingers, causing the two to jerk their heads up and blink their eyes.

"And another thing! I… where have I been for the last few seconds?" Nora wondered with wide blinking eyes.

"Is this yours?" Yang's voice was heard, causing the team to turn to see Team RWBY walking over, with Yang pointing her thumb to Saber, who was in Blake's arms.

"Yeah. Sorry about the flash buddy, but you were kind of in a creepy trance." Jaune said with an apologetic smile, rubbing the back of his head.

Saber was not feeling forgivable, as one could tell by his narrowed glare. He hopped out of Blake's arms, walked right over to Jaune's right sneaker, lifted his leg and went number one on it, causing Jaune to hop back with a shout of protest, while the others looked surprised, then Ruby, Yang and Nora laughed, while Blake and Weiss giggled.

"I love that cat of yours." Yang said with a grin as Saber finished, kicking up his hind legs after done.

"Yeah, he's a real keeper." Jaune said through gritted teeth and an annoyed expression, while Saber raised his head and tail up high and trotted away, lying next to Ruby.

"I never knew cats hate flashes." Nora said, as Ruby knelt down and gently scratched Saber's head. "Wait… do they?" Nora asked. All eyes looked to Blake, who glanced side to side.

"Seriously? Just because I'm… THAT, you all expect me to answer a question like that?" Blake questioned, unamused with her hands to her hips and eyes narrowed. Everyone just continued to stare. Blake sighed. "Yeah. Pretty much. Especially when we don't see it coming." Blake just answered.

"Ah~." Nora said with an understanding nod.

"What was the flash?" Ruby asked.

"Jaune's hand." Nora answered.

"Took a nice picture with that?" Yang joked with a smirk.

"We're getting off topic. We're looking for Search & Destroy." Weiss said.

"Oh~, why didn't we pick that one?" Nora asked with a grin.

"Being deputies is fine." Jaune said with a shrug. "Besides, sometimes it's easier to kill Grimm than to take down notorious criminals."

"I heard that." Yang said, with Blake nodding in agreement.

Ruby walked over to the Search & Destroy listing, which was coincidentally right in front of them.

"Here we go. Quadrant 5 needs clearing out." Ruby said.

"That's Mountain Glenn." Jaune said.

"You know it?" Ruby asked, turning to her boyfriend.

"Not a nice story. Originally supposed to be an expansion of Vale that should have thrived, but turned into a Grimm nesting ground. It was the first attempt to expand, complete with an elaborate underground metro system for people to use to go to and from both the main city and the expansion." Jaune said, catching Team RWBY's attention when mentioning the underground metro system. "It was a nice idea, but the downside was is that it never had the natural barriers that Vale did, so Grimm just came waltzing in daily attacking the masses until it was completely overwhelmed. People tried hiding in the tunnels originally meant for their subway system, turning it into a settlement, but one explosion later and they were overwhelmed again by subterranean Grimm, like Creeps. Vale had to permanently close off the tunnels, creating the world's largest tomb." Jaune finished his explanation, making both teams feel saddened by what had transgressed in the past.

"How awful." Weiss said with a deeply saddened frown.

"Very true." A voice spoke, causing most to flinch to see Ozpin. "But that's why it is always important to learn from such dark experience, so it can never happen again."

"I'm guessing that means there are no other expansions for Vale." Nora said, earning a shake of the head from Ozpin, verified as a 'no'. "Okay."

Ruby selected the mission and typed in her team's name, but the computer rejected them since apparently it was a mission reserved for teams who weren't first years.

"Aw~." Ruby whined.

"What the heck?!" Nora exclaimed.

"Unfortunately we determined that the concentration of Grimm was too extreme for first year students. It seems that particular region is rather popular." Ozpin explained.

"To the huntsman and trainees or the Grimm?" Jaune asked.

"Rather both it seems." Ozpin said. "In fact, I have the sneaking suspicion that the four of you…" Ozpin pointed to Team RWBY. "Will make your way there no matter which job you choose." Yang, Blake and Weiss looked to Ruby, who rubbed the back of her head with a nervous smile, remembering she told Ozpin about how she 'heard' the night guy from last night about a hideout in the Southeast.

"Whatever makes you say that?" Ruby asked, acting innocently.

"I'm still rather curious as to how you all found yourselves at the docks last semester, and also about over a week ago." Ozpin said, taking a glance at Team JNPR, who acted casual and innocent like their sister team right now. "I'm interested to know how you really learned about a "hideout" in the Southeast, and I certainly wonder why witnesses reported seeing robots and rose petals in a dance club some time ago."

"Uhhmm… uh-well…" Ruby was in a pickle.

'Man you really enjoy milking things like this.' Jaune thought, speaking with C Ozpin, making him chuckle.

' _Just a small sense of joy from years of life filled with some boredom and grief.'_ C Ozpin responded mentally.

"I doubt I'll ever find the exact answers I'm looking for." Ozpin said with a coy smile. "So… how about this. Instead of waiting for you all to break the rules, why don't we just bend them?" Ozpin pressed a few buttons on his scroll pad, causing the mission to be override so Team RWBY could take up the mission.

"Whoa… best headmaster ever." Nora whispered.

"We won't let you down." Ruby said, turning to Ozpin with an appreciative smile. "Thank you, Professor."

"Do not thank me for this. Teamwork and persistence have carried you far, but you must understand, the things that await you beyond the protection of the kingdom will not care. Stay close to your huntsman at all times, and do exactly as he says. He will be leading you on this mission, and he can have you sent back to Beacon, if he finds your skills to be unsatisfactory." Ozpin warned as he started walking away, bumming out not only Team RWBY, but also JNPR. "Good luck. Oh, and Mr. Arc, please come with me."

"Hmm?" Jaune looked to Ozpin with a raised eyebrow.

"Young Alexander would like to give the project you two have been working on a test run and would like your assistance to see if it is truly ready." Ozpin explained. Jaune blinked his eyes, surprised by the prospect to see if 'that' is ready. He nodded and followed Ozpin, but stopped and turned to see Saber still lying on the ground next to Ruby's feet.

"You coming?" Jaune asked. Saber remained silent with his eyes closed. "You know Reebok. He always makes really powerful weapons and tools. Certainly not boring." Jaune said with a smile. Saber opened one eyes looking at Jaune, before opening the other and rolling his eyes. Saber stood up and followed Jaune and Ozpin.

"I know he's obviously different from all cats, but he is pretty…" Weiss tapped her chin.

"Catty?" Nora questioned, causing Weiss to sigh.

"Not only would that make a terrible pun, but the word you used is also inaccurate to describe him… completely." Weiss said with her arms crossed.

"Oh, well someone is a smarty pants." Nora said, earning a glare from Weiss.

"Saber is… well… prideful. You tend to know a creature the longer you are with it and so far from what we can tell, Saber is like that of a warrior always on the prowl for a hunt. By no means lazy, but just bored when battle or a risky situation does not present itself. That is why he always tends to stay in the dorm at all times, except when to feed. In a way, he hunts. Not just to find food, but to feel the thrill of the hunt with risks and dangers. Which explains why he infiltrates the kitchen so often, despite there being people who will try and attack him when he tries to steal their supplies." Pyrrha explained.

"But he's still reliable, right?" Ruby asked.

"Oh of course. Despite his stoic and slightly rude demeanor, he is a loyal friend like any other, and rather much a bit of a sweetheart." Pyrrha said.

"True… but Liversnap is a bigger sweetheart!" Nora said hopping off of Liversnap and hugging his head, earning happy licks from her disguised Ursa, making her laugh with glee and a grin.

"… I… that Ursa is still an enigma to me." Weiss said, still not understanding how an Ursa, a soulless beast could understand and show genuine love and compassion, especially to someone as eccentric and kind of violent like Nora.

!

!

Jaune followed Ozpin into the elevator, where he, the headmaster and Saber took it down to… the Vault. Not to be confused with the one that held the relic of Vale, but one that contained something, or shall we say someone, equally important.

The elevator door opened. The three walked in.

Jaune remembered this place. He hated this place. This is where one of his greatest failures occurred. His greatest one in his actual youth. Jaune sighed shaking his head.

"Something wrong?" Ozpin asked.

"You're not the only one who made major mistakes in his past." Jaune said with his hands in his pockets. Ozpin closed his eyes and nodded with sympathy.

The two continued on. Jaune saw the same machine from what felt like ages ago.

There resided two containers and a control pad in the middle. One was vacant and the other contained Amber, the Fall Maiden, or at least half.

Jaune felt bad for her. Cinder deserved the worst of it all, along with that douchebag Vlad. If there was ever a way to help her, he wished he could think of it now.

C Ozpin still felt the lingering sense of guilt when it came to Amber… and Pyrrha. He actually was thinking up a plan that could be very beneficial to the future.

Ozpin walked passed the machinery, causing Jaune's eyebrow to raise, before he continued to follow, with Saber staying close by Jaune.

"I'm guessing you've never been farther in here than this." Ozpin said.

"Good guess." Jaune said.

"Well you see, before our unity between the four kingdoms, the underground was not originally meant for this, as you could see. Originally this part of the tower was a shelter in my heyday as the Warrior King. Well, before I officially inherited the crown. And yet there is still a level deeper than this. One I thought I never be able to see again." Ozpin said.

"How deep is this tower?" Jaune questioned with surprise.

"There are a few more levels." Ozpin answered, causing Jaune's now wide eyes to blink. "Luckily we are just going down by one more."

"How much do you trust Reebok?" Jaune asked.

"Well I will admit I did not see that question coming next."

"You said we were going to meet him to test the Arc Knight some more. You have to trust him a lot to actually allow him to see and know all this." Jaune said.

"How could I not trust him so well? He is putting much effort into all this. It amazes me on how much he can do in such a limited amount of time."

"Never a truer sentence has been uttered about a young student. Kid can make a device that could have a thousand uses in this world in just ten seconds. He can go far if…"

"If he was in Atlas, correct?" Ozpin finished. Jaune sighed.

"Not that I am not happy he's around, hell I've been extremely grateful to whatever God is out there listening to my hopes and prayers that he's around, but… I just don't understand how he could just be here and not in Atlas where they can benefit from him. I mean he could do anything." Jaune said.

"True. However there are those of Atlas who would glance him over as they care about a balance of both brain and might. Some would see him as ineffective when push comes to shove." Ozpin said.

"Who the hell would think that?! Ironwood never would!" Jaune complained.

"And you are correct. However it was not Ironwood who felt he could not benefit Atlas with just brain." Ozpin said.

"Who is the rat ba-"

"Hold your tongue. I am afraid this is one person you have no right to insult, not when it comes to young Alexander." Ozpin said as they stopped in front of another elevator all the way in the back.

"No right to insult?" Jaune questioned as Ozpin pressed the button. Jaune thought it over for a bit, as the answer came almost immediately. "His father?" Jaune asked. Ozpin remained silent. Once the elevator doors opened, he pushed up his glasses and walked right in. "That's it, isn't it?" Jaune said as he and Saber walked right in before the doors closed. "Why would Reebok's father be like that?" Jaune questioned as Ozpin pressed a button.

"The Willard family is known for both might and brains. As you can see, Alexander only possess the latter." Ozpin said.

"But was there ever a Willard more intelligent than Reebok?" Jaune asked.

"I don't think so. A Stein however, there is one who I have learned taught him all he knows and trusted him very well before his passing." Ozpin answered.

"Stein?"

"Alexander's mother's maiden name is Stein. Tell me Jaune, have you ever heard of a man named Ivan Neo Stein?"

"Hmm?" Jaune raised an eyebrow.

The elevator doors opened.

"Great! You're here!" Reebok cheered with a smile.

Jaune walked in to greet his friend, but he stopped to marvel at where they were.

"Oh my Monty." Jaune said. The whole level was a giant arena. And when I mean giant, I mean colossal! Large enough to fit a whole army! Probably ten thousand men! "What the hell? Why is this under the school?!"

"This is the Ground Zero Colosseum." Ozpin said as he walked forward, stopping beside Jaune who was leaning against a railing.

"Ground Zero?" Jaune questioned.

"Back before the four kingdoms united together, this is where all of Vale's future warriors and veterans all came to take part in battle. The size of it is to represent an actual battlefield. Think of it as the father of the Vytal Tournament battle grounds, but instead of coming together to face off out of a sign of unity, growth and comradery, it was to prepare people for the harsh nature of war and the dangers residing out of the kingdom walls. Here, young ones around your ages, even younger, would come to battle either one on one, as a team or as an entire battalion, even an army. In other words, this is where we did our combat classes. Everything started here, which is why the name Ground Zero was considered appropriate." Ozpin explained.

"Holy… damn." Jaune said with a look of pure shock.

"Of course this was made obsolete once the four kingdoms were untied. I never thought I'd step back here again." Ozpin said.

"So… I'm guessing I'm here to test out the Arc Knight." Jaune said.

"Not just the knight, but each of the five classes. I've brought one of each to see how well they can stack up against the likes of someone of your level." Reebok said.

"I'm fighting them all at once?!" Jaune exclaimed with shock.

"Oh Monty, no! I'm not sadistic or unmerciful! You're just going to spar one on one with them. I can test their teamwork another time." Reebok explained.

"How are you going to test out their teamwork?" Jaune asked.

"Simple. I will convince Port to hunt down some Grimm for me." Ozpin answered. Jaune and Reebok looked to one another with wide eyes.

"Uh~… you sure about that? I mean the Emerald Forest and no doubt the Forever Falls both have a whole new selection of terrifying Grimm." Reebok said.

"Then it is obvious you two do not pay attention to Port's stories." Ozpin said.

"Well… uh…" Reebok looked down scratching the back of his head.

"The guy talks too much." Jaune bluntly said.

"I wouldn't put it like that. It's just he puts… too many details in each story that it's kind of hard to follow along when you can get confused and disinterested rather quickly." Reebok said.

"Yes. That's always been his problem with storytelling. Trust me though, Port has faced a number of powerful Grimm on his own that he rightfully deserves to brag about." Ozpin said.

"Name a tough one." Jaune said.

"A Brutus for one." Ozpin said, causing Jaune and Reebok's eyes to bulge.

"… Damn." Jaune said breathlessly.

"I have nothing to worry about." Reebok said, amazed that old, stout professor Port had actually taken on a Brutus on his own.

"There is much about being a huntsman, even beyond graduation. There are even things that you can still learn Jaune. You are never too old to learn something new." Ozpin said.

"Well, only a man who has lived numerous life times can justly say that." Jaune said. "So to the arena, huh?" Jaune said, looking to Reebok.

"Whenever you're ready. I got each bot prepared." Reebok said with a smile. Jaune nodded. He knelt down, grew a pair of golden aura wings and shot into the air, flew back, doing a back roll and finished by landing in the center of the arena. "Show off." Reebok said. He then noticed Ozpin was gone. He looked around to see him already far off across the arena, nearing an imperial box where a throne laid. "Hey! How'd you do that so quickly?!" Reebok called out as he started to sprint around the arena, through the stands, with Saber following.

It's going to be a long run.

Ozpin slowly walked into the imperial box. He almost lost his breath as entered a room he hadn't been in, in what felt like ages.

It was a room with black stone walls, silk velvet cloths and curtains lining the walls. There was furniture with red cushions and gold lining and accessories on them. There near the sole long window was a large throne. Unlike all the other furniture, it was silver with black cushioning.

Ozpin remembered the reason why it looked less appealing than the rest.

'The King is always the second most important person. The most important is the citizens he relies on.' Ozpin thought with a soft smile as his fingers brushed against the top of the thrown where the emblem of Vale was engraved in the silver of the throne. Ozpin slowly sat down onto the throne. He closed his eyes as memories flushed through his mind. He took a simple drink of his coffee. The one thing he wish he could have changed about his time as the Warrior King, besides the war and countless deaths, he wished he could have had been drinking a chalice filled with coffee instead of wine.

Jaune, standing in the middle of the arena, Jaune did a three sixty walk in place as he got a quick view of the place. It didn't look like anything special. It was a normal arena with a flat arena, except it had rocks and boulders here and there with some patches of grass. There were also large metal bar doors at the walls of within the arena, probably to contain animals and Grimm for people to face like in those gladiator movies his elder sister, Dana, loved to watch.

"Not bad I guess." Jaune said as he turned to look at Ozpin who was sitting in the throne. "Got a good view of the action?" Jaune called out.

"As always." Ozpin said with a small smile.

Reebok was close to the imperial box. He stopped a moment, panting with his hands on his knees. He stood up, trying to breathe in through his nose and out his mouth. It took a few moments, but he managed to compose himself properly, with Saber standing next to him. Reebok then resumed sprinting over to meet Ozpin.

After a minute and a half, Reebok was about to burst through the door, but stopped, standing up straight, taking in a deep breath through his nose and knocked on the door.

"You may come in." Ozpin said.

Reebok opened the door and went inside with Saber following in, closed the door and jogged over to Ozpin's side near the window, where he hunched over with his hands on his knees and panted. Reebok reached into his vest and pulled out a steel rectangular container in hand, which was probably in his dress shirt's shirt pocket, opened it up and ate three small blue pellets, bit down on them and swallowed, not sighing feeling refreshed.

"Good old refresher pellets." Reebok said with a smile on his face as he stood up straight, closed the container and put it back in his shirt pocket, under his vest. "Okay! Time to unleash class type 1! The Arc Knight!" Reebok shouted.

Suddenly landing in the arena in front of Jaune, causing a strong shockwave, capable of moving Jaune back a bit, granted because he did not see it coming, was the Arc Knight robot, standing tall and proud.

Jaune gave an impressed whistle at the entrance of the bot.

"Not bad." Jaune complimented.

"The Arc Knight is the all-around fighter. Skilled in strength, power, agility, speed, durability, and is very adept in hand-to-hand combat. Also like all the other models is very skilled in using the Arc Light power." Reebok explained.

"Alright then." Jaune cracked his knuckled with a smile. "Time for some quality father-son time." Jaune said, smirking with excitement as he brought his fists up, with the Arc Knight mirroring Jaune's stance.

Ozpin smirked as he stared down at the pair in the arena.

"With hearts of gold, stronger than all metal, and souls that resonate and cannot be bent, let these two warriors show all their might. In times of darkness, our visions are hazy, in times of duress, we feel a sense of fear for ourselves or others, in times of fear, we can lose hope… but let all that dignified here, standing alone, or together, let us learn from battle, support and experience, strengthen our souls and hearts, that will make our being shine with a luster more powerful than the Sun itself all in the battle and experience that is life." Ozpin spoke a special creed. "Begin!"

The Arc Knight shot forward, charging at Jaune and sent a right jab, where Jaune dodged to the left, but the punch was a feint as the Arc Knight sent a right knee to Jaune's torso, sending Jaune flying back.

Jaune rolled against the ground a bit, but he managed to skid on his hands and feet.

"Okay." Jaune panted as he got to his feet. "Hand-to-hand combat and speed seem fine now."

"Feel free to use any weapon! The bots should be prepared for any type of situation, especially when combat is required!" Reebok called out.

"Alright. Let's work on agility." Jaune took out Silver Eye and shot at the Arc Knight.

The Arc Knight was easily dodging the fast paced bullets, moving side to side as it got closer to Jaune.

Jaune decided to mix things up and take out Arc Gold and did twin rapid fire shots, but the Arc Knight was still fast in its speed and agility. Jaune held the triggers of his guns, shooting a charged shot, but as he did the Arc Knight burst forward, ready to strike.

Jaune quickly sent aura to his legs and hopped up high and fired below himself. The Arc Knight hopped to the side, avoiding the blast and managed to fight back the shockwave, not skidding away.

Jaune took this opportunity to fire a Spirit Lance.

The Arc Knight sensed an Arc Light incoming attack and slid away in time as the Spirit Lance stabbed into the ground. The Arc Knight made some noises as he stared at the Spirit Lance.

Jaune roared as he dived down with Excalibur pointed down at the Arc Knight. The Arc Knight crossed its arms up to block and then suddenly golden energy of light burst from its arms right before Excalibur made contact, which suddenly caused a parry, as Jaune was sent back a bit.

Jaune skidded against the ground to a halt in a crouched position.

Jaune looked up to see that the Arc Knight's arms were surrounded in golden energy that formed into blades.

"Hmm…" Jaune got up to his feet.

The Arc Knight bent its knees and brought it aura bladed arms up.

The two rushed over and clashed blades. Jaune was actually feeling pressured just from the clash of blades.

The Arc Knight spun in the air, clashing its aura blades twice against Excalibur, causing Jaune to step back from being pushed back.

The Arc Knight charged Jaune with both aura bladed arms back. Jaune managed to quickly clash Excalibur. The two clashed blades at high speed. The Arc Knight sent a left hook to the side of Jaune's head. Jaune went for a duck and leaning his head to the left side for added measure to avoid the force, but his eyes suddenly widened with shock as the Arc Knight's left hand was wide open as a spirit lance was protruding out of its hand with the pointed end right next to Jaune's head.

"Hmm. It has learned." Ozpin said with a smile, then drinking his coffee.

"Copying my move, huh? Then try doing this." Jaune said as he grew a pair of aura wings and shot into the air.

The Arc Knight made a few beeping noises, before it crouched down, grew a pair of golden aura wings, otherwise known as Arc Wings, and shot into the air after Jaune.

Jaune smirked.

Jaune and the Arc Knight clashed their blades together, then both entered a clash of blades faster than sound.

He hadn't had a flying battle in a while, but this time it's with an ally and it seems have its own merit of fun.

Jaune went for a kick, but the Arc Knight blocked it with a knee. Jaune immediately kicked off of the knee and sent multiple blades of aura from Excalibur at the bot.

The Arc Knight slashed at the blades of energy, cancelling them out, but noticed something in between some. Faster than the eye could see, the Arc Knight snapped its arms into a cross, destroying a hidden and thin Spirit Lance that tried to nail it in its own head. Finishing off the other aura blades, it noticed Jaune going for a charge.

Jaune expected the Arc Knight to defend itself, or at least dodge, but instead of attacking, he planned on swerving around the robot, then attacking it from behind, but surprisingly, the Arc Knight charged forward as well to meet Jaune halfway. Taken back, Jaune continued on ahead to see what may come. He already planned ahead. Jaune sent a horizontal slash that the Arc Knight flew over and spun to face Jaune. Jaune had anticipated this, allowing himself to move with the momentum of his sword swing and already having Silver Eye in hand as he now faced the Arc Knight above him, ready to fire, but Jaune's eyes widened with pure shock.

The Arc Knight was a step ahead as it had brought the bottom of its hands together with its palms revealed and fingers bent, Kamehameha Style, with golden light illuminated brightly from its palms.

"Oh shit!" Jaune exclaimed as he retracted his Arc Wings, changed Excalibur into shotgun mode and aimed it and Silver Eye above him, firing sending him rocketing down right at the split second the Arc Knight fired its attack, a beam of pure golden energy that was five meters long and wide, forming a perfect circular beam.

The blast came down to the ground at light speed, creating a hole within the ground, and once down, revealed a now gaping hole in the ground with no chare marks at all.

'Holy shit!' Jaune thought with shock.

"Now that's something I never saw around here." Ozpin said with a smile.

The Arc Knight air dashed down to Jaune with a fist cocked back.

Jaune changed Excalibur into its longsword form again, pumping aura into it to amplify its defense, along with his own aura surrounding his body, and brought it up in front of himself, blocking the punch, but when the fist met the sword, Jaune felt like he was only an inch from the ground this whole time as he had met it instantly after the hit.

'Amazing. It had fired a complete concentrated and obviously powerful beam of pure aura, and yet still had the strength and power to delivered such an intense blow. And to think it's still holding back a great deal.' Ozpin thought, still smiling before taking a sip from his cup of coffee again. 'Then again, so is Jaune.'

Jaune bounced off of the ground and slid against the ground on his feet until he came to a stop.

The Arc Knight did a flip and dived to the ground, but picked up and now flew straight at Jaune.

Jaune had spun Excalibur in hand, surrounded it in aura and then immediately stabbed it into the ground, causing a shockwave of golden aura that struck the Arc Knight at the last second, sending it flying back.

The Arc Knight retracted its Arc Wings, flipped in the air and landed on its hands and knees. When it stood up Jaune was immediately in front of it and sent a downward diagonal slash, but it took a step back, twisting its body a bit to dodge the attack and sent a horizontal kick.

Jaune managed to bot dodge the kick and attack by stabbing his longsword into the ground, hopped up off his feet and balanced on it, sending a kick of his own to the Arc Knight's head, but it brought an arm up and blocked the attack, but it was force to skid away a bit from the amplified force of the attack as it was surrounded in potent aura.

Once Jaune was on his feet, he put Excalibur on his back, amplified aura to his legs and dashed forward at the Arc Knight. Jaune sent a right jab, which was a feint, and sent a left uppercut, but the Arc Knight saw right through the feint, fooling Jaune by moving its head to the side to 'dodge' the 'jab' and when Jaune sent the left uppercut, it brought its left arm up and twist it down, managing to grab the uppercut punch.

Jaune quickly grabbed the Arc Knight's right arm and brought it closer, where he delivered an aura amplified head-butt.

The two stared at one another intensively for a minute, then kicked the other off from the stomach. The two started sending a barrage of punches at one another that collided with one another's. They sent horizontal kicks that slammed into the others side, causing them to slide to the side a bit, getting some distance. The two cocked their fists back as they quickly started amplifying aura into their fists, causing them to glow gold and then they slammed their fists into one another, causing a shockwave that created a large crater underneath their feet.

Before they could continue, Ozpin's can repeatedly tapped onto the floor a few times.

"That's enough." Ozpin spoke up.

Jaune and the Arc Knight got out of their fighting positions and just stood up straight.

"Not bad." Jaune said with a smile, extending his hand. The Arc Knight looked to it for a moment, then grabbed it as it and Jaune shook hands.

Up in the imperial booth, Ozpin and Reebok were smiling down at the two.

"I've noticed that it allowed Jaune to escape the blast." Ozpin said.

"Jaune is their progenitor. All the members of what will be the Arc Army respect Jaune highly and have a soft spot for him. To them, there are no people higher than Jaune and myself, seeing as we both gave them life." Reebok explained.

"Arc Army? Is that what they will officially be called?" Ozpin asked.

"Eh… I'm not that good with names. I'm good at building, but coming up with cool names isn't my strong suit." Reebok said.

"Hmm… how about this. Seeing as they are a part of Jaune, his will and power within them all, with the young Arc being a knight, how about the name The Order of Arc."

"That's way better than anything I could come up with." Reebok said.

"Yo! So what's next?" Jaune called out as the Arc Knight headed out the arena.

"Okay, this one is a quick type that loves to go for the fast kills. They're basically ninja assassins. I called them… actually you guys name them, I suck at names."

"Come on man, have a little more confidence. They're your inventions." Jaune said.

"Well, I call them Quick Flashes, but it doesn't sound too good." Reebok said.

"So that'll be their names." Jaune said with a smile. Jaune suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, making him turn to see a skinnier bot of, but it had no protrusions out of its head like the Arc Knight. In fact it looked like a slimmer version of the Arc Knight, but the clear differences was shown as a spike blade protruding out the back of each of its hands, similar to a Razor Grimm, also on its screen-like face was a gold circle outline at the center of it. 'Holy crap. I didn't even sense him. This might actually be pretty tough. I was never one for fighting assassins like this.' Jaune thought as he moved away from the Quick Flash. 'To be honest, I think the Blake I knew was even able to kick my ass, so long as I never spotted her.' Jaune thought as he rubbed his chin.

The Quick Flash hung its arms down, letting the hang in front of itself as it was hunched a bit and had it legs bent and spread in a horse stance.

Jaune grabbed the hilt of Crocea Mors, instead of Excalibur.

'In a battle of speed it's better to use the family heirloom instead of Excalibur. It's better to stick with a thinner, faster weapon when it comes to assassin opponents.' Jaune thought as he pulled out his family sword from his hilt/shield.

"And… begin!" Ozpin announced.

Suddenly the Quick Flash was already in front of Jaune with its right arm and body twisted a bit.

Jaune's eyes were wide as he felt intense pain. He quickly hopped back, but his footing stumbled a bit before he stopped.

"Hmm." Ozpin blinked his eyes, surprised by the development that had just transpired.

Jaune panted as he put his hand on his chest plate.

'Not a scratch. Not on my armor, or clothes, hell I don't think even my skin got cut!' Jaune gulped as his chest tightened, only for it to hurt. 'No… no, he went deeper.' Jaune thought, tightly pressed his hand and fingertips against his armor chest plate. 'My muscles. I think it used aura to connect deeper into my body. Probably by increasing it at the last minute. Working like some sort of invisible scalpel, but just lets aura pass through the skin layer instead of cutting into it. I'm not sure if it's because it has my own aura within itself or it's just that incredible, but nonetheless, this thing is more deadly than the Arc Knight by a mile; relying on more precise and fatal strikes than just powering through.'

The Quick Flash was suddenly in front of Jaune.

Jaune gritted his teeth, expecting the bot to do so, he sent aura to his legs and quickly hopped over to the side, but the Quick Flash quickly sent three slashes at Jaune's legs, in a perfect Z formation.

Jaune skidded against the ground, but he pushed off with his arm, ready to land. The Quick Flash appeared in front of him while in mid-air. Jaune predicted its timing and managed to swing Crocea Mors at the same time the Quick Flash swung its arm at Jaune, with a tint of gold layered over it.

What happened next was truly shocking.

The Quick Flash's arm bent all the back so far the forearm was pressed against its triceps and shoulder. When Crocea Mors passed by, the forearm and hand retracted back to its normal position and sliced Jaune across the chest, causing Jaune to cough up blood.

'Shit! What the hell?!' Jaune thought with pure shock, right before the Quickly Flash sent an uppercut with its arm, sending him up more.

The Quick Flash landed onto the ground and quickly burst into the air, appearing above Jaune, flipped and slammed an axe kick into Jaune's stomach, sending him rocketing to the floor, slamming against it.

Jaune gave grunt of pain. Jaune glared up as the Quick Flash was descending towards him. Jaune growled with rage. He gave a roar as he burst with a shockwave of golden aura, sending a shockwave strong enough to strike the bot in midair and send it flying back.

The Quick Flash landed on its feet with its legs bent. It stared ahead at Jaune as the blonde started to rise to his feet, saying F you to gravity as he just picked himself up with no support from his arms, hands and body, but just rising, kind of like a vampire, to his feet.

Jaune hunched over panting with his mouth open. Jaune growled with annoyance with gritting teeth before roaring once more as a pair Arc Wings flashed from his back for a moment, but then dissipated. Jaune stared ahead with a serious expression as his body was covered in a layer of golden aura.

"Alright then… let's test that speed of yours properly." Jaune said.

The Quick Flash made some beeping noises, as if acknowledging Jaune's challenge.

Jaune bent his legs as he took the hilt of Crocea Mors in both hands.

The Quick Flash flexed its fingers with anticipation.

Saber, looking down at the two was getting bored, so he decided to help things get rolling. Literally, as he hopped out of the window of the imperial box, rolled up into a speeding blue ball and shot down to the ground, slamming into it.

Once Saber slammed into the ground, Jaune and the Quick Flash dashed at one another and slammed against the other with their weapons pressed against one another; Crocea Mors and the Quick Flashes arms itself.

Jaune felt his sword vibrate from the force. Once jumping back, Jaune put Crocea Mors into his sheathe, and took it out altogether to be a blunt weapon. It might not have been upgraded like in his previous timeline to turn into the two handler double bladed sword, but it would still be sturdy enough to take the next few hits.

Jaune and the Quick Flash dashed and met one another again and again, making shockwaves with each collision.

Jaune sent a horizontal swipe, but the Quick Flash bent back in a ninety degree angle and came back up in normal erect position with both its arms ready for a cross arm slash attack, but Jaune had brought up a finger and fire a small beam at the Quick Flash's face.

The Quick Flash was fast enough to perceive the threat and lean its head to the side quick enough to only earn a graze across the side of its screen face. Now knowing Jaune had the advantage in close quarters combat, it jumped back to think things through, but Jaune didn't allow it.

Growing a pair of Arc Wings, Jaune shot forward. Jaune roared as he headed to the Quick Flash at top speed with his sheathed Crocea Mors engulfed with golden flame-like aura. Jaune was immediately in front of it, ready for the final blow, but suddenly, the midsection of the Quick Flash separated with the torso flying up.

However this was not Jaune's doing.

Jaune's eyes were wide as his mind perceived that the bot split apart before Crocea Mors could make contact. Jaune felt a string of aura pass by him as he went through where the Quick Flash's upper body was. Jaune turned his head and skidded against the ground on his front to see the upper body of the Quick Flash spinning clockwise up into the air with a string of aura connecting it to its lower half.

'Like an elongated spine.' Jaune thought as the Quick Flash's body descended down while spinning counter-clockwise, looking as if to be re-screwed back in place. The Quick Flash turned to Jaune and sped forward. "I forfeit!" Jaune shouted with his hands up. The Quick Flash stopped in front of Jaune. "I don't think I could beat you, not like this. Not unless I go all out, but I'm not here to do that. Plus, assassin types have usually had the advantage on me, but with your speed this takes a whole brand new league of its own. I'll say it again, I forfeit." Jaune said with his hands still up to show submission.

The Quick Flash registered the act of surrender. It offered Jaune its hand, which the blonde knight gladly accepted, and the bot helped one half of its creators up to his feet.

Ozpin smiled.

"Definitely a deadly creation. No doubt can even give veteran huntsman like myself trouble. Even if Jaune's body isn't in its prime, the impact this has had should not be taken lightly. Especially since it was holding back and making sure to avoid Jaune's vitals." Ozpin said.

"Alright! Time for the next bot!" Reebok proclaimed proudly.

"Already? I just got my butt handed to me by this one." Jaune said pointing to the now retreating Quick Flash.

"Don't worry, this one is an exception. Trust me." Reebok snapped his fingers.

A bot glided down to the arena grounds. Once landing, it rushed over to Jaune and knelt down, took off Jaune's armor and placed its hands on Jaune's chest.

Jaune looked to the new bot.

It was slim, just like the Quick Flash, but it had a cube shaped head with rectangular protrusions off the sides of the head, an iron mask that only covered its mouth and it had its glowing gold eyes revealed, making it look to have been wearing a helmet, but it also had the medical symbol, a cross/plus, on its head, over its eyes. It had pauldrons on its shoulders, a bit of a bulky torso armor, vambraces and a pair of greaves. It had a utility belt around its waist with multiple packs on it that held numerous medical supplies within them, in fact it had a large box shaped one on its right side, and it also had a medical bag with the strap wrapped around its torso.

"This is the M.P. short for Medical Professional. It knows how to fight, but most of its capabilities are within the range of medical expertise and a large focus on defense. Once he heals you, try sending some attacks his way; he will defend himself." Reebok explained.

"Seems rather odd way to show gratitude. 'Thanks for healing my wounds, now I'm going to wail on you'." Jaune said with a raised eyebrow.

"Trust me, they all know why they are here." Reebok said.

Jaune felt his chest feel so much better. Placing a hand on his chest, he felt no pain at all; it was now gone. In the meantime the M.P. worked on his legs.

Once done, Jaune stood up to his feet.

"Thanks." Jaune said with a smile. He turned his head to see Saber still in the arena. "Saber, you fight him." Jaune said, pointing to the M.P., as Saber tilted his head with a raised eyebrow. "Well I can't fight him. He healed me! It wouldn't feel right." Jaune said, rubbing the back of his neck feeling uncomfortable with the thought of fighting someone who just helped him.

"He's actually sending his pet to fight in his place?" Seymour questioned.

"Well… Jaune has been around unorthodox people for half his life. I mean he was married to Ruby, had Yang as a sister-in-law and was taught by Qrow. Those three had to have rubbed off on him." Reebok said.

Ozpin couldn't help, but chuckle with a smile.

'No wonder he survived this long. Though it still begs the question how he survived in the first place.' Ozpin thought as he took a sip from his mug of coffee.

Jaune walked over to Saber, with the disguised Grimm cat meeting him halfway. Jaune brought a hand up, as Saber hopped up into the air and actually high fived Jaune into a tag in with one of his paws.

"Damn smart Grimm." Reebok said.

"He will at least be fine even if he heads in very brashly." Seymour said.

"True. Luckily Saber is part of the only Grimm species that has a soul. Unless there might be more." Reebok said.

"Perhaps." Ozpin said with a shrug. Reebok couldn't tell if Ozpin genuinely did not know or perhaps he really has come across other Grimm with souls.

Saber stopped across the M.P. with his legs spread apart, putting him in a battle stance.

The M.P. just kept standing erect, staring at Saber. It had scanned the kitten to find that it is actually a disguised Grimm, but in its data banks it is identified as an ally named 'Saber'.

Saber slowly trekked around the M.P. to find an opening. The M.P. is just standing in place, while its head was turning around to stare at Saber. Saber narrowed his eyes to find anything that could result in a perfect opportunity, but the bot had nothing. Its eyes were on him.

Once stopping across from the front of the M.P.

Saber narrowed his eyes. If he couldn't find an opportunity, make one.

Saber suddenly starting rolling in place as a blue aura surrounded him, turning him into a blue spinning wheel that was revving as super speed, picking up dirt in place.

Jaune leaped high up at the edge of the ring with help from his Arc Wings and landed on the ledge of the imperial box, now sitting on it with his legs hanging off. Jaune turned his head to see Ozpin standing up from his throne.

"Blocking your way?" Jaune asked as Ozpin walked over next to him to get a better view.

"Honestly I want to get a closer view of this." Ozpin said with a smile.

Reebok leaned his head forward in anticipation. He believed wholeheartedly in his bot, but Saber is not like any enemy that normal beings can encounter. He's a Grimm, but one with a soul, able to use aura and possesses a semblance. Whether this rolling ability is his semblance or just a unique way of using aura is still for debate. It doesn't take a genius to know that Saber is truly an opponent to fear. He may not look as imposing as many other, and admittedly weaker, Grimm, but that doesn't mean he isn't a force to be reckon with.

Skills, power, intelligence and a clever mind, Saber is a competent opponent.

And to think he can still grow to be stronger.

Suddenly Saber shot into the air, shocking everyone. Once he was up high in the air, he shot down back to the ground and slammed into the ground, causing the ground to break apart, but more importantly, causing a cloud of dust to cover the area, including the M.P.

'Nice!' Jaune thought with a smirk, knowing what Saber was planning.

'Smart creature, but does he really expect that to be enough to fool such an inorganic being of high intelligence, or is there more to his plan?' Ozpin thought.

The M.P. tried to follow Saber within the dust cloud, but Saber was sliding from one space to another within the cloud of dirt. The M.P. tried following the best it could. Saber managed to get behind it, causing it to turn its head 180 degrees, but Saber quickly rocketed pass between the M.P.'s legs, then rocketed up in a spiraling motion, ready to attack, but the M.P. brought its hands up lightning fast and as Saber got between them, he immediately stopped and was floating in the air, shocking everyone as the M.P. turned its head to face Saber.

"Whoa! What?" Jaune questioned with pure shock.

"With its hands in can distort gravity, whether using it to push someone back, reducing or enhancing the gravity around the target, or even emit a shield of gravity to protect them from attacks. Although their hands have to be facing the direction to utilize it on its intended target. It can use it on two targets at the most." Reebok explained.

The M.P. aimed its arms out and fired Saber away from itself. Saber was flying through the air, but spinning his body around, he managed to land on his feet, skidding back, but when he came to a halt, he quickly spun in place into his blue spinning pinball form and fired forward.

The M.P.'s eyes glowed for a second, then it brought its hands up as a gold, hexagon pattern force field appeared in front of the M.P., managing to cause Saber to bounce off of the force field as it withstood the blunt and grinding force behind the spinning ball attack.

Blue Ball Saber landed upon the ground, but bounced back at the force field. With the same result of Saber being bounced back, this continued as Saber continued to ricochet from the ground, to the force field that sent him back to the ground to the repeat the process.

Saber tried again, but this time as he struck the force field, he grinded against it and shot up. The M.P. looked up to see Saber up above it, now back to normal, but then quickly rolled into a ball and fired downward to the M.P.

The M.P. quickly bent backwards and then suddenly it was shot back, only leaving behind its feet and calves, managing to dodge Saber's attack.

Saber stopped his ball attack. He blinked his eyes and shook his head as he felt a bit dizzy.

The M.P.'s severed legs shot back to its original body, connecting as if nothing happened.

"And I see it can easily detach and reattach its body." Ozpin said.

"That's right. Since its capabilities are more along the lines of defense and medical assist, I was able to modify it a bit more than the others, allowing it to easily avoid attacks better than the rest of its kin." Reebok explained.

Jaune crossed his arms as he looked down to Saber, to see the Grimm kitten stalk carefully to the M.P.

'It looks like even Saber has his limits when it comes to his ball attack. Constant and repeated use really messes with his motor skills from the looks of it.' Jaune thought.

Saber narrowed his eyes at the M.P.

Saber started to hop side to side, confusing the M.P. and the spectators. Saber surrounded his feet in aura, and then burst forward. The M.P. prepared for its force field, but suddenly Saber leaped and sent a slash which sent three blue blades of aura in the shape of claw marks sent flying at the M.P.

The M.P. was forced to dodge, so it aimed its palms down to the floor and fired a compacted burst of gravity from its hands, sending the bot rocketing into the air, but Saber was one step ahead, as after he sent his aura claw blades, he quickly rolled and revved into his aura ball and shot into the air at the bot.

The M.P. suddenly split apart a bit, then it's being as a whole spun rapidly in place as golden aura came out from its body parts and surrounded itself whole, creating a golden sphere around it spinning rapidly in place.

Saber's rolling attack collided with the golden spiraling sphere, causing sparks to appear as both techniques grinded against one another. After a few intense moments, Saber was sent rocketing off to the side and slammed into the wall of the arena, breaking the wall apart and creating a dust cloud.

"Whoa~! What?!" Jaune exclaimed with pure shock.

Ozpin stared with wide eyes, then took a sip of his mug of coffee.

The M.P. stopped spiraling, causing the golden aura sphere to dissipate. It put itself back together, before it landed onto the ground on its feet. It turned its head to the dust cloud and scanned for Saber.

Saber came out of the debris wobbling. Saber was moving side to side in a dizzy manner.

"Guess it was a very large gamble for him. He seems much disorientated from his initial attack. Didn't very much help when dealing with the counterattack." Ozpin said.

"You don't believe he'll be using the ball attack again, do you?" Seymour asked.

"No. It seems one more use and he might not be able to continue at all, be too wrapped with vertigo. Definitely leaving a drastic effect on his mental health. He's smart enough to know that was his last shot, at least for a while." Ozpin said.

Saber shook his head free of dizziness, then glared at the M.P., who was now reassembled and staring at him. Saber gave a mighty roar, well for kitten standards, as blue aura surrounded his claws. Saber narrowed his eyes, ready to charge.

The M.P. anticipated what he was planning, so it reached into its box tied to it side and took out a disk with a gold glowing circle center.

Saber charged forward at the M.P., but the bot put a disk against its chest, attaching it, then pressed the golden center on it as it suddenly shined brighter and a cone shaped light illuminated out of it and expanded until a large, transparent golden dome with a hexagonal pattern all over it surrounded the M.P.

Saber skidded to a halt and stared at the sphere with wide eyes.

The M.P. pressed its fists against its hips, feeling triumphant.

Saber narrowed his eyes and in a strong, swift motion, sent three blades of blue aura in the shape of claw marks at the M.P.'s dome force field, only for a light to shine upon contact and the claw blades shot back at Saber, causing the Grimm kitten to screech with his fur up, before dodging.

The claw mark aura blades flew by and struck the wall, going through and leaving three clean scars to the wall.

Saber stared at the wall with wide eyes, then turned his head only to see the M.P. sprinting towards him. Saber flinched, then started to run away with the M.P. giving chase, looking comparative to a giant hamster in a ball giving chase to a smaller animal.

"Well it's safe to say the M.P. really knows how defend itself." Jaune said as he, Ozpin, Reebok and Seymour watched the M.P. chase after Saber, attempting to run him over like a bowling ball.

"Okay, that's enough." Reebok called out as Jaune jumped back into the arena.

The M.P. heard its creator give the order, and stopped. The M.P. pressed the golden center of the disk on its chest, causing the force field around it to be sucked back in like a whirlpool back into the disk, before the bot took it off its chest.

Saber turned and pounced, only for Jaune to grab him before he made contact with the M.P.

"Calm down, buddy. Battle's over. Remember this is a spar." Jaune said with a smile as he held and petted Saber. Saber gave an annoyed sigh that became a grown as he looked to the side with half-lidded annoyed eyes.

"Powerful shield to be able to reflect an attack of such magnitude." Ozpin said with a smile.

"Yeah. It'll take an immense amount of force to destroy that thing. Hopefully if my calculations are correct, even a Goliath charging won't do damage. However I'm still not sure if the effect would be the Goliath actually being pushed back, or the force field being sent flying with the person or people it's defending, or even both being sent back from impact." Reebok explained.

"Well, we can't test that out just yet. I highly doubt sooner than later." Ozpin said before taking a sip of his coffee from his mug.

"Alright then, my turn to face the next one. I think you need the rest." Jaune said to Saber, getting a groan of annoyance, but nonetheless the disguised Grimm kitten brought up his paw and down low fived Jaune's hand, tagging him in.

Saber hopped out of Jaune's arms and started walking away. He noticed the M.P. walking as well, so he quickly roared at the bot, making it flinch upon instinct, before walking away.

"Saber's a bit of a sore loser." Reebok commented.

"He does seem to be a very prideful kitten, like the rest of his type." Ozpin said.

"You mean other Sabers, right?" Reebok asked looking to Ozpin.

"Yes. It's amazing how they act."

"I heard from Jaune that the Timberwolfe is kind of prideful too. As if showing respect to the strong, like a warrior." Reebok said.

"Understandable. Sabers and Timberwolves are very similar in certain aspects, but still very different." Ozpin said.

"Kind of like cats and dogs… but perhaps with less of a heated feud?"

"Sounds about right, I suppose." Ozpin said.

"So which is the next one?" Jaune asked to the folks in the Imperial Box.

"I call them Aerial Busters." Reebok said with a smile as he pointed up at the air.

Jaune blinked his eyes and looked up to see something flying in the air.

It was bot with a long torso, a screen for a face looking forward and it had the golden wings and golden tail plane of a jet, with rocket jets on its underbelly.

Jaune blinked his eyes.

"Uh… so I'm guessing he's going to-"

"Fire!" Reebok shouted, followed by the Aerial Buster firing thing golden shots of ammo, which looked to be made of light, at Jaune.

Jaune screamed as he ran off, but the thin ammo of light caught up easily, forcing the blonde to generate aura wings and take to the skies.

"Hmm." Ozpin hummed to himself with intrigue.

Jaune was flying in the air and tried his best to dodge the bullets of light, but they were easily grazing him.

"Ah!" Jaune screamed as he looked to a graze on his bicep only to notice his skin freezing around the wound, but not on it, followed by frost burn felt around the wound and also within it, as if ice shards were in his blood. Jaune groaned with pain and his teeth grit as he held his arm. 'Dust ammo, mixed with Arc Light. Dammit! Guess I actually got to try.' Jaune thought as he unsheathe Crocea Mors and took out Silver Eye, now sending blades of aura off his sword and firing bullets from Silver Eyes, both attacks flying straight at the Aerial Buster, but it took evasive maneuvers, avoiding the attacks with skill.

Suddenly hidden hatches in its torso opened up as then three small paper plane shaped metal crafts came out and started rapid firing at Jaune.

"Holy Shit!" Jaune cried as he quickly opened up his scabbard into shield mode and blocked the light bullets from all four aircrafts.

The Aerial Buster increased speed forward while its three small helpers continued firing while avoiding hitting its superior. Once the Aerial Buster got close enough, it glowed golden and then quickly decreased a good amount of speed, as then a force of golden transparent energy mixed with wind struck Jaune, sending him farther ahead, which messed with his flying, losing control of his Arc Wings.

As Jaune spun to try and reposition himself, a small thin blue beam shot out of the screen face of the Aerial Buster, striking Jaune in the neck.

Jaune's eyes widened as he suddenly felt stunned. He started losing altitude and immediately crashed into the floor, causing him to roll against it.

"This bot possesses bullets that possess dust within them that are surrounded by Arc Light, which both disguise them and enhance their effects to a great degree. Those little helpers he produced within himself are remote controlled by him through mental commands transmitted as they all are connected to its mind. He also possesses five of each in his three slots, making a total of fifteen within him. What he did to Jaune earlier was build up force around himself, in conjunction with the Arc Gold semblance, which I've discovered also has the added bonus of amplifying aura, and when he immediately lessened his speed, the force built up was unleashed and fired forward for a burst that lasted for a good second or two, then finished things with a thin beam that is equivalent to a shot from a Taser, and possessed enough accuracy in his mentality to strike Jaune in the appropriate spot to both stun and down him." Reebok explained to Ozpin.

Ozpin stared at Reebok with wide eyes; actually surprised by his work on just one bot.

"Well you've clearly thought of everything. Excellent work, Alexander." Ozpin said with a smile, before sipping his coffee.

"Thank you, Headmaster." Reebok said with a smile and bow.

Jaune moaned as he got to his hands and knees.

The Aerial Buster dived down as its wings started to change and form, bending at certain joints, looking more like bird wings descending as it brought its body vertically erect and its tail plane splitting in half with the protrusions at the end of it now acting like feet, of that of a bird as it landed.

Jaune turned to see the Aerial Buster with its head now poke up from its normal position, now looking like a combo between a human and a pteranodon… if it had a pair of M61 Vulcan Mini-guns where its hands should be at the ends of its wings.

"Oh shit!" Jaune cursed as he quickly brought up his shield, right before the Aerial Buster started firing on him, striking his shield. Jaune was on one knee, but he was skidding back from the force of the gunfire. 'Holy Shit! Are the bullets mini torpedoes, because my arms it hurting from the vibrations of each impact! It's going numb!' Jaune mentally screamed.

"Okay that's enough!" Reebok called out.

The Aerial Buster stopped its attack.

Jaune sighed with relief, glad it was over. He didn't think he would last any longer. He got up to his feet, but when he turned his head he noticed the three small planes from earlier were actually behind him, ready to fire this whole time.

'A pincer attack. They were raring for a pincer attack to finish me off.' Jaune thought with wide eyes.

"Okay so far the Aerial Buster is the most powerful of the units so far from the looks of it, but truth be told just because it's the most relentless of the bunch, doesn't mean it's the most durable. He can still get hurt and be left severely damaged if not careful. So it goes all out in order to make up for its low durability." Reebok explained as the small planes went back into the Aerial Buster's hidden hatches and then it flew back into the sky, transforming back into its 'plane mode' as it gained altitude.

"Okay, okay… that was the most intense thirty seconds of my life, and I've had enough thirty second encounters to know how far I can be pushed." Jaune said. "What's next?"

"Well, good news, it's the last bot of the day. Bad news… it's the one who is the biggest heavy hitter of the bunch." Reebok said.

"Oh perfect. This should definitely justify the hot bath I plan on having tonight." Jaune said grabbing his trapezius muscle and shoulder as he rolled his shoulder and arm. "So what's the last one?" Jaune asked. Jaune suddenly noticed a shadow quickly forming over himself. Jaune quickly looked up. "Oh shit." Jaune said before hopping back, managing to dodge a giant Warhammer, but a spherical shockwave made of golden energy boomed out from impact, which grew in mass, reaching a far radius. Jaune screamed as he was sent flying farther away.

Jaune was sent impacting against the wall, gasping upon impact as he felt a great deal of pain. A second later Jaune impacted against the ground, groaning in pain as he held his stomach. He looked up with a pained face and blinking eyes, only for a look of shock to appear with wide eyes.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Jaune said with a worried and shocked expression.

"Behold! The final bot of the day! The Magnhild!" Reebok announced like an emperor of a kingdom.

The Magnhild was a large ten foot tall robot that was in a word, massive!

It was a heavily armored bot that had large arms, massive shoulder guards, studs on the knuckles of the gauntlets, an emblem of a lion's face on its left forearm and the emblem of the Arc family on the right forearm, a large Arc emblem on its chest, a pair of boots with spiked protrusions coming of the top of the toes of them, a helmet with five pointed crown top with one long spike off the top of its head, two shorter spikes, one by each side of the longest one, and then two more spikes next to the outer sides of the medium sized ones, and lastly the helmet had a upward capital T shaped viewer with the cracks in between glowing gold meaning those are its eyes. It also had rocket jets scatter along its backside and even some on its sides, no doubt to increase speed for the bot.

Its Warhammer was massive. It looks like it would take twelve people to lift it; only lift it, not use it as it was still too massive for proper use of humans, but for the Magnhild, it can easily carry it in one of its massive hands. The Warhammer had rocket jets at the butt of the Warhammer, apparently to increase striking speed and force.

(Think of Reinhardt from Overwatch. That's the Magnhild, but with some tweaks.)

"The Magnhild?! You named a bot after Nora's own weapon?!" Jaune exclaimed with pure shock.

"Well yeah. When I looked at him, I thought of Nora, so I named the models after her weapon. I wasn't going to call them Valkyries. The name doesn't fit the look." Reebok responded. He then had a thinking look upon his face. "Hey, maybe I can make a sub-class next called that after I finish the Gunslinger."

"Gunslinger? You're making another model?" Ozpin asked.

"Well yeah. I thought about if there was any type of bot to make next to compliment the rest, making them a more sufficient unit. That's when I realized that we don't have a long range type. I mean people may say Aerial Buster is more of a long range type, but-"

"It's an airborne defense type. It's not made for primarily long range since its specialty is in the skies." Ozpin said.

"Exactly! They can't just keep coming down to help, that could leave them defenseless, even if it summoned all fifteen smaller units to assist, its chances on the ground still aren't as well off as one would expect."

"Um, Sir Alexander, I believe we should begin the match. It looks to be the Magnhild is getting very antsy for battle." Seymour said, catching Reebok and Ozpin's attention. "I don't think it can contain its excitement much longer."

And as Seymour said, the Magnhild was squatting at a rapid excited pace. It gave a strong test swing and continued with its excited squats.

Jaune stared at the Magnhild with a gaped mouth.

"Oh my God, I'm facing a ten foot tall Nora." Jaune said.

Safe to say Reebok chose the perfect name for this bot.

"Well he is the biggest bot which means he has the most energy out of all the models. Makes sense he acts like a hyperactive child." Reebok said lightly patting his right cheeks. "You good Jaune?" Reebok called out. Jaune did not respond. "Jaune!"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah, I'm good man." Jaune said as he started getting to his feet.

He moaned with pain. This whole test run was taking a real toll on him. Jaune dusted his pants off, grabbed his weapons and readied for battle, but he was actually starting to get worried. This thing was like a giant armored Nora and facing a normal Nora Valkyrie in battle was dangerous enough. A very scary thought. Now he is in front of Nora 2.0, which might be leagues more dangerous the real one. An extremely scary thought.

"Lord Monty Oum, who has lived and died a great man of creation, please see me through this." Jaune said as if giving a small prayer, putting Crocea Mors back in its sheathe and grabbed the hilt of Excalibur. This time, he was going to need the big guns indefinitely.

"Ready?" Reebok brought a hand up, looking at both participants, getting a nod from Jaune and thumbs up from the Magnhild. "Fight!"

The Magnhild immediately rocketed forward at a blurring pace.

"Holy!" Jaune screamed before he rolled out of the way. Jaune got up, only to be struck by the Magnhild's Warhammer, sending him flying across the arena. Jaune skidded against the ground, reaching pass the center of the ring, until he came to a halt. "Ow… feels like the old days whenever I accidentally cut Yang's hair in a spar." Jaune said with a bit of a raspy voice.

He noticed that the Magnhild rocketed into the sky with its hammer raised. Jaune screamed before rolling back, hopped and surrounded himself in a mass of golden aura as he brought his shield up, but then suddenly Jaune grew Arc Wings for good measure to cover himself in the front as another layer of defense.

The Magnhild slammed its Warhammer down onto the ground, missing Jaune since he dodged in time, but created another large dome shaped shockwave of golden energy to boom out from impact, sending Jaune flying and smashing into the wall.

Jaune gritted his teeth, still feeling the painful vibrations of the shockwave all over his body. Jaune shot forward, ready to send a slash at the Magnhild, but suddenly its Warhammer morphed into a large grenade launcher with dust ammo in it.

'Oh Are You Kidding Me?! He Copied That Too?!' Jaune thought with shock and annoyance that it turns out the Magnhild's weapon is just like Nora's own Warhammer of the same name as the bot.

'Sorry Jaune.' Reebok thought with an expression of remorse.

The Magnhild fired at Jaune. Jaune was speeding too fast to dodge, so he had to bring up his shield to block, lessening the pain and impact.

It was a nice attempt… the word being attempt.

Despite taking the explosive force of the dust ammo, it was still so powerful that it sent Jaune flying right back to square one back into the wall.

Jaune groaned with pain and gritted teeth.

'It hurts. Everything hurts. I need to stop the bullshit and go all-out, or else-' suddenly Jaune's body was struck by something hard, crushing him deeper into the wall and his aura along with his Arc Wing to diminish. Jaune gave a silent scream of pain with his mouth wide open. He looked down to see that it was the Magnhild's massive hand that had slammed into him; open palmed. 'Oh you're kidding me.' Jaune thought with gritting teeth.

The Magnhild's hand closed up, crushing part of the wall and no is squeezing Jaune tightly, causing him to groan in pain, before the massive hand shot back to the Magnhild. The Magnhild raised Jaune up with triumph as its grip tightened.

Jaune growled with pain.

'Dammit, what's next?' Jaune thought with his teeth tightly gritting.

The Magnhild aimed its hand to another part of the wall and fired its hand forward, sending both it and Jaune in its grasp into the wall. The hand opening up before contact, letting Jaune feel the brunt force of the wall crushed against his body, causing the blonde to scream.

Reebok had enough. He had a look of horror. It's one thing to test you inventions, but it's a whole other thing to let your own friends, including your best one, get tormented in the name of science and progress.

"That's it. End the-"

"Wait." Ozpin said with a hand up.

"Wait?!" Reebok screamed with an incredulous look directed to Ozpin. The Magnhild's hand tightened up its hold on Jaune, flew back into its original position on the model, only for the process to start repeating. "You can't be serious?! This isn't a spar anymore! It's a torture session!" Reebok shouted.

"Just wait. Trust me on this." Ozpin said. Reebok looked to Ozpin with wide eyes, but his face scrunched up as he flinched when he heard Jaune continue screaming.

"I'm sorry Headmaster, but… I can't stand by this! I trust you, but I care for Jaune more than that! I can't let this go on!" Reebok shouted, while Ozpin remained stoic. Reebok turned and started to shout "Pea-"

But suddenly a blue ball slammed into the crick of the Magnhild's neck, causing it to lose focus as Jaune was plastered against a wall. The Magnhild turned its head to find the culprit, only to be surprise to find a kitten glaring at him, but through its advanced vision scans it was able to tell the kitten was really a disguised Grimm with an actual soul.

Jaune's body shook as he opened one of his eyes to find Saber in a stare down against the Magnhild.

The Magnhild roared with might, while Saber roared with rage. The Magnhild ran forward, but after a few steps threw his Warhammer. Saber quickly dodged to the side, but suddenly after it passed him, it made a U-turn, shocking Saber. Saber quickly hopped into the air, but as it passed under him, the Magnhild raised its sole hand at the moment, which caused the Warhammer to rise, meaning it was being controlled by the bot itself. Once the weapon rose in altitude, it rocketed at Saber, shocked the kitten, before it was struck by the Warhammer, sending him slamming against the wall, bouncing off it and landing onto the floor unconscious.

Jaune's eyes widened with horror and his jaw dropped.

"That's… you don't hurt my… CAT!" Jaune screamed as his entire being exploded with golden energy, causing the Magnhild's detached hand to be sent flying off.

The Magnhild detected the danger as Jaune fired straight at the bot with a pair of Arc Wings coming out his back.

Quickly releasing its control on its Warhammer, it brought its hand towards Jaune and projected a large rectangular shield of golden light in a hexagonal pattern in front of its large frame, perfectly shielding it, but as Jaune slammed into the shield, it cracked while the Magnhild was being forced back, actually skidding back in the process.

The Magnhild shot into the air thanks to rocket jets at the soles of its feet. Jaune looked up only to notice the Magnhild starting to glow gold as it ascended.

Jaune, out of instinct, rocketed over to Saber.

As the Magnhild made it to its maximum altitude, it started to rocket down thanks to gravity.

Jaune managed to grab Saber and hug him close to his own body as he focused much of his aura to his wings, causing them to grow and surround them both in a shield, right before the Magnhild, which looks to have travelled back down faster than sound, slammed down into the ground, creating a massive shockwave dome that even forced Reebok, Seymour and Ozpin to take cover as the entire ground of the arena broke apart and the force from the attack itself even caused things in the Imperial Box to move around and even break.

After about two seconds, the force diminished.

Reebok, Seymour and Ozpin poked their heads out to find that the entire arena floor had completely broken apart.

Reebok started to pant out of fear and anxiety as he looked around for his best friend and pet Grimm. He heard rumbling of debris making him look to a certain new hole in the wall, to find Jaune crawling out of the rubble with Saber in his arm.

"Oh thank God." Reebok sighed with relief.

The Magnhild however was not finished. Its detached hand rocketed back to its own, reattaching and then the Magnhild used a magnetic force to bring its Warhammer back to its hands.

The Magnhild rocketed towards Jaune.

"No, No!" Reebok shouted.

Jaune narrowed his eyes as his golden aura surround himself. He got up to his knees and aimed his hand at the Magnhild with a golden spike protruding from his hand, ready to fire a Spirit Lance.

The Magnhild raised its Warhammer up high, ready to end things, while Jaune was ready for one final gamble; his goal to shoot the Spirit Lance into the Magnhild's face.

"Peas and Carrots! Peas and Carrots!" Reebok screamed, causing the Magnhild's glowing T shaped face to lessen in luster. The Magnhild lowered its Warhammer to the side, no longer in battle mode. Jaune knew this so he brought his own hand down. "Oh thank God." Reebok sighed with relief as he hung against the edge of the Imperial Box.

"Peas and Carrots?" Ozpin questioned.

"It's the failsafe to keep them from continuing with their endeavors with eliminating a target." Reebok said.

Jaune sighed as he got up to his feet.

The Magnhild pressed its fist against its chest and bowed to Jaune, before turning and taking its leave.

Jaune looked down to the unconscious disguised Grimm kitten in his arms and sighed. Jaune smiled as he petted the unconscious kitten.

"Thanks, pal." Jaune said with a soft and grateful smile.

"Oh my Gosh, Jaune! I did not mean for this to happen! I'm sorry!" Reebok called out as he tried climbing out of the Imperial Box to go down to the now damaged arena to help out Jaune, but Ozpin grabbed him by the collar to keep him from falling from a great height.

"Don't be." Jaune called out with a smile. "I wasn't going all out, but I didn't need to. Today, now I know we have a major advantage. The bots are just what we need. Amazing work Reebok!" Jaune called out with a proud grin and thumbs up directed to his best friend.

Reebok's eyes were wide. He started forming a big opened mouth smiled with his eyes sparkling.

Ozpin smiled, happy to see the progress the two made.

Now the group of five (Jaune, Reebok, Ozpin, Seymour and Saber in Jaune's arms) started heading their way to the elevators, with Jaune and Saber all healed up thanks to the M.P. bot.

"So that last attack was thanks to gravity dust. Inside the Magnhild are dust crystals to enhance its combat. It used gravity dust to increase its body weight to create a stronger force through increase weight and speed." Reebok explained as they made it to the elevator.

"Talk about a tank type. Even with me holding back, these things sure pack a wallop. Especially since even they were holding back on me. I'd hate to be our enemies now." Jaune said with a smile.

"Off to work on the Gunslingers, I presume." Ozpin stated more than asked already knowing the answer as he pressed the elevator button.

"You know it sir!" Reebok said with a grin, but then his face faltered as he remembered what he said to Ozpin a few minutes ago. "Uh… Headmaster… about what I said."

"Do not feel regret for your words." Ozpin said, causing Reebok to look to him with a surprised expression. "You were not in the wrong. Granted I do believe one's trust in another is important, I am proud that you were prepared to push everything aside to protect your closest friend. Even if your trust in me isn't as much as your own trust and care in Jaune, I am still happy because of it." Ozpin said sipping from his mug of coffee, causing Jaune and Reebok's eyes to blink in surprise. "Besides… after all this time… I don't find it hard to believe someone would trust Jaune more than myself. In fact… perhaps I'd welcome it." Ozpin said with a soft smile.

"Man… talk about a speech that both lifts and drops your spirits. That's the most optimistic and pessimistic thing I've heard in a while." Jaune said.

"True, but all words are garnered in truth." Ozpin said with a smile as the elevator doors opened. "So Alexander, are there any special idea you hope to accomplish in the future? Something very personal and precious?" Ozpin asked as the group of five went into the elevator.

"Well, there is a rumor that there are dust crystals that can magnetize with material, be it organic or inorganic and I hope to harvest them for a kickass invention I want to create in the future." Reebok said with a smile.

"Hope you got a good name for it." Jaune said with a smirk.

"Oh I have! I've thought of this name in my waking hours for ages! A mode of transportation I'm gonna call… The Silver Dragon!" Reebok announced with pride and his hand up. "What do you think?" Reebok asked with a grin.

Jaune laughed at Reebok's enthusiasm with a warm grin and thumbs up, Saber, being awake, rolled his eyes, Seymour created a hologram of a thumbs up icon and Ozpin chuckled with a nod before sipping his coffee once more before the elevator doors closed.

!

!

Jaune was sprinting through the courtyard with Saber in his arms.

"Wait, wait! Wait up!" Reebok called out as he tried keeping up with Jaune with Seymour floating by his side. Reebok stopped and panted, but he took out his little steel rectangular container from earlier and popped a blue pellet into his mouth, bit down and sigh with relief, before sprinting once more.

Jaune made it to the bullhead docking bay and panted looking around for Team RWBY.

"Aw man, did I miss them?" Jaune wondered. He looked around to find Team CFVY heading to a bullhead. "Hey, Velvet, have you seen Ruby? Did she leave yet?" Jaune asked.

"Surprise!" Ruby exclaimed hopping onto Jaune's back, covering his eyes.

"No, I think she's right there." Velvet said with a smile.

Jaune sighed with a smile.

They heard wheezing making them all turn to see Reebok hunched over wheezing with his hands on his knees. He took his small container back out from his vest and popped two more pellets into his mouth, bit down and sighed with relief.

"What are those?" Ruby asked.

"Refresher pills. An invention of mine. They're pellets filled with Nitrogen, Oxygen, Argon, Carbon Dioxide, Neon, Helium, Krypton, Hydrogen and Xenon." Reebok explained. Ruby and Velvet looked to him with raised eyebrows and very confused expressions, while Jaune and Saber stared at him stoically, with the cat of the two blinking his eyes. Even Zwei, carefully hidden in Ruby backpack popped his eyes out for a second to look at Reebok. "It's all the gases that make up the air we breathe." Reebok simplified.

"Oh~." Ruby and Velvet said as they along with Jaune nodded their heads.

"Astounding." Weiss spoke up as she, Blake and Yang walked over. "I'm shocked you actually made something so very useful." Weiss said with a smile.

"Are you really?" Jaune questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, sort of. He's obviously proven to possess such an incredible mind with an equally incredible talent to back it up, but I honestly never expected him to create something like this. It's actually a solution to not only regain one's breathing after an exercise and after a chase, but to also revolutionize the world of medicine, especially for those who have asthma! How can I not be impressed?" Weiss explained.

"Oh… well… thank you, Weiss." Reebok said looking to the side, rubbing the back of his head bashfully as he had and embarrassed, but happy blush on his cheeks.

"Aw~, the Ice Queen is playing nice." Jaune joked with a smile.

"Watch it, Arc." Weiss said with narrowed eyes and her hands on her hips.

"Whoa~, you've seen better days." Yang said looking to Jaune, noticing his hoodie got rough up. "Looks like you might need a new one soon."

"Don't need to. Reebok made a device earlier this month that copies clothes and can manufacture a perfect copy. Now I don't need to constantly eat Pumpkin Pete's cereal to get a new one." Jaune said with a smirk.

"What can you not build, short stack?" Cardin asked as he and his team walked up to them.

"Well I can't clone an entire being." Reebok said with a grin, turning to Cardin. "Well, not with the tools I have now anyway." Reebok said with a shrug and roll of is eyes. Everyone just stared at him with raised eyebrows. "Oh that's not a joke. I don't have the tools to manipulate genetics properly here." Reebok said looking to the side.

Everyone stared at him with wide eyes.

"Well… this is awkward." Russel said.

"In a nice way." Dove said.

"Oh my God, he can talk." Jaune said with wide eyes, causing everyone to laugh. Dove sighed shaking his head. "I'm sorry, that really surprised me." Jaune said with a small chuckle.

Dove actually chuckled with a smile as Sky gave him a light punch on the arm.

"So where are you guys off to?" Jaune asked.

"Off to do some heavy lifting. Some miners need extra hands to excavate some dust crystals, but they said there might be dangerous Grimm inside the mines and outside to try and ambush them for a feast. Figured it might be good to build up some muscle and experience." Cardin said with a confident smirk and rolling his right arm.

"Goodie~." Russel said with slightly gritted teeth formed into a frown.

"What's with you? Don't you want to get stronger?" Cardin questioned, still smirking as he flicked the side of Russel's head.

"Well, yeah, but these scrawny arms doing manual labor?" Russel said flexing his small biceps to emphasis his point. "I'm not packing something like you or that big guy there with your body mass." Russel said gesturing over to Yatsuhashi of Team CFVY as the 'big guy'.

"It is a distinctive advantage." Yatsuhashi acknowledged.

"Says you." Yang said with her arm crossed. "I bet I can lift both you and bird boy over there-"

"Bird boy?" Cardin questioned, not seeing how he got that name. Even though there is a bird named a Cardinal… and perhaps it's his family's symbol, but still… not a good nick name.

"Over my head with ease." Yang said with her head held high as she flexed her biceps.

Russel sighed with self-disappointment at seeing how even Yang has bigger biceps than him.

"Especially if they pluck a strand of your hair." Jaune said with a smirk.

"No. That happens, I'm sending them both to the stratosphere." Yang said with narrowed red eyes.

"We are four minutes behind girls!" Oobleck's voice was heard, making them all turn to see Oobleck at a bullhead. "Ah Mr. Arc! Remember you have an appointment on Thursday right after class!" Oobleck called out, before zipping back into the bullhead.

"Oh joy." Jaune said with a frown and slumped arms as Ruby got off of him.

"Oobleck's your huntsman?" Velvet asked.

"Harsh." Coco said readjusting her sunglasses. "Then again, we've got Professor Port. Again." Coco said with her arms crossed.

"Imagine those two together on the field." Jaune said. "One breaks the minds of Grimm by talking too fast-"

"And the other puts even Nevermores to sleep with stories while they fly." Cardin finished.

"That's what I'm saying." Jaune said with a smile as he extended his fist to Cardin who happily bumped it with his own.

"Whoa… this is weird. You two are actually being buddy-buddy." Yang said looking between the two as she and the rest of Team RWBY were a bit weirded out by the exchange.

"Yeah, it's…" Jaune and Cardin looked to one another. "It's still new." Jaune said with a shrug with Cardin nodding in response.

"Five… minutes… behind… schedule!" Oobleck called out.

"There's nothing waiting for you at Mount Glenn! Calm your sugar levels!" Jaune called out.

"That's still no excuse!" Oobleck called out before zipping back into the bullhead.

"Well… guess we need to go." Weiss said.

"Good luck." Coco said.

"We might need it." Blake said.

"Because of the Grimm or Oobleck?" Yang questioned.

"He's not that bad." Reebok said.

"Yeah! Reebok's right." Ruby said being optimistic. "Chin up, Team RWBY! We're off to save the world with Doctor Oobleck- I'm sorry I tried, but I just couldn't do it. When you say it out loud it sounds worse."

"Save the World?!" They all turned to see the rest of Team JNPR making their way over. "You're going on world saving missions without us?!" Nora cried as she was riding on Liversnap. "I'm sad! Hurt! Maybe a little hungry. That last one's not your fault though. Ren." Nora turned to her partner in question as the culprit of her hunger, who just turned his back to her with his head held high and arms crossed.

"By the way, Jauney Boy, where's your team heading?" Cardin asked JNPR's leader.

"We're heading-"

"We're Going to Be Deputies!" Nora screamed as she and Liversnap appeared next to Jaune's right side, with Nora screaming into his ear again out of excitement.

"… Nora I still need the right eardrum as much as the left." Jaune said with wide eyes referring to when she did the same to his left ear earlier.

"Ren and I want to shadow a sheriff in a nearby village tomorrow." Nora finished explaining with a smile. Cardin suddenly started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Nora asked with narrowed eyes.

"I'm just imagining Jaune wearing a ten gallon hat as he spins those gold and silver pistols in the air at high noon. Watch out bandits, someone's going to go wild in the west." Cardin said with a grin, actually making everyone laugh and giggle, while Jaune looked with a dull, flat look, but had hints of a smirk on his lips.

"Clever, very clever." Jaune said in monotone.

"Hey, what's the joke?" Sun said as he and Neptune joined in.

"Cardin actually made a funny about Jaune being a gunslinger on our way to a nearby village to be deputies. You know since he has his gold and silver guns and all." Nora said.

"Nice. All you need is a ten gallon hat and ass-less chaps." Sun added with a laugh.

The girls didn't laugh at the last part. Weiss pressed her hand against her head and shook her head, while Blake sighed and Ruby and Pyrrha's faces turned red. And poor Nora didn't get it.

Jaune turned his head to look at Yang. Yang noticed Jaune looking to her.

"What?" Yang asked.

"I'm just waiting." Jaune said. Yang raised an eyebrow, until she understood what he is talking about.

"Nuh uh. Not going there." Yang said.

"You know you want to~." Jaune chimed with a smirk.

"Don't even think I'll give in and say it." Yang said with narrowed eyes.

"What?" Neptune asked. "Wait, do you mean picturing Jaune wearing chaps without pants?"

"You said it, not her." Jaune said with a frown, causing Yang to laugh her butt off.

"Huh?" Neptune was confused.

"You might want to say no ho-"

"Students!" Oobleck spoke up, interrupting Cardin, as they all turned to see him. "I'm sorry to break up the social gathering, but we are already ten minutes late!" Oobleck said to Team RWBY pointing to his watch. "Ms. Rose."

"Uh, yes?" Ruby responded standing straight into attention.

"You realize as the team leader you must display the most responsibility." Oobleck said leaning closer to Ruby causing her to lean back with some worry.

"Uh, yes."

"Then tell me why do you find it so appropriate to keep you superior waiting for ten minutes. You do realize in the world of Remnant the penalty would be death on a mission, correct?" Oobleck questioned.

"Um, yes Professor-"

"Doctor."

"Doctor Oobleck, we, um-"

"Were a bit worried." Jaune said as he figuratively and literally got in between the two.

"Worried for what?" Oobleck questioned.

"Well you see Doctor Oobleck, they were making sure that they had the proper essentials." Jaune said.

"I have all the required essentials in my custody. They do not require any bags of their own for we will not be planting a base of operation, but traversing a whole wasteland, so anything they need I can provide within my possession." Oobleck informed adjusted his glasses.

"Really?" Jaune asked.

"Yes." Oobleck answered.

"A compass?"

"Yes."

"A map of the location you'll be staying?"

"Yes."

"A map of the entire kingdom Vale resides in?"

"Correct."

"Bug repellent?"

"Hmm." Oobleck nodded in confirmation.

"Matches?"

"Yes."

"Flashlights?"

"Yes."

"Fresh water? Food? Cook books? Guide books? Lotion for itches? Nail clippers? Hairbrushes? Toothbrushes? Toothpaste? Floss? Condiments? Spices? Flares? Toilet Paper? Baby wipes for those special users?"

"All indubitably in my possession."

"Mm. Good. Then what about… lady things?" Jaune asked.

Everyone was silent for a good while after this.

"Excuse me?" Oobleck questioned.

"You see, this is why the delay occurred. Seeing as Team RWBY, the team you will be leading, cannot take their bags with them, they feel rather uncomfortable to go on this trip without the 'necessary previsions' if you understand. So feeling unconfident of a certain situation at hand." Jaune then leaned in and said in a low voice. "Between you and me, Weiss does seem to be feeling a bit more 'irritable', if you catch my drift." Weiss gasped with her jaw dropped, while Blake had her hand over her mouth with her cheeks red, Ruby's face all red and Yang snickering. Even the other girls, along with the guys in the massive group blushed at this. "They just feel a bit worried that perhaps you might not possess 'those' essentials for the trip and they did not know how to approach you on this matter without feeling a bit… self-conscious. And between you and me, this would not look good on your record if left unchecked. I mean, granted this mission does grade on the performance of the team who will be shadowing you, but you are still their guardian and leader for the time being, and I have the feeling that not possessing the proper necessities to diffuse a situation which will undoubtedly effect the whole team would not look good on the record of veteran huntsman, Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck, for not possessing what was needed, especially since he ordered the team to leave the 'needs' they prepared in advance. Tsk, tsk, tsk, not good at all." Jaune finished shaking his head.

Oobleck stared at Jaune. He leaned forward closer to his face.

"I see what you did there, Mister Arc." Oobleck said in a stern voice.

"Mm~. Well… it all depends on your next course of action." Jaune said with a confident smile.

The two stared at one another.

"Nevertheless, your point is valid and completely logical. One moment girls, I shall acquire the necessities you will need on this trip." Oobleck said, before disappearing in a blur.

"… I honestly am shocked that worked. I just came up with all that stuff off the top of my head." Jaune said. Suddenly he was slapped in the face by Weiss. "Ow!"

"You deserved that indefinitely." Weiss said with a narrowed eyed glare.

"Your welcome." Jaune said with a frown, rubbing his cheek. Suddenly he was bopped on the back of the head by Yang, causing him to flinch with pain and accidentally release Saber, who easily landed upon the ground. "Ow! What the?"

"I felt you deserved that too." Yang said with dull eyes, yet possessed a smirk.

"Got the message." Jaune said with a dull look and rubbing the back of his head. Suddenly he was smacked in the face again. "Ah! The Hell?! Pyrrha?!" Jaune was shocked that it was his own partner who smacked him.

"Sorry, but… that was inappropriate Jaune. Even if it did help." Pyrrha said.

"Jeez, well excuse me for helping our sister team." Jaune said rubbing his cheek, only to have the other immediately smacked. "Ow! What the crap?!"

"I just didn't want to be left out." Nora said, not really finding anything to get angry at what Jaune said.

"Can I get smack in too?" Coco asked raising her hand.

"Hell no! I'm not everybody's punching bag." Jaune said with annoyance.

"Aw~, but you used to fit it so well." Coco teased with a smirk tilting her glasses down to reveal sly eyes.

"… You get one of those, Coco. Just one." Jaune said with narrowed eyes.

Sun laughed placing a hand on Jaune's shoulder.

"Holy crap! I can't believe you did that! You both lied to a teacher and talked about… girls stuff without even a stutter or blush. Damn, man, you are my hero! That was awesome!" Sun said with a laugh and grin as he leaned back, but suddenly was smacked in the face by Blake. "Ow! What?" Sun held his cheek turning to Blake.

"That's not the proper reaction." Blake said with her arms crossed. "Good lie though Jaune."

"Thanks. At least it's nice that someone complimented my quick thinking." Jaune said.

"Thanks for having my back, Jaune. Oobleck was really getting to me there." Ruby said.

"I'll always have your back no matter what, Ruby. I promise." Jaune said with a smile. Ruby suddenly hugged him, surprising him for a moment, but he smiled and returned the hug back.

'Of course he jumped in to protect Ruby.' Weiss thought, but then she looked to Neptune who was just checking his nails. She sighed, honestly not seeing how he would do the same for her. She then noticed something extended to her. A white steel container from Reebok that looked like the one had used a moment ago, but in a different color. "Is that…"

"A Refresher capsule, yes. I got loads of these, so I figured that you and the rest of Team RWBY will need these." Reebok said.

"Oh. Why thank you." Weiss said with a smile as she took the Refresher Capsule.

"Here you two go." Reebok said to Blake and Yang as he then handed them a pair of Refresher Capsules, with one being black and the yellow. Ironically, Blake to the yellow and Yang took the black. "Only take one to three at a time and make sure not to take them constantly, best to have a five minute interval between each ingestion." Reebok said with a small smile as he handed a red one to Ruby.

"Interval? That means break, right?" Ruby asked.

"Yep." Reebok said with a nod.

"You got one in mocha color?" Coco asked.

"Yep. Along with seventy eight different colors." Reebok said opening his vest up to reveal he had tons of Refresher Capsules inside, tied to the vest by string. Everyone looked to him with surprise. "How do you guys think I last so well in P.E.?" Reebok rhetorically asked with a big smile.

"Alex!" a voice called out.

They all turned to see a tall teen with crimson hair that was spiked up, kind of in a similar style of Sage's, a red shirt with a design of a battle axe on the shirt, army green cargo pants, black and laced boots, red fingerless gloves that also covered the forearms and had black X designs on the back of the hands, a single headphone over her left ear and a pair of red visor sunglasses.

"We're about to shove off. Come on." The person in red spoke up.

"Who's that?" Russel asked.

"My team leader, Red." Reebok said.

"He looks like he belongs on a live action kid's show." Cardin joked with a smirk.

"Guess I can't blame you there. My other teammates are the color of blue and yellow… *sigh* and I'm the green." Reebok said hanging his head.

Cardin suddenly laughed, making everyone looked to him.

"Sorry, it's… that's just funny." Cardin said with an amused grin.

Reebok sighed.

"I know." Reebok said with a frown.

Reebok then handed everyone Refresher Capsules.

"Hey if you ever need a pink, I'm sure Nora wouldn't mind a transfer." Jaune joked with a smirk.

"Oh, yeah!" Nora said with a grin and hand raised.

"I was joking." Jaune said.

"I know. You think I'd actually leave JNPR? I'm hurt! And still hungry… Ren." Nora's glare went back to Ren, who just closed his eyes and held his head high.

Reebok started to hand everyone Refresher Capsules for their missions.

"Well, I'll see you guys. Wish me luck on my mission." Reebok said, sounding unenthusiastic with a dull thumbs up.

"At least you might not be stuck with someone like Oobleck with more than a day." Yang said.

"Professor… and Doctor Oobleck isn't that bad. He's actually pretty well off in combat. I mean he was able to hold his own against Jaune with his unique weapon in one hand while writing in his notepad with the other. Granted Jaune was using an umbrella while he was hypnotized, but still a good feat in my opinion." Reebok said with a shrug.

"Wha…? You spied on my therapy session?" Jaune questioned.

Reebok glanced side to side as everyone was looking to him with surprised expression.

"… I get concerned." Reebok said tapping his index fingers together. "Bye!" Reebok waved goodbye with a grin before running off to meet his team leader. "Good luck on your missions!" Reebok called out with a smile, continuing to wave goodbye.

"Heh. Man that kid is a weirdo." Coco said readjusting her glasses as she shook her head.

"Yeah… but I wouldn't trade him." Jaune said with a warm smile.

Suddenly Team CFVY's scrolls rang. They checked only to moan in disappointment.

"Dammit. Our flight just got cancelled. Guess we're stuck here tonight." Coco said.

"Then you can party with us tonight." Neptune said with a smile.

Coco looked to both him and the grinning Sun with a dull look.

"In your dreams." Coco said.

"Careful. Saying it once is enough to make it true." Jaune said with a smirk.

Coco looked to Neptune who had a thinking look on his face with a smile.

"You even dare and it's over." Coco said with a glare as she raised her weapon, which was in the form of a handbag.

"Careful. That things loaded." Jaune said to Neptune. "I'm not even kidding. It turns into a mini-gun, so it's carrying a few pounds." Jaune said, causing Neptune to step back in fear.

Team CRDL took out their own scrolls as they rang to check things out.

"Well, our flight's here." Cardin said. "Let's move." Cardin ordered. He then turned to Jaune. "Later, Jauney Boy." Cardin said with a smile as he and Jaune fist bumped with smiles on their faces. He then turned to Ruby. "Do your best to come back without a scratch, Red. You come back with so much as a finger cut and you just might give this guy a heart attack." Cardin said with a smirk.

"Oh very funny." Jaune said rolling his eyes.

"Ruby, when did you get a cut on your chin?" Yang questioned with wide eyes.

"Wait, What?!" Jaune exclaimed with shock as he quickly, and gently, grabbed Ruby's chin to look closely only to see nothing.

Yang and Cardin laughed as they actually high fived, while Jaune had an annoyed and dull look on his face.

"See you all whenever." Cardin said as he and his team headed out.

"Good luck you guys." Velvet called out with a smile and wave.

Cardin actually paused with wide eyes at what he heard from who spoke it. He actually smiled.

"Thanks Hops. Don't get too bored tonight." Cardin said turning with a smile and wave before continuing on with his teen.

Velvet actually smiled more at this.

"Hops?" Yang questioned.

"Huh? Oh yeah… that's new." Velvet said cupping her chin, now realizing Cardin just called her something new.

"Aw~, he gave you a pet name." Yang said with a smile, causing Velvet to flinch with a red blush. Suddenly Yang was smacked on the back of the head by Blake. "Ow! What the-?"

"Don't say that to a Faunus again. Trust me." Blake said with her usual stoic face and arms crossed.

"Fine. I won't. So long as you promise never to touch the hair again!" Yang exclaimed leaning closer to her partner with red glowing eyes.

"I have returned." Oobleck suddenly appeared between Yang and Blake, causing the two to yelp and hop back. "I have acquired all the essentials that you ladies may need for the trip."

"Where in the heck did you get those so fast?" Jaune asked with surprise.

"Professor Peach assisted me in quite a hurry." Oobleck said.

Jaune just stared at him for a few silent moments.

"Okay, I am made of questions right now." Jaune said.

"They'll have to be answered later. Forgive me girls, for because of my incompetence, we are way behind! Let's get a move on!" Oobleck said before blurring away, making it to the bullhead in the next second.

"Well… can't keep him waiting any longer. I'd dread to find out what Jaune would say this time to save our skins." Weiss said as she turned and left to get to the bullhead.

"That's pretty rude, leaving without a proper goodbye." Jaune said with a smirk.

'Heaven help me, I'm about to smack his smart mouth right off.' Weiss thought biting her bottom lip with a glare and shaking fist, but she managed to compose herself to appear calm, before she turned and gave a curtsy. "Until we meet again, friends." Weiss said, sounding polite before turning and walk away with a miffed huff.

"… She wants to punch." Yang said with a smirk.

"I'm aware." Jaune said with a smile.

"Well, so long Vomit Boy. And don't worry, I'll make sure your 'special girl' makes it without a scratch." Yang said, still smirking as she walked, gesturing over to Ruby when she said 'special girl'.

"Yang~." Ruby whined with embarrassment as she and Jaune had blushes on their cheeks. Ruby's was redder and spread out than Jaune's, whose was pink.

Jaune then turned to Ruby with a smile.

"You better come back without a scratch." Jaune said with a smirk, placing a hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"No promises." Ruby said with a shrug and smile, making Jaune smile.

Zwei's immediately gave a small ruff, catching everyone's attention.

"What the heck was that?" Coco questioned, tilting her glasses down and looking around for anything out of the ordinary.

"Go to go! Hugs!" Ruby quickly hugged Jaune, then ran off at top speed.

Jaune blinked his eyes, before smiling at Ruby's behavior.

"Mount Glenn is very dangerous." Blake spoke up, causing Jaune to turn to her. "From what you described that is. However it seems like the perfect place for anyone to hide out, depending if there is someplace special to put a base of operations. I wonder where." Blake said.

Jaune blinked his eyes with a raised eyebrow.

"Well… the metro systems. They may be home to one of the… largest tombs there are, but with a group who have effective ammunition and rations, they can survive down there, even if there are lingering Grimm." Jaune said.

"… Interesting." Blake said. Blake knelt down with a smile and scratched Saber behind the ears, getting a purr from the disguised Grimm cat. She got up and turned her head to Jaune. "Just like Yang, I'll make sure Ruby comes back to you in one piece." Blake said. Jaune blinked his eyes which became a bit wide.

"Thanks, Blake." Jaune said.

Blake gave a nod before heading off to join the rest of her party.

Jaune looked to her retreating form. He stared at her for some moments.

Sun leaned over next to Jaune, looking to him. His eyes looked to Blake's back side for a moment, then looked to Jaune.

"Are you… checking out the rear view?" Sun asked. Jaune immediately gained a dull look. A moment later he smacked Sun in the back of the head.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, man." Jaune said as he turned and starting walking away with his team.

"Hey, you're the guy who mentioned ' **that** ' stuff just moments ago." Sun said following Jaune.

"I only said that because Oobleck was pressuring, Ruby. Didn't like that so I did something." Jaune said.

"Aw~, you're like a knight from a fairytale going to his princess' rescue." Sun teased with a grin and hands interlocked and pressed against his cheek.

Jaune groaned with annoyance and was ready to smack Sun again, but when he thought about; it didn't sound too bad. In fact… he rather likes it.

"Yeah… well said. I'm a perfect knight in shining armor." Jaune said with a smile and feeling pride.

"Huh. Was actually expecting to get smacked." Sun said with a light smile and rubbing the back of his head.

"Well that was the plan, but now thinking about it, I rather like being a heroic knight straight out of a fairytale." Jaune said with a proud smile and his head raised up high. 'Especially for you, Ruby.' Jaune thought with a calm, yet loving smile.

A loud, bellowing moan from a large beast was heard causing everyone to flinch with shock.

"So~~ Hungry~~~." Nora whined as she slumped onto her back atop of Liversnap's back. "Ren~~… help~." Nora whined.

"If you need food, then I know this nice noodle hut." Sun said with a grin.

"Mm~. I don't know. My taste buds aren't watering for noodles." Nora said rubbing her chin, but then her eyes widened as she hopped to her feet atop of Liversnap's back. "Oh! Oh! But I know this place that cooks big things! One of them being the biggest banana split sundae you'd ever see. With bananas as long as my forearm!" Nora said with a big smile on her face, pointing to her right forearm.

"… Don't you say that… don't you say that unless it's true!" Sun said, getting very serious at the mention of big forearm long bananas.

"Oh you got to see them!" Nora exclaimed with a grin as she hopped on one foot atop of Liversnap. "They even have great carrot cakes~." Nora chimed with a grin looking to Velvet, whose nose crinkled when she heard the mention of carrot cake. She started to lightly hop over, following them.

Coco sighed as she decided to follow Velvet to make sure didn't overstuff herself, or worse, eat enough to expand her waist line.

Yatsuhashi and Fox looked at one another and shrugged. Getting something to eat was at least better than doing nothing, but standing around and getting bored.

Ren started falling back to walk beside Jaune to talk about something.

"Kind of convenient that Blake asked such a question." Ren more stated than said.

"Yeah. Now I got some questions." Jaune said with a bit of a more serious expression.

"We both do." Ren said, earning a nod from Jaune.

"Ren! Hurry up, you slowpoke!" Nora called out.

Ren sighed shaking his head, while Jaune chuckled.

"I'm still surprised I just might be spending the rest of my life with Nora." Ren said.

"Would you want it any other way?" Jaune rhetorically asked with a smirk.

"Hmph." Ren closed his eyes and smiled. "No. I suppose I wouldn't."

Jaune smiled to Ren. He turned his head back to see Team RWBY's bullhead fly off to Mt. Glenn. His eyes softened and his smile faltered into a thin lip.

'Be careful out there, Ruby. Girls.'

End of Chapter 8

Damn! Finally finished. Oh and I know that might sound lazy considering this chapter is seventy three pages long, but what if I were to tell you this chapter and the next which were originally one whole chapter was a total of two hundred ninety two pages long, with ninety five thousand seven hundred sixty nine words and was a total of two hundred sixty three KB in data?

Damn long, huh? Good thing I showed mercy to you guys. However that doesn't mean the next chapter isn't long either. It's still a total of two hundred nineteen to two hundred twenty long, story wise. Sorry about that.

Anyway, I'd like to thank you all for being so patient. I had work, plus I have a bad attention span when I am not interested, but luckily I put my time into watching videos of RWBY fans who point out not only the flaws of characters and stories in the series, but also gives you a general idea on how to make it better. They really helped me out with ideas for future chapters thanks to their content.

So I'd like to thank Mediaocrity4, Unicorn of War – Thomas Vaccaro, and Vexed Viewer for their content that not only help me get a grasp on the story of RWBY, but also how to improve my story with your insight. Thank you for your opinion.

In case anyone is wondering why the first name sounds so dang familiar, it's because he is a fellow Fanfictioneer like yours truly (and yes, he is a major Lancaster Fan like myself).

Lancaster Forever!

Anyway, once again thanks for being patient and I hope you enjoyed.

Takeshi1225, Out!


	9. A Breach of Panic

An Arc to the Past

Chapter 8 & 9 were originally one chapter. Enjoy.

 **Chapter 9: A Breach of Panic**

Jaune was sleeping against the ground.

The hard, dark stone ground. Dark, purple hue crystals protruding out the ground and stone walls of cliffs. Large puddles of blood were seen in various places around the area. The sky and clouds were red. The smell of the death was in the air.

Jaune moaned as he got up to his knees and rubbed his head. He looked up to see a very tall and large tower in the distance.

Jaune gritted his teeth as he grabbed the two-hander Crocea Mors from the ground. He started heading over to the tower.

A growl was heard making him look to see an Alpha Beowulf coming his way along with a pack of Beowolves. Jaune decided to book it. The Grimm gave chase after the blonde.

He continued to run and run towards the tower.

Out of nowhere an Ursa Major came charging in from the side and struck Jaune in his side, sending him flying away and skidding against the ground.

Jaune groaned with pain, but quickly managed to get to his feet to see that the Beowolves, Alpha and Ursa Major were coming after him. Jaune turned and ran, only to find he was met with the wall of a cliff. Jaune looked up to see it was pretty tall. He turned back to see the Grimm slowly stalking over to him, surrounding him.

The Ursa Major roared as it charged over at Jaune, with the Alpha and it's lesser following its lead.

Jaune quickly hopped up onto the cliff wall and started climbing it, managing to avoid a charge from the Ursa Major, whose head slammed against the cliff wall.

The Grimm all looked up to see Jaune climbing up the cliff with two-hander Crocea Mors tied onto his belt. They all refused to let a form of life get away in their own home turf. They all started climbing up the cliff to catch Jaune.

Jaune looked down to see the Grimm being tenacious and climbing up after him. Jaune quickly climbed up with more speed, not wanting to be a horde's meal, especially after coming so far. After some time, Jaune made it to the top, but the Grimm were getting closer to the top as well. Jaune looked around to find something, anything to help with his predicament. He found a large crack beneath his feet. Gaining an idea, Jaune raised his two-hander sword up, surrounded it in white aura along with his arms, strengthening his power and with a battle cry, he stabbed Crocea Mors hard into the crack, sending a large burst of a shockwave into the crack, causing the edge of the cliff to break apart, causing an avalanche of rock, which struck the climbing Grimm.

The Grimm roared from the attack, until they were all crushed to death by the debris once making contact with the ground.

Jaune panted out of habit instead of actual fatigue. Jaune wiped the sweat from his brow. Jaune turned back to the tower and saw flying Grimm circling it. Jaune gained a look of determination, now having his resolved steeled even stronger.

Jaune sprinted towards the tower. He managed to get down to proper level without having to take any leaps or any parkour style what-so-ever, or more accurate attempts. Jaune saw a bridge leading to the main entrance of the tower and increased speed.

'I'm coming guys!' Jaune thought.

Suddenly the ground shook, causing Jaune to pause with weariness.

Out of the ground came roots that grew in size with thorns. Jaune hopped back a few times as now a whole forest of thorns were in his way.

"Oh come on!" Jaune shouted with annoyance.

A large roar was heard, causing Jaune to flinch.

He turned to see if there was anything behind him, but there was nothing. Jaune started to pant out of anxiety. No way was he sticking around for whatever the hell made that noise. Jaune turned back to the forest, now in his battle stance with his two-hander raised high, ready to charge. Jaune gave a battle cry as he charged forward and started slashing at the forest of thorns.

After cutting up some thorny roots, the thorns of some unharmed roots immediately grew and went to stab Jaune. Jaune managed to move back in time, but he got injured by the thorns.

Jaune looked over his body to see that his arms and cheeks and sides of his head were grazed, but his aura healed him.

The forest of thorns moved and coiled tighter like a snake.

Jaune narrowed his eyes. Reattaching his two-hander to his belt, Jaune deactivated it, taking out the original sword of Crocea Mors out of the modified sheathe/shield, then took out the sheathe, attaching it to his arm and extended it into a shield.

Jaune gave a battle cry as he slashed at the roots, only for the sword to get stuck. The root that was hit protruded its spikes further out to stab at Jaune, but the blonde managed to block the attack with his shield, pushing him back along with his sword out of the root.

Jaune growled with gritting teeth. He looked up at the tower once more with narrowed eyes. Jaune focused his aura to his arms, causing them to glow white. Jaune gave one more battle cry as he slashed at the roots, cutting them apart like butter.

Jaune was now cutting into the forest of thorns, getting deeper and deeper, reaching closer to the main entrance. Jaune finally managed to break through the forest of thorns and was now running across the bridge. Suddenly ice crystals rained from the sky, striking the bridge, causing crystals of ice to grow in front of Jaune's path.

Jaune stopped and looked up, only for his eyes to widen with horror.

Staring down at him from high atop the tower was none other than Salem.

Salem just stared down at him with no form of emotion shown. Jaune could just tell from her eyes that she disregards him. Not seeing him as any kind of threat whatsoever.

Jaune gulped as she continued to stare down at him.

"A knight who wants to play the hero. Should have turned back. Now though, for disturbing my garden… face the powers of hell." Salem said as the wind picked up with the sound of the wind now roaring.

Flying from up behind the tower came a looming figure.

Jaune took a step back with shock as he saw a large Grimm with long wings stretched out high above the tower. It then descended down to the bridge. Jaune's eyes widened as he ran away, before the new Grimm slammed atop the bridge, causing a shockwave that sent Jaune flying and screaming. Jaune skidded against the ground, ending up near the forest of thorns.

Jaune looked up with horror as the new, large Grimm stood upon its hind legs and roared, showing off its full glory.

A Grimm Dragon!

Jaune blinked his eyes in horror. He now had to face against the same Grimm that invaded Beacon and singlehandedly destroyed the Beacon Tower… all alone.

The Dragon breathed in some air and shot out a stream of Grimm essence at Jaune.

Jaune quickly ran back into the forest of thorns to avoid the attack.

The Grimm Dragon stalked over to the forest and looked right in to find any sign of Jaune.

Jaune panted with fear as he hid within the forest of thorns. He noticed the exhale of breath through the nose of the Grimm, feeling the moist wind, obviously reeling back in disgusted. He flinched when his back pressed against the tips of the thorns. He moved a bit away and noticed the thorns shift. Jaune quickly managed to avoid getting impaled by spikes, but was still grazed. He heard growling behind him, making him turn to see the snout of the Dragon. Jaune's eyes widened in fear as he saw the Grimm sniffing with its nostrils close to him.

The Dragon growled knowing Jaune was still alive.

Jaune quickly concentrated his aura to his sword arm. When he noticed the Dragon's mouth starting to open, Jaune quickly swung down on its snout, managing to actually scar the bone.

The Dragon reeled back and roared, before diving its head back into the forest of thorns, breaking some of the roots apart. Jaune flew back a bit, and skidding back against the ground, but he was stopped by thorns, cutting and impaling him a bit.

Jaune screamed with pain, but it was drowned out by the roar of a Dragon. Jaune tried pulling himself out of the thorns, but it was like they were trying to constrict him. Jaune roared as his aura amplified and burst, causing the thorn roots to release him. Jaune panted as he looked to him arm to see he was healing.

The ground shook as the Dragon got closer, breaking down the forest of thorns.

Jaune got up and started slashing his way out, trying to get away from the Dragon.

Salem looked to the mess below with a disinterested look.

"Coward. Just as I suspected." Salem said as she turned and walked away.

Jaune continued to cut his way out, but suddenly he heard a pained scream. A familiar one that made his eyes widen in horror.

"Ruby!" Jaune screamed, turning to the tower, to see the Dragon blocking his way. Jaune's pants turned into hyperventilation as his mind started to wander. He started to see Ruby on her knees in a black room.

The darkness had ember coming closer to Ruby. Ruby looked up with fear. She reached her hand out as the ember came close to touching her.

"Jaune." Ruby spoke. Ruby started to glow orange, but then he form morphed into a taller girl with longer hair tied in a ponytail wearing… battle armor. "Help me." Pyrrha spoke, before bursting into ember.

Jaune's eyes were wide and iris glowing gold. Jaune's aura surrounded him, but it started flicking from white to gold. Jaune panted lightly, but then he started to growl as his face was twisting into rage and his teeth slowly gritting.

The Dragon looked down at Jaune with red glowing eyes. It reared its head back and gave a menacing, bellowing roar.

Jaune roared as well as he grabbed the hilt of his sword with his arms glowing gold and the edge of the sword doing the same. Jaune sent a strong slash to meet the Dragon, but a golden blade of aura shot from the blade of his sword and struck the snout of the Grimm, creating a very large scar.

The Grimm Dragon's eyes widen as he stumble back and roared with pain.

Salem stopped as she perked up a bit with surprise. She turned and walked back to the window to see the Dragon risen up on its hind legs and roaring as a mist of darkness flowed out of the scar now on its nose.

"What in the world just happened?" Salem questioned with narrowed eyes.

Jaune panted as his eyes were flickering from gold to blue repeatedly.

The Dragon started to fall back down to the ground. Jaune's eyes flicked back to blue, causing him to blink in shock as the Dragon was about to stomp down.

Jaune turn to run off, but as the Dragon stomped its front feet against the ground, causing a shockwave that sent Jaune and roots of thorns flying off. Jaune slammed against the wall of a Cliffside. He landed on the ground and moaned with pain. Jaune rose on a hand and his knees as he held his forehead with his other hand. He looked to the side to see his sword and grabbed it.

"Boy!" He heard a voice from above, causing him to look up to see a dark haired woman in red armor and a big mask similar to a Grimm's. "Up here. Now!" The woman shouted. Jaune blinked his eyes in surprise.

'Isn't that…' His train of thought was interrupted by the deafening roar of the Dragon, causing him to cover his ears. Suddenly he was gripped by the armor and pulled over by the same woman with the mask now having half her body sticking out of a red portal.

"I don't like repeating myself. Climb Up the Damn Cliff!" The masked woman shouted, before releasing Jaune and heading back into the red portal.

Jaune blinked his eyes, but he managed to gain his bearings back and started climbing up the cliff.

The Dragon roared again as it was ready to charge.

Jaune turned back to see the Dragon approaching. Jaune sent aura to his arms and legs and quickly started leaping his way up the cliff. Thank goodness his training helped him gain an iron-clad grip.

The Dragon head-butted the Cliffside, causing Jaune to lose his grip, but he quickly managed to stab his sword into the side of the cliff, keeping him from falling. The Dragon looked up to see Jaune was still on the cliff, taking out his sword as he continued to climb up the wall. The Dragon gave a roar that sent Jaune flying up.

Jaune screamed as he flew up into the air, but luckily landed onto the cliff. Jaune groaned as he turned on his side. He perked up his head to see that the woman from before was gone.

"That was Yang's mom… wasn't it?" Jaune started getting up to his feet and held the side of his head. "I have been knocked a few times here today though, so… was it…"

Suddenly he heard noises of rocks crumbling.

The Dragon climbed up the Cliffside.

Jaune turned to see the Dragon's head poked up, before the rest of its body followed.

Jaune turned and ran off, taking a tactical retreat. The Dragon climbed up to the top of the cliff and went after Jaune. Fortunately for the Grimm, Jaune didn't really have any place to go.

Jaune skidded to a stop as he reached the edge of the other side of the cliff he was on. Jaune gulped as the Dragon's booming footsteps came closer to him. Jaune turned to see the Dragon lean back on its hind legs, taking a deep breath in and then fired a high power concentrated stream of essence at Jaune. Jaune quickly brought his shield up and blocked the attack, but it force him skidding back closer to the edge of the cliff.

Salem blinked her eyes at the sight. Maybe there was nothing of interest after all.

Jaune gritted his teeth as he started feeling pain from outside and entering inside his body. His skin felt to be melting, yet it was fine. His organs were spinning, but they were remaining still. He felt surrounded by fire… guess that was the closest accuracy right now. His mind was also spinning. His eyes were losing light. All he was seeing was darkness.

Is this the power of Grimm essence?

Jaune was losing breath, until… he wasn't breathing anymore.

'Guys… Ruby…' Jaune thought as the light in his eyes were fading. Despite the shield protecting him, the Grimm essence was still so powerful that it did not need to make complete contact with him to affect him. It just needed to surround him like a wildfire surrounding a defenseless fawn. 'I can't… make it… help…' Jaune's eyes were starting to close. 'Help… I can't… go on…' Jaune's eyes closed. 'I'm sorry… everyone…'

"Jaune." A voice spoke.

'Huh?' Jaune's eyes slowly cracked open.

"It's okay to fail. The best of us heroes can fail… but even when danger is consuming us… our spirits, for the sake of our name, home and people, must never yield."

'Dad?' Jaune thought as he heard his father's voice.

"Like your mother says, it's okay to be scared, but never let it eat you up." Jaune started to pant. "All Arcs have a strength inside them. Anyone can stand up to danger, but it's how we deal with it, especially in moments of pain, that your true power can take hold."

Jaune's eyes were narrow, but his iris was glowing gold along with his aura surrounding him.

Salem stared down with a stoic expression.

'Another dead Ozpin. All thanks to your lead. Why must you just send people after me head first instead of having a real plan?' Salem thought with a stoic frown. "Still beating a dead horse. Learn Salem. Learn." Salem said to herself with closed eyes.

The Dragon stopped its blast of Grimm essence. It glared down at its work, only for its eyes to widen.

Jaune was still standing with his shield still up. Jaune panted as his eyes glowed gold for the minute, but once they turned back to cobalt, he fell on his hand and knees.

Something shocking had just happened that hadn't happened for a time now.

Salem was surprised. Or perhaps… shocked. Her eyes were wide. She could not believe the sight.

"How… how did he survive that?" Salem questioned to no one in particular.

Jaune was sweating with wide eyes. He looked up at the Dragon to see it growling. It narrowed it eyes at Jaune, while Jaune continued to stare at it with wide eyes.

The Dragon reeled its head back as it started to breath in air to its lungs. It fire a black ball of Grimm essence at Jaune.

Jaune quickly reacted and brought up his shield, only for his shield to get sent flying out of his grip from the Grimm-ball and was sent flying over the edge of the cliff. Jaune panted as he looked over the edge to see it flying down to the ground where a bunch of Grimm resided. Jaune turned his head to see the Dragon roar as it was on its hind legs.

Jaune was on his knees staring up at the Dragon.

"What do I do now?" Jaune asked to anyone; anyone who could hear him.

Salem looked down at the blonde in particular.

"What will you do now?" Salem wondered.

Jaune looked around for anything. All he found was his sword. He reached over and grabbed hold of the hilt.

The Dragon slammed its feet back down on the ground and locked its eyes on Jaune.

Jaune held his the sword in both hands and stared at the blade. It shined. It was so shiny. It never looked so shiny since… he first saw it.

"Listen up all of you. This could be the first you ever see this or you've already seen our treasure once already." Jaune's father's voice echoed in his head. The shadow of a tall man with slick back long hair holding a sword and surrounded by several other shadowy figures, smaller than himself. "This is our family's greatest treasure. The sword and shield, trust me it is a shield, but it's also a scabbard. Crocea Mors. The sword that our ancestor, the Great Joan Arc had asked her closest friend to create for her, only for it to be passed down to her son, Arthur, who pulled it out of a magic stone which was kept as the safe guard for the sword to be held within by Joan's friend, the Great Blacksmith of Mantle, and used for many battles that lead Arthur to justice against evil and to rise as a legend and hero. This sword is passed down in our family, generation to generation, used in countless battles that were all to bring victory not only to Arcs, but to the name of nobility itself. One day, this sword will be in one of your hands. When it is in your possession, honor it. Battle with it. Treasure it. For whosever's hands it is inside… it will be in the hands of the warrior of its choice. And this sword, never chooses wrong, no matter what. Honor that."

Jaune stared at the sword with soft, shimmering eyes. They then hardened into a steely gaze. His eyes glowed gold.

"There is a saying Arthur said every time he faced off in an impossible battle when using this sword. A motto that not only gave him piece, but strength. He closed his eyes and said these words."

Jaune closed his eyes as his aura shined golden around him with small balls of light coming off his form.

Salem gripped her chin with intrigue.

The Dragon stalked over to Jaune with Grimm essence leaking out the sides of its mouth, ready to fire.

Jaune calmed his breathing as he remembered what his father had spoken word for word.

"Sword of Truth... fly swift and sure. That evil die…/ Sword of Truth... fly swift and sure. That evil die…" the sword started to glow bright gold, brimming with a shining, blinding bright light.

The Dragon rose up, standing on its hind legs as it breathed in a deep amount of air, ready to destroy Jaune with one last blast of darkness.

Jaune's grip tightened. His eyes opened wide to reveal glowing gold eyes.

"AND GOOD ENDURE!/AND GOOD ENDURE!" Jaune screamed with his father's voice echoing within his head.

Jaune reeled the sword back and before the Dragon could fire its blast one more time, Jaune threw his sword.

The sword flew straight like an arrow and shined gold, like a heavenly spear, going straight into the Dragon, striking it in its black heart, causing it to roar with pain.

Pure agonizing pain. Instead of black, misty Grimm essence coming from its new wound, shine a bright golden light that spread out, incinerating the Dragon. The Dragon started to fall.

Jaune's eyes were wide.

"Oh shit." Jaune said, before summoning aura to his legs and sprinted off to the side as the Dragon came falling.

Jaune managed to jump out of the way before the Dragon slammed atop of the cliff's edge, breaking it apart upon impact. Jaune rushed as fast as he could as the cliff collapsed apart from the weight of the Dragon. The ground beneath him broke apart. Giving one final leap, Jaune jumped with his hands extended out as he tried to grab the new edge of the cliff. Jaune managed to grab the edge of the cliff. He sighed with relief. He tried climbing back up, but the edge crumbled more. Jaune's eyes widened, before the edge broke apart causing Jaune to start falling. Jaune gasped as his life flashed before his eyes. Or at least… the times with Ruby.

Suddenly a hand grabbed his wrist.

Jaune looked up to see it was Yang.

Yang pulled Jaune up back onto the cliff.

Jaune panted on his hands and knees. He was suddenly flicked on the side of his forehead.

"Ow, hey." Jaune complained holding the side of his head as he turned his head to a smirking Yang sitting next to him.

"Don't be melodramatic. You're not that beat, are you?" Yang said with a smirk.

Jaune blinked his eyes as he stared at her. He hung his head and sighed. Jaune started to laugh, which confused Yang.

"Uh… you're not going crazy, are you?" Yang asked.

"No, no." Jaune said as he laughed a bit more before controlling himself. "I'm just relieved. I thought I was going to die." Jaune said turning his head to Yang with a smile.

"Well, can't say I disagree." Yang said as she stood up and looked over the edge to see the last black mist of the Grimm Dragon disappear, leaving only the sword of Crocea Mors laying down below. "Damn, Vomit Boy… who knew you had it in you." Yang said with wide eyes, still in shock.

Who could blame her?

Jaune Arc of all people just killed a Dragon Grimm single-handedly with no help whatsoever. And with only one move too.

"You know Yang… I think it's time for a change." Jaune said, causing Yang to turn to see him still on his hands and knees. "The old Jaune is gone now. Vomit Boy is no longer my name. For now on… call me… Vomit Man!" Jaune proudly proclaimed with a big grin and his fists pressed against his hips.

Yang stared at Jaune with an unidentifiable look. She blinked her eyes. Her mouth started to twitch. She suddenly giggled. She then finally started to laugh. She fell on her butt as she held her forehead, continuing to laugh.

Jaune followed Yang's lead and laughed with a grin.

The two laughed as if there was no care in the world, even if they were center of the Deadlands.

The two started to regain their composures as they got back to their feet.

"Nice to see you've lightened up Vomit Boy, I mean, Man. You should kill Dragons more often." Yang said with a smile.

"Hey you say it like I've had the longest stick up my butt for a while." Jaune said patting his pants of dirt.

"Not longest, just… had a lot of girth to it." Yang said with a smirk. Jaune just looked at her with a dull look.

"Tsk… what is with that mind of yours?" Jaune questioned. Yang just chuckled with a grin as she slugged Jaune arm. "Ow." Jaune said as he rubbed his arm, still possessing a dull look.

Yang looked down below, looking at Crocea Mors, surrounded by a horde of Grimm.

"You're gonna need that, aren't you?" Yang rhetorically asked, pointing down to Jaune's sword.

"I can just go in and use my fists. I'll fight my way to get to Ruby!" Jaune said with a determined look. He started sprinting off towards the tower, but he was apparently going nowhere.

"Hold your horses, Jauney Boy." Yang said, holding on to the back of Jaune's armor.

"Don't call me that." Jaune said with a dull, annoyed look.

"While I appreciate the enthusiasm to get your knuckles dirty, especially for my sister, you're not as good with your fists like I am." Yang said.

"Well I can't just wait here and do nothing!" Jaune shouted.

"Give it a try. For at least five seconds." Yang said with smirk, causing Jaune to raise an eyebrow. Yang released him, then slammed her fists together, causing her to burst with a flame-like aura as her hair rose up into the air and her eyes red. She then hopped into the air, did a flip and dived down to the floor below where Crocea Mors and the horde of Grimm were. "Dive Bomb!" Yang shouted as she slammed into the ground, causing an explosive shockwave in the shape of a dome expand, consume a good number of the surrounding horde, incinerating them.

"Yang!" Jaune shouted as he ran over to the edge. He saw her get up to her feet, dusting the shoulders of her jacket, still retaining a smirk, as she held Crocea Mors in her other hand.

"Heads up, Jaune!" Yang called out as she threw the sword Crocea Mors to Jaune. Jaune jumped back as is stabbed into the wall of the cliff. He gripped it with both hands and pulled it out, almost falling off the edge, but managed to balance himself. Jaune sighed with relief, but gasped when he noticed the horde surrounding her.

"Yang! Oh my Gosh! I'm coming down to help!" Jaune called out, ready to climb down.

"Do that and I'm throwing you back up there!" Yang shouted.

"Huh?!"

"I can take care of this. I'm way stronger than I ever was before. Besides, I've always wanted to take on much tougher Grimm." Yang said.

"But you can't do it all alone!" Jaune argued.

"Jaune, listen to me. I'll be fine. If you really want to help, help my sister!" Yang said.

A King Taijutu came up behind her, with the black head trying to swallow her whole, but Yang flipped up, fired a bullet into the air, rocketing down and one punching the black headed snake to death, crushing its skull, then fired a concentrated twelve round bullets at the white headed one, causing it to swallow the rounds before its head exploded.

"Jaune… please promise me. You'll protect my sister. No matter what you'll protect her." Yang said.

"But Yang-"

"Promise me, Vomit Man!" Yang shouted with red eyes and a stern expression.

Jaune stared at her, knowing she was full on serious, not going to take no for an answer no matter what. He sighed with defeat.

"I-I promise. I promise I will protect Ruby." Jaune said.

"No matter what." Yang said, right before an Ursa pounced at her, only for her to grab it by the throat and punching it in the face knocking it out with its tongue out before letting it fall to the floor.

"No matter what." Jaune said.

Yang slowly smiled.

"Go get her, Prince Charming." Yang said with a smirk.

"Right." Jaune said with a nod and turning back towards the tower, until he realized something. "Wait… what did you call me?" Jaune asked, turning back.

"Here!" Yang shouted tossing Jaune his shield, which he managed to catch in his hands. "What's a knight without a shield?" Yang said with a smile. "Now go!"

Jaune just nodded understandingly. It was hard for him to leave her here, but he trust Yang with all his heart. He knew she'll make it through this. Still stings to leave her though. Jaune hardened up and turned to walk away, but he noticed something red next to Yang with a strange sound. Jaune's head perked up, right before he heard the sounds of shotgun fire and blades. He smiled, knowing that Yang wasn't alone now.

Which means he can focus on his goal.

Jaune looked up towards the tower with a steely gaze, only for his eyes to widen when he noticed Salem staring down at him.

The two stared at one another with wide eyes.

Cobalt eyes stared with shock and horror into red soulless, yet… shocked eyes.

"What are you?" Salem questioned breathlessly, still in shocked at what happened.

Jaune continued to stare as he panted a bit out of anxiety. Suddenly a torrent of flames shot out of the tower, knocking Jaune out of his daze. Jaune's eyes went from wide, to narrow with a determined gleam in them.

Jaune slid down the Cliffside and sprinted back through the now destroyed garden of thorns and sprinted along the bridge heading for the main entrance.

'Hang on guys. I'm coming. I'm coming Ruby… I'm coming Pyrrha.'

"Dicks out for Harambe."

!

!

Jaune shot his eyes open.

"Got to pour a little sip out the Bombay."

Jaune turned his head to his scroll as someone was calling him.

"That's for every life that was takin' the wrong way."

Jaune quickly grabbed his scroll and checked to confirm who his suspicions said it was. And indeed it was Ruby.

"We just trying to get by, but we pray for you all day. (Monty). I'm trying to get-"

Jaune quickly picked up.

"Ruby? Hello?" Jaune answered, but all he heard was the ruckus from last time. Jaune looked to his scroll to see the call ended. His hand tightened around the scroll. 'She's on the train.' Jaune thought with a serious look.

"Jaune." Jaune looked over to see Ren had gotten up rubbing his eyes. "What happened? Did you have a nightmare?" Ren asked.

"Nightmare?" Jaune questioned. His 'dream' flashed through his mind. "No… a memory." Jaune said closing his eyes remembering that day. Jaune's eyes opened as he now got serious. Jaune planted his feet on the floor and got out of his bed, starting to get dressed.

"Huh? What's happening? Are the pancakes ready?" Nora questioned with sleepy eyes and drool leaking from the side of her mouth as she and Liversnap perked their heads up.

Pyrrha sat up rubbing her eyes. She blinked her eyes and narrowed them as she noticed Jaune putting on her hoodie.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha spoke up. Jaune put on his chest plate, catching Pyrrha's attention. "Jaune! What's going on?"

"I got a call from Ruby. It sounds like she's in a ruckus." Jaune said as he stared putting on his gloves.

"Maybe she accidentally butt-dialed you while in a fight with Grimm." Nora said waving it off.

"Can't be. I heard the sounds of a running train. I don't think she's fighting in Mount Glenn anymore." Jaune said, catching everyone's attention.

Pyrrha sighed, knowing where this was going.

"You're not heading out." Pyrrha said planting her feet on the ground.

"Someone's got to stop me then." Jaune said putting on his other glove.

"Liversnap!" Nora exclaimed as she hopped off her bed, causing Liversnap to follow her lead. "Restrain!" Nora ordered pointing at Jaune. Liversnap gave a roar and rushed at Jaune, but one glare from Jaune, Liversnap skidded to a halt, stood in place, before turning and walking away hanging his head as he whined. "Aw~, my poor baby!" Nora said with sadness as she went over to her pet and hugged him as he continued to whine and rub his head against Nora. "You tried Liversnap. That's all that matters." Nora said very motherly, but then she act childish and stuck her tongue out at Jaune.

Jaune rolled his eyes and turned towards the door, only to see Pyrrha already in front of him with one hand up while she rubbed both eyes with her other hand.

"You know what I'm thinking of." Pyrrha said. She then stopped rubbing her eyes and looked to Jaune. "Jaune, you can't just keep running head first with no plan at the first sign of trouble, even if it does involve someone precious and close to you."

Jaune groaned as he looked to the side.

'That has always been your problem.' C Ozpin said telepathically.

'Why do I sleep with you again?' Jaune thought with annoyance.

"Instead of charging into danger, let us just inform the Headmaster of the trouble. I'm sure he will take care of things." Pyrrha said.

"And take the chance of him sending help in the morning instead of now? I don't think so." Jaune said.

'You don't trust me that much?' C Ozpin questioned.

'There is a whole list of reasons, Ozpin. A list.' Jaune responded mentally.

"Headmaster wouldn't be like that." Nora said. "Would he?"

Saber yawned as he stretched on Jaune's bed and hopped off.

"Saber, who do you think is right? Me wanting to go in and save Ruby-"

"Without a plan." Pyrrha added, earning a dull look from Jaune.

"Or Pyrrha's plan to tell Ozpin so he can send help?" Jaune asked the Grimm kitten.

Saber walked over to the two, sat in between them, then looked to both of them. After a moment, Saber walked over to Pyrrha and rubbed himself against her leg, giving his answer.

"What? Traitor!" Jaune exclaimed with annoyance.

Pyrrha smiled as she knelt down and picked up the Grimm kitten.

"Thank you, Saber." Pyrrha said with a smile.

'To be fair, Saber is thinking intelligently. He has proven yesterday that he comes up with a plan before engaging in conflict.' C Ozpin said mentally.

'Not now.' Jaune thought with annoyance. "Fine. We'll go with your plan." Jaune said as he walked out the door with Pyrrha, still holding Saber, in tow.

"Say Ren." Nora spoke up as the blonde and true read head of the team walked out.

"Hmm?" Ren looked to Nora.

"Don't you find it weird that Team RWBY got a second year mission? I mean only first years were allowed downstairs at the time, so why was there a mission for second years when there was only freshmen yesterday? Kind of fishy when you think about it." Nora explained.

Ren blinked his eyes in surprise. Nora just made a very valid point… while everyone else, himself and Jaune included, did not think twice on the matter.

Guess people should give Nora more credit more often.

"Well whatever. Let's go make midnight pancakes Liversnap!" Nora said with a grin, earning a delighted small roar from her Grimm pet as they rushed into the kitchen.

Ren sighed as he then heard the sounds of utensils making noise.

She uses her head, but she still remains unfocused at times.

"Ren, help us out!"

!

!

The following morning was the same routine.

Nora got out of bed and started hopping on everyone else's beds to wake them up.

"Wake up!" Nora shouted as she hopped on Pyrrha's bed, waking her up along with Saber, who decided to sleep with her for the rest of the night. "Wake up!" Nora shouted as she then hopped on Ren's bed. "Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Nora repeated over and over as she bounced on Ren's bed repeatedly.

'Why does she always do it more than once only to me?' Ren thought with annoyance.

"Wake up!" Nora shouted as she hopped onto Jaune's bed. "Oh… Jaune's already awake." Nora announced.

Jaune just continued to stare up at the ceiling with a stern expression.

"I couldn't sleep." Jaune said.

"Because of Ruby?" Nora asked, earning a nod from her team leader. "Tsk. You got hit with the arrow bad, boy." Nora said before hopping off the bed.

"Please don't say arrow." Jaune said. Thanks to Cinder, he does not like arrows. Jaune pushed the covers off himself and got out of bed.

"You slept in your gear last night?" Ren questioned.

"He's obsessed." Nora whispered a bit too loudly as Jaune went to the bathroom.

Pyrrha sighed with sadness as she pet Saber.

'Ruby's one lucky girl.'

!

!

Team JNPR was walking towards the bullheads to get over to the small town where the sheriff was expecting them to be his deputies for the day.

Jaune was walking ahead of the pack with a stern expression on his face. Excalibur was on his back, Crocea Mors tied to his belt and Silver Eye and Arc Gold in his holsters. He was ready to fight. Saber, disguised as a cat, was walking beside him, knowing they were heading for one heck of a battle.

The rest of his team were looking between one another, worried about Jaune's attitude. They've been down this road before. When Jaune was like this, probably nothing could stop him. Pyrrha probably, but that's only because he was wearing armor. Other than that he could fly away from them all if he wanted to.

"Um, Jaune, I am sure Ruby is just fine." Pyrrha said.

"Pyrrha, please don't say stuff like that unless you are a hundred percent sure." Jaune said looking to his partner.

"Sorry~." Pyrrha apologized.

"He's pretty darn protective of Ruby." Nora whispered to Ren. "In fact, overly-protective. Of a lot of people the more I think about it."

'I don't blame him. He's already been through this before and experienced our demises. I think I'd be more shocked if he was very calm.' Ren thought, remaining calm, yet ready. Jaune already informed him of today being what is known as 'The Breach', so he was prepared to fight with all his strength. Guess he'll have to wait a while before being a deputy.

Nora suddenly appeared behind Jaune and started rubbing his shoulders, causing him to stop in place.

"Relax fearless leader, I'm sure your girlfriend and the rest of her team are just fine. Have a little faith in them, just as much as we all have a great amount of faith in you." Nora said hopping over to Jaune's side. Jaune looked to Nora with surprise at hearing her say that. "Besides all your focus should be on us being… Deputies!" Nora cheered at a high volume with her fists thrust into the air.

Jaune managed to cover both of his ears before she had the chance to bust an eardrum again.

"I was prepared that time." Jaune said bringing his hands down. "By the way Nora, where is Liversnap?" Jaune asked, noticing that the hyper girl's pet Ursa was not glued to her side like usual.

"Oh. I've decided to have him stay here. Reebok said his robots can babysit him while I'm away. I don't feel that it's smart to take a pet Grimm I've only had for not even a week out into a populated area. At least not yet." Nora explained, surprising Jaune and the rest of the team.

"Wow. That's a… very mature decision, Nora. I'm proud of you." Jaune said with a smile.

"Thanks! I figured it would be the smart thing to do." Nora said with a smile and a salute, but then she got gloomy. "I just feel bad though that Liversnap won't be with me for a while." Nora said with a sad pout and teary eyes as… her body lost its color?

What?

(Reference to Volume 3, Chapter 1.)

Nora suddenly felt Saber scratching her leg lightly to get her attention.

"What is it, Sabe?" Nora asked, earning a dull look from the kitten.

'I don't think he cares for that new nickname.' Jaune thought.

Saber suddenly pointed a paw over behind them, making them turn as they saw a big brown fluff ball making its way over with a cute small roar.

"Liversnap!" Nora exclaimed as her pet Grimm, in its disguised form, ran over to her entering a hug from his caregiver.

"Well he sure is as persistent as you." Jaune complimented.

"Oh~, sorry, sweetie. I love you and hate it when we're apart, but I don't know how people will feel when you're around at the small town. Plus, you still have a bit of a bad habit of following people having bad days. Please understand, I'm looking out for you." Nora said with a pout as Liversnap whined. "Plus, I'm worried about you getting into a fight when Jaune's around. I don't want him to accidentally vaporize you."

"I wouldn't call it vaporizing. More like incineration." Jaune said bringing up a hand as some gold aura came from it like steam.

"Hey! Keep it a good thirty feet from Liversnap!" Nora said with narrowed eyes as she got in front of her pet disguised Grimm, covering him from any attack.

Suddenly everyone heard a sound that drew there attention to the city of Vale, where the sound was originating from.

"Oh no, that doesn't sound good." Nora said.

"Red alert. A Grimm invasion." Jaune said with narrowed eyes.

"Does this mean we're not going to be deputies?" Nora asked.

"Looks like it." Ren said.

"Nora, tell Liversnap to hide back at Reebok's workshop. I think you're right on the nose about him not being close to me today." Jaune said.

"Liversnap, listen, I know you can understand me, so please listen when I tell you that you have to stay in Reebok's workplace." Nora said holding Liversnap's face. Liversnap gave a roar of protest. "No, no. Listen!" Nora cupped Liversnap's face and knelt down. "You know I love you. All I ever want to do is defend you and even though I know you're very powerful and we're the best combo ever, I need you to trust me and listen. Please stay here. No matter what you hear, no matter how much sadness, anger and misery you feel, do not come to the city to fight with us. Understand?" Nora explained. Liversnap gave a small roar as if pleading. "No Liversnap." Nora said a bit more sternly. Liversnap lowered his head, before nodding, understanding the situation. Nora moaned with a pout feeling bad, but she had to put her foot down to protect her baby.

Team JNPR stared at the sight with wide eyes.

They did not know what was more of an astonishing sight. The disguised Ursa understanding everything Nora was saying like it has already grasped human speech as second nature or that Nora was being a mature, responsible mother-figure… and to a Grimm no less!

"Saber, how about you stay and keep Liversnap company?" Jaune suggested, kneeling down next to Saber. Saber looked to him with half-lidded eyes. Saber just trotted over to Pyrrha, walked behind her then hopped onto her back, latching onto her sash.

"What in the?! Saber! What are you doing?!" Pyrrha exclaimed, surprised by the kitten's action.

"Maybe he's looking for treasure." Nora suggested.

Jaune's eyes widened and cheeks reddened at the prospect of treasure… with the location his pet is searching for so close to… Pyrrha's… bottom.

… Well it is consider by many men, Jaune included, to be a treasure.

Saber hopped off of Pyrrha to show he had a golden key in mouth.

"Ah ha! He was looking for treasure!" Nora exclaimed pointing at Saber.

"Huh?!" Pyrrha was immensely confused.

Saber walked over to Liversnap and dropped the key in front of him. Ren knelt down to take a closer look at the golden key.

"I think that's the key to the cafeteria's meat locker." Ren said with shock.

Liversnap hopped up onto his hind legs and clapped his front two paws together.

"Huh. Guess Saber took it and hid it on Pyrrha for safe keeping." Nora said.

"I… I didn't even… I can't believe… how had I never noticed this before?" Pyrrha questioned, still shocked and confused as she held her red sash.

"Guess Saber's the most skilled guy on our team." Nora said as Liversnap took the key in mouth then swallowed it, but Saber gave a mad cat sound of protest, confusing Liversnap.

"Hey rookies! What the hell are you doing?!" They all turned to see Team CFVY with Professor Port rushing over to get on a bullhead. "Red Alert Means Get Your Ass in Gear! Get to the City! Now!" Coco yelled as she, her team and Port sprinted to a bullhead.

"Who the hell are you calling rookie, brat?!" Jaune shouted out of instinct.

"I'll remember that Arc!" Coco yelled as she and Team CFVY, along with Port, hopped onto the bullhead.

"She does have a point though." Pyrrha said.

"Right. Let's go!" Jaune shouted as they all turn and rushed to a bullhead.

"Hey guys!" They all stopped and turned to see Reebok rushing over wearing his green long coat and Seymour flying beside him. "Can I ride with you?" Reebok called out.

"What about your team? Didn't you go on a mission yesterday?" Nora asked.

"Our mission got cancelled yesterday. I already told them I'm heading out to protect the city. I don't think they believe me though." Reebok said.

"Dude that is not how a team should act." Jaune said, not liking Reebok's team.

"Yeah, well, story of my life." Reebok said with a shrug.

"Can we go now?" Nora asked starting to get peeved.

"Yeah, sure." Jaune said.

"Flying Saucer, take care of Liversnap for me!" Nora exclaimed before running off.

"My name is Seymour." Seymour said.

"You heard her, Seymour." Reebok said.

"Understood, sir." Seymour said with a tilt forward A.K.A nod.

"Well, let's save some lives!" Reebok said as he hurried after Nora with Pyrrha and Saber following.

Jaune and Ren looked to one another.

"Not right that team of his." Jaune said shaking his head before he and Ren hurried after them. Making it to the bullhead, Jaune placed his hand on Ren's shoulder. "Ren, we'll make it to that village another time." Jaune said, earning a nod from Ren before they went in. 'Huh. Deja vu.'

The bullhead closed its hatch and started taking off.

Liversnap took a step forward and gave a small sad roar.

"I understand how you feel, my friend. I wish I was there for young Alexander. Even if I cannot do much, I still wish I was there with him." Seymour said.

Liversnap gave another sad roar as he watched the bullhead fly off. Liversnap turned his head to find a few still on deck.

Nora looked through the window of the bullhead, staring down at Liversnap with a quivering pout and tear eyes.

"Alex." Nora spoke up, catching Reebok's attention.

"Did you just call me by my real name?" Reebok asked.

"About that armor we talked about… I want to make a small change." Nora said turning to the green haired genius with a serious expression.

Down below at the dock, Vlad strolled over in a Haven uniform with his hands behind his back, smirking.

"So this is the Breach you informed about?" Cinder asked making her way over with Emerald and Mercury.

"Yep." Vlad simply answered with a smile.

"So what happened? Isn't it originally supposed to be days away?" Emerald asked.

"I never said that. I said when the train makes contact, this city will be in alert. I never said with day." Vlad said turning his head to her for a moment before turning back to the sight of the city. "Rose and her team discovered them a few days early and it all lead to this. Just as expected."

"And you didn't warn up because?" Emerald asked.

Vlad's smirk widened.

"I planned ahead. Plus… it's just a little bit more fun."

!

!

The bullhead Team JNPR and Reebok were on was getting closer to the city. The town square had smoke coming from it.

"Looks like town square is where most of them are." Reebok said with a radar in hand with red blinking lights.

"What's that?" Nora asked, pointing to Reebok's invention.

"Well… remember when I took Liversnap's tooth?" Reebok asked feeling a little nervous bringing up the subject.

"Very much yes. Also, I need it back for the tooth fairy to visit my baby." Nora said with half-lidded eyes, pointing to Reebok.

"Well, I used the essence connected to it to help make this bad boy. It's a radar that identifies Grimm in a surrounding area. I call it… the Grimm Radar." Reebok explained.

"… That's a terrible name." Nora said.

"I know. I suck at them." Reebok said with a frown and hanging his head.

"How about… the Malice Seeker." Nora said with a grin and raising her arms up with wiggling fingers for dramatic effect.

"… That's… even better." Reebok said with a smile. "We can call it M.S. for short-no, not that. Not that at all. Just Malice Seeker." Reebok said, taking back his comment.

Suddenly the bullhead moved a bit.

"What was that?" Nora asked.

Jaune and Pyrrha head over to the cockpit, which had no pilot since the bullhead was on auto-pilot, and looked out the window. Suddenly the face of a monster bat with a Grimm mask slammed into the window, causing Pyrrha to scream.

"Sanguine!" Jaune screamed causing everyone, especially Reebok to flinch in fear.

A whole horde started to assault the bullhead.

"They're trying to breach the hull!" Reebok shouted.

"Everyone, cover your eyes!" Jaune shouted. Everyone quickly did so, as Jaune shined and exploded with bright light, causing the Sanguines to screech and scatter. Jaune sighed, which was the sign for everyone to uncover their eyes again.

"What were those?" Ren asked.

"Sanguines. The vampires of the Grimm world. They suck the blood of any living thing and turn them into zombies to kill and fight for them." Reebok explained.

"Yeesh. Well good thing they're out there while we're in hear." Nora said with a smile.

"… Nora, have you ever seen a horror movie before?" Reebok asked.

"Only like two. Why?"

Suddenly a Sanguine broke right through the window, causing everyone to scream. Jaune quickly grabbed it by the neck, surrounded his fist with golden aura and punched its head into oblivion.

"Oh~, that was hot!" Nora exclaimed with an amazed grin.

"Incoming!" Reebok screamed pointing out the destroyed window as more Sanguine flew straight at the damaged window.

Jaune immediately took out Silver Eye and Arc Gold, Ren readied Storm Flower, Pyrrha changed Miló into her rifle mode and Reebok changed C.I.C. into a pair of gauntlets that had barrels for firing protruding out of the knuckles as they all opened fire on the horde of Sanguines.

"Nora! Break Open the Hatch!" Jaune shouted.

"Aye, Aye!" Nora exclaimed with a salute. She quickly ran over to the hatch and started slamming Magnhild against the hatch. After a few good hits, it broke open.

"We're bailing!" Jaune shouted.

They all ran off and hopped out of the bullhead.

Team JNPR landed atop of a building. Reebok managed to turn C.I.C. into a jetpack and landed next to them.

The Sanguines broke right through the bullhead, going in one end and out the other. Suddenly a blue ball shot out and slammed into four of them, ricocheting off and falling down towards the building they were on.

Once making contact, the ball disperse, turning into Saber, still disguised as a kitten. Saber looked to them with dull eyes.

"Don't blame us. You're usually not around helping out. How do you expect us to remember you were around?" Jaune said.

Saber just went 'hmph' and turned to them with his tail raised.

"I think he's angry." Nora said.

"They're coming this way!" Ren shouted pointing one of his Storm Flowers up at the horde coming their way.

"Good!" Reebok shouted as he had a metal spherical device with gold decal on it, twisted the top part of it causing the gold decal to glow and then tossed it to Jaune. "Throw it!" Reebok said pointing to the horde.

Jaune threw the device at the horde and upon contact, exploded into a shockwave of golden light that completely incinerated the horde of Sanguines. Their screeches of pain were the last sounds the oversized bats made.

"You weaponized my aura into a grenade?" Jaune questioned with shock.

"Well yeah. You're semblance is the only thing that can one hit kill these things. Why wouldn't I do that?" Reebok said with a shrug.

"Alexander, can your weapon morph into a scope to see what's happening at the town square?" Pyrrha asked.

"Of course." Reebok said as with a thought, his Commander In Chief shifted into a telescope. Looking through it, he zoomed to see what was happening at town square. "Teams RWBY are there fighting, along with Team CFVY. Professor Oobleck-"

"DOCTOR!" Oobleck's voice screamed, causing everyone to flinch.

"How does he do that?" Jaune questioned with a raised eyebrow, shocked and amazed by Oobleck's inhuman sense of hearing. At least when someone doesn't refer to him as a doctor.

"A~nd Professor Port are handling things with them. Wow. Professor Port really knows how to handle himself. He just crushed a King Taijutu's head with a big twin stomp and sliced the other head off like it was a day at the park." Reebok informed. "And speaking of a King Taijutu, one is cornering Ruby!"

"What?!" Jaune screamed.

"Is that a corgi?" Reebok questioned with confusion, noticing Ruby and Yang's pet on the battlefield.

"I'm Coming Ruby!" Jaune screamed as he spread out his Arc Wings.

"Oh! I can get there faster!" Nora shouted with a grin.

"Nora, no!" Ren called out, but Nora shot up into the air, got atop the weight top of her Warhammer and fired a round to send her flying towards the battlefield. Ren ran over to the edge of the building panting with fear that Nora will get hurt or worse. The memories of what Jaune told him happened to the Nora of his timeline rushed through his memory.

Luckily when Nora made it and got close to the two headed snake Grimm, she fired one of Magnhild's rounds once more and slammed it atop of the black head King Taijutu's head, slamming it into the ground.

"Sup pal of mine." Nora greeted Ruby with a smile. "Your boyfriend's been going crazy worried for you since you called." Nora said making Ruby blush with a smile.

"Took him long enough! You'd think he'd fly here after the call." Weiss said as she fought a Beowulf.

"Oh, that was mostly Pyrrha's fault." Nora said, causing Ruby and Weiss, after she decapitated the Beowulf, look to her with raised eyebrows. "That came out wrong. I should explain more."

"Later. Now we got to fight!" Ruby said, getting a nod from Nora and Weiss.

Back with JNPR, Reebok and Saber.

"Well she took care of the Grimm, easy." Reebok said.

Ren sighed with relief as Jaune put a hand on Ren's shoulder.

"You two worry too much. You know we girls can handle ourselves just as well as you two." Pyrrha said, feeling a bit disappointed in the male members of her team, before hopping off the building with Saber following.

Ren and Jaune looked to one another with blinking eyes.

"Uh, something future related about this?" Reebok asked, lowering his C.I.C. telescope.

"Let's go." Jaune and Ren said in unison before hopping off the building.

Reebok just transformed C.I.C. into a jetpack and flew towards danger with the others.

Back on the battlefield, everyone was fighting all the Grimm roaming in the town square.

Coco shot a Death Stalker to pieces with her mini-gun.

"Too easy." Coco said.

"Ha! Of course it is! Now an Arpax. Beat that and I'd give you extra credit." Port said.

Coco just rolled her eyes.

"You fought an Arpax?!" Reebok shouted as he came down to ground level, then transformed his C.I.C. into a giant left arm that was bigger than a Paladin's arm that blocked a Death Stalker's stinger, and then fired a blue beam of energy that vaporized the Grimm down the middle, letting its sides fall to the ground where it turned to black ash. "Whoa! That's incredible!" Reebok said with amazement.

"Ah, yes. A fine story behind it." Port said proudly with a smile and fist pressed to his chest, while Coco tilted her glasses and had a gaped mouth at what Reebok just did. "That I will save for later." Port added before giving a battle cry as he shot faster than a bullet towards a Death Stalker and slammed his fist through its face right where the eyes were, then lifted himself atop the Grimm and jumped high and slashed the stinger right off with his battle axe blunderbuss like it was butter, effectively killing the Grimm. Port slammed onto the ground with a stomp and fist. He stood up and gave another battle cry before rushing over to kill more Grimm.

"Huh… you know, I really am seeing how he is able to fight such powerhouses." Reebok said, while Coco's jaw dropped.

Who knew Port had it in himself?

"Nobody move!" Sun appeared with Neptune alongside him. "Junior Detectives!" Sun exclaimed, showing off his new badge the inspector gave him and Neptune.

"We have badges so you know it's official." Neptune said with a grin showing off his own badge before he and Sun fist bumped.

(Remember when that was a thing before Ruby Chibi? … Yeah me neither.)

Suddenly Jaune came down from the sky and landed down the stairs in front of the two, on one knee and his fist pressed against the ground as his Aura Wings spread out for a sec before they dispersed.

"Whoa~." Sun and Neptune said in awe at the hot entrance.

Surrounding Grimm stopped and looked to Jaune, sensing a great danger within him.

Jaune slowly rose up, standing up straight with a serious, stern expression as his eye shined gold for a moment.

The Grimm were wary of him.

An Ursa suddenly charged at Jaune from the side, but Jaune simply punched it in the stomach, completely obliterating it into pieces of gold before dispersing.

The Grimm nearby perked up with wide eyes staring at him with shock and fear.

Jaune grabbed the hilt of Excalibur on his back, took it out and slammed the tip against the ground as Jaune's aura caused the broadsword to glow gold and white, while some of his aura illuminated on his shoulders.

All the Grimm nearby blinked their eyes. They all turn and ran off.

The students were confused on why most Grimm, even the Deathstalkers and King Taijutu, were running off.

Sun and Neptune saw the whole thing with dropped jaws.

"Whoa~~." They said before climbing down the stairs.

"My bro!" Sun cheered with a grin as he wrapped an arm around Jaune's neck.

"Who'd have thought you had enough in you to scare a whole horde of Grimm!" Neptune exclaimed with amazement, putting his hand on Jaune's shoulder.

"You get used to it after a while." Ren said as he showed up.

Everyone in the area heard a noise from above making them all look up to see the Atlesian Fleet had finally arrived.

"Where the heck were they?!" Coco shouted.

Jaune looked around to see everyone, but Port and Oobleck, staring up at the fleet. He got miffed.

"HEY!" Jaune screamed causing all the students to look to him. "What Are You All, Newbies at This?! Your Focus Should Be On the Grimm! Not the Fleet!" Jaune shouted; his inner Atlesian soldier arriving at the surface. Jaune quickly took out Arc Gold and fired a bullet that sped pass Ruby and nailed an Ursa in the face. Ruby 'eeped' before turning to see Jaune had saved her. "Sorry for the scare honey!" Jaune called out, feeling bad about scaring Ruby.

"Whoa, only two days and you're already calling her that? Nice man." Sun said with a grin before whipping out Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang and Neptune took out his special sci-fi looking gun.

Jaune just looked to them with a raised eyebrow. It was normal to him to call Ruby 'honey', so he didn't understand the big deal.

Ruby blushed red with wide eyes before turning away with a smile, before she gave a battle cry and used her semblance, Rose Burst, to speed forward and slash apart three Beowolves.

The students resumed their fight while the Atlesian Fleet were shooting down the Grimm at the town square and the Nevermore in the sky.

The bullheads above opened their hatches to reveal Atlesian Knight-200s, which dropped below and joined the fight. The Atlesian Knights were holding their own quite well.

Reebok looked around to see the Atlas bots doing fine, but they seemed so… primitive in his eyes. Reebok sighed shaking his head. He remembered what Jaune told him back on the bullhead.

!

!

"And a laser cannon! And grenade launchers! And a cup holder!"

"Nora, Nora, one thing at a time. I'm an inventor, not a miracle worker. I mean they are possible, but even I need time to make those things." Reebok said, sitting down on the floor of the deck.

"But you can still do the first one, right?" Nora asked leaning closer to his face.

"Yes, yes. Very much possible so long as Jaune cooperates." Reebok said turning his head away with a blush on his cheeks.

"Why are you blushing?"

"Because I'm not used to being this close to girls." Reebok said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Nora." Jaune spoke up as he stopped next to her. "Mind if I speak to Reebok for a second? Alone."

"Yeah, sure. Only if you help him out with something that I need." Nora said.

"Sure." Jaune said with a nod. Nora stood up straight and gave a salute, before rushing off to Ren's side.

"Whatcha need, pal?" Reebok asked as Jaune knelt down in front of him.

"Reebok… I need you to listen to me. I know this may sound selfish and stupid at first, but you need to listen to me." Jaune said. He looked back to see Nora talking to Ren, while Pyrrha was sitting on a seat petting Saber on her lap. "I need you to refrain from summoning our little project to help out today." Jaune whispered.

"Say wha-" Jaune put his hand over Reebok's mouth before he yell out completely.

"Look, I know it sounds wrong, very wrong, but you have to keep yourself from summoning them into action. The moment they are revealed, Vlad and his cronies are going to find a way to counter them. If they join the fight today, our best plan of attack might not work the way we want them to next time. It is imperative that they remain a secret until the Vytal Tournament Attack." Jaune said, putting his hand away from Reebok's mouth and putting it on his shoulder.

"But-but what if there's a situation where they could save lives?" Reebok asked with worry. Jaune looked to the side with somber eyes. "Jaune?" Reebok's voice hitched a bit with fear.

Jaune closed his eyes. He sighed.

"General Ironwood always says that no matter what plan you have, there will be sacrifices. That's why it's always important to think things through and know when to take action. Either now or later." Jaune said with a frown. "If we do it now… we will lose many more lives later."

"But… but…" Reebok was starting to feel queasy.

"I know that this is a lot to put on someone your age, but nothing is fair when it comes to war. It's either now and lose the advantage later or lose some lives now, but save a greater number later." Jaune said with his eyes closed. His hand on Reebok's shoulder tightened. Reebok looked to the hand then back to Jaune. He knew this was especially hard for him as well. He saw the world end, many lives die, and to let a few innocent people pass on just to protect more innocent further down the line? This must be crushing his soul. "It's your choice in the end. I just wanted you know… be prepared." Jaune said, releasing Reebok and walking over to the window.

Reebok stared to him with wide eyes. He looked down with somber eyes. He tightened his hands into fists.

!

!

Reebok stared at the ground with somber eyes. He heard a roar making him turn and aim his giant mechanic fist at an Ursa trying to sneak attack him, but Weiss came and slice it in half.

"Keep your head in the game." Weiss said to Reebok.

"Right. Sorry." Reebok said with an apologetic nod. Reebok then morphed his giant mechanical arm into two separate gauntlets with glowing blue cores at the palms. He fired two shots at two Beowolves heads, blasting them apart as Weiss sped over to more Grimm to kill them.

!

!

Away from the action, Atlesian soldiers were ordering and guiding people to evacuate to a safe location.

A male ram Faunus stopped and turned looking worried, but then developed a smirk. He turned and grabbed another Faunus, a female fox one, covering her mouth as he put her in a headlock. He dragged her into a corner as he took out a small black pellet.

"Hey, did you see that?" An Atlesian soldier said to another one.

"Yeah. Let's go." The other Atlesian soldier said.

The two hurried over to the alley. When they stopped in front of it, they felt a steamy exhaled nail them. They looked to one another with wide eyes before looking back into the alleyway.

Suddenly a pair of red glowing eyes appeared in the darkness of the alley.

"Holy…"

"Shit."

The two screamed drawing attention.

!

!

Back on the battlefield, the Grimm were dropping like flies.

Cinder came with Emerald and Mercury to kill Grimm to make their roles as 'allies' convincing. The Grimm were a means to an end, so they did not care if they took the existence of a few.

Glynda joined the fight, smacking Grimm left and right with her telekinesis and rebuilding destroyed parts of the city.

Roman Torchwick climbed out of the debris of the train that caused the accident to begin with. He moaned with pain as he held his forehead. Someone had immediately grabbed him and raised him up high.

"Thought I forgot about you?" Yang rhetorically asked with a smirk. Jaune punched his daylights out, feeling satisfaction. "If only you were your midget friend." Yang said with her fists pressed against her hips.

Vlad and his faction (Chary, Gavrilo and Edgar) had arrived onto the scene, watching it all unfold. They were following Cinder's lead and make it look like they were allies as well. The four had stoic expressions as they watched things unfold. They were unaffected by all this carnage and misery.

Nearby Grimm perked up their heads and looked to Vlad and his team. They Grimm always acknowledged Vlad whenever he was around.

'Attack us. It may seem like a weird request coming from me, but I wish for you all to attack us to keep our cover as our enemies' allies. So give your lives to us. So sayeth your king.' Vlad communicated to all the Grimm through a mental command as C Salem around his neck shined purple.

The Grimm got the message and gave battle cries before charging in forward to attack the four.

Gavrilo grabbed a large jagged sword from his back, charged forward and slashed apart six Creeps, twelve Beowolves, three Ursa Majors and stabbed his sword right through the head of a Deathstalker, killing them all instantly before they all vanished into black ash.

Chary walked forward, whipping out a pair of scimitars, then threw them, with one slicing the heads of a horde of Beowolves in half along with the bodies of two Alpha Beowolves in half and the other scimitar going into the air, slicing the head of a Nevermore off with ease. The two scimitars came circling back like boomerangs and returned back into Chary's possession; all the while she kept a stoic, uninterested expression.

Edgar sighed. He hated doing this kind of stuff. Especially when putting in effort. Putting in a good amount of effort annoyed him. He walked forward and as a Beowolf Alpha tried to bite his head off, he grabbed it by the neck, lifted it up off the floor then in one quick moment crushed its neck, instantly killing it. The Alpha turned to dark ash. Edgar still showed no emotion, even as he kicked an Ursa Major away like it was nothing.

Vlad simply walked forward with his hands behind his back. This was nothing more than a stroll through the park for him. He sent an uppercut to a charging Ursa Major, and kicked a Boarbatusk away after it rolled its way over to him at high speed. A Deathstalker charged over and slammed its stinger atop of Vlad, but the tall teen vanished before contact and was now above the head of the giant scorpion Grimm and stopped one foot atop of its head, crushing it with ease, turning into ash the next moment.

'I do feel bad for them. They are on my side, but certain measures need to be taken for victory.' Vlad thought with a frown. Vlad suddenly heard a nose in his left ear. He pressed his finger inside it, waited a moment, before smirking and punching a Creep away without any effort.

"Looks like the danger has been eliminated." Oobleck said. Zwei barked in agreement.

"Who's your new friend?" Port asked his old friend.

"Team Ruby's canine companion. He is very talented in combat." Oobleck said.

"Another pet?" Glynda asked with annoyance. "How many times must that rule be broken?!" Glynda shouted causing Oobleck and Port to flinch with fear, while Zwei barked, blissfully ignorant of the situation.

The bullhead above landed below.

Yang picked up Roman, who moaned with pain, and started dragging him to one of the bullheads.

"We can take it from here." Mercury said as he and Emerald walked over to Yang. Yang shrugged and handed Roman over to them. Emerald and Mercury escorted Roman to a bullhead. "You never looked better." Mercury said with a smirk.

"Same to you. You pull off the hero look quite dashingly. Do it more often." Roman said, making Mercury glare at him.

The Grimm in the area were vanquished.

"That was surprisingly easy." Blake said.

"You can say that again." Jaune said. He noticed an Atlas soldier stumbling over to them all. His movements seemed sluggish, with a bit of a limp. He also looked pale. Like a… oh shit.

"Hey, that guys doesn't look too good." Nora said pointing to the sluggish looking Atlas soldier.

"Look Out!" Jaune shouted, pointing at the soldier.

The soldier, out of nowhere, brought up his gun and shot at them all. Luckily everyone managed to get away in time.

Pyrrha quickly brought up her hand, halting the soldiers movements.

Sun and Yatsuhashi tackled him down to the ground.

"What is your deal man?!" Sun shouted.

Jaune walked over, knelt down and took off his helmet. The Atlesian soldier, possessing a beige crewcut and jade eyes, had a very pale face, black around his eyes and was moaning like a zombie. Jaune gently grasped his chin and turned his head to show odd a pair of holes in his neck.

"He's been brainwashed and sucked." Jaune said.

"Huh?" Sun questioned.

Reebok ran over and gasped at the sight.

"Sanguine bite marks!" Reebok shouted.

"Sangu-what?" Sun asked, feeling majorly confused.

"Sanguines?!" Port shouted with shock.

Velvet's bunny ears twitched.

"You guys! I hear wings flapping." Velvet called out.

"Velvet, look out!" Blake shouted, pointing behind her fellow Faunus.

Velvet turned to see something coming down at her from the sky. Velvet screamed as she hopped back, but got claws on the arm. Velvet fell on her back and looked up to see an extremely skinny humanoid bat Grimm. It gave a loud screech causing Velvet to scream in pain as she held her ears from the pain.

"Velvet!" Coco cried out.

The Sanguine took advantage of her stunned state and took a step forward, but suddenly something large crashed atop of it.

Velvet looked up to see a shocking sight indeed.

There atop of the now crushed and dissolving Sanguine, was none other than Cardin Winchester, standing on his own two feet atop of the Grimm with his right fist pressed against his hip and his other hand holding his mace proudly which lied on his shoulder. He had a toothy grin that shined. He looked down to Velvet and extended his hand to her.

"Need a hand?" Cardin asked in a suave manner.

Velvet blinked her eyes in surprised.

"Uh huh." Velvet said as she reached her hand over and grabbed Cardin's allowing the Winchester to help her up.

"Huh. How long do you think he planned that for getting here?" Yang asked with her hands on her hips.

"Probably the whole trip." Coco said with a frown.

The rest of Team CRDL joined up with their leader and everybody else.

"Are we late?" Russel asked, hoping they were.

"For the first wave? Yes. Although you're in time for the next." Jaune said.

"Oh joy." Russel said with a frown and shoulders slumped.

"Look!" Yatsuhashi pointed towards somewhere in the sky.

Everyone looked to see hordes of Sanguines flying towards the town square.

"Oh my God." Neptune said with fear.

"Everyone! Make sure to not come into close contact with these Grimm." Jaune spoke up. "You see that soldier there? Those Grimm, Sanguines, did this to him. They will suck your blood and inject a chemical into you which effects your brain, turning you into their zombie slaves. Keep your distance, if you have no long range capabilities then stay close to one who does and look out for one another. Things are about to get deadly!" Jaune ordered.

Everyone nodded understanding the situation.

The Atlesian Knights fired at the horde as they were coming in closer.

Roman smirked at the sight as he was escorted onto a bullhead.

As the horde got closer, Coco was the first to start shooting. Everyone else started joining in, causing Sanguines to fall from the sky, dead.

The Sanguines screeched as they increased speed.

Cardin loaded a fire and lightning dust crystal into his mace. Once supplied, he held the trigger, causing the mace to open up and charge up a growing sphere that looked like a Sun with lightning coursing around it. Once the Sanguines were in close range he fired, sending the ball rocketing to them, and upon contact exploded, taking a good portion of them; melting their bodies.

Cardin smirked, but suddenly a flash of light struck. He turned to see that Velvet took a picture of him.

Velvet looked to him with wide eyes before grinning nervously.

Cardin blinked his eyes.

"Did you catch my good side?" Cardin asked with a smirk.

The horde was still approaching, despite their numbers dropping at a fast pace.

Zwei growled at the sight, but sensed something.

Saber gave a loud kitten roar, causing Zwei to turn to him to see he was growling at something behind everyone.

Zwei turned only to bark at the sight.

"What's with the animals?" Russel asked.

Reebok heard a loud beeping noise. He took out his invention, the Malice Seeker and noticed two groups of blinking light coming towards a group of blue blinking lights with a gold and green light.

"Oh crap. Pincer Attack!" Reebok screamed pointing at what Zwei and Saber were looking at, that being another horde of Sanguines soaring toward them at high speed. "They're about to make contact!"

"Coco, Ruby, Ren, Blake, Sky, Weiss, Neptune handle the other end!" Jaune shouted. They all listened and turned, firing at the horde behind them. "Reebok, you got any more of those grenades?" Jaune asked as the green genius was kneeling down as he worked with his weapon which was in its brief case default mode.

"Way ahead of you." Reebok said taking five of the Arc Grenades from his coat and putting them inside his open case, before closing it shut. He transformed his weapon into a rocket launcher with a scope, turned, placing it upon his shoulder and fired all five Arc Grenades into one compressed shot, and once it connected, it created a large explosion that annihilated the entire horde in front of them.

"Hot damn." Jaune said with shock and wide eyes, as he and the others facing the now gone horde's direction were completely shocked.

"They're breaking through!" Weiss shouted catching their attention.

Sanguines came in diving ready to attack.

One went after Velvet, but Cardin smashed it in the face with his mace, crushing in into the ground.

Velvet hopped over Cardin and kicked another that tried to bite him away.

The two nodded with gratitude to one another, before continuing to fight any other Sanguines breaking pass firing range.

All attention turned to the other horde, but the sound of yelling and more fire draw some of the others attention, turning to see men in suits, fedoras and wearing red tinted sunglasses running away with some shooting behind themselves.

"Aren't those…" Yang said narrowing her eyes. She noticed Junior along with the Malachite Twins running with them. "Junior? What the hell are you doing in the streets?!" Yang called out.

"Not now, blondie! Running for my life here!" Junior shouted as he fired a rocket from his rocket launcher at… whatever was chancing them.

Jaune turned to see Junior and his men running, but from what?

The answer shocked Jaune.

Running through the streets and climbing the walls of buildings was a hefty amount of new Grimm.

They were four legged lizards with rectangular snouts, sharp teeth and armored plats on its back, shoulders, tail and small spikes protruding out their spinal areas and one spike coming out the tip of its tail.

Jaune's eyes widened in horror.

"SWARMERS!" Jaune screamed.

"Oh dear Sally, No!" Port shouted.

"What the hell are those things?!" Russel screamed with fear. This moment of shock costed him as a Sanguine grabbed him with its feet. "No! No! Help!" Russel screamed. His body acted on its own and slashed at one of the ankles, causing one of the Sanguine's feet to let go, but the other still kept its grip. Luckily Dove shot it dead, causing it to release Russel who fell to the ground with an 'oof'.

"Keep your head in the game." Dove said.

"Aye, aye." Russel said, his voice muffled with a thumbs up.

Glynda growled with annoyance and rage. She directed her riding crop toward buildings and suddenly they broke apart into debris and formed a wall in front the group of Swarmers, separating them from both her group and Junior's.

"Alexander, do you have enough ammo to use that same attack you did before on the last horde?" Glynda asked.

"Yes, ma'am!" Reebok said as he transformed his rocket launcher back into a long briefcase.

"Everyone let the Atlesian Knights handle the horde of Sanguines. Focus all your attention on the wall I made. The moment you see those slimy creeps open fire." Glynda ordered.

'Couldn't have said it better myself.' Jaune thought as he spun his gun in hand, before aiming both pistols at the wall.

The Atlesian Knights focused fire on the Sanguines, but there were so many coming at the same time.

"Shit!" Cardin shouted as he tightened his grip on his mace.

Once a Sanguine came close, he slammed it with his mace. One made it behind him, but before he could react, it was slashed in half by none other than Yatsuhashi.

Fox suddenly came and slashed two apart easy with is blades.

"Uh… thanks." Cardin said.

"Guess it will be us just in case they come close." Yatsuhashi said.

"I don't think so." Cardin said pointing at Reebok, who loaded five of his Arc Grenades into his briefcase then transformed it back into a rocket launcher with scope.

Reebok aimed it at the horde of Sanguines and fired his five rounds into one grand compacted blast and once making contact, created a giant explosion that completely incinerated the entire horde like a nuke.

Those who saw were in awe.

"Impressive." Yatsuhashi said with wide eyes.

"Now we can focus on that wall." Cardin said, but suddenly shots were fired at them. "What the hell?!" Cardin shouted.

Out in the distance were a large number of pale Atlesian soldiers firing rounds at them as they sloppily made their way over to them.

"More zombified soldiers!" Reebok shouted as he changed his rocket launcher into a large boxy stun gun and fired six rounds all at once that flew directly at six of the pale soldiers, striking them, effectively paralyzing them.

"Fighters skilled in speed, take care of them!" Jaune shouted.

Ruby, Blake, Weiss, Ren, Fox, Velvet, Sun and Russel rushed off to take care of the soldiers with Zwei and Saber following.

Swarmers started to make it to the top of the debris wall Glynda made.

"Here they are!" Neptune shouted.

"Those Bastards Ruined My Club! Whoever Kills the Most, Free Drinks for Half a Year! Age Won't Matter!" Junior shouted.

"Oh Hell Yeah! Free Strawberry Sunrises for Me!" Yang shouted with a grin.

"Only if you get more than me!" Coco called out as she then open fire, killing a number of Swarmers.

Everyone opened fire on the Swarmers. The lizard Grimm were falling and roaring with pain before dispersing into black ash.

"Reebok, you got anymore Arc Grenades?" Jaune asked.

"Like fourteen, but if I can't just use them like that constantly in these situations! No matter how dire! I mean something bigger is going to come anyway, right?" Reebok said.

"Bigger?" Nora questioned.

"This is all carefully planned out! They sent the smaller ones first, then sent out the next bracket! It's like a wave of enemies in a survival game!" Reebok shouted.

"He is correct! Someone is planning all this behind the scenes. There is no way Sanguines and Swarmers would be in the same place at the same time like this! It's all being coordinated by some mastermind." Port said.

"I highly doubt it's the White Fang. No way would they be this organized and with Grimm no less." Glynda said as she assisted the speed fighters in detaining the zombified Atlas soldiers from a distance with her telekinesis.

Jaune narrowed his eyes.

'No way. No way he would be able to… in less than a month? What's up?' Jaune thought as he continued shooting.

"They're making it to the ground!" One of Junior's henchmen shouted.

"Melanie, Militia, take 'em on!" Junior shouted.

"Got it, boss." Melanie said sounding very uninterested as she and her sister got ready with their weapons.

"Wait! Be careful! These things can shoot out a venom that can blind you and burn worse than salt and alcohol on an open wound!" Reebok shouted.

"Calm down, short stack. We can handle ourselves." Militia said.

"Better listen to him. Even Deathstalkers, King Taijutus and Nevermores are nothing compared to a horde of these bastards. Be on your toes." Jaune said.

"Don't tell us what to do." Melanie said, but then a bullet sped right between the twins, causing them to yelp and stiffen up straight. The culprit being Jaune with Silver Eye.

"Did you see coming?" Jaune asked with narrowed eyes. The twins shook their heads. "Then don't be overconfident. Ursa Majors are considered snacks to these guys." Jaune said as he killed more Swarmers. "Also protect your neck at all times. They like going for the jugular."

"I can vouch for that." Port said.

Yang roared as she fired her shotgun shells from her Ember Celica to go flying straight towards the Swarmers.

"Yang!" Jaune screamed with fear.

Yang sent an axe kick to one, fired a shotgun shell to send her flying to another and elbow it flying, then flew forward, delivering an uppercut to a Swarmer's jaw then fired another shotgun blast, blowing his head off. Yang fired a blast below to dodge a bite from two, the fire up sending her rocketing down, slamming her fist into the skull of one, killing it and when the other tried biting her, she spun around dodging in time, but it managed to snap some hair off. Yang's eyes glowed red with her hair bursting and risen up like fire. She gave a roar and slammed her fist into the Swarmer's skull, killing it.

Suddenly a Swarmer bit her leg, causing her to scream in pain. Another shot out a blast of bile-like substance at Yang's face.

Luckily Jaune managed to appear in front of her and blocked the bile with his shield of Crocea Mors, which followed by an acidic sound and steam coming off from it. Jaune had pierced Crocea Mors through the head of the Swarmer that bit Yang, piercing so deep that it even stabbed into the pavement. Jaune quickly grabbed something from a pouch connect to his belt and tossed it at the Swarmer that shot its bile, traveled around in an arc motion and going right through the head of the Swarmer as it made a U-turn and returned to Jaune's hand.

"Who says boomerangs are stupid?" Jaune said with a smirk.

"Uh-"

"Don't ruin it Yang." Jaune said with dull eyes.

Swarmers surrounded them and came charging their way.

Jaune summoned Arc Wings, causing them to hesitate, the brought out Excalibur, raised it high as it glowed gold and gave a roar before stabbing his broadsword into the ground, causing a shockwave of golden energy that sent the nearby Swarmers flying.

A Swarmer rolled against the ground, but as it skidded to a halt, it charged as it made a sort of regurgitating sound, then jumped into the air and shot its bile at Jaune.

Jaune noticed, but couldn't block in time, so he pushed Yang away and jumped back, but he was struck on the chest plate. Some of the bile splashed into Jaune's eyes. Jaune screamed as he held his eyes.

"Jaune!" Yang screamed. She was so preoccupied with Jaune for the moment that it was enough time for a Swarmer to pounce at her from behind, but luckily in came Port, grabbing both Jaws of the Swarmer and then with one mighty thrust, broke them apart even further, killing it.

Port quickly grabbed Yang and hurried over to Jaune, but he was suddenly pounced by seven Swarmers, biting into him.

"JAUNE!" Yang screamed.

Jaune roared as he burst with golden energy, sending the Swarmers off of him. He grew a pair of Arc wings.

"Tally-Ho!" Port shouted as he rocketed into the air with Jaune flying away, following his lead.

The Swarmers were getting closer to our group of heroes, and lesser (Junior's group). One clamped onto Jaune by biting Jaune's leg.

Jaune screamed as he hit the floor and skidded over to the group. He took out Silver Eye and shot it in the head, killing it.

"Monty, Jaune!" Reebok hurried over as Port landed and released Yang. Reebok took out a scouter/scope looking thing, attached it to the side of his head. The scouter viewed Jaune's wound on a microscopic level. "I heard these things had powerful chompers, but to bite deep enough to even pierce the marrow… dear Oum!" Reebok said with shock.

"If I didn't surround myself in my semblance once I got blinded those things would have torn me apart easily." Jaune said as he felt his aura healing himself.

"And I ran in without a care." Yang said to herself with wide shocked eyes. If Jaune and Port hadn't come in… she would have been eaten alive. She didn't even last more than five seconds against those things. She managed to keep her limb, because she subconsciously activated her semblance, and after the beatings she took from today and yesterday, she was able to keep her limb, but it still felt as painful as hell.

"Now you see how dire the situation really is." Port said, preparing his blunderbuss. "Keep your distance, Miss Xiao Long." Port said before firing at the horde.

Yang looked to him with wide eyes, but nodded in response. She turned and readied to attack, but she winced and fell to one knee holding her left leg.

"Son of a-"

"You might want to let that heal for a minute or two." Port said as he continued to fire.

"A minute?!" Yang shouted with shock.

"Or two." Port responded.

"Glynda!" Jaune shouted, earning the Headmistress' attention. "Use your semblance to make a maze! We need to spread the horde out!" Jaune shouted.

Normally Glynda would not take orders from a student, but seeing as it's really a thirty two year veteran huntsman time traveler in the body of a Beacon freshman, she'll make this an exception.

Glynda started to glow purple with aura as she raised her riding crop. The nearby buildings started to break, until they crumble with debris now flying into the air.

Ruby knocked out another pair of zombified soldiers, but then looked up with wide eyes as she was staring at what she considered the closest to an asteroid belt she ever be near.

"Wow." Ruby said breathlessly, however when she looked over to the other group, she saw Yang and Jaune kneeling and sitting on the floor looking a bit out of it. Ruby got worried at the sight, but she calmed down a bit.

Jaune walked over to Yang and place a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to him, before she started feeling… stronger!

Yang looked to herself to see her golden aura surrounding her, healing her and making her stronger. She noticed that Jaune's hand was glowing white. She got up to her feet and looked to her hands with wide eyes. She never felt so stronger.

Jaune took his hand back after it stopped glowing along with Yang.

"What was that?" Yang asked.

"Aura Amplification." Jaune said nonchalantly.

"Since when did you have that?" Yang asked turning her head to him.

"It was the first ability I unlocked." Jaune said with a shrug.

Yang looked to her hands and tightened them into fists as they both glowed like flames. Yang gave a roared as she sent a punch that sent a fireball of aura that flew over to a group of Swarmers and exploded upon contact, sending them flying with some being eradicated.

"Oh, Hell Yes!" Yang said with a grin.

Shadows loomed over them, causing her to look up to see debris surrounded by purple aura floating over them and over to the Swarmers. With the flick of a wrist, Glynda sent the debris down, stabbing into the ground and into the Swarmers as well, and formed a large maze, spreading the remains of the horde about.

"Everyone focus and fire when you see the red of their eyes." Jaune said as he readied Silver Eye and Arc Gold.

"No need!" Reebok exclaimed as C.I.C. started morphing. It took the form of a large dome pack on his back with two mounted cannons that were pressed onto Reebok's shoulders and there were two rods poking out the pack with hands that Reebok held onto that had triggers on them. "Brigade Out!" Reebok shouted as he pressed the triggers.

The canons on his shoulders glowed blue within the barrel and out flying came… hummingbirds?

Flocks of robotic humming birds with blue lights illuminating from their breast flew out of the barrels of the cannons and flew ahead towards the maze of debris.

When several Swarmers started making their way out of the maze, they were met with the robotic hummingbirds, who ignited into small blue explosions of plasma upon contact, incinerating them. Granted they weren't completely incinerated, that would take a number of them, but one of them had enough energy inside them self to melt their heads off.

There were countless of these hummingbirds travelling within the maze to destroy all the Swarmers.

Everyone looked with wide shocked eyes and some with dropped jaws.

"Alex… what can that thing not do?" Jaune questioned with disbelief at what he was witnessing.

"It cannot make an expresso." Reebok answered. "Coffee and tea on the other hand-"

"You have got to be kidding me." Jaune said with slumped shoulders, sill in disbelief.

Suddenly they heard screaming making them all turn to Junior's gang to see one of his men screaming bloody murder as he was lightly constricted by a new Grimm.

The new Grimm was a large millipede, but had long blades poking out the sides and tops of its exoskeleton body that looked as thinly sharp as razors. It also possesses arthropod-like mandibles and two pairs of red glowing eyes on its Grimm mask. The creature also has a second head on the other end of itself and both heads possess a knife-like spike protruding out of their heads.

"OH GOD! HELP ME! HELP ME!" One of Junior's men screamed bloody murder as the spikes from millipede Grimm went deeper into his body.

"What Is That?!" One of Junior's men screamed in horror.

"A Milli-Shredder!" Port shouted with shock.

The Milli-Shredder gave off a screeching sound from the head facing them, then finished off the suited man by fully constricting him, leading to his spikes fully bisecting him apart.

The students stared in horror.

They… they had never seen this before.

Team CFVY has, but it's still not an easy sight to see.

This death… is a clear picture of what they signed up for to stop from happening.

Ruby was effected the most. She stared in pure shock and horror. She stared at the body with horror. His blood leaked out from both halves of his body, but they started to rise and scatter in the shape of rose petals. Ruby's breathing started to hitch from the fear and depression as she saw a pale face of a woman with hair like her own instead of the true victims face.

Someone then grabbed her by the arm making her turn to see it was Cardin's teammate, Sky.

"Come on, we're falling back." Sky said as he started leading Ruby away.

Ruby turned to see the group ordered to detain the zombified soldiers now running back to the others as a number of soldiers were detained, but some were being eaten and killed by more Milli-Shredders who were coming out from the ground.

The Milli-Shredder who had done the first kill screeched again as it charged over to Junior's group.

Junior's group was firing upon the monster, but it quickly went into the ground.

Suddenly the ground under the feet of the group cracked apart, then more Milli-Shredders popped out and attacked, killing them.

"Shit!" Junior cursed as he ran away.

"Boss, wait!" One of his men screamed, but then noticed the ground beneath his feet cracked. He looked to Junior who ran off, leaving his group. The henchman gritted his teeth with anger. "Coward." He said, before a Milli-Shredder popped out, constricting him and then returned into the ground, dragging the henchman to his screaming death.

Glynda looked around panted with worry. Milli-Shredders were surrounding them and the Swarmers were breaking through to get to then, albeit a few. Glynda gritted her teeth with rage. She focused all her aura, causing her to glow with a second coat of purple aura surrounding herself. He eyes shined purple. She gave a roar, aiming her riding crop towards a building, causing it to break apart on one side and reconstruct into a slope.

"I'm running low on humming bird bots!" Reebok shouted as more and more Swarmers were making it out of the maze and getting closer to the group.

"Everyone up here! We need to get to higher ground!" Glynda shouted, gesturing over to the slope of the building she made with her own semblance.

"What she said! Move Out!" Jaune screamed.

Everyone quickly ran up the slope to get to the top of the building.

Junior's men, or at least what's left of them, rushed over to join them.

The Grimm followed after them up the slope, but once everyone got to the top, Glynda focused her energy once more to break apart the slope and even compress it all into a ball of debris with the Grimm inside. She raised it up high and slammed it down into the ground, crushing the Grimm inside.

After that she sighed and fell upon one knee.

"Ms. Goodwitch!" Blake spoke up with worry.

Yang walked over and knelt down next to her with her hand on her back.

"Are you okay?" Yang asked with concern as her combat teacher/headmistress panted with fatigue.

"Yes. It's just been a while since I've used a technique like that. Not like I used to be." Glynda said.

"You used to do stuff better than that?" Yang asked with surprise.

Glynda sighed, smiling a bit.

"When you dedicate yourself to guiding younger minds to a stronger future, you tend to sacrifice your own progress and stability for the sake of what comes after. It's a fact of life. I have no regrets though." Glynda said looking to Yang.

Yang didn't like the sound of that, but she definitely respects Goodwitch much more now as both an educator and a huntress.

"Well you're not out yet." Yang said with a smirk.

"Uh, guys." Velvet spoke up. She was looking over the edge of the building. "Those lizard things are climbing up." Velvet said.

"Yes, Swarmers are known to be able to climb upon almost any surface. It does not surprise me." Oobleck said.

"Well there are more coming in through the holes in the ground that those bug ones made!" Velvet exclaimed pointing to the holes the Milli-Shredders made that now had Swarmers climbing out of them.

"That explains things. Swarmers are known to enjoy nesting in caves, cavern and tunnels. Especially damp, moist ones." Oobleck explained.

"Hey guys… I just realized that the airships above us aren't firing at the Grimm surrounding us!" Sky spoke up.

Jaune looked up to see they were firing into the city.

"There's something bigger." Jaune said with narrowed eyes.

"Really?! Where?!" Nora exclaimed as she ran over to the edge of the building to look over. However she noticed people still on the ground. It was Vlad and his team. "Hmm?" Nora looked down to them.

She noticed the one of them, the one with the silver hair in a long spikey ponytail (Gavrilo) ran over to a hole made by a Milli-Shredder, took out a pair of fire dust crystals and threw them into the hole, took out a pistol and fire a plasm shot inside the hole, causing the fire crystals to explode, creating a geyser of fire effect from the hole. He ran off as a Milli-Shredder crawled out and roared with pain before disintegrated.

Nora gasped.

"You guys! He just-"

"Nora, Over Here!" Jaune shouted, causing her to back away from the edge.

A Swarmer popped out from the edge and went to bite her, but Jaune quickly shot it in the head, killing it.

"They're making it to the top!" Port shouted.

"Nora!" Reebok shouted as he reached into his long coat and took out a few bottles of gasoline. "Make a ring around everyone with these!" Reebok screamed as he threw four bottles of gasoline to the Valkyrie.

"Got It!" Nora said with a salute.

"Everyone get closer together!" Reebok shouted.

Everybody did so as Nora quickly made a ring of gasoline around everyone with the four bottles, using up three and a quarter. Reebok took out some dust crystals and tossed them in various spots on the ring of gasoline. The Swarmers and even Milli-Shredders made it to the top of the building, but with quick work, changing his C.I.C. into a pair hand cannon handguns and fired at the fire crystals, setting the ring ablaze.

The Swarmers and Milli-Shredders tried to engage, but they retracted from the sense of intense heat of the fire.

Ruby looked around the ring of fire that blazed with the Grimm on the other side, having an expression of anxiety. She knew she was getting into an intense profession when she accepted her early admission into Beacon, it's still a different story to see it all for yourself. She shook her head and ready Crescent Rose for anything coming at her.

Jaune looked to her, worried about how she was handling this much intensity, but to see her toughen up, even when things turn into a vision of hell (literally the closest image), made him smile. Even at the worst of times, she found the strength to keep going and refused the idea of surrender.

"Reebok, how good are you at target practice?" Jaune asked turning to his best friend as he readied Silver Eye and Arc Gold.

"How about I show you?" Reebok rhetorically asked as he changed his hand cannons into one whole rifle.

"Get down!" Jaune shouted right before he and Reebok opened fire.

Everyone got down as both Jaune and Reebok started firing at the Grimm outside the circle of fire, nailing them in the heads. Jaune and Reebok managed to kill the coming around, but more came.

Suddenly Zwei and Saber hopped out of the ring of fire.

"Zwei!" Ruby cried out.

Zwei barked as the roars of more Grimm were heard.

Jaune hopped out of the ring of fire to find Zwei was swinging in the air as he held and iron teeth grip on a roaring Swarmer's tail, while Saber was bouncing from Grimm to Grimm in his blue ball mode, even breaking off a Milli-Shredder's head spike.

Milli-Shredders suddenly broke out of the bottom of the roof, roaring causing some of the girls to scream.

"That's It!" Jaune screamed as his eyes glowed gold and then roared as a shockwave of golden aura burst from his body and sent Grimm flying off the building and harming the Milli-Shredders that popped out from below, while at the same time dispersing the fire.

Yang roared as she fired at the stunned Milli-Shredders, with the others following her lead, killing them.

Jaune panted as he rubbed his face.

"Why didn't you do that before?" Cardin asked, looking to Jaune.

"They didn't crowd on us before like that." Jaune said. Zwei barked as he stopped next to Jaune's right foot, while Saber stopped at his left foot.

"I hate these bugs!" Weiss shouted.

"Then let's burn 'em!" Nora said with a grin. Weiss looked to her with a dull look.

"Sure~. That should be easy." Weiss said sarcastically.

"… I feel you are making fun of me." Nora said with a narrowed eyes pointing at Weiss, who sighed, shaking her head. "Seriously though, let's just put fire dust crystals inside their holes like that silver headed guy from Team Jerk did a moment ago." Nora said.

"That can work. Both species greatly dislike flames more than other Grimm. The Milli-Shredders especially." Oobleck said.

"I still got some hummingbird bots left." Reebok said as his C.I.C. re-morphed into its pack mode with handles. The back of the pack suddenly opened up to reveal five slots in the pattern of the fifth side of a dice. "Anybody got fire crystals put them in the slots except the middle." Reebok said. Jaune, Weiss and Cardin put in their fire dust ammo that they carry into the slots, with Jaune putting two in. "Nora." Reebok took out another bottle of gasoline and tossed it to Nora. "Put this in the middle slot."

"Aye, aye!" Nora gave a salute with a grin. She went over to his back, took the cap off the bottle and placed it in the middle slot.

The pack closed up and released steam as it now glowed red decal. Reebok walked over to the edge of the building, looked down and pressed the triggers on his handles, summoning his hummingbird bots out of his cannons, but now they were glowing red and tweet up a storm.

The red hummingbird bots flew down to ground level and went in the holes made by the Milli-Shredders.

After a few moments, geysers of intense fire shot out of the holes, rising as it looked like a pyro-technic show.

"Oh~~, cool." Nora said with a grin as she put on sunglasses to save her eyes from the now bright light.

"Where did you get those?" Weiss asked.

"Hey!" Coco shouted, mad that her sunglasses were taken.

The sounds of Grimm screaming, yes, screaming, in agony echoed throughout the area as the fires raged on, until they slowly faded away.

Everyone stared in awe.

"What the hell just happened?!" Cardin exclaimed.

Down below, Vlad's Team had steered clear in time and were forced to cover their eyes from the light made by the fire geysers.

"My eyes…" Vlad said as he rubbed both his eyes with his left hand to relieve himself from the pain of the bright light.

"What the hell was that?!" Gavrilo shouted.

"Smells like ignited gasoline." Edgar said.

"Can you even smell gas anymore after it's been ignited?" Gavrilo questioned.

Vlad pulled his hand away from his eyes and looked up to the heroes up on the roof. He and the others noticed the hummingbird noises earlier. They managed to see they were artificial beings used as weapons from the dark green haired one of the bunch. Vlad narrowed his eyes at Reebok.

Back up on the roof, everyone was still flabbergasted.

"Seriously, what happened?" Cardin asked, still shocked by what happened.

"Simple. I hyper powered the remaining forces of my hummingbird bots with the fire dust crystals you guys spared and had them coated in gasoline, so when the cluster made it deep down into the tunnel systems made by the Grimm they ignited causing a chain reaction that covered the majority of the system, thanks to the added bonus of gasoline to increase the fire power." Reebok explained.

"That's… that's amazing…" Weiss said with pure shock and amazement. "You have to patent these things!"

"Huh? Why?" Reebok asked.

"Why?! You can become more than a millionaire! Hell I think even more than a billionaire! You might actually become a trillionaire!" Weiss exclaimed.

"But I don't care for currency. I just like to invent." Reebok said with a shrug.

Weiss' jaw dropped. How can someone like this exist?! So much talent and yet he does not care to focus all of that to earn much deserved lien?!

"Okay, I'm with the Ice Queen here. What is with you? You can make bank, man." Russel said.

"It's called enjoying life itself man. A respectable life. Trust me." Jaune said with a soft smile.

"HELP!" They all heard a scream.

Jaune looked over the edge to see Junior running for his life from a number of Swarmers.

"Oh, looks like there are still a few Swarmers. And Junior looks to be their new meal." Jaune said. Melanie and Militia walked over to the edge next to Jaune. "Whoa. I totally didn't notice you guys were up here with us." Jaune said.

"Jerk." Melanie said.

"Hey you, smart one. Can you make a chain or claw for him to climb up here?" Miltia asked.

"Uh, yeah, I can." Reebok said as with a thought, C.I.C. turned into a large backpack with a crane poking out the top with a claw that looked reminiscent of the claw game that arcades, amusement parks and movie theaters have (That Are Cheap as Hell!).

"Wait! Why should we help him? He abandoned us. What group needs a leader who does that to his loyal men? He deserves to get chomped!" One of Junior's men spoke up with the other agreeing.

"True, but he still signs our paychecks." Melanie said.

They couldn't disagree with that.

"Yeah, true."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Okay, save him."

Reebok walked over to the edge and used his claw to reach down and grabbed Junior by the pants.

Junior was lifted up to the roof, but before he could meet the roof's surface, Melanie held a hand up, informing Reebok to let him hang in the air.

"Guys! Good work! Now, uh… how about putting me on the roof with the rest of you?" Junior said with a grin. His men narrowed their eyes at him. "Hey, hey, come on, I'm getting a wedgie here."

"We want compensation!" One of his boys spoke up.

"Yeah!" The rest shouted out with their guns raised high.

"What?!" Junior screamed.

"You abandoned us! We lost more than half the crew! We want something more if you expect us to work for you again!" Another henchman shouted.

"You dolts!" Junior shouted with rage.

"Drop him!" A henchman shouted.

Reebok looked to the twins to get a nod from Melanie. Reebok started to lower his claw device.

"Wait, wait, wait! Melanie~, Miltiades~-"

"Miltia." Miltia said, not wanting to be referred by her full first name."

"Whatever. You two wouldn't let me drop, would ya?" Junior asked with a grin.

"Of course not, Junior. So long as you provide all of us with raises and triple time." Melanie said.

"T-T-Triple Time?!" Junior sputtered.

"The boys have a point, Hei. You did abandoned us. All of us." Miltia said with narrowed eyes.

"You want to make this right? Show a little bit of your 'caring side'." Melanie said.

"Wha… but… duh…" Junior didn't know how to react.

"Better hurry. Those Swarmers are climbing up to taste a worm." Jaune said, pointing down over the edge.

And it was the sight of screeching ugly lizard Grimm climbing to get to him that led to his next few words.

"You Win!" Junior shouted.

"Come again?" Melanie as putting her hand to her ear.

"You Win!"

"One more time. I don't think Miltia heard you either." Melanie placing a hand on the shoulder of her smirking twin sister.

"You Win! You Win! You All Win!" Junior screamed.

"What do we win?" Miltia asked.

"Oh Come On!" Junior cried.

A Swarmer hopped up and went to bit Junior's legs off, but Reebok raised him higher, avoiding the bite, which caused Junior to scream.

"You Win Triple Time!" Junior screamed.

"What about our raises?!" One of the henchmen shouted.

"They're the same damn thing!" Junior screamed, but then he was lift high up again as a Swarmer almost got him, making him shriek. "Okay! Okay! You Get Raises Too! Just Help Me~!" Junior cried, even actually shedding tears.

Melanie gave Reebok a nod.

Reebok brought Junior over to the roof and released him.

Junior panted on his hands and knees. He swore another bite attempt from one of those things and he was going to crap himself.

The Malachite Twins extended their hands to him, allowing him help to get up. He took their hands and got up to his feet, only for his crotch to meet a twin knee attack.

"Consider that proof of our reconciliation." Melanie said as Junior was bent over in pain.

"Got it. Thanks." Junior said in a high pitched voice as he was bent over with his hands covering his boys while Yang's laughter and Jaune's bullet fire on the Swarmers was all he heard in the background. That and white noise.

… Ouch.

"Dude, the twins should be our bosses. They're so much cooler." One of the henchmen whispered with a smile.

"Mm hmm." Another henchman said with a nod and smile.

"Whoa… now those are women." Cardin said with a grin as he nudged Russel.

"Uh huh." Russel said with a dumb open mouth grin and nod.

Velvet looked to the two boys and rolled her eyes as she sighed.

"… Did… did I just assist with extortion?" Reebok asked with an uncomfortable expression.

Once he finished off the Swarmers, Jaune looked to the sky to see that the ships were spread out in the sky firing into other parts of the city.

"What the hell is going on out there?" Jaune asked. He looked down to see the remaining Atlesian Knights, who were spread so few, were running off deeper into the city. "Something worse it out there."

"No shit." Melanie said.

"What could be worse than being covered by all those creeps?" Cardin asked.

"Believe it or not, a lot more." Port said.

"This is not right. I may not know much about the White Fang like James, but I do know that they cannot be this thorough. This level of attack has much more thought and skill to it. I highly doubt the White Fang is behind it all, when they've mainly been known for dust embargo thefts." Oobleck said.

"You believe someone higher up is behind is?" Yatsuhashi asked.

"Without a doubt." Oobleck said with his glasses adjusted.

Glynda narrowed her eyes as one thought came to mind.

'Salem.'

"Hmm… if memory serves right… I believe there is someone who has experience with Grimm." Port said rubbing his chin.

"What? Someone has actual experience with Grimm? As in working with them?" Blake questioned.

'Peter can't be talking about Salem. He's not part of the inner circle, along with Oobleck. Who else could he mean?' Glynda wondered.

"Yes actually. There has been someone. In fact… his original home base was in Mount Glenn." Oobleck said, shocking the students.

Down below, Chary heard the sound of grinding metal.

"Look Out!" She shouted as she, Edgar and Gavrilo leaped away.

Vlad on the other hand just took out Eclipse, surrounded himself and his weapon in a good amount of aura and blocked an oncoming Atlesian Paladin-290, causing a shockwave.

"Whoa~! What?! Did you see that?!" Nora shouted, pointing down at Vlad and the now damaged Paladin.

"An Atlesian Paladin-290!" Weiss shouted. They all looked to find the mecha was severely damaged with tears, dents and scars everywhere on it.

"Whoa… it looks so… primitive." Reebok said.

"That looks primitive to you?" Coco questioned.

"Well yeah. You can tell by the design that it can be easily hacked into while the driver is still inside. I mean, come on! It's like a red flag waved in our faces!" Reebok exclaimed, gesturing to the now damaged mech.

"How… what… what in the world could do this… to such an advanced form of tech?" Weiss wondered still in shock.

"Define 'advanced'." Reebok said with half lidded eyes.

"Dude, come on. Be a little more tolerant." Jaune said, making Reebok slump a bit. Sure, he's a genius that can make Atlas' inventory look like can openers, but come on, she a little consideration.

Velvet's ears twitched.

"Wait… do you hear that?" Velvet asked, turning her head.

Everyone looked to her.

"Uh… no." Cardin answered.

"What do you hear?" Russel asked.

"It sounds like… footsteps. Large ones." Velvet said as she started to shake. "And loud growling." Velvet shook with a fear.

Now people were getting worried.

"Hey, uh… squirt." Cardin spoke up looking over to Reebok, who looked to him in response. "By any chance… are those tears in the mecha down by any chance… made by teeth? By something big and probably… familiar?" Cardin asked now getting worried.

Reebok blinked his eyes, then looked down to the mecha before his frown grew deeper.

"If I say 'no' I wonder if the universe will listen and give me a break for once today." Reebok said.

The sounds of booming footsteps came closer. Now everyone was hearing them, along with growling. Something rounded the corner of a street. Steam came out of its nose.

Everyone's eyes widened with shock and fear.

"Oh." Reebok said.

"Shit." Jaune added.

A Gigante (Carnotaurus Grimm) roared with its head back.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S THAT THING AGAIN!" Neptune screamed as he hid behind Sun.

"I… I don't believe it… an actual Gigante!" Port shouted with shock.

"So they do still exist! But scientist always believed that if they weren't extinct then they should reside in the Deadlands." Oobleck said.

"Well they've become pretty common here!" Russel shouted.

The Gigante roared and charged at Vlad.

Vlad just stared ahead with a stoic expression.

The Gigante had its mouth wide open, ready to eat him, but its eyes widened as it got close to him.

Suddenly Edgar cam and slammed his foot, covered in midnight blue aura, into the side of the Grimm's face, sending it slamming into a building.

Everyone's jaws dropped at the sight.

"Wow." Yang said with amazement and wide eyes. She looked to the side to see Melanie and Miltia. "I danced with that hunk." Yang said with a smirk, boasting to the twins, making them look to her.

"Hmm. Not bad." Vlad said, still looking at the dust cloud where the Grimm now resided, inside a now destroyed building, crumbling atop of him. "Good judgement call." Vlad said as he put Eclipse onto his back.

Edgar just remained silent looking at Vlad.

"So… is that it?" Neptune asked.

Suddenly one of Junior's henchman was bitten down up and eaten by a Gigante on the other side of the building, causing everyone to scream. All of Junior's men and Junior fired at the Grimm.

The Gigante roared as it slammed its head against the building, breaking part of the roof apart. Some of Junior's men fell, screaming, while everyone managed to back up in time. The Gigante started to feast upon the ones at the bottom, but it only managed to eat one, when it was shot in the eye, courtesy of Ruby's Crescent Rose. It roared with pain and rage.

"Oh, I don't think you should have done that." Russel said, feeling extremely anxious.

"There's Another One!" Neptune screamed pointing across the town square as one more appeared and roared, before it started charging.

Jaune knew what was going to happen next. His girlfriend just pissed one on the side of the building off and another is 'Leroy Jenkins'-ing his way over.

This won't be good.

"Brace Yourselves!" Jaune screamed.

The two Gigantes head-butted the remainder of the roof, causing everyone to scream as they went flying.

Glynda groaned with pain, but suddenly she got pissed.

Her eyes widened with anger as her eyes glowed pure purple with her body completely surrounded by glowing bright purple aura. Glynda screamed as the buildings around them and the streets broke apart instantly and shatter. Even the ground beneath the feet of the Gigantes broke and shattered apart, causing them to slip and fall. The debris came together under her and the group and formed into a large platform under all of them, safely catching them. She manipulated the platform to lower everyone to safety, and once the deed was done, she and her eyes stopped glowing.

"Whoa~… That Was Awesome!" Nora cheered with a grin.

"Yeah. I never knew you had it in you Miss Goodwitch." Yang said with a smile, but then she noticed Glynda on the floor panting and sweating. "Ms. Goodwitch?!" Yang hurried over, knelt down next to her and picked her up a bit as the headmistress continued to pant as her whole face was drenched.

"She pushed herself to her current limit." Oobleck said.

"I remember back in the day that a technique like that would not have winded her so easily." Port said. "However she has been stretching muscles today that she hasn't used in quite some time. Over a decade if I remember correctly."

Yang looked to Port with shocked wide eyes, then looked back to Glynda who continued to pant.

"And yet she still managed to pull it off. Miss Goodwitch… you're a true badass." Yang whispered.

Glynda softly smiled at this. Despite how tired she was, she was happy to hear such words, and from Yang of all people. That means a lot to her.

The Gigantes stomped their way over.

Cardin growled with rage as he packed a fire and lightning crystal into his mace's slots.

"I'm Tired Of You!" Cardin screamed as he rose up and aimed his mace at the closer of the two Gigantes. A fireball similar to a Sun with lightning coursing around and through it formed at the tip of the mace and then was fired at the closer Gigante, causing it to roar in pain as its face started to melt.

It gave one last roar as it fought the pain, but a blue beam with mist of ice surrounding it froze its head, surprising the other Gigante, seeing its comrade's head be frozen in a block of ice, before it was then shatter by two concentrated blasts of energy.

The remaining Gigante looked to the humans to see Reebok, now with C.I.C. being a freeze cannon looking like a cross between a mini-gun and laser beam, and Jaune with Silver Eye and Arc Gold aimed at him.

Both huntsmen-in-training narrowing their eyes at the Grimm.

The Gigante blinked its eyes, before it turned tail and ran off to cross the town square.

"Whoa… did you two just scare a Grimm of that size?" Coco asked with shock as she and the others were stunned and amazed by the fact that not only was a Grimm running in fear, especially a fucking dinosaur Grimm! But that it was scared away by a person who was a dorky weakling months ago and a total nerd who pretty much is a hermit scientist.

"Gigantes may be considered extinct Grimm, but they still use their heads more than the common Grimm we're all used to. In more ways than one too." Reebok said turning to the others. However when he did, he turned pale with a horrified expression on his face. "Uh… uh, uh, uh… uh… J-J-J… Jaune…" Reebok was shaking like a leaf, earning his best friend's attention. Reebok pointed to something behind the rest of the group.

Everyone looked to see a seven foot tall large, muscular, bulky Grimm walking over to them casually, but had bloodlust in its eyes. White plates for abs and pectorals, white short spikes on the back of its forearms, four fingered claws and three toed claw-like feet, hind legs and a white Grimm mask that covered the top of its head with three red slit eyes and three horns spiked back.

"Jaune… it's that thing." Ren said with shock and fear evident in his expression and voice.

"A Hunter." Jaune said with a worried expression.

"Hunter? You mean that's the thing that found the both of you and destroyed the cliff you were on?" Blake asked with new shock and worry.

"Huh… so that's it?" Nora questioned with a raised eyebrow. "I imagined it being bigger." Time seemed to slow down as faster than the eye could see, the Hunter was behind Nora with its claw ready to strike her from behind.

However, it was bisected in half thanks to Jaune, who quickly surrounded himself in his semblance to increase his speed and mind process in time to save Nora.

Nora looked behind herself with wide eyes to see the Hunter in two and turning to ash that went with the wind.

"Nora!" Ren ran over and hugged Nora. He was so scared. He almost lost her.

"I… I didn't even see it move." Nora said, still immensely shocked by what happened.

"Then you won't be able to see them move either." Reebok said pointing to the same spot where the Hunter was.

Everyone turned only to all turn fearful as they saw a small, but decent amount of humanoid Grimm walking down the streets in a calm manner.

They comprised of Hunters, but also two other Grimm species.

Razors, which are large, muscular Grimm with long spikes poking out the back of their wrists, which ranged from long, thick single ones, thinner twin thick long spikes and ever thinner trio of spikes (reminiscent of Wolverine). They had spikes poking out of various places on their bodies, like elbows, forearms, their backs and even out the heels of their three toed feet, and their looks were complete with Grimm masks that cover the top half of their heads with two spikes coming off the back of them and sharp teeth.

Finally Razor Thins, which looked just like the Razors, but with a much more slim build, comparable to a swimmer's body. They also didn't have as many spikes poking out of them around their body like their thicker counterparts, but still had spikes poking out of a few of these body part and some even only had a sole spike coming off the back of their heads.

"H-Hunter… Razors and Razor Thins!" Reebok exclaimed.

"Oh my." Oobleck said.

"Retreat." Jaune ordered.

Everyone listened and quickly made their way to the town square, with Yang carrying an exhausted Glynda bridal style in her arms. The sounds of booming was heard. Everyone looked around to find more Gigantes walking over into town square, a few of them roaring.

"How many of these things are there?!" Russel shouted.

Suddenly large tentacles erupted from the ground across from the group, who skidded to a halt.

"What now?!" Ruby screamed.

"Kraken!" Reebok screamed.

"Oh come on! What's next?!" Weiss yelled with annoyance.

Neptune screamed in a high pitched voice as he pointed ahead.

Across the other end of the town square, far behind the tentacles were Insectators, rushing over with their massive arms and roared aggressively.

Russel became stiff as a board as his eyes were widened greatly.

"We're dead." Russel said.

"Aren't those the things that don't stop attacking no matter what?" Yang asked.

"Insectators. Sadly, yes." Jaune said.

"Oh shit." Yang said.

"Huddle up, close together! Back to back!" Port ordered.

Everyone listened, except Jaune, with their weapons ready as they formed a ring.

Junior's group did the same thing, but with their own ring of people.

The Grimm were surrounding them.

Jaune looked up to the sky to see any Atlesian ships.

"Well… fuck." Jaune said gesturing to the sky.

The group looked up to see Griffons flying in the sky, attacking the ships, even effectively taking some down, seeing as there were clusterfucks of them.

"This is so not good." Coco said.

"So what do we do now?" Yatsuhashi asked.

"Fight. Until your last breath." Port said.

"That sounds… pretty morbid." Velvet said.

"I know. I will not lie. Things are not looking well for us." Port said.

"We are completely surrounded by rank B and rank A Grimm. Our chances are indeed bleak." Oobleck said pushing up his glasses.

"… So… are you saying this might be it?" Velvet asked shaking like a leaf with her ears slumped.

"Don't let them get to you." Jaune said stabbing Excalibur into the ground, causing the others to look to him to see his back to them. "I won't lie. This might be our last stand, but do not show them that they are getting to you. Put on your brave face and if you fall, do it staying strong. They may tear us down, but show no fear or they will truly win. These things may have strength and bloodlust, but they can never comprehend or come close to having a strong spirit like us." Jaune then turned his head to them with a serious expression. "So toughen up… because I for one am not giving these things the satisfaction."

A Razor appeared in front of him, but as it sent a slash down at Jaune, the blonde brought up his hand, countering the attack by pushing the attack up with the back of his hand and then with a roar, Jaune used his other hand to punch the Razor in the gut so hard, its eyes bulged as it screeched in pain. The Razor fell to the side as it started turning into ash.

Jaune grabbed the hilt of his sword, shot forward and roared as he rocketed to a Gigante, slashed at its legs, causing it to roar in pain as it fell to the ground. Jaune hopped into the air with Excalibur risen up high and with a battle cry he stabbed his longsword into the skull of the Gigante, ending its life.

Reebok followed Jaune's lead and transformed C.I.C. into a giant pair of robotic arms with blue lenses on its palms. He turned to a Gigante who was rushing over to them all. Reebok rushed over with a battle cry, using his giant robot arms as legs to rush on, and when he got close he sent a flying uppercut to the chin of the Gigante, sending it flying up in the air while the dark green haired genius screaming from intensity of the situation.

Junior's men screamed as they started shooting at all the Grimm surrounding the area.

A number of Griffons start to descend to attack.

Cardin looked up, nudged Russel, gesturing to the sky filled with Griffons.

Russel opened up his vest to reveal his lanky body and numerous dust vials in little pocket within his vest. He put in lightning dust vials into his daggers, charging them with a static force surrounding them. Russel yelled as he threw his daggers into the air at the Griffons, striking a few of them, before they went back to Russel boomerang style.

Cardin packed in two lightning dust crystals into his mace and once the Griffons got to a close enough range, Cardin held a certain trigger on his mace as then a stream of lightning shot into the air, striking Griffons, paralyzing them and killing them as they hit the ground. Cardin laughed with a prideful grin.

Hunters, Razors and Razor Thins charged forward at the group.

Oobleck quickly moved forward to them, aimed his flamethrower thermos at them, but pressed a special button on his weapon as then a special sound which sounded like a combination between a train whistle and pan flute came out of the hole of his weapon that was then aimed over a number of Hunters, Razors and Razor Thins. The Grimm caught in range of the sound stopped as they heard Oobleck whispering something.

"Now." Oobleck finished his whispers and snapped his fingers.

The Grimm caught in range of the sound turned and roared as they charged over to their comrades and started attacking them.

"Hmph. It does not matter what it's directed at, Grimm will always have the lust to kill no matter what. So dangerous and yet so simple." Oobleck said.

Port roared as he now played a game of chicken with a Gigante. After dodging a bite from the Grimm, via roll, Port gave a mighty battle cry as he sent aura to his legs and rocketed up, using his axe/blunderbuss to slice off the head of the Gigante with ease.

Once Port landed on the ground, he noticed another Gigante charging at him and was now in point blank range with its mouth wide open. Port, being the experience huntsman that he was, easily moved to the side, dodging the massive bit easily, and then slammed his fist into the eye of the Gigante, causing it to explode upon contact.

The Gigante screeched with pain as it pulled its head back, but Port hopped into the air with his fist revved back and gave a roar as he dived down and slammed his fist into the top of the Gigante's skull, crushing it as the Grimm immediately turned to ash.

"Hmph. Not so tough for something that likes to use its head a lot of the time." Port said with a proud smile and fist to his hip.

His fighting instinct kicked it as he managed to slide away in time to avoid a slash from a razor. Peter noticed that some of the hair of his moustache had been cut off. He watched the follicles descend to the ground and a very slow motion, as if time itself was slowing down to emphasis the importance of this tragedy. Port stared down at the hair strands that were once connected to his mighty moustache; all the while he was being surrounded by Hunters, Razors and Razor Thins.

"Did you just injure my facial hair?" Port asked.

The Razor that attack him readied its arm back for another slash, but it was suddenly delivered an uppercut faster than the eye could see, causing it to ascend off its feet, before a numerous amount of attacks faster than the eye could see was struck all over its body, before its head was crushed into oblivion, exploding once the final hits were laid.

The Grimm surrounding Port watched with wide eyes as they watched their comrade fall to the floor, dead and dissolving into ash.

Port's fists were steaming as his axe/blunderbuss was reattached to his belt.

"So that is how you wish to act. So be it. Know that now I will show no mercy!" Port shouted as he grabbed his jacket and with a mighty roar he ripped the jacket apart, showing off that he actually had a well chiseled body, but still had a bit of a gut, but with some of the most impressive abs you'll ever see.

The Grimm around him blinked their eyes.

One Razor turned to Hunter and roared a bit to it, with the Hunter responding with a small roar of its own and shrug.

Suddenly Port's fist drilled into the gut of the Razor as it was then sent flying into another Razor, then Port slammed a side kick into the gut of the Hunter it communicated to, sending it flying.

A Razor charged over and sent a slash, but Port sidestepped the attack and sent a hook to the Razor's elbow, causing its arm to bend the wrong way, but before it could scream, Port sent an uppercut to its jaw, grabbed it by the side of its head and sent its head slamming into his rising knee, breaking apart its mask and bones underneath.

A pair of Razor Thins came at him with a pincer attack, but Port somersaulted back, dodging the deadly slashes and once he landed on his feet he gave a battle cry and rocketed forward, delivering two crosses at the faces of the Razor Thins, sending them flying back.

A Hunter rushed over and sent a slash with its claws.

Port managed to duck under the attack and send an uppercut, but the Hunter blocked the attack with the palm of its other claw. Although the impact was still strong enough to push it back a step, allow Port an opportunity to hop back to get some distance.

The Hunter growled with narrowed eyes, while Port tightened his fist, but delivered a back kick to a Razor trying to jump him from behind.

The Hunter roared as it charged forward and sent slashed and punches, but Port showed off skills of a professional pugilist by bobbing and weaving around the attacks.

Port sent a rising palm up, sending the Hunter's right arms, then sent a right jab, but the Hunter used it left arm to block the attack, with a cracking noise heard after.

The Hunter fired a rock that it had kept in its mouth at Port.

Port managed to dodge at the last millisecond, only earning a graze across the right side of his head.

The Hunter took the chance to send a slash with its right arm back at Port, but Port luckily retracted his left arm back on guard, saving him from major injury and only earning claw marks on his forearm as he skidded back a bit.

"Ha! Tis only but flesh wounds!" Port shouted as his wounds began to heal thanks to his aura.

A Razor Thin rushed over to him, remaining low as it ran and went for a rising dual slash, but Port slammed his hand atop of its head, slamming it hard into the ground, cracking it apart, then brought the Grimm up, flipped it in the air and delivered a kick that sent the Razor Thin flying into a Razor, which led to them flying away.

"Let's see if you've got the skills to actually do real damage." Port said with a smirk under his manly moustache as he returned back into his boxer stance.

The Hunter rushed forward, but Port burst forward and went for a punch, but it was a feint as he actually quickly performed a sweep kick on the unsuspecting Hunter, and once it's back touched the ground, Port grabbed it by the legs.

"Do You Think I Would Not Be A Step Ahead and Anticipate Your Plan of Attack!" Port yelled as apparently all the remaining Hunters, Razors and Razor Thins jumped him to finish him off. In other words the Hunter he was facing was just a red herring, but he would not be fool by what he considers such a simple trick. "Tally-Ho!" Port cheered as he started spinning in places, performing a classic wrestling technique with the Hunter in his grasp, slamming into its comrades, sending them flying. With a roar, Port released his hold and sent the Hunter flying straight through the head of a Gigante, effectively killing the larger Grimm before the Hunter slammed into a building and immediately turning to ash upon impact.

Port cracked his knuckles, but sensed more Grimm, a Hunter, five Razors and two Razor Thins coming his way.

Stroking his moustache, Port chuckled with his back turned to the charging Grimm. A Razor leaped at him, but Port was faster as he turned and delivered a devastating punch to its abdomen, then delivered a knee straight into the now broken jaw of another Razor, a punch into the face of another, a flying ball kick to another's face, a two fisted slam atop the last Razor and finished by grabbing the heads of the pair of Razor Thins, quickly sent aura to his arms as he developed enough strength to lift himself off the ground before he could be slashed apart by the pair of Razor Thins' claws, balanced atop their heads for a sec before crushing them within his bare hands and landing gracefully on his feet.

Port dusted his shoulders of imaginary dust as now only a Hunter was in front of him.

Port chuckled with a smile as his moustache twitched. Suddenly Port roared with his eyes wide, with the Hunter mimicking his actions, then the two shot forward at one another with their fists cocked back. Port roared as he and the Hunter sent their punches, but Port was faster thanks to using his aura on his arm as he slammed his fist right through the stomach of the Hunter while dodging its punch at the same time.

The Hunter's eyes were wide as it started to dissolve.

Once it was gone, Port pulled his fist back and dusted it off.

Now with all enemies that once surrounded him dead, he pressed his fists against his hips feeling triumphant.

"Respect the moustache." Port said with a proud smile.

He quickly rushed over to find more action.

From afar, Blake and Yang, who now was kneeling in front of Glynda, who she put down gently onto the floor, stared with bulging eyes as they were in pure disbelief at what just happened.

"… Okay… I don't know whether to be amazed by all that or disgusted at seeing our teacher shirtless." Yang said.

Roars caught their attention, making them turn to see Insectators coming their way.

Yang growled as she got to her feet and started firing at them beasts, with Blake providing support fire.

A tentacle suddenly broke out from the ground, shocking the two girls.

Yang quickly grabbed Glynda as she and Blake hopped away in time. However when they did, an Insectator tackled Yang to the ground. Yang groaned as she looked up only to gasp when she saw the Insectator rush over at Glynda.

"NO!" Yang screamed as she burst with her semblance. She shot forward, grabbed the Grimm by its tiny hind legs and lifted it over her head before slamming it into the ground, but that wasn't enough for her. She got atop of the creature, grabbed both of its jaws and with one swift motion, ripped its jaws apart.

Blake stared with shock. She could not believe Yang could become so bloodthirsty.

… It pretty much unnerved her.

Blake noticed more Insectators coming at Glynda.

"STAY AWAY!" Yang screamed as she rushed over and started going ballistic on the horde of Grimm.

Blake watched with shock at the brutal massacre Yang was committing on the Insectators, but her hidden cat ears twitched as she heard booming footsteps coming closer. How she can hear this throughout all the chaos is anyone's guess other than she's just that good. Blake looked to see a Gigante rushing over at Glynda.

Blake quickly sprinted to Glynda, grasped her into a bridal carry and managed to dodge the bite of the Gigante by the skin of her teeth, and managed to leave a clone of ice that once bitten into, froze the Gigante's mouth shut.

Once Yang finished the Insectators, she turned to see a Gigante with its mouth frozen and Glynda in Blake's arms, which could only mean one thing…

Now Yang Smash!

With a battle cry, Yang shot towards the Gigante with her whole being covered in fiery golden aura and fist cocked back. Yang delivered a devastating punch straight into the right leg of the Gigante, breaking it right clean off, leaving the Gigante to fall to the ground with only one leg and not two to support it.

Good job that did.

Yang hopped up and delivered a diving stomp atop of the Gigante, crushing it a bit, but not enough to obliterate it. Yang shot her head and fists up into the air as she roared, like an amazon who overcame an epic challenge against an apex predator.

Blake just continued to stare at her partner and best friend with wide eyes as she was completely stunned. She didn't even noticed that Sun walked up next to her.

"Wow… I knew Xiao Long can get intense, but… damn." Sun said.

"What a woman." Neptune said breathlessly with wide eyes.

Sun looked to Blake, who still was carrying Goodwitch in her arms. Sun clapped his hands together as he created a pair of his light clones. Sun placed a hand on Blake's shoulder, causing her to flinch and turn to him.

"We can handle looking over Goodwitch. You help out the others." Sun said with a supportive smile, while Neptune behind him gave a thumbs up. The three heard Yang roar, causing them to look to see her rushing over at another Gigante, getting under its underbelly and then sent a rocketing uppercut to its… well who knew a Grimm's eyes could get that wide, as it was sent flying straight into the air and over to the other side of a building. "And~ try and calm down Xiao Long before she can't tell what's an enemy and what's an ally." Sun said.

"Okay." Blake said with nod, before handing the unconscious Glynda over to Sun's arms. Blake rushed over towards Yang to hopefully calm her down before anything between her killing a friend by accident through her rampage and running out of gas too soon.

Vlad and his team, along with Cinder and her faction, watched from an alleyway to see the battle going on.

"For a bunch of rookies they aren't doing half bad." Cinder admitted. "Then again, they do have a pair of veteran huntsman with them. Oh, and of course a time travelling one."

"Gigantes aren't really much so long as you know to go for their legs. They learned from that, but they are making sure to stay clear of the humanoid ones as best as they can, while still on guard in case one comes at them." Vlad said.

"How come they just don't attack the smaller prey?" Gavrilo asked.

"Grimm like those three species search to destroy the most powerful of the bunch. Normally they would attack the most vulnerable in the bunch, but usually when there is one that far exceeds the rest, then they'd rather take them out first before the rest. That is why they are attacking the two conscious teachers first instead of going for the fodder. It's an action based on logic and pride. Although there are also theories that they are attracted to those who release certain dominant pheromones." Edgar explained.

"Or they're either compensating for something." Emerald said.

"A possibility if only they did not produce asexually." Edgar said with his arms crossed.

"Are there any Grimm that get down to dirty business with others?" Mercury asked.

"A few." Edgar said.

Vlad pressed his finger against a listening device in his left ear.

"Roger." Vlad said, before turning to his group. "Atlesian forces are coming by. Let's take to the roofs." Vlad said.

"I hope there are more of your little tools to come." Cinder said with a smirk.

The group turned to go deeper into the alley, but after a few steps, Cinder brought up a hand and grabbed something invisible and burned it, causing something to screech in pain.

Falling from the wall was a now visible Furcifer. Suddenly more Furcifers appeared in the alley way, ready to attack the group, but once Vlad stepped forward, they took steps back out of fear and respect.

The one that had its tongue burned by Cinder wanted some payback, so it rushed around to get to her, but Vlad suddenly wrapped an arm around Cinder's waist, causing the chameleon Grimm to cease. The Furcifer gave a confused hiss.

Vlad suddenly grasped Cinder's cheek and kissed her, shocking everyone, especially Cinder.

Emerald stared with her jaw dropped.

Once Vlad pulled back from a very surprised Cinder, he looked to the Furcifer, causing it to scrunch up in fear before running off out of the alley. Vlad looked to the other Furcifers, causing them to shake with fear as they all scaled the walls and turned invisible.

Vlad released is hold on Cinder.

"What was that?" Mercury asked.

"Convincing." Vlad said as he walked forward.

Cinder blinked her eyes as her face returned to a normal stoic expression.

"Hmm." Cinder said, sort of, before following.

"This… is the greatest… day… ever." Mercury said with a grin, while Emerald shook with rage and her convertible revolver-sickles tight in hand.

Back in town square, the students were started to get tired.

"Why Are There So Many?!" Sun screamed as he kept on firing with Jingu Bang as he had Glynda draped onto his shoulder.

Reebok screamed as he fired plasma shots from his giant robot hands at incoming Grimm of Gigantes, Insectators and even Razors. He failed to notice a Razor Thin managing to get behind him, hopping over, ready to slash him apart with a dual slash strike, but it was suddenly cut in half by a sword. Reebok sensed the sensation of force behind him, making him turn to see a Razor Thin dissolving as a familiar sword came back towards its user.

"I'm combat ready!" Penny exclaimed with a smile and salute. More of her swords ejected from her back and went after surrounding Grimm as she made her way over to Reebok.

"Penny! My Hero!" Reebok cheered with a big smile, causing Penny to blush. "Hmm? Is something wrong with your body's temperature?" Reebok asked with surprised eyes.

"No. I'm just blushing. Isn't it exciting?" Penny said with a bright smile.

"A blush… I… I made you blush?" Reebok questioned with shock.

"Hey Love Birds." A voice spoke as then a Gigante was sliced in half. Skidding against the ground was none other than Qrow. "Attention on the fights around you." Qrow said as with the snap of his fingers, the two halves of the Gigante he killed fell to the ground and stated to dissolve.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby cheered as she rushed over and hugged her uncle. "I'm so happy you're here! Where have you been?!" Ruby exclaimed.

"I was just bringing the cavalry." Qrow said as he pointed up to the sky.

In came more bullheads from Beacon.

"Back up." Ren said.

"Finally!" Nora exclaimed. Suddenly a Gigante stomped over to them, causing them to tighten up their stances as it roared at them. "I Call Its Legs!" Nora screamed ready to run forward.

"Nora, Wait!" Ren shouted, but Nora rushed forward with Magnhild reared back ready to attack, but the Gigante was ready to bite down on her. Ren's heart stopped, but his body moved on its own as he rushed over to stop Nora from getting eaten.

However, something rushed over and slammed into the right leg of the Gigante, causing it to stumble and moan with pain as it raised its leg a bit, but this moment provided Nora enough time to go in and completely wreck its remaining leg, causing it to fall onto its side.

Ren roared as he turned and rushed over to the down dinosaur Grimm and slit its throat with dual slashes from his StormFlower.

"See? Told you I can handle it." Nora said with a proud smile.

"Please don't do that again! You only managed to survive because you got help from… Liversnap?"

"Liversnap?" Nora questioned as she turned her head to see her pet Ursa, still disguised as a bear, shaking his head as he was on his bum; no doubt dizzy from head-butting the large Grimm's ankle. "Liversnap!" Nora exclaimed with shining eyes. Liversnap gave a cute roar as he got to his feet. Nora rushed over and hugged her pet. "Oh~… bad Grimm! I told you not to follow me." Nora said pulling back a bit with her finger up, but one lick to the face from Liversnap and any annoyance was immediately melted away by love. "Aw~, I can't stay mad at you, my little steed." Nora said with a smile as she hugged her pet tighter.

"Hmm. Looks like he has taken more after you than expected." Ren said as he raised his right StormFlower and fired at a charging Insectator, nailing it through the head; killing it.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nora questioned. Liversnap roared as a few Insectators came their way. Nora looked to her pet only to notice something making her gasp. "Liversnap! You have a saddle!" Nora cheered with a grin, looking to her pet's new saddle that looked technological with a leather seat for her to sit upon being successfully wrapped around Liversnap's entire torso. "Whee~!" Nora flipped into the air and landed on the leather seat of the saddle. "Let's break more things Liversnap!" Nora exclaimed with an edgy toothy grin and pointing Magnhild ahead.

Liversnap bucked, rising to his hind legs as he gave a roar as a battle cry before charging forward into danger as he and his master attacked with no mercy t any Grimm.

Ren stared at the pair for a few moment. He suddenly sensed a disturbance. Quickly he slid to the side in time to avoid something that grazed his cheek… and it was slimy! Ren fired at whatever was behind him, nailing something. To his surprise it was a chameleon Grimm. Furcifer he believed was the name. The situation had gotten worse when more appeared next to their fallen comrade and let out hisses and screeches, wanting vengeance.

"Oh boy." Ren said with wide eyes.

A bit away, Jaune extended his hand and shot a spirit lance into the head of a Razor. Jaune was panting a bit as his heart was racing, but he wasn't really tired. Far from it.

Yatsuhashi parried a Razor's slash attack, then went for a downward slash. The Razor jumped back, but as the blade struck the ground, a shockwave formed a crater that sent the Razor flying. Yatsuhashi was panting a bit, feeling tired. He had never faced this many Grimm before, and ones so powerful.

Suddenly he felt immense pain behind his leg, across his biceps and wrists and one across his throat. He fell to his knees as he held his throat. His voice was hoarse as his hand hit the ground. He felt great pain.

Jaune managed to look his way as his eyes widened with horror. Surrounding Yatsuhashi were three Razor Thins, hovering over him as if he were a wounded deer. Jaune's heart stop as all he saw was red with the four figures being black, but with the down one having ooze coming out of its torso.

One of the Razor Thins raised its arm high, ready to end their target.

Jaune was frozen with fear.

Before his body could finally move, the Razor Thin about to attack was shot dead by Coco.

The other two hurried off to avoid being shot to death by Coco as Fox hurried over to help Yatsuhashi.

Jaune's legs shook as he fell to his knees.

'Goddammit! I didn't move… again!' Jaune thought with gritting teeth as he held his head with his hand.

Bullheads hovered over the town square with the hatches starting to open. Hearing the sound, Jaune looked to the sky to find new students joining the fray.

Jaune raised an eyebrow as he got to his feet.

Suddenly someone jumped out. A person with a hooded long coat jacket jumped out with their hand raised up and glowing baby blue. A group of Hunters, Razors and Razor Thins were below along with two Gigantes and once the person met the ground, they slammed their baby blue glowing hand onto the ground, causing a baby blue shockwave to pulse throughout the ground as the Grimm were suddenly levitated up off the ground and floating in mid-air.

Another person hopped out as several saw blades shot out from their garments and went all around the area in the air, slicing up the Grimm around them into pieces before the blades retracted back to the person, who was now floating off the ground.

The first person was as tall as Jaune with a dark grey hooded long coat with silver lining, an armored high collared vest, baggy grey pants with long knee high steel toed boots. On their hands were silver gauntlets that baby blue lenses at the palms. With the hood over the person's head you could barely make out their face, but up close you could see that they had a lean face with light blue eyes and a light violet asymmetrical pixie cut hairstyle that was shaped to hug the head closely.

The other one was a female with long platinum blonde hair with bangs covering her forehead, grass green eyes. She wore a grass green overalls dress with the dress part being puffy, a white puffy blouse, black bangles, but the most interesting parts of her outfit were her footwear and hat was connected onto her dress. A pair of long heel boots that stopped at her thighs, but they were mechanical, technological boots that were rackley color with sky blue lines on the front going vertically down the heel and ones at the bottom of heels. All around her puffy dress were saw blades connected to it, one on each of her shoulders, one on the backs of her hands and one on her chest.

Jaune blinked his eyes.

'Who are these two?' Jaune thought. He heard bullets firing, making him turn to see Ren running firing at a few Furcifers chasing him. Jaune readied Silver Eye and Arc Gold, but a long, thick sewing needle sped pass his head and charged forward at the Grimm, going right through its head, killing it.

Jaune turned to see a tall person with combed back hair bronze hair that had two strands poking off the border and hanged over the outer sides of the forehead, and he had smoked brown eyes. He wore a red long coat that stopped behind his knees and had gold lining along with five gold rings wrapped around the forearms, with long, thick sewing needles stabbed through the coat along the waist side, a plain white shirt, long black pants and pointed black boots; he also had a leather strap wrapped diagonally around his torso and a black leather belt around his waist, both acting as holsters for more long thick sewing needles. In their hands was a flute.

The person liked their lips before playing on his flute as then a few needles left his person and charged at the Furcifers.

The needles flew around and curved around the Grimm, going through their bodies like super bullets, slaughtering them in less than five seconds.

Jaune and Ren watched with wide eyes and gaped mouths as the needles returned to the flute player's person.

"Nice work, Kurt." The hooded person said, earning a whistle response from the flute player.

Another person, a male with hazelnut skin, landed next to the floating blonde. He had black long hair that was tied in a ponytail, blue eyes and thins lips. He wore a royal blue kurta tunic with a white floral design over the left pectoral, loose yellow pants (Hindu pants), black leather jutti as footwear, bead bracelets wrapped around the wrists and a pair wrapped around each of his biceps and he had a necklace of made of flowers with most being white, but had three hot pink flowers with one in the middle of the chest and the other two under the collar bone on the right side and other on the left. He had a silver quiver on his back that held numerous arrows and possessed a silver composite bow in hand.

"Looks like a war zone." The hazelnut skinned teen said.

"Not even close." The hooded person said. "Move out." The person said with a hand gesture as the four then rushed off to help others.

"Who are they?" Ren asked, looking to Jaune.

"Ren… I have no freakin' idea." Jaune said, clueless on who these people are.

Weiss was doing her best to defend, but she was getting surrounded. She was suddenly slashed all around her body by a Razor Thin then the Grimm head-butted her, sending her to the floor.

"Weiss!" Ruby screamed, before rushing over.

The Razor Thin raised both its arms and gave a menacing scream, but a long, thick needle went through his head, instantly killing him. The Razor Thin fell to the side, turning to ash as Ruby made it to Weiss.

Surrounding Grimm were surprised and confused. They heard a whistle making them turn to see a smirking brunette, licking his lips with his flute in hand.

The brunette played a song as other long, thick needles came off his person and started floating. The Grimm blinked their eyes with surprise by what is happening. Suddenly, with the sound of a tune, a Razor had its head pierced by another needle, faster than the eye could see, shocking the rest, before they were all suddenly attacked and killed efficiently by the rest of the needles. They tried to fight back, but the needles were faster.

Once the short song came to an end, all the Grimm, which consisted of Razors and Hunters, even a Razor Thin or two, fell to the ground dead and turned to ash.

Once it was done, he winked to a shocked Ruby, before turning on his heel to face a charged Razor who sent a stab at him at point blank range, but he moved his head to the side before playing on his flute again as a needle went right through the Grimm's skull, killing it in an instant, before passing it by as it fell to the floor and disintegrated.

Ruby stared with wide eyes.

"Wo~w." Ruby said with sparkling eyes.

"No way…" Ruby turned to see Reebok, still with giant robot arms, stared at the retreating person with wide eyes. "That… that was…" Reebok suddenly squealed with excitement as his eyes and mouth, now an open mouth grin, widened and sparkled with wonder.

"Uh, Reebok, a little help." Ruby said.

"Oh! Right!" Reebok scurried over and changed C.I.C. into a jetpack. "I got just the thing! Luckily Jaune had enough energy to spare." Reebok said as he took out an ebi-pen looking device.

"Spare?" Ruby asked. Reebok pressed the ebi-pen into Weiss' neck and injected something.

"Did you see that?! Do you know who that was?!" Reebok exclaimed with a look of pure excitement.

"No, but I love his weapon!" Ruby exclaimed.

"That guy who saved you and Weiss is Kurt Hamelin! The Piper!" Reebok exclaimed.

"Huh?" Weiss started coming to.

Ruby gasped with a huge grin.

"… I have no idea who that is!" Ruby said back.

"Who is?" Weiss asked grabbing her head.

"Weiss!" Ruby cheered hugging her best friend/partner.

"He's a third year at Beacon! He's part of Team RKLY!" Reebok exclaimed with a grin.

"What?! Team RKLY?! They're Here?!" Weiss questioned with shock. The playing of a flute made her turn to see the person known as Kurt, playing on his flute which caused his needles to soar towards other Grimm more Razors and Razor Thins. "No way." Weiss said wit amazement.

"I know, right?" Reebok said with amazement.

"Yeah. He weaponized his flute to send out specific frequencies to his needles that have a sensitivity to sound that makes them fly in different ways depending on the tunes played!" Ruby exclaimed with amazement.

"I know, right?" Reebok said with amazement.

"Hey! What are you kids doing?!" Qrow shouted making the three flinch. "This is an invasion! Get your asses in gear!" Qrow shouted, before slicing off a Hunter's head.

"Yes Sir!" The three exclaimed with a salute and weapons in hands before rushing off to continue fighting.

"First years, am I right?" Port said as he grabbed the jaws of a Hunter and ripped it apart with his bare hands! Bare Hands, Damn You!

"Yep. Too green." Qrow said with a smirk, before turning into a crow, flying away in time to avoid getting eaten by a Gigante. Qrow flew up above the Grimm's head, dived down as he transformed and with a roar, sliced the Gigante's head off in one easy swing. Qrow grinned as he landed upon the ground.

A bit away, Yang panted as her sweat was turning to steam.

"Yang, how are you doing?" Blake asked.

"So angry… so angry… need a steak." Yang said, panting.

'She's running on emotion alone. I don't think her body can last longer.' Blake thought with worry.

A Gigante stomped in front of them. Blake and Yang got into their fighting stances and got ready to take it on. The Gigante roared as it charged at them, but as it got close, it was hit by a pulse of energy, causing it to fly off its feet to the side, but as it did, it was slowly moving in midair, almost to a crawl. The Gigante was confused looking around with confusion.

It wasn't the only one.

Blake and Yang were confused as hell on what is the ever living damn is happening?

The hooded person walked over, raised their arms and with one swift motion, brought their arms down as the Gigante slammed into the ground, breaking it apart. The Gigante cried as it was feeling pain! Crushing pain.

The right hand of the gauntlets the hooded person wore glowed brighter, as then side of the Gigante's torso deepened, collapsing into itself.

The Gigante cried with pain, until a sickening crack was heard and then followed by silence. Its head fell to the ground as it was disappearing into ash.

Blake and Yang stared in shock.

"Whoa." Was all Yang could say.

"Regroup with your team. You'll last longer that way." The person said walking away.

"No man tells me what to do." Yang said with narrowed eyes.

"I'm a woman." The hooded person said.

"Oh… alright." Yang said with wide eyes as she felt embarrassed. The sound of what sounded like a stampede was heard making Blake and Yang turn to see a flock of dinosaur bird-like Grimm rushing over into with some screeching. "Oh, what now?!" Yang shouted.

"Harbingers." The hooded woman said as she took out a sphere with a blue button on it from her coat, pressed the blue button and threw it at a high speed at the flock. The sphere expanded and exploded with a blue pulse as the Harbingers now were pushed off their feet and were floating in midair. "Lucia!" The hooded girl called out.

"Right!" The floating blonde from earlier called out as she flew towards the flock of Harbingers with saw blades coming off her clothes and once meeting them, sliced them apart faster than five seconds.

"Wha… whoa…" Yang said with wide shocked eyes. She turned to see the hooded woman walk away. "Who are you guys?" Yang asked.

"We're Team RKLY." She turned and pulled off her hood to reveal her light violet asymmetrical pixie cut hair that hugged the sides of her face. "Reagan Sarpedon." She introduced herself. "Now get to your teams." Reagan said as she walked away and blasted a charging Hunter that she saw a mile away, despite its speed.

"Whoa… not bad." Yang said rubbing her chin and nodded.

"Are you… are you checking her out?" Blake asked with wide eyes.

"Come on. Regroup!" Yang said as she hurried off to find her sister. Blake put her question on hold and hurried to follow her partner.

Jaune and Ren were fighting back to back, firing at Grimm.

"Oh no. More of those Harbingers." Ren said, causing Jaune to turn to see that more Harbingers were entering the fray, traveling through various streets.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Someone called out as a person flew through the air upside down as liquid shot from their hands and truck the Harbingers below, but after a moment, they froze up, covered in some sort of gel now.

The person landed and tipped their top hat.

It was a young lady with alabaster skin, freckles on her cheeks, strawberry blonde hair that was combed back that it was spiky at the back sticking out from the back of her head and she had a hazel right eye, but had a heterochromia left eye which was half magenta and half jade green. She had a dirty green top hat with a magenta band around it with a card that says ten out of six (10/6) on it, an open twin tail coat with the right sleeve torn off and used as… a bowtie tied around her neck? A dress shirt, magenta pants and men's steampunk boots. She had a pair of steam punk gauntlets with large, long circular cylinder vials around it carrying certain liquids inside them.

She adjusted her sleeve-bow-tie with a grin.

"Well… that's… is there a word for some oddness?" Ren wondered.

An Insectator rushed at Jaune and Ren, but it was shot with a pink liquid… that then formed into a bubble, comparable to gum, with the Grimm inside, reasonably confused.

Jaune and Ren stared at the bubbled Grimm with wide eyes.

"… What?!" Jaune exclaimed.

"How is that possible?" Ren questioned.

"Nice to meet you gents." Jaune and Ren turned to see the young lady taking off her hat and bowing to them with her arms out. "Madeline Matter of Team UMBR at your service." The young lady, now known as Madeline, introduced herself with a grin and an English accent.

"Team UMBR?" Ren questioned.

"Yeah, you know, third year tier! Don't you two know anything? And they call me mad." Madeline said with a grin as she put on her top hat and fired liquid from her steampunk gauntlets at an Insectator, turning it into a gel covered statue with its mouth wide open.

"That's not essentially about madness, but more ignorance." Jaune said with dull eyes.

"Don't have a diction for that." Madeline said. "You're Jaune Arc, right? Heard some things about you in the girls' latrine."

"… I don't know how to feel about that." Jaune said.

Madeline tipped her hat and leaped up high in time to avoid a slash of sliver energy.

Jaune and Ren jumped away in time as it sped pass them and slashed a Hunter in half. The two looked to see another young woman strolling through the crowd of frozen gelled Harbingers, swaying hips to the side with left hand on left hip and a cutlass resting on her right shoulder.

She was a brunette with her hair tied in a ponytail with two bands, one of them tied around the halfway point of her pony tail, two strands of hair from the sides of her hair that curved up at the ends and a long bang off the right side of the border of her hair that hovered over the right side of her face. She had an orange pirate captain's hat with skull and cross bones on the front, an orange pirate bust with gold threaded lining and gold buttons (with a nice bust underneath it, pressed under the fabric I will say), gold rings around the biceps, bracers that covered her forearm and hands, except the fingers, with the left having a skull on it, pale beige pants, long brown female pirate boots with gold buckles against the front of the feet, and also had an eyepatch over her left eye with skull on it. Her right eye was unique, heterochromia as well, but had a blue ring of royal blue around icy white colored iris. She also had three silver colored gem-looking things under her right eye.

She smirked as she backhanded a frozen Harbinger, breaking it to pieces.

"I salute to you, boss!" Madeline exclaimed, standing atop a light post, saluting to the newcomer.

"I'm guessing you're the leader… and the person who almost cleaved us." Jaune said.

She walked to them, pushed Jaune away and sent a horizontal slash that sliced off a Gigante's leg off.

"Not bad." Jaune said. Jaune took out Arc Gold, held the trigger, causing a red sphere of energy to glow at the end of the barrel, then fired at another Gigante, that was roaring, went into its mouth and burst, blowing out the back of its head, killing it as it then fell to the floor.

"Show off." The young woman said with a smirk as a group of Insectators rushed her, only to be slashed apart faster than the eye could see.

"Who is she?" Jaune asked, looking up to Madeline, only to find her gone from the lamp post.

"Silver Ula's her name." Madeline said, causing Jaune to jump with a scream. "She's the boss of my team." Madeline said with pride and her chest puffed up.

'Silver Ula. I think I read about her somewhere.' Jaune thought scratching his chin.

Suddenly the sound of glass breaking was heard, making them turn to see a behemoth of armor ramming right through the frozen dino-bird Grimm.

The armor was brown and stood eleven foot, ten inches tall, had a dome head with side slit eyes, bulky collar area, giant fists, rocket jets on the back of the feet and a long, giant cannon tied around its back by chains that formed an X across the torso area.

"That's my mate, Brokk. Our weapon's expert. Don't let the size fool you. He's a wee person." Madeline said with a smile.

"I heard that!" Brokk shouted as a long, thick blade protruded from his left fist. He roared and dashed at a rocketing speed towards a Gigante, leaped up high despite the mass of the armor and grabbed onto the Grimm's neck, before stabbing it.

"Hmm… this area seems to be bigger than it looks, carrying all these big fossils around." Madeline said as her gauntlets produced round globs of jello-like substances in her hands and tossed them at the legs of two Gigantes, which burst and expanded, keeping them in place, confusing the Grimm pair with one picking at the gel-like substance, before they ignited, taking out their legs and burning the picky ones face as they both fell to the ground on their sides, defenseless.

"Nice weapons." Jaune said.

"Thank you." Madeline said with a tip of the hat, before running off. "Happy Not Birthday!" Madeline called out as she hurried off to help others.

"Uh… what?" Jaune questioned.

Nora laughed with a grin as she slammed her hammer into a Harbinger, sending it flying into the face of a Gigante.

"Nice shot! Happy Not Birthday!" Madeline called out as she fired at Insectators, covering them in gel.

"Thanks! Happy Not Birthday to you too!" Nora called out, standing atop of Liversnap, waving at her. The Grimm covered in gel ignited, incinerating the horde. "I like her style!" Nora said with a grin, before turning Magnhild into a grenade launcher and started firing at nearby Grimm.

Back with Ren and Jaune.

"From the looks of things… I think we're winning." Ren said to Jaune.

"Yeah… guess there really isn't nothing to worry about." Jaune said with a shrug. Suddenly an Atlesian shipped slammed into a building upon crashing down. "Why don't I learn?" Jaune said, holding his forehead as he shook his head.

The two looked up to see the Atlesian fleet being attack by flying Grimm.

"Are those Griffons?" Ren questioned.

"Not just them." Jaune and Ren turned to see Reebok with advanced binoculars on. "There are also some Dust Flyers up there too!" Reebok exclaimed.

"Dammit! How many Grimm from all around the four corners of the world are there here?!" Jaune shouted.

More Atlesian ships came crashing down.

Reebok quickly turned C.I.C. into a pack with speakers sticking off of it and a radio in hand.

"Alert! Alert! Atlesian Ships Crashing! Evasive Maneuvers!" Reebok screamed into the radio, causing his voice to be heard throughout the town square thanks to the speakers on his pack.

Everyone looked up with shock. Now they had to worry about the Grimm and falling ships?! Great Monty Oum, When Will It Stop?!

Silver Ula surrounded her cutlass in silver energy and then sent a slash of energy at a ship, which caused it to instead of being cut in half, threw off its trajectory upon impact so that it would hit an uninhabited building.

Ruby quickly used her semblance to grab Weiss and rush away from a crashing ship.

Qrow roared as he sent slashes that through off the ships with force created behind them and Port following his lead.

"Dammit! This Is Crazy!" Sun screamed as he, with Glynda still in his arms, his light clones and Neptune sprinted off to avoid a crashing ship.

"SUN!" Reebok screamed, throwing two ebi-pens at the monkey Faunus, who had a light clone grab it. "GIVE IT TO GOODWITCH!" Reebok screamed.

Sun listened and had his clone give the headmistress two ebi-pens to the neck.

After two seconds, Glynda's eyes shot open to see ships crashing down.

"Release me." Glynda said with a glare, causing Sun to skid to a halt and put Glynda to her feet.

Glynda focused much of her energy and used her aura to stop two ships from crashing and lightly put them down. She sighed, but another ship slammed behind her, Sun and Neptune, making them turn to see the wreckage.

Suddenly a reptilian Grimm with bat-like wings crawled on the surface of the down ship.

It had a reptilian torso, reptilian pigeon-like feet, legs similar to a bird, reptilian bat-like wings, long tails with round tips that had spikes protruding looking like mace and a sharp, lean head with two large spikes protruding out the back of its head in a V formation.

The Grimm screeched like a velociraptor as it hopped off and flapped its wings fast, building up enough speed to make a dust cloud around the three, but Glynda was in no mood for games, so she used her telekinesis to grab the reptilian bird Grimm and repeatedly slam it against the floor over and over again, until it was literally pounded into dust.

Glynda pushed up her glasses with a 'hmph', while Sun and Neptune looked to her with wide eyes.

"Okay, how can someone be so hot and scary all at the same time?" Neptune whispered to Sun.

On a roof, Vlad was looking down at the damages. He looked up to the sky to find his avian Grimm attacking more ships and flying in the air. Vlad snapped his fingers and pointed upwards.

His team nodded, understanding their leader's command.

They took out firearms, Chary having twin pistols, Gavrilo a rifle and Edgar a hand cannon, and fired into the air, striking the Grimm.

Vlad turned Eclipse into Gatling Gun/Rocket Launcher mode and fired away.

They have to keep up appearances. No matter what.

"Hey, are there any Grimm that are blue?" Gavrilo asked.

"Blue Bloods and its next two metamorphosis states. Why do you ask?" Edgar answered then asked.

"Is that it?" Gavrilo asked pointing up at a winged being with a blue Mach cone around itself.

"No." Edgar answered.

Up in the air a blue Mach cone with wings flew through the sky, slicing up avian Grimm apart. It was clearing out Griffons and Dust Flyers off of Atlesian ships.

Seeing it as a threat, the Griffons and Dust Flyers flew straight at it, trying to gang up on it. A large number of Griffons and Dust Flyers did just that and attacked it, but they were all shredded apart by a blue twister from the center.

Flying down, the blue being sliced up more Griffons and Dust Flyers on its way down. The blue being went all the way down towards the town square, heading towards Reebok, but once close to the ground it flipped, taking human form and landing behind Reebok, who was blasting Grimm with a pair of armor gauntlets that were smaller versions of his behemoth robot arms.

Reebok perked his head up with surprise as he turned to see someone with their back to him.

"Aaden?" Reebok spoke up.

"So this is where you've been. Ground zero. Ballsy short stack." The person in blue known as Aaden said, turning to Reebok.

Aaden had a… unique hairstyle, with it being slicked back, but feathered up at the end, looking like a cockatoo's unique feathered top, preferably similar to a Sulfur Crested Cockatoo… if its head was blue. He was shirtless showing off his abs, but he wore an open blue jacket with a Greek word for Freedom (Elefthería) down the right sleeve in black letters and it stopped halfway at the abdomen, blue cargo pants with two suspenders hanging off the sides of them at the waist, black combat boots and had a pair of royal blue lensed goggles over his eyes. On his back was a semi-dome pack with closed up metal wings. His weapons of choice were a pair of gauntlets that looked like the talons of an eagle, and he had some talons sticking out of the front and back of his boots.

Dust Flyers and Griffons descended down to kill the blue bastard who killed their comrades, but they were shot down by Aaden thanks to the tri barrel guns on the back of each of his gloves.

An Insectator rushed at him from the side. Reebok brought his hand up to fire, but it was shot in the head by Jaune.

"I had him man." Reebok whined.

"You whining about not being able to kill a Grimm? That's new." Jaune said with a smile.

"That's what I was going to say." Aaden said as he was finish firing at the flock of flying Grimm that now spread out to get away from him.

"So… is this the blue teammate you mentioned yesterday?" Jaune asked as Ren walked up next to his team leader.

"Yeah. This is-"

"I am the Blue Justice of team RRAD!" Aaden extended a right arm to the side, stood on one legs as his suspended leg was in a kneeing formation and his other left arm in a fist pump. "The man who patrols the skies with talons that represent freedom to all with a soul!" Aaden stood on both legs, pressed together and his arms crossed over his chest in an X. He then snapped his arms out to the side as he got on one knee, crouching over. "I Am Aaden Icarian!" Aaden shouted with pride as his mechanical wings spread out wide.

Jaune and Ren stared at Aaden with wide eyes, completely speechless on the… interesting introduction.

"My… my team likes to do poses." Reebok said with his face in his palm.

Jaune had to cover his mouth to make sure to not release a snicker that could have turned into a full blown laugh.

Ren just remained silent. He was used to odd things people do thanks to Nora, but even she would not do something like this… would she? Well at least not in the middle of a battlefield.

… Right?

"Alex why didn't you pose with me? This is why we spend a good chunk of free time on." Aaden said standing right back up to his feet.

"Do we… have to do it everywhere we go?" Reebok questioned, obviously embarrassed by his teammate's display, scratching the side of his head as he had red cheeks.

"Yes. It is how we will be remembered more. It is to contrast us from many others. We are the most colorful team. At least that's what Red says." Aaden said.

'It's actually kind of welcomed to me.' Jaune thought with a quivering smile as he tried to contain laughter.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt, but perhaps we should focus on the Grimm surrounding us." Ren said while Jaune was hunched over snickering up a storm as he held his mouth tighter and held his stomach.

Suddenly an Atlesian ship crashed behind him and Jaune, causing an explosion that sent them flying forward to Reebok and Aaden's feet, with Reebok covering his face from the blast's shockwave.

"And the ships. Yes." Aaden said. "Red will be here in a moment." Aaden said before crouching then rocketing back into the air.

"Great… more embarrassment." Reebok said with his head hanging, before he fired at a charging Harbinger, sending it flying back.

The Harbinger flew over a debris of stone and slammed into a lamp post. Russel poked his head out behind the debris and looked to the dino-bird Grimm to see it shaking its head of pain before getting to its feet and running off.

"This is getting hectic." Russel said with a frown. He noticed his partner slam away not one, not two, but three Insectators with one swing of his mace.

Cardin was growing stronger.

Cardin looked for some more ass to kick, but he noticed Velvet beating the crap out of three Razor Thins with a stranger blue, yet transparent scythe similar to Ruby's Crescent Rose and even using her fighting style, taking them down.

'Damn. If she was that skilled to begin with, why did she let me get away with pulling her ears?' Cardin thought with surprise.

Velvet had finished them off, but she failed to notice a Harbinger charging at her. She was pushed away, but not by the Grimm, but by Cardin, who took the hit for her.

Cardin went flying until his back hit a down Atlesian ship.

Velvet looked to him with wide eyes. She turned to the Harbinger that turned to her and squawked. Velvet narrowed her eyes. For once… she was very angry.

The Harbinger charged at her, ready to bash her with its dome shaped dense head.

The scythe in Velvet's hand morphed into the form of a blue, transparent mace that looked exactly like Cardin's. With one might swing, she broke through the skull of the Harbinger and sent it flying into the air as it dissolved into ash.

Velvet turned her head to Cardin to see him rubbing the back of his head. She hurried over and knelt down.

"Are you alright?" Velvet asked.

"I can take a tank. What about you?" Cardin said turning his head to her.

"I'm fine. Thanks to you." Velvet said with a smile.

The two heard a growl making the two turn to see Insectators surrounding them.

"Ah shit." Cardin said.

An Insectator roared, but suddenly a shadow loomed over it, before its head was stomped onto by a pair of razor short heels. The rest of the Insectators looked to see their dead brother turn to ash as in its place was Melanie Malachite. Now they were pissed.

Melanie could care less. She scoffed with a flip of her hair, before she rushed the Insectators. They tried bashing and biting her, but she was took quick and faked them out into attacking first, allowing her to counters. She sliced them up easy. They were tough, especially in the arm department, but seeing as they were more brawn than brain, they were simple to deal with.

Velvet helped by changing the transparent blue mace back into Crescent Rose and sniped some, helping out Melanie since it was obvious that these Grimm were too thick for her weapons, her bladed heels, to handle.

Once all were dead, Melanie fixed her hair before looking to Cardin.

"You owe me a drink for that, big boy." Melanie said with a stoic expression.

"Now that's a woman." Cardin said with a grin.

Velvet looked to him with dull, annoyed eyes as she made a purse lips sound. (You know which one.)

A tentacle came from the ground, shocking the three, but it was suddenly sliced off and hit the ground, immediately turning to ash.

"You have good form and nice movement… but you still need work to fight on this caliber of intensity." Someone spoke behind the cloud of ash.

"Who are you?" Cardin asked.

"A friend." The cloud started to dissipate to reveal a violet haired girl smiling to them with her fist pressed against her chin. "Call me Idetta."

More tentacles sprout out from the ground around the town square.

Penny used her blades to travel around and slice them apart.

'A Kraken. From the looks of the size, only a child. An adult would have surrounded and ended us already if it desired. Threat still considered high with so many varied ranking Grimm around. Must focus efforts on eradicating appendages. Plan must be initiated soon.' Penny thought.

A Gigante stomped behind her and roared, ready to bite her apart. She was prepared for it, but someone roaring came in and slammed right through its legs, breaking them apart, causing the Grimm to fall and die.

Penny blinked her eyes at the sight. She turned to see someone in red with a pair of fiery gauntlets with the ends looking like the maws of hounds, which were on fire, standing there with fiery red aura surrounding him.

"Thank you for your assistance." Penny thanked him with a smile.

"I am the Red Fury!" The young man started moving their left arm in a circular motion. "The Great Dog of War!" He started moving his right arm in the same circular motion. "I show my enemies no mercy! I am the leader of Team RRAD!" He spun on his heels facing Penny and slammed his fists together as red fiery aura burst from them. "I Am Red of Thrace!" Red shouted as he thrust his fists up into the air with pride as red flame-like aura surrounded his gauntlets.

(Is a tall teen with crimson hair that was spiked up, kind of in a similar style of Sage's, a red shirt with a design of a battle axe on the shirt, army green cargo pants, black and laced boots, red fingerless gloves that also covered the forearms and had black X designs on the back of the hands, a single headphone over her left ear and a pair of red visor sunglasses. In case anyone wants a quick refresher.)

"Nice to meet you. I am Penny Polendina." Penny introduced herself with a smile.

'… She's not impressed.' Red thought with a thin mouth.

"You are part of Alexander's team, yes?" Penny asked.

"Yes. I am his leader." Red said standing up straight.

"Sensational!" Penny exclaimed with a smile as her blades shot up and stabbed into multiple Griffons that tried to attack him from above, piercing them through their chests. "It's good to know that he has such reliable teammates, considering I've heard he usually stays alone in the workshops. I'm happy you are here to assist." Penny said with a smile as her blades came back to her.

Penny turned and walked off to assist more.

Red lifted up his visor sunglasses to reveal his red iris eyes with an eyebrow raised.

"The people that kid meets." Red said before lowering his visor sunglasses and continuing to fight.

Back with Sun, Neptune and Glynda were faring well. Well, mostly Glynda. Despite being down for a time, she was still leagues better than Sun and Neptune.

When a total of twenty Insectators rushed at them, she just used her telekinesis to lift up a ruined Atlesian ship and slammed it atop of them. Simple.

Neptune transformed his gun into a trident and stabbed it through the head of an Insectator and once pulled back, turned it into a guandao and sliced another in half that tried to suck bite him.

"Ha! I got two of them!" Neptune cheered with a grin. Suddenly he was punched and sent into another down Atlesian ship.

"Neptune!" Sun cried.

"We're in… lockdown." Neptune said before hitting the ground face first with an 'oof'.

Sun looked to find a group of Hunters glaring at them.

"Uh… are these… the tough ones of the three?" Sun asked.

"Yes." Glynda said walking in front of Sun, pushing up her glasses. "I count seven."

"Make that more." Sun said as now Razors walked by to their sides to join the fray.

"Seven Hunters and six Razors. I have my work cut out for me." Glynda said, showing no fear, despite being surrounded.

"Seriously?!" Sun shouted.

"Third years can safely handle these creatures, and I already graduated Beacon. Two years early." Glynda said with a stoic expression, but brimming with pride and power.

"But you were knocked out not even five minutes ago! You can't be ready to handle this many with my help!" Sun argued.

"Quite right." A voice spoke, causing the Hunters to look behind themselves to find someone standing atop of a down Atlesian ship, posed in an A la quatrieme ballet position. Suddenly she appeared in front of a Hunter as then a moment later, it was sliced in half.

The girl had violet asymmetrical pixie hair that covered half of her right eyes and was spiked out at the nape of the neck (if anyone knows Zone-tan's hair, it's similar to that, minus the swirling ponytail) and she had violet eyes. She wore a tiara, a violet corset with black frills at the top where her cleavage was, violet long gloves that did not cover the palms and fingers of the hands, but was connected to silver rings around the ring fingers, lavender leggings and violet bedazzled slippers.

She had her arms up with wrists crossed and was on one leg.

The Hunters turned to her. One tried to smack her away, but it was paralyzed as she danced right through it, looking as if her leg just fazed through its body instead of actually harming it.

The newcomer did a ballet performance piece around the surrounding Grimm, looking as if she was going right through them.

Once she danced around all of them, she twirled and gently went to the ground with her legs folding to the side and her arms waving a bit, but remained out to the sides.

"Résonnant." (Resonating) Her voice echoed as transparent violet images that looked like husks of herself performing the previous dance moves appear, resonating with a glow, with some of them right through or even inside the surrounding Grimm and then they exploded with burst energy that became smoke and dissipated with the Grimm ashes long gone beforehand. The young lady gently rose to her feet and brought her hands together. "It is good to see you again, Headmistress Goodwitch." The ballet enthusiast said with a respectful bow.

"Idetta Odette. It's nice to see you keeping up with your practices." Glynda said, still remaining stoic, despite being very happy and proud to see an old student of hers.

The young lady now known as Idetta, gave a polite and appreciative curtsy to Goodwitch.

"… Okay. No way could someone make ballet that cool." Sun said, still shocked by what happened.

"I beg to differ. Nice moves." Neptune said with a finger up, still feeling dizzy.

Harbingers and Insectators rushed over at them, scaring Sun and Neptune, who now hopped to his feet and hid behind Sun, but Glynda and Idetta remained calm as they saw what happened next a mile away.

Out of nowhere, Sage came and sliced the Grimm in half in one mighty swing.

Sage sighed, before turning to Sun, glaring at him.

"Where Have You Been?!/Where Have You Been?!" Both Sage and Sun yelled at each other as they walked over to one another. "Where Have I Been?! I'm Asking That! / Where Have I Been?! I'm Asking That!" They both yelled again.

Scarlet then landed next to them, coming from nowhere.

"Hey guys." Scarlet spoke up, but he noticed the two were clearly annoyed. "Anyway, the city seems to be evacuated and the rest of the Grimm are coming here as the Atlesian Guards said." Scarlet explained.

"Wait… this is happening all through the city?!" Neptune yelled with shock and fear.

"Yeah. It's crazy! These Grimm pop out of nowhere like those Whack-a-Beowolf. Only difference being the "Grimm" in that game are easy to whack." Scarlet said.

"Teams that have been travelling around the city are coming to the town square. However what concerns me is that so far I only see two other third year teams here, when a team like Team BNBN should have been here before myself." Idetta explained.

"That's not good then." Sun said.

"Team BNBN might have been intercepted." Glynda said.

"By the White Fang?" Neptune asked.

"I doubt it." Glynda said narrowing her eyes.

A bit away, Ruby sliced a Harbinger in half. She panted, finally feeling fatigued again. She fired a sniper shot from Crescent Rose nailing a Dust Flyer in the head, sending it falling to the floor. Ruby fist pumped with victory.

Weiss managed to back step from a Razor's attack and when it went for another slash, she summoned a glyph that deflected the attack, before Weiss summoned a glyph under her feet and shot forward, stabbing it in the chest, then used her fire dust ammo to burst her rapier, Myrtenaster, causing the Razor to scream. Weiss jumped back to avoid and attack, but the Razor managed to leave a deep gash on her arm, making her cry in pain.

The Razor, now with its chest literally on fire, roared with its head reeled back and rushed towards Weiss, only to be shot in the head by Ruby's Crescent Rose.

"Weiss, are you still able to keep going?" Ruby asked with concern.

"I'm fine." Weiss said as she took out the Refresher Capsule Reebok gave her and popped in two pellet into her mouth and bit down on them, regaining breath before putting the container away. "I have another arm after all." Weiss said as she used her undamaged arm to continue the fight.

Large tentacles sprouted from the ground, surrounding them.

"Oh boy." Ruby said with displeasure.

"How many of these things does this coward have?!" Weiss shouted.

The two readied their weapons as a tentacle came at them, but a sword came out of nowhere and sliced it apart.

"Nobody hurts my best friend." Penny said with an annoyed look as her swords rushed to cut apart the rest of the tentacles.

"Penny!" Ruby cheered with a grin as the synthetic android cut apart the tentacles.

Weiss sighed with relief, but an Insectator managed to sneak up on her and pounced, ready to crush her head in one bite, but it was punched in the face by Yang, sending it flying into the side of a building.

"Keep your eyes open, princess." Yang said with a smirk.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid. What would Winter say?" Weiss muttered to herself as she repeatedly slapped her hand upon her forehead.

Three Harbingers rushed Yang and Weiss on a three way attack, but Blake managed to appear, grab Weiss by the collar and wrap her ribbon around Yang's waist, then hopped away, leaving an fire clone that burst upon the three way impact, injuring the Harbingers as they fell to their sides. Blake landed on her feet while Yang and Weiss fell on their butts upon impact.

"Man these things are tough." Yang said as she stood up, dusting herself off as the ribbon released its hold on her. She then opened the chambers of her Ember Celica and reloaded them. "But all four of us together, they got no chance!" Yang said with a grin as Ruby joined the rest of her team.

"Let's show them Team RWBY still has some steam!" Ruby exclaimed, earning agreeing nods from Weiss and Blake and thumbs up from her elder sister. Ruby smiled to them, but then her mouth dropped and eye went wide as she noticed something.

The rest of Team RWBY turned to see a Gigante with several Insectators and Harbingers by its feet and several Griffons and Dust Flyers floating near its head.

"They look very… organized." Weiss commented.

"Check it." Yang said pointing up to someone standing atop of the Gigante's head.

Someone in yellow.

The girl had hazelnut skin and black hair that stopped at her upper back and had volume to it and had golden streaks on some of the locks, and she had honey golden eyes. She wore a yellow vest with black lining, zipped up, but showing some cleavage, with a high collar, yellow cargo pants and black combat boots that were open toed, silver bracelets wrapped around her forearms and fingerless black gloves.

She lifted her hand up and aimed it at forward.

"Attack." The girl said with a smile.

The Grimm roared as they charged forward, but instead of attacking other students, they were attacking other Grimm.

"Whoa~. How did she do that?" Ruby wondered.

"The Yellow Thread of Hope is here!" The young lady exclaimed standing up on one leg with the other brought up in a kneeing position and both arms extended to the right side. "The one who guides threads of gold to tame evil! Restrain it from committing dark deeds!" She spun on her heels, now with her back facing the town square and her arms crossed with her hands erect up. She then turned to the side crouching and her head dug into her arms. "Team RRAD's sole female member!" She quickly stood up on only her left leg with her right still in a kneeing position in midair and had her left hand extended completely out and right hand hovering over her right ear so as not to cover her face; also three thread made of golden light connected to her fingers from each hand glimmered for a second. "I Am Ariadne!" The final member of RRAD spoke with pride.

Team RWBY… didn't know how to make heads or tails of this.

"Uh… okay." Was all Yang could say.

"She's part of Alexander's team?" Weiss questioned. "That… was so…"

"Awesome!" Ruby cheered with a grin and shimmering eyes.

"No!" Weiss shouted.

Walking beside the Gigante that Ariadne was standing atop was a tall young man with tan skin with shoulder length hair that was slicked back and had smoky brown eyes. He had a muscular body with Hawaiian tattoos down the pectorals and sides of his abs and had some down his shoulder and halfway down his arms, stopping at his elbows. He wore an open sienna colored high collared vest, black cargo pants, bandage tape wrapped around his ankles and calves, a pair of sandals, long fingerless gloves, a necklace was numerous shark teeth attached to it and around the waist of the pants was a belt of leaves. In his hand was a tall white staff/club-like weapon with a very large hook at the end of it kind of looking like a bone. It also had red tribal marking all around itself and rope tied into a band around the center of it.

"How can someone so pretty be so lame?" The new person said, shaking their head.

Suddenly the sounds of marching was heard. Coming behind them were troops of Atlesian soldiers marching in to help with Atlesian Knights and Paladins joining the fray from other streets.

"Back-up has arrived!" Nora cheered with a grin and her Magnhild raised up, while Liversnap bucked up and gave a deep roar.

It was now numbers against power and now it was looking to be in Vale's favor.

The tall tan skinned young man strolled over as if there was not a care in the world; whistling even while spinning his hook/staff-club weapon in hand. He noticed tentacles shooting from the ground.

"Oh~, a target!" The young tan skinned man said with a grin. He stopped spinning his weapon and aimed it at one of the tentacles and fired the hook at it with a chain connecting it to its staff/club bone structure. The hook stabbed into the tentacle. The tentacle went back into the ground causing the tan young man to skid closer to the hole. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" The young man exclaimed as he skidded to a halt near the hole. "Don't think you'll evade Raihau, little calamari!" The young man now known as Raihau shouted with a grin. He heard growling making him turn his head to see Hunters and Harbingers surrounding him. "Hmm… four Hunters and six Harbingers… child's play! One arm is all I need!" Raihau exclaimed with a grin as he now used only his right arm to hold onto his weapon and now had his left hand up into a fist. "Bring It!" Raihau said with a big toothy grin.

"Perhaps I can provide a better solution." Someone spoke up.

It was Team RKLY's fourth member, Yadu Rama.

He took grabbed a steel arrow and faster than the eye could see, stabbed steel arrows into each of the Grimm. The steel arrows were strong enough to pierce the bone armor and muscles of the Hunters and even the skulls of the Harbingers; and trust me the latter is no easy feat. The Grimm didn't seem to worry much with the new appendages since they were still standing, well, except for the few Harbingers that had their skulls pierced, but Yadu grabbed three different colored arrows. One blue, one red and one yellow. Using his bow he was ready to fire the three multi-colored arrows, but instead of firing at the Grimm, he aimed up and fired them into the air, where they burst, with the result being a dark cloud created afterwards and expanded. The sound of lightning was heard from above.

A few of the Hunter's blinked their eyes, before they looked to the steel arrows in their bodies.

They knew what was going to happen next.

One actually said 'uh oh' in a screechy voice before lightning struck the steel arrows, electrocuting the Grimm impaled by them. The Grimm fell to the ground dead and turned to ash.

"Yeah, well… I could have done that with one hand." Raihau said.

"You should focus more on your catch of the day." Yadu said.

"Please, have you forgotten my semblance?" Raihau said with a grin. He gripped his staff club with both hands and pulled with all his might.

The ground beneath broke apart.

Jaune looked to the ground to notice cracks and fissures.

"What the?" Jaune questioned.

"Bingo!" Raihau shouted as he pulled with all his might once more as breaking out of the ground was a large Grimm. A Kraken. Once the ground broke apart, people around the area went flying from part of the town square floor breaking apart as the Grimm flew straight into the air high above everyone. "Ha! Gotcha!" Raihau shouted with a toothy grin.

The Kraken shot its tentacles down at the ground and building, piercing into them and grabbing any inner structure like pipes and girders and despite breaking them apart, the attempt managed to slow down its ascension enough for it to only rise a bit above more and start to descend down at the town square.

"Did you account for that?" Yadu asked.

"… No." Raihau said still grinning, but now it was a nervous one.

Down below the sound of dials turning was heard, but not by all. Just to the user.

Jaune pressed both barrels of Arc Gold and Silver Eye together as he held onto the triggers. Jaune narrowed his eyes as the end of the barrels glowed orange. Sphere of energy grew from then ends and expanded before they merged into one. They grew into a larger sphere and illuminated. However it started to swirl, even starting to splash outward a bit.

Surrounding people, even Grimm, looked to see the sphere of energy growing larger and larger. It coursed with orange lightning that coursed around Jaune himself, luckily protected by his aura, and striking the ground, charring and breaking it.

"Whoa~." Was all Nora could say as she and others were staring at a grand large sphere of energy.

Ruby stared with amazement at the sphere.

Pyrrha was speechless at the power just two pistol were producing and obviously she wasn't the only one.

Jaune gained a determined glare as he felt the evil of the Kraken right above them all.

"Dual Overdrive." Jaune said before releasing the triggers, causing the giant ball of energy to fire straight at the roaring Kraken.

The ball of destructive energy went straight into the mouth of the Kraken, and then when reaching the end of within it, the Grimm imploded a bit, before exploding, with the energy of the attack growing in mass and glowing so bright that it forced everyone to cover their eyes and the surrounding Grimm to roar with pain at the feel of something so bright.

After a few moments, the light faded as all that was left were small traces of ash that were once the Kraken.

Jaune spun his guns in his hands and put them back into their holsters.

"Nice shot." Ren complimented as he appeared next to Jaune.

"WOW! Those Things Are Awesome!" Nora cheered as Liversnap rushed over to Jaune. "That Grimm was nothing!" Nora exclaimed with a grin.

"Of course. It was just a baby." Jaune said with a smile. Nora, Ren and Liversnap stared at him with wide eyes.

"THAT WAS A BABY?! WHAT THE HECK! How Big Is an Adult?!" Nora screamed.

"Let's hope to never find out." Ren said.

A bit away from them, Team RWBY looked to them.

"That was a baby?" Blake questioned with almost bulging eyes.

"That was a Baby?!" Weiss screamed.

"That's what I heard him say." Blake said.

"Whoa… this job's going to be tougher than I thought then." Yang said with wide eyes scratching her hair. She didn't expect there to be Grimm this dangerous and only an infant too? She's going to need to work her butt off.

"So~ Awesome!" Ruby cheered with wide eyes and sparkling eyes.

"What?!" Weiss screamed as she turned to Ruby.

"All that packed into two guns! I can only imagine what Maximum Overdrive looks like!" Ruby exclaimed with a grin.

"Those things can fire something stronger than that?!" Weiss screamed as she, Blake and Yang were shocked by the statement.

"Yeah! I can't wait to see it someday! I wonder if one can kill a Grimm as tall as a skyscraper!" Ruby spoke quickly chock-full of excitement.

"Let's hope we don't find out too soon." Weiss said with a dull look.

"So Jaune told you about it, right?" Blake asked.

"Yep! On the day of the morning pillow fight. You know, when he told me to get Yang in the leg."

"You only got lucky that my attention was on Blake." Yang said with a frown, dull eyes and fists to her hips.

"He showed me Silver Eye, told me how it works and then tricked Cardin into thinking Silver Eye was gonna blow up after he switched to Maximum Overdrive and aimed it at us."

"HE WHAT?!" Yang screamed with new rage as her eyes turned blood red and hair burst and rise up, moving as if made of flames. Yang started to breathe heavy with steam coming out of her nose, looking to find Cardin, and she found him with Velvet and Melanie. "WINCHESTER!" Yang screamed.

"Huh?" Cardin turned his head, only to be struck by what people would call a literal fire ball and sent flying with it, breaking through a down Atlesian ship.

"Oh My Gosh!" Velvet screamed with fear and worry for Cardin.

"Glad that wasn't me." Melanie said with wide eyes and her arms crossed.

"How can you say that?!" Velvet screamed before running over to save Cardin.

"Like you weren't thinking it." Melanie said not bothering to move unless a Grimm was coming at her.

Up atop the building that Vlad's group was atop, he was staring down at Jaune.

"Sir, what kind of technology was that?" Chary asked.

"Something only believed to exist in a different time. One of those pistols, the silver one he named after his wife's eyes, was made by Atlesian scientists. Small in size, they managed to create an ultimate handheld weapon that could destroy a whole horde of titanic Grimm in one shot." Vlad explained.

"Those small things pack that much punch?" Gavrilo questioned as he, Chary and even Edgar were shocked.

"What concerns me more is that he has two of them. He only possessed the silver one before, but now he has a gold one that's identical in power and design. Something that shouldn't be possible with the technology of today… and with the minds of today." Vlad said pressing his fist against his chin.

"So basically there's an egghead who has the skills to replicate an unreasonably, illogical weapon that shouldn't exist until over a decade from now?" Edgar rhetorically questioned.

"From the looks of it, it seems there's a genius out there that actually rivals Sever." Vlad said.

"Unless it is that dwarf." Gavrilo said with narrowed eyes.

"What makes you say that?" Chary asked.

"The brat's clearly unhinged! Besides, he's got the face of a backstabber!" Gavrilo exclaimed.

"No, no. Sever would never betray me. He's insane, but not stupid. Should be very clear on that." Vlad said.

"Then who else?" Gavrilo asked.

Vlad scanned through the crowd below, until his eyes were sent on a student green haired student wearing green as well.

"I have a suspect." Vlad said.

"Sir." Chary spoke up standing up straight with her arms behind her back. "The numbers are dwindling at a lightning fast pace. What is the next course of action?" Chary asked.

Vlad stared down at the much damaged town square to see the Grimm dying fast with the inclusion of higher classmen of Beacon and Atlesian troop joining the fray. He started to smile wickedly.

"I'm afraid we have to kick in overtime a bit early." Vlad said as his wicked smile widened with glee.

Down below, things may have been in Vale's favor so far, but that doesn't mean there still wasn't a source of chaos down below.

"I WILL KILL YOU! I WILL MESS YOU UP SO BAD NOT EVEN YOUR MAMMA'S GONNA LOVE YOUR FACE! I WILL TAKE THAT MACE AND SHOVE IT SO FAR UP YOUR-"

"Miss Xiao Long! Please refrain from vulgarity. I know we're on a battlefield, but show some restraint." Glynda said pushing up her glasses as she held Yang in midair with her telekinesis, keeping her from continuing to assault Cardin Winchester. "Especially after you tried to beat a student to death." Glynda said referring to Cardin, who was on the floor with his head on Velvet's lap.

"HE TRIED TO SHOOT MY SISTER!" Yang screamed in retort.

"It was months ago Yang! I've gotten over it." Ruby said.

"That Doesn't Mean I Should!" Yang yelled.

Cardin had a black left eye, a broken, bleeding nose, his right eye swollen shut and cheek swollen as well and he was missing a good number of teeth. His body also wasn't looking too good.

"Poor guy." Velvet said rubbing his forehead gently.

"Whoa~, what boar of a beast did that to him?" Nora asked as she, riding on Liversnap, made her way over with Jaune and Ren in tow.

"I wouldn't say boar. More like a dragon." Jaune said as he pointing a floating, flailing Yang Xiao Long.

"RAAAAAAAAARGH!" Yang screamed as her eyes blazed red and… is she…

"Cool! She's foaming at the mouth!" Nora exclaimed with a grin.

"That's not cool." Jaune said.

"Great Googly Moogly!" Reebok ran over once he noticed Cardin's condition with Coco, Fox and Yatsuhashi making their way over to reunite with their teammate.

"People still say that?" Nora questioned as Reebok knelt down next to Cardin as C.I.C. reverted back into its briefcase form and then he took off his coat.

"Wow. What hit him?" Coco asked.

"Yang." Nora answered.

"And you couldn't at least save a spot on his face for me?" Coco asked looking to Yang, who was still floating and flailing with anger.

"Go For His Legs!" Yang screamed with rage.

"Yes!" Nora cheered with a toothy grin and fist thrust into the air.

"Deal." Coco said with a shrug.

"Coco!" Velvet exclaimed her team leader's name, not approving of her attitude.

"God, how can you kids be so violent?" Jaune wondered to himself and his hand on his forehead.

"You're a kid too." Coco said leaning over to Jaune, tilting her sunglasses down as her eyes looked to him stoically.

"And yet still more mature than you." Jaune said shaking his head with his arms crossed.

Coco narrowed her eyes.

"You get one of those Arc." Coco said before pushing up her sunglasses.

Reebok took out a syringe with gold liquid inside and injected it inside of Cardin's neck.

Cardin's aura shined a bit as he groaned.

"What hit me?" Cardin asked.

"ME!" Yang screamed.

"Bite down on this." Reebok said as he took out a wooden object as he gently placed it in Cardin's mouth.

"Uh, why is he supposed to-" before Velvet could finish, Reebok grabbed Cardin's arm and relocated his arm together, causing Cardin to scream, making Velvet flinch with her ears drooping.

Reebok took out two ebi-pens and injected the liquid inside into Cardin's bicep and triceps. His case opened up to reveal a technological skeletal arm. Reebok grabbed it and attached it onto Cardin's broken arm as wires wrapped around the arm and glowed blue a bit. Reebok gently pressed his arm against various spots are Cardin's arm.

"Still feel pain?" Reebok asked looking to Cardin.

Cardin managed to utter a mumbled 'a little' from his covered mouth.

"Excuse me." Everyone turned to see Penny. "Sorry to disturb, but I feel I should inform about something important." Penny spoke up.

"H-Hey Penny." Reebok greeted his crush with a smile, but then he noticed his team leader Red next to her. "Oh… hello Red." Reebok greeted his leader with a hand up.

"Pipsqueak." Red greeted his teammate.

"Dude, come on. Don't call him that." Jaune said.

"Your girlfriend here sensed something." Red said looking to Reebok, causing the green haired genius to have wide eyes and his whole face to turn red.

"Seismic activity from something much greater than the Gigante is coming this way." Penny addressed.

"What?! Where?!" Jaune and Reebok screamed with shock and fear.

"How exactly do you know this?" Glynda asked.

Red suddenly tapped his index joint against the side of Penny's head.

"She's a robot." Red answered.

"What?!" Weiss, Yang, Nora and Velvet exclaimed.

"Actually I'm a synthetic android. The first to possess an actual soul." Penny explained causing everyone to stare at her with bulged eyes.

"Oh My Gosh I had No Idea!" Ruby exclaimed putting on an act of shock and surprise, glancing side to side.

Yang looked to her sister.

"Wait. You knew?!" Yang shouted.

"No I didn't!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Yes you did! I've lived with you your whole life! I know when you're lying!" Yang argued.

"I should have guess James would do this someday." Glynda said lifting her glasses and rubbing her eyes.

"Penny, you said it's bigger than a Gigante. Can you identify what size it might be?" Jaune asked.

"You knew too?!" Yang exclaimed.

"Uh… I knew as well… just to make things clear and not turn anything awkward." Reebok said with his hand up, looking side to side.

"Well to answer your question Jaune, it's… much bigger." Penny said.

"Oh shit." Jaune said, not liking the situation.

"And it's here." Penny said, right before the faintest sound of large stomping was heard.

"Miss Goodwitch!" Glynda turned to see Idetta hurry her way over. "Lady had just called me. Deadly Grimm have arrived."

"We heard. What types are there?" Glynda asked, releasing her telekinetic hold on Yang, letting her fall to the floor with an 'oof'.

"Better question, what is making that stomping noise?" Coco asked.

"The seismic activity feels to be coming from a being that is the same size as the surrounding buildings." Penny said.

"So good news: is we're not fighting a skyscraper. Bad news: it's still big." Coco said.

"If that's the case, then I feel I know what's making that sound." Idetta said.

"It's arriving right now." Penny said.

"Everyone get ready!" Jaune shouted taking Excalibur out.

Everyone got ready with their weapons.

Cardin rubbed his head as he got to his feet. He looked to his right arm that had the skeletal robot arm attached to it and flexed his muscles.

"Huh…" Cardin knelt down and grabbed his mace. "Not bad work." Cardin said as Velvet stood up next to him.

"I just saw something!" Yang shouted pointing to a building.

If one looked closely then could see the top of a white head. Something big was walking behind the building.

A giant four finger claw grabbed the top of the building, crushing it a bit before whatever it belonged to turn the corner.

Everyone looked to the new giant creature with wide shocked and fearful eyes.

It was as tall as a building, far bigger than a dinosaur.

It had a head in the shape of a skull with the jaws being elongated down, sharp teeth, red glowing eyes with Grimm mask markings all over the top of its head and by the sides outer sides of its eyes. Its torso was long and its arms almost touched the ground, but its legs were short and bent. Its torso was armored with white bone plates, shoulders had white bone spikes poking out, its three toed feet and knees had bone plates, right forearm and back of the hands were bone plates, but out of all of them its left arm was the most armored. It was extremely large and thicker than the rest of its body and looked to be made completely of bone and was in the shape of a club, or even a martial arts punching arm shield, with red Grimm marking all over it; the only part that wasn't hard bone was its left hand that our heroes couldn't see right now. Also the bone covered arm can move like a regular arm, as if the bone part had no restrictions to movement.

The beast itself looked similar to an ogre, or orc or even a troll! Minus the fact it doesn't have a nose, but a hole similar to a skull.

The new Grimm growled with its mouth a bit open, showing off its sharp teeth and drooling mouth.

"What is that?!" Pyrrha, running over to her comrades with Saber and Zwei, shouted with shock and rising fear.

"A Scourge!" Reebok shouted with fear.

The Scourge roared with its arms thrust into the air. Everyone flinched at the volume, with some covering their ears, until it was done.

"Let's Kill It!" Nora screamed with her Magnhild raised into the air.

"Fire At Will!" A member of the Atlesian army shouted as all fired at it.

The Scourge brought its left armored arm up, using it as a shield against the heavy fire, mainly from the Paladins, then slammed its armored arm into the ground and started rushing forward, sliding his armored arm against the ground, acting as a ram.

"Spread Out!" Jaune screamed.

Everyone hurried away to avoid the ramming attack, except for the third year Idetta.

Instead her eyes glowed red. She got into positon and started dancing and twirling as an aura of purple surrounded her. A dark cloud appeared above her and expanded. Once the Scourge got close to her, she leaped into the air and did a split and slammed her hands onto the ground with her head hanging as a large amount of lightning struck down from the dark cloud and pierced the Scourge through the head, obliterating it.

Idetta swiftly got to her feet, turned her back to the headless Grimm with a smile and hands up, before leaping up high into the air, back flipping above the dead Grimm that started turning to ash and landed behind it as it disintegrated.

"Sublime." Idetta said with a smile, but then she noticed two more Scourges. "Oh bother." She said with a frown.

Jaune skidded to halt as he looked to see two Scourges. Paladins and Atlesian Knights rushed pass him to engage the giant Grimm. Suddenly the sound of bricks being crash apart caused Jaune to turn his head to see a new, yet familiar Grimm to arrive.

"Son of a bitch." Jaune cursed as he saw a Rampage standing in front of a destroyed building. No doubt rammed into by the four legged Grimm.

(Design Recap: Rampage – a large Grimm bigger than and Deathstalker and Nevermore. Dinosaur-like in appearance; resembling a triceratops. It has a tri-tip on the end of its tail, patches of white armor around its body (tail, torso and legs), stumped nails, mammoth-like tusks and a large rectangular white head piece atop its head with small spikes and horns on it with two rows of holes, three holes on each, going down the headpiece (the head piece is similar to Bastiodon's head from Pokémon) and its eyes glowed red.)

The Rampage narrowed its eyes at Jaune, with the blonde returning his own in kind. The Rampage kicked its front foot back a few time, while Jaune gripped the hilt of Excalibur and started to slowly whip it off his back. The two stared at one another, both holding hatred for one another.

The Rampage lifted itself up on its hind legs and roared, before charging at Jaune.

Jaune pulled Excalibur out, but before it was fully unveiled for combat, two Paladins tackled the Rampage into the side, sending it away with them.

Jaune stared with wide eyes for a few moments.

"Well that ruined the moment." Jaune said.

Another roar made him turn to see another Rampage send a Paladin flying away and continuing to charge its way to Jaune. It was so close that Jaune was only able to jump to the side at almost the last second. The Rampage was about to swing its head to the side so its tusk could send Jaune flying, but Jaune shot Golden Arc to the side, giving himself a boost, managing to dodge to large tusk in time.

Jaune skidded his feet against the ground to a halt.

The Rampage hopped off its feet and made a 180 turn before landing and skidding to a halt, facing Jaune. The Rampage roared as it charged at Jaune again. Jaune narrowed his eyes, ready to fully unveil Excalibur.

The tip of the Rampage's tail glowed, then its throat. A it got close it opened its mouth and fired a concentrated beam of solar energy at Jaune.

Jaune leaped up, but then hopped into the air, committing a 360 spin in the process. Nearby Paladins and soldiers were struck by a sum of the solar beam itself before it faded after reaching a short distance.

The Rampage thought that by the time it finished, Jaune would have landed and been struck by its solar beam, but Jaune was still high into the air and had Excalibur out with the blade being surrounded by golden aura.

Jaune aimed Arc Gold behind himself, held the trigger to create a power shot (which is on the normal setting I might add) and fired, sending him rocketing down towards the Grimm and with one slash, dug so deep into the Rampage's back he sliced deep into its spine. Jaune hopped off of the Rampage's damaged back, back flipping away and landing on the ground, watching the Grimm slowly disintegrate at the golden energy from the attack started to consume it.

"Simple as that." Jaune said with a smile as he spun Arc Gold in hand and put it back into his holster.

The ground shook like a mini-earthquake. Out breaking through the ground were Sub Venandis.

(Design Recap: Sub Venandi – a giant subterranean Grimm with a millipede-like body with a skull for a head and fangs.)

"Oh for the love of Pete, how many tough Grimm are there?!" Jaune shouted.

Suddenly a roar was heard as a blast of a frosty beam fired into the area, freezing Atlesian Knights and Atlas soldiers.

Jaune turned to see a path of ice with frozen Atlesian Knights and Atlas soldiers. He noticed from a distance that there was Gigante with icicles sticking out the sides of its torso, back and all around its neck and possessing curved ice horns out the sides of its head.

Suddenly more Gigante with elemental appendages started showing up.

"Oh come on!" Jaune shouted with annoyance as a Sub Venandi tried to chomp down on him from behind, but a javelin was sent flying straight into its eye, causing it to roar with pain as it shot back.

Pyrrha came running in, grabbing Jaune and running off with him. Pyrrha brought a hand up, summoning her javelin Miló back to her with her polarity, causing it to go right through the rest of the head of the Sub Venandi, killing it.

The other two Sub Venandi burrowed back into the ground, giving chase of the two.

"I saw that coming, ya know?" Jaune said.

"Then react quicker!" Pyrrha shouted.

Jaune sent aura to his legs and stopped in his tracks, and using the momentum of Pyrrha moving forward, pulled her back to him, bring her up close to him, slow dance close, which made her blush seeing his stoic face so close to her surprised, blushing one. Jaune sprouted her Arc Wings and flew into the air, before the Sub Venandis implemented a pincer attack with them both using head-butts that instead collided with one another instead of crushing their targets.

Jaune was flying in the air with his arm around Pyrrha's waist, keeper her close and far from hitting the ground. Jaune looked down to see the holes made by Sub Venandis made had more Swarmers coming out.

"I guess there are more of them lurking around." Jaune said with a frown. "Pyrrha, what happened to Saber and Zwei?" Jaune asked his partner.

"They both took on a Grimm together that tried to assault me through my blind spot. They pushed it back, but I haven't seen them since." Pyrrha said.

"Dammit, this is getting hectic." Jaune said with annoyance.

"Look Out!" Pyrrha cried pointing down. Jaune looked to notice a nova-like blast coming at them.

Jaune quickly flew around it, taking evasive maneuvers.

"Oh Come On!" Jaune screamed as he saw a Magnam Gigante joining the fray, roaring with its head up high. "What Next?!" Suddenly another Magnam Gigante broke through a building and roared, followed by two more. "Why don't I learn to shut up?" Jaune said with a frown.

Down below, Atlas soldiers were being crushed, eaten and struck by forces of nature shot from dino-mouths freezing, burning and even electrifying them, left and right.

Several Atlas soldiers were rushing across the battle field that was once the town square, not a mess of rock, cracks and other debris. They saw a powered up Gigante bite down onto a Paladin and lift it up, shaking it. Another Paladin fired rockets at the side of the Grimm, causing it to roar and release the Paladin in its mouth and fall to the floor.

However the Paladin that took it down was rammed by a Rampage, sending it flying into a building, breaking it apart.

"Duck and cover!" One of them shouted.

They all hurried behind some wreckage of an Atlas battleship.

One of the soldiers panted as he pressed the side of his helmet, causing the lenses over his eyes to retract into the helmet, revealing a pair of blue eyes. He was panting as his heart raced. He never expected a simple breach in defense in a town square to be this hectic.

"What's the game plan now?" Another soldier asked.

Suddenly one of them was tackled by something big, sending him right through the debris.

It was a Hunter and it started wrecking the group of soldiers. After back-fisting a soldier away, sending them flying, then grabbed another Atlas soldier and used him as a human shield, taking bullets from some of his colleagues. The Hunter grabbed some of the wreckage and ripped it out. It now was using a sharp metal piece ripped from an Atlas battleship as a sword and a dying Atlas soldier as a shield.

The Atlas soldier with the blue eyes managed to back away from the beast. He took something off his back, looking to be similar to Jaune's add-ons, and attached it to his rifle, turning it into a bigger gun. A grenade launcher. Putting in ammo, the sound of loading and cocking his new weapon, caught the Hunter's attention.

The Hunter turned to him, using the now dead Atlas soldier as a shield against bullets. It narrowed its eyes at him.

The soldier aimed at the beast, but it suddenly appeared in front of him. The soldier almost froze with fear, but his finger managed to move on its own to attempt to fire. The Hunter was about to slice his head off with its sharp piece of metal makeshift sword, but it was struck by a blue ball, sending it slamming against the battleship wreckage.

The soldier's eyes were wide as his trigger finger stopped. He looked down to see the blue ball became a kitten. The soldier raised his eyebrow at the odd sight.

The Hunter roared making the soldier turn to him.

The soldier once again aimed his grenade launcher at the Grimm.

The Hunter raised its sharp metal weapon, ready to throw it, but a bark was heard, before a corgi came and delivered a head-butt against the Hunter's skull, then kicked off, which provided enough time for the soldier to fire a grenade filled with ice dust. Once it impacted, it burst, now solidifying the upper half of the Grimm with some icicles poking off its frozen form.

The kitten spun into a blue ball once more and fired at the Hunter's upper body and shattered it apart.

"Whoa, nice." The blue eyed soldier said as the blue ball became a kitten once more. "Thanks, uh…" The soldier walked over, knelt down and grasped the metal name tag on the kitten's collar. "Saber. I owe you one." The blue eyes soldier said, standing up, smiling down at the kitten.

Saber suddenly gave a loud roaring meow as it was looking to the side.

The blue eyed soldier turned to see a Harbinger dashing over, head first.

The soldier and Saber hopped away in time.

The blue eyed soldier aimed his grenade launcher at the Harbinger as it skidded to a halt and froze it with an ice dust filled grenade once it turned around.

Zwei barked to Saber and turned his head, causing the kitten to turn his head to see a Swarmer pouncing at him.

Saber hopped away, but the Swarmer managed to bite down on his collar. The lizard-like Grimm shook its head, causing Saber to grow dizzy, until he slipped out of his collar, slamming into the wall of the down Atlas battleship.

The blue eyed soldier turned to notice a new Grimm. A sabretooth tiger cub Grimm. He noticed a Swarmer roar at the kitten Grimm, before dashing at him.

Upon instinct, the blue eyed soldier dashed to intercept.

Luckily Zwei managed to bite down on the Swarmer's tail, throwing off its momentum. In fact, Zwei was strong enough to stop it in its tracks.

The Swarmer lifted its tail and swung it, causing Zwei to fly off.

The blue eyed soldier managed to tackle the Swarmer away, then fired an ice grenade at it, freezing it in place. The blue eyed soldier sighed, before turning to the Grimm kitten that shook its head free of a daze. The soldier didn't know what to make of it. He had a feeling that this was the kitten that saved him, but… it was a Grimm! Something meant to kill life, and yet it saved his own

And now he saved it… from another Grimm.

The sabretooth Grimm cub gave a meowing roar as it noticed Zwei was now surrounded by four more Swarmers.

Rolling into his blue ball form, his picked up high speed, causing a dust cloud to form from the velocity the ball was going at. After picking up enough speed, the blue ball fired at the Swarmers that pounced at Zwei. The blue ball form slammed into the face of one Swarmer, then ricochet to another, then another's and then the final one, sending all four flying.

The blue ball formed back into Saber, who landed on his feet next to Zwei.

The blue eyed solider took his chance and fired his ice grenades at the Swarmers, freezing them all in place.

He looked to Saber, shocked that once again, a Grimm saved a creature of organic life and most likely a soul. He's heard that thing about dog's having no souls, so he isn't really sure on the matter.

Zwei barked and hurried over to Saber's collar, retrieved it and returned it back to the kitten.

The blue eyed soldier walked over to the two. He knelt down next to Zwei, who turned his head to him. Extended his hand to the corgi, Zwei got the message and gave the collar to the soldier. Despite the chaos happening around them, the soldier remained calm as he undid the collar and wrapped it around Saber's neck, attaching it.

Saber transformed back into his one white striped black kitten form. Saber looked up to the blue eyed soldier and nodded in appreciation with Zwei barking with joy.

The two four legged creatures hurried off to fight off more Grimm.

The soldier stood up and watched their retreating forms. He blinked his eyes, before smiling.

They always say at Atlas to expect the unexpected, but he felt even this would have flabbergasted the highest of echelon would expect or believe this.

A large stomping was heard making the blue eyed soldier to turn to see Magnam Gigante, roaring as it was a bit away from him.

All the Atlesian soldier did was reload his grenade launcher with fire dust ammo with lightning ammo this time and aimed it at the Magnam Gigante, before firing.

Away from this action…

Nora and Liversnap were rushing all throughout the battlefield that was once the town square with Nora smacking any nearby Swarmers with her Magnhild, while Liversnap rammed into them and even sent them flying after a charge.

"Nothing can stop the power combo of Nora Valkyrie and Liversnap, the Ursa of Terror and Justice!" Nora cheered with a grin. However a Harbinger suddenly sucker charged them, slamming its hard dome skull into the side of Liversnap, sending the Ursa flying with Nora flying off of him. Nora slammed onto the ground back first with a hard 'oof'. "Maybe pause us, but we're not done!" Nora shouted. She heard bear moaning. "Liversnap?" Nora sat up to see the poor disguised Grimm on his side, scrunched up with pain. "Liversnap!" Nora cried with fear and worry for her pet. Nora turned and growled with rage as the Harbinger squawked loudly in a dino-bird fashion and scrapped its foot against the ground a few times. "Oh you just pissed off the wrong, Mamma Bear!" Nora shouted as she got to her feet and readied Magnhild.

"Kid! Get away!" An Atlas solider called out.

"Shut Up! Don't Get Involved!" Nora screamed with pure rage written all over her face, scaring the soldier and anyone who saw her. Nora growled as she turned back to the Harbinger. The Grimm narrowed its eyes at her. "I'm going to do more than break your legs, chicken." The Harbinger gave a roaring squawk, before charging. "Yeah, well your mother too!" Nora shouted as she twirled Magnhild in hand.

As the Harbinger was ready to bash her with its skull, she thrust the weight of Magnhild into its skull, causing a shockwave as the two stumbled back. Nora quickly changed her Warhammer into grenade launcher mode and with teeth gritted and grinding, she fired all her explosive dust ammo at the Harbinger, blowing it to oblivion.

"Nobody messes with my Liversnap." Nora said with an angered expression. Liversnap roared, causing Nora to turn to see Liversnap rushing towards her. "Liversnap!" Nora cheered with a grin and her arms wide open, but Liversnap charged forward at ramming speed. "Liversnap?" Nora gained a look of confusion, before Liversnap rammed into her, sending her flying. Nora rolled against the ground and was now on her back. 'Liversnap, why?' Nora thought with tears, but it turns out, Liversnap saved her from being struck by a Magnam Gigante that blasted him with lightning, sending him flying and skidding away; his fur charred. "LIVERSNAP!" Nora screamed, getting to her feet, but then she was struck by lightning from the same Magnam Gigante, sending her into a building.

The Magnam Gigante trekked over to where she went flying.

Liversnap moaned with pain as he slowly got up to his feet. His disguise collar was short circuiting, revealing his true form. He noticed the Magnam Gigante walking over to a wrecked building. Liversnap looked around for his master, but she was nowhere in sight. He put two and two together, and started to growl with rage as he glared at the Magnam Gigante. Liversnap charged at top speed and head-butted the Magnam in the ankle.

The giant Grimm looked down to find the 'bear' from earlier, which turned out to be an Ursa. He knew they were the same because the Ursa was wearing the same saddle. The Magnam growled with annoyance before swinging its leg, causing Liversnap to fall off and land on his back.

Liversnap quickly rolled to his side and got on all fours, now roaring at the Magnam. Liversnap charged, but the Magnam Gigante remained calm as it stomped its foot down forward towards Liversnap's charging direction, as a stalagmite shot out and struck Liversnap sending him skidding back.

The Magnam Gigante trekked over to the down Liversnap. A Grimm that protected life and fought its own kind to preserve the life of a child? Even a Grimm isn't stupid enough to ignore a fact like this. Grimm like this Ursa need to die, no second thoughts. Even Grimm have pride. The Magnam Gigante stopped in front of the down, moaning Liversnap. It opened its mouth charging up a blast of lightning within its throat. It raised its head as electricity coursed through its body, but before it could do anything else, it was pulled away a bit, shocking and confusing it. The Magnam turned its head to see the girl from earlier, Nora, was holding it by its tail.

Lightning coursed through Nora's being as her teeth were gritted so hard that gums were showing and her eyes were literally glowing with both powered-up lightning and rage.

"LEAVE… MY… BABY… ALONE!" Nora screamed as she started swing the Magnam Gigante around and around with all her new might. The Magnam was lifted high into the air and after reaching a high velocity, release it, causing it to fly off into the distance, roaring all the way into the sky until it was no longer seen anymore. Nora panted with anger, but then she remembered who she saved. She turned to see Liversnap still down, but worse, Atlas soldier were getting near him with rifles ready. "NO!" Nora screamed as she suddenly appeared over Liversnap. "NOBODY TOUCHES MY BABY! NO ONE! RUFF! RUFF, RUFF, RUFF, RUFF!" Nora was so pissed and overprotective, she was acting like a mad dog with her mouth foaming.

The soldiers… yeah, they weren't going near her.

Liversnap moaned as he lifted his head to see Nora.

"Liversnap!" Nora hugged her baby. "Oh, mommy's so happy you're still alive. Thank you for protecting me. Good Ursa. No, you're the best Ursa." Nora said as she hugged Liversnap closer, giving him all the love he needs and he returned it by licking Nora's face and rubbing his cheek against her own.

The surrounding soldiers stared at the sight with wide eyes.

"Well there's something you don't see every day." A soldier said.

"What this girl is, is something you don't see every day." Another Atlas soldier said.

Away from this action…

Ren was combating a Razor in a one on one battle. Ren played it smart and just dodged the best he could. Razors are powerful, that much is certain, but they seem to be so aggressive that they don't think about conserving stamina when they spot prey and they definitely don't think out a plan like the Hunters.

After dodging some attacks, the Razor sent a power stab, but Ren ducked under, surrounded the blades of StormFlower with his aura and sent dual slashes across the Grimm's neck, slitting its throat, before kicking it in the chest, sending himself flying away from it to give himself some distance. Once a good few feet away, Ren stared at the Grimm, expecting it to die, but it just stood up straight and traced one of its fingers across its neck, chuckling evilly with a wicked smile, as if insulting Ren.

Ren took a step back, shocked by the Grimm's sturdiness. Or is it that StormFlower isn't enough to take on these beasts.

The Razor started calmly walking over to Ren, not seeing him as a real threat, so it would just enjoy the pleasure of intimidating him.

However the blade of a halberd connected to a chain came flying and was about to bisect the Grimm in half, but the Razor leaped into the air avoiding it in time. However that was planned as Dove came diving with his sword ablaze and sliced off the Razors head off.

Once landing upon the ground, Dove spun his sword in hand and the chain of Sky's halberd retracted back into the staff, reforming the halberd to its whole form again.

Great. Now Ren was getting his butt saved by… those other two of Team CRDL. Seriously?! He's getting his butt saved by two guys whose names are constantly forgotten by him and his friends, except Jaune apparently, while he couldn't do much.

Ren looked to StormFlower with somber eyes. He's had them for a long time, but it seems that with much more powerful Grimm out there that they might not be up for the test when things get more difficult in life.

"You doing okay?" Sky asked walking over to Ren.

"Contemplating." Ren said staring at his automatic pistols/sickle combo weapons.

"You know, if you ever need an upgrade, just ask Reebok. He improved all of our weapons. Hell he even made Jaune's Excalibur and guns from what I heard. No doubt he could make something that packs a big punch yet still fits you." Sky explained.

Ren looked to him.

Not a bad idea actually.

"Thank you for the suggestion." Ren said with a nod. Ren looked to the side, causing Sky and Dove to turn to see a Magnam Gigante roaring at them.

"How many of these big ass ones are there?!" Dove screamed.

The Magnam Gigante took a stomp over to them, but a pair of purple pray mantis-like claws attacked to chains shot toward the Magnam Gigante and stabbed deep into its neck before pulling it down, causing it to roar in pain.

The person using the weapon was a tall, fit dark skin man with long white hair that even covered his face, but on the front of his hair where his face should be was a gold design of an eye inside of a triangle. He wore a snow white jacket with fashion shoulder pads, zipper area being golden, white belts wrapped around the forearms with golden buckles and two white straps attached to the back of his jacket, black fingerless gloves, black skin tight vest under his jacket that was unzipped a bit to reveal his chiseled pectorals, black leather belt with golden buckle, long midnight blue pants with belts wrapped around the calves with golden buckles and black glossy leather loafer looking boots. He had a golden chain necklace around his neck that had an oval shaped mirror attached to it and over his pectorals.

The person was pulling on the Magnam like it didn't weigh much, even though it was fighting back.

Two dust powered Gigantes charged at the white haired young man, but one had a lamp post thrown right through its head, impaled into its cranium and killed. The other one stopped and turned its head only to have a large metal fist fired at its face, breaking its jaw as it fell to the floor.

The Magnam Gigante roared as it tried fighting back against the claw chains, but a massive hunk of armor rushed over, got between its legs and sent a back punch that was so powerful it knocked one foot off balance, causing the Grimm to fall to the floor.

Brokk, the giant armored man of team UMBR, leaped into the air and delivered a powerful dual stomp upon the Magnam's head, crushing it beneath his armored feet. He brought his handless arm up as the iron fist from earlier went back to him and reattached.

"I'm surprised you helped me." The white haired young man said.

"Don't get any ideas." Brokk said. Suddenly he was hit by a bile substance from behind, courtesy of a Swarmer. "Damn Mother-" suddenly more Swarmers broke from the ground and attached onto him, biting and scratching his armor.

The dark skinned white haired young man was ready to use his claws, but suddenly one of the Swarmers were sliced apart. The rest were shot at the heads, loosening their grips.

Brokk roared as his armor turned completely red and aura burst from it, sending the Swarmers flying and dissipating into ash.

"Looks like you're going to need to say thanks again." The white haired young man said pointing one of his chain claws to a girl in black who had just killed the Swarmer that spat bile at Brokk.

"You okay?" Blake asked.

"I could have handled that." Brokk said walking away, causing Blake to raise an eyebrow.

"Don't worry about him." The tall dark skinned young man said to Blake.

Brokk suddenly roared, causing the two to turn to him to see Brokk charging at a Scourge that was smashing Atlas soldiers to death along with slamming away Paladins firing at it with plasma blasts and missiles that had no effect on it, except annoy it, especially when struck in the head.

"Should we-"

"No. He won't tolerate it anymore." The white haired young man said. "The names Prateek by the way." The dark skinned you man introduced himself to Blake with his hand extended to her.

Brokk roared as he ran as fast as he could, but then the rockets of his suit fired causing him to increase speed, ready to attack the giant Grimm, but suddenly another Scourge came in and punched the first one in the face.

"Huh?" Brokk skidded to a halt, now confused on what just happened. He looked up at the Scourge that attacked its comrade only to notice Madeline atop its shoulder, patting the side of the Scourge's head as her own top hat was atop the Scourge's head. "Dammit, Madeline! That was my kill!" Brokk shouted.

"Don't look at me. Doris is the one controlling this thing." Madeline called out.

"Damn, stupid mouse." Brokk said with annoyance.

"Oi! Don't curse out my mouse, bloke!" Madeline shouted. The Scourge that was decked by the controlled one roared as it got to its feet, ready to get some payback. "Good day, sir!" Madeline exclaimed as she stood up straight with her head held up and adjusting her sleeve bow-tie. The Scourge she was on moved forward, ready to fight one on one with the other Scourge it pissed off.

"Guh, dang loon." Brokk said with annoyance, turning around only to find a Rampage smashing away a Paladin. Brokk grinned from within his armor. Brokk rushed at the Rampage. The Grimm turned to him. Narrowing its eyes, it kicked its front foot back a bit and charged at Brokk. Brokk skidded to a halt, seeing as he got the Grimm's attention, then he dropped to his hands and knees as the long, massive cannon chained to his back started to glow red from the barrel. "Become Ash!" Brokk screamed, but suddenly a Gigante bashed into the Rampage's side, shocking Brokk, as the dino-Grimm stomped on the Rampage's side. Golden strings shined near the Rampage for a moment, then golden spots on the skin of the Grimm shined for a moment as well.

The Rampage's eyes shined gold for a second. The Gigante took its foot off allowing the Rampage to get to its feet.

The Rampage roared before it charged at a group of Harbingers, sending them flying.

Brokk got to his feet and looked up at the Gigante to see the sole female of Team RRAD, Ariadne to smile down at him with a thumbs up.

"I DON'T NEED ANY HELP!" Brokk screamed causing Ariadne to flinch, along with the Gigante under her control.

She developed a dull look before ordering the Gigante to walk away.

"Jerk." Ariadne said as she and her ride moved along.

A bit away from this…

"ICE FLOWER!" Ruby's voice echoed as she and Weiss used their combo with Schnee Heiress summon a glyph and infuse ice dust into it right before Ruby starting firing rounds in it as well, sending ice enhanced sniper bullets out that went flying towards Grimm. The two were targeting the ones that weren't of massive size, like the Swarmers, Harbingers, Hunters and Razors. The Razor Thins had completely run out some time ago. At least that was an upside.

What wasn't an upside was when one of the bullets nailed a Rampage in the eye, causing it to roar in pain and new rage.

"Whoops." Ruby said with new worry.

"Nice going, Ruby." Weiss said with annoyance, but was more afraid of the Grimm that now had its sights set on them.

The Rampage glared at them with now only a left eye as its right eye was completely frozen with ice crystals sticking out.

"It's gonna come right for us, isn't it?" Ruby asked.

"Yep." Weiss said. However the white haired maiden noticed something attached at the tip of the Rampage's tail. "Is that… a Nova crystal?!" Weiss exclaimed with shock.

"What?" Ruby looked to Weiss, but then her partner bolted towards the Grimm. "Weiss!" Ruby called out with worry and fear for her partner.

"It may be small, but I must have it!" Weiss exclaimed with a grin.

The Rampage roared as he charged forward. Weiss turned on her heels as she summoned a glyph under her feet, causing her to dash off to the side. The Rampage skidded to a halt, just as Weiss summoned another glyph that caused her to dash to the left, then another that had her jump high into the air where another glyph was summoned, sending her rocketing towards the Rampage's tail, slicing the tip off and grabbed the crystal.

The Rampage roared with pain as it stood up on its hind legs.

Weiss landed and thrust the crystal up into the air as she had a huge grin on her face.

"It's Mine!" Weiss cheered as the Rampaged stomped back onto the ground, turned to her with glaring narrowed eyes. "It's mine, it's mine! No One Can Have It!" Weiss shouted as she ran off with the Rampage chasing after her.

Ruby blinked her now wide eyes as she watched her partner run off like a bit of a mad woman with a big dino-like Grimm chasing after her.

"Huh… those Nova crystals must be really cool if Weiss went a bit bonkers for a small piece just now." Ruby said. Unknown to her, something was sneaking up behind her.

Up above in the sky, Jaune was panting as he stared down at all the destruction. He was looking left to right, seeing Atlas soldiers, Atlesian Knights and Paladins get sent flying, crushed, slam and just straight up demolished.

A Rampage charged at a group of Atlas soldiers, and once struck, Jaune saw everything black figures in a red world with black fluid coming out the human figures.

A Scourge roared then slammed its armored arm upon a Paladin, causing Jaune to see a red world with something crushed gushing black liquid.

Jaune heard screaming making him turn to see Swarmers spitting bile at the faces of Atlas soldiers, causing them to scream that their faces were burning. Some took off their helmets, only for Swarmers to pounce upon them and bite down upon their face. The result being as one would expect, but Jaune still saw all in red and black.

Jaune panted with his breathing being hitched. He was sweating profoundly.

Pyrrha was sweating as well, but for different reasons. Jaune's aura was spiking to the point that she felt them affect her body temperature.

"Jaune... Jaune! Jaune, you're heating up." Pyrrha said moving Jaune's shoulder, trying to get his attention, but he remained wide eyed with fear, panting as his body was being drenched in sweat. He reached a shaking hand to one of his pistols, but he was becoming a wreck. Pyrrha was absolutely worried, but she managed to notice something. Down below, a Razor was sneaking behind Ruby with its arm raised, ready to slice her apart with its one large, long, thick claw. "JAUNE! RUBY'S IN TROUBLE!" Pyrrha screamed.

That did it. He was knocked out of his horrified state and turned to notice Ruby was about to be sucker clawed by a Razor.

"NO! RUBY!" Jaune screamed.

"Jaune! Throw Me!" Pyrrha shouted. She grabbed his face and forced him to look to her. "Throw Me Now!" Pyrrha ordered.

Jaune just roared as he threw Pyrrha with all his might down towards Ruby and the Razor.

Pyrrha quickly brought out her shield and as she managed to get in between Ruby and the Razor, she brought up her shield, only for when the Razor struck, which led to a scream.

Ruby perked her head and turned, only to see Pyrrha lying on the floor, scarred again diagonally across the chest with her shield sliced in half again.

"PYRRHA!" Ruby screamed as she ran over to the injured warrior.

She held the down and unconscious Mistral champion in her arms to see she got another injury over to the chest, but as the last one was from upward right down diagonally to lower left, this one was up left down to right bottom. Together would make a perfect X over her chest.

The Razor roared as it made its way over.

Ruby tried to grab her Crescent Rose to deliver a headshot, but the Razor was already in front of the two red heads with both arms raised, ready to finish things. However it froze in place with wide eyes as it felt a terrifying, or at least terrifying to itself, presence behind itself.

Behind it was a light of gold with golden wings.

It turned its head, only to have its face to be immediately grabbed. It roared, but its head was immediately incinerated; its body falling to the floor, before dissolving into ash.

Jaune stared down at the disappearing cloud of black ash with a stoic expression.

"I'm sorry." Jaune looked to see Ruby hugging an unconscious Pyrrha close to herself. "I'm sorry I was weak." Ruby said with tears in her eyes.

Jaune's eyes widened, hearing Ruby say that. He walked over, knelt down in front of her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You shouldn't be sorry for that. Pyrrha knew the risk. The best you can do is learn from this situation." Jaune said to his girlfriend, whose eyes didn't look away from the unconscious Pyrrha's face. Jaune continued to stare at Ruby. "Ruby… take Pyrrha and get away from here. Get to any of our comrades." Jaune said. Ruby sobbed, continuing to stare at Pyrrha. "Ruby, did you hear me?" Jaune asked.

Ruby stared at Pyrrha for a moment, before wiping her tears away with a sleeve.

"Yes." Ruby said with a nod.

"Alright." Jaune said. He placed his hand on Pyrrha's chest and sent his aura to her, causing her own aura to react and start healing the wound at a livelier rate. Jaune had then helped Ruby with getting Pyrrha up and managed to put the Mistral champion onto Ruby's back.

"Oof! She's heavier than she looks." Ruby said.

"Imagine her being awake when you said that." Jaune said with a smirk.

"I-I'm sure it's mostly the armor." Ruby said feeling nervous and bad about what she said.

Jaune couldn't help, but chuckle. He suddenly kissed Ruby's cheek, causing her to blush.

"Good luck. Make sure she's safe. Make sure you're both safe." Jaune said with somber eyes.

"You can count on me." Ruby said with a nod and a more serious expression. Ruby suddenly got on her tiptoes and kissed Jaune on the cheek, surprising him. "Stay safe too." Ruby said as she then quickly rushed off, using her semblance.

Jaune watched the scattered petals fall to the floor, leaving a trail. He slowly closed his eyes as he started to open the flood gates, allowing all dark memories to flow.

He started seeing flashes of people bleeding, lying dead on the floor, cough before falling to the floor, being stabbed, shot, choked, etc. and being attacked by Grimm.

Jaune bit his bottom lip so hard it started to bleed.

But the worst was yet to come…

Jaune started remembering the deaths of all his loved ones. His family and friends.

Certain ones came to mind.

A Dragon Grimm breaking through glass and eating a white haired woman, a tall dark haired man with a robotic arm being stabbed by a giant blade, a blonde woman tossed off of a cliff with a noose around her neck, a cat Faunus stabbed by four tentacles then once spread out in a snap was torn apart, a blue haired young man drowning in dark blood colored liquid, a blonde with a monkey tail on his hands and knees before his head was sliced off, another white haired woman, only taller than the last, charged forward only for a darkness with red glowing eyes surrounding her before quickly consuming her, a tall blonde man holding his throat as he coughed with black mist surrounding him before falling unconscious upon the ground, a dark spikey haired man lying on the ground, trying to support himself on one arm, only to get shot directly through the head, an orange haired girl being eaten by a snake, a dark haired man with a magenta streak through his hair shooting himself through the head, a long blonde haired woman being sliced bisected in half horizontally across the waist, three young, small figured being surrounded and then consumed by darkness with red glowing eyes and finally a woman in a red hooded cloak being stabbed through the chest.

Memory lane was breaking his heart… he was counting on it... and it was working.

"Stay Away!" Weiss screamed as she was continued to be chased by the Rampage. She summoned a glyph that increased her speed, then another beneath her feet, causing her to leap high into the air, back flipping over the Rampage. She landed upon a higher level of debris, being higher than the Rampage.

The Rampage turned to her with a growl and narrowed eyes, but it suddenly perked up its head with wide eyes and its head turned to a certain direction.

Weiss raised an eyebrow at the sudden behavior.

The Rampage started to walk away, confusing Weiss.

Weiss watched the large Grimm walk away, completely ignoring her.

Weiss hopped off of the debris and watched the Grimm walk away without a care in the world.

"Well that's odd." Weiss said. Suddenly a blast of red sped pass her, making her flinch, but the moment she noticed rose petals floating in the air and descending to the ground, she knew who that was. "Ruby?"

A bit away, Yang was panting as she was with Goodwitch. The two have been working together, fighting together and watching each other's back. They were both panting as they were surrounded by Harbingers and Swarmers.

Goodwitch had been putting the most effort in their fight, but she was reaching her limit once more. Yang was acting more as a support for her, against the ones that managed to slip by her and go for an unguarded weak spot.

The Swarmers hissed with some having green saliva dripping from their mouths.

Three Swarmers fired bile at the two, but Goodwitch quickly used her telekinesis to stop them in midair and form them as one.

Yang fired blast at the Grimm, forcing them to spread out to avoid the blasts.

Goodwitch split the bile into many pellet shaped pieces and forced them back at the Swarmers and Harbinger, managing to blind some of them, causing them to scream.

"Nice one!" Yang complimented.

"Thank you, but it's still not much. We're going to be bombarded any moment now." Goodwitch said.

"Then I'll make a path." Yang said as she opened up the chambers of Ember Celica and put in new shotgun ammo rounds.

"That plan won't work. Even if we do make a path, they would catch up. Mainly the Harbingers." Glynda said.

"The bird ones?" Yang asked, just as one charged at her, ready to bash her with its skull, but Glynda used her telekinesis to skid it to a halt in front of Yang, allowing her to uppercut the damn thing into the air.

"Yes. These ones are able to run up to sixty seven miles per hour. So it would be easy for them to chase us and used their heads." Glynda said.

"Jeez! How come we weren't prepared for these?!" Yang screamed as the Grimm with slowly stalking their way over, enjoying the feel of a helpless pray while it lasted.

"I'm afraid these are reserved for second year learning. A fact that I feel must change now." Glynda said.

A Harbinger gave a roaring squawk before charging at the two, but it skidded to a halt in front of them and perked it head up looking to the side.

Yang took her opportunity and punched the bird away, sending it flying. Yang panted with red eyes, but they returned to lilac as she noticed all the other Harbingers and Swarmers were looking somewhere else.

They all ran off to a certain direction, leaving Glynda and Yang alone.

Yang and Glynda were genuinely confused, both having raised eyebrows and blinking eyes.

"That was odd... does it say anything about that in the text books?" Yang asked the headmistress.

"No." Glynda said.

A being of red rushed over, alerting Glynda who quickly used her telekinesis on it, freezing Ruby, carrying Pyrrha piggyback style, in the air.

"Ruby!" Yang exclaimed.

Glynda released her telekinetic abilities, allowing Ruby to fall to the floor with an 'oof', as she was crushed beneath Pyrrha's body.

"What happened?" Yang asked walking over to the two.

"Careful. Pyrrha's hurt." Ruby said.

"What happened to her?" Yang asked.

"What happened?" Weiss asked as she made it over to them.

"Pyrrha got hurt." Ruby said.

"How?" Weiss asked.

"Buff Grimm with razors out of arms." Ruby said.

"Sounds like the one that attacked us back in the Emerald Forest." Blake said as she showed up. "All the Grimm are heading somewhere else." Blake informed.

"Hmm?" Pyrrha started to wake up. "Wha…" Pyrrha held her, feeling like her lights were sent out. "What's happened?"

"Pyrrha… can you get off me please?" Ruby asked causing the Mistral Champion to look down at her, before shrieking a bit and hopping to her feet.

"Sorry~." Pyrrha apologized with remorse, but then she flinched grunting as she held her chest and stumbled a bit.

"Pyrrha!" Weiss quickly went to Pyrrha's side and made sure she didn't fall over.

"What happened to…" Pyrrha started, but she heard sobbing.

"I'm sorry." Ruby said, now on her knees. "I should have paid more attention. Then you wouldn't have gotten…" Ruby felt guilty as she wiped away her tears.

Pyrrha had a somber expression, staring down at Ruby. She gently knelt down and place a hand on Ruby's shoulder, causing the reaper to look to her.

"I do not and will never blame you for what happened. What matters is that you're safe. This wound is nothing compared to your safety." Pyrrha said with a gentle smile.

Ruby sobbed a bit with teary eyes. She suddenly hugged Pyrrha, surprising the champ out of the blue.

"It's something to me. I don't want it to happen again." Ruby said.

Pyrrha gently patted Ruby's head as she returned the hug.

Yang was pouting at the scene before her.

'That's my job.'

They all heard whistling making them turn to see Kurt, from Team RKLY whistling to them.

"Uh… what?" Yang asked.

Kurt whistled again, as if trying to communicate.

"Use your words." Weiss said with a dull glare.

"He said…" The leader of Team RKLY Reagan, walked over holding her hands up as a Hunter was floating in front of her right hand and a Harbinger was floating in front of her left hand, both crying with fear, before he tightened her hands into fists, causing their bodies to scrunch up and roll into a ball, before the gravity around them tightened to much that sickening bone cracks were heard, before they started dissolving into black ash. "The Grimm are all heading towards your blonde friend." Reagan said pointing to a certain making everyone turn only to gasp to see all the Grimm making their way towards Jaune.

"Jaune! No!" Ruby screamed.

Kurt whistled to his leader.

"Beats me, but to attract all of them?" Reagan narrowed her eyes at Jaune.

All the Grimm, from the Swarmers to Rampages to Scourges were making their way over to Jaune. They never felt such a high amount of negativity before, and from one person? It almost felt like being offered an opportunity to take a sip of God's liquor from his famous chalice.

"Jaune, you've gained their attention. Now would be a perfect time to take action." C Ozpin said.

And take action Jaune did. He reached into one of his pouches and took out a lightning dust crystal. He put half of the crystal into his mouth and sent aura to his jaws to increase the biting force of his teeth.

C Ozpin knew what he was planning and all he could say was…

"Oh bother."

Jaune bit the dust crystal in half and started chewing it up into smaller pieces, before swallowing them up. After a few moments, and Swarmers getting so near him they were ready to bite his face off, Jaune's eyes burst open as they were pure yellow with lightning coursing out the sides of them.

Suddenly faster than the eye could see, the Swarmers and Harbingers were all sliced apart to pieces.

Jaune was a bit away on one knee with his sword, Excalibur out to the side. The Grimm looked to him with confusion as he stood up straight. Suddenly he vanished as a Magnam Gigante's head was sliced off and Jaune above the stump where the head used to be attached to. Jaune quickly put Excalibur on his back and took out Arc Gold and Silver Eye faster than the eye could see, before shooting out rounds of ammo that had been enhanced with his aura and current lightning powers all around below, nailing Swarmers, Harbingers and any remaining Hunters, Razors and Razor Thins.

Once Jaune landed on the ground he sped pass between the legs of a Gigante, flew up, grabbed it by the tail and with all his might, swung it with all his might, sending it slamming into another Gigante.

A Scourge rushed over to crush Jaune, but he disappeared and appeared above the building tall Grimm. The Scourge brought its heavily armored arm up to block, but Jaune flew down faster than the eye could see with the sound of metal in the air.

After a moment, the Scourge gave a moaning roar of agony as it was slowly being split apart as it turned out to be sliced in half from its head to groin. The beast turned to a cloud of darkness that spread out through the area.

Jaune flew straight into the air and curled into a ball as he glowed with electricity coursing throughout his body. He then let out a huge roar as he snapped his body open with arms and legs out as golden electricity shout all throughout his body and struck the nearest soulless entity.

The surrounding Grimm from large to small roared and screamed in pain before they exploded, with the larger ones having their heads struck and exploding instead of their entire bodies. Only a few Grimm were lucky enough to stray out of the attacks radius.

Two Rampages and a few powered up Gigantes knew their chances were very slim. Even if they can somehow defeat the number of humans, bots and mechs that outnumber them, this golden winged child was going to wipe the floor with them, so they did the only smart thing to do.

They let out a bellowing roar into the sky that sent shockwaves throughout the area.

"Oh no." Glynda said with new worry.

"What's up?" Yang asked.

"… They're calling for help."

"Oh That Idiot!" Reebok shouted with annoyance, meters away from the others. He was with Aaden, Ren, Nora and Liversnap.

"What's wrong?" Aaden asked.

"He ate a dust crystal, that's what's wrong!" Reebok shouted.

"Wait… Jaune's that strong because he ate a dust crystal?" Nora asked.

"Yeah, but I doubt he ate a whole one. He most likely had a little bit to give him this boost, but- what are you doing?" Reebok noticed Nora take out five vials of lightning dust ammo and opened them all up with a grin. "Nora, No!" Reebok shouted, but it was too late as Nora swallowed all the powder inside.

Nora smacked her lips as her tongue moved, only to stick her tongue out in disgust with reveal some yellow on it.

"Gross. It tastes worse than chalk." Nora commented, and to a lesser extent admitted to eating chalk before. "Oh, cool, my tongue is-" but before she could finish that sentence, electricity spark from her tongue and then she felt it course all throughout her body. "Oh~~~~~, I feel… I feel…" Nora then shot off of Liversnap and into the air screaming "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" as an immense battle cry with her Warhammer in hand, striking up into the air as lightning shot from it and into the sky. Nora landed upon the ground in a bent position with Magnhild held tightly within her hands and coursing with lightning, along with herself. Nora stood up straight as she showed off a brightly shining toothy grin and her eyes glowing gold. "It's time for RAGNAROK!" Nora screamed before faster than the lightning, she appeared above one of the roaring Rampages and crushed its skull with Magnhild so hard, it created a large shockwave that dug a deep hole into the ground; looking like something Yatsuhashi would unleash.

"Whoa… nice." Aaden said.

"Not Nice! Bad! Very Bad!" Reebok shouted.

"HEY! Everyone Eat Dust! It Makes You Super Powerful!" Nora shouted before she dashed all the way towards a Gigante's leg, breaking it off with one swing. "I Wasn't Even Trying That Time!" Nora exclaimed with a big toothy grin.

"Oh Gods! Now she's spreading the word!" Reebok cried.

Cardin, hearing what Nora shouted, took out his fire dust crystal with a raised eyebrow. Stomping was heard, making him and everyone look around to find more Grimm, ranging from the smaller, weaker ones like Beowolves, all the way to large ones like the Scourges, making their way towards the town square.

"Screw it." Cardin said as he bit down upon his dust crystal and bit it in half, then chewed on its, before breaking it down upon it enough to make it small enough for him to swallow. After he did, he waited a few moments, before his eyes widened as his irises glowed red for a moment. He grinned as he held his mace tightly. He gave a battle cry as he charged towards a group of arriving Creeps and when he was a good distance close to them, he slammed his mace down into the ground as a trail of fire plumes chased towards them group and once making contact with a few, exploded into a shockwave of fire, sending more Creeps flying. "Yes!" Cardin cheered with a grin.

"Huh… not bad." Aaden said, before taking out a wind crystal.

"Aaden, Wait!" Reebok cried out, but his teammate ate part of his wind dust crystal and swallowed it. His eyes widened as he felt light with his eyes shining green for a moment. He suddenly sped off, picking up harsh winds as he flew straight at a horde of Beowolves and Ursai without the use of his mechanical wings.

"I'm guessing it's not good to eat pieces of dust crystals." Ren said.

"No… no it is not." Reebok said with a frown.

Back with the group consisting of Team RWBY, Pyrrha, Glynda and the RK of team RKLY, they saw what three more students eating dust crystals was able to do with a new boost of power.

"I don't believe it. I've heard of infusing dust into clothes and even into your body through puncture, but I didn't expect eating them to be a very helpful way for combat." Weiss said with amazement.

"They're not." Reagan said.

Yang was too busy having her attention on something else. She was grinning seeing her fellow colleagues powering up just by eating dust crystals. She decided to jump into the trend. She reached her hand over to Weiss and faster than the heiress could react, she took a fire dust crystal from one of her pouches tied to her belt.

"Hey!" Weiss shouted.

"Yang, No!" Glynda shouted, but Yang quickly chopped down onto half of the dust crystal.

"Huh. It's kind of like rock candy." Yang said while chewing, before she swallowed. "If it tasted like crap." Yang said with a pout. Her eyes immediately widened, before she roared as her body exploded with flames, but the flames did not hurt her or burn or char her body in any way; instead a large plume of fire surrounded her very being.

Yang dug her foot so deep into the ground that it formed a crater, before she fired forward with a roar and her fist cocked back before she was in range of a Rampage and slammed her first right through its face, causing blood and black ooze to shoot out as its entire face was caved in and the rest of its head broke apart like concrete struck by a wrecking ball.

Weiss, Blake, Ruby and Pyrrha stared with wide bulging eyes at the simple feat Yang pulled off just by eating part of a fire dust crystal.

"Weiss, can I have one?" Ruby asked.

"No." Weiss said with a dull look.

"Oh come on. Just a nibble of that Nova crystal. Please~." Ruby pleaded with shimmering puppy dog eyes and a hopeful smile.

"Are you high or crazy?! I'd rather have my skin peeled like an orange!" Weiss shouted, stepping away from Ruby.

"Miss Rose, you do not wish to do that. Devouring a dust crystal, even half alone is harmful to the body. Granted because it would enter inside the body where it is most sensitive that means the body utilizes its magical properties easier and to a much stronger degree than normal methods, even more so than puncturing the skin with one, but it works as a double edged. Despite granting the devourer power, it is only a temporary boost and eating too much causing dust poisoning." Glynda explained.

"Dust poisoning? You mean the dust messes you up from the inside after having too much? How bad?" Ruby asked.

"All depends. If you're used to consuming dust this way than you build up an immunity as you get used to it, but even so too much is still a bad thing. Even a whole dust crystal devoured by an amateur can lead to very serious consequences." Glynda said.

"That should have been obvious." Weiss said.

"Wait… Jaune's been eating those things, so… he's been poisoning himself?!" Ruby screamed with worry and fear for her boyfriend.

"Essentially!" Reebok's voice was heard in the distance.

"Jaune, you idiot." Pyrrha said as she, Ruby, Weiss and Blake looked up at him.

Jaune raised a hand as he started firing barrages of Spirit Lances at various Grimm, striking them in the heads. He tightly gripped the hilt of Excalibur and gave a battle cry as he rushed over towards three Scourges and sliced their heads off.

Jaune flew up higher into the air, but managed to turn his eyesight to see Vlad's faction firing at the arriving Grimm from the roofs.

Vlad's eyes met Jaune's. Vlad had a widening smirk upon his face, while Jaune narrowed his eyes. Vlad's eyes looked down, causing Jaune to follow to notice he was looking to Reebok, who was firing guiding rockets from a multi-chambered rocket launcher the C.I.C. formed into. Jaune's eyes widened with fear as he knew what this meant.

'He guessed… and now he knows!' Jaune thought with rising fear.

'Guess my hunch was right. You're emotion and love of others turn you into an open book, Jaune.' Vlad thought with a grin.

Jaune got angry as he gave a battle cry as he dived down towards the ground, picked up himself before he made contact with the ground and flew forward straight into a horde of Grimm and sliced them all apart, the smaller ones and slicing the legs of the bigger ones apart.

Reebok continued to fight with Ren beside him, but then he sensed a vibration in his neck from the micro-chip inside, alerting him that he was getting a text from his scroll. He took it out to notice a message from Jaune that turned him pale.

Vlad's got his eyes on you. He's on to us. Do not summon the Order of Arc no matter what. We have to be on our toes. – Jaune.

Reebok's frown widened as his shoulders slumped.

"I'm dead." Reebok whimpered.

A Swarmer pounced from behind him, but a saw blade from nowhere sliced its head off.

Levitating over was Lucia of team RKLY.

"You should be more aware." Lucia said.

"I'm dead." Reebok whimpered.

"Are you okay?" Lucia asked with some concern.

"What's with the shrimp?" Silver Ula, leader of Team UMBR, made her way over, with Red and Penny.

"Alexander?" Penny spoke her close male companion's name with concern.

"I'm dead." Reebok whimpered.

"Quit exaggerating." Red said with his fists to his hips.

"I'm dead." Reebok whimpered.

"STOP SAYING THAT!" Ula shouted within Reebok's ear, leaning closer to the green haired genius.

"… I'm dead." Reebok whimpered.

Ula blinked her eyes with an eyebrow raised.

"Weird~. That usually works." Silver Ula said standing back up straight with her left hand on her hip.

'What in the world has got him so spooked?' Ren wondered after he finished off a several Creeps. He heard Liversnap roar, making him turn to see the Ursa running towards Nora, who was on her hand and knees, moaning with pain as she held her stomach. "Nora!" Ren called out as he ran over to her.

"I don't feel so good." Nora whined as Liversnap tapped his snout against her cheek to see if she could go on.

A bit away, Cardin was leaning against a wall of debris, holding his stomach in pain.

"Damn… I wonder if this is what a stomach feels like after having beer." Cardin said with a strained voice.

An Ursa Major rushed over at Cardin, roaring as it was ready to kill, but Velvet hopped in out of nowhere and slammed a double kick to the face of the Grimm, sending it flying away.

Velvet turned and rushed over to Cardin.

"Are you alright?" Velvet asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I think I just ate something bad." Cardin said as his cheeks puffed up a bit as he fought back the function to vomit. "What happened to Melanie?"

"The girl in white? I saw her run off with her sister and the rest of her friends when the Atlas forces got here." Velvet answered.

"Bummer." Cardin said hanging his head. "What about Russel? You've seen him lately?" A scream was heard causing the two to turn to see Russel sprinting away from several Creeps and Beowolves. "Never mind. He's doing fine."

A bit away, Yang had her hands on her knees, panting as her face was drenched in sweat.

"You think this is enough to keep me down?" Yang asked with gritting teeth. Her eyes widened with rage as they turned red. "THIS IS NOTHING! I'LL TAKE YOU ALL ON!" Yang screamed shooting up with her fists tightened and her arms out to the side as in front of her came a horde of Grimm of varying size.

"Yang!" Ruby cried out as she, the rest of Team RWBY and Pyrrha rushing over to help.

"The Cavalry Is Here!" Sun shouted as he and his team rushed over to help as well.

With the amount of Grimm rushing over, Yang needed all the help she needed, especially since her stomach wasn't acting right.

Away from this, Aaden was on one knee panting as he held his stomach. He suddenly vomited out of nowhere.

'What the hell's happening?' Aaden wondered as he was being surrounded by Grimm.

Creeps and Swarmers rushed at him, but they were sliced apart and then Aaden was suddenly lifted off the ground and went flying into the air.

He looked to see Jaune had saved him.

Jaune looked around to the ground below until he found Reebok with others. Jaune flew down towards them and once getting close, gently placed Aaden next to Reebok.

"I'm dead." Reebok whimpered. Jaune suddenly slapped him in the back of the head. "Ow! Thank you." Reebok said with a stoic expression as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Guess fly boy beat me to the punch." Ula said, before turning and sending a silver blade of energy flying that soon cut a Rampage horizontally in half.

"Jaune! I'm dead!" Reebok shouted with fear as he grabbed his best friend by the chest plate.

"I see you got the message. Just stay calm and listen to my instructions." Jaune said gently pushing Reebok off. Jaune wiped some sweat from his brow.

"The dust crystals effecting you too right now." Reebok said.

"I'll be fine." Jaune said.

"Not for long. If you know about that little power up then you had do have known about dust poisoning if you're not careful." Ula said.

"You should have warned me about that Alex before I flew off." Aaden said rubbing his stomach.

"What part of 'He ate a dust crystal, that's what's wrong' DID YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?!" Reebok screamed as he started to bop his fists lightly atop of Aaden's head and back.

"Ow! Alex, what the hell?!" Aaden shouted, shocked by Reebok's behavior.

"Guys!" Ariadne called out as she rushed over, meeting the rest of her team, only to see the genius of the ground bopping their aerial expert for some reason. "What did I… never mind. I just got info from an Atlas solider with handsome blue eyes that we might need to evacuate back to Beacon along with civilians." Ariadne said.

"What?! How come?!" Red shouted with shock.

"This whole incident is city wide! Grimm keep popping out of nowhere! The whole city is being overrun by these guys and more keep coming out of nowhere! There's looks to be no end in sight! The only way to save everyone is to retreat to Beacon with the surviving populace." Ariadne explained.

Everyone just stared at her in shock. They could not believe the problem was this big. This whole time they were only fighting in the center of an all-out storm.

Jaune bit his lip, causing it to bleed, but the blood quickly evaporated.

A Paladin went flying over them and landed had, breaking apart internally except for an arm that completely came off after contact.

"That was the last Paladin." Penny said.

"Oh my Oum…" Aaden said with shock.

"Everyone." They all turned to see Ren, carrying an unconscious Nora on his back with Liversnap walking beside him. "They sent out a call. They're sending heavily armored ships to pick us up." Ren informed.

"What about the city?" Lucia asked.

"I'm afraid they said they are bringing in a fleet to take care of the mess. A large one." Ren said with a frown.

Everyone couldn't speak.

This… was unbelievable.

In order to save lives, they city might have to be destroyed.

"No." Everyone looked to Jaune. "That's not gonna happen." Jaune said with narrowed eyes.

"Jaune… please no more risky ideas. You've pushed your body far already, too much and you might do critical damage to yourself!" Reebok said. He knew Jaune was thinking of doing something insanely risky. It was just obvious at this point.

"I made a promise to never let this shit happen again! I'm sick of people die all around me while I do nothing!" Jaune shouted.

"Jaune, you've done more today than anyone else. Don't push yourself more than necessary." Ren said, now being in fear for his team leader's life.

"I'm gonna find Ruby." Jaune said.

"Ruby?" Ren questioned, before Jaune sped away.

"Jaune, Wait!" Reebok screamed. "Goddammit!"

Teams RWBY, SSSN, Pyrrha along with Glynda and half of Team RKLY were fighting off surrounding Grimm, but things were getting overwhelming.

"What happened to your friend? You know the one with those arrows from earlier?" Neptune asked Reagan.

"I had him help out the Atlas soldiers. They looked like they needed his help more than us." Reagan said.

They all heard screaming as they saw Raihau, of team UMBR get sent flying across the town square.

Kurt whistled something.

"Yeah I figured." Reagan said.

"What did he say?" Pyrrha asked.

"He said they'll have to cancel the Vytal tournament at this rate." Reagan translated.

"Dammit… I hate these things… I HATE THESE THINGS MORE THAN ANYTHING!" Yang screamed followed by a Hunter roaring as it and other Grimm charged at them.

"Incoming!" Sun screamed, but suddenly the surrounding Grimm got sliced apart. There standing with them was Jaune.

"Jaune!" Ruby and Pyrrha cheered with glad smile.

"Hey, Reagan, right? You strong enough to make a big path towards there?" Jaune asked pointing to a certain direction.

"Hmph." Reagan concentrated aura into her gauntlets, causing them to glow brightly. She roared as she sent her hands towards that direction, causing a force of gravity to break through Grimm and debris that lead to Reebok and his group. "Simple." Reagan said, but Kurt whistled something. "Shut up!" Reagan exclaimed.

"Everyone group together with them." Jaune said before he unleashed a roar and sent a slash from Excalibur with so much force, it sliced a good number of Grimm.

"Hell no! We're standing here with you to fight!" Yang shouted.

"Blake?"

"Shut up and move, Yang." Blake said as she grabbed Yang's arm and managed to put the blonde on her back.

"Everyone go, now!" Glynda ordered.

Everyone hurried off to meet their comrades, except Ruby and Pyrrha.

"Glynda gave you an order." Jaune said.

"We're not leaving you behind with these guys!" Ruby exclaimed.

"I'm not going to fight all these guys alone." Jaune said.

"You're not?" Ruby asked as she and Pyrrha were confused.

"No. I'm going to take them all out in one shot." Jaune said with narrowed eyes.

"WHAT?!" Ruby and Pyrrha screamed.

"Jaune, that's insane and stupid!" Pyrrha shouted.

"She's right! You can't-" suddenly she was silenced as Jaune brought her close and locked his lips to her own.

Certain Grimm, such as Hunters, Razors and Harbingers raised their eyebrows in confusion at this.

Humans… their strange behavior of… whatever the hell this is, is just damn confusing.

Jaune slowly separated from Ruby and stared down at her wide eyes of wonder with somber eyes.

"I don't want to lose you." Jaune said with a sad tone. He grabbed Pyrrha's hand and brought her close as well as he hugged the both of them close. "I don't want to lose either of you. Please… just let me do this." Jaune said as he started shedding tears, shock the two red heads. "I can't lose you both… not again." Jaune whispered.

"What was that?" Pyrrha asked.

Jaune quickly flew off from the horde of Grimm with Ruby and Pyrrha in his arms. He dropped the two off with the rest of the group that united with Reebok's seconds earlier, then flew off into the air.

"What is he doing?" Weiss asked.

"He… he said he was going to take them all out in one shot." Pyrrha said.

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled.

"Maximum Overdrive." Ruby said as she was on her knees. "He can't mean that…"

"I don't think so. Jaune explained that setting to me and I can tell you that it's not even useful in a situation like this." Reebok said.

"Then how else does he plan on doing that?" Sun asked.

"He took something out of his pouch." Lucia spoke up.

"Another dust crystal?" Weiss asked.

"That's stupid. Look what it did to these three." Reagan said gesturing to Yang, Nora and Aaden, who were still very sick. "How does eating one going to take all these Grimm out?" Reagan questioned.

Reebok wondered as well, until he realized something. He turned pale.

"Penny… can you tell what kind of dust crystal he has?" Reebok asked with a layer of fear in his tone of voice.

Penny stared up at Jaune and increase the magnitude of her vision into scope-like vision to get a better look of the crystal and identify it. When she did, she gasped.

"It's A Nova Crystal!" Penny shouted.

"NO~~~~~! JAUNE YOU IDIOT!" Reebok screamed holding the sides of his head with tears coming out his eyes.

"HE'S GOING TO EAT THAT?!" Weiss screamed with shock as she, Glynda, Reagan, Kurt, Ula and Lucia had looks of fear and worry on their faces.

"How bad is that?" Sage asked.

"One solid Nova dust crystal has enough power in itself to be able to power an entire city for a total of one hundred years! Even the shaving of one is powerful enough to power a laser that can take out an entire mountain!" Weiss yelled, shocking everyone who did not know the magnitude of power just one simple rare crystal possesses.

"He's going to eat and explode… that's how he intends to do it… he's going to blow up to take out the Grimm invading the whole city… JAUNE YOU IDIOT!" Reebok screamed as he repeatedly slammed his fists into the ground.

"Then we have to do something!" Pyrrha shouted.

"I'll shoot him down. I can set my blasts to a compressed stun shot to stop him." Neptune said, putting on his goggles.

"No! It's too risky! If you accidentally fire the Nova dust crystal you'll be detonating an atomic bomb throughout the entire square! Even if it's from a stun shot." Weiss explained, stopping the guys she… likes, kinda, currently.

"And him eating it and blowing isn't as bad?!" Sun shouted.

"Jaune's semblance is a non-lethal energy pool to anything with a soul. In fact, it increases the strength and health of anything that possesses a soul, even organic life such as plant-life. Us humans and even animals and plants can not only survive the blast, but even be reinvigorated by it, while all the things with the opposite power will be destroyed, i.e., the Grimm." Reebok explained.

"But even so, he eats it, he will die!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Didn't he give you half of his?" Yang asked.

"Even so, half of a Nova crystal can still kill someone upon infusion, let alone ingestion!" Weiss shouted. "No way would he ever be stupid enough to eat one!"

Up above, Jaune put a tiny bit of aura to increase the pressure of his fingers and broke off a tiny piece off, before pocketing the rest of his crystal into his pouch.

"You're right. He's just still a little stupid to eat a tiny piece though." Reagan said.

"Jaune, No!" Ruby screamed.

Jaune opened his mouth, put the fragment into his mouth and swallowed it. A moment after he did, his golden aura burst out of existence as now Jaune just floated into the air with blank eyes.

Everyone stared up with wide eyes as they were shocked and speechless... mostly speechless.

Sun still had a mouth

"Not what I was expecting from all the drama that happened a moment ago."

The monkey Faunus was interrupted when Jaune burst with new power.

Jaune screamed as the air around him was being distorted.

"Jaune!" Ruby screamed with fear.

Jaune continued to scream as his skin started to change. From his eyes a golden hue started to spread, changing the pigment of his skin and even clothes into gold, making it look like he was turning into pure energy. Jaune screamed as his whole being changed to gold energy. He grunted as he hunched over, holding his stomach with his knees bent. Out slowly coming from his back were wings, sprouting, looking more like actual wings instead of wings made of energy. Jaune groaned with pain as he felt them grow and grow little by little, until he unleashed a scream and spread his body out as the wings shot out into large fully matured angel looking wings, but it didn't stop there! As now another pair of wings came out of his back, be it a bit smaller than the first pair, but still a decent size and then another pair came out from his lower back; they were much smaller compared to the other two.

Jaune released a breath as he was finish… metamorphosing, I guess.

He looked like a six winged angel made of golden energy.

Everyone, and I mean everyone, from students, huntsman, Atlas soldiers and machines and even the Grimm themselves, stared up at him.

Up on the buildings, Vlad's team and even Cinder's team, were staring up at him speechless. They didn't know what to make of it. They were amazed yet were fearful all at the same time, but the scariest part about it all to them, was that their hearts were calm just by staring at the angelic figure, and that can scare a person much worse than anything else in this world.

"What… the fuck… is that?" Mercury questioned with shock and confusion.

"Uh… boss?" Edgar spoke up looking to Vlad.

"… This is new." Vlad said. He wasn't sure how to feel.

Normal people, or at least evil ones, would feel immense fear of their sworn enemy reaching a plain of pure power that could obliterate them faster than they could think, but for him… it was still Jaune. Still the person he had delivered much pain to, even broken down once before, and who delivered just as much pain in return. There are just some things that happen that should surprise you, but… don't.

Jaune was breathless. Literally, he wasn't breathing right now, but he didn't need to continue living at the moment. He looked to his left hand for a moment and then his right. He flexed his fingers feeling a new sensation just by the slightest movement.

"I… feel… everything… like… little fragments of even the air… brushing against my skin. Against my own cells." Jaune spoke as his voice echoed and was at a loud volume for everyone to hear, despite just talking in a normal sense. "I… hear… everything… pain… screams… noises made by monsters…" Jaune looked ahead as he felt he could see all the destruction miles in front of him. "I… see… everything… and… I'm pissed." Jaune gritted his teeth.

Jaune gripped his chest plate, the area over his heart, but it suddenly started to melt. His entire armor was melting and his clothes slowly disintegrating. Jaune groaned with gritting teeth as he hunched over a bit. He started to growl with his teeth bare. He started to hunch over more, scrunching up into a ball. The air around him started to move itself as it looked to be that he was creating a heat wave.

Everyone started to pant as they felt the heat coming off of Jaune; their pores secreting massive amounts of sweat.

Jaune started to growl as his chest started to hurt.

"Jaune! You have to release your energy! All of it! If you don't you will die from an overload of power!" C Ozpin shouted.

Jaune growled as he felt his heart beating so fast his thoughts were being outmatched by each beat. His chest was hurting. Everything was hurt.

"Jaune! RELEASE IT NOW!" C Ozpin screamed.

Jaune let out a roared as his body shot out and exploded with a golden wave of energy.

Everyone screamed as they were consumed by the golden explosion.

The Grimm in the area roared with agony upon contact as they were immediately incinerated, atom by atom.

In the explosion, everyone was not feeling pain. Instead they all felt stronger. They all looked to their hands as golden energy passed by them.

"Huh?" Nora woke up looking around herself. "What's going on?" Nora asked. She heard a roar making her turn only to see Liversnap flying away with the explosion. Nora's heart stopped as he eyes widened with pure fear and then… misery. "LIVERSNAP!" Nora cried with her hand extended out.

The mass of the explosion grew more and more, looking like an atom bomb!

The explosion spread out more and more with people screaming and Grimm roaring and screeching in agony as the whole city of Vale was consumed.

The whole city was consumed by a dome of bright golden light. This last few what felt like hours, but was really seconds. Ten at the most. The dome of light dispersed revealing the City still standing. The only damage brought upon it was by the Grimm, who were all now… dead.

All the citizen blinked their eyes to refocus their eyesight. When good enough they looked around to find all Grimm dead, and then learn that they were… all better. Extraordinarily better! Any injuries inflicted and near death situations completely fixed by this completely enigmatic circumstance.

Back at the town square, the remaining Atlas soldiers started to cheer with their weapons raised.

They were still fuzzy in the details, but all they knew was that an angel of victory had granted them victorious with a blast of its power.

All the students looked to themselves feeling strength and looked around to find all Grimm gone, as if they were never there, but the damage they caused still remained.

"Whoa… that was… cosmic." Ula said looking to her sword as it shined for a moment with the whole blade being silver, reacting to her aura.

Kurt did a sexy whistle as he flexed a muscle.

"You're not kidding. That blast made us…" Reagan was still in immense shock flexing her fingers as she felt stronger than she ever felt before.

"BADASS!" Yang screamed with joy as she hopped off of lake and into the air with her fists up. "I don't know what the hell Vomit Boy did, but I've never felt this powerful! It's like legal strength enhancement given to me by the Gods!" Yang said with a toothy grin flexing her bicep. "Holy shit… my muscles are bigger… Awesome!" Yang cheered with a fist pump.

"LIVERSNAP!"

Everyone turned to see Nora walking away with shaking legs with her hands to the side of her mouth. "LIVERSNAP! HERE BOY! COME TO MOMMY!" Nora yelled, but no answer. "Liversnap!" Nora called out as she started to tear up. "LIVERSNAP! COME BACK!" Nora cried out, but still nothing. "LIVERSNAP!" Nora cried as she star on her knees as her whole face twisted with sorrow. "Come back… come home… Liversnap…" Nora put her face into her hands as she started to sob. "No… Liversnap. Come back to me. My baby." Nora started to cry.

Ren knelt down next to her and placed a hand on her back. He also had a sorrowful expression. He too, greatly, loved Liversnap.

"So that Grimm really was tamed. I guess what they've… he theorized is true." Reagan said.

"Fuck that quack. A Grimm's a Grimm. Shouldn't be balling over it." Ula said looking to the side with a stoic expression.

"SHUT UP! I'LL KILL YOU!" Nora screamed as she was ready to attack Silver Ula, but Ren, Yang, Sun and Blake stopped her.

"Nora, Stop!" Ren shouted.

"Yeah, it's not worth it!" Yang exclaimed.

Nora sobbed with pure sorrow upon her face. She fell to her knee and continued to cry. Ren knelt back down and brought her close, allowing his life-long friend and… perhaps more, to cry upon the breast of his shirt.

"He didn't deserve it. Not him." Nora said as she continued to cry. Ren's eyes saddened even more, just seeing Nora crying broke his heart. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close. "Not Liversnap… I want Liversnap back Ren." Nora said.

"I know… I want him back to." Ren said closing his eyes, holding Nora close. "Nora… you still have me… I promise I will-" Ren suddenly felt pressure pressed against his side, surprising him. A small roar caused him and Nora to turn to see none other than Liversnap, surrounded in a golden sphere with a hexagonal pattern for the surface. "Liversnap?"

"LIVERSNAP!" Nora cried with joy as she hopped into the air and then onto the force field around her pet; however she slid right off it like a bird off of a window.

(Somewhere an old crow was shuddering at the thought. Many memories.)

"Wait… that's my…" Reebok spoke up with surprise written all over his face.

The golden sphere disappeared and went back into Liversnap's saddle. Suddenly popping out of the technological saddle Liversnap wore was none other than Seymour.

"I do apologize for taking a piece of your secret project without permission Sir Alexander, but I figured it would be needed. Liversnap here was just so tenacious to get to Miss Valkyrie here." Seymour said.

"Is that a flying saucer?" Ula asked as she, Lucia, Reagan and Kurt stared at the flying bot with surprise.

"Liversnap!" Nora cheered as she hopped onto her Grimm and hugged him close, wailing loudly with joy. "I Was So Scared! I thought I lost you! My Baby!" Nora cried.

Liversnap licked Nora's cheek to calm her down. The Ursa felt a hand on his head making him turn to see Ren smiling at him.

"I'm happy that you're safe as well, Liversnap." Ren said with a smile.

Liversnap suddenly tackled him to the ground and started licking Ren all over his face, much to the dark with magenta streak haired student's displeasure.

"Aw~, I knew you both love each other." Nora said with a big bright smile.

"Seymour, Come On!" Reebok screamed as he ran off with his bot following after him, causing everyone to watch their retreating forms in surprise. "Find Jaune's signature! It's probably feint!"

Seymour scanned for Jaune's energy signature.

"And dropping. We must hurry, Sir Alexander! Follow my lead!" Seymour shouted as he floated towards a different direction with Reebok following close by.

"Wait for me!" Ruby screamed as she and Pyrrha hurried off with the rest of their friends (Team RWBY, JNPR and SSSN) following after them, along with Glynda and Penny.

Up above atop a building, Vlad and Edgar were screaming with pain, Vlad holding his eyes and Edgar his chest, as they were scrunched up on the ground, reeling in pain.

"Sir!" Chary and Gavrilo hurried over to Vlad's side.

"Damn Light!" Vlad screamed.

"Go check on Edgar." Chary said to Gavrilo.

"Do I have to?" Gavrilo asked with a frown and unenthusiastic tone. Chary sighed, shaking her head.

"I'll do so then." Chary said as she stood up and walked over to Edgar to see if he was fine.

"Uh… you gonna live boss?" Gavrilo asked down to Vlad, who growled.

"What's with him? That blast actually felt great." Mercury said as he, Cinder and Emerald made their way over.

"For us, true, but our leader's semblance is the opposite of Jaune's. It harms and cancels out his own power, so in turn it will hurt Vlad since he is the conduit of the opposing power source. At least when met with a large quantity of energy." Chary explained.

"And him?" Cinder asked looking to Edgar who sat up, holding his stomach.

Down below, something small crawled out of a hole in the ground. It scurried around, noticing soldiers patrolling around the area. It noticed an unconscious and slightly burnt half naked body on the floor. It scurried its way over to him.

"He's this way!" Seymour spoke up as he hurried over to Jaune with Reebok following.

"Jaune!" Reebok screamed as he ran over and slid down next to him. C.I.C. which was in the form of power gauntlets, changed into a pair of special technological goggle looking similar to steampunk goggles. Reebok pressed a button on the side of them as they started working. Reebok gasped as his teeth then gritted with fear. "Seymour! Get the worker bots here with 'The Box' warp drive speed!" Reebok ordered.

"Sweet mercy!" Seymour exclaimed as he started beeping in certain sequences.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha screamed as she and Ruby ran over.

"Hold It!" Reebok screamed with a hand up, causing Ruby and Pyrrha to skid to a stop.

Pyrrha and Ruby looked down to Jaune with fear and worry, and tears spilling.

Parts of Jaune's skin was burnt, even along his face, and his clothes were messed up, with only fabric of his white shirt sticking out from the waist band of his jeans, in fact his jeans were torn up, but the tears looked to have only happened by signs of incineration. The rest of his clothes were gone.

"Jaune…" Pyrrha took some steps forward.

"Pyrrha, I'm serious, you can't touch him right now. He's in critical condition." Reebok said with his hands up and forward, ready to keep Pyrrha away as she moved forward.

"Jaune…" Pyrrha said as she reached her hands to grasp Jaune, but suddenly she was hugged from behind by Ruby.

"Pyrrha, please, listen to Alex. We have to trust him. Put your trust in him to help Jaune." Ruby said with her eyes closed as she held tightly onto Pyrrha.

Pyrrha was shedding a flood of tears as she stared at Jaune's down form.

Suddenly worker bots from Reebok's lab appeared in a flash of blue light, each carrying parts of a big box. They floated down to their master and placed the large box next to him. Reebok immediately opened it up.

"What's going on?" Yang spoke up as the rest of teams RWBY, JNPR and the whole of Team SSSN arrived.

Reebok took out a needle, dipped it into a bottle of white liquid, most likely alcohol then flicked the tip.

"Saving my best friend." Reebok said with a serious expression. He inserted the needle quickly, yet gently into Jaune's bicep, making the blonde knight give a yell of pain.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha screamed as she rushed over, but she was pushed back by Seymour who used a gravity beam to keep her away.

"I'm sorry Miss Nikos, but Master Alexander-" Pyrrha suddenly sent Seymour flying off to the side, allowing her to run over, but suddenly Reebok aimed a pistol at her, causing her to stop. Everyone stared at the green haired genius with pure shock.

"I'm sorry Pyrrha, but Jaune is in critical condition. If you apply pressure to Jaune's body you will disrupt the circulation of his aura even further, leading to permanent damage. If I don't apply the right procedure needed for him, his career as a huntsman will be done for good." Reebok explained.

Pyrrha started walking back gasping with terror. She had almost ruined everything for Jaune out of impulse. She fell to her knees saying and doing nothing, but shedding tears.

For once in her life, Pyrrha felt both useless and powerless.

Reebok put the pistol away and continued with his procedure. He was busy inserting needles into Jaune's body, causing the Arc to groan and yell with pain.

"What are you doing?" Weiss asked.

"I'm inserting these needles into his body, acting as dam-like barriers to keep his aura in place. Eating that tiny crystal fragment caused severe damage to Jaune's circulatory system for his aura. His aura is leaking out and if it's not treat, he will never use aura again." Reebok explained, shocking everyone.

Ruby and Pyrrha were speechless. If one wrong move was made, Jaune's dream to become a huntsman would be over.

"Can you fix him?" Nora asked.

"Not right now. All I can do is keep his aura in place, but I need to get him to a medical bay with the proper amount of tools to properly fix the situation." Reebok said.

Suddenly the sound of a body falling to the ground was heard. Everyone turned to find Glynda on the floor.

"Miss Goodwitch?" Weiss spoke up.

Suddenly Yang fell to the floor, followed by Sun.

"Yang! Sun!" Blake shouted. She suddenly wailed as she fell to her knees.

"Blake, what happened?" Weiss asked. Suddenly she also fell to her knees.

Pyrrha suddenly fell to the floor.

"Pyrrha!" Ruby screamed as she went over to her, only to fall to her knees. "Ah! Something hit my leg!" Ruby cried out, but everyone else was falling to the floor.

"Malfunction." Penny spoke up as she was twitching with her eyes sparking with electricity. "Malfunction, malfunction. Electrical disruption to circuitry." Penny said before fall to the floor, cracking it.

"Penny!" Reebok and Ruby screamed with fear and worry. Seymour quickly flew in front of Reebok, only to be struck with something, causing him to spark with electricity before falling.

"Seymour! No!" Reebok screamed as he grabbed his old friend.

The only ones conscious were Weiss, Blake, Ruby and Reebok.

All around the area, the student and huntsman were either falling unconscious or onto their knees.

Suddenly shockwaves burst from the top of buildings and spread throughout the area, causing all remaining Atlesian Knights and all weapons to short circuit, causing them all to fail.

"Attention to all!" Those remaining looked up to find three people atop a building.

They all wore long black coats that extended all the way to their calves, black knee high boots, black pants, black armored vests, black fingerless gloves and armor on their shoulders, forearms and front of the calves. They also possessed a technological white steel left hand with a black orb attached to the palm of the hand. They all wore iced slate colored helmet that covered their heads with black visor lenses, except for the one in the center. The center one wore a jet black technological helmet with a red visor lenses and two rectangular pointed appendages coming off the sides of the top of the helmet. They all had a silver emblem on their chests and smaller versions of them on the left breast of their coats; their symbol being a flexing silver arm and a diagonally downward outstretched arm facing downward left and held a dagger with the blade pointing down.

The two on the sides were holding special advanced rifles with some filter vents in the barrel of the gun that glowed blue.

"Congrats on your survival! We did not expect things to go this way." The middle one said loudly for all to hear.

"Who are you?!" Down below, an Atlesian solider, the same with the blue eyes who was now with Zwei and Saber and on his knees, shouted; demanding answers.

"We are allies to White Fang. Indeed your enemies. We… are the Black Arms. I am one of the generals of our organization. You may call me, Talon." The middle one, now known as Talon, spoke.

"Black Arms?" Ruby questioned.

Reebok's teeth were chattering as his eyes were bulged, staring at the group.

'Vl… Vlad's people… how?' Reebok thought with pure fear.

"To answer any inquiries, we are responsible for the attack of the more advanced Grimm." Talon announced.

"You caused this mess all throughout this city?!" The blue eyes Atlesian soldier shouted with new rage.

"Correct!" Talon shouted.

"Why?!" Blake cried.

"Isn't it obvious? It is our debut to the world. And as our master says 'It is best to make the introduction as memorable as you can'." Talon said.

"All this… was just an introduction to you?!" The blue eyed Atlesian soldier yelled with rage.

"Let the world know that we are officially declaring war on all four kingdoms! Our goal is the world itself! And our starting point will be Vale!" Talon declared, causing fear and worry through everyone. "And now, before we depart… allow us to burn this day further into your memory." Talon snapped his fingers.

More Black Arms members walked closer to the edge, but they had hostages! Human and Faunus adults, tied and gagged.

"They can't mean…" Weiss spoke with pure wide eyes as she, Blake, Ruby and Reebok had horrified expression on their face.

"Just so you know we mean business." Talon said as the rest of the Black Arms members readied their weapons.

Reebok gasped. He took out his scroll, put it on the floor and quickly changed C.I.C. into gauntlets forms with pads on the palms, showing off that they were the only things working, and quickly rubbed his hands together, causing a spark of electricity, then placed them on his scroll, bringing a new electrical current to it, causing it to work again. He quickly went to a special sequence of buttons and was ready to press an app on the phone that was the Arc clan symbol with angel wings sprouting out the sides of the emblem. He was ready to push it, but he stopped as he remembered Jaune's words from earlier.

"I need you to refrain from summoning our little project to help out today." Reebok's breathing hitched as Jaune's voice echoed in his head. "Look, I know it sounds wrong, very wrong, but you have to keep yourself from summoning them into action. The moment they are revealed, Vlad and his cronies are going to find a way to counter them. If they join the fight today, our best plan of attack might not work the way we want them to next time. It is imperative that they remain a secret until the Vytal Tournament Attack."

Reebok bit his bottom lip as he started shedding tears. He closed his eyes as his teeth dug deep into the skin of his lip. His eyes shot open as he changed C.I.C. into a rifle mode and aimed it above at the Black Arms, but it was shot out of his hands by a Black Arms member.

Talon brought his hand up as his thumb and middle finger were ready to snap.

Reebok's eyes widened with fear knowing what was going to happen next.

Snap.

"No!" Ruby screamed as she tried to move forward with Crescent Rose, but she fell face first as her legs didn't respond.

Reebok slammed his arms down against the concrete with his head hanging and tears flooding. He saw nothing… but he heard rounds of ammo firing.

Everyone conscious, minus Reebok, stared in horror as they saw, almost in slow motion, the innocent people above being shot into relentlessly by the dark colored militia.

The bodies, now having holes in them, fell off the building they were atop with small trails of blood floating off behind them.

What felt like ages, the bodies descended until they met the pavement.

Ruby stared ahead where the bleeding bodies laid. Her eyes started to leak tears as she continued to stare. Rose petals fluttered from the bullet holes and flew to the sky. Ruby laid her head down to the side as she continued to cry.

Weiss and Blake stared in horror.

For Weiss this was unspeakable. She knew there were some bad people in the world, but people willing to go this far, harm this many without any sign of remorse, even acting like it wasn't that exciting, was just sickening for her. In fact, that's what happened. She was so sick by the sight that she vomited.

Blake stared at the bodies as well. A corpse was nothing new to her. After all, she's been with Adam for like five years. However, this was something else. This was an act made by the people who had ruined the future. They went this far just to state a debut? How… how cruel. He tightened her hands into fists and teeth grit as she looked up, glaring up at the militia.

"You Monsters!" The blue eyed Atlas soldier screamed as all other started to yell with rage.

Up above, Talon pressed the side of his helmet for a few second, before continuing on.

"We'll have to take our leave now." Talon said as he now held a black pellet in between his index and middle finger. He cracked it in between his fingers and tossed it off the building as black mist came out of it.

Upon contact, it broke apart and released a hefty amount of mist that was surrounding the building. The mist grew and grew as it was reaching the top of the building and kept on growing.

Everyone watched with wide eyes, not sure what was going on, but it was obviously not good.

Once reaching a tall height, a pair of red glowing eyes appearing in the black mist.

A loud screeching roar penetrated everyone's ears, causing them to cover them. They all looked to see a behemoth of a Grimm.

It was extraordinary large via length size, looking similar to a serpent, but it had six bird-like wings poking out the sides of its long body; three on each side. Its head was dragon-like with a long mouth and snout that had a spikey tip at the end and horns spiked out the top of its head with two long and thick ones in the front and a shorter pair out coming out behind the first pair, a long tail with an end similar to a fish's tail fin. It had numerous white bone plates attached to its underbelly that had countless holes within the whole underside and it had a bone mask around the eyes with red markings around it.

(Think a combination between Phalanx from Shadow of the Colossus and Red Eyes Black Dragon.)

The Grimm's long body was coiled around the building the Black Arms members were on. Its head was near the edge of the building. The members of the Black Arms walked atop of it, now on the back of its neck.

"Have a nice rest of the day." Talon said raising his left hand up as the black orb glowed with some red a bit.

The Grimm roared as it then flew off with the new threat, the Black Arms, on its back. It dispensed black sand from the holes in its underbelly to cover its tracks as now everyone was being surrounded by the substance as the Grimm riding off away from the city.

It took a while, but the black sand storm had dispersed.

Everyone was silent.

The last few minutes were shocking and speechless.

New enemies, coming in declaring war upon the world and taking a few lives themselves after being responsible for many others in an all-out city infestation of soulless beasts. Soulless beasts that they can control.

Gods help them all.

Ruby just laid upon the ground. The side of her head rest against the pavement. She couldn't comprehend what had happened. All she knew was things had gotten worse. She was not prepared for any of this. She then heard sobbing. Her eyes looked to Jaune and Reebok.

Reebok was sobbing. He could have saved them. He could have saved those people… but he had to make a choice. Gods forgive him for letting them fall.

Ruby gained a bit more determination, seeing her friend cry over this. She started to crawl towards him. She managed to reach his side. She managed to balance upon her knees, flailing her arms a bit as she almost fell over, but kept her balance. She placed a hand on his back, making Reebok flinch.

Reebok looked to her to see somber, yet comforting eyes.

Ruby gave him a hug, trying to comfort her friend. Reebok cried on her shoulder, going a bit deeper into the embrace. Ruby gently patted Reebok's back, then rubbed it.

She knew this event was tragic, but she didn't expect Reebok to be so torn up that he'd break down from this.

If only she knew…

Reebok pulled back from her, revealing his sobbing face. He wiped his sleeve against his nose, before turning towards the box. A shaking hand grabbed one of the needles. After a few failed attempts, courtesy of his shaking hands, he managed to dip the needle in the alcohol. He brought the needle back and was ready to put it in Jaune's body, but his hand was shaking. He was afraid to screw up and ruin Jaune's life.

After a few moments of nothing, he felt a hand wrap around his own. He turn to see it was Ruby, helping keep his hand steady.

Appreciative, Reebok gave her a grateful nod.

Together, the two continued the procedure to help the one of the most important people in their lives.

Up above, the retrieval ships of Atlas fleets arrived, ready to assist.

!

!

Later, everyone was being treated. Luckily because of the blast Jaune emitted, people didn't need any serious treatment. The only treatment needed was to reawaken the stunned soldiers and students, and the legs of others who were not knocked unconscious.

Pyrrha moaned as she fluttered open her eyes.

"You're awake!" Pyrrha looked to see Ruby smiling down at her. "I'm glad!" Ruby said. Pyrrha sat up to find Ren and Nora, the latter atop of Liversnap, by her side as well. And a bit away from them were Weiss and Blake, standing by Yang, who was sitting atop a rock, rubbing her neck. She was apparently laying atop an Atlas anti-gravity stretcher.

"What struck me?" Pyrrha asked. She heard someone clear their throat, causing her to turn to see General Ironwood.

"Apparently you were struck by a compressed electrical shot as thin as a sewing needle. It struck you directly in the brain stem, disrupting the electrical flow of your nervous system. Luckily no harm came to your body, just the electrical flow of your nervous system was greatly dampened." Ironwood explained.

"Reebok figured it out. He even found out that those zombie soldiers are now all better thanks to Jaune's blast. All they need is more orange juices and cookies, if you know what I mean." Nora explained.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha exclaimed as she looked around, only to find him resting next to her.

"Reebok took care of him. His aura levels are well now. All that's needed is to treat his burns, but thanks to his semblance no real damage came to his body." Ren explained.

Pyrrha stared at him with sad eyes.

"Jaune…" Pyrrha moved her legs off to the side and got to her feet, only to stumble, but Ruby caught her. "Thank you." Pyrrha said down to the young reaper.

"You saved me earlier. Least I could do." Ruby said with a smile. "I mean, I could do more. You did take a nasty hit for me." Ruby said looking to the ground, twisting her foot side to side.

"What are friends for?" Pyrrha said with a smile. Ruby smiled back. The two walked over to Jaune, who was breathing fine. Pyrrha reached out her hand to his and gently grasped it. "Jaune… you fool. Why must you give us heart attacks?" Pyrrha said with teary eyes.

"He's getting real good at that lately." Ruby said with somber eyes and a sad smile.

"Yes… yes he is." Pyrrha agreed with a sad smile and nod.

The two stared at his calm, gentle face with soft smiles.

"We are so going to kill him when he gets better." Ruby said.

"Yes. Yes we are." Pyrrha agreed as Ruby giggled from her response.

"Clear!" A voice spoke as electricity was heard. Pyrrha and Ruby looked to see Reebok in front of Penny, who was on another anti-gravity stretcher, with his hands, which were covered in gauntlets with pads for the palms, right over her chest. Penny was surrounded in electricity for a few moments, before Reebok took his hands off of her.

Penny blinked her eyes before slowly sitting up.

"Hmm?" Penny looked around until she saw Reebok next to her. "Alexander? What happened? And why is your face red?" Penny asked.

"It's… well… you were shot at with a compressed shot of electricity that struck your nerve core at the back of your neck, which caused a temporary shutdown, interrupting the proper flow of electricity to your brain. As to why my face is… well… I had to restart you up by placing… my… my hands to your… chest." Reebok explained with a red blush at the end.

Penny blinked her eyes in confusion.

"Is that last part embarrassing?" Penny asked, tilting her head.

"I… well… to all organic females that's supposed to be a 'no-no' for boys to… place any parts of themselves there. At least when their lives are not in jeopardy." Reebok explained.

"I see. So no more 'no-no's'." Penny said shaking her head. "Um… besides lives being in jeopardy, is there any other occasions where a boy can touch a girl on the chest?" Penny asked with the tip of her index to her bottom lip.

Reebok stared at her with wide eyes for a moment before his whole face turned red and… steam then coming out of his ears.

… Hmm… well… only in anime.

The sound of someone clearing their throat was heard, making them turn to see General Ironwood.

"General Ironwood." Penny got off the anti-gravity stretcher and gave a salute to the Atlesian general. "Salutations."

"At ease." James said with nod. He then looked to Reebok, who stiffened under his gaze. "You must be the genius who made warp drive." Ironwood said.

"You heard of that?" Reebok asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Some time ago, yes." James said with a nod. "I'm surprise that your technology was the only one working after those numerous EMP blasts." James said pointing to Reebok's gauntlets.

"Oh, well, it does work on electricity, but my silicone/sodium based nano-bot restarted the rest." Reebok said.

"Silicone and sodium based nano-bot?" Ironwood questioned.

"Oh, yes, well, you see, C.I.C. is mostly made up of microscopic nano-bots. One of them has a silicone based outer shell with prods poking out its surface that only work one way, sending out electrical sparks which are conducted within the inner shell that case a sodium based coding, perfect for conductivity from the nano-bot's core that sends the electrical energy through the prods, sending it other nano-bots, creating a chain of electrical energy that reignites all of them back up. Happens in less than a nanosecond." Reebok explained, causing everyone to stare at him with wide eyes.

"Uh, I'm confused. So it has a shell… made of something and has… salt in it?" Ruby questioned.

"Ugh~, my brain hurts." Nora said with boredom as laid atop of Liversnap.

"I see. How exactly does this creation work?" Ironwood asked, very intrigued by Reebok's genius.

"Well…" Reebok rubbed his chin, trying to find the best way to describe his invention. "Think of the nano-bots like construction workers. They take apart an already existing structure and then reform it into something new, like tearing down a skyscraper and reusing the material to make a mini-mall, only think of them going at the speed of atoms through an atom smasher." Reebok explained.

Everyone, minus Ruby and Nora who were confused at the last part, stared at Reebok with almost bulging eyes.

"That's… the most amazing thing I've ever heard." James Ironwood said with genuine shock and awe.

'With a genius like that… how come he never enrolled into Atlas? With his natural gift and the technology there he could revolutionize the entire world!' Weiss thought with pure amazement.

"Ugh~, I'm still lost. What are atom smashers? Because they sound awesome." Nora asked.

"Atom Smashers are particle accelerators that fire moving photon beams that contain three hundred sixty two mega joules of energy. These beams contain enough power to slice through a human skull in a nanosecond." Penny explained.

"Whoa! What?! That's Awesome!" Nora cheered with a grin and her fists shot into the air.

"That must be many nano-bots to work with such a complex machine." Ren said.

"Yup. 2.3 million." Reebok said.

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted.

"How do you have so many?!" Weiss exclaimed.

"I farm them. All you need is an X nano-bot and a Y nano-bot. Together the two produce millions upon millions of blank nano-bots. All I do after that is put in the coding for their function afterwards. It's not an easy process because there are so many to collect and you got to do the math to determine the proper amount for what you want, but… well, you get what I'm saying." Reebok said with a shrug.

James stared at Reebok with a look of awe. He closed his eyes and smiled.

"Ozpin is very lucky to have someone like you in his academy. I know I'd be proud to have someone like you." James said with a smile.

"Oh… well… thank you, sir. That's a huge honor." Reebok said with a bashful, yet happy smile and blush as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't let him sweet talk you into anything." Qrow said as he made his presence known. Everyone turned to see him drinking from his flask.

"Uncle Qrow! Where have you been?!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Well… an old… associate I guess you can call them showed up and told me about our new friends. I went to where a group of them were hiding, holding a few people hostage." Qrow explained.

"So you captured any of them?" Ironwood asked.

"… About that…"

!

!

Lying on the floor and some on their knees in a building, were a few members of the Black Arms, panting.

"Well… I'll admit you guys got some skill, but you still got some green spots on you." Qrow said with a calm look on his face as he kept a hold on the hilt of his broadsword/scythe/shotgun combo weapon, Harbinger, just in case they try anything funny. "Anyway, if any of you needs to sleep, might as well do it now, since we're going to be having a long 'talk' later anyway." Qrow said.

"For our lord." One of the members said.

That same member pulled out a pistol, causing Qrow to react by pulling Harbinger out from its holster, but to the old crow's shock, the Black Arms member turned the firearm on himself and pulled the trigger, sending the bullet straight through his head from the lower jaw where the barrel of the gun was pressing against.

The rest followed the first member's lead and committed suicide with bullets through the head, killing them all.

Qrow watched with wide eyes. He couldn't believe this. None of them even hesitated. He's never seen something like that before.

Their bodies suddenly burst into flames.

It was probably a failsafe designed into their clothing so as to rid the bodies to keep anybody from performing an autopsy on them.

After all, dead bodies can speak the loudest and tell the most interesting stories.

Qrow just reattached Harbinger back onto the holster on his back. He sighed while shaking his head.

"A damn fine mess."

!

!

The students stared at him with shock and disbelief.

"I don't believe it." Weiss said with shock and disbelief. "You said with no hesitation?"

"None whatsoever. These guys are serious. They're not afraid to kill or die. They're prepared for anything for whatever the hell it is they're fighting for." Qrow said.

"Then that settles it… these guys are a much bigger priority than the White Fang." Blake said with angry narrowed eyes.

The rest of her team stared at her with shock. The last thing they ever expected was for Blake to consider anything else before the White Fang. Well… except maybe their friendship.

"The council are going to have a field day over this." Ironwood said, rubbing his temples.

"Excuse me, General Ironwood… a senior of ours said that this might cause the Vytal Tournament to shut down. Is that true?" Yang asked.

"That is for the council to decide. Not myself. Probably not even Ozpin." Ironwood said.

"Tch. Fucking vultures." Qrow said with a sneer before drinking up more liquor from his flask.

The sound of electricity was heard, making the lot turn to see Reebok performing defibrillation upon Seymour. The next second the bot was on and floated into the air.

"My… what a terrible experience." Seymour said.

"Thanks for defending me." Reebok said with a smile.

"If I still have the power, I will always do my best to protect you, sir." Seymour said. Reebok smiled to the bot and gave him an appreciative smile.

Reebok turned to Ironwood.

"Sir, if it's okay, may I please take one of your ships to get my friend back to Beacon to finish medically treating him?" Reebok asked Ironwood.

"Of course." Ironwood said with a nod.

"I'm riding with you guys!" Ruby spoke up.

"I as well." Pyrrha said with a nod.

Reebok nodded understandingly, knowing he would not be able to convince either of them otherwise.

"By the way, what happened to team SSSN?" Pyrrha asked.

"They went around to check if everyone's alright. In fact, everyone is travelling around the city to see if that blast really helped everyone." Ruby explained.

"And Goodwitch?"

"She's fixing up parts of the city. Starting with the town square, all the way on the other side."

Atop of a building, Vlad and Cinders teams were looking down below at the mess that was made. Goodwitch was busy using her telekinesis to reform things back to normal, but it was obvious that she is going to be doing this for a long while.

Cinder smirked down at the aftermath below.

"I'll admit, your men know how to put on a show." Cinder said with a smirk, looking to Vlad.

"Hmm." Vlad smirked, before turning and walking away.

"You!"

"Hmm?" Vlad looked to find Adam Taurus across from him, gritting his teeth with rage as he had his red bladed chokutō, Wilt, held tightly in one hand, and his scabbard/rifle, Blush, in the other. "What do you want?" Vlad asked.

Adam released a roar and charged at Vlad at high speed, but Vlad simply took out Eclipse and blocked Wilt with ease and pushed Adam's other arm up then grabbed the wrist tightly, to keep him from using Blush.

Adam growled as he glared behind his mask.

"What do you want?" Vlad asked again with a stoic expression.

"You Killed Faunus!" Adam yelled.

"… Yes, I'm aware." Vlad said, still stoic.

"How Dare You! You and Your Filthy Band of Humans committed-" Vlad push Wilt away and delivered a head-butt to Adam's face, causing the bull Faunus to tumble back, holding his face as he felt a crack upon his mask.

Adam growled with anger as he was ready to charge again, but the sounds of guns cocking diverted his attention to behind himself, to find Talon and four other Black Arms members.

Talon cleared his throat as Adam put all his attention on them. Talon and two other Black Arms members pressed a few buttons on the neck area of their helmets, causing steam to come out as they opened up a bit. They took of their helmets to reveal themselves.

"Who are you calling human?" Talon asked as it was revealed that he had icy blue eyes and spiked back black hair, but at the border you can see black feathers sticking out and slicked back. Beside him was a tall dark skinned young man with a dark grey crewcut and a horn sticking out the bridge of his nose, and there was also a peach skin girl with long brunette hair and scales at the neck area.

"You're… you're Faunus." Adam said with shock.

"I don't see any need to choose between an army of humans and an army of Faunus. All are welcomed into my organization." Vlad said, pressing the tip of Eclipse into the ground and folding his arms over the pommel of the hilt while leaning forward.

"And you have them kill their own kind?" Adam questioned with annoyance.

"Why not? You do the same as well, and despite any circumstances, a kill is a kill." Vlad said, causing Adam to growl. "Great work today Talon. How are our golden boys doing?"

"They are fitting into their roles perfectly sir." Talon said with a small bow.

"Great. Today is one big success." Vlad said with a smile.

!

!

Later, in Ozpin's office, the Headmaster was having a not so cheery talk with the Vale high council.

"Today was a disgusting day, Ozpin." The head councilman said.

'That goes without saying.' Ozpin thought.

"Numerous lives were lost despite most of the population surviving through unknown methods and now people are questioning our authority and skill in defense."

"I take it this means that the Vytal Tournament is cancelled." Ozpin said as he grabbed his mug.

"On the contrary, plans will proceed as schedule." A councilwoman said.

"Is that so?" Ozpin 'asked' as he took a sip of his coffee. 'Idiots.'

"We have decided to give full control of defense to General James Ironwood for the event." Head councilman said as a screen feed of General Ironwood was on the side of Ozpin's digital floating screen.

"Thank you, councilman. Our kingdom is happy to lend as many troops as it takes to ensure that this event runs as smoothly, and safely, possible." Ironwood said.

"And we thank you, General." The councilman said.

"And I'm guessing this means we'll be expecting much heavier artillery in the coming month." Ozpin said.

"We need it. Our kingdom is officially in a crisis."

'And yet you don't cancel the coming events.' Ozpin thought.

"We are putting our trust into the hands of a powerful ally, to not only protect the public, but also strengthen our bond. We have also inform Mistral and Vacuo of the incident for them to better prepare themselves for these Black Arms members."

"Will that be all?" Ozpin asked.

"For now… but after this festival comes to a close, we are going to have a serious discussion regarding your position at Beacon Academy. General Ironwood's reports of these last few weeks have left us somewhat… concerned. I'm sure you understand."

The feed to the Council of Vale was cut off, leaving only General Ironwood on the screen.

"This is the right move, Ozpin. I promise. I will keep our people safe, you have to trust me." Ironwood said.

"I do James. It's just the council I don't have much faith in." Ozpin said.

"While I agree that continuing with proceedings of the festival is a very… flawed move on their part… but it is their decision. Not ours." Ironwood said.

"James… at least do me one favor." Ozpin said.

Ironwood closed his eyes as he exhaled through his nose.

"What is it, Ozpin?"

"If anyone asked for details on the explosion during the incident, tell them it was thanks to an experimental device Atlas had used as a last resort." Ozpin said, surprising Ironwood. "Mister Arc is currently recovering from the incident and from the reports of his current health, things look rather troublesome for him at the moment. I do not wish for any unnecessary attention for him. Not only from our enemies, but from other neutral parties on the situation."

"Such as the council I'm guessing." Ironwood said. "Tell me again, why you do not trust them."

"Although I know there are some good people on the council, there are still some who would take advantage of the situation. Taking the situation and letting it be known to either the public or a selected few to gain an amount of control. Using the fear and influence they have over the situation to their own advantage, only 'doing good' for their own agenda. Fear of a stronger power is a very crafty tool, especially when it's an opportunity for our enemies." Ozpin explained. "I know you, James. You always think of protecting the innocent and serving the public trust. That is why I trusted you with this information, because no matter which path you choose, you always think of defending the world's people before anything else."

Ironwood had the faintest of smiles. He was happy to hear that.

… He needed to hear that.

"Thank you, Ozpin." Ironwood thanked the Headmaster.

"Good luck, James." Ozpin said.

Their feed was cut.

!

!

Inside of a large Atlas ship, Ironwood had just cut his feed to Ozpin. He turned and walked towards the cramped one person cells of the ship, and I mean cramped.

A pair of Atlas soldiers saluted to their General as he stopped in between them and stood in front of the door of the cramped one man cell. Opening it up, he stood in front of Roman Torchwick.

"Leave us." Ironwood ordered.

"Yes General." The pair of soldiers said before heading off, leaving the General with the small time hood. "I've been informed that so far you've refused to cooperate with the authorities."

"I know this may be hard to believe General, but uh… I'm not the biggest fan of local law enforcement." Torchwick said.

"How about the world's strongest military power?" James questioned with his arms crossed.

"Oh, gladly! So long as those Black Arms guys are willing to pay for the drinks." Roman said with a smirk. Ironwood narrowed his eyes. He grabbed Roman by the collar of his jacket, raised him off his feet and brought the criminal closer to him. "Hey, hey, hey! This jacket costed a good amount of stolen money."

"What do you know about them?" Ironwood demanded answers with narrowed eyes.

"Other than they have tacky outfits with heavy metal boots, not much else." Roman said.

"Liar!" Ironwood shouted. "They said they were allies to the White Fang, which means they are your allies as well. You know more about them than you let on."

"Oh let me guess you figured that out just by staring into my mesmerizing eyes? I know I'm appealing, but-" Ironwood growled with gritting teeth. "Maybe I know more, maybe I don't, but if you want to really know so badly… you're going to have to say please first." Roman said with a grin.

Ironwood narrowed his eyes. He tossed Roman back into his cell.

"One. Last. Chance. Who is behind all this?" Ironwood asked, done playing games.

"Isn't it obvious?" Roman questioned. "You're looking at him." Roman proclaimed proudly with a smirk.

Ironwood stared at him with a stoic expression.

"Maybe a few nights in the trench will make you more… cooperative." Ironwood said before closing the cell up.

"Oh the trench~. What a classy name." Roman said within the cell. He heard General Ironwood's footsteps walking away. "Oh no, wait, come back. I forgot to mention they are fantastic at playing their roles." Roman said in a low tone as Ironwood's footsteps soon grew mute. "Hmph." Roman smirked as he sat back more into his seat. "They really are good at their job."

!

!

The sounds of beeping penetrating the hearing of a young man.

He groaned as he started to crack open his eyes. He slowly opened his mouth and uttered his first words after awakening.

"Ow." Jaune said.

"Oh good, you're awake." Jaune looked to see Reebok in a doctor's coat looking down at him. "If you weren't injured right now, I'd beat your head in for that crap you pulled a day and half ago."

"A day and half? Well at least it wasn't two." Jaune said.

"Great, you're cracking jokes. I'll inform the others." Reebok said with a smile as he turn and headed to the door. "Oh, right." He stopped and turned back to Jaune. He took out a scroll and typed in something. "Your mother called yesterday."

"What?"

"I told her that I'd call her when you'd wake up."

"What?!" Jaune screamed.

"Was that Jaune?!" Ruby called out behind the door.

"Here you go." Reebok placed the scroll on the table next to Jaune and pressed a button that caused a large digital screen to appear out the scroll with an icon of a ringing phone on it.

"Darn you." Jaune said with narrowed eyes.

"Is that anyway to thank the man who saved your life?" Reebok joked with a smile as he made his way to the door.

Suddenly someone picked up.

"Jaune?!" A woman's voice cried, causing Jaune to flinch.

"H-Hi mom." Jaune greeted his mother as he turned his head to see his mother.

His mother looked very youthful for her age.

She had crème colored skin and long blonde hair with several bangs over her forehead and long locks down the sides of her face, framing it and she had emerald eyes.

"Oh My Lords! My Baby!" Jaune's mother exclaimed with teary anime eyes.

"Mom, don't worry. I'm okay now. See?" Jaune said with a gentle smile.

Too bad the sight of your son with a completely bandaged torso, biceps, forearms and hands was not considered anything 'okay' to look at.

"Don't worry your great auntie's foot!"

"Oh you had to put that image in my head." Jaune said with a frown as he put a hand on his head.

Suddenly a face of screeching person came into view, causing Jaune to scream.

"Dammit, Janine!" Jaune screamed, as the girl reeled back laughing.

"Jani, you know it's not nice to scare your brother. Especially in the condition that he's in! I mean look at him!" Jaune's mother scolded the young lady.

"Sorry, mom. Old habits die hard, you know?" The young lady said with a grin.

She was a brunette with her hair tied in a ponytail, had alabaster skin and she has golden eyes, but what was the most distinguish part of her were her arms, that had feathers on them, meaning that she was indeed a Faunus.

"How about trying to find mice someday to kick in your sick jump scaring thrills. Or is that too much effort for you?" Jaune said with a frown.

"Oh, but Jaune~, you're the only mouse I love to scare." Janine said in an overly sweet voice with her hands interlocked and pressed against her cheek as she fluttered her eyes.

"Nice to see you never change." Jaune said resting back into his bed.

"Well I have matured far early than anyone." Janine said with a proud smile and her chest puffed out with her fist pressed against it. "Hey girls, it's Jaune!" Janine called out.

The sounds of rushing feet were heard on the other line before four more girls appeared on screen.

"Jaune! Hi!" A red eyed, lavender haired girl around his age greeted him.

"Have you been studying?" An emerald eyed blonde with glasses and hair up in a ponytail spoke up.

"Are coming back home yet?" A young blue eyed blonde with a wavy ponytail and sharp bangs over her forehead asked as she greeted her elder brother.

"Jaune." A young blue eyed, blonde girl toddler with a pixie haircut with some locks sticking out the back of her neck and messy bangs over her forehead spoke his name.

Jaune could help, but laugh a bit as he had a bright smile on his face. It was nice to see most of his sisters again.

"Are you happy to see us?" Janine asked.

"It's probably opposite day." A blonde with her hair in a ponytail said adjusting her red framed glasses.

"Girls, you know I don't like those types of jokes." Their mother said with a frown as she held a young blonde toddler in her arms.

"Jaune!" A voice screamed as suddenly someone rushed towards him and hugged him.

"Ow, ow, Ruby, love you, but pain, pain, pain." Jaune said feeling pain from being hugged by his girlfriend.

"Oops. Sorry." Ruby said as she released Jaune with an embarrassed blush on her cheeks. She then noticed several females, mostly blondes, staring at the two, mainly her, with wide eyes. "Uh… hello." Ruby greeted them with a wave and bashful smile, only for her and Jaune to cover their ears as all the girls screamed with glee.

"No way! I don't believe it!" The blonde with red framed glasses said with a wide smile.

"It can't be, but I heard the L word!" Janine said with a cheeky smile.

"Jaune, Jaune! Is that your girlfriend?" a young blonde girl asked pointing at Ruby.

"Uh…" Jaune picked into his ears to refresh his hearing.

"And don't lie, mom told us you do thanks to a green haired friend of yours." A girl wearing a black bandana with shoulder length lavender hair that had some volume to it and the ends of her locks curved upwards.

"What? Reebok!" Jaune shouted turning to his friend who let the others, Team RWBY, JNPR and Sun and Neptune, see him.

"I'm sorry, but your mother is so sweet, yet forward. It's hard not to be so casual with her." Reebok said with a shrug.

"Not unless she starts getting too protective of you." Jaune mumbled.

"I'm standing right here. And don't mumble when you talk, Jaune." Jaune's mother said.

"So this is Vomit Boy's- I mean, Jaune's family?" Yang asked, leaning her head over to see the other women.

"Vomit Boy? Oh, I have to hear the story on that!" Janine said with a big grin.

"No you don't." Jaune said with a dull expression.

"Yes I do."

"You won't die not knowing."

"Yes I will, in the next ten seconds… so dish."

"Nothing special. He just has motion sickness issues and vomited on my boots." Yang explained.

"Oh, classic ladies' man, Jaune. Guess that's one way to make a move on a beautiful woman." Janine said with a smirk and arms crossed.

"Why the effort to tease, Tweety?" Jaune asked with a dull look.

"Don't call me that. That's offensive."

"No it's not." The lavender haired girl said.

"Sh." Janine shushed her sister. "So anyway, a room filled with girls. You must be living the dream, Chicken Boy."

"Chicken Boy? Okay, now it's your turn to dish." Yang said.

"Oh hell no!"

"Jaune, language. You're in the presence of maidens." Jaune's mother said.

"Like a week after Jaune could finally walk, he ran through a brood of chickens and accidentally kicked one. They chased him all throughout the pen." Janine said as she and other sisters laughed, remembering the memory, while Jaune's friends laugh at the funny moment. All the while, Jaune moaned with annoyance.

"Boy that must have hurt for a toddler." Sun said with a grin.

"Right, a toddler." Janine said as she stopped laughing and glancing to the side.

"So~ ladies. Do those pretty faces come with names?" Neptune said trying to be charming.

"… If Jaune is giving you tips on women then stop listening to him, for your sake." The spectacled blonde said, causing Sun and Yang to burst out laughing while Neptune's shoulders slumped as he had a gloomy look on his face.

"I already love these girls! Come on, Chicken Vomit Boy, introduce us to your family like a really gentleman." Yang said with a toothy grin.

"Oh no, don't combine the two!" Jaune exclaimed as his sisters laughed, causing him to sigh. "Well the oldest looking one, the brunette so you don't get it confused with my mother, is my third eldest sister, Janine."

"Nice to meet you all." Janine said with a friendly smile.

"You're a Faunus." Blake said, surprised to see that one of Jaune's sisters was a Faunus.

"Why yes I am. Say you look familiar. Are you related to a Belladonna by any chance?" Janine asked.

"That's actually my last name." Blake said.

"Oh! By any chance are you related to Ghira Belladonna?" Janine asked.

"Uh… yeah. He's my father." Blake said looking to the side with somber eyes.

"You're the daughter of the White Fangs old leader?! Nice to meet you! My name is Sylvia! I'm an arachnid Faunus." The lavender haired girl with the bandana greeted Blake with excitement and a smile.

However, everyone, minus Jaune and Reebok looked to her in shock. Who wouldn't be when the biggest voice against the White Fang in their group is the daughter of the previous leader of the group?

Noticing the silence, Sylvia relaxed a bit with a look of confusion.

"Did I say something wrong?" Sylvia asked.

"The White Fang is a sensitive subject for Blake." Jaune said.

"Oh. I'm sorry Miss Belladonna." Sylvia said with an apologetic look on her face as she looked to the ground. "I like your father more than Sienna Khan, if it makes anything better." Sylvia said very shyly.

Blake smiled as she looked to the lavender haired girl.

"Thank you. It does." Blake said with a smile, which in turn calmed Sylvia, who smiled back in return. Blake turned to Jaune and asked "How come you never told me some of your sisters were Faunus?"

"Nobody asked." Jaune said with a shrug.

"Yeah, well nobody was going to ask with how you look." Sun said. He then grabbed Jaune's blanket and raised it up to look underneath.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Jaune shouted as he grabbed his pillow and covered his junk area.

"Seeing if you have fur." Sun said looking to Jaune.

"I'm not a Faunus, dude." Jaune said.

"Yeah. Janine and I were actually adopted." Sylvia said with a smile.

"Oh… so this is-"

"Yes, this is very awkward." Jaune said with a dull look.

"Sorry." Sun said releasing the blanket. "At least you're wearing undies."

"In a room filled with girls."

"… I fail to see a problem."

"With my family watching."

"And now I see a problem." Sun said feeling embarrassed. It didn't help that Jaune's family giggled.

"You got some funny friends, Jaune." Janine said with a smile.

"Hi! I'm Jenna! Jenny for short!" The young girl with the wavy ponytail greeted everyone with a smile and wave.

'That's the same name length.' Weiss thought.

"My name is Amber. Jaune's fourth elder sister." The young blonde lady with the glasses said as she adjusted them.

"And this little darling is Starlight." Jaune's mother introduced the toddler in her arms.

"Hi." Starlight greeted the group with a wave.

"Starlight can be a name?" Sun questioned.

"Oh! She's just so cute! I just want to eat her up!" Ruby said with an adoring smile and blush as she moved side to side.

"Oh my goodness, she is so precious!" Weiss exclaimed with a look similar to Ruby's.

"Yes, she is a precious little sweetie, isn't she?" Jaune's mother said with a smile as she delivered an Eskimo kiss upon her daughter's nose. "And my name is Julia Arc. It is nice to meet you all." Julia introduced herself with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Ruby Rose." Ruby introduced herself with a bright smile. "This is my older sister, Yang." Ruby introduced Yang.

"Hi there." Yang greeted them with a smile and wave.

"That over there is my bestie-"

"No." Weiss said with a dull look.

"And partner, Weiss Schnee."

"It's an honor to meet you all." Weiss said with a polite smile and courtesy. "I've heard some tales of you before Madame Julia."

"Oh please, just call me Julia. No need for formalities." Julia said with a dismissive wave and red blush on her bashful smiling face.

"And you all know Blake… who introduced herself earlier. Kind of." Ruby said gesturing to her Faunus teammate.

"It's nice to meet you all." Blake said with a smile and bow.

"They're part of my team. We're Team RWBY." Ruby said with a smile and fist to hips.

"Silver eyes, I see." Julia said rubbing her chin.

"Hmm?" Ruby looked to Julia, wondering what's so interesting about her eyes. I mean, yeah they're rare eyes, but still, they're just eyes like anybody else's.

"Oh sorry. I was just surprise. You don't find those so often, you know." Julia said with a smile and dismissive wave.

"So are you Jaune's girlfriend? After all, he said he loves~ you~." Jenna said with a teasing smile.

"Why yes she is!" Yang said with a toothy grin as she put both hands on her blushing sister's shoulders. "She's not half bad, huh? Ruby say hi to your future in laws."

"Yang!" Ruby shouted her sister's name as her whole face was red.

"Oh~, you hear that Jaune? Looks like her sister just gave you her blessing. Hurry and get her parents so we can start planning the wedding." Janine said as she and rest of her sisters grinned, causing Jaune to groan with embarrassment as he had his face in his hands.

"Sisters." Jaune said pulling his face back.

"I know you pain." Ruby said placing a hand on Jaune's shoulder.

"Ahem!" Jaune and Ruby looked to see a miffed Nora, atop of an undisguised Liversnap, with her arms crossed.

"What?" Jaune questioned.

"Hello~! Ruby introduced her team!" Nora said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, right. Mom, girls who enjoy my humiliation, these are-"

"Hi! I'm Nora!" Nora quickly butted in with a bright grin. "And this is Ren." She grabbed Ren and pulled him close into a one arm hug.

"Hello." Ren greeted his team leader's family.

"And this is Pyrrha!" Nora introduced the Mistral Champion.

"Hello." Pyrrha greeted the Arc clan with a smile and wave.

"Pyrrha Nikos?!" Jaune's family, minus Julia and Starlight, shouted with shock, causing Pyrrha to flinch.

"And this is Liversnap! My pet Grimm! I found him as an infant not even a week ago and trained him to be a defender just like us! Say hello Liversnap." Nora said with a grin as she hugged her Ursa, who gave a small roar. "And we're Team JNPR!"

"… Okay, now I have seen everything." Janine said as she and the rest of her family were shocked with wide eyes. The fact that there is an Ursa in the room, not killing people, and is tamed to protect people… it's a new wonder of the world.

"You'd have to have seen everything to say that." Jaune said.

"Mr. Nitpick." Janine said with a dull expression.

"I'm Sun by the way. Came here from Vacuo. Leader of my own team. Your brother's a really cool guy." Sun said with a grin.

"Cool, huh? Guess Jaune can cross that out from his bucket list." Janine said.

"Janine, enough." Julia said.

"Sorry, mom, but there's just so much lost time that I felt I have to make up for." Janine said.

"Which you could reserve for another time." Jaune said with a dull look.

Neptune cleared his throat.

"Oh and this is my partner Neptune." Sun introduced his friend/partner.

"Ladies." Neptune greeted putting on the charm with a pearly white smile and giving a 'what's up' point to them.

"Drop that flirting attitude unless you want a bop in those pearly whites." Jaune said with a stoic, yet annoyed expression.

Neptune quickly covered his mouth in fear. He'll admit, Jaune's sisters, the ones around his age, and his mom, are dynamite babes, but no way was he going to admit that t the cost of his million dollar smile. (Minus $999,990. Hey Oh!)

"Whoa, Jaune. You look and sound like dad right now." Sylvia said, causing Jaune to flinch.

Jaune's eyes were wide for a moment, but then they softened.

"How's he doing?" Jaune asked.

His family noticed his change in behavior.

Julia noticed something in Jaune. A look in his eyes that made her smile.

"Your father is doing just fine. As always he's protecting our town and keeping order." Julia said with a smile.

"Like a true Arc!" Jenna exclaimed with a smile and fist pump.

"Jaune's a true Arc too! He saved the entire city of Vale!" Nora exclaimed with a grin.

"I'm sure he is with how much he's been growing since his time at Beacon." Julia said with a supporting motherly smile.

"No, I'm being serious! He ate a Nova Crystal and blew up, killing all the Grimm! That's why he's stuck in bed!" Nora exclaimed with a grin.

Jaune's mother and sisters stared at Nora for a few moments. They slowly turned their heads towards Jaune, who was now feeling uncomfortable, knowing what's coming next.

"WHAT~~~?!" They all screamed with dropped jaws and bulging eyes. All except Starlight.

"You Idiot!" Janine shouted, showing genuine worry and fear for her little brother via tone and expression.

"Are you suicidal?!" Sylvia exclaimed, staring at her brother with pure shock.

"How are you still alive?" Amber asked with a wide eyes.

"Why did you blow up?" Jenna asked as she had a look of sadness and worry and was shedding tears.

"Boom." Starlight said, still confused on the much of the situation since she is still a toddler. The only thing she understood was explode.

Julia suddenly pushed all her daughters, minus Starlight away as she got close to the screen revealing shaking eyes that shed seemingly unending floods of tears and a quivering frown.

"Why would you do this? Why would my baby do something so reckless? What happened to my little Bun Bun?" Julia questioned as she continued to cry.

Yang and Sun started to snicker at the name 'Bun Bun'.

"Bun Bun." Sun said as he and Yang tried covering their mouths. A good smack to the heads courtesy of Blake and Weiss sure shut them up.

"I did what I know was right for everyone. I don't regret it and I'd do it again if I have to." Jaune said with a calm, yet serious expression.

"Oh No! You sound just like your father!" Julia cried.

"Jeez mom, everything's alright now. Stay calm." Jaune said feeling a bit uncomfortable as he rubbed the back of his head.

"No I Will Not Be Calm! My Baby Almost Died~!" Julia cried even louder. "Give it to me straight Doctor Alex! How bad a condition is my baby in?" Julia cried looking over to Reebok, which lead to the digital screen turning over to him. All possible because… science.

"Mom, I'm alright. Nothing's wrong with me." Jaune said with a soft smile.

"Uh… yes there is." Reebok said, gaining everyone's attention. "You see… after I performed a stomach pump-"

"What?!" Jaune exclaimed with shock.

"My Baby!" Julia cried.

"I had to fix your aura systems. Things did not look good man, and they still aren't. After you ate that tiny fragment of that Nova crystal your body became comparable to a nuclear reactor." Julia cried more. "Your body was being destroyed at a fast rate from the sheer power inside, but luckily your semblance was healing you just as fast, however in doing so it was pushed into overdrive, breaking the limits of your aura flow. Your body was building up with so much energy that if you didn't release it all in one go like you did, then you really would have blown up." Reebok explained.

"So Jaune literally became a bomb?" Yang asked as she and everyone had wide eyes.

Jaune sisters poked their heads behind their mother as they were listening with intent.

"Essentially." Reebok shrugged. "His body wasn't able to handle the power. He was literally cracking apart. However after he expelled all that power from his body, his semblance at least managed to heal his body enough for him to retain only burns as physical damage, but his aura circulatory system was shot. His aura was leaking out of his body and if I hadn't acted quickly, with help from Ruby halfway through, his aura would have completely escaped his body and with a shot circulatory system without any aura to flow, Jaune's reserves would have been forever crippled. Ruining any chance of a future of being a huntsman."

"By Oum, Jaune… I never knew you were so ballsy." Janine said.

All the while Jaune was staring with horror. He figured the worst thing that would happen would be that he would die, but now he learned he almost crippled himself, ruining his chances to not only become a huntsman again, but also ruining any chance he had of defeating Vlad mano y mano really shook him to the core.

"How exactly is he still alive?" Amber asked.

"Well that's also thanks to his semblance. Both Jaune's semblance and Nova dust are non-ionic energy sources, similar to that of the Sun itself, so they were at least able to be compatible from the get go, giving him a better chance at survival than many others on the planet, but of course even a tiny fragment of a Nova crystal is packing a heck of a lot of energy, so it was obviously overpowering his power, but luckily Jaune's power output at the time saved him by the skin of his teeth."

"Please give it to me straight doctor. My heart can't take anymore… what is wrong with my son?" Julia asked as she was a hot mess; eyes all red and puffy from constant cry and she looked ready to faint at any second.

"Well, if he takes it easy, and I mean take it easy in the normal sense, Jaune." Reebok said with a stern expression to emphasis his point. "He will be able to use his semblance to its full capacity again."

"Wha… full capacity? Wait… you mean…" Jaune stared at Reebok with wide eyes.

Reebok sighed.

"I'm afraid that you're not going to be able to use many of your abilities for a while. By my estimation, the only ability you can perform now with not much worry is you Aura Amplification ability." Reebok confessed, shocking everyone. Those who were more shocked were Jaune and his friends. His family didn't know what he was fully capable of after all.

"What… the… Fuck?! You're Telling Me I'm Back to Square One?!" Jaune screamed with rage.

"Jaune, Language!" Julia cried.

"No Arc Wings?! No Spirit Lances?! I Can't Even Train to Unlock Another Power?!" Jaune screamed.

"Damn Jaune, how crazy is your semblance?" Janine asked as all his sister were surprised that their brother's signature power was able to do more than any semblance in the world.

Jaune slowly put his face in his hands.

"All that effort… wasted." Jaune said breathlessly as he felt his confidence fleeting.

"Now hold on, nothing was wasted. You can still regain them. You just need to take it easy for a while. Your body and semblance are still amazing when it comes to their healing capabilities. I'd say that in a month or so you'll be able to use your powers again, however you might still feel a little pain for a while after that, especially after a certain period of extension when using your abilities." Reebok explained.

"So Jaune's going to be alright, so long as he doesn't go reckless again?" Pyrrha asked.

"Like he's been doing a lot lately." Yang said.

"Jaune and reckless? Those are two words never conceived to be possible at all." Sylvia said.

"Hold her." Julia said to Sylvia as she handed her Starlight, before promptly fainting.

"Mom!" Sylvia cried as she and the others were worried.

"Mom… please get up." Jaune said. The girls helped their mother back up to her feet, with Amber fanning her. "I'm sorry." Jaune said looking to her. "It's seems all I've been doing lately to you is giving you fear. I'm a bad son." Jaune said with a sad expression.

"No you are not! I don't ever want to hear that coming from you again!" Julia shouted with an angered expression that not only scared the Arc kids, but the other students as well. "Jaune… I really am proud of you. I truly am. It's just a mother's job to worry no matter what. Granted this level of fear you've brought upon me with your new devil may care attitude deserves a whooping." Jaune gulped. "But… I'm just happy you're safe. That's all that matters to mother first and foremost. Please don't go saying such things about yourself… for me." Julia said with an expression of genuine care, concern and kindness.

"… Okay." Jaune said with nod.

"Well… there is a bit of good news." Reebok spoke up, earning everyone's attention again. "The Nova incident was also a bit of a double edged sword. In time as your body and aura system heals, your reserves will also increase tenfold."

"Are you serious?!" Jaune exclaimed with shock and amazement.

"Of course. As if he wasn't 'perfect' enough." Weiss said with dull eyes and tone and arms crossed.

"Hell Yes!" Jaune cheered as he hopped to his feet, only to groan as he fell onto a knee.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha, Ruby and Jaune's family cried.

"Regret." Jaune said falling onto his hands and other knee.

Reebok and Sun quickly hurried over, helped him up and rest him back onto his bed.

"I forgot to mention that… um…" Reebok reached for something on a nearby chair, grabbed it and handed it to Jaune. A cane. "You're going to need this for a few days."

"Son of a mother fucking-"

"Jaune Clancy Arc! How many times do I have to say 'Language'! Your sisters are present!" Julia scolded her son with much disapproval of his words.

"Sorry mom." Jaune said with an apologetic look.

"Heh. Clancy." Yang said with a grin as Sun, Neptune and Nora snickered, causing Jaune to glare at them.

Julia sighed holding her forehead.

"Everyone." Julia spoke up, earning the attention of others. "Please… look after my son for me. Make sure he's safe." Julia said looking to them with an almost pleading look.

"No problem Mrs. A. We got it handled." Sun said with a grin and thumbs up.

"It's a chore, but it's worth it to make sure he sticks around longer." Weiss said with a small smile.

"Yeah. It's more work than you think, surprisingly, but it's worth it like Weiss says." Yang said with a smile.

"He does get rude and hotheaded at times, but don't worry! Pyrrha here can just magnetize him to the wall if he tries going lone wolf again. She the president of the Keep Jaune Safe Club." Nora said with a grin with Liversnap roaring in agreement.

Pyrrha blushed at this.

"Well… I am his partner and a close friend. His safety is one of my greatest concerns. If not my greatest." Pyrrha confessed with a blush.

Jenna and Sylvia gasped as all Arc ladies noticed the signs. Apparently Jaune actually is a ladies man.

"We'll all make sure he's kept safe, Mrs. Arc. I promise." Ruby said with a salute and smile.

"I do as well. I'll look after his condition to make sure everything is fine, so none of us have to worry… for about a month, knowing him." Reebok said with a smile.

Julia's smile widened as she got teary eyed again, but this time out of joy. She could see from the smiles on their faces and by their words that they truly cared for Jaune as more than just a friend even.

"Thank you all. I'm so happy that my son has such great friends." Julia said with a smile. "And a very nice girlfriend as well. Such a pretty one too." Julia said with a bigger smile, making Ruby blush with a bashful smile.

"Say what is it that you like about my brother the most?" Jenna asked.

"It can't be his 'famous' pick-up lines." Janine said.

"Those were dad's pick-up lines. Nothing, but hand me downs." Jaune said.

"And you were dumb enough to fall for them." Janine said with her arms crossed.

"Mom, did you ever fall for dad's lines?" Sylvia asked.

"Oh goodness no, they were terrible." Julia said.

'Thanks a lot, dad.' Jaune thought with a frown.

"Was it his butt then?" Jenna asked, surprising everyone.

"Jenna!" Julia exclaimed, shocked her daughter knew such a thing.

"That's what Dana says she usually falls for." Jenna said.

Ruby, Pyrrha, Weiss and Blake blushed red, while Yang and Sun laughed their heads off.

"And like that our time is up. Tell dad, Diane and Dana I said hi." Jaune said as he went to press the end call button on his scroll.

"Jaune if you have kids with Ruby, what would their names be?" Jenna asked.

"Angel, Eon and Summer." Jaune instinctively answered, only to smack his hand over his mouth. His sister's and mother squeal with joy.

"He's already picked out names!" Sylvia cheered.

"Goodbye." Jaune said with an annoyed expression.

"Bye, bye." Starlight said goodbye to her brother with a wave.

Jaune quickly ended the feed, causing the screen to return into his scroll. He sighed as he rubbed his eyes. He suddenly smiled.

'It was nice to see them again.' Jaune brought his head back, still smiling with somber eyes. 'I missed them.' Jaune thought as is smile widened more as he felt a sense of warmth in his heart. He turned and sat atop his bed, but he noticed the looks everyone was giving him.

Weiss, Pyrrha and Nora were staring at him with wide eyes with the latter grinning, Sun and Yang were snickering, trying to contain their laughter, Neptune gave him a thumbs up, grin and wink, and Ren and Reebok just remained calm as they knew this already. Blake tried to look shock, but Jaune could tell it was a front. And of course, poor Ruby… her entire face was redder than her hood. If that was possible.

"Well you sure have your life planned out." Weiss said, followed by Yang, Sun and Nora laughing.

"Okay, I knew you love my sister and have been after her for a while, but I did not expect you to be so organized about it and so crazy about her." Yang said with a grin. "If I become an aunt before graduation, I will put you in a cast though." Yang said with a red eyed glare and pointing her finger at Jaune.

"Yang! That's It! Out, Out!" Ruby started pushing her sister out towards the door.

"What? I look after you and this is the thanks I get? What nice sisterly love you have." Yang said with her arms crossed as she allowed Ruby to push her out.

"We better let you get some rest anyway." Weiss said as she turned and headed off with the others.

"Loved your family, dude. They were a riot!" Sun said with a grin as he and Neptune headed out.

"Sure were! I wish I had sisters like those! Feel better fearless leader!" Nora said with a wave as she was riding off with Liversnap. "Oh! I almost forgot!" Nora hopped off of Liversnap and landed atop of Jaune bed. Jaune looked up at her only to see the scariest glare and angered expression he'd ever seen. "You dare do something like that again with Liversnap nearby and I will crush your bones." Nora said with a narrowed eyed glared as she brought a fist close to Jaune's face.

"… I'll keep that in mind." Jaune said. For the first time in ages… he was afraid of Nora.

"Good!" Nora exclaimed with happy face before hopping off the bed and back onto Liversnap. "See you later, blonde alligator!" Nora said goodbye with a toothy grin and wave as she rode Liversnap out the door, but not before giving an 'I'm watching you' gesture to her team leader.

Jaune blinked his eyes.

"I deserved that." Jaune said.

"And a bit more." Ren said. He placed a hand gently on Jaune's shoulder. "Feel better, Jaune." Ren said with a smile.

"Thanks old friend." Jaune said with a smile, making Ren's widen more, before he headed out.

"Get well, Jaune." Blake said with a smile and bow.

"Thanks Blake." Jaune said with a smile. He watched as Blake headed out. Now it was his turn to be suspicious of her. 'Could it be that she somehow… knows?' Jaune thought. He noticed Pyrrha still standing beside him. "What do you think is more surprising? That Blake and Ren are pretty similar and don't interact more with one another or that we expect that from the two most silent people we know?" Jaune joke with a smile.

He heard the door close making him look to see that Ruby had closed the door.

Her head was hanging with her eyes closed. She looked up to Pyrrha and nodded.

Suddenly Pyrrha smacked Jaune across the face.

Jaune's eyes were wide. He lightly touched his red, stinging cheek. He looked to his partner to see her sobbing with tears pouring out from her eyes.

Jaune continued to stare at her sad face for a few silent moments.

"I deserved that."

Pyrrha put her face in her hand as she sobbed a bit more.

"I'm done asking 'why'. Today… it just opened up my eyes. On not how reckless you are… but how fearless you are." Pyrrha said, surprising Jaune. "No one… no one… I don't even I would ever do what you did."

"… Never say never. I know you'd do the same thing for others as well." Jaune said with a somber expression. He reached over and gently grasped Pyrrha's hand. "You're fearless too… and so strong, in body, mind, heart and soul." He gently rubbed his thumb against her knuckle. "I can't promise I'll never do completely reckless things anymore, not when the fate of others are involved… but this has taught me something… and that's the greatest danger I could ever face is myself. I almost ruined everything. For a lot of people I love."

The room was silent for a few moments.

"True… but you did it for so many more." Pyrrha said as she pulled her hand away from her face to reveal a calm, yet somber face. "You've amazed me in so many ways, even before your transformation… but out of all of those things that keeps amazing more and more… is the strength of your heart." Pyrrha said.

"I'm sorry I scared you." Jaune said.

"It's fine. It wasn't the scariest thing to me though. It was what happened after." Pyrrha took a deep breath through her nose then gave a quick exhaled. "I have never felt useless before in my life. Not once… but seeing you there lying on the floor… if it wasn't for Reebok, I would have ruined your life. If I had grasped you… hugged you… I would have ruined your future… your dreams… I would have ruined your life. I couldn't do anything to help. I felt so…" Pyrrha sobbed as she shed tears. "There was nothing I could do… all I did was cry." Pyrrha said as she choked up a bit.

Jaune stared at her with sad eyes. He had only seen Pyrrha like this once. He didn't think he had to see her like this so soon.

Ruby stayed silent the whole time, letting Pyrrha speak her emotions. She didn't want to see a friend like this. She never wanted to see anyone like this. Worst of all, she didn't even know what to do to help.

Jaune gently placed the bottom of his new can onto the tiled floor. He slowly stood up with the help of his new walking stick. He made his way over to Pyrrha. Once in front of her, he gently wrapped his arms around her and brought her close into an embrace.

This was the best he could do for her for now.

Pyrrha leaned into his embrace, placing her face against his bandaged chest and continued to cry.

Ruby stared at Pyrrha's sobbing state. She felt so heartbroken over the poor girl. Ruby instinctively took a step forward and reached her hand out, but she stopped herself. She felt she would make things worse. Before she pulled back Pyrrha suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her in and hugged her with one arm. Ruby's eyes were wide with shock, but they softened as she hugged the poor girl and to an extension, Jaune, tighter yet softly.

Jaune stared down at them both. The two red heads. The two most important people to ever come into his life… and now in this one.

"I'm grateful for you both." Jaune confessed.

Pyrrha sobbed.

"I'm grateful too." Pyrrha confessed.

"Me too." Ruby said.

Reebok was leaning against the wall staring at the sad sentimental moment with somber eyes. They were so caught up with one another that they forgot he was still with them in the room. He remained silent. They needed this. The three of them deserved this moment with one another.

After some time, the three separated, staying silent. Jaune sat back down upon his bed and looked down to his lap, while the girls stared down to the ground. Now came an awkward silence.

After a moment, Ruby suddenly slapped Jaune across the face.

"Ow! What the heck?" Jaune looked to his girlfriend with a confused, holding his stinging cheek.

"I felt that I needed one in too. Sorry." Ruby said as she looked to the ground with an embarrassed blush, twiddling her fingers.

Jaune and Pyrrha blinked their eyes as they stared at Ruby.

Pyrrha started to snicker a bit, before she giggled with her hand over her mouth, while Jaune chuckled with a smile. Ruby looked up to them with an embarrassed smile. Pyrrha managed to compose herself and sighed.

"I'm going to leave you two alone right now." Pyrrha said, earning the two's surprise. "Jaune… just try not to be so reckless. At least for the time of your recovery." Pyrrha said.

"I'll try my best." Jaune said.

Pyrrha nodded. That's the best she can hope for. She turned and headed for the door, but as she was about to grab the doorknob, she felt someone grab her hand, making her turn to see Ruby.

"Uh… I wanted to thank you… again." Ruby said trying her best to look Pyrrha in the eyes, but she had guilt in them. "How's your wound?"

"It doesn't hurt anymore… but I'll admit it's still there." Pyrrha said.

"It's my fault." Ruby said with a sad expression and tone.

"Instead of blaming yourself, learn from what has happened today. That's the best we can do for ourselves and repay for others." Pyrrha said kneeling down a bit, placing a hand on Ruby's head. "Besides, I'm okay with this injury. It speaks a lot to me. I'm happy with this so long as you are safe." Pyrrha said with a smile, causing Ruby to gently smile up to Pyrrha.

"Well… at least it'll look cool. You know, depending if you think it's cool." Ruby said twiddling her fingers.

"I think it is pretty cool. I'll admit I earned one just like it before back in the Emerald Forest when I defended Blake from the same Grimm. Razors are powerful. Nonetheless, I will admit it is very interesting now, I suppose, to have two scars across my torso in the shape of an X." Pyrrha said.

"That does sound cool. I wish I had one." Ruby said.

"No!" Jaune and Pyrrha exclaimed loudly with fear and worry, causing Ruby to flinch.

Pyrrha cleared her throat a bit.

"Sorry. It's just I'd rather you not. I don't want you getting hurt." Pyrrha said.

"I figured." Ruby said with a shrug. Pyrrha ruffled Ruby's hair, making her pout as she held her head, making Pyrrha giggle. "Stay strong, Ruby." Pyrrha said before standing up straight. She opened the door, walked out and closed it behind herself. She heard a bark making her looked down to find Zwei and Saber, not in his natural Grimm appearance, in front of her, down at her feet. Pyrrha smiled gently before kneeling down to them. "They'll both be just fine. The two of them just need some time alone together." Pyrrha said, petting Zwei's head and scratching Saber behind the ears.

Within the room, Ruby stared at the door with somber eyes.

Jaune all the while stared at Ruby's back. Jaune knew that Pyrrha left them alone to discuss something together in private. The thing was, what?

Ruby remained silent after Pyrrha left.

"Ruby." Jaune spoke up, causing the Silver Eyed girl to turn to him. "I'm all ears." Jaune offered to listen to anything she had to say.

Ruby looked to the floor with her somber silver eyes. Her legs were shaking a bit, but she found the straight to move forward. Ruby was making her way over, but her legs were still shaking.

Jaune slowly got up from his bed feeling concerned for her. Ruby suddenly stumbled, almost falling to the floor, but Jaune quickly managed to step forward and catch Ruby in his arms. Jaune stumbled back, but luckily managed to land back onto his bed. Now he was sitting up, leaning back a bit as he held Ruby in his arms, looking down to Ruby with somber and concerned eyes as she cried onto his chest.

"Ruby?"

"I was scared. I still am." Ruby said as she sobbed into Jaune's bandaged chest.

Jaune's eyes softened. He gently grasped the back of her head as he brought her a bit deeper into his embrace.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you this much." Jaune said with closed eyes.

"It's not just that. It was everything else!" Ruby said, causing Jaune to open his eyes to look down to her. "I saw… so many bad things. I saw people die, Jaune! I never knew it was going to be this bad!" Ruby cried. Jaune's eyes softened more as he grew a bit teary eyed for Ruby. "I want to help. I want to help and do right… just like my mom… but I never knew it could be this bad. I never knew that other people would be this horrible. I thought all I'd have to worry about were the Grimm! Not these people! Not people. I know bandits exist, but I didn't think there were people who would go this far for selfish reasons. I always thought that we would help one another, not cause more problems. This isn't what I expected."

Jaune held Ruby tighter. This pained him so much. Seeing her like this. It gripped his heart and was crushing it. This was a moment he'd had to prepare for again someday. A piece of Ruby's innocence being destroyed. He just didn't expect it this early. Hell… he never wanted to see it again.

He let Ruby continue to cry on his chest for a bit.

He had to at least try and say something. He needed to say something.

"Nobody can ever expect stuff like that. What's more is that no one like us can ever get used to it… even if… we watched the whole world die with our own eyes." Jaune started to shed tears. "We'll never get used to it. Ever. Even if it happens to someone we don't even know or just met."

"I don't ever want to get used to it." Ruby said.

"That's good. It means you really do have a kind and beautiful soul." Jaune said. Ruby sobbed a little less from hearing this. "Ruby… I can't promise stuff like this won't keep occurring, even if the problem now gets fixed or erased later on down the line… but I can promise that so long as you stay strong and determined, and keep your heart opened to love and to others who want to be with you and stand by your side… then you'll be fine. You can cry and feel that the world is just a mess sometimes, so long as it doesn't change who you are; your core. As long as the Ruby Rose who dreamed of helping people and protecting the innocent from evil still sticks around no matter how bad things get… then the world… and I don't have to worry about much for the future." Jaune said softly as he gently rubbed the back of his girlfriend's head.

Ruby sobbed a bit.

"It hurts." Ruby said.

"I know." Jaune said softly. 'Trust me, I know.' Jaune thought.

"I wish I was as strong as you." Ruby said.

"I don't. Because I know you'll be stronger." Jaune said with pure sincerity. Ruby couldn't help, but smile at this. She loves Jaune as both a boyfriend and best friend. "You're the light of my fire… please let me be your rock." Jaune said. Ruby's cheeks reddened as her smile widened.

"Okay." Ruby said very simply yet with genuine emotion. This caused Jaune to smile.

The two continued to hug for some more time, just enjoying the other's embrace.

The two started to separate. Neither of them wanted to, but they knew they needed to.

"Well… I'll let you get some rest." Ruby said looking to Jaune with a soft smile. "I'll come by tomorrow."

Jaune leaned forward and wiped away her tears.

"You better." He said with a smile.

Ruby's smile widened. She turned and headed for the door. Reebok opened the door for her.

"Take good care of him." Ruby said to Reebok.

"You know I will." Reebok said with a smile. "Thanks by the way. For the help before. I don't think I got the chance to say so." Reebok said, referring to Ruby's assistance with saving Jaune's life as a huntsman, right as Ruby went out the door.

"Yes you have." Ruby said.

"Then I haven't thanked you enough." Reebok said, causing Ruby to giggle.

"Goodnight Reebok. Thank you." Ruby said smiling to the green haired genius, before she left.

Reebok closed the door. He leaned against the wall and sighed as he slid down towards the floor sitting on it. He scratched the top of his head.

"That bad, huh?" Jaune asked.

"It was all a nightmare." Reebok said. He got back up to his feet and walked over to Jaune. He sat next to his best friend and looked to the ground with his hands on his knees.

"So what happened?" Jaune asked.

"Well… I did what you said… I refrained from summoning the Order of Arc." Reebok said as his voice cracked.

"That bad?" Jaune asked. Reebok nodded. Jaune brought up a shaking hand and placed it on Reebok's shoulder. "I'm sorry for doing that to you… Alex." Jaune said.

Reebok took in a deep breath in through his nose as he sat up straight. Lips sucked into his mouth and eyes becoming a bit watery.

"Next time we'll save many… next time." Reebok said as tears came shedding out from his eyes.

"Right." Jaune said gently patting Reebok's shoulder.

He felt extremely guilty over forcing his friend, his best friend, to refrain from summoning their greatest asset to save lives. However it was necessary. Vlad already found out that Reebok is now in league with Jaune, so now eyes will be on him. If Vlad found out about their secret project, then in the coming month, no doubt it would all go to waste. They had to make sacrifices in order to attain greater victory and save many more for the future. It's just a part of strategy… and war.

Reebok gulped back a sob and wiped his sleeves across his face to wipe away tears coming from his eyes.

"J-Jaune." Reebok spoke with his voice cracking. "There's… there's something you need to know. Something big." Reebok said.

Jaune's eyebrow was raised. He felt he wasn't going to like what Reebok was going to say.

"First off, your armor melted off thanks to the heat of your body temperature from the Nova crystal. Excalibur and your pistols somehow survived. Most likely because they are surrounded by some type of unique energy thanks to the process of your travel through time." Reebok explained.

Okay, nothing bad so far. He was happy he still had his weapons. C Ozpin was still wrapped around his neck so things weren't too bad so far.

Reebok then explained what had happened at the town square while Jaune was unconscious.

Silence consumed the entire room for what felt like years.

After some time…

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

Yep… he did not like it.

Jaune took Reebok's coat, wore it and then rushed off towards the door, moving a bit unbalanced as he rushed while using a cane.

"Jaune, wait!" Reebok called out. Reebok ran out the room to find Ren in the hallway with his back to him, no doubt seeing Jaune hurrying off. "Ren, why are you still here?" Reebok asked.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about something. About getting a new weapon, but that can wait. Where is he heading?"

"To confront a great evil." That was all Reebok could say with fear on his face.

!

!

Jaune was hurrying through halls of the school with a look of pure rage on his face. He made it to the dorms where the exchange students reside in the East wing. He travelled up the stairs. He had too much adrenaline in his body to wait around and take an elevator. He made it to a certain floor and dashed the best he could through the halls. He made it to a door that had a sign that said 'Enter at Your Own Risk' nailed onto the door. He burst right through it.

"VLAD!" Jaune screamed with rage.

Inside the room, Vlad's henchmen/team were just sitting around doing nothing important; just sitting around.

Edgar was sitting cross-legged on his bed, looking to Jaune with a stoic look.

Gavrilo and Chary were sitting on the same bed. Gavrilo looked to Jaune with a raised eyebrow, while Chary was looking through her scroll, not giving Jaune any attention.

A rotating chair was planted in front of a window with someone sitting on it. The chair slowly rotated to face Jaune, to reveal Vlad smirking at him with on leg over the other.

"Jaune. I was expecting you." Vlad said with a casual tone. "Nice stick." He gestured to Jaune's cane.

"You son of a Bitch!" Jaune shouted as he made his way over.

"Well this is an honor." Gavrilo said with a grin. "To be graced by the hero of-" Jaune suddenly slammed the top of his cane into Gavrilo's teeth, causing him to wail in pain as he fell back on his bed, holding his teeth.

Chary glanced over to the silver haired member, but she returned her sights back to her scroll the next second.

"How the living hell did you actually managed to get your army ready?" Jaune questioned with a glare as he stopped in front of Vlad.

"You're a smart person, Jaune. I'm sure you already know the answer to that." Vlad said leaning to the left with his right index finger pressed against his cheek.

Jaune tightened his grip on his cane.

"You've been here longer than me. Much longer than me." Jaune answered.

"Correct." Vlad said bringing his left finger up. "I mean how else could it be possible for me to find these three and make it as far as I am now in the same amount of time I was here as you?" Vlad rhetorically asked, gesturing to his teammates.

"How long?" Jaune asked with a glare.

"Hmm." Vlad scratching his chin with the fingers of his right hand. "You've been here for, what? Two months so far?" Vlad asked pointing to Jaune. "In about two months myself it will be a complete year since I've transferred over."

Jaune's eyes widened greatly in horror.

"A… A year?!" Jaune exclaimed recoiling back with shock and disbelief.

"Almost. In about two months." Vlad corrected.

"This whole time… why?" Jaune questioned as he shook with his eyes narrowed and biting his lip. "Why didn't you already initiate your plan? Why is all life still here?!" Jaune questioned.

"Isn't it obvious?" Vlad asked with a shrug. "I was waiting for you." Vlad answered, causing Jaune's eyes to widen. "Four months into my time here, I managed to collect enough members to join the Black Arms, and found all the necessary members of my faction, of course. Pretty easy when you find your personal genius first. Once I felt I had enough, I travelled to find you. To find the man who had defeated me and ruined my plans. And I did. I found you Jaune… or at least the child you once were." Vlad said with narrowed eyes as Jaune stared at him with a stern expression. "To my surprise I came across the exact opposite of what I expected." Vlad started to get out of his seat. "Instead of the man I had my most epic battle with, I found a dork who couldn't even hold his damn sword right, had fear written all over himself in my presence and the most shocking of all facts, HE DIDN'T EVEN UNLOCK HIS FUCKING AURA!" Vlad screamed as he stood up straight in front of Jaune, towering over the blonde knight. "The rage I felt knowing that the fool in my choke hold was the man who had killed me and took away my chance to bring my dreams into reality was nothing more than one of the weakest people you'd ever meet in your life boiled my blood to the point I thought it was going to burst out through my skin. I wanted to kill you so bad, but it would not have been satisfying at all. Sure if would have been a bit enjoyable to kill you in front of your little sister." Jaune's eyes widened with rage at hearing that one of his sisters, most likely Jenna, had the misfortune to witness her older get beaten almost to death. It boiled his own blood. "But it wouldn't have felt as fulfilling as killing you, the man who indeed stopped me. So I let you be and left, but I knew you'd arrive someday Jaune. You had nothing left back there, and there was no way you could have rebuild at all. Not with all plant life and animals dead and sources scarce. All I did was just plan and wait. Patience really is a virtue."

"Well now I am here. You got the perfect chance to kill me now." Jaune said with narrowed eyes.

"True, but then too many questions would come arise. Other than that… it wouldn't be as fun as what I had decided months ago after I met your former self." Vlad said reaching his hand up and scratching the left side of the back of his neck. Jaune tightened his fist. "Hmm? You gonna ask? Hmm?" Vlad asked.

Jaune gritted his teeth with rage at Vlad's facetious attitude.

"What… did you decide?" Jaune asked through his gritting teeth.

"I decided… to make everyone else suffer. Not just your loved ones… but everyone on this damn world, before my mass genocide." Vlad answered, causing Jaune to glare up at his with grinding teeth.

"YOU BASTARD!" Jaune yelled as he grabbed the collar of Vlad's Haven uniform with his left hand. Jaune was shaking with rage.

Vlad slowly brought his right hand up and gripped Jaune's wrist tightly.

"I will take everything from the people you love. Everything they love, be it family, friends, home or lover. I will also destroy the kingdoms themselves. They will fall before the rest of humanity fall." Vlad gently pulled Jaune's weak hand away from his collar. "It won't matter if you live to see it. You know what I plan now, and if you die before then, then I will enjoy continuing on, knowing that you're cursing yourself for eternity. Desiring punishment for your failures only for that punishment to be the cries of sadness and anguish from your friends and family. From your people. No eternal rest for you." Vlad said crushing Jaune's wrist a bit, causing him to groan with pain. "Oh yes… I'd kill more than just the people on this planet to see the look on your face as it happens." Vlad said as he released his hold on Jaune. "Now get out of my room. Your weakened state disgusts me." Vlad said before sitting back in his seat and rotating his chair back to face the window.

Jaune's teeth were gritting hard. His hand tightened hard, with his left into a fist and his right tightly gripping the head of his cane. He slowly turned back towards the door and made his way out.

Edgar, Chary and Gavrilo watched as the blonde walked out the door, with the latter still holding his mouth.

Jaune walked out the door and closed it behind himself.

"Freaking bastard wrecked my teeth." Gavrilo said with his voice being muffled thanks to his hands. "Can I get a free swing at him before you kill him?" Gavrilo asked Vlad.

"Are you really going to do it? Destroy the kingdoms before the people?" Edgar asked.

"Yes." Vlad said, pressing his fist against his chin with his index and thumb holding it. "I take things to heart. What I say and do and what others say and do. When I say I'm going to do something, I do it. There is nothing that will change my mind." Vlad said as he stared out the window staring into the night sky and the shattered moon.

Edgar just blinked his eyes, continuing to look to Vlad for a few moments.

!

!

Walking down the hall, Jaune had a pissed look on his face. He had a tear escape his eye, but he quickly wiped it away. He couldn't cry now. People are in worse danger now than ever.

And all because it was his fault. His fault for being weak.

No… no one should blame themselves for that… but he can sure as hell blame Vlad for his own conclusion!

Jaune was getting closer to the elevator, when he heard someone clear their throat. He turned his head to find Ren leaning against a wall with a hand behind his back and a fist near his mouth.

"How long have you been here?" Jaune asked.

"A bit after you barged into their room. Reebok told me to keep my distance." Ren answered.

"Good. Last thing I want is for him to know that you know as well." Jaune said walking forward to the elevator. Ren followed and pressed the button for his team leader and friend.

They waited in silence for the elevator to come up. The sound of a ding came about as then the doors opened. The two walked in together, turned and Ren pressed the designated floor for them to travel.

Once the elevator doors closed and it started to move, Jaune sighed as he pressed his faced into his hand.

Ren placed a hand on Jaune's back, providing support.

"I screwed up, Ren." Jaune said.

"No you didn't." Ren responded.

"I know. I just felt like saying that." Jaune said as he pulled his face back from his hand. "Things aren't looking good."

"Mm." Ren nodded in response.

"We got to keep a closer eye on this. On Reebok to make sure he's safe, on everyone to make sure them and along with everything they care about is safe and the kingdoms as well. It's a lot of work." Jaune said.

"Protecting all life for the future always is. It's what we're learning here." Ren said.

"Yeah." Jaune agreed before scratching his ear. "So anything up?" Jaune asked.

"I actually asked Reebok if he could make a weapon for me." Ren said as they reached their designated floor with a ding signifying their reach in destination.

"Really?" Jaune asked as the elevator doors opened up. "What of?" Jaune asked as they walked out of the elevator.

"I was thinking it over for a time and now I've decided on a Jian." Ren answered.

"Not bad. I heard that's The Gentleman of Weapons. Who else better to wield one then you?" Jaune said with a smile.

"I'm sure there are others." Ren said as he opened the main entrance door for Jaune.

"So you've decided on what the firearm function will be?" Jaune asked.

"Not yet." Ren said, following close beside his friend.

"Well what spurred this idea anyway?" Jaune asked.

Ren closed his eyes.

"I wasn't doing effective damage against our enemies days ago. The Grimm were so powerful that StormFlower wasn't doing anything serious to them. I felt I needed a much stronger weapon to face off against them. It is what I need." Ren explained.

"Makes sen-"

"Jaune. Arc!" A voice called out.

"Oh no." Jaune stiffened as he recognized that voice. He slowly turned his head to find a very miffed Pyrrha Nikos marching her way over to him and Ren. "Pyrrha, hey… I was just heading back-"

"I hear from Nora that Reebok asked Ren to follow you after you barged out of the medical bay to Oum knows where and in the condition you are in?! Great job keeping your promise!" Pyrrha shouted.

"But, I was just-"

"Save It!" Pyrrha yelled as she grabbed Jaune by the ear. "You are going back this instant!" Pyrrha shouted as she dragged Jaune away by the ear, but made sure she kept a steady pace for him to follow her with ease.

"Ow, ow, ow! That seriously hurts!" Jaune complained.

"Well that's why you shouldn't have left the medical bay!" Pyrrha exclaimed.

Ren stared at the sight with surprised eyes, but then closed them as he had a smirk on his face.

!

!

The next day, everyone was inside of Port's class.

Teams RWBY were sitting down with the sister team, JNPR, minus Jaune, talking.

"I suggest tying him down to the bed. Makes it sure he stays in one place." Weiss said.

"Nah. I'm sure Vomit Boy would have found a way out of those two." Yang said.

"Of course he can! Because he's Jaune." Nora said with a smile.

"Yes. Yes he is." Pyrrha said rubbing her forehead.

"Hey." They turned to find Cardin. "Is Jaune doing alright?" Cardin asked.

"Well he's awake. That's a start." Pyrrha said.

"Then why isn't he here?" Velvet asked popping up behind Cardin, surprising the Winchester.

"Well, as Alexander has told us, his reckless action, despite saving many throughout the city, caused his body to break apart. His aura was leaking out from his system and would have led to him officially retiring from Beacon and being a huntsman." Weiss explained.

"How awful!" Velvet said with shock and concern as she had her hands over her mouth.

"But he's going to be alright, right?" Cardin asked, feeling worried for Jaune.

"Don't worry, Reebok took care of everything. He's safe now. All he needs to do is rest up and in a month or so his powers will return to normal." Ruby explained.

"He better be resting up in there." Pyrrha muttered with her arms crossed.

"What?" Ruby asked.

"Nothing." Pyrrha said looking to the side to avoid eye contact.

"Students!" Everyone turned to see Port at the top of the stairs. "Please… take you seats." Port announced in a normal tone, but it held so much authority that everyone went to sit down in their seats out of fear of crossing him.

Port heading down the stairs, with his footsteps echoing throughout the room.

Everyone remained silent as they were feeling nervous and anxious from just hearing Port's steps alone as the veteran huntsman made his way down the stairs and to his desk.

Once making it to the bottom of the stairs, walking over and stopping in front of his desk, Port turned and faced the students.

"I will not sugarcoat this. Things are looking grim. And it is not because of the beasts of the same name." Port said. Everyone remained silent. "Two days ago this kingdom had been the victim of the biggest Grimm attack the world has not seen in ages. We were all lucky that it was handled and that a good number of people survived. The details on how will remain classified for a time, but what is certain is that we can't be taking things slow anymore. Therefore we are advancing our lessons." Port explained.

Yang raised her hand.

"Miss Xiao Long… what a surprise to see you raising your hand first. What is your questioned?"

"Advancing how?" Yang asked.

"Good question." Port commented. "Seeing as the level of Grimm that have attacked range from first to third year, we will be advancing to the third year regime."

"Seriously? Then what are the third years and higher going to learn?" Cardin questioned.

"Funny you should mention that Mister Winchester. You see, the third years will be assisting us teachers in preparing you. In turn not only helping in your growth, but also helping them improve leadership and social skills." Port explained. Ruby raised her hands. "Yes Miss Rose?"

"Speaking of the third years, are they doing alright?" Ruby asked.

"Yes. They were merely unconscious or stunned from the events thanks to the new terrorist group known as The Black Arms. I in fact was struck by one of their stun shots in the spinal cord, right down to the tailbone, almost leveling me into a paraplegic state, but luckily I was treated in time along with everyone else. So there is nothing to worry about now, at least when it comes to medical concerns." Port explained. Everyone stared at him with wide eyes. He just confessed he was almost put in a wheelchair like it was no big deal! How the hell can someone say that so casually? "Now then, let us continue with-" there was knock at the door. "Come in." Port called out.

Opening the door was none other than Coco.

"Uh, hey, we were directed to come here to learn." Coco said.

"Ah yes, I was expecting you lot. Please come in, there are enough seats for everyone." Port said.

Coco opened the door wider as she entered with the rest of her team and more second and first years coming inside.

"Coco! Hi!" Velvet called out with a wave.

"You are all just in time. I was just about to introduce our special learning tool." Port said as the second years were being seated.

"Special learning tool?" Yang questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Before I show you what we'll be using for the next week and then after your two week break, I wish for those who have been in this class to know that… I know that you have not been paying attention at all." Port said causing all who were originally signed to the class to flinch. "Miss Xiao Long, I know you sleep, check boys out and don't write anything down unless it's more material for your stand-up routine." Port said, shocking Yang. "I know Miss Belladonna reads her books, even having the gall to read 'Ninjas of Love' once here." Blake stared with almost bulging eyes as she dropped a book in her hand. "And Miss Rose… I know of your little Professor Poop portrait." Port said looking to a now scared Ruby.

"Uh, uh, I can explain!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Oh and of course Mister Winchester. I know of those videos you watch, mainly about young maidens in bikinis washing cars and bullheads with soapy suds. Kind of funny how you did not like Faunus before and yet you enjoyed to watch young female ones on your scroll." Port said causing all eyes on Cardin, who glanced side to side with his cheeks red of embarrassment.

Velvet had her hands over her mouth as her cheeks burned red and Coco tilted her glassed to stare at him with dull, yet judging eyes.

"Fine, I'll admit, I was a hypocritical douche and deserve any scorn that was and will be directed at me. I'm sorry." Cardin said trying to show how sincere he is about the regret of his past mistakes.

"Admitting yourself in the wrong is a big step in the right direction in being a huntsman and a true man." Port said. "There is a reason why I did not bother with any of you. I am not here to babysit anyone. I am a teacher who is here to teach you all, not a parent or guardian. When you do wrong it is all on you. If you choose not to pay attention, I will not try and get your attention. You all came here to learn to be huntsman, and like real huntsman you will make mistakes depending on your choices. Each of us teachers have our own form of punishment. Oobleck puts you in detention for the slightest of error, Glynda forces you into battle if you are showing disrespect and disinterest… I leave you be only for you to fail, even miserably, for not paying attention when you needed to. Just as we all have different forms of punishment for you, there are different forms of consequences for your actions, as students and huntsman. I tell you all this now because we are taking off the kid gloves. What you do next… is all up to you. You may continue to ignore the lessons or you may pay attention to what I have to teach. All of it is your decision. Choose wisely." Port finished explaining.

Everyone stared at Port with wide eyes. They never seen this side of him. It seemed kind of… cool.

Wow, that is something no one expected to think.

However it was clear as day now. Port is a man of great authority and while unorthodox, is rather effective in a way. Shows him in a new light for everyone to see. It's rather… impressive.

Port walked over to his desk, slammed his fist atop it two time, tapped his finger once then kicked the side of it, causing it to break apart a bit as steam came out, shocking everyone. The desk opened up to reveal a large technological device that had buttons and keys on it.

Everyone was in awe.

"Everyone… prepare yourselves." Port pressed a sequence of buttons on the large keyboard. What followed was a hatch opening up as a black ball came out. A pulse of energy came out of the ball, causing all the lights to turn off, shocking everyone. Lights shined out of the black ball like a disco ball.

Suddenly holographic images of Grimm appeared, causing everyone to flinch and get into battle stances.

"Calm yourselves, they are all holographic images." Port said.

"Oh my God." Cardin said with shock and amazement.

"There's so many different species." Blake said.

"Whoa! Look at that one!" Nora exclaimed as she pointed at a certain Grimm next to Port.

"Ah yes, I remember this one." Port said as he reached both hands over and spread them out, causing the image to expand. He did this a few more times until the students got a clear view of the Grimm.

The Grimm had a muscular upper body with extremely muscular arms, possesses a scorpion tail for a lower half of its body, and it has a heavily armored top on its head (looking like the head of a Grimm dragon mixed with a crocodile head).

"The Brutus. I remember coming across this thing for the first time. An experience I will never forget." Port looked to the ground with a somber expression. "Rest in peace, Arty." Port said in a low tone. He noticed Weiss with her hand up. "Yes Miss Schnee?"

"How big is this Grimm exactly?" Weiss asked.

"As big as the stadium arena of the Vytal tournament." Port answered, causing everyone's eyes to widen with shock and new fear. They'll have to face this thing sooner or later in their lives. "Anyway, we won't be discussing this one for quite some time. Right now we will be learning of the Grimm that were a part of the attack days ago." Port typed in a sequence of keys, causing all the Grimm holograms to vanish, except for a select few. "These will be the ones we'll be learning about. The Hunter." A life size hologram of the Hunter came into view. "The Razor and its sub species, the Razor Thin, Gigante, Sanguine, Dust Flyer, Swarmer, Milli-Shredder, Harbinger, Insectator, Furcifers, Sub Venandi, Kraken, Rampage and finally Scourge." Holograms of said Grimm appeared, some life size and others not for the fact of being too huge when it comes to life-like scale. "We will start off with these ones and then move to other Grimm."

"Uh, Professor Port." Ruby spoke up raising her hand.

"Yes Miss Rose?" Port addressed Ruby.

"What about that really big one that took away… the bad guys?" Ruby asked, now remembering the lives lost by the terrorist group.

"Ah, I was wondering who would acknowledge it first." Port said as he typed buttons on the keyboard, before a new, much larger, hologram of a Grimm appeared above the rest. "That one you saw, the winged serpent type Grimm, is known as a Sand Flyer. A high ranking Grimm that is best saved for near the end of the third year term, seeing as it is a crafty and powerful Grimm. We won't worry about it now, but we will discuss it before the start of the tournament, that I promise." Port said. "Now… let us start with the simpler of the bunch." Port used the device to disperse all the holograms, except for one. "The Insectator. Basically the most straight forward Grimm." Port said. "Oh and Miss Nikos."

"Yes?" Pyrrha responded.

"Seeing as Mister Arc is currently out of commission for a time, would you mind informing him of our lessons today?" Port asked.

"Of course professor." Pyrrha said with a nod.

"Excellent. Now back to our lesson." Port said with a smile.

!

!

Meanwhile, as class was going on, Jaune had managed to leave the medical bay again, this time with permission, as he headed for a certain underground place.

The elevator door opened allowing Jaune to walk out and entering the Beacon Vault. The sounds of a cane hitting the ground in a repetitive rhythm echoed throughout the area. Jaune made his way closer until he was at the end of the vault where a comatose Amber was resting within the life support chamber.

"You sure about this?" Jaune asked.

"Yes. It is time I contributed as well." C Ozpin said. "I will show you how to work this." C Ozpin said as he glowed a bit.

Jaune made his way over to the controls and worked his, or C Ozpin's, magic. He pressed a sequence of buttons just as instructed through memory transferred. The tank that held Amber opened up, letting out some air.

Once it was open all the way, Amber started to choke up.

Jaune quickly hurried over, taking off C Ozpin. Once making it in front of the crippled Maiden, C Ozpin glowed as he risen up into the air and in one motion, put himself around Amber's neck.

Amber choked up a bit, but she started to recompose herself. She panted a bit, before starting to breathe easy now; all the while C Ozpin glowed brightly.

Jaune hurried over to the controls and typed a sequence in causing the tank to close back up. Jaune walked back in front of the tank and looked at C Ozpin, now attached to Amber, residing under her collar bone now.

"Remember. No one, not even the other me, must know of this."

"Wow. You're now even keeping secrets from yourself. Literally. That's a new level for you." Jaune said with a hand to his hip.

"Better safe than sorry." C Ozpin said. "I am sorry I cannot continue with you from this point on for a while."

"I'll be fine. I have everyone else, so I want really be alone." Jaune said with a smile. He then frowned a bit. "I'll admit I… will kind of miss you for a while." Jaune said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"And I with you, but we must make certain sacrifices."

"I know." Jaune said looking down to the ground for a second. "Thanks. For the help… friend. I don't think I said that before." Jaune said looking to C Ozpin.

"You didn't need to. However if we're on the subject of gratitude… then I'd like to thank you for taking this chance with me. I know it was much to ask, but I really am grateful you decided on it, Jaune." C Ozpin said.

"Wasn't hard. I had nothing back there." Jaune said with a frown as he looked to the floor with sadness.

"We'll change that this time. I promise." C Ozpin said.

"I know. I promise too." Jaune said looking up to C Ozpin. "Later Oz." Jaune said.

"Goodbye for now, Jaune." C Ozpin said.

Jaune turned and headed back towards the elevator, determined to move forward and strive to protect all he cares for and all life on this planet.

C Ozpin was left alone with the damaged Maiden. Some wounds were reopened.

'I'm sorry, Amber. No matter how hard I tried, even now, I still couldn't do anything for you… but I will fulfill something for the future. For all us. In the end… we will be victorious. That I feel we will indeed accomplish.'

End of Chapter 9

Gosh darn that was a lot. Originally longer, but thank goodness I decided to split it a bit.

Anyway as you all saw, or read, I added new original characters and Grimm.

The new original characters, at least those who aren't of Reebok's team, are third years. I honestly wished that RWBY would have introduced more upperclassmen instead of just Team CFVY and… well no one else.

So I decided to introduce my own characters. Every last one of them based upon fairytale, mythological and historical characters. It took staying up at night a bit to come up with these guys, but thank God for the internet and all its info. They will play a part in the future as I had Port mentioned, so it won't be last we see of them.

The new Grimm were all originals of mine. So far I've made 121 original Grimm myself, but I don't think I'll be able to put them all into this one story, especially since my head can still come up with more Grimm if I wanted to. So far I try not to think creatively when it comes to Grimm, in worries that I make more that might never be used, but as the French say ' _C'est la vie!_ ' (That's Life!).

Anyway, thank you all for reading, being so patient and I hope you all enjoyed.

Takeshi1225, Out!


	10. Quaratine

An Arc to the Past

I'd like to lay out the message that in the last chapter I mentioned Jaune accidentally kicking a chicken when he was younger and was attacked by the whole brood. That was an idea I got from Masseffect-TxS' The Remnant Knight, Chapter 11: The Caged Heiress. Good story, look him up. Just wanted to get that off my chest before continuing.

On with the chapter.

 **Chapter 10: Quarantine**

It was finally the weekend and everyone was trying their best to relax.

Those of Team RWBY, being pent up in their dorm room for days now, kicked open the door, the young ladies of Team RWBY walked out from shortest to tallest.

"Cookies~." Ruby uttered as she walked out of the room.

"Coffee~." Weiss moaned as she walked out the room.

"Tea." Blake simply said as she walked out as well.

"Strawberry Sunrise~." Yang whined deeply with a frown.

"Hey you kids! Get out of my hallway!" The four looked to see Jaune's face at the crack of Team JNPR's dorm room.

Jaune laughed as he opened the door wide to reveal him in a red shirt with a picture of a Chibi Pyrrha's head on it, black jeans and white sneakers. He still had his can in hand.

"Ugh, not in the mood for jokes." Yang said sounding tired and slightly irritated.

"Wow, you all must be really be out of it if Yang isn't in the mood to crack a funny with me." Jaune said.

"Can it 'old man' before I skateboard in your hallway." Yang said.

"Oh, now she's in the mood. You sound as if you got a hangover." Jaune said.

"No. She's aggravated about all the work we had to do." Blake said.

"I've never studied so much like that in my entire life… and my father forced me to learn every type of musical art in just two weeks." Weiss said rubbing the temples of her head.

"So another day, another twenty something hours with that cane?" Ruby asked.

"You mean twenty four hours." Blake said.

"I don't care~. I'm too tired to even talk right, let alone think." Ruby complained, reeling her head back.

"I think you mean-" Ruby glared at Blake, growling a bit. "Never mind."

"So how long has it been since you had that thing?" Ruby asked Jaune.

"Two and a half days. Although I feel like today might be the day." Jaune said taking three steps forward only to fall over, but he after a roll on the floor he managed to get on one knee with his hands spread out. "Ta Dah!" Jaune exclaimed with a grin.

"Oh great. You're all better." Weiss simply said as she and her teammates didn't really react.

"Wow. You guys really are out of it, not to react to that." Jaune said standing up straight, placing his can on his shoulder.

"That was comedy gold!" Nora yelled from within the dorm, seeing the whole thing. Ren pulled his pillow over his head, trying to get some sleep on his day off.

"I wouldn't say gold, but it's still surprising getting no reaction." Jaune said.

"… Whoa, where'd you get the new shirt?" Yang asked with slightly wide eyes as she and the rest of the team looked to Jaune's new shirt with surprise.

"Seriously? Me walking right again doesn't get a reaction, but this wakes you up?" Jaune questioned, gesturing to his shirt.

"You're a fast healer, Jaune. It's not that surprising." Blake said.

"Okay, fine. Fair argument." Jaune admitted, looking to the side. "This is actually the newest shirt Pumpkin Pete's cereal is giving away for a hundred box tops."

"A hundred box tops? Do you need a new kidney?" Ruby asked.

"Nah. I had Liversnap help me out. He surprisingly loves Pumpkin Pete's cereal. Although he can only eat up to sixty eight boxes before throwing up." Jaune admitted, before shivering with disgust. "The work we had to pull to clean that mess."

"Ew~." Team RWBY said in unison with disgust.

A door inside the dorm opened up. Out came Pyrrha in her towel. She noticed the door open, causing her to scream a bit as she covered herself, despite already having a towel.

"Jaune, please close the door! And put on a different shirt!" Pyrrha exclaimed.

"What's so wrong with this one? It's adorable." Jaune responded.

"Wait… you're not surprised by Pyrrha in a towel?" Yang asked.

"No, why?"

"… She's a half-naked woman, only wearing a towel, walking in your dorm as if nothing was wrong. Is this normal?"

"Yes." Jaune answered.

"… And you're not aroused?" Yang questioned.

"Look, Pyrrha's a bombshell, but stuff like this doesn't affect me." Jaune said, making Pyrrha's face turn red.

"Seriously?" Yang questioned as she and the rest of her team were shocked.

"I grew up with seven sisters. They get dressed in front of me, not caring that their little brother would have been in the room, even after some of them hit puberty and way after that. It doesn't affect me at all really. I mean I'll feel embarrassed for the person I see naked, but I don't feel aroused that much." Jaune said.

Team RWBY stared at him with gaped mouths and looks of disbelief.

"… Seriously?!" Yang exclaimed with disbelief.

"It's true. He's seen me butt naked and he didn't feel a thing." Nora said.

"What?!" Ren shot out of bed.

"And this just got awkward." Jaune said.

Suddenly the speakers throughout the school were heard.

" _All first and second years please report outside for a ten and above kilometer relay."_ Glynda's voice was heard throughout the speakers.

"What?!" Ruby shouted.

"And above?" Blake questioned.

" _The above portion depends on your stamina. For those skilled enough to surpass ten kilometers will advance to the twenty, then forty, then eighty, then a hundred sixty kilometer relay run and so on and so forth. That is all."_ Glynda said, finishing announcements.

Both teams RWBY and JNPR stared at a nearby speaker with wide eyes.

Suddenly Nora started cry loudly.

"These guys are trying to kill us." Yang said.

"Yup. Well… good day to be temporarily crippled." Jaune said with a smile, before starting to walk away, pretending to still be slow and needing a walking stick.

"What?! You're going to pretend you're still messed up to get out of sharing the torture?!" Yang shouted.

"Yep. I got to see Reebok anyway. I need my weapons back and to see how things are doing with him and his tech. Plus I wanted to see if my new armor is ready yet." Jaune said continuing to walk off, but someone grabbed his stick. He turned his head to see it was Yang glaring at him with narrowed eyes.

"Give me the stick." Yang said.

"… No. I need the stick." Jaune said.

"No you don't."

"Yes I do. Because~ I want to see my friend. Plus I'm not ready for real physical exercise." Jaune said.

"… Give me the stick."

"No. I need it."

"I need it more!" Yang cried trying to pull it away.

"Quit it! I can't pull off a tug-o-war with you today! I'm still weak!" Jaune exclaimed as he sent some aura to his arms, trying to draw strength, but only having enough to keep a hold on the cane.

"That's the point! Better for me!" Yang shouted.

"Nora! Initiate Bulldozer Mode! Target: Goldilocks!" Jaune cried out.

"What did you call me?" Yang questioned. Nora roared as she rushed out and tackled Yang into the wall.

"Thanks." Jaune said as he scurried away.

"You know the deal!" Nora called out as Yang tried pushing her off.

"Ren! Give her fifty pancakes for breakfast! Fifteen more and a waffle for being a trooper!" Jaune called out.

Nora gasped with delight.

"Fifteen and a waffle bonus! Alright!" Nora cheered with a grin as Yang tried more to push Nora away.

Ren sighed, shaking his head.

"Jeez."

!

!

Jaune managed to get to Reebok's workshop, but when he got to the door, something came out from above the door. It was a large mechanical eyeball attached to an extending and bending appendage. The pupil of the eye released a blue light that covered Jaune's body, then it went to the front of him and scanned his body up and down with a blue scanning light. Once finished it stared into Jaune's eyes for a few moments, then another small appendage came out atop the door and extended down to him showing off a little needle-like pricking device.

" **Finger please."** A robotic voice spoke. Jaune brought up his hand to the machine, allowing the needle to prick Jaune's finger, causing the blonde to go 'ow' before the needled appendage receded back into the wall. Beeping noises were heard afterwards. **"Welcome, Jaune Arc."** The robotic eye said before returning back into the wall atop of the door.

The door to the workshop opened on its own, allowing Jaune in.

Jaune walked in to find Reebok placing an Arc Knight into a technological casket with the help of his worker bots.

"That new security measure really does it job." Jaune said as he walked right in as the door behind him closed.

"As it should." Reebok said pressing some buttons on the side of the box the ARC Knight was in.

"So how's your little workout?" Jaune asked, placing his cane on a work bench.

"A pain in the ass! Putting in all the bots into these things is getting very repetitive." Reebok said.

"Now that I think about it, where did you even put them before?" Jaune asked. He however noticed something on one of the work tables. "What's that?" Jaune asked pointing to a light grey, smooth yet lump rock.

"That thing was in your pocket days ago. You know, after your little 'explosive' incident." Reebok said, putting emphasis on the work explode.

"What is it? It looks too… I don't know… unnatural to be a rock." Jaune said.

"You're right. It's organic. Kind of." Reebok said.

"What do you mean 'kind of'?" Jaune asked.

"It seems to be alive, but something is off about it." Reebok said.

Jaune walked over to the rock and grasped it. He brought in to his face with a raised eyebrow.

"It does feel… weird. Like it's…"

"A shell?" Reebok questioned.

"Yeah. Weird." Jaune narrowed his eyes. He sent aura to his hand. He focused a good amount to his hand, only to feel it tingle a bit from sensitivity, but he remained strong. He squeezed the rock a bit, causing it to crack, a lot. It released a cracking sound, causing Reebok to turn.

"You crushed it?" Reebok asked, walking over.

"A bit." Jaune said placing the now broken 'rock' atop the work table.

The two stared to find out the rock's surface fell onto the table like the cracked shell of an egg. The two stared with much strong intent, wondering what this thing really was. The surface of the rock fell completely to the ground revealing something it surrounded. Jaune and Reebok leaned closer to find it was something curled up… and black.

After a moment, it uncurled into a rat shaped creature with sharp nails, spiky fur off its back and off the back of its head, a long snout/mouth, and a Grimm mask with four red glowing eyes.

It opened its mouth and screeched at them.

"Leech Rat!" Jaune and Reebok screamed with fear.

"Kill It! Kill It!" Reebok screamed, as Jaune quickly grabbed a mallet and tried crushing it to death, but it quickly ran off.

"Get back here!" Jaune screamed as he chased after the small Grimm. He scurried up the wall. Jaune tried crushing it with the mallet, but it managed to dodge and headed to the ventilation system.

"Close off all ventilation systems! Precaution: Quarantine!" Reebok screamed. The vents then closed up, causing the creature to screech with annoyance, before jumping off the wall to avoid a slam of the mallet from Jaune.

The Leech Rat was scurrying away, until it climbed up a table and was atop it to find some sort of small cannon. It rushed over to it and bit it some.

"My prototype Nova Cannon!" Reebok wailed as he had a mallet in hand and pistol.

The Leech Rat bit down atop of it a bit, before it managed to accidentally push its back foot against the trigger, causing it to fire at the door of the workshop, blasting it apart with a shockwave following afterwards that pulsed around the room, sending Reebok and Jaune to the ground from the force of the shockwave.

"I had that thing with the safety off? Damn." Reebok said, but he noticed the Leech Rat running out. "It's Bolting!"

"Silver Eye and Arc Gold, Now!" Jaune screamed, finding the strength to stand and hurrying off towards the exit.

Reebok snapped his fingers, causing a worker bot to hurry over with Jaune's pistols in a holster, then pointed to the blonde. The bots quickly flew over and gave Jaune his twin pistols.

Jaune fired at the Leech Rat that was running down the hall, managing to dodge the bullets.

"Reebok, come on! And bring Excalibur!" Jaune shouted as he hurried off to get the Leech Rat.

Reebok quickly hurried out the room, wearing gauntlet forms of C.I.C. and holding Excalibur, which was in a holster.

"Damn. What do you eat in the morning? Because no way Pumpkin Pete's cereal gives you the strength to hold this thing right!" Reebok called out. He then turned back to inside his workshop. "Hide the bots, close the door, and make sure no one gets near here, except Jaune, me and possibly Teams JNPR and RWBY." Reebok called out to his worker bots, before C.I.C. transformed into giant robot arms, allowing Reebok to carry Jaune's broadsword with ease and running off to catch up with the blonde. He also grabbed some add-ons for Jaune along with the holsters carrying them.

!

!

Jaune and Reebok ran throughout the school, trying to kill the Leech Rat. It managed to run in into the school and was rushing through the halls. Jaune had Excalibur in shotgun mode held within the holster that was tied to himself, while Reebok had C.I.C. in pulse rifle mode.

"Get Back Here!" Jaune screamed as he continued to fire at the Grimm.

The Leech Rat ran onto the wall, dodging a bullet. It hopped off and increased speed.

A young female student walked out of a door and completely missed the Leech Rat running right through the door the young female student left out of.

Jaune and Reebok quickly managed to get to the door. Reebok suddenly squeaked, causing Jaune to turn to him to see he was frozen.

"Come on, dude." Jaune said.

"But…" Reebok said as he stared with pure fear. Jaune sighed.

"I'll take care of this." Jaune said before running into the room.

"The girls shower room." Reebok said with a frightful squeak.

The sound of girls screaming was heard inside the shower/locker room.

Jaune was running throughout the shower trying to grab the Leech Rat. He couldn't use his weapons, not at the cost of hurting other students, so he had to result to grabbing it. Jaune saw a few girls naked and in their underwear, but none of that caught his attention. He was square on trying to get the scurrying Grimm.

"What's going on?" Velvet questioned, only to scream and cover her chest area as she noticed Jaune running in the room.

"What?" Coco turned only to yell and cover her chest as Jaune ran by. "Arc! You are so dead!" Coco screamed with rage.

"Rat!" A girl screamed as others screamed louder with some jumping atop of benches to stay away from the vermin.

There was not only a boy inside, but also a rat. If the ceiling was crawling with spiders, then this would be a horror of a living nightmare.

The Leech Rat ran into the shower room. Inside were shower heads hanging out of the wall, benches for sitting, just in case, handheld shower head, and compartments sticking out the walls where body wash, shampoo, conditioner, soap bars and sponges could lay on and there were also some stalls further back in the room with all mentioned before, even benches on the sides just in case.

"What the hell is going on?" Yang questioned as she, Blake and Weiss looked out the exit, wondering what's going on. They noticed something small run in.

"What the hell was that?!" Weiss screamed.

"It wasn't Ruby and Yang's dog again. Too small." Blake clarified.

Then came running in was Jaune, causing girls inside to scream.

"What the Hell?!" a girl screamed.

"Get Out!" Weiss screamed.

"Hi Jaune." Nora waved to her leader noticing him, only for Pyrrha, who was right next to her, to notice as well and scream as she covered her areas.

Jaune slipped on the water from the floor, sliding against the ground, but managed to grab the Leech Rat in his hands.

"Gotcha!" Jaune exclaimed with a grin, but the Leech Rat bit his right thumb off. "Mother Fucker!" Jaune screamed, releasing the Leech Rat to hold his hand in pain. Jaune quickly grabbed his severed thumb and pocketed it as he stood up, only to see Yang naked.

"What are you looking at, Vomit Boy?!" Yang screamed as she covered her parts with her arms.

"Don't get any ideas. None of this is doing a thing to me." Jaune said with an annoyed expression as he tried finding the Leech Rat.

"What's going on?" Jaune turned to see Ruby naked coming out of one of the stalls. Ruby screamed as she ran in. Jaune's face turned red before he turned away, covering his eyes. He moved the digits of his right hand to see again and found the Leech Rat looking to him near the exit. "Found You!" Jaune screamed as he gave chase once more, with the Leech Rat running off again.

"I Will Get You For This!" Weiss screamed with rage.

"Same Here!" Yang shouted.

Outside, Reebok was still staring at the door with a look of horror.

"Hey Shorty, what's up?" Cardin greeted Reebok as he and Russel walked over to the green haired genius, only to find his staring off into space. Cardin raised an eyebrow as he and Russel were wondering what was with him. They followed his line of sight to see him staring at the girls shower room.

"You don't think…" Russel started looking to Cardin.

"He is a guy." Cardin said shrugging.

"Maybe we should make sure." Russel said. Russel grasped Reebok's shoulder and gently shook him. "Hey Reebok, you doing okay?" Russel asked, but no response. "Reebok. Hello~." Russel waved his hand in front of Reebok's face, still no response, then snapped his fingers in front of him. Still nothing.

Cardin moved Russel aside, put his finger in his mouth, took it out and inserted it into Reebok's ear, delivering a successful Wet Willie.

That got a response.

Reebok screamed as he moved away and held his ear.

"What's up?" Cardin greeted with a nod.

"My ear is wet! That's what's up!" Reebok yelled as he continued to hold his ear.

"Well you should have responded earlier." Cardin said with a shrug. They all heard girls screaming inside. "What's going on in there?" Cardin wondered.

"Jaune ran in to-"

"Ran in where?" The three young men froze and slowly turned to see Glynda Goodwitch staring at them. "Why are you three in front of the girls shower room?" Glynda asked with narrowed eyes.

"W-W-Well, you see a-" Reebok was interrupted by several girls running out of the locker room, with the Leech Rat running pass their feet without being noticed.

What was noticed was Jaune running out of the locker room after the girl and dashing pass Glynda with Arc Gold out, but he was then frozen by Glynda's telekinesis.

"Why… were **you** … in the girls shower room?" Glynda asked with a deadly glare and gritting teeth.

"Leech Rat." Jaune said, causing a look of pure fear to emerge on Glynda's face.

"It's going to turn the corner!" Reebok screamed pointing forward as they all saw the rat-like Grimm run around the corner.

Glynda released Jaune from her telekinetic hold as they all ran after the Grimm.

"LEECH RAT!" A pair of voices screamed, followed by the sounds of rounds of bullets.

The five turned the corner to find Port firing at the ground to nail the Grimm, but it managed to scurry away, only to meet Oobleck who fired a plume of fire at the creature with his thermos flame thrower. However the little creature managed to hop out of the flames and scurry up the wall towards a vent.

"Don't let it get to the vent!" Oobleck shouted.

Jaune fired a shot at the Leech Rat right as it made it to the vent. The Leech Rat managed to escape inside the ventilation system, but not without having its tail shot off, causing it to screech in pain.

"That was for my finger for Ass!" Jaune yelled with anger.

"How in the world did a Leech Rat manage to get into the school?" Glynda asked with a stern expression.

"Well days ago when we brought Jaune in for surgery we found a strange shaped rock in his pants. I didn't know what it was because I never crossed paths with something like it before so… I kind of… kept it." Reebok said looking to the ground with guilt.

"I see. It is said that Leech Rats have a special ability of camouflage in a sense." Port said.

"They must be capable of somehow collecting organic material to surround itself in an organic mineral shell to disguise itself." Oobleck said.

"I'm sorry. It's all my fault. If I had brought it over to you guys before none of this would be happening." Reebok said with remorse, hanging his head with shame.

"But I don't get it. You're smart. Couldn't you have found out it was a Grimm?" Russel asked.

"It didn't give off the essence of one. The scanners in my tools didn't detect any trace of Grimm energy."

"That must be why they are so hard to detect and find beforehand. Surrounding themselves in organic mineral must somehow contain their dark presence within themselves." Oobleck said.

"But in order to do that the essence must be held deep pass even the muscular shell of a Grimm." Port said.

"Then that would mean… the shell itself was really layers of its own body. Its skin, its blood, its muscles… all turned into an organic material to hide the essence deep inside to only surround its organs and bones." Reebok said.

"Okay, okay, I know science is good and all, but you all went ballistic trying to kill that thing. Why is it so deadly?" Cardin asked.

"Not just so deadly, but one of the deadliest of all Grimm in existence." Port said.

"No way." Russel said as he and Cardin were shocked.

"There He Is!" Coco's voice was heard.

They all turned to see all the female students charging over with rage written all over their faces.

"Oh shit." Jaune said with rising fear in his chest.

Yang and Coco sprinted over with the blonde having her fist cocked back. Russel screamed as he, Cardin and Reebok ran off in fear.

Glynda quickly stepped in between the two pissed students and Jaune, stopping the two with telekinesis.

"Enough!" Glynda shouted, causing all the girls to skid to a halt.

"Miss Goodwitch!" Weiss shouted stepping forward. "That pig Jaune!"

"Hey!"

"Ran into the girls shower room to see us bare!" Weiss shouted pointing at Jaune.

"I did not went in there to see girls naked." Jaune said with narrowed eyes.

"It's true." Reebok said as he, Cardin and Russel poked their heads out of the corner. "Jaune only went inside to kill a Leech Rat."

"You mean that rat looking thing running across the floor in the showers?" Nora asked.

"What was running on the floors?" Ruby asked with wide eyes.

"Yes." Oobleck said stepping forward. "What you saw was one of **the** most deadly Grimm in all of history."

"That small thing? No way." Nora said, not believing something so small was really so dangerous.

"Yeah~, it didn't seem that intimidating or dangerous." Blake said.

"Not dangerous my ass, that thing bit my thumb off." Jaune said revealing his right hand to show he had not thumb anymore, causing the girls to reel back with shock and disgust.

"Granted, the Leech Rat does not seem intimidating at all and **a** Leech Rat is not considered a very combative Grimm, but that is not what makes it so deadly. It's its rate of reproduction that is the most fearsome thing about it." Port said.

"Indeed. Leech Rats are most known for their rate of reproduction. One Leech Rat can asexually reproduce twenty more after just one hour." Oobleck explained, shocking all the students.

"So there will be more to kill and with how many students at the school, it can't be that bad, right?" Nora spoke up.

"No! It Is Bad! We'll Be Completely Outnumbered in A Few Hours!" Oobleck shouted causing the students to flinch. "How long has it been since it first broke out of its shell?" Oobleck asked, looking to Reebok and Jaune.

"Well let's see. It took us eight minutes to get to the point when Jaune went into the girl's room-" this caused some girls to growl. "Around a minute and a half for him to chase it inside, and now we wasted three to four minutes standing around, so… almost fourteen minutes." Reebok explained.

"So we have two hours and forty six minutes before they reach a massive rate." Oobleck said.

"These things can be a problem in three hours?" Pyrrha questioned.

"Yes. Do the math. After the first hour is up that one Leech Rat will divide into twenty one. After the next hour they will divide and there will be a total of four hundred twenty! Then after the next, we'll be outnumbered by a total of eight thousand four hundred of those beasts!" Reebok exclaimed causing all the girls to freeze.

"Oh shit." Yang said as she and Coco were released from Glynda's telekinesis.

"I hate to ask, but… how many will there be after the next hour?" Ruby asked with rising fear.

"One hundred sixty eight thousand." Reebok answered with a look of pure fear.

All the girls stared with almost bulging eyes. They all gulped. Their rage against Jaune was completely gone.

"Two hours and forty five minutes now." Oobleck said.

"No time to waste then." Jaune said. "Oobleck, you're the fastest so speed off towards Ozpin's office and tell him what's going on."

"Agreed." Oobleck said before sprinting away faster than everyone could see.

"Port, go rally the rest of the students. We need everyone ready for biggest extermination this school will ever see." Jaune said.

"Tally-ho!" Port exclaimed as he flexed his muscles.

"Glynda." The headmistress cleared her throat. "Miss Goodwitch… if there's a failsafe for this, best to initiate it. No doubt as Ozpin's right hand, you have to have the clearance for it." Jaune said, earning a nod from the telepath. "Reebok." Jaune turned to his best friend. "If there is anything that head of yours can come up with to turn everything around, do it." Jaune said.

"It's not that simple. It takes time to- got it." Reebok said with a finger up. "I'm gonna need to use your Nova crystal back at my workshop though, but I'm sure that'll be fine."

"Cardin, Russel, Yang, Weiss, do me a favor and keep Reebok safe just in case any of those little bastards sneak into his lab." Jaune said.

"Alright, but what happened minutes ago will not be forgotten." Weiss said with narrowed eyes.

"Fine. Everyone separate and do your part. Beacon depends on everything we do today." Jaune said.

"Um, question." Ruby spoke up. "How do people usually solve a problem like this if there becomes too many of them?" Ruby asked.

"Simple. Quarantine the area… and then nuke it." Port said as he started heading out, shocking everyone. "It is as Mister Arc had said. What you all do now results in the outcome of Beacon's future. It is time to prove yourself. Now hoof it." Port said before running off to rally more students.

"Well what are you all waiting for? Spread out and defend the school!" Glynda shouted, scaring everyone into action as they all ran off to do their part to defend their school.

"Here dude." Reebok handed Jaune the add-ons in holsters.

"Thanks." Jaune thanked his best friend, earning a nod from Reebok as he was ready to leave. "Whoa, whoa, wait, Reebok!" Jaune called out, causing his best friend to stop and turn to Jaune. "Could you do me a favor?" Jaune asked walking over as he reached into his pocket. "Could you reattach this?" Jaune asked, as he showed off his severed thumb in his hand.

"Ugh." Yang and Nora said as they and their teammates reeled in disgust at the sight of the severed digit.

Reebok stared at the appendage with wide eyes, before C.I.C. transformed into a pair of goggles and a strange pen looking thing. Reebok put on the goggled, grabbed the thumb and arranged it perfectly onto the stump it was severed from perfectly with the help of his goggles.

"Okay, hold still." Reebok brought up the pen-looking device only for a blade of plasma to appear out of it, making it look like a scalpel, from the future! "This is going to really smart."

"Okay." Jaune said with a nod preparing for the worst.

"As bad as a Diablo urinating on a wound totally covered in salt." Reebok added.

"What?" Jaune questioned with wide eyes.

The plasma blade met skin, causing Jaune to scream bloody murder. Loud enough for it to echo throughout the whole school.

!

!

In Vlad's team's room, they all were sitting down having lunch. Gavrilo was having porridge, Edgar a grapefruit with lean ham, Chary a tuna melt with a side of sliced bananas and apples and peanut butter on the side for dipping the fruit, and Vlad a steak burrito with two pieces of grilled chicken on the side and two slices of lime to squeeze upon the chicken.

" _Attention students!"_ The four looked up to the ceiling hearing Port's voice. _"This is an extreme code red! Beacon has a Leech Rat problem! For those who don't know, one can divide into twenty every time an hour passes! Traverse the school, be on guard and prepare for a battle! You see a rat looking Grimm, end it at all costs! No matter what, end it! The future of Beacon depends on it! That is all."_ Port finished his announcement.

The team blinked their eyes.

"Leech Rats, huh?" Vlad said.

"They're all screwed." Gavrilo said as he continued eating his porridge.

"I expected more from this school than to have this problem." Edgar said eating a piece of lean ham.

"Should we do something, sir?" Chary asked looking to Vlad as she took a piece of banana with her fork and dipped it into her peanut butter.

"Well we should get involved just to keep up appearances." Vlad said.

"Do you think they'll still keep the Vytal tournament going after this?" Edgar asked.

"Of course they will. The council will just keep this incident quiet as long as they can." Vlad said opening up his scroll as he continued to eat his burrito.

"Idiots." Edgar said as he scooped up some grapefruit into a Spork.

"After we finish eating, Edgar, you and Gavrilo will start packing just in case. Chary, you and I will take a head start in helping our 'allies'." Vlad said doing air quotation gestures from the word 'allies'.

"Mm." Edgar nodded as they all returned to eating the rest of their lunch; not in a rush to help.

!

!

Inside Team JNPR's dorm room, Saber was on the floor, playing with a ball of yarn, while Liversnap was resting atop of Ren's bed, slurping up pots of honey Nora had gotten for him; and also getting the silent male of the team's bed sticky with the honey falling atop it thanks to sloppy eating.

The two heard knocking at the door, making them turn their heads.

Saber looked to Liversnap and meowed, earning a nod from the Ursa.

After a moment, the door to JNPR's room opened up as Liversnap and Saber, now in their disguised forms, looked to see who it was.

It was Zwei.

Zwei barked something to the two. Saber responded with a meow. Zwei barked more. Saber meowed something back. Zwei growled then barked something to Saber. Saber rolled his eyes, turned and headed back to the ball of yarn. Zwei barked something which caused the disguised Grimm kitten to stop in place. Zwei barked more.

Liversnap roared with horror before running out the room and ran out through the halls.

Zwei barked something more at Saber.

Saber turned his head to the side, looking at Zwei with half lidded eyes. Saber growled a bit staring forward. Closing his eyes he decided to turn towards the corgi and walk over. Saber stopped in front of Zwei. The stared at one another.

Zwei nodded. Saber closed his eyes before nodding in return.

Liversnap ran back and went the other way of the hall, still roaring all the way.

Zwei barked something to Liversnap before running off the other way. Liversnap rushed off after Zwei. Saber rolled his eyes before following after the two at a calm strolling pace.

!

!

Jaune walked through the halls holding his thumb, now reattached back onto his person.

"Dammit. Why can aura work as a healing agent for the inside of your body as well?" Jaune said as he held his thumb. Jaune stopped. He had somber eyes. He sighed. "If Ozpin was still strapped around my neck he would have said 'It technically can, but it all depends on the injury, seeing as the speed of ones aura depends on one's control and reserves.'" Jaune said putting on his best Ozpin impersonation. He released his thumb as he put on a thinking face. "Now if I was a Leech Rat, where would I be? It would have to be a place that makes it hard for humans to see me, but also has enough cramped spaces big enough for me to go into while too small for a person to reach in for me." Jaune rubbed his chin, until he got it. "The boiler room." Jaune said.

He started rushing down the hall for a few moments, until he realized something.

"Where is the boiler room?"

!

!

Reebok's group managed to make it to the doors of his workshop.

Out popping from the top was the robot eye from earlier, surprising the others.

"Stand still." Reebok said.

The robot eye stared into Reebok's eyes, then Yang's, then Weiss', then Russel's and finally Cardin's. It unleashed a scanning light that scanned them all at once.

The needle appendage then came out as well.

Reebok brought his finger up, allowing it to prick his finger.

"Everyone do the same. It needs to identify your blood as well." Reebok said.

"Man this is some annoying security." Yang said.

Weiss brought up her finger, allowing the needle to prick her as well. Yang did the same and it pricked her as well. Cardin did so next. Finally Russel, but he was the only one to go 'ow' and wave his hand to relieve the stinging pain after done.

" **Welcome, Master Alexander, Ms. Schnee, Ms. Xiao Long, Mr. Winchester and Mr. Thrush."** The computer said as the eye and needle appendage returned back through the hole atop the door as the entrance opened for them. **"No signs of danger detected within room. Ventilation system is still closed off. Would you like to reopen them?"**

"Yes. Code Access: 128-0009." Reebok said as all the sounds of vents opened up afterwards.

"Oh. It's stuffy in here." Yang said.

"Take some refresher pellets. Trust me." Reebok said. "First things first though, I'm going to need your weapons." Reebok said as he hurried inside.

"Excuse me?" Yang questioned as she and the other followed inside before the doors closed.

"I'm going to upgrade them a bit to handle this infestation. Leech Rats aren't best handled with bullets, maces and all other combat weapons and normal firearms. They are better handled with weapons like flamethrowers, pulse rifles, explosives, acidic ammo, basically anything that's best at handling crowds and melts them. Before I start on the Arc Bomb, I'm going to need to upgrade your weapons so as to better handle the Leech Rats, in case the numbers get too big." Reebok explained.

"Arc Bomb? You're going to blow up the school?!" Russel exclaimed.

"Yes and no." Reebok said as he snapped his fingers. His worker bots came in placing tools atop a long and hefty workbench. A worker bot flew over to Reebok and handed him half of a crystal. Jaune's Nova dust crystal. "I'm going to recreate the explosion Jaune emitted days ago." Reebok said facing the four.

"No… way." Yang said as she and the others stared at Reebok with shocked expressions and gaped mouths.

"Weapons, please." Reebok said, patting the work bench.

The four looked to one another before walking over and placing their weapons on the workbench.

"But how are you going to recreate it? You need Jaune's semblance for that and you said that he can't risk using that unless he wants to mess up his aura system." Weiss questioned.

"I'm gonna have to borrow energy from a Magnhild." Reebok said as he gathered some tech and grabbed Ember Celica.

"Magnhild? You mean Nora's weapon?" Yang asked with confusion.

"No. Something else." Reebok said as he grabbed some tools.

"What… what else?" Weiss asked with curiosity and interest.

"Yang… I'm going to have to dismantle Ember Celica a bit in order to upgrade it. You're… not going to hit me, right?" Reebok said looking to Yang.

"Of course not. Make it bad ass!" Yang said with a grin.

Reebok nodded, before he started working on the gauntlets. After a couple of moments, he broke the gauntlets open.

Yang's hair fired up as her eyes glowed red. Everyone stared at her with wide eyes and fear.

"You got one of those little squishy things for me to squeeze over and over?" Yang asked.

"Here." Weiss handed her a squeezable fiddle toy; one of those ones whose eyes pop out every time you squeeze it. Yang took it from Weiss, only to raise an eyebrow as she stared at the Schnee. "What? How do you think I tolerate so many childish and ludicrous antics?" Weiss retorted with her arms crossed.

"Why does it have white hair and a mustache?" Russel asked.

!

!

The male student body prepared their weapons as they scavenged throughout the halls of the school to find these Leech Rats.

Ren was currently with Team SSSN, travelling around to find the enemy.

"Does anyone even know what a Leech Rat looks like?" Sage asked.

"I'm sure it just looks a lot like a normal rat, but uglier." Sun said.

"That's hitting it on the money." Nora said, appearing in the middle of the group, causing Team SSSN to scream.

"Where'd you come from?!" Sage shouted.

"Uh, behind you, of course." Nora said.

"You've seen it Nora?" Ren asked remaining calm.

"How does he remain so calm like that?" Scarlet asked Neptune, who shrugged.

"Yeah. It ran into the girls shower room trying to hide from Jaune, but fearless leader ran in after without hesitation!" Nora proclaimed loudly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait! You're saying that Jaune… Jaune Arc… ran into the girls shower room?" Sun asked as he and the rest of his team stared at her with flabbergast looks and dropped jaws.

"Yep. Pretty brave." Nora said with a smile.

"… And he saw all you girls naked?" Sun questioned as he and his team were on the edge of their… feet I guess; even on tiptoes, to hear an answer.

"Yep. He saw Me, Pyrrha, Yang, Weiss, Blake-" Sun choked up as his eyes bulged and jaw dropped more. "Although like he said before, he doesn't really get affected by seeing naked girls."

"OH COME ON!" Neptune screamed.

"But when he saw Ruby, his whole face turned redder than the love child of a tomato and cherry." Nora said.

Neptune fell to his knees.

"Why~?" Neptune cried with his fist shot into the air. He then fell with his fists hitting the floor. "Why is he so lucky? So cool? Why?" Neptune cried as he repeatedly slammed his fist upon the floor.

Ren and Nora blinked their eyes as they stared down at Neptune.

"So where did it go?" Ren asked Nora.

"Into the ventilation systems, but I don't think it's sticking around in their anymore. It looked like a crafty little guy. It just had the face of a real survivor type, ya know?" Nora said leaning closer to Ren. "Oh! Maybe Liversnap can find it! He has a good sense of smell~." Nora said with a grin.

"He could help in this situation." Ren said rubbing his chin.

"Are you talking about that Ursa you keep disguised?" Sage asked.

"Who else?" Nora said with her fists to her hips.

"How do you do it? Ursai are mindless beasts that kill everything that breathes, don't they?" Scarlet asked.

"For your information, Liversnap is not like any other Ursa. He's a sweetheart." Nora said feeling proud of her little pet. "Plus, he's just a baby. Reebok said that because of the much meaner and way too ugly Grimm in the Emerald Forest, he was separated from his family, so I found him, took him in as my own and trained him to be a good little Ursa. One that I am so~ proud of." Nora said with a big smile as she hugged herself thinking about her special 'little' guy.

"Well it's too bad he's not here now." Sun said.

"Oh don't worry about that. Watch." Nora cleared her throat, then took in a deep breath before yelling out. "LIVERSNAP~!" so loud that the others were forced to cover their ears.

Nora had her fists to her hips and her eyes closed. Team SSSN looked to her with raised eyebrows. Nora brought up three fingers, then counted down to two, one and then pointed in a direction as the sound of rushing, rumbling feet was heard.

They all looked to see a giant grizzly bear rushing over to them leaving a dust cloud. Scarlet screamed like a girl as he and the rest of his team rushed away, with Neptune hopping into Sun's arms, to avoid being trampled.

Ren just took a big sidestep, managing to avoid being tackled to the ground with Nora.

Nora laughed as Liversnap was licking her face.

"Amazing." Neptune said right before Sun let him drop.

Liversnap got off of Nora, allowing her to sit up, then he roared.

"Huh? What's that?" Nora asked. Liversnap gave more small roars.

Ren stood next to Team SSSN as they all stared at the two.

"Okay… I can believe that, that thing is her pet… I can believe she trained it to not kill… I… guess I believe it's… nice to other people, but no way in this planet can she-"

"He said Zwei recruited him and Saber to fight the Leech Rat menace." Nora said looking to the five.

"Understand what it is saying." Sage said as he and the rest of his team were shocked, while Ren looked mildly surprised.

"Only Nora." Ren said with his eyes closed and a shrug.

"Liversnap's not an 'it', he's a he! A boy! Get it right!" Nora shouted with a narrowed eye glare.

"Can he at least find the Grimm?" Scarlet asked.

"Maybe. Liversnap usually picks up evil stuff from others, so he'll probably be able to find it." Nora said as she got on her knees and held Liversnap's face. "Listen Liversnap, we need you to find the rat. Smell his bad energy and find him. Understand?" Liversnap gave a small roar in response. "Good!" Nora said with grin before hopping atop of Liversnap's back.

Liversnap started sniffing the ground. He walked over towards the wall, stood up and placed his front paws against the wall and sniffed near the ventilation system. Liversnap took in a deep whiff, savoring the scent of darkness. He dropped back down to the ground and gave a roar.

"He said it smells like it went deep down below. Maybe it's in the basement." Nora added.

"Makes sense. Where else would a rat be hiding from people?" Sun said.

"There's just one question. Does this place have a basement? Also, if there is one, how do we get there?" Neptune wondered.

"Beacon has around three official basements." Ren answered.

"Why three?" Neptune asked.

"We're wasting time! That thing could give birth to twenty more in just a couple minutes!" Nora cried out. "To the Elevator!" Nora exclaimed as Liversnap stood up on his hind legs and roared, before running off.

Ren hurried after his partner to help.

"Good luck you two! We'll check the grounds just in case it resurfaces!" Sun called out. "Guys, time to split up. Sage, Scarlet, check some the classrooms and outside. Neptune, let's check the cafeteria first before we check out a few classrooms ourselves." Sun ordered, earning a nod from his team.

"Break!" They all shouted as they hurried off in their respective pairs.

!

!

Jaune made it to the elevator and pressed the button on it. Jaune crossed his arms as he waited. The door opened and in went Jaune.

"Okay so the boiler room would be…" Jaune blinked his eyes. He took out his scroll and selected a number. He put it to his ear and waited patiently. After a few rings, someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Glynda, I mean Miss Goodwitch, which level is the boiler room?" Jaune asked.

"Third Basement." Glynda answered.

"Thanks. By the way, has anyone informed Ironwood of what's happening?" Jaune asked as he pressed a button.

"No. I think it's best to keep it that way. Knowing James, he'll probably initiate an early nuke. He lately has gained a zero tolerance attitude, but after the incident I don't blame him." Glynda said.

"All the more reason to find and kill this thing as fast as possible." Jaune said. "Wait… we have an art gallery **and** Port has a fort in this place?"

"Don't mind those. The hours almost up. Be on your toes." Glynda said before ending the call.

Jaune sighed as he pocketed his scroll.

"No pressure." Jaune said in a low tone with his arms crossed. He blinked his eyes as he looked to the floor indicators. "Fort Port. No Girls Allowed. Wonder if this has been around since he was a student." Jaune wondered.

The door opened when he made it to the desired floor. He walked in to find he was in a room filled with pipes. Hell the pipes look forms of passageways within the entire floor

Jaune walked through the halls looking for anything that was small, black and moved around with a row of teeth. Jaune took out Silver Eye and Arc Gold, ready to fire at will. Jaune narrowed his eyes as he was getting a feeling of something nearby.

Rounding the corner, Jaune quickly aimed his dual pistols only to find Oobleck.

"Hello Mister Arc." Oobleck greeted the young knight while adjusting his glasses.

"Oobleck." Jaune greeted putting down his pistols. Oobleck cleared his throat. "Doctor Oobleck." Jaune corrected himself.

"I see you got the same idea that I did. I feel that the Grimm is here as well." Oobleck said. "You seem to know a lot about Grimm for your age. Even if Qrow is your mentor."

"Reebok's got a list as well of many of those things." Jaune said as he walked pass the green haired teacher.

"And you memorized many of them from what I have seen so far." Oobleck said following Jaune.

"Need to. Qrow said 'you're lucky those were toddlers' and knowing him, he means they're the weaker of the Grimm kingdom. So I figured find out as much as I can from library books, Reebok's data and anything that I could learn more from." Jaune answered.

"I see… tell me then… what is a Cemetery Mist is?" Oobleck asked.

"It's a demonic ghost looking Grimm."

"That?"

"Why with the questions?" Jaune asked.

"Well it's part of my job. After all, it is Thursday." Oobleck said.

"… Therapy day." Jaune said with a deep frown and shoulders slumped. "Okay, if we're going to do this, how about this? Why do I have a habit of scaring the crap out of the people I love?" Jaune asked.

"Normally I would ask the question, but alright. We'll give it a go. Who is it you feel you hurt the most with your stunts?"

"That's easy. Pyrrha." Jaune answered.

"Ah Miss Nikos. She shows much care for you." Oobleck said, rubbing his chin.

"Sure does." Jaune said with somber eyes as they rounded another corner.

"Do you know she loves you?" Oobleck asked. He noticed Jaune's thumb move a smidge. "Do you love her?" Oobleck asked. He noticed a few of Jaune's fingers twitch. "Why no response then?" Oobleck asked.

"I already have a girlfriend. Ruby." Jaune answered.

"Ah, you and Miss Rose. Well then, congratulations. Explains your daring rescue for her when confronting me." Oobleck said. "Did you two at least discuss things?" Oobleck asked.

"Yeah. Back at the dance, about half an hour before Ruby and I became official… we talked about it."

"Did you both talk or did one of you just talk?" Oobleck asked. Jaune stopped in his tracks. "Jaune, in order for proper closure to work, both parties must talk things out together."

"So what? You're saying Pyrrha is just hurting herself or I'm hurting her or we're both hurting one another and ourselves?" Jaune asked.

"All of the above." Oobleck simply answered adjusting his glasses. "Tell me, if you had the choice, would you talk to her properly about it?" Oobleck asked.

"Yes… but I have to wait." Jaune said.

"Wait for what? When will the appropriate time to talk come around?" Oobleck asked. Jaune's eyes somber up a bit.

"After the Vytal Tournament." Jaune said with now determined eyes. "I'll tell her everything then."

"Why then?" Oobleck asked.

"I have my reasons. Personal reasons." Jaune turned his head to Oobleck. "Ones I can't talk about now." Jaune said before turning back and continuing to move forward.

"I understand." Oobleck said. "There is something I've been meaning to ask. If you'll allow me that is."

"Shoot. I'm sure even if I say no, you'll just bring it up next week." Jaune said.

"It's about the incident a few days ago."

"Oh, you mean when I exploded." Jaune said.

"In a sense."

"It's more than just going to be a simple 'why did you do it?' right?" Jaune asked.

"Of course. It just shocks me that someone your age and your level of ignorance at the beginning of the year was somehow able to attract all the surrounding Grimm." Oobleck said.

'Oh dammit, why did he have to notice?' Jaune mentally questioned, not realizing that more than Oobleck noticed the event.

"Seems to be a lot of negativity from just one person. Especially someone who arrived to Beacon so innocent, so naïve." Oobleck said rubbing his chin.

'Dammit! Why did Oobleck have to be smart?!' Jaune thought with annoyance.

"Although to be perfectly honest Mister Arc, that wasn't the only big thing that caught my eye. There was also what did afterwards. In what led to the explosion in general." Oobleck said holding his chin, causing Jaune to raise an eyebrow. "You never hesitated." Oobleck said, causing Jaune's eyes to widen. "Rather intriguing really."

"How so? Anybody would have done what I had did." Jaune countered.

"Granted, but without hesitation is something else entirely. From what I've seen and heard afterward, you knew what would happen after consuming the tiny fragment. Granted anyone would do what you did, but knowing that it might cost their life is something else entirely? Anyone your age, especially a first year at least would hesitate." Oobleck said.

"Maybe that just shows how big of a heart I have." Jaune said with a stoic look and half lidded eyes.

"Or something else." Oobleck said.

"Fine, I'll play along. What something else?" Jaune questioned with a dull look.

"That you've been in that position before." Oobleck said. Jaune narrowed his eyes a bit, but made sure Oobleck didn't notice. "The only reason I can think of when someone does something so drastic with no hesitation is when they already experienced that level of carnage before and refuses to let it continue. As if trying to stop an event from happening again." Oobleck said with his hands behind his back.

"I have seen my hometown attacked by these freaks before." Jaune said.

"Yes, I bet you have, but to lead to an action like this… it's almost something a veter-" they both heard scratching, causing them to stop in place. "We'll have to continue this another time." Oobleck said.

'Or never again.' Jaune thought. Jaune took out his dual pistols, only for Oobleck to put a hand over one of his own.

"I wouldn't advise using firearms in this close a space Mister Arc. All the waterworks throughout the school are connected to here. Especially the toilets. One round could rupture the system and ruin Beacon's waterworks for a time." Oobleck said.

"You had me at 'toilets'." Jaune said, pocketing Silver Eye and Arc Gold.

The sounds of scratching was heard throughout the corridor. Jaune and Oobleck lightly and slowly continued forward as they listened in for the creature.

Jaune had a determined glare, ready to attack. However, he wasn't sure how to attack. He couldn't use Arc Gold or Silver Eye and he couldn't use Excalibur. Even if he had his smaller sword, Crocea Mors, it still wouldn't be good, unless he wanted to accidentally change the shower water with toilet water. The thought made him shudder.

Oobleck furrowed his brow as he listened in for the Grimm. It was clawing here and there, almost as if to throw them off. Perhaps it is trying to throw them off. He listened in very carefully. His ear twitched.

Oobleck suddenly grabbed a pen from his pocket protector and throw it, followed by a screeching sound, causing Jaune to turn to see the Leech Rat hop out between the cracks between two pipes with Oobleck's pen stabbed into its backside.

"Got it!" Jaune shouted as he tried stomping on it, but it managed to dodge in time.

Oobleck managed to grab the Grimm from the ground, but it slipped right through his hand.

"It is covered in an oil-like substance!" Oobleck shouted. The Leech Rat avoided being punched by Jaune and ran straight into a crack in the floor, going in deep below. "It's rushing towards the lower levels! Follow me!" Oobleck shouted as he rushed off.

"Wait! Goddammit Oobleck! I can't run that fast!" Jaune called out as he rushed off to follow his history teacher.

"Follow the sound of my voice and the ringing noises!" Oobleck called out, before the sound of ringing was heard.

'What's ringing right now?' Jaune wondered.

Jaune continued to follow the sounds of ringing throughout the corridors. After a few moments, he was in front of a flight of stairs where the ringing was happening below. Jaune rushed down the flight of stairs, but as he was halfway down them, he heard the ringing of… an alarm clock? Jaune managed to arrive down the bottom of the stairs and saw Oobleck in front of him with his back to him.

"We are too late." Oobleck said.

Jaune took out his scroll and put on the built in flashlight, now scavenging around to find the Leech Rat. After a moment, he found it curled up into a ball, fidgeting atop a pipe. Jaune rushed over and attempted to grab it, but when he did, he felt the fur stab him.

"Ow!" Jaune shouted as the Leech Rat screeched and went deeper into a crack between the pipes.

"When a Leech Rat is producing children their fur spikes into a porcupine-like exterior to defend itself while it's in the process of conception." Oobleck explained.

Flashing his light within the crack, Jaune stared at the Leech Rat curled into a ball. Lumps started to form and move upon its back. Jaune blinked his eyes at the sight. Suddenly a ball of black fur popped out of the Leech Rats back; shooting towards Jaune.

Jaune managed to move his head to the side as the ball of black fur flew pass him and hit a wall. Jaune stared at the ball to see it grow a tail, followed by legs allowing it to stand as its torso got longer and then finally a head popped out. The head hanged for a second before shooting up and letting out a screech, revealing itself to be a full grown Leech Rat.

More balls of black fur fired out through the crack, speeding pass Jaune's head. They hit various spots on the walls before morphing into full grown Leech Rats.

Jaune took out Arc Gold, but Oobleck stopped him.

"Mister Arc, remember you'll rupture the system. Not only that, but Leech Rats have the ability to adapt to any environment to survive. If you bust a hole into a pipe, then they will take refuge inside. Some might die while within, but you'd be not only giving them a place to hide, but you'll make the epidemic worse!" Oobleck explained.

Suddenly the parent Leech Rat jumped at Jaune, ready to bite at his neck, but Oobleck grabbed it with his hand and in one quick motion, broke its neck with a quick press of his thumb.

"One down." Oobleck said as the Leech Rat turned to black mist with Oobleck's pen that was embedded into it a moment ago to fall to the floor.

The rest of the Leech Rats rushed into cracks all around the room, escaping the two.

"Now that there is a total of twenty of them, they will be spread out throughout the school, doing their best to stay alive for the following hour so as to increase their numbers. We must rush back and inform the others of what is happening." Oobleck said before rushing up the stairs.

"Wha? Dammit Oobleck, wait up!" Jaune called out before hurrying off.

The two made it back to the elevator where they decided to travel back up to ground level.

Oobleck took out his scroll and called Port.

"Port, this is Oobleck. We were too late. The original Leech Rat is dead, but it managed to sprout twenty new ones. Inform the school." Oobleck said.

"Roger." Port responded.

"That is all." Oobleck said, before hanging up. "So Mister Arc, about my inquiry on your little action days ago."

"Seriously? We just failed in stopping that little jerk from becoming a parent and now you're going to bring that back up like nothing happened?" Jaune said with annoyance.

"We failed in our mission. Nothing we can do to change that. All we can do is finish the offspring off in the next hour. For now, while we wait, I wanted to ask at least one thing before we continue our hunt." Oobleck said.

"Yeah? And what's that?" Jaune questioned with clear annoyance and his arms crossed.

"Do you see yourself as expendable?" Oobleck asked.

"What?!" Jaune questioned with a loud volume and shocked expression.

"It just makes me wonder. You went through with becoming a non-ionic radiation bomb without hesitation. From the reports of your friends, you were completely content with it afterwards, so long as everyone was safe. That is understandable, but in the end when you thought of everyone before the process, did you think 'better I sacrifice myself than any of them, including those close to me?'" Oobleck asked.

"Yeah, but doesn't everyone like me think like that?" Jaune retorted.

"True, but Jaune… do you feel you are as important as every one of your close friends?" Oobleck countered. Jaune looked to the side. "In some ways I'm guessing."

"…Yeah." Jaune admitted.

"But in many other ways… you do not. In fact, you see yourself as significantly less important." Oobleck said, causing Jaune's eyes to soften into a somber feel. "Or at least you perceive yourself as less important as they are. Despite showing to be stronger than most, even in your clique, you still feel less important compared to them despite your many good qualities as a warrior and leader. Even when you've proven to be better than them on certain levels, you still see yourself as less important. Why is that?" Oobleck pressed more. Jaune's eyes grew sadder as he continued on. "A certain emotion? A certain idea? Or… perhaps something more personal?" Oobleck pressed on more.

"… What do you think?" Jaune asked.

"From your form of tone and posture… I'd say… perhaps guilt." Oobleck said. Jaune's eyes softened more. "But that's just jumping to conclusions. I'll admit you can be a real quiz, Mister Arc. Some things don't make sense and even when I feel I have a right idea, things still don't make sense." Oobleck said rubbing his chin. The ding sound of the elevator was heard. "But we'll worry about that another time." Oobleck said as the elevator doors opened. The two stepped out. "I shall check the classroom for anything. Mister Arc, I'd say check the dorms, but I do have a question."

"What's that?" Jaune asked, not looking to Oobleck.

"It's about your friend, Reebok everyone calls him? Does he have anything that can detect these little cretins in his possession?" Oobleck asked.

Jaune blinked his eyes.

"Yeah. He does have something for that." Jaune answered looking to Oobleck.

!

!

Sun and Neptune were walking outside, looking for any sign of the Leech Rat. They were moving carefully as their eyes were searching throughout the area for anything black and evil.

"So how long you think it's been since that things been running around?" Neptune asked looking around with his plasma rifle ready.

"Not sure." Sun said looking around with Ruyi-Bang and Jingu-Bang ready for action.

"What if it's already been an hour? What if these things are multiply as we speak?" Neptune questioned with rising fear.

"Dude, would you calm down. If there is more, we'll kill them. Simple as that." Sun said.

"But what if there'll be too much to handle? What if they flood the school? I already hate water, but the only thing that can be worse is drowning in a sea of Grimm! All those little things biting and clawing at me as I drown… my mouth being filled with them, crawling down my throat." Neptune said with a look of pure disgust and fear etched all over his face.

"Okay, now you're starting to make me sick. Stop it." Sun said looking to Neptune with a stern, dull look. He then noticed something and grinned. "Speaking of mouth being filled."

"Don't remind me." Neptune said with half lidded eyes and a frown.

"I think I know where I'd be if I was a rat." Sun said pointing as he grabbed Neptune's shoulder and turned him around to see that his team leader/partner was pointing towards the cafeteria.

"Uh, Sun… it's a Grimm. I don't think it bothers eating actually food like a real rat would." Neptune said.

"Well we'd never know unless we find out." Sun said before he rushed off. "Come on!" Sun called out.

Neptune sighed, shaking his head. He decided to follow his leader, like he always does. Even when he doesn't want to.

Sun slowly opened the door and popped his head through the crack. He saw nothing inside. The whole place was empty. Sun gestured for Neptune to follow him inside.

The two looked around with their weapons ready.

"Hey Sun… you think with a name like Leech Rat that it sucks blood?" Neptune asked.

"Probably. I mean you don't just call something like that without the name being literal or something." Sun said.

"You think by any chance that it…" Neptune gulped. "Might be sucking the blood of an animal?" Neptune asked.

"Maybe. Although if it really is like a rat, then it wouldn't suck our blood. At least not until it makes enough of itself so they can all attack us at once to suck our blood and organs." Sun said. Neptune froze up with fear while letting out a fearful squeal, his teeth grit and eyes being wide. "Hey dude, come on! Let's check the kitchen!" Sun called out.

Neptune remained frozen for a few seconds. He found some strength returning to himself as he started sliding to the side bit by bit, getting closer to his leader.

Sun made his way to the door that led into the kitchen. He slowly opened the kitchen door a bit, but stopped as he saw through the crack of the doorway was a rat shaped Grimm eating a piece of bread atop a steel counter.

"I knew it." Sun whispered, but the moment the Leech Rat perked its head up, he quickly and quietly pulled his head back and reclosed the door, before the Leech Rat turned to his direction. After a few moments, the Grimm returned to eating the bread.

Sun opened the door a crack again and stared at the creature. He readied his nunchaku/bo-staff/lever-action shotgun combos, Ruyi-Bang and Jingu-Bang. He felt someone bumped into him from behind causing him to spin on his heels and aimed the barrel of Jingu-Bang at Neptune's frightened face. Sun gave his partner a dull look, before putting his finger to his lips, gesturing for him to be quiet, then pointed into the kitchen.

Neptune looked through the crack only to squeal in a low tone with gritted teeth.

The Leech Rat's head perked up, bringing alarm to the two. It turned only to see the door still closed, but it narrowed its eyes in suspicion.

Sun looked to Neptune with annoyance and mouthed. 'What did I say by stay quiet?!'

'Sorry! Well, you didn't say anything, but… never mind.' Neptune mouthed back.

Sun started to make hand gestures. One was tapping the side of his nose, then pointed to whatever was behind the door, then brought his hands over his mouth, scrunched up into fists as he made quiet nibbling noises, then he made a hand gun gesture with his right, aimed it to the door then made a quiet 'poosh' sound as he recoiled his hand 'gun' back.

Neptune nodded, understanding perfectly.

Sun gently cracked open the door. He and Neptune saw that the Leech Rat was still on the table eating bread.

Neptune carefully aimed his plasma rifle at the Leech Rat. The Leech Rat moved a bit more to the side to grab something else, moving out of Neptune's sight. Neptune frowned. He moved a bit more closer to get a better aim. Once he got it back in his sights, he was ready to pull the trigger, but something jumped him.

Another Leech Rat jumped down from above and bit down Neptune's hand causing him to scream. Neptune waved his hand to get rid of the Leech Rat, but it held on tight. The Leech Rat bit the back of Neptune's left hand right off, tearing the skin from the muscle, causing blood to gush.

"Monty Oum!" Sun screamed aiming Ruyi-Bang's barrel at it, but the Leech Rat ran up Neptune's arm, which meant unless Sun wanted to embed bullets into his best friend, he couldn't fire it, so he was ready to smack it, but it was quick enough to get Neptune's chest, then bit into Neptune's neck, causing him to yell as blood came out his mouth. Sun's eyes widened with shock and rage as he went to grab the Leech Rat, but it bit his hand too, causing Sun to reel it back, before it hopped right off of Neptune.

The Leech Rat scurried off as its sibling hopped off the table and landed next to its sibling. The Leech Rat that bit Neptune screeched at Sun and Neptune.

Sun fired at the pair with Ruyi-Bang and Jingu-Bang, but they managed to scurry away.

Neptune cough up drops of blood as he held his neck and fell on his right knee.

"Neptune!" Sun screamed as he grasped his friend. Sun quickly sent aura to his hand and held it to Neptune's neck, pouring his aura into him. "Don't worry buddy. I got you." Sun said feeling fear for his best friend's life. Sun turned to see the Leech Rats scurry back into the ventilation systems. "You won't get away with this! You hear me! I will kill every last one of you monsters! I swear it!" Sun yelled with pure rage.

!

!

"Eat My Flames!" Yang cried with an intense expression. Streams of flames came out of Ember Celica and expanded as they reached farther out. "Yes! This Rocks!" Yang exclaimed with a grin.

"Yang! Are you mental?! Don't use those in here!" Weiss screamed.

"Sorry, but this is awesome!" Yang said with a grin as she ceased her flames. "Heck I bet with this new upgrade can also be used for my combat! Like a spinning fiery uppercut to a Grimm's jaw!" Yang said with intense joy and a huge toothy grin.

"Well don't do anything of that reckless stuff here. You might hit something important and dangerous! Some of these inventions in this room might be explosive!" Weiss complained.

"… Are they?" Yang asked, looking to Reebok who was busy carefully shaving Jaune's Nova dust crystal with a machine that looked to be a combo between a belt sander and cheese grater, dropping the shavings into a beaker.

"Uh, yeah, a few." Reebok said.

"… When you say 'a few', do you really mean, a lot?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, sure." Reebok said nonchalantly, not really paying attention to Yang.

"Uh~…"

"Yang, leave him be. He's trying to focus on a dangerous procedure." Weiss said with her fists to her hips. Weiss looked over to Reebok with an attentive stare and holding her chin.

"Are you trying to brown nose to get on his good side?" Yang asked with a dull expression.

"Shush, Yang! He's working." Weiss scolded her teammate, causing Yang to sigh with her arms hanging and rolling her eyes.

Reebok stopped the process and gently placed the Nova dust crystal and his sander-grater device on the side.

"How's that container doing?" Reebok asked, turning his head to his worker bots, who were busy doing something to the shell of a large capsule-looking device that was as tall as Cardin and had a pressure pad on top. One of the worker bots beeped something.

"I think he said they're almost done." Russel said as he was juggling his now dagger/Uzis combo weapons into the air.

"What?! No! We don't need to carve badass markings onto the thing! I just need it to be operational!" Reebok scolded with his fists to his hips. "Well? Is it?" Reebok questioned, tapping his foot, almost looking like a parent. The worker bots stared at him being silent for a moment, until one of them beeped something. "Then stop tinkering with it and get a Magnhild. We're on a time sensitive event here." Reebok said.

The worker bots lowly beeped something as they floated away.

The other four teens in the room blinked their eyes in surprise.

"So he's so nerdy he can understand robot speech?" Cardin questioned with disbelief.

"This person never ceases to amaze me." Weiss said shaking her head.

"Jeez, these bots. It's nice they comprehend human feelings and thoughts, but keep trends out of practice." Reebok said turning back to his table. He gently grabbed the beaker filled with Nova dust shavings. "Seymour! Bring the Freezer." Reebok commanded.

"Yes sir!" Seymour exclaimed before flying away.

"You really need your fridge for this?" Cardin questioned.

"Was that **seriously** just asked?" Reebok spoked with incredulous tone as he turned to Cardin with a serious expression.

"… He said it." Cardin said pointing to Russel, actually surprised and a bit nervous in front of Reebok's serious gaze.

"Hey!" Russel spoke up, only to earn a slight punch on his arm from Cardin.

Seymour and some worker bots brought in a thick cylindrical container. They placed the device onto the floor. Reebok carefully walked over making sure to careful yet tightly keep a strong hold on the beaker filled with Nova dust shavings inside. Seymour moved the top lid of the cylindrical container off with the worker bots, releasing steam and an ice cold mist.

"Whoa, wait, you're going to freeze them?" Yang asked.

"That's the plan." Reebok said turning towards the freezer.

"But wouldn't it be better to just dunk them into the bomb?" Cardin asked.

"Not at all. Nova dust is the most volatile and dangerous substance on the planet right now. When it encounters another plentiful energy source, even if it's just a momentary flash from let's say a firecracker, it will react to it and go off in a very potent burst of energy and when I mean 'burst', I mean burst in a Nova dust crystal level. You don't want to see that, but when it comes to Jaune's semblance, it reaches a whole another level. If I don't freeze it first, then with how it will react to Jaune's semblance and us being so close to the bomb, our bodies will melt down to the bone. Hell, the bones might even melt as well. Well you know, either that or we get cancer from the non-ionic radiation dispensed. That's how potent both these shavings and a plentiful amount of Jaune's semblance can be." Reebok said as he was slowly made his way over to the Freezer.

Weiss, Yang, Cardin and Russel stared at Reebok with wide eyes of fear and horror.

"But w-wait… that never happened the other day." Russel said.

"Master Alexander, please, for your safety, put on your hazmat suit." Seymour said, stopping Reebok in his tracks.

"Hazmat?" Weiss questioned with rising fear.

"Oh right. We're in such a rush I forgot that I could freeze to death in just a matter of moments with the Freezer open." Reebok said. "Here, Seymour." Reebok was about to hand the beaker over to Seymour, but stopped halfway. "On second thought, you usually carry things in a tractor beam and these shaving might fly up to you by accident. Best have someone else hold it." Reebok turned to the others. "Any volunteers to hold the batch of shavings for a moment?" Reebok asked.

After a moment Cardin and Yang started pushing a scared Russel towards Reebok and the batch of Nova shaving. Once in front of Reebok, Yang and Cardin hurried back leaving a scared Russel to help.

Russel shook with fear as he slowly brought his hands up.

"Just don't let them fall. They won't ignite if that's what you're thinking, but I'd rather they don't get contaminated by the bacteria and other various germs in the ground." Reebok said, handing the beaker to Russel.

"R-R-Right." Russel said as he held the beaker carefully in his hands.

Reebok walked towards a pair of worker bots that had the suit and helmet of a hazmat suit in their clutches.

"Okay, so you're going to freeze them first so they won't react as violently as they would have if they weren't frozen, I get that, but if us being so close to what you're making would melt out bones then how come that didn't happen last time?" Russel asked.

"Well, after doing some research and going through some equations and statistics, I've realized that in actuality the explosion as we all saw it was really merely a shockwave. Jaune was holding the potent energy around himself while what we experienced was the after effect. A shockwave with visible form. Luckily the Nova dust and Jaune's semblance were so in sync, co-existing for the moment even, that it was easier for Jaune to hold it in place so we wouldn't feel any of the violent and may I say, more gruesome effects of the blast." Reebok explained as he put on his hazmat suit, finishing his words as he put on his helmet, the final piece of garb of his suit. "Shavings, please." Reebok said with his hands in front of Russel.

"Take 'em man. Better in your hands than mine." Russel said as he quickly, yet carefully gave the beaker filled with Nova shavings back to Reebok, then rushed away back to Cardin's side.

Reebok carefully walked over to the Freezer. He grasped an object off one of his work tables that looked like a fryer basket, but with a steel bottom. He carefully poured the shavings within and then gently and carefully put it into the Freezer. After a few seconds he pulled it out.

"Four seconds to freeze. Definitely extremely potent." Reebok said as he took the basket away, allowing his bots to closer the Freezer back up. Reebok took off his helmet and put on a pair of goggles that had scope vision built in, took out some bladed tools and carefully detached the shavings off the cold hard steel of the basket, putting them back within the beaker they previously inhabited. "There." Reebok said once done. "Now all we need is to pour them into the container… where are those worker bots though?"

Suddenly an alarm went off.

" _Alert: Grimm detected within workplace."_ A computer's voice spoke.

"Oh crap." Reebok said.

"One of those things got in." Weiss said with worry.

"Everyone be quiet." Reebok said with a hand up. Everyone remained silent for a few moments.

"How'd it get in?" Cardin questioned.

"The ventilation systems, no doubt." Reebok said.

"Are you able to close them up with a command or something?"

"Yes, but unfortunately I already did that before I left and if I do it again that would lead to no proper air circulating into this seal tight room, which will affect your combat seeing as proper breathing is important. Now quiet. We need to listen out for it." Reebok said quickly, yet calmly.

Everyone remained quiet, listening in for the slightest of noises.

They suddenly heard the sound of small animal nails scratching against the surface of something. The also heard rummaging somewhere.

Suddenly a box fell over, causing everyone to turn to see the Leech Rat had come out of a box filled with gadgets. It screeched at them, before accidentally stepping on a button, causing a rod type device with a ring tip to glow sky blue, before in a flash a new Leech Rat appeared.

"What the?" Weiss spoke up with shock.

"My Multiplier!" Reebok shouted with fear and worry.

"Why do you have a Multiplier?!" Weiss yelled.

"How do you think I got so many worker bots in such little time?!" Reebok shouted back.

The Leech Rats looked to one another with blinking eyes, before looking down to the device.

Yang released a roar as she shot forward.

"Burn!" Yang yelled as she fired streams of flames at the pair, only for them to rush off with the Multiplier in their mouths.

"My Inventions!" Reebok cried as some of his gadgets were burnt by Yang's reckless fire stream.

Russel started firing at them with his new dagger/Uzi combos. The two split up and rushed off. Russel focused on killing the one running to the right.

"No! The other one! It has the Multiplier!" Weiss shouted.

The Leech Rat that still had the Multiplier managed to press the same button it accidentally pressed earlier, cloning itself once again.

Yang fired a fireball at the two, forcing them to split up again, leaving a charred spot where they once were.

"Hell Yeah, That Was Awesome!" Yang exclaimed with a grin.

"No it wasn't! You missed!" Weiss shouted.

The Leech Rat scurried under a table with boxes underneath.

Cardin rushed over and threw the table away, causing the Leech Rat to scurry off, but it was then shot dead by a bullet.

Reebok had a pistol in hand with the barrel smoking from the shot fired.

"Dammit, that was an ordeal." Reebok said, but noticed something. "Wait… that's not the Multiplier!" Reebok exclaimed, gesturing to what was in the now dead and dissolving Leech Rat's mouth, which was just a simple ruler.

Suddenly flashes with the sounds of 'whoosh' and scurrying was heard from a box as suddenly more Leech Rats started pouring out of it by the litter.

"The Hell?!" Cardin shouted as he kicked the box over to reveal more Leech Rats, with the one holding the Multiplier coming out and now messing with a dial, increasing the number on the side that was in digital, which was now at a ten, and once pressing the button from before, created ten new Leech Rats.

"Oh my God, They're Learning!" Reebok screamed with pure shock and horror.

"Burn Them!" Yang screamed.

More and more were being cloned. Our young heroes were using dust ammo to burn them alive, but there were starting to become too many that they were infesting the floor.

Russel screamed as some started biting his legs and started sucking his blood. Russel fell to his knees as more surrounded him, but Cardin rushed in and grabbed his teammate and rushed away from the Grimm, but they gave chase.

"Off of him!" Cardin shouted as he shook Russel to free him of the Leech Rats draining hi fluid.

"Not helping!" Weiss shouted, but she quickly rushed over and sliced apart the Leech Rats, freeing Russel from their tight grasp.

Leech Rats rushed over at Weiss. The heiress hopped atop of a steel workbench and rolled her revolver dial for fire dust ammo as she then started blowing fire at the Grimm, burning them alive, but they were started to overwhelm her. Some even hopped onto the table and rushed at her, trying to bite her feet and legs. Weiss screamed as she tried to keep her feet away from the ones that made it atop the table.

Yang roared as she hopped into the air and then descended, slamming her fists into the ground upon the Leech Rats, sending a shockwave of fire that sent them flying and consumed some. Yang started blowing streams of fire at the raging mischief of Grimm rats, while Weiss was kicking the ones on the workbench away from her.

The two were now worried as the numbers grew, forcing them to move back.

Cardin roared as he was slamming his mace upon the ground, killing Leech Rats while also sending shockwaves of fire to kill surrounding others. Suddenly some hopped onto his armor with two managing to bit him on the flesh of his neck, causing him to roar in pain as he was stumbling back.

"This is insane! We're going to drown at this rate!" Weiss screamed as they were all being back up.

"Sweet Monty Oum, please let this not be the end. I want to live more!" Reebok cried as he was following Weiss' lead and was on a workbench.

"If one of them bites my hair, I'm going ballistic!" Yang screamed.

Suddenly the sounds of stomping was heard as the floor shook a bit. Something stomped hard close to them all, making everyone, even the Leech Rats, turn to see a large hulking ten foot tall knight-like bot with an equally large Warhammer.

It released steam from the cracks of its helmet with a deep groan.

Everyone just continued to stare.

"What the…" Cardin spoke up, before the bot roared with vigor.

The large bot raised its Warhammer up high as golden aura surround itself. The Leech Rats' eyes widened with shock and horror, knowing what was going on, then started to scurry away. The large bot gave a roar as it slammed its Warhammer onto the ground, emitting a golden shockwave of energy that spread all throughout the room, killing the Leech Rats upon contact.

A few managed to escape through the vents, but a mass majority of them had been disintegrated by the attack.

Once the golden aura faded away, the gang was alright now with no Leech Rat in sight.

"Wha… what just… huh?" Yang was flabbergasted.

"Ah man, the shavings got reheated. Bummer. Now I got to do the whole process again." Reebok said as he got off of his workbench.

"That… that was Jaune's energy." Weiss pointed out. "Was that his semblance?" Weiss asked, hopping off of the steel workbench she was on.

"Call them like you… feel them in this case." Reebok said, placing the beaker full of shaving back onto a workbench.

"What is that thing?" Cardin questioned.

"I'm… starting to feel better." Russel said with a smile, before Cardin released him, letting him hit the floor.

"That… would be my secret project. Well, one of them. The Magnhild." Reebok said as he took out a new beaker.

"Why did you name it after Nora's weapon? I mean, it fits, but why?" Yang asked.

"Well, they're the most hyperactive of the Order of Arc since they possess the most potent amount of Jaune's Semblance, Arc Light, they're so wound up when activated that they can't really stay still for long. Look, he's jogging in place." Like Reebok said, the Magnhild was jogging in place, picking its feet up in a fast rhythm. "Also they hit hard, and I mean 'hard' in an intensive way… and they almost have no self-control." Reebok finished explaining. "M-29, I need you to fill that container over there with your energy. The worker bots will assist you… so you don't break it or overload it." The Magnhild made some beeping noises as it turned and headed for the bomb container with the worker bots. Reebok sighed, shaking his head and pinching the bridge of his nose. "As you can see, I felt with a name relating Nora, nothing else felt more appropriate."

"You could have went with Valkyrie." Yang pointed out.

"Does that look like a Valkyrie to you?" Reebok rhetorically questioned, pointing his thumb to the massive bot, Magnhild, who put its Warhammer onto the ground before twitching its fingers, ready to grasp the bomb container.

"True, but it could have been ironically funny." Yang said.

"Wait… you said 'they're' and 'they'… you made more than one?" Weiss asked with wide eyes.

"Along with different models. He's just the heavy hitter." Reebok said as he grabbed his belt sander/cheese grater looking device. The first model is the Arc Knight… wait why am I telling this? I should be begging for this to remain secret!"

"A secret? Why this, out of everything, should remain a secret? With beings like this, the tides of battle against Grimm can turn in humanity's favor!" Weiss brought up.

"I know… and I want them to protect humanity, but… just for now… until the right time comes… just keep them secret." Reebok said with a worried and somber expression, staring down at the workbench with his device in one hand and Jaune's Nova dust crystal.

"Yeah, sure man." Cardin said with a shrug.

"That was pretty quick, but sure… I'll keep my lips shut. That's probably what I'm best. Well, you know, when someone I know isn't in danger." Russel said, earning a glance from Cardin.

"Eh. They're your toys, so do whatever you want with them. Not my business." Yang said with a shrug. However she noticed the worker bots, the Magnhild and even Seymour stop what they were doing and turned to her.

"Don't call them that. It's an offensive term to them." Reebok said.

"How offensive?" Yang asked.

"Is it like calling a bird Faunus a-"

"I know where you are going with that and yes." Reebok said, interrupting Cardin.

"Oh." Cardin said with surprise.

Yang was confused.

Weiss stared at the Magnhild, but also the worker bots and the container that was supposed to become a bomb. She turned her head towards the freezer. She noticed a disk-like device on the steel workbench she was on a second ago. She picked it up and examined it. Despite being small and would be written off as useless in the eyes of many, for some reason, Weiss felt there was more to this disk in her hand that could grant numerous possibilities for the world.

"While I don't understand your decision… I will respect it." Weiss said, looking to Reebok.

"Thanks guys." Reebok said before starting up his device and starting to shave some more Nova dust into the beaker.

Weiss turned back to the Magnhild and worker bots to find the massive knight bot was amplifying its aura into the bomb while the worker bots supervised to make sure nothing went wrong.

It never ceases to amaze her on how advanced just one young man's intellect can be and what it can accomplish. Through all his creations she had learn to be a bit more open minded, for she keeps learning from various people, Ruby, Jaune, Reebok, that truly noteworthy things can come from some real unexpected places.

She may be confused on why the decision and what his motives could be, but she will respect his decision just as much as she respects his genius.

!

!

Travelling through the halls of the school, Ruby and Pyrrha were keeping an eye out for the Leech Rat that has gotten everyone so spooked.

They're surprised that something so small and particularly being a, well… vermin, could cause so much panic, even to the faculty; a bunch of veteran huntsman and huntresses. Then again, like the saying goes 'big things can come in small packages'. Hell, Ruby herself is also a good example of that, being a prodigy who is both the youngest and one of the shortest students in school.

"Um… so you think these Leech Rats look more like leeches or rats?" Ruby asked as she held a tight hold of Crescent Rose.

"I only caught a glimpse of it within the showers. It looked to be more rat-like in appearance than a leech." Pyrrha answered.

"O… kay." Ruby looked to the floor with a red blush, because of the incident.

"Yes." Pyrrha looked to the side with a red blush.

"So… is it really true that… Jaune wasn't… effected?" Ruby asked as her cheeks were heating up.

"Yes. Apparently not even Yang was enough… well, one did make him blush." Pyrrha confessed as her cheeks were heating up too.

"Who?" Ruby asked with a wondering expression and face returned to normal. However when the Mistral Champion looked to her, staring, the little reaper's face reheated. "Oh." Ruby looked to the ground. "Well I'm sure if he also took a real good look at you, he would-" Ruby noticed Pyrrha stopped in her tracks and stared at her with very wide eyes and her whole face red. "AH! I'm sorry! I made this awkward! I don't know why I brought it up!" Ruby cried, covering her entire now neon red face.

"Ruby, Ruby, it's okay. I know you were being… nice." Pyrrha rubbed her arm. "But you don't need to worry about anything. Whether it's Jaune or these Grimm, things are fine."

"No it's not. Jaune ran into the girls shower to catch a rat that could drown the entire school in a few hours. This day started with us running until our legs turned into jelly and now we're acting as exterminators. This day sucks~." Ruby whined.

"Well… granted. Today is not the best of days, but this is why our classes are being advanced. So we can be prepared for this." Pyrrha said.

"Yeah, but we don't know a single thing about these Leech Rat, except that they produce so fast that they'd make cartoon bunnies jealous. How can we prepare for this?"

"We can't." Pyrrha said looked to the floor. "There is something I am learning throughout my time here at Beacon and that's despite how prepared you are, even when you've fought in countless battles and are considered invincible, you are never truly prepared for anything. They just happened and you must find a way of dealing with it." Pyrrha said looking to the young reaper with a sad expression.

"I never knew being a huntress would ever be this hard." Ruby said with a sad expression of her own as she stared at the ground.

"As did I." Pyrrha confessed. She stared at Ruby, who remained sad. She gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "But at least it's much easier to grasp when you're not alone." Pyrrha said trying to give a supportive smile.

Ruby looked back to her and after a moment, smiled back and nodded.

"Right." Scratching was heard for a second. "What was that?" Ruby questioned, aiming her scythe/sniper rifle- 'Say her name.' What the? Um… Crescent Rose (Ruby suddenly nodded with a satisfied smile) towards any direction, ready to fire.

"Sh." Pyrrha shushed. She closed her eyes and focused. She focused aura to her ears and listened for any abnormalities. Once she heard a tiny scratch, she threw her shield, Akoúo̱, towards the ceiling, knocking something off of the side of a pillar, causing it to fall to the floor. Akoúo̱ returned to Pyrrha's hand as she and Ruby looked to find what hit the floor was a Leech Rat that managed to get to its feet and screeched at them.

Pyrrha transformed Miló into rifle mode as she and Ruby fired at the Grimm, but it was quickly evading their every fire and rushed over to a vent.

"It's making a break for it!" Ruby cried.

"Not on my watch!" Pyrrha exclaimed. She threw Akoúo̱ at the vent and with her polarity, caused it to turn and completely cover the entire vent upon impact.

The Leech Rat skidded to a halt and turned to the pair of red heads (well dark with some red in Ruby's case) with wide, worried eyes.

"Nowhere to run Squeaky." Ruby said as she and Pyrrha aimed their fire arms at the Grimm.

The Leech Rat glanced up, then narrowed it eyes at the two, before screech and charging forward.

"What the?" Ruby questioned with shock.

"Bold, but foolish." Pyrrha said as she fired upon the creature, but it was avoiding her shots.

Ruby was about to assist, but something hopped down upon her head.

"Ah! Something's got me!" Ruby yelled. It was another Leech Rat, that climbed down her head was about to bite down on her neck, but Pyrrha quickly managed to grab it in her hand and then crushed it to death, causing it to squeak one last time as its last sight was Pyrrha's stern face and narrowed eyes.

The other Leech Rat managed to make it to them and latched onto Ruby and climbed up her skirt.

Ruby screamed before she landed on her back and started rolling around upon the ground.

"Get off, get off, get off! You're not welcomed!" Ruby screamed. The Leech Rat managed to get within her hood and was now on her neck, biting down, causing her to scream. Ruby quickly got to her feet then started zipping around in her scattering rose petals form, her semblance, Rose Petal Burst. "GET. OFF. OF. ME!" Ruby screamed as she was zipping around in alternate directions. She suddenly stopped and managed to throw the Leech Rat off of her, causing it to roll upon the floor.

Ruby fell to the floor, holding her bleeding neck.

"Ruby!" Pyrrha cried as she ran over and knelt down next to her, taking her in her arms. Pyrrha heard the Leech Rat start to scurry away, but with narrowed angered eyes, she grabbed Ruby's Crescent Rose and fired a sniper bullet, nailing the Leech Rat through the body with the bullet. Like the last one, a squeak was its last action before disintegrating. "Ruby, are you okay? Did it bite anything sensitive?" Pyrrha asked with concern, fear and worry.

"I don't think so, but I think I might need to be checked for rabies." Ruby said, holding her bleeding neck. Then she had a pondering expression. "Do Grimm carry rabies?" Ruby asked.

"I'm… not sure." Pyrrha said, before helping Ruby to her feet. "Here. Allow me." Pyrrha moved Ruby's hand and placed her hand upon Ruby's wounded neck, sending aura to Ruby's wound. Once done, she pulled her hand back to reveal the wound was closed off.

"You didn't have to do that. My aura could have done that for me. All that did was waste a bit of your own." Ruby said with a somber expression, feeling guilt as she wiped away the small amount of blood from her neck.

"To help a friend, especially if it's you, it is not a waste." Pyrrha said with a smile, making Ruby smile as well. Pyrrha extended Crescent Rose back to Ruby.

"Well." Ruby took her weapon back. "That's two. Guess that means we got to hunt eighteen more."

"If the original had already been killed that is." Pyrrha pointed out as she raised her arm out to the side and used her polarity to bring Akoúo̱ back to her grasp.

"Oh right. Forgot about that fact. I hate math sometimes." Ruby said as she and Pyrrha walked off to hunt the rest of the Leech Rats. "By the way, nice handling of Crescent Rose there."

"Thank you. As a champion you must be proficient with more than just a certain set of weaponry. Best way to survive Battle Royale matches." Pyrrha said.

"Battle Royales? How come I never seen any of those on T.V.?!" Ruby exclaimed with excitement. "Then again dad did say too much T.V. will rot my brain. Plus he always encouraged going out to spend your days. Also there were spars with Yang." Ruby shivered. "I can feel the punches just from talking about those days." Ruby said with grimace.

Pyrrha giggled, but gasped at her error.

"Sorry~."

"It's okay. That's usually the response."

!

!

Within the ventilation systems, several Leech Rats were traversing throughout them. In a large round section of the system, the Leech Rats regrouped with one another. A total of seventeen gathered and were communicating with one another.

One was screeching to its siblings. Four of them screeched back, saying something.

They all heard the sound of crunching and nibbling, making them look to see one of their siblings eat a piece of a biscuit, leaving crumbs on the floor. Its sibling beside it smacked the biscuit out of its brother's hand, causing it to screech with anger, before grabbing the biscuit and moving away from the ring of its siblings. It resumed eating its biscuit, but then paused to screech at its siblings again, then returned to eating its treat. The rest of the siblings stared at their brother with dull eyes.

They heard more scurrying, causing them to turn to see three more Leech Rats rush over to them.

One of the siblings sniffed them, then screeched along with the rest of the siblings, noticing that all three shared the exact same scent. Meaning they were the same organism.

The middle Leech Rat of the three screeched something back to its siblings, explaining something it learned.

They all stayed silent, until they all heard another sound of scurrying. They all turned to find another Leech Rat, but this one had a rod device with a ring at the end of it. It strolled over to them and placed the device down upon the ground. It was screeching/squeaking about something. It gestured down to the device, causing all its siblings to look to it as well, then it turned and gestured to a different path in the vents with its claw.

They all blinked their eyes, then looked to the device and finally looked to one another, actually laughing in a squeaking manner with malicious intent.

!

!

Walking through a hall were Coco and Velvet. Coco had her Gatling gun ready to fill those rats filled with led, while Velvet was on her tiptoes, looking around for any sign of rat or leech-like Grimm. The Faunus' ears twitched with uneasiness.

"Coco." Velvet spoke, but no answer. "Coco." Velvet spoke again.

"Huh? What?" Coco responded.

"How long do you think it's been?" Velvet asked.

"About more than an hour." Coco said with a shrug.

"Aren't you worried about fighting a massive wave of them?" Velvet asked.

"Not really. I'm more preoccupied of thinking of how to get payback on Arc." Coco said.

"But he only did what he did to stop that thing before it multiplied." Velvet said, trying to defend Jaune since he was only trying to protect everyone from a small yet dangerous menace.

"And yet that excuses him from looking at you naked because?" Coco questioned tilting her glasses down to reveal half lidded eyes, only to see Velvet's ear droop as she covered her chest as she whined with her eyes closed and lips quivering. "That's what I thought." Coco said, readjusting her glasses.

"I hear footsteps." Velvet said, but with a timid tone.

"How much you wanna bet it's those Black Arms guys?" Coco asked with a smirk.

"That's not funny! I don't want to even think of those guys!" Velvet shouted with annoyance towards her teammate. "Why would you even want to encounter them?"

"A girl can dream… to fill them full of led." Coco said as she gained a serious expression, looking forward.

The two walked down the hallway more, until Velvet noticed something from afar.

"I see two people." Velvet said. As she and Coco walked closer, the Faunus of the two identified them. "It's Sun and Neptune. And Neptune's hurt!" Velvet exclaimed as she started rushing over with Coco following. "Guys, what happened?" Velvet asked as she stopped right next to them.

"Don't tell me those little rats did this." Coco said with a smirk.

"This is not funny Coco!" Velvet shouted.

"Yeah! Those bastards almost killed Neptune!" Sun yelled with anger. "Well one of them anyway."

"Whoa, what happened to you?" The four turned to see Ruby and Pyrrha. "Did those things get you guys too?" Ruby asked.

"They got Neptune. They actually were smart enough to set a trap. My best bud almost died from having one of those things bite into his jugular!" Sun explained very much angry having to remember the situation.

"It tore the skin off the back of my hand." Neptune said bringing up his left hand to reveal a white bloodied cloth wrapped around it.

"Forcing me to rip some fabric off my awesome jacket." Sun said showing off the torn hem of his unbuttoned, open loose-collar jacket. "Those bastards may be small and act like real rats, but they're freaking smart as hell." Sun said.

"No way." Coco said.

"It's true. We cornered one, but it instantly came up with a plan of attack on the fly with one of its siblings that ambushed us. I believe they crawled on Ruby so I would not harm them knowing they were on my comrade's form." Pyrrha explained.

"They did the same to Neptune! I was ready to blow its brains, but it crawled all over Neptune so I couldn't take the shot!" Sun exclaimed with annoyance.

"They sure pissed you off, didn't they?" Coco said.

"No shit! They almost killed my best friend by going for the jugular! If I hadn't transferred my aura to him he would have been dead!" Sun shouted with anger.

"One got me on the neck too. For a bunch of newborns they know where to go for the kill." Ruby said rubbing the right side of her neck.

"Perhaps when they are created the knowledge the parents possesses must be transferred to them. It would explain how they know how to set up traps, think intelligently, especially on their feet and what areas on our bodies are the most vital." Pyrrha deduced.

"Great. So they get the brains from the family. Just perfect." Sun said with annoyance and half lidded eyes.

"How much time left… before more are born?" Neptune asked, rubbing his neck; still feeling train from the bite.

"I'm not sure. It's already been over-" Pyrrha was suddenly interrupted by screaming making them all turn to see an adult running over to them.

It was a tanned skinned woman with peach colored hair that had a hime cut and was tied up into a bun with a syringe keeping it in place. She had peach colored lipstick and red-pink eyes. She also had a voluptuous rear end. She wore a pair of safety goggles over her eyes, a white tight lab coat that stopped at the top of her thighs and had two rows of buttons down the front of the jacket with two of them at the collar, a black miniskirt under the hem of the jacket, a pair of stockings, a pair of leather long gloves that reached her shoulders, covering the short sleeves of her white tight lab coat and a pair of leather high heel that stopped midway at her thighs.

"Who is that?" Sun questioned as he and Neptune stared at the woman with wide eyes.

"Professor Peach!" Ruby cheered with a big grin.

"That's her? This is the first time I've seen her." Sun said.

"Yeah. She should come our way more often." Neptune said with an attracted smile, but he was smacked in the back of the head by Coco. "Ow."

"Professor Peach! Hi!" Ruby cheered waving at the science teacher.

"Run for your lives children!" Peach shouted as she ran pass them.

They looked to her retreating form with raised eyebrows.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Velvet said with rising fear.

They all suddenly heard the noise of what sounded like a stampede. They all turned with worry. A moment later a massive horde of Leech Rats, hundreds of them, turned the corner and charged at them, squeaking and screeching with bloodlust; a good portion of them even scaling the walls.

"Holy Shit!" Neptune cried with fear.

"Run!" Ruby cried as they all run away.

Sun had to put Neptune on his back so he wouldn't fall behind from his straining injuries.

"You know I can still run!" Neptune exclaimed.

"You want to use your feet right now?" Sun asked. Neptune turned his head to see the rampaging Leech Rats that were hungry for blood.

"This is fine." Neptune said.

"Pfft. Loser." Coco said as she turned and fired her bullets at the Grimm, nailing some.

"Why are some of them colored?" Neptune asked.

A bunch of Leech Rats that were snow blue opened their mouths and fired concentrated blasts of ice forward that morphed into one whole one and nailed Coco's left arm, freezing it completely causing the second year to scream in pain.

"Oh that's why." Neptune said with new fear.

"Coco!" Velvet screamed. She quickly rushed to her friend's side, who was forced to transform her Gatling gun back into its handbag form since she couldn't use her firearm with just one hand. Velvet wrapped Coco's unfrozen arm around her neck then hopped away, catching up with the group faster.

The students managed to catch up with Professor Peach, but numerous colorful Leech Rats, ranging from blue, snow blue, white, green, red and yellow, were firing elemental attacks from their mouths to strike their targets.

"How the hell did they get these powers?!" Neptune exclaimed.

"I'm afraid it's my fault!" Professor Peach said. "So many came out of the ventilation system and assaulted me. While I was fending them off, one had managed to take my key to my dust storage supply off my person and released enough for a feeding frenzy." Peach explained. "You see when a Grimm devours dust, they-"

"We know. They gain those same powers and even evolve after eating enough." Ruby said.

"Miss Rose, it's not polite to interrupt. However I am very impressed with your knowledge." Peach said.

"Thanks." Ruby replied.

"Look out!" Sun shouted as a large blast of fire came their way.

Pyrrha and Ruby hopped to the side to avoid the blast, with Pyrrha firing rifle rounds at the Grimm, nailing some.

A number of ice powered Leech Rats fired in unison once more, nailing Velvet in the right leg, freezing it and causing her and Coco as well to fall to the floor.

"Help!" Velvet cried.

Ruby and Pyrrha turned on their heels and shot towards the females of Team CFVY, with Sun and Neptune providing cover fire with their weapons, and even Peach who was using dust enchanted scissors that she took out from… somewhere, and threw them at the Leech Rat horde, piercing some that also caused elemental explosions upon impact.

Of course there were too many Leech Rats for the three to take on with just their range weapons.

Ruby grabbed Velvet and did a firewoman's lift to help her up, and Pyrrha put Coco on her shoulder. The two redheads turned and hurried off, but the Leech Rats were on their heels. Some even ready to fire elemental attacks at them.

Right before the elemental attacks could take form, a giant icicle struck the group and burst, freezing a good number of them.

Once reaching their friends, Pyrrha and Ruby turned to see what had happened.

"How did…" Pyrrha spoke up, but lost her voice in shock and wonder.

"Fantastika." (Fantastic) A feminine voice spoke behind them.

They all turned to see someone they had all seen during the Breach. The Third Year who does ballet.

"Hey it's her." Neptune said.

"Idetta!" Peach spoke up with joy and relief.

"Idetta Odette, at your service." Idetta said with a calm smile as she did a classic ballet pose.

The Leech Rats screeched with anger and rage, horrifying everyone, but Idetta, who remained calm with a smile.

Idetta suddenly started spinning her way over, gradually increasing speed, until she was rapidly spinning in place so face she picked up wind. Once she stopped, she thrust her hands forward, causing massive blasts of wind to head straight towards the Leech Rats, bypassing the students and Peach unharmed, before impact, sending many of them flying.

Idetta bent her knees to the sides, then leaped high into the air, spinning rapidly once more, but this time creating such friction that soon a thunder cloud appeared above her and grew. When she got closer to the ground, she landed gracefully but was sitting with her legs lying bent on their sides against the ground and spread her arms up the side, then crossed her wrist together above her head as the sound of thunder was heard within the clouds from above. Idetta finished by thrusting her hands forward, causing a massive current of water to come from the clouds above and strike the Leech Rats.

"How is she doing that?" Neptune asked, feeling breathless from the sight of Idetta fighting abilities.

"Her semblance! It lets her control nature!" Ruby cheered.

"Good assumption, but no." Peach said with a smile as she adjust her safety goggles.

Idetta stood up to her feet and started to dance in a more intense rhythm, almost thrashing around, but somehow still being so graceful. She bent back in a ninety degree angle with a knee up, then stood up straight with her arms crossed, placed her right foot behind her left and spun, stopped and leaned to the side with her right leg bent and left leg stretched to the side and her arms spread up high out to the side, leaned back to a more erect position with arms crossed over her abdomen, spun thrice with her arms spreading out and flapping like a birds wings, followed by waving her arms in front of her as she was kneeling, then had her arms crossed once fully kneeling, before pushing back to stand back up on her tippy toes, back bents and arms outstretched behind herself.

Her eyes suddenly opened as they glowed gold with the sounds of thunder being heard within the clouds.

Idetta suddenly stood up straight with gritting teeth and her forearms crossed in front of herself as lightning then shot towards the wet Leech Rats, electrocuting the mass majority of them upon impact.

Ruby, Pyrrha, Sun, Neptune, Coco and Velvet's jaws dropped at what they just witness.

"Idetta's semblance is that of an Empath. A person whose powers can sense, create and manipulate emotions, but even so she is special in her own right. She can use her own emotions as a power to do such unbelievable things. The elemental attacks you all witnessed are actually created from dust particles etched into the fabric of her tutu. By mixing her aura with her own emotions she is able to utilize the dust in her outfit and through her dance moves she manipulates and release those around herself and throughout the area to create elemental attacks as you have seen." Peach explained with a proud smile.

"So that's why she's always doing ballet in battlefields." Neptune said.

"Indeed. There is no dancing style that displays more emotion than ballet." Peach said with her hands on her hips. Suddenly she took out a dust covered scissor and threw it at a retreating Leech Rat, piercing through it and exploding, consuming it and its surrounding siblings, who squeaked before meeting death.

"Excellent aim as always, Professor Peach." Idetta said with a smile and curtsy.

"Why thank you, Idetta." Peach said with a smile, a hand over her heart and small bow.

Ruby suddenly squealed as she hopped into the air, accidentally dropping Velvet, who went 'ow' once landing upon the ground.

"That's so cool!" Ruby cheered as she suddenly appeared next to Idetta, who simply calmly smiled at Ruby. "How do you do it? Every time you use up the dust do you have to stitch them back into the fabric by hand or with some sort of tool?" Ruby asked as she leaned down, holding the skirt of her tutu, marveling at the craftsmanship and badassery of it with wide sparkling eyes.

"Ruby Rose, I am guessing." Idetta said still calmly smiling.

"Oh, yes. That's me." Ruby said, releasing the tutu and standing up straight.

"I look forward to seeing you in class. Once this whole situation is dealt with of course." Idetta said with a nod. Ruby gasped with excitement.

"You're going to be one of the student teachers?!" Ruby exclaimed with amazement, earning another nod from Idetta. "Awesome!" Ruby cheered, hopping into the air with her fist thrust up.

"You dropped your ally earlier." Idetta said, stilling smiling as she pointed to the downed Velvet.

"Could someone help me, please?" Velvet asked with a hand raised.

"Oh My Gosh! Velvet!" Ruby rushed over, helping Velvet up. "I'm so sorry~." Ruby said with genuine guilt.

"It's okay." Velvet said, still feelings some pain.

"Much to work with, I see." Idetta said with a wider smile.

"Indeed." Peach agreed with a smile.

"Professor Peach, I do not understand something. It hasn't even been two hours since the LRUA-"

"The what?" Sun questioned.

"The Leech Rat Urgency Announcement, don't interrupt and I know what you're going to say Idetta. It is odd considering the math. Perhaps there were twenty of them in total prior to the announcement. Leech Rats are crafty after all, so I wouldn't put it pass them to hide in secret until they had an overwhelming force of numbers in their favor." Peach said.

"I don't think so. Our friends were busy chasing just one together. If there were more than they would have split up. Also a close friend of ours has a device that can detect Grimm, so if there was more from before, I'm sure they would have found the rest." Pyrrha explained.

"Don't make speculations Miss Nikos. It's better to have all the facts." Peach said.

"But you said there might have been more than one before. That's speculation." Neptune said.

"I said 'perhaps' earlier, but fair point nonetheless. If your friend does have a device like that, then I wish he would have shared it with us earlier." Peach said.

"Say, um… let's say that there was only one since the beginning… do you have any ideas on how there could be so many more Leech Rats?" Ruby asked.

"Hmm. A number of theories. One would be a new form of evolution, another being altering the chemistry of their body which helped them reproduce at either a faster rate, give birth to more than twenty Leech Rats at a time or shorten the time span for reproduction. Another would be an outside force. Something like an invention a mad scientist would have made to increase the numbers to this Ludacris level." Peach speculated.

Ruby, Pyrrha and Sun's eyes widened as one person came to mind.

"Uh… we might know someone like that… well… minus the mad part… I think." Ruby said.

!

!

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." Reebok said over and over again as he slammed his head against his steel workbench.

Ruby and the others called up their inventor friend to see if he could shed some light on things. He did… and now the felt their chances of success had drastically dropped.

"You made a device that completely replicates another being?" Pyrrha questioned.

"Kind of like how a cell asexually creates another." Reebok said, continuing to hammer his head against the workbench.

"Well it's a bit more different than that." Peach said.

"That's why I said 'kind of'." Reebok said rubbing his forehead as he possessed a dull look on his face. "I should have known they were smart enough to have one of their own run off with the device in the ensuing chaos."

"Well no one can blame you. These rodents are smarter than they look." Yang said with a shrug.

"Say Reebok, is there any way you can send us something like that Grimm detector Pyrrha talked about to us?" Sun asked.

"Yeah, there is, but it would require time and resource. I mean I can send the downloads to your scrolls, but I'd need to make a beacon that emits a pulse ever few seconds all throughout the school for them to work like a proper radar." Reebok said with a frown and shrug.

"I don't think it would matter at this point though. Since they now possess a means to multiply themselves at a faster and more efficient way, there must be hundreds more beneath the school ready to rise and devour. If anything I believe these Grimm radars would only be useful to see if there are any that somehow survived the aftermath of our solution to eradicate their population." Idetta said.

"Well we have the solution at least." Reebok said.

"And what would that be?" Peach asked, leaning in closer to Pyrrha's scroll with interest.

"It's a special bomb that is supposed to recreate the explosion from the Breach Incident. By my calculations, once it goes off, all the Leech Rats will be killed off from contact of the blast wave, while leaving us intact, yet energized. All I need is one more thing." Reebok said.

"What's that?" Ruby asked.

"I need Jaune. Despite telling him he needs to take things easy, I still need his ability of aura amplification to effect the non-ionic energy within the bomb to increase its range and power, and seeing as his own energy is compatible with it, there wouldn't be much to worry about. Except taking him away at the last minute before it goes off. Reintroducing that amount of energy back into his system so early can be very harmful to his body." Reebok explained.

"Isn't there a way to accomplish this without endangering Jaune's life?" Pyrrha asked with worry for her teammate/leader/crush.

"… No." Reebok said glancing to the side once.

"Are you lying to me?" Pyrrha questioned with shock and disbelief.

"Seymour, prepare the bomb to be rolled out to the courtyard, but first, it's time to cease the cloning of these little monsters. No doubt the one behind the cloning is still hiding within the ventilation to avoid trouble, so… send in the spiders." Reebok said with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, Sir Alexander." Seymour said with a nod, before flying away.

"Spiders? You keep pet spiders?" Ruby asked.

"Oh Monty no, I don't necessarily like spiders. In fact I have a sense of arachnophobia." Reebok said.

"Then what spiders are you talking about?" Neptune asked.

Seymour came back with worker bots, all carrying cases. They rested them down and opened up the cases. Coming out a moment later were mechanical spiders.

"AH! Kill It!" Yang screamed trying to stomp on one, but it dodge and hissed at her with it frontal region raised up, ready for attack.

"Yang, No!" Reebok grabbed Yang's arm and pulled her away. "These are my spider bots. They are scavenge and destroy bots that can hunt a target down with expertise. Also I made them very aggressive, so don't antagonize them." Reebok explained.

"You know, you're surprisingly strong for someone who looks like a string bean." Yang said.

"Well, I do stay fit enough to be able to do thirty pushups in a row without showing signs of stress." Reebok said walking over to his spider bots.

"Eh. I can do ninety." Yang admitted with her fists to her hips.

Reebok knelt down in front of his spider bots. He snapped his fingers as then Seymour shined a light that produced a hologram of Reebok's Multiplier.

"See this. I need you to return this back to me. It is in the possession of one of these creatures." A hologram of a Leech Rat was shown. "It is no doubt hiding in the ventilation systems. Find it, exterminate the creature and return the device to me." Reebok explained. "Do you understand?" The spider bots gave some techno noises in response. "Good. Now shove off in a haste." Reebok said.

The spider bots rushed over to the vents, with Cardin, Russel and Weiss moving out of their way in fear and disgust of the bots. One of them ripped open the ventilation gate and crawled right in with its fellow metal arachnids.

"They'll find the creature. In the meantime, could you guys find Jaune for me? We'll need to meet up in the courtyard." Reebok said.

"Sure, but you better find a way to make sure he's protected from that non-ion… you know, that bomb power before we see you." Ruby said.

"Of course." Reebok said with a nod, before the feed was cut.

"Got any ideas for that one?" Weiss asked.

"Of course. I just need to make a suit that'll protect him, but still allows him to emit his aura amplification ability. Compared to making that bomb, it'll be a cinch." Reebok said.

"I call smashing the rod when those eight legged freaks get back." Yang volunteered with a hand raised.

"Why would you destroy it when it comes back?!" Reebok exclaimed.

"Why would you want to keep it after the mess it's caused?" Yang questioned.

!

!

Meanwhile, within the halls of Beacon, four young ladies were traversing down the corridors with their weapons out.

These young maidens were exchange students from Shade Academy. They were the ladies of Team NDGO.

They didn't know what a Leech Rat was, but with a name like that, it had to have been a disgusting creature.

"So, um… hypothetical. Did anyone crack open a book and happen to see what one of these things at least looks like?" Nebula Violette, the leader (and violet haired one) of Team NDGO, asked.

"Nope." Octavia Ember (the redhead) said.

"Nadda." Gwen Darcy (the dark haired one) said.

"I told you we should have advanced in our studies." Dew Gayl (the dark blonde haired one) said with half lidded eyes and a frown.

"After how they fried our brains for the past few days. Hell no. We needed a day off." Nebula said.

"And yet the school still forced us to work on that day." Octavia said. "Isn't there something about that, that is considered irresponsible, abusive and defiles our rights or something?"

"All they're trying to do is prepare us. I mean after that mess days ago, we really need to learn as much as we can." Dew said with a stoic expression.

"But we can't learn so much in such little time." Octavia said. Her eyes softened. "It's like they're preparing us for war."

"Octa… we are at war. We're in a never ending war with Grimm. We need to learn as much as we can and train harder as well." Dew said.

"Too much of that will be bad though." Nebula said.

"Granted. That's why we need a schedule. A chart." Dew said.

"No~, I don't want that." Nebula whined.

"Nebula, I know you're a more 'just do, than think' kind of girl, but act more like the proper leader this team needs." Dew said.

"Ugh. More nagging." Nebula whined.

"You are impossible sometimes." Dew said with annoyance.

"We're going to lose the tournament at this rate." Octavia said.

"No we aren't! We're the best in Shade!" Nebula exclaimed. The rest of her team stared at her with dull eyes. "Okay, best first year team, but still! We got heart, great coordination and no one from here is gonna kick out asses!"

Suddenly they all heard a squeak making them turn to see a Leech Rat a bit away from them, staring at them with dull eyes.

The girls blinked their eyes, before getting into their stances with serious expressions.

"Is that it?" Octavia asked.

"Something's wrong." Gwen said.

"That's pretty obvious. He's being smug looking at us like that with no sense of alarm." Nebula said with narrowed eyes. "If you're just gonna stand there then I hope you like the idea of target practice." Nebula said aiming her crossbow at the Leech Rat. The Leech Rat squeaked something before pointing its claw up. The girls raised an eyebrow before looking up only for their eyes to widen with horror as Leech Rats filled the entire ceiling, glaring down at them. "Oh… My… God." Nebula said. The Leech Rats screeched at them in unison. "Run!" Nebula shouted as Team NDGO turn and ran.

The Leech Rats chased after them from the ceiling. Some sprinted forward faster, then hopped from the ceiling and landed onto them, biting their necks and arms.

"AH! Little Buggers!" Nebula shouted with anger as she ripped off the Leech Rats on her.

Gwen roared as she spun in the air and threw kunai and shuriken at the falling Leech Rats, killing them instantly.

"Nice one!" Nebula said with a grin. However Gwen was struck by ice, causing her to fall to the floor in pain.

"Gwen!" Octavia cried. The rest of the team stopped and helped their friend up, but waves of fire came down from the ceiling and covered their way out, now becoming a wall of fire.

Team NDGO were shocked. Dew looked up to find that a number of the Leech Rats from atop the ceiling were different colors, primarily iced blue and fire red.

They were starting to descend down the walls to surround them.

"Is… is this it?" Octavia asked with fear.

"Maybe… but if this is our end then let's go out in the blaze of glory!" Nebula exclaimed. They all readied their weapons to fire.

Unnoticed by all, someone jumped through the wall of fire.

Blasts of water struck the Leech Rats on the walls.

Team NDGO turned to see a tall, blonde male student with a long unusual shotgun aimed at the Leech Rats firing at them.

It was none other than Jaune, who had dust crystals and vials attached to himself from belts around his waist and diagonally across his chest making an X form over the torso.

Jaune grabbed a water dust crystal from his waist belt, his hand glowed white followed by the water dust crystal glowing blue as if there was a small sun inside of it. He turned and threw it at the wall of fire, causing a giant explosion of water that extinguished the entire wall in one go.

"What?" Nebula questioned.

"Get some distance! I'm gonna take them all down!" Jaune exclaimed.

"Who do you think you are? You can't possibly believe that you can beat them on your own!" Nebula argued.

"Just go. I got things under control." Jaune said turning to them with a stern expression. A few Ice Leech Rats fired sharp icicles at Jaune, but he managed to transform Excalibur into its broadsword form, but the handle was thicker along with the golden cross on the blade now being blue. Jaune held a trigger on his grip and spun it in a windmill movement as water was shooting out at high speed, destroying the icicles apart. Jaune sent his aura amplification powers to Excalibur as he sent a slash of high pressurized blade of water that destroyed the Ice Leech Rats.

Jaune panted a bit just from that one powerful slash.

Suddenly tornados appeared and consumed some of the horde of Leech Rats. Jaune turned to see it was Dew who was using her spear to make tornados to attack them.

"You're drying them." Jaune said.

"What?" Dew questioned. Jaune however noticed the ground beneath her cracked apart.

"Shit!" Jaune cried as he dashed to her with aura enhancing his speed and pushing her out of the way in time to avoid getting mauled by brown Leech Rats; no doubt ones hyped up on Earth Dust. They bit down upon Jaune and started sucking his blood. Jaune fell to a knee. The rest of the Leech Rats took their chance and charged at him. Jaune growled with rage as his teeth were grit and his eyes were shadowed. "Get Off!" Jaune screamed as he shined of pure golden light, incinerating the Earth Leech Rats and causing the other to screech from pain of the illumination of the golden energy, backing away from it as being close to it was extremely painful.

Jaune fell to his knees panting as he was drenched with sweat. He held his chest as he felt his heart beating rapidly. His eyes wide as he felt the pain.

"Oh my God! Are you alright?" Octavia asked.

The Leech Rats screeched with rage. A number of Fire and Ice Leech Rats rushed to the front of the group and had their mouths opened, ready to fire their elemental blasts at Jaune, seeing as he was the most dangerous human in the room.

Jaune gasped in a gulp of air. He gritted his teeth as he held the right belt over his torso tight.

"You think I was just showing off?" Jaune questioned as the dust crystals and vials on the right torso belt glowed neon. She roared as he turned and threw the belt that got detached from his person towards the horde of Leech Rats. Their eyes widened before a massive explosion consumed a good majority of them. Jaune fell onto his side from the explosion, skidding him back, while Team NDGO remained on their feet, but the explosion was enough to make them skid back as well. Once the explosion finished, only smoke surrounded the room. "Run." Jaune said, looking to the all-female team, before quickly getting to his feet and hurrying off.

Team NDGO decided to follow Jaune's lead and follow him. However they passed him, causing them to turn to see Jaune panted as he held the left side of his chest.

Jaune growled as he amplified aura to his legs to increase speed. He managed to keep up with Team NDGO as they all managed to make it to a double door. They opened it up and walked right outside.

Jaune fell to his hands and knees, panting as sweat dripped from his brow.

'Reebok wasn't kidding. I need to take is real easy unless I want to kill myself. It felt like I was about to receive a heart attack or an infarction just from using Arc Light for a simple moment.' Jaune thought as he held his left pectoral.

"Are you okay?" Octavia asked kneeling down next to Jaune, placing a hand on his back.

"Yeah, just… went against doctor's orders." Jaune said looking to the ground.

"Then you're not fine." Dew said.

"So mate… who do you happen to be?" Nebula asked with her right hand on her hip.

Jaune sat up, his hand gently over his heart as he looked to the leader of Team NDGO with a calm, yet serious expression.

"Jaune Arc." Jaune introduced himself.

"You're an Arc? Well, my mom has said you're filled with stubborn fools who always puts saving others over their own health." Nebula said with a smile, before extending her hand to him. "Names Nebula Violette. Leader of this rat pack." Nebula introduced himself. Jaune took her hand, allowing her to help him up. "This right here is my partner Dew." Nebula introduced her partner, the dark blonde.

"Dew Gayl." Dew introduced herself.

'That's a… 'Unique' name.' Jaune thought.

"I am Gwen Darcy." Gwen introduced herself with a bow.

"A-and I'm Octavia Ember." Octavia quickly introduced herself as she got close to Jaune.

"Hi. So you're exchange students for the tournament. Obviously." Jaune said.

"Straight out of Shade. The only first all-female team." Nebula said with a proud smirk and flipping her crossbow once before catching it and resting it against her shoulder. Dew cleared her throat. "Uh… in a while at least." Nebula said with embarrassment as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Shade, huh? How's it like there? Is it all desert-like?" Jaune asked.

"Why do you ask?" Dew questioned.

"Well you know, Vale's a more mountainous area, Mistrals a more forest terrain place and Atlas is completely covered in winter, so I'm just wondering." Jaune said with a shrug. "Actually now that I think about it, even the lands represent the Four Maidens. Maybe they made them that way." Jaune said to himself rubbing his chin.

"Heh. You still believe in that kid story? Come on, man." Nebula joked with a grin and a hand hovering over her mouth.

'Hard not to believe when you see the legends themselves in person.' Jaune thought with a stoic expression.

Nebula noticed Jaune's expression and lack of response. She blinked her eyes at his change of mood.

"You think he's trying to act cool?" Nebula whispered to Dew and Gwen.

"No." They both answered in unison.

A beeping was heard, causing all of them to flinch.

Jaune took out his scroll and looked to it.

"Oh… dammit." Jaune said with a deep frown. "We've got to move!" Jaune shouted as he hurried off.

"Huh? Wait! Why?" Nebula called out.

"It's been two hours!" Jaune exclaimed.

"So?" Octavia asked.

"Oh right, still green when it comes to high ranking Grimm." Jaune said jogging in place. "Those little bastards you saw have the ability to reproduce every-" suddenly the windows of the building along with the surrounding ones shattered apart as hordes of Leech Rats were pouring out. A good majority of them were producing newborns from their bodies.

Team NDGO screamed with terror as more Leech Rats pooled out of the buildings. They quickly ran off, following Jaune, but Earth Leech Rats broke through the ground, creating various hole around the school grounds, allowing more normal and other elemental Leech Rats to come out and surround the area.

"Oh My God! It's Like a Horror Movie!" Octavia cried.

"We're being surrounded!" Gwen shouted as the Leech Rats were coming together and forming a ring around the group of five.

"Shit." Nebula cursed. "Well whatever! Get ready to fight with all your might!" Nebula shouted. The rest of her team nodded in agreement as they too got ready with their weaponry. "Hey Jaune… were you going to fight in the tournament?" Nebula asked, aiming her crossbow as she took out a fire dust vial and loaded it into her crossbow.

"I'd be in better condition by then, so yeah." Jaune said as he readied Excalibur in its sword mode.

"If we somehow make it out of this… I hope to see what you're really made of by then." Nebula said with a smirk.

Jaune nodded.

'Who knows? Things already changed this much, so maybe more might change in the near future. Particularly the small ones.' Jaune thought. Jaune noticed someone in the distance. They wore a dark grey hooded long coat with silver lining. 'Hey isn't that… the leader of Team RKLY or something?' Jaune thought to himself. The person was waving over for them to come over to her.

Jaune had to think fast. He grabbed a fire dust vial, sent aura amplification to within the shaving, causing them to glow. Jaune threw it at some of the Leech Rats, then shot it with Arc Gold, causing an explosion. A few of the Leech Rats jumped away in time, but one was quickly grabbed by Jaune.

"Hold it!" Jaune shouted aiming Arc Gold in the face of the Leech Rat. He had his hand wrapped around its body with his thumb atop its skull and his index pressed beneath its chin, making sure it did not try to bite or claw its way out of his grasp. "If you come at us, I'm blowing this one's head to smithereens!" Jaune shouted.

The Leech Rats looked to one another. They suddenly started to laugh, sounding like a bunch of squeaking.

"What? You don't think I'll do it? How about I show you something important." Jaune said. He was surrounded in golden aura, causing the Leech Rat in his hand to give muffled squeaks of pain, shocking the rest of its kin, with a few screeching with rage. "You don't like that, huh? Maybe I should just come over to you guys. I'm okay with you all getting a little closer." Jaune said as he slowly started moving forward, causing Leech Rats to move away from him. "Girls, stay close to me. They fear my semblance so they'll make a path for us, but the moment you're too far from me they will pounce." Jaune said.

The four started to slowly move to the side. Team NDGO followed Jaune, who was leading them toward Team RKLY's leader.

"These things… they're not only very intelligent, but they understand the concept of family?" Gwen questioned.

"Most likely. Leech Rats know they have strength in numbers, but seeing as they all come from one another, they're more connected to each other than any other Grimm, maybe even more than a few humans." Jaune said.

The Leech Rats spread out, allowing the group of five a pathway for them to walk through.

Jaune was glaring at the Leech Rats, with the Grimm glaring back in return. However their heads perked up, which gave Jaune alarm. He felt something warm against the side of his mouth. Pulling his hand holding Arc Gold a bit, he gently wiped something from the side of his mouth and looked to see it was blood.

His body showed vulnerability.

"Oh shit." Jaune cursed.

The Leech Rats growled with narrowed eyes. Suddenly a loud whistling was heard, causing them to screech and squeak as they covered their ears.

"What's going on?!" Octavia shouted as she held her ears.

"An opportunity, that's what!" Jaune shouted before throwing the Leech Rat he had captive back towards the group. Jaune bolted, gesturing for Team NDGO to follow. The girls followed after him.

The whistling suddenly stopped, allowing the Leech Rats to regain their senses. They screech and chased after the five.

Jaune groaned as he held his chest. He heard a scream causing him to turn to see Octavia fell to the ground thanks to her right leg getting frozen. Looks like there were still Ice Leech Rats in the crowd. Jaune skidded to a halt, amplified the aura to his legs and shot back towards the redhead. He picked her up bridal style and rushed away; the Leech Rats closer to them. Leech Rats hopped onto Jaune's back and bit into him. Jaune groaned with pain as he felt them sucking up his blood. He amplified more aura to his legs. He cough up some blood and stumbled a bit, but he remained strong and found his footing once more, continuing to sprint.

Octavia stared at Jaune with wide eyes. Seeing him endure pain just for her sake was an inspirational sight. She blushed a bit, staring at his stern face.

A bit in front of the group was the hooded figure.

"Over here!" Reagan called out, gesturing for the five to come over to the side of a building.

"Hey! Got a plan to help us out?" Nebula spoke up.

"Yeah. One." Reagan said. She aimed her gravity gauntlets at Nebula, lifted her off the ground and then sent her up to the sky. Nebula screamed as she was rising into the air, but she was suddenly grabbed by someone. She looked to see a bronze haired young man looking down to her, whistling. "Next!" Reagan shouted.

Dew went next.

The Leech Rats were getting closer. Much, much closer.

Gwen was sent up towards the roof where Kurt managed to catch her.

"Take her." Jaune said, extending Octavia towards Reagan. Reagan noticed the ground break apart beneath them.

"No time!" Reagan exclaimed. She used gravity gauntlets to send them both up in time to avoid Earth Leech Rats breaking out of the ground and biting into Reagan. More came out of freshly holes beneath and the rest from before attacked her.

Jaune and Octavia landed atop of the roof of the building. They looked down to see Reagan's right arm outstretched up as she was drowning in a sea of Leech Rats.

"Oh my God!" Octavia shouted with grief.

"Shit… no." Jaune said with a look of guilt on his face. If only he was stronger. If only he still had Arc Light.

Suddenly shooting out from the black lake of Grimm was a blur. They managed to reach the top of the roof to reveal Reagan, fully revealed.

And when I mean fully revealed, I mean… **fully** … revealed.

Team NDGO stared at her with their cheeks fully red, while Jaune remained calm and unaffected. However Jaune was still surprised at what had transpired.

"Kurt, why'd you stop whistling?" Reagan asked, her arms over her plump chest. Kurt whistled something to her and picked up his left leg to reveal blood and some traces of frost. "I see. Those Ice one are very crafty." Reagan said.

Scratching was heard making them turn to see an Ice Leech Rat crawl out of a pipe from the wall. It screeched at them, but it was pierced by a needle.

Kurt had his lips to his flute.

"Kurt." Reagan spoke up, earning her teammate's attention. "You got the spares?" Reagan asked.

Kurt whistled some more and took out a steel briefcase straight out of nowhere.

"Where did that come from?" Nebula asked.

Kurt whistled something as he opened the steel briefcase open to reveal spare clothes of the same one Reagan had just had and a device that looked the same as a car alarm remote.

"Thanks Kurt." Reagan said as she grabbed the remote device and pressed a button on it, causing a small glowing blue light. Rising to the air from the sea of Leech Rats were Reagan's gravity gauntlets that came back to their user.

Jaune gently placed Octavia onto the floor.

"How do you feel?" Jaune asked, on one knee next to her.

"It burns somehow. If that makes sense." Octavia said, holding her frozen right leg.

"Sounds about right." Jaune said as he took a vial of fire dust from his waist belt, poured it onto his hand and pressed it against Octavia's frozen leg as he amplified their heat with his aura.

"Hey, um… thanks for the save, Miss…" Nebula spoke up looking to Reagan.

"Reagan Sarpedon." Reagan introduced herself as she put on her panties then moved to getting her sleeveless white shirt on.

"How did you do that just now?" Nebula asked.

"I just shed my skin." Reagan said, putting her shirt on.

"You're a snake Faunus." Jaune said.

"Mm hmm." Reagan responded as she grabbed a pair of baggy grey pants.

"You sure can pass for human though." Octavia said.

"Some Faunus are lucky to look as what humans define as 'normal'. Or at least normal to them." Reagan said as she put on her pants and buttoned them. "You rookie teams, I'm guessing."

"Uh, yeah. We're Team NDGO. The first all-female team from Shade in ages." Nebula proclaimed loudly.

"If you're here for the Vytal tournament, you better pray it stays on after today." Reagan said as she put on her armored vest.

"It better. We didn't come all this way for nothing." Nebula said. Kurt whistled something. "What did he say?"

"He asked 'why are you so amped up?'" Reagan translated, grabbing a pair of long knee high steel toed boots.

"Because this tournament is important! Why else?" Nebula answered. Kurt whistled something else. "Um~…"

"He asked 'but why exactly is it so important to you?'" Reagan translated again as she started to put on her steel toed boots. "You're very inquisitive today." Reagan said, looking to Kurt. Kurt just shrugged and whistled some things. "Guess that's true." Reagan said with a shrug.

"What did he say?" Nebula asked.

"He just said 'I'm being social. It's important to be social, especially when all of humanity is expected to work together against soulless beasts.'" Reagan answered.

"Oh. True." Nebula said with a smile.

"If you must know… it's more to prove a point to a number of people back at Shade." Dew said with her arms crossed. Kurt whistled something. "Yes… discrimination."

"Is that what he said?" Nebula asked.

"Yes." Reagan answered.

"It was an obvious expected question." Dew said with a shrug.

"People at our school don't believe an all-female team is strong enough to make it far in the tournament, especially to the finals." Gwen explained.

"And this is coming from both boys **and** girls. Can you believe that?!" Nebula exclaimed.

"It happens." Reagan said, finishing putting on her gravity gauntlets.

"I mean I can understand people expecting half and half of genders being on the same team, but all one gender believed to be a hindrance? And it's even worse. We have an all-male team each generation and nobody bats and eye, but when an all-female team appears, people in Shade think otherwise. I mean we worship a woman of power back home! I just don't understand it." Nebula complained.

"Yeah. That's the whole world underneath the smiles in a nutshell." Jaune said as he finished thawing out Octavia's leg. "We got an all-female team here at Beacon. I'm sure they'll shut up after they see them." Jaune said with a smirk.

"But that's different. This is Vale, we come from Shade. We may praise equality and have long lasting alliances with one another, but things are different in each kingdom. In ours… all-female teams aren't considered highly." Dew said looking to the floor of the roof.

"That's why we're going to prove them wrong!" Nebula cheered with a grin and her fist pump.

Jaune nodded with a small smile. He offer his hand to Octavia, who gladly took it. He helped her to her feet.

They heard scurrying, scratching and squeaking.

Reagan finished putting her gear on with the last bit being a dark grey hooded long coat with silver lining. She walked over to the edge of the roof and looked down to find the Leech Rats forming a ladder formation to reach them. Reagan took out vials of water and wind dust. She loaded water dust into her left gauntlet and the wind into her right one. She remained stoic as the Leech Rats got closer. Once finished loading, she aimed the palms of her gauntlets at the Leech Rats. They glowed the next second.

"Freeze." Reagan said with a stoic demeanor before firing to torrents of wind and water that moved at such a high speed, they froze the rising ladder of Leech Rats.

More Leech Rats started to come out of the pipes on the roof. Kurt quickly played his flute that caused numerous needles to fly straight through the Leech Rats and into the pipes to kill more within.

Team NDGO looked between the two with surprised, yet amazed expression at how skilled the two were.

"They won't be joining the tournament, will they?" Octavia asked.

" _Dicks out for Harambe."_ Jaune's ringtone rang, causing attention from the first years to be on it. Jaune took out his scroll and put it to his ears.

"Hello?" Jaune answered. "Hey Reebok. Huh? Okay, okay. I'll be there." Jaune turned his head and looked over at the distance to see Leech Rats pooling all throughout the school now. He rubbed his chin in thought. He looked to Reagan and stared at her gauntlets. "Say, uh… mind doing me a favor?" Jaune asked, earning a brow raise from Reagan.

!

!

Nora cried as she rode atop of Liversnap, with Ren riding behind her, holding on tightly as Liversnap was dashing down the hallways as a massive horde of Leech Rats were chasing them down.

Fire and Ice Leech Rats fired at them with their elemental projectiles.

Liversnap managed to dodge a few, with Ren firing at some of the blasts of ice with one of StormFlower, but it didn't do much except slow their momentum, and even so some were still close calls for Liversnap.

"Dammit. I wish I had a bigger gun." Ren said. Nora gasped.

"Ren! You cursed! That's a no-no!" Nora exclaimed.

More Leech Rats were breaking through vents and even the floors, surrounding the whole hall; slowly suffocating them.

"There's too many!" Nora cried.

Suddenly more broke through doors and turned around the corner far in front of them, charging at them.

Liversnap was forced to skid to a halt as they were now surrounded by a colony of Leech Rats. Liversnap whined with fear.

"This… this is it!" Nora cried with fear. The glares of the Leech Rats red glowing eyes were getting to her. She suddenly hugged Ren tight. "Ren, I want you to know I love you!" Nora cried with her eyes closed.

Ren's eyes were wide. He remembered Jaune's story about the future versions of themselves. Ren closed his eyes as he earned resolve. Both he and Nora started to lose their color, now turning grey.

Nora opened her eyes to notice they were colorless.

The surrounding Leech Rats were confused on what had happened. To them, the two humans and Ursa suddenly disappeared.

"Keep focusing Ren." Nora said as she transformed Magnhild into grenade launcher mode and loaded it with dust ammo. She fired at the horde in front of her. A good number of them got blown away, causing the others to screech in confusion as a new pathway was opened between them. "Liversnap, move. Now, now, now." Nora ordered.

Liversnap quickly started tiptoeing over to the open pathway. The Leech Rats started to refill the path, causing Liversnap to hurry his pace and go into a full charge.

The Leech Rats screeched as they followed.

"What? But they shouldn't see us!" Nora exclaimed.

"They can still hear us though. Grimm can only see humans through their negative emotions like a python sees body heat, but they can still hear us. Liversnap's footsteps are noisy enough for them to follow." Ren said.

"Damn, smart rats!" Nora exclaimed.

"Now you cursed."

"This is no time for jokes Ren!" Nora shouted. Ren slumped over, alerting her. "Ren? I didn't mean to-" she noticed they were regaining color. "Oh jeez, you're just getting tired!" Nora exclaimed.

Color returned to them, which meant the Leech Rats could sense their fear and anxiety. The Leech Rats screeched as they increased speed.

"Liversnap, full throttle!" Nora shouted, earning a roar from Liversnap as he quickened his pace. The three were getting closer to the door that led outside, but it suddenly started to freeze over. "What the?!" Nora shouted.

Coming out of the ice, like a solid coming out of a liquid, were Ice Leech Rats. They hissed and glared at them.

"Oh crap!" Nora cried. The Ice Leech Rats blew jets of icy mist to the floor, causing it to freeze forward, making a slippery path that sadly Liversnap started slipping on. Liversnap fell to his side, causing Nora and Ren to fall to the floor. Nora got to her knees, rubbing her head. She heard Ren moaning in pain. "Ren!" Nora cried as she picked her partner/best friend in her arms.

"Nora… I'm sorry." Ren said with somber eyes, looking into Nora's worried ones. "I wasn't strong enough to protect you."

"Ren, it's alright. You at least tried." Nora said with a sad expression.

Liversnap got to his feet and got near the two, roaring as he was preparing to scrap with the Leech Rats, who were stalking their way over to them.

Nora gulped, not knowing what to do. She could use Magnhild again, but she wasn't sure if that would work with not only the mass number of Leech Rats, but also the Ice ones. Nora still grabbed her grenade launcher/Warhammer combo in hand for one final retaliation.

Ren sat up holding his head as he felt the pain of a headache coming on.

Nora was actually sweating from just the slow lurking of the Leech Rats. They were just playing now, taking things slow to truly enjoy their victims' torture. Nora gulped as she felt fear all throughout her body once more. She turned her head to see Ren with his head hanging. He looked so sad… so… heartbroken.

Ren was indeed heartbroken. For a number of reasons. He wasn't strong enough, he couldn't find a way out of this situation, but most importantly… he couldn't protect Nora. He started to wonder on a future with her. He kind of wished to ask Jaune how things were between them as they got older, as they dated and got married. He kind of expected Jaune to say 'same old, same old'. He would have been fine with that. Although… what he wanted to know the most… was what a family life with Nora would be like. If Nora did survive and they… had a child.

A screech brought him out of his trance. He looked to the side to see Nora freaking out, aiming her grenade launcher at the horde of Grimm.

Nora's teeth were chattering. They were actually chattering. She was scared out of her life.

She suddenly felt a hand gently grasping her own. She looked to see it was Ren, looking at her with somber eyes.

At least they're still together. That's more than enough.

Suddenly the frozen door blew open, causing Leech Rats near the door, along with the Ice Leech Rats to go flying and be consumed.

Nora, Ren and Liversnap turned as the sounds of boots hitting the ground with jingling sounds accompanying them with every step.

Coming into the room was a five foot nine woman wearing a ten gallon hat.

She had long sienna colored hair that reached her lower back with bangs over the right side of her forehead that was combed to the right side and Smokey brown eyes. She wore a brown button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and gold buttons that had carvings of horses on them, a long brown suede skirt with fringes, a black sash tied around her waist with it hanging more down to the right side, a gold chain wrapped around her as well over the black sash, high heel tan cowgirl boots with stitching designs of dual revolvers crossed together on the outer sides of the feet parts of the boots and golden star studs attached to the side of calve areas of the boots, a poncho with golden trimming and fringes wrapped over her shoulders, covering her back and sides of her body, but the front of her body and arms were reveal, and of course she wore a ten gallon hat (otherwise known as a cowboy/cowgirl hat) that was brown with a light brown band around it that was bedazzled with studs on it, but had an dirty gold amulet on the front of it with a round pearl embedded into the center and it also had studs on the sides of the under-end of the brim. Attached to the gold chain around her upper waist were a pair of holsters that had .38 special 7.5s within them.

The young lady licked her lips, twisting a toothpick in her mouth, before gritting her teeth over it.

Her eyes scavenged around the room to see it completely covered with Leech Rats. She noticed two teens, a black haired feminine looking boy and an orange haired who seemed very close to possessing big guns, oh and they also have a grizzly bear with a saddle; obviously a pet, no doubt to the orange haired one.

Twenty Leech Rats rained down upon the cowgirl, but they all suddenly were shot faster than the eye could see.

Smoking bullet shells hit the floor just as the Leech Rats from above turned to black mist.

Ren and Nora stared at the cowgirl with wide eyes and gaped mouths, while Liversnap and the Leech Rats just stared at her with just wide eyes.

"Did you see what happened?" Nora whispered to Liversnap, earning a head shake.

"You three." The young woman spoke, earning their attention. "Get." She said nodding over to the blown exit she made a moment ago.

Nora, Ren and Liversnap blinked their eyes.

"Excuse me?!" Nora exclaimed getting to her feet.

"Nora, she's just trying to help by telling us to go." Ren said.

"I know that, but she could at least say please." Nora countered.

An Iced Leech Rat screech within the crowd of its un-elemental siblings, but suddenly it along with a big number of Leech Rats were blasted and consumed by a giant beam of plasma.

Ren, Nora and Liversnap stared at the cowgirl with wide eyes as she had a massive gun that had a giant round barrel with a smaller one in the center.

She ripped it apart to reveal it was two guns in one. One being her shotgun and the other being a revolver with a giant ass barrel that had a huge hole in the center and smaller ones on the edges of the barrel. She shot a pouncing Leech Rat with her shotgun that was actually loaded with lightning dust ammo.

Nora, Ren and Liversnap blinked their eyes again.

"Nora, I think we should listen to the woman with the big guns." Ren said.

"Agreed." Nora said as she hopped onto Liversnap. She grabbed Ren's hand and helped him back up onto Liversnap. "To the outside, Liversnap!" Nora shouted pointing forward. Liversnap bucked before rushing towards the exit.

The cowgirl put her big gun behind her back, then opened up her shotgun, releasing the two empty vials of dust ammo. She took her time in putting in new shotgun shells into her shotgun.

The Leech Rats narrowed their eyes at her. She finished reloading her shotgun, then rested it against her shoulder.

She was now in a stare down with the Leech Rats in front of her.

Moments of silence passed.

She suddenly fired into the air, killing an Ice Leech Rat on the ceiling along with the icicle shot it was forming. She placed the barrel of her shotgun against her right shoulder and pulled the trigger, killing another Leech Rat that tried to pounce upon her.

The surrounding Leech Rats screeched in unison and rushed at her.

The cowgirl open up her poncho wide as a large mechanism on her back, looking like an extremely advanced technological backpack, or hump, was reveal. Out coming from the sides of it, shooting out as the cowgirl grabbed them. They looked like combos between pistols and flat brass knuckles, but they had holes on the flat sides of them, meaning that's where the ammo come out of.

She fired electricity from the right gun, electrocuting Leech Rats, and fire multiple plasma blasts with the other, which atomized the Grimm atom by atom upon contact.

She spun around and aimed her guns towards different directions, killing Leech Rats. She pocketed her left one and took out a new gun that looked like a hand cannon, but with a barrel and end making it look like the hammerhead shark of hand cannons. The barrel shifted to become vertical and then fired a red light that looked like the scanner of a scanner gun and was easily incinerating upon contact like a laser. She was easily incinerating and electrocuting them, but then she put them both back into her technological back device, then got on one knee as out coming from the back of it were multiple and varying sized guns that start firing at the surrounding Leech Rats, unleashing bullets, lasers, plasma shots, sonic sounds of energy and electricity, reducing their numbers greatly.

After about a minute of ammunition hell, the guns receded back into the device then open up more to fire out rockets that scattered and blew up the surrounding Leech Rats.

She stood back up and grabbed a pouncing Leech Rat then snapped its neck with her thumb.

Releasing it she grabbed her twin .38 special 7.5s and started firing them at various surviving Leech Rats, nailing them in their heads, resulting (obviously) in instant death.

She reloaded her revolvers faster than the eye could see with the empty smoking shells hitting the floor. She continued firing round upon round at the minimal numbers left, yes, minimal numbers.

Breaking out of the vents were more horde of Leech Rats.

Spinning her twin revolvers in hand and pocketing them into her holster, she quickly took out two of the previous pistol with massive barrel and starting firing plasma beams at the new horde, incinerating them, with screeches filling out the entire room.

She pocketed the two massive guns back onto her device then tossed special grenades that when near the signatures of the Leech Rats, exploded.

The cowgirl then took out a special cannon that looked like a rocket launcher, but with a special end that had red lights on the sides of it, and fired it into the air, sending beam of orange heated energy that split apart and attacked the surrounding area.

There were still Leech Rats. They started to run around her in a circular motion, like a frenzy of sharks.

"Tch. You really are babies." The cowgirl said. She put her special cannon behind her back, causing the technological device on her back to produce thin claws to grab it and break it apart swiftly and restored it back into itself, then it gave her a sphere shaped device. She pressed a red button on it then threw it into the air.

All the Leech Rats suddenly stopped in place with wide eyes. They blinked their eyes in shock at what was happening. They suddenly all flew towards the sphere and were started to form a big ball on themselves in place.

The cowgirl started to stroll out the room casually with her hand on her right hip. As she walked out the destroyed doorway, the ball of Leech Rats glowed from the inside, shining like the core of a planet. Once she got out of the building, it blew up, taking all the Leech Rats with it.

"Simple." The cowgirl said with her hands on her hips. She saw Leech Rats outside, completely covering the school grounds. "Now time for the real challenge." She said as she readied her revolvers as the Leech Rats screeched at her.

!

!

Within the vents, a Leech Rat was using Reebok's Multiplier to clone more of its brethren, who were all in a line, to increase their numbers. After cloning one into thirty, they ran off to assist, except one who went back in line.

Just as it was about to clone another, they heard the screeches of pain from their siblings, making them all look to a vent that was all dark.

The Leech Rat with the Multiplier narrowed its eyes at the ventilation passageway.

Suddenly coming through were large robotic spiders coming at them.

One fired a laser that vaporized one of them.

A Leech Rat screeched as they started scattering to survive.

The one with the Multiplier hurried off to get away as fast as it could. It needed to stay alive. So far it was the only one who knew how to work the thing. Sure there were clones of it, but these spider bots were no doubt here for the machine. It needed to stay alive.

It dodged incoming lasers its way as two spider bots were coming after it.

It increased speed. It had to stay alive.

Unknown to itself, a spider bot was travelling on the top above it. It hopped down and wrapped its legs around it, causing it to screech before the sound of cracking and squishing was heard.

!

!

Atop of a rooftop, Saber was staring down at the mess below. The whole school grounds was covered with hordes of Leech Rats. They were on the grass, trees, climbing atop the buildings and even on the statue in front of the school.

Humans below were fighting off the best they could, but they were being overwhelmed and were even forced to retreat.

Saber continued to look with half-lidded eyes. He shook his head, feeling bad for humans. He hasn't been around for long, he's still a child, but from the looks of it, even the smallest of Grimm must be killed on sight, no matter what. Good thing he was wearing his disguise collar. Only a few knew the truth about him, one of them being a blue eyed Atlas soldier who was okay with him because he saved his life, so he was not in clear danger. However that didn't mean he wasn't worried about what measures humans would take to win this day.

The door that led into the roof knocked open to reveal Zwei, who bit down into the neck of a Leech Rat, causing it to screech in pain, before it died; dissipating into black ash.

Zwei barked something to Saber. Saber turned his head to the corgi. Zwei run back into the doorway, and gave one more bark before heading out.

Saber turned and walked towards the doorway.

Hopefully things won't end in a cataclysmic way.

!

!

Yang was roaring as she was burning Leech Rats with her flamethrower upgrade. Cardin roared as well as he was firing plasma shots from the top of his mace, blasting apart Leech Rats.

Reebok had his C.I.C. in massive robot arms mode to carry the prototype bomb towards the center of the courtyard, with Weiss and Russel protecting him from attacking Leech Rats. Worker bots and Seymour were flying after them, carrying a special suit in their possession.

"What's the plan again?" Russel asked.

"I already called Jaune, so he'll meet us here. Once we meet up, he can stop this all." Reebok said.

"How?" Weiss asked.

"With his aura amplification! He can reignite the Nova crystal once more and cause the explosion!"

"But won't that hurt him?" Weiss questioned as she froze a group of Leech Rats. "You said it yourself, he-"

"I know. Sorry for the interruption, but trust me. I got things handled. Why do you think my bots are carrying that suit?" Reebok responded.

They managed to get to the center of the courtyard. Reebok placed the bomb in the center of the courtyard.

"Okay, now we need to make sure that this thing is fine, so we'll have to kill these things as they keep trying to interfere." Reebok said as he started firing plasma blasts at the surrounding Leech Rats.

"Seriously?! Now we play the waiting game? Not your best plan, pipsqueak!" Cardin shouted.

"Oh I'm sorry. Do you have a better plan, Mister Winchester? Like maybe setting the bomb off earlier with us right next to it or should I pull a bullhead out of my buns seeing as no doubt these things have enough intellect to go all gremlins on the ones at the docks?!" Reebok shouted back.

"Okay, okay, sorry. You made your point." Cardin said with wide eyes as he reloaded his mace with lightning and fire dust ammo. "Jeez, never question the shorty in an intense situation again, I guess." Cardin muttered to himself as he aimed the tip of his mace at the horde and blasted a plasma ball that consumed them.

"Eat Flames!" Yang shouted as she cocked her right fist back, cocking Ember Celica then fired a bullet that was surrounded by a massive amount of flames that ignited part of the horde of Leech Rats. Suddenly a new blast of pink came and exploded, causing a new pathway within the horde to form. "I didn't do that." Yang said.

The sounds of rapid fire bullets were heard making her turn to see Liversnap rushing towards them with Nora swinging Magnhild in Warhammer mode, sending Leech Rats flying, while Ren fired rapid bullets at the Grimm with StormFlower.

"Hey guys!" Nora exclaimed with a grin as Liversnap skidded to a halt in front of the ground. "What's that?" Nora asked, pointing to the bomb as Ren hopped off of Liversnap and helped the others to keep the Leech Rats at bay.

"It's a bomb." Yang said.

"What?!" Ren shouted with shock.

"Don't worry. It's a bomb made to recreate the explosion Jaune made days ago during the Breach." Weiss said.

"What?!" Nora screamed with shock. "What the hell?! What about Liversnap?!"

"What about him?" Weiss questioned.

"He's a Grimm too!" Nora shouted.

"… Then get him out of here!" Weiss shouted.

"How? Reebok said that the bullheads might already be messed up by these things. Which doesn't sound too far off seeing as these things are intelligent enough to learn how to clone themselves." Russel said.

'How intelligent are these things?!' Ren thought with pure shock and disbelief.

"You! Smart One!" Nora screamed at such a high volume, it caused both our heroes and even the Grimm to flinch from the frequency, pointing at Reebok. "Come up with a way to spare Liversnap or I will break your legs!"

"It's gonna happen sooner or later anyway." Reebok muttered to himself, looking to the ground with somber eyes.

"What?!" Nora screamed.

"Not… about Liversnap, but, um… you know what I'll call some of my worker bots to come and carry him out of here." Reebok said as he shifted his left robotic arm into a rifle, then took out his scroll to summon his bots.

The Leech Rats blinked their eyes in confusion. They looked to one another and shrugged, before screeching and continuing their attack.

The students were trying their best to fight back, but it felt like the more Leech Rats they killed, the more took their place.

"How is Jaune going to be able to get here in time?! We're going to drown sooner or later!" Weiss complained.

"He asked for the longitude and latitude of our current location, so I'm sure he'll be here soon." Reebok said as C.I.C. transformed into a rocket launcher with multiple chambers at the end of it that when fired, sent rockets scattering through the air and blasted several groups of Leech Rats away.

"How will that help?" Cardin asked, blasting more Leech Rats.

"I don't know, but Jaune always has a plan." Reebok said blasting more Leech Rats with his scatter rockets.

"That's fearless leader you!" Nora cheered with a grin.

"Is that a storm cloud?" Yang asked noticing a large sum of black clouds from afar, striking lightning out of them.

"Focus! We're losing breathing room!" Weiss screamed.

The sound of screaming was heard, alerting everyone.

"Who's that?" Russel questioned.

It was coming from above.

Yang looked up to find Jaune coming down like a cannonball, so she sidestepped in time to avoid his impact, only for Cardin to take her place as the unlucky target.

"Oof!" Cardin said as he was slammed into the ground by Jaune. He groaned in pain as Jaune was atop of him.

"I'm here." Jaune said with a hand raised. He got to his feet, holding his head and shaking it lightly.

"How did you… where did you… wha?" Weiss was utterly confused on how Jaune arrived so quickly and in such an extreme way.

"Jaune, I need you to use your Aura Amplification to start up the bomb!" Reebok shouted.

"Bomb?" Jaune questioned with a raised eyebrow as he grabbed a pair of hefty water dust crystals and surrounded them in his white aura, charging them up, causing them to glow.

"This large device behind me is able to recreate the blast you made days ago at the climax of the Breach. I just need you to amplify it so you can heat up the frozen Nova dust shavings to recreate it!" Reebok explained.

"Sounds simple enough." Jaune said as he threw the dust crystals towards a group of Leech Rats, causing them to burst and drench a good number of them, confusing the Grimm. Jaune changed Excalibur into its shotgun mode and attached a lightning powered add-on, then fired at the drenched Leech Rats, electrocuting them to death as they screeched bloody murder.

"You'll need to wear this first though." Seymour said, flying over to Jaune with the few other worker bots to hand him his special suit that looked to be a glossy silver space suit (similar to the ones from Homeboys in Outer Space) with a technological box-shaped device over the chest area, bulky technological gloves and boots, and a hazmat helmet.

'He couldn't have made it more fashionable?' Jaune questioned with a blank stare. Even he knew what **too** dorky looked like.

Suddenly several worker bots arrived.

"You bunch, carrying Liversnap out of here. Take him all the way to Vale if you need to. Seymour, supervise them." Reebok said.

"Understood." Seymour said with a nod before giving Jaune the helmet of the special suit, then flew towards the worker bots, as they all made their way to Liversnap. Suddenly Liversnap was being grasped by the claws of the worker bots, grabbing his limbs and torso. As they all flew up in unison, Liversnap roared with sadness, trying to free himself to stay with Nora, but the worker bots were to strong thanks to their numbers.

Nora stared up and watched as Liversnap was taken away to safety.

"Go Liversnap! Be Free!" Nora cheered with her hands up, only to get bit on the neck by a pouncing Leech Rat, causing her to scream as she tried pulling it off her neck.

"Nora!" Ren yelled as he fired the Leech Rat dead.

"We're getting overwhelmed!" Weiss screamed as she was now getting tired with her speed of glyphs and dust attacks slowing damn more and more.

"You need to activate the bomb, Jaune! Now!" Cardin shouted.

"Guys… how do we get away from the bomb enough in time so we don't get harmed by it?" Russel asked as he threw his daggers again, slicing Leech Rats followed by their bodies freezing from dust ammo inside the blades.

"… I did not think this through enough." Reebok said with worry and fear.

"Oh hell!" Weiss shouted with annoyance.

Suddenly a sword came down and stabbed into the body of a Leech Rat. Nine more slammed into other Leech Rats. They started to speed up in a circular motion, surrounding the heroes as then they glowed green, causing a cylindrical force field around them made up of pure green aura that separated the students from the Leech Rats, who were getting harmed and burned by just touching the force field.

"What the?" Yang questioned.

Suddenly a new person landed in the center of the group, next to the bomb.

"Salutations, friends!" Penny greeted them all with a big smile.

"Oh thank God. A robot who can actually fight." Yang said with a smile, only to get rapid and angry sounding beeps from the worker bots, causing her to blink her eyes in surprise.

"Thanks for the seconds of breathing room." Jaune said as he grabbed the rest special suit the worker bots had given him.

"I detect a similar signature of your explosion days prior in this machine, Jaune. This is a recreation of the Arc Light explosion, isn't it?" Penny asked.

"Yes, it is. Reebok remade it." Jaune said.

"Remarkable work as always, Alexander." Penny said with a bright smile and eye smiles directed to Reebok, who blushed in response.

"Well, uh, you know… things." Reebok said with a bashful smile as he twisted his right foot side to side.

"I'm sure General Ironwood would like to see this when he gets here." Penny said.

"Wait… he's coming here?" Jaune asked.

"Yes. I informed him of the situation as it became critical." Penny said.

"So he's coming here… to take precautions into his own hands… which might lead to him nuking the place… right?" Jaune asked.

"… Was I not supposed to inform him?" Penny asked, now seeing the downside to calling Ironwood; that being nuking the school. She may be a synthetic android, but even she could overlook details in a situation.

"I think you better put on the suit, Jaune." Reebok said.

"Agreed." Jaune said as he started putting on the special, overly shiny suit.

"Penny, you mind making a way for us to escape in a bit so we don't suffer the effects of the bomb for being in suck close proximity?" Weiss asked.

"Of course, Miss Schnee! I'd be happy to help." Penny said with a big smile and salute.

"Yang, you mind holding these?" Jaune asked, extending Excalibur, Arc Gold and Silver Eye and his add-ons, along with the holsters, to his fellow blonde.

Yang took them and put them on herself like Jaune usually puts them on and gave him a thumbs up.

!

!

Coming near Beacon was a small fleet of Atlas ships, with a very massive one leading the charge.

Ironwood stared at the island of land the school resided on with a stoic expression.

"General Ironwood, sir, the nuke is now in place. Just awaiting your orders to arm it sir." An Atlas soldier said with a salute.

"Thank you. Please inform Blue 3 to move on ahead and announce evacuation." Ironwood said.

"Yes sir!" The Atlas solider said as he gave one final salute before marching off.

Ironwood continued to stare at the school with a now stern expression.

'First the Breach, now an infestation of the worst kind. Either this was caused by our enemies or it was an accident, one thing is becoming clearer. Ozpin is becoming too careless in his duties, like a dull blade. I wouldn't have overlooked something like this. Even if it is these little monster's we're dealing with.' Ironwood thought with a frown.

"Uh, sir… we have a… I honestly don't know what to call this." A female technician said. After a few moments, they all noticed a grizzly bear with a saddle being carried by small three dimensional plus shaped bots lead by Seymour, flying by them. Their lines of sight followed the bear and bots fly by their windshield, still surprised by the sight.

"Well that's unexpected." A male Atlesian technician said.

!

!

Jaune finish putting on the suit. He felt like a dork. Or… at least a bigger dork than what people used to know as the 'normal' Jaune Arc.

"So how does this suit protect me? And follow up question, if it's my aura then why should I not even interact with it, besides the fact that there's traces of Nova dust in that thing?" Jaune asked, adjusting his helmet.

"Since both your power and Nova dust are made up of non-ionic energy sources, this suit will absorb it and even store it, while keeping you safe from making contact. Think of it like a solar panel that you wear. Oh and to answer your follow up question, it is because in the state you are now in your body will overload from the new pool of energy pouring into you and you'll most likely explode in a supernova of gold. Kind of like putting too much air into a balloon." Reebok explained as he was pressing a sequence of buttons on the side of the bomb to initialize it.

"… Okay, that was well informative. My own semblance can literally kill me." Jaune said.

"Just as theorized before." Reebok said. The sound of a long beep was heard, alerting everyone. "Okay. It's armed. Now's a better time than any to make a pathway out of here." Reebok said looking to the others.

"So all I need to do is touch it, right?" Jaune asked.

"While your hands are covered in your aura to amplify it. That will increase the potency of your own semblance, which will increase friction inside to intense the frozen shavings will be melted within a nano-second, which, of course, will lead to a the big boom." Reebok explained, spreading his arms out wide to emphasize 'big boom'.

"And this won't hurt anybody, right?" Cardin asked.

"So long as no one is in close proximity of it, yes." Reebok answered.

"What about Liversnap? Is he away and safe from the blast range?" Nora asked with concern for her sweet 'little' pet.

"Yeah, he's over the bodies of water at a safe distance." Reebok said.

"How do you know?!" Nora exclaimed with a stern expression, not sure to believe him since he didn't do any… science stuff.

"Let's just say I have a special feeling." Reebok said rubbing the back of his neck. His fingers grazing the chip implanted in the base of his neck.

"That special feeling better be right or else I'm breaking one of your toys! Like that one that looks like a pair of weird drills sticking out of a really large scroll." Nora said.

"Not my de-atomizer! That thing runs on isotopes!" Reebok exclaimed with worry.

"Dude, do you have any invention that isn't potentially dangerous on a mad scientist level?" Russel questioned with shock and a bit of fear.

"Well… I mean… there's a few… I think." Reebok said rubbing his chin.

"Excuse me, but we're surrounded by legions of rat Grimm and the Atlas Military will be here soon ready to nuke our academy… CAN WE PLEASE LEAVE SO JAUNE CAN TURN ON THE BOMB?!" Weiss screamed with annoyance.

"Right, right." Reebok said, sweating with fear at the prospect of an angry Weiss. "Everyone get ready. Once Penny finishes deactivates her shield, she'll be making a pathway for us, so if anyone has any form of speedy travel then use it." Reebok said as C.I.C. transformed into a jetpack.

"Allow me." Weiss said as she summoned Time Dilation glyphs under everyone's feet. "No matter what, don't stop running, or else you'll trip." Weiss said with some sweat on her brow.

"You alright?" Jaune asked.

"Never made this many, but I can handle it… a bit." Weiss said.

"Shall I start now?" Penny asked.

"Please." Reebok said with a nod.

Penny nodded in return. She closed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest with her hands holding her shoulders. She opened her eyes as they flashed a glowing green. The swords stopped spinning and returned to Penny, leaving a circular rut.

Once the swords ceased their shielding ability, the Leech Rats charged forward.

Penny's sword returned to her, but formed a ring of swords in front of her pointing forward. They spun in a rapid motion then fired a large beam of green energy forward, blasting a tunnel of pure aura forward, vaporizing a major mischief of Leech Rats in front of them.

The blast started to dissipate, which meant one thing.

"Now!" Penny shouted as he blast vanished. Everyone shot forward and continued running at a high speed thanks to Weiss' Time Dilation glyphs.

Jaune was the only one left behind. He quickly kneeled down in front of the machine and placed his hands on it as they glowed white. They shined brightly as the bomb was starting to become surrounded by his aura.

Before the Leech Rats could touch him, they were consumed by a radiating blast of golden light, disintegrating them by the atom.

The others were rushing at a fast pace, but the blast consumed them as well, causing them to lose momentum and trip.

!

!

In the air, Blue 3 was near the docks and what they saw was horrifying. Leech Rats everywhere, covering the docks, but also the rest of the school.

"This is disgusting." The lieutenant of the Blue 3 said with gritting teeth. "We're going to need to call in transporter bullheads as expected."

"Here is your mic, sir." A blonde female Atlas soldier said.

"Thank you, Corporal." The lieutenant brought the microphone to his lips. " _Attention inhabitants of Beacon-"_

"Sir! Something's-" before one of the technicians could finish a blast similar to the one days prior consumed the entire school along with them. They all screamed as they were consumed, but instead of being harmed, they were being invigorated with immense energy. Once it vanished, they all blinked their eyes in shock.

" _What the hell was that?"_ The lieutenant said, accidentally having his voice echoed through the microphone.

!

!

Within the main Atlas fleet ship, Ironwood stared in awe and shock to see the golden blast once more. Once it vanished, he stood their frozen for a few moment, before blinking.

"Sir… that blast was the same as the one from four days prior, but on a smaller scale on both size and power." A technician said.

Ironwood put his fist over his mouth in thought.

'I thought Ozpin said he was in a temporary crippled state. How is this possible?' Ironwood thought in shock and confusion.

Seymour and the worker bots flew pass them once more with Liversnap in the clutches, giving a small roar.

!

!

Back at Beacon, everyone was confused on what had happened. Those during the Breach incident knew for a fact that was the same blast as last time.

With Ruby and Pyrrha's group (consisting of the two along with Sun, Neptune, Coco, Velvet, Idetta and Professor Peach), the two redhead were now worried.

"Oh no." Pyrrha said.

"Calm down. Jaune's not that reckless. I'm sure he's fine." Ruby said.

"I know. I know he's not so foolish to do such a thing to increase damage to himself, but… it's still scary not to know anything." Pyrrha said.

"Oh my God." Neptune spoke as he looked to his now unbandage hand.

"Holy crap, your skin grew back!" Sun said with a grin pointing to the back of Neptune's left hand, which was discolored into a darker shade than his normal skin tone. "Nasty scar though."

"Tch. Chicks dig 'em." Neptune said with a grin.

"Amazing!" Professor Peach squealed with excitement and amazement as she ran over Neptune and grabbed Neptune's left hand and examined the back of it, staring at his scar. "A blast like that completely restored flesh alone at such an astounding rate! Still leaves a scar, but that's understandable. To think I just witness a marvel that has never been documented in history! Ever!" Peach said with a big excited and astonished smile.

"May I see?" Idetta asked, walking over.

"See. Dig… them." Neptune said, flashing a sparkling grin to Sun, who rolled his eyes in response.

"I'm calling Reebok. He's got to know if Jaune's alright." Ruby said taking out her scroll.

"Good idea." Pyrrha said.

.

.

Jaune blinked his eyes as he stood up straight. The bomb container itself melted from the sheer power of the explosion. Jaune right now was staring at his hand with shocked, wide eyes.

His suit was glowing gold, as if it was made of pure gold itself, only it glistened like the Sun.

"Whoa… that's… beautiful." Jaune said to himself. "Is this what people see when I go full power?" Jaune wondered to himself. Jaune continued to stare down at himself. After a few silent moment, he blinked his eyes, then regained his senses. He looked to the melted bomb container. "That could have been me." Jaune said breathlessly with shock. Jaune took off his helmet then placed his hand on his forehead, only a feel burning sensation, then he yelled in pain as he brought his hand back. "Monty Oum, is that what it feels like to get hurt by me? Jeez Louise, and it's worse for Grimm. Thank goodness it's in my hands." Jaune said. He stared at his glowing hand for a few seconds. "I think I should wear this for now." Jaune said putting his helmet back on.

.

.

"THAT BOMB WAS A PROTOTYPE?!" Ruby screamed with amazement.

"YOU LEFT JAUNE BEHIND?!" Pyrrha screamed with shock and fear.

"You're actually talented enough to recreate a marvelous explosion with Nova dust shavings and a student's own semblance?" Peach asked with amazement.

"Uh, ladies, ladies, it's good to have questions and all, but you're all… too… close." Reebok said with his hands up as all three were leaning forward close to him, invading his personal space.

"Alexander!" Pyrrha quickly grabbed him by the shoulder and brought him closer, causing Reebok to yelp. "Be honest with me… is Jaune in any pain or harmed whatsoever?" Pyrrha asked getting a little too close to Reebok's face.

"Pyrrha, please. He's my best friend, and even if he wasn't, I would never endanger someone's life like that. I took proper precautions." Reebok said with a serious look on his face. "Although, it will be in your best interest not to hug him for a while."

"WHAT?!" Pyrrha screamed with pure horror getting closer.

"He's wearing a suit! I swear!" Reebok quickly said as he leaned back away from Pyrrha.

"SAY THAT FIRST! I ALMOST HAD A HEART ATTACK!" Pyrrha screamed shaking Reebok in place.

"Pyrrha, calm down!" Weiss said as she and Ruby grabbed her arms to make her stop, but they were being moved with every thrust of her arms.

"Yeah! I think you're scaring Reebok! He's getting pale!" Ruby exclaimed.

"I'd rather be on a roller coaster right now." Reebok said with anime eyes and was growing pale.

"Jeez Nikos, you act as if you're Jauney Boy's mother." Cardin joked with a grin.

Pyrrha stopped shaking Reebok and glared at Cardin.

"I'm concerned for my partner and best friend." Pyrrha retorted.

"Are you sure it's just for those two reasons?" Cardin questioned with a smirk, only for Pyrrha to growl with gritting teeth and narrowed eyes, freaking Cardin out.

"You're playing with fire, Winnie Boy." Yang said with half lidded eyes and a hand on Cardin's shoulder. Russel laughed at that nickname.

"Someone please help. She's hurting me." Reebok said with anime tears as Pyrrha was subconsciously squeezing his shoulders tightly. Pyrrha gasped and released him.

"Sorry~." Pyrrha apologized feeling really bad for being so intense with Reebok. She felt even worse when he moved away, only bend over and hurl his previous meal onto the ground below.

"Ew~." Ruby said as she and Weiss were disgusted by the sight of upchucking.

Nora suddenly gasped.

"There he is!" Nora cheered pointing forward.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha turned her head with hope.

"No! Liversnap!" Nora cheered as they all looked to find Seymour and the boys fly down and putting down the disguised Ursa. Liversnap gave a small roar as he ran over to Nora, only for her to meet him halfway and tackle him to the ground, bringing him in a massive bear hug. (No pun intended). "My Baby!" Nora cheered with a big smile, earning a happy roar from her pet in return. "Oh look there's Jaune. And he's sparkling!" Nora said looking up.

Everyone looked to see a figure of shining gold walking over. Jaune took his helmet off, smirking at everyone.

"Better than actual gold, huh?" Jaune said.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha and Ruby cheered as they ran over with Weiss screaming as she was still hanging onto to Pyrrha's arm, getting dragged over. However they were all grabbed by a pair of giant pair of robot hands.

"Like I said before, it will be in your best interest not to hug him." Reebok said with some bile down the left side of his mouth.

Cardin was laughing as he pointed to Jaune.

"What's got you got laughing like jackass?" Jaune asked.

"Sorry, sorry, it's just… that glow makes you look like a hipster from outer space." Cardin said laughing with Yang, Nora, Russel, Neptune and Sun laughing along.

Jaune narrowed his eyes with annoyance.

"I'm just going to take this off." Jaune said as he put down his helmet and started taking off his suit. Once he did, Reebok put Pyrrha, Ruby and Weiss down.

"Jaune!" Ruby and Pyrrha cheered as they ran forward with Weiss screaming. The tackled to the ground, hugging him. Weiss released and crawled away from them.

"Why do you always give me a heart attack?" Pyrrha said.

"I was scared too!" Ruby exclaimed.

"I'm fine. I'm not that crazy, you know." Jaune said with a smile as he hugged them both back.

Neptune sighed, shaking his head.

"He's the man." Neptune said with a frown.

"Amazing." Penny said walking over to the glowing suit and bent down over it.

Jaune looked over only to see grass and flowers growing around it.

"Whoa." Jaune said.

"That's… that's… amazing." Weiss said with wide eyes, noticing the plant life.

"What is?" Yang asked walking over. "What? Jaune's power can grow plants too?"

"And right through the solid cement. It's amazing how potent it is." Penny said as her eyes flashed green before she stood up.

"Wait, is that just Jaune's energy or is only because it's mixed with Nova dust?" Russel asked.

"Good question. The answer is that Nova dust only amplifies the elemental properties in comes into contact with, it doesn't affect its biology to such a degree. What you're seeing is Jaune's semblance amplified to a high degree that it's strong enough to overcome concrete matter." Reebok explained as he walked over to the suit as his massive robot arms shifted to his back, allowing him to wipe the bile off of his mouth with his sleeve.

"Whoa. I wonder how it feels." Yang said with shining eyes as she knelt down to it.

"Like touching a furnace in a sauna that's lit on fire." Jaune said with a frown as he, Ruby and Pyrrha sat up, with the two redhead releasing him from their hold. Yang slowly brought her hands over.

"Don't touch it!" Reebok shouted, causing Yang to flinch and retract her hand. "It's so potent with non-ionic radiation one touch might give you cancer." Reebok said, causing Yang to freak out and crawl away, while Weiss took steps back to increase more distance from the radioactive suit.

Jaune's eyes were wide with worry.

"Hey, um… I kind of… touched my cheek with that glove and might have… touching it with my bare hand when taking it off-"

"You'll be fine. It's your own energy so it won't affect your cells like anybody else's." Reebok said as he picked up the suit in his massive robot hand. "Seymour, bring me a containment unit with the worker bots. Oh and also my Grimm Radar."

"Malice Seeker." Nora corrected.

"Right, right, Malice Seeker. Got to get used to that." Reebok said.

"Understood." Seymour said with a nod before flying off with the worker bots.

"What's a Malice Seeker?" Ruby asked.

"I took Liversnap's took when I first met him-"

"Still need it Ba~ck!" Nora exclaimed.

"I used the essence off of it to create a device that detects the essence of Grimm itself." Reebok explained.

'I need to make a contract with him. I must make a contract with him!' Weiss thought with wide eyes, once again amazed by Reebok's genius.

"You actually think some of those little rats are still alive?" Coco asked.

"Leech Rats can be incredibly clever, so long as they are born from an experience parent. There's a strong possibility that there might be survivor who thought ahead." Reebok explained.

"Well if one is smart enough to clone itself, then it shouldn't be that surprising." Yang said standing up straight.

"Holy Moly!" Ruby screamed with fear.

Everyone turned to see robot spiders crawling their way over.

"AH! My Worst Fear Come To Life!" Velvet screamed as she hopped away in fear only to latch onto Cardin.

"Kill It!" Nora screamed raising her Warhammer, Magnhild.

"Whoa, whoa, wait! They're my spider bots!" Reebok shouted.

"… Kill Them!" Nora shouted.

"Stop!" Reebok yelled as he ran over to them with his arms spread out, ready to protect them.

One of the spider bots, which had the Multiplier in its mandibles, crawled atop of Reebok's body, then onto his hand and placed the Multiplier into its creator's hand.

"What's that?" Jaune asked, getting up to his feet alongside Pyrrha and Ruby.

"My Multiplier." Reebok answered.

"Your what?" Jaune questioned with a raised eyebrow, walking over.

"My Multiplier. It completely surrounds an object of mass, basically all states of matter, minus gas, in a flashing cocoon of aura, copy its atoms in a millisecond and generate an exact copy. Although it doesn't memorize the atoms after one use so it's needed to be used multiple times." Reebok explained.

"That's the reason why there were so many more Leech Rats than expected." Russel added.

"Why the hell do you have something like that around?" Jaune whispered to Reebok.

"How do you think I made so many bots of the Order of Arc in such a short time? I like to build, but we're on a time sensitive schedule. I'm a genius Jaune, not a miracle worker." Reebok whispered back.

Jaune blinked his eyes in response.

Seymour returned with Reebok's radar, which looked a little different from before.

"What's with the upgrade?" Nora asked, now appearing beside Reebok.

"I made another one with a function examine more of the area. The previous one only detected nearby Grimm sources. This one can expand its signal to check a whole kingdom. Well, it will soon enough since this is just a prototype." Reebok said looking down at his new Malice Seeker. (The original was reminiscent of the Dragon Radar, this one looks more like an iPad with handles on the side to hold it.) Reebok turned it on, showing a 3-d model of the area, then said. "Expand all throughout Beacon."

The radar widened its reach to show a 3-d model of Beacon, however it just looked like 3-d accurate shapes of the school instead of looking exactly like the school itself. There were three blinking red light. One in their area and two others near one another.

"Three then." Jaune said.

"This one right here has to be Liversnap." Nora said pointing to the solo red blinking light.

"Why would your bear be…" Velvet stopped speaking as she, Coco, Peach and Idetta looked to Liversnap to see him scratching the back of his left ear with his front paw.

"It can't be." Peach said breathlessly with wide eyes.

"That other one has to be Saber." Nora said.

"So that's two identified… which means…" Reebok started to sweat.

"There's still one more alive." Jaune said with narrowed eyes.

"Judging by the structure it looks to be at the eastern dormitory, where the exchange students are." Reebok said.

"Yang… hand me my sword." Jaune said with his hand out.

"… I am not your squire." Yang said with dull eyes.

!

!

In the third floor of the eastern dormitory, the sounds of screaming was heard.

Sitting on the ground shaking its head was a Leech Rat that looked to have just come out of a stone-like shell; like a baby chick being born from an egg. It looked to the side to see a tall, dark haired with blue frosted tips young man screaming in pain on the floor as he held his face.

"Sir, please remain calm." Chary said, kneeling down next to Vlad, with her hand firmly on his shoulder.

The Leech Rat blinked its eyes. It decided to book it. It ran down the hall.

Chary noticed it leaving.

The Leech Rat turned the corner, running down another corridor, once it made it to the end, it had to decide whether to go left or right. It heard a gasp. It turned its head to see cat Faunus girl with golden eyes staring at it at the end of the right hallway.

Left it is then.

Blake quickly formed Gambol Shroud into its pistol form and fired at Leech Rat, but it was easily dodging bullet fire. Blake chased down the creature, trying to kill it before the pandemic starts once again.

As the Leech Rat made it far, trying to find a way out, a door on its right side was kicked open, causing it to look only to see a corgi pounce at it.

The two rolled and broke right through a door across from the first one, now being on a roof section.

The Leech Rat managed to separate itself from Zwei and hissed at him, while the corgi growled back at the Grimm.

Zwei rushed at the Leech Rat, but it was quicker. The Grimm rat dashed and bit Zwei's front left leg, causing him to whine in pain. It crawled upon him, getting atop of his back and repeatedly biting him on his back, then got him on the left ear, causing Zwei to cry in pain as he tried to get him off.

The Leech Rat screeched as it started clawing at Zwei's head.

Zwei quickly rolled over to get it off, resulting in a success as the Grimm hopped off.

The Leech Rat turned back to Zwei and screech at him.

Zwei got back to his feet and growled with his teeth bare.

The two charged at one another with the Leech Rat screeching and Zwei barking.

Zwei tried to bite at it, but it swerved pass it to get to Zwei's right side, then slashed at his side, leaving scratch marks. The Leech Rat screeched as it tried to bite Zwei's tail, but the corgi hopped away in time and barked at it.

The two charged at got on their hind legs, scratching at one another.

The Leech Rat bit twice to get Zwei's neck, managing to get him on the second bite, causing the corgi to cry.

Blake managed to make it in time to see Zwei fighting off the Leech Rat.

"Zwei!" Blake cried.

Zwei managed to get away from the Leech Rat and glanced over to Blake, who aimed for the Grimm, but it noticed her as well and pounced at Zwei, rolling against the ground until it had the Xiao Long/Rose pet pinned down.

The Leech Rat screeched at Blake as it pressed its claws into Zwei's neck, making him whine in pain.

Blake gasped with shock and terror. She wasn't a big fan of dogs for obvious reasons, but seeing Zwei all injured and bloodied, at the mercy of a ruthless and merciless Grimm just broke her heart. She couldn't even take the shot without harming Zwei and this creature was smart enough to use Zwei as a hostage and knowing Grimm, it will indeed go for the kill if Blake tries anything to harm it.

The Leech Rat hissed as its jaws were open wide. Its fangs nearing Zwei's neck, ready to bite down on it.

Blake shook in place, not knowing what to do. If she didn't think of anything fast, Zwei was going to… Ruby and Yang might never speak to her again.

As the Leech Rat's jaws were hovering around Zwei's neck, the sound of something grinding at high speed was heard. A shadow loomed over Zwei and the Leech Rat.

The Grimm looked up only to find a blue speeding ball diving down at them and right before contact, it dissipated to reveal Saber, who smacked the Leech Rat away with his paw.

The Leech Rat rolled against the ground, nearing the edge of the building, but managed to make it in a halt and get on all fours, screeching at Saber who made his way over and stopped right in front of the rat.

It's time~ for a game of Cat and Mouse! Brawler Edition!

The Leech Rat charged at Saber, but Saber was faster than it, moving to the side, then delivered a dual hind leg kick to the Leech Rat, sending it rolling against the floor again.

"Zwei!" Blake cried as she ran over, sliding against the ground on her knees, stopping in front of the down pooch. She gently picked him up into her arm, hearing him whine with pain. "Oh… poor dog." Blake said with sadness and guilt.

Saber was going at it with the Leech Rat. The Leech Rat tried its best against Saber, but while the rat Grimm had skills in survival, the kitten was too experience in battle. Far outclassing the evil squeaker.

The Leech Rat tried pouncing him, but Saber moved to the side and slammed a paw on its tail. The Leech Rat turned to bite Saber's leg, but it saw that disguised Grimm kitten raise its claw ready to attack. The Leech Rat tried dashing forward to avoid and get its tail freed. It managed to avoid the attack, at least from killing it, but its tail didn't get free. The Leech Rat screeched in pain as black smoke came from the stub of its severed tail along with the severed end of its tail under Saber's paw.

The Leech Rat knew it was outclassed, but it noticed an open pipe at the corner of the roof. Its way to freedom. It turned its head and narrowed its eyes at Blake and Zwei. It dashed towards them.

Blake noticed the Leech Rat charging over at her and the injured Zwei. She quickly grabbed Gambol Shroud and turned it into its katana mode, then slashed at the Grimm, but it swerved around the attack and ran pass Blake.

The Leech Rat made a dash for the open pipe, but Saber was already blocking its path, causing the rat Grimm to screech in shock with its eyes wide.

The disguised Grimm kitten was too wise for the rat's tricks.

The Leech Rat quickly tried to swerve around him, but the moment it did, Saber bit into it, causing the rodent Grimm to screech in pain, before Saber delivered another, deeper bite, making it go limp.

Saber tossed the Leech Rat near the edge of the roof, letting it lay there with its eyes closed and mouth hanging open.

Blake blinked her eyes at the sight. She sighed with relief. She heard whining making her look down to see Zwei shaking in her arms.

"Oh… poor Zwei." Blake said with sad eyes and a frown. She gently petted the poor dog. She felt so bad. If she was quicker than Zwei wouldn't have had to have fought such a demonic little runt.

Saber looked to the two with a stoic expression. He felt bad for Zwei, but the dog knew the trouble of fighting a Grimm. He and Zwei have been taking on these pests one Leech Rat at a time, but while Saber was skilled and a wild animal with some experience and superior physical skills under his belt, Zwei was still just a domesticated dog, and while he is a wild and brave one who can give a Grimm a run for its money, but he wasn't a battle dog. He wasn't trained or built for fighting, and his stamina was limited. Fighting throughout the day really can tired any kind of lifeform out and Zwei was no different, even if he was reinvigorate by that golden blast again. His stamina and experience just didn't meet the Leech Rat's own abilities.

After a few moments, Saber and Blake's ears perked up as they heard rushing footsteps.

"It's here!" Reebok's voice was heard.

Appearing at the other end of the doorway was Reebok with a device in hand. He looked up to find the scene.

"It looks like we arrived a little late." Reebok said.

Jaune walked over and noticed the sight too. His eyes looked to the down Leech Rat.

"Looks like the problem was already settled." Jaune said walking through the doorway.

Ruby showed up as well only to gasp in horror, noticing Blake with her family's dog in the cat Faunus' arms; wounds all over his form with now dry blood stained on his fur.

"Zwei!" Ruby cried as she rushed towards Blake and Zwei. She knelt down and stared down at her whimpering dog.

"Oh My Gosh!" Weiss cried as she and Yang showed up after hearing Ruby scream. The two ran over and joined the other half of their team.

"What happened?!" Yang exclaimed with shock and fear for her pet.

"I was chasing that damn thing, but Zwei caught it first. He fought the best he could, but he go injured real bad. I tried to do something, but that little… bastard used him as a hostage! Ready to bite his neck." Blake explained as she started getting a little teary eyed.

"Where Is It?!" Yang screamed getting to her feet as her hair was ablaze and her eyes glowing red.

"Saber took care of it." Blake said.

Liversnap walked over with Nora riding atop of him.

"Where is it then?" Nora asked looking around. Saber moved to the side to reveal the defeated creature just as the others, minus Peach and Idetta, showed up. Liversnap walked over and stopped in front of it, allowing Nora to lean over and star down at the little Grimm. Nora brought up Magnhild and poked the bottom of the staff part of it against the Leech Rat, only to get no reaction. "Yep. Sure looks dead." Nora said.

"Guess that's it then." Sun said.

Unknown to everyone, Chary was peeking at them at the corner of the hallway. She noticed the strange device in Reebok's hand which enticed curiosity.

On the roof, Zwei picked up his head to notice the down Leech Rat. He tried to get up, but Weiss gently placed a hand on his body.

"No, Zwei. Don't move. You're too injured." Weiss said with concern in her tone and an expression that matched. Zwei suddenly barked at her, shocking Weiss and the rest of Team RWBY. "Zwei?"

"Let him go." Jaune said, causing Team RWBY to look to him in shock and confusion. "Trust me. He needs this." Jaune said with a calm, stoic expression.

Zwei suddenly got out of Blake's arms, but fell on his belly as he grimaced.

"Zwei." Ruby tried reaching her hands over, but Zwei barked at her, causing her to twitch. Zwei slowly got to his feet, shaking in pain, which pulled at the heartstrings of our favorite all-female team. "Zwei~." Ruby spoke her pet's name in a low tone and teary eyes.

Zwei started to slowly make his way over to the Leech Rat.

Jaune watched the corgi pass by him. Jaune knew what Zwei felt. When it came to an enemy it's better to witness for yourself their remains. Especially when they gave you such a hard time. It just puts a person's mind at ease, despite how morbid it sounds. Better safe than sorry after all.

Zwei buckled over and was about to fall to his side, but Jaune managed to catch him. The blonde gentle helped Zwei back properly to his feet. On one knee, Jaune watched as Zwei slowly made his way over to the remains of his enemy.

Zwei managed to stop in front of the Leech Rat. He leaned over and sniffed it. He narrowed his eyes at its body before leaning back, standing erect as a dog can be. Zwei turned around and faced Saber. The two nodded to one another, congratulating each other on a good work done.

Liversnap was already walking away with Nora, but something bugged him. Liversnap roared to Nora.

"What's that?" Nora asked, looking down at her pet. Liversnap roared again, causing her to blink her eyes. "Hey, that's a good point Liversnap. Grimm do usually become smoke right after they die, don't they?" Nora responded.

Everyone's eyes widened.

The Leech Rat suddenly jolted to its feet and dashed for the pipe that was mere foot from it, but Zwei barked as he managed to find the strength to send orange aura to his feet and burst forward, biting into the Leech Rat, causing it to screech in agony, but the two fell off the edge of the roof.

"ZWEI!" Team RWBY screamed with shock and fear for the dog's life.

"NO!" Jaune screamed as he dashed forward and dived off the building after them.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha cried.

Everyone ran over to the edge of the roof as they heard the sounds of branches breaking.

They looked over to find Jaune moaning in pain with his arms over his stomach and a pile of branches under him.

"Jaune!" Ruby cried.

"Where's Zwei?!" Yang cried.

Jaune moaned as his forehead bled from being cut. He unfolded his arms a bit to reveal he had managed to catch Zwei in his arms. Ruby and Yang sighed with relief.

"But… where's the Leech Rat?" Weiss asked.

"Look!" Russel shouted, pointing a specific branch in particular.

There with its skull pierced by the long end of the branch was the Leech Rat. Its left eyes wide and mouth hanging open. No way could it have survived such an injury.

"Whoa… it's like that ending from the third installment of that movie serious with those fuzzy little aliens from outer space who could shoot poison needles out their backs." Cardin said.

"Vermin 3. Love that series. Fourth installment sucked though." Reebok said. The Leech Rat started to dematerialize into black mist. Reebok looked back to his device to only find two signatures now throughout the area. "Well… it's dead now."

"You couldn't have determined that before?" Weiss asked with dull eyes.

"Sorry. I'm only human. I got caught up in the moment too." Reebok said with a shrug, referring to Zwei's pain.

"Jaune! Are you alright?" Ruby called out.

Down below, Jaune just stared down at Zwei. The pup whimpered with pain as he got a bit scratched up again. Narrowing his eyes, Jaune started to focus his aura into his hands and started to amplify Zwei's aura.

Zwei was surrounded in white glowing aura. His wounds started to heal.

After a moment Jaune's right nostril bled a little as he continued to amplify Zwei's aura.

Soon enough, Zwei's wounds were healed.

Jaune stopped supplying aura to the corgi. Zwei cracked opened his eyes, until they were wide. He blinked them before hopped to his feet against Jaune's stomach and barked with joy as he started licking the blonde's face.

Jaune laughed as he tried leaning his face back, but Zwei got closer to continue.

"I know, I know, I'm happy you're alright too." Jaune said with a smile. Zwei stopped licking Jaune and just sat on him panting with a smile on his face. "I don't want to imagine a life without you either buddy." Jaune said with a smile as he gently hugged Zwei, with the corgi barking in agreement.

Ruby smiled with joy seeing both her two favorite boys safe and sound.

"There looks to be no more in all of Beacon." Reebok said as his Malice Seeker 2.0 scanned the school grounds to find only two sources of Grimm energy, those being Liversnap and Saber, which meant they were in the clear. "Better go tell Headmaster Ozpin then."

!

!

The Atlesian fleet had arrived to the docks. Soldiers, medics and technicians exited from the ships to assist.

Ironwood walked around the school grounds and was shocked along with everyone else to find that there was not one trace of a Leech Rat.

"Sir." An Atlas soldier made his way over to Ironwood and saluted to him. "Our technicians found the source of the blast from earlier." The soldier informed.

"Take me to them." Ironwood ordered.

Ironwood was escorted to his top minds. When arriving he found his technicians surrounding a melted mechanism.

"General Ironwood." A technician spoke up as then they all saluted to him.

"At ease." Ironwood said with a nod. "Is this the source?" Ironwood asked.

"Yes. The power it emitted was so grand that it melted like a nuclear reactor from overheating. We so far determined that Nova dust was mixed into the process. Whoever made this was not only a genius, but knows how to handle extremely dangerous material. It's not easy to utilize Nova dust, after all." A technician explained.

"Something like this… could it be…" Ironwood rubbed his chin.

"Excuse us." Everyone turned to find Seymour with worker bots flying over to the melted mechanism and taking it in their possession.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" A technician exclaimed.

"We're taking this back to our creator to examine, then smelt." Seymour explained.

"You Can't Do That!" A technician shouted.

"I'm afraid so. This is his property. He's the one who invented the Arc Bomb, as he decided to call it." Seymour said, shocking everyone.

"You're that robot that belongs to that genius student here." Ironwood said, catching the attention of his subordinates.

"Yes. I am Sir Alexander's personal assistant. My name is Seymour." Seymour officially introduced himself to Ironwood and his crew.

"I thought his name was Reebok." Ironwood said.

"That's a nickname his siblings started and ever since everyone calls him so, but his true name is Alexander Hephaestus Willard." Seymour answered, which caused everyone to look at him in shock.

"Willard? As is Colonel Willard?" A technician asked.

"Yes. That is Sir Alexander's father." Seymour answered, shocking everyone even further.

'Of course. It all makes sense. He's Stein's grandson.' Ironwood thought, shocked and impressed by the revelation.

"If you're his assistant, then do you know how this was made?" A technician asked.

"Of course. You see there is a Beacon student's semblance that can completely destroy a Grimm with just a touch of an opposing energy. It is the reason for the incineration of the Leech Rat infestation today and the Breach incident days prior. This machine recreated the explosion that day. Master Alexander borrowed the Nova dust crystal of that same student and shaved it down a bit, followed by freezing the shaving so it wouldn't violently react to the semblance energy when put into the mix. All that was needed after the bomb was ready was to amplify the aura within to melt the shavings so they would immediately react to the semblance. Seeing as they were both non-ionic sources, they synced perfectly together which then lead to what you all experiences, which incinerated all Grimm lifeforms in its range, yet strengthen all with a soul in its radius." Seymour explained, leaving the technicians shocked and amazed as they wrote down what the flying saucer bot explained.

"Are you telling me that… a 'student's' own semblance, **alone** , is the Grimm's greatest weakness?" Ironwood asked, knowing that they were referring to the blonde.

"He is considered a Grimm's worst nightmare. Yes." Seymour answered.

"And you… weaponized it to save the people, while creating no harm to any of them?" Ironwood questioned as he took a step forward.

"Well not myself, but Master Alexander." Seymour corrected.

Ironwood looked to the melted mechanism. He only knew that the young blonde boy known as Jaune Arc possessed a powerful semblance that made him a force to be reckoned with, but he did not know the full details. That being that it was the Grimm species' kryptonite. He walked over to the melted bombshell and gently placed a hand on it.

'It's still warm. To think… the answer was here all along.' Ironwood thought, now left speechless.

!

!

In the cafeteria, Teams JNPR, RWBY, CFVY, SSSN and CRDL, along with Reebok and Penny, were sitting down enjoying a meal with other students in the cafeteria.

Just because a massive infestation occurred some time ago didn't mean you'd have to skip when it was all said and done. Well you know, after the food that was compromised was thrown out.

"So you had that Reagan girl send you flying over to us? Man you got guts, Vomit Boy." Yang said with a smile as she enjoyed a juicy burger.

"More than you two." Cardin said to Sky and Dove.

"Hey! We helped too. Just because we weren't with you guys doesn't mean we did nothing." Sky said.

"I can vouch for them. They were with Sage and me, after all." Scarlet said with a hand raised.

"I hope I never see another one of those rats again." Weiss said with a frown as she spun her pasta around the end of her fork.

"I hope I never see those robot spiders again." Velvet said, eating a baby carrot.

"What?" Yatsuhashi questioned, raising his head.

"Hey, my spider bots are not so bad. They stopped that Leech Rat from the continuous process of cloning and retrieved my Multiplier." Reebok said.

"Which they stole from your lab." Weiss added.

"Yeah~, not my best moment." Reebok said rubbing the back of his head, before taking in a spoonful of mac n' cheese shells.

"Along with not knowing that last Leech Rat was dead." Yang added.

"Hey, I'm only human." Reebok complained.

"Dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets? How mature, Arc." Coco said, noticing Jaune was having chicken nuggets in the shape of dinosaurs as his lunch, along with a side of apple sauce and a pair of chocolate chip croissants.

"Hey, I'm only human. Besides, they taste good." Jaune said.

"Are you an addict for those chocolate chip croissants?" Nora asked.

"As much as Ruby is for chocolate chip cookies." Jaune said as he and Ruby then tapped their chocolate chip delights together with smiles on their faces.

"And for your information, we are not addicts. We are connoisseurs." Ruby said with a finger up.

"Oh~, using big words, huh sis? Aren't you growing up?" Yang rhetorically asked with a smirk.

"Of course I am. I drink milk." Ruby said with her head held high and knuckles to her hips.

"Such a kid." Coco said.

Suddenly the lunch table tilted down to the side, causing their lunch trays to slide down where their food fell into the mouth of Liversnap.

"No! Bad Liversnap! Bad Bear!" Jaune shouted, managing to at least save his croissants.

Liversnap released the table, letting fall back into place, then let out a large, sonic booming burp that caused everyone's hair to fly back like they were hit by air from a giant fan.

Everyone sniffed the air, only to react in disgust and cover their noses.

"It burns!" Velvet shouted as she held her little button nose and her bunny ears drooping.

"Nice." Weiss said with a frown and half-lidded eyes.

"That's my Liversnap!" Nora cheered, being the only one not holding their nose, with a grin as her disguised Ursa walked over to her with a smile and licked her cheek.

"You're just lucky Goodwitch wasn't here to see that." Weiss mentioned.

"Where was Miss Goodwitch during the whole thing?" Velvet asked.

"When I went to see Professor Ozpin, she was apparently there the whole time to keep the Leech Rats from harming the CCT tower." Reebok said in a nasally voice thanks to holding his nose shut. "Such a faulty design."

"Huh?" Ruby questioned.

"Oh, I mean the tower. See if it goes, so does the rest of the network." Reebok explained.

"What?! That's dumb!" Weiss shouted.

"Don't look at me. It wasn't my grandfather's fault. Someone else added that in as a last resort in case the CCTS was hacked into throughout all four kingdoms." Reebok said.

"Why would it be your grandfather's fault?" Ruby asked.

Weiss' jaw dropped.

"Wait… are you… your grandfather… could he be…"

"Ivan Neo Stein. That was his name, right?" Jaune asked. Liversnap suddenly appeared beside him and tried to eat one of his croissants. "Stop it!" Jaune exclaimed, trying to keep his pair of treats from getting devoured.

"I.N. Stein?! You're the Grandson of Ivan Neo Stein?!" Weiss screamed with shock, slamming her hands atop the lunch table as she leaned forward towards Reebok. She definitely caught everyone's attention, along with nearby students.

"… Uh, yeah." Reebok answered, leaning back a bit from Weiss.

"Of course! It all makes sense! How could I have not figured it out?!" Weiss exclaimed leaning back into her seat.

"I'm guessing he's pretty popular?" Ruby asked.

"He's the founding father of the technology we use today! He made the Cross Continental Transmit System, the bullheads along with all forms of air crafts, the Atlesian fleet ship models, Atlesian Knights all the way to the AK-130, but had diagrams for more advanced ones once Atlas gained the proper technology, Atlas' most advanced weaponry, he even made the first successful close combat/gun weapon. So many of the technology you see today, Ivan Neo Stein made! How could you not have heard of him?!" Weiss explained at high volume. Ruby along with everyone else stared at her with wide eyes. "Of course. How could I forgot who I am talking to?" Weiss said with her arms crossed.

"Whoa~, so making stuff has always been in your veins, huh?" Nora said with a grin.

"Well, I still needed to learn these skills like any other human." Reebok said.

"But you're grandfather taught you himself, didn't he?!" Weiss asked leaning close to his face, making Reebok nervous.

"Y-yes."

"How could I have not seen it before? All that advanced technology? You have to be in Atlas! There's so much you can do! You could revolutionize the world! Do you need a partner? An agent? I can form contracts right now! Say the word! Please!" Weiss said in a fast manner leaning closer to Reebok, making him lean back more as he felt more uncomfortable from how close a female was to him.

"Um…"

"Why does Alexander have high blood pressure right now?" Penny asked, noticing Reebok's vital signs spike up. (Of course she had nothing to eat, because robot.)

"He's just nervous because Weiss is acting more manic than Nora." Jaune answered.

"Hey!" Both Weiss and Nora shouted.

"Call it like I see it." Jaune said with a shrug. He then sniffed something, which caused him to react in disgust. "Oh God! That burp lingered back!" Jaune shouted as he held his nose and throat, falling to the floor dramatically, while everyone grabbed their noses once more and moaned and groaned in disgust.

The sound of the speakers of the school intercoms were then heard.

" _Attention students."_ Goodwitch's voice was heard through the intercoms. _"Now that things have been settled, it has come to our attention that there are a few able bodied students who had missed the ten and above kilometer relay, who must take a make-up run for tomorrow. The following students must attend. Jaune Arc. Alexander Willard. That is all."_ Glynda finished the announcement.

"Aw~, seriously?" Reebok complained.

"This just keeps getting better and better." Jaune said sarcastically on the floor.

Coco and Yang looked down to him, then to one another. They grinned devilishly as they had the same idea.

!

!

Later that night, in Vlad's team's quarters, sounds of coughing and upchucking was heard within the bathroom. Chary waited outside patiently, standing erect with her hands behind her back, soldier style.

After a moment, Vlad came out with some bile on the side of his lip and a strange shaped stone in hand.

Chary extended a handkerchief to him.

"Thank you." Vlad thanked the sole female of the team as he took the handkerchief and wiped the remaining bile off the side of his lip, then put the strange shaped stone in it and wrapped the handkerchief around it. "Make sure this gets to Sever. It'll be useful for the Big Day." Vlad said, extending the covered stone to Chary.

"Of course, sir." Chary said taking the handkerchief covered stone from her leader. "Sir, there are some details you must know. It is about Arc's intellectual ally."

"The green haired one?" Vlad asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Proceed." Vlad said with a hand wave gesture.

"Apparently he has a device in his possession that detects a Grimm's presence. Will prove difficult in the future if that is shared. Our men have also learned that he is the son of Colonel Tobias Willard, which would mean he is maternally related to Ivan Neo Stein." Chary explained.

"That explains a lot." Vlad said rubbing his chin.

"Any further course of action, sir?" Chary asked.

"None that can't bring unnecessary attention. If he's on Jaune's side, then he's on Ozpin's side. We do anything, then they can trace it back to us. For now the best we can do is see if we can somehow get into his place of work without detection, but if he is a Stein, then he must have major measures to keep his treasures and secrets out of unwanted hands. So for now, we leave him be, but when our little event begins, it would be in our best interest to take him out of the equation." Vlad said.

"Understood, sir. I will now go bring this specimen to Sever." Chary said giving a salute before heading to the door.

Vlad rubbed his throat as he watched Chary walk out the door with that special 'stone' in hand. It was a hassle to keep that secret, but it was worth it.

"A Grimm detector, huh?"

!

!

 _Vlad and Chary walked down a corridor within the dorm. They stopped as they heard some loud scampering far ahead of them._

 _Turning the corner was a whole mischief of Leech Rats, charging down towards them._

 _Once they got close to the two, Vlad's eyes narrowed a bit._

 _The Leech Rats' eyes widened, before they skidded to a halt. They all sat up and stared at Vlad._

" _I'm going to need two of you." Vlad said. Two Leech Rats made their way over to him. "Become stone." Vlad ordered. The two Leech Rats scrunched up into fetal position. Their fur started to fall off and their skin hardened. After a few moments, the pair of Leech Rats became stone once more. Vlad knelt down and took them both in hand. He pocketed the one in his left hand into his left pocket. He brought the right one to his face. "For safety." Vlad said with a smile._

 _Opening his mouth wide open, he put the stone within his mouth and swallowed it down his throat and now carried it in his gullet._

 _The rest of the Leech Rats stared with wide eyes at what they just witnessed._

 _Vlad coughed with a fist to his mouth. He then patted his belly as he felt the stone safely floating in his stomach fluid._

" _You may go." Vlad said, waving the rest of the horde off._

 _They blinked their eyes, before one screeched and then they all ran forward, making sure they moved around both Vlad and Chary so as not to harm, or more like annoy, the two darkly dressed humans._

 _Chary looked to the Leech Rats, then to Vlad, who had a smile on his face._

 _Once the Leech Rats were gone, they moved forward._

!

!

"Good call, I guess." Vlad said patting his stomach. He smacked his lips a bit and licked them. "I need some water." Vlad said, making his way over to the kitchen.

!

!

The next day, Jaune and Reebok were forced to do the relay. The two didn't make it as far as many other students, but still did well.

Reebok did well despite being a techno-hermit, but still wasn't the best track runner.

Jaune did alright, but since he was still wasn't at a hundred percent, he didn't do as well as he normally would have.

Right now, Jaune was in the men's shower room, being the only one inside now.

He was in a shower stall washing his hair with shampoo.

Thinking over yesterday, it was quite an ordeal. People nearly lost their lives because of just one little rat that soon became many. Thank goodness for his power and Reebok's intellect.

He sighed as he held his foreheads. His eyes drooped a bit.

He felt tired.

"Is this how it feels to be an old man coming back from war?" Jaune wondered to himself. He heard the doors open along with the sounds of guys talking. 'Did some of the guys do their own workout today too?' Jaune thought with a raise eyebrow. He finished washing his hair, before turning off the water works. He went to grab his towel hanging on a hook next to the door, but it was suddenly grabbed by a familiar arm wearing pink gloves. "What the?!" Jaune exclaimed.

Suddenly the door to the stall opened wide.

"Hi Jaune!" Spoke the voice of a number of girls.

To his horror, Yang, Coco, Nora, Weiss and other female students of Beacon were taking pictures laughing, except Weiss who had her eyes closed, only to gasp.

"Whoa, he's packing." Coco said.

"I told you." Nora said with a grin.

"Nora! Give Me Back My Towel!" Jaune shouted, covering his special area.

"Fine." Nora said tossing Jaune back his towel with the blonde quickly putting his on to save himself anymore shame. "But we're keeping your pants." Nora said with a smile as she, along with Yang, Weiss and Coco, revealed they had Jaune's clothes in their possession.

"What?!" Jaune screamed as the girl turned and ran off, laughing.

"Later Vomit Boy!" Yang called back with Jaune undies in hand.

"Told you that we'd get you back!" Coco called out, holding Jaune's white tee into the air.

"You deserve it!" Weiss shouted, holding Jaune's Pumpkin Pete Hoodie Tee up into the air.

"Give Them Back!" Jaune scream as he gave chase.

Meanwhile, outside…

Ruby and Pyrrha were walking down the halls, drinking bubbly chocolate milk.

"Impressive. So did Jaune ever tell you how he first learn to make these?" Pyrrha asked.

"No, but what matters is that I know how to make it, and that's the important thing." Ruby said with a smile as she drank more.

The two red heads stopped as they noticed Reebok standing motionless near the men's shower room. He was wearing a lime green bathrobe with white lining and trimming and the sash of it being white and tied firmly around his waist and he also wore lime green fuzzy slippers. He held a dark green towel wrapped around his left arm, a loofah in his left hand and a rubber ducky held in his right hand.

"Hey Reebok, why are just standing around out here with that stuff instead of inside?" Ruby asked.

"Just, um…"

"Have you just been standing around here?" Pyrrha asked.

"Not all the time. I just got here." Reebok answered. "I'm… a little nervous of going inside. I've never been in a shower room before, so I don't know what to expect. I don't even want to find out." Reebok said, feeling nervous about going through the door.

"Don't be. You're a boy and only boys go in there, so there's no need to worry." Ruby said.

"… It's not that simple, Ruby." Reebok said.

"It isn't?" Ruby asked.

"Last I checked, you were in the same position as Alex here yesterday." Pyrrha said.

"Uh… oh, right." Ruby looked to the ground with a red blush as she continued to drink her bubbly chocolate milk.

"Alex, trust me. There is nothing to fear when it comes to shower rooms."

"Maybe I should just go back to my dorm. Red said I should grow a pair and wash with the others, but I don't feel comfortable about this." Reebok said.

"No one is the first time they are doing something. What matters is being brave enough to face this firsthand, then you'll be used to it. Trust me." Pyrrha said with a casual smile.

"Well…" Reebok glanced to the side.

Suddenly the doors burst open to reveal laughing and giggling girls run out, with Yang, Nora, Weiss and Coco being in the group holding Jaune's articles of clothing.

"Give Those Back! I'm Warning You!" Jaune yelled with aggravation as he sped pass Reebok, Ruby and Pyrrha, who all had wide eyes.

Reebok blinked his eyes, while Ruby and Pyrrha's faces turned redder than their hair.

"Yeah, I'm going back to my dorm." Reebok said with dull eyes and a frown before turning and walking away, leaving Pyrrha and Ruby alone.

Pyrrha and Ruby were frozen in place with their faces glowing a deep shade of red. Pyrrha blinked her eyes twice, then Ruby fell back onto the floor, but somehow managed to keep her bubbly chocolate milky from spilling over.

End of Chapter 10

Wow… I did not expect this chapter to be so long. It's in between the length of chapters 3 & 7.

Now first thing I want to say is, for those who must have groaned at that shower scenes, calm down. They were more for comedy than sexual interest.

I've been wanting to make this chapter for a while. In fact there's going to be a few chapters before the Vytal tournament that are dedicated to character development, one of them being a beach chapter. Yes a beach chapter, don't judge me. Better than a hot springs chapter. Those I would only do for Naruto stories.

Anyway, two things. People have been wondering about the Grimm I made. How many I made so far, what they are like, etc. So I decided to post in the next chapter all the notes of the original Grimm I came up by myself, calling it a Grimmdex (name suggested by Johnny Spectre). So next chapter will be the special chapter that focuses more on the list of Grimm I made instead of continuing the story. I could have made a separate archive for it, but I don't think people will bother clicking on it. Also people might take some of the Grimm on that list and put it in their stories without giving me credit, so better a part of this story then being a separate entity.

Now the other thing is, is that people want to know the OCs I've made and who they are based on, so here's the list of the ones I made so far, at least the ones of concern so far.

List of OCs:

 **Team VAGE(S)** – Vlad Alucard (based on Vlad the Impaler/Count Dracula), Chary Angel (based on Charlotte Corday), Gavrilo (based on Gavrilo Princip), Edgar Raven (based on Edgar Allan Poe), Sever Demikhov [unofficial member] (based on cyberterrorism and Vladimir Demikhov)

 **Team RRAD** – Red of Thrace (based on Ares, the God of War), Alexander Hephaestus Willard A.K.A. Reebok (based upon Hephaestus, God of blacksmiths, metalworking, carpenters, craftsmen, artisans, sculptors, metallurgy, fire, and volcanoes), Aaden Icarian (based on Icarus), Dorkas Ariadne (meaning 'Gazelle Most Holy'. Based after Ariadne)

 **Team RKLY** – Reagan Sarpedon [female] (based on Medusa), Kurt Hamelin (based on the Pied Piper), Lucia Bell (based on Tinker Bell), Yadu Rama (based on Rama, one of Vishnu, The Preserver's avatars [incarnations])

 **Team LILC** – Adelaide "Lady" Oakley (based off of Annie Oakley), Idetta Odette (based on Odette from Swan Lake), Litonya Lozen (based on Lozen, Apache tribeswoman, sister of Victorio), Prateek Corazon (based on the Genie/Magic Mirror from Snow White; character design based on Venom from Guilty Gear series)

 **Team UMBR** – Silver Ula (based on Long John Silver), Madeline Matter (based off the Mad Hatter), Brokk (based on Norse God of Blacksmithing, Brokkr, who happens to be a dwarf), Raihau Ali'I [called Rai for short] (based on Maui, trickster God of Polynesia. Yes, same God from Moana.)

 **Team MTLK** – Midas (based on King Midas), Tadashi Takeo (based on Susano'o), Leela Abhilasha [name could still be changed to Loukya Anita] (based on Shiva, the Destroyer), Kalinga Shoka (based on Ashoka Maurya)

 **Atlas Military** – Hans P. Brandeis (based off of George Patton)

That's all I got so far, at least where the first part of the series is concerned. Anyway, that's all I wanted give. Thank you for reading, I actually enjoyed writing this Critters/Gremlins- esque chapter and I hope you all enjoyed reading it.

Takeshi1225, Out!


	11. Special Chapter: Grimmdex

An Arc to the Past: Grimmdex

 **Special Chapter: Grimmdex**

Hello everyone, Takeshi1225 here! I know people would rather have a new chapter of An Arc to the Past right now, but a few people have asked for me to describe the original Grimm I have made over the time I've been writing RWBY stories. So I decided to make a special chapter to list the ones I have so far.

The name Grimmdex, obviously a play on of Pokémon's Pokédex, was a name suggested by Johnny Spectre. Well, it wasn't a suggestion, just what he calls it, but nonetheless a good name that I decided to call it since its Fanfiction and no one can sue me for it. So thank you Johnny Spectre for the name and thank you for reading.

Okay so despite being a catalog on the Grimm I made so far, I still feel it will be a long chapter, so... save this for when you got more than enough time.

Let's start.

Sinner Warlock – Of course the first one we start on is the most dangerous, but also one of the earliest original Grimm to be introduced. Not in person though, but via a statue for a board game. It is the most dangerous Grimm to exist. It is a skeletal-like Grimm with a dirty robe, making it resemble the Grimm Reaper. It uses magic as attacks, such as balls of highly concentrated energy that incinerates a target upon contact, break the ground with in half with just a wave of its hand, create cosmic shuriken blades that resemble mini-galaxies and force your body to go through the process of spaghettification, which is a real life phenomenon that happens when anything enters a black hole. A Sinner Warlock comes around depending on time. One could come in a thousand years or in a few centuries. Thank goodness these extremely powerful Grimm are rare.

King Juggernaut – 2nd most powerful and dangerous Grimm. As large as a small mountain. Juggernauts are their sub-class (basically being smaller versions of themselves.). These are Grimm that can destroy an entire village with a punch or two, and can go all Godzilla on a kingdom; roaming around breaking shit, especially when they fight another of its kind or another titanic Grimm for dominance or territory. Their mass and strength is their greatest weapon and only super weapons and other colossal beings can be a match for it. However if by some miracle there is someone who can take this thing on and win, then they are one for the history books.

Majesty Hydra – The 3rd most dangerous Grimm in history. A massive multi-headed water dragon-like Grimm who can not only regenerate its head every time it is sliced off, but it multiplies by two. Their regenerative properties are extremely potent. The best thing to do is to destroy it completely, leave no head or body part unscathed. For example, if one destroys its torso alone and leaves the heads be, the heads can grow new bodies, leading to multiple Hydras (which are the sub-species), or they can just reform into a Majesty Hydra or Multi-headed Hydra once more by clumping together so their cells can attach and reform once more. Destroy is absolutely, that is the only solution.

Bloater – A giant beast that resembles the body of a Walrus, standing on its front clawed limbs, but have such a powerful lungs to suck up everything in an intense vacuum. Its lung capacity is so large that it can hold enough air to fill an entire village for days within itself. When it catches victims, they are stuck inside like a fish in a net, until the Grimm's adrenaline from the battle depletes, then it slowly starts to digest its victims in a very painful process.

Sub Venandi – Skull headed Grimm that enjoy to dig into the ground like worms. They use their sensitive senses underground to detect their prey so they can attack from below. (Based on Skeldritch from The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks.)

Sanguines – The vampires of the Grimm Kingdom. Large, bone thin humanoid bat creatures that when they bite into necks, they can either suck up the blood of the life form in its capture for pleasure or turn them into brainwashed zombies that do their bidding and kill innocents that aren't Grimm or brainwashed zombies like them.

Furcifer – Humanoid Chameleon Grimm that can turn invisible and like to attack with their tongues to drag their target in and kill them, mainly with a strong grip of their claws and crushing their skulls with one good bite of their admittedly powerful jaws.

Kraken – Round bodied and round mouthed monsters with numerous tentacles. Can shoot rounds of their sharp teeth, acting like bullets. Once all three slit eyes glow bright red, it can shoot a concentrated beam of energy that usually incinerates targets. Babies of these Grimm are usually as big as a city square, but full grown adults can go all kaiju on an entire city thanks to their massive size and numerous abundant of tentacles.

Gigante – Carnotaurus-like Grimm that are relentless when they get a prey in their sights. Pretty much acts like a real dinosaur, but does have some real brain power in those skulls they possess. (Next evolution: **Magnam Gigante**.)

Hunter – Large, muscular, bulky Grimm that are known for their strength, agility and running speed. They are very intelligent and can match wits with a human in a fight. They are very intelligent and can match wits with a human in a fight. Strong enough to break structures like a building and a cliff apart with just a punch; of course after concentrating energy to amplify their strength. These Grimm are nothing to sneeze at, so be prepared for a real right. (These are inspired and slightly based upon the Hunters from the Resident Evil series.)

Insectators – A Grimm with an alligator head and extremely muscular arms that is used for fast transportation, seeing as their feet are too small to touch the ground. They are aggressive and stubborn Grimm that constantly pursue a target no matter what until either the chosen prey or itself dies. One must fall for the chase to end. Which is where it has earned its name 'Insectator' (Pursuer).

Leech Rat – A small Grimm with a long snake-like body with four legs, a long dragon-like tail and sharp teeth, or at least that's what they originally were designed to be until they officially were changed to look like ink black rat shaped creatures with sharp nails, spiky fur off its back and off the back of its head, a long snout/mouth, and a Grimm mask with four red glowing eyes. The official change was thanks to the fact that I have not read its original profile in ages. Perhaps I'll use the original design for the evolution form of these things. Anyway, individually they are extremely weak, perhaps the weakest of all Grimm. However they are still one of the most dangerous as after one hour, one Leech Rat can give birth to twenty offspring. In three hours, one Leech Rat can cause an infestation of creating a colony of 8,400 Leech Rats. They are considered such a hazard that the best option is to kill them before they can reproduce more. Usually the answer being nuking the area they have infested, before the epidemic gets worse. What makes things worse than that is that when a Leech Rat is born they inherit the knowledge and experience of its parent, which can make them the cleverest of all Grimm. Guess that just makes the infestation problem a bigger one since they aren't brainless animals.

Cemetery Mist – A ghost-like demonic Grimm that secretes a mist that creates your worst fears. They have a mushroom shaped head and long tentacles as its lower half and long skinny arms with long sharp claws. It tends to whisper in the mist to affect its victims' senses. It likes murky swamp-like areas.

Swarmer – Four legged lizards with long rectangular snouts, small spikes out of its spinal area and one poking out the tip of its tail and plates on its back, shoulders and tail. They love dark places like caves, swamps and beneath large things like ships, battleships and bridges. They climb on any surface (kind of like Xenomorphs from the Alien series) and like to perform sneak attacks. It can also shoot a toxic goo from its mouth to blind its prey (like Dilophosaurus from Jurassic Park). It has a hidden eye at the end of its snout.

Grave Water – Dragon-gator creatures that love to swim in the water. They use the light to reflect from the Sun and Moon to hide their forms underwater. That can be possible thanks to the special scaly hide it possesses that acts like a mirror by reflecting light off of itself, making more of a mirror reflection of anything above. However they cannot hide their water vibrations, but these are subtle so it still makes them hard to detect.

Hive Mother – A special Grimm that has a unique metamorphosis. It is the only Grimm that does need to eat organic life in order to grow. Starting off as a long bodied creature, using six tentacles to crawl along the ground, it then murders passersby to consume their bodies, specifically their muscles and blood for their plasma inside. Doing so it uses the collected blood plasma and muscles to create a cocoon for itself in a large spacious area for itself. It gains the ability to create new Grimm to collect more victims for it to feed and grow. Once it has eaten enough, it covers itself in crystalized blood and after a few minutes it transforms into a new beastly form, complete with bat-like wings, a long lizard body that connects to a large humanoid torso, four stumpy lizard legs connected to the lizard body, two strong arms connected to the humanoid torso body and a spiky tail resembling an Ankylosaurus tail. It's considered extremely dangerous because once it reaches cocoon form it constantly creates Grimm, even when complete with its third form, easily able to infect a land with a Grimm epidemic. An easy way to know when it's around is that it constantly release a special dioxide from its cocoon form to rid its body of waste which results in a unique sulfur-like powder that connects to nearby trees and stone in a 250 kilometer radius.

Twin Skulls – Two headed, hard domed beasts with feline predator bodies and three whip-like tails with blades at the ends. They can run up to 155 mph. One head fires a toxic bile that can fire like a stream or as a projectile and the other head fires high pressurize air that is strong enough to tear apart a human body. When both heads fire their unique mouth attacks, the force and speed of the wind from the 2nd head ignites the atoms within the toxic bile, turning it into a flamethrower-like attack with the fire also being toxic, which can result in burns and poisoning. (Appearance loosely based upon the Three-Headed Guardian Beast from Naruto Shippuden: Kizuna Drive. Initial form, not true form.)

Leviathan – Giant floating whale-like Grimm that are mainly defenseless minus swallowing prey with their giant mouths, but they make up for their lack of offense by creating new smaller scale Grimm ranging from the usual small Grimm like Beowolves to massive ones like Juggernauts. (Based upon the beast of the same name from Devil May Cry 3.)

Harbinger – Hooked beak Grimm with hard dome skulls for bashing targets to death and move like raptors. Love to travel in packs. (Inspired by Gastornis species.)

Sand Flyer – A serpent bodied Grimm with a total of six bird-like wings, three on each side, and narrowed dragon face with dark sharp teeth. They have the ability to dispense a black sand from the holes in their underbellies that create a sandy mist to blind their targets or attackers; using the distraction to either commit a sneak attack and retreat. (Heavily inspired by Phalanx from Shadow of the Colossus with a little bit of Red Eyes Black Dragon.)

Scourge – Giant ogre Grimm that are the size of buildings with an overly sized armored arm, usually the left that focuses on aggressive brutality and their size in combat. Using their armored arms as not only a shield, but offensive attacks, such as using them for charges to bash into enemies or slam the arm down onto or into an enemy.

Timberwolfe – Strong, prideful wolf-like Grimm that attack, mainly for sport. Have no regard for any life other than their own, unless it's a being they have come to respect. They are very secluded individuals that would rather be alone.

Saber – The only Grimm that have souls. They were Salem's first Grimm creations, but were deemed failures as they had gained the ability to use aura, most likely a cause form the little remaining humanity inside her. Considered failures, she deemed them better dead than alive. Being despised by all, they do not trust others easy, just like Timberwolves. However, they can be tamed by humans, becoming perfect powerful partners. Its abilities range from turning into aura enhanced cannonballs, shoot projectiles from their mouths after eating certain elements of dust, also enhancing their cannonball forms with elemental properties after devour dust and even create transparent clones of themselves as a decoy.

Provectus – Possessing the Latin name for Advanced, this is considered a very dangerous and resourceful Grimm. This Grimm has a muscular humanoid male torso with strong ape-like arms, raptor-like hind legs, a long tail that doubles as a poisonous snake, a pair of wings sprout form its back and has a long alligator-like head with bat-like ears. Its senses are highly strong and it can be tactical. It is without a doubt one of the most dangerous Grimm with its brute strength, ability of flight, venomous snake-tail, dexterity and intelligence.

Dust Devils – Grimm with a strong upper body and demonic look, complete with horns, usually ranging from two long ones or four short ones. They have the unique ability to utilize wind nature; integrating them into their attacks. In fact, their lower bodies which are long snake-like tails, are usually surrounded by a twister of wind, basically a tornado, which is where they get their names.

Faunus Grimm – Special experiment Grimm that were created through the DNA splicing of Grimm and Faunus DNA. Each one has the ability to camouflage into an actual Faunus, and depending on their DNA, can either be vicious and aggressive or calm and reserved, waiting at an opportune time to strike.

Sinker – Ugly fish-like Grimm with razor sharp fins and sharp teeth. They have the unique and dangerous ability to swim into any matter, be it trees, stone, even lava. They're choice mode of transportation is to swim inside the ground itself, swimming at high speeds. These are also created via biological experimentation. (Loosely based on the Gladius demons from Devil May Cry 4.)

Kiranides – Spider-like Grimm. Pretty much self-explanatory. They jump far and spray out paralyzing venom from their fangs and can create near unbreakable webs. They eat humans like how a normal spider eats a captured prey; sucking up their fluids, preferably while they're still alive, and even eating them after death whole. They even collect humans to feed to their Mistress Kiranides, which has a spider body for its lower half and a humanoid upper half with pincers for hands and a head that is round and bumpy with sixteen red eyes on the top half of its head with is made of white bone and a black lower jaw that separates into two mandibles. They're a dangerous group.

Sakenomi (or Tippler) – Grimm that seem to be a rather odd combination of a gorilla and beetle. They walk with their large fists and feet like gorillas, but possess a hard shell on its back like a beetle that doubles as wings. Its face is a thin tall Grimm masked face with a curled stringer mouth that when extended it stabs it into their prey and pour in an acidic fluid that liquefies the inner system of their prey before sucking it all up.

Brutus – A giant Grimm the size of a stadium arena in the Vytal Tournament. It has a muscular upper body with extremely muscular arms and has a scorpion tail for a lower half of its body. It has a heavily armored top on its head which looks like the head of a Grimm Dragon mixed with a crocodile head. Their grip is ironclad, holding strong onto any type of surface and it helps that they have suction cups on the palms and fingers of their hands. Beware with this one. It's without a doubt a powerhouse.

Razors – Large muscular Grimm with spikes poking out of their bodies, like their arms, knuckles (which can range from one giant one to 2-3 long ones), legs, backs and even from their heads. They love making things bloody with their protrusion. They are extremely aggressive. (They pretty much have to be considering they are based off of Wolverine from X-men, specifically symbiote Wolverine from Spiderman: Web of Shadows.)

Razor Thins – Sub classes of Razors, which are the same, but extremely skinny. They lack power and strength of a Razor, but make up for it with exceptional speed. Once they start slicing, there is nothing that can stop their bloodlust. Be prepared for a damn bloody mess.

Rampage – A giant Grimm with a large, vertically long rectangular plated skull with a triceratops-like body that has plates all over its entire body and a long tail with a tri-tip on the end of it, but also very special dust crystals at the end of it at times. (Appearance wise it's based on Bastiodon from Pokémon). It enjoys to nap under the ground with its tail usually out. Because of its unique properties, its tail absorbs the Sun's rays and in the process, creates a Nova Dust Crystal; the rarest and one of the most, if not the most powerful dust crystal of all time. However thus process takes a very long time to complete. It usually takes a year for a complete Nova Dust Crystal to form and longer to be complete.

Devorador Carne – Spanish for Flesh Devour, is a rare mythological Grimm that is tall and lanky with a Wendigo-like appearance, but possess a lean, long snouted demonic dog head with drooped down ears. It can easily crush skulls and rip off limbs with their three fingered clawed hands, despite its lanky frame. It enjoys devouring Faunus of all creatures and always prefers to go after them first when in a group with humans or other animals. It is heavily inspired by the Mexican cryptic monster, El Chupacabra.

Digger – Long necked, long strong jawed lizard-like Grimm with a bit of an under bite and curved spikes protruding from their chins, that tunnel underground, eating earth and dust crystals, the latter giving them powers. They're like underground Swarmers, but a little more aggressive, especially when out of their element. Their jaws are strong enough to even eat through metal, especially the strongest made by Atlas.

Big Jaw Digger – A giant version of Diggers. Able to easily kill a Gigante with one bite. They're faster, larger, stronger and more aggressive, but of course with their size they need to devour a lot of Dust crystals to gain a necessary amount of power, but when they do, things just get harder.

Mirror Geist – Special Grimm that live in reflections. They can pull their prey into their mirror world and finish them off there. Their abilities are mirror based, like reflecting off attacks and clone itself with mirror clones, etc. (To be honest, I based this Grimm off of the Mirror Rick from Splatterhouse.)

Kuron – Japanese for Clone. It is a fat ugly beast that resembles No-Face from Spirited Away, when it goes on an eating bender. Its desire is to consume DNA, and clone exact beings from it, but can alter their thought process. It can also make humans for other Grimm to eat, making them cattle. It can also create numerous types of Grimm, ranging from big to small.

Howler – Creatures with long arms and long five fingered claws. They resemble sloths in body, but act like howling Spider Monkeys. They can utilize their howls into concentrated supersonic waves of attacks and they have a tendency to hop onto people and scratch them up with their claws and even biting them with their sharp teeth.

Teether – Little winged creatures with round heads with three small spikes on the back of their heads, sharp teeth they use to gnaw on victims, and have four prey mantis-like legs. These little bastards attack in a swarm of great numbers. In fact, when a whole swarm attacks, it's called a 'Teether Attack'. (They're inspired by the tooth fairies from Hellboy II: The Golden Army.)

Fangelsi – Icelandic for 'Prison Walker'. It is a ginormous Grimm with a humanoid yet monstrous appearance. It has long scraggly arms with long claws, a torso so skinny that you can see an entire ribcage, a skeleton lower jaw and large red glowing eyes surrounded by a Grimm mask and black spikes stop its head, looking oddly enough like spiked up hair. Instead of a lower body, it has a ginormous crystal attached to its waist. It can use different types of elements as its attacks. The reason this creature had earned its name is because whatever organic organism it eats, in fact, does not die. Instead they are kept in a solidified state inside the creature's crystal bottom. This Grimm is infamous to all of Remnant, because it is used as a legend to tell other, mainly for parents to tell their kids so they don't be naughty. Watch your manners young ones… or the Fangelsi will come and get you. It always knows when you've been nasty.

Wall Hugger – A Grimm that is plastered to the wall. It's basically a black wall with a dark Grimm face that can stretch out and chomp at a powerful 800 psi bite and even shoot debris and dust rounds at its targets.

Eyed Walkers – A giant cyclops of a Grimm with a long tall head and has red eyes on its shoulders (both in the front and back of them), one giant one in its chest, another giant one on its back and hands that also release beams; giving it a total of 9 eyes all over its body. Their body type is reminiscent of a yeti. It likes to bite down on its victims and chew them up for sadistic pleasure.

Bone Legs – Like its name suggests it has long bony black arms and legs that it walks on giving it the impression of stilts that can bend. They are Grimm varying in size, but are most known for being rather large and tall Grimm with roundish bodies, with just one being powerful enough to destroy an entire village. Think of them as something similar to giant daddy long legs, but with varying numbers of legs and arms and a normal sharp tooth wide mouth with a pair of eyes or more on its face.

Clap Jaw – Large mutant shark-like Grimm with powerful sharp jaws. Granted they are dangerous mainly in the water, but one can bite a Sea Dragon in half and bite deep into a Majesty Hydra. Despite more dangerous in the water, they in fact don't need to breathe to survive. They can be beached and still be dangerous. Thanks to their page size, they can leap forward on land and bite down on you. Some have even evolved to possess legs, albeit stubby ones which makes them vastly slower than they are in the sea, but still makes them dangerous to travel on land at will. It likes to bite down on it victims and chew them up for sadistic pleasure.

Red Eye – Inspired by the Eye of Sauron. These red glowing eyes that fly around with tentacles as their own appendages, some even have bat wings, having different functions. They can shoot laser beams, turn their targets to stone, give off an alarm that attracts other Grimm, let out a poisonous gas, shoot pressurized liquid acting as jets that pierce through bodies, etc. there are even some who can record scenes through their eyes that humans can see once connecting their aura with the eye. However, the catch is that in order to know which Red Eye does which, you must see their pupil, for each has a different color. Black is standard red beams, green shoots a beam that turns organic matter to stone, pink shoot liquid jets, purple releases poisonous gas, blue records events, etc. These Grimm can be tamed, shockingly enough, for they are like amoebas. They don't act upon free will, but just work upon their own functions. However, if one connects their aura to the Red Eyes, they can send mental commands to the Grimm that will be followed without hesitation. Although it doesn't mean it'll be easy since getting near one is difficult; seeing as they can attack and keep a good distance with their ability of flight, allowing them to dodge and keep out of range easy. Not really a difficult Grimm, but if an enemy then it is more of a nuisance than an actual threat. Well… unless a whole horde has their eyes on you.

Marrow Back – A Grimm that is similar to Creeps and Rampages. They are four legged lizard-like Grimm with plates all around their backs and sides of their legs, but on its back and the sides of them are spikes (curved on the back and long spikes on the sides), but when these spikes get old, they fall to be replaced by new ones and are indented into the ground. This is extremely dangerous as the spikes are poisonous. It can even fire a hailstorm of spikes out from its mouth, kind of like ice breath, but with spikes instead of ice shards. It can even shoot a red beam from their mouths. Like Eyed Walkers and Clap Jaws, it likes to bite down on its victims and chew them up for sadistic pleasure. There are three types of them. Round headed ones, ones with hammerhead shark-like extended out eyes and semi-circle shaped noses and finally ones with long rounded rectangular noses that thin at the end at the nose. Each have different levels of intelligence. Round for mainly hard-headed ones who focus on brawn then use their heads, hammerhead shaped ones use unorthodox methods, ranging from wanton destruction and unpredictable moves like climbing up structures to sometimes dive bomb or digging into the ground beneath for death from below and create pits that connect through interconnected tunnels, and finally long, rectangular headed ones are the most intelligent who use their brains to win a battle.

Muck Lurker – Tall, wide, broad Grimm that are hunch with their arms out. Their appearance looks shaggy, as if made of grass or seaweed like a swamp creature, along with dripping. They have red glowing eyes, but see to have no head, as if their head and chest are the same. Their method of attack is to pounce on their targets and suffocate them by consuming them in their body bile. A perfect simulation of drowning in an unknown, disgusting substance. (Think Ashi from Samurai Jack being consumed by the darkness of her father's, Aku, power in the finale episode). They enjoy lurking in damp, murky and/or wet places, like swamps, inside fogs, etc. These things are the closest to an actual classic movie monster that you will encounter.

Flash Shadow – A humanoid cyclops Grimm with long limbs and long sharp razor nails that is known for its instant teleportation. It's method of attack are hoot beams from its eyes, and manipulation of shadows to absorb its targets and create weapons of darkness, usually swords, but also things like sickles, scythes, teko-kagi, chains, etc. It can also take people captive and teleport them somewhere via shadow absorption. Despite it numerous uses of attack and excellent instincts in dodging, it is a weak Grimm for the fact that it is not very durable to attacks, but it can take a bit of punishment before its destruction.

Selvaggio – (Italian for Wild One). A fusion of a beast. It has the chest of a gorilla along with a total of four gorilla arms with long thick fingers with pointed nails, a long bony stomach (abdomen), griffon legs, a long strong lizard tail, good for constriction, with a scorpion stinger at the end and the head of an eagle, but instead of a beak, possesses a normal mouth with sharp teeth. Despite the look of their hands, they are twenty times stronger than an average man's grip, making it easy to crush a man's skull and body along with carry heavy loads. They are unique as when they eat enough dust crystals of a certain element they grow large chunks of that crystal onto their own backs, making it their own reserve that they can utilize in combat. It can grow up to four large dust crystals of different elements on its back.

Chrome Dome – A turtle-like Grimm. Its back is a hard and slightly spiked shell, but it extends and separates acting as a shield bash. It can also curl up into a ball and become a rapidly spinning wheel of danger that can attack. It also can vomit up an acidic bile that can cover an entire person and cover throughout the ground like a trap. The acidic properties are one thing, but long enough exposure can lead to a deadly week long virus that makes you suffer chills, blisters on the skin, vertigo and causes you to vomit more often. It also doesn't help that the bile can release fumes as well that can erode the sinuses and poison the lungs. Despite their lack of offensive purposes, even if their defenses makes it their best offense, their unique bile is what makes these Grimm a true threat to avoid.

Heat Creep – Despite sharing part of its name with another Grimm, these things are entirely different. For one, these things love places of super high temperatures. Mainly volcanoes; in fact they love to swim in lava. They have a torso similar to Creeps, wide long sharp black toothed mouths, a pair of arms with four clawed fingers and long tentacle-like bottom halves that can act as fins for swimming around in molten liquid.

Binnenverhaal – (Dutch for Inside Story, and for good reason). It is a symbiotic Grimm that starts off as a small worm-like Grimm that enters your body (via mouth, nostrils and wounds) and lives inside, feasting on the body's nutrients and cells, while still leaving enough to sustain its host. The longer it lives in a host's body, the more its host and it will merge together into one, sharing the same life force. If the Grimm is eliminated in an early stage than it is no problem, or at most will leave a very fatigued or injured person, yet still will be able to recover. However if the fusion has gone on for too long, later stages are a bother, because when that happens, if you kill the Grimm, the end result will be the host being forever crippled or dead. This is a Grimm not to be messed with. It must die as soon as possible or else. Its appearance varies upon different stages. Its first stage takes the form of a worm or more accurately a leech that crawls within your body, via nose, mouth or wound, any opening. Its first symbiotic form is that of a millipede that can shoot out of the body and attack. Second form is twin eels coming out of the shoulders that bite and four tentacles coming from the back. (Like the Darkness from the Darkness game franchise mixed with the Slenderman tentacles). Third is a giant tadpole-like creature coming out the back with a pair of arms that have sharp nails and sharp toothed segmented jaw (inspired by the Gwoemul from the 2006 South Korean movie, The Host). Fourth stage is a large being coming from the back of the host with a muscular torso, the left arm being a muscular humanoid arm with sharp nails, the right arm having a crab claw at the end, spider legs coming from the back and a face with spider eyes and segmented jaws. Fifth and final stage, it becomes vastly larger in size, that and willingly vary its own size to even tower over Grimm like Goliath if it desires, with appearance being more humanoid with a muscular torso, arms and head, but it's jaw is now angular like a human with sharp teeth and a round Grimm mask covering the top half of its head. In fact when it loses a limb, tentacles come out as a replacement limb that not only wraps around multiple targets, but even wraps around one another to become a makeshift arm. Its host can even use tentacles as a form of combat without summoning the Bennenverhaal and even grow black bat-like wings. There is something unique with this Grimm though. Since it's symbiotic, it can be tamed and controlled by the host. In the relationship between host and symbiote, whoever possesses the stronger will power is the one in control. When the Grimm has the more dominant personality, the host looks drowsy or even asleep, however if it is the host with the more dominant personality, then they can control the Grimm at will, even communicate with it, and are always wide awake. Since it is symbiotic, it needs a host to survive. In fact if it doesn't find a host in two weeks in its primary state, then it dies from lack of nutrients. Once reaching later stages, both species must protect one another to survive. Without a doubt the most unique Grimm.

Gargoyles – As the name suggests, it is a Grimm with a gargoyle appearance. Ranging from slim and fast, albeit without much strength amd power, to very muscular and having much strength and power at the cost of speed, and even ones with body structures in between the previous two. What makes these Grimm unique is they can create weaponry from their own bodies, ranging from tekko-kagi, spears, gauntlets, etc. They are known as the blacksmiths of the Grimm species.

Under Runners – Octopus-like Grimm with arms they use to run on land. These are rather cowardly Grimm. They enjoy crawling under the ground at fast speeds and once under a target, they shoot their tentacles out from the ground and constrict their target. They can either squeeze the life out of them, crush their bodies or even in a quick motion, snap a person's neck. They can eat by either coming out of the ground and eat the corpse or drag them into the ground and devour them, kind of like the victim is being consumed by quicksand, but more bloody. However as said before, they are cowardly Grimm. They prefer to stay underground, but if forced out or meeting a ground they are too weak to dig into, they flee, whether by digging away underground or when forced out of the ground use their arms as legs to run as fast as they can. Despite their frightening method of attack, they are rather easy to defeat, which explains their cowardly personalities.

Trono – (Italian for Throne). They are behemoths that are usually found in a sitting position. They have sharp claws, appendages coming from the bottom of them, and have oval shaped heads with a Grimm mask on the front with a sole red eye in the center and several strands coming out the sides of their heads acting like hair. (Appearance wise, it is inspired by Aku from Samurai Jack). Light comes out of their eye, used as a spotlight to find their target. Light is initially yellow, but once a target is spotted it turns red. Obviously it uses its large size to its advantage to crush its target, but it also fires lasers from its sole eye and fingertips and concentrate its dark energy into its hands, creating black balls of darkness with a ghastly and sometimes a sludge-like appearance that can be thrown as projectiles that when impacting onto a target, delivers a heavy dose of Grimm essence which can poison and instantly kill, sometimes even turning them into Grimm people. These projectiles can also create Grimm after impact. It can also create Grimm from its body. When it wishes to go into a deep slumber, it covers its entire form in stone, like a second skin acting as a cocoon and can be shed off like a snake's skin. This leaves it at its most vulnerable. (Think of thing being the result of Medusa, Aku from Samurai Jack and Lucifer from Ghouls n' Ghosts after a three way. God that's a disturbing images).

Charybdis – (Based on the cryptic sea monster of the same name). It takes a few forms, but what everyone recognizes of the monster is its one feature that never changes: A round sharp mouth that opens and closes with razor sharp teeth with rows more inside. It usually lurks within the sand. It can take the form of a giant lamprey, bloat up with spikes protruding from its body like a giant puffed fish, grow numerous tentacles with just possessing a very small head, and can even form its body into a drill, which increases its speed, allowing it to dash at its target, or even turn its body around to aim its pointed end and dash to drill into its victim, or anything in general. It can even grow snail eyes to see where you are as it has its back turned to you. It gains its name from the fact of its powerful lung capacity that is used to create a vortex when trying to engulf its target. As if having its rows of teeth spiraling around, moving as fast as buzz saws weren't enough. Oh yeah… it does that too.

Submariners – Aquatic Grimm with a body of a humanoid lizard as its top half and a long merman tail as its bottom. They have a long snout, Mohawk-like find coming out the top of its heads with a long spiky short dorsal fin going from its neck down to the end of its tail. They are extremely fast with webbed claws, quick snapping mouths, and they can shoot pressurized water jets from their mouths, which for a person who can't utilize aura properly, will have a hole through their body or cut in half.

Karkinos – Named after the sea monster of the same name, however instead of being a giant crab, it's a long bodied Grimm with spider-like legs and two heads on both ends of its body, and possesses two sets of arms, one each in both ends, with one arm being an extraordinarily skinny three fingered arm and the other being a meaty crab arm with a huge pincer. Its heads are four eyed masks with two extra crab-like eyes coming out and has segmented jaws.

Ningen – (Based on the cryptid of the same name, which translates to 'Human'. Don't know why). A Grimm that is huge in scope; larger than a Clap Jaw, and that species of Grimm is able to effortlessly bite a Sea Dragon in half and bite into a Majesty Hydra. In fact, it is one of the few Grimm that eats other Grimm! It takes a Grimm like a Clap Jaw, holding it completely in its hand and feast on it like an apple. It has a humanoid top half with webbed hands, long sharp teeth, a skin dry face under its Grimm mask, and bony outer ribcage with its lower half being that of a long, scaly fish tail, like a mermaid/merman, but with spikes out the top of the tail and out its back and its fins; those at the end of its tail, the dorsal out its back and fins from out its forearms, are as sharp as blades. It uses its large size to fight of course, but also its bladed fins. In fact, it likes to spin around at a rapid pace becoming a whirlpool in water and tornado when it's out of the surface of liquid, which emits a strong enough force to pressurize currents that cut up anything they touch. Its outer ribcage in fact opens up to release smaller aquatic Grimm to attack and even has them living inside itself to break down anything big it ingests. (This Grimm is actually based on the Rahab, but not the Egyptian cryptid itself, but the one from the arcade game The Ocean Hunter. In fact, its shares its appearance as its final form, except, of course, more Grimm-like).

Ahuizotl – (Based off of the Aztec cryptid of the same name). It is a mythological Grimm, like the Devorador Carne. This is a large dog-like Grimm that has venomous purple saliva that it can either spit out like a glob of sludge or shoot it out like a water jet. It has spiked back fur, long white claws with its front ones being humanoid hands, its jaw that despite looking like that of a normal dog's, actually spreads apart revealing it to be segmented, tall sharp ears, a white collar-like bone around its neck and has a long tail with a clawed hand at the end of it that it utilizes in battle, but mainly likes to use it to drag in its victims, especially into the water where it likes to hide. It can even go into all bodies of water (lakes, rivers, oceans, etc.), diving deep into the waters to hunt or travel. It's a rather gluttonous Grimm that will eat anything out of just because it wants to or it just can. The Grimm can get rather aggressive, and when pushed too far, it goes extremely feral with its fur spiked up and turning all red, its claws growing longer with the ones on the hand on its tail glowing neon red as it becomes boiling hot to the touch, and its tongue elongates so that it can act as a whip, covered in its venomous saliva which becomes acidic now. Yeah… it's better to avoid this Grimm at all costs than engage it.

Dust Flyer – A combination of reptile and avian creature with instincts and vocals similar to velociraptors. They have reptilian pigeon-like feet, legs similar to the structure of a bird, reptilian bat-like wings that when in the air they lap at a quick pace which picks up dust and dirt, forming clouds to blind their targets, which is where they get their name, spikes at the end of their round tipped tails which acts like a mace and a sharp lean head with two large spikes protruding out the back of its head in a V formation. (Inspired by the Dustflier from Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days).

Stratos – A legendary Grimm that is similar to an Asura mixed with a Buddha, but it has control over gravity, allowing it to sit lotus style on air or even just levitate. Its powers over gravity are so potent that it has its own orbit. It has a multitude of six arms all in a Buddha position and has a giant glowing white ring behind itself. It can summon elements and manipulates them with gravity to use as weapons.

Split Jaw – Muscular, hard plated Grimm with thick lizard tails and three toed feet and three fingered claws that can disguise themselves as rocks by scrunching their bodies up. Their heads extend about a foot and a half forward making it look like a long snout with their red eyes glowing to the side. They earned their name for the obvious reason on their jaws, which are long and have deep Glasgow with some muscles here and there connecting the upper and lower jaws together. They can open up their jaws extremely wide, making their lower jaw aim vertically down and upper jaw aimed vertically up, which grants them extremely powerful bites that can tear off the hardest of metals and when they eat dust ammunition they can concentrate the element and condense it within themselves and fire it out of their mouths like a beam that can drill through hard stones, and with enough force and heat, metal as well.

Psycho Benders – These Grimm appearance is rather… unique. It has a cloud shaped lower body with some tentacles hanging off the side of it, an extremely skinny and bony upper body with a long bony right arm and a very short (almost T-rex-like), left arms with three fingered claws at the end of both, and their heads have massive craniums, almost like their brains are ready to burst right out of their skulls. They are brain over brawn Grimm, and that is much, believe me. Their minds are so powerful that they have reached a state of being where they control everything through telekinesis. They constantly levitate and use psychic attacks, such as standard pushes of psychic force or using inanimate objects or even people as weapons, and change the terrain itself with their powerful psychic power. When coming across dust, instead of ingesting it with their mouths like a normal Grimm, they take ahold of them with their hands or tentacles and absorb them through their skin. Once absorbed, they can use their newfound dust abilities for attacks, such as projectiles, elements to rain out of their cloud-like lower bodies, shoot out psychic beams from their minds and mouths, mists, blasts or clouds of dust of their element from their mouths, and even create miniature eyeless flying piranha-like creatures made of the specific element that share a mental link with their creator and attack upon orders. They can even use dust in strategic and intelligent ways, for example: create a bridge of ice or earth for other Grimm to come and join the fight. Very intelligent Grimm, yet still, a good strike and they can be at your mercy. You just got to catch them before they fly away. (Sounds like a video game boss, huh?)

Great Flyer – Giant Grimm that are dragon-like with three heads that have long flexible necks and have three sets of wings; a pair of bat wings, a pair of bird wings and a pair of fin-like wings. They take to the skies and can clock in at 175 miles per hours. They shoot a black concentrated spray form their mouths that rots anything it touches. When killed, they …. .. … that …. .. a ….. …. … that ….. surrounding ….. .. … levels. Even …. .. ….. Grimm …

Cluster Heads – An enormous Grimm with three heads with large craniums and one purple eye in center of each head, a long drill-like body and tentacles coming out of the body and a few arms sticking out. The eyes shine purple lights out acting as spotlights and they fire purple flames from their mouths that when impacting with anything organic starts to consume and devour the organism with parasitic tendencies. (Inspired by the Wither Storm from Minecraft series).

Black Root – A Grimm that has no consciousness, but still works like an organic parasitic vegetation. It is a tree that can grow to giant size. It stands tall, but has its roots dug deep into the ground, sucking the life right from the area itself to grow. It also has the ability to release spores that when inhaled by any organism, become infected, turning them into mindless zombies that's only instinct is to assault and kill. The zombies themselves grow black fungi from out of their bodies that enlarges to bloating proportions.

Fathom Phantom – A very large aquatic Grimm. Its head is actually very reminiscent of the Cloverfield monster, Clover, complete with membranous sacs at the back of the head, but the sacs are inflated to large proportions and are red orange with white spots. Its head is more lean and angular in shape with its face more leaned forward and it bottom jaw out more with its sharp teeth sticking out and yellow eyes with black pupils. It has a serpent-like body, but also with tentacles sticking from out the neck of the creature, flowing with its serpent body while swimming in the water. These Grimm prefer to swim in spacious caves, using their membranous sacs as lights to shine to see its way through the darkness.

Fidgeter – These are rather… horrifying Grimm. They're like something out of a horror game. They are extremely skinny, bony dry humanoid Grimm with sharp teeth and blood red eyes and have white shackle-like bones hanging from wrists and ankles of their limbs that make noise all the time, which can alert people to its presence, but they generally like to stay in claustrophobic corridors and have the instinct to travel with one another when coming across its own kind, it starts to follow. These things, as the name suggest, constantly fidget in a sporadic and downright disturbing manner. They use their shackles to restrain and drag in victims and they have a hauntingly distorted scream that not only outdoes the Nuckelavee, but also when heard by organic creatures with consciousness, are a bad case of vertigo.

Jabber Jaw – Large beasts that have gorilla-like bodies, but have massive muscular arms that dwarf the legs that are also spiky plated armor. They have massive long under bites with short sharp teeth, which is where they get their name. Besides obvious large strength, they can bring their arms together to act as a shield and with their under bites, they dig up a chunk of the ground into it, chew it up to break it down, then spit them out like bullets.

Rattle Eels – Humanoid eel creatures that make vocal rattling noises. They spit out venom that poisons the body with chills and high fever, but also blinds people. Very deadly if not treated soon. They can electrify their bodies and shoot electric projectiles from their hands and mouths. They also can easily retract their limbs back into their bodies and slither onto the ground like snakes; perfect for dodging attacks.

Blue Blood/Hulking Blood/Blue Blood Nightmare – A Grimm with three different forms, but these depend on how many of its own kind it devours. Blue Bloods are Grimm that have scattered blue patterns throughout their bodies, as if it were their veins glowing blue and their left chest glowing blue. They have the appearance of a demon with large downward horns and short sharp teeth and have three eyes. Two are regular red ones, but have a slit blue one on its forehead. They also have a pair of wings that seem to be a mix of bat and dragonfly wings. (Their primary form is similar to Sparda from the original Devil May Cry series). The unique thing about these Grimm is that not only does it eat humans, but also eats other Grimm to grow in strength. Eating enough Grimm gives it its second form known as Hulking Blood. They grow in size, being a bit shorter than a Nuckelavee, but are massive in size nonetheless and gains more armor. Their left arm grows large and armored and is pressed against the ground like a gorilla arm, while their right hand grows large as well, but it much thinner than the left with it being a three fingered claw and is always pressed against the chest, but when used, it is quick and razor sharp slash attack. The best strategy is aim for the head, but even that is tough. It also gains more faces. One on the left side of its head and one large one on the chest. The final form is Blue Blood Nightmare. After consuming a quantity of Grimm, it turns into a large dark blob with a transparent blue gelatinous second skin over its already bloated body, which possesses a multitude of horrifying moaning faces that resemble Grimm and humanoid faces all over and have a multitude of limbs on its body it uses to attack and stand on. It can even roll into a ball and try to squish and eat its prey; and it can sprout black overly sized leeches from its body. (It's heavily inspired by Arkham from Devil May Cry 3). Some Blue Bloods become so powerful that after eating a number of humans and Grimm, it can switch between these three forms in battle.

Talon – The original ….. … . … …, and a … .. … ….. …, … ….. Grimm Blood that ... … into . …..-….. …, …. numerous powers of levitation, teleportation, high ranking agility, crushing speed, hands with talons and can fire projectiles, ranging from burning dark globs of darkness, blades of wind from slashes of its talons, or when in possession of dust crystals, can send attacks of certain elements such as fire, ice, etc. … ….. ….. was so dangerous that Salem and other forces decided .. …. ….. .. the same …. modeled after … ….. ….., however they lack … …. ….. ingenuity as the ….. …... (Talon is heavily based off of Magician from House of the Dead, down to even residing in the same stance as the creature while in battle).

Hell Ram – A giant Grimm that seems to be a mix of a ram and a dragon, but the dark parts of its skin is like the molten rocks you see in volcanos. Able to break through mountains and dig like miles into the toughest of terrain and survive in any kind of environment; humid places like deserts and volcanic locations, and even cold places like winter regions and even water. They can survive in water and other places that would normally douse heat by surrounding itself in a layer of earth, giving it an armored-like presence that keeps its volcanic core safe. Evolved forms of these creatures are known as Boling Hell Rams, have a more lava-like skin, bigger horns and even grow wings, giving them a dragon-like appearance.

Dark Star – A special and extraordinarily dangerous Grimm. It is completely black with one sole purple slit eye. Dark Stars don't look like regular Grimm, however they are created through an accumulated essence of Grimm that had recently been slain, but of course this is rare because not only would the probability of this being slim, but the Grimm have to also be extremely powerful, like Timberwolves and Juggernauts. Size does not matter, only power, lethal potential and, of course, vast negativity. It can levitate, teleport, shapeshift into many different forms, create a six star shape with purple bloated orbs at the ends that fire purple concentrated plasma for one, split apart to make doppelgangers of itself to surround and equals and overpowers with greater numbers, and even create weapons from its own body. It is extremely quick, tactical and powerful as hell.

Vile Wing – Simple Grimm with lizard-like heads, a pair of spread out spiked feathered-like wings and a long scaly, hard snake-like tail that can be used as both a whip and a stinger. When the tail stings people, it can inject a venomous, lava-like substance into the victim, melting them from the inside out. They can also spew out a stream or compressed projectiles of the same venomous, lava-like substance.

Iblis Worms – Grimm that live in volcanic areas. They have worm-like bodies, but have spikes surrounding their heads that can retract to protect its face, but when spread out can be used to impale victims and break through rocks. Their faces are one slit black pupil, green eye with a mouth with short sharp teeth. They love to swim in lava and do the regular pop goes the weasel routine to attack. They also spew out a large stream of lava from their mouths and compressed balls of magma as projectile attacks.

Glutton Slobs – Very pesky Grimm; don't get me started on the Glutton Slob Kings. These are Grimm that have different body forms, but still share an identical trait with others of its own kind. Some have no legs, but instead move like snails, some have elephant bodies, some have two elephant legs with round bodies and long thick arms with fists, but they all share the same trait of a long elephant trunk and elephant ears and have six eyes with three going vertical on the face next to the other three in the same pattern. The Glutton Slob Kings all look the same, looking like a giant version of the round bodies large fisted ones, but are very much more aggressive; even beating on their chests and bouncing on its feet when it gets really pissed. The Omega version of this Grimm has ape-like thick arms, elephant hind legs, a long spiny tail, a very muscular torso and the head of an elephant. I think it's pretty obvious what these things can do and why from the description given. They are Grimm that are always hungry, constantly sucking up things from dust particles and powder to humans and Faunus, never feeling full. The Glutton Slob and Omega Slob Kings have mouths that they can use to chew and swallow victims.

Croaker Warps – A large Grimm frog that has an angler fish string protruding from its head that shines a light that then takes the form of a heavenly being of an old friend that had passed on. The light from it protrudes a subliminal message that lets your desires become your primary need, which helps lure its victims into its trap as their emotions blind them of their logic. These Grimm hive a loud croak that not only sends a shockwave that sends people flying and causes their ears to ring, disorienting their sense of hearing, but also special croaks that create wormholes and warp tunnels. To where? Is still a mystery, unless you find out for yourself, and trust me, you don't want that, unless you want to risk ending up in, let's say, fifty thousand feet in the sky without a proper means of landing. They also have long tongues that can shoot out and bring their targets closer, that's a given with frogs, but some can actually protrude spikes out of the tips of their tongues to use as makeshift spears and maces.

Grim Wood – Grimm that become one with nature in more ways than one. Usually taking the form of trees, but can also become other forms of plantation such as moss. These Grimm can walking around and go into camouflage mode to trick humans into thinking they are regular forms of plantation. They can extend their limb for greater reach, break apart to avoid attacks and then reform again, and eject special leeches from their bodies to attack their targets in larger numbers. The evolved, greater versions of these creatures, are called Lumbering Grimm Wood, which are giants composed of stronger plant life, with the most recognized being a giant being made of large thick vines with a mask to identify its face.

Black Stags – Thick bodied four legged Grimm with thick, wide front arms and hooves for hind feet, numerous plates all around their body, a flat face with flaring nostrils and sharp teeth, and has long black antlers protruding from the top of its head and on its upper body. They charge and can slam with a force of 500 psi and impale people with their antlers. They are very durable Grimm, able to take a hit from strong machinery like bullheads head on and still get up and continue to fight, even able to take powerful attacks and blasts from dust based attacks.

Feral Freaks – Humanoid Grimm with hunched backs, completely black faces with black sharp teeth with atop their heads being a Grimm mask/helmet in the shape of top half of a sabretooth tiger head with the long fangs down the sides of their face with a long spiky mane coming out the back of it, very long claws, white plate armor on their shoulders, chest and calves. They act like pure wild animals. Once they see prey the hunt is on. They enjoy circling around their prey, especially with jumps that shake the ground when their feet make impact, their claws can tear through steel, even from an Atlesian Fleet Airship, have a high keen sense of smell, can see in the dark and are tactical, especially with one example being using their environment to their advantage. They attack hard, aggressive and have a damn powerful shoulder charge technique. They can also leap great distances, reaches by yards just with one hop. Their behavior is very much like that of a wild cat. (These Grimm are based off of General Gato from TMNT the 2003 animated movie. However they are more based upon the boss from the video game of the same name.)

Arpax – (Greek for Prowler). Are large amalgamations of a dragon and wild cat. Possessing a wild cat body, legs and tail, but has dragon claws, curved spikes at the end of its tail and a long necked dragon's head with a spiked back crown. They have white plates embedded onto its back and on the sides of its legs. They are light on their feet, able to pounce with ease and breathe fire. They use their tails as fist bladed tipped whips.

Foúska – (Greek for Spit Fire). Symbiotic Grimm that are just blob-like creatures with a black sharp tooth mouth, red eyes and armor on its back, but what makes them unique is that they have two white string bone turret protrusions out of their sides that fire black compacted balls of Grimm essence that when making impact, releases a fog of essence that can suffocate and poison humans and animals, and even Grimm. They even attach to other Grimm, fitting them for long range combat, and much larger ones attach themselves to bigger Grimm like Arpax, Marrow Backs, Clap Jaw, Hell Ram, Gigante, etc.

Irate Taurus – A beefed up Grimm known most for its trumpeting, bellowing roar and aggressive, belligerent tendencies. It's on all fours with claws, a bull-like tail, an extremely muscular torso and pair of arms as its frontal limbs. It has a bull-like head and two pairs of bull horns coming out of its head and another pair of bull horns coming out of the sides of its muscular neck. Its main attacks are using its horns to strike, charge into and claw at its victims. Despite mainly using its brawn, it is incredibly dangerous thanks to its size and aggressive tendencies. Its bellowing roar can create a shockwave that sends people flying back, same with stomp attacks it initiates with its giant claws.

Manic Blot – A tall giant lanky Grimm made of an ink-like substance. They usually appear out of pools of Grimm Ink. They laugh maniacally. They have super skinny bodies with long sharp claws, sharp teeth and a pair of glowing eyes. Some even have hanging protrusions from their lean, thin heads, kind of making them some look like jesters. Their bodies are covered in black Grimm Ink, which they utilize to create more Ink type Grimm, like Hyena Blots and Blot Stalkers.

Hyena Blot – Think hyenas made of ink with glowing red eyes. They laugh as they run around, leaving trails of Grimm Ink that can contaminate organic life. They can concentrate their power to release a huge, bellowing laugh that disorients targets that aren't Grimm, allowing them time to attack. They usually like going for a bite to the jugular.

Blot Stalker – Humanoid Grimm that vary in size, like skinny as bones, four legged ones with hard plated-like heads and hulking with huge arms for example. They enjoy crawling against all surfaces like spiders and pop up to attack with claws from skinny ones, smashes from their large limb, hard head-butts with their large plated heads, etc. They attack in numbers and worse, they are made up of Grimm Ink that contaminates and poisons all organic beings.

Blot Marionette – Eight foot tall very skinny Ink type Grimm that move like long limbed marionettes. Their ink bodies shoot ink strings to any surface to quickly send them flying there to avoid attacks, but also shoot them to targets to drag them in for attacks. Their attacks are bites, weapons they morph with their hands into blades, axes, hammers, etc., and also vomit out Grimm Ink to infect their targets.

Blot Creep – Their bodies are like that of regular Creeps and Heat Creeps, but are made of Grimm Ink. They travel underground as ink blobs and attack with their claws and bites, but also vomit out Grimm Ink and shoot out tentacles from their tails.

Blot Wing – These Grimm usually come from Grimm Ink stalactites and stalagmites, taking the form of bat-like creatures with bigger ones having larger wings and just a sole tail coming off the bottom of the body, but also there are some that have four pairs of wings and have four legs with claws.

Blot Wolf – Think wolves made of ink. They move like Hyena Blots, and even concentrate their energy into howls that can disorient an opponent, but also by concentrating more energy, they can create a pool of Grimm Ink and with a howl can create more Blot Wolves, similar to an actual wolf calling its pack for help.

Bomber Fly – Bug-like Grimm that have a tendency to explode upon contact with anything it impacts against. They can still land like regular bugs, but when it makes impact with weapons, organic beings or anything it charges into, they immediately explode. Their torso are slug-like, but with hard exoskeletons, dragonfly legs and wings, and round faces with Grimm masks and sharp teeth. They are extremely precise with their movements so it is highly unlikely they will miss their targets, unless a weapon gets in the way. They are fond of surrounding in greater numbers for good effect, especially pincer attacks.

Tore – A Grimm with a body that is grizzly bear mixed with lizard. It's torso is like that of a bear, but it has Komodo Dragon-like front legs and dinosaurs-like hind legs, a long stegosaurus tail, white hard plated armor on its sides and has plates on the sides of its head which is that of a lizard, like a Komodo Dragon, and protruding from those side head plates are long spikes, which are good for impalement after a charge, buck or just good to injure it swings its head.

Pulsator – Grimm that are bloated sacs of darkness that extends tentacles and vines of darkness that connect to walls. They wither stick to walls or stay in midair thanks to vines/tentacles. They pulsate and create Grimm just by existing, letting Grimm Blood fall to the floor to create more. They are more like hives than conscious Grimm who attack on their own accord.

Vine Spreader – Vines that when left be too long spread like wild fire. They can grow large enough to consume an entire kingdom's worth and an entire mine in the underground. These vines produces spires that grow into lanky Grimm made of cines that can also use them as whips. The monsters they create are called Undergrowth Vines. Vine Spreaders are an urgent threat that must be destroyed immediately.

Undergrowth Vines – Large beasts made of vines with thick upper bodies and muscle-like arms and have spikes protruding from their backs and on their heads, with the latter looking like a crown. These have control of all vines, have vine based attacks and create smaller vine minions.

Traveler – A hefty beast that has short spikes out its ridged back, a round lizard-like head and sensors off the lips and nostrils that it uses to trace underground, with the nostrils close together, long lizard tails with short spikes off the top of the tail and short lizard legs with long claws. Its most distinct features are the opening and closing holes on its back which have sacs within them that send out explosive Grimm called Beats (see next entry). These Grimm need the Beats because they don't really protect themselves. They eat anything in their way be it human or object, but they are considered hostile because they involuntarily create Beats which are hazards to even open areas, like towns. Because of this, one Traveler can cause an entire town's destruction just by walking through it. Travelers travel through land, underground and water, but cannot trace through air. They earn their name because traveling is their only instinct. They walk with no stop.

Beats – Grimm that only have one instinct. Impact and ignite when meeting an organism. The pulse which sends an echo locations wave that picks up heartbeats. These Grimm pickup heartbeats so they can travel over to explode. They are basically floating mines that listen out for a hearts rhythm. They are basically jagged spheres with spikes on them, and they glow red from within that resonates from time to time. These are usually created by Travelers, but other than them, they can be created by certain other Grimm with the ability to create Grimm themselves. These things are usually found underground in caverns and even inside cave, but there are ones that can be found on land.

Dark Guardian – A Grimm that protects certain areas from other beings. They have the ability to levitate and has ESP. Their bodies are just that of a spiky stone upper body with thick collar bones and two protrusions out the sides of its collar, large stone-like fists and forearms , a round knight-like Grimm mask with two protruding curved spikes coming out the top back of their heads, and red glowing eyes. They don't have shoulders and biceps, lower bodies and necks, instead have invisible energy to connect their body together. They also have a pair of energy rings around the bottom of their torso, which help with increased flight and used for short bursts of shockwaves that push targets away and instantly retract back to their normal position. Like said before they have ESP, so they can grasp anything with psychic powers, putting them in an invisible hold to attack directly or sending flying, and even send projectiles at their targets. However they can't read organic minds, but they can connect to other Grimm, to give orders to or control. Despite their stone-like fists, with their increased power and speed thanks to their ESP abilities, they can send a fast paced barrage of punches that severely damages their opponents and drain their aura drastically, even completely. Their intelligence is high. These are deserving of S Rank Grimm.

Colossus Grimm – (Basically the Titans from Attack on Titan of the RWBY world). Humans who inject themselves with serums that give them abilities of Grimm, but several injections in the body simultaneously causes the body to exert immense amounts of Grimm essence that encases them and grows in size. The growth varies, but these can grow to sizes of skyscrapers and start trashing populated places. These beasts are humanoids in appearance, but with sharp white teeth always bare, lower jaws possessing no skin to it and white plates on their bodies like their legs, sometimes shoulders and abdomen.

Enforcer – Unlike most Grimm these are formed in an egg-like incubation. Formed from Grimm vegetation they start off as a cell in a red sac that sticks to a surface. As it grows so does the Grimm, like a fetus. The end result is a tall nine foot and a half humanoid Grimm with a muscular physique. These are high ranking Grimm because they have incredible speed, agility, strength and skill even by Grimm standards. Almost like facing an apex predator or mutant. These Grimm are most known for their armor-like exoskeletons, twisted and sometimes pointed heads with blank faces and their ability to form any type of weapon from just their own body, created with pure hardened Grimm essence that is so concentrated that it can withstand all types of weapons and aura, and despite still able to be broken, it is extremely difficult to destroy one of its weapons alone. In fact, you'd be considered lucky for the moment. A much more dangerous evolution of them is named the Tyrant Enforcer. Trust me… you don't want to see a Tyrant Enforcer. You might as well have prepared your will since your head will slice in half after one glance. (Based on the Armor Mode from the Prototype game series.)

Crater Back – Basically the Leviathan of space. It is a large whale-like Grimm with the bottom row of sharp teeth protruding out its mouth, tentacles for a tail instead of a fin and craters on its back that lead to within the Grimm's body where smaller Grimm reside and can come out to defend their home; it being the Crater Back's body.

UFG (Unidentified Flying Grimm) – A play on the UFO concept, these are Grimm with a bland appearance of a meteor shaped head with purple glowing eyes and long tentacles with spikes protruding at the ends of them, but when using their tentacles in a unique way, they spin them around as they are picked up and move at an intense speed, so fast that they look like saw blades with a bumpy spherical shape in the center with a pair of purple glowing eyes. They travel in the outskirts of space, but usually come out the backs of Crater Back Grimm.

Hull Sucker – These are Grimm from both space and the sea who float through space, moving in a squiggly line pattern. Their bodies are thick and lamprey-like, but with a pair of arms that have three clawed fingers. In fact, they are basically outer space lamprey. Simple as that. When they latch onto something, be it organic or non-organic, they have a tendency to suck on the surface, breaking it down with their sharp teeth until it reaches the surface to feast upon.

Stellar Psycho – Wandering Grimm from space who travel aimlessly through the stars. They only possess a torso, arms and a head with their head elongated forward and looking like a lizard/alien with purple glowing eyes that only glow red when it decides to go in for the kill. These Grimm possess psychic powers along with matter manipulation and creation. They use their abilities over matter to create meteorites that they can use as projectiles with their psychic powers. It's also said that perhaps they can use their psychic powers to manipulate and use the stars in the galaxy as weapons.

Galactic Muncher – Simple as they come. They are meteor shaped Grimm with purple eyes and razor sharp teeth. They are complete gluttons. All they want is to eat. Eat, eat, eat. Never stop eating. Constantly trying to quell a never ending hunger.

V.G.F.S. – A peculiar species of Grimm that is rather… unidentifiable. They travel around the cosmos in a shell that resembles a meteor. Once landing on a planet that has life (they are attracted by life energy and can sense via special sense). The shell cracks open to reveal a Grimm that can stand on its legs, but prefers to be on all fours, especially when chasing prey. Their hind legs are thick calves and a little furry, have four fingered claws, have four fingered claws, a long tail with a razor sharp spike at the end of the tail that can be used as a long ranged blade, an elongated neck with a forward long jaw that has sharp teeth poking out the bottom jaw, spiked fur out the back of its head and neck, and a total of three pairs of eyes, six eyes in total, but the weirdest things about these creatures is that they have a heart shaped (literal heart shaped) hole on the left side of their chests and six pipe-like appendages sticking out its back that can produce smoke that clouds an area and a target, hiding the Grimm, who I might add has no body heat. These are aggressive and dangerous beasts who desire to only consume life on the planet they land on. They do have a weakness. Common chemical elements that can be found on Remnant, mixed together. They are !*(#$$! And *()!* (These Grimm are inspired by the Xenomorphs from the Alien Franchise).

Abominable Woolies – Grimm belonging in snowy area that are ranging from six to ten foot tall. They have no heads, or as it seems, only possessing a tall, bulky body with long legs and arms that have monkey-like hands and feet, fur surrounding their calves and forearms. They are most hairy at the chests, however it is revealed that their hairy chests hide their actual faces that possess a wide mouth with short yet sharp and it's speculated it has eyes as well, but perhaps might not. People usually kill these Woolies instead of shave them to find out the answer.

Orga – This Grimm has a hunched back, a small rectangular head and small legs. It has long tentacle arms that possess a row of red spikes down along them. Used a whips with spikes, when these things het you, it's not over. The Orga can also produce a burst of electricity that easily electrocutes its targets when in its grasp. These Grimm can also vibrate the vocal chords of their bodies to increase the sonic vibrations in them and fire a sonic wave out its mouth which not only disorients its victims, bringing pain to their ears, but also sending them flying through the force behind the attack.

Tower – A being made of pure Grimm essence. First seen after ….. … …. … … ….. …. in ages. It is created by massive Grimm essence and even absorbs nearby Grimm for power. A distorted amalgamation with extra arms, a deformed face or perhaps faces of a large towering, deformed figure, which means it cannot be harmed, but it can harm others. The only thing physical of it is a heart underneath all the Grimm mist. The only way to kill it is to destroy its heart, which is made out of other Grimm from the surrounding area that was absorbed by the entity, but all the Grimm mist surrounding it is extremely harmful, which makes it almost impossible to attack. Almost. If somehow detached from the Tower, the being itself will vanish like actual disappearing mist, but mist will come out of the heart to recreate the Tower, so act quickly to destroy it. (Inspired by Nefasturris (Latin for "Tower of Sin") from Devil May Cry 2).

Milli-Shredder – Basically millipede Grimm with long blades poking out the sides and top of its exoskeleton that is as thinly sharpened as razors, arthropod-like mandibles and two pairs of eyes. They also possess a second head at their bottom. They also have knife spikes protruding from their heads.

Frill Gator – Gator-like Grimm with frilled necks. They range from normal gator size, however that is a child's size, the adult is much larger, able to bite the top half of a human off with ease. It tends to stay in underground caverns with waters, usually its favorite places are sewer systems. It also rolls up into a ball for defense and to roll and crush their enemies since its body is as tough as an artillery tank. The ends of their tails also are like maces; large spheres with spikes poking out of it. Definitely good for combat.

Armor Heads –Lizard humanoids Grimm that's head are like flat tops and cobra-like, but with the top part armored. The backs of every part of their body is armored, but the front not really. That is why they are known for quick defense, using their armored parts to protect their frontal region. Despite looking like lizards, they are amphibian in nature, so they enjoy being near water and they swim with exception speed; swimming three times faster than humans so it's always best to stay on land when near one and engaging one in combat. They also possess scorpion tails to help with close to mid-range combat, keeping their enemies at a distance and for sneak attacks. So there's that. Also their armor is very thick with an oil substance on them that deflects bullet fire.

Venom Panthers – A combination of panthers with scaly snake bodies, a long tail this is a snake itself, and snake fangs. They also make a sound that is a combination of snake and jungle cat, but they are as slippery as actual snakes. They even possess burning venom that they can inject into a body after biting their target with their fangs or even spit out a concentrated amount for close to mid-range.

Lucis Osores – (Latin for "Light Haters" (yeah, yeah, I know. Unoriginal)). These are basically mole Grimm. They dig underground to travel, avoiding light as much as possible. Normally when coming across one, they are docile Grimm that scurry away from anything, like humans, because they do not desire conflict. However when they come into contact with light, it's more bad for everything around it than the Grimm itself. It transforms and enlarges into a much more aggressive creature that will destroy everything in its wake. No matter what it is. It turns to normal when it reenters darkness like shadows or re-burrows below once more. It mainly looks like a giant mole with a Grimm mask, but when transformed into its aggressive state it increases in size, it grows spikes from its back, its claws sharpen, it gains razor sharp teeth, but also they have pray mantis-like arms protruding out their mouths, which can split in two to allow the mantis arms from its esophagus to move around freely. Their fur, spikes and claws can also secrete acid-like fluid, they can roll into a ball and move like a speeding boulder, which combined with the acid fluid, melts anything in its path. Best use long range weapons when this thing is around, especially when it goes crazy.

Aggressors – Humanoid Grimm that have no eyes, horn at the sides of their mouths that point straight forward, long claws and sharp teeth. They are usually found in dark places because that have infrared and UV vision despite not possessing visible eyes. They earn their names because they charge at any form of life with no hesitation and only desire to kill more than eat. These things are fast and hit like tanks no matter the varying size. Always best to be ready to attack when you hear their sounds which range from moans, roars and velociraptor noises.

Armageddoid – A Grimm with a long yet fat and thick lizard-like torso (like a Komodo Dragon), walks on all fours with thick, muscular dinosaur legs, a long lizard tail with bone bumps coming off the top of the tail, and has a large, roundish dragon head with two long horns coming out the sides of its head and the tips bent pointing forward and very thin horizontally slit blood red eyes (head similar to Armageddemon from Digimon). It's most unique ability is that it can harness the heat or cold in its environment and fires it out like a laser through its horns and mouth. It can achieve this feat by absorbing the environment's temperature into its body through its pores, but it must release them soon, because if left unchecked it can build up if the Grimm is not careful leading to its body's destruction, even if a stable temperature remains in its body for too long.

Diablo – Grimm constantly surrounded by fire and a flame-like aura (not to be confused with human aura). They are tall 6-8 foot tall humanoid Grimm who love to eat fire, which results in its body releasing an intense amount of heat from its pores which are so hot that they ignite the air around them; hence how they achieved their names. Also the heat turns their body much more of a dark red glow hue, looking similar to magma if molded into a perfect design of a body like clay or a sculpture. Its torso is similar to that of a professional swimmer's, but with the Latissimus Doris and Serratus Anterior muscles being a bit more thick, dinosaur-like legs with the thighs thick, but calves and three toed feet (two digits in the front in a V-formation and one sticking out the back) being extremely thin like a stick, long arms with four fingered claws and a long spiky mane coming off the back of their heads (similar to Radtiz's from Dragon Ball Z). Their faces can vary from different features; for example, some could have sharp teeth, arthropod-like mandibles, no mouths at all, concealed mouths that look to be none at all until the mandibles open up, a pair of eyes, three eyes, one horn, tri-horn, slit eyes, etc. Its chest looks to have been carved into with tribal-like markings and it only has a bone plate working as a cod piece and two spike ones sticking out the sides of its hips. As one could guess they are very fire based, but their most dangerous skill is their speed. Just being in the proximity of their resonating body heat can lead to blistering of the skin, to boiling, to straight up melting in just several seconds, depending on how close the distance is between you and the Grimm, so it's amazing speed is a danger to all as it can close in on you at a frightening pace. Their most favorite moves are clawing their targets (and with the fact that whatever they touch, even what their claws scratch, burst and burn with blistering heat) and bear hugs. They also have the ability to levitate, which they do constantly.

Scream Ball! – (What? They can't all sound awesome or threatening). They are balls of Grimm essence that scream to disorient their targets and even bite them to ribbons faster than five seconds. These are usually non-hostile Grimm. Only when they are touched or disturbed in any way possible do they become hostile. (I honestly think I based these things on the Langoliers from the Stephen King story of the same name. Not entirely sure, but most likely).

Wrangler – A giant Angler fish Grimm. Able to split in half to avoid attacks and act as a double Team as both sides work independently. It is the only natural Grimm that possesses two brains and both must be destroyed in order to kill the beast completely.

Net Mouth – Flying serpent type Grimm with sharp toothed under bite. It has four red beady eyes, a pair of scaly downward curved horns out the sides of its head and several long flat appendages coming out the back of its head. Its body is like an eel, but it is surrounded by an oil-like substance that can weaken the strikes of bullets. They can still being effected by them, but it'll take some time to finish them off if all you're packing is heat. Bullet heat of course. They are extremely agile and swift, moving like an eel while in the air (yes, air. It's a flying Grimm), so attacking these things will be a real bitch. They earn their names because of their jaws that open up very wide, wider than a whale shark, and able to capture anything in its mouth, acting like a net. They can gather one whole human to several, depending on varying size, and they could either eat them instantly or save them for later. These Grimm have various gases within its system that it can use on their victims within their capture, such as gas to stun, gas to melt and gas to poison its victims. Dumb name, but still dangerous like any other.

Spiker – A rhino Grimm with an extra pair of horns over its eyes. These extra horns are actually weapons that act like torpedoes, firing out the skull of the Grimm and explode upon impact of anything, but the next second they regrow their horns to replace the previous and fire them again if they wanted to. They actually like to devour anything with calcium or a calcium based component to them to strengthen their horns or body. This especially means the bones of a human, which is their favorite part of the human body.

Fortress – A cyborg Grimm that is half warship. Seeing as it is part machine, it is not organically made, instead it, along with other cybernetic Grimm, are made by others, mainly human, but can also be created by other Grimm that give out their essence. These Grimm have bodies of varying size and form, but if you had to simplify a description, they look similar to a flying mecha-turtle. They have four limbs like a red-necked turtle with long claws at the end, a long neck with a long lizard-like head with sharp teeth, and can have up to two to eight eyes, with them in varying places. Of course seeing as they are part warship, they have weapons like turrets, plasma cannons, blasters that fire compact orbs of destructive energy that can be based on dust ammunition, etc. they are best and most frequently used by people like they were a normal warship, but only to those it will listen to as its body will try to defend itself from foreign sources (i.e. the enemy) like how white blood cells defend from diseases. Its form of white blood cells are tentacles, other Grimm it creates with its essence, morbid and even deformed humanoid Grimm, even kamikaze Grimm. And depending on the technology their body possesses, they can even create cybernetic Grimm of their own. Beware the next form of Grimm evolution!

Steel Liger – A cyborg Grimm that is a Liger (a lion-tiger hybrid). (It looks a lot like the Thanator (Na'vi Name: Palulukan – dry mouth bringer of fear) from James Cameron's Avatar, but more mechanical). They are so fierce that they only live to hunt, not eat. Hunting is their pleasure. They can run up to 135 mph. These Grimm can be very sadistic. They tend to not attack at their peak speed or fierceness just so the hunt for their targets could go on. They enjoy messing with humans to the point where they make them incredibly paranoid, where the slightest sound like a thumbtack striking the floor will make them scream in terror. It enjoys breaking their opponents psychologically before killing them. They are very intelligent thanks to their cybernetic-organic brains, even using tools like bladed weapons and weights as an example to attack humans with; with the latter throwing it at high speed enough to shatter a human's head apart, even breaking through an elephant's skull. Fierce, aggressive, intelligent, and versatile. It is a perfect predator and it is made by humans.

Meta-flying Ribcage – A cyborg Grimm that looks similar to a mechanical condor. When it closes in, its torso breaks open with its ribcage expanded, looking like teeth within its body that sprouts out tentacles that stick to humans and skinny three clawed appendages to grab their targets, so as to drag them into its body. When a target is captured, its ribcages closes in on them, crushing them from within, juicing them of their blood and absorbs their bodies via special enzymes within its body.

Mecha-drillo – A cyborg Grimm. It's basically a large armadillo Grimm, but with spikes all over its back that can fire out like drilling rockets/torpedoes. They can roll up into a ball and go all Indiana Jones on people, except this boulder is razor sharp. Its greatest defense can be its greatest offense. No more needs to be said.

Twin Jack – A cyborg Grimm. A wild cat-like Grimm, but instead of cat ears, it has horns protruding out the back of the head. Its body, that includes the face, has what looks like a strange deformity of a trench-like line running down the middle of its torso and head. This is no deformity. In reality it's a split as this is two Grimm in one. In battle they can separate into twin thinner versions that are faster, which makes them deadly.

Clap Traps – Ugly looking Grimm. They have long heads with large brain cases protected by a large crest above their head (similar to the head of a Xenomorph Queen or King), and they have wide mouths with sharp teeth and puffy, ugly lips. They look to have a constant smile. They have werewolf-like bodies, but instead of fur, possesses a scaly exterior, and they have a long tail that has an end similar to a dual pointed pickaxe. Think of them like werewolves meet velociraptors meets Xenomorph, except they laugh like hyenas and shoot tongues like frogs, but can also work like lassos.

Sparx – Grimm with just an upper body being either slim muscular or bulky humanoid torsos, with a high white bone collar circling around their necks and a round black humanoid head with red beady eyes. Their electrolytes are charged to high degrees, usually when they eat anything with sodium, one of them being human bodies. They eat by electrifying a living organism's body apart and absorbing the atoms into their bodies. When charged with electrical power their lower halves are made of pure electricity and their heads are surrounded by electricity as well. Their powers are lightning based obviously, but the more charged their electrolytes are, the faster their movements are, even their attack speed. No doubt powerful Grimm.

High Volts – Normally these creatures look like hulking beings or pure high voltage energy, i.e. electricity. (They look like the 10,000 Volt Ghost from Scooby Doo). Despite their mass and high amount of electricity, they are really small black spheres with zigzag mouths and beady red eyes that release a high amount of friction from their bodies thanks to their electrolytes that are usually charged by sodium and anything conductive, even from lightning dust for obvious reasons. However despite their size they have a large amount of reserves for their electrical prowess. In their 10,000 volt forms they are highly dangerous, (no shit there), but once you somehow extinguish their electrical forms, they start to flee in fear of their lives since they are at their most vulnerable. They tend to fly away when exposed.

Blockbuster – Grimm …. …. … … .. ….. …. . These Grimm are massive humanoid beasts of muscle. They ….. …. …. .. block out pain and even use dust to strengthen their powers to higher degress. They are even believed to be stronger than ….., however they can lack … intelligence and restraint, which makes them more as bruisers and brawlers, basically meatheads who only know how to smash. Some are intelligent and show a more calm nature, but that is not the majority. Despite this, they are still considered high ranking Grimm, with a 'flee on sight' order if you see a group of them.

Scorpio – Grimm …. …. … … .. … …. . Behold the first Faunus Grimm! These special ones are considered just as manic .. ….. …., but even … … since … ….. … a brain …. .. …. .. creatively torture … opponents. These Grimm are energetic, sadistic and love to take their kills as slowly as possible. Obviously being humanoid scorpion Grimm, they have attributes of scorpions from pincer protruding from the end of their arms (however these ones have them protruding out the sides of the wrists since they still have hands with sharp nails at the end), a long stinger tail that secretes poison and even arachnid fangs out the sides of their wide, jagged tooth mouths. They also have the special ability to fire bile of venom at their targets and even surround themselves in a cloud or aura (not human-like aura) of poison, which makes them very dangerous to be up close and personal with.

Fire Empress – Grimm …. …. … … .. … …, preferably in …. .. …. … …, be it …. the whole …-…. .. …. .. .. . They are female figured humanoid Grimm that have natural pyrokinetic abilities and can also levitate. They can crack their bone armor apart and shift them into weaponry for battle reminiscent of ….. … ability to manipulate ….. … … purposes. They are also extremely quick, almost meeting the speed of lightning itself. Like their 'mother' they can be very sadistic and make others suffer, until they are bored and decide to finish things in a swift yet painful manner. They grow up so fast.

Centurion – A giant Leonid centaur creature. Possessing the bottom half of a bull, bit with clawed feet like a dragon, a muscular humanoid upper body, a lion-like face and large horns out from its head. (Yes. This Grimm is based on Berial from Devil May Cry 4). Its body is scaly and it has sharp bones coming out its elbows, forearms, waist line and back that it can pull out and use as a weapon, re-growing another bone in an instant. These things are high ranking Grimm that take a more leader role, as it orders other Grimm, mainly anything that is its natural lesser, to do its bidding. They are considered the generals of the Grimm population. As one can imagine, these creatures are very powerful.

Frost Kraken – A behemoth of a sea monster that is amphibious with humanoid appearance, but with scaly exterior and four arms with webbed hands with sharp nails, even possessing a long tail with webbed tail fin at the end as it its lower half, and has several arachnid-like legs attached to its long lower half, which allows it to roam around land. (Think of it similar to appearance of the Kraken from Clash of the Titans (1981) or the boss of the same name form Marvel Ultimate Alliance, but more Grimm-like, a few tweaks here and there, bone armor and blood red eyes). They earn their name because they constantly freeze their body temperature, with a theory saying this is accomplished by seeping thermal energy or even hydrogen from their bodies, allowing them to freeze anything it comes into contact with whether in sea or land. It can also feast upon ice dust crystals to increase its freezing prowess. It can even devour fire dust crystals to produce a steaming mist that can cover the area to its advantage, whether it's for the art of hidden attack, distraction or retreat. They can use their Cyrokinesis to use in battle in different ways and to form weapons of ice. They are very dangerous in open yet cornering areas.

King Horn – Tall, menacing humanoid Grimm with bulky upper bodies, muscular legs with lizard-like or dragon-like feet, slightly bigger under bits, similar to an anglerfish character and horns that are either small and in various places, a pair of long ones that stick out the back of their heads with some even having them curved, bull-like ones and even ram horns, entire heads being white bone spikes protruding out certain areas like elbows, forearms, knees, etc. and finally have wings that when close up, look like a pair of coat tails that surround their legs, except the front with mostly the feet, calves and sometimes knees showing. They are intelligent enough to grasp the concept of using tools like humans, say for instance if they see a large sword to their liking they will use it as their own until it breaks. They can even devour fire dust that not only increases its power like other dust does for Grimm when consumed, but it can also spit out flames to cover its weapons for extra damage. Versatile and dangerous, these are the closest things to a final boss with a devil you will ever meet… until like #156.

Mountain Wendigo – An extremely skinny Grimm that looks to be made of bones, but with very thin bone spikes popping out the back of the forearms, back, top of its head, back of its legs and along the back of its long tail. They have three toed feet with two in the front and one in the back with long claws at the ends that are good to grab objects and living beings like a hawk, especially after a pounce. They also have five digit claws for hands as well that are perfect for shredding things apart. Living in the mountains helped with their physical abilities, resulting in intense speed and excellent mountain climbing skills, able to climb a cliff in record time with a minute being the most time spent climbing it. These Grimm can either be found solo or with a group, but when one is alone after its harmed severely or right before it dies, it unleashes an unnatural loud scream that notifies surrounding Grimm, be it other Mountain Wendigo (mainly them) or other Grimm, of what had happened to them and that there are targets with a soul that needs to be extinguished.

Everest Wendigo – A more muscular sub-species of the Mountain Wendigo. Its appearance is vastly different from the previous one. They range from 8-9 feet tall with body masses of bulging muscles all under black fur, but its back possesses a mass of extremely hefty fur on its back looking similar to a mane that also connects to the back of its head and two long locks of hair that come down the sides of its head, framing its face. They have five fingered claws, hock joint legs with sharp toe nails and they have long skinny tails. That have strong sharp tooth jaws with a pair of elongated canines poking out its bottom row of teeth. (It looks similar to the Wendigo from the X-men series, specifically from X2 Wolverine's Revenge the console game). Despite its size, its speed is incredible, surpassing even some of the fastest of Grimm. One second you're staring at it, the next it appears right beside you, and we don't have to mention about its overwhelming strength. Not with muscles like those. They also have a unique ability that's commonly called the "Intimidating Stare" where their eyes flash, resulting in a state of paralyzing fear to its targets, like sending a signal through its eyes that the human and animal brain reacts to instinctively, like how people blink and even flinch after the flash of a camera. Their jaws are powerful enough to break through bones, rocks and even steel; even able to break through the thickest of muscles in creatures. These Wendigo are dominant, and even though uncommon among its brethren, one born, even born from a parent Mountain Wendigo, is registered as the dominant one in a clan and leader. They are very aggressive to their subordinates/comrades if their orders are defied, their power questioned and when they have been displeased, which results in beating the shit out of them or sending them flying with a smack or backhand. They are also extremely territorial when it comes to other Mountain Wendigoes, Everest Wendigoes and humans. They are so aggressive when it comes to this that they will continuously hunt whatever angers them until it leaves its deemed territory. They say it's a marvel to watch two Everest Wendigoes go at it for dominance and territory; able to create shockwaves upon each impact made upon one another. Advice: Do anything to survive, but if you run then you're already dead. Don't mess with these fuckers.

Dolor Vitae – (Latin for Consumer of Life). These are towering large Grimm that are as tall as buildings and even skyscrapers, after absorbing enough nutrients that is. They have a long torso and a V-shaped head with two protruding horns off the top of its head making its head look more like a 'V', three red glowing eyes and a pair of long, thick arms with three fingered claws. It's more recognizable feature is its lower half which are long and thick roots that it uses to crawl around, but these roots also are feelers that sense for any form of life. Instead of personally eating humans, this Grimm devours the life around humans and animals, which are the minerals and nutrients deep within the ground. Once it finds the right spot, its roots pierce the ground, digging deep within it and absorbs the vital nutrients deep within. The result is all forms of life and nutrition dying (plant life, water, fertilizer, etc.). This leaves the environment it leeches off of uninhabitable, even going as far as to make the air too thin or unable to be inhaled upon contact as the gases would be poisonous instead of balanced to make it breathable. These Grimm must be destroyed or else more lush environments will die and become uninhabitable. (This Grimm in particular is based upon the Last Elemental from Hellboy II: The Golden Army, well, similar in design wise that is. The rest is its own thing).

Fortuna Nigrum – (Latin for Black Luck, sometimes going by Chance Noir which is French of the same name. Personally I like the French variation, but my friend said he thinks the Latin is better. Tell me what you think). These earn their name without question. First off its appearance is that of a goat skull for a head (specifically the ones you'd see in one of those cartoon deserts like in Looney Tunes), black skinny hands with sharp yellow nails and a little bit of their forearms exposed, and the rest of its body looks like the torso of a cartoon phantom, similar to a black blanket, but with what looks to be tears at the bottom of it along with the bottom of where it hides the rest of the arms. These things have simple attacks; clawing and piercing with its nails and biting through people's like paper with their jaws, but it's most unique ability is to faze through objects and living lifeforms, corrupting them, via possession, transforming the target evil, giving the victim a case of bad luck, usually temporary and even causing them to break apart and collapse. One can tell what is affected by this Grimm because of the fact that when it fazes through something, black lightning courses through it before affect takes place.

Grand Wing – A large hawk shaped Grimm, but with a hooked beak and stubs protruding out the back of their heads in a Mohawk style, but more curved back with the tips looking to have been cut off resulting in flat tips. They fly great distances, with their top speed being 120 mph, but its diving speed can go straight to 200 mph, making this one of the fastest beasts alive. They enjoy grasping anything in their jaws and snapping it apart in one swift motion. Their features are unique, because humans can collect them and use them for their own combat. You see their feathers react insanely to dust, so much so that if one Grand Wing eats a supply of fire dust it can be mistaken for a Phoenix. People enhance dust with their feathers that can be used as a conduit for weapons ton use against enemies. For example, if someone collected a number of Grand Wing feathers, then make a large fan weapon out of them, they can mix dust within them to use as a weapon. With one swift wave of the fan weapons, it can create a very strong wave of wind or tornado effect, fire dust would be a wave of fire, water being projectiles and a current or wave of water, earth being projectiles of solid earth and lightning sending projectiles and waves of lightning. Their feathers are considered very useful and uncommon seeing as people would rather kill Grimm instead of colleting their body parts while they're still alive, so they can be very valuable, especially for shamans who use dust for… exactly what your first thought might be.

Fury – A tall anthropomorphic bird Grimm. It can range to be as tall as 6'7 – 7 feet tall. Their wings surround their slim, fit bodies like a cloak. They have bodies similar to a swimmer's toned body (which can look to be that of a male or female's torso), but with feathery legs and four digit feet similar to buzzards, northern goshawk or secretary birds, and they have beaks that can be long, thick, hooked or all three with red markings on it, and they have white markings around their eyes. Oh and feathers slicked back on their heads. These Grimm are fast and agile, especially in the air, can claw people with their talons from their feet and wings, send feathers from their wings at their targets at such high speeds that they can pierce through metal and beaks even more powerful than that. One of their most known attacks is their spiral dash, in which after catching enough momentum, speed and force, they increase speed while spinning in a tornado-like fashion, picking up a force so powerful that they can tear through a human torso like a finger piercing through jelly, and creating a tunnel of air that creates an effect where even if someone avoids this attack, they can still be harmed by the force and wind picked up from the attack, resulting in being sent flying, struck by an unseen force or even getting cut up from the wind itself. However what makes these Grimm so much more unique and interesting is that they can learn, understand and speak human languages. Certain ones can communicate with humans, even having a conversation with them. They even can grasp the knowledge and practice of human concepts such as carpentry, creation of tools and machines like an irrigation system and especially building homes for themselves, similar to a house to wooden cabins. It has been determined by scientists that if humans became extinct, then these Grimm can become the new dominant species of the planet. Terrifying. (Side Note: Scientists believe the difference in feet can determine a specific class or ranking of the species and that the shape of their wings can determine which gender they are). [These Grimm were also inspired by the Nitros from the manga series Toriko].

Gashadokuro – (A Grimm based on the Yokai of the same name. Hey, if the Nuckelavee can get a pass, why can't this?). These are basically incredibly tall, skeleton Grimm with black bones, and some having some white bones with markings scattered in various places around their body. They are as tall as buildings and can be as tall as skyscrapers. They just ten to walk around, destroy structures and like to grab humans, crushing them in hand or chew them up in their maws before spitting them our or swallowing them whole, despite the mess afterwards spilling out of their bodies through the holes in between their bones. These Grimm can also secret an amount of oil, similar to that used as fossil fuel, from their bones that can pollute bodies of water, plant life, animals and even humans, resulting in a toxin that leaves their targets weak. Water is left unable to be drank, plant life wilts, and animals and humans come limp to the point where they can't move and can barely talk with their nerves infected to the point of shutting down and then soon their brains just shut down, effectively killing them. This oil can be easily ignited, however even igniting them won't kill them, just turns them into a bigger problem since they'll be flaming walking skeletons. The only way to take them down is to knock them down a peg. Break them down and destroy every bone of them. That's how you handle it.

Anthro-Moth – (Based upon the Mothman of West Virginia folklore). These are humanoid Grimm with moth-like wings and fangs. They spray a silk-like web from its mouth stronger than spider silk, which is known to be stronger than metal wires. It captures living beings in its webbing and saves them for later. After three days of capture, the Anthro-Moth bites into its captured victims and secretes an acidic venom from their fangs straight into the lifeform's body, where their inner systems are melted down, making it drinkable for the Anthro-Moth to feed on. They only drink the melted innards of a living being and leave their bodies are nothing more than a husk. True horror movie monsters.

Bullet Sponge – A tall Grimm that has a humanoid upper body that looks similar to a female's, but with bone plates over its chest are, a hollow hole in its abdomen, long skeletal arms with sharp claws, skull for a face and also its lower body is just nothing, but a tower-like pile of oozing face. It can extract white spider-like legs out of its back with the ends of them looking like gun barrels that can fire concentrated projectiles of Grimm essence or red plasma blasts, same with the faces from its lower body and even fire a large stream of Grimm essence or a ball of red plasma that is highly dangerous, especially after contact where it leads to a large explosion, but this can lead the Grimm winded, which is a perfect time to strike. When it inhales air it can transform the molecules within its lungs into plasma, which is the 4th state of matter, and can use it as ammunition for its attacks. It isn't the strongest in close quarters combat. When an enemy gets close to it, it turns into a glob of black oozing Grimm essence and crawls at high speed along the ground to avoid damage and close combat. Despite it possessing claws, spider appendages, and even a scream that is powerful enough to bust an eardrum, these things aren't so skilled in one-on-one close range combat, so it relies more on keeping distance and using long to mid-range attacks for a fight. (These Grimm are based on Jin-Die from Let It Die).

Buzzkill – Ever wonder what a humanoid monster mixed with a flying saucer made of buzz saws looks like? Well this would be it. It is a Grimm with a lean humanoid upper body with clawed hands and a faceless head, but its lower body is a compact shining core that has gravitational pull. It pulls in material from the ground, be it the earth itself, oil, metal, etc. Essentially anything near it within the ground. It compacts them together, compresses them and spreads them out, turning into black and silver spiked rings. It creates several of these spiked rings and starts to orbit them around its gravitational core at such an intense speed that they looks like buzz saws that are spinning and spread out in different directions. They can compact the core more to increase the orbiting speed to such a severe rat that it creates intense heat that can cut deeper into any life form and material. Depending on the speed, it can leave the object to start melting or just leave a clean cut, but is still so hot from the intense friction of the attack. However it cannot keep this effect for long as compressing its core for too long can harm and cripple it, even killing it if held too long as it with collapse upon itself and explode into a black hole explosion effect. Stay away when that happens. Trust me. And as one would expect, these Grimm can also fly. Fantastic.

Plague – A Grimm that simply walks, but it oozes with so much Grimm essence that it simply kills any life near it, even to the point of rotting and turning into nothing. It must be taken out with long range attacks, but you need to think outside the box, because even those can rot away fast thanks to the added speed they can be fired at, which strangely enough increases diminishment of the objects shell then innards. It has been discovered that if struck with a constant blast of sub-zero temperatures, then the Grimm essence will be frozen over, making a frozen shell around its body. When this happens, immediately take fire to kill it, before that ice quickly evaporates, but keep a good distance, because when it dies, it releases all of its essence, which can spread out into a massive mushroom cloud of black, poisonous Grimm essence that rots away anything that makes contact with its potent substance.

Red Bloom – A large Grimm with a leathery hide, massive arms that curls up at the end looking similar to clumped up fingerless fists that press against the ground like a gorilla's fists. In fact, it rather walks like a gorilla, with massive arms pressed against the ground and shorter, stubby legs in the back. It has a stubby tail similar to a small dog's, but with a point at the end of it instead of a stump, and along its spine, spikes protrude out its back, but most noticeable about it is that it does not possess a, proper face. Its head is just a long appendage poking out, like the tip of a worm, possessing no eyes, nose or mouth. However along the sides of its head are gills that release high amounts of air and mist, and at the tip of its head are a pair of holes that opens and closes repeatedly. When it releases air, the closing nostril-like holes have red sensors inside that can detect movement by the shifting of atoms. When it releases air and mist, it detects suspicious shifts in the atoms within the wind and mist, which could be a human or animal, depending on movement and shape. It could also be a moving object as well, but so long as it pays attention to the specific shift in atoms, it can stay clear from objects that could even harm itself. Now for the reason it earned its name. The hidden truth about this creature is that its outer body is actually a shell and it can unfurl itself to reveal its innards, similar to a blooming flower. Its arms can also unfurl. When it stands on its legs its arms can open up to reveal themselves as claws that look similar to very large flippers with long claws (like flippers meets sloth hands and feet), which can be used to scoop up victims and then curl them back up in their fist forms to crush the life out of them. Where it officially got its name is when it comes to its head. It's head opens up like a bud blooming, only to reveal red innards that possess red tentacles that are similar to red vines, but in the center are four folds closed together shut. The folds glow for around 2-5 seconds, then blooms open to fire a concentrated beam of red energy that depending on how long it takes to charge it will result in the devastating size it fires. When its blast finishes, its body remains open for two seconds for a cooldown after firing the blast and at this moment when you look to it, with its thorny tentacles spread out, arms spread open and four folds spread open as well, the Grimm has the appearance of a flower. People like to call this appearance 'The Blood Flower'. Its weakest in its bloomed state, but be quick, because when it closes back up, it'll be a pain to battle, because its body can take massive punishment, even an all out air strikes from Atlas airships.

Havoc – A large Grimm reaching 7-9 feet tall, that have small skull shaped heads and massive bellies. Their arms are massive with the left being a large three fingered claw with a large bone plate off the back of its hand and arm that is spiked from the elbow area where it reaches to its shoulder and its right arm being a massive multi-chamber gun that fires rounds of plasma energy at its foes. Despite its frame, it is very quick when it charges.

Night Crawler – A large millipede shaped insect that can be as tall as a human in length, but it has a flat mouth where its head should be and have sharp teeth, spider-like legs out the side of its body and long appendages from its backside that looks similar to a scorpion stinger, but with the point being more spiked forward, but it can also retract to become a sort of blaster stinger that fires plasma shots at its victims.

Wretch – A Grimm with a humanoid upper body, long arms with long claws and a sharp tooth mouth. The head resembles that of a skull with red beady pupils. Its bottom half is that of a round, plump body with a long sharp tooth mouth, holes around its body that are normally closed, but open up upon command, and possesses several spider legs. It can fire a bile stream of burning green plasms from both of its mouths and even fire concentrated blasts of it. From the holes on the sides of its lower body they eject out large Leech shaped Grimm that attack and attach to living organisms to suck up the plasma in their bodies.

Plasma Sucker – Leech shaped creatures that attach to living organisms and drink up the plasma in the body, which is within the blood. *Shiver*. If you hate or fear leeches, then run, because these things are big enough for you to hold a carcass of it in both arms. To tell the difference between it and other leech Grimm is the fact they have a pair of Grimm bone pincer-like fangs at the sides of their mouths.

Hazard – A giant, extremely muscular bodied Grimm that is 7-8 feet tall with a bone right arm in the shape of a cannon, four spider leg appendages from its back that it uses to attack and crawl upon any surface. It can even grow bat wings to fly into the air. It is powerful enough to punch right through metal, is pretty quick on its feet and spider legs, even hopping at a fluid, yet rapid pace and it also likes to skulk in dark places to then initiate a sneak attack. It can also fire concentrated blasts of red energy, green plasma and elemental dust attacks from its mouth, blaster arm and even from the ends of its spider legs that apparently have holes in them like gun chambers, which unleashes rapid shots at foes. It is a very strong and versatile Grimm. Stay on your toes when it is around, or when you feel a presence. These things may be big, but they enjoy a nice sneak attack. (Inspired by Marksman from The Suffering Franchise).

Devil Wing – A giant demonic bat creature. (Reminiscent of Dracula's true form from the Castlevania series (you know which one I'm talking about)). It is large, vastly muscular with a long scorpion-like tail, three pairs of bats wings (two from its back and another pair under its arms that connect to its wrist and torso, looking similar to a glider suit's wings only bat-like), a leathery face similar looking to a hell-hound and a pair of curved ram horns. It has fast speed, super powerful strength that's able to send even a Paladin made of titanium flying and crashing through a wall like it was a glass vase, and of course able to fly. Granted its flight speed isn't as incredible as other Grimm, which can be ironic because it has more wings than certain other flying Grimm faster than it, but it can actually dash in the air at an amazing speed, able to tear through numerous stone walls all at once. It likes to rip huge chunks of earth from the ground and throw it, and it tends to charge and either bash its targets with a shoulder bash or slash them apart with its claws, which are more deadly with enough momentum. It can also breathe fire and plasma blasts by breathing in air and super charging them into flames or the fourth state of matter. Yep… have fun with this Castlevanis-esque Grimm.

Grave Robber – A multi-tentacle Grimm with a drill for a mouth and has either a pair of red eyes or one big one. These things crawl upon the bodies of living or deceased humans or animals and use their drill mouths to dig deep into the base of their neck and enter their bodies. Their tentacles spread out throughout the body, connecting to their inner workings (nervous system, muscles, bones, etc.) and pump Grimm essence into the blood streams, using it as a way to control and move the body properly, especially if it's a corpse.

Aqua Jet – Winged leg-less sea dragons that are as tall as an average human by length. It is similar to a water serpent with a dragon head that has spikes protruding out the back of its head like a crown and a flat rear that looks similar to an insect's behind/heart only flat, wings that spread out far into a ten foot long wing span, five feet for each wing, and having rod shaped protrusions coming out from the wings that can fire water jets each and even a mist to cover themselves and the area. They even fire high powered, pressurized aqua jets at a target, able to go right through a human's torso, leaving a giant gaping hole.

Siren – A humanoid Grimm that sings a tune that fools a human male into thinking it is a beautiful female, increasing a male's desire for it. It can do the same to women to make them think they are handsome men. These Grimm's strength is in their windpipes. They resonate a sound frequency that fools the brain's senses of sight and hearing through the ears. Not only can this give off illusions of lust and desire, but also with a different frequency, it can control people's emotional state. They can make them jealous, angry or hopeless which can make them uncooperative. It can also make use a song to force beings to attack their own comrades, whether by increasing such raging emotions that they cannot think properly or at all and only focus on the instincts given, or even cause an illusion into thinking their allies are the enemy.

Blue Matter – A Grimm that has a hue of blue traveling throughout its black string bean body. It has a small, elongated jaw with short sharp teeth similar to a Great White's teeth, but has a large dome Grimm mask atop its head, over its eyes, and it has a blue jewel indented in the mask, looking to be a blue spherical dust crystal dug deep into it cranium. It looks similar to a space alien. It has hydrokinetic powers, which means it has the ability to manipulate water and shape itself into a merman shaped with a muscular torso. It can form weapons out of water and also solidify it into ice to make it more effective. Don't get too close to it, because it has a mastery of water so well that the closer you get the easier it is for it to control the fluids in your body, mainly blood, so your best bet is long range. Its weak point is actually its source of power; the blue dust jewel in its head. Damage it, enough to leave a crack, its hydrokinesis will weaken. However it can still repair its jewel with water to fill in the damage and solidify it, merging with the jewel completely. If you somehow manage to destroy it completely, it loses all its powers over water, leaving it in a weakened state.

Hydro-morph – A special giant Grimm that is near locations with water in them. It is a four legged beast that looks like a four legged dragon that moves like a four legged dinosaur, but it has a long snouted dragon head with a five spiked crown spiked back from the back of its head and has spikes pointing out of the shoulders and tops of its legs, a pair of spikes at the end of its tail making it look like a dorsal fin, but with a tip extended out the back, looking like a three pronged tail and has spikes out of its back that are slightly curved back. (It's appearance is similar to King Dodongo from the Zelda series, but with a dragon heard and different coloring and no crystals off the top of its shoulder and other different appendages). Despite being a Grimm, it's mostly white than black. The only parts that are black are these special oval shaped spots on its legs, and circular black spots on its shoulders, chest and head, right above the eyes (similar to the purple spots on Frieza from Dragon Ball series). Of course it also has a tail. It can swim fast underwater despite its size and build. However there is a special ability it possesses. It can transform into a giant dolphin-like Grimm that's mostly white, but with a black underbelly, black fins and black spots on the sides of its head, next to its eyes. It also can fire blasts of water, pressurized and non-pressurized, from its mouth, but also can open up hidden holes from its back and fire rocketing spikes into the air that explode and releases hailstorms of ice. These things also have a habit of chasing a target they spot, similar to an Insectator, but is still intelligent enough not to go as far as to risk its own life to kill its target.

?. The World! – ! #$*& $$%()! Opus. A ##$! ! $#)(/**! ## feared that ** ! # turn $?/ .? ! ** ! #&*! () ! jiffy.

End of special chapter.

Dear God! That may have taken, like, what? About over a week since I first started this, which was the same day I published chapter 10 of ATTP. I'll admit I kind of goofed off a bit when I was home, but I'm a young man with a short attention span. Doesn't mean I won't write a little bit on that day. At least this is finished now.

Now for those wondering why some of these Grimm's bios have dots and those weird symbols, the answer is it's because I feel like those certain Grimm will be important to my story so I wanted to censor some info so that is would still remain a surprise.

Anyway, sorry again that this is not a new continuity chapter of An Arc to the Past, but people have been wondering about my Grimm and how many I have under my belt, so I decided make this list of the Grimm I've come up with so far (all by myself by the way), before continuing. I know some Grimm may be similar to some others, even probably being more-than-less the same creature only a bit different, but… well, I have no excuse. I just felt okay with it like this.

I'm already working of chapter 11. So far has 2694 words as of this moment. It will be more focused on the studies of our main heroes, so it will be more of a chapter of character development from both RWBY characters and OCs.

Anyway, thank you all for reading until the end, thank you for giving it a chance, thank you all for the support, and (stealing a page out of Caddicarus here) please remember to stay beautiful.

Takeshi1225, Out!


End file.
